First & Ten by Nolebucgrl
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bella Swan é uma aspirante a escritora esportiva e sua primeira grande reportagem é com o mais famoso quaterback da liga, p/ não mencionar o mais quente. Edward Cullen vai ensinar a ela as regras do jogo, ou ela vai ensinar a ele 1 coisa ou 2?
1. Capítulo 1 – Intervalo

_**First & Ten***_

_*First and Ten é o primeiro down para dez jardas. Down são as chamadas tentativas que uma equipe de ataque tem para avançar as jardas no campo; inicialmente, os atacantes possuem quatro downs, renovados automaticamente quando alcançam as dez jardas regulamentares._

* * *

><p><strong>Título Traduzido: <strong>Primeiro & Décimo

**Autora: **Nolebucgrl

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió, Laysa Melo, Lary Reeden, Lari Cantanhede & Vii Fontes.

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse:** _Bella__ Swan __é __uma __aspirante__ a __escritora __esportiva __e __sua __primeira __grande __reportagem __é __com __o __mais __famoso __quaterback __da __liga, __para __não __mencionar __o __mais __quente. __Edward __Cullen __vai __ensinar __a__ ela __as __regras __do __jogo, __ou __ela __vai __ensinar __a __ele __uma__ coisa __ou__ duas?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **N****olebucgrl**,que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**N****olebucgrl**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>** – ****Intervalo**

_Tradutora: __Irene __Maceió_

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**Bella****#**

Meus saltos clicavam ao longo da passarela de concreto úmido, as batidas afiadas ecoando as batidas do meu coração. Parei por um segundo e encostei-me contra a parede, tomando uma respiração profunda e acalmando meus nervos. Alisei minha saia preta até o joelho e silenciosamente amaldiçoei os sapatos de salto que minha melhor amiga, Alice, tinha me obrigado a calçar. Ela disse que eu tinha que parecer "profissionalmente quente", o que inferno isso deveria significar. E talvez eu tivesse uma boa aparência, mas não é como se eu estivesse entrando em uma sala da diretoria. Eu estava indo a um vestiário sujo e suado, pelo amor de Deus. Mas Alice me disse que nunca havia uma desculpa para não parecer bem e eu só faria uma primeira impressão uma vez. Eu tinha que ser honesta; fazer uma boa impressão agora era da maior importância.

Era a minha primeira missão como a nova escritora da seção do Arizona Cardinals para _A__ República__ do__ Arizona_. Foi-me dada esta oportunidade devido a um infeliz ataque do coração do meu chefe, Buddy Jackson, muito tempo jornalista esportivo. Eu estive sob sua tutela pelos últimos dois anos, cobrindo esportes do ensino médio e verificando as estatísticas. Agora, aqui estava eu neste grande momento e prestes a dar meus primeiros passos no vestiário para entrevistar o único e grande Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen era o quarterback***** mais quente do time, tanto dentro como fora do campo. Ele tinha a média de 350 jardas e três touchdowns****** em um jogo, e isso era geralmente em uma noite de folga. Ele era como _David_ de Michelângelo, esculpido e cinzelado como se moldado pelos próprios Deuses. Eu mentalmente repreendi-me por soar como uma fã ridícula, mas eu não podia evitar e eu certamente não era a única. Os Cardinals tinham vencido cada jogo desde que convocaram Edward Cullen há três anos. Ele era tão quente fora de campo como dentro, tendo sido associado a várias grandes atrizes e modelos durante seu mandato como quarterback dos Cardinals. Desde seu rompimento com a supermodelo russa Tanya Volkov vários meses atrás, não havia notícias sobre qualquer mulher nova em sua vida, no entanto.

_*__Quarterback__:__ é__ o__ zagueiro__ (lançador)__ do __time__ de__ ataque__ no __futebol__ americano__ e__ fica __protegido __pela __linha __ofensiva. __Como __esse __é __um __termo __sempre __usado, __deixarei __no__ original._

_** Touchdown: é uma pontuação do futebol americano, o gol. Vale 6 pontos. E logo depois de marcá-lo o jogador ganha um chute que vale mais um ponto. Ou então tenta uma conversão que vale 2 pontos._

Sua aparência de estrela de cinema era apenas parte do pacote, é claro, mas era uma parte muito atraente. Ele tinha 1m80cm de altura com penetrantes olhos verdes e cabelos desordenados que eram uma mistura de castanho, vermelho e até mesmo um pouco de loiro. Seu rosto era incrivelmente bonito; maçãs do rosto cinzeladas, uma mandíbula que poderia cortar um vidro e lábios que eram incrivelmente macios. E seu sorriso... seu sorriso iluminava uma sala. Ele exalava charme e carisma e era o sonho de um entrevistador. Agora eu era este entrevistador e eu não tinha ideia do que dizer ou fazer quando entrasse naquele vestiário.

Apesar da profusão de mulheres lindas desfilando nos bastidores para a ESPN, CBS, Fox e NBC, o jornalismo esportivo ainda pertencia aos mais velhos. As lindas mulheres à margem empurrando seus microfones na cara de um treinador no intervalo raramente sabiam alguma merda sobre o jogo e elas sempre faziam as perguntas mais corriqueiras. "Treinador, quais mudanças serão feitas no intervalo?" Como se ele fosse responder essa porra para o mundo ouvir. Metade delas estavam lá apenas para flertar com os jogadores. E agora eu parecia uma cadela amarga, mas eu não podia evitar, eu conhecia e amava o jogo e era importante para mim que eu tivesse uma informação real, não o mesmo velho _cliché_ que outros repórteres aceitavam. Buddy tinha me dito para nunca esconder o que eu sabia sobre o jogo, para ganhar respeito, em vez de ficar flertando em uma entrevista. E agora eu tinha que tentar fazer isso com o cara mais quente da liga.

Olhei para o meu fino relógio de ouro e notei que eu estava 15 minutos atrasada. Que maneira de causar uma boa primeira impressão, Bella. Corri pelo corredor tão rápido quanto os saltos mortais permitiriam e cheguei ao vestiário levemente sem fôlego. Mostrei meu passe de imprensa ao segurança do lado de fora da sala e ele acenou para eu entrar. Tomei outra respiração profunda e imediatamente me arrependi quando o cheiro de suor assaltou meu nariz. Você pensaria que eles descobririam uma maneira de mascarar o mau cheiro no vestiário, sendo uma organização de primeira linha e tudo, mas claramente esse não era o caso aqui.

Fiz meu caminho através da massa de armários, agradecida que os outros jogadores tivessem saído rapidamente. Eles estavam provavelmente fora para celebrar a sua última vitória e eu aqui fazendo Edward esperar. Ouvi a voz dele no fundo da sala para a esquerda e meu coração gaguejou um pouco. Comecei a entrar por aquele caminho, mas parei atrás de uma fileira de armários quando ouvi a irritação em seu tom.

"Então, onde está esse cara? Ele deveria estar aqui há 20 minutos e eu tenho que ir para casa." Sua voz, suave e bela, mesmo quando ele estava irritado, me causou arrepios. Eu me repreendi pela minha típica reação feminina e decidi me concentrar no fato de que Edward estava se referindo a mim como "ele". É claro que ele pensaria isso, não é?

"Tenho certeza que ele estará aqui em breve, Edward. Ele é novato, aparentemente. Ele provavelmente se perdeu no caminho até aqui." Carlisle Cullen era o pai de Edward e também atuava como médico da equipe. Ele era muito respeitado no campo dos esportes e a equipe ficou entusiasmada quando ele chegou um ano após seu filho ter se tornado o quarterback. Ele era quase tão lindo como seu filho e tinha realmente a sua própria fileira de torcida nas arquibancadas também. Era completamente ridículo, mas eu não posso dizer que não entendia o sentimento; o Dr. Cullen era extremamente bonito. Não que eu estivesse remotamente tentada a usar um estetoscópio e segurar uma placa dizendo _Me__examine,__Dr.__Gostosão_. Sim, isso realmente acontecia. Patético.

"Buddy nunca me deixou esperando." Edward murmurou.

Carlisle riu. "Você está apenas ansioso para sair daqui. Eu me pergunto por que isso?" Havia algo em seu tom que indicava que ele sabia exatamente por que isso, mas não estava dizendo.

"Claro, pai. O treinador Clapp mencionou quem é o cara novo, afinal?"

"Eu não consegui entender muito bem, parecia com Billy Swanson? Eu nunca ouvi falar." Que merda, não me admirava que eles continuassem se referindo a mim como um cara. Eles realmente não tinham ideia. Mordi meu lábio e brinquei com os meus longos cabelos castanhos, empurrando-os sobre meus ombros. Achei que seria melhor me apresentar antes que ele ficasse mais irritado do que já estava com o meu atraso.

Dobrei a esquina e dei um solavanco e parei quando vi Edward sentado em uma das mesas de massagem, seus olhos fechados enquanto seu pai segurava uma bolsa de gelo em seu ombro direito. Ele havia conseguido 423 jardas e quatro touchdowns hoje à noite e seu braço tinha que estar morto de cansaço. Claro que não foi o gelo em seu ombro que interrompeu o meu progresso, foi a visão de Edward vestido com nada além de uma toalha, seu peito lindo e tonificado nu e ainda brilhando de suor. Eu observei, paralisada, quando uma gota de água caiu do gelo para o seu corpo, deixando uma trilha molhada em seu peitoral musculoso, sobre aquele abdômen incrível e desaparecendo sob a sua toalha. Eu nunca quis fazer nada mais do que eu queria traçar o caminho da gota de água com a minha língua.

Dr. Cullen deve ter ouvido a baba caindo aos meus pés porque ele olhou para cima e sorriu quando me viu. "Olá, posso ajudá-la?" Os olhos de Edward abriram e eu me senti presa por aquele olhar verde. Seus olhos arregalaram um pouco quando ele me viu e um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Eu me senti ficar molhada somente por esse simples olhar. _Controle-se,__ Bella,__ você__ está__ aqui__ para__ fazer__ um __trabalho, __não__ se __transformar__ em __uma__ poça__ de __gosma__ com__ a __visão__ do __homem __mais__ quente__ do __planeta._ _Você __já__ viu__ caras__ quentes __antes,__ agora__ aguente__ e__ seja__ profissional._ Minha voz interior parecia surpreendentemente como Alice, o que era estranho, já que ela provavelmente estaria gritando no topo dos seus pulmões me dizendo para ser mulher e ir pegá-lo.

Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar as borboletas rodopiando em torno do meu estômago. Nada poderia ser feito sobre a minha excitação, mas eu não me envergonharia demonstrando isso. "Olá, Dr. Cullen. Meu nome é Bella Swan e eu estou aqui para entrevistar Edward para _A __República_. Desculpe pelo meu atraso, estava uma loucura lá fora." Aí, isso não foi tão ruim e eu consegui dizer as palavras sem gaguejar como uma colegial, então recebi pontos de bônus por isso.

"Você é Billy Swanson?" Edward deixou escapar, choque em seu tom. Eu fiz uma careta, um pouco irritada com a reação dele. Eu sabia que eu não tinha um pênis, mas eu poderia fazer a cobertura do futebol tão bem como "Billy Swanson" podia.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Não, eu sou Bella Swan. Quem quer que tenha lhe dado o nome, claramente entendeu errado." Eu o informei sarcasticamente. Ótimo, eu soei como uma vadia completa na frente do seu pai. Isso estava indo muito bem. Os olhos de Carlisle Cullen voaram entre eu e seu filho e ele sorriu, parecendo muito com Edward naquele momento. Eu podia ver onde ele conseguiu o seu sorriso devastador; a maçã não caiu longe da árvore.

"Talvez eu deva deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Ele sugeriu, entregando o pacote de gelo para o seu filho e se afastando. "Edward, verei você amanhã à noite para o jantar?"

Os olhos de Edward nunca deixaram os meus quando ele respondeu, "Claro", para o seu pai. Carlisle balançou a cabeça e saiu. Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra enquanto ouvimos o Dr. Cullen deixar o vestiário. Houve um longo minuto de silêncio enquanto nós seguramos o olhar um do outro. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, agora que estávamos sozinhos. Eu realmente queria arrancar sua toalha do seu corpo e devastá-lo e, enquanto eu assumi que os leitores do sexo feminino gostariam de ler sobre isso, eu não acho que o meu editor ficaria muito satisfeito.

Limpei minha garganta. "Então, Sr. Cullen." Eu comecei e seus olhos brilharam com humor e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Você teve uma boa noite".

"Oh, é assim que vamos jogar?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele sorriu mais uma vez. "Sim, _Srta.__ Swan_, eu tive uma noite muito boa." Seus olhos subiram e desceram pelo meu corpo e eu mudei de pé sob seu intenso escrutínio. Eu juro que aqueles olhos podiam ver através da minha blusa de seda branca e sutiã de renda branco simples. "E parece estar ficando melhor." Ele terminou, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ficou claro que ele sabia o efeito que estava causando em mim.

De alguma forma os meus pés estavam se movendo por vontade própria e acabei parada cerca de 30 cm de distância dele. De perto ele era mais lindo, se isso era mesmo possível. Eu poderia estender a mão e tocá-lo se eu quisesse, mas, em vez disso, estendi a mão para a minha bolsa e puxei meu mini gravador.

"Está tudo bem para você se eu gravar esta conversa?" Perguntei formalmente, embora eu planejasse fazer isso com ou sem o seu consentimento.

"Claro." Ele respondeu, diversão ainda em sua voz e um brilho em seus olhos. Era irritante como ele estava relaxado enquanto eu me sentia como uma mãe enviando sua criança para a escola pela primeira vez. O que acontecia com esses nervos? Então ele estava quase nu e completamente sexy, eu poderia lidar com isso. Ele se moveu na mesa de massagem e a toalha abriu um pouco, mostrando um pedaço de uma coxa musculosa. Mordi um gemido e enrolei meus dedos em uma bola para resistir ao impulso de correr meus dedos sobre aquela abertura e depois abri-la um pouco mais. Porra, estava quente aqui.

Mordi meu lábio e sorri satisfeita quando ouvi uma maldição murmurada passar pelos seus belos lábios. "O que foi isso, Sr. Cullen?"

"Nada, Srta. Swan. Por favor, sinta-se livre para me chamar de Edward. Sr. Cullen é o nome do meu pai." Aquele meio sorriso apareceu novamente. Eu queria beijá-lo, arrancando do seu rosto.

Pressionei o gravar no meu toca-fitas e o coloquei em cima da mesa de massagem, não retirando a minha mão do aparelho. Eu sabia que a minha primeira pergunta tinha de ser impressionante, algo para fazê-lo se abrir sobre o jogo e esquecer que eu era uma mulher que estava claramente cobiçando seu corpo incrível. "Edward, o que fez você jogar para o Whitlock na abertura do segundo tempo, quando ele estava claramente sendo marcado por três bases?" Jasper Whitlock era o alvo favorito de Edward, um grande receptor de 1m80cm de constituição magra, olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelo louro desgrenhado. Ele tinha seu quinhão de admiradores também, com razão.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para mim. "Ele pegou, não foi?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Claro, mas não foi um passe de alto percentual. O risco de jogar uma intercepção foi certamente maior do que a conclusão do lance".

Ele perfurou-me com seus olhos de novo, seu olhar verde floresta era quase hipnótico. Apertei minhas coxas juntas e agarrei à mesa mais forte. "Eu sempre completo meus passes." Sua voz era sexo líquido e eu quase desmaiei com as suas palavras, o duplo sentido claro como o dia.

Maldito seja, eu tinha que colocar esta entrevista sob controle. "Você fez essa mesma jogada na sexta-feira passada." Eu apontei e mordi de volta uma risada quando seu sorriso desapareceu dos seus lábios e ele fez uma careta para mim.

"Isso foi porque o babaca do Newton estava segurando Jasper e os juízes eram muito cegos para ver." Ele cuspiu com raiva, a memória do jogo claramente o irritando. Lutei forte para não rir. Era bom estar sob sua pele uma vez que ele já estava sob a minha. Eu queria que ele estivesse debaixo de mim e em cima de mim e dentro de mim e, porra... isso não é bom, Bella. _Oh,__ seria__ muito__ bom,__ Bella,__ e__ você__ sabe__ disso._ Cale a boca, Alice interior. Minha melhor amiga era uma praga, mesmo quando não estava aqui.

"Bem, a escolha das escolhas." Eu indiquei presunçosamente e vi seus olhos brilharem com raiva. Ele era ainda mais quente quando estava zangado.

"Isso não aconteceu hoje." Ele apontou e eu tomei isso como uma sugestão para voltar ao jogo de hoje e parar de perturbá-lo sobre um lance errante da semana passada.

"Não, não aconteceu. Você fez 28 dos 33 pontos com 438 jardas de passagem, um dia bastante impressionante".

"Obrigado." Ele pareceu um pouco amolecido.

"Você correu o dobro passando por muitos jogadores e a maioria dos jogadores que corria atrás de você podia ter feito dois touchdowns. Você não acha que precisa trabalhar no equilíbrio um pouco mais?" Eu perguntei e vi quando seus lábios contraíram. Eu queria mordê-lo.

"Eu não chamo os jogadores, o Coordenador Ofensivo chama." Ele me disse, como se eu fosse uma idiota que não sabia disso.

"Estou ciente disso, mas também estou ciente de que você tem a propensão de mudar a jogada na linha. Você faz suas próprias jogadas." Eu apontei. "Você, Brady e Manning são os únicos três quarterbacks no campeonato que têm a autonomia para alterá-las. Você está me dizendo que cada um dos seus lances foi ditado pelo CO?"

Ele se moveu de novo e a toalha se abriu um pouco mais, revelando o joelho mais sexy em que eu já tinha colocado os olhos. Quem sabia que joelhos poderiam ser tão fodidamente sexy? Olhei novamente para ele e ele riu quando notou meus olhos distraídos. "Não, Srta. Swan, fiz ajustes com base na defesa. Eles estavam colocando oito na caixa, então jogar fazia sentido. Eles teriam que correr".

"Você estava bastante confiante de que você não seria derrubado. Eles o alcançaram na metade da corrida e você nunca caiu. Como você pode ficar tão calmo, sabendo que um linebacker***** está vindo atrás de você?"

_*__Linebacker__:__ j__ogador__ de__ defesa.__ Auxilia__ no __bloqueio__ às__ corridas __do __ataque__ adversário, __podendo __também __interceptar__ passes._

Ele sorriu para mim. "Fácil. Tenho o McCarty cobrindo minhas costas. Ele jogaria sua própria mãe antes de deixar alguém me bater. Ele é um inferno de um lineman*****. O melhor no negócio".

_*__Lineman__: __jogador __da __primeira __linha __de __ataque __e__ defesa._

"O contrato dele concorda com você." Respondi secamente. Emmett McCarty tinha acabado de assinar o maior contrato de um jogador de defesa na liga.

"Ele vale cada centavo." Edward me assegurou. Eu não poderia argumentar com essa afirmação, o Cullen raramente era atingido pelo seu lado cego e McCarty sempre estava o protegendo.

"Você nunca explicou por que você fez aquele lançamento para o Whitlock." Eu o lembrei.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Jasper e eu podemos fazer aquela jogada dormindo. Eu jogaria para ele com 11 caras o cobrindo e ele faria a captura toda vez. Ele sabe o caminho para cortar e o tempo exato." A confiança em seu tom estava fazendo coisas más ao meu corpo novamente. Maldito seja se eu não achava o seu ego extremamente sexy.

"Dallas tem uma defesa muito boa, mas você retalhou o seu pessoal hoje. Como você conseguiu fazer Jenkins e Howard parecerem amadores lá fora?"

Ele riu e se inclinou para trás, fazendo com que aquela toalha se movesse mais uma vez. Outros cinco centímetros e ele estaria mostrando-me o pênis mais cobiçado do país. Eu queria que a toalha continuasse se movendo. Sua mão pousou sobre a mesa exatamente alguns centímetros da minha e eu juro que podia sentir faíscas atirando entre as pontas dos nossos dedos. Seus dedos eram extremamente longos e quase elegantes, como se eles pertencessem a um músico, em vez de um atleta. Ele poderia me tocar a qualquer momento.

"Essas são as suas palavras, não as minhas! E eu não preciso dar a esses caras qualquer munição, nós provavelmente vamos vê-los novamente nas playoffs*****".

_*__Playoffs__: __são __as __finais __dos __campeonatos._

"Você parece bastante confiante de que estará nas playoffs".

Ele deu de ombros e revirou os ombros um pouco, estremecendo com a tensão em seus músculos. Antes que eu pudesse me conter, as palavras jorraram da minha boca. "Você quer que eu o massageie?" Puta merda, o que eu acabei de dizer?

Ele me encarou por um momento, sem dúvida certificando-se de que eu não entraria em colapso, vendo que eu tinha ficado vermelha com as minhas palavras. Senti o calor nas minhas bochechas e não precisava de um espelho para saber que eu estava da cor de um tomate cereja agora. Sua língua serpenteou para fora da sua boca e ele molhou os lábios e eu quase morri no local.

"Isso seria muito gentil da sua parte, Srta. Swan." Ele ronronou e eu juro por Deus que a umidade estava vazando pelas minhas coxas. Eu me movi para trás dele automaticamente e coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os seus ombros, embora fosse apenas o direito que estivesse doendo. Senti todos aqueles músculos gloriosos sob o meu toque e o ouvi sufocar um gemido quando comecei a amassar seus ombros. "Isso é incrível." Ele sussurrou, sua cabeça caindo para a frente. Senti meus dedos se contorcerem com o desejo de se enterrar no seu cabelo, mas mantive minhas mãos na parte superior do seu delicioso torso. Não era remotamente difícil.

"Eu acho que esta é a minha entrevista favorita de todos os tempos." Edward me informou e eu senti a humilhação me lavar. Aqui estava eu, agindo como uma das suas fãs, em vez de conduzir-me como uma verdadeira jornalista. Eu deveria parar de tocá-lo e terminar a entrevista antes de fazer algo ainda mais estúpido. Mas isso exigiria que eu removesse minhas mãos do seu corpo e eu realmente não queria. Eu era patética. Comecei a me afastar quando as mãos dele se aproximaram e pegaram as minhas. "Eu não quis dizer isso assim, Bella." Meu primeiro nome derramando dos seus lábios me deixou tão fraca nos joelhos como meu sobrenome fazia. "Suas perguntas são perspicazes, você me desafia quando eu lhe dou uma resposta fraca, você responde à minha insinuação com classe e você é deslumbrante. Mesmo sem suas mãos, a minha entrevista favorita".

Suas palavras me aqueceram quando ele as disse e eu já não sentia a necessidade de parar de tocá-lo. Quem dava a mínima sobre o profissionalismo? Estávamos só nós dois aqui. Comecei a massagear seus ombros novamente e ele soltou minhas mãos e me deixou massageá-lo.

"Em resposta à sua pergunta, só precisamos vencer mais uma vez e vamos conquistar a divisão. Mais duas e estaremos no campo de casa nas playoffs. Eu quero tanto isso que eu posso até sentir o gosto".

"O ano passado ainda deixa um gosto amargo na sua boca, não é?" Gosto... era uma palavra perigosa quando eu estava com as minhas mãos sobre ele.

"Estamos superando. O Saints dominou a nossa defesa e eu estava no meu pior dia desde que eu tinha entrado no campeonato. Duas interceptações sem desculpas. Eu gostaria de pensar que se Whitlock não tivesse se machucado o resultado teria sido diferente, mas quem pode dizer?" Seus músculos tencionaram sob as minhas mãos enquanto ele falava de ficar afastado na primeira rodada das playoffs do ano passado.

"Ei, relaxe, eu não farei nenhum bem se você não se acalmar." Eu o lembrei, cavando meus dedos mais forte enquanto procurava aliviar a tensão.

"Eu suspeito que você poderia me ajudar a acalmar-me facilmente." Ele murmurou. Corei outra vez e fiquei grata por ele não poder me ver. Corri minhas mãos pelos seus braços e olhei para os suaves movimentos do seu peito brilhante subindo e descendo a cada respiração que ele dava. Falando de subir, pude ver algo mexendo debaixo da sua toalha. Eu tinha praticamente cruzado todas as linhas do profissionalismo, mas essa foi a última e eu me recusei a sucumbir à tentação de saltar sobre a mesa de massagem e fodê-lo até o esquecimento, não importa o quanto eu quisesse.

Eu o massageei por alguns segundos mais e, em seguida, relutantemente o soltei e dei a volta na mesa. "Obrigada pela entrevista. Acho que tenho tudo que eu precisava." Eu disse a ele baixinho, desligando meu gravador com um clique e o deslizando de volta para a minha bolsa. Evitei seus olhos quando coloquei minha bolsa sobre meu ombro e me virei para ir embora.

"Você tem?" Eu não pude entender o seu tom, então virei para olhar para ele e, no instante em que eu fiz isso, eu sabia que estava acabada. Seus olhos verdes estavam quase pretos com desejo e ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse algo para comer. Senti meu coração pular uma batida quando reconheci a fome em seu rosto.

"Sim." Eu guinchei em resposta, indo contra cada instinto meu e me afastando daquele olhar predatório. Ele se empurrou para fora da mesa, a toalha pendurada baixa em sua cintura, mas ainda empoleirada lá, ainda que precariamente. Eu quase salivei com a visão daquele V perfeito entre os seus quadris.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Lá estava novamente, aquela voz que prometia fazer coisas más se eu apenas desse a ele o menor incentivo. Meu corpo estava incentivando-o sem o meu consentimento, senti meus mamilos endurecerem e vi seus olhos ficarem ainda mais escuros quando ele viu claramente isso através da minha blusa branca.

Olhei para aquele lindo rosto e eu não podia mentir, eu o queria e ele sabia disso. "Não." Eu respondi. Ele continuou a andar em direção a mim enquanto eu me apoiava nos armários, o metal vermelho frio pressionando contra o meu corpo superaquecido. Seus braços vieram de ambos os meus lados, efetivamente prendendo-me contra a parede.

"O que mais você precisa, Srta. Swan?" Seus lábios estavam a um centímetro de distância dos meus e eu quase podia sentir o gosto dele. Ele ainda brilhava com o suor, o que deveria ter sido nojento, mas nele era incrivelmente atraente. Eu queria correr minha língua sobre cada centímetro do seu corpo e, com o andar das coisas, ele certamente não se importaria. Ele moveu sua mão esquerda para mais perto da minha cabeça e seu polegar extremamente longo, caro Senhor era longo, traçou ao longo da minha mandíbula. Deixei escapar um gemido involuntário e movi meu rosto para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso. Senti minha pele arrepiar sob cada pincelada suave do seu polegar incrível. Antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, eu movi minha cabeça e chupei seu dedo em minha boca. Foi sua vez de gemer então e ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu completamente. Ele era duro, por toda parte.

Deixei minha língua e meus dentes trabalharem sobre o seu polegar enquanto ele o puxava e empurrava delicadamente na minha boca. Eu sabia que ele estava fantasiando que era o seu pênis e, francamente, eu também. Ele finalmente pressionou seus lábios requintados em minha bochecha, movendo ao longo da minha mandíbula e ao redor da minha orelha, onde começou a mordiscar meu lóbulo, meu lugar favorito. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, cada movimento calculado para me deixar de joelhos.

"Você não me respondeu." Ele soprou em meu ouvido, fazendo arrepios percorrerem todo o meu corpo. "O que mais você precisa, Bella?" Sua voz acariciava meu nome; a pretensão de me chamar de Senhorita Swan finalmente desaparecendo.

Eu liberei seu polegar de entre meus lábios e deixei minha cabeça e mãos caírem de volta contra os armários. "Você, eu quero você." Eu o informei, sem fôlego, incapaz de dizer mais do que isso quando ele continuou mordiscando minha orelha. Senti mais do que vi o sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto dele com as minhas palavras.

Ele se afastou e mostrou-me aquele sorriso sexy dele e, desta vez, eu cedi à vontade de mordê-lo, puxando seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes e o fazendo gemer em reação e empurrar seu corpo contra o meu. Graças aos meus saltos ridículos, nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente, o seu pau estava alinhado com a minha boceta e tudo o que seria necessário era ele levantar minha saia e me possuir. Eu me esfreguei contra ele, ansiosa para ele fazer exatamente isso.

Ele removeu os lábios dos meus e passou a língua sobre eles, me provando, mas não do jeito que eu queria. "Sabe, Bella, eu sou uma pessoa muito competitiva." Ele me disse, seus olhos verdes brilhando maliciosamente.

Que porra é essa? "Eu estou ciente disso, a maioria dos atletas é." Respondi, minha voz um pouco irritada porque eu queria saber por que ele não estava devastando-me agora. Por que estávamos conversando de novo?

"Talvez, mas eu sou a sua primeira entrevista, correto?" Ele sabia a resposta a esta pergunta, mas imaginei que se eu jogasse junto, então talvez ele voltaria a tocar-me em breve.

"Sim, você é".

Seu sorriso voltou para aquele sorriso que eu estava amando e odiando ao mesmo tempo. "Bem, eu acho que é vitalmente importante que eu seja a melhor entrevista que você já teve. Eu não posso ser o segundo melhor, como eu tenho certeza que você percebeu. Quero destacar isso, de modo que você nunca se esqueça da sua primeira vez, tal como ela é".

Meu corpo se transformou em geléia com as suas palavras e eu lutei para não lançar-me em seus braços. Havia um jogo para ser jogado aqui e eu faria a minha parte. "Isso provavelmente será muito difícil. Tenho certeza que vou entrevistar centenas, talvez até mesmo milhares, de jogadores de futebol quase nus na minha vida. Logo eles estarão misturados e você será apenas um borrão entre tantos." Mordi de volta uma risada com a carranca que marcou seu rosto bonito. Como se eu algum dia fosse esquecer disso.

Meus lábios se contraíram me delataram, no entanto, e ele estreitou os olhos. "Isso soa como um desafio, Srta. Swan." Ahh, estávamos de volta para a falsa formalidade. Tudo bem para mim.

"Você é muito observador, Sr. Cullen." Dois podem jogar o jogo dos nomes.

"Dizem que você nunca se esquece do seu primeiro." Ele apontou com um sorrisinho triunfante.

"Às vezes o primeiro vale a pena ser esquecido." Respondi. Ele soltou uma risada surpresa e balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, então, acho que vou ter que simplesmente tornar isso inesquecível, não vou?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Se você acha que pode, eu não vou impedi-lo".

Seus olhos escureceram de novo, o verde-claro quase engolido pelo preto. Porra, isso era incrivelmente sexy, ele era como uma pantera à espreita da sua presa. Só que essa presa estava pronta e disposta a ser tomada.

"Diga-me, Srta. Swan, você já foi fodida em um vestiário antes?" Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio, minha boca ficando seca com a maneira como ele estava me observando e do jeito que ele disse a palavra fodida.

Seus olhos passearam para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo. "É claro que você não foi, uma mulher doce e parecendo inocente como você, com seus grandes olhos castanhos convidativos e esse lábio inferior carnudo e macio que você continua mordendo... a maioria dos homens seria gentil com uma mulher como você. Eles tocariam levemente cada centímetro do seu corpo, seguidos por beijos suaves que você mal poderia sentir." Suas palavras eram hipnóticas, faladas em uma voz aveludada que me fez sentir como se eu pudesse mesmo sentir aqueles toques leves. "Eles tomariam seu tempo, memorizando cada centímetro desse pacotinho delicioso que você se apresenta, saboreando todos os seus sabores, antes de deslizar suavemente em você e fazer amor com você todas a noite inteira. Isso soa certo, Srta. Swan?"

Eu sorri, lembrando uma noite recente exatamente assim, uma noite onde eu me senti como uma princesa sendo adorada por horas a fio. "Sim, certamente." De onde essa voz tinha vindo? Eu soei como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, eu estava completamente sem fôlego.

Suas mãos encontraram minha cintura e ele lentamente tirou minha blusa da minha saia. Eu ansiava que ele me tocasse. Ele não tocou, porém, ele só deixou suas mãos permanecerem sobre a minha roupa e eu lutei contra um grito de frustração. Ele soltou uma risadinha e arrastou as mãos para cima até o V aberto da minha camisa, traçando minha clavícula com as pontas dos seus dedos.

"Bem, Srta. Swan, uma vez que você já teve isso, certamente não seria memorável se eu fosse fazer isso por você, não é?" Como o inferno que não. Tudo com este homem seria memorável, eu sabia disso tão bem como eu sabia meu próprio nome.

"Pode ser." Eu o informei, estremecendo com o lamento em minha voz. Seus dedos estavam atirando pequenas faíscas através do meu corpo e ele estava apenas deslizando sobre o meu decote. Eu precisava deles em todos os lugares.

"Pode ser não é bom o suficiente para um cara como eu. Eu preciso ser o melhor que você já teve." Bastardo arrogante.

"Acho que vou ter que contatá-lo em cerca de 60 anos para que você saiba com certeza." Eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso.

Ele riu suavemente, completamente despreocupado com as minhas palavras. "Oh, eu acho que você saberá mais cedo do que isso".

"Eu não saberei nada até que você realmente me foda, saberei?" Perguntei através dos dentes cerrados.

A alegria fugiu da sua face e ele franziu a testa. "Não, suponho que não. Que assim seja então." E antes que eu pudesse sequer registrar as palavras, suas mãos seguraram a gola da minha blusa e puxaram, rasgando-a sem esforço, fazendo botões voarem. Eu ofeguei, mas isso é tudo que eu pude fazer antes dos seus lábios estarem nos meus, os beijos suaves de mais cedo desaparecidos. Seus lábios estavam devorando os meus, sua língua forçando meus lábios a abrirem e em guerra com a minha em uma batalha silenciosa que nenhum de nós perderia. Suas mãos encontraram meus seios e ele os apertou no ritmo dos seus beijos, seus polegares pressionando sobre meus mamilos doloridos, enviando choques elétricos de prazer através do meu peito. Minhas mãos finalmente se enterraram em seu cabelo, puxando seus maravilhosos fios desgrenhados.

Ele estendeu a mão atrás de mim e habilmente desenganchou meu sutiã, ele claramente não era um novato nisso... a maioria dos caras, pelo menos, se atrapalhava um pouco, mas é claro que Edward Cullen era um profissional. Eu realmente não tive tempo para me preocupar com o estado das minhas roupas, porém, quando seus dedos incrivelmente longos deslizaram o sutiã dos meus ombros e meus braços e então voltaram para tocar meus seios agora nus. Finalmente suas mãos estavam na minha pele nua. Graças a Deus.

Ele tirou seus lábios dos meus e os arrastou pelo meu pescoço, parando para chupar a clavícula em que ele esteve acariciando antes de continuar até os meus seios doloridos. Ele tomou o direito em sua boca, batendo no mamilo habilmente enquanto fazia o mesmo ao meu peito esquerdo com as mãos. Prazer sacudiu através de mim com o seu toque e eu pensei que poderia até gozar só com os seus toques em meus seios. Isso seria a primeira vez. Murmurei minha aprovação e segurei sua cabeça em meu peito, não querendo que ele parasse tão cedo. Ele riu e eu senti isso vibrar através do meu torso inteiro.

Ele mudou para o meu seio esquerdo e brincou com o direito da mesma forma que havia feito antes. Eu podia sentir arrepios através de todo o meu corpo e meu estômago parecia como se eu estivesse no topo de uma montanha russa, prestes a desabar em queda livre. Essa era a minha parte favorita do passeio. Este passeio estava apenas começando, no entanto, e eu esperava que não tivesse atingido o alto já.

Como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos, a mão direita de Edward serpenteou por baixo da minha saia e ele correu seu polegar sobre a minha calcinha molhada. Deixei escapar um gemido alto e sacudi com o contato súbito. Ele riu, mas continuou chupando meu mamilo suavemente. Suas mãos não eram tão gentis, porém, seu polegar estava aplicando mais e mais pressão na minha boceta e eu balançava contra a sua mão, ansiosa para sentir aqueles dedos longos dentro de mim.

Senti minha saia lentamente levantando e tive um momento para ser grata que ele pareceu não a estar rasgando de mim, embora eu sentisse uma puxada de decepção também. Não que eu realmente quisesse sair do estádio com nada além da minha roupa íntima, mas eu não poderia encontrar força em mim para me importar no momento se eu tivesse que sair assim. Edward liberou meus seios e eu deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro de decepção. Não durou muito, porém, quando ele ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Senti mais líquido escorrendo em minhas coxas apenas por ver essa criatura gloriosa na minha frente.

"Srta. Swan?" Ele perguntou, suas mãos acariciando minhas coxas enquanto seus polegares varriam meus lábios doloridos.

"Hmm?" Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer em resposta. Eu tinha sorte por ainda ser capaz de ficar de pé, parecia como se eu estivesse tremendo como uma folha.

"Como está sendo a entrevista?" Ele perguntou com um enorme sorriso que parecia quase infantil em seu bonito rosto.

Abri minha boca para amaldiçoá-lo, mas exatamente então seus polegares engancharam sob minha calcinha e fizeram contato com o meu clitóris. Qualquer coisa que eu estivesse planejando dizer se derreteu enquanto eu sentia o prazer entrar em erupção com apenas esse breve toque. Minhas mãos caíram ruidosamente contra os armários, causando um som de chocalho pela sala. Edward me observou chegar ao orgasmo, continuando a correr seus polegares suavemente sobre o meu clitóris enquanto eu rebolava contra eles.

Os polegares de Edward acalmaram e eu fui capaz de me concentrar novamente, percebendo que de alguma forma ele conseguiu manter a toalha, apesar da sua atual posição no chão. Isso simplesmente não estava certo. Eu estava prestes a corrigir isso quando ele deu um inesperado puxão na minha calcinha e eu ouvi as costuras rasgarem quando ele a puxou de mim. Porra, lá se foi outra peça de roupa. Ele olhou para a calcinha preta por um instante e depois sorriu para mim. "Você sabe, Srta. Swan, você tem essa coisa toda recatada com essa camisa branca e esse sutiã, mas então você usa essa calcinha preta travessa que ninguém pode ver. Ninguém além de mim, claro. Você é cheia de contrastes. Eu gosto disso".

"O pacote exterior é para todos, o pacote interior é apenas para mim." Eu o informei. Minha calcinha preta me fazia sentir sexy e confiante.

"E para mim, pelo menos agora." Ele ressaltou, muito corretamente. Eu não esperava que estivéssemos aqui desse jeito, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha fantasiado sobre isso uma vez, ou vinte. "Eu quis provar você desde que você entrou nesta sala." Ele informou-me e, enquanto eu processava isso, ele se inclinou para a frente e passou a língua sobre o meu clitóris. Puta merda, isso era incrível. Ele não era lento ou suave; sua língua girou sobre mim como se estivesse em uma corrida. Quem poderia fazer a garota gozar mais rápido? Edward ganharia, sem as mãos. Ou sem a língua, eu acho. Deixei os armários atrás de mim apoiarem meu corpo porque eu entraria em colapso se eu tivesse que contar com as minhas pernas para me segurar aqui. Calor inundou o meu corpo e eu comecei a suar. A língua de Edward trabalhava em mim mais e como se isso não fosse bom o suficiente, aqueles dedos sexy se juntaram à festa. Ele deslizou um dentro de mim e eu soltei um gemido mais alto ainda quando ele curvou o dedo para a frente e bateu em meu ponto mais sensível. Ele moveu o dedo para dentro e para fora lentamente, contrastando com o movimento rápido da sua língua no meu clitóris. A velocidade me deixou selvagem e eu estava perdida na sensação. Toda a equipe poderia ter entrado no vestiário e nos visto e eu não teria notado.

Eu o senti deslizar um segundo dedo dentro de mim e começar a acelerar seu movimento para corresponder à velocidade da sua língua. Senti como se eu estivesse queimando por dentro enquanto ele se movia cada vez mais rápido. Minhas coxas começaram a apertar e eu senti aquele aperto indicador quando eu gozei, minhas paredes apertando em seus dedos talentosos. Eu engasguei seu nome enquanto ele continuou seus movimentos, não contente em deixar-me acalmar do meu orgasmo. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu gozei. Três? Quatro? Sete? Eu tinha ouvido falar de orgasmos múltiplos, mas eu pensei que eles eram um mito. É evidente que eu estava errada.

Eu era uma massa de geléia trêmula no momento em que ele se afastou de mim e comecei a deslizar para baixo pelos armários, mas ele me pegou antes que eu pudesse bater no chão. "Bella? Você está bem?" Bem? Não havia uma palavra para o que eu estava, mas eu sabia que bem não chegava nem remotamente perto. Coloquei minhas mãos naquele peito nu sexy e murmurei alguns sons sem sentido. Ele riu e me ajudou a ficar de pé novamente. "Talvez você devesse se sentar." Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. Eu não tinha terminado com ele ainda, eu só tinha que me recuperar.

Estendi a mão e puxei sua toalha, finalmente colocando os olhos na glória que era o pau de Edward. Eu nunca achei que um pau pudesse ser atraente, eles eram cheios de veias e pareciam estranhos, em sua maioria. Mas, claro, o de Edward conseguia ser belo, apesar disso. Era longo e muito duro, projetando-se orgulhosamente dos seus quadris. Lambi meus lábios e imaginei tomar o seu pau em minha boca. Eu me inclinei para a frente e pressionei meus lábios em seu ombro, abrindo minha boca e correndo a minha língua ao longo do seu comprimento. Ele tinha gosto de homem e suor e grama. Eu gostei. Lambi o meu caminho até seu mamilo e brinquei nele com a minha língua. Suas mãos encontraram a minha cintura e ele me puxou para mais perto dele, seu pau subindo e descendo pelos lábios da minha boceta. Eu choraminguei contra seu peito e mordisquei seu mamilo, em seguida girando a minha língua em torno dele. Ele gemeu e empurrou contra mim. Ele estava tão perto de estar onde eu o queria. Apenas alguns centímetros...

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente mais uma vez, as mãos de Edward apertaram minha cintura e ele me levantou do chão, pressionando-me de volta no metal frio e deslizando seu pau devagar em minha boceta dolorida. Eu arqueei meus quadris em direção a ele, ansiosa para tê-lo completamente dentro de mim e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Minhas mãos encontraram firmeza naqueles ombros lisos e eu o puxei todo o caminho para dentro de mim. Nós dois engasgamos com a sensação do seu pau deslizando lentamente para dentro e fora de mim. Mas eu não queria lento e ele havia prometido. "Fôda-me, Edward. Forte, assim como você disse que faria." Seus olhos escureceram e ele imediatamente obedeceu, seus quadris se movendo rapidamente para dentro e para fora, encontrando o meu em um ritmo perfeito.

Senti uma das alças dos armários pressionando minhas costas e doeu, mas eu não me importei realmente. Arqueei para longe dela o melhor que pude e encontrei estocada após estocada dele. Nossos corpos estavam agora molhados de suor, mas isso só fez o nosso movimento ficar mais suave. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu em seu rosto e eu a escovei de volta, meus lábios encontrando os seus quando nós caímos juntos mais e mais. Eu não podia acreditar quando senti novamente, minhas coxas apertando contra ele e eu gozei, soluçando o seu nome quando gozei forte. Como eu tinha conseguido gozar assim depois de todos os outros orgasmos estava além de mim. Eu apertei em torno de Edward e isso era tudo que ele precisava, liberando dentro de mim com várias estocadas longas.

Nós caímos contra a parede, ambos respirando pesadamente e cobertos de suor. Eu não sabia como diabos eu sairia daqui, com uma blusa rasgada e parecendo como se eu tivesse montado um cavalo. As mãos de Edward cobriram a minha bunda quando ele levou-me dos armários para a área do chuveiro. Ele ligou a água enquanto eu tirava a minha saia e ele nos levou para o chuveiro. Eu suspirei de alívio quando o suor foi lavado dos nossos corpos. "Está faltando algum conforto, mas, pelo menos, estaremos semi-limpos." Ele me disse com um sorriso, respigando o sabonete em suas mãos e fazendo espuma antes de correr suas mãos sobre mim. Senti-me respondendo novamente, mas esmaguei o desejo. Eu tive mais do que suficiente, muito obrigada. Ainda assim, aqueles dedos adoráveis lavando meu corpo eram incríveis. Fechei meus olhos e recostei-me na parede.

Edward pegou minha mão e esguichou um pouco de sabonete nela, olhando para mim com expectativa. Suspirei de brincadeira e devolvi o favor, lavando-o tão intensamente quanto ele tinha me lavado. Eu vi o seu pau mexendo de novo e ri. "Eu não posso aguentar outra rodada, Edward. Não agora".

Ele riu e pressionou um beijo na minha bochecha. "Eu sei. Precisamos sair daqui".

"Uh, por falar nisso, você tem uma camisa ou algo que eu possa usar?" Ele pegou uma toalha para fora da pilha arrumada ao lado do chuveiro e me secou completamente. Seu toque era tão suave após a dura transa que tínhamos acabado de compartilhar, era um grande contraste. Ele abriu seu armário e pegou algo.

"Aqui." Ele disse, entregando-me uma camisa limpa. Cullen # 10. Era completamente grande demais para mim, mas eu não dei a mínima. Era minha e ele não a teria de volta. Eu a puxei e vesti minha saia novamente, dobrando o meu sutiã e calcinha em ruínas dentro da minha bolsa. Eu tinha que lembrar de lavá-los antes que eu fosse digitar a minha história.

Observei enquanto ele vestiu sua calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca que não fez nada para esconder os músculos belos que ondulavam sob ela. Deus, ele era lindo. Ele me pegou o secando e piscou-me um sorriso suave. Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer agora que tínhamos acabado com toda a tensão sexual.

"Bem, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho e escrever a minha história, então acho que devo ir agora." Eu não queria deixá-lo, mas eu tinha um trabalho a fazer e eu não queria presumir que...

"Bella, por que você não me falou sobre a sua promoção?" Ele perguntou suavemente, parecendo um pouco magoado. O atleta arrogante que tinha acabado de me devastar no vestiário tinha ido embora. Aqui estava o verdadeiro Edward Cullen, doce, inteligente e às vezes apenas um pouco inseguro de si mesmo. Nós estávamos namorando há dois meses agora, e enquanto as coisas ainda eram novas, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu o desejaria para sempre. Eu tinha visto um novo lado dele hoje à noite e dane-se se não era tão atraente como cada outro lado dele.

Eu andei até ele e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e me segurou com firmeza. "Eu descobri esta manhã. Você já tinha saído e, bem, eu queria surpreendê-lo. Espero que tenha sido bom".

Ele riu e apertou-me mais forte. "Eu vou dizer. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer quando vi você. E então meu pai..."

"Sim, isso não é exatamente como eu queria conhecer seu pai." Eu disse, rindo junto com ele. "O que ele vai dizer quando realmente me conhecer de verdade?"

Ele pressionou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Ele já sabia o seu nome, Bella. Ele saiu para nos dar alguma privacidade." Oh, isso era muito constrangedor. Esperemos que ele não tivesse ideia do que seu filho e eu faríamos quando ele saiu. Edward enfiou a mão no armário e tirou seu telefone celular. Ele riu enquanto apertou um botão e me mostrou a mensagem de texto.

_Foi__ bom__ finalmente __conhecer __a __sua __namorada.__ Traga-a __para __jantar __amanhã __à __noite, __sua __mãe __vai __ficar __irritada__ por __eu __tê-la__ conhecido __primeiro._

"Acho que vou conhecer seus pais." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Sim, estava na hora também." Ele fechou seu armário e pegou a minha mão na dele. "Então?"

"Então, o quê?"

"Essa foi a sua melhor entrevista de todas, ou o quê?"

Mordi meu lábio e fingi pensar nisso. Ele soltou minha mão e começou a fazer cócegas em mim, fazendo-me gritar de tanto rir. "Sim! Ok? Sim!" Ele parou e sorriu para mim em triunfo.

"E você nunca mais terá outra entrevista dessas, certo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Bem, eu não sei. Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta ao longo do vestiário dos Cowboys e ver se Tony Romo ainda está por lá. Talvez ele pudesse dar um rumo para o seu dinheiro." Edward rosnou e me jogou por cima do ombro. "Edward! O que você está fazendo?"

"Levando você para casa, você não vai rodar com o Romo ou qualquer outro dos Cowboys." Ele me disse. Eu gostava da visão da sua bunda naquele jeans apertado preto.

"Edward, você tem que me colocar para baixo." Eu disse a ele enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho para fora do vestiário e me carregava passando por vários seguranças surpresos e fãs esperando por um autógrafo. "As pessoas vão começar a falar." Eu silvei, sangue correndo pelo meu rosto pela posição em que eu estava e pelo constrangimento de todos os olhos sobre mim.

Ele me colocou para baixo, mas manteve seu braço ao meu redor. "Deixe-os falar. Estou cansado de me esconder. Você é minha e eu quero que o mundo saiba disso." Suas palavras me invadiram e eu senti como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. De uma forma eu tinha. Edward Cullen era um prêmio muito melhor que todo o dinheiro.

Envolvi meu braço em torno dele também e o deixei me levar para fora do estádio. "Edward?"

Ele parou ao lado do seu Mercedes e olhou para mim. "Sim, Bella?"

Apertei meus lábios e ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo. "Melhor entrevista de todas." Eu murmurei contra os seus lábios. Ele riu e beijou-me mais forte, então se afastou e abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para mim.

"Eu disse a você." Ele me lembrou presunçosamente. E realmente ele tinha dito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>** da**** Irene**

_ Bem__ meninas,__ espero__ que__ tenham __gostado__ da __nossa __fic __nova._

_Deu__ pra __perceber __que __ela __será __superrrr __hot. __OMG. __As __tradutoras __estão __tendo __ataques._

_Essa fic inicialmente era uma one shot, então esse prólogo é a one shot e o próximo que será o primeiro capítulo.  
><em>

_Obrigado __a__ todas __por __estarem __nos __prestigiando. __Não__ se __esqueçam__ que __terça __temos __a __cena __extra __de __FaN, __quarta __Rabbit __Heart __e __sexta __FaN __novamente._

_A autora de Expectations ainda não postou. Estou com uma ansiedade sem tamanho, mas assim que ela postar aviso vcs._

_Beijos e bem vindas a nossa nova fic._


	2. Capítulo 2 – A Seleção

**Nota da Autora: **Então, vamos voltar no tempo alguns meses para mostrar como Edward e Bella inicialmente se conheceram. Este capítulo alterna POV mais do que a maioria o fará, mas eu queria dar a vocês a visão de ambos para começar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – A seleção<strong>* - Onde tudo começou

_*O título em inglês é "The Draft", e "draft" é a seleção dos novos atletas para o time._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: <em>_Laysa Melo_

**# Bella #**

O que fazer primeiro? Terminar o que eu estava escrevendo sobre o quarterback estrela do colégio McKinley, ou conseguir as estatísticas que Buddy solicitou? Afastei meu longo cabelo castanho do meu rosto e franzi a testa para a minha velha tela do computador. Um monitor de tela plana realmente quebraria o banco?

Estatísticas primeiro, isso exigia pouco ou nenhum pensamento e eu tinha tido uma noite longa ontem. Eu tinha estado fora até quase onze da noite cobrindo a primeira luta livre da temporada. Dez escolas, trinta jogos... isso é um monte de grunhidos e suor. Tentei mostrar interesse nisso, mas, honestamente, luta livre não era o meu esporte. O futebol era o meu primeiro e único amor.

Eu estava concentrada em receber as estatísticas dos Cardinals do ano passado, colapsando nas jardas do Whitlock e Fitzgerald por captura quando o toque do meu celular quebrou a minha concentração. Olhei para o telefone com uma combinação de felicidade e apreensão. Eu não tinha falado com Alice em duas semanas e isso geralmente significava uma de duas coisas. Ou ela tinha conhecido um cara novo e estava apaixonada, o que acontecia com uma regularidade alarmante, ou ela estava subindo para a nossa próxima aventura. Ela me arrastava em passeios de balão de ar quente, expedições de mergulho no México, alpinismo... só Deus sabia o que ela tinha em mente para a próxima. Se eu não atendesse, ela simplesmente me ligaria até que eu atendesse.

"Ei, Alice".

"Bella! Eu tenho a melhor notícia!" Claro que ela tinha. Ela sempre tinha.

"Que notícia seria essa?"

"Eu o conheci!" Então, era a opção número um. Ela estava apaixonada novamente. Porra, isto não seria bom. Isso nunca era.

"Isso é ótimo, Alice." Minha voz não poderia ter sido mais plana. Hmm, Whitlock obteve média 0,32 jardas a mais por captura do que Fitzgerald. Ele era o alvo favorito do Cullen, jogando para ele 15 vezes em um jogo, enquanto a média de Fitzgerald era 13. Não é uma diferença grande. Cullen tinha sorte de ter dois ótimos WRs* para quem jogar.

_*__Wide Receiver (WR)__: jogador do ataque. Geralmente corre para receber passes longos. Conhecido como "recebedor"._

"Bella! Você está me ouvindo?" Merda, eu não estava. Ela disse algo sobre como ela conheceu quem quer que fosse, mas eu não tinha processado.

"Desculpe, Alice, estou fazendo um trabalho".

"Besteira. Eu não falo com você há duas semanas e você está ocupada demais para me ouvir agora? Eu estou te dizendo, ele é o cara!" Claro que ele era, eles sempre eram o cara, até três semanas depois quando um novo "o cara" aparecesse. Alice era uma romântica de coração, ela acreditava em amor à primeira vista. O problema era que ela via um monte de pessoas. Um cara substituía o outro depois um outro... eu não conseguia começar a acompanhar.

Suspirei e me afastei do meu monitor, olhando pela janela para o prédio ao lado. "Ok, como você o conheceu?" Se eu não der o braço a torcer e perguntar, ela simplesmente me perseguiria até que eu o fizesse. Era melhor ceder do que soltar as pragas de dentro dela.

"Nesse Desfile de Moda beneficente que eu organizei! Ele estava na fila da frente e um dos meus modelos masculinos não apareceu, então eu o intimei a se juntar ao desfile para mim. Ele foi um grande sucesso!" Bem, pelo menos eu não era a única pessoa que caía na linha quando Alice começava a dar ordens.

"Tenho certeza que ele foi." Eu esperei que ela chegasse ao ponto da sua ligação. Ela nunca apenas queria conversar sobre os caras, eu sempre tinha que conhecê-los.

"Então, nós vamos sair juntos amanhã à noite! Você pode nos encontrar no Axis/Radius por volta das oito?" E lá estava ela.

"Escute, Alice..."

"Não, escute você, Bella! Isso é importante para mim. _Ele_ é importante para mim. Eu já sei o que você vai dizer, então nem sequer diga. Ele é o cara. Ponto final." Ela tinha dito isso antes, embora não tão inflexível como ela estava agora.

"Se eu for..." Ela me interrompeu com um grito de excitação. "E eu não estou dizendo que eu vou..." A quem eu estava fodidamente enganando? Eu iria, eu sempre ia. "Então eu só vou por uma hora, ou algo assim. Eu tenho um jogo para cobrir na sexta-feira." Trabalho, sempre uma boa desculpa.

E os gritos estavam de volta com força total. "Oh, Bella, eu mal posso esperar! Eu disse ao meu Jazz tudo sobre você e ele está muito ansioso para conhecê-la." Jazz? Oh, inferno não, era outro músico. O último era algum cantor poeta de beatnik* chamado Embry que fez Alice vestir tie dye** e andar descalça por toda parte. Foi um dos seus romances mais infeliz... Eu não acho que ela sequer tomava banho. Eles tinham que se aproximar da terra, ou alguma maldita coisa assim. Graças a Deus ela nem sequer durou duas semanas com ele.

_*__Beatnik__: __membro de uma geração que demonstra contestação à moral vigente e aos valores tradicionais._

_**Tie dye: é uma técnica de tingimento de roupas._

_Calma, Bella, eles não a deixar__iam entrar no Axis/Radius se ela não tivesse tomado banho e não usasse sapatos. É o clube mais quente em Scottsdale. Apenas a elite entra._ Não que eu fosse da elite, mas Alice era. Ela era a planejadora de festas de estreia na cidade. "Jazz?" Eu perguntei, medo no meu tom.

"Sim! Meu Jazzy! Espere até você vê-lo, Bella. Ele é lindo. Alto e loiro e magro, mas seus músculos! Oh meu Deus." E ela estava fora, divagando exageradamente sobre o seu músico quente. Voltei para o meu computador e comecei a calcular as estatísticas de passes do Cullen, enquanto ela tagarelava sobre ele. "E eu juro que não é uma situação estranha, eu simplesmente preciso de verdade de você lá para me dar apoio moral".

Espere... o quê? "Do que você está falando?"

"Você me desligou de novo? Maldita seja, Bella, como você pode fazer isso? Eu finalmente encontrei o Sr. Correto e você está completamente me ignorando!"

"Eu não estou ignorando você, Alice, eu estou tentando trabalhar. O que você estava dizendo sobre uma situação estranha?" Eu tentei, e falhei, impedir a exasperação no meu tom.

"Isto não é uma situação estranha. É só que Jazzy quer que eu conheça o seu melhor amigo, então ele o está levando e eu levarei você para dar apoio moral. Conhecer o melhor amigo é importante e eu não quero estragar tudo! Eu preciso de apoio!" Oh, inferno, não.

"Alice, você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum interesse em namorar alguém agora. Estou muito ocupada e..."

"E você não tem tempo para um cara em sua vida. Você está perfeitamente satisfeita em estar sozinha e você está completa sem esses idiotas. Sim, eu sei, Bella, eu já ouvi isso milhares de vezes antes. Eu juro que não estou tentando estabelecê-la com alguém. Eu só preciso de você lá para ajudar a manter a conversa e fazer com que eu seja boa. Isso não é pedir muito, é?"

Olhei para a tela do meu computador enquanto eu pensava sobre o que ela tinha dito. Ela não tinha tentado me estabelecer com alguém por muito tempo, então era perfeitamente possível que o que ela estava dizendo fosse verdade. E eu a amava e queria que ela fosse feliz, mesmo que a felicidade dela fosse dependente de quem quer que fosse o último cara na sua vida. Eu poderia suportar entreter o melhor amigo do cara por uma hora? "Tudo bem, eu farei isso, mas você me deve um grande favor".

"Obrigada, Bella! Você é a melhor amiga em todo o universo. Use o vestido Prada que eu dei a você no Natal passado!" E ela desligou. Com o que diabos eu tinha acabado de concordar?

**# Edward #**

"Arrisque." Jasper correu pelo campo, correndo um padrão completamente diferente. Joguei a bola quando ele estava cerca de vinte jardas de distância, sabendo que ele estaria lá quando ela aterrissasse. Ele interferiu e arrancou o passe do ar sem esforço. "Bom." Eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu, suas covinhas aparecendo enquanto ele corria de volta para mim. "Boa jogada. Está pronto para encerrar o dia?"

Rolei meu ombro direito e não senti dor, o que era bom, já que tínhamos o nosso primeiro jogo da temporada no domingo. "Sim, vamos sair daqui." Entramos no vestiário e paramos para pegar umas toalhas e roupas limpas.

"Então, você tem algum compromisso amanhã à noite?" Jasper perguntou. Havia algo em seu tom que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Nervoso? Não era possível.

"Não. Eu ia ficar em casa e assistir um pouco da gravação do jogo." Dei de ombros e tirei a minha camiseta suada.

Jasper riu e revirou seus olhos azuis enquanto pendurava uma toalha sobre seus ombros agora nus. "Sério, Edward? Gravação do jogo de novo? Quantas vezes você consegue assistir? Você sabe que você já tem os esquemas defensivos deles memorizados".

"E daí?" Eu gostava de estar pronto, ele sabia isso sobre mim. Nós tínhamos sido companheiros de equipe por dois anos e nos conhecíamos há mais tempo ainda. O seu Longhorns jogou com o meu Trojans duas vezes durante os nossos anos de faculdade e tínhamos sido amigos fora do campo enquanto éramos inimigos dentro dele até que ambos fomos admitidos pelos Cardinals em 2007.

"Então, o que mais você poderia aprender assistindo novamente? Freeney estará atrás da sua bunda o dia todo e Williams e Ford estarão atrás de mim. Ford está mancando com uma pequena entorse no tornozelo e William não poderia me alcançar nem se estivesse em uma moto. Nós venceremos, Cullen".

"Sim, vamos ver. Por que você está perguntando sobre a minha noite, afinal?"

Ele olhou para longe de mim, chegando em seu armário. "Porque eu estava pensando que você poderia ir para a Axis comigo".

"Axis/Radius?" Eu não pude esconder a descrença do meu tom. Aquele era o último lugar que alguém como Jasper gostaria de ir. Ele preferia um buraco na parede, não boates. Inferno, eu preferia a mesma coisa. Eu não estive á desde que terminei com Tanya.

"Sim." Ele murmurou, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Jasper, o que está acontecendo?"

Ele olhou para mim então e a expressão em seu rosto me deixou sem palavras. Ele parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria. Ele estava fodidamente brilhando. "Que diabos? Você está grávido?"

Ele riu e me deu um soco no meu ombro esquerdo, evitando sabiamente o meu braço de arremesso. "Não, cara. É só que... eu conheci alguém e eu quero que você a conheça." Uma mulher? Bem, bom, isso era muito melhor do que o primeiro homem grávido do mundo. Eu poderia lidar com uma namorada.

"Whitlock, você finalmente se apaixonou por uma garota?" Isto era a primeira vez; Jas gostava de 'uma noite só' e nunca se desculpava por era aquele que sempre acabava em relacionamentos, mesmo quando eu não queria estar em um.

Seu sorriso simplesmente aumentou mais. "Sim, o nome dela é Alice e ela é incrível. Ela é como um pequeno redemoinho e, eu não sei. Uma olhada para ela e eu estava feito." Puta merda, ele estava realmente apaixonado. Eu nunca pensei que veria este dia.

Ignorei a pontada de inveja que a revelação evocou e retribui o sorriso. "Bom para você, Jas. Eu adoraria conhecê-la." A gravação do jogo poderia esperar, não era todo dia que o meu melhor amigo se apaixona.

"Bom. Axis às oito. Estaremos na sala VIP." O sorriso escorregou do seu rosto e ele me olhou com cautela. "Há uma coisa, no entanto".

"O quê?" Quão ruim poderia ser?

"Sua melhor amiga dela estará lá".

Oh, isso fodidamente se encaixava. "Eu suponho que a melhor amiga dela seja uma garota?"

Ele pareceu envergonhado. "Bem, sim, mas..."

"Maldição, Jasper, você sabe que eu não estou ansioso para estar com alguém agora. Eu acabei de ficar livre".

"Eu não estou tentando estabelecê-lo com ninguém, eu juro. Eu sei o que Tanya fez com você. Ela só queria que eu conhecesse a sua melhor amiga e eu preciso de você lá para me ajudar a limpar o caminho. Você sabe como as garotas são sobre as suas amigas gostarem dos seus caras".

"Olha, Jasper, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Você sabe como as garotas ficam ao redor de mim e eu não acho que..."

"Alice disse que Bella não é assim em nada. Ela é simplesmente tão anti-encontros como você é e ela não vai bajular você sobre tudo e tentar entrar em suas calças. Embora se você me perguntasse, você poderia usar..."

"Cale a boca, cara." Atirei a minha toalha nele e ele se moveu para fora do caminho, rindo. "Se eu quiser transar, eu vou transar pelo meu próprio mérito, muito obrigado".

Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu sei! Eu não estou forçando você. Aproveite o seu celibato, Mongeward*****".

_*__Monkward__: monk = monge, ward = final do nome de Edward. __Nome inventado por Jasper para fazer um trocadilho com Edward._

"Pau*****".

_*Aqui Edward chama Jasper de "dick", que pode significar pênis, pau, idiota, caralho._

"Eu tenho um e o estou usando. E você?" Eu ri junto com ele e balancei a cabeça. "Não me diga que Tanya realmente castrou você? Isso explicaria muita coisa".

"Eu mantenho o meu pau fora da linha de fogo, muito obrigado." Minha ex tinha um temperamento russo quente e eu tinha provado essa merda em mim quando terminei com ela. Mas as mãos dela não tinham chegado ao meu pau, graças a Deus.

"Isso é bom. Mulheres e um bom punhado de homens em todo o mundo estariam de luto se você estivesse permanentemente fora da comissão".

"Você sabe, para alguém que quer algo de mim, você está agindo como um idiota".

Ele mostrou suas covinhas para mim. "Eu tenho que ser eu. Você sabe que você me ama".

"Cara, eu não vou falar que amo você enquanto nós dois estamos seminus em um vestiário".

"Eu sou seguro da minha masculinidade".

"Eu sei que você é." Jasper caminhava ao redor do vestiário nu o tempo todo, sem se importar com quem estaria no ambiente. Uma vez minha mãe tinha vindo para ver o meu pai e... não, eu não queria pensar nisso. "Eu vou tomar uma ducha".

"Então, amanhã, oito horas?" Houve um apelo em seus olhos que eu não pude resistir.

"Eu estarei lá." Quem sabia no que diabos eu estava me metendo?

**# Bella #**

Eu estava atrasada e Alice me mataria. Não era minha culpa, no entanto. Buddy tinha enviado de volta o meu artigo sobre Todd Johnson, quarterback do colégio McKinley e futuramente do Arizona Wildcat, com várias perguntas e edições. No momento em que eu terminei, já tinha passado das seis. Depois que cheguei em casa, tomei banho e me troquei, já era 19hs45. Eu não estaria lá na hora e ela teria um ataque.

Hmm, é melhor avisá-la que chegarei atrasada e lidar com suas mensagens de textos raivosas e telefonemas, ou simplesmente aparecer? Ela teria que bancar a legal na frente do "seu Jazz" e do amigo dele, então essa era provavelmente a melhor aposta. A ira de Alice não era algo que eu me importava de experimentar se eu não precisasse. Ela poderia se enfurecer comigo mais tarde. Pelo menos eu estava usando o vestido preto curto Prada que ela exigiu, certo? Eu lavei, sequei e arrumei meu cabelo, curvando-o de modo que caísse em ondas suaves ao redor do meu rosto. Eu estava até mesmo usando maquiagem. Alice poderia odiar o meu atraso, mas pelo menos ela aprovaria a minha aparência. Eu chegaria atrasada de qualquer maneira. Isto era mais esforço do que eu tendia a fazer para os meus próprios encontros, o que pode ser por que eu raramente tinha algum, pensando nisso. Como se eu me importasse.

Voltei para o meu fiel Volvo prata e entrei no coração de Scottsdale. Era uma viagem de 30 minutos do meu apartamento em Phoenix. Por que eu estava fazendo isso de novo? Ah, sim, porque eu amava a minha melhor amiga. Como eu era tola, realmente. Eu sempre poderia encontrar uma nova melhor amiga, embora eu nunca poderia encontrar uma outra Alice. Ela frequentemente me deixava maluca, mas geralmente ela estava certa sobre as coisas. Cada viagem que fizemos que eu pensei que eu odiaria, eu acabei tendo os melhores momentos da minha vida. Ela bajulava e empurrava, eu reclamava e gemia e, de alguma forma, nós nos completávamos perfeitamente.

Virei para a Camelback Road e suspirei quando o clube gigante apareceu. Axis e Radius eram dois prédios distintos, unidos por passarelas de vidro. Axis era de um lado, Radius do outro. Paredes de janelas de vidro estavam por toda parte nos dois edifícios históricos. Havia duas pistas de dança enorme e cada nível tinha vários bares. Alice sendo Alice havia conseguido assentos na sala VIP do Axis. Puxei para a área dos manobristas e saí relutantemente do carro.

O manobrista pegou as minhas chaves e me deu um bilhete, dirigindo-me para a entrada da frente do Axis. Lá eu encontrei a enorme figura de um homem, parecendo muito sério, vestido todo de preto. Pensei em me virar e voltar para o carro, mas o manobrista já tinha fugido com ele. Respirei fundo e me aproximei do enorme cara. "Eu preciso ver a sua identificação, Senhorita." Ele disse em um tom profundo de barítono.

Engoli em seco e o cavei da minha carteira. "Isabella Swan? Você está na lista VIP." Tentei não ser ofendida com a surpresa em sua voz. Eu realmente não parecia do tipo VIP, então eu não poderia culpá-lo. Você poderia me vestir em Prada, mas isso não faria de mim uma VIP. Eu prefiro usar jeans e uma camiseta no dia a dia.

"Uh, onde é a sala VIP?" Eu só tinha estado neste lugar uma vez e eu estava com Alice, é claro. Nós não tínhamos ficado na lista VIP, no entanto. Ela deve estar fazendo algum trabalho para o clube para ganhar esse status. Talvez ela estivesse planejando uma grande festa aqui e eles estivessem beijando a sua bunda. Acontecia muito frequentemente estes dias, quanto mais ela fazia um nome para si.

"Suba as escadas, à direita, no final do corredor. Você terá que mostrar sua identificação de novo quando chegar lá, então é melhor ficar com ela na mão." Ele me disse rispidamente, já se afastando de mim para olhar o cartão de algumas outras pessoas que tinham vindo atrás de mim. Respirei e entrei no clube.

Eu fui imediatamente agredida pelo ritmo pulsante de uma música da Rihanna. "Rude Boy" estava retumbando sobre os alto-falantes e corpos estavam girando no centro da pista de dança. Eu fiquei bem longe dessa bagunça, indo para as escadas e caminhando com cuidado. É claro que eu teria que subir a porra das escadas, com saltos de dez centímetros. Mas estes sapatos combinavam com o vestido. Eu só sabia disso porque Alice havia os mandado com o vestido quando me deu.

Agarrei o corrimão como se minha vida dependesse disso enquanto fazia o meu caminho para cima e dei um suspiro de alívio quando consegui chegar ao topo sem cair. Meus dias de desajeitada em sua maioria tinham ficado para trás, exceto quando eu estava usando saltos. Maldita Alice e o seu gosto ridículo por sapatos.

Eu me enfiei no meio da multidão, já irritada com a enorme massa de pessoas no meu caminho. Por que todos eles estavam saindo em uma noite de quinta-feira? Ninguém tinha que trabalhar amanhã? Senti como se eu estivesse no ringue com o campeão por cinco rodadas no momento em que fiz meu caminho para a área VIP. Outro homem extremamente musculoso estava parado na porta, este com a cabeça completamente raspada. Entreguei-lhe a minha identificação e ele verificou com a sua lista. Sim, mesma Isabella Swan como foi lá embaixo. Realmente, quantos VIPs tem a sua maldita sala VIP, afinal? Ele recuou e abriu a porta de vidro, gesticulando para eu entrar.

Levei um minuto para apreciar ao meu redor. Alice claramente não sabia que eu estava aqui ainda porque ela teria me chamado imediatamente. Estava escuro no interior e, na verdade, relativamente silencioso. A música tocava aqui, mas em um nível que não exigia que gritasse para ouvir seus amigos. Havia um bar na frente da sala, preenchido com qualquer tipo de bebida que você pudesse querer, tudo isso parecendo muito superior para mim. Não que eu soubesse, pessoalmente, mas as garrafas eram muito bonitas. Havia estandes ao longo dos outros três lados da sala e eu caminhei lentamente passando por cada um, procurando pela minha pequena amiga pequena e o seu cara misterioso. _E o amigo dele, é claro_, a voz azeda na minha cabeça me lembrou. _É apenas por uma hora, Bella, você vai sobreviver_. Eu esperava que sim.

Olhei para o canto direito, apenas duas cabines a partir do bar e lá estava ela. Era engraçado como ela conseguia se destacar em qualquer situação. Ela estava com uma blusa vermelha frente única e uma saia curta preta e botas pretas de saltos até o joelho. Ela estava, em uma palavra, impressionante. Balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu apreciava minha melhor amiga, positivamente brilhando de felicidade enquanto ela conversava com o cara loiro ao lado dela. A cabeça dele estava voltada para ela, de frente para mim, então eu não consegui dar uma olhada nele até que eu estivesse na mesa. Alguém estava sentado ao lado dele, pelo que parecia, havia uma lata de cerveja vazia lá, mas a quem quer que ela pertencesse estava longe de ser encontrado.

Fiz o meu caminho até eles e parei na mesa. Alice tinha a mão no braço do Loiro e estava completamente alheia à minha presença. "Alice?" Nada ainda. "Alice!" Levantei a minha voz um par de decibéis e finalmente chegou a ela. Ela arrancou os olhos do seu Adônis e me viu. Um sorriso enorme estourou em seu rosto.

"Bella!" Ela se levantou e saiu da cabine como um tiro; seus braços em volta de mim antes que eu pudesse sequer processar o movimento. "Você veio!" Não havia nenhum indício de censura em seu tom e eu me senti relaxar infinitamente, talvez ela não estivesse chateada por eu estar atrasada.

"Eu disse que viria, não disse?" Eu lhe perguntei, devolvendo o seu abraço.

"Você disse! Eu sempre posso contar com você." Ela murmurou baixinho, de modo que só eu pudesse ouvir. Ela se afastou e se voltou para o seu novo amor na mesa. "Bella, conheça o amor da minha vida, Jasper. Jazzy, esta é a minha Bella." Jasper? Bem, era malditamente muito melhor do que se o nome dele fosse realmente Jazz, eu acho.

Virei-me para estender a minha mão para o seu encontro quando ele se levantou da cabine, revelando um tipo muito alto e atlético. Eu senti meu queixo cair escancarado quando olhei para o rosto. Puta merda, ele não era um músico. O Jazz de Alice era o próprio Jasper Whitlock dos Cardinals, um dos principais Recebedores do campeonato depois de apenas duas temporadas. Por que diabos ela não tinha me dito que ele era um jogador de futebol? Ou ela tinha? Eu não tinha prestado muita atenção a ela quando ela estava tagarelando sobre ele no telefone. Ainda assim, ela devia ter a certeza que eu conhecia. Esse era o tipo de informação que deve ser dita a uma melhor amiga que amava futebol, não era?

"Bella, é muito bom conhecê-la. Alice me falou muito sobre você." Ele disse, tomando a minha mão na sua e levando-a aos seus lábios. Eu ri do seu charme sulista.

"É bom conhecer você, também, Jasper. Receio que Alice não tenha feito o mesmo por mim sobre você." Lancei um olhar para ela. "Eu pensei que você fosse um músico, já que ela te chamou de Jazzy." Ela encolheu os ombros e fugiu de volta para a cabine ao lado dele. Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

Ele riu muito e forte com isso. "Receio que eu seja bastante patético quando estou perto de qualquer tipo de instrumento musical. Minha mãe tentou me ensinar violino, mas eu era inútil." Algo chamou sua atenção sobre o meu ombro e ele sorriu. "Apesar do mesmo não poder ser dito do meu garoto aqui. Ele é o músico. Bella, conheça Edward. Edward, esta é Bella".

Edward? Não poderia ser, poderia? Borboletas flutuaram no meu estômago quando eu me virei. Ao meu lado estava um corpo vestido com calça jeans. Meus olhos estavam no nível da sua virilha. _Ótimo, Bella, bela maneira de fazer uma boa impressão_. Eu lentamente arrastei os meus olhos para cima, vendo a camisa verde de botões que se estendia através de um peito verdadeiramente lindo. Engoli em seco enquanto meus olhos continuaram a sua jornada sobre dois ombros lindamente esculpidos. Tinha que ser ele. Não poderia ser, mas tinha que ser. Olhei mais para cima e vi o maxilar e então eu fodidamente sabia. Era ele. Edward Cullen. Fôda-me. Literalmente e figurativamente, fôda-me, por favor.

**# Edward #**

Que porra. Eu estava na Axis às oito, exatamente como Jasper tinha pedido. Eu lidei com toda essa bobagem usual que vinha quando eu chegava a um lugar como este. Pedidos de autógrafos, fotos, garotas lançando os seus números de telefone para mim... por que eu estava aqui, de novo? Ah, sim, pelo meu melhor amigo. Eu me movi rapidamente através da multidão de admiradores e respirei fundo de gratidão quando entrei na sala VIP relativamente ileso. Eu amava a minha vida, em sua maior parte, mas estar rodeado de mulheres com fome de dinheiro não era o meu passatempo favorito. Se elas quisessem conhecer o meu verdadeiro eu, seria ótimo, mas elas queriam conhecer Edward Cullen, o quarterback.

Era frustrante e uma das muitas razões que eu tinha mais ou menos desistido de ter encontros. A maioria das garotas que conheci só queria ser vista comigo e não dava a mínima para mim além do que eu poderia fazer por elas. Achei que era melhor namorar uma mulher que compreendia as pressões da fama e é assim que acabei com Lauren e depois Tanya. Ambas erros monumentais. Lauren tinha um hábito de transar com todos e qualquer um dos seus colegas de elenco. Descobri isso na primeira vez em que a visitei no set e tive a infelicidade de vê-la fazendo um boquete no cara que estava interpretando o pai dela em seu filme. Pai dela! Eu sei que ele não era realmente o pai dela, mas isso era muito sujo, não era?

E Tanya? Ela estava apenas me usando como o resto delas. Ficávamos bem juntos, mas isso era isso. Ela tinha um temperamento do inferno... seus ataques faziam Naomi Campbell parecer algum tipo de santa. Seus acessos de raiva eram lendários e eu simplesmente fiquei de saco cheio deles. Nós só nos víamos cerca de duas vezes por mês e isso era duas vezes mais do que o necessário na minha agenda. Tentei terminar com ela durante vários meses, mas cada vez ela me distraía com sexo e eu acabava ficando com ela. Eu finalmente coloquei o meu pé no chão um par de meses atrás, suportei a raiva e os arranhões e as batidas e me afastei dela para o bem. É de se admirar que eu estivesse receoso com as mulheres hoje em dia?

Mas isso não era sobre mim. Eu estava aqui por Jasper. Ele estava apaixonado por essa Alice e era o meu trabalho ter certeza que ela o merecia. Jazz tinha um bom coração e ele confiava em qualquer pessoa. Eu queria ter certeza de que ela era digna. Eu vi seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado no lado direito do bar e fiz meu caminho até ele.

"Hey, Jas, estou aqui".

Ele sorriu para mim e eu estava novamente chocado com a felicidade absoluta em seu rosto. Ele sempre foi um cara contente, mas isso era algo além disso. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por esta garota.

Ele jogou um braço sobre o meu ombro. "Ei cara, o que você tem aí?" Pedi uma cerveja e Jasper deu ao barman uma nota. "Fique com o troco." Algumas pessoas achariam que ele estava se mostrando, mas isso era Jasper, ele sempre era generoso com o seu dinheiro. "Vamos lá, você precisa conhecer Alice".

Ele me levou para a cabine deles, que parecia estar vazia até que estávamos bem perto dela. Ali sentada estava uma minúscula mulher com cabelo preto espetado e uma blusa vermelha colada. Ela era tão pequena que eu não tinha sido capaz de vê-la ao longo da cabine. Ela se levantou e eu mordi a risada com a forma como ela parecia incongruente ao lado de Jasper. Eles eram fisicamente opostos, mas ainda havia algo que combinava neles que eu não podia negar. "Edward, eu estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecê-lo. Jazzy esteve falando sobre você sem parar." Ela entrou na conversa, sua voz era tão alegre como ela parecia ser quando ela sorriu para mim. _Jazzy?_

Comecei a lhe oferecer a minha mão, mas isso foi ignorado quando ela pulou em meus braços. Seus braços curtos envolveram até onde eles poderiam ir ao redor do meu peito enquanto ela abraçava a vida para fora de mim. Sim, eu poderia ver por que Jasper gostava dela. Ela era cheia de vida e não havia um osso tímido em seu corpo. Ele precisava de alguém como ela para equilibrá-lo. Eu imediatamente aprovei. "É bom conhecer você também, Alice. Você pode afrouxar esse abraço um pouco? Eu tenho um jogo em três dias e eu não preciso de costelas quebradas ao entrar nele." Eu só estava brincando, mas ela riu e me liberou. Ela correu de volta para a cabine e estava quase sentada no colo de Jasper de tão perto que estava sentada dele. Ele não pareceu se importar, no entanto.

Eu me sentei no outro lado dele e percebi que a amiga de Alice ainda tinha que aparecer. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Belinda? Tomei um gole da minha cerveja e senti aquela pontada de inveja quando observei como Alice e Jasper olhavam um para o outro. Parecia não haver ninguém mais na sala pelo que eles pareciam notar. Limpei minha garganta e Alice se virou para mim. "Desculpe." Ela disse com outra risada. "Eu tenho a tendência de esquecer de mim mesma quando estou com meu Jazzy." Lá estava novamente. Eu ri enquanto imaginava chamar Jasper assim no vestiário. Emmett teria a porra de um dia de campo quando ouvisse sobre isso.

"Então, como vocês dois se conheceram?" Ele não havia me iluminado e eu achei que era um bom inicio de conversa. Com certeza, Alice me iluminou quando ela contou a sua história para mim.

"Eu sou uma organizadora de eventos e eu planejei aquele desfile de caridade para o Hospital Infantil de Phoenix há algumas semanas. Você deve ter ouvido falar sobre isso." Na verdade, eu tinha. Eu tive que ir a um casamento de família, senão eu provavelmente teria estado lá, assim como meus pais. "Enfim, um dos meus modelos masculinos não apareceu! Eu estava absolutamente frenética e dei uma espiada na cortina tentando ver se eu conseguia encontrar alguém, qualquer pessoa, para entrar e, lá estava ele, sentado na primeira fila." Ela beijou Jasper na bochecha. "Ele me tirou o meu fôlego exatamente naquele momento. Levei alguns minutos antes de ser capaz de andar até ele e pedir-lhe para estar no desfile para mim".

Jasper riu. "Pedir? Eu não me lembro de você pedindo." Ela fez uma careta para ele e ele deslizou um braço ao redor dela e se virou para mim. "Na verdade, ela se aproximou de mim e me informou que um dos seus modelos não apareceu e que eu tinha que entrar no lugar dele. Tentei protestar que eu não sabia nada sobre desfilar e ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e me informou que eu era lindo e eu sabia disso e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era andar na passarela".

"Bem, você é lindo." Ela ressaltou, se aconchegando no lado dele. Eu quase senti como se estivesse entrando no mundo particular dele, isso era estranho.

"Se você diz, querida." Ele murmurou, suas bochechas realmente corando. Querido Deus, Jasper corando? Eu deveria gravar essa merda para mostrar para a equipe inteira. Ele nunca viveria sem isso. Eu ri e ele olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros timidamente. "De qualquer forma, tentei argumentar com ela, mas tudo durou cerca de dois minutos. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava atrás do palco e ela estava arrancando a minha roupa. Eu não me importei realmente com isso, no entanto".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Não, ele não se importou com isso. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu disse a ele que não tínhamos tempo para brincar, mas que se ele desfilasse direito eu poderia simplesmente despi-lo mais tarde." Ela não tinha filtro, tinha? Ela não ficou remotamente envergonhada que ela tinha acabado de me contar que ela planejava foder o meu amigo depois de tê-lo conhecido há poucos minutos. Por alguma razão, embora isso devesse ter soado como uma garota fácil, com ela não soou.

"Então você estava em um desfile de moda? Existe gravação dessa ocasião?" Eu perguntei, um enorme sorriso no meu rosto. Alice balançou a cabeça que sim ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper balançou a cabeça que não. "Sim, eu realmente vou precisar de uma cópia".

Ela riu. "Verei o que eu posso fazer." Ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper disse, "Somente sobre o meu cadáver." Ela deu um tapinha no braço de Jasper quando ele olhou para mim. Ela murmurou, "Vou enviar para você" enquanto ele olhava para longe dela. Eu gostei dessa garota, eu realmente gostei.

"De qualquer forma, ele ficou lá fora e desfilou o seu material..."

"Desfilou? Eu não penso assim." Jasper interrompeu. "Eu estava mais para andar pela passarela o mais rápido possível".

Ela riu de novo. "Ok, isso é verdade. Ele não estava exatamente trabalhando na pista, mas ele fez isso por mim e eu fiquei muito agradecida." Ela deu um beijo nele e, mais uma vez, eu me encontrei limpando a garganta porque eles pareciam ter esquecido tudo sobre mim. "Desculpe." Ela disse novamente, apesar da sua risada desmentir suas palavras.

"Depois do show, nos sentamos nos bastidores e conversamos por horas. Era como se nós nos conhecêssemos a nossa vida toda. Você me conhece, cara, eu não converso com ninguém por muito tempo, mas com Alice isso simplesmente vem naturalmente." As palavras de Jasper eram um eufemismo. Ele era muito divertido e um ótimo cara, mas terrível em uma entrevista. Ele tende a simplesmente responder perguntas com tão poucas palavras quanto possível para que ele possa sair da frente das câmeras. Ouvir sobre ele falar com alguém durante horas era algo surreal. Então, novamente, Alice provavelmente fez mais do que falar.

"Ele é um tagarela regular comigo." Ela disse, contrariando os meus pensamentos. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela. Ela era uma figura. Perguntei-me se a sua amiga era parecida com ela. Ela não era realmente o meu tipo, mas ela não era o que eu tinha imaginado para Jasper também.

"Onde está a sua amiga?" Qual era o nome dela? Começa com um B, eu tinha quase certeza. Ainda assim, eu não diria isso e estaria errado e irritaria Alice. Eu não queria ficar no seu lado ruim, de alguma forma tão feliz como ela parecia, eu senti como se ela tivesse um temperamento infernal ali.

"Bella?" Ela olhou para o delicado relógio de prata em seu pulso e franziu a testa. "Ela está atrasada, como de costume. Provavelmente ficou pendurada no trabalho. Ela estará aqui em breve." Bella, isso mesmo. Nome bonito, eu me pergunto se o nome é apropriado?

Coloquei a minha garrafa de cerveja vazia na mesa e me levantei. "Vou pegar outra. Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?" Ambos balançaram suas cabeças e eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para o bar. Esta será a minha última bebida, eu queria chegar em casa e assistir algumas gravações antes de dormir. Peguei minha cerveja e voltei para a cabine. Parecia que a amiga de Alice tinha finalmente chegado. Eu vi cabelo castanho espreitando por cima da cabine e parei ao lado dela para me apresentar. Ouvi Jasper dizer alguma coisa sobre eu ser um músico e me senti envergonhado. Por que ele estava dizendo isso a ela?

"Bella, conheça Edward. Edward, esta é Bella." Eu mal ouvi Jasper fazer as apresentações, mas eu estava olhando para a garota ao meu lado.

Bella se virou e pareceu focar na minha cintura. Senti meu pau se mexer devido à sua proximidade com ele, assim como o fato de que ela pareceu estar olhando para ele por aproximadamente um minuto. Ela lentamente olhou para cima para mim e eu vislumbrei um rosto de porcelana emoldurado por longos cabelos castanhos cacheados. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam atordoados quando ela olhou para mim e sua boca se abriu um pouco. Acho que ela me reconheceu. Ela era absolutamente linda e eu senti o meu pau endurecer ainda mais com a visão dela naquele vestidinho preto. Suas pernas pareciam longas. Coloquei minha cerveja na mesa, querendo nada mais do que tocá-la. "Oi." Minha voz era confiante, apesar de eu me sentir nervoso quando estendi uma mão em sua direção. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." O nome dela era mais do que apropriado. Sua mão escorregou para a minha e eu senti um choque elétrico percorrer meu corpo com o seu toque. Essa noite estava simplesmente cheia de surpresas. De repente, eu não estava mais tão ansioso para ir para casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Olá garotas, mais uma fic com a marca das Pervas *-*. _

_E então, o que vocês acharam desse segundo capítulo, do começo de tudo? Deu para dar uma explicada no confuso capítulo 1! Espero que vocês estejam gostando, porque apesar da fic ter uma linguagem difícil, eu estou adorando traduzi-la para vocês._

_Bjs,_

_**Lay**_


	3. Capítulo 3 – Tem certeza que voce nao é

**Capítulo 3 – Tem certeza que você não é um chutador*********?**

_*__Chutador (kicker)__: é aquele jogador que chuta a bola para o "gol"._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Vii Fontes<em>

**# Bella #**

Edward Cullen estava tocando minha mãe e eu senti como se 10.000 volts de eletricidade estivessem entrando no meu corpo pelas pontas dos seus dedos. Puta merda. Isso certamente nunca tinha acontecido antes! Eu assisti enquanto seus lindos olhos verdes arregalaram antes de ele soltar minha mão. Ele sentiu isso também? Talvez a fiação estivesse errada neste lugar. Talvez ele fosse um robô. Isso fazia sentido. Ninguém deveria ser tão incrivelmente lindo naturalmente. Eu podia ver as manchetes agora: Robôs Edward Cullen À Venda Hoje! Completas com uma foto acompanhante da multidão de mulheres esperando em filas como se fosse uma daquelas liquidações de lojas de noivas, em que havia noivas se aglomerando. As réplicas de Edward seriam uma febre mundial, mas ninguém reclamaria porque ele era muito bonito. Como é possível ele ser mais bonito pessoalmente do que nas páginas de propagandas de revistas? Isso era inerentemente injusto.

Percebi que ele estava sentando na minha frente agora e me olhando interrogativamente, batucando seus dedos na mesa. Quanto tempo eu passei fantasiando sobre os robôs Edward? Oh, Deus, todos eles estavam olhando para mim. Rápido, Bella, diga alguma coisa! "Você tem dedos longos." Eu coloquei para fora. Puta merda, o que eu acabei de dizer? Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho e agradeci a Deus pela ridícula pouca iluminação deste lugar. Talvez eles não notassem. Não que eles não pudessem dizer que eu tinha acabado de uma das coisas mais fodidamente imbecil para o cara mais gostoso do explodiu em risadinhas e eu ouvi Jasper tentando disfarçar a risada atrás da sua mão.

Edward abriu sua boca e depois fechou, pegando uma daquelas adoráveis mãos e a correndo através do seu glorioso cabelo cobre. "Um, sim, eu acho que sim. Torna mais fácil jogar a bola." Ele realmente parecia autoconsciente. _Ótima primeira impressão, Bella. Tenho certeza que ele está acostumado com mulheres fazendo mais do que dizer que seus dedos são longos. Talvez você devesse ter dito que gostaria de senti-los dentro de você. Mulheres provavelmente pedem para ele ser o seu ginecologista particular o tempo todo. _Que humilhação.

"Sim, com certeza. Bom para segurar e tudo." Jesus Cristo, por que eu não posso simplesmente calar a porra da boca? Talvez eu devesse fingir um ataque do coração. Depois eu poderia dizer que meu cérebro não estava recebendo oxigênio suficiente e por isso eu estava falando coisas tão estúpidas. Além disso, poderia levá-lo a fazer uma respiração boca a boca. Seu pai era médico, então ele provavelmente sabe como fazer, certo? _Boa ideia, Bella. Então seu coração realmente pararia e você morreria. _Ainda valeria a pena, no entanto. Olhe esses lábios.

Alice e Jasper ainda estavam rindo de mim e eu estava malditamente com medo do que poderia sair da minha boca para mandá-los calarem a boca. "Então, como você e Alice se conhecem?"

Edward perguntou, salvando-me de falar outra idiotice. Deus o _abençoe._

"Éramos colegas de apartamento." Eu respondi. Havia muita coisa mais para falar, claro, mas eu não diria absolutamente nada além do mínimo pelo resto da noite. Era a única maneira de evitar mais diarreia verbal.

Alice pulou na conversa aí. Eu a abençoaria, mas ela me arrastou para essa bagunça despreparada, então ela me devia isso e muito mais. "Bella chegou ao nosso dormitório primeiro e tinha todas as suas coisas organizadas. Parecia um acampamento militar! É claro que eu cheguei e reorganizei tudo e fiz parecer como se nós vivêssemos lá desde sempre! Bella precisava sair da sua rotina imediatamente e era meu trabalho ajudá-la. Eu a arrastei para uma festa e nós somos amigas desde então".

Eu ri da memória do ultraje de Alice ao ver meu lado entediante do quarto. Ela arranjou um marcador vermelho e fez um desenho de nós duas na minha parede. Pintar sobre ele no final do ano não foi fácil, mas nós tivemos uma explosão. Nós sempre tínhamos. "É difícil não gostar de Alice".

Edward sorriu aquele lindo sorriso torto que faz as mulheres tremerem por dentro. Tudo bem, talvez fosse só eu. "Eu já posso perceber isso".

Alice sorriu para ele e jogou seus braços em torno de Jasper. "Está vendo, ele gosta de mim! Eu sabia que ele gostaria!"

Jasper bagunçou o cabelo dela. "Alice, acredito que eu disse que ele gostaria. Você era a única que estava com medo que ele te odiasse".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, esse era todo você, Jazz. Eu lembro muito bem..." Ele a cortou com um beijo abrasador, que era mais apropriado para um quarto do que um clube lotado. Eu olhei para Edward e o encontrei olhando de volta para mim. Ele riu e inclinou sua cabeça para o casal dando amassos ao nosso lado e eu ri e revirei meus olhos.

"Eu não tenho certeza por que eles nos convidaram mesmo." Ele disse, inclinando sobre a mesa para eu poder ouvi-lo. Deus, ele era tão grande, pergunto-me se ele era grande em todos os lugares. _Fodidamente não diga isso em voz alta, Bella. _O que estava errado comigo? Eu parecia uma adolescente com tesão. Isto não era aceitável. Eu não serei uma dessas garotas que eu odeio. Ele era apenas um homem; um homem muito quente, mas um homem mesmo assim. Eu o trataria como eu tratava qualquer outro.

"Esta é uma boa pergunta. Bem, já que Jasper obviamente não vai falar sobre ele, por que você não me fala sobre ele?" Os olhos de Edward arregalaram e seu sorriso iluminou o ambiente. Ele se levantou e puxou uma cadeira para a nossa mesa, mais perto de mim, e sentou. Parecia que meu corpo entrou em alerta imediatamente com a sua proximidade, formigamentos correndo pelos meus braços e eu na verdade tinha arrepios. Deus, eu era ridícula. "Você se importa?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o seu novo assento. Uh não, por que eu me importaria de sentar perto de Edward fodido Cullen? A única coisa que eu me importava era que ele não estivesse me beijando como Jasper estava beijando Alice. Eu me importava um pouco com isso.

Eu silenciosamente me parabenizei por não verbalizar esse fato enquanto balançava minha cabeça. "Imaginei que fosse mais fácil do que estar do outro lado da mesa. Agora eu não precisarei gritar." Ele me deu outro sorriso devastador e eu tremi. Ele pratica isso no espelho? "Então, você quer saber sobre Jasper?"

"Sim." Eu consegui colocar para fora, espreitando para ver que ele e Alice ainda estavam se devorando. "Alice obviamente deixou de fora detalhes importantes quando falou dele. Tipo o seu nome e profissão. Eu achei que ele era um músico com um nome como Jazz".

Ele soltou a risada mais rica, profunda e linda que eu já ouvi e eu segurei a borda da mesa para impedir-me de me lançar sobre ele. _Você não é uma dessas garotas, Bella. Ele não pode saber o efeito que tem em você._

"Jazz... ele não ouvirá o fim disso no vestiário. Eu, uh, acho que você sabe que nós jogamos futebol?" Ele parece quase envergonhado pela pergunta. Isso era surpreendente, eu esperava que ele fosse arrogante sobre isso. Talvez houvesse mais de Edward Cullen do que se pode ver com os olhos.

Soltei meu aperto da mesa e decidi parar de agir como uma estúpida. Eu felizmente nunca o veria depois dessa noite, então não havia razão para enlouquecer. "Sim, bem, é meio que o meu trabalho saber".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se recostou no seu assento. "O que isso significa?"

"Eu sou uma repórter esportiva do _The Republic"._

De repente, era ele quem parecia tenso. "Oh".

Ele começou a levantar e eu coloquei uma mão em seu braço. "Eu não estou aqui atrás de uma historia. Honestamente. Eu nem sabia quem eu encontraria, lembra?" Ele relaxou minimamente e voltou a afundar em seu assento e eu relutantemente retirei a minha mão do seu forte antebraço.

Ele correu sua mão pelo cabelo e olhou para mim. "Então, o que você cobre?"

"Nada importante neste momento. Eu só estou lá há dois anos. Eu principalmente cubro esportes do ensino médio e faço a verificação dos fatos. Quando Alice me ligou para encontrar vocês, eu estava analisando suas estatísticas de passe para um artigo em que Buddy estava trabalhando".

Ele riu. "Isso soa fascinante. Você aprendeu algo interessante?"

Tentei não me alterar com suas palavras. Ele estava certo, não era exatamente o tipo de trabalho que venceria um Pulitzer*****. "Eu aprendi que você joga para Jasper, em média, 2,3 vezes a mais por jogo do que joga para Fitzgerald".

_*__Pulitzer__: é um prêmio americando outorgado __a pessoas que realizem trabalhos de excelência na área do jornalismo, literatura e música. É administrado pela Universidade de Colúmbia em Nova York. Foi criado em 1971 por desejo de Joseph Pulitzer que, na altura da sua morte, deixou dinheiro à Universidade de Colúmbia. Parte do dinheiro foi usada para começar o curso de jornalismo na universidade em 1912._

Ele deu um sorriso. "Acho que terei que ver se eu posso jogar a bola para Fitz um pouco mais no nosso primeiro jogo então. Não posso ter qualquer um dos meus melhores recebedores bravos comigo".

"Nenhum deles é um deus." Eu apontei.

Ele assentiu. "Um fato pelo qual eu sou eternamente grato. Havia rumores de que estávamos olhando para Terrell Owens durante a offseason***** e eu..." Ele parou.

_*__Offseason__: o período entre o final de um Super Bowl e o começo da temporada seguinte. Geralmente vai da segunda semana de fevereiro até o início dos jogos amistosos de pré-temporada, no início de agosto._

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Terrell Owens tinha sido moderadamente bem comportado em Buffalo, mas ele tinha passado da sua excelência e você nunca sabia quando a atitude dele se faria conhecida de novo. Ninguém parecia ansioso para ter uma chance com ele.

"Nada que eu possa realmente falar." Ele deu de ombros se desculpando. "Eu não deveria ter dito nada." Em outras palavras, ele não deveria ter dito nada para uma repórter. Para quem ele achava que eu trabalhava, _The Enquirer_?

Coloquei minha mão em seu braço novamente e senti aquele choque de prazer em apenas tocá-lo. "Eu prometo a você, Edward, eu não sairei correndo para os meus chefes com qualquer coisa que você disser para mim".

Ele colocou sua mão direita sobre a minha e eu quase comecei a hiperventilar com o seu toque. "Obrigado, Bella, eu aprecio isso. É simplesmente difícil saber em quem você pode confiar e nós acabamos de nos conhecer, então..."

"Eu entendo." Eu disse a ele. Ele ainda tinha sua mão na minha e eu ainda tinha a minha em seu braço e eu sabia que deveria soltá-lo ir, mas simplesmente parecia certo tocá-lo. Foi estranho, mas eu gostei. Certamente, se ele não quisesse a minha mão lá, ele não estaria praticamente a segurando, certo? "Não é fácil ser famoso, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso lamentável. "Não. Não me interprete mal, eu sei que é mais fácil para mim em comparação a um monte de gente. È só que eu não posso ir a qualquer lugar sem ser reconhecido. Às vezes eu esqueço quem é o verdadeiro Edward Cullen." Isso era interessante. Ele era tão diferente assim do cara que eu via na TV toda semana?

"Então, quem é ele?" Eu perguntei, chocada com a minha própria audácia.

"Eu... não deveríamos estar falando sobre Jasper?" Ele perguntou rápida olhada no outro extremo da mesa mostrou que Alice e Jasper permaneciam envoltos um no outro. Pelo menos eles ainda estavam completamente vestidos, mas Deus sabia o que estava acontecendo debaixo da mesa.

"Podemos falar sobre o que você quiser." Eu o tranquilizei. Claramente ele não estava confortável se abrindo com uma estranha. Nem eu estava, a propósito, então eu não o pressionaria.

Ele pareceu aliviado e me deu outro sorriso matador. "Bem, Jas é um cara legal. Ele é engraçado como o inferno, embora ele tende a estar no lado quieto, então nem todo mundo vê isso. Ele tem um grande coração e lhe daria sua camisa se você pedisse. Ele é um bom ouvinte, o homem manteria segredos da sua própria mãe se você lhe pedisse." Eu sorri para a sua descrição. Ele não parecia o tipo de Alice , mas o tipo dela nunca tinha funcionado antes. Talvez este fosse diferente. "Ele tende a manter as coisas fechadas no armário, não realmente mostrando suas emoções." Eu sabia disso, ele era conhecido por ser calmo em campo e ele raramente entrava em discussões. Edward riu. "Pelo menos ele costumava não ser demonstrativo. Sua amiga parece trazer um novo lado dele à tona".

"Essa é Alice. Ela fez isso comigo. Eu nunca realmente me arriscava em nada até que ela entrou na minha vida".

Sua mão apertou a minha. "O que você quer dizer?"

**"Eu** **era incrivelmente** **desajeitada enquanto crescia. Eu** amava **esportes**, mas eu **era terrível** **neles.** **Sempre** **caindo** **e ralando meus joelhos,** **torcendo** **tornozelos e, no pior dos casos, quebrando** **ossos ou** tendo **concussões".** **"Isso soa rude!** **Então** **é por isso que** você **escreve sobre eles** **agora?"** E**le perguntou**, olhando-me **com interesse**.

"Bem, sim, acho que sim. Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre isso assim, mas, claro. Eu não posso fazer o que eu amo, mas eu posso escrever sobre isso. É meio como participar, de alguma forma." Fiquei bastante surpresa que ele viu isso sobre mim tão rapidamente, quando eu nem sequer tinha percebido isso sozinha.

"É ótimo que você possa ser parte de algo que você ama, então." Ele me disse, seus dedos acariciando a parte superior da minha mão distraidamente.

"É." Seu toque estava fazendo coisas em mim e eu nunca queria que acabasse. "De qualquer forma, eu tinha desistido da ideia de me arriscar em qualquer coisa. Eu estava contente em apenas me enrolar com um livro e me perder em um mundo de fantasia, sabe?" Ele assentiu. "Alice não me deixava fazer isso, no entanto. Ela arrastou-me em caminhadas na mata e expedições de mergulho. Nós até escalamos o Grand Canyon!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Esse tipo de coisa não é perigosa com a sua falta de jeito?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Eu cresci com isso. Só me levou 20 anos, ou mais." Sua rica risada juntou à minha e ele apertou minha mão novamente. "Não que eu não estivesse petrificada que isso voltaria e me mandaria para a minha morte, mas aqui estou eu".

"Sim, aqui está você." Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu juro que senti como se estivesse sendo atraída para ele, como se o seu olhar fosse um trator puxando-me. Ele se inclinou para mim e sua língua disparou para fora para traçar seus lábios. Puta merda, ele ia me beijar.

"Com licença." Uma voz alta e estridente soou, puxando-nos para fora do momento. "Você é Edward Cullen?"

A mão de Edward caiu da minha e ele virou o rosto para encarar a voz irritante que tinha acabado de arruinar o que provavelmente teria sido o melhor momento da minha vida. Eu tirei a minha mão do seu braço e olhei para a vadia que nos interrompeu. Ela era loira, naturalmente; loira platinada com enormes seios falsos. Seus dentes eram brancos cegantes. Eu a odiei à primeira vista, o que foi uma reação ridícula, admito, mas foi instintivo.

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu disse às minhas amigas que era você, mas elas disseram que não era! Eu sou Sandy! Posso tirar uma foto?"

Eu vi seus ombros caírem e lutei contra o impulso de colocar minha mão de volta nele, seja para acalmá-lo ou para marcá-lo como meu, eu não tinha certeza. Mas a última coisa que ele provavelmente queria era que eu o tocasse na frente do protótipo de boneca que estava claramente dando em cima dele. "Claro." Ele concordou, dando a ela aquele belo sorriso que tinha sido meu apenas a alguns momentos. Eu senti como se tivesse sido chutada no estômago. É claro que ele a queria.

Ela olhou para mim e segurou alguma coisa estendida. Oh, inferno, não. "Você tiraria a foto, por favor?" Eu queria jogá-la do outro lado da sala, mas eu peguei e balançei a cabeça. Eu poderia ser madura sobre isso. Eu também poderia ter certeza de cortar metade da cabeça dela da foto. Ou, talvez, eu poderia simplesmente deixar Edward totalmente de fora? Malditas câmeras digitais e suas telas, ela saberia imediatamente.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward, que permaneceu sentado em sua cadeira. Eu não conseguia ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas ele não parecia feliz. Ele estava provavelmente desconfortável sobre trocar-me pela boneca Barbie. Bem, eu faria isso fácil para ele. A garota deslizou seu braço em volta do pescoco dele e eu cerrei meus dentes. "Pronto?" Eu cuspi através da minha mandíbula cerrada. Ela assentiu e dois belos sorrisos iluminaram a tela. Tirei a foto e a entreguei de volta para ela rapidamente, esperando que ela desaparecesse.

"Então, Edward, o que você está fazendo esta noite?" Ela perguntou com uma voz sedutora que me fez querer vomitar. Claro que eu não tinha sorte o suficiente para ela pegar sua câmera e se perder. Talvez eu fosse aquela que deveria sair.

"Estou bebendo com alguns amigos." Ele respondeu, gesticulando para nós. Alice e Jasper permaneceram completamente alheios, embora eles não estivessem mais se beijando. Eles só pareciam estar olhando nos olhos um do outro. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim antes.

"Bem, talvez quando tiver terminado, você poderia me ligar e nós poderíamos sair?" Ela pegou um guardanapo da mesa e anotou seu número com uma caneta que ela de repente tinha com ela. Puta.

"Hum, sim, bem, eu não sei, eu tenho que me preparar para o jogo." Ele murmurou, pegando o guardanapo da mão dela e o dobrando. É claro que ele guardaria o número. Típico. Ela não estava interessada em conhecer "o verdadeiro Edward Cullen", mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo agora, parecia?

"Eu posso deixá-lo pronto." Ela ronronou. Sério, eu passaria mal se ela ficasse lá por mais um minuto. Edward lançou a ela aquele sorriso e trouxe o guardanapo para baixo ao seu lado para colocar no bolso. Eu não sei com quem eu estava mais decepcionada; com ele ou comigo por pensar que ele era diferente. Eu não tinha aprendido nada do namoro com James? Oi, Bella Swan, sou uma idiota.

A puta foi se reunir com as suas amigas, fofocando sobre o seu futuro encontro com Edward Cullen. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu. "Onde estávamos?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para a minha mão direita. Ele estava fodidamente falando sério? Ele achava que eu queria que ele me beijasse depois que ele acabou de fazer planos para foder outra garota mais tarde?

"Nós não estávamos em lugar nenhum." Eu disse a ele friamente.

O sorriso escorregou do seu rosto e ele parecia confuso. "O quê? Sinto muito por termos sido interrompidos. Acontece, infelizmente. Eu realmente gostaria de ouvir mais sobre você." Sua voz caiu, soando muito sedutora. Ele estava me dando a sua voz de sexo logo após pegar o número de outra garota. Talvez ele pensasse que eu me juntaria para as escapadas sexuais deles. Babaca.

"Tenho certeza que sim, Edward." Minha voz poderia tê-lo congelado. "Eu não estou mais interessado em falar sobre mim. Mas talvez pudéssemos falar sobre você".

Ele parecia desnorteado quando correu a mão através do seu cabelo novamente. "Ok, o que você quer saber?"

"Como é ser o solteiro mais procurado do Arizona? Ou é de todo o país agora?" Perguntei acidamente, um sorriso falso esticado pelo meu rosto. Tenho certeza que eu estava ridícula, mas eu não poderia evitar.

"Bella, por que você está me perguntando isso? É por causa daquela garota? Isso não foi nada." É claro que não foi nada, apenas uma noite típica na vida de Edward Cullen. Eu claramente imaginei a conexão que senti com ele.

"Claro que não." Eu respondi, tentando parecer entediada. "Eu estava pensando que talvez eu faria uma história sua. Esqueça as estatísticas; isto é o que os leitores realmente querem saber." Eu fiz um show de procurar na minha bolsa e tirar meu gravador digital. Ele olhou para ele por um momento e depois olhou para mim.

"Então, você estava apenas fingindo estar interessada em mim por uma história? Tudo sobre quem é o verdadeiro Edward Cullen era apenas um show?" Ele teve a ousadia de soar magoado quando eu era a única que tinha o coração esmagado.

"Sim." Eu disse a ele, soltando uma leve risada. Eu não o deixaria saber que ele tinha me atingido. Que eu pensei que talvez alguém como ele poderia possivelmente querer alguém como eu. Ele simplesmente teria rido se soubesse disso.

Ele afastou da mesa e levantou-se abruptamente. "Eu tenho que ir." É claro que ele tinha, ele tinha uma noite de sexo com uma boneca Barbie para resolver. "Alice, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Jas, eu vou vê-lo pela manhã." Eles olharam para cima, finalmente.

"Você já está indo embora?" Jasper perguntou, parecendo surpreso. "Mas eu pensei..." Ele parou, olhando entre eu e Edward. O que quer que ela tenha visto, o impediu de dizer o que quer que ele diria. "Ok. Vejo você depois." Edward assentiu e saiu. Por que eu me senti tão vazia agora que ele se foi? Eu queria que ele fosse. Ele não passava de um jogador.

"Jazzy, você pode pegar outra bebida para mim?" Alice perguntou a ele.

Ele assentiu e se levantou. "Bella, posso pegar alguma coisa para você?"

"Sim, eu gostaria de quatro doses de tequila, por favor." Minha noite tinha ido de incrível para uma merda em um piscar de olhos e eu queria me sentir bem novamente. Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha, mas foi buscar as bebidas.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Parecia que vocês dois estavam se dando bem." Alice pegou meu braço.

"Como se você tivesse percebido! Você estava toda envolvida em Jasper!"

Ela suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. "Sim, eu estava, mas isso não significa que eu não estava prestando atenção em vocês. Vocês estavam se divertindo, então decidi deixá-los conversar. Ele é lindo e vocês têm o futebol em comum. Vocês dois pareciam um no outro. Então, o que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu é que ele pegou o número do telefone de uma garota logo depois de termos um momento." Eu respondi irritada, colocando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu não queria falar sobre isso, eu só queria ficar bêbada e esquecer que eu algum dia tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para pensar que Edward Cullen poderia me querer.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram. "Ele fez isso? Isso é terrível! Eu não achei que ele fosse assim. De tudo que Jasper me disse..."

"Bem, eles são amigos e tenho certeza que ele não vai dizer à sua namorada que seu melhor amigo é um mulherengo." Informei a ela friamente.

"Bella, sinto muito. Eu realmente pensei que vocês dois estavam se dando bem. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção." Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e eu deslizei meu braço em torno dela.

"Não é culpa sua, Alice. Eu também pensei que estávamos. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor".

"Nem todo cara é como James, Bella." Ela me disse suavemente.

"Eu sei, Alice." Eu não queria entrar mais nisso e felizmente Jasper apareceu com nossas bebidas. Eu engoli a primeira dose e senti o calor percorrer meu corpo. Isso formigou, lembrando-me de como me senti quando ele estava me tocando. Eu engoli outra dose. "Alguém terá que me levar para casa esta noite." Eu disse a eles, sentindo-me um pouco melhor enquanto o álcool se movia através de mim. Eu não tinha comido muito hoje e não levaria muito tempo até que eu estivesse completamente bêbada.

"Jasper mora nas proximidades. Eu vou dirigir seu carro até lá e nós vamos passar a noite, ok?" Alice perguntou.

"Tudo bem por mim, festa do pijama na casa do Jazzy!" Eu tomei outra dose e sorri para eles. Eu estava começando a me sentir bem. Edward quem? Eu me mexi na minha cadeira e meu dedo do pé escovou em algo embaixo da mesa.O que era isso?

Abaixei-me e meus dedos sentiram algo macio. Eu o peguei do chão. Era apenas um guardanapo. Eu o coloquei de volta na mesa e foi quando notei. Não era qualquer o guardanapo que aquela garota tinha dado a Edward com o seu número de telefone. Ele não o tinha colocado no seu bolso, afinal. Ele o jogou no chão. Sim, eu era uma idiota gigante.

"Alice, eu fodi tudo".

**# Edward #**

O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer? Aquelas palavras mantinham-se passando através da minha cabeça enquanto eu empurrava a minha saída do clube. A sala VIP estava tranquila, mas era o caos assim que saí por aquelas portas. As pessoas estavam gritando o meu nome e, embora eu geralmente, pelo menos, conseguisse um aceno e um sorriso, desta vez eu simplesmente mantive minha cabeça abaixada e continuei me movendo. Eu queria chegar em casa e tentar descobrir como diabos esta noite tinha ido de completamente certa para completamente errada tão rapidamente.

Dei o meu bilhete ao manobrista e ignorei o grupo de garotas que havia me seguido para fora do clube. Peguei meu celular e fingir estar em uma ligação para que elas não tentassem falar comigo. Isso nem sempre funcionava, mas às vezes dissuadia alguns dos meus fãs menos persistentes. Elas mantiveram distância, para o meu alívio. Eu inalei profundamente quando meu Mercedes parou na minha frente. Eu dei a gorjeta ao manobrista e entrei no meu carro e fiz a curta viagem para casa, o tempo todo repetindo a noite na minha cabeça e tentando descobrir onde tudo tinha dado errado.

Bella tinha sido uma lufada de ar fresco na maior parte da noite. Ela tinha deixado escapar aquela coisa sobre os meus dedos, o que ainda me confundia, mas depois ela pareceu se recuperar do que quer que fosse aquilo e teve uma conversa real comigo.E ela era brilhante e bonita e envolvente Ela me tratou como um cara normal, em vez de uma celebridade, e isso era uma raridade. Então havia simplesmente ela... ela era tão garota amante de esportes que não podia jogar, então decidiu escrever sobre isso. Ela alegou ser entediante e desastrada, embora deixasse sua amiga arrastá-la em todas aquelas aventuras. Ela amava Alice, isso era muito claro. Em vez de empurrar-me para falar sobre mim mesmo, o que a maioria das mulheres fazia, ela me perguntou sobre Jasper.

E então houve toda a coisa da eletricidade que parecia haver entre nós. Quando ela tocou meu braço, eu senti como se tivesse sido eletrocutado, sem a parte da dor. E eu tinha sido eletrocutado antes, graças a Emmett e suas brincadeiras estúpidas, então eu sabia como era. Eu nunca tinha tido uma mulher me fazendo sentir do jeito que ela fez em apenas uma questão de momentos. E então tudo tinha seido fodido graças àquela vadia que se aproximou.

Eu não sou um idiota, eu descobri muito rapidamente que Bella ficou irritada com aquela garota. Eu achei que, dando-lhe a foto, ela iria embora rapidamente e Bella e eu poderíamos voltar à nossa conversa. Ou... bem, o que esteve prestes a estive a cinco segundos de beijá-la e claramente parecia que ela me beijaria de volta, até que a vadia apareceu. Agora, eu não esperava exatamente que ela me beijasse depois de ver isso, mas eu não esperava que ela me dispensasse do jeito que ela fez também.

E agora eu me perguntava se ela esteve brincando comigo o tempo todo. A mulher doce, um pouco estranha com quem eu estive conversando era apenas um ato para conseguir uma história? Não seria a primeira vez que um jornalista havia me emboscado em algum lugar. Mas foi a primeira vez que isso realmente me incomodou porque eu a achei atraente. Ela era realmente linda, especialmente quando ela corou depois do seu comentário do dedo. Seus olhos brilhavam com humor e inteligência e seu corpo naquele vestido preto colado... maldição! Por que essa garota tinha que vir?

Eu deveria ser grato, no entando, porque se Bella realmente estivesse me usando para uma história... ela teria conseguido uma boa. Eu a beijaria, pelo amor de Deus, e então, quem saberia o que poderia acontecer? Eu tinha sentido o desejo de deixá-la entrar, deixá-la conhecer-me, apenas um minuto depois de me sentar ao lado dela. Que tipo de desastre teria sido isso se ela estivesse apenas me usando para fazer um nome para si mesma? Eu nunca quis confiar em uma garota tão rapidamente antes e, claro, a primeira vez que eu fiz, eu estava completamente errado. Nunca mais.

Puxei ao meu lugar de estacionamento na garagem e entrei no elevador, apertando o botão para o 9º andar. Eu tinha um apartamento de cobertura perto do estádio porque era mais fácil. Eu não tinha tempo para uma casa e um quintal, embora às vezes eu ansiasse por eles. Este edifício moderno e elegante era conveniente e fazia sentido para Edward Cullen, o quarterback. Eu não era nada além de prático.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois que abri minha porta e joguei as chaves na mesa do café foi chutar meus sapatos e pegar mais uma cerveja da geladeira. Sentei-me no sofá e peguei o controle remoto. Eu poderia muito bem assistir o filme, afinal, já que a noite tinha abruptamente terminado.

Coloquei na gravação da perda do Colts contra o Saints no Super Bowl***** e assistir Brees lidar com a frente defensiva. Freeney trapaceava um pouco na linha, ele inclinava em sua mão direita um pouco mais quando estava chegando na blitz******. Nada de novo aqui. Jasper estava certo, eu tinha as fitas memorizadas e assisti-las de novo era um exagero. Eu só estava tentando fazer minha mente esquecer de uma certa morena.

_*__Super Bowl__: é a grande final do futebol americano. Em que o time vencedor da Costa Leste enfrenta o time vencedor da Costa Oeste._

_**** **__Blitz__: u__ma das jogadas mais eletrizantes do futebol americano. Os linebackers (jogadores da defesa) e os defensive backs (__obstrução de um jogador oponente na área de defesa__) buscam penetrar na linha de proteção do quarterback (linha ofensiva) adversário e derrubá-lo antes que o mesmo consiga passar a bola para algum companheiro do ataque. Uma blitz bem realizada anula o quarterback, com uma razoável perda de jardas para o time que está no ataque._

Ela esteve tão bonita, no entanto, mesmo quando ela estava brava comigo ali no final. Fiquei espantado quando ela puxou para fora aquele gravador. Ela estava realmente ali apenas para conseguir uma história? Não tinha parecido isso e, geralmente, eu era muito bom em ler as mulheres. Eu pensei que ela estava genuinamente tentando me conhecer. Porra... por que as mulheres eram tão malditamente confusas? Por isso era mais fácil permanecer em relacionamentos com garotas loucas como Tanya. Sim, ela era louca, mas, pelo menos, eu sempre sabia o que ela queria de mim.

Tudo esteve muito bem até aquela garota aparecer e em seguida não estava. Então, talvez, ela estivesse apenas com ciúmes? Isso era possível? Ela poderia pensar que eu estava interessado naquela garota de plástico quando eu a tinha sentada exatamente ao meu lado fazendo-me sentir-me incrível? Vivo... era isso. Ela me fez sentir da maneira que eu me sentia quando estava no campo de futebol e uma defensive end***** de 136 quilos estivesse vindo para me bloquear. Tudo ficava em câmera lenta naquele momento e eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu próprio coração. Eu estava focado no meu alvo e era como se o único objetivo da minha vida fosse tirar a bola das minhas mãos antes que eles me atingissem. Eu me perguntei como Bella se sentiria sendo comparada ao linemen******, mas eu suspeitava que ela entenderia. Ela pode ser a única mulher que eu já conheci que poderia entender e agora ela se foi.

_*Defensive end (DE): atletas da primeira linha defensiva. Normalmente mais leves e ágeis que os defensive tackles (bloqueadores internos), são utilizados para avançarem em direção ao quarterback adversário. Também procuram deter os avanços do running back (jogador do ataque, que geralmente faz jogo corrido para ganhar jardas)._

_**Linemen: jogadores da primeira linha de ataque e defesa._

Eu tive que ir embora, no entanto, antes que eu dissesse ou fizesse algo estúpido. Se ela estava atrás de uma história, eu precisava ficar longe dela. E se ela não estivesse... então eu provavelmente perdi algo ótimo porque deixei uma fã arruinar a nossa noite. Mas, se Bella não podia lidar com isso, então eu realmente não poderia estar com ela, de qualquer maneira. Isso acontecia o tempo todo. Eu não poderia exatamente sair com ela na privacidade do meu apartamento, poderia? Na verdade, essa ideia era muito boa, mas era um pensamento inútil, de qualquer maneira. Isso tinha terminado antes que pudesse sequer começar.

Por que isso me deixava tão malditamente triste? Eu estive com a garota por uma hora, mas ela tinha conseguido ficar sob a minha pele. Por que não poderia ser tudo simples? Por que eu não poderia ser um cara normal interessado em uma garota e tendo uma noite para conhecê-la? E por que eu estava sentado aqui sentindo pena de mim mesmo quando eu deveria estar focado na fita do jogo?

Concentrei-me de volta na tela e fiz uma careta de simpatia quando Peyton Manning levou uma enorme batida de Will Smith. Ele fodeu seu ombro naquela jogada, embora ele não tivesse saído do jogo. Eu vi a careta quando ele o rolou para cima e seus lançamentos daquele ponto em diante foram levemente fora do alvo. Os locutores não pegaram isso, mas eu sim. Se eu apenas tivesse pegado outra coisa hoje à noite.

E lá estava ela, de volta na minha cabeça. Maldita seja. Foda-se. Eu estou sem mulheres e vou ficar desse jeito. A vida é mais fácil. Desliguei a TV e fui para o meu quarto, tirando minha camisa e calça jeans e deslizando para as cobertas. Eu tinha um jogo para o qual me preparar e não precisava da distração da belas morenas com olhos castanhos, afinal. Bella não seria nada mais que uma vaga lembrança amanhã.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Olá meninas, primeiro capítulo traduzido pela Vii no Pervas. Bem vinda Vii, obrigado Ju por betar._

_Vcs verão que essa fic deu um pouco de trabalho, pois ela tem muitas observações sobre as regras do futebol americano. Até o final todas vcs estarão craques no jogo._

_Bom bom. Bem vindas aos posts oficiais de 2012. \o/_

_Até quarta em Rabbit Heart._


	4. Capítulo 4 – Discurso pré–jogo

**Capítulo 4 – Discurso pré-jogo**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

As pancadas não paravam. Tentei enterrar minha cabeça no travesseiro, mas isso não pareceu abafar o barulho. Eu gemi e rolei e de repente não havia nada debaixo de mim e minha bunda estava batendo no chão com um baque. Que porra é essa? Onde eu estava? Eu não queria abrir meus olhos para descobrir, mas como as batidas continuavam, eu não tinha escolha. Eu calaria qualquer que fosse o inferno que estivesse causando essa gritaria infernal, espero que de forma permanente.

Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor, mas ainda estava malditamente escuro, então eu não conseguia ver um palmo à frente do nariz. Parecia que eu havia caído de um sofá. Por que diabos eu estava dormindo no sofá? Puxei-me para cima pela almofada e soube imediatamente que não era o meu sofá. Esse era muito mais macio. Não é de admirar que eu estive dormindo lá.

A batida continuou e eu finalmente percebi que estava vindo da porta da frente. Quem diabos estava vindo ao romper da aurora? Inferno, o amanhecer nem sequer tinha acontecido ainda, estava escuro. Minha cabeça estava me matando e as batidas não estavam fazendo nada melhor, então fiz meu caminho em direção à porta da melhor maneira possível. "Maldito seja." Eu murmurei quando esbarrei em uma cadeira. Minha perna teria um hematoma feio mais tarde. Segurei a parede atrás da cadeira enquanto eu seguia as batidas. Quem diabos ficaria batendo por todos os minutos que tinha me levado para levantar e encontrar a porta? Algum idiota insensível, era isso. Ele ou ela escutaria muito assim que eu descobrisse como abrir a porta.

Eu me atrapalhei com a tranca e a fechadura e, finalmente, desbloqueei e abri a porta, estremecendo automaticamente com a luz vinda do corredor. Claramente eu não estava em uma porra de casa. Eu estava em um hotel? O que eu tinha feito na noite passada? Eu apertei meus olhos, tentando ver quem estava em minha frente, mas não sendo realmente capaz de me focar ainda. Esfreguei meus olhos e tentei olhar de novo, encontrando um peito. Oh merda, eu conhecia aquele peito. Tudo veio à tona, o toque formigando, o flerte, o quase beijo, a vadia, o número de telefone e o gravador digital. Realmente, Deus, você é tão fodidamente cruel assim? Deixando-o me ver em meu pior momento na noite passada, enquanto eu estava parecendo bem, e agora deixando-o me ver no meu pior momento fisicamente. Adorável. O que eu estava mesmo vestindo? Parecia ser uma camisa gigante e uma boxer.

Jasper, isso era onde eu estava. Na sua casa... ou condomínio, eu acho. E, aparentemente, Edward estava aqui também, acordando-me no meio da noite por alguma razão desconhecida. Talvez ele quisesse me chamar de vagabunda e quebrar meu gravador, eu merecia isso. "Bella?" Ele perguntou incrédulo e eu suspirei quando ouvi aquela voz de novo, provavelmente pela última vez depois que eu exagerei na noite passada. Ainda assim, se eu sofreria a humilhação de tê-lo me olhando enquanto eu parecia um lixo, pelo menos eu deveria ser capaz de contemplar a sua perfeição uma última vez. Eu finalmente arranquei meus olhos do seu peito e olhei para cima... ele era pelo menos 30 cm mais alto que eu, agora que eu não estava de salto.

Ele olhou para mim, alguma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar em seu rosto. Irritação? Nojo? Ódio? Todos os três? Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram quando ele percebeu minha aparência sem dúvida assustadora. Levantei a mão e fiz uma careta quando senti os emaranhados no meu cabelo. Sim, definitivamente meu pior momento. O karma era uma vadia e ela estava me cobrando caro pelo meu comportamento com ele.

Ele estava olhando para mim com expectativa e eu percebi que não tinha respondido a ele ainda. "Sim, sou eu. O que você está fazendo aqui no meio da noite?" Isso veio em um grasnado estridente, mas ele deve ter entendido porque seus lábios tremeram por um segundo antes de acalmar.

"Não está no meio da noite. São seis horas." Como isso poderia ficar fodidamente melhor? Eu não tinha que estar de pé até as 10h, no mínimo, já que eu estava trabalhando à noite. Ugh, trabalho. E aqui estava Edward Cullen, estrela do futebol, bem acordado e pronto para trabalhar às 6hs?

"Eu sabia que você tinha uma boa ética de trabalho, mas, maldição. Isso é loucura. O que você está fazendo batendo na porta de Jasper às 6hs?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "O que você está fazendo na casa de Jasper às 6hs?"

"Fazendo um quente sexo a três com ele e Alice, é claro. O que você acha?" _Isso é bom, Bella. Seja uma vadia de novo. Você não jurou ontem à noite se desculpar por tirar conclusões precipitadas?_ Bem, sim, eu tinha, mas ele provavelmente se precipitou um pouco bem agora quando ele me viu nas roupas de Jasper parecendo ter sido morta várias vezes.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Bem, maldição, isso foi demais. Percebi que pareço uma merda, mas eu parecia bem na noite passada. Não havia razão para supor que Jasper e Alice não quereriam que eu me juntasse a eles na cama, havia? "Do que diabos você está rindo?" Eu silvei.

Ele parou de rir e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, o que atraiu meus olhos para o que ele estava usando. Puta merda. Ele estava com uma daquelas camisas apertadas pretas que mostravam seu corpo perfeito e deixava seus braços lindos descobertos. Braços perfeitamente definidos, bronzeados... Eu realmente senti a minha mão subindo para um toque e a empurrei de volta de forma abrupta. O que havia de errado comigo? E ele estava usando shorts, mostrando suas pernas igualmente bronzeadas e torneadas abaixo. Bem, já que esta seria a minha última interação com ele, pelo menos eu podia apreciar a vista.

"Desculpe, eu só... pelo jeito que Alice e Jasper estavam na noite passada, eu não posso imaginá-los sequer notando se você estivesse na cama com eles." Bem, isso foi fodidamente um insulto. E, infelizmente, provavelmente verdade. Mas foi rude dizer isso.

"Acontece que eu sou muito boa na cama. Ambos teriam notado se eu tivesse estado lá." Maldição, onde estava o meu filtro? Edward olhou para baixo e tossiu e passou a mão através do seu cabelo. Muito suave, Bella. _Você tem dedos longos e eu sou boa na cama. Vamos ver se podemos combinar essas duas coisas e fazer um pouco de mágica, por que não?_ Jesus.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa que não consegui entender, mas eu ouvi "claro que você é". É claro que ele duvidava de mim. Eu comentei sobre seus dedos em voz alta. Eu fui ridícula. Por que eu tinha que vê-lo novamente? Eu deveria ter sido capaz de escrever uma amável carta de desculpas para Alice pedir para Jasper entregar e seria isso. Mas não, aqui estava ele, parecendo um modelo de roupas de atleta, rindo da minha falta de habilidades em um quarto. Não havia realmente um Deus. Bem, Bella, é hora de engolir. _Falando em engolir, ele parece malditamente saboroso._ Oh não, não vamos voltar a essa merda de novo. Hora de agir como uma mulher normal de 24 anos de idade, e não uma garota de 16 anos com tesão.

"Esqueça que eu disse isso. Escute, Edward, eu não sei por que você está aqui, mas..."

Ele olhou para cima e, em seguida, prendeu-me com aquele lindo olhar verde. "Estou aqui para pegar Jasper. Ele não estava atendendo ao telefone e sempre vamos malhar um pouco antes do treino".

"Vocês malham às 6hs todos os dias?" Eu perguntei, minha voz ecoando o meu choque.

Ele se mexeu sob o meu olhar interrogativo. "Bem, não todos os dias, mas na maioria dos dias".

"E quando ele não atende ao telefone, você decide dirigir até aqui e bater em sua porta por uma hora?" Exigi.

"Eu não dirigi para lugar nenhum. Eu moro neste prédio." Bem, isso foi um pouco melhor, mas só um pouco. "E Jasper deve ter desligado seu telefone para que eu descesse para acordá-lo".

"Porque você não o deixa dormir? Você sabia que ele estava com Alice na noite passada".

Ele cruzou seus braços e um adorável beicinho se moveu sobre seu rosto. Eu queria morder seus lábios, apesar da minha irritação com ele. "Eu não consegui dormir, então eu não achei que ele deveria." Ele murmurou, quase baixo demais para eu ouvir, mas eu escutei.

"Por que você não conseguiu dormir?" Por que diabos eu estava fazendo essa pergunta? Era da minha conta? Isso parecia da minha conta e eu queria saber, no entanto. Merda, eu sou rude.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu senti o calor mover através de mim. Ele estava me acordando em todos os sentidos esta manhã, maldito seja. "Você não pode adivinhar?" Claro que eu podia. Eu o irritei e o deixei preocupado que eu fosse escrever algumas coisas sobre seu jeito playboy. Ele provavelmente esteve ao telefone com seu empresário e seu agente pela noite inteira.

"Você realmente estava preocupado que eu escrevesse uma história sobre você?" Eu ainda precisava me desculpar por isso, mas eu queria saber onde sua mente estava.

"Não. Em algum momento por volta das 2hs eu cheguei à conclusão que você não parecia o tipo que faria isso, não comigo." Seus olhos ainda estavam nos meus e eu senti aquela atração por ele que eu tinha sentido na noite passada. O que havia de errado comigo?

"O que o levou a essa conclusão?" Eu estava sinceramente curiosa. O fato de que eu estava em sua mente o tempo todo foi lisonjeiro, mesmo que fosse pelas razões erradas.

"Não sei." Ele respondeu, deslizando as mãos de volta para os seus bolsos e deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro. "Instinto, eu acho".

"Você tem bons instintos, no campo." Eu disse a ele e ele deu de ombros. "Eles também são bons fora do campo, pelo que parece." Ele piscou-me um sorriso então, mas não permaneceu em seu rosto por muito tempo. Eu senti falta do seu sorriso, o que era ridículo já que eu o conheço há poucas horas e na maioria desse tempo eu estive chateada com ele. "Eu sinto muito por fazê-lo pensar que eu escreveria uma história sobre você. Eu nunca faria isso." Bem, eu teria pensado sobre isso se ele saísse com a cadela loira na minha frente, mas eu ainda não teria feito isso. Provavelmente.

Ele assentiu e depois olhou para o corredor e então de volta para mim novamente. Puxa, eu estava sendo rude deixando-o no corredor por séculos. Eu esperava que não tivéssemos acordado os vizinhos. "Você quer entrar?" Eu ainda tinha que pedir desculpa e eu não o deixaria ir embora até que isso fosse feito. Alice nunca me perdoaria se eu causasse qualquer tipo de conflito entre ela e Jasper e alienar o melhor amigo dele simplesmente poderia causar isso.

Ele me olhou por um segundo antes de responder. "Claro, por alguns minutos." Dei um passo para o lado e ele entrou, seu braço roçando o meu e aquele choque elétrico passando através de mim novamente. Seria bom se eu nunca o visse novamente depois desta manhã. O efeito que ele tinha em mim era sem precedentes... tanto a minha boca estava deixando escapar coisas inapropriadas como meu corpo estava pronto para atacá-lo em todos os momentos. Era insano.

Ele chegou à sua direita e apertou um interruptor, dando um banho de luz branca na sala. "Ugh." Eu murmurei, meus olhos não gostando do forte brilho. A luz do corredor estava um pouco abafada pelo menos. Edward riu e desligou o interruptor novamente, fazendo o seu caminho para as janelas e abrindo as cortinas um pouco. Que tal isso, o sol estava começando a subir, eu acho que realmente era manhã.

Ele se virou para mim. "Posso pegar alguma coisa para você? Água? Aspirina?" Remédio? Ele era o meu salvador.

"Você sabe onde ele guarda isso?" Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, por favor." Ele desapareceu e eu afundei no sofá macio. Perguntei-me se Jasper se importaria se eu simplesmente ficasse nesse sofá para sempre. Eu seria discreta. Ouvi água correndo, o som me fazendo desejar colocar a minha cabeça debaixo da torneira para ter um pouco de alívio, e então um copo apareceu diante de mim. Eu o agarrei como uma tábua de salvação e arranquei as duas pílulas brancas da mão que ele estendeu para mim. Novamente, senti o zumbido, mas era mais importante que eu tivesse o remédio em mim do que tocar Edward. Bem... talvez fosse. Era uma decisão difícil, com certeza. Engoli os comprimidos e tomei um longo gole de água. Minha boca ainda tinha gosto de bunda, mas pelo menos eu poderia parecer normal quando eu falasse.

Edward afundou na cadeira em que eu tinha esbarrado. Parecia ser feita do mesmo material que o sofá, mas tinha pernas de madeira. É claro que sim. E é claro que ele sentou-se no objeto que tinha me ferido. Isso fez um tipo estranho de sentido.

"Olha, Bella." Edward disse, ao mesmo tempo em que eu disse, "Ouça, Edward..." Nós dois paramos, nos entreolhamos e rimos, o que não fez nenhum bem à minha cabeça. Parecia que estávamos de volta à sincronia, da mesma forma como tinha sido na noite passada antes do incidente. Fiz uma careta e acenei a ele para ir em frente.

Ele recostou-se e tamborilou aqueles elegantes dedos na cadeira confortável. Ele balançou sua cabeça e silenciou seus movimentos nervosos e prendeu-me com seu olhar. "Eu não fiz nada além de pensar sobre o que aconteceu desde que fui embora ontem à noite." Fiquei surpresa. Ele deveria estar se preparando para a abertura da temporada, não era? Então, novamente, ele disse que ele percebeu que eu não escreveria a minha história sobre ele às 2hs. "E, quero dizer, eu sei que as coisas mudaram depois que aquela garota veio para a mesa, mas eu realmente não sei por que." Seus dedos correram através do seu cabelo novamente. Deus, ele era lindo. Eu queria tocá-lo. Mas, ainda assim...

"Você não sabe por quê?" Eu sabia que Edward não era estúpido. Ele se formou com honras na USC em apenas três anos enquanto jogava futebol. Ele poderia ter ido para qualquer faculdade do país, incluindo Notre Dame e Stanford, então ele não era tolo. Como ele poderia não saber? Talvez ele fosse um idiota culto, ou algo assim... inteligente sobre tudo além de mulheres. Era possível para alguém que era, provavelmente, tão experiente como ele?

Ele se mexeu na cadeira e encarou-me um pouco. "Eu sei que você ficou furiosa depois que a garota se aproximou. Eu me livrei dela o mais rápido que pude. Lamento que ela pediu a você para tirar uma foto nossa, mas eu realmente pensei que era a melhor maneira de me livrar dela".

"Você pensou que eu estava chateada por ela me pedir para tirar uma foto sua?" Eu ri para ele, embora, na verdade, ele estivesse certo. Eu tinha ficado louca quando ela me pediu para fazer isso. Só que não foi isso que me fez virar a Bella Vadia.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, eu vi seu rosto e seus dentes cerrados, então, sim." Hmm, eu acho que não tinha escondido a minha irritação tão bem como pensei que tinha. Ainda assim...

"O que aconteceu depois que eu tirei a foto, Edward?"

Ele franziu seus lábios eminentemente beijáveis. "Ela perguntou o que eu faria mais tarde e eu disse que sairia com você".

Idiota. Revirei meus olhos. "Você disse que sairia com seus amigos, não comigo especificamente." Ele não deu a ela a impressão de que estávamos juntos. Então, novamente, nós não estávamos, eu apenas reagi como se estivéssemos. Pelo menos éramos dois idiotas juntos.

"Okay. Semântica, mas, claro, eu disse que sairia com meus amigos." Veja, ele não era imbecil, ele acabou de usar a palavra semântica. Talvez ele fosse socialmente deficiente? Talvez a coisa de culto não fosse tão longe, depois de tudo.

"Depois, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, cutucando-o para continuar.

"Ela deixou claro que queria que eu ligasse mais tarde para ela e ela me deu o número dela." Ele respondeu.

"Ahá!" Eu gritei e estremeci ao som que bateu na minha cabeça. Ele silenciou-me e eu olhei em volta culpada. Alice podia dormir perto de uma bomba, mas eu não tinha ideia se Jasper poderia. Eu deveria ficar quieta. "Isso foi o que me deixou irritada, Edward, e não a foto".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me estudou como se eu fosse algum experimento científico interessante. "Você ficou brava porque eu peguei o número dela?"

"Duh!" Opa, isso foi meio alto novamente e eu estremeci com a dor na minha cabeça.

"Mas eu joguei fora, bem perto de você, assim que ela foi embora." Ele ressaltou.

Mordi o lábio e dei de ombros timidamente. "Eu não vi isso. Tudo o que eu vi foi você concordando em ligar para ela e pegando o seu número, em seguida, voltando para perto de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido. E exatamente antes de ela aparecer eu pensei..." Eu parei, amaldiçoando-me por continuar.

"Você pensou o quê?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e segurando seu rosto nas mãos. Eu queria colocar seu rosto em minhas mãos e inclinar para a frente para beijá-lo.

Eu suspirei. "Bem, é só que antes que ela viesse, nós estávamos realmente nos dando bem e parecia que você iria... você sabe".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu iria o quê?" Babaca. Eu não responderia. Eu olhei para ele e ele riu. "Beijar você?" Ele perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas para mim. Ele parecia ridículo e eu ri com ele.

"Talvez." Pelo menos parecia que estávamos na mesma página. Ele não pareceu sentir repulsa pela ideia e ele não estava rindo sobre isso. Ou estava?

"Então, você pensou que eu fui diretamente de quase beijá-la para marcar um encontro com uma fã, para depois tentar beijá-la novamente?" Bem, quando ele disse isso assim, eu pareci muito tola. Eu não gostei disso nem um pouquinho.

"Talvez." Eu disse novamente.

Ele afundou-se na cadeira e riu novamente, chutando suas longas pernas na frente dele. Se eu me movesse um pouco eu poderia simplesmente ser capaz de olhar para cima do seu short e ver... pare com isso, Bella. _Você sabe que você quer saber exatamente o quanto é grande, você já praticamente perguntou-lhe isso no momento em que o conheceu._ Suspira, a pervertida dentro de mim não estava se calando.

"Bem, não é de admirar." Ele disse, rindo baixinho. "Eu acho que sou grato que tudo que você fez foi me ameaçar com uma história." Seu entendimento deveria ter feito eu me sentir bem, mas, em vez disso, eu me senti bastante pequena. Eu não deveria ter agido assim, não importava o motivo. Ele não era meu.

"Não, eu realmente não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com você." Eu disse a ele. "Você não me devia nada e eu exagerei. Eu agi como se houvesse algo mais entre nós do que havia e..."

Ele se inclinou para frente e, em seguida, colocou a mão no meu braço esquerdo. Parecia que eu estava tocando em um fio elétrico. "Não, Bella, você tinha todo o direito de ficar com raiva. Eu tinha certeza que você me viu descartando o número e, honestamente, isso foi estúpido da minha parte. É só que..." Ele interrompeu e fez uma careta. "Isso vai soar egoísta como o inferno, mas é a pura verdade de Deus. As garotas me dão seus números todo dia. Onde quer que eu vá, pelo menos uma desliza-me seus dígitos. No início eu tentava devolvê-los, ou dizer-lhes que eu não estava interessado e isso simplesmente não funcionava. Ela ficavam e argumentavam e tentavam deslizá-lo em minha calça ou me propunham ainda mais, seguiam-me por aí... é apenas mais fácil pegar o número e deixá-las pensar que eu poderia ligar. Eu acho que é uma espécie de movimento idiota também, mas funciona. Eu nem sequer pensei em como isso pareceu para você e eu sinto muito por isso." Suas palavras soaram com sinceridade e seus olhos ecoaram a sua verdade.

"Eu acredito em você. E é legal da sua parte dizer que eu tinha o direito de estar com raiva, mas não estávamos juntos. E eu provavelmente apenas imaginei..."

"Imaginando isso?" Ele perguntou, traçando o seu dedo indicador pelo meu braço. Senti o choque novamente e tremi sob o seu toque. Eu assenti em silêncio e observei aqueles lindos dedos se movendo sobre meu braço pálido. "Então nós dois estamos imaginamos isso?" Seu rosto estava a apenas seis centímetros do meu. Eu poderia cruzar isso em cerca de um segundo e tomar aquele beijo que eu pensei que nunca teria. Exceto pelo fato de que eu provavelmente cheirava a tequila e estava com um bafo que mataria um rinoceronte. Não aconteceria.

"Acho que não." Respondi, inclinando-me para que ele não acabasse com a minha respiração mortal. Seu dedo indicador traçou círculos preguiçosos no meu braço e eu fechei meus olhos e desfrutei a sensação dele me tocando. Eu realmente não achava que isso algum dia aconteceria novamente e, ainda assim, aqui estava ele. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Merda, era provavelmente isso, eu ainda estava dormindo e isso não era real. Bem, eu também posso apreciar, de qualquer maneira. Abri meus olhos e ele ainda estava aqui, parecendo tão real quanto poderia ser. Se isso era um sonho, era um dos bons.

Ele passou o dedo sobre a minha mão então e a apertou na sua. "Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu imaginei tudo isso, sabe." Ele murmurou. "Mas então, lá estava você, parada na porta de Jasper, vestindo as roupas de Jasper e com um cabelo enfurecido." Eu tentei puxar minha mão da sua, mas ele riu e continuou me segurando. "E você ainda estava tão bonita para mim como você estava na noite passada quando você estava toda vestida e perfeitamente arrumada".

Eu bufei. "Vamos lá, Edward, olhe para mim! Você já namorou supermodelos e atrizes de matar! Eu não sou nada comparada a elas".

Sua mão apertou a minha. "Sim, eu saí com mulheres famosas. Mas você sabe o quê? Nenhuma delas me afetou da maneira como você me afetou".

"Você não tem que alimentar minhas esperanças, Edward. Está muito claro que eu já estou interessada, vendo que eu até já agi como uma namorada ciumenta".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou alimentando nada, Bella. Eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar você da minha mente desde que conheci você. Eu tentei assistir ao filme sobre o Saints e não consegui me concentrar por sua causa. Eu não posso me concentrar em nada quando se trata de reportagens. Eu já estive em um quarto com Tanya falando alto e jogando coisas e não percebi porque eu estava absorvido no jogo. Nada quebra a minha concentração. Ou nada quebrava, até que você apareceu." Eu não sabia como reagir a isso. Parte de mim estava lisonjeada e outra parte de mim estava assustada. Eu não queria estragar o seu jogo.

"Isso é..." Eu tentei, não sabendo o que dizer.

"Complicado?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso triste. "Sim, é. Eu achava que é só porque eu me sentia muito atraído por você, mas depois tudo explodiu e eu fiquei decepcionado. Era para eu ficar longe das garotas pelo próximo ano, foi uma promessa que fiz a mim mesmo depois que terminei meu último relacionamento. Mas então eu conheci você e senti algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu quero explorar isso, Bella. Ou seja, se você ainda quiser".

Por que diabos eu não quereria? "Por que eu não quereria?" Pelo menos eu consegui deixar o inferno de uma palavra sair quando eu lhe perguntei. Palmas para o seu controle, Bella.

Ele pareceu desconfortável e apertou minha mão novamente. "Bem, porque aquela coisa na noite passada... isso vai acontecer de novo se nós sairmos. Quero dizer, eu não vou aceitar um número na sua frente de novo, considere essa lição aprendida, mas elas vão me abordar. Faz parte do pacote que vem comigo." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não gosto disso mais do que você aparentemente gostou".

Hmm, a fim de sair com o cara mais gostoso do planeta, eu teria que lidar com outras mulheres se insinuando para ele. Valia a pena a irritação? Um olhar para aqueles lindos olhos verdes e eu tive a minha resposta. "Eu acho que gostaria de tentar. Isso é, se você quiser lidar com os meus surtos ocasionais".

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele sorriu para mim. "Eu não me importo de ter uma garota possessiva. Isso me faz sentir especial de uma maneira estranha. No entanto, eu talvez possa me sentir da mesma maneira quando um cara se aproximar de você".

Revirei meus olhos. "Como se isso fosse acontecer. Eu garanto a você, mais caras se aproximarão de você do que de mim." Ele riu, mas não negou as minhas palavras. Naturalmente, você tem que lidar com ambos os sexos quando você sai com Edward Cullen.

"Então, eu realmente não saio em noites de sexta e sábado, por causa do treino e dos jogos. Talvez pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa no domingo, depois do jogo? Se você quiser?" Ele na verdade parecia nervoso, o que foi bastante surpreendente e adorável, ao mesmo tempo. Alguém alguma vez o rejeitou?

"Eu adoraria. Mas, Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Você foi honesto comigo sobre a sua vida e por que você aceitou aquele número e se livrou dele do jeito que você fez. Eu sinto que preciso ser honesta com você também".

"Sobre o quê?"

Mordi meu lábio e tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele a segurou firme. Eu suspirei e olhei para o seu rosto deslumbrante. "Na faculdade, eu namorei um cara que era, bem, ele era o que você é do Arizona".

"O eu do Arizona? O que significa isso?" Ele pareceu perplexo e eu queria beijá-lo, mas eu me parei.

"O grande homem no campus. Ele não era um atleta, mas ele era o presidente do corpo estudantil e presidente da fraternidade e o rei do baile e todas essas coisas. O Sr. Popular, eu acho que você diria. E, por alguma razão insondável ele me queria, assim como você." Ele abriu sua boca e eu balancei minha cabeça para impedi-lo de interromper. "Sim, eu sei que tenho problemas de auto-estima, você não precisa me dizer isso. Alice tem me repreendido sobre isso por anos." Ele riu. "Enfim, James e eu tínhamos a aula de lei de imprensa juntos e nos demos bem e ele me tirou dos meus pés." Assim como Edward Cullen pode com muito pouco esforço. Isso me assustava até a morte.

"Nós namoramos por seis meses que eu pensei que tinham sido perfeitos; até que eu descobri que ele esteve dormindo com várias garotas pelas minhas costas. Foi provavelmente mais do que isso, mas eu soube sobre três. Enquanto eu estive fantasiando sobre a formatura e conseguir um lugar para morarmos juntos, ele esteve dormindo com uma líder de torcida, a tesoureira da escola e uma professora. Isso fez de mim um número".

Ele soltou minha mão e acariciou minha bochecha suavemente. "Bella, eu posso ser muitas coisas. Eu posso ser um idiota egoísta quando se trata de futebol. Posso ser distraído e muito focado no esporte. Posso ser sarcástico e irritante. Uma coisa que eu nunca fui é infiel. Mesmo quando eu estava infeliz na minha relação com Tanya, eu não a traí".

"Eu sei que é ridiculamente cedo para falar sobre tudo isso, antes sequer de sairmos, eu apenas senti como se você devesse saber por que eu reagi da maneira que eu reagi. Prometo que não vou arrancar os olhos de ninguém na noite de domingo".

Ele lançou-me um sorriso e afastou meu cabelo para trás dos meus ombros. "Eu gosto de saber mais sobre você, Bella. E estou feliz de saber por que você ficou chateada. Acho que qualquer um teria ficado. Honestamente, eu estava tão acostumado com isso que nem sequer pensei sobre o que eu estava fazendo e o que eu poderia estar transmitindo a você. Sinto muito por isso".

"E eu sinto muito ter assustado você com a minha escrita. Eu prometo que nunca faria algo assim com você, mesmo que você transasse com uma fã na minha frente. Não é quem eu sou".

Ele tocou minha bochecha novamente e senti a eletricidade nos meus dedos dos pés. "Eu não achei que você era. Então, que tal em vez de sairmos na noite de domingo e arriscar encontrar um exército de fãs, nós jantarmos em minha casa?"

"Você sabe cozinhar?" Eu perguntei. Havia alguma coisa que esse homem não poderia fazer?

Ele riu. "Eu posso cozinhar algumas coisas, mas eu estava pensando em pedir comida. Eu não sou muito ambicioso após um jogo." Ele estaria cansado e totalmente esgotado e ainda teria que me levar para sair? Isso parecia ridículo.

"Tem certeza de que não quer fazer isso uma outra noite?"

"Sim, tenho certeza. Se eu pudesse fazer isso esta noite, eu faria. Eu quero uma chance para compensar uma má primeira impressão." Ele mostrou aquele sorriso torto para mim e eu senti o desejo de saltar nele novamente. Sozinha com ele em seu apartamento? Isso seria perigoso.

"Não foi tão ruim." Eu disse a ele. Eu gostei da noite até a fã aparecer.

"Não, não foi." Ele acariciou minha bochecha novamente e então ficou relutante. "Eu tenho que ir. Parece que Jas se atrasará. Você precisa de uma carona para casa, ou alguma coisa?"

"Não, Alice dirigiu meu carro até aqui. Eu estou bem".

"É o que eu ouvi." Oh Deus. Corei quando eu me lembrei dessas palavras ridículas que eu proferi a ele anteriormente. E se ele quisesse que eu provasse isso? Ele riu. "Eu só estou brincando com você, Bella." Por favor! "Eu a verei no domingo à noite, lá pelas oito?" Eu assenti e levantei-me para levá-lo até a porta.

Ele puxou o celular do bolso e o entregou para mim. "Você pode salvar o seu número?" Senti o calor surgir através de mim enquanto coloquei o meu número no seu telefone.

"O que, nada de guardanapo?"

Ele sorriu. "Não, o seu é um número que eu quero guardar." Ele pegou o telefone e me lançou um sorriso. "Vejo você no domingo à noite." Ele me deu um pequeno aceno e fez o seu caminho para os elevadores. Eu observei sua bunda muito boa até que ele chegou ao final do corredor e depois fechei a porta e encostei-me nela. Puta merda, eu tinha um encontro com Edward Cullen. Que reviravoltas aconteciam em algumas horas.

"Alice, acorde! Eu preciso de você!" Foda-se o sono, tínhamos coisas para conversar. Alice veio dançando para fora do quarto fechado, também vestida com uma camisa e uma boxer. Acho que isso explicava o meu guarda-roupa. "Você estava acordada o tempo todo?"

"Claro que eu estava!" Jasper a seguiu para fora até a sala, sem camisa e vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza. Caro Senhor. Meus olhos estavam sobrecarregados de caras gostosos esta manhã.

"Ela estava sentada no chão ouvindo na porta." Ele me disse com um sorriso sonolento. "Assumo que Edward entrou?"

"Uh, sim, ele queria malhar antes do treino." Jasper acenou com a cabeça e entrou na cozinha.

"Eu disse a você que ele não era um jogador!" Alice exclamou. "Quando ele disse isso, sobre como você estava linda na noite passada e quão bonita você estava esta manhã." Ela suspirou. "Eu sabia que ele era um romântico. Eu não disse a você que ele era um romântico, Jazzy?" Ele resmungou alguma coisa da cozinha. "Estou tão feliz por vocês consertarem as coisas! Eu fiquei acordada metade da noite tentando fazer planos para unir vocês outra vez..."

"Então tudo isso foi uma armação?" Eu perguntei. Droga, eu sabia disso.

Alice bateu seus cílios para mim. "Não exatamente. Não, não foi. Eu apenas esperava que vocês dois gostassem um do outro. Eu não planejei isso." Jasper riu quando ele voltou para a sala. "Cale a boca, Jazzy".

"Eu não estou dizendo uma palavra. Vou me vestir e ir para o estádio. Vocês duas vão ficar bem aqui?"

"Oh, sim, nós temos toneladas de coisas para discutir!" Alice disse a ele, correndo e pulando em seus braços à espera. Ela lhe deu um beijo muito íntimo e ele deu um tapinha na bunda dela e a lançou de volta ao chão. "Agora, Bella, o que você vai vestir?" Ah inferno, aqui vamos nós.

Jasper retornou vestindo uma camisa desta vez, o que era realmente muito ruim. Porém, isso me fez imaginar como exatamente Edward ficaria sem camisa. Eu o tinha visto em anúncios antes, mas pessoalmente ele era ainda mais quente. Eu precisava tirar esse pensamento da minha cabeça imediatamente. Isso deixaria a Bella muito improdutiva. "Eu estou indo. Você tem uma mensagem para eu levar para Edward?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Diga a ele que da próxima vez que ele a vir neste estado de nudez, é melhor ela estar vestindo as roupas dele!" Alice disse com uma risadinha. "E diga a ele que você me ajudou a vesti-la. Isso vai deixá-lo bem e afetado".

Jasper sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. "Isso soa bem. Vejo vocês mais tarde, senhoras." Ele saiu e trancou a porta atrás dele.

"Você tinha que dizer isso, Alice?"

"O quê? Ele mexeu com o seu lado ciumento, vamos mexer com o dele!"

"Jasper não ajudou você a me vestir, não foi?" Alice apenas sorriu para mim. "Alice! Ele ajudou?"

"Ei, pelo menos ele pode dizer a Edward o que ele está perdendo!" Ela disse com um sorriso insolente. Eu arranquei um travesseiro do sofá e bati nela com ele.

"Ótimo, pergunto-me quantos jogadores de futebol podem me ver nua até o fim do ano?"

"Eu acho que apenas mais um." Ela disse com um sorriso conhecedor. Sim, mais um seria perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _A Alice não presta! Adoroooo ela! Bem bem, as coisas estão ficando mais interessantes... e quem sabe no próximo já tenhamos coisas mais 'interessantes' ainda? Hohohoh. Beijos meninas. Obrigado pelo carinho._

_Ah, sim, amanhã temos uma cena extra do POV do Ed do Capítulo 23 de Fridays at Noon. Uiuiuiii... veremos o ponto de vista dele do seu retorno. Espero vcs._

_Beijos e até segunda que vem por aqui!_


	5. Capítulo 5 – Em jogo

**Capítulo 5 – Em jogo**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

A manhã havia me pegado consideravelmente uma vez que desci ao andar do Jas. Eu tive a pior noite de sono desde que saímos dos playoffs do ano passado, quando eu continuei repetindo cada lance ruim em minha mente até as primeiras horas da manhã. Desta vez, porém, era uma morena com grandes olhos castanhos que estava roubando-me de algum descanso tão necessário. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que uma garota teve esse efeito em mim... talvez no primeiro ano do ensino médio, antes que eu esticasse uns 20 centímetros, ou algo assim? Por que diabos eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça?

Eu finalmente desisti de tentar dormir às 5hs e puxei minha bunda para fora da cama. Jas e eu normalmente íamos malhar juntos, mas nunca íamos antes das 7hs da manhã, mas eu decidi que se eu estava de pé, ele com certeza estaria de pé e tentei ligar para ele durante meia hora antes de marchar para o seu apartamento para arrastá-lo para fora da cama. Tecnicamente, era culpa dele que eu tinha tido esta noite sem dormir, já que Bella era amiga de Alice e ele me fez segui-lo para dar apoio moral. Aqui estava eu, que tinha jurado me desligar das garotas e ele tinha ido e me apresentado a uma que tinha entrado sob a minha pele. Eu não gostei disso e eu planejava fazê-lo pagar com alguma punição séria.

Eu estive completamente preparado para fazer um comentário sarcástico e dar um soco no seu ombro quando ele atendesse a porta, mas todos os pensamentos de fazer isso tinham sido silenciados quando a garota que tinha assombrado minha mente durante toda a noite estava parada diante de mim. Por um breve segundo, vendo-a nas roupas de Jasper, me fez ver vermelho, mas o senso comum chutou-me antes que minha imaginação pudesse correr solta. Eu tinha visto Jas com Alice e eu sabia que ele estava completamente na dela. Então, ao invés disso, foquei na garota, seu cabelo uma bagunça desenfreada e seu rosto vermelho de ter sido acordada de um sono profundo. Ela provavelmente não deveria parecer bonita para mim naquele momento, mas ela era. Eu quase estendi a mão para ter certeza que ela não era uma miragem que a minha imaginação estressada tinha cozinhado para me provocar ainda mais. Então ela fez esse comentário sobre ser boa de cama e eu sabia que ela era real, minha imaginação não era tão boa. Eu tive que parar-me para não jogá-la sobre o meu ombro e levá-la de volta para o meu apartamento para provar o quanto exatamente ela estava certa. Real e estranha e engraçada e linda, ela era uma combinação letal e eu queria conhecê-la melhor.

Nossa conversa tinha ido surpreendentemente bem e eu não pude acreditar que eu era tão idiota que eu não sabia o que tinha feito para irritá-la. Eu estava simplesmente tão acostumado às garotas dando-me seus números que eu honestamente nem pensei mais nisso. E a minha última namorada achava divertido quando as tietes se aproximavam de mim, embora eu achasse incrivelmente rude e arrogante. Tanya gostava de todos os tipos de atenção, então isso não era realmente surpreendente. Ela nunca deu a mínima para mim, de qualquer maneira, e provavelmente não teria se importado se eu bagunçasse por aí, mas eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse para Bella que não era o meu estilo.

Estacionei nas instalações de treinamento e sorri quando vi que eu era o primeiro a chegar. Isso significava alguma paz e sossego enquanto eu treinava até suar, e eu poderia pensar mais sobre Bella. Peguei meu crachá de identificação e entrei na sala de musculação, peguei uma toalha e fiz o meu caminho para os aparelhos. Comecei fazendo meus 50 levantamentos até o queixo, sentindo meus ombros queimarem depois de eu ter chegado na metade da contagem, o que era normal.

De lá fui para as máquinas de pernas e fiz extensões de perna e agachamentos. Um olhar para o relógio mostrou que era quase oito e eu sabia que alguns dos meus colegas de equipe apareceriam em breve. Isso era uma coisa boa porque eu não gostava de ir para o banco sozinho. Eu poderia fazer o meu padrão de 113 quilos sem necessidade de um observador, mas eu gostava de trabalhar o meu caminho até os 158 quilos e o treinador me mataria se eu não tivesse alguém lá para ter certeza de que eu não me machucaria.

Eu tinha acabado de me sentar com os halteres para fazer algum desenvolvimento quando uma voz retumbou atrás de mim, fazendo-me quase derrubar o maldito peso no meu pé. "Bom dia, Heisman*****! Você está pronto?" Uma pata gigante socou-me nas costas e eu tive que me preparar para não ser lançado para a frente com o peso. Balancei minha cabeça e comecei os desenvolvimentos, não me virando para a voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

_*Heisman: pose com os braços em defesa, baseado no Troféu Heisman, dado a um pretendente, ou potencial pretendente com o objetivo de minimizar ou evitar o contato._

"Em, quando você vai me chamar pelo meu nome?" Eu o conheço há três anos e por três anos eu tinha sido tudo, menos Edward. Ainda assim, Heisman era melhor do que...

"Qual é o problema, Mais Bonito*****? A Revista People ligou para dizer que você estava apenas em 30° na lista deste ano?" Sim... isso. Para cada sessão de fotos e artigo bajulador, Emmett conseguia encontrar um outro apelido para mim. Além desses dois, eu tenho um para a GQ, Cosmo, Playboy (embora, claro, fosse a Playgirl que queria que eu posasse, eu descartei rapidamente), Harper Bazar ... você escolhe, Emmett estava no topo disso. Eu acho que ele assinou todas as revistas que podiam imprimir minha foto só para a forragem de animais. Isso não me surpreenderia remotamente.

_*Mais Bonito: título dado todo ano aos 100 homens mais bonitos do mundo, segundo a revista People._

Eu grunhi e continuei o levantamento, sabendo que ele não precisava de nenhum incentivo para continuar. Em sentou no banco de peso ao lado e imediatamente e começou a bombear mais do que o dobro do peso que eu estava levantando. Ele era facilmente o cara mais forte da nossa equipe e ele era enorme, seus ombros quase do comprimento do seu próprio banco de peso. Ele sorriu para mim pelo espelho na nossa frente quando os músculos dos seus braços incharam sob os grandes pesos. Nem remotamente o colocando em fases para ele levantar uma centena de quilos. "Então, eu li que você estava namorando Jessica Simpson*****... você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, homem? Ela não trouxe Romo****** ao topo".

_*__ Jessica Ann Simpson__ é uma __cantora__, __compositora__ e __atriz__ americana de __música pop__ e __country__ que ficou famosa na década de 1990. É irmã da também cantora __Ashlee Simpson__._

_**__Antonio Ramiro "Tony" Romo__: é um jogador de __futebol americano__ que atua como __quarterback__ na __National Football League__. Atualmente joga pelo __Dallas Cowboys__._

"Em, você está lendo o Enquirer novamente? Você sabe que eu nunca sequer conheci Jessica Simpson." Nem namoraria com ela. Cabeças de vento não eram realmente o meu tipo. Bella era muito esperta, eu poderia dizer. Rápida e inteligente e sarcástica e sexy como o inferno ...

"Garoto de Ouro, onde você está?" Emmett acenou uma mão na minha frente quando eu percebi que tinha saído do ar e balancei minha cabeça. Ele estreitou seus olhos azuis claros para mim e inclinou a cabeça para a direita. "O que está acontecendo com você? Você acabou de fazer quatro repetições a mais".

Coloquei os pesos para baixo e dei de ombros. "Não tem problema. Você pode encontrar-me no banco?" Emmett era um intrometido enorme e eu não estava disposto a falar de Bella até que eu soubesse se isto estava indo a algum lugar, talvez nem assim. Em é impiedoso.

"Claro, Heisman." Abaixei meu peso de 102 quilos e deitei no banco enquanto Emmett agarrou a barra de cima enquanto eu a levantava do suporte e a abaixava para mim, grunhindo sob o peso quando comecei minha primeira série. "É muito para você, Nancy*****?" Emmett perguntou com suas covinhas aparecendo quando ele riu. Um nome de menina, isto era original. Revirei meus olhos e continuei com a minha primeira série, fazendo 15 repetições e depois colocando a barra de volta e acenando para ele adicionar mais peso, mas eu não levaria ao meu máximo. Eu poderia erguer 180 quilos, mas eu não mataria meus braços dois dias antes do nosso jogo de abertura.

_*Nancy: nome próprio feminino, mas também pode ser uma gíria para homossexual._

Emmett deslizou os pesos e comecei a levantar novamente enquanto ele continuou a me observar com interesse. Como diabos ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo comigo estava além de mim. Eu estava normal, certo? Eu tinha a mesma aparência, eu estava fazendo meu trabalho de sempre. Eu cheguei aqui um pouco mais cedo, mas isso não era uma grande coisa.

"Onde está o Salsicha*****?" Emmett perguntou. Pelo menos eu não era o único que tinha um apelido.

_*Shaggy: é uma pessoa desgrenhada, denominado assim por causa do Salsicha do Scooby Doo._

"Jasper tem uma nova namorada, ela ficou durante a noite passada. Tenho certeza que ele chegará em breve".

Emmett riu. "Namorada? Whitlock? Desde quando?"

Eu ri porque eu tinha tido praticamente a mesma reação. "Desde o desfile de moda beneficente no hospital há algumas semanas, eu acho. Alice o organizou".

"Hmmm." Emmett murmurou. "Bem, bom para ele. Você já a conheceu?"

"Sim, ontem à noite no Axis. Ela é realmente alguma coisa. Eu gosto dela".

Emmett cruzou seus grandes braços enquanto olhava para mim. "Você foi à Axis? Quantas garotas você pegou?" Porra. Eu não devia ter mencionado isso. Hora de distraí-lo.

"Nenhuma." O que era realmente verdade. Uma tentou me pegar e eu irritei uma que eu queria, então eu estava tecnicamente no 0 pela noite. Ele não me perguntou sobre esta manhã. "Alice chama Jas de Jazzy e ela o fez desfilar em seu desfile de moda." Eu acidentalmente de propósito disse para Emmett.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com a sua risada estremecendo tudo. "Desfile de moda? Ela o levou para desfilar e essa merda? Ele foi sem camisa e usou um daqueles coletes estranhos que você sempre vê nos modelos masculinos? Existe vídeo? Tem que existir um maldito vídeo. Diga-me que há um, homem!" Ele parecia quase desesperado no último pedido e eu ri porque eu sabia que Emmett vivia por momentos como este.

"Alice disse que sim e ela vai entregar." Emmett bateu palmas com júbilo e murmurou algo sobre a substituir o filme do jogo com a estreia de Jasper no desfile. Ele faria isso também; Em era o rei das brincadeiras. "Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu o tiver".

Emmett focou novamente em mim e eu silenciosamente cumprimentei-me por desviar a sua atenção por um momento. "Sim, bem. Você terminou. É a minha vez." Limpei o meu suor do banco e tomei o lugar de Emmett enquanto ele imediatamente começou a levantar com os 170 quilos que eu estive usando. É claro que ele levantou. "Então, por que eles não pediram para você desfilar, Solteirão Mais Cobiçado? Você é muito mais bonito do que Jasper." Sua voz nem remotamente demonstrava tensão quando ele trouxe o peso até o peito e o empurrou de volta para cima novamente.

"Eu não estava lá." Eu disse a ele, extremamente grato por esse fato. Eu sabia que Alice poderia ter me assediado até eu desfilar por aquela passarela também... ela me pareceu uma daquelas pessoas que nunca aceitavam um não como resposta. Eu teria que enviar à minha prima outro presente de casamento em agradecimento por me manter fora da cidade naquele fim de semana. Jane era uma dádiva de Deus.

"Bem, isso explica tudo. Não se sinta mal, Corpo Bonito, tenho certeza que você será solicitado em breve." Ele sorriu para mim de brincadeira quando colocou a barra no lugar e eu carreguei com mais peso. Ele começou suas repetições exatamente quando Jasper entrou no outro extremo da sala. Eu queria sondá-lo por informações sobre o que aconteceu com Bella depois que eu saí, mas eu não podia fazer isso com Emmett sentado bem ali.

"Ei, cara." Eu disse. Emmett disparou seus olhos para a esquerda e um enorme sorriso espalhou pelo seu rosto quando ele viu Jasper caminhando em nossa direção em sua velha camiseta branca do Texas branca e bermuda cinza.

"Fabio*****! Eu estava acabando de perguntar à revista GQ qual a tendência mais quente da moda no momento. Precisamos da sua orientação especializada." Jasper olhou para mim, mas isso desapareceu rapidamente e ele lançou-me um sorriso diabólico, seus olhos azuis brilhando. Eu estava fodido. De jeito nenhum ele manteria Bella em segredo agora. Tanto pelas minhas técnicas de distração de mestre. "Ele disse que todos os modelos quentes do Texas estavam usando perneiras hoje em dia. Isso é verdade? Eles fazem no meu tamanho?" Emmett colocou a barra para baixo e sentou-se, dando-nos um sorriso travesso.

_*Fabio Lanzoni: amplamente conhecido simplesmente como Fabio, é um famoso modelo internacional, porta-voz fashion e ator que apareceu na capa de centenas de romances ao longo da década de 1980 e 1990._

"Eu não acho que eles fazem perneiras em tamanho Bunda Gorda, mas eu posso verificar. Talvez eu pudesse lançar no mercado uma linha de roupas para homens grandes. Vou chamá-la de Go Wide*****." Jasper respondeu, em um sotaque exagerado do Texas.

_*Go Wide: Vá Largura, preferi não traduzir por ele falar sobre uma marca fictícia._

O sorriso de Emmett desapareceu quando ele saltou do banco e virou-se para estudar sua bunda no espelho. "Minha bunda não é gorda. É perfeita. Você gostaria de ter uma bunda como esta, com um pouco de forma nela. Como você pode desfilar qualquer coisa com esta bunda de panqueca está além de mim. Diga à sua garota que eu desfilarei para ela no próximo desfile. Eu receberei mais aplausos do que você já conseguiu!" Jasper e eu rimos da indignação verdadeira que ouvimos no tom de Emmett. Ele não era nem remotamente gordo e ele estava realmente abaixo do peso para um típico atacante. Emmett tinha 124 quilos de músculos sólidos enquanto a maioria dos lineman tinha mais de 136 quilos e tinham um estômago que ia com seu tamanho enorme.

"Por que você está checando a minha bunda, Em? Rose não o faz mais por você?" Jasper perguntou.

"Por favor, você sabe malditamente bem que se eu fosse gay, eu iria para o Menino Bonito aqui. Ele seria a pegada da década." Emmett se mudou para outro aparelho e começou a fazer algumas extensões de perna.

"Você não pode tê-lo, ele tem uma garota... bem, talvez ele tenha. Se ele não foder tudo novamente." Porra, o alívio não durou muito tempo.

Os pesos tiniram quando Emmett parou sua extensão de perna abruptamente. "O quê? O mais Elegível não é mais tão elegível? Desde quando?" Ele começou a extensão novamente e então olhou para mim com horror cintilando através do seu rosto. "Por favor, me diga que você não voltou com Tanya. Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com ela de novo e Rosie certamente como a merda não pode. Eu pensei que ela perfuraria aqueles seios falsos com um garfo na cerimônia de premiação da equipe." Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. "Isso realmente teria sido muito quente." Ele não estava brincando. Rose e Tanya tinham se odiado à primeira vista, Tanya porque ela é uma vadia competitiva e não poderia estar em torno de uma mulher que era tão, se não mais, bonita que ela, e Rose porque ela não aguenta mulheres de egos elevados como Tanya. Rose era a melhor mecânica da cidade e ela poderia dar uma aula para todos nós quando se trata de carros e se garantia com esportes também. Dizer que ela e Tanya não tinham nada em comum seria o eufemismo do século.

"Não Tanya." Jasper grunhiu enquanto começou a fazer suas próprias extensões no banco. Eu o ajudei, já que meu próprio treino estava muito bem terminado, apesar de eu fazer mais algumas extensões de perna assim que Emmett terminasse. "O nosso menino aqui conheceu a melhor amiga de Alice, Bella, na noite passada e tudo parecia estar indo bem até que ele foi estúpido o suficiente para pegar o número de uma fã bem na frente dela." Eu estremeci, mas não podia dizer nada para me defender. Tinha sido uma jogada imbecil.

"O que há de errado com você, homem? Você precisa que eu o ensine como pegar uma mulher? Eu claramente terei que enviar uma carta para a _Teen Beat__*****_ para rescindir o seu título de Atleta Com Quem Mais Gostaríamos De Casar. Eles fizeram tudo errado." _Teen Beat?_ Sério? Em primeiro lugar, eu não acho que exista tal revista e, em segundo lugar, se houvesse, era melhor não estarem escrevendo sobre mim.

_* Teen Beat é uma revista americana voltada para leitores adolescentes, traduzindo, seria algo como "Batida Adolescente"._

"Sim, Em, eu realmente preciso receber seus conselhos. Ter um alicate jogado na minha cabeça não é exatamente o jeito que eu quero começar um relacionamento".

"Ei! Minha Rosie tem espírito! Você terá sorte se essa garota Bella tiver a metade do fogo que Rose tem. Muita sorte." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça. Emmett tinha comprado um Lamborghini preto no ano passado, uma máquina maravilhosa que ele prontamente bateu contra uma árvore quando fez uma curva muito rápida em sua viagem inaugural. O reboque levou seu carro à Oficina de Rose e ela saiu em seu macacão e deu uma olhada para o carro e jogou seu alicate na cabeça de Emmett, gritando com ele sobre o abuso do automóvel e não saber como tratar uma dama corretamente. Bons reflexos o impediram de ter um galo na cabeça e ele tinha tomado a batida em seu ombro. Emmett havia se apaixonado instantaneamente e partiu para provar que ele sabia como tratar uma dama, pelo menos uma como Rose. Em vez de enviar-lhe flores, ele comprou-lhe assinaturas da Car & Driver e outras revistas e, em um golpe de gênio, ele tinha encontrado para ela um clássico Corvette 69 que precisava de algum amor e calidez. Ela tinha ficado impotente contra esse tipo de ataque e eles estão juntos desde então.

"Bella tem muito fogo." Eu disse a ele, lembrando como ela olhou para mim e começou a disparar perguntas como se ela fosse fazer alguma exposição sórdida. Na hora eu fiquei com raiva, mas eu ainda notei que ela ficava linda quando estava furiosa.

"Eu vou dizer." Jasper riu quando levantou a barra novamente. "Ela o correu imediatamente para fora da Axis." Eu poderia ter me defendido, mas eu sabia que era inútil quando Emmett juntou-se à gargalhada. Além disso, eu tinha outras coisas para descobrir.

"Então o que diabos aconteceu depois que eu saí?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella pediu por quatro doses de tequila e, sendo o cavalheiro complacente que eu sou, eu as dei para ela e a deixei conversar com Alice. Depois que ela tomou algumas doses, ela encontrou o guardanapo com o número da garota. Ela disse para Alice que ela fodeu tudo e explicou sobre a coisa toda. Ela estava muito bêbada para dirigir no momento em que fomos embora, então Alice dirigiu o carro dela para o meu apartamento e nós a deixamos caída lá." Ele riu. "Ela se apaixonou por aquele sofá que sua mãe escolheu e não foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes." Eu sorri, eu tinha o mesmo sofá em uma cor cinza escuro no meu apartamento, Jasper tinha gostado do meu e pediu à minha mãe para encontrar-lhe um igual. "Ela é legal, cara. Ela nos fez rir a noite toda, falando de loiras desprezíveis e atletas egoístas. Ela continuava dizendo para mim _sem ofensa _cada vez que ela dizia algo negativo sobre a nossa espécie. Foi hilário".

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. "Ela te marcou".

"Eu não sou egoísta." Respondi, irritado pela acusação. Quero dizer, eu acho que eu estava acostumado a um pouco de atenção, mas isto não era porque eu esperava isso, simplesmente acontecia. Como isso era egoísta?

"Cara, todos os atletas são egoístas, especialmente fora de campo. Eu não estou dizendo que você é cheio de si, ou algo assim. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Você não parece querer as garotas que se reúnem ao seu redor. Você sempre culpa o futebol, mas como um homem hétero de carteirinha, eu me sinto confiante o suficiente na minha sexualidade para dizer-lhe que elas estariam pulando em você mesmo se você fosse a porra de um faxineiro." Eu ri da expressão séria no rosto de Emmett. Talvez eu ainda conseguisse garotas, mas eu duvidava que seria na mesma quantidade.

Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou entre eu e Jasper. "Então, como é que você vai corrigir as coisas com esta garota? Ela está sob a sua pele, homem. Eu posso dizer apenas pelo modo como você se manteve fora do ar por toda a manhã e a expressão em seu rosto quando Jasper disse o nome dela. Como ela é, afinal? Ela é quente?" Ele bufou. "Com quem eu estou brincando, é claro que ela é quente".

Fiz uma careta, não realmente gostando de ele se referindo à Bella desta forma, mesmo que fosse verdade. "Ela é linda." Eu corrigi e ele tossiu "dominado" por trás da sua mão. Mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio e continuei. "Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos e esses grandes olhos castanhos que simplesmente vêem através de você. A pele dela é de um pêssego pálido muito bonito e ela é incrivelmente macia. E quando eu a toco... há como este choque elétrico entre nós dois, mas é bom. Eu realmente não sei como explicar isso".

"Então, não é como uma arma de eletro-choque?" Jasper e eu jogamos nossas toalhas ensopadas de suor enquanto ele vaiava e as pegava antes que elas pudessem bater no seu rosto. "Hey, _Se Beber Não Case_ é épico. E eu simplesmente tinha que ver se aquilo era tão incrível quanto mostraram e totalmente é".

"Não pense que não vamos revidar por isto." Jasper advertiu sombriamente, sem dúvida lembrando a dor horrível daqueles volts de eletricidade indo atirando através da sua virilha. "Você tem sorte de eu não ter ficado fodidamente impotente por isso, ou você estaria também." Jasper tinha tomado o choque na virilha, enquanto eu tinha tomado um choque no rosto, como Alan no filme. O que não foi legal. Nós dois ficamos no chão por uns bons dez minutos e entorpecidos por uma hora depois disso.

"Se alguém fosse o Fat Jesus*****, era você. Você deveria ter tomado os volts no rosto." Eu disse a ele. O bastardo tinha nos tirado do campo e atirado em nós ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que se tivesse atirado apenas em um de nós primeiro, o outro correria dele, então ele tinha comprado duas. Nós lhe devíamos um grande retroco.

_* Fat Jesus: usado para descrever alguém com sobrepeso e longo cabelo castanho e barba. Expressão popularizado pelo filme "Se Beber Não Case"._

"Aww, não se preocupe, Garoto Bonito, não houve nenhum dano permanente." Ele bateu no meu ombro. "Agora, Salcisha, por outro lado, pode ter tido alguns super-nadadores sobrecarregados por aquela pequena experiência. É melhor você ter cuidado com a sua nova garota." Jasper o socou no estômago, mas não teve qualquer efeito.

"Cuidado com a mão." Eu avisei. A última coisa que eu precisava era o meu WR tendo uma mão quebrada no começo da temporada.

"Sim." Jasper murmurou, irritado que ele não tinha infligido qualquer dano sobre o grandalhão.

"De qualquer forma." Emmett disse, completamente não perturbado pelo golpe de Jasper, "Precisamos descobrir como levar você de volta às boas graças dessa Bella. Conte-me mais; além do fato de que você está completamente na dela, eu peguei isso quando você a estava descrevendo como alguma heroína de romance. Sua pele de pêssego e macia? Eu ficaria preocupado sobre a sua sexualidade se eu não o conhecesse melhor." Caminhamos para o vestiário para tomar banho e trocar de roupa para nos dirigirmos às nossas sessões de análise dos filmes individuais de nossas posições com os treinadores. Nos estaríamos juntos com todo o ataque mais tarde para trabalhar em algumas jogadas.

"Eu falei com ela hoje de manhã quando fui acordar Jasper. Eu a verei no domingo à noite após o jogo, então a sua ajuda não é necessária." Retirei um novo par de shorts e camiseta do meu armário.

"É melhor levá-la para algum lugar remoto, se você não quer mais garotas dando em cima de você na frente dela." Emmett advertiu. "Tenho certeza que você não é estúpido o suficiente para pegar outro número na frente dela, mas ainda será foda se vocês forem constantemente interrompidos." Seria e era por isso que eu estava evitando isso.

"Eu a convidei para jantar em minha casa. Eu não posso conhecê-la em um restaurante lotado." Emmett assentiu em aprovação.

"Você é liso, Cosmo. Você tem a garota indo ao seu apartamento para o primeiro encontro? Talvez eu devesse ser aquele tomando lições." Eu ericei um pouco com a insinuação de que eu levaria Bella para a cama no domingo. Não que eu não gostasse da ideia, eu estaria mentindo, porque eu gostava. Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Mas eu gostava dela, ou eu acho que poderia gostar, afinal, e eu não queria apressá-la para qualquer coisa física. Isso fodia as coisas para mim de vez em quando, Tanya sendo o exemplo mais recente.

"É apenas mais fácil e eu não vou dormir com ela." Eu disse a ele, irritado. "Ela é melhor do que isso".

"Sim, e ela totalmente não quer ter dois jogadores de futebol a vendo nua na mesma semana." Jasper ressaltou. Eu girei e o encarei e vi um sorriso de comedor de merda esticado em seu rosto.

"O que diabos você acabou de dizer?" Ela estava apenas brincando sobre o trio, não estava? Ela tinha que estar, de jeito nenhum Jasper iria... não, simplesmente, não.

"Impagável!" Emmett gargalhou, olhando ansiosamente entre nós.

A expressão no meu rosto deve ter sido bastante ameaçadora porque Jasper deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça. "Não, homem, não é o que você pensa. Eu só ajudei Alice a trocá-la." Bem, isso era melhor... espere, não, não era.

"Você a viu nua?" Eu perguntei, minha voz rachando na última palavra. Tivemos alguns pares de olhos curiosos em nós no vestiário, onde muitos dos nossos companheiros haviam se infiltrado durante a última hora.

"Bem, eu não diria exatamente nua." Ele disse, batendo seu dedo indicador no queixo como se estivesse imerso em pensamentos. "Eu vi alguma daquela pele um tanto pálida que você parece estar tão afeiçoado." Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado e eu me lembrei que Jasper era meu melhor amigo e eu não tinha necessidade de socá-lo dois dias antes de um jogo. "Eu vi alguma renda preta, o que devo dizer que ficou bem contra a dita pele pálida." Um rosnado baixo saiu da minha boca e os olhos de Jasper brilhavam de alegria. Emmett sorriu em antecipação. "E ela é definitivamente uma beijadora realmente boa." Estendi a mão e agarrei o colarinho da sua camisa. Ele ergueu suas mãos. "Estou brincando, homem!" Eu o soltei e ele riu. "Na maior parte." Minha mão disparou em direção a ele novamente, mas ele se esquivou para a direita. Ele era um filho da puta rápido.

"Eu posso ter entrado na sala enquanto ela estava puxando minha camisa sobre a cabeça. Isso é tudo. E ela me deu um beijo na bochecha enquanto Alice e eu a colocávamos para dentro. Nada inconveniente." Ele me disse, diversão clara em seu tom. Lutei contra a raiva que tinha brotado em mim com o pensamento de Jasper vendo Bella nua. Eu ainda estava irritado que ele tivesse visto mais dela do que eu tinha, mas ele tinha apenas cuidado dela e isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse fodido tudo em primeiro lugar.

Emmett estava rindo além da sua bunda ao nosso lado. "Cara, você está perdido! Isso é ótimo! Eu nunca vi você agir assim antes, especialmente não sobre a Rainha do Gelo. Isso será divertido. Preciso conhecer essa garota, imediatamente." Eu não estava com pressa para liberar Emmett em Bella, ele poderia assustá-la antes mesmo que eu começasse.

"Cale-se, Em." Eu disse a ele, batendo meu armário e indo em direção aos chuveiros. Teria que ser um banho frio. O pensamento de Bella nua tinha me deixado todo duro. A noite de domingo não poderia chegar rápida o suficiente.

**xoxoxoxox**

Os próximos dois dias passaram e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em campo com Emmett e Jasper, capitães companheiros de equipe, esperando o cara ou coroa da moeda. Escolhemos coroa e ganhamos o sorteio, elegendo ir primeiro na defesa para que pudéssemos iniciar o segundo tempo com a bola. Fiz meu caminho para a lateral e sentei ao lado de Dave Anderson, meu técnico de quarterback, passando sobre a primeira série. Nós fizemos um roteiro das três primeiras chamadas do jogo e depois jogamos de ouvido a partir desse ponto, dependendo do que a defesa estava nos dando. Eu estava alheio ao rugido da multidão quando a bola foi chutada, era apenas o ruído de fundo e eu me concentrei na tarefa que me aguardava.

Nossa defesa entregou um primeiro down em um passe de tela de Manning para Reggie Wayne, mas obstruiu Joseph Addai na 3ª e 2ª séries seguintes. Hunter Smith entrou e jogou a bola até a linha de jarda 23. 77 jardas de sujeira para pagar. Eu prendi meu capacete e entrei em campo, chamando meus homens para uma reunião em volta de uma roda para planejar a próxima jogada a ser executada. A chamada foi para uma handoff***** para a corrida de Crowley deixando Emmett para trás. Eu alinhei atrás do meu centro, Jeff Garrett, e levei um segundo para me permitir o momento para mergulhar. Aqui, bem aqui, era onde eu pertencia. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da relva e do suor e sentir a emoção no ar. A multidão estava gritando e eu recorri aos sinais de mão em vez da minha cadência, dirigindo Fitz e Whit para os lados opostos do campo da chamada inicial. A defesa, lendo a passagem por todo o caminho, caiu oito de volta para a cobertura e correu apenas três. Emmett bloqueou Freeney e Crowley e arrancou um ganho de 9 jardas antes de Kelvin Hayden vir da sua posição secundária e fazê-lo parar.

_*Handoff: é o movimento feito pelo quarterback ao entregar a bola diretamente nas mãos do corredor, sem lançamento ou passe_

Anderson sinalizou-me uma mudança, ele queria outra handoff após a primeira ser tão bem sucedida, então eu dei a bola para Tyler e ele converteu em um ganho curto de 2 jardas por trás de Call. Meu aperto firme em Ben Cheney o fez pegar um bloco assassino de Freeney vindo do outro lado da ponta esquerda, o que deu a Crowley apenas tempo suficiente para estender a bola e passar abaixo da primeira linha. A chamada da jogada seguinte era um curto circuito para Whitlock no lado esquerdo, eu joguei três jardas e ele ludibriou seu defensor e arrancou mais 15. Estávamos no meio do campo e precisávamos de pelo menos mais 20 jardas para que o Rackers pudesse chutar um field goal*****. Não que eu quisesse me contentar com um field goal. Eu desejava começar a minha temporada no caminho certo.

_*Field goal: é uma forma de pontuar no futebol americano, na qual em vez de passar a bola para um quarterback, ela é passada a um placeholder que a segura junto ao chão de forma que um chutador possa executar o chute, fazendo-a passar entre os postes do gol (por vezes conhecidos como "uprights"). O acerto vale três pontos no placar._

Outra handoff para Crowley resultou em um ganho mínimo de uma jarda, era o segundo tempo em nove minutos e o treinador estava finalmente pronto para tomar as rédeas de mim. Ele chamou um flea flicker*****; eu entreguei a bola para Crowley e então ela a atirou de volta para mim. Whit era o meu receptor pretendido, mas ele foi coberto por dois DBs******, então eu verifiquei Fitz no lado esquerdo. Ele saiu em disparada por 8 jardas e estávamos oficialmente na faixa Field gol, ainda que longe.

_*Flea flicker: é um dos vários tipos de "jogada-truque", desenhada para confundir a defesa adversária. _

_**__DBs -__Defensive Linemen__: (linha defensiva) __eles formam a primeira linha de combate da defesa. _

Na First e Ten***** de 33 eu enviei Jasper em um slant pattern******, cortando do lado direito do campo para o centro. Isto levaria alguns segundos para desenvolver, então eu tive que segurar a bola um pouco mais do que era confortável, mas eu confiava em Emmett, e Cheney e Crowley para proteger meu lado cego. "Azul 92, azul 92, 17, 23, 28, marchar." Eu caí na cadência mais sem sentido, o único número relevante sendo o 23. Jasper correu diretamente e então cortou. Eu olhei para a esquerda, fazendo a defesa congelar e começar a se inclinar antes de deixar a bola ir direto para o meio. Somente quando eu lancei, eu tive aquele sentimento revelador, aquele instinto de que eu estava prestes a tomar um choque de corpos. Com certeza, um corpo chocou no meu e eu bati no chão. Meu primeiro choque da temporada e foi um bom, rangendo todo o caminho até os meus dedos dos pés. Eu me inclinei o suficiente para cima para ver sendo atirada verdadeiramente e Jasper estava lá para pegá-la, com apenas Gary Brackett na sua cola. O dia em que um linebacker pudesse cobrir Jasper ainda estava para ser visto e ele voou por ele, correndo sem ser tocado para a zona de finalização. Touchdown, _Cardinals_. Eu sorri e ignorei a rigidez no meu ombro quando Emmett me levantou do chão.

_*First and Ten é o primeiro down para dez jardas. Down são as chamadas tentativas que uma equipe de ataque tem para avançar as jardas no campo; inicialmente, os atacantes possuem quatro downs, renovados automaticamente quando alcançam as dez jardas regulamentares._

_**Slant pattern: é um padrão dirigido por um receptor no futebol americano, onde o receptor funciona até o campo em aproximadamente um ângulo de 45°, rumo ao fosso entre os linebackers e os atacantes._

"Bela jogada, Heisman!" Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e fomos batendo nas costas todo o caminho até a lateral, onde Anderson estava esperando para ir para a próxima série e refazer o que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Não importa o sucesso, ele sempre encontra algo para colocar defeito.

"Cheney estava aberto para o check down*** **naquela jogada. Você poderia tê-lo usado como sua válvula de segurança e se salvado de um choque." Ele disse para mim, seu rosto severo acinzentado. O homem alguma vez fodidamente sorria?

_*Check down: é quando o quarterback tenta completar um passe curto com precisão para um running back (jogador que se posiciona atrás do quarterback, ou, às vezes, atrás e um pouco ao lado, no início de cada jogada) ou tight end (jogador da linha de ataque que pode sair para receber passes, ou ficar para proteger e segurar a linha defensiva) como última opção quando o recebedor está coberto._

"Foi bom." Eu disse e de uma forma foi. Punição física vinha com o jogo e era um lembrete de quem eu era e o que eu estava fazendo. Se qualquer coisa, isto me irritava e me dava mais fogo em campo. Tinha sido minha culpa, Em conteve Freeney tanto quanto pôde, mas o homem era um animal e ele ficou livre porque eu segurei a bola por muito tempo esperando por Jasper se mostrar livre. Isto foi culpa minha, não de Emmett. Pelo menos eu completei o meu passe. Outro segundo a mais e ele teria me colocado no banco. Eu odiava ser colocado no banco quase tanto quanto eu odiava jogar uma intercepção.

"Da próxima vez, check down." Ele rosnou. Ele me mostrou vários furos que ele percebeu na cobertura deles e eu assenti, rolando meu ombro direito um pouco. A batida tinha doído um pouco, mas eu me sentia bem. Talvez tenha sido um pouco apertado. Eu vagamente ouvi a multidão gritando para a defesa e olhei para cima para ver Manning tendo seus garotos no principal objetivo. Isso foi rápido. Mas isso era Manning para você, o homem era uma máquina. Ele jogou um fraco para a zona de back-end que resvalou da mão esquerda de Wayne e caiu incompleto. Addai ganhou uma jarda em seu carry***** seguinte e foi o terceiro no objetivo da linha de 4 jardas. Manning entrou em sua rotina da linha de scrimmage******, gesticulando e fazendo careta e parecendo quase como se estivesse tendo convulsões. Ele estava tentando chamar a nossa D offside (5 jardas), mas ninguém bateu e ele agarrou a bola. Dockett rasgou através da linha como um homem em uma missão e colocou suas mãos em Peyton assim que ele jogou a bola. Ela navegou sobre ele e saiu da zona de finalização. Os Colts tiveram que enviar Vinatieri para chutar um field goal de 21 jardas, que passou facilmente. 07 – 03 para nós.

_*Carry: é um termo estatístico equivalente a um único corredor jogando. O termo é geralmente usado em referência a "jardas por realizar", significando jardas por tentativa de apressar a bola. _

_**Linha de scrimmage: é uma linha imaginária transversal que corta o campo e se posiciona entre a linha defensiva e a linha ofensiva, e os times não podem ultrapassar essa linha antes do começo da jogada. Sua localização é exatamente no local onde a bola ficou depois da jogada mais recente, sendo que ela pode avançar ou recuar por faltas._

Nós tínhamos um três em um para a nossa próxima posse porque eu derrubei Fitz na rota mais curta e mais rápida. Eu fiquei irritado comigo mesmo por ter perdido uma conversão fácil, mas não havia tempo para me debruçar sobre isso porque Manning bateu Gonzalez em um longo jogo de passes e foi 10-7 antes que eu pudesse sequer piscar. Retornamos a bola para os 34 em um belo runback por Steve Breaston, meu terceiro recebedor. Outro handoff para Crowley nos rendeu um ganho de seis jardas e depois eu joguei um passe para Fitzgerald no Colts 42. Crowley pegou três no handoff e eu joguei uma inclinada para Cheney pelo first down até 30 jardas. Chamei o flea flicker novamente porque eles estavam se preparando para correr. Entreguei a bola para Cheney e ele a jogou de volta para mim. Fitz estava aberto no cinco e eu disparei para ele para um fácil touchdown. 14-10.

O intervalo foi um borrão de planos de jogo e ajustes de protetores e uma massagem rápida no ombro. Levei o campo após a metade e fizemos o nosso caminho para o campo em uma agradável matança de tempo, comendo 11 minutos e terminando com Crowley nos levando para o touchdown. 21-10.

O quarto tempo viu Manning tentando valentemente reunir sua equipe de um buraco de de28-13 depois que Jasper tomou uma rota mais curta e mais rápida para outro touchdown no início do quarto. Na verdade, Manning dirigiu o campo de forma eficiente e sem derramamento de sangue, completando a unidade com um touchdown que Addai executou a partir da linha de jarda oito. Eles foram para a conversão de dois pontos e conseguiram um fraco para Wayne. 28-21.

Peguei a bola com seis minutos restando e sabia que precisávamos matar o tempo e obter pelo menos um field goal. Manning foi mortal mesmo com apenas dois minutos restando, então tivemos de usar o tempo de jogo tanto quanto poderíamos. Os Colts colocaram oito na caixa e encheram Crowley no nosso primeiro carry quando eu os vi alinhados exatamente na mesma formação da nossa jogada seguinte. Eu percebi a linha e passei para cinco jardas para Cheney, o que ele pegou e levou um sete extra para o first down. Ele ficou em quadra e os Colts não tiveram tempo para sair. Tomei meu tempo voltando para a linha e chamei outro handoff para Cheney, usando cada um dos 25 segundos colocados antes de um atraso na chamada do jogo. Ele arrancou uma corrida de seis jardas enquanto os Colts estavam agora respeitando o fato de que eu poderia passar. Mais um minuto fora do relógio. Bom. Pegamos dois em outro handoff para Cheney e foi o 3º em dois de 47. Chamei um wide receiver screen*****, jogando a bola para Breaston cerca de 3 jardas para o first down.

_*__Wide Receiver Screen__: __passe de tela__ é um tipo de jogada no __futebol americano__._

O relógio marcou o aviso de dois minutos e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer agora. Após o tempo limite, eu entreguei para Crowley e ele conseguiu outras dez jardas. O jogo foi oficialmente terminado e eu levei uma joelhada na pressão que veio. Final, 28-21. Eu tinha ido de 17-23, em 302 jardas no dia; nada mal. Meus colegas de time e eu felicitamos uns aos outros e dissemos nossos requisitados olás para a outra equipe antes de voltar para o vestiário. Dei uma entrevista lateral rápida para a Fox e finalmente estava pronto para ir para casa. Deixei a emoção do jogo me abandonar e senti uma emoção nova tomar posse.

Em apenas algumas horas eu estaria vendo Bella novamente.

Conversei com ela brevemente pelo telefone uma vez, mas não por muito tempo, e eu não podia esperar para realmente passar algum tempo real com ela. Quem sabia o que a noite traria? Fui para o chuveiro e mordi a risada quando percebi que eu estava mais animado sobre vê-la do que eu estava por ter ganhado o primeiro jogo da temporada. Isto deveria me incomodar, mas eu achei que nada podia me incomodar agora. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa e corri através das entrevistas pós-jogo. Tanto Em como Jas me deram uma merda por isso novamente, eu não me importei. Pensar nesta noite fez o meu estômago formigar em antecipação. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu queria fazer mais do que passar a noite com aquela garota fascinante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

_E lá vou eu me intrometer em outra tradução da Nêni, pelo menos dessa vez eu fui convidada rsrs. Essa fic é um inferno de traduzir, porque uns 50% dela é de gírias e expressões. Além do que, os ÚNICOS esportes que eu entendo são vôlei, Formúla 1 e Judô, o resto não entendo uma vírgula. Não sei nada nem do "nosso" futebol, além do fato que entrou é gol. Mas a história é hilária. O Emmett me faz gargalhar._

_Neste site em português explica tudo, das posições, regras e etc... se alguém se interessar._

_http : / / www . playactionnfl . com / (retire os espaços)_

_Também queria que vocês falassem nas reviews se as N/Ts com os termos de futebol americano são úteis, ou atrapalham o andamento do texto._

_Beijinhos ;D _

**Lary Reeden**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>

_Oi meninas, como foi o fds? O que importa é que sempre começamos a semana com o pé direito no Pervas Place. Um capítulo novo de First&Ten alegra qualquer dia. Estou no trabalho ralando, amanhã viajo novamente para Porto Velho e volto somente na quinta, então as minhas parceiras/amigas/companheiras postarão as fics dessa semana. Mas oh... temos sentido uma "baixa" nas reviews? Cadê vcs? O que houve? *choraaaaa se sentindo abandonada*_

_Beijos girls... e comigo... até sexta em Fridays at Noon... no "Aniversário do Edward"... uiuiuiiii_


	6. Capítulo 6 – Pontapé

**Capítulo 6 – Pontapé*******

_*__Kick off__: chute inicial que colocará a bola em jogo. A equipe vencedora do sorteio determinará se quer receber a bola ou chutá-la. A posição no campo para o chute de "kick off" é a jarda de número 30._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**# Bella #**

Havia algo surreal sobre assistir o homem com quem você passaria a noite na TV. Por um lado, eu podia apreciá-lo como um atleta, fazendo jogada perfeita depois de jogada perfeita, comandando o campo, tranquilamente. Por outro lado, eu podia ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes, estreitando em concentração, aquele maxilar cerrado, uma mecha de cabelo selvagem soprando ao vento quando ele estava sentado no banco repassando as jogadas com seu treinador de _quarterback_, ele era incrivelmente quente. Como poderia uma pessoa dessas, duas, na verdade, passar a noite comigo? Eu não sabia bem como envolver minha cabeça em torno disso.

Eu tentei, realmente tentei, assistir ao jogo como se fosse qualquer outro jogo de futebol, observando os ajustes na linha, avaliando as formações, mentalmente catalogando as chamadas de jogadas... mas sempre meus olhos eram atraídos de volta para ele. O número Dez. O perfeito Dez... o que ele viu em mim?

Claro que, mesmo se não fosse pela minha súbita incapacidade de me concentrar em outra coisa além de Edward Cullen, eu ainda não teria sido capaz de realmente apreciar o jogo, não com Alice sentada ao meu lado, saltando no meu sofá com entusiasmo cada vez que Jasper era mostrado, ou o seu nome era mencionado. Eu amava Alice, verdadeiramente, mas ela não sabia nada sobre esportes. Ela ficava gritando para o defensor no fundo cobrindo Jasper. "Tire as mãos do meu homem! Arranque a cabeça dele, Jazzy!" Não importa quantas vezes eu tentasse explicar o conceito de cobertura e o que era legal e o que não era, ela simplesmente não ouvia.

"Eu não entendo por que aquele cara tem permissão para jogar o meu Jazzy no chão e ele não pode fazer o mesmo." Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para a TV, uma expressão amotinada em seu rosto. Ela parecia absolutamente adorável, positivamente nadando em uma das camisas de Jasper que ela tinha "pegado emprestada" do armário dele.

"Ele pode fazer interceptações." Indiquei pela quinta vez. "E ele pode enfrentá-lo quando o bloqueio for para o _running back_, mas ele não pode simplesmente jogá-lo no chão".

"Por que não? Aquele grandalhão fez isso com Edward. Você não quer entrar lá e chutar a bunda dele?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas eu não podia negar suas palavras. Quando Freeney bateu em Edward, senti minhas mãos se enrolarem em punhos e um verdadeiro medo tomou conta de mim até que Edward ficou de pé. Essa era uma experiência completamente nova para mim quando assistia a um jogo. Eu nunca tinha ficado emocionalmente investida desta forma antes.

"Claro que você quer... e se ele machucar o lindo rosto dele?" Um olhar de horror tomou conta dela. "Eu não posso ver isso! Vou conseguir um capacete melhor para ele... tem que haver algo que cubra todo o rosto dele. Ele poderia usar algo como o Homem de Ferro usa." Eu tive uma imagem mental de Alice entregando a Jasper um capacete de metal gigante com minúsculas fendas para ele enxergar e ri tanto que quase caí do sofá. Ela bufou e me cutucou no lado, mas eu vi seus lábios contorcerem e logo ela estava rindo comigo.

Quando eu finalmente controlei minha respiração, sorri para ela. "Jasper está jogando futebol há um longo tempo e você parece gostar do rosto dele do jeito que está. Eu não acho que você precise se preocupar. Ainda assim, se ele conseguir uma cicatriz, ele provavelmente ficará sexy." Edward tinha uma, uma pequena linha do lado direito da sua mandíbula, que eu sabia que vinha de uma batida de capacete com capacete na faculdade. Era linda e eu queria lambê-la. Maldição, eu espero que eu não tenha dito isso a ele.

Alice suspirou. "Ele ficaria sexy, não importa como. Ele é lindo, meu Jasper." Seus olhos ficaram todos sonhadores e rezei para que ela não me dissesse o que quer que estivesse em sua cabeça naquele momento. Eu o tinha visto sem camisa e tinha sido uma visão bastante agradável, mas eu não precisava de mais.

Minha atenção foi capturada pela ação na tela novamente quando Edward passou por um _linebacker_ rapidamente e fez um passe longo, a bola caindo bem no meio do campo e nos braços de Jasper que estavam à espera. Ele distraiu o _cornerback _e correu para a zona final intocado. Alice sacudiu-se fora do seu estupor e começou a gritar para o seu homem, pulando fora do meu sofá e fazendo uma dança louca pelo _touchdown_, que envolveu sua bunda balançando e suas mãos sendo jogadas para cima quando os juízes fizeram o sinal da jogada. Eu ri com a visão e ela puxou-me para acompanhá-la, nós duas balançando nossas bundas enquanto víamos Edward e Jasper dando batidas nos peitos um do outro na linha lateral. "Isso é tão quente." Alice murmurou, estendendo a mão e puxando a minha mão. "Você viu isso?" É claro que eu tinha visto e ela estava certa, era muito quente.

Nós nos sentamos de volta para assistir ao quarto tempo. O jogo estava apertado e Peyton Manning estava se movendo bem com a bola contra a defesa dos Cardinals, perto de fazer um _touchdown_. Edward calmamente entrou em campo e eu sabia que ele tinha apenas que manter a bola em movimento e deixar o tempo correr para que Manning não tivesse a chance de empatar o jogo. Ele nunca precisou de muito tempo para fazer isso, nada mais do que um minuto era muito para ele.

Eu assistia com admiração enquanto Edward levava sua equipe metodicamente para baixo do campo, fazendo o primeiro _down_ quase sem esforço. O relógio tiquetaqueava enquanto ele mudava as jogadas na linha, surpreendendo a defesa, jogando para um primeiro _down_ e depois voltando com um jogo de corrida que ajudou com as metragens. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando o relógio bateu dois minutos e a emissora cortou para o comercial.

"Como eles podem simplesmente cortar? Está quase acabando, certo? Nós vamos ganhar?" Alice perguntou, segurando meu braço, seus claros olhos azuis arregalados de excitação.

"Sim, acabou. Edward só precisa mudar o ângulo e correr contra o tempo agora".

Alice saltou novamente e correu para o meu quarto. "Para onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei nervosamente. Ela veio para cá assistir ao jogo, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que...

"Vou escolher sua roupa para o seu encontro." Ela gritou de volta, sua voz abafada pelo meu armário. Abafei um gemido e caí de volta no sofá. Minha irritação se dissipou quando o jogo voltou e eu assisti Edward segurando a bola. Ele tirou seu capacete e senti uma ridícula vibração com a visão dele, brilhando com o triunfo e suor enquanto cumprimentava seus companheiros e ia em direção à margem.

A repórter da FOX, Pam Oliver, impulsionou seu microfone na cara dele e perguntou-lhe sobre seus pensamentos sobre vencer o primeiro jogo da temporada. Revirei meus olhos para a idiotice da pergunta e para o seu tom de voz ofegante enquanto ela se movia tão próxima dele como era humanamente possível sem montá-lo em campo. Vadia. Eu disse a mim mesma que estava tudo bem me sentir assim porque eu sempre a odiei, mesmo antes que ela estivesse a centímetros de distância do cara com quem eu sairia em algumas horas. Ela tinha o hábito de flertar com os jogadores, ao ponto que eu não podia sequer vê-la mais fazendo entrevistas. Eu assistiria a essa, porém, porque eu queria vê-lo.

Alice entrou na sala e envolveu um braço em volta de mim enquanto assistíamos Edward, parecendo tão absolutamente lindo que deveria ser ilegal, responder as perguntas estúpidas dela como o profissional que ele era. Ele não piscou um cílio com o tom de paquera, nem respondeu a isso, apenas deu a ela respostas tranquilas e piscando um dos seus sorrisos patenteados para a câmera antes de correr para fora do campo. Deus, ele era impressionante. _Meu._ Uh, não exatamente ainda, só esperança e o poder do pensamento positivo e tudo isso.

"Por que eles não falaram com Jasper?" Alice perguntou, seu lábio formando um beicinho.

"Ele responderá as perguntas na conferência de imprensa, eles costumam ir direto ao _quarterback_ e, em seguida, aos treinadores e outros jogadores após o jogo." Eu disse a ela de modo confortador.

"Mas eu quero vê-lo todo suado e quente em seu uniforme!" Ela franziu a testa e, então encolheu os ombros com um sorriso. "Eu simplesmente terei que ir ao próximo jogo e saltar nele. Eles vão me deixar assistir do banco, certo?" Eu balancei minha cabeça e não me incomodei em cortá-la, principalmente porque enquanto eu sabia que isso não era provável, se houvesse uma maneira, Alice a encontraria. "Vamos, você precisa se preparar".

Eu não resisti quando ela me puxou para o meu quarto. "Você sabe que nós vamos apenas jantar no apartamento dele, certo? Eu não preciso usar um vestido e..." Eu me cortei quando vi o que ela tinha separado na minha cama. Era simples, era muito eu e definitivamente não era o que eu esperava de Alice. Olhei a calça jeans preta, a blusa vermelha e a camisa de botão branca e levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela se jogou na cama e sorriu para mim. "As cores do time dele! Você pensou que eu faria você vestir Fendi para um jantar em casa? Por favor, me dê algum crédito. Vamos guardar isso para a primeira vez que vocês saírem de verdade".

"Mas é de verdade." Eu disse a ela baixinho. Não era? Eu perguntei isso a mim mesma cerca de cinquenta vezes desde a manhã de sexta-feira.

Alice pulou da cama e envolveu seus braços em torno de mim. "Claro que é! É realmente o encontro perfeito para vocês dois. Sem vadias interrompendo, sem tietes querendo autógrafos... Jasper não recebe tanta atenção quanto Edward, mas ele recebe um pouco de atenção quando saímos. Nossos melhores momentos são quando estamos sozinhos. Agora você e Edward têm essa chance. E é por isso que você vestirá isso... isso é você, e além disso, essas são as cores do time dele. Ele vai amar! Entre no chuveiro!"

Ela me empurrou em direção ao banheiro e eu corri para ficar pronta, cortando a minha perna duas vezes quando eu me depilei, o que me assustou, mas depois lembrei que não importava quão lindo ele fosse, eu não dormiria com ele hoje à noite, então ele não veria meus cortes, afinal. Se fosse isso que ele queria, ele pegou a garota errada. _Se fosse isso que ele queria, ele teria ido para casa com a Peitos Gigantes na outra noite, não passado a noite em casa assistindo a fita do jogo._ Isto era verdade. Eu estava sendo uma idiota.

Limpei meus cortes e saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Alice entregou-me um sutiã preto que me fez parecer como se tivesse mais clivagem do que eu tinha e uma calcinha preta pequena fio dental. "Apenas no caso." Ela respondeu à minha pergunta não feita.

"Eu não vou dormir com ele".

Ela revirou os olhos e riu. "Eu sei que você não vai, mas isso fará você se sentir sexy e poderosa. Você saberá o que tem sob a roupa e ele não, mas eu garanto que ele estará imaginando." Ótimo. Peguei a calcinha e a coloquei por debaixo da minha toalha e depois a deixei enquanto colocava o sutiã. Vesti o jeans preto e puxei a blusa vermelha, mergulhando a camisa branca por cima. Comecei a abotoá-la, mas Alice bateu minhas mãos para fora do caminho e amarrou as pontas da camisa, em vez disso. "Casualmente sexy." Ela murmurou em aprovação. Ela me deu um empurrão e eu caí de costas na cama em surpresa enquanto ela corria para a sala de estar.

"Agora, você vai calçar suas sandálias pretas com isso, então nós precisamos fazer suas unhas dos pés." Ela voltou com um frasco de acetona e um esmalte vermelho brilhante. Ela sentou na cama e começou a trabalhar no meu pé enquanto eu fiquei ali deitada sonhando com Edward. Fazia séculos desde que eu tinha feito minhas unhas, desde que eu tive razão para isso. "Perfeito." Ela sentou-se e sorriu para mim. "Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa com o seu cabelo ou maquiagem?" Dei de ombros. Isso não era demais? Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era alguma menina fresca quando eu claramente não era. Além disso, ele já tinha me visto no meu pior momento e não tinha ficado assustado, então não era melhor eu ser eu mesma?

Alice apenas esperou pacientemente enquanto eu trabalhava tudo na minha cabeça. "Eu acho que não?" Saiu mais como uma pergunta e ela sorriu.

"Ok, você está ótima de qualquer maneira, e você é uma daquelas mulheres chatas que fica melhor sem maquiagem do que com. Eu deveria odiar você. Por que eu não odeio?" Eu a cutuquei com o pé e ela o pegou e deu um olhar mortal para mim. "Cuidado ou você vai borrar!" Ela se inclinou e deslizou meus pés nas sandálias, com cuidado para não arruinar sua obra-prima. Ela sorriu de satisfação e bateu no meu joelho. "Você está ótima".

Eu estava, para mim, mas eu estaria ótima para ele? Ele estava acostumado com modelos e atrizes, não com garotas normais como eu, com joelhos ossudos e o segundo dedo dos pés maior do que os dedões. "Alice, por que ele estaria interessado em mim?" Eu finalmente expressei a pergunta que continuava rastejando em minha mente quanto mais perto eu ficava desse encontro.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela me bateu na perna. "Bella Swan! Eu não quero ouvir você duvidar de si mesma. A melhor pergunta seria por que ele não quereria você? Você é inteligente, você é bonita, você é engraçada, você é sarcástica, você tem muito bom gosto para as amigas..." Eu ri quando ela fez uma pose com a mão atrás da cabeça e chupou suas bochechas. Ela riu comigo e depois colocou o braço em volta de mim. "Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Ele seria um tolo se não quisesse você e, pelo que eu sei de Edward, ele não é bobo".

Meu celular zumbiu na mesa de cabeceira e ela inclinou-se para pegá-lo. Eu bati em aceitar para ver a mensagem de texto e sorri quando vi que era dele. _Bella, estou finalmente a caminho de casa._ _Eu não posso esperar para vê-la._ _Ainda não são sete horas?_ Mostrei a mensagem para Alice e ela bufou. "Viu, eu te disse! Agora, pare de pensar duas vezes e simplesmente seja quem você é, Bella. Ele não pode evitar gostar de você".

Eu a abracei e agradeci por tudo que ela tinha feito. Eu sabia que ela queria ficar com Jasper, mas estava aqui me apoiando porque ela sabia que eu ficaria nervosa. Ir de não namorando para namorando Edward assustador Cullen era um grande salto e eu não tinha descido à terra ainda. A cada telefonema rápido ou mensagem de texto eu sentia como se estivesse flutuando cada vez mais alto e eu gostava do sentimento resultante de ser livre e mais leve que o ar. Eu me perguntava o que aconteceria se ele me beijasse hoje à noite?

Alice saiu da cama e me puxou para cima com ela. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim. Estou nervosa e isso não vai parar até eu voltar para casa, provavelmente, mas eu estou bem. Obrigada por ficar aqui comigo".

"Ei, eu precisava que você me ensinasse sobre futebol, de qualquer maneira. Vou impressionar Jasper com todos os meus novos conhecimentos sobre as blitzens***** e os rumbles******".

_*Blitzens: uma gíria usada para 'gato gordo'._

_**Rumbles: briga, conflito._

Eu ri até meus lados doerem, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto Alice olhava para mim com espanto. É uma coisa boa que eu não estava usando maquiagem, afinal. "Blitzens e rumbles? Animais e brigas? Eu posso ver como brigas se encaixam com futebol, mas de onde veio o cervo?"

Alice franziu o cenho. "Bem, o que é então?"

"Blitzes***** e fumbles******." Eu disse a ela, mordendo meu lábio para tentar segurar outro ataque de risos.

_*__Blitz__: jogada defensiva em que, além dos __defensive linemen__, outros jogadores partem para cima do __quarterback__adversário. O objetivo é atrapalhar o passe ou mesmo derrubar o __quarterback__ antes que ele lance a bola (__sack__). A __blitz__ pode ser feita por __linebackers__, __cornerbacks__ou __safeties__._

_******__Fumble__**: **__perda acidental da posse da bola por contato adversário ou por descuido. Sempre que o __fumble__ ocorrer, a posse de bola é de quem recuperá-la._

"Eu gosto mais do meu jeito." Ela disse, piscando outro sorriso e depois o dissolvendo em sua própria risada, o que me fez novamente rir. "Seria legal se eles tivessem bichos fora no campo, Jasper poderia montar em um na zona de pontuação!"

"Zona final." Eu ofeguei. "Ela é chamada de zona final".

Ela levantou as mãos em frustração. "Todos esses termos! Você pontua quando cruza a linha, não é?"

"Sim".

"Então é a zona de pontuação! Além disso, ele ficaria quente montando algum animal, como um cavalo".

"Ok, Alice, o que quer que você diga." Jasper receberia um pontapé do entusiasmo dela por aprender os termos errados, de qualquer jeito.

"Está na hora de eu ir me preparar para o meu próprio encontro quente." Ela balançou suas sobrancelhas para mim. "Você vai me ligar no instante em que sair do apartamento dele, não importa que horas seja, de preferência às 10 da manhã." Eu acenei para ela e ela dançou fora do meu alcance. "Ei, estou apenas dizendo, divirta-se dessa vez!"

"Nem todos nós ficamos tão confortáveis caindo na cama com desconhecidos como você." Eu a lembrei, sorrindo para mostrar que eu estava brincando.

"Talvez, mas eu sei de imediato se um cara vale a pena. Por que colocar tanto esforço se vocês não forem compatíveis na cama?" Ela sorriu quando fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a sala de estar. Ótimo, outra coisa para me preocupar, como se eu já não tivesse o suficiente na minha mente. Ela parou e me abraçou novamente. "Estou brincando, Bella. Edward será totalmente quente na cama, você pode simplesmente dizer isso. Então não há necessidade de pressa." Comecei a perguntar como ela poderia dizer isso, mas ela já estava fora da porta com um último "Ligue-me" jogado por cima do seu ombro.

Um olhar para o relógio me disse que era hora de começar a ir até o apartamento de Edward, então eu respirei fundo, reunindo minha bolsa e tentando acalmar os meus nervos saltitantes. Ele é apenas um cara normal. _Claro que ele é._ Cale-se. Fechei minha porta e ajeitei meus ombros. Eu poderia fazer isso. Era apenas um encontro, não o fim do mundo.

**xoxoxoxox**

_Vamos, Bella, basta tocar a campainha._ _Ele já sabe que você está aqui, pelo amor de Deus. _Eu fiquei surpresa ao encontrar um sistema de interfone na entrada quando cheguei, o que só mostrou como eu estava bêbada na noite de quinta-feira quando vim aqui com Alice e Jasper. Apertei o número do apartamento de Edward e sua voz suave veio pelo alto-falante, dizendo-me para subir. Agora aqui eu estava do lado de fora de sua porta como uma idiota, tomando mais respirações calmantes. Encontros eram complicados e eu não era boa em circunstâncias normais, e isso era tão anormal como poderia ser. _Ele provavelmente está observando você pelo olho mágico, rainha do drama._ _Vá em frente._

Levantei minha mão para tocar a campainha e a porta se abriu, confirmando a minha suspeita de que eu desperdicei muito tempo no corredor. Ele parecia ainda melhor agora do que na TV, com seu cabelo levemente úmido do seu banho e curvado ligeiramente ao longo do colarinho da sua camisa pólo azul. Ele usava calça jeans que provavelmente custavam mais de um mês do meu salário e seus pés estavam descalços. Santo inferno, ele tinha até os pés atraentes. Como isso era possível? Pés eram, provavelmente, a parte mais feia do corpo humano, bem, exceto pelo pênis. De alguma forma eu suspeitava que até essa parte era atraente nele, no entanto. _Por que você não tenta descobrir, hoje à noite?_ Ahh, o pervertido rapaz adolescente estava de volta. Noção de tempo adorável.

Edward sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Merda, eu deveria ter trazido algo? Vinho? Flores? Doces? Eu era o cara nesse cenário? Por que Alice não me disse para trazer algo? Que amiga ela era. Eu fiquei ali parada como uma estátua e Edward continuou com a mão estendida até mim, eventualmente pegando a minha mão esquerda na sua direita e me puxando suavemente para dentro. Eu senti aquele choque misterioso ao seu toque de novo e eu não queria que ele me soltasse nunca.

"Bella, é bom vê-la novamente. Você gostaria de uma taça de vinho?" Álcool era definitivamente demais se eu já estava imaginando se seu pênis era tão atraente como o resto dele. Então, novamente, ele seria responsável por me fazer dizer ou fazer algo embaraçoso, então talvez não.

Ele estava me levando pelo corredor até a sala, onde uma TV de tela plana gigante dominava a parede em frente ao sofá. O sofá, o sofá era... "Este é o sofá de Jasper!" Eu afundei nele e senti meu corpo imediatamente envolto em conforto, o couro preto tão incrivelmente macio que era como estar sentada sobre uma nuvem.

Edward riu. "Na verdade, eu comprei o meu primeiro. Minha mãe decorou este lugar. Jasper o amou e pediu a ela para fazer um para ele".

"Diga à sua mãe que eu darei a ela o meu primeiro filho se ela me disser onde conseguiu isso." _Filho, sexo, sexo com Edward... merda, Bella, ótima linha de pensamento._ "Quero dizer... eu realmente gosto dele. É o sofá mais confortável de todos".

Edward sentou ao meu lado e pegou um controle remoto, apertando alguns botões e fazendo o som vir à vida. Música instrumental suave fluiu e senti-me relaxar um pouco mais quando a música tomou conta de mim e o sofá se moldou a mim. "Jasper mencionou que você se recusou a dormir no outro quarto dele depois que você se sentou no sofá. Eu estava esperando que você gostasse do meu também".

"Eu gosto mais do seu." Eu soltei e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho no enorme sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. "Quero dizer, seu sofá, é o que eu mais gosto".

Ele segurou meu queixo em sua mão e correu seu polegar sobre a minha maçã do rosto. "Estou esperando que você goste mais de mim também." Ele olhou para os meus lábios e eu senti minha boca ficar seca. Ele me beijaria agora? Eu apenas assenti silenciosamente e mordi meu lábio e sorri tristemente e ele soltou meu rosto. Eu senti falta do seu toque instantaneamente. "Eu deveria ter pegado aquela bebida para você. Vinho? Cerveja? Água? Acho que tenho algum refrigerante também..." Ele parou, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Água está bom." Eu precisava de uma cabeça desobstruída.

Ele piscou-me outro sorriso e foi até a cozinha. Olhei ao redor e sorri para as fotos da família na parede; Edward em seu uniforme do Tróia, seus braços ao redor dos seus pais, Edward em um terno, Deus ele ficava lindo de terno, de novo com seus pais, todos os três segurando o troféu Heisman que ele tinha ganhado. Bem, ele ganhou dois, na verdade, no ano júnior e no sênior, então eu não tinha certeza de qual era. Ele voltou e entregou-me um copo de água e eu apontei para a foto. "Onde você os guarda?"

Ele pareceu envergonhado e passou a mão pelo cabelo quando sentou-se ao meu lado, um pouco mais perto desta vez. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu e resisti ao impulso de estender a mão e tocá-lo, embora eu quisesse muito. "Eles estão na casa dos meus pais. Eu não sei... parece estranho exibi-los aqui, eu acho? Eles têm um quarto inteiro de coisas desde o momento em que comecei a jogar futebol na faculdade, eles parecem simplesmente pertencer àquele lugar".

Inclinei a cabeça e o estudei, o cabelo bagunçado, os brilhantes olhos verdes, a forma longa e muscular. Como poderia alguém como ele ser tão humilde? Eu não entendia. "Vamos lá, não me diga que você não está orgulhoso do que você realizou. Por que não exibir isso um pouco?"

Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Claro que sou orgulhoso deles, mas isso é passado. Eu prefiro me focar no que eu ainda tenho que fazer do que no que eu já fiz. Quando eu ganhar o Super Bowl, eu prometo colocar o anel em exibição".

Finalmente ele soou mais como eu esperava que ele fosse. "Quando você ganhar?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não há razão em jogar se eu não acreditar que vou ganhar".

"Algumas pessoas jogam pelo dinheiro, pela fama, pela glória".

"Eu não sou algumas pessoas. Eu jogo para ganhar, ponto final. Eu jogaria de graça se eu precisasse, desde que eu tivesse uma boa equipe, que eu pensasse que poderia chegar ao topo comigo." Seus olhos queimavam com paixão e eu sabia que cada palavra que ele falava era verdade.

"É bom ver que você ama o jogo e não pensa nisso como um trabalho".

"Algumas pessoas pensam, eu suponho. São os que inevitavelmente se encontram fora de um, no entanto. Eles não têm fome de vencer e alguém mais jovem que tem isso vem e ganha seu lugar, tentando mais e se importando mais. Eu nunca perderei o meu emprego porque eu perdi a paixão; alguém melhor que eu pode chegar ou uma lesão pode me atrapalhar, mas eu nunca vou parar de me preocupar com a minha equipe e com ganhar." A convicção em suas palavras me fez formigar por dentro e antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu estava encostada nele e colocando um beijo em seus lábios.

Ele ofegou de surpresa e eu comecei a me afastar, mas suas mãos encontraram meus ombros e ele me segurou para ele enquanto seus lábios pressionavam contra os meus mais firmemente. Senti o choque passar por todo o meu corpo até meus dedos dos pés e segurei seus braços para que eu não afundasse no chão, porque de repente me senti desossada. Nós nos beijamos por algum tempo indeterminado, apenas lábios, sem língua, mas ainda assim foi o melhor beijo da minha vida até hoje. Ele se afastou e me deu aquele sorriso torto que brilhou nas câmeras no final do jogo de hoje.

"Se isso é tudo o que preciso para fazer com que você me beije, eu posso alegremente começar a citar alguns dos discursos do meu treinador no intervalo." Fiquei vermelha de novo e ele segurou meu queixo em sua mão. "Não tenha vergonha, por favor. Tenho pensado sobre beijar você desde que comecei a falar com você no clube. Fico feliz que você tenha me tirado da minha miséria, porque teria sido tudo o que eu pensaria durante o jantar." Eu corei, desta vez com prazer.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e então pegou minha mão e puxou-me para os meus pés. "O jantar deve estar quase pronto, eu o deixei aquecendo no forno." Ele me levou pelo corredor para uma sala de jantar formal. Sorri quando vi a mesa de cerejeira, os lugares já definidos ao lado um do outro sobre a longa mesa, em vez de um de frente para o outro. Castiçais de cristal colocados com longas velas brancas e um isqueiro colocado ao lado deles.

"É adorável e algo cheira bem." Essa era a verdade. Eu tinha ficado tão concentrada em Edward que não tinha notado o aroma vindo da cozinha. "O que teremos?"

Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim e eu deslizei para o lindo assento de camurça quando ele soltou minha mão e acendeu as velas. "Filés do Fleming." Minha boca imediatamente começou a ficar cheia de água. A Fleming era a melhor churrascaria da cidade e eu só estive lá uma vez com Alice no meu aniversário.

"A Fleming não entrega, no entanto." Eu apontei.

Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente. "Para mim eles entregam".

Revirei os olhos. Devia ser bom ser Edward Cullen nesta cidade. "Bem, sorte nossa então." Ele sorriu e desapareceu na cozinha novamente, levando nossos pratos com ele. Ele voltou momentos depois com os bifes e batatas cozidas e deslizou um na minha frente. Ele saiu de novo e voltou com uma garrafa de vinho e uma salada. "Você tem todas as suas bases cobertas*****, não é? O que há para a sobremesa?"

_*Ela quis dizer que ele estava preparado. Mas "as bases cobertas" é um termo usado no baseball e não no futebol americano._

Ele riu e serviu o vinho antes de se sentar ao meu lado. "Esporte errado, Srta. Jornalista. Estou envergonhado por você." Eu bati em seu braço esquerdo e ele me deu um olhar simulado. "Você tem sorte de esse não ser meu braço de arremesso. Quanto à sobremesa, você terá que esperar para ver." Eu queria que ele fosse minha sobremesa, mas, felizmente, eu não disse isso em voz alta. _Ou você pode ser a dele. Isso seria ainda melhor._

Edward serviu cada um de nós com uma tigela de salada e me passou manteiga para minha batata. Não pude deixar de ficar impressionada com suas habilidades organizacionais e eu lhe disse isso. "Sempre preparado." _Aposto __que isso significa que ele tem preservativos._ Droga! Cale a boca! Eu não vou dormir com ele. _Você simplesmente continua dizendo isso a si mesma. Vamos ver o que acontecerá quando ele colocar aquelas mãos em você._ _Então você se verá acondicionada em torno dele como o rótulo do vinho ao redor da garrafa._ _Elas seriam ótimas se movimentando sobre a sua pele..._

"Eu não vou dormir com ele." Oh, puta merda, eu não acabei de dizer disse em voz alta! O garfo de Edward bateu assim que atingiu o prato quando ele caiu da sua mão e ele virou-se para encarar-me com aquele olhar verde.

"O quê?"

Porcaria, o que eu faço? O que eu digo? "Jasper! Eu não estou dormindo com Jasper. Eu sei que brinquei sobre isso, mas eu não faria isso, só para você saber." Ele olhou para mim por um minuto antes de pegar o garfo e espetar a salada quase com raiva. Eu jurei que o ouvi murmurar algo sobre "vê-la nua", mas que provavelmente foi apenas uma alucinação.

"Eu, uh, nunca pensei que você estivesse." Ele empurrou sua salada em sua boca e mastigou. Nós dois comemos em silêncio, tentando nos recuperar da minha diarréia verbal mais uma vez. Cortei meu bife e dei uma mordida e soltei um gemido baixo de prazer quando o sabor explodiu na minha boca. Fechei meus olhos e mastiguei com reverência por um momento antes de engolir. Quando os abri, encontrei os olhos de Edward presos no meu rosto atentamente.

"Hum, o quê?" Então, eu acabei de quase ter um orgasmo em sua mesa de jantar, o que havia de tão errado com isso? É uma coisa boa que eu tenha dado o meu beijo antes do jantar porque ele provavelmente me conduziria para fora da porta assim que terminássemos de comer.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém," ele fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa, "apreciar tanto a sua comida".

Eu estava tão mortificada. Coloquei minha faca e garfo no prato e comecei a me afastar da mesa. "Eu deveria ir".

"O que? Por quê?" Sua mão pegou a minha antes que eu pudesse me levantar.

"Porque eu não faço nada além de me envergonhar na sua frente; primeiro sendo toda possessiva no clube e agindo como uma cadela, depois de ressaca na casa de Jasper e agora aqui. Esporte errado novamente, mas três strikes, Bella está fora".

Seus olhos estreitaram e ele se virou para mim, seus joelhos escovando ao longo da minha coxa. "Primeiro de tudo, eu gosto que você tenha sido possessiva no clube. Segundo, você não se envergonhou em nenhuma dessas vezes, inclusive agora. Eu nunca sei o que vai sair da sua boca, Bella, mas eu gosto disso, mesmo quando eu não entendo. Estou interessado em você e o que quer que passe em sua mente. Eu sei que você não quer ficar com Jasper, você não é o tipo de pessoa que faria isso com uma amiga e eu gosto disso em você. Gosto da maneira como a comida faz você fazer sons e espero ouvi-los de você novamente em uma outra forma um dia." Ele parecia bastante chocado com seu próprio vômito verbal, mas não soltou da minha mão. "Por favor, não vá".

_Ele gosta de mim, ele realmente gosta de mim._ O que só serve para mostrar que Edward Cullen não é perfeito, afinal, já que seu gosto é bastante falho. A cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, no entanto. Afastei minha cadeira para a frente e tentei puxar a minha mão livre da sua. Ele a segurou por mais alguns segundos antes de soltá-la e virar para a mesa novamente. "Você é estranho." Eu disse a ele, cortando a minha carne e dando outra mordida, desta vez sem a trilha sonora pornô para me acompanhar.

"Eu sou estranho?" Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ele acenou com o garfo para mim. "Eu acho que nós estabelecemos que você é a estranha".

"Sim, mas você quer que eu fique, apesar da minha estranheza, então que isso o torna estranho também." Eu disse a ele, mais lógica que nunca.

Ele riu e ergueu a taça em minha direção. Levantei a minha própria e a tilintei contra a sua. "Para dois estranhos que encontraram um ao outro".

Eu ri. "Isso funciona." Tomei um gole do vinho e voltei a comer. "Isso é muito bom. Você acha que você poderia usar suas conexões para fazê-los entregar meu almoço no jornal todos os dias?"

Edward balançou sua cabeça enfaticamente. "Você está brincando? Você acha que eu quero que você faça esses ruídos em torno do Buddy e os meninos? Não, isso é só para mim. Vou mandar pão e água para o seu trabalho".

"Isso é legal da sua parte, Cullen. Você é um príncipe de verdade." Eu sorri e peguei uma batata cozida. "Você pode ficar com o seu pão e sua água, eu vou ficar com meus sanduíches de peru".

"Contanto que eles não tenham esse efeito em você." Bati-lhe com a minha perna e ele sorriu para mim. "Como é isso, trabalhar em um jornal?"

Eu pensei por um minuto antes de responder. "Não é tão glamouroso como eu imaginava. Eu me sento em uma mesa com um monitor velho e gasto a maior parte do meu dia olhando as estatísticas e compilando fatos. O telefone toca, pessoas digitam, reuniões de equipe... o que eu faço não define o mundo do jornalismo, mas eu gosto de sair, assistir aos jogos, conversar com os jogadores".

"Você cobre os esportes do ensino médio? Todos eles?"

"Na maior parte, sim. Agora é futebol e luta livre, muito embora eu prefira o primeiro".

"Claro, é o melhor." Ele disse com naturalidade.

"Eu não posso deixar de concordar. É divertido também, conversar com os jogadores do ensino médio. Eles não estão cansados; eles ainda estão completamente animados com o jogo. Eu acho que você sabe tudo sobre isso".

"Eu sei. Eu amo isso, está no meu sangue." Ele parou e me olhou por um momento, como se debatendo sobre dizer alguma coisa. "Você esteve na minha mente desde a noite de quinta-feira." Senti o prazer me encher com suas palavras. "E eu pensei em você sexta-feira enquanto nós treinamos e no sábado durante os tempos difíceis e sábado à noite quando eu estava aqui sozinho." Eu derreteria no carpete se ele continuasse falando assim. "E esta manhã, você ainda estava na minha mente. Mas quando entrei naquele campo... era tudo futebol até que a pressão acabou." Eu poderia ter achado isso um insulto se eu quisesse, mas eu mais do que compreendia e, francamente, sua mente devia estar sempre no jogo quando ele estivesse no campo.

Ele sorriu docemente. "Logo após o jogo, eu estava com pressa para correr de lá e chegar em casa para que eu pudesse passar a noite com você. Então, eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é que o jogo é tudo para mim quando eu estou jogando, mas quando não estou, outras coisas capturam o meu interesse." Ele tomou um gole de vinho e lambeu seus lábios. Eu pensei em atacá-lo, mas eu provavelmente bateria minha comida maravilhosa no chão e eu já tinha abusado da minha sorte o suficiente por hoje.

Comemos em silêncio por algum tempo juntos e eu empurrei o meu prato, de alguma forma conseguindo comer cada mordida. Ele sorriu. "Eu amo uma mulher com apetite. Você tem espaço para a sobremesa?" _Depende, você está no cardápio?_ Cale a boca.

"Eu não sei..." Eu tinha feito muita coisa para me queimar aos seus olhos, mas ele não parecia estar me rejeitando. Eu estava abusando da minha sorte comendo como um porco também? Sua ex-namorada supermodelo provavelmente mordiscava uma folha de alface e vomitava logo após duas mastigadas.

"_Petit gateau._" Ele me disse, observando-me atentamente, provavelmente pensando que outro gemido irromperia das suas palavras sozinhas. Isso não estava longe de acontecer, mas eu consegui me controlar.

"Você me ganhou com o chocolate." Ele soltou uma risada profunda e levou os pratos para a cozinha. Eu me senti meio boba por ser servida por ele, mas ele parecia perfeitamente satisfeito com isso. Ele estava de volta minutos depois, trazendo com ele um bolo de chocolate fumegante empilhado com sorvete derretendo em poças em torno dele.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos compartilhar." Ele escavou um pouco de bolo e sorvete e o levantou aos meus lábios. Abri e o deixei deslizar a sobremesa pegajosa na minha boca. Mais uma vez, meus olhos se fecharam, mas eu não deixei o gemido que queria sair entrar em erupção. Lambi meus lábios e abri meus olhos e encontrei seu rosto muito próximo ao meu.

"Sexy." Ele murmurou. Estendi a mão e toquei a sua, pegando a colher e cavando sobremesa para ele. Repeti seu movimento, levantando a colher aos seus lábios e o alimentando. Ele estava certo, era sexy. Senti o calor começar a se espalhar pelo meu corpo e eu queria muito ignorar e jogar o cuidado para o vento e simplesmente dormir com esse homem. Se ele caísse em si e me chutasse para a sarjeta, eu sempre lamentaria não ter ficado com ele.

Ele pegou a colher e me alimentou novamente e desta vez deixei escapar um pequeno gemido, mais com a ideia de dormir com ele do que do chocolate. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros, quase negros quando ele se inclinou e beijou-me novamente, desta vez sua língua buscando entrada em minha boca quando ele deixou cair a colher e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me mais perto. Eu estava errada antes... este foi o melhor beijo de todos. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate e baunilha e algum sabor mais picante... canela talvez. Fosse o que fosse, era celestial.

Deslizei meus braços em torno das suas costas e deixei minhas mãos mergulharem em seu cabelo grosso e bonito finalmente. Sua língua se moveu contra a minha com habilidade, usando apenas a quantidade certa de pressão, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, provocando arrepios na minha espinha. Gostei da sensação enquanto eu sentia um intenso desejo começar bem dentro de mim.

Eu me afastei relutantemente e os olhos de Edward se abriram à medida que ambos lutávamos para recuperar o fôlego. Eu não queria nada mais do que beijá-lo novamente, mas se eu fizesse isso, eu não teria a força para não sair e eu realmente não queria apressar isso, não importa o quanto eu quisesse aquelas mãos em mim. "Eu deveria ir." Eu disse relutantemente, mas felicitei-me por ao menos conseguir. Eu tinha que estar no trabalho amanhã cedo e estava ficando tarde.

"Sim, eu suponho que você esteja certa. Deixe-me levá-la ao seu carro".

"Você não precisa." Comecei a protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça e ajudou-me a sair da mesa.

"Minha mãe me ensinou boas maneiras." Ele colocou um par de sapatos e pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para a porta e a segurou enquanto esperávamos o elevador. "Posso vê-la de novo, Bella?"

"Sim." Eu não poderia dizer essa palavra rápido o suficiente e corei da minha ânsia, mas ele apenas sorriu e apertou minha mão com delicadeza.

"Estaremos em Seattle na próxima semana e eu realmente não quero esperar duas semanas. Posso vê-la durante a semana? Nós temos uma carga muito leve na segunda e terça-feira." Ele queria me ver mais uma vez tão rapidamente? Eu fiz uma dança animada na minha cabeça, felizmente só na minha cabeça.

O elevador chegou e nós entramos. Edward apertou o botão para a garagem e se virou para olhar para mim. "Eu gostaria disso. Que tal terça-feira? Eu posso fazer o jantar desta vez".

Seu sorriso brilhou. "Eu não fiz desta vez".

"Não, mas ainda foi demais. A melhor refeição que já tive." Eu estava falando mais do que de comida e nós dois sabíamos disso.

Ele levantou minha mão aos seus lábios e beijou as costas dela. "Eu adoraria provar sua comida." Minha mente começou a girar quando ele disse provar e eu desejei que ele provasse mais do que a minha comida. Muito cedo, muito cedo demais.

O elevador se abriu e eu e Edward andamos até o meu carro. "Esse é o meu." Eu disse a ele, constrangida com o carro. Ele não piscou um cílio, porém, beijando minha mão de novo antes de puxar-me e pressionar seus lábios nos meus em um beijo suave.

"Dirija para casa em segurança e me ligue quando você chegar lá, ok?" Eu fiquei tocada pela sua preocupação e o beijei novamente, um pouco mais demorado desta vez. Ele se afastou e escovou meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto. "Eu falarei com você em breve e a vejo na terça-feira".

Ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e fechou a porta, observando quando liguei o carro e levantando a mão quando me afastei. Ele queria me ver novamente. Edward Cullen estava vindo jantar em minha casa; no meu minúsculo apartamento com mobília velha e ar condicionado barulhento. _Ele não se importa com isso, Bella_. Não, ele não se importava. Ele gostava de mim por alguma razão inexplicável. Terça-feira à noite... seria interessante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Uiuiuiiii... esse capítulo foi mais animado... agora terça feira vem ai... será que as coisas vão "andar para a frente"?_

_Meninas, desculpem pela mudança no cronograma, mas imprevistos acontecem. Cheguei somente agora em casa e a Ju me mandou o capítulo mais cedo, mas hj foi um dia muito triste, nem vou comentar._

_Espero vcs aqui amanhã em Rabbit Heart._


	7. Capítulo 7 – Second down

**Capítulo 7 – Second down*******

_*Down são as chamadas tentativas que uma equipe de ataque tem para avançar as jardas no campo; inicialmente, os atacantes possuem quatro downs, renovados automaticamente quando alcançam as dez jardas regulamentares. Second down é a segunda tentativa de uma série de quatro tentativas._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: <em>_Lari Cantanhede_

**# Edward #**

"Você estava telegrafando_*****_ aquele lançamento para o Whitlock. Vê? Você não olha para nenhum lugar que não seja para ele." O Treinador Anderson gesticulou com raiva para a tela e rebobinando a jogada pela 15ª vez. Eu realmente não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso. Ele estava certo. Eu fodi tudo. Só o fato de que Jasper tinha mãos maravilhosas salvou-me de lançar uma interceptação. Eu deveria ter olhado para fora da segurança, fazê-lo pensar que eu faria um _check down__******_ para Cheney. Apenas um passo na direção errada era a diferença entre uma _pick__*******_ e um _touchdown__********_.

_*Telegrafando (telegraphing): involuntariamente alertar um adversário sobre uma posição imediata ou intenções._

_**Check Down: quando o quarterback tenta completar um passe curto e preciso para um running back (quem recebe as bolas do quarterback e bloqueia; em geral joga em uma posição mais aberta), ou para um tight end (posição ofensiva) como última opção quando os recebedores abertos estão sendo marcados._

_***Pick: Intercepção feita pelo adversário._

_****Touchdown: Gol._

"Você está certo, Ttreinador. Isso não acontecerá novamente." Eu sabia bem. Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto e passou do _TD catch__*****_ para Fitz_******_. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Sem necessidade de discutir as merdas que eu fiz direito, naturalmente. Após mais alguns minutos, ele finalmente acabou comigo e me encheu de DVD's do jogo dos Seahawks_*******_ contra os 49ers_********_ do dia anterior.

_*TD catch: momento em que o quarterback faz o touchdown, ou seja, o gol._

_**Fitz: famoso jogador de futebol Americano do Arizona Cardinals._

_***Seahawks: time profissional de futebol americano baseado em Seattle._

_****49ers: time profissional de futebol americano baseado em San Francisco._

"Volte para mim na quarta-feira com os buracos que você identificar na defesa e quais fraquezas podemos explorar." Ele enterrou sua cabeça na cartilha, efetivamente me dispensando. Graças a Deus, estivemos estudando filmes de jogos quase há tanto tempo quanto o maldito jogo tinha durado. Eu estava esperando sair daqui antes que...

"Garota Cosmo*! Como diabos você está?" Isso. Porra. A reunião com o atacante deve ter terminado há séculos, o que significava que Emmett havia esperado especificamente para me azucrinar. Era o que eu imaginava.

_*Cosmo: Cosmopolitan Magazine – Famosa revista internacional feminina._

"Eu nunca estive na Cosmo, Emmett. Essa é uma revista de garotas".

"Veja, o fato de que você sabe disso me preocupa." Ele deu um tapão no meu ombro e sorriu para mim. "Além disso, duas das suas ex-namoradas estiveram na capa, então já é bom o suficiente para mim".

Eu não precisava desse lembrete e revirei meus olhos. Tanya e Lauren tinham estampado as capas de muito mais revistas do que eu jamais estamparia. "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Em?" Andei pelo corredor com ele, indo em direção às portas. Eu queria voltar para casa para que eu pudesse ligar e falar com Bella por alguns minutos antes que eu tivesse de mergulhar em fitas de jogo.

Ele bateu nas minhas costas brincando, o que me fez avançar um passo a frente. Olhei para ele enquanto ele soltava uma risada estrondosa. "O que você quer dizer com o que estou fazendo aqui? Eu tinha que ver como foi o seu grande encontro!" Quando levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, ele riu com alegria. "Ok, e eu tive que colocar um pouco de pó de mico no protetor_*****_ do atacante do D. Dockett me encheu o saco por causa daquele sack****** do Freeney. Eu não podia deixar barato." Eu ri... pelo menos ele estava atrás dele e não de mim. Então, novamente, aquele sack foi minha culpa. Eu me certificaria para ter certeza que ele não fodeu com as minhas coisas também.

_*Protetor: um tipo de cueca utilizada para proteger e dar "suporte" as partes íntimas nos jogadores. Como eu sei que vocês iriam adorar ver isso ao vivo, aqui vai uma amostrinha: http:/ farm5. static. flickr. com/ 4135/4886138817_7822409dac. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_**Sack: quando o quarterback é abordado fora dos limites ou atrás da linha de divisão antes que ele possa jogar um passe._

"Pó de mico de novo? Essa tática nunca vai ficar velha?"

Suas covinhas piscaram quando ele sorriu para mim. "Não. É um clássico. Você não pode errar com táticas antigas".

"Se você diz." Chegamos à saída e comecei a abrir a porta quando sua mão apertou no meu braço.

"Em? O que você está fazendo?" Ele me guiou até uma sala de estar onde havia uma geladeira, TV, jogos, sofás de couro e uma mesa de sinuca. Ele pegou um taco e começou a arrumar as bolas. "Cara, eu tenho que chegar em casa, eu tenho um monte de merda para fazer esta noite".

Ele me ignorou e seguiu em frente e lançou a bola branca contra as outras. "Merda para fazer? É assim que você se refere à Bella?" Peguei o outro taco e o bati nas costas. Isso nem o afetou enquanto ele alinhou e bateu uma bola pra dentro.

"Cara, deixa essa porra de lado. Ela não é assim".

"Então vocês não transaram. Não é à toa que você está uma merda." Ele afundou a bola quatro e depois passou para a bola dois.

"Eu não sou uma merda. Eu só quero ir pra casa e estudar as fitas".

"Por que tão ansioso? Você tem a semana toda. Sua vez".

Eu não tinha ideia de por que eu estava jogando, mas eu me peguei batendo a bola cinco no buraco do canto direito. "Não, eu não tenho. Tenho planos na terça-feira à noite." Merda, eu não queria contar isso para ele.

"Plaaaaanooos?" Ele perguntou com uma voz cantante. "Que tipo de planos? Planos com uma garota? Bella, talvez?"

"Em, Rose tem alguma ideia de como você está obcecado com a minha vida particular? Isso é um pouco fodido. Você tem sentimentos por mim?"

Ele segurou suas mãos ao coração e sacudiu seus cílios para mim. "Ela sabe tudo sobre o meu amor não correspondido e que ela sempre será a segunda melhor aos meus olhos. Mas já que eu não posso ter você, eu tive que seguir em frente. Você entende, certo? Eu me contento em admirá-lo de longe , espiando-o no chuveiro e guardando todas essas fotos lindas que você sempre posa. Não é como se eu escondesse isso, há uma colagem enorme de você logo acima da minha cama." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Por razões óbvias".

"Você é um idiota." Eu bufei enquanto a risada tomava conta de mim com o pensamento da minha imagem cobrindo todo o seu teto. "Eu aposto que Rose acha que é quente".

"Bem, ela admite que você é mais bonito do que ela. Ela é segura de si mesma." Perdi a bola sete porque eu estava rindo forte demais para apontar corretamente e ele jogou as mãos para cima em triunfo com a minha falta e, em seguida, colocou uma expressão séria quando mirou a bola seis. Ele a depositou no canto, só faltando entrar. "Droga. Então, sério, seus planos são com Bella?"

Eu não pude esconder o sorriso no meu rosto quando acenei com a cabeça. "Sim, jantar na casa dela".

"Então na noite passada correu tudo bem?" Eu afundei a sete no canto esquerdo e mirei na um.

"Sim, foi ótimo." Melhor que ótimo, foi fabuloso. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão... extasiado perto de uma garota antes. Eu nem sabia se essa era mesmo a palavra certa, mas eu fiquei ridiculamente animado e senti como se estivesse meio chapado quando ela estava ao meu lado. E, Deus, quando eu a beijei... foi como uma combinação estranha de um choque elétrico, mas também completamente confortável e certo, eu acho. Eu não estava prestes a dizer isso para Emmett, no entanto, ele já achava que eu era garotinha o suficiente com as capas de revistas e propagandas ridículas e merdas que eu tinha que fazer.

Eu perdi a bola completamente porque eu estava muito focado na sensação de ter os lábios de Bella nos meus. Emmett gargalhou quando afundou a dois. "Você está completamente perdido sobre essa garota. Você deveria ver o seu rosto! Você parece uma garota adolescente tirando as calcinhas para... bem... você!" Eu balancei o meu taco para ele e ele dançou para fora do caminho alegremente. "Sério, cara, estou feliz que você encontrou alguém que faz você ficar assim. Tanya certamente nunca fez." Senti uma carranca aparecer no meu rosto ao ouvir o nome dela. Ele apontou para mim. "Sim, é exatamente como você ficava. Por que diabos você namorou com ela por tanto tempo?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Conveniência? A vontade de evitar a porra do drama que seria quando eu terminasse com ela?" O que não funcionou, é claro. Eu fui espancado e arranhado e tive que arrastá-la para fora do meu condomínio antes que a merda ficasse muito feia. Ela me xingou do lado de fora da minha porta em russo por cerca de 30 minutos antes que eu ameaçasse chamar a polícia se ela não fosse embora.

"Tanya era gostosa como o inferno, mas ela era louca".

"Você acha que eu não sabia disso? Eu descobri depois que fotos de nós dois juntos foram impressas em todos os lugares e depois os nossos publicitários e agentes nos colocaram juntos e decidiram que nós seríamos um casal." Eu odiava essa besteira. Parecia orquestrado e falso, embora estivéssemos juntos para todos os efeitos. Eu podia contar em duas mãos o número de dias que tínhamos realmente passado um com o outro durante os oito meses, mais ou menos, em que namoramos. Era tudo muito Hollywood e eu estava cansado disso. Essa era ainda outra razão pela qual Bella era tão apelativa pra mim, além da sua beleza e inteligência e o fato de que ela me fazia rir.

"Bem, você está fora dessa e claramente dentro de algo melhor. Conte-me sobre ela e o encontro".

"Você é uma menina, Emmett." Ele apenas encostou-se à mesa e cruzou seus braços enormes, esperando que eu continuasse. "Ela veio e ela estava adoravelmente constrangida no início." Sorri enquanto eu me lembrava da diarréia verbal dela. "Ela aparentemente amou o sofá de Jasper e, claro, eu tenho o mesmo, então eu disse a ela que eu esperava que ela também gostasse dele e ela disse que gostava mais de mim do que do sofá." Emmett gargalhou.

"Nós nos sentamos lá e conversamos sobre futebol e os meus troféus e como ela cobre os jogos de futebol americano do ensino médio. Foi muito legal ser capaz de falar com alguém que estava por dentro do que eu faço, em vez do dinheiro que eu ganho." Eu nunca tinha realmente namorado uma garota que sabia sobre futebol além do básico. O conhecimento e a paixão de Bella pelo esporte que eu jogava eram muito excitantes.

"Nenhuma ação?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

"Um beijo ou dois." Os beijos mais quentes da porra do planeta todo. Eu não contaria a ele sobre ela gemendo na mesa e do subsequente amasso de _petit gateau_. Isso era apenas para nós dois.

"E ela convidou você para ir à casa dela amanhã à noite?"

"Bem, eu a convidei para sair novamente e disse a ela que eu realmente não queria esperar até voltar de Seattle. Terça-feira é a melhor noite." Emmett assentiu. Tínhamos treinos mais leves nos primeiros dias depois dos jogos, sem pads_*****_ e socos novamente até quarta-feira. Nós iríamos para Seattle na sexta-feira, então esse dia não contava. Terça-feira era perfeito e eu já mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente. Ela me ligou quando chegou em casa, assim como prometeu, e acabamos ficando ao telefone por uma hora trocando histórias sobre crescer como filhos únicos. Conversar com Bella era tão fácil quanto respirar e eu já sentia que podia confiar nela. Uma parte de mim se preocupava que eu já estivesse mergulhando de cabeça muito rápido, mas eu sinceramente não me importava. Ela me fascinava.

_*Pads: almofadas de mão, utilizadas para o oponente treinar socos._

Ele se voltou para a mesa de sinuca e afundou a sua última bola listrada. "Bom para você, cara, parece que você realmente gosta dela. Quando eu vou conhecê-la?"

Dei de ombros. Emmett era meu melhor amigo além de Jasper, e se Bella e eu ficássemos juntos por qualquer período de tempo, ele definitivamente a conheceria. Por enquanto, porém, eu queria mantê-la para mim. Jasper já a conhecia muito bem. Minhas mãos apertaram no taco quando o imaginei a vendo em seu sutiã preto, o que era ridículo. Ele era louco por Alice, mas, ainda assim... eu queria ser o único a ver a pele nua de Bella. Eu tinha estado dolorido para tentar algo mais na noite passada, mas eu sabia que não era a resposta. Eu tinha ido direto para a cama com Tanya e Lauren e olha no que tinha dado. Bella era uma garota de qualidade e eu queria conhecê-la antes de dormir com ela, mesmo que provavelmente fosse me matar tentar me segurar. Apenas aqueles poucos beijos noite passada tinham me feito bater uma punheta no chuveiro logo depois que ela saiu.

"Você vai conhecê-la quando eu tiver certeza que nós estamos indo para algum lugar".

Emmett bufou enquanto afundava a bola oito no buraco lateral. "Isso vai para algum lugar, nós dois sabemos. Mas se você quiser mantê-la para si mesmo, eu entendo. Privacidade é um prêmio por aqui".

Fui até a geladeira e peguei duas garrafas de água e joguei-lhe uma. Ele a segurou no ar, abriu e tomou um gole. "Eu quero que ela conheça você e Rose, Emmett." Bem, mais ele do que Rose. Rose odiava Tanya e eu não tinha ideia do que ela acharia de Bella. "Agora eu só quero desfrutar do convívio com ela, sem olhos, sem pressão. Se isso chegar em algum lugar, nós teremos que lidar com a imprensa e as fofocas e toda essa merda e nenhum de nós está pronto para isso".

"Eu entendo, cara. Eu vi o que você passou no passado. Você é um cara tímido. Mas se você gosta dela tanto quanto eu acho que sim, vocês dois terão que enfrentar isso eventualmente. Será melhor se você tiver amigos lá para dar força quando você o fizer." Ele estava certo, é claro. Era uma discussão que eu realmente precisava ter com Bella antes de qualquer um de nós se envolver demais. _Você já está envolvido_. Sim, eu era como um menino com sua primeira paixão. Era estranho, mas eu gostava.

"Obrigado, Em, você está certo. Assim que nós chegarmos a esse ponto, todos nós vamos ficar juntos. Eu prometo." Eu adorava a imagem que eu tinha de Emmett e Alice se conhecendo. "Eu tenho que chegar em casa, mas verei você amanhã".

Ele sorriu e colocou os tacos de lado. "Mais tarde, cara. Vá ligar para a sua garota." Eu sorri. Minha garota... eu gostei do som disso. Acenei pra ele e fui para casa para que eu pudesse ligar para... _minha garota_.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Está indo para a casa de Bella?" Virei minha cabeça enquanto Jasper vinha até mim no vestiário. O treino tinha acabado e eu tomei banho e fiz a barba aqui em vez de ir para casa e sair de novo.

"Sim, eu tenho que estar lá às seis, então tenho um pouco de tempo para matar." Eu devia levar flores? Bombons? Eu não tinha mais certeza de qual era o protocolo de encontro. Havia muito tempo desde que eu tinha feito algo mais do que pegar o telefone para ligar para uma floricultura ou fazer com que enviassem algo da Tiffany's. Bella não me parecia o tipo de garota que gosta de jóias caras, ou enormes arranjos florais.

"Eu me pergunto como Bella encontrará uma maneira de tocar no meu nome dessa vez. É claro que ela realmente me quer." Joguei uma toalha nele e ele se abaixou para fora do caminho. Porra, Bella tinha dito para Alice e ela disse a Jasper, então era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Emmett ouvisse.

"Que história é essa de Bella querer Jasper?" A voz de Emmett explodiu enquanto ele virava a esquina em nada além de uma toalha minúscula.

"Cara, dá para você vestir alguma coisa? Se você se curvar eu posso ver a sua..." Jasper pausou quando Emmett fez exatamente isso, exibindo-se para nós dois. "Bunda." Jasper pegou seu telefone celular e tirou uma foto, piscando para mim.

"Só estou mostrando ao GQ* o que ele está perdendo." Eu bufei enquanto colocava minha carteira no bolso de trás e pegava as chaves do meu carro e fechava o meu armário.

_*GQ: Gentlemen's Quarterly é uma revista masculina mensal focada em moda masculina._

"Eu não estou perdendo nada".

"Você continua dizendo isso a si mesmo que, Esquire_*****_. Não se preocupe Cowboy, há uma quantidade de sobra para você." Emmett apalpou uma nádega e a balançou.

_*Esquire: revista masculina focada em moda._

"Emmett, eu vou chutar o que sobrar da sua bunda se você não colocar a porra de alguma roupa." Jasper abriu o armário de Emmett e jogou para ele suas roupas. "Vista-se, ou não vou dizer-lhe como Bella me quer".

Em olhou entre nós dois enquanto colocava cueca e shorts. "Ok, eu estou vestido. Conte-me".

Aparentemente, Jasper estava bem com conversar com ele enquanto ele estava meio vestido. Eu gemi quando Jasper atirou em mim um sorriso travesso. "Bem, parece que a Srta. Bella tem um pouco de problema quando se trata de falar o que ela pensa. Ela simplesmente vomita as coisas nos momentos mais inapropriados. Aparentemente, ela disse ao Romeo aqui que ela não dormiria com ele e quando ele perguntou do que ela estava falando, ela disse que não estava dormindo comigo para encobrir. Ela só queria esclarecer as coisas, já que ela estava usando minhas roupas e atendendo a minha porta às seis da manhã".

Eu dei um soco no braço dele quando Emmett rugiu. "Ela estava falando sobre mim." Pelo menos eu acho que ela estava. Era difícil dizer com Bella, mas a forma como ela agiu e seus beijos... sim, era sobre mim. Tinha que ser.

"Se é isso o que você tem que dizer a si mesmo para suportar as noites solitárias, fique à vontade." Jasper falou lentamente.

Emmett chiou. "Eu tenho que conhecer essa garota. Ela soa como uma revolução. Talvez ela não queira dormir comigo!"

Eu olhei para ele. "Estou bastante certo de que ela não quererá dormir com você".

"Eu tenho uma foto da bunda dele; vamos mostrar a ela e deixá-la decidir sozinha." Jasper balançou seu telefone celular e disparou para fora do caminho quando Emmett se jogou para ele.

"Dê-me isso aqui, Tumbleweed*****." Emmett era maior, mas Jasper era mais rápido e ele enganou Emmet, abaixou e conseguiu escapar dele.

_*Tumbleweed: planta que cresce no chão em lugares quentes e secos. Pode ser comparada a um porco-espinho com os espinhos torcidos. Provavelmente é uma comparação com o cabelo do Jasper._

"De jeito nenhum. Vou guardar isso para fins de chantagem. Você não tem ideia de quando, mas vou usá-la contra você. Eu te devo uma".

Emmett sentou-se e encolheu os ombros. "Faça o seu pior, Spurlock*****. Não chegará nem perto do meu melhor." Infelizmente, isso provavelmente era verdade. Emmett era o rei das brincadeiras da nossa equipe. Ele virou para mim e exibiu suas covinhas. "Portanto, se sua garota já está quente pelo Jasper, eu entendo por que você quer mantê-la longe de mim. Você certamente a perderia então".

_*Spurlock: um bigode que se estende do um lado a outro sobre o lábio superior e então para baixo a partir da borda da boca até a linha da mandíbula._

Revirei meus olhos. "Sim, você é uma ameaça real, Em." Eu não pude deixar de rir com a expressão jovial no rosto dele. "Eu não posso arriscar isso até que ela esteja loucamente apaixonada por mim." Enquanto as palavras saíam da minha boca, eu senti meu estômago vibrar. O que isso significa?

Tirei isso da cabeça e virei para Jasper. "O que mais ela disse para Alice?" Certamente ela não mencionou a...

"Gemidos pornôs e amassos depois de um alimentar o outro com chocolate? Sim, eu sei de tudo, cara." Jasper sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu também ouvi dizer que ela te beijou primeiro. Fracote".

"Ela teve que dar o primeiro passo? Vou ter que rescindir alguns dos seus apelidos, Eddie. Isso não é bom mesmo. Estou decepcionado com você".

"Eu fiz muitos passos sozinho." Murmurei.

"Sim, quem você acha que surgiu com a coisa da alimentação? Romeo sabe o que está fazendo, mesmo que ele seja um pouco lento na percepção." Jasper riu.

"Ela me beijou primeiro porque ela me achou muito irresistível." Eu gostei que ela me beijou primeiro, isso me fez sentir muito mais relaxado e certo dos meus próprios passos. Eu não estava acostumado a duvidar de mim, mas Bella me fazia sentir como um adolescente novamente, desajeitado e inseguro.

Emmett se levantou e deu um tapinha na minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cão. Eu empurrei para longe dele e passei a mão no meu cabelo para fazê-lo se ajeitar corretamente. "É claro que ela achou, Princesa. Tenho certeza que Jasper não estava na cabeça dela naquele momento".

Jasper se engasgou com a risada enquanto eu dava um soco no intestino de Emmett. Ele apenas sorriu naturalmente para mim. Maldito seja ele e seus músculos enormes. "Vocês dois vão se foder. Estou indo e eu terei a certeza de dizer para Bella não contar nada a Alice sobre a nossa noite. Vocês, suas fofoqueiras, podem imaginar o que quiserem".

"Você vai falar para Bella não contar à melhor amiga dela sobre o seu encontro? Cara, você é um idiota. Boa sorte com isso." Jasper balançou a cabeça como se eu estivesse sem esperança. Bem, valia a tentativa, não valia? Certamente ela poderia dar a ela uma versão extremamente editada da noite. Jasper riu. "Quando você conseguir conhecer Alice um pouco melhor, você saberá o quanto esse pedido será fútil. Se ela quer saber alguma coisa, ela vai saber." Sim, eu acreditava nisso.

"Tudo bem, que seja. Eu não vou dizer nada a qualquer um de vocês, no entano".

"Quem se importa? Obviamente todas as coisas boas virão de Alice. Quando eu posso conhecê-la?" Emmett exigiu. Jasper engasgou e eu o deixei sozinho para lidar com o pedido de Emmett e fui para o estacionamento. Eu tinha uma bela mulher esperando por mim, eu não precisava perder mais tempo com aqueles dois idiotas.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu tinha parado em uma floricultura no caminho e comprei para Bella um buquê de margaridas. Elas pareciam mais o estilo dela do que rosas ou orquídeas, o que minhas ex-namoradas tinham preferido. Eu não queria comparar Bella a elas, mas era difícil não fazê-lo. Ela era tão realista e verdadeira em relação a elas. Margaridas pareciam se encaixar.

Encontrei o prédio do apartamento de Bella com bastante facilidade. Ela morava no centro de Phoenix, cerca de meia hora longe de mim com trânsito. Não era ruim. Estacionei e entrei no prédio, franzindo a testa um pouco com a falta de um porteiro ou segurança. Eu não gostei da ideia de ela não ter nenhuma proteção.

Fui para o elevador e apertei o botão para cima, esperando impacientemente que ele aparecesse. Quando as portas se abriram, um jovem casal saiu e os dois deram uma segunda olhada em mim. Porra. "Ei, você não é Edward Cullen?" O cara perguntou animadamente. Sorri e balanci a cabeça, gesticulando para eles saírem enquanto eles olhavam.

"Sim... uh, vocês não estavam planejando em sair daqui?"

"Oh, sim. Você não mora aqui, mora?"

"Não, estou visitando um amigo." Eles finalmente saíram do elevador, a garota olhando para mim e lambendo seus lábios de maneira bem óbvia, enquanto seu namorado, ou o que quer que ele fosse, estendeu sua mão para me cumprimentar. Eu a chacoalhei rapidamente e entrei no elevador.

"Ótimo jogo, cara. Quando você jogou aquele passe para o Whitlock no terceiro, passando por aqueles dois cantos... foi demais!"

"Obrigado! Tenham uma boa noite." Apertei o botão para o terceiro andar e dei-lhes um sorriso enquanto as portas fechavam. Relaxei contra a parede, agradecido que minha subida foi abençoadamente solitária. Eu deveria ter usado as escadas e saído do caminho. Eu odiava ficar preso em um elevador com estranhos, que acabavam inevitavelmente sendo tanto fãs exuberantes ou que faziam propostas indecentes, ou os dois.

As portas se abriram e eu achei o apartamento 322 rapidamente. Bati e ouvi um estrondo seguido de "Merda", e alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu para revelar uma Bella parecendo exausta, seu rosto suado e seu cabelo caindo por toda parte.

"Bella, você está bem?" Minha fantasia de puxá-la em meus braços e beijá-la na porta evaporou para a preocupação com sua aparência desgrenhada.

"Não! Sim! Eu não sei." Bem, isso certamente esclareceu as coisas. Ela suspirou e tentou tirar os cabelos do seu rosto. "Meu ar condicionado decidiu pifar e, claro, eu fiz lasanha, então está quente como o inferno aqui e... caramba. Eu nunca deveria ter convidado você para vir aqui".

Eu tentei ignorar a dor que veio com essas palavras e passei os dedos sobre sua bochecha. "Eu posso lidar com o calor se eu conseguir ficar com você".

"Você já é quente." Ela desabafou e depois ficou com aquela linda sombra de rosa que ela ficava quando dizia algo que me pegava desprevenido. Ela era tão incrivelmente linda.

Eu lhe entreguei as margaridas e ela enterrou seu nariz nelas. "Você também é, e eu não estou falando sobre a transpiração." Porra, Cullen, que coisa estúpida de dizer. Maneira de lembrá-la que ela não está no seu melhor, embora ela ainda esteja malditamente bem aos meus olhos. Ela estava usando uma saia curta preta que mostrava suas belas pernas pálidas e uma camisa de botão azul royal que ficava linda nela.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e abriu mais a porta para me deixar entrar. Eu passei por ela e estremeci quando o calor me bateu no instante em que entrei pela porta. Ela estava certa, era como uma sauna aqui. Bella suspirou e colocou as flores sobre uma mesa que tinha ao lado da porta. "Você não tem que ficar. Podemos fazer isso outra noite, se você quiser".

Como se eu fosse desistir dela por isso. Eu suportaria muito mais para passar um tempo com ela. "Eu quero ficar, Bella." Passei minha mão direita pelo seu pescoço suado... havia definitivamente alguns benefícios no calor. Ela era malditamente sexy e ver o seu suor me fez imaginá-la ficando suada e nua comigo dentro dela e, sim... esta seria uma longa noite. "Algo cheira muito bem." Ela cheirava também, mas eu estava falando sobre o cheiro de dar água na boca que vinha do forno.

Ela sorriu para mim e gesticulou em direção à cozinha, que era anexa à sala de estar. Era pequena, mas agradável, com bancadas cinza e armários brancos. "Eu fiz lasanha. Tem cerca de mais vinte minutos até que fique pronta e eu possa desligar o forno. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não sabia que o ar pararia de funcionar." Ela parecia tão confusa e indefesa que eu não pude resistir de puxá-la para os meus braços e lhe dar um abraço reconfortante. Ela se enterrou em mim um momento antes de se afastar para trás e balançar a cabeça.

"Estou suada e nojenta e agora estou deixando você assim também".

Eu a puxei de volta em meus braços e ela suspirou e relaxou em mim. "Eu não me importo com isso. Eu só quero te abraçar".

"Sinto muito, eu sou um desastre".

"Você não é." Puxei sua cabeça para cima e finalmente a beijei, como eu estive pensado em fazer desde que ela deixou o meu apartamento na noite de domingo. Seus lábios eram certos nos meus e eu suguei seu lábio inferior na minha boca enquanto ela colocava seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Seu pequeno corpo estava pressionado contra o meu e eu queria nada mais do que deitá-la no sofá e explorar cada centímetro dela, mas era muito cedo e estava malditamente quente.

Ela suspirou quando eu quebrei o beijo e a soltei. "O que vamos fazer? Nós não podemos comer aqui. Vamos derreter".

Estava na ponta da minha língua a sugestão que nós poderíamos tirar algumas peças de roupa, mas isso dificilmente me ajudaria a manter o meu plano de levar as coisas devagar. "Nós poderíamos levar a comida para o meu apartamento. Pode ficar muito fria quando nós chegarmos lá, mas nós poderíamos esquentá-la de novo." E então, é claro, eu poderia sugerir que ela passasse a noite lá porque não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse passar a noite aqui com seu ar condicionado não funcionando. Mais uma vez, Cullen, não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom em fugir da tentação não é? "Você ligou para o síndico do seu prédio?"

Ela franziu a testa e afastou os cabelos do rosto. "Sim, mas eles não podem vir até amanhã. Vou passar a noite na casa de Alice, provavelmente. Preciso ligar pra ela." Eu murchei um pouco com essa notícia, mas era melhor.

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Tenho algumas roupas de ginástica no carro, está tudo bem se eu mudar?" Jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida não acabariam com essa noite.

Ela corou as bochechas de forma adorável. "Deus, sim, você tem que estar desconfortável como o inferno. Sinto muito mesmo, Edward. Eu não consigo fazer nada direito quando se trata de você. Eu juro que eu sou menos dispersa que isso geralmente".

"Ei." Cobri seu queixo na minha mão e ela olhou para mim com seus grandes e tristes olhos castanhos. "Isso não é verdade, Bella. Não importa para mim se nós tivéssemos que comer pão e água em seu escritório." Ela riu com a lembrança do almoço que eu lhe ofereci e eu sorri com a luz que retornou aos seus olhos. "Estou feliz de estar com você. Com suor ou sem suor. E eu tenho uma ideia".

"Qual?" Ela perguntou.

"Vamos fazer um piquenique no corredor. Tem ar condicionado. Você tem um cobertor que poderíamos colocar lá fora?" Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso enorme e eu sabia que ela tinha amado a sugestão. Era melhor do que levá-la para casa... eu sabia que se eu levasse, eu provavelmente pediria para ela passar a noite, e se ela ficasse haveria mais as chances de as coisas irem longe demais. Eu queria tocá-la, prová-la, da pior maneira.

"Edward, isso é perfeito! Você vai pegar suas roupas e eu vou pegar um cobertor e ligar para Alice." Ela estava praticamente pulando de excitação e eu senti como se tivesse marcado o jogo vencendo por touchdown em vez de apenas fazer uma sugestão para tornar a nossa noite mais confortável. Bella tinha esse efeito sobre mim, porém, tudo parecia mais intenso com ela.

Eu corri pela porta e pelas escadas até o meu carro, abaixando minha cabeça para não ser notado quando ouvi um grupo de pessoas saindo dos elevadores. Tirei minha bolsa de ginástica do carro e corri de volta pelas escadas, o que foi muito burro, considerando que eu estava indo para o seu apartamento sufocante trocar de roupa. Eu bati e entrei quando ela chamou e parei bruscamente quando vi que ela agora estava usando uma camiseta velha e cinza da AU***** e um short jeans muito curto que não deixava muito à imaginação. Seu cabelo estava preso para cima agora e alguns cachos soltos caíam do seu rabo de cavalo. Engoli em seco ao vê-la. Era provavelmente uma coisa muito boa comermos no corredor.

_*AU: Universidade do Arizona._

"Banheiro?" Eu perguntei, minha voz um pouco mais aguda com a visão dela.

"Segunda porta à direita." Entrei e coloquei uma das minhas camisas pretas de malhar e shorts, dobrando o meu jeans e camisa de botão e colocando-os de volta na minha bolsa. Fiquei satisfeito de o seu banheiro não ser tão mulherzinha. Não era cheio das porcarias que as garotas pareciam ter como gel de cabelo, perfumes e loções e outros enfeites. Ela tinha sua escova de dentes verde, creme dental, sabonete e apenas um hidratante corporal. Bella Swan era o meu tipo de garota.

Saí do banheiro e coloquei minha bolsa ao lado da porta da frente. Bella saiu de perto do forno e respirou profundamente quando me viu. Ela murmurou algo sobre "quente aqui" e eu sorri porque não pareceu que ela se referia ao ar condicionado quebrado ou ao forno. "Vê algo que você gosta?" Não pude resistir à pergunta.

Ela caminhou até mim e fechou suas mãos no pescoço da minha camisa preta. "Sim." Ela me puxou para baixo e seus lábios encontraram os meus e minhas mãos encontraram sua cintura e a puxaram contra mim. Eu não estava pensando ativamente nisso, mas minhas mãos conseguiram encontrar o seu caminho por baixo da sua camiseta para a pele sedosa da sua barriga. Porra, eu a queria. Bem aqui e agora neste apartamento quente como o inferno, eu queria lançá-la no chão e ficar ainda mais suado. Seus lábios estavam firmes nos meus enquanto suas mãos enterravam no meu cabelo e devorávamos um ao outro.

Minhas mãos subiram para as suas costelas e eu estava me aproximando dos seus peitos apesar da voz na minha cabeça que dizia que eu estava indo rápido demais. Não parecia rápido demais com o jeito que ela me beijava, a urgência dos seus lábios nos meus e o modo que ela puxava o meu cabelo. Então, e se fizéssemos sexo um pouco cedo, ainda podemos construir nisso, certo?

Deslizei mais para cima do seu tronco, concentrando-me em colocar minhas mãos nos seus pequenos peitos pomposos. Um barulho irritante soou no meu subconsciente e Bella se afastou de mim, sua respiração pesada. "A lasanha está pronta." Salvo pelo gongo? Certamente a sensação não era essa, mas talvez fosse o melhor. Só talvez, no entanto.

Ela correu ao forno e o desligou, então tirou a massa borbulhante do forno e a colocou no balcão. Ela olhou da comida para mim e pareceu estar debatendo algo internamente antes de sacudir a cabeça e apontar para a manta vermelha e branca que estava nas costas do sofá. "Você quer ir ajeitando isso?" Não, eu na verdade queria colocá-la no chão e rolar com Bella nele, mas era melhor sairmos da sala e irmos para um lugar mais público. Eu não poderia atacá-la no seu corredor quando alguém poderia aparecer, não é? _Sim, você totalmente poderia_. Ok, mas eu não o faria.

Coloquei a manta no corredor e a espalhei para a esquerda da sua porta, cobrindo o carpete preto manchado. Havia uma abertura em cima e graças a Deus estava trazendo ar fresco. Nós dois poderíamos nos refrescar, não apenas do calor do apartamento também. Esta garota estava testando o meu controle de todos os jeitos. Voltei para dentro e peguei para cada um de nós uma garrafa de água da geladeira. Bella acenou com a cabeça quando mostrei a ela o que eu tinha escolhido beber, eu não achava que algum de nós dois quereria beber álcool com o humor em que estávamos.

Ela serviu a lasanha e alguma salada e os carregamos até a manta. Ela respirou fundo enquanto deslizava para baixo pela parede branca e se apoiava contra ela. "Eu deveria ter vindo aqui fora antes. Eu estava muito ocupada surtando para pensar em ser prática, no entanto".

Sentei-me ao lado dela e a cutuquei com o meu joelho. "Prático seria ter me ligado para dizer sobre o condicionador de ar para que pudéssemos ter saído ou comido no meu apartamento, ou algo assim. Prático seria tomar sorvete em vez de cozinhar a lasanha." Ela bufou pra mim e eu enchi um garfo e gemi de prazer com os sabores explorados em minha boca. "Foda-se o prático, isto é incrível".

Bella riu com a minha reação. "Aprendi a cozinhar por necessidade. Minha mãe era terrível cozinhando e meu pai sabe como fritar peixe e só." Ela deu a sua própria mordida e fez outro som semi-orgástico. Ela seria a minha morte. "Eu ia fazer pão de alho para acompanhar, mas não quero cozinhar mais do que eu já cozinhei. Tudo bem pra você?"

Peguei a sua mão direita e a beijei. De jeito nenhum eu quereria que ela voltasse para aquele apartamento sufocante. "Isto é perfeito. Bom, além de não terem o dom de cozinhar, fale mais sobre os seus pais." Eu queria saber tudo sobre essa garota.

Bella sorriu enquanto ela me contava sobre os passatempos prediletos do mês da sua mãe, de pintar cerâmica à caligrafia e costura em ponto-cruz, ela tinha tentado. Ela parecia um espírito livre e muito divertida. "Papai é bem mais centrado do que ela. Dê-lhe uma vara de pescar e uma cerveja e ele fica contente durante horas. Ou ligue a televisão e o deixe assistir futebol ou baseball." Ela deu outra garfada na lasanha. "No entanto, ele é fã dos Seahawkes, desculpe".

"Então você contou a eles sobre mim?" Eu realmente queria saber se ela tinha comentado sobre mim aos pais dela. Então, novamente, eu não tinha falado sobre ela aos meus, principalmente porque minha mãe quereria conhecê-la imediatamente e provavelmente começaria a planejar o casamento na respiração seguinte. Ela estava desesperada para ter netos.

Ela engoliu e ficou me olhando durante um minuto antes de responder. "Não. Quero dizer, o que eu digo a eles?" Caralho se eu sei. "Acho que eu só quero esperar e ver aonde isso vai antes de contar para mais alguém além de Alice." Isso fazia perfeito sentido para mim.

"Falando em Alice, você tinha que contar a ela tudo que aconteceu domingo à noite?"

Bella fitou-me como se eu tivesse pedido a ela para resolver o enigma da Esfinge, ou algo assim. "Como assim? Por que eu não contaria a ela? Ela é minha melhor amiga!"

"Sim, mas ela disse a Jasper e naturalmente ele disse a Emmett e agora eles estão me enchendo o saco sobre você querer Jasper".

Ela piscou seus lindos olhos para mim e logo caiu na gargalhada. Não era exatamente a reação que eu esperava, então levantei uma sobrancelha e esperei até que ela estivesse calma novamente. "O que é tão engraçado sobre isso?"

"Não sei. É só que normalmente a minha boca me coloca em problemas, agora está deixando você com problemas. Eu apenas gosto do fato de estar ricocheteando em mais alguém além de mim".

Fitei seus lábios durante um tempo e ela os lambeu em resposta. "Seus lábios provavelmente vão nos colocar em problemas logo." E então eu a beijei novamente, bem ali no corredor, de um modo bem mais íntimo do que o local pedia. Bella não pareceu se importar e suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e seu corpo deslocou-se para mais perto do meu.

O som de uma porta se fechando e pés se arrastando na nossa direção acalmaram o momento e eu me afastei. Problema não era uma palavra boa o bastante para definir o que os lábios dela poderiam fazer comigo. Uma garganta limpou e virei para olhar para um homem muito magro, alto com óculos grossos e cabelo preto bagunçado. Ele olhou para mim e logo depois para a mulher ainda em meus braços e disse, "Oi, Bella".

Ela saiu dos meus braços e encostou-se contra a parede. "Oi, Eric, como vai?"

Os olhos escuros dele voaram pra mim e voltaram para ela. Lutei contra o impulso de puxar Bella de volta contra mim. Era bastante óbvio que o cara tinha uma paixão por ela; ele corava cada vez que olhava na direção dela. "Estou bem. O que você está fazendo aqui fora?"

Ela suspirou e apontou em direção ao seu apartamento. "O ar não está funcionando, de novo, e cozinhei o jantar, então está aproximadamente um milhão de graus lá dentro. Edward apareceu com a ideia de um piquenique no corredor e aqui estamos nós." Seus olhos concentraram-se nas suas longas pernas nuas e desta vez eu não resisti e coloquei minha mão no joelho dela.

Ele olhou novamente para mim e então balançou seus pés. "Bem, se você precisar de um lugar para ficar…"

"Isso já está resolvido." Interrompi antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo. Ele assumiria que ela estava comigo e isso estava mais do que certo para mim.

"Oh, isso é bom." Ele engoliu em seco e olhou nervosamente pelo corredor. "Bem, estarei em casa se você precisar de algo. Até logo, Bella".

"Tchau, Eric." Olhei para ele até que ele estivesse de volta ao seu próprio apartamento antes de me virar para encontrá-la me encarando.

"O quê?"

"O quê? Você acabou de ficar todo possessivo em relação a mim, Edward?"

Sim. E daí? "Talvez. Por quê?"

"Por que? Eu não sou sua, Edward." Oh, mas eu queria que ela fosse, de todas as maneiras. "E mesmo se eventualmente viermos a ser mais… você ainda assim não será o meu dono".

Movi minha mão sobre a sua perna um pouco e observei seus olhos brilharem com a luxúria. "Eu meio que lembro de você tendo uma reação bastante ciumenta em relação a uma certa loira no clube outra noite, quando nós não tínhamos nem nos beijado ainda." Foi malditamente quente lembrar disso, ainda mais agora que eu estava aqui do seu lado.

Seus olhos estreitaram e ela deu um tapa na minha mão em sua perna. "Ela era uma vadia, Eric é um cara legal. Há uma diferença".

Revirei meus olhos e peguei um pouco mais de lasanha no meu garfo. "Cara legal ou não, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos das suas pernas. Ele quer dormir com você, sem dúvida. Ele só é menos cara de pau sobre isso como ela era." Bella bufou e eu comi antes de continuar. "Oh, Bella, você quer passar a noite no meu apartamento?" Perguntei em uma vozinha aguda, não muito diferente da que eu achava que era a de Eric. "Eu lhe darei a minha cama e dormirei no sofá. Talvez possamos assistir um filme juntos e você pode deitar sua cabeça no meu ombro. Então posso beijar o topo da sua cabeça e você inclinará seu rosto para o meu e…" Interrompi-me porque eu não via mais Eric e Bella, e sim Bella e eu. E eu estava ficando excitado de novo. Seria esse o meu estado constante ao redor dela?

"Pelo menos ele foi bastante gentil para me perguntar." Ela soou irritada e talvez um pouco chateada sobre isto.

Virei para olhar para ela, sentando de pernas cruzadas com os meus joelhos pressionados contra a sua perna direita. "Quando eu pedir para você passar a noite, eu não dormirei no sofá, Bella." Seus olhos arregalaram e ela engoliu asperamente. "Pensei em perguntar e eu realmente queria, mas eu também não quero apressar isto. Eu gosto de você, muito, e eu não quero arruinar as coisas indo rápido demais. Você pode honestamente dizer que se ficasse na minha casa, você acharia que nada aconteceria?" Ela sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente. "Eu perguntarei, Bella, posso prometer-lhe isto. Provavelmente não em um futuro tão distante." Ela fechou seus olhos. "Você dirá sim quando eu perguntar?" Engoli o nó na minha garganta enquanto esperava pela sua resposta.

Não sei por que eu tinha que saber. Eu era provavelmente algum masoquista enrustido e queria me torturar a noite toda com visões dela na cama comigo. Seus olhos brilharam e eu vi a resposta neles antes que ela abrisse a boca. "Sim, eu direi." Ela disse baixinho, sem uma oscilação em sua voz. Sim, eu estaria me masturbando assim que chegasse em casa esta noite.

"Bom." Terminamos o jantar em relativo silêncio, conversando um pouco mais sobre nossas famílias e outras coisas sem importância. Eu estava agudamente consciente da sua perna nua ao lado da minha e senti aquele zumbido de energia se movendo entre nós. Meus dedos coçavam para tocá-la, então eu os mantive ocupados me enchendo de comida.

Bella estava pegando o seu último pedaço de lasanha quando inclinou o seu garfo cedo demais e ela aterrissou no seu peito, bem acima do V da sua camiseta. Ela xingou e estendeu a mão para um guardanapo, mas eu a impedi com a minha mão, meus olhos hipnotizados pela visão do molho de tomate na sua pele pálida. Bella fitou-me enquanto eu me inclinava para frente. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Essa não era uma boa ideia e este não era o lugar ou a hora... a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que minha língua estava pressionada contra aquela pele sedosa enquanto eu lambia o molho dela. Ouvi sua respiração e então seus dedos entrelaçaram no meu cabelo.

Eu não sabia o que havia sobre esta garota e comida. Eu nunca tinha achado que comer fosse uma experiência erótica, mas, maldito seja se comer com Bella não me fez ficar todo quente e incomodado. Lambi o molho dela e me afastei o bastante para olhar seu rosto. Ela parecia estar a ponto de explodir e puxou meu rosto para o seu e pressionou seus lábios aos meus avidamente de novo. Eu gemi e a puxei para mim e, mais uma vez, estávamos nos agarrando como adolescentes no corredor.

Havia uma voz dentro da minha cabeça que gritava que aquele não era o momento ou o lugar, mas Bella deixou escapar um gemido contra os meus lábios e eu não o ignorei. Quem ligava se alguém mais aparecesse? Aquele garoto provavelmente estava espreitando para fora do seu penico... deixe que ele veja a quem ela pertencia.

Um tinido no outro extremo do corredor anunciou a chegada do elevador e Bella empurrou-me para trás, nós dois respirando pesadamente enquanto encarávamos um ao outro. Seja quem quer que tenha saído do elevador, não veio em nossa direção e comecei a mover-me de novo em direção a ela, mas ela colocou sua mão direita contra o meu peito. "Devagar, lembra?" Ela perguntou tremulamente. Eu lembrava que tinha dito isso, mas as razões de por que não pareceram muito importantes quando ela estava me olhando como se quisesse arrancar a minha roupa e me ter bem ali no chão. Deus, isso seria maravilhoso.

"Certo. Devagar." Eu me afastei e inclinei contra a parede ao lado dela. "Não me lembro por que eu queria ir devagar." Iindiquei esperançosamente e Bella riu sem fôlego.

"Você tinha boas razões".

"Não, eu sou estúpido, assim como as minhas razões." Deslizei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e ela apoiou-se contra mim.

"Nada disso é verdade, Edward." Maldito seja eu e a minha boca grande. "Apenas prometa-me que você me perguntará quando chegar a hora certa".

Apertei meu braço em sua cintura. "Eu prometo." Era melhor a hora certa chegar logo ou eu explodiria.

Ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e levantou graciosamente, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Vamos enfrentar o calor mais uma vez para que possamos guardar isso e sair daqui. Está provavelmente mais seguro lá dentro." Parecia irônico que a privacidade do apartamento pareceria mais segura, mas ela tinha razão. Entrar de novo parecia com estar dentro do forno. Colocamos os nossos pratos na pia e Bella os enxaguou rapidamente enquanto dobrei a toalha e coloquei a comida que sobrou na geladeira.

Ela entrou em seu quarto por um minuto e saiu depois com uma bolsa. Sorri com a sua eficiência. "Você me levará até o meu carro?" Ela perguntou docemente, parecendo um tanto insegura apesar do fato de que eu estive pronto para fazer amor com ela no corredor. Achei isso adorável.

Peguei sua mão em uma mão e a minha bolsa de academia em outra e deixamos a sauna para trás enquanto ela trancava a porta e fizemos nosso caminho até o elevador. Segurei sua mão o caminho inteiro pelo elevador e até o seu carro, onde eu a ajudei a guardar sua bolsa, deixei a minha cair no chão e então a puxei em meus braços, beijando-a suavemente em contraste com os beijos quentes de antes. No entanto, não era menos potente e eu senti o meu pau ficar ativo novamente ao provar o gosto dela.

"Posso vê-la quando eu voltar de Seattle? Na segunda-feira à noite?" Soei ansioso e patético, mas realmente não me preocupei e, pelo visto, nem Bella, porque um enorme sorriso cobriu o seu rosto enquanto ela acenava com cabeça. "Ligarei pra você amanhã à noite depois do treino, tudo bem?" Ela assentiu novamente e por alguma razão senti-me compelido a perguntar. "Vai me assistir domingo?"

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e deu-me um beijo leve. "É claro que sim." Eu a beijei novamente e então segurei a porta aberta para ela enquanto ela deslizava no seu Volvo e ligava o carro. Peguei minha bolsa e virei para andar até o meu próprio carro quando ouvi a sua janela abrindo.

"Edward?" Virei para trás e olhei para ela. "Você fica realmente sexy no seu uniforme." Soltei uma risada surpresa enquanto ela sorria e subia a sua janela antes de sair da sua vaga do estacionamento e ir embora. Bella Swan era uma garota fascinante e segunda-feira estava muito longe de chegar. Eu não sabia se podia esperar tanto tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Olá meninas, primeiro capítulo da Lari Catanhede, e coitada... olha o tanto de termos tecnicos de futebol... hahahahaha Esse Jogo vai nos matar!_

_Mas ahhhh como o Edward compensa... sendo gostoso e perfeito!_

_Estamos tão amocionadas com as reviews que ficamos loucas... E o SuperBowl rolando... Vcs viram?_

_Então... e vcs são tão fofas... fizeram mais de 60 reviews em Songbird e amanhã terão mais um capítulo extra e quinta outro!_


	8. Capítulo 8 – Bandeira no jogo

**Capítulo 8 – Bandeira no jogo**

_Tradutora: Vii Fontes_

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

Pela primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo eu estava ansiosa para a segunda-feira. Deveria ser ilegal querer apressar o fim de semana para começar a próxima semana, mas quando você tinha um encontro com um homem incrivelmente quente para ansiar, não poderia ser culpado agora, poderia?

Olhei para o relógio do meu computador. Ele estaria a caminho de Seattle em um par de horas. Era realmente meio que ridículo que eu já sentisse falta dele. Nós só passamos algumas noites juntos, mas parece que eu o conheço há tempos. Talvez seja porque nós conversamos todas as noites depois que ele chegava em casa do treino, normalmente até que um, ou ambo, não pudesse manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo. Eu estava exausta, mas energizada, ao mesmo tempo.

Terminei o meu artigo sobre os Pan High Panthers e o enviei para o editor. A tarde seria gasta compilando algumas estatísticas sobre o Seahawks para Buddy enquanto ele pegava um avião e ia para Seattle também. Ele estaria com Edward. Eu queria estar com Edward. Não estar com Edward estava começando a me matar. Eu estava constantemente no limite, minha mente vagando... inferno, eu estava com tesão. Como eu poderia não estar depois de vê-lo todo suado e lindo no meu apartamento naquela noite? Seus beijos me fizeram querer esquecer tudo sobre ser disciplinada e levar as coisas devagar. Nenhum de nós estava indo muito bem com esse conceito, mas ambos estávamos muito comprometidos com ele, até nos aproximarmos mais um do outro. Nós dois tendemos a perder a cabeça com proximidade demais.

Meus dedos coçaram para alcançar o telefone para ligar para ele, embora ele provavelmente estivesse em uma reunião, ou algo assim. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz sexy, mesmo que fosse a sua mensagem de correio de voz.

"Ei, Bella, isto acabou de chegar para você." Lauren Conners entrou e me entregou um saco Panera*****. Mas que diabos? Eu não tinha pedido nada.

**_*_**_Panera Bread: padaria/cafés presente em 40 estados, trazendo a tradição do pão artesanal acabado de assar para bairros de cidades de todo o país, utilizando apenas produtos da mais alta qualidade._

"Panera entrega?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Eu perguntei ao cara a mesma coisa. Ele apenas disse que estava sob ordens estritas para entregá-lo e não dizer mais nada. Se você não pediu, quem o fez?"

Abri o saco e imediatamente soube quem fez o pedido. Eu ri enquanto tirava um grande pedaço de pão de levedura e uma garrafa de água. Havia também um prato de sopa, o que foi uma surpresa, e um pequeno bilhete. _Seu__ pão e água, minha dama, como discutido anteriormente. Eu achei que você poderia usar algo um pouco mais substancial, então eu pedi a sopa como um bônus. Eles dizem que sopa de macarrão e frango é bom para você, mantém você saudável e forte. Eu preciso que você seja as duas coisas. Em breve. Seu, Edward._

Jesus, ficou de repente muito quente no meu cubículo e não era da sopa. Em breve, certamente. Como eu deveria manter minhas mãos fora do homem quando ele estava enviando-me pão e água sobre os quais tínhamos brincado em seu apartamento, junto com bilhetes sugestivos? Quem poderia resistir? Ela teria que ser muito mais forte do que eu.

"Então, de quem é ?" Lauren estava me observando com aberta curiosidade, seus olhos azuis afiados no meu rosto. Eu tinha certeza que a minha expressão não me deixava dizer que veio de Alice como minha mente gritava para que eu dissesse.

"Apenas um amigo".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Deve ser algum amigo. Ele trabalha no Panera ou algo assim?"

Eu não consegui impedir a risada com a imagem mental que tive de Edward vestindo um avental verde e servindo sopa. Ele teria que usar uma rede de cabelo? Isso seria impagável. "Não. Ele apenas tem um amigo que trabalha." Ou ele conhecia o proprietário, muito provavelmente. Confie em Edward para encontrar uma forma de conseguir que outro lugar que não entrega comida faça exatamente isso. Alguém dizia não para o homem? _Você certamente não diria_. Tão verdadeiro.

"Hmm, bem, da próxima vez peça para ele me mandar alguma coisa. Essa sopa cheira muito bem." Ela se virou para sair e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. "Ah, e Bella? Eu quero detalhes." Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse responder e eu suspirei. Claro que ela queria. Ela e Jessica eram as duas maiores fofoqueiras do escritório, o que é por que elas cobrem a seção de entretenimento/fofocas do jornal. Se qualquer uma delas ficar sabendo que minha entrega foi de Edward Cullen... bem, as manchetes gritariam, assim como elas. Ele era um tema popular em suas colunas nos últimos anos.

Abri a sopa fumegante e minha boca encheu de água, quase tanto como quando eu estava em torno do homem que a enviou. Cortei um pedaço do pão e o mergulhei na sopa e dei uma mordida. Perfeição. Falando em perfeição... peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem de texto rápida.

_Obrigada pelo almoço__, exibido. Existe algum restaurante da cidade que não atenda ao seu pedido?_

Sorri e devorei o meu almoço. Isto era muito melhor do que o iogurte de morango que estava esperando por mim na geladeira. Meu celular apitou com uma mensagem recebida.

_Só o __Hot Tamales*****, mas estou trabalhando nisso. Vou te mandar comida de lá na próxima semana como um sinal da minha vitória. Está gostoso?_

_*Hot Tamales: é o nome de uma cadeia de restaurantes mexicanos. A tradução para "tamales" é pamonha, ou seja, o nome seria "Pamonhas Quentes"._

Eu ri enquanto digitava a minha resposta. _Incrível.__ Você deveria ter ficado só no pão e água, no entanto. A sopa me fez gemer como uma certa carne fez. Todos os caras estão olhando para mim._

Olhei ao redor, mas é claro que não havia olhos em mim. Ele não precisa saber disso, porém.

_Hmm,__ isso é o que eu ganho por ser bom, eu suponho. Você estará interessada em saber que eu acabei de terminar um treino difícil e me senti obrigado a tirar a minha camisa enquanto estava passando pelas líderes de torcida. Elas pareceram apreciar a visão._

Babaca. Agora eu estava pensando sobre ele sem camisa. Que não era onde eu precisava ir enquanto eu ainda tinha a metade do dia no escritório.

_Você estava__ andando sozinho, ou você estava com Jasper? Porque, você sabe, ele é uma ótima visão. _Eu ri do olhar que eu imaginei no rosto dele. Eu não sabia como era possível, mas, de acordo com Alice, ele estava um pouco inseguro sobre Jasper ter visto eu me se Edward tivesse algo para se preocupar. Ele era tudo que eu veria, mesmo que Jasper estivesse nu ao lado de Edward vestido de esquimó. Ele me consumia. Isso deveria assustar-me completamente, mas de alguma forma isso não aconteceu.

_Lindo__, Swan. Era só eu. Uma delas se ofereceu para me secar. Devo aceitar a oferta?_

Cadela. Líder de torcida vagabunda atirada. Sim, eu podia repartir, mas eu não aceitaria isso. Eu sou uma hipócrita gigante e admito, muito obrigada.

_Bem, eu__ acho que você poderia, mas então eu receio que você nunca conseguirá provar-me... Quero dizer, a minha lasanha novamente. Você pode viver com isso?_

Comi minha sopa e esperei pela sua resposta. Minha brincadeira havia me irritado um pouco e eu sabia que estava sendo boba. Mas eu tinha certeza que todas as líderes de torcida estariam dispostas a lamber o suor dele se fosse dada meia oportunidade. Eu mesma fantaziei sobre fazer isso cerca de 282 vezes.

_Camisa__ de volta. Eu não posso ter a chance de nunca ser capaz de provar você... Quero dizer, sua lasanha novamente. Pelo que eu tive até agora, tem sido a melhor que eu já provei._

Jesus, como ele sempre sabe como dizer a coisa certa? A tensão que tinha se estabelecido sobre os meus ombros derreteu.

_Bem, eu__ terei que fazê-lo provar de novo... o que o seu bilhete dizia? Ah, sim, em breve. _Eu queria que toda a minha interação com ele pudesse ser via mensagem de texto. Bem, toda a minha interação verbal, quero dizer. Eu certamente não queria desistir da física. Ainda assim, nada de vômito verbal dessa forma. Mesmo em nossas conversas pelo telefone eu costumava conseguiu dizer algo impróprio. Ele sempre ria, no entanto. Eu amava isso nele.

_Ok, agora, eu realmente tenho que correr para o chuveiro__. Tentarei ligar para você antes de eu ir embora. Aproveite o seu almoço._

Eu ri enquanto escrevia um adeus. _Certifique-se__ que seja um banho frio, como eu tive que tomar a semana toda. Falo com você depois._

Terminei a sopa e joguei o recipiente na minha lixeira. Um e-mail de Buddy apareceu pedindoa minha presença em seu escritório. Isso era diferente. Levantei para ir quando meu telefone apitou mais uma vez.

_Tente não pensar__ sobre o meu corpo nu, molhado e ensaboado. Você deveria estar trabalhando, afinal. _A imagem que agrediu o meu cérebro era realmente alimento para outro banho ainda frio. Bastardo lindo. Fechei meu telefone e o tranquei em minha mesa enquanto fui falar com Buddy. Eu não precisava que ele me distraísse mais do que já distraía.

Passei por todos os cubículos, acenando para os colegas de trabalho ocupados trabalhando em seus artigos, falando ao telefone, ou, no caso de Jessica e Lauren, fofocando perto da sala dos funcionários. A porta do escritório de Buddy estava aberta e eu entrei e sentei na sua poltrona cinza. Ele levantou um dedo pedindo para eu esperá-lo terminar o telefonema e, em seguida, recostou-se, cruzando as mãos sobre o seu grande peito. Buddy tinha sido um jogador de linha ofensiva na faculdade mais de 30 anos atrás e ele não tinha perdido nenhuma gordura ao longo dos tempos. Na verdade, ele provavelmente estava ganhando mais.

Um sorriso esticou-se em seu rosto, seu bigode marrom e cinza contorcendo enquanto ele me avaliava. "Bella, eu acabei de ver seu trabalho sobre o Pan High. Está muito bom. Você realmente foi além dos X e Os e pegou os sinais, sons e sensação do jogo. Seu trabalho está ficando cada vez melhor. Não vai demorar muito até que você esteja no meu lugar".

Senti uma onda de orgulho em suas palavras. Buddy Jackson era um dos melhores jornalistas esportivos no país e tê-lo como meu mentor era incrível. Eu não poderia pedir coisa melhor. Ele nunca me tratou de forma diferente dos jornalistas do sexo masculino, o que ainda era uma raridade no mundo jornalístico. Mulheres ainda não eram muitos frequentes quando se trata de cobertura de esportes e frequentemente éramos tratadas como cidadãs de segunda classe. Não da parte de Buddy. Ele me respeitava e eu prometi que eu nunca faria nada para diminuir isso.

"Eu não acho que eu algum dia poderia começar a ter esperança de preencher o seu lugar, Buddy".

"Você está me chamando de gordo, Swan?" Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam quando ele soltou uma gargalhada alta. Nós dois sabíamos que eu não estava falando sobre o seu tamanho.

"Eu chamo isso como eu vejo isso." Eu disse a ele com um sorriso travesso.

"Você feriu meu coração! Eu te chamei aqui para cumprimentá-la e você me insulta em troca. Não importa o que eu disse, você está demitida." Ele tentou parecer sério, mas não conseguiu segurar a cara por mais de dois segundos antes do seu sorriso surgir. "Eu gosto de você, Bella. Você me mantém nos seus pés".

"Isso deve ser difícil, todo esse peso em dez minúsculos dedos." Quem podia brincar com seu chefe do jeito que eu podia? Sua risada fez sua barriga tremer.

"Você é uma espertinha, Swan. É por isso que você é boa neste trabalho. Nunca leve você mesma, ou eles, muito a sério. Um dia você estará trabalhando com os profissionais. Muita fala, grandes egos, grandes atitudes... desde que você mantenha seu senso de humor, você será capaz de lidar com eles".

"Todos eles têm essas atitudes?"

"Não, alguns deles são caras muito bons." Minha mente imediatamente correu para Edward. "Mas todos eles têm egos, algums grandes, outros pequenos, mas você não pode levar ninguém para o caminho errado quando você escreve algo crítico sobre eles. O importante é manter-se honesta e fazer o seu melhor para ser imparcial. É quase impossível quando você cobre uma equipe por qualquer período de tempo, no entanto. Eu sou um fã do Cardinal, por completo, mas ainda posso criticar um jogo ruim sem trazer meu preconceito nisso. É uma linha muito fina para se andar e eu acredito que você pode fazê-lo".

"Obrigada, Buddy." Eu não tinha certeza de quanto eu poderia ser imparcial se eu algum dia tivesse a chance de entrevistar Edward. Claro que eu conseguia deixar de fora falar quão quente ele era, mas eu poderia realmente criticar uma decisão errada que ele fez na imprensa, sabendo que ele leria no dia seguinte? De repente eu estava muito grata que eu não tinha que lidar com essa questão não tão pequena. "Como você faz isso? Como você escreve algo que você sabe que eles não vão gostar e então vai enfrentá-los alguns dias depois para falar sobre o próximo jogo?" Eu estava mais do que curiosa sobre essa questão, eu sentia que precisava saber a resposta.

Ele cruzou as mãos e se inclinou para frente, estudando-me com interesse. "Essa é uma boa pergunta, Bella. Tudo se resume à pele grossa, realmente. Você pega a raiva deles e a deixa rolar direto para fora de você." Eu não sabia se eu poderia fazer isso, principalmente se eu estivesse dormindo com a pessoa que estava com raiva de mim. "A coisa que eu encontrei que funcionou melhor é ser honesto. Diga a eles que foi uma jogada ruim, jogo ruim, o que seja. Você sabe que eles podem fazer melhor que isso e eles também. Eles vão respeitá-la por pregar a sua opinião, mesmo se isso irritá-los".

Eu não sabia sobre isso, mas eu estava feliz, mais uma vez, que eu não tinha que lidar com isso. Os alunos do ensino médio sobre os quais eu escrevo não costumo ver além de uma vez ou duas por temporada. Se eu deixei algum irritado, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, o que era uma coisa boa. Eu odiaria pensar que eu já houvesse ferido uma criança que estava jogando com o coração. "Você sempre consegue evitar ser muito crítica em seus artigos, Bella, mesmo quando você está discutindo um jogo ruim. Continue assim quando você estiver escrevendo sobre os meninos grandes e eu imagino que eles gostarão de você tanto quanto as crianças do ensino médio gostam." Eu esperava que um menino grande em particular gostasse de mim um pouco mais do que isso. _Hmmm, menino grande..._ maldita seja, Bella, foco!

Ele estendeu a mão em sua mesa e tirou um envelope endereçado para a página de esportes. "Um cartão de agradecimento dos pais de Matt Morris. Eles amaram seu artigo sobre o filho deles." Peguei o envelope dele e sorri para o bilhete da mãe de Matt. Ela tinha sido uma mulher gentil e doce com copos de chá gelado e cookies quando visitei sua casa. "Você não vai conseguir isso com os profissionais ou as mães deles." Buddy disse com um sorriso irônico. "Ela enviou os cookies também, mas eu os confisquei." Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Obrigada por isto, vou colocá-lo na minha mesa".

"Você deveria. Ela aprecia você, assim como eu. Agora eu tenho que pegar o meu vôo. Tenha um bom fim de semana, Swan. Para qual jogo você está indo hoje à noite?"

"Pan contra Davis".

Ele assobiou. "Deve ser um bom jogo, duas equipes que estavam nos playoffs***** do ano passado." Como ele sabia isso quando ele passava todo o seu tempo cobrindo o Cardinals estava além de mim. Apenas mais uma razão por que Buddy era o melhor. "Estou ansioso para o seu artigo. Você me enviou a estatística do Hasselbeck dos últimos dois anos?"

_*Playoff: jogo decisivo (final), no futebol americano._

"Sim, estão em seu e-mail".

"Obrigado, Swan. Vejo você na segunda-feira." Segunda-feira. Senti um arrepio percorrer-me com a lembrança do que mais a segunda-feira traria.

"Ok, Buddy, tenha uma boa viagem." Leve-me com você, eu não quero esperar até segunda-feira.

Passei pelo salão onde Jessica e Lauren ainda estavam fofocando. Elas tinham um trabalho tão duro. Eu mal resisti ao impulso de rolar meus olhos.

"Eu estou te dizendo, eles estão juntos de novo. Por que mais ela estaria vindo para a cidade?"

"Jess, aquele rompimento foi bastante desagradável. Tanya surrou Edward na imprensa por semanas! Eu realmente duvido que eles estejam juntos de novo." Eu fiquei totalmente imóvel enquanto as palavras dela tomaram conta de mim. Tanya? Edward? O que era isso?

"Sim, ela fez, mas ela também deixou bem claro que ainda estava louca por ele. De paixão para ódio, de volta para o amor novamente. Não seria a primeira vez que um casal se separou e voltou. Minhas fontes dizem que ela estará aqui na terça-feira. Que outra razão uma supermodelo teria para vir para Phoenix? Ela não parecia muito apaixonada por aqui. Somos outra coisa que ela esculhambou para a imprensa." Jessica disse secamente.

Tanya. Tanya estava vindo para cá. Edward não tinha dito uma palavra sobre isso. Ele não sabia? Como ele poderia não saber? Se Jessica sabe, ele deve saber. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Lauren se virou e percebeu que eu estava a poucos metros de distância, parecendo como... Deus sabe o que eu parecia. Um cervo nos faróis, talvez? Eu me sentia como se um carro estivesse vindo em minha direção e eu não pudesse me mover. Um belo carro esportivo Russo me esmagaria e me deixar em seu caminho.

"Podemos ajudá-la? Você já decidiu dizer sobre o seu novo cara? Vamos, Bella, quem é o Sr. Panera?"

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando me trazer de volta ao foco. Eu certamente não estava disposta a discutir meu novo cara agora, não que eu algum dia estaria. "Desculpe, eu tenho que terminar algo para Buddy. Verei vocês duas na próxima semana." Corri para longe dos olhares curiosos, mantendo minha cabeça para baixo e tentando me concentrar na minha respiração.

A ex de Edward estava vindo para cá. A linda ex de Edward o queria de volta. Ele disse que a tinha superado, mas isso era fácil dizer quando ele não a tinha visto desde que se separaram. Eu não poderia competir com uma supermodelo. Talvez eu nem sequer tivesse que tentar, já que ele não tinha mencionado isso. Ele estava provavelmente esperando para ver se ela o queria de volta e então ele simplesmente pararia de falar comigo e vagabundearia para Paris com ela.

Afundei na minha cadeira e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. _Acalme essa porra, Bella.__ Ele estava te enviando mensagens de texto doce e sexy meia hora atrás. Agora você está tirando conclusões precipitadas, de novo. Tal como você fez da primeira vez que o encontrou. Não se faça de idiota e comece a assumir coisas._ Tudo bem, mas por que ele não me disse que ela estava vindo? Nós conversamos toda noite, ele não poderia ter mencionado durante aquelas muitas horas de bate-papo?

_Talvez porque ele__ saiba que você surtaria exatamente como você está fazendo? Ele já viu sua reação a outras mulheres, ele não é um idiota_. Ok, isso era verdade. Tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu estava exagerando. Eu não perderia a cabeça só porque sua linda ex-namorada estava chegando à cidade por algum motivo não especifico. Talvez ela quisesse um pouco de pão e água do Panera e todos os Paneras no mundo foram fechados, exceto o daqui. _Oh__, cale a boca, __mulher, você está sendo ridícula_. Bem, é claro que estou, Tanya não comia, com certeza. _Você sabe muito bem__ que não é o que eu quis dizer_. Eu não podia evitar. Eu tinha acabado de conhecê-lo e eu já poderia perdê-lo. Talvez eu deveria ter simplesmente dormido com ele. Então, pelo menos, eu saberia o que estava perdendo, em vez de apenas imaginar.

Minhas ruminações foram cortadas pelo meu celular tocando. Eu rapidamente destranquei minha gaveta da mesa e a abri. Era ele. Atendo? Não atendo? Pergunto? Não pergunto? Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais sobre isso o celular estava aberto e eu estava dizendo Olá.

"Ei, linda, como você está?" Linda, há! Linda era a mulher que estava vindo para vê-lo, aquela que ele não tinha parecido lembrar de mencionar para mim.

"Eu estou bem. E você?" As palavras foram curtas, frias. Eu não consegui me impedir.

"Você não soa muio bem. Buddy te deu muito trabalho para este fim de semana?" Ele parecia preocupado e senti algum dos meus medos diminuírem. Ainda assim, eu não seria capaz de deixá-lo ir até que eu soubesse a verdade. Talvez agora não fosse o momento certo, mas não podia esperar.

"Não, Buddy não me deu muito o que fazer. Ouvi alguma coisa e eu estou um pouco confusa sobre isso".

"O que você ouviu?"

"Que Tanya está chegando à cidade na próxima semana." Eu soltei. Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Ótimo. Esse não era o tipo de resposta que eu estava esperando. "Escute, se vocês estão ficando juntos outra vez, tudo que você tem a fazer é dizer-me. Eu vou me afastar. Nenhum dano, nenhum engano, não é como se estivéssemos fortemente envolvidos, ou qualquer coisa." As palavras sairam da minha boca automaticamente, friamente. Eu não acreditava em uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo, mas esperemos que ele acreditasse.

"Espere, o quê?" Ótimo, então de repente ele ficou surdo. Boa jogada, Cullen.

"Eu ouvi que sua ex estava vindo para a cidade para ficar com você novamente. Eu presumo, já que você não me contou sobre isso, que você está pensando se ainda há algo entre vocês. Eu entendo. Eu não jogarei isso contra você. Ela é uma mulher linda".

Ele riu e senti como se meu coração tivesse sido cortado em dois. Ele já estava rindo de mim, nem mesmo esperando até que ela estivesse de volta em seu braço para rir junto com ele da pequena nada que acreditou que Edward Cullen a queria. "Bella, eu não voltaria com Tanya nem se ela fosse a última mulher na Terra. Eu certamente não voltaria com ela quando tenho alguém muito melhor com quem gastar meu tempo. O que causou isso?"

"Você sabe como eu sou! Por que você não me disse que ela estava vindo? Por que ela está vindo, se não for para ter você de volta?" Eu estava levemente amolecida pelas suas palavras, mas eu ainda estava chateada pelo fato de que ele não tinha me dito.

"Porque eu só descobri sobre isso ontem e eu estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de não fazer isso".

"Fazer o quê? Ela? Você não pode fazer com ela, não se você quer fazer comigo." Oh, Jesus, quando eu pararia de dizer coisas estúpidas para ele?

Ele riu novamente. "Bella, eu não estou fazendo com ninguém. Meus banhos frios podem atestar isso. Do que eu quero me livrar de fazer é o comercial que eles querem que nós façamos juntos. Os contratos estão assinados e eu tive meu agente tentando encontrar uma saída. Eu não ia dizer a você, a menos que eu tivesse que ir adiante com isso".

Então, sim, eu sou uma tola exagerando. Mas ele sabia isso sobre mim e ele ainda estava aqui. Ele era estranho. "Que comercial?"

Ele suspirou. "Para aquela estúpida colônia que eles fizeram para mim, 'Perfeito 10'? Eles fazem perfume também e se aproximaram de nós falando sobre fazer uma campanha publicitária meses atrás, quando ainda estávamos juntos. Lembra-se do primeiro?" Eu lembrava, agora que ele mencionou. Imagens dos dois entrelaçados juntos em uma revista, a cabeça dele pressionada no pescoço dela, ambos sem camisa... porra.

"Sim, eu lembro." Eu resmungei, enjoada com as imagens dos dois que estavam assaltando o meu cérebro e do que eles poderiam ser requisitados a fazer agora.

"Bem, eles querem um comercial para o Natal e, a menos que Tommy encontre um jeito de evitar isso, eu tenho que filmá-lo na próxima semana. Eu teria mencionado isso antes, mas eu honestamente esperava que eu pudesse escapar. Por que eles querem um casal que não está mais junto empurrando seu perfume e colônia está além de mim, mas eles estão tentando me fazer cumpri-lo. Eu ia te contar, Bella, realmente, eu sapenas pensei que podia ser depois de eu ter encontrado uma maneira de sair disso." Sua voz era urgente e ele parecia chateado.

"Bem, teria sido bom não ouvir falar disso pelas companheiras colunistas de fofocas." É claro que elas não tinha nenhum dos detalhes que deixaram minha imaginação voar.

"Sinto muito, querida. Eu não quero fazer isso".

"Eu também não quero que você faça." Saiu antes que eu pudesse deter. Como se eu tivesse o direito de dizer a ele o que fazer com sua fama, sua carreira. Nós tínhamos saído duas vezes, pelo amor de Deus.

"Digo uma coisa a você, se Tommy não puder romper o contrato..." Ele interrompeu, parecendo incerto.

"O quê?"

"Bem, eu não sei se você vai querer, mas... você poderia vir para a sessão? Quero dizer, é longa e chata e você pode não querer estar perto dela mais do que eu, mas talvez isso faria você se sentir melhor? Se você pudesse ver por si mesma que ela não significa nada para mim?" Eu nunca o tinha ouvido soar tão inseguro de si mesmo e eu me senti como um boba surtando com ele mais uma vez. Eu o estava afastando, com ou sem a ajuda da sua ex-supermodelo.

"Eu não tenho que ir, isso provavelmente seria uma distração e chato para você".

"Você nunca poderia me irritar e eu amaria que você me distraísse." Sua voz estava mais confiante agora. "Eu não sei o que eles vão querer que façamos e talvez faria você se sentir desconfortável, mas eu honestamente amaria que você estivesse lá, se você quiser".

E se eles os mandassem rolar em uma cama nus? Eu não sabia se eu podia assistir isso. Ainda assim, minha cabeça explodiria se eu não fosse." Vou pensar sobre isso e avisá-lo, ok? Eu não tenho certeza se eu aguento ou não".

"Bella, eu prometo a você que eu estou mais do que acabado com Tanya. Estou mais feliz agora, com você, do que eu já estive antes. Eu espero que você acredite nisso." Sua voz era tão quente, tão doce. Eu queria acreditar nisso mais do que tudo. Tentei silenciar a pequena voz em minha cabeça lembrando-me que James havia dito algo semelhante. Edward não era James, ele era um bilhão de vezes melhor. _E um__ bilhão de vezes mais querido._ Maldito seja.

"Estou trabalhando nisso, Edward. Não é fácil para mim confiar, mas estou tentando".

"Eu nunca te darei razão para duvidar de mim, eu juro." Havia apenas algumas reações que eu não podia controlar. Mas eu tentaria, por ele.

"Eu acredito em você." E eu acreditava. Ele tinha sido de longe além dos meus sonhos, talvez ele continuasse a eclipsar todas as minhas expectativas. Ele parecia bom demais para ser verdade, mas ele era. Ele não havia me dado nenhuma razão para duvidar disso.

"Eu tenho que entrar no avião. Estamos bem?"

"Sim. Ligue-me quando você puder?"

"Conte com isso. Falarei com você em breve. E Bella?"

"O quê?"

"Eu não posso esperar até segunda-feira. Veja você então, querida." Ele desligou e me deixou sentindo-me quente. Era comigo com quem ele passaria a segunda feira, não com ela. E ele me convidou para a sessão, o que ele não teria feito isso se tivesse algum sentimento por Tanya. Eu era a sua escolha, inacreditável que possa parecer. Segunda-feira... não poderia chegar breve o suficiente.

**Xoxoxoxox**

"Deus, Alice, o que é tudo isso?" Eu cheguei ao apartamento de Alice uma hora antes do jogo e encontrei um rival para me afastar, um buffet. Sanduíches, nachos, cachorro-quente, asas de frango, batata frita, salada de batata, feijão, salada de repolho... era um banquete. "Outras pessoas estão vindo?"

Ela saiu da cozinha e me entregou um copo de água. "Não, apenas nós duas".

"Então por que você conseguiu comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país?"

Ela sentou no sofá e ligou na Fox para assistir ao show antes do jogo. "Eu procurei na web e descobri quais eram os alimentos servidos ao assistir um jogo. Eu estou assistindo um, então tive que fazer isso direito".

"Alice..."

"O quê? Um dia, quando eu estiver casada com Jasper, muitas pessoas irão para as minhas festas para assistir ao jogo, certo? Por isso, considere isto um ensaio." Nada como saltar para o casamento depois de conhecer um homem há poucas semanas. Essa era Alice para você, no entanto.

"Agora, pegue um pouco de comida e sente-se ao meu lado e me diga o que está acontecendo. Desculpe por estar tão ocupada este fim de semana. O fundador da AIDS Pediátrica***** estava louco. Saiu sem problemas, mas eu batalhei com o fornecedor sem parar por dias e então o vendedor me enganou e ficamos sem cadeiras e... " Ela cortou. "Chega disso. Que história é essa da ex de Edward?"

_*AIDS Pediátrica: organização dedicada a identificar, financiar e conduzir pesquisa pediátrica básica em HIV/AIDS._

Suspirei e peguei um prato cheio de nachos e algumas asas. "Tanya." Eu cuspi, mesmo que eu não conhecesse a mulher, eu a odiava. "Ela está vindo para a cidade para filmar um comercial com ele por causa da sua colônia".

Alice franziu o cenho. "Comerciais de Colônia são sempre sexy. Não é de admirar que você esteja surtando. Por que tem de ser Tanya?"

"Porque eles têm um perfume também em que eles são a propaganda. De acordo com Edward, eles pressionaram para fazê-lo quando eles eram um casal. Ele não estava muito entusiasmado com isso no momento, mas não viu nenhuma razão para protestar. Ele não quer fazer isso agora, mas o seu agente diz que ele está preso".

"Isso é uma merda." Disse Alice. "Mas você sabe que ele não tem mais interesse nela, Bella. Ele está na sua".

"Mas Alice, ela é uma supermodelo! Como eu posso sequer competir com..."

Ela bateu na minha perna, quase jogando meu prato do meu colo e em seu sofá branco. Eu consegui pegá-lo. "Não é uma competição! Ouça, Jasper me contou um pouco sobre o tempo de Edward com Tanya e foi pouco luz do sol e rosas. Ele disse que Edward sempre estava tenso em torno dela, ela era uma cadela em todos os momentos, e eles realmente não podiam sair porque ela não se dava bem com ninguém! Edward raramente passava algum tempo com ela também. Ela geralmente está na Europa modelando e desfilando. Eles mal passavam tempo juntos, mesmo enquanto namoravam. Ele passava semanas sem falar com ela".

Senti um sorriso se formando no meu rosto com essas palavras. "Você esteve checando Edward, não é?"

Ela riu e colocou seu prato na mesa de café antes de colocar a cabeça no meu ombro. "É claro. Qual é o ponto de namorar melhores amigos se você não puder conseguir todas as boas fofocas? Jasper pode parecer um cara quieto em público, mas ele é muito conversador quando estamos sozinhos. Posso conseguir qualquer coisa dele".

Eu me juntei à sua risada. "Isso me lembra, Edward estava com um pouco de raiva porque Jasper e Emmett o estavam provocando com os detalhes do nosso primeiro encontro. Você tinha que dizer tudo a ele?"

"Eu não disse! Você me ligou quando eu estava na casa dele e ele ouviu. Eu não posso evitar se os seus sons pornô me fizeram gritar e ele ouviu. E, bem, foi simplesmente tão fofo, Bella. Vocês dois são feitos um para o outro. Tudo o que Jasper me disse solidifica isso".

"Jasper é como uma fofoqueira velha".

Ela riu e chutou seus pés. "Eu sei! Não é fabuloso? Mas ele não deveria ter sacaneado Edward sobre a sua noite. Eu não estou de acordo com isso. Então, eu vou te ajudar!" Ela estava fora do sofá e em seu quarto antes que eu pudesse processar o seu movimento. Ela apareceu e me entregou um DVD com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"O que é isso?"

"É o video do desfile. Dê a Edward amanhã à noite e diga para ele fazer o seu pior. Jasper merece isso".

"Isso pode me dar alguns pontos depois do meu surto por causa de Tanya." Coloquei o DVD na minha bolsa e voltei para o pré-jogo. "Olhe!" Eles mostraram uma foto de Edward e Jasper se aquecendo ao lado do campo de calções e camisetas, rindo e parecendo completamentes livres. Querido Deus, ele era lindo.

"Meu Jazz!" Ela bateu palmas e sentou na frente da TV. Por um segundo eu tive medo que ela lambesse a tela. "Você olharia para ele, Bella? Ele não é simplesmente o homem mais lindo que você já viu?"

"Sim." Eu respondi, mas eu não estava falando sobre o seu homem. Edward era tudo que eu podia ver, seus olhos verdes cintilando quando ele riu de alguma coisa que Jasper disse. Os dois flexionaram seus braços e, puta merda, foi uma visão adorável; bronzeados, pernas torneadas, músculos ondulando. "O cinegrafista deve ser uma mulher".

"Ou gay." Alice apontou com uma risadinha quando tivemos um close das bundas deles. "Seja quem for, eu estou enviando flores, ou cookies, ou ambos." Infelizmente, eles cortaram em seguida para voltar para as cabeças falando na mesa. Terry Bradshaw estava discutindo o braço de Edward, demonstrando o seu domínio sobre o futebol e falando sobre como seus longos dedos davam a ele uma vantagem na jogada. Engoli alto com a menção dos dedos dele enquanto Alice entrou em colapso com um ataque de risos.

"Você e os dedos de Edward... quando você ficará intimamente familiarizada com aquelas lindas digitais?" Ela perguntou depois que se acalmou o suficiente. Eu estava me abanando do suor repentino que havia no meu corpo com o pensamento dos seus dedos se movendo sobre a minha pele, deslizando em minha calcinha e... puta merda.

"Estamos tentando ir devagar." Eu murmurei, porque soava ridículo principalmente agora e eu sabia que Alice iria...

"Devagar? O que diabos está errado com vocês dois? Olha, eu sei que você ficou tímida depois de James, mas tem sido dois longos anos, Bella. Uma mulher tem necessidades. Necessidades que incluem ter aquelas mãos sobre cada parte do seu corpo assim que seja humanamente possível." Ela colocou suas mãos nos quadris enquanto falava, avaliando-me seriamente. Ela parecia uma fada indignada e isso me fez rir. Ela era adorável, nadando na blusa de Jasper novamente.

"Nós não queremos pular na cama rápido demais e estragar as coisas." Fazia sentido, às vezes, quando ele não estava me tocando, ou me beijando, ou no mesmo cômodo comigo.

Alice sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou minha mão. "Eu sei que você está com medo, Bella. Eu entendo, sério. Mas às vezes você tem que ter um pouco de fé e confiar em seus instintos. Eu sei que não é o seu caminho normal, mas se você nunca der uma chance e não se abrir para isso, o amor passará por você. Você quer que Edward, não é?"

Como se isso fosse mesmo uma pergunta. "Claro que sim".

"Bem, e se você for atropelada por um ônibus amanhã, nunca tendo tido a chance de sentir aqueles dedos longos e toda a mágica que eles poderiam lhe trazer? E então?"

"Então eu seria uma mulher morta irritada".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Bem, você sendo você, você pensará demais sobre a situação da morte, mas apenas esqueça isso por um tempo. Ele é bom para você, eu sei disso e eu acho que você sabe disso também. Esta situação com a ex é uma merda, mas vocês vão passar por isso e ele voltará direto para você".

"Ele me convidou para estar lá".

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram e ela moveu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu por um tempo, o que, para ela, era provavelmente um recorde mundial. "Você não me disse isso! Bella, você tem que ir! Então você verá exatamente o quanto ele já a superou".

"Eu sei, Alice, mas você já viu esses comerciais. Eles provavelmente estarão seminus e se tocando. Eu não sei se posso lidar com isso".

"Por favor, isso é só atuação. Eu não posso acreditar que ele convidou você! Isso diz muito sobre o que ele pensa de você e para onde ele acha que você está indo." Alice saltou alegremente.

"E se eu for e ver a química entre eles e ele esquecer que eu estou viva quando ele for lembrado exatamente do quanto ela é linda?"

Ela me bateu novamente, desta vez mais forte. "Bella, sério, não me faça bater em você".

"Hum, eu acredito que você já bateu".

"Quero dizer de verdade." Oh, porque minha coxa não está ficando roxa enquanto conversamos? "Você é tão bonita quanto ela e, mais importante, você é real. Ela é uma boneca viva; você pode vesti-la, posar com ela, levá-la para jantar e ela vai decorar o seu braço, mas não há nenhuma substância ali".

"Como você sabe? Você não a conhece".

"Jazzy me disse." É claro que ele disse. "Ela era errada para Edward desde o início e ele mesmo sabia, mas ele não conseguia sair da relação sem um monte de drama que ele simplesmente queria evitar." Há, se ele quisesse evitar o drama, eu não tinha certeza por que ele estaria interessado em mim. Eu tinha mostrado meu lado dramático a ele mais de uma vez agora.

"Quando eles vão filmar?"

"Quarta-feira de manhã".

Ela se levantou e correu para a sua agenda. "Eu posso mudar essa reunião para quinta-feira, minha assistente pode lidar com o almoço... ok, contanto que eu possa sair às quatro nós estamos bem".

"Alice, do que você está falando?"

"Nós vamos para a filmagem juntas, bobinha. Você acha que eu faria você enfrentar a ex de Edward sozinha?"

Deus a abençoe. "Bem, sim".

Ela bateu a agenda fechada e virou o rosto para mim, encarando. "Que tipo de amiga eu seria se deixasse minha melhor amiga no mundo enfrentar algo assim sozinha? Eu estarei lá, vestindo minha melhor cara de cadela".

"Eu amo você, Alice".

"Eu também te amo. Agora, vamos comer e assistir nossos homens chutando alguns traseiros dos Sea Lion".

_*Sea Lion: a tradução literal seria "Leões do Mar"._

"Seahawks*****, Alice." Eu disse para ela entre os roncos de risadas.

*Seahawks_: O "Seattle __Seahawks" __é um time de futebol americano da cidade de Seattle, Washington, que disputa a NFL. A tradução literal seria "Águias do Mar"._

"Águias, Leões, tudo a mesma coisa para mim, eles vão perder." Ela dançou de volta para o sofá e pegou seu prato. "Temos os dois caras mais quentes do planeta, Bella, e ninguém os está levando para longe de nós. Eu não permitirei isso." Ela pontuou seu discurso com uma mordida ferozmente em uma asa. Eu ri e agradeci em silêncio por Alice, ela era a melhor amiga que uma garota poderia ter.

A música da Fox NFL de domingo soou e o jogo começou. Eles mostraram um Edward uniformizado na linha secundária do campo, falando com o seu treinador, a luz da batalha em seus olhos agora, em vez da risada. Ele ainda me deu água na boca. Talvez eu devesse dar aquele salto antes de ônibus vir me esmagar. Perder isso seria criminoso. Eu tinha coisas para pensar antes de amanhã à noite. A câmera deu um close na mão de Edward enquanto ele apontava algo para o treinador em sua cartilha. Puta merda. Sim, eu tinha muito no que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Beta:<em>**

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem do cap., a Nêni foi viajar e eu só consegui terminar de betar agora._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda! E amanhã tem Songbird..._

**_Ju_**


	9. Capítulo 9 – Avanço

**Capítulo 9 – Avan****ço**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Reeden<em>

**# Edward #**

Deixei-me cair no assento e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás com um suspiro enquanto fechei meus olhos e tentei relaxar pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira. Meu corpo inteiro estava doendo, mas o tipo bom de dor que vem de um ótimo treino, ou de um jogo bem jogado. Rolei meu ombro direito e, apesar de estar um pouco tenso, não havia um pingo de dor, felizmente.

O movimento no assento ao meu lado fez meus olhos abrirem e eu sorri quando Jasper sentou-se cautelosamente, segurando uma bolsa de gelo em sua virilha com uma careta. "Eu sempre disse que você era frio, mas isso é fodidamente ridículo".

Ele encarou e deu um soco no meu ombro, meu ombro direito. "Maldição, Jasper, preste atenção no braço!"

"Não faça piada do meu pau frio. A culpa é sua, afinal".

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "E como, exatamente, é minha culpa que você torceu seu pau? Eu não estive em qualquer lugar perto desta parte da sua anatomia, nem pretendo, não importa o quanto você implore".

O olhar zangado de Jasper derreteu quando ele gargalhou profundamente. "Continue sonhando, Cullen. Eu sei que você quer isso, mas isso já tem dono".

"Eu poderia perfeitamente ter Alice." Sua boca escancarou e ele gargalhou ainda mais alto. "Se eu quisesse, o que eu não quero".

"Claro." Ele suspirou. "Esse deslizamento verbal disse tudo sobre os seus desejos escondidos por mim".

"O que há com você e Emmett e sua obsessão por mim? Não significa não." Os olhos azuis de Jasper brilhavam com alegria e ele sorriu, batendo em seu joelho com a mão e depois fazendo careta.

"Maldição, não me faça rir. Meu pau dói".

"Eu gostaria de saber exatamente como é minha culpa que você distendeu sua virilha".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Distendi enquanto me esticava para alcançar o seu passo errante".

"Errante minha bunda, você estava um segundo atrasado na rota. Isso não é culpa minha".

"Como o inferno que não é, você deveria ter segurado a bola por mais tempo".

"Oh, me desculpe, eu pensei que me livrar dela antes de Lofa Tatupu plantar minha bunda no gramado era uma boa ideia." Murmurei sarcasticamente.

"Viado".

"Pau defeituoso".

"Ai! Isso dói, porra." Eu ri da sua expressão ferida e o cutuquei com o meu ombro.

"Sinto muito, não é defeituoso. Apenas temporariamente fora de ordem".

Ele fez uma careta e depois riu. "É melhor você esperar que pode ter Alice. Quando eu disser a ela que você quebrou um dos seus brinquedos favoritos, será um inferno para pagar".

Merda, ele provavelmente estava certo. Alice podia ser pequena, mas ela era formidável, tanto Jasper como Bella tinham me contado histórias que deveriam ter me preocupado. Mas, ainda assim, não foi culpa minha.

"Pelo que Bella disse, ela ficaria mais preocupada se você danificasse esse seu lindo rosto".

Ele assoviou. "Você me chamando de lindo? Por favor, Cullen, você é praticamente uma mulher de tão bonito".

"Eu sabia que você me queria".

"Sim, sim." Ele prendeu seu cinto de segurança e franziu a testa para o relógio. "Quando diabos estaremos decolando? Eu quero chegar em casa antes da meia-noite".

"Tem que ligar para Alice?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tem que ligar para Bella?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Já liguei, assim que terminei as entrevistas pós-jogo".

"Você já está pego." Ele ressaltou, com razão.

"Talvez. Eu não sei, cara, eu apenas queria ouvir a voz dela e ver o que ela achou do jogo".

"E?"

Balancei minha cabeça com espanto. "Ela disse que eu forcei aquele arremesso para você no quarto tempo, aquele onde você quebrou seu pau".

"Ele não está quebrado." Ele silvou e então sorriu. "Ela ainda está do meu lado, no entanto! É sua culpa! E ela assistiu com Alice, o que significa que Alice saberá que a culpa é sua. Boa sorte, cara".

"Sim, eu usarei um copo da próxima vez que eu estiver ao redor dela. De qualquer forma, o quão legal é que Bella sabe que eu o forcei aquele arremesso? Eu nunca conheci uma garota como ela. Ela é incrível".

Ele sorriu. "Sim, você está totalmente batido e você nem sequer conhece a boceta ainda. Como isso aconteceu?"

Atirei-lhe um olhar. "Como se Alice não tivesse possuído você dentro de dois minutos depois de conhecê-la?"

Ele assentiu, seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado caindo sobre seus ombros. "Ok, bom ponto".

A comoção na frente do avião chamou nossa atenção. Com certeza, Emmett tinha chegado e estava batendo nas mãos de todos em seu caminho. Então ele parou e escovou seus ombros por algum motivo estranho. "Que porra é essa, Emmett?" Darnell Dockett estava atrás dele e tentando empurrá-lo.

"Só estou tentando tirar as vísceras das aves de cima de mim, Double D. Nós matamos aqueles Seahawks*****!"

_*__Seahawks__: O "Seattle __Seahawks" __é um time de futebol americano da cidade de Seattle, Washington, que disputa a NFL. A tradução literal seria "Águias do Mar"._

Dockett riu e então baixou seu ombro e enviou Emmett cambaleando. "Sente-se, homem, eu quero ir para casa. Odeio toda essa porra de chuva".

Darnell estava certo, tinha chovido durante todo o jogo. Eu tive que tomar um banho extra longo depois do jogo, não pela razão comum de me masturbar por Bella. Emmett pesadamente passou pelo corredor e caiu nos assentos em frente a Jasper e eu. Eu digo assentos porque ele jogou os braços entre eles e pegou dois para si. Simplesmente Emmett.

Ele ficou de joelhos e olhou para baixo para nós. "Ei, Sr. Não Excitado Tão Logo, como está indo? Ou eles o colocaram em um gesso?"

Jasper deu um soco no banco, mas Emmett apenas sorriu. "Foda-se, Emmett. Não está em nenhum gesso".

"É uma pena, isso provavelmente lhe daria alguma circunferência real. Você poderia ter a metade do meu tamanho então".

"Pare de verificar meu pacote. Você deveria ser gay para ele." Jasper apontou para mim de mau humor.

"Eu acho que ele está seguindo em frente. Meu coração está quebrado." Sarcasmo pingava do meu tom.

Emmett lambeu seus lábios para mim. "Não se preocupe, Perfect Ten, eu nunca o substituirei".

Eu gemi com a menção deste apelido em particular. "Nem me lembre. Quarta-feira será foda".

"Eu não posso acreditar que Stalin está chegando à cidade. Espere até que eu diga para Rosie." Seus olhos brilharam. "Talvez ela chutará a bunda dela de verdade desta vez".

Uma parte de mim esperava que ela fizesse exatamente isso. Então, novamente, quanto menos agitada a viagem de Tanya, melhor. Eu só queria que ela fosse embora. "Eu fiz tudo que podia para sair disto, mas Tommy diz que o contrato é hermético e Victoria afirma que seria publicidade ruim. Como se eu me importasse".

Emmett assoviou. "É claro que você se importa, Vogue. Você é o menino de ouro, você não pode ter a sua ex falando mal de você na imprensa mais uma vez. Ela estava como uma porra de bela vingativa naquele artigo da Elle".

"Veja, o fato de que você leu é altamente preocupante. Por que você me persegue?"

Ele bufou, seus pálidos olhos azuis atirando para mim. "Porque você é o meu menino. Meu quarterback e meu amigo. Aquela cadela não tem permissão para fazer você parecer como o vilão em seu relacionamento. Você tolerou as atitudes ruins dela e o tratamento de merda por muito tempo, amigo; e é o meu trabalho proteger você, no campo e fora dele".

E lá estava, a razão pela qual Emmett McCarty era um dos meus melhores amigos no mundo. Ele pode empurrar brincadeiras e provocar-me sem piedade, mas ele me apoiaria repetidamente. "Obrigado, Em, eu aprecio isso." Ele sorriu, como sempre seu bom humor facilmente se recuperava. "E se você quiser usar isso como desculpa para o por que você lê revistas femininas, eu vou deixar passar".

Ele gargalhou e deu um tapa nas costas do assento, fazendo-o tremer. "Não faça piada, algumas dessas revistas têm grandes dicas de sexo. Você ficaria espantado com a merda que eu aprendi. Rosie não tem do que reclamar, deixe-me dizer. Se você quiser alguma emprestada, você sabe." Ele olhou ao redor e baixou sua voz, "Para Bellaaaaa..."

"Cale-se, Emmett".

"Sim, eles não estão dormindo juntos ainda." Jasper entrou na conversa proveitosamente.

"Por que diabos não?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para mim como se tivesse crescido duas cabeças em mim.

"Porque a última vez que eu caí na cama com uma garota foi com Tanya. Eu realmente não quero uma repetição disto, você quer?"

"Por favor, Bella não é nada como Genghis Kahn*****".

_* Genghis Kahn foi um conquistador e imperador mongol._

"Primeiro, Genghis Kahn não era russo e, segundo, como você sabe? Você ainda não a conhece".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Mas eu conhecerei, em breve, de uma forma ou de outra." Seu sorriso era brilhante, mas seu tom foi quase ameaçador. "Você me manteve na borda por tempo suficiente, mas eu estou dando-lhe até o fim de semana".

"O que você quer dizer com fim de semana?"

"Quero dizer, é hora de eu conhecer sua garota." Jasper deu risadinhas e Emmett apontou para ele. "A sua também." Jasper parou suas risadinhas. "Vocês e elas virão na noite de sexta-feira ao meu apartamento. Churasco. Estejam lá às sete".

"Mas Em, nós temos um jogo..."

"Um jogo no domingo à noite, o que significa que não temos de ter as nossas bundas no escritório às 7 da manhã de sábado. Vocês irão, e eu não ouvirei seus argumentos." Jasper e eu olhamos um para o outro e demos de ombros. Ambos sabíamos que se ele não tivesse do seu jeito, nós sofreríamos por isso a longo prazo. Ele sorriu para nós e bateu palmas. "Bom, agora que está decidido, vamos discutir sobre Átila, o Huno. Quando ela chega?"

"Dane-se se eu sei".

Emmett me estudou, avaliando. "Você está dizendo que ela não tentou entrar em contato com você desde que ela descobriu sobre a sessão de fotos?" Dei de ombros e me mexi no meu lugar. Emmett apontou para mim em triunfo. "Ela tentou! Eu sabia! Você falou com ela?"

"Claro que não. Eu a deixei ir para a caixa de mensagens. Eu estava falando com Bella na hora, o que era muito mais importante do que ouvir o que quer que Tanya tinha a dizer".

Emmett assentiu. "E o que dizia a mensagem dela?"

"Que ela estava ansiosa para me ver." Revirei os olhos. "O sentimento definitivamente não é mútuo".

"Ela o chamou de queeeeriiiiiiiidooo?" Ele entoou com um sotaque russo, jogando a cabeça para trás e colocando a mão na testa de forma dramática. Eu gemi com a menção do apelido dela para mim. Ele e Jasper riram. "Eu sabia! Ela nunca muda! É melhor tomar cuidado com ela, Maxim. Ela tentará afundar as garras em você de novo".

"Isso não vai acontecer." Ela não podia me ganhar com sexo desta vez. Eu não a queria. Eu queria Bella.

"Eu sei que não e você sabe que não, mas ela não sabe disso".

"Ela saberá em breve." Eu murmurei. "Eu chamei Bella para ir comigo na sessão".

Emmett atirou um olhar duplo e Jasper começou a engasgar com a água que ele esteve bebendo ao meu lado. "Você fez o quê?" Em exigiu.

"Eu convidei Bella para ir junto".

Jasper e Emmett trocaram olhares. "Por que você fez isso? Eu pensei que você gostava da garota?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu gosto dela. Você não a ouviu, homem. Ela achou que eu a descartaria para voltar com Tanya. Eu disse a ela que não, mas eu não acho que ela realmente acreditou em mim. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava pedindo a ela para estar lá".

"Então você acha que a melhor maneira de tranquilizar a garota que você gosta sobre a sua ex é a deixando ver você filmar um comercial sexy com ela? Eu pensei que você tivesse algum cérebro em sua cabeça, mas é evidente que eu estava superestimando você. Você teve uma concussão na semana passada? " Emmett me estudou com curiosidade.

"Não, eu não tive uma concussão. O convite simplesmente saiu e... caramba, eu quero que ela esteja lá. Eu quero que ela esteja em todo lugar que eu estou. Eu queria que ela estivesse no jogo desta noite".

Emmett e Jasper trocaram olhares novamente e depois sorriram para mim. "Bem-vindo ao clube, cara." Jasper bateu a mão em meu ombro.

"Que clube?"

"Você está apaixonado, ou malditamente próximo disto." Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Eu nunca me senti assim sobre qualquer um antes e quando eu me permitia pensar sobre isso, eu sabia que poderia facilmente me apaixonar por Bella. Eu provavelmente já estava no meio do caminho, mas era cedo demais para essas coisas.

"É muito cedo." Eu disse a eles.

Emmett bufou e Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Como você com tanta precisão apontou, eu tinha me apaixonado por Alice praticamente instantaneamente".

"E no instante em que Rosie jogou aquele alicate para mim, eu sabia que pertencia a ela para sempre." Os olhos azuis de Emmett brilharam com memória. "Comparado conosco, você e Bella estão se movendo como tartarugas, cara. Pegue o ritmo".

Revirei meus olhos e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra o banco novamente. "Bella é um pouco tímida; ela se machucou por algum idiota na faculdade, então ela tem dificuldade em confiar. Ela está trabalhando nisso, eu posso ver isso, mas ela logo pensou que eu a deixaria por Tanya quando ela ouviu falar sobre isso por suas colegas de trabalho".

Jasper deu um soco no meu braço novamente. "Quer parar com essa merda? Por que você continua me batendo?"

"Por que ela descobriu pelas suas colegas de trabalho, seu retardado? Você mesmo deveria ter dito a ela".

"Porque eu estava tentando escapar de ter que fazer o estúpido comercial. Se eu conseguisse, por que eu diria a ela? Por que incomodá-la por nada?"

Emmett bufou. "Porque, cara, elas sempre descobrem de alguma forma e então você está mais ainda na merda por não ter dito a ela. Mulheres gostam de saber cada coisa. Como você não sabe isso?"

"Eu não sei. Tanya não dava a mínima para o que eu estava fazendo dia após dia. Nem Lauren".

"Eles eram tipos egoístas hollywoodianos, GQ. Você precisa conhecer como são as mulheres reais, rápido. Sua Bella soa como uma garota ecente. Se você quiser mantê-la por perto, você terá que ser honesto com ela. Namorar alguém como você pode não ser fácil, principalmente para alguém que foi ferido." Os olhos de Emmett estreitaram. "Quem a feriu, afinal? Onde podemos encontrá-lo?"

Eu sorri para disposição imediata de Emmett de chutar o traseiro de alguém por Bella. Ele já era leal a ela e eles nem sequer se conheciam ainda. "Algum idiota chamado James que foi para a faculdade com ela. Ele a traiu, repetidamente, ao mesmo tempo a fazendo pensar que ela era única".

"Precisamos mais do que um primeiro nome." Emmett disse, seu sorriso se tornando feroz.

Eu ri. "Verei o que posso fazer, embora eu não ache que ela tenha algum sentimento residual por ele. Acho que ela está se esquivando de namorar por causa disso".

"Ela está." Jasper analisou. "Alice me disse que ela arranjava alguém para ela de vez em quando e era sempre um desastre porque Bella não deixava ninguém entrar, ela normalmente dá a eles o tratamento do silêncio." Eu realmente meio que amei essa imagem mental, Bella ignorando um cara sem rosto que não era suficientemente bom para ela. "O fato de que ela está se abrindo com você diz um pouco sobre como ela se sente".

"Bella e Edward, sentados em uma árvore..."

"Cale a boca, Emmett." Não havia calor por trás das minhas palavras, eu me sentia muito bem sabendo que Bella estava me deixando entrar. Eu queria que ela me deixasse entrar tanto mentalmente como fisicamente e, caramba, eu estava duro como uma rocha apenas por pensar nisso.

"Ok, homem, mas apenas a trate do jeito que ela merece, o oposto da forma como aquele idiota tratou. Eu já posso dizer que vou amá-la, assim como você. Inferno, ela gosta de futebol, eu já a amo só por isso".

Eu sorri. "Ela disse que você fugiu tropeçando no segundo trimestre de tempo".

Emmett explodiu uma gargalhada. "Eu totalmente fiz isso. Pitcock estava ficando em torno de mim e eu atirei em sua canela. Os árbitros perderam isso. Porra, sua garota está afiada. A sua garota sabe alguma coisa sobre futebol?" Ele exigiu de Jasper.

Eu comecei a engasgar com a risada. "Ela disse a Bella que ela queria que nós chutássemos a bunda dos Sea Lion***** hoje." Emmett bateu na cadeira e limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos enquanto Jasper sorria com indulgência.

_*Sea Lion (Leão Marinho) é o símbolo dos Green Bay Packers , time de futebol americano com base em Green Bay, Wisconsin - EUA._

"O que falta para ela em conhecimento, ela compensa em entusiasmo. E ela está aprendendo a derrubar muito bem".

Todos nós rimos e então os motores do avião começaram a funcionar e finalmente começamos a taxiar pela pista. Emmett suspirou, mas virou e afivelou o cinto de segurança. "Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer essas duas." Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar e sorrimos. Mal podíamos esperar também.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Era meio ridículo ficar nervoso para o terceiro encontro. Eu não tinha ficado assim nem ao longo do nosso primeiro encontro, mas este era diferente. Neste Bella entraria em uma área que nunca tinha sido violada por outra pessoa, muito menos uma mulher que eu estava namorando. Isso era novo e diferente e me tinha um pouco no limite por alguma razão inexplicável. Eu não sei por que, porém, não é como se não tivéssemos tido muitas discussões sobre este tema por telefone.

Sorri quando lembrei dela animada quando eu perguntei se ela gostaria de ver o filme do jogo comigo. Ela era muito original. Eu não podia me imaginar pedindo a outra garota para passar a noite analisando a fita e me ajudando a preparar-me para o jogo, mas eu estava com um pouco de crise de tempo esta semana graças a esse maldito comercial na quarta-feira. O treinador Clapp não demonstrou, mas ele não ficou nada satisfeito, uma vez que era o dia em que geralmente começamos a colocar o plano de jogo juntos em profundidade.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu assinei na linha pontilhada como um idiota. Por que eu tinha que ter uma linha de colônia estava além de mim. Mas meu agente insistiu que isso "quebrava-me para fora do molde esportivo e me dava novas fontes de renda fora do campo". Como se eu precisasse de mais dinheiro. Tanya tinha sido toda entusiasmada sobre isto e nossos agentes concordaram e foi mais fácil apenas arrancar minha camisa e me cobrir de óleo. Quarta-feira seria a porra de um pesadelo.

E eu convidei Bella para a briga e, aparentemente, Alice estava vindo, o que me assustou completamente. Eu cheguei em casa hoje para encontrar um adorável bilhete na minha porta me dizendo que se eu machucasse aquela área da anatomia de Jasper novamente ela teria a de retribuir o favor. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que ela era uma mão cheia. Talvez eu realmente devesse começar a usar o meu copo na quarta-feira, apenas no caso, para proteger-me dos punhos de Alice e garras de Tanya. Merda, quando a minha vida tinha se tornado tão complicada?

Uma batida na porta me deu a resposta a essa questão particular. Bella era uma complicação, tudo bem, mas do melhor tipo. Fui até lá e abri a porta para encontrá-la parada ali com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um fardo de seis Heineken na mão. Sim, ela era definitivamente perfeita para mim. Peguei as garrafas da mão dela e a puxei para um beijo que era para ser leve e amigável, mas rapidamente se transformou em um aquecido quando ela pressionou seu corpo ao meu e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Envolvi minha mão esquerda, que estava sem cerveja, em torno da sua cintura e encontrei sua língua com a minha. Jesus, o que havia sobre esta garota que me fazia querer rasgar sua roupa no segundo em que eu colocava minhas mãos sobre ela? Ela estava me transformando em um animal e eu não estava nem remotamente chateado com isso.

Eu me atrapalhei para colocar a cerveja na mesa do lado da porta da frente e configurá-la para baixo enquanto eu batia a porta para fechar e pressionava Bella contra ela, agarrando sua cintura com ambas as mãos agora enquanto nos devorávamos. Suas mãos se atiraram em meu cabelo e eu gemi contra seus lábios enquanto ela puxou as pontas levemente. Deus, eu a queria. Como eu deveria manter minhas mãos fora dela quando o meu corpo parecia atraído por ela como a gravidade? Eu estava duro como uma rocha e eu estava em sua presença por exatamente 60 segundos. Eu realmente precisava levá-la para sair da próxima vez se manteríamos todo este plano de ir devagar, o que eu estava começando a odiar mais e mais a cada segundo.

Bella fez um pequeno som de choramingo contra a minha boca e eu relutantemente me afastei dela, porque se eu não parasse agora eu não pararia mais. Seus lábios estavam inchados e carnudos e tão comestíveis que eu quase a beijei novamente. Acalme-se, menino. Seus olhos abriram e eu fiquei imediatamente perdido naquele marrom lindo e profundo que me fez pensar em Hershey Kisses. Beijos, beijos, beijos de Bella... porra. Desviei meus olhos dos dela e olhei para o resto dela, o que não fez nada para diminuir a situação na minha calça. Ela estava vestindo uma camisa de seda verde desabotoada, regata preta e jeans preto justo, que deixava pouco à imaginação, não que eu já não soubesse como suas pernas eram e eu realmente sentia falta da visão delas agora se eu fosse honesto.

_*Hershey Kisses – é uma linha da Hersheys em formato de gota. (N/t meu segundo favorito no mundo, humm)_

"Oi." Ela disse sem fôlego, sorrindo para mim.

"Oi, você." Dei-lhe um beijinho rápido desta vez, um cumprimento um pouco mais normal do que no beijo original. Eu já sentia falta daquele, no entanto.

Peguei a mão dela e a levei para a cozinha, onde tirei uma cerveja, abri e entreguei a ela e peguei uma para mim. "Você é incrível, você sabe disso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus longos cabelos derramando sobre seus ombros e seios e... maldito seja. Isso era duro. Duro era a palavra chave. Maldito seja novamente. "O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio e me olhando com curiosidade.

Eu ri quando peguei a mão dela novamente e a levei para a sala de vídeo. Sim, eu tinha uma sala de vídeo, totalmente separada da tela grande na sala de estar. Eu tinha alto-falantes enormes e um sofá de couro gigante e uma TV HD de 70 polegadas, juntamente com quatro de 32 polegadas, duas de cada lado, para visualização de vários ângulos ou jogos, se eu assim desejasse. A mandíbula de Bella escancarou e ela olhou em volta, espantada. "Uau, Edward, isso é incrível! Eu adoraria passar o domingo nesta sala assistindo todos os jogos que eu pudesse." Estava na ponta da minha língua perguntar se ela queria uma chave, antes de eu perceber o quão inadequado seria isso no início do jogo. E isso assustou-me completamente, porque eu não tinha qualquer escrúpulo com a ideia de ela ter uma chave para o meu apartamento, e ninguém tinha a chave da minha casa além dos meus pais. Eu brinquei com dar uma a Jasper, mas percebi que ele usaria para foder comigo em algum ponto e eu não estava disposto a dar-lhe esta oportunidade. Mas lá estava eu, no terceiro encontro com Bella, e pronto para dar-lhe uma chave. Eu estava oficialmente louco por essa garota.

"Podemos fazer isso na semana que vem." Nós estávamos fora da nona semana e eu adorei a ideia de me enrolar com Bella e passar o dia todo assistindo jogos de futebol e os analisando.

Ela deve ter também, porque seu rosto se iluminou e ela jogou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu adoraria isso! Poderíamos convidar Jasper e Alice e pedir a eles para trazer comida também. Você deveria ter visto a quantidade que ela levou para o seu jogo de ontem. Ela poderia ter alimentado cerca de 50 pessoas e era só nós duas." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Quero dizer, seria legal convidá-los? Eu não queria assumir que..."

Eu a cortei com um beijo. "Claro que sim. Na verdade..." Aqui vamos nós. "Emmett queria que eu a convidasse para um churrasco na casa dele na sexta-feira. Nós não vamos jogar até domingo à noite, assim temos um pouco de tempo livre neste fim de semana. Jas levará Alice. Você quer ir?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu adoraria! Eu não posso esperar para conhecer Emmett! A maneira como você fala dele me faz pensar que ele é muito divertido".

Eu gemi e cai no sofá, puxando-a para baixo ao meu lado. "Ignore tudo o que ele diz e, especialmente, cada nome que ele me chama. Eu não preciso de você me chamando de princesa".

Ela começou a rir descontroladamente, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro e batendo no meu joelho esquerdo com a mão. "Princesa! Oh, isso é ótimo, totalmente começarei a chamá-lo assim".

Levantei uma sobrancelha e dei-lhe um sorriso simulado. "Chame-me assim e manter minhas mãos fora de você será muito mais fácil do que eu pensava".

Bella bufou e jogou as pernas dela em meu colo. "Grande fala, QB*****. Você sofrerá tanto, se não mais, com está punição." Maldita verdade.

_*QB: Quarterback._

Suspirei e peguei o controle remoto para ligar a TV. Eu já tinha o disco pronto para começar e assim que eu acertei alguns botões, estávamos prontos. Eu mantive o controle do meu lado direito porque eu sempre precisava parar e começar a fita quando eu estava assistindo, então eu poderia verificar os meus passos e colocações de bola e a posição de cada jogador em campo. Era um processo exigente e eu esperava que Bella não o achasse chato.

Ela parecia perfeitamente contente, sua cabeça deitada no sofá e almofadas esparramadas entre ela e eu. Eu deslizei suas sandálias fora dos seus pés e as coloquei para baixo antes de pegar o direito na minha mão e esfregar suavemente. Bella soltou um gemido baixo que fez o meu pau se contorcer na minha calça jeans e eu soltei um pequeno gemido de volta. Talvez esta não fosse a melhor ideia. Eu já estava distraído e não tinha sequer chegado através da primeira série ainda. Bella flexionou seu pé na minha mão, então eu continuei esfregando e tentando focar na ação da tela.

Nossa primeira posse tinha sido um Three and out, onde eu tinha completado um passe curto para Cheney por cinco jardas, então nós dois corremos e minha próxima passagem ricocheteou nas mãos de Jasper e caiu sem causar danos ao campo. Parecia que eu tinha... "Você lançou um segundo antes." Eu me virei e fiquei boquiaberto para Bella, que tinha ecoado o meu pensamento antes de eu sequer ter tempo para registrá-lo.

"O quê?"

Ela apontou sua cerveja para a tela. "Seu lançamento, você o deixou um segundo antes. Jasper não estava em seu corte, até... retroceda." Ela soou como uma espécie de professora universitária e foi muito sexy. Corri para obedecê-la e ela sorriu triunfante. "Veja! Você lançou a bola, mas Jasper não tinha feito o seu corte ainda. Finalmente, você deve liberar ao mesmo tempo em que ele corta direto, correto?"

"Uh, certo. Como você sabe disso?" Ela era de verdade? Ela não era uma garota fantasia que eu tinha sonhado, era? Jasper a tinha conhecido, então ela era real e eu não estava louco. Mas, porra... ela era simplesmente perfeita.

Ela revirou os olhos e inclinou a cerveja à boca. Eu assisti com fascínio quando seus lábios cercaram a garrafa. Sim, esta era definitivamente a sessão de fita mais interessantes que eu já tive. Ela engoliu em seco e eu também, porque a saliva tinha se juntado na minha boca enquanto eu a observava. Esta era uma ideia ou muito ruim ou muito boa. Eu não tinha certeza de qual ainda.

"Eu assisto futebol desde que eu era uma garotinha. Papai sempre quis ter um filho, mas ele só me teve e, embora eu fosse péssima em esportes, sempre gostei deles, então eu assistia com ele todo fim de semana e aprendi tudo que eu podia. Quando eu decidi ser uma repórter esportiva, pedi ao treinador da escola secundária local para me ensinar a quebrar a fita." Ela fez uma careta. "Não é muito atraente ou feminino, hein?"

Deus, ela não tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo apenas por jorrar algum conhecimento de esportes? Sorri para ela e dei-lhe outra esfregada no pé. "Você parece ser completamente feminina para mim, Bella. E quanto a ser atraente? Eu tomo cada grama de vontade que eu tenho para me abster de pular em você agora".

Ela começou a tossir, aparentemente engasgando com sua cerveja. Eu a puxei para cima e comecei a bater em suas costas levemente quando ela tossiu e engasgou, seu rosto vermelho brilhante. "Bella, você está bem?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e parou com a respiração ofegante e eu me perguntei o que diabos eu havia feito para causar essa reação. Meus tapinhas viraram um esfregar e ela se aproximou de mim, agora sentada de lado no meu colo.

Sua respiração desacelerou e ela me deu um sorriso trêmulo. "Desculpe por isso, a cerveja desceu no tubo errado".

Eu continuei esfregando suas costas e ela aninhou a cabeça entre o meu ombro e pescoço. A situação com o meu pau não estava ficando nada melhor agora que seu corpo pequeno e apertado estava bem em cima de mim. "Você está bem agora?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu não ia realmente pular, você sabe. Eu sei que prometi que levaria as coisas devagar..." Ela murmurou alguma coisa contra o meu pescoço, mas eu não poderia dizer o que ela estava dizendo. "O quê?"

Ela afastou do meu pescoço um pouco, mas manteve os olhos treinados longe do meu rosto. "Talvez eu queira que você pule." Oh Jesus, eu nunca abaixaria neste ritmo. As palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar e meu coração começou a correr e eu me senti como se eu fosse realmente jogar futebol em vez de sentar no sofá na minha sala de vídeo com a garota perfeita sentada no meu colo me dizendo que, aparentemente, queria que eu a levasse para cama.

Eu a queria, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu queria levantar e levar Bella para o meu quarto e despi-la lentamente, tocar e beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo por horas antes de fazer amor com ela. O que diabos estava me impedindo? O passado? O passado era o passado e Bella não era Tanya ou Lauren. Ela era um bilhão de vezes melhor e parecia com tudo que eu sempre quis. Esse era o problema, porém, ela parecia perfeita, mas eu realmente sei? Eu não queria apressá-la e perdê-la, mas eu não queria rejeitá-la e perdê-la também.

Acariciei seu rosto e inclinei a cabeça de modo que ela estava olhando para mim. "Bella, o que te trouxe a isso? Eu pensei que levaríamos as coisas devagar, mesmo que isso esteja nos matando".

Suas bochechas estavam com uma leve cor rosa que eu não pude resistir e movi meu polegar sobre a pele macia e linda de lá. Ela mordeu o lábio e deu de ombros, em seguida, murmurou algo sobre um ônibus. "Um ônibus? O que um ônibus tem a ver com qualquer coisa?" Eu nunca sabia o que sairia daquela boca linda dela. Era fascinante e eu me perguntei, não pela primeira vez, como sua mente trabalhava.

Ela suspirou. "Alice disse que eu poderia ser atropelada por um ônibus e eu me arrependeria de não dormir com você e eu seria uma puta fantasma e sua ex está chegando à cidade e, apesar de você dizer que não a quer, é claro que ela vai querer você de volta, porque você é você e todo mundo quer você e ela é linda e eu não posso começar a comparar então eu deveria dormir com você agora, antes que eu não tenha mais a chance e me odeie para sempre. Obviamente".

Fiquei em silêncio por um minuto, tentando compreender o vômito de palavras que tinha arrojado de sua boca. "Hum, sim, você quer dormir comigo, porque você pode morrer e mesmo que você não morra, você acha que eu vou deixá-la em dois dias pela minha ex? E, portanto, você quer dormir comigo logo, antes que eu supostamente despeje você? Isto não é meio rudimentar?"

Bella olhou para mim e cruzou os braços sobre os seios. Eu não sabia se eu deveria estar triste ou grato por isso. Eu também não sabia se eu deveria estar triste ou grato por esta conversa. "O que você quer dizer com rudimentar? O que há de rudimentar em querer dormir com você?"

Bom Deus. Eu vou realmente tentar explicar para a garota que eu quero mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela não pode querer dormir comigo esta noite? Sim, sim eu tentaria. Eu sou um idiota. "Não é rudimentar você querer dormir comigo. Estou além de grato que você queira. Eu ficaria de joelhos agradecendo a Deus agora se você não estivesse no meu colo." Seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso. "O rudimentar é você dormir comigo só por fazê-lo porque você acha que você vai me perder, de uma forma ou de outra. Morte ou ex. Faça a sua escolha".

Ela bufou e se mexeu no meu colo, o que fez meus olhos revirarem enquanto ela se esfregava contra o meu pau. "Eu não só quero dormir com você por isso. Eu quero você, Edward. Você sabe disso. Você não é um idiota." Claramente eu era, porque eu não a tinha nua na minha cama neste momento.

Beijei-a suavemente e gemi quando seus braços se enrolaram ao redor do meu pescoço. _Movimentos suaves, Cullen._ _Agora ela acha que vai acontecer._ Eu a puxei para trás e soltei seu poder sobre mim. "Bella, eu também quero você, mas eu não vou dormir com você porque você acha que estamos em algum tipo de crise de tempo imaginária. Você não vai ser atingida por um ônibus. Eu não sou qualquer um. E eu certamente não vou sair correndo de volta para Tanya. Eu pensei que eu tinha deixado isso bem claro no telefone".

Ela me soltou e tentou sair do meu colo, mas eu agarrei sua cintura firme, porque aparentemente eu sou algum tipo de masoquista que gosta de me torturar. Tê-la na outra extremidade do sofá seria infinitamente mais fácil, embora não preferível. "Converse comigo, querida".

"Eu sei o que você disse, mas é fácil dizer quando ela está em outro país. Você ainda se sentirá da mesma forma quando estivermos na mesma sala, juntas e você poderá ver claramente as diferenças entre nós?" Eu não entendia o por que de ela estar tão insegura sobre isso. Bella é tão bonita quanto Tanya é, ainda mais porque ela não é uma cadela raivosa que acha que ela é melhor do que todos os outros.

Bella não estava olhando para mim, então eu inclinei seu rosto em direção ao meu novamente. "Você será a única a ver a diferença entre vocês duas e quem exatamente empalidece na comparação. Eu já estou bastante claro sobre o conceito, Bella. Eu conheço Tanya e eu estou começando a conhecer você e eu já me preocupo mais com você em oito dias do que eu me preocupei com ela em oito meses. Talvez seja uma acusação sobre o quão idiota eu sou, mas é a pura verdade de Deus".

Ela sorriu para mim e me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. "Sinto muito, eu sei que estou sendo uma idiota insegura. É que você é Edward Cullen e eu não posso mesmo acreditar que você está comigo, muito menos que você me quer, tendo alguém como... Tanya"

Eu ri e esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço. "Juro para você, você não estará dizendo isto para mim depois de quarta-feira. Ao invés disso, você vai me perguntar como eu podia estar perto dela de qualquer forma e eu não tenho resposta para isso porque eu honestamente não sei como eu consegui por tanto tempo".

Bella apertou os lábios. "Ela é realmente tão ruim assim?"

A melhor forma de responder a essa pergunta? "Ela pode ser agradável, quando convém a ela. Ela também pode ser fria e matá-la com um olhar. Tudo depende do que ela quer de você. Tanya é... tudo sobre Tanya. É sobre o que você pode fazer por ela e se você não puder, então você pode muito bem não existir".

"Por que você estava com ela, então?" Ela parecia confusa e eu não podia culpá-la.

Eu acariciava seu cabelo enquanto pensava sobre isso. "Realmente, era mais fácil. Lauren me machucou e foi mais simples estar com alguém com quem eu realmente não me importava muito. Eu tinha alguém para levar a eventos de caridade importantes e festas e foi isso. Tivemos uma química decente..." Eu parei ai para ter certeza de que não a irritaria mais, mas ela estava apenas observando-me com interesse. "Mas isso foi só sobre isso. Tínhamos muito pouco em comum e nada a falar além de aonde nós tínhamos que ir e o que tínhamos de ver. Eu já passei mais tempo com você no telefone do que eu passei com ela em toda a relação".

Ela inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu continuei a acariciar seus cabelos. "Então, basicamente, você está me dizendo que eu estou sendo ridícula por querer dormir com você esta noite".

"Não, nunca é ridículo querer dormir comigo. Eu espero que você continue querendo dormir comigo todas as noites." Ela bateu no meu braço e eu ri. "É apenas ridículo pensar que você deve porque você pode me perder. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, certamente não antes de ter dormido com você." Eu esperei com bastante certeza de que isso me valeu o sucesso, mas levei o total soco no estômago. Felizmente ela não bateu tão forte.

"Idiota".

"Bem, você quer dormir com este idiota, então o que isso faz de você?"

Ela riu e beijou meu pescoço. "Espertinho. Você pode até ser um idiota, mas você é um quente." Eu me juntei a ela no riso.

"Então você me quer ou o meu corpo?" Comecei a fazer cócegas nos lados dela e ela gritou. "Admita! Você está me usando por ser atraente".

"Sim!" Ela gritou sem fôlego enquanto eu continuei meu ataque a ela. "Você é tão bonito".

"Bonito? Ninguém quer ouvir que é bonito, Bella." Eu parei de fazer cócegas para que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

"Embora você seja." Ela traçou o meu queixo com o dedo indicador e eu não pude resistir de me mover para mordiscar seus dedos. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam quase negros enquanto eu chupava levemente a ponta dos seus dedos médios. "Edward." Ela disse meu nome em voz tão baixa que eu mal pude ouvi-lo. Eu estava duro como uma rocha e eu queria simplesmente dizer foda-se e tomá-la agora, mas depois da nossa conversa eu realmente não poderia, ou poderia? Há realmente algum mal nisso? Nós conversamos sobre Tanya e espero que essa razão para dormir comigo estivesse encerrada e, tecnicamente, ela estivesse certa e um de nós poderia morrer amanhã... eu também seria um fantasma chateado se eu não estivesse com essa garota fascinante pelo menos uma vez. Embora uma vez certamente não seria suficiente.

O telefone tocou e eu sabia que era a pizza, então relutantemente soltei seus dedos. Salvo, ou condenado, pelo gongo. "Comida." Eu disse e Bella desceu do meu colo. "Bella?" Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade enquanto pegava sua cerveja.

"O quê?"

"Se, após a sessão na quarta-feira e a reunião de Emmett e Rose na sexta..." Jesus, eu realmente diria isto? Ela assentiu com a cabeça, então eu continuei. "Se você ainda me quiser após ser exposta a todo este... inferno. Você ficaria aqui na sexta à noite?"

Seu belo rosto se iluminou e ela estabeleceu sua cerveja e pulou em meus braços. "Sim, Edward".

Eu estourei uma respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando. Graças a Deus. "Ok. Que tal comer, assistir filme e fazer o nosso melhor para mantermos as nossas mãos longes um do outro até sexta-feira?"

Ela riu e me liberou. "Eu não faço promessas".

Eu ri e a beijei levemente antes de ir para a porta. "Nem eu, Bella, exceto para isso. Sexta à noite será incrível." Ouvi seu suspiro atrás de mim e ri todo o caminho até a porta. Pelo menos eu tinha algo para me fazer passar pelas fotos e churrasco agora. Se eu pudesse aguentar tanto tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Oi meninas... Surpresa! A Ju, mesmo em férias nos EUA, nos mandou o capítulo betado. *Muito obrigado Ju*_

_Então, sobre Songbird: Não foi postado dois capítulo na semana passada, pq até a terça as 50 reviews não tinham sido alcançadas. O combinado era 50 reviews= 1 capítulo na terça._

_Amanhã teremos um de **Songbird** pois várias meninas se uniram e uparam. Então terça teremos **Songbird**, quarta **Rabbit Heart**, quinta **Songbird** novamente e sexta teremos o utimo capítulo de **Fridays at Noon**._

_Muito obrigado a todas que deixaram recadinhos. Eu li um monte, só não tive tempo de responder. Cheguei ontem de viagem e hj já vm trabalhar. Né fácil nãooooo rapaz. =p_


	10. Capítulo 10 – Contato ilegal

**Capítulo 10 – Contato ilegal**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

"Bella, você não usará isso." Alice observou-me com um olhar mortal, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado.

"O que há de errado com isso?" Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me vesti arrumada de livre e espontânea vontade e, aparentemente, eu fiz isso errado. "Você me comprou este vestido." Ele era uma coisa apertada e vermelha que mostrava meus seios e mal cobria minhas coxas. Eu parecia... bem, não comigo, isso com certeza.

"Sim, eu o comprei e ele fica fabuloso em você, mas você não vai usá-lo para assistir a um comercial, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Por que não? Estou tentando parecer com ela." Eu não conseguia dizer o nome dela.

Alice soltou um suspiro de exasperação. "Você não vai superar uma supermodelo, Bella, não com roupas. Você tem que ser você mesma; isso é o que Edward gosta. Agora, tire essa coisa, que eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de tirar, e coloque algo que seja mais o seu estilo".

Como diabos ela sempre sabia o que era certo e o que não era? Alice estava usando alguma saia preta e uma blusa laranja brilhante que deveria tê-la feito parecer como uma espécie de abóbora perturbada, mas ficou perfeita nela. Ela parecia como Alice e eu parecia como... alguma rejeitada de um vídeo de uma hair band***** dos anos 80. Não as vagabundas de alta classe que faziam o clipe, mas as da classe baixa que não faziam e eram submetidas a amassos com os operadores de som******, em vez da banda. Deus, eu era patética.

_*Hair band: Um grupo de homens em uma banda de rock, cada um com uma juba obcenamente grande que é tipicamente ondulada e sempre passa dos ombros. (O estilo do cabelo do Bon Jovi nos anos 80!)_

_**Roadies: pessoas que viajam com uma banda de rock, montando e desmontando o equipamento de som._

Alice jogou uma calça jeans para mim, e eu lutei para sair do meu vestido, o que não foi nada fácil, já que ele se adequou ao meu corpo como se tivesse sido pintado. O que diabos tinha me possuído para me fazer colocá-lo, em primeiro lugar? Oh, claro, isso mesmo, eu _a_ veria hoje. Alice saiu do meu closet e me entregou minha blusa azul escura favorita e uma regata branca. "Aqui, isso fica bem em você".

Eu soltei uma respiração e puxei a regata sobre a minha cabeça e coloquei a camisa por cima dela. "Aceitável?"

Alice avaliou-me com um olhar crítico e assentiu. "Escove o cabelo, coloque um pouco de delineador e rímel e você estará pronta." Deus, eu algum dia estaria pronta?

"Talvez eu devesse apenas..."

"Você vai".

Fiz uma careta para ela quando puxei a escova pelo meu cabelo. "Por quê? Por que eu não posso simplesmente ficar em casa e fingir que o cara por quem eu sou louca não está filmando um comercial hoje com sua linda ex-namorada? Ele deveria estar treinando, em vez disso, então eu posso imaginar que é onde ele realmente está e então ele vai me ligar quando terminar e tudo ficará bem".

Alice revirou os olhos e entregou-me uns brincos de safira. "Bella, há quanto tempo eu conheço você?"

Maldita seja, lá vamos nós. "Seis anos".

"E eu sou sua melhor amiga no mundo inteiro e eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém, não é?"

"Sim, eu suponho que você conheça".

"Então você sabe que eu sei que você ficaria sentada em seu cubículo, olhando para o relógio, ficando louca, olhando para as fotos dos dois na Internet, verificando a linguagem corporal deles e se convencendo de que eles se amaram e se apaixonaram instantaneamente de novo assim que colocaram os olhos um no outro. Então, você iria para a máquina de doces e compraria cada único Reese Cup***** de manteiga de amendoim de lá e enfiaria pela garganta. Você sentirá dor de estômago e teria que voltar para casa, onde você deitará em sua cama, ouvindo algumas músicas anti-homens e me ligaria chorando dizendo que você vai morrer sozinha. Isso soa certo?"

_*Resse Cup: bolinhos cobertos de chocolate._

Eu bati em sua bunda com a minha escova de cabelo enquanto ela gritava e pulava para longe de mim. "Os Reese foram ideia sua e você passou tão mal quanto eu. Minha contribuição foi a música anti-homens. E eu não me lembro de dizer que eu morreria sozinha".

"Sim, mas isso foi há alguns anos, você está mais velha agora e tem menos probabilidade de encontrar um homem." Ela riu quando se esquivou da minha próxima tentativa de bater nela.

"Vadia".

Ela riu e caiu na minha cama. "Você me ama." A alegria desapareceu do seu rosto e ela estendeu a mão para mim, o que eu a contragosto peguei. Ela me puxou para baixo ao lado dela e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, apenas espere e veja. Edward vai dar uma olhada para você e esquecer que ela existe".

Eu bufei, mas eu tinha que admitir que suas palavras me fizeram sentir melhor, como sempre. "Você realmente é a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir".

"Eu sei." Ela disse simplesmente e, em seguida, seu rosto enrugou de horror. "Imagine se tivéssemos tido que dividir o quarto com as meninas da porta ao lado! Seríamos maconheiras e hippies malucas agora, provavelmente vestindo roupas de algodão e chinelos de couro." Ela estremeceu. "Obrigada, Universidade Housing, por colocar as duas garotas mais legais juntas".

Eu ri. "Eu me lembro de uma época em que você usava roupas de cânhamo*****. O que aconteceu com Embry, afinal?"

_*Cânhamo: é a fibra da planta da maconha._

Alice bufou e levantou a cabeça do meu ombro, olhando para mim. "Eu _nunca_ usei roupas de cânhamo, Bella. Era bambu".

Eu, sem sucesso, tentei parecer séria. "Bem, então, isso faz toda a diferença. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando".

"Você é uma pessoa detestável. Eu não sei por que eu sou sua amiga." Seus lábios tremeram e eu estendi a mão e fiz cócegas em seu lado, o que a colocou em um ataque de risadas que eu não pude deixar de aderir.

"Para me salvar de mim mesma." Ela sorriu e jogou os braços em volta de mim. "E dos horrores de roupas de cânhamo e chinelos de couro".

Alice deu um sorriso maldoso e puxou-me da cama. "Não me menospreze, eu estou fazendo em você, e no mundo, um grande serviço aqui. Agora, tire essa sua bunda atrasada daqui, nós temos uma supermodelo para encontrar." Ela me puxou na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro no meu armário e deslizou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "E nós somos exatamente as duas garotas para fazer isso. Que venha a Russa!" Nós parecíamos muito bem juntas, e com Alice ao meu lado, eu me sentia como se pudesse conquistar o mundo. O que era uma supermodelo russa?

"Vamos".

**XoxoxoxoX**

Fomos com o Porsche amarelo de Alice para o endereço que Edward tinha me dado, um armazém enorme que eles transformaram em uma espécie de set de Hollywood, aparentemente. As acomodações e concessões feitas por Edward continuaram a me surpreender. Ontem, eu tinha recebido enchiladas e tacos do Tamales Hot, o último restaurante que ele teve que conquistar, ou assim ele dizia. Lauren e Jessica tinham me secado enquanto eu comia, sem dúvida morrendo de vontade de saber quem estava me enviando comida e por que eu tinha um sorriso pateta na minha cara o tempo todo.

Ela entrou no estacionamento com uma freada e saiu do carro antes de eu sequer desafivelar o meu cinto de segurança. "Qual é a pressa, Alice?" Minha confiança tinha diminuído um pouco mais no caminho e quanto mais próximo eu chegava, mais borboletas pareciam aparecer. Elas estavam procriando como coelhos no meu estômago.

"Quanto mais cedo você entrar lá, mais cedo você saberá." Alice escancarou a porta do carro e praticamente me tirou do carro. Ela era pequena, mas era forte como o inferno. Eu fiquei ao lado dela a contragosto quando nos aproximamos de um segurança enorme com uma prancheta.

"Nomes?"

"Bella Swan e Alice Brandon." Ela anunciou altivamente, como se fôssemos da classe VIP. Revirei os olhos e mostrei a minha identidade.

"Depois dessas portas, para a direita. Você não pode perder isso." Ele apontou o polegar em direção à entrada e Alice me puxou junto até que chegamos às portas, e então ela parou.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Se nós íamos entrar, então eu queria acabar logo com isso.

"Mostre".

"Mostrar o quê?" Do que diabos ela estava falando?

"Sua melhor cara de vadia, Bella. Você tem que estar preparada. Ninguém pode dar uma cara de vadia como uma supermodelo. Bem, a menos que seja eu. Eu preciso ver o que temos aqui. Eu sei que você pode dar uma boa. Você costumava me dar uma sempre que eu interrompia seus estudos".

"O que era a porra do tempo todo".

Ela sorriu e bateu palmas. "Sim, esse olhar parece bom".

Que olhar? Eu não estava fazendo nada além de estar irritada que ela estivesse me fazendo esperar para ver Edward. Agora que eu sabia que ele estava nas imediações, eu queria vê-lo, mesmo que sua ex estivesse pendurado em cima dele como uma trepadeira.

"Como está a minha?" Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos, inclinando a cabeça e, de alguma forma, conseguindo olhar por baixo do nariz para mim mesmo que eu tivesse cerca de seis centímetros a mais que ela. Foi fenomenal.

"Perfeita." Ela piscou-me um sorriso radiante e, em seguida, abriu as portas, levando-nos para dentro do prédio. Foi como pisar em um mundo totalmente diferente. O calor do Arizona e do sol se foi. Aqui era noite e fresco, com um cenário de um restaurante chique: toalhas brancas e velas. Engoli em seco e quase virei, mas Alice estava segurando meu braço direito e seu aperto estava seguro, como se ela soubesse que eu estava prestes a correr. Era um cenário com uma aparência muito romântica e eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso quando concordei em vir. Edward e eu tínhamos compartilhado três refeições até agora, mas nada como isso, embora eu não as trocasse por nenhuma no mundo. Ainda assim, eu imaginei que ele e _ela_ teriam tido muitas noites que pareciam exatamente assim.

Eu relutantemente puxei meus olhos para longe do cenário de restaurante e depois desejei que eu não tivesse. Havia um quarto, com uma mesa de vidro e um frasco de perfume, o que mais? A garota perfeita. Este era o quarto de Tanya e, é claro, era luxuoso. Todo branco, lençóis de seda, edredom, a porra de uma taça de vinho e um livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, como se ela lesse. Jesus, eu estava me sentindo extremamente maldosa. Eu esperava como o inferno que ela e Edward não rolassem naquela linda cama.

"Puta merda." Alice murmurou e eu rapidamente me virei para ver para o que ela estava olhando. Oh, meu Deus. Edward. Edward em um smoking. Minha boca estava salivando com a visão. Jesus, eu achava que ele era lindo com jeans, mas o colocaram em um smoking e ele ficou devastador.

"Porra, Alice." Eu sussurrei. Por alguma razão eu senti como se eu tivesse que ficar quieta e reverente neste momento, apenas apreciando a visão diante de mim, como se eu estivesse na Capela Sistina, ou no Louvre, ou algo assim. Edward Cullen em um smoking era uma obra de arte.

"Eu vou levar Jasper ao próximo jantar extravagante ou baile ou qualquer coisa que seja black tie." Ela me informou, também falando em voz baixa.

"É melhor você nos colocar na lista de convidados. Jesus." Ele não havia me notado ainda. Ele estava conversando com um cara com um rabo de cavalo preto, parecendo um pouco irritado e balançando a cabeça como se estivesse discutindo com ele. Edward irritado e temperamental em um smoking era quente como o inferno. Sua testa estava amassada e ele estava muito sério e gesticulador, e era uma coisa malditamente boa que Alice ainda estivesse segurando meu braço, porque eu realmente queria atacá-lo e beijá-lo para tirar a carranca do seu rosto. Aposto que me levaria somente um segundo para fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

Ele quase parecia estar fazendo beicinho por algo que o cara de rabo de cavalo disse, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro suave antes que eu pudesse parar. Seus olhos correram para mim e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e seus olhos. Jesus, ele simplesmente ficou mais quente quando sorriu. Quem imaginaria?

O que quer que o de rabo de cavalo estivesse dizendo para ele, não pareceu registrar mais, porque ele estava andando para longe dele e se movendo em minha direção com passos firmes.

"Bella!" Ele me puxou para os seus braços e beijou-me como se tivéssemos ficado separados por anos, em vez de apenas um dia. Não que eu estivesse prestes a reclamar. Eu tinha meus braços em torno dele antes mesmo de eu conscientemente pensar sobre isso e encontrei seus lábios com igual paixão.

Nós nos separamos quando algum pigarro finalmente penetrou nossa consciência e Edward olhou para Alice com uma testa franzida. "Vocês não podem me deixar toda quente e incomodada, vendo enquanto alguém coloca o meu homem para fora da comissão." Ela tinha as mãos nos quadris e um brilho perverso no rosto e eu enterrei o meu no smoking Edward e lutei para não rir da indignação em seu rosto.

Edward não foi tão sábio como eu, rindo um pouco enquanto colocou um par de centímetros de espaço entre nossos corpos. "Ele não está completamente fora da comissão. Ele ainda pode atender suas necessidades." Eu me perdi então, rindo pra caramba enquanto uma Alice irritada informava a Edward que os dedos e a língua não eram o mesmo que um pênis. Ele encolheu-se para longe dela e olhou para mim em busca de ajuda, como se eu fosse entrar no meio desse confronto.

"E não é justo da minha parte fazê-lo ficar excitado e deixá-lo pendurado. Bem, não exatamente pendurado, mas com dor porque você jogou uma intercepção e é melhor ele estar bom nesse fim de semana, ou você ficará verdadeiramente arrependido e eu odiaria ter que ser uma empata-foda para a Bella, mas eu serei, porque se eu tiver que sofrer, então você também terá!"

Ela pontuou suas palavras com um pequeno aceno na direção do pênis dele e eu lutei contra o impulso de pular na frente dele e receber o golpe. Nada podia acontecer com aquele pau nos próximos dias, a não ser, é claro, que ele voltasse com _ela_. Então Alice poderia bater nele com um tijolo que eu não me importaria. Na verdade, eu a ajudaria.

Os nós dos dedos dele roçaram contra o seu pau e eu senti o meu medo se transformar em raiva e depois virar confusão quando um ruído estranho o acompanhou. Hum, o que diabos foi isso?

"Você está usando um copo*****?" Alice perguntou, a descrença em seu tom.

_*Copo: protetor íntimo para jogadores._

Edward atirou-lhe um sorriso de menino. "É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Achei que entre você estar com raiva de mim e Tanya me odiando, era do meu interesse estar preparado. Eu fui escoteiro por um ano".

Eu não pude lidar com isso e as risadas continuaram saindo de mim e, eventualmente, Alice e Edward se juntaram. O rabo de cavalo estava olhando para nós do outro lado da sala, provavelmente pensando em chamar a segurança para remover as garotas barulhentas que estavam destruindo o clima do seu grupo sexy. Quem dava a mínima, afinal? Isso estava sendo mais divertido do que eu pensei que seria, mas é claro que ela ainda não tinha aparecido.

Assim que nossa risada morreu, Edward deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura e eu me inclinei contra ele. "Quando você vai começar? Eu pensei que nós nos atrasaríamos".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Meia hora atrás, supostamente. Há o tempo das pessoas normais e então há o tempo de Tanya. Ela provavelmente vai chegar aqui em uns 15 minutos".

"Vadia grosseira." Alice murmurou, não tão baixo que Edward não ouvisse. Ele riu e deu-lhe um aceno.

"Por que você estava discutindo com aquele cara?" Eu perguntei, apontando para onde o rabo de cavalo estava freneticamente falando no telefone.

Uma carranca atravessou o rosto lindo de Edward e eu não consegui me impedir de estender a mão e tentar empurrar seus lábios em um sorriso. Ele obedeceu, beijando meus dedos.

"Ele tem uma visão do que devemos fazer, o que inclui ela terminando comigo e eu correndo atrás dela e pedindo-lhe outra oportunidade. Eu disse a ele que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu algum dia faria algo assim, especialmente com Tanya." Houve uma alteração em sua voz e seus olhos verdes ficaram planos e duros. Eu não gostei de nada disso, tanto da expressão dele como do tal enredo para este comercial estúpido.

"Por que eles acham que isso venderia perfume?" Alice perguntou, seu olhar maldoso focado agora no rabo de cavalo. "Nenhum homem quer parecer um idiota patético, e enquanto muitas mulheres, provavelmente, gostam de imaginar você implorando para aceitá-las de volta, isso certamente não se encaixa com sua imagem".

"Acho que Laurent," Edward cuspiu entre dentes, "e os nossos agentes estão esperando que nós voltemos a ficar juntos e isso será visto como romântico, de alguma forma distorcida. Isso não vai acontecer." Ele olhou para mim e seu rosto suavizou um pouco quando ele estendeu a mão e escovou meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto. "Nada disso".

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Você! Ei, você, com o cabelo ridiculamente ultrapassado e ideias banais! Venha cá um minuto." Eu quase morri quando ele se virou para olhar para ela como se não conseguisse compreender que ela estava falando com ele. "Sim, você. Laurent, não é? Venha cá".

Eu não fiquei remotamente surpresa quando ele disse algo em seu telefone e o fechou e aproximou-se de nós três. Alice tinha uma maneira de agir e ninguém se opunha às suas exigências. Os braços de Edward apertaram em volta da minha cintura, como se ele estivesse pensando em me colocar para fora da potencial linha de fogo. Mal sabia ele que Laurent não tinha chance.

"Desculpe-me, você me chamou de banal?" O rabo de cavalo exigiu, sua voz misturando o sotaque francês e o do sul. Era estranho como todo o inferno.

Alice sorriu para ele, piscando suas covinhas e de repente parecendo uma boneca viva, em vez de uma harpia estridente que estava gritando com ele do outro lado da sala. Eu lutei para não rir quando Laurent derreteu um pouco sob o seu olhar.

"Não, eu nunca o cahamria de banal. Eu disse que você tem um cabelo desatualizado, no entanto." Ela soltou um riso melodioso e ele riu com ela. A mandíbula de Edward estava aberta e eu a empurrei para cima. Ele se acostumaria com isso se passasse algum tempo perto de Alice. Isso não me surpreendia mais.

"Bem, eu suponho que tenho. E isso sobre as minhas ideias?"

Alice estendeu a mão e pegou a mão esquerda dele, como se ela o conhecesse há anos, em vez de segundos. "Certamente você entende o quanto é estúpido ter um homem forte, bonito e viril como Edward implorando para qualquer mulher aceitá-lo de volta. Olhe para ele! As mulheres deveriam estar se atirando para ele. Inferno, as mulheres se atiram nele; eu já vi isso com meus próprios olhos." Eu fiz uma careta com essa pequena lembrança. "Você não quer que ele pareça com algum cara abandonado e triste que não pode ter uma garota. Ele tem que ser a estrela que ele é. Você já o fez vestir o personagem, agora ele precisa agir".

"Sim, mas o pessoal da Tanya..."

"Ah ah ah." Alice interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça enfaticamente agora. "A colônia tem o nome dele, não dela. Os homens querem ser como ele, as mulheres querem estar com ele. Os homens querem mulheres os perseguindo, não o contrário. As mulheres querem um homem que seja misterioso, sexy e forte. Oh, nós falamos muito sobre querer sensibilidade, mas, realmente, isso é um monte de porcaria. Ninguém quer um chorão, Laurent." Ela mordeu o lábio e o encarou timidamente. "Você não chora, não é?"

Oh Jesus. Edward estava observando com fascinação enquanto eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para não rolar meus olhos. Funcionou, como sempre. Eu acho que Alice tinha alguma bruxa vodu em sua descendência.

"Eu não choro." Ele disse, inchando o peito. Juro por Deus, se ele batesse nele como Tarzan eu iria embora.

"Eu sabia." Alice sorriu em aprovação. "Você entende um homem como Edward, não é, Laurent? Você vê por que essa ideia deve ser abolida. Eu acho que nós podemos usar parte dela, é claro, mas depois que eles brigarem, talvez possamos fazer outra coisa".

"Você é diretora? Escritora?" Ele perguntou, sua voz cheia de admiração e interesse.

Alice soltou uma risada tilintante. "Oh não, Laurent. O que eu sou é uma pessoa que sabe como definir as coisas. E eu sou uma mulher. As mulheres compram perfume para os seus namorados e maridos. Eu sei o que agrada ao seu público-alvo. Venha, vamos falar sobre isso por alguns minutos." Ela enfiou o braço no dele e o levou. Ele estava completamente sob seu feitiço agora, se deslocando junto obedientemente e ouvindo o que ela estava jogando para ele.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Edward perguntou, saindo do seu estupor enquanto olhava Alice levar Laurent exatamente para onde ela queria que ele fosse.

"Isso foi Alice. Essa é a garota que fez Jasper participar de um desfile de moda. Essa é a garota que me levou para andar em um balão de ar quente, mergulhar e alpinismo. Ninguém diz não para Alice".

"Espero que ela nunca me peça para fazer alguma coisa que eu não queira fazer." Ele me disse, sorrindo de novo, seu bom humor restaurado. "Estou feliz que ela esteja do meu lado".

Envolvi meus dois braços ao redor da sua cintura e o beijei suavemente. "É mais como se ela estivesse do meu lado e soubesse que me mataria ter que vê-lo correr atrás da sua ex-namorada e fazendo Deus sabe o que naquela cama." Eu lancei um olhar maligno para ele e Edward inclinou meu rosto na direção dele e me beijou novamente. Jesus, seus lábios eram mágicos, mais potentes que a paquera de Alice. Eu derreti nele e suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo, repousando na parte inferior das minhas costas e me puxando para ele. Talvez pudéssemos ir para aquela cama e bagunçá-la. Sexta-feira estava longe demais.

A porta bateu e nós dois saltamos. Uma mulher parecendo irritada e com o cabelo vermelho arrepiado e óculos entrou. "Tanya chegou! Precisamos de cabelo e maquiagem, imediatamente!"

Eu relutantemente me afastei de Edward, mas achei que era provavelmente melhor que nós não estivéssemos dando uns amassos quando ela entrasse na sala. Então, novamente... não, isso era não profissional. Eu queria que isso acabasse logo e Alice já tinha jogado uma chave importante, mudando a ideia do diretor para Deus sabia o quê.

A agitação aumentou com este anúncio, com pessoas aparecendo de repente do nada e se alinhando como se estivessem em uma recepção de casamento ou algo assim. "O que diabos é isso? A rainha da Inglaterra vêm junto para assistir?" Perguntei sarcasticamente. Edward riu e me puxou de volta para ele, eu acho que não dando a mínima para o profissionalismo. Eu não me importei, afinal.

Então ela entrou, ou pelo menos parecia que ela tinha entrado. Tudo o que eu vi foi um cabelo loiro morango e então os bajuladores desceram e a levaram para fazer cabelo e maquiagem, como se ela já não fosse perfeita. Edward não parecia remotamente interessado no que estava acontecendo, optando por brincar com as pontas do meu cabelo. Ele realmente não dava a mínima para a chegada dela?

"Você realmente não se importa por ela estar aqui, não é? Não é apenas uma encenação." James tinha sido um ator consumado, fazendo-me acreditar que eu era a única mulher que ele via, mas conseguia números de telefone no instante em que eu ia ao banheiro. Essas foram as coisas que eu descobri depois que terminamos.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus e ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso triste. "Se você não estivesse aqui, eu provavelmente estaria muito mais irritado e ansioso sobre o que ela poderia fazer ou dizer. Com você ao meu lado? Isso realmente não me preocupa. A única coisa com a qual eu estou preocupado é que você me odeie por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para me envolver com ela".

"Todos nós fazemos coisas estúpidas, Edward. Como eu poderia julgá-lo quando eu tenho os meus próprios relacionamentos ruins no passado? Pelo menos você não traiu".

Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus brevemente antes de se afastar. "Não importa onde você começou, e sim onde você termina." Por isso, e tantas outras razões, eu queria acabar na cama com ele, imediatamente, e a julgar pela maneira como ele estava me olhando como se quisesse continuar me beijando até o final dos tempos, eu achava que ele poderia estar na mesma página. Olhei ansiosamente para a cama e seu olhar seguiu o meu e ele soltou aquela risada baixa e melodiosa que eu estava ficando viciada.

"Sexta-feira, Bella".

Eu fiquei nas pontas dos meus pés e pressionei meu corpo completamente ao seu, sentindo os músculos rígidos tocando debaixo de mim. "Isso é muito longe. Há uma grande cama bem ali. O que você acha de a bagunçarmos?"

Ele me beijou de novo, desta vez mais forte, e eu gemi e me esfreguei contra ele, xingando o copo estúpido que ele usava, que me separava de pelo menos ter uma ideia do que me aguardava. No entanto, eu tinha uma ideia muito boa graças aos shorts de treino em que eu o tinha visto. Deus, eu o queria. Comecei a puxá-lo em direção à cama e ele riu e me segurou.

"Droga".

"Você realmente quer, como você colocou, bagunçar a cama, quando qualquer um pode entrar e nos interromper?" Havia humor em sua voz e seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Nós podemos ser rápidos." Eu puxei infrutiferamente em sua mão novamente.

Ele segurou firme e o humor morreu dos seus olhos. Ele olhou para mim com fome e eu senti meu corpo inteiro começar a formigar só com seu olhar. Deus, o poder daquele olhar.

"Não haverá nada rápido na primeira vez em que estivermos juntos, Bella. Tenho a intenção de tomar meu tempo e ser muito cuidadoso. Quando eu fizer amor com você, não haverá ninguém no mundo, só você e eu. Você compreendeu?"

Puta merda, eu acho que minha calcinha pegou fogo com suas palavras, juntamente com aquele olhar que me fazia querer arrancar minhas roupas e me oferecer como uma espécie de sacrifício. Ele podia fazer comigo o que quisesse, desde que continuasse olhando para mim assim e prometendo-me horas de sexo quente. Isso foi o que ele prometeu, certo? Tomar seu tempo e passar horas comigo, pelo menos eu pensava assim. Eu nunca realmente fiz amor por horas antes.

"Quão cuidadoso?" Porra, eu não queria perguntar isso.

Edward me deu um olhar que fez com que eu soubesse que ele cumpriria a sua promessa sexy, ou ameaça, ou qualquer que seja o inferno que fosse. Ele trouxe seu rosto para o meu e me beijou suavemente antes de mover seus lábios ao longo da minha mandíbula e mordiscar suavemente no meu pescoço. Sim, eu entraria em combustão antes de sexta-feira, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ele beijou em toda a minha clavícula e subiu pelo lado direito do meu pescoço, voltando aos meus lábios e sugando o lábio inferior em sua boca. Suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente e seus dedos longos estavam espalhados por todo o topo da minha bunda. Eu choraminguei como uma espécie de animal ferido quando me segurei contra ele e tentei montá-lo em pé. Aqueles lábios, no entanto... eles eram como uma arma letal. Um toque e eu estava morta, o melhor tipo de morte.

Ele se afastou e beijou meu nariz. "Isso foi apenas uma amostra, Bella. Tenho a intenção de explorar o resto do seu corpo de perto. Isso funciona para você?"

"Lábios, língua, boca, suas mãos. Puta merda." Droga, o que havia de errado comigo?

Ele riu e me beijou novamente. "Eles serão todos seus na noite de sexta-feira, juntamente com o resto de mim." Oh, porra, o resto dele. Meus olhos pousaram em seu pau e ele riu muito. "Sim, especialmente essa parte." Sim, por favor. Minha.

Eu gemi e ele me beijou novamente. "Acabem com isso, pombinhos, temos um comercial para gravar." Viramos, como um só, ao som da voz de Alice. Ela estava sorrindo para nós, uma boina empoleirada na cabeça alegremente e uma prancheta na mão.

"Alice, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu sou a nova assistente do diretor. Laurent," ela rompeu com uma risadinha, "também conhecido como David Lawrence, de Topeka, Kansas, concordou que a minha visão para o comercial faz mais sentido. Não diga a ele que eu disse seu nome verdadeiro, no entanto. Ele acha que tem mais força com Laurent." Ela bufou. "Edward, você precisa retocar um pouco sua maquiagem, já que Bella esteve beijando o seu rosto".

"Hey!" Comecei a protestar, mas então, ela estava muito certa.

"Você não faça _hey _para mim. Leve a sua bunda de volta ao guarda-roupa." Os lábios dela contraíram enquanto Edward e eu olhávamos para ela.

"O que você quer dizer? Por que diabos eu iria ao guarda-roupa?"

"Porque você está prestes a fazer sua estreia como atriz. Agora vá".

Olhamos um para o outro e depois voltamos para ela. "Alice... o que diabos você fez?"

Ela bateu o pé impacientemente e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa em sua prancheta. Mas que diabos? "Edward não queria parecer um idiota patético no comercial. Eu corrigi isso, então ele não parece. Você não o quer se agarrando com Tanya. Eu corrigi isso, então ele não está. Você," ela interrompeu e apontou na direção de Edward, "estará jantando em um restaurante com Tanya e vocês entrarão em uma discussão quando ela pegá-lo olhando para a bela garota do outro lado do restaurante." Com isso, ela apontou para mim. "Ela sairá correndo, para nunca mais ser vista novamente. Você então irá, pegará a mão de Bella, talvez a beijará e a levará para a noite. 'Perfect Ten***** sempre pontua' aparecerá como slogan. Fim".

_*Perfect Ten (que é uma gíria para Garota Perfeita), é o nome do perfume do comercial._

Olhamos para ela, depois um para o outro, depois de volta para ela novamente. "E quanto a Tanya?"

Ela franziu os lábios. "O que tem ela?"

"Você honestamente acha que ela quererá ser rejeitada diante das câmeras?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, não, mas ela o rejeitará no final do comercial do perfume também. A mesma situação, só que Edward vai embora e aquele cara que parece um boneco Ken virá e eles vão ficar. O slogan é, 'Nada deixa o Perfect Ten para baixo'." Ela franziu o cenho. "Algo assim, tanto faz. Os caras do anúncio podem mudar se quiserem. Eu estou apenas dando as ideias".

"Alice, você sabe que você não é diretora, não é? E o que diabos faz você pensar que eu posso fazer um comercial?" Ela estava perfeitamente séria. Eu podia ver.

"O quão difícil é isso? Você se senta em uma mesa, olhando para Edward como se ele fosse o único cara no mundo do jeito que você sempre faz." Bem, isso não era remotamente embaraçoso. "Ele olha para você, assim como ele estava olhando para você quando eu cheguei, como se ele fosse jogá-la em cima da mesa e agarrá-la, e ela vê isso e enlouquece. Vocês realmente precisam fazer algo a respeito dessa tensão sexual, não está me ajudando no meu período de abstinência".

Ela fez uma careta para nós dois. Eu não tinha contado a ela sobre sexta-feira ainda. Eu sabia que ela ficaria muito excitada e eu me sentiria mais nervosa sobre isso do que o necessário. Além disso, ela diria a Jasper e então isso voltaria para Edward. Melhor manter todos de fora. "Você não tem que falar, Bella. Você apenas tem que se sentar lá e parecer linda. Você pode gerenciar isso".

Sim, eu poderia me sentar lá e ficar bem ao lado de Tanya. Certo. Como se alguém fosse acreditar que um cara escolheria a mim em vez dela. Mesmo que Edward tivesse na vida real, ninguém acreditaria.

"Eu gostei." Edward disse com um sorriso, beijando minha bochecha.

Alice sorriu para ele. "Obrigada, pelo menos alguém aprecia a minha visão." Ela olhou para mim e então se virou para Edward. "Nós começaremos com você se arrumando..." Maldição. "E passando sua colônia. Então nós mostraremos Tanya se preparando e usando um perfume diferente, sem nome. O ponto crucial, é claro, será que você nunca a teria deixado se ela tivesse usado o Perfect Ten." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu deveria fazer publicidade".

"Alice, ninguém pensará que ele vai escolherá se afastar dela para ficar comigo só porque ela não está usando o perfume certo. Inferno, ninguém vai acreditar que ele a deixaria para ficar comigo, mesmo se ela cheirasse como um gambá".

"Bella Swan, não me faça bater em você! Você sabe muito bem que você é tão boa como ela é e eu não quero ouvir..."

"Eu absolutamente me afastaria dela para ficar com você, Bella." Sua mão estava na minha bochecha e os olhos dele estavam no meu rosto, e a forma que ele olhou para mim me tirou o fôlego. "Você é linda e sexy e real. Ela é uma fantasia, talvez, até você conseguir conhecê-la. Tudo sobre você é melhor do que ela é, e eu garanto que eu não sou o único que vê isso. Faça o comercial comigo, baby".

Como eu poderia dizer não a isso? Eu apenas assenti silenciosamente, enquanto Alice gritou e levou-me para começar a me arrumar e ficar pronta para as câmeras. Fui levada para uma sala vazia, graças a Deus, e coloquei o vestido de cocktail azul escuro que Alice empurrou para mim. Eu não tinha ideia de como nós tínhamos ido de eu assistir Edward filmar um comercial para eu estar no comercial, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que eu devia ter aprendido a esperar por agora, quando Alice estava comigo. Qualquer coisa acontecia com Alice Brandon.

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

Ela sorriu e ajustou o vestido para que meus seios não ficassem completamente derramando dele. "Você tem uma melhor amiga impressionante, Bella. Eu não vou deixar essa bruxa colocar as mãos sobre o seu homem. E, deixe-me dizer a você, ela é uma bruxa. Eu a ouvi menosprezando as pessoas que estavam fazendo seu cabelo e maquiagem, o que é simplesmente a coisa mais estúpida que uma pessoa pode fazer quando essa pessoa está controlando sua aparência. E..." Ela interrompeu, olhando-me com cautela.

"O quê?"

"Ela estava conversando com a empresária dela, aquela galinha com um permanente mal feito, e dizendo a ela para fazer reservas para o jantar para ela e Edward no Callaway Country Club".

Meu coração começou a martelar, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele nem sequer falou com ela ainda. Ela realmente acha que ele simplesmente fará o que ela quiser?"

Alice sorriu. "Sim. Ela é uma vadia egocêntrica. A agente dela tentou convencê-la a esquecer isso, mas ela não estava ouvindo. 'Ele ainda me quer'." Ela entoou em um ridículo sotaque russo. "'Ele teve meses para superar essa pequena birra. Eu serei bondosa e lhe darei outra chance.' Ridícula. Eu pensei em dar um soco naquela boca estúpida dela, mas isso arruinaria a minha imagem".

Eu ri. "Você e sua imagem. Eu pagaria para ver você batendo nela".

Ela sorriu. "Seria mais quente se você fizesse isso. Edward amaria. Além disso, você é mais alta; eu teria que subir em alguma coisa se ela estivesse de pé. Talvez haja uma cadeira de diretor lá fora".

E ela provavelmente roubaria essa dita cadeira de Laurent. "Eu não posso acreditar que você o convenceu a mudar o comercial todo".

Alice deu de ombros. "Ele viu a forma como vocês dois se entreolharam. Ele teria que ser cego para não ver. Ele quer isso no filme e ele sabe muito bem que Edward não vai olhar para Tanya dessa maneira, e ela certamente não vai estragar sua própria imagem olhando para ele como se ele fosse tudo que ela vê, da forma como você olha. Sério, Bella, é quente como o inferno apenas observar vocês dois se entreolhando. Eu terei que trazer Gaston de volta, já que o seu namorado quebrou Jasper." Gaston era o vibrador favorito de Alice e eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha visto muita ação recentemente. Eu ri. "Vamos, vamos prepará-la".

Depois de suportar cerca de 20 minutos da tortura de fazer cabelo e maquiagem, eu fui considerada apta a sentar em uma mesa e esperar que Edward me notasse. Saí do camarim improvisado e meus olhos logo imediatamente pousaram em Edward, cuja camisa do smoking estava aberta e, querido Deus, lá estava o seu peito. Engoli a baba para não estragar meu batom e comecei a caminhar em sua direção.

"Eddie, queriiido." Entoou um ronronar sexy, parando-me no meu caminho. Lá estava ela, Tanya Volkov, absolutamente deslumbrante em seda negra quando ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward. Ele ficou imóvel por um momento antes de se afastar e remover as mãos dela do seu corpo.

"Tanya, quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não me chamar de Eddie?" Ele perguntou através dos dentes cerrados. O gelo que se formou ao redor do meu coração ao vê-la tocá-lo dissolveu com sua reação. Não importava o quanto eu tinha sido tranquilizada, ainda era difícil me convencer de que ele não gostava dela, mas sua linguagem corporal disse tudo.

Ela soltou uma risada frustrada e colocou a mão no antebraço dele, que ele imediatamente afastou. "Desculpe, querido, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que eu te vi. Esqueci. Eu não esqueci de tudo, porém." Ela deu a ele um sorriso verdadeiramente felino, seus olhos azuis gelo calculando quando seu olhar se prendeu no peito dele. Oh não, ela não acabou de fazer uma insinuação sexual para o meu homem. Ela teve sua oportunidade de tocar aquele corpo e ela o perdeu. Ele era meu agora.

Eu marchei em direção a eles, com total intenção de empurrar a cadela para fora do caminho quando Alice apareceu ao meu lado e agarrou meu braço. "Calma, tigresa. Deixe-o lidar com isso e então deixe-me ter a minha chance." Ela sussurrou. Eu parei e esperei para ver o que Edward faria.

"Eu não esqueci nada também." Ele respondeu com a voz muito plana. "Eu não me esqueci como você agia em torno dos meus amigos, como você me traía, como você usava o sexo para tentar ter seu caminho de volta para as minhas boas graças. Não vai funcionar desta vez, Tanya".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram comicamente e ela segurou a mão em seu coração. Fodidamente teatral. "Eu nunca o traí, Eddie! Aquela história do John foi um boato nojento. A imprensa estava entediada e queria começar um drama. Ninguém melhor do que você para isso, querido." Eu a odiava e seu sotaque russo e a estúpida forma como ela dizia 'queriiido'. Eu queria puxar seus cachos morango e socá-la em sua boca com beicinho.

"Vamos ter que jantar hoje à noite. Nós conversaremos e acertaremos as coisas e voltaremos a ser o que éramos. Somos bons juntos. Você não se lembra, Edward?" Bem, ela finalmente conseguiu dizer o nome dele direito, de qualquer maneira.

"Desculpe, eu tenho planos com a minha namorada".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com a palavra namorada. Ele estava falando de mim? Ele tinha que estar, certo? Eu era sua namorada? Bem, eu teria relações sexuais com ele em breve, então eu acho que talvez eu fosse. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas eu estava mais do que pronta e disposta a ser sua namorada. Porém, ele estava provavelmente apenas dizendo isso para não ter que sair com ela. O que também era uma coisa boa. Então estava tudo bem que ele estivesse mentindo ao dizer que eu era sua namorada. Eu poderia fingir por um tempo.

"Não me diga que você voltou com aquela atriz terrível? Você deu a ela uma segunda chance, mas não para mim?" Ela fez beicinho e foi fácil ver por que os homens em todo o mundo fantasiavam com ela e por que Edward tinha saído com ela em primeiro lugar.

"Não, ela não é uma atriz. Bem, normalmente não é, de qualquer maneira." Ele sorriu e olhou para mim, como se soubesse que eu estava lá o tempo todo. E ele provavelmente sabia. Tanya olhou em minha direção, mas rapidamente descartou-me, obviamente não pensando que Edward estivesse se referindo a mim. O que estava tudo bem também, nós não precisávamos do drama.

"Certamente sua namorada não se importaria de você se reunir com uma velha amiga essa noite, Eddie. Conversaremos sobre os velhos tempos. Lembra daquele fim de semana em Nova York?" Ela estava ronronando de novo e eu queria esfaqueá-la em sua garganta. Ela não seria capaz de soar assim se não tivesse a porra das cordas vocais. E a namorada dele certamente seria muito contra a ele se encontrar com sua ex, mesmo que ela só fosse uma namorada falsa.

"Não, eu não lembro." Ele respondeu, parecendo entediado e nem mesmo olhando para ela.

"Minha vez." Alice me disse, apertando minha mão e fazendo o seu caminho até o lindo par. "Tanya! É tão bom conhecê-la! Eu sou Alice Brandon, sua assistente de direção." Eu não consegui suprimir a risada pelo seu novo título. "Fizemos algumas mudanças no comercial que eu gostaria de discutir".

"Mudanças? Que mudanças?" Tanya era pelo menos uns 30 cm mais alta que Alice e ela olhou para baixo para ela como se ela fosse um inseto a ser esmagado. Alice apenas sorriu para ela como se não tivesse a menor ideia de que tinha uma russa muito irritada a encarando.

"A ideia original era velha e clichê e já foi feita uma centena de vezes antes. Nós a mudamos para algo um pouco mais fresco, um pouco mais frio; mostrando o status de vocês como um casal separado".

Essa era a última coisa que Tanya queria ouvir. "O que você quer dizer?" Ela silvou, seus olhos atirando fogo para Alice, que continuava parecendo completamente alheia.

"Você e Edward terminaram, todo mundo sabe disso." Eu pensei que não suportaria segurar minha risada. Edward não foi tão bem sucedido. Ele gargalhou alto e tentou transformá-la em uma tosse.

"Temporariamente." Tanya disse a ela altivamente, estendendo a mão para Edward, que novamente se afastou dela. Todo aquele gingado do futebol funcionando. Fiquei imaginando como ele ficaria em uma pista de dança.

"Por favor, Tanya, voltar com ele agora seria triste. Você é única, você é sexy e você é linda. Todo homem quer você e nós precisamos deixá-los sonhar que podem ter você. Nós não queremos um casal feliz, queremos um casal que podemos aspirar ter um pedaço. Você não quer que todo homem que veja pense em como ele a quer e que Edward é um idiota por deixá-la?"

Tanya se concentrou naquelas últimas palavras e assentiu. "Sim, ele seria tolo por me deixar".

Vadia, ele já te deixou. Alice balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Este é simplesmente muito mais emocionante. Vocês dois brigam na mesa de jantar e no comercial dele, você sai. No seu, ele sai. Aquele homem lindo," Alice fez um gesto em direção ao boneco Ken, "estará lá para ir imediatamente até você. Uma mulher Perfect Ten nunca fica triste por muito tempo, ela só se move para algo maior e melhor." Como se houvesse alguém melhor do que Edward, mas Tanya estava comendo as palavras de Alice com uma colher.

"Sim, eu gosto. No entanto, e quanto a ele? Para quem ele vai se mover?"

"Ela." Alice apontou para mim e Tanya olhou para mim e sorriu, julgando-me claramente uma substituição pálida. Ela provavelmente estava certa.

"Ok, embora eu ache que seria melhor se ele me perseguisse, chorando por perdão." Ela gostaria disso, como a barata insípida que ela era.

"As mulheres podem pensar assim." Alice concordou, parecendo completamente afável. "Mas estamos tentando vender seu perfume para homens e eles pensariam que ele era um covarde. Essa não é realmente a imagem sexy que precisamos retratar".

Tanya franziu a testa por um minuto, ainda me olhando, e depois assentiu. "Ok, eu faço isso. Ela não é tão bonita quanto eu, ninguém acreditaria que ele me trocou por ela, no entanto".

Edward rosnou, mas Alice o silenciou com um olhar. "Bem, ninguém é tão bonita como você é, Tanya. Isso é apenas sobre seguir em frente, mostrando que vocês dois estão se dirigindo a um futuro ainda mais brilhante".

Tanya olhou para Edward de novo. "Ele deveria estar comigo, mas ele é bobo se pensa que pode encontrar alguém melhor. Ele virá rastejando de volta algum dia." Por favor, ela não sabe nada sobre esse homem? Eles namoraram por quanto tempo? Até eu sabia que ele nunca faria isso e eu o conheço há duas semanas.

"Talvez ele volte." Alice disse, revirando os olhos para mim, já que Tanya ainda estava olhando para Edward como se ele fosse alguma sobremesa proibida. "Então nós teremos um enredo para o próximo comercial. Vou trabalhar nisso." O quanto eu amava que Alice estivesse agindo como se fosse estar ao redor em cada campanha publicitária futura?

"Vamos fazer isso".

Laurent tomou seu lugar, depois de providenciar para que Alice tivesse uma cadeira ao lado dele, é claro. Eu esperei pacientemente na mesa enquanto eles filmavam Edward em seu quarto, sua camisa desabotoada enquanto ele pulverizava a colônia sobre ele, então suspirei quando ele abotoou sua camisa e vestiu o paletó. Ele pegou Tanya e a levou para o restaurante, a mão dele sobre as costas nuas dela. Eles pareciam o casal perfeito quando ele a ajudou a sentar em sua cadeira e sentou em frente a ela.

Então seus olhos encontraram os meus e poderia ser só nós dois na sala do jeito que ele olhou para mim. Eu senti minha calcinha ficar úmida novamente e cruzei minhas pernas debaixo da mesa quando Tanya se virou e olhou para mim, então gritou algo em russo para Edward quando ela saiu proferindo alguns insultos. Os olhos dele ficaram nos meus enquanto ele se levantou e atravessou o restaurante improvisado.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu escorreguei a minha na sua automaticamente. Ele me puxou para fora da minha cadeira e me beijou imediatamente e eu derreti contra ele. Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós nos beijamos, mas eles provavelmente teriam que editar parte disso porque eu esqueci tudo sobre câmeras e diretores e até mesmo sobre Alice. Eventualmente, nós nos afastamos e saímos do restaurante como deveríamos.

Tanya estava lá esperando quando as câmeras se desligaram. "Você! Você com ela? Ela em vez de mim? Você está cego?"

Edward manteve seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me apertou em apoio. "Sim, eu estou com ela e minha visão está claríssima. Esta é Bella, minha namorada. Bella, esta é Tanya".

"Eu diria que é bom conhecer você, mas eu acho que vou me abster de insultar a nossa inteligência." Eu não ofereci a minha mão também.

Ela bateu seu pé como uma criança fazendo uma birra. "Como... como você ficou com ela, em vez de mim? Eu sou eu e ela não é nada!"

"Não se atreva a chamar minha namorada de nada." Ele alertou irritado. Estava parecendo mais e mais como se eu fosse uma namorada real e não uma desculpa conveniente. "Ela é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher, Tanya. Você é a única que parece estar precisando de conteúdo. Não há nada de substancial em você".

"Eu vou à imprensa e direi a eles que você está saindo com uma garota patética para pisar em mim. Todo mundo vai rir de você".

Edward riu, longo e duro e eu lutei para não socá-la. "Faça isso, Tanya. Eu não dou a mínima para o que você diz sobre mim, mas se você chamar minha namorada de patética, eu direi à imprensa que foi exatamente por isso que eu larguei você. John Hudson me ligou para pedir desculpas depois que você o abandonou. Você sabia disso? Acho que ele admite que fez besteira, dando-me o incentivo certo. Você não foi muito boa quando terminou com ele. O karma é uma merda, Tanya, e você também. Faça a coisa inteligente e esqueça essa porra".

Ela olhou para nós dois e girou sobre seus calcanhares, gritando para a maquiagem de novo. Edward se virou para mim e sorriu nervosamente. "Desculpe por isso".

Havia um monte de coisas que eu poderia dizer, eu suponho. Perguntas que eu poderia talvez fazer. Mas na verdade havia apenas uma coisa em minha mente. "Namorada?"

Ele franziu a testa e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu espero, se você quiser ser".

Eu sorri e joguei meus braços em torno dele. "Namorada". Eu era a namorada de Edward Cullen. A vida era uma porra de um conto de fadas. Quem imaginava?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>_

_Desculpem o atraso, meninas! Culpa minha, mas é que estou viajando pelos EUA e só consegui um computador recentemente... a propósito, estou em FORKS! E pra quem tiver a oportunidade, vale a pena conhecer!_

_A Irene pediu pra avisar que hoje haverá cap. de Songbird, já que vc's atingiram mais de 50 reviews._

_E não esqueçam de deixar reviews aqui tb!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Capítulo 11 – Reunião da equipe

**Capítulo 11 – Reunião da equipe**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

**# Bella #**

O que vestir para um churrasco na casa do infame Emmett McCarty? Para não mencionar a noiva dele, que tinha sido descrita para mim como "assustadora" e "boa com carros". O que diabos era esse tipo de descrição? Eu tinha uma imagem mental de uma mulher de 1m83cm de altura, grande, em um macacão com manchas de graxa. Eu deveria ter perguntado a Jasper para conseguir informações. Deus sabe que ele provavelmente teria me dito tudo o que eu precisava saber, boca grande como ele era.

E, claro, não era apenas sobre o que vestir para conhecer os amigos de Edward. Era sobre o que vestir para... depois. Quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Finalmente. Eu finalmente conseguiria olhar para aquele lindo corpo em toda sua glória e sentir aqueles dedos fortes, longos e capazes se movendo sobre o meu corpo. A roupa íntima... bem eu não tinha muita escolha aí. Eu não tinha muito do que Alice nomearia como "roupa sexy", muito para o pesar dela. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para comprar algumas mais, agora que eu tinha um namorado.

Namorado. Edward Cullen era meu namorado. Eu pensei que poderia ser um sonho, mas Alice me garantiu que não era. Eu também consegui um cheque de 10 mil dólares por aparecer no que seria um comercial exibido em rede nacional por volta do Natal. O que significava que eu teria que dizer às pessoas que Edward Cullen era o meu namorado muito em breve. Isso não era exatamente uma coisa ruim, embora Charlie pudesse ter problemas comigo namorando "o inimigo". Edward tinha jogado 328 jardas e três touchdowns contra o seu time amado. Eu estremeci ao pensar em como Jessica e Lauren reagiriam à notícia de que o Sr. Panera era ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. E eu esperava que Buddy não tivesse problema com isso, embora, por que ele teria eu não poderia dizer. Não era um conflito de interesse, já que eu cobria jogos do ensino médio. Mas eu sabia que ele conhecia Edward e ele era o meu amigo e isso era apenas meio estranho.

"Querida, cheguei!" Alice entrou pela porta da frente, com seu usual barulho. Nós íamos até o condomínio dos rapazes juntas e então Edward dirigiria até a casa de Emmett. Alice passaria a noite na casa de Jasper e, é claro, eu passaria com Edward, não que ela soubesse disso. Normalmente eu teria dito a ela, mas isso era muito importante e de algum modo mais privado do que qualquer outra experiência sexual que eu já tive.

Peguei minha saia de linho preta e minha blusa regata vermelha e saí do closet para encontrar Alice parada ao lado da cama. Ela estava com uma saia cáqui e uma blusa azul, com uma elegância casual, que era o visual que eu usaria, embora nela tenha ficado melhor do que em mim, sempre. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu me perguntei se eu tinha escolhido errado.

"Você fará sexo com Edward esta noite!" Ela gritou, fazendo algum tipo de dança ridícula em torno do meu quarto, uma combinação de uma celebração de um touchdown e discoteca. Eu deveria ver se Edward poderia apresentá-la ao Chad Ochocinco*****, eles provavelmente poderiam coordenar seus movimentos juntos. É claro, isso podia esperar.

_*Chad Ochocinco: é um jogador de futebol americano que atua como wide receiver do New England Patriots da National Football League._

"O que... de onde você tirou essa ideia?" Eu engasguei, olhando para ela e provavelmente parecendo com um cervo olhando para os faróis enquanto seu olhar cortava através de mim. Ela sabia. Como diabos ela sabia?

"Roupa íntima sexy!" Ela apontou para mim de forma triunfante e eu tentei me esconder atrás da saia e regata, mas realmente já era tarde demais. Tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar mentir.

"Eu preciso lavar roupas." Ela bufou e eu tentei de novo. "Só porque estou usando isso não significa que mostrarei para ele." Isso era razoável. Algumas mulheres não tinham calcinhas poderosas, ou alguma merda desse tipo? Talvez seja isso que eu tivesse. Calcinhas Poderosas. Soava como algum super-herói estranho que deu uma volta e roubou roupas íntimas... que poderia ser o que ele gritou quando ele voou para a noite. Deus, eu estava ficando louca. Edward e a promessa de sexo tinham fritado o meu cérebro.

"Bella Swan, você não consegue mentir por nada. E mesmo se você pudesse, a sua pequena mala para a noite que está situada ao lado da porta da frente teria me dado a dica." Maldição, eu deveria tê-la escondido na caminhonete antes de ela chegar aqui. Sexo planejado tinha os seus pontos positivos e um deles era que eu sabia que tinha que levar uma muda de roupa, escova de dentes e escova de cabelo para que eu não parecesse como se estivesse fazendo a caminhada da vergonha pela manhã. Não que eu algum dia pudesse sentir vergonha de fazer sexo com Edward Cullen. Eu só queria que isso fosse privado e agora não era mais.

"Alice, você não pode dizer nada! Não para Edward e, principalmente, não para Jasper. Tenho certeza que Edward dirá a ele, mas nós queríamos que isso fosse privado".

O lábio inferior dela se transformou em um beicinho adorável e ela olhou para mim com olhos lacrimejantes. "Você sabe, eu posso manter um segredo." Apertei meus olhos para ela enquanto vestia minha blusa e saia sobre a minha calcinha de renda vermelha combinando com o meu sutiã que tinham delatado as minhas intenções. Ela bufou e jogou as mãos para cima em irritação. "Eu posso! Quando é importante, eu posso. E isso é importante! Como você pôde não me dizer?"

Ela estava certa sobre isso, eu suspirei e sentei na cama. Ela sentou ao meu lado e eu descansei a minha cabeça sobre a dela. "Não é que eu não quisesse. É só que... parece tão importante e eu não quero colocar mais pressão sobre mim do que eu já tenho. Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas eu não posso evitar isso. Parece que, colocamos isso para fora e agora é maior do que deveria ser".

Alice riu baixinho. "Boa expressão! Claro que não é maior do que deveria ser... bem, esperemos que aquela coisa em particular seja, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Vocês dois são loucos um pelo outro. É normal você ficar nervosa. Mas, lembre-se, ele é louco por você também. Tudo será perfeito".

Eu suspirei. "Fácil para você dizer. Você caiu na cama com Jasper imediatamente. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos feito isso".

Alice deu um tapa no meu joelho e balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não gostaria. Este não é o seu estilo e você teria surtado, não importa quão bom fosse o sexo, e provavelmente nunca mais o veria. Você decidira que ele só queria sexo de você e isso era tudo que poderia ser e você o evitaria. Você é uma idiota quando se trata desse tipo de coisa, querida".

Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ela estava certa, isso soou exatamente como algo que eu faria. "Já faz muito tempo, Alice. E se eu for horrível?"

Ela riu, por muito tempo e forte. Como de costume, sua risada provocou a minha, mesmo que eu estivesse tentando ficar irritada com ela. "Primeiro, caras gostam quando você chupa*****. Boquetes são uma obrigação! E quanto ao resto, é como andar de bicicleta. Cavalgar um pau... você nunca esquece!" Ela gritou e nós duas estávamos em lágrimas enquanto ela trabalhava com as pernas em um movimento de pedalar, seguido por alguns balanços no quadril, que eu realmente não precisava ver.

_*__Suck__: a tradução da palavra pode ser chupar, ser horrível, estragar. Por isso o trocadilho que Alice fez._

"Alice!"

Ela riu e enxugou os olhos. "Ainda bem que eu uso rímel à prova d'água. Sério, porém, eu vi você dançar, Bella. Você não esqueceu como mover esses quadris".

Oh, Jesus. Ainda assim, de alguma forma ela me fez sentir um pouco melhor sobre esse aspecto. "Obrigada, Alice. Eu... você é minha melhor amiga e eu deveria ter dito a você. Desculpe".

Ela sorriu e me puxou para fora da cama. "Ei, não é como se eu tivesse dito a você antes de ir para a cama com Jasper. Ou David. Ou Steve. Ou..."

"Sim, eu entendi, vadia".

Ela bateu seus quadris com os meus e pegou minha mala para a noite. "Você não compra a roupa sem prová-la primeiro, Bella. Nada encaixava, até Jasper chegar. Ele é o clássico que nunca sai de moda. Eu o terei para sempre. Eu acho que Edward vai encaixar direitinho em você." Ela riu. "E eu espero um relatório completo sobre o que aquele copo contém. Coisa boa que eu não o bati de verdade, hein?"

Eu sorri e a segui para fora do quarto. "Eu teria matado você".

"Eu teria me matado por realmente ser uma empata-foda para você. É por isso que eu preciso saber essas coisas, Bella!"

"Eu prometo, da próxima vez que eu for fazer sexo com um quarterback quente, você será a primeira a saber".

Ela me cutucou no lado. "Isso é tudo que eu peço. Agora vamos passar por esse churrasco para que você possa ter o seu homem!"

"Nem uma palavra, Alice." Eu avisei.

Ela sorriu. "Eu não direi nada, Bella." Algo em sua voz me disse que só porque ela não diria as palavras não significava que eu não seria provocada de alguma forma. Esta seria um inferno de noite. Imaginei o rosto de Edward e sorri. Totalmente valia a pena, qualquer que fosse a merda que eu tivesse que passar antes de ficar com ele sozinho.

"Vamos".

**XoxoxoxoX**

"Jasper, o que você pode nos dizer sobre Rose além da fixação dela por carros e de ser assustadora?" Olhei para ele sobre o encosto de cabeça da Mercedes de Edward.

Ele sorriu para mim e recostou-se no assento. "Isso é tudo que você precisa saber".

Atirei um olhar para Alice, que deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele. "Vocês a odeiam, ou algo assim?"

Edward riu enquanto navegava pelo trânsito da cidade. "Não, nós gostamos da Rose, principalmente porque ela gosta de nós. Ela não gosta de muitas pessoas, no entanto".

Jasper riu e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro bagunçado. "Ela odiava Tanya." Apertei meus olhos para ele e ele me lançou um sorriso brilhante. "O que só mostra que ela tem bom gosto. Ela é obrigada a gostar de vocês duas".

Bem, se ela _a _odiava, ela definitivamente subiu no meu conceito. Imaginei que eu teria que conhecer Rose por conta própria, já que os dois idiotas não eram de nenhuma ajuda. "Ok, então fale-me sobre Rose e Emmett como um casal".

"Ela bate nele." Jasper forneceu. Alice e eu olhamos boquiabertas para ele e ele sacudiu com a risada. "Tudo bem, não é tecnicamente verdade, já que nem eu posso dar um soco naquele bastardo e causar algum dano. Mas ela gosta de bater na cabeça dele quando ele precisa disso, o que ocorre com frequência".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Embora seja verdade que Emmett precise levar um tapa com frequência, eles se adequam um ao outro. Ela neutraliza a hiperatividade dele. Ele traz à tona o lado mais suave dela. Eles se encaixam da maneira que nós... er, alguns casais se encaixam." Senti meu coração derreter com suas palavras, porque ele não havia se contido a tempo e eu amava que ele achasse que nós nos encaixamos.

"Assim como nós!" Alice forneceu brilhantemente e Jasper beijou sua bochecha. Olhei para eles através dos assentos e tive que admitir que era verdade. Alice tinha conseguido encontrar sua outra metade e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

"Então é verdade. Ei, Bella, você não deveria estar trabalhando agora?" Jasper perguntou.

Comecei a responder, mas Alice respondeu antes de mim. "Ela tem seu namorado no trabalho para cobrir para ela".

"O dela o quê?" Edward perguntou, sua voz normalmente suave uma oitava acima. Estendi a mão através do console e a coloquei em sua perna.

"Meu amigo do trabalho. Ele não é meu namorado." Atirei um olhar para Alice, que sorriu inocentemente para mim e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jasper.

"Ele quer ser." Oh meu Deus, ela tinha que me dar essa merda agora?

"Ele não quer".

"Quem é ele?" Edward perguntou com a sua voz mais normal, mas suas mãos apertaram no volante. Apertei seu joelho e ele sorriu para mim sem entusiasmo.

"O nome dele é Seth. Seth Clearwater. Ele é apenas um amigo e ele disse que cobriria o jogo para mim quando eu disse a ele que eu tinha um compromisso".

Edward tamborilava os dedos da mão direita no volante. "E você não disse a ele qual era esse compromisso?"

"Que eu estava indo a um churrasco na casa de Emmett McCarty? Você está brincando? A equipe de esportes inteira teria me enchido por um convite. Não, obrigada".

Edward riu. "Suponho que isso teria capturado a atenção deles. Ainda assim, você poderia ter dito a ele que tinha planos com o seu namorado." Ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho. Deslizei minha mão pela sua perna, mais para cima em sua coxa e ele soltou um leve gemido.

Alice riu e Jasper se inclinou para frente. "O que vocês estão fazendo aí?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Perez Hilton*. Volte para lá." Ele bufou com as minhas palavras, mas se recostou no assento, esticando suas longas pernas e colocando suas botas de caubói em cima do console. Eu o golpeei com o meu braço, mas ele apenas me deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

_*Perez Hilton: é um blogueiro americano. O blog em que escreve critica pesadamente as celebridades dentro e fora dos Estados Unidos, o que o levou a ser processado por várias vezes e até quase foi preso por causa das polêmicas._

Escolhi ignorar o par intrometido no banco de trás e me foquei no belo homem fazendo beicinho dirigindo. "Se eu dissesse a ele que veria o meu namorado, ele teria perguntado por que eu não poderia simplesmente trocar o encontro para amanhã, ou domingo, ou algo assim. Assim foi mais fácil, até nós realmente nos assumirmos ao público".

Ele inclinou a cabeça e me deu um olhar que me fez desejar que estivéssemos a caminho do seu apartamento em vez da casa de Emmett. Ele me queimou completamente, da cabeça até a ponta dos dedos dos pés. "Estou pronto quando você estiver".

"Nós, hum, não falamos sobre isso. Não é uma espécie de grande coisa?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Suponho que o meu agente e assessor teriam algo a dizer sobre isso, mas eu realmente não me importo." Ele também não, eu podia ver isso. Uma parte de mim queria colocar isso em um anúncio de página inteira do jornal, mas a outra parte minha queria manter isso apenas entre nós e para os nossos amigos mais íntimos por agora. Se terminássemos rapidamente, eu não queria que o mundo soubesse sobre isso. E eu trabalhava com pessoas que conheciam e entrevistavam Edward. Poderia ser estranho no escritório.

"Eu acho que eles conseguiram nos esquecer." Jasper disse para Alice, quebrando meus pensamentos.

"Shhhh, estava ficando bom." Ela sussurrou para ele.

"Vamos apenas manter isso entre nós por agora, embora as bocas grandes no banco de trás provavelmente não ficarão quietas, de qualquer forma".

"Há! Não é conosco que vocês têm que se preocupar. É com ele." Jasper apontou e eu vi Emmett em pé perto do carro com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito enorme e um grande sorriso no rosto, covinhas profundas aparecendo em seu rosto. Edward parou na entrada de automóveis e, antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha porta, Emmett estava lá, puxando-me para fora e me envolvendo no abraço mais apertado que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Estava na hora! Eu estive esperando uma eternidade para conhecê-la, Lois Lane*****." Lois o quê?

_*__Lois Lane__: namorada do Superman._

"Solte a minha mulher." Edward veio por trás de mim e me puxou das garras de aço dele. Eu inalei uma enorme quantidade de ar.

"Ok, Esquire*****, não transforme a sua calcinha em um monte. Tenho outros convidados para cumprimentar também." Ele se virou para Jasper e Alice. "Ei, Cockadoodledon't******, como está sua virilha?"

_* __Esquire__: revista americana direcionada para o público masculino._

_**__ Em inglês, __Cockadoodle__ significa ereção matinal ou excitação. Aqui, como Emmett diz __Cockadoodledon't__, ele quer dizer que Jasper não está conseguindo a ereção matinal em razão da __pancada que ele sofreu no último jogo._

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Jasper grunhiu. Antes que ele pudesse proteger Alice em seu domínio, Emmett a tinha em seus braços e a estava girando ao redor.

"Spielberg! Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente conheci você. Você é a minha própria pequena heroína. Você derrubou Stalin*!" Ele deu a ela um beijo estalado na bochecha, enquanto ela gritava e se contorcia.

_*__Josef Stalin__: era russo e foi secretário-geral do Partido Comunista da União Soviética e do Comitê Central a partir de 1922 até a sua morte em 1953, sendo assim o líder soberano da União Soviética._

Ele a colocou de volta para baixo e ela o socou na barriga, de forma ineficaz. "E eu aqui pensando que você iria para a virilha. Eu não estou usando o meu copo, no entanto. Ao contrário da Princesa ali, eu não tenho medo de você. E seria necessário mais do que um soco para derrubar Hércules".

"Você nomeou o seu pau de Hércules?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Ele soltou uma risada alta. "É claro. Você não deu um nome ao de Jasper? Embora eu suponha que ele não é realmente digno de um bom nome. Que tal Simplório*****?"

Alice deu um tapa nele novamente e ele riu. "Se eu der um nome a ele, será muito mais adequado. E, a propósito, a partir de ontem à noite, é Cockadoodledo." Emmett explodiu em outra risada e todos nos juntamos a ele. Este foi certamente um primeiro encontro interessante. Ele fazia jus ao seu faturamento avançado com certeza.

"Fico feliz em ouvir que ele está mantendo suas funções viris, Scorsese. Ele tem sido uma cadela chorosa durante toda a semana".

Eu ri. "Ela não tem sido muito melhor".

Alice apertou os olhos para mim e então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ela se virou para Emmett e colocou a mão no braço dele. "Por favor, diga-me que você tem cachorro-quente para cozinhar na grelha. Bella está na esperança de ter uma grande salsicha esta noite." Edward começou a tossir e eu sei que eu fiquei vermelha enquanto sentia meu rosto ficar quente. Emmett, porque minha vida é uma droga, percebeu a insinuação e começou a rir profundamente, junto com Jasper e Alice.

Ele jogou um grande e duro braço ao redor dos meus ombros e começou a me levar para dentro da casa bonita de tijolos. "Verei o que posso fazer por você, Tempestade Hannah*, mas receio que Hércules não esteja no cardápio. Rose ficaria irritada e eu realmente não preciso de outra ferramenta jogada em minha cabeça".

_*__Tempestade Hannah__: Tempestade que assolou o Haiti e atingiu a costa norte americana._

"Ela faz isso frequentemente?" Eu deveria estar usando uma armadura para jantar aqui?

"Só quando eu a irrito enquanto ela está trabalhando com os carros. Então, cerca de uma vez por semana." Ele me disse alegremente. "Rosie, eles estão aqui!" Ele gritou.

"Jesus, Cabeça de Carne*, você não precisa gritar e colocar a casa abaixo. Eu posso ouvir você." Uma loira absolutamente deslumbrante saiu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos na sua camiseta branca. Seus olhos eram de uma cor incomum de roxo/azul e seu rosto deveria estar enfeitando as capas de revistas, em vez de untado com óleo de motor, como estava agora. Bem, eu tinha entendido as manchas de graxa certo, pelo menos. Isso era tudo que eu tinha feito certo, no entanto.

_*Meathead: cabeça de carne; um cara enorme e musculoso que não pode segurar uma conversa sobre algo útil, e é movido a proteína._

Ela marchou até mim e parou e ficou na minha frente, seus olhos se movendo para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo. Eu senti como se estivesse sendo analisada por um cara, em vez da mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Talvez ela fosse bissexual. Notei Emmett afastando-se de mim e mal resisti ao impulso de embrulhar meus braços ao redor da sua cintura enorme e implorar para me proteger.

"Então, você é aquela".

Aquela? Aquela o quê? "Hum, acho que sim. Depende do que você quer dizer com aquela".

"A substituta para a bruxa que ele costumava namorar".

Ouvi Alice puxar uma respiração atrás de mim, mas eu a silenciei com um olhar antes de voltar a olhar para Rose. "Eu não sou uma substituta para ninguém. Certamente não de uma oportunista insípida que pensa que o mundo inteiro gira em torno dela. Eu sou Bella Swan e eu sou a namorada de Edward, aquela que o aprecia como mais do que um troféu. Isso serve para você?"

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rose, fazendo-a parecer menos com Tanya, A Rainha do Gelo, e mais como uma pessoa real. "Você servirá." Eu vi Emmett visivelmente relaxar, seu corpo saindo da postura tensa em que ele esteve e Edward começou a sorrir. Aparentemente eu tinha passado em algum tipo de teste.

Rose se virou para Alice. "Ouvi dizer que você fodeu com o plano daquela cadela para o comercial".

Alice balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Eu o fiz".

Um sorriso surgiu sobre o rosto de Rose. "Você servirá também. Na verdade, eu já gosto de vocês. Eu só desejava que eu estivesse lá para ver Senhorita Alta e Poderosa Absoluta ser reduzida. Dê-me os detalhes." Ela colocou os braços através de Alice e de mim e nos levou até o sofá, onde nos sentamos em cada lado dela e iniciamos a história da filmagem, enquanto ela ria e jogava comentários sobre Tanya ser uma vadia e como ela desejava ter chutado a bunda dele enquanto teve essa oportunidade.

"Sério, Emmett, por que você não me deixou dar-lhe um olho roxo? Eu teria amado vê-la cancelar sua capa Vogue porque eu tinha batido na cara dela".

Emmett deixou-se cair em uma das grandes poltronas de couro de cada lado do sofá. "Porque o Homem Saúde e Academia aqui teria que suportar a ira dela. Eu cuido do meu menino, Rosie." Edward revirou os olhos e pousou no braço do sofá ao meu lado. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o seu lado e ele começou a brincar distraidamente com as pontas do meu cabelo.

"Ela se foi. Nós realmente temos que continuar falando sobre ela?" Ele perguntou, soando um pouco irritado, seu lábio fazendo um beicinho adorável. Eu queria mordê-lo.

"Ei, você é aquele que teve o mau gosto de sair com ela, em primeiro lugar. Não nos venha com essa. Nós somos aqueles que tiveram de suportar a presença dela." Rose respondeu irritada, franzindo a testa para ele.

"Bem, agora não temos mais. Graças a Kubrick e sua ajudante, Woodward* aqui, Lenin se foi." Emmett anunciou orgulhosamente. Fiquei feliz que Edward havia me advertido sobre a coisa de apelido, porque eu não teria a menor ideia do que diabos ele estava falando se não fosse por isso. Emmett levantou o seu volume considerável para fora da cadeira de maneira graciosa, considerando o seu tamanho, e deu para Alice e eu um sorriso encantador.

_**__Joanne Woodward__: é uma atriz americana._

"Senhoras, vocês gostariam de fazer um tour pela casa enquanto os seus homens colocam as suas habilidades de homem em teste e vão ver como a churrasqueira está indo?" Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, ele já estava segurando as mãos estendidas para cada uma de nós e nos puxando para fora do sofá. Alice soltou um pequeno guincho e eu pensei por um segundo que ele podia nos carregar pela casa, mas ele não o fez, optando por segurar as nossas mãos. Era estranho, mas de alguma forma adequado e eu tive que admitir que senti uma afinidade imediata com o grande homem barulhento. Ele era como um irmão divertido... ou talvez um filhote de cachorro crescido em excesso. Eu não tinha certeza.

"Esta é a cozinha." Ele apontou para dentro de um adorável cômodo que fez o meu coração bater mais rápido. Oh, como eu queria cozinhar naquela cozinha enorme, com a bela bancada em granito azul marinho e brilhantes aparelhos de aço inoxidável! Eles tinham um daqueles fogões extra grandes, que tinha oito bocas... era o lugar perfeito para cozinhar para um grupo grande. Ou um homem muito grande, eu assumi, enquanto olhava para os enormes músculos de Emmett novamente. Se você colocasse eu e Alice juntas, não seríamos do tamanho dele.

Ele nos puxou para o corredor e nos mostrou um banheiro muito agradável feito em uma cor verde suave e um escritório e um par de quartos de hóspedes antes de parar no final do corredor. "Aqui," ele disse, completo com uma pose de Vanna White*, "é onde a magia acontece." Ele abriu uma adorável porta de madeira e nós estávamos no quarto principal. Alice e eu rimos enquanto olhávamos para a grande cama, a mobília de carvalho e o tapete felpudo e exuberante azul escuro.

_*__Vanna White__: é uma personalidade da TV americana._

"Obrigado por compartilhar isso, Houdini*. Eu não acho que queremos experimentar a sua magia." Eu disse a ele secamente.

_*__Harry Houdini__: um dos mais famosos escapistas e ilusionistas._

Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada e nos puxou para a cama. "Mas você tem que ver uma coisa".

"Não em sua cama, não." Alice disse a ele, esforçando-se inutilmente para se soltar do poder de uma só mão.

Emmett rolou seus olhos azuis claros e deu um sorriso doce para nós duas, nos mostrando suas covinhas novamente. "Não se preocupe, Hércules pertence a Rose. O que eu queria mostrar para vocês estava lá em cima." Ele apontou para acima da cama e Alice e eu seguimos seu dedo. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, nós duas estávamos na cama rolando e gritando com as risadas. Emmett caiu ao nosso lado e se juntou a nós, suas risadas chacoalhando a cama e nós três em cima dela.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Edward perguntou da porta, uma carranca em seu belo rosto enquanto olhava para nós três na cama de Emmett. Jasper estava bem atrás dele, parecendo um pouco confuso. Nenhum de nós podia responder porque estávamos muito ocupados rindo muito, mas eu consegui apontar para o teto.

Edward olhou para cima e seu rosto se transformou para um olhar de choque. "Jesus Cristo, Emmett. Você não fez isso!"

Jasper deu uma cotovelada nele para tirá-lo do caminho e olhou para cima e começou a rir. "Clássico! Quanto tempo você passou nisso?"

"Horas." Ele engasgou, seu rosto praticamente roxo. Comecei a bater nas suas costas o melhor que pude da minha posição na cama.

Rose entrou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estive observando aquela coisa crescer durante toda a semana. Ele passava horas a cada noite cortando as imagens de revistas e escalando para colá-las sobre a cama. Você é um cara bonito, Edward, mas eu realmente não preciso olhar centenas de fotos sua todas as noites enquanto estou tentando dormir. É assustador".

Eu realmente achei que era bastante impressionante, em um tipo de forma perseguidora. Havia toneladas de fotos de Edward acima da cama, algumas até dos seus dias de faculdade. Ele era tão jovem, mas ainda assim lindo. Todos os Edwards olhavam para mim, enquanto o real veio para me colocar na posição sentada enquanto eu continuava a lutar por ar.

Emmett e Alice finalmente sentaram e controlaram suas respirações também. "Veja, todas aquelas revistas que eu li tinham um propósito." Ele disse a Edward, que estava tentando, sem sucesso, manter sua carranca. Eu vi os lábios dele se contorcendo e estendi a mão e o forcei a dar um sorriso, que estava morrendo de vontade de se libertar.

Finalmente ele cedeu e se juntou no riso. "Isso é de longe a coisa mais fodida que você já fez, Emmett. Mas eu tenho certeza que Rose realmente gosta de olhar para mim enquanto você faz amor com ela." Emmett deu um soco em Edward, mas ele correu para fora do caminho, apenas para receber um tapa de Rose na parte de trás da cabeça. Eu comecei a rir novamente com um olhar perplexo no rosto.

"Hey, GQ, eu coloquei sua mulher na cama antes de você. Isso diz muito sobre a sua falta de habilidades. Confie em mim, Rosie não precisa de um substituto".

"Ele é muito habilidoso." Eu soltei, ficando vermelha de novo enquanto o quarto irrompia em torno de mim. Edward puxou-me para os seus braços e eu enterrei minha cabeça no seu peito, apreciando ouvir sua risada retumbar através dele.

"Malditamente certo que eu sou, baby." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me tornei intensamente consciente de quão perto estávamos e como eu me sentia bem em seus braços. Se todo mundo simplesmente saísse e nos deixasse a sós naquela cama confortável para que eu pudesse descobrir por mim mesma.

"Oh não, pombinhos, vocês podem descobrir isso no seu próprio lugar." Emmett explodiu, pulando para fora da cama e nos empurrando para fora da porta. "Darei a você minha colagem quando eu terminar com ela." Ele me informou.

"Terminar com ela? Para o que diabos mais você poderia possivelmente precisar dela? Não me diga que você está deixando isso aí?" Edward deu um soco no braço de Emmett enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho de volta para o corredor.

"Ei, você está sempre dizendo o quanto eu quero você. Desta forma eu tenho você e minha Rosie. Vencer, vencer." Ele piscou para mim e eu me dissolvi em mais risadas. Eu sabia que conhecer Emmett seria divertido, mas isso estava além das expectativas.

"Escute aqui, David Copperfield*, ele é o meu homem. Aproveite suas fotos tudo o que quiser, mas guarde as mãos para si mesmo." Emmett bagunçou o meu cabelo e foi direto para a cozinha, pegando cerveja da geladeira e oferecendo a todos. Eu peguei uma, grata por algo para beber depois de toda aquela risada.

_*__David Copperfield__: __é um renomado mágico e ilusionista dos Estados Unidos._

Saímos para o quintal, onde a grande churrasqueira estava começando a fazer fumaça. "Sentem-se." Ele gritou da cozinha enquanto puxava montes de carne da geladeira. Eu quase perguntei quem comeria tudo aquilo, mas eu tive um sentimento de que Emmett poderia fazer justiça sozinho.

Edward caiu em uma espreguiçadeira comprida e abriu as pernas e fez um gesto para que eu me deitasse com ele. Lutei para me impedir de babar e me movi entre as pernas dele, sentindo suas coxas musculosas pressionadas contra as minhas pernas. Oh, inferno. Tomei outro gole de cerveja e peguei Alice sorrindo para mim enquanto ela sentava ao lado de Jasper em uma outra cadeira do quintal. Ela sabia, é claro, o efeito que ele estava provocando em mim, além do fato de que eu estava a apenas algumas longas horas de sentir aquelas coxas sem o jeans.

A escuridão tinha caído e tinha esfriado consideravelmente, por isso não estava muito quente aqui fora, embora eu me sentisse super aquecida devido à proximidade de Edward. Emmett veio para fora com o seu prato carregado de carne e frango e hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes.

Ele me pegou olhando para o prato enorme e o trouxe para baixo e começou a abanar um cachorro quente para mim. "Só para você, adorável garota. Eu prometo que esta salsicha vai satisfazer suas necessidades." Edward engasgou com a sua cerveja e Alice sacudiu com uma risada mal reprimida na mesa. Eu olhei para ela e ela falou murmurou, sem som, "você pediu por isso" para mim. Isso é o que eu ganho por ter zombado da incapacidade de performance de Jasper.

Rose tinha mudado das suas roupas manchadas de óleo para um par de shorts jeans e uma camiseta e ainda conseguia parecer como se estivesse pronta para entrar em uma passarela. Ela sentou ao lado de Alice e sorriu para mim. "Então, Bella, ouvi dizer que na noite em que você conheceu Edward, ele foi abordado por uma das suas fãs oportunistas e pegou o número dela".

"Oh, merda." Edward gemeu e eu dei um tapinha no seu joelho direito de forma reconfortante.

"Sim, mas foi um mal-entendido. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de ligar pra ela." Eu me inclinei contra ele e sua mão esquerda livre deslizou ao redor da minha cintura, seu polegar preguiçosamente acariciando a parte inferior da minha barriga. Jesus, o que ele podia fazer comigo apenas com um pequeno toque. Minha mão apertou em seu joelho.

"Eu sei. Ele não é estúpido, mesmo que ele faça um bom trabalho escondendo isso às vezes. Estou apenas lhe dando um conselho. Não importa onde vocês dois vão, isso acontecerá. Eu saí com esses idiotas mais vezes do que eu posso contar e as putas não recuam. Eu fingi ser namorada de Edward uma ou duas vezes para livrá-lo de um excesso de cuidado e até mesmo isso não as impediu. Eu só queria que você soubesse pelo que esperar. Pelo que ouvi falar daquela garota no clube, ela era uma das mais mansas".

"Obrigado, Rose." Eu me virei para olhar para Edward, que estava me olhando cautelosamente. "Isso é apenas mais um motivo por que eu quero manter isso só para mim por algum tempo." Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e eu não pude resistir a beijá-lo. Eu sabia que haveria mulheres atrás dele, muitas mulheres, e eu tinha que trabalhar em lidar com isso. Eu só precisava de algum tempo para me sentir mais confortável com nós dois antes de eu ter que trabalhar em defender das multidões.

"Se você pôde lidar com a Russa, você pode lidar com qualquer uma." Rose me disse. Virei-me de volta e dei a ela um sorriso agradecido. "E eu alegremente derrubarei uma cadela, ou quatro. Há muito tempo que não bato em ninguém".

"Sim, mais ou menos cinco minutos inteiros." Emmett interrompeu secamente da churrasqueira, felizmente prestando atenção à sua carne.

Rose pegou uma colher e a atirou e ela bateu diretamente nas costas dele. "Maldição, Rosie, você precisa jogar essa merda em mim?" Sua voz soou ferida, mas ele sorriu para ela por cima do ombro, seu rosto brilhando com amor. Eles eram estranhos, aqueles dois, mas era claro que eles se amavam. Rose era radiante para ele.

"Claro que sim, baby. Foi assim que eu ganhei o seu coração, afinal de contas. Só lembrando a você como nos conhecemos." Emmett abandonou sua churrasqueira para dar-lhe um beijo estalado.

"Você dois já escolheram a data?" Jasper perguntou, suas longas pernas esticadas, suas botas de caubói cruzadas nos tornozelos.

"22 de abril." Rose disse a ele, sorrindo brilhantemente enquanto girava o anel de diamante marquise em seu dedo esquerdo.

"Sim, e vocês dois estão nisso." Emmett os informou. "Meus padrinhos. Rosie disse que eu posso ter strippers!" Ele sorriu para todos nós, acenando com o garfo de carne animadamente. "Não mais de cinco, no entanto".

"Você não deveria supostamente pedir a eles para serem seus padrinhos, e não dizer a eles?" Alice perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Emmett revirou seus olhos. "Você não pode pedir nada a esses dois. Eles não te dão respostas diretas. Tome como exemplo esta noite. Se eu pedisse a eles para vir, eles teriam vindo com alguma desculpa porque não queriam que vocês me conhecessem, sabendo que vocês se apaixonariam por mim e meus encantos e eles não seriam nada além de pensamentos tardios para vocês duas. Portanto, eu disse a eles que eles viriam e quando eles pensaram em protestar, eu os ameacei. É assim que funciona com esses dois. De nada." Ele se voltou para a grelha.

Alice sorriu para Jasper. "Então eu preciso ameaçá-lo, hein?"

"Não, senhora." Ele disse a ela. "Você me deixa na linha sem quaisquer ameaças." Alice sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Edward e levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele riu e beijou meu nariz. "Tudo o que você tem que fazer é olhar para mim da maneira que você fez agora e eu farei tudo o que você pedir".

"Então, dominado." Emmett se virou e apontou o garfo na direção de Edward. "Nunca pensei que veria esse dia, GQ. Não tenho certeza se eu devo me orgulhar ou me sentir horrorizado".

"Considerando que você está apaixonado por uma mulher que domina você diariamente, acho que você não deve julgar nada." Edward disse a ele.

Emmett assentiu. "Bom ponto." Ele começou a virar as coisas na churrasqueira. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo, semanalmente".

"Eu realmente não posso vir às sextas-feiras durante a temporada de futebol." Eu disse a ele, sentindo-me um pouco culpada por ter faltado ao trabalho esta noite. Mas eu estava me divertindo demais para me arrepender.

"Nas noites de segunda ou terça-feira. Temos treinos leves nos dois primeiros dias depois dos jogos." Emmett sugeriu.

"Eu posso definitivamente fazer isso." Eu disse a ele. Os braços de Edward apertaram ao meu redor e ele beijou a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Estou dentro, a menos que eu tenha algum evento para a noite." Alice concordou. Seus dedos enrolaram através dos de Jasper e ele sorriu para ela. Eu sorri quando eu a vi se iluminar sob o olhar dele. Ela realmente o amava.

"É melhor o seu santuário em minha homenagem estar fora do seu teto no próximo encontro." Edward informou a ele sombriamente.

Emmett sorriu. "Veremos como eu me saio no jogo de domingo à noite. Se eu ainda estiver no meu melhor, ele fica." Rose gemeu e o resto de nós riu. Você tinha de amar os atletas e suas superstições.

"Falando de domingo à noite..." Edward disse, seus lábios muito perto da minha orelha. Eu tremi involuntariamente. "Você quer ir ao jogo? Eu posso arrumar ingressos para você e Alice".

Ele estava brincando? "Claro! Eu adoraria vê-lo jogar, ao vivo e a cores." Alice estava pulando na cadeira, então ela estava claramente feliz.

"Elas podem sentar comigo." Rose interveio. "Temos quatro assentos, mas os pais e o irmão de Emmett não poderão ir. Isto é, se vocês quiserem?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim e Alice timidamente.

"Isso seria ótimo, Rose. Obrigada." Eu iria para um jogo, ver o meu namorado jogar. "Eu devo avisá-la, Alice não sabe nada sobre futebol".

"Ei! Eu estou aprendendo!" Ela fez um biquinho com o seu lábio.

"Sim, você está, querida." Jasper garantiu a ela, beijando sua bochecha.

"Eu não os chamo mais de renas." Ela me informou.

"Eu sei e eu sinto falta disso." Ela sorriu para mim, seu bom humor restaurado enquanto Rose ria.

"Parece que será uma experiência".

"Eu asseguro a você, será." Eu disse a ela e ela sorriu.

"Eu nunca fui a um jogo com amigas antes. Será divertido." E seria. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward em campo.

"A comida está pronta!" Emmett gritou desnecessariamente, colocando a carne cozida em um prato limpo e o colocando sobre a mesa. "Pegue a sua comida. Bella precisa da salsicha dela." Ele piscou para mim e eu sabia que ele não estava falando sobre o cachorro-quente. Eu só podia ficar agradecida que ele não estivesse me provocado sem piedade, porque eu sabia através de Edward que ele era capaz disso.

Saí da cadeira e estendi a mão para ajudar Edward a se levantar. Seus olhos estavam no meu rosto enquanto eu lambia meus lábios e dava a ele um sorriso lento. "É isso mesmo, eu preciso".

Seu sorriso respondeu ao meu e ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Então, apresse-se e coma para que possamos ir para casa e eu possa dar isso a você." Corri para o meu lugar e me preparei para inalar minha comida. Eu queria a sobremesa que estava a minha espera, agora.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu joelho nu e me deu outro sorriso devastador. "Em breve." Ele sussurrou. Graças a Deus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora<strong>:_

_Olá garotas, mais um capítulo. E esse foi super engraçado, esse Emmett me vem com cada apelido. E essa colagem? Eu ri muito imaginando essa cena... E o próximo capítulo promete, só por esse final dá pra ver isso... Estou curiosa, e aposto vocês também. _

_Digam suas opiniões, suspeitas, elogios, reclamações etc. Deixem Reviews _

_Bjos,_

_Lay_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>_ Oi meninas, então, ai está mais um capítulo. Desculpem o atraso, mas a Ju ainda está viajando e hoje ela estava em Vegas e ainda assim me mandou o capítulo. Oh que inveja dela, mas abafa!_

_Ainda teremos Songbird hoje em agradecimento pelas super reviews que recebemos. Vcs são lindas e fofas! E amanhã tem Rabbit Heart. Beijos!  
><em>


	12. Capítulo 12 – Touchdown

**Capítulo 12 – Touchdown*******

_*****Touchdown é o gol no futebol americano, que vale seis pontos. E logo depois de marcá-lo o jogador ganha um chute que vale mais um ponto. Ou então tenta uma conversão que vale dois pontos. Neste capítulo, o "gol" tem outro sentido..._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

**# Edward #**

Era bobagem ficar nervoso. Se havia um lugar além do campo de futebol em que eu era confiante, era no quarto. A última vez que eu estive preocupado sobre o sexo tinha sido na primeira vez em que eu tinha feito isso. Mary, minha namorada do colegial durante todo o segundo ano e maior parte do último ano, tinha sido minha primeira e eu estive um pouco agitado sobre isso, como os meninos ficam aos 17 anos de idade. Mas uma vez que eu a tinha fora da sua pequena saia de animadora de torcida e comecei a tocar sua pele macia e a tinha me tocando, meu nervosismo foi embora e o instinto assumiu o controle. Não que eu tenha sido uma transa incrível, ou algo assim, mas depois de um pouco de prática, Mary não tinha do que reclamar.

Por todo caminho para a minha casa, eu segurei a mão de Bella na minha e tentei suprimir as borboletas que pareciam estar se multiplicando no meu estômago enquanto riam junto com o resto dos meus passageiros das palhaçadas de Emmett. Eu nunca ouvi qual seria o fim daquela maldita colagem e eu só podia esperar que uma vez que ele a tirasse de lá, não levasse aquilo para outro lugar, como o vestiário. Eu não poderia passar por isso.

Soltei um suspiro quando estacionei na minha vaga do estacionamento. Bella puxou sua mão da minha e eu imediatamente senti a perda do seu toque. O que ela tinha? Durante toda a noite, eu tinha que ter as minhas mãos sobre ela, seja compartilhando a cadeira no quintal, ou tocando seu joelho nu debaixo da mesa, ou se aconchegando no sofá enquanto Emmett alegrava as garotas com contos de travessuras passadas no acampamento de treinamento que ele tinha estado.

Todos nós saímos do carro, Bella não se preocupando em esperar por mim para dar a volta e deixá-la sair. Fiz meu caminho de volta ao redor do carro e peguei a mão dela na minha novamente, sentindo aquela corrente elétrica através de mim com o seu toque. Será que todo mundo se sente assim quando está tocando alguém por quem está apaixonado, ou era só comigo? Ela sente isso também? E se ela não sentir isso e eu sim? O que isso significa? Eu não poderia perguntar a ela, ela pensaria que eu era estranho. Novamente. Um pouco mais. Melhor não mencionar isso, afinal.

"Então, vocês querem vir até o meu apartamento por algum tempo?" Jasper perguntou. "Ainda é meio cedo e nós não temos que estar de pé até às dez. Talvez pudéssemos colocar um filme. Ai, Alice, que inferno?" Alice estava cavando seu cotovelo no lado direito dele e ele a ignorou até que ela realmente o puxou de volta e bateu nele.

"Talvez eles queiram algum tempo sozinhos." Ela sussurrou e eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que Bella tinha contado sobre a nossa noite, especialmente quando ela olhou para o chão e sacudiu sua cabeça. Apertei a mão dela para que ela soubesse que isso não me incomodava. Eu suspeitei quando Alice começou a fazer grandes comentários sobre salsichas a noite toda. Eu só podia agradecer a Deus que Emmett não se tocou disso também, ou que ele simplesmente se conteve para não assustar Bella, e afastá-la. Ele pode ser um pé no saco, mas ele nunca deixaria Bella desconfortável deliberadamente. Isso estava reservado para eu e Jasper. Eu aguentaria isso por ela qualquer dia. Se ele sabia, como eu suspeitava que ele sabia, o treino seria um inferno amanhã. Eu vi Bella olhando para mim e mordendo o lábio. Totalmente vale a pena.

"Oh, vamos lá, eles estão indo devagar, lembra? Imaginei que eu ajudaria o meu garoto com isso e nós poderíamos fazer companhia uns aos outros por algum tempo. Embora a tensão sexual seja o suficiente para me enlouquecer. Sério, vocês dois estão dando grandes vibrações aí. Eu realmente acho que... "Alice deu uma cotovelada na barriga neste momento e ele ofegou. "Que diabos, Alice?"

"Cockadoodledo, lembra? Eu tenho sido privada disso durante a maior parte da semana." Ela lançou-me um olhar fulminante que me fez mexer-me atrás de Bella. Ela não bateria em sua amiga e eu precisava das minhas partes de homem para a noite que eu tinha à minha frente.

O rosto de Jasper se iluminou e ele inclinou um chapéu imaginário para nós enquanto pegava Alice e a jogava por cima do seu ombro. "Convite rescindido. Eu tenho planos. Não façam nada que eu não faria." Ele gritou por cima do seu ombro, não se preocupando em nos poupar um olhar enquanto Alice era balançada e ria e acenava para nós da sua nova posição de cabeça para baixo. Ela murmurou algo para Bella, que balançou a cabeça e acenou de volta.

Nós os observamos desaparecer e então eu virei para ela. "O que Alice disse?"

Bella corou com uma linda cor rosa. "Uh, só para ligar para ela." Claro. Garotas conversam, eu deveria ter sabido. Decidi não pressionar o assunto, já que era constrangedor para ela e eu realmente não queria saber exatamente quantos detalhes ela daria à sua amiga sobre a noite que ainda tinha que acontecer. Eu não precisava de mais ansiedade sobre a situação do que eu já tinha, e preocupar-me com a reação de Alice sobre o que quer que ela soubesse, não era algo que eu precisava me preocupar no momento. Não era como se Jas e Em não tivessem alguma coisinha a dizer uma vez que soubessem que tínhamos dormido juntos. Aqueles dois eram piores do que as mulheres.

"Certo. Bem, você está pronta para subir?" Poxa, eu soei como um adolescente inexperiente em vez do homem confiante que eu sabia que eu era. Era Bella... ela me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e eu amava isso, mas eu também odiava. Eu não estava acostumado a sentir inseguro comigo mesmo e não posso dizer que eu gostava muito disso, embora fosse de alguma forma excitante. Parecia que eu estava indo para o Super Bowl*****, ou algo assim. Ela assentiu e percebi que a analogia não era muito apropriada. Era mais como pára-quedismo, o que Emmett tinha nos arrastado para fazer no verão passado. Graças a Deus o treinador nunca descobriu sobre isso. Eu poderia não estar vivo para estar aqui com Bella e isso seria chocante.

_*****Super Bowl: é a final do campeonato de futebol americano da NFL (National Football League). É o maior evento desportivo e a maior audiência televisiva do país, assistido anualmente por milhões de pessoas nos EUA e em todo o mundo. É também um evento que apresenta a publicidade mais cara da televisão. O Super Bowl é o dia que tem o segundo maior consumo de comida nos EUA, atrás apenas do Dia de Ação de Graças._

"Eu, uh, preciso pegar minha mala." Ela me olhou e eu me senti um pouco melhor porque estava claro que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu, talvez mais. Andei até o carro dela com ela e esperei enquanto ela abria o porta-malas, estendendo a mão para tirar sua pequena mala azul para a noite. Para a noite. Bella passaria a noite. Maldição, eu era um bastardo sortudo.

Juntei meus dedos com os dela novamente e a guiei para dentro do prédio e do elevador. Ela estava mexendo seus dedos como uma louca, então eu a puxei para mim e a beijei, o que pareceu uma boa jogada, já que ela derreteu em mim e começou a esfregar seu corpo contra o meu. Cada parte de mim reagiu ao seu toque, parecia que eu estava em chamas, e meu pau pressionou contra o meu zíper. Maldito jeans, por que não estava usando calças de moletom? Isso seria muito menos para manter-me longe dela.

Eu a empurrei contra a parede do elevador e esfreguei meu pau contra ela enquanto meus lábios devoravam os dela. Ela fez pequenos ruídos sexy e suas mãos estavam na minha bunda, puxando-me contra ela. Eu gemi e estendi minha mão para puxar sua perna para cima, mas o elevador soou, anunciando a nossa chegada ao meu andar. Eu me afastei, grato por descobrir que ninguém estava no corredor olhando para nós enquanto Bella endireitava sua saia e tropeçava seu caminho para fora do elevador. Deslizei meu braço ao redor da sua cintura para firmá-la, ou talvez para firmar-me, enquanto nós caminhamos até a minha porta. Eu quase a tomei no elevador, o que, não me interpretem mal, era definitivamente uma das minhas fantasias, mas não para a nossa primeira vez. Mas, Deus, uma vez que eu colocava minhas mãos nela, ela era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar. Em tocá-la, prová-la, estar dentro dela... ela enchia meus sentidos completamente.

Talvez essa fosse a resposta. Quando eu apenas deixava que nós nos levássemos, quando eu a tocava e a beijava e eu não pensava sobre o que estava por vir, eu estava perfeitamente bem. Era quando eu deixava a minha mente vagar para o sexo, pensando nisso e imaginando isso, era quando eu ficava nervoso e assustado. Eu tendia a pensar coisas demais que eram importantes, como o jogo das playoffs no ano passado. Sabendo que Jasper estava fora, eu vim com tantos cenários diferentes que eu fodi tudo e joguei duas interceptações e tivemos um jogo totalmente péssimo. Em vez de reagir ao que estava no campo, eu reagi ao que estava na minha cabeça. Eu precisava cortar essa merda e só ficar com Bella.

Eu a soltei para abrir a porta da frente e a guiei para dentro, admirando a forma como a sua bunda movia na pequena saia preta que ela usava. Eu estava morrendo para colocar minhas mãos em seu corpo, em suas pernas longas e bem torneadas e sua bunda empinada que me chamava enquanto eu a seguia. Acendi a luz e coloquei sua mala na mesa da sala de jantar. Parecia presunçoso simplesmente colocá-la no meu quarto. E perguntar a ela se era onde ela queria ir imediatamente. Enquanto era diretamente onde eu a queria, eu poderia dar-me ao luxo de esperar um pouco, trabalhar até toda a coisa do quarto. Ela passaria a noite, afinal. Eu estava ridiculamente animado sobre isso.

Bella se virou para olhar para mim; com incerteza em seu rosto, então eu passei meus braços em torno dela de novo e dei-lhe o que eu esperava que fosse um beijo reconfortante. Eu não a apressaria. Nós tínhamos a noite toda. Eu me afastei e dei a ela o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso confiante.

"Você quer algo para beber?"

Seu cenho franziu por um momento e eu me perguntei o que se passava em sua mente ocupada. "Hum, acho que sim?" Não era realmente uma resposta, mas eu a entendi, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, eu precisava de uma bebida, alguma coisa para acalmar os meus nervos e, esperançosamente, os dela também.

Eu a soltei e fui até a cozinha e peguei uma cerveja para cada um de nós, abrindo-as e a encontrando ainda parada no corredor onde eu a deixei. Entreguei a ela a bebida e ela aceitou, envolvendo ambas as mãos em torno dela e olhando para mim enquanto levava a garrafa aos lábios. Eu lambi os meus enquanto observava seus lábios perfeitos envolverem em torno da garrafa quando ela a inclinou e tomou um grande gole. Eu me mexi e tentei ajustar-me sem ser óbvio demais sobre isso. A mulher podia me deixar duro apenas tomando uma bebida. Eu estava tão fodidamente nas mãos dela.

"Talvez devêssemos ir para a sala? Eu poderia colocar um filme?" Jesus, eu parecia um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu atrás de mim enquanto eu fui para a estante ver qual filme deveríamos assistir. Não sei se Bella estava com disposição para um filme Bourne, ou comédia, ou o quê. Eu não tinha exatamente em mãos nenhum filme romântico de garotas. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso, no entanto. Idiota.

"Você está no humor para que tipo de filme?" Perguntei, não me virando para encará-la enquanto eu passava pelos meus filmes antigos de Star Wars e a trilogia de Indiana Jones. Eu era antiquado na maioria dos meus filmes de ação, não gostando do novo Indy, ou dos filmes de Star Wars o suficiente para comprá-los.

"Pornô." Bem, eu teria que tirar isso da minha estante especial que era trancada no...o que diabos ela acabou de dizer?

Eu chicoteei minha cabeça ao redor e a vi sentada no sofá, suas pernas dobradas sob ela e seu cabelo caindo sobre o seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para o chão como se ele detivesse todas as respostas para todos os mistérios da vida. "Bella?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou baixinho, sem desviar o olhar daquele ponto no chão.

Hmm, como eu traria isso à tona delicadamente? "Você disse pornô?" Ok, então isso não foi muito delicado, ou suave, mas... ela disse que queria assistir pornô. Eu realmente não consegui processar isso. Eu já sabia que essa garota era incrível, mas dizer a um cara que ela queria assistir um filme pornô meio que a empurrou para um nível acima, ou sete além disso.

Ela enterrou a cabeça em seu braço, encostando contra o sofá e murmurando algo completamente ininteligível. "O quê?"

Bella levantou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para mim com apenas um olho castanho, mantendo o outro coberto. "Sim, eu disse isso, mas eu não quis dizer isso".

Oh, bem, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Eu apenas olhei para ela e ela começou a falar a mil por hora, na verdadeira forma de Bella. "Bem, quero dizer, eu vim aqui para fazer sexo com você, mas então você me perguntou se eu queria tomar uma bebida e assistir um filme e depois você estava curvando e essa sua bunda fica incrível nesse jeans e eu estava pensando sobre o que estávamos prestes a fazer, pelo menos eu espero que ainda estejamos, mais tarde, e então eu disse pornô, embora eu realmente não quisesse dizer isso. Mas se você quiser assistir um pornô, nós podemos, porque isso seria quente, embora você seja mais quente e eu realmente não quero olhar para ninguém além de você nu, e eu não posso acreditar que eu acabei de dizer tudo isso. Eu deveria ir para casa".

Ela começou a se levantar do sofá e eu fui capaz de sair do meu estupor o suficiente para sair da minha posição e avançar para segurá-la imóvel. Seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante e ela não estava olhando para mim, mas ela não estava tentando fugir também. Graças a Deus. Inclinei seu rosto para cima para e olhei naqueles olhos aterrorizados dela e de repente todo o nervosismo que eu tinha sobre a noite desapareceu. Eu faria o meu objetivo fazê-la sentir-se amada e adorada, porque ela deveria ser. Bella era a garota mais legal e mais original que eu já conheci e ela nunca deveria ter que se sentir envergonhada com qualquer coisa que ela me dissesse.

Eu a beijei, mais forte do que eu tinha beijado no corredor, e ela respondeu instantaneamente a mim. Seu pequeno corpo pressionou contra o meu e ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro, o que me deixou deslizar minha língua em sua boca para encontrar a dela. Eu me empurrei contra ela e ela gemeu e eu estava praticamente pronto ali mesmo, mas ela merecia coisa melhor do que isso.

Eu me afastei e seus olhos atiraram abertos. Eu podia ver o pânico lá, então dei a ela outro beijo mais casto e cutuquei as costas dela em direção ao sofá. Ela afundou tremulamente, como se suas pernas não fossem capaz de segurá-la por mais tempo. Eu sorri, esperando que fosse o meu beijo que tivesse esse efeito sobre ela e que não fosse a sua vergonha pelo vômito de palavras.

Rindo baixinho, fui até a estante e fiz um grande show ao me inclinar, empinando a minha bunda para o ar enquanto eu continuava a passar pelos meus filmes. Bella começou a rir, discretamente no início, e depois mais alto quando balancei minha bunda para ela um pouco enquanto eu pegava um dos meus filmes 'Duro de Matar'. Eu me virei e a vi rindo muito, seus olhos cintilantes e eu fiquei emocionado que eu a fiz se sentir confortável novamente. Coloquei o filme e me aproximei e caí de volta para baixo ao lado dela, puxando-a em meus braços enquanto ela continuava rindo.

"Só pensei que eu daria a você o que você queria." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu e sua risada morreu enquanto eu mordiscava sua orelha. O filme começou, mas eu não tinha interesse nele. Bella era muito mais fascinante do que qualquer coisa. Continuei a sugar o lóbulo da sua orelha enquanto a minha mão esquerda brincava com os seus cabelos. Ela inclinou a cabeça para que eu me movesse da sua orelha até o seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando suavemente. Ela começou a se mover sem descanso debaixo de mim e eu vi sua mão esquerda segurando o braço do sofá com força, os nós dos seus dedos ficando brancos.

"Isto não é pornô." Ela murmurou e eu ri contra a curva do seu pescoço.

"Não. Nós faremos o nosso próprio pornô. Eu também não quero ver ninguém além de você nua." Ela gemeu e colocou a mão no meu joelho e o apertou não muito delicadamente. "E, Bella?" Eu trilhei meus lábios sobre a sua clavícula, descendo em direção à adorável curva do seu seio.

Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para trás contra o encosto do sofá. "O quê?"

Levantei minha cabeça e dei a ela o meu melhor sorriso. "Podemos assistir um filme pornô em outra hora." Ela estava de volta às risadas então, o que eu gostei porque seus seios se moviam com a sua risada. Eu realmente senti minhas mãos formigando para começar a tocá-los. Isso era algo novo também. Era como se cada parte de mim a quisesse.

"Espere um minuto." Ela parou de rir e estreitou os olhos para mim. "O que você quer dizer com fazer o nosso próprio pornô? Você não quer nos filmar, não é?" A pergunta terminou em um pequeno guincho e eu estava rindo tanto que eu não podia fazer nada além de sacudir a cabeça. Essa garota... ela era absolutamente adorável e ela era toda minha.

"Eu quis dizer como o nosso... uh..." Deus, ela me mantém nas pontas dos pés. Limpei minha garganta e tentei novamente, encontrando seus divertidos olhos castanhos. "Eu quis dizer que a única garota que eu quero ver nua esta noite é você. Eu certamente não quero filmar isso, porque eu não quero arriscar que alguém mais a veja dessa maneira. Você é a minha garota e sou eu quem vai aproveitar cada centímetro do seu corpo".

Suas pupilas ficaram incrivelmente grandes e seu peito começou a arfar enquanto ela começava a respirar pesadamente. Ela se lançou em meus braços e me beijou, pressionando-me no braço do sofá com a força da sua pancada. Foi, sem dúvida, a melhor pancada da minha vida. Deixei minhas mãos apertarem um pouco aquela pequena bunda que eu estive ansioso para tocar muito desde a primeira vez em que eu tinha colocado os meus olhos nela e a puxei para mim. Ela estava meio no meu colo e sua saia estava subindo e eu podia ver mais daquelas lindas pernas pálidas, suas coxas fortes flexionando contra a minha. Sim, eu estava oficialmente acabado de tomar o meu tempo.

Saí do sofá, ainda segurando o seu perfeito bumbum redondo enquanto ela envolvia seus pés totalmente ao redor de mim. Meus lábios ainda estavam nos dela enquanto eu nos carregava para fora da sala e em direção ao corredor. Eu estava incrivelmente agradecido que eu conhecesse a minha casa como a palma da minha mão, tendo tropeçado no escuro em muitas ocasiões, já que eu acordava antes do sol nascer, então eu não tive que tirar meus lábios dos dela para chegar ao quarto. Eu não achava que eu fosse fisicamente capaz de parar de beijá-la neste momento.

Chegamos à porta do meu quarto e eu tirei uma mão da sua bunda para que eu pudesse ligar o interruptor de luz. Eu precisava ver cada momento dessa primeira vez com ela. Eu pensei em fazer toda a coisa com velas e rosas, mas achei que isso era muito clichê e me fazia parecer meio bobo. Eu daria isso a ela em outra noite, se ela parecesse receptiva à ideia.

Bella definitivamente parecia bem com o que estávamos fazendo agora, porque ela estava apertando minha cintura com as suas coxas e se movendo contra mim de uma forma que deixava pouco à imaginação sobre o que ela queria estar fazendo. Eu a trouxe até a minha cama e afundei, mantendo-a em meu colo, deixando-a continuar a se contorcer contra mim enquanto eu mantinha as minhas mãos em concha em sua bunda e ajudava a guiar seus movimentos. Deus, ela era tão boa.

Movi minhas mãos da sua bunda para as suas coxas, amando a sensação da sua pele nua debaixo dos meus dedos. Suas pernas eram fortes e macias e eu empurrei sua saia mais para cima, deixando as pontas dos meus dedos escovarem ao longo da linha da sua calcinha. Rendas. Minhas mãos flexionaram ansiosamente, mas eu me contive de puxar a saia para cima e ver exatamente o que ela estava usando por baixo das suas roupas. Eu chegaria nisso, muito em breve.

Bella quebrou nosso beijo, abrindo seus olhos e piscando para mim como se ela não conseguisse compreender onde ela estava. Querido Deus, ela não estava bêbada, estava? Ela tinha tomado duas cervejas apenas. "Querida, você está bem?" Eu relutantemente puxei minha mão direita da sua coxa e tracei sua linda maçã do rosto. Ela piscou novamente e então pareceu focar em mim.

"Eu estou no seu quarto".

A confiança de Bella não dizia nada além do comum. "Sim, isso é um problema?" Eu sabia que ela estava totalmente feliz com o sofá e eu totalmente planejava tomá-la ali em um futuro muito próximo, mas eu queria ser, pelo menos nesta nossa primeira vez, um pouco romântico. Ela estava desapontada?

Ela sorriu e isso iluminou todo o seu rosto. Ela era absolutamente a mulher mais bonita do mundo quando sorria. Ela nunca acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse isso a ela, mas era inteiramente verdade. "Você me carregou até o seu quarto".

Ela narraria a noite inteira? Você tocou minha bunda. Você beijou meu pescoço. Você lambeu meu... bem, teríamos que passar tudo isso. Eu não achava que me incomodaria muito se ela fizesse isso, mas era definitivamente diferente. "Hum, sim?" Qual era o seu ponto?

Ela se inclinou para a frente e segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me beijou com mais força. "Ninguém nunca me levou para o quarto antes. Isso é incrivelmente sexy." Eu senti a tensão que vinha crescendo em meus ombros escoar de mim com as suas palavras. Eu não tinha fodido tudo.

"Bem, maldição, baby, eu poderia ter feito isso ainda mais sexy e ter trazido você de uma forma mais romântica, como uma noiva." Oh merda, eu disse a palavra com N. Agora não era o momento de trazer coisas como noivas e limites e as coisas. Isso estava ficando um pouco carregado em minha mente. Não que eu não pudesse totalmente imaginá-la em um lindo vestido branco, brilhando de felicidade enquanto eu a levava nos meus braços... porra. Pensamentos perigosos, Cullen. Vamos focar em algo um pouco menos assustador agora, como descobrir o que exatamente ela está usando debaixo da sua camisa e saia.

Bella, abençoada seja, beijou-me novamente, ignorando completamente a minha idiotice. Por mais essa razão, ela era a mulher mais perfeita do planeta. Isso e o fato de que ela estava movendo seus quadris contra mim novamente, esfregando sua boceta no meu pau e fazendo-me gemer de prazer. Muito disso e eu a jogaria na cama e simplesmente a foderia até o esquecimento. O que não era por falta de apelo, mas eu tinha feito uma promessa de que eu a adoraria esta noite e isso é exatamente o que eu faria.

Com isso em mente, eu me movi e a pressionei na cama. Ela manteve suas pernas envoltas ao meu redor e usou sua nova posição na cama para arquear suas costas e pressionar-se contra mim ainda mais forte. Fiquei cego por alguns segundos com o contato, meus olhos rolando para trás em minha cabeça com o seu contato com a minha virilha. Eu gemi e impulsionei contra ela, empurrando-a de volta no colchão, deixando o meu corpo alinhar com o dela.

Eu amava a aparência dela; suas lindas e brilhantes ondas castanhas derramando sobre o meu travesseiro, seus olhos semicerrados, suas bochechas coradas, seus lábios inchados dos meus beijos e seu pequeno corpo sexy se movendo ansiosamente debaixo do meu. Bella pertencia a este lugar, comigo, na minha cama. Perguntei-me se eu poderia persuadi-la a ficar o fim de semana inteiro, e então talvez alguns dias na semana. E eu estava me adiantando novamente. O que havia sobre essa garota que eu já estava planejando o futuro?

As mãos de Bella começaram a puxar com impaciência o meu cabelo, puxando-me para ela e beijando-me novamente. Seus lábios eram insistentes nos meus e eu a beijei de volta exatamente tão apaixonadamente, movendo minhas mãos pelos seus lados e finalmente cobrindo seus seios em minhas mãos, correndo meus polegares sobre os seus mamilos lentamente. Bella soltou um longo gemido baixo e eu senti meu pau contorcer em resposta a esse som gutural saindo dos lábios dela. Beijei o pescoço dela, através do seu ombro, parando quando cheguei na alça da sua blusa e a puxando para baixo por cima do seu ombro. Vermelho. O sutiã dela era vermelho e de renda e sexy como o inferno. Eu precisava ver todo ele, então eu me empurrei para cima até alcançar a parte de baixo e tirei sua blusa, jogando-a por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu a apreciava.

Ela era absolutamente impressionante. Seu corpo era uma fantasia. Ela tinha as curvas em todos os lugares certos. Seus seios tinham o tamanho perfeito. Sua pele era uma adorável cor pálida de pêssego e eu queria lamber cada centímetro dela. Seu estômago tinha uma pequena curva e eu não pude resistir correr meu dedo indicador sobre a pele ali. Ela não era ossuda ou musculosa, ela era um meio-termo que eu realmente amei. Tanya não era nada além de pele e ossos e eu queria alguém que fosse macio e real. O que Bella era, sem dúvida.

O sutiã que eu estive ansioso para ver não decepcionou. Ele mal cobria os seios dela e era uma coisa rendada que me permitia ver seus mamilos completamente. Gloriosos. Eu tinha que prová-la lá, então eu me inclinei e chupei seu mamilo esquerdo sob a renda. Bella segurou minha cabeça nela e eu poderia dizer, pelos suspiros que ela estava fazendo, que ela não se importava nem um pouco. Corri minha língua sobre o tecido áspero e senti seu mamilo enrijecer abaixo dele.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelo corpo dela e empurrei sua saia pelas suas pernas. Não tentei esconder meu gemido quando vi que sua calcinha combinava com seu sutiã e pude ver que ela estava completamente nua por baixo da renda vermelha. Meus dedos mais uma vez formigaram para pegar e tocar, mas eu tinha que me controlar. Trilhei meus dedos ao longo da linha da renda vermelha enquanto Bella se movia com impaciência debaixo de mim, empurrando seus quadris na minha direção, o que não tornava mais fácil para eu manter meu autocontrole.

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou o colarinho da minha camisa e tentou puxá-la, mas só conseguiu quase me estrangular, então eu parei de tocá-la por um momento e puxei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Bella soltou um pequeno suspiro. "O quê?"

"Você é lindo." Ela sussurrou, correndo seus dedos sobre o meu peitoral e depois os arrastando sobre o meu abdômen.

Senti meus músculos enrijecerem sob o toque dela e tentei manter minha voz firme quando respondi a ela. "Acho que essa deveria ser a minha frase. Exceto que linda não é uma palavra suficiente para descrevê-la. Você é muito linda." Ela corou lindamente sob o meu olhar, mas continuou sua exploração do meu peito, olhando-o e lambendo seus lábios. Muitas mulheres me fizeram sentir-me desejado em minha vida, uma quantidade realmente constrangedora, na verdade, mas ninguém jamais me fez sentir como Bella fez apenas com um olhar. Senti como se eu pudesse matar dragões e voar e fazer qualquer coisa que fosse considerada impossível se ela continuasse olhando para mim como se eu fosse o único homem no mundo.

Debrucei-me sobre um braço, deixando-a explorar meu peitoral enquanto eu continuava tocando sua pequena barriga sexy, fazendo o meu caminho de volta até o seu sutiã. Ela estava além de sexy agora, mas eu tinha que vê-la. Deus abençoe os fechos frontais! Eu o peguei e deslizei o fecho e, puta merda, lá estavam eles! Seus seios eram ainda mais fantásticos fora da embalagem e eu não hesitei em me inclinar e capturar o esquerdo em minha boca.

As mãos de Bella flexionaram contra o meu peito e ela intensificou o seu aperto ainda mais em mim enquanto eu chupava aquele perfeito mamilo rosa, girando minha língua sobre ele e mordiscando ocasionalmente, amando a sensação de sentir a pequena protuberância dura na minha boca. Minha mão esquerda imitou os movimentos da minha boca no outro mamilo, escovando-o levemente quando eu lambia e apertando gentilmente quando eu usava meus dentes nela. Bella estava selvagem, empurrando-se contra mim enquanto eu brincava com seu peito fenomenal.

Lambi o meu caminho ao longo do seu peito para o outro mamilo, porque eu acreditava fortemente na igualdade, é claro. Minha mão desceu pelo seu estômago, tocando aquele pedaço de renda entre as pernas dela, acariciando-a suavemente por cima da calcinha enquanto Bella gemia alto. Eu sorri contra a sua pele, pois esse gemido tinha rivalizado com o seu primeiro na minha sala de jantar que me fez querer jogá-la em cima da mesa e tomá-la ali mesmo. Agora, aqui estava ela, comigo, toda minha.

Eu chupava e lambia e mordiscava enquanto eu a acariciava, amando o jeito que ela se movia contra mim. Eu alcancei dentro da sua calcinha e finalmente eu a estava tocando, assim como eu queria fazer desde o primeiro momento em que olhei para ela. Ela estava molhada e quente e eu senti meu pau contorcer em minhas calças com o desejo de estar dentro dela. Tudo ao seu tempo, amigo. Bella ofegou e suas mãos apertaram em meu cabelo. Eu amava que ela estivesse me segurando no lugar. Não havia nada mais sexy do que uma mulher mostrando a você o que ela gostava.

"Dedos." Bella murmurou e eu ri enquanto lembrava da primeira vez que nos encontramos e ela comentou sobre eles.

Eu me afastei do seu peito e sorri para ela. "Então, diga-me uma coisa. Quando você comentou sobre o quanto eles eram longos, você os imaginou tocando você, exatamente assim?" Continuei a acariciar seu clitóris e observei quando seus olhos ficaram incrivelmente escuros.

"Sim." Ela respondeu sem fôlego. Senti meu sorriso crescer ainda mais enquanto enroscava meus dedos em sua calcinha e a deslizava pelas suas pernas, jogando-a no chão com o resto das roupas dela. Ela finalmente estava completamente nua diante de mim e ela era além de deslumbrante. Continuei movendo meus dedos sobre ela enquanto ela suspirava e rebolava sob o meu toque.

"E você os imaginou fazendo isso?" Perguntei enquanto deslizava meu dedo indicador profundamente dentro dela. Nós dois gememos juntos desta vez porque ela era incrivelmente apertada ao redor de mim.

"Sim, Deus, sim." Ela respondeu, empurrando seus quadris para cima em direção a mim. Deslizei um segundo dedo dentro dela e fiquei chocado com o quão quente e úmida e apertada ela era. Eu não podia esperar para estar dentro dela.

Eu me inclinei para a frente e a beijei mais uma vez antes de me afastar e sorrir para ela novamente. "Eu imaginei também." E eu comecei a mover meus dedos rapidamente para dentro e fora dela enquanto eu me abaixei e finalmente provei sua boceta. Era forte e almiscarada e simplesmente pura Bella pura. Sua cabeça voou do travesseiro enquanto eu chupava seu clitóris em minha boca e o mordiscava suavemente antes de trabalhar nele com a minha língua, ainda movendo meus dedos para dentro e fora dela rapidamente.

Comecei a me afastar, mas suas mãos encontraram caminho no meu cabelo e me seguravam nela. Deus, eu fodidamente amei isso. Continuei a mordiscar e lamber enquanto ela se contorcia debaixo de mim, dizendo o meu nome algumas vezes junto com alguns outros palavrões e outras coisas ininteligíveis. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava chegando perto, então acelerei meus movimentos e usei um truque que aprendi há muito tempo para fazer com que uma garota gozasse. Eu soprei com força sobre o seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que curvava meus dedos para a frente dentro dela e ela explodiu como um foguete.

Nada era tão lindo como Bella quando ela se desfez em torno de mim. Ela se debatia na cama, sua cabeça afundando no travesseiro, suas mãos agarrando a colcha fortemente enquanto seus quadris se moviam freneticamente contra a minha mão e boca. Eu a lambia enquanto ela cavalgava, amando o olhar atordoado de prazer em seu rosto. Depois que ela desceu, deslizei meus dedos para fora dela e beijei seu clitóris mais uma vez enquanto ela sacudia em resposta. Depois eu beijei o meu caminho de volta até o seu estômago e pescoço e finalmente capturei seus lábios mais uma vez. Ela respondeu, embora um pouco frouxamente. Eu senti como se tivesse feito bem o meu trabalho.

"Bella, você está bem?" Perguntei, beijando a linha do seu queixo.

"Mmmm." Ela respondeu e eu ri e mordisquei seu queixo. "Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu quero me casar com os seus dedos. Ou com a sua língua. Com ambos, na verdade. Isso me tornaria uma bígama?" Eu não pude deixar de rir muito e forte com isso.

"Bem, eles são todos seus, quer você os torne órgãos honestos ou não." Dedos? Membros? Quem se importava, ela poderia ter todos eles.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sempre digo as coisas mais loucas e você nunca foge. Por que isso?"

Eu realmente não conseguiria explicar isso a ela se eu tentasse. "Eu amo as coisas que você diz." Eu simplesmente amo você, mas eu não acho que você esteja pronta para ouvir isso e eu sei que eu ainda não estou pronto para dizer isso. Isso pode esperar. Ela poderia não acreditar em mim se eu dissesse isso agora, de qualquer maneira.

Suas mãos começaram a se mover sobre o meu peito e ela acariciou meu abdômen novamente. Eu tive uma sensação de que ela gostava deles. "Você sabe, há uma certa parte do meu corpo que está um pouca ofendida que você não queira casar com ele também." Meu pau estava muito duro e queria um pouco de atenção para si mesmo.

Ela sorriu e deslizou suas mãos até o meu jeans, abrindo o botão e desfazendo o zíper. "Hmmm, bem, eu preciso verificar essa parte antes de decidir se eu quero ter com ele um compromisso para toda a vida." Percebi vagamente que eu deveria estar morrendo de medo que estivéssemos fazendo piadas sobre Bella casando com partes do meu corpo, mas eu não estava. Claro, isso pode ser porque suas mãos tinham encontrado e estavam começando a acariciar meu pau. Chutei meus sapatos e levantei meus quadris para que Bella pudesse deslizar meu jeans e boxer para baixo.

Os olhos dela arregalaram quando meu pau apareceu livre e ela soltou uma mistura de um suspiro e uma risada que me deixou mais que um pouco ofendido. Meu pau não era pequeno, então eu não tinha ideia do que diabos ela estava rindo. "O que há de tão engraçado? Não é educado rir do pau de um cara, sabia?" Tentei manter minha voz leve, mas eu podia ouvir a irritação em meu tom e eu poderia dizer que ela também, porque ela deu tapinhas no meu pau como se ele fosse algum tipo de cão que precisava ser confortado.

"Desculpe! Eu não estava rindo do seu pênis, acredite em mim, é só que..."

"O quê?" Eu tinha que saber agora ou eu perderia minha ereção e a noite estaria acabada exatamente quando estava ficando realmente boa.

"É só que, eu estava me perguntando qual nome daríamos ao seu, porque se o de Emmett é Hercules, bem... você precisa de um nome ainda melhor. Ou, se ele é maior do que você, o que eu não acho que seja possível, eu não tenho certeza de como Rose caminha em linha reta." Jesus, a forma como a mente dela trabalhava era um mistério, mas eu ecoei sua risada porque ela era muito malditamente fofa, rindo e dando tapinhas no meu pau, mesmo que ela estivesse me deixando louco ao mesmo tempo.

"Tenho certeza que você pensará em alguma coisa".

"Alguma coisa já veio em mente." Ela brincou, acariciando meu pau com suas duas mãos. Eu gemi e empurrei para encontrá-la algumas vezes antes de segurar suas costas na cama e me posicionar em sua entrada.

"Diga-me se doer." Ela assentiu e eu lentamente entrei nela, quase liberando a minha carga imediatamente por ela ser tão apertada. Eu sabia que ela tinha que estar sentindo algum desconforto, mas seu rosto não demonstrava nada e ela abriu suas pernas ainda mais para me acomodar. Deslizei todo o comprimento para dentro e me inclinei para beijá-la. Ela começou a se mover com impaciência debaixo de mim e eu me afastei. "O quê?"

"Fôda-me, Edward." Ela disse e meu pau saltou com essas palavras. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer isso uma e outra vez. Eu nunca me cansaria disso, mas neste momento... não.

"Eu não vou foder você, Bella. Não hoje. Eu farei amor com você." Era o mais próximo que eu poderia dizer sobre o que eu estava sentindo e um sorriso suave surgiu sobre o seu rosto e aqueles olhos chocolate aqueceram e eu juro que eles estavam sorrindo para mim. Ela me puxou para ela e me beijou novamente, longo e lento, e eu me movia dentro dela da mesma maneira. Investidas longas, lentas, para dentro e para fora.

Seus quadris se moviam para cima para encontrar os meus e parecia que estávamos em sintonia, como se tivéssemos feito isso um milhão de vezes, em vez de apenas uma vez. Eu sabia, instintivamente, quando começar a ir mais rápido e ela se movia exatamente junto comigo. Nossos lábios permaneceram unidos, beijos gentis e lentos que abalavam a minha essência. Meu coração estava em cada toque dos seus lábios e parecia que o dela estava também.

Senti que ela começou a apertar em torno de mim, então estendi minha mão entre nós e toquei seu clitóris novamente enquanto eu me movia para dentro e fora dela mais rápido. Ela começou a gozar, ficando incrivelmente apertada em volta de mim, tão apertada que eu achei que seu corpo me ejetaria, então eu empurrei mais forte, lutando contra a pressão e minhas bolas apertaram e eu comecei a gozar dentro dela, segurando seus quadris e ainda dando a ela os beijos mais suaves que eu poderia.

Quando ambos descemos do nosso orgasmo, eu deslizei para fora dela e deitei com a minha cabeça no seu peito, olhando para ela e apreciando o olhar sonolento de satisfação no rosto dela. Saí de cima dela e a envolvi em meus braços e acariciei seus cabelos, simplesmente desfrutando tê-la ao meu lado. Ela eventualmente adormeceu, apesar da luz no quarto, mas eu fiquei acordado e a observei por algum tempo. Eu sabia que amava Bella Swan e algum dia em breve eu diria isso a ela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_U.A.U. que primeira vez mais fodástica foi essa, hein? Foi linda, engraçada, romântica e quente! Eu adorei, não poderia ter sido melhor._

_Deixem suas opiniões, nos digam o que acham! Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Lay_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>_

_Oi meninas, eu nem ia postar hj, ia deixar pro fds... mas enfim, acabei postando logo. A Ju me mandou hoje o capítulo betado. Coitada, chegou de viagem na segunda e já foi trabalhar. Por isso não teve como betar a fic. E como essa fic é complicada, não quero nunca postar sem revisão. Então, agradeçam a Ju._

_Aliás, essa é a fic mais complicada que nós traduzimos e a que menos recebe reviews. Poxa poxa... colaborem... nos ajudem... deem opniões. _

_Beijos e até amanHã em Songbird.  
><em>


	13. Capítulo 13 – Conversão de dois pontos

**Capítulo 13 – Conversão de dois pontos*******

_*****Two Point Conversion: no futebol americano dos EUA e do Canadá, esta é uma jogada que um time tenta, em vez de chutar o 'ponto extra' depois de marcar o touchdown. Na tentativa de conversão de dois pontos, o time se posiciona próximo à zona final adversária (precisamente 5 jardas no futebol canadense, 3 jardas no americano, e na linha de 2 jardas no profissional) e avança a bola além da linha do gol adversária para marcar um "mini-touchdown". Se o time for bem sucedido em sua tentativa, ele ganha dois pontos adicionais aos seis do touchdown. Se o time falhar, nenhum ponto extra é anotado. Em ambos os casos, o time fará o "kickoff" (chute inicial que colocará a bola em jogo) depois da jogada. Analistas dizem que a taxa de sucesso nas tentativas de conversão de dois pontos são de 40% a 55%, muito mais baixo que a do ponto extra._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Reeden<em>

**# Bella #**

Quente. Eu estava assando. Eu odiava ficar quente quando dormia. Eu tinha esquecido de desligar o aquecedor quando eu fui para a cama na noite passada? O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Vamos ver, ontem à noite eu... oh, puta merda, ontem à noite eu dormi com Edward Cullen. Eu não estava em meu apartamento, eu estava no dele. E eu não estava quente porque qualquer um de nós esqueceu de desligar o ar, eu estava quente porque seu corpo duro e lindo estava pressionado contra o meu e seus braços estavam envolvidos frouxamente em torno de mim.

Isso era interessante. Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de dormir com alguém me tocando. Alice e eu tínhamos compartilhado uma cama em algumas noites de bebedeira, ou quando viajamos e se ela ousasse chegar perto de mim, eu a batia em meu sono. Ela se recusou a dormir comigo novamente depois da última vez. Como se fosse minha culpa que eu dei a ela um olho roxo? Eu estava sonhando com um ladrão e eu tinha que me defender. Não é como se eu tivesse dado um soco nela de propósito.

Eu nunca tinha sequer tentado passar a noite com James quando nós namoramos, não que ele não tivesse me pedido isso, qualquer maneira. Isto deveria ter sido uma bandeira vermelha, mas não, eu era uma idiota. Ele provavelmente chamou a próxima garota no instante em que eu saí pela porta. Imbecil.

Não que ele valesse um pensamento, não depois da noite que eu tive. Jesus. Edward era tudo que eu me permiti imaginar e ainda mais. Uma vez não tinha sido suficiente. Eu tinha adormecido em seus braços, mas acordei uma hora mais tarde e pulei nele de novo. Ele não tinha se importado nem um pouco e ele mesmo devolveu o favor um par de horas mais tarde. Ele era tão incrivelmente lindo. Eu não sabia que um homem poderia ser lindo em todos os lugares, mas ele era. Até mesmo o seu pau era bonito e, puta merda, era grande. Quase assustadoramente grande, mas eu não estava prestes a deixar isso me deter de tê-lo em todas as oportunidades que se levantassem. Hehe... levantar. Ele certamente não tinha um problema nessa área.

Quatro vezes em uma noite. Quatro! Minhas pernas estavam doloridas, mas eu não me importava. Eu o tomaria novamente se ele me quisesse. Ele me quis... quatro vezes. Eu realmente não conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno disto. Eu espreitei para ele e não pude resistir estender minha mão para escovar o cabelo da sua testa. Tão sexy. Aquele rosto, aqueles lábios, aquele peito, o abdômen... Deus, o abdômen. Eu queria lambê-lo. Eu queria usá-lo como meu prato e comer todas as refeições nele. Eu o limparia muito bem, ele não teria nenhuma queixa.

Então havia o perfeito V entre seus quadris. A letra V seria a minha letra favorita até o fim dos tempos graças a essa área incrivelmente sexy do corpo dele. Talvez eu deva mudar meu nome para Velma em homenagem a ele. Não, Velma é ruim. Verônica. Verônica Swan. Hmmm... não, isso realmente não funciona. V é para Victoria, Virginia, virgem... hahaha. Nenhuma virgem aqui, muito obrigada.

"Bella?" Oops, eu o acordei. Oooh, eu o acordei de duas maneiras. Hmm, vamos para a quinta rodada? Eu não escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo deve parecer como, bem, como se eu tivesse sido bem fodida pela maior parte da noite. Nada atraente.

Olhei para longe do peito divino e lá estava ele sorrindo para mim. Eu queria pular nele novamente, o corpo dolorido que se dane. "O quê?"

"Existe uma razão pela qual você está... uh... tocando-me lá?"

"Porque eu gosto?" Eu fui pega, então posso muito bem não tentar mentir sobre isso. Eu era ruim em mentir para qualquer um, eu seria ainda pior se tentasse mentir para ele. Apenas falar com ele era incrivelmente difícil na maior parte do tempo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar na merda que eu disse em sua sala de estar, e depois sobre o seu pau. Jesus. Alice morreria quando eu contasse a ela.

Ele riu baixinho e moveu seu polegar sobre minhas maçãs do rosto. Deus, um toque e eu sinto como se cada único nervo do meu corpo estivesse em chamas. Ele fazia isso para cada garota que teve a sorte de ser tocada por ele? Eu realmente meio que odiava o pensamento disso. Ele era meu namorado agora e eu queria ser diferente de todas as outras.

"Bem, de qualquer forma então. E se a sua mão quiser passear um pouco mais para baixo, eu não me importaria." Eu bati no seu peito e ele agarrou minha mão e a levou aos seus lábios, seus olhos verdes rindo para mim. "Só dando à você o sinal verde para me tocar sempre que quiser, querida".

"Muito lisonjeiro da sua parte".

Ele bufou e enviou-me um sorriso malicioso. "Isso é o que você disse na noite passada".

"Pervertido." Quente, perfeito, pervertido.

"Diz a mulher que estava me acariciando enquanto eu dormia? O que você é, então?"

Maldito seja, ele tinha um ponto. Ainda assim... "Eu estava apenas verificando para ter certeza que eu não tinha feito danos irreparáveis em você na noite passada. Eu odiaria colocá-lo no OS".

Edward riu e aqueles músculos cresceram debaixo da minha mão. Tão malditamente quente. Eu tracei seu abdômen e observei quando sua risada morreu gradualmente e suas mãos cerraram nos lençóis. Ele me queria novamente. O que eu tinha feito para ganhar um milagre assim? Fosse o que fosse, eu gostaria de fazer novamente. E de novo. E de novo. Ou talvez eu apenas quisesse tê-lo novamente. Ou o que quer que funcionasse.

"Hmm, isso seria uma linha impressionante no relatório de danos. Fora: Cullen, pau excessivamente usado. Muito melhor do que a virilha tensionada de Jasper. Eu seria uma lenda".

Você já é, não que eu vá dizer isso. "Bem, verei o que posso fazer para levá-lo para fora então." Eu montei sua cintura e suas mãos subiram para cobrir meus seios. Lá estavam aqueles dedos novamente. Eles eram mágicos. Eu queria preservá-los em luvas de ferro para que nenhum dano jamais chegasse neles. Perguntei-me se Alice poderia fazer a ele quando ela fizesse o Capacete de Ferro de Jasper. Hmm, talvez ela pudesse fazer para um desses para Edward também. Eu não queria nada acontecendo com o seu rosto também. Ou o seu corpo. Foda-se, ele precisava da proteção inteira.

"Certamente." Ele na verdade me levantou para fora dele e me alinhou com o seu pau antes de guiar-me para descer em cima dele. Puta merda. Esqueça dele nu... ok, bem, isso era um sacrilégio de pensamento, eu nunca faria isso; mas vendo aqueles antebraços de aço me segurando para cima pela cintura como se eu não pesasse nada foi talvez a coisa mais quente que eu já presenciei. Ele se inclinou para a frente e seu abdômen contraiu e talvez eu estivesse errada e isto foi a coisa mais quente do mundo. Inferno, ele era quente, ponto final. Tudo nele era além de sexy. Isso deve ser incômodo, mas já que eu consegui me beneficiar disso, eu não estava prestes a reclamar.

Ele sorriu para mim e se recostou cruzando os braços atrás da sua cabeça, a imagem de indiferença, apesar do fato de que eu estava atualmente em cima dele com seu pau dentro de mim. "Bem, baby, mostre-me o que você tem. Se bem me lembro, você mencionou algo sobre ser fenomenal na cama".

Eu o encarei. "Você está dizendo que você não concorda?" Isso foi um insulto... talvez não tão insultante como quando eu ri do seu pau, mas eu tive uma boa razão. A culpa foi de Emmett.

Ele sentou-se então e colocou as mãos na minha cintura e pressionou seu nariz ao meu. Eu estava hipnotizada por aqueles lindos olhos verdes a apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Maldito seja, ele era mágico. "Eu mais do que concordo, Bella. Eu não me canso de você. Eu não quero ir para o trabalho. Eu não quero que você vá embora quando eu for. Eu quero que você fique o fim de semana inteiro".

Um, puta merda. Se fosse possível ficar mais excitada por esse homem do que eu já estava, então eu simplesmente ficaria. Aqueles olhos queimando nos meus, aquelas palavras saindo da sua boca perfeita... eu estava com medo de que eu simplesmente me transformaria em uma pilha desossada e gosmenta porque meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas.

"Você vai?" Seus olhos ainda estavam nos meus e eu tinha certeza que eu concordaria em fazer o que ele quisesse, contanto que ele ficasse olhando para mim assim. O que diabos era isso que ele queria que eu fizesse de novo?

"Vou o quê?" Oh, Deus, eu parecia uma atriz pornô. Minha voz estava toda sem fôlego e chiada... bem, que diabos, eu já havia pedido a ele por pornografia e ele tinha ficado excitado, então eu acho que estava tudo bem. Graças a Deus ele achou a merda estúpida que eu disse cativante.

"Ficar." Sim. Para sempre. Eu nem sequer preciso de roupas. Usarei suas roupas e terei o seu cheiro em todos os momentos. Eu me casarei com você e terei seus bebês e... o que diabos, Bella? Responda ao homem e coloque um pouco de freios. Ele pode não ter fugido ainda, mas ele certamente o faria se soubesse que você estava planejando seus futuros bebês com os olhos verdes dele e lindos sorrisos e seu... bem, eles poderiam simplesmente pegar tudo dele. Isso seria ótimo.

"Bella?"

Maldição. Foco. O cara mais incrível do mundo acabou de pedir para você ficar com ele e você está ocupada demais nomeando seus futuros filhos, Ryan Christian e Kayla Elizabeth Cullen, para responder a uma simples pergunta. E agora você está fazendo isso de novo. Imbecil.

"Você quer que eu fique?"

Ele riu e me beijou. "Sim".

Eu queria ficar. Isso parecia muito bom. Mas eu tinha o registro com Seth e, claro, havia Alice e eu precisaria de mais roupas e... dane-se, eu poderia fazer isso enquanto ele estivesse fora. "Eu adoraria." Ele me deu um belo sorriso e senti seu pênis contrair dentro de mim. Oh, sim, nós tínhamos assuntos que precisávamos cumprir, agora. "Eu precisarei partir para fazer algumas coisas, mas eu posso voltar hoje à noite, se estiver tudo bem".

"Está mais do que bem." Ele me beijou mais forte e suas mãos apertaram na minha cintura. Entendi a mensagem e comecei a mover meus quadris, montando seu pau. Eu estava com medo de que poderia explodir através do meu útero, ou algo assim, porque ele era tão grande, mas eu meio que não me importava, exceto que talvez levaria a nada de Ryan e Kayla, o que seria uma pena porque, verdadeiramente, os genes dele devem ser compartilhados com o mundo. Através dos seus filhos, no entanto, não do seu pau. Este era meu. Desculpe, senhoras, o Pau-Maravilhoso está confiscado. Haha, Pau-Maravilhoso era bobo e não havia nada de bobo sobre o pau de Edward. Golias? Titã? Eu acharei alguma coisa.

Eu amei essa posição, comigo montando nele, nossos corpos tão próximos juntos, seus belos olhos observando-me atentamente enquanto seus polegares moviam sobre meus mamilos e sua boca movia sobre a minha mandíbula. Era incrível como ele pode me beijar tão reverentemente enquanto eu estava saltando para cima e para baixo em seu pau, como se eu estivesse montando um touro, ou algo assim. Ele me faz sentir como se eu fosse tão forte como ele, mas também feita de vidro frágil, ao mesmo tempo. Era lindo e assustador. Ele pode me construir, mas ele também pode me derrubar sem esforço se ele quisesse.

Ele segurava meu coração naquelas mãos gloriosas, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Eu não era boba... eu já sabia que estava apaixonada por ele rápida e fortemente, mas ontem à noite, quando ele me trouxe para o seu quarto e me tocou e me fez sentir como se eu nunca tivesse estado viva até que eu tivesse suas mãos em mim, eu tive que admitir que eu não estava mais me apaixonando. Eu o amava. Graças a Deus eu tinha autocontrole suficiente para não deixar escapar isso, juntamente com toda a porcaria que eu tinha vomitado nele. Isso teria feito a coisa toda de colocá-lo para correr, não há dúvida sobre isso. Nenhum cara quer ter uma garota dizendo que o ama depois de três curtas semanas juntos, principalmente quando ele era um cara como Edward Cullen, que provavelmente ouvia isso o tempo todo. Garotas gritando isso para ele das arquibancadas durante os seus jogos, pelo amor de Deus.

Não, eu estava segurando essas palavras dentro do meu peito até que, talvez um dia, ele as desse para mim primeiro. Ele se importava, eu sabia que sim. A maneira como ele olhava para mim, a forma como ele me tocava, eu podia sentir. Se eu tivesse sorte, mais sorte do que eu já tenho, o que não parece possível, ele se sentiria da mesma maneira. Eu quero que ele me ame mais do que eu alguma vez quis algo na minha vida, o que é realmente assustador. Nenhum homem deveria ter esse domínio sobre mim depois de um período tão curto de tempo, nem mesmo Edward Cullen.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu me perdi novamente. Ele levou cada pensamento da minha cabeça com apenas um beijo. Potente. Inferno, mais do que potente, ele era letal da melhor maneira possível. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e ele me moveu um pouco e, de repente, ele estava acertando o ponto certo e eu estava vendo pontos e gozando fortemente em torno dele. Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios e eu o senti gozar profundamente dentro de mim e agradeci Alice por me fazer começar a tomar pílula quando eu estava namorando James, apesar de eu nunca ter dormido com ele sem camisinha. Edward e eu tínhamos conversado sobre isso e nós dois estávamos limpos e eu simplesmente queria senti-lo dentro de mim sem barreiras. Na época eu não sabia exatamente o quanto eu estaria sentindo também. Ele era incrível dentro de mim.

Ele se afastou e deu-me aquele sorriso irresistível e eu me senti sorrir de volta. Seu cabelo estava caindo em seus olhos novamente e eu os escovei para longe do seu rosto. Tão suave. Eu poderia brincar com seus cabelos o dia todo. Eu poderia brincar com ele o dia todo. Esperançosamente eu conseguiria.

"Como eu fui? Você acha que ainda pode jogar amanhã à noite?"

Edward riu e me beijou, deslizando nós dois até a beirada da cama antes de levantar e carregar-me para o banheiro com ele. Deus, eu amava isso. "Eu ainda posso jogar hoje à noite." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu tremi com a promessa em sua voz. "E eu ainda posso jogar hoje. E esta manhã." Puta merda, ele me mataria. Era um inferno de uma maneira de ir embora.

Ele sorriu e abriu a porta de vidro e entrou no chuveiro, deixando-me deslizar pelo seu corpo e ajudando-me a estabilizar. Eu estava embaraçosamente cambaleante em meus pés, mas então, eu estive montando um pau enorme pela maior parte da noite. Isso era obrigado a deixar alguns efeitos nocivos. Eu não estava a ponto de reclamar, além disso, ele manteve suas mãos sobre mim para me manter firme. Nenhum problema.

"Puta merda, você tem um painel de controle em seu chuveiro!" Ele tinha um tipo de teclado na parede e o reconheceu quando ele apertou um botão e a água lançou para fora deste chuveiro como chuva. "Isso é uma cachoeira?" Apontei para a outra extremidade do chuveiro que se projetava e Edward sorriu e bateu no outro botão e a água derramou dele, exatamente como cachoeira. Afastei-me dele e inclinei minha cabeça para trás para o fluxo constante. "Isso é tão legal".

As paredes eram de uma pedra azul marinho e além da cachoeira e o chuveiros que parecia chuva, havia um chuveiro regular e alguns outros dispositivos elétricos para os quais eu não vi nenhum propósito. "O que esses fazem?"

Ele riu e bateu no outro botão e vapor começou a inundar o espaço. "Incrível. Posso simplesmente me mudar para o seu banheiro?"

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás em seu próprio fluxo do chuveiro de chuva e riu. "Você nem sequer esteve na banheira ainda. Então você nunca irá embora".

Eu ri e me sentei no banco do chuveiro. "Não, eu não estou indo embora. Direitos do invasor".

Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, tomando minha mão e puxando-me do assento. "Está tudo bem por mim." Meu coração pulou uma batida com suas palavras. Ele estava brincando, certo? Eu não ficaria toda animada sobre isso. Ele queria que eu ficasse pelo fim de semana e isso era o suficiente por agora. Eu desfrutaria cada minuto que eu tivesse com ele, em vez de me preocupar com onde nós podemos acabar no caminho.

"Deixe-me lavar o seu cabelo. Eu amo o seu cabelo." Ele me amava... bem, o meu cabelo, de qualquer maneira. Era um começo. Eu disse a ele que queria casar com os seus dedos e sua língua, afinal. Ah, e não é necessário dizer que eu queria casar com o seu pênis, embora eu tivesse certeza que eu tinha dito em algum ponto durante a terceira rodada. Ele me guiou de volta sob a cachoeira e seus dedos moveram através do meu cabelo juntamente com a água. Era puro paraíso. Eu amo quando alguém brinca com o meu cabelo, mas quando é um homem lindo... malditamente quente. Ele inclinou minha cabeça para fora do spray e abriu um frasco de shampoo e esguichou um pouco em suas mãos antes de trabalhar através do meu cabelo habilmente. Bom Senhor. Melhor lavagem de cabelo do mundo.

Decidi que era melhor eu falar antes de fazer algo ridículo como pedir a ele para casar comigo em seu chuveiro. Eu estava muito malditamente perto de fazer isso também, porque aqueles dedos massageando meu couro cabeludo estavam prestes a me dar meu bilionésimo orgasmo nas últimas 12 horas, ou algo assim.

"O que mais esse chuveiro pode fazer?"

Ele riu. "Bem, há um controle de som." Claro. Todos nós precisávamos de música em nossos chuveiros. "Há um botão que aquece o chão e o assento do chuveiro. Você pode torrar a sua bunda lá." Eu me juntei à sua risada.

"Isso é realmente necessário no Arizona?"

"Não, mas eu gosto de dispositivos." É claro que ele gostava. Eu provavelmente me eletrocutaria se tentasse usar o chuveiro sozinha. Acho que eu teria que tomar banho com ele, sempre. Isso não seria tão ruim.

Ele terminou de passar o shampoo e eu não consegui parar de suspirar quando ele tirou seus dedos talentosos do meu cabelo e inclinou minha cabeça para a água. Deus, isso era completamente bom, especialmente quando seus dedos começaram a se mover através das mechas novamente, enxaguando o shampoo da minha cabeça. Ele repetiu o processo com condicionador e eu realmente estava me sentindo tonta quando ele terminou, então eu desabei no banco novamente.

Edward sorriu. "Qual é o problema, Bella?"

"Mãos." Eu murmurei. Maldito seja, por que eu devo sempre dizer a ele exatamente o que estou pensando? Ou pelo menos partes disso?

Ele colocou aquelas grandes mãos em cada lado de mim no banco. "O que tem elas?" Observei quando seus dedos moveram em direção às minhas pernas e começaram a acariciar minhas coxas e eu estava imediatamente pronta para ele novamente. Bom Senhor, eu era como uma espécie de viciada em sexo quando ele estava por perto. Eu devia ser uma depravada.

"Eles são muito talentosos".

"Estou feliz que você pense assim." Ele os moveu das minhas coxas e estendeu a mão para pegar um sabonete da saboneteira. Ele as espumou e voltou para as minhas coxas, acariciando o sabão pelas minhas pernas. Eu estava gemendo, tremendo caoticamente quando ele começou a ensaboar a parte interna das minhas coxas. Antes que ele pudesse atingir meu centro, porém, ele subiu para a minha barriga e depois para os meus seios. Deixei escapar um gemido alto quando seus dedos começaram a brincar com meus mamilos. Ele não ficou lá por tempo suficiente, porém, escolhendo limpar meus braços e ombros antes de se mover de volta para baixo do meu corpo.

Ele se ajoelhou as entre minhas pernas e levemente acariciou minha boceta e eu gritei porque eu já estava pronta para gozar apenas com ele limpando o resto do meu corpo. Ele pressionou dois dedos no meu clitóris e eu estava feita e gozei forte. Sem dúvida eu tinha acabado de ter o banho mais sexy que já existiu.

Edward puxou-me para os meus pés e me guiou sob o spray novamente, correndo suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Eu estava tremendo ao seu toque. "Você está com frio?" Eu não podia realmente responder, então balancei minha cabeça. Como eu poderia explicar que eu estava muito bem tendo um orgasmo contínuo apenas tendo suas mãos sobre mim? "Bella? Você está bem?"

Lutei por algum tipo de controle e abri meus olhos e olhei para os seus preocupados. "Estou bem. É só que... Deus, Edward. Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Seus olhos verdes afiaram e escureceram com desejo e, maldição se o seu pau não ficou duro novamente. Puta merda, todos os atletas eram assim tão rápidos para se recuperar? Eu precisava começar a correr maratonas, ou algo assim.

Eu não poderia fazer seco com ele novamente esta manhã, não se eu quisesse ser capaz de fazer coisas reais como caminhar e dirigir e ser um ser humano funcional. Não que eu tivesse problemas em não fazer nada além de sexo com ele novamente. Eu estava bem com o conceito, mas a realidade sempre ficava no caminho.

Não, era hora de ver se a minha boca poderia lidar com ele. Saí da água e coloquei meus braços em torno dele, empurrando-o para trás até que fosse ele quem estivesse no banco do chuveiro. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu peguei o sabonete e comecei a passá-lo sobre o seu corpo. Músculos contraíram e ondularam por baixo das minhas mãos e, Deus, eu gostaria de ter uma filmadora apenas para capturar como ele ficava quando eu o tocava. Passei um tempo extra em seu abdômen, porque ele era perfeição. Um escultor não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor nele.

Corri minhas mãos sobre suas panturrilhas fortes e seus joelhos, parando para beijar a cicatriz que encontrei no joelho esquerdo. "Como você ganhou esta?"

"Capacete no joelho quando eu tinha 13 anos." Ele correu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo molhado. "Não foi tão ruim quanto eu temi quando caí. Eu pensei que minha carreira esportiva tinha acabado, mas foi apenas uma entorse e um corte." Eu a beijei novamente e continuei limpando suas pernas, empurrando-as abertas e colocando o sabonete de lado.

"Acho que vou limpar isso de uma maneira diferente." Ele respirou fundo e exalou quando envolvi meus lábios ao redor da cabeça do seu pênis. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse colocar mais do que um terço dele em minha boca, então eu segurei a base e movi minha mão ao mesmo tempo com a minha boca, parando para girar minha língua ao redor da cabeça antes de levá-lo para dentro novamente. Ele gemeu e sussurrou meu nome e apertou suas mãos no meu cabelo.

Eu balançava para cima e para baixo e apertava minha mão sobre ele e ele empurrava em minha direção. "Bella, eu vou gozar." Eu cantarolei contra ele e continuei a me mover, então ele tomou isso como meu assentimento para gozar na minha boca e gozou, arqueando suas costas enquanto eu chupava mais forte. Eu engoli e lambi meus lábios antes de beijar a cabeça do seu pau e pegar o sabonete e passar sobre ele. Mesmo quando ele deflacionava, ou ficava mole, ou qualquer outra forma que se possa chamar isso, ele ainda era muito impressionante.

"Uau. Obrigado." Eu ri da sua resposta de jogar a cabeça para trás e ele riu e puxou-me para o seu colo e me beijou. "Desculpe. Isso foi... eu não sei como descrever isso".

"Eu diria que a noite inteira foi assim... indescritível e perfeita." Eu sussurrei, não tendo certeza se eu deveria estar dizendo isso, mas dificilmente capaz de parar.

Ele me beijou novamente e me segurou firme. "Sim, isso resume tudo. Eu amo estar com você assim, Bella. Eu não quero que isso acabe".

Meu coração estava martelando novamente. Ele continua jogando a palavra amor ao redor, embora não completamente da maneira que eu queria. Ainda assim, era incrível. "Nem eu. E isso não tem que acabar. Eu voltarei hoje à noite".

Ele abriu um grande sorriso antes de me beijar novamente. "Eu já sinto sua falta".

"Eu também".

**xoxoxoxox**

"Alice, você quer uma carona para casa? Edward está quase pronto para sair e ele ia ver se Jasper..."

"SIM!" Segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido e ri da sua exuberância. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente estava morrendo para descobrir o que havia acontecido a manhã toda. O fato de que ela se conteve de me ligar mostrava um controle incrível da parte dela.

"Nós desceremos em alguns minutos." Eu desliguei com o seu grito estridente para Jasper se apressar e se mover e deslizei meu celular de volta na minha bolsa.

"Suponho que ela quer uma carona." Edward murmurou por trás de mim quando deslizou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxou contra ele, beijando meu pescoço levemente. Deus, era possível querê-lo mais uma vez? Seus polegares moveram sobre meu estômago e eu sabia que a resposta era definitivamente sim, era possível. Muito possível.

"Você ouviu?" Por que minha voz estava tão ofegante? Ele mordeu meu maxilar. Oh, sim, é por isso. Ele cheira maravilhosamente, todo limpo e sabonete e viril. Eu queria mordê-lo.

"Acho que as pessoas na Califórnia ouviram isso." Ele respondeu em uma risada, beijando minha bochecha antes de se afastar e pegar sua mochila de ginástica.

"Ela está um pouco animada".

Edward riu e pegou minha mão na dele. "Ela alguma vez é um pouco em alguma coisa?"

Há, boa pergunta. "Ela é simplesmente um pouco, ponto final. Isso é assim, no entanto".

"Vamos enfrentar um pelotão de fuzilamento, não vamos?"

"Você acha que será tão ruim assim?" Alice não me torturaria pelos detalhes. Pelo menos eu achava que não.

Ele me beijou e puxou-me porta afora. "Talvez não para você. Eu tenho Emmett e Jasper para lidar." Mordi meu lábio e ele o puxou para fora de entre meus dentes. "Estou brincando, Bella. Eles não são tão pervertidos. Bem, Jas não é. E Emmett gostou de você o suficiente para que eu possa ser poupado da inquisição".

Fizemos nosso caminho até o elevador e Edward apertou o sete para o andar de Jasper. Ele estava usando uma camiseta cinza do Cardinals e bermuda de treino vermelha e ele estava quase tão quente agora quanto quando esteve nu. "Devemos malhar juntos em algum momento." De onde diabos tinha vindo essa sugestão? Eu raramente faço mais do que usar a esteira na academia do meu condomínio e agora eu queria malhar com um atleta de classe mundial? Eu faria papel de boba.

Ele deu-me um sorriso sexy. "Eu gostaria disso. Muito. Você usará spandex*****?" Eu bati em sua barriga de pedra e ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. "Só estou brincando. Eu odiaria ter qualquer um vendo você usando spandex. Use moletom. Aqueles enormes".

_*Spandex: mais conhecida comercialmente como lycra. Leve, mas forte, é utilizado em trajes de natação, lingerie e meias._

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você está louco. Como se alguém me notasse com você por perto".

Edward pressionou-me para o lado do elevador e aquele corpo rígido estava me fazendo pensar em um tipo completamente diferente de malhação. De novo. Eu estava me transformando em uma viciada em sexo. Graças a Deus ele não parecia se importar. "Você esquece que eu vi cada centímetro deste corpo." Oh, inferno, essa voz. Essa era a voz de sexo. E seus olhos estavam cerrados e escuros e famintos e, maldito seja, por que o elevador não poderia quebrar agora? Suas mãos trilharam pelos meus lados e cobriram minha bunda e puxaram-me para ele. "Eu não quero que ninguém veja o que você está escondendo sob essas roupas além de mim." Sim, o que você disser. Sua, toda sua.

"Certo." Eu guinchei e ele riu e me beijou. O elevador soou e ele se afastou, mas não antes das portas abrirem e revelarem Jasper e uma saltitante Alice esperando.

"Eu não sabia que o passeio de elevador vinha com um mini-show." Jasper falou lentamente, entrando no elevador com Alice, que estava simplesmente sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Um dos luxos do edifício." Edward disse a ele enquanto apertava o botão para o térreo, fazendo Jasper e Alice dissolverem em gargalhadas.

Quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, Alice deu-me um sorriso malicioso. "Bom dia, Bella. Você parece relaxada".

Mais relaxada e eu seria uma poça de gosma no chão. "Obrigada, eu tive uma boa malhação".

Jasper estava tomando um gole de água da sua garrafa e cuspiu tudo sobre o lugar. "É assim que você está chamando isso?" Ele gaguejou.

"Do que mais você chamaria?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir. "Edward estava acabando de me pedir para usar calças de moletom da próxima vez porque spandex é muito revelador".

Os olhos azuis de Jasper estreitaram e ele balançou a cabeça. "Só porque eu estava um pouco distraído na noite passada não significa que eu sou um idiota esta manhã. Não houve spandex envolvido, a menos que vocês dois estejam em alguma coisa pervertida sobre a qual eu prefiro não saber".

"Você ainda quereria saber." Edward murmurou e Jasper abriu a boca para argumentar, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso.

"Verdade. Isso provavelmente seria ainda mais divertido de ouvir".

"Você é uma menina, Jazzy." Alice disse a ele carinhosamente, dando um tapinha na bunda dele. Ela não parecia nem remotamente incomodada por isso. Então, novamente, eles eram duas ervilhas em uma vagem. O que um não arrancasse de nós, o outro certamente arrancaria.

O elevador abriu e nós fizemos o nosso caminho para o meu carro. Edward puxou-me para um beijo que foi curto, mas cheio de fome e com uma pitada de promessa. "Eu a verei hoje à noite? Por volta das oito? Eu trarei o jantar, se estiver tudo bem?"

"Claro. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele me beijou de novo e Jasper e Alice terminaram o seu adeus e entramos no carro. Os meninos observaram enquanto eu saía do espaço e dava a volta na garagem. Eu mantive meus olhos no espelho retrovisor até que eu não podia mais ver Edward. Alice estava suspeitosamente silenciosa ao meu lado.

"O quê?"

"Eu não disse nada." Ela respondeu alegremente. Olhei para ela e ela estava me observando de perto. Que diabos?

"Por que você está olhando para mim assim?"

"Apenas verificando se você parece diferente".

"O quê? Não é como se eu tivesse perdido a minha virgindade, ou algo assim." Não que eu achasse que eu parecia diferente depois disso também.

"Na verdade, foram dois anos desde que você fez sexo, então você foi re-himentada, então, tecnicamente, você perdeu sua virgindade na noite passada".

Re-hímentada? "Alice, pare de inventar palavras e regras sexuais".

Seus olhos arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "Eu não estou inventando! Todo mundo diz que se você passar um ano sem sexo, você é uma virgem de novo".

"Alice, não há tal coisa como ser re-himentada. Acredite em mim, não havia hímen lá. Ele teria rasgado antes mesmo de entrar um quarto do caminho em..." Oh, merda, eu falei demais.

Alice bateu palmas e saltou em seu assento. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele estava empacotado! O quanto é grande? Você mediu?"

"Jesus Cristo, Alice, é claro que eu não medi. Quão grosseiro seria isso? Com licença, eu preciso conseguir uma vara de jarda para que..."

"VARA DE JARDA?" Ela gritou. Fiquei surpresa que as janelas do Volvo não quebraram. "Você está me dizendo que uma régua não seria suficiente? Maldição, mulher, como você está andando hoje?"

"Eu estava exagerando. Eu não acho que seja maior que uma régua." Mas era por pouco. "E isso não é sequer o ponto".

"Eu diria que é muito bem o ponto. Ponto com um P maiúsculo para pênis!"

"Você é pior que um cara, eu juro".

"Só porque eles não podem realmente medir o tamanho dos peitos ou da boceta. Se eles pudessem, eles fariam. E se você não acha que eles colocam aquelas mãos para cima para descrever o peito de uma mulher, então você não conhece nada dos caras".

"Edward não faria isso".

"Ele não precisaria. Jasper e Emmett conhecem você. Se você fosse apenas alguma transa aleatória, porém, ele estaria totalmente mostrando a eles o tamanho dos seus melões".

"Melões? Você está gastando muito tempo inteiramente com Jasper".

Ela deu-me um sorriso sonhador. "Ele não é ótimo? E deixe-me dizer a você, ele não é simplório como Emmett faria você acreditar. Meu cowboy tem conteúdo. E eu dei a ele um nome na noite passada. Bucking Bronco*****".

_* A tradução para "bronco" é um cavalo selvagem, sem treinamento; e "bucking" é opor-se, resistir. Então, para a tradução fazer sentido, seria algo como "Montando Cavalo Selvagem"._

Eu estava rindo tanto que pensei que teria que parar o carro. Obrigada Deus pelo trânsito da cidade. Nós não estávamos nos movendo rápido e eu tive tempo para enxugar os olhos. "Isso é ótimo. Você sabe que há duas equipes na liga chamadas Cowboys e Broncos".

"Ele me disse, mas eu disse a ele que eu não me importava. Ele pode jogar para eles um dia. De qualquer maneira, ele é meu Bucking , Cowboy, cavalgue!" Ela fez algum movimento ridículo de braço sobre a sua cabeça, como se estivesse girando um laço. Eu estava morrendo.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você o chamou assim." Eu engasguei, quando finalmente controlei minha respiração.

"Ei, se o de Emmett tem um nome, Jasper precisa de um também." Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e balançando a cabeça com determinação.

Eu gemi à menção do apelido de Emmett. "O quê?"

Contar ou não contar, eis a questão? Oh, quem eu estava enganando, eu totalmente contaria. "Eu posso ter acidentalmente trazido o apelido de Emmett à tona quando vi Edward pela primeira vez".

"O quê? Por que diabos você faria isso? Você não quer Emmett, quer?"

Eu a encarei. "Não! É só que Edward era tão grande que eu não pude evitar e pensei que, se o de Emmett era maior, então eu não sabia como Rose consegue andar em linha reta. Então eu ri e então ele ficou magoado e eu tive que explicar para ele".

"Nenhum cara quer ser ridicularizado na primeira vez em que você vê o pau dele, Bella." Ela soou como uma professora da escola irritada, palestrando na frente da classe.

"Eu sei disso. Eu expliquei isso. Ele riu, eventualmente. E eu tenho certeza que ele é maior do que Emmett. Ele não refutou a alegação e ele provavelmente viu isso".

"Oh, sim, Jasper disse que todos eles viram um ao outro em um algum ponto ou outro. E Edward é definitivamente maior do que Emmett".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "Seu namorado comparou os tamanhos do pau do Edward e Emmett?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não é como se eles os medissem. Ele só disse que ele poderia dizer".

"Você tem certeza que ele não é gay?"

Ela lambeu os lábios e deu-me um sorriso sensual. "Quer que eu prove isso para você? Tenho histórias que..."

"NÃO!"

Alice sorriu triunfante enquanto eu virei para a direita na Main Street. "Então, você apelidou o dele?"

"Não, por que eu faria isso?" Só porque alguns nomes passaram pela minha cabeça e foram rejeitados, não significava que eu tinha tentado ativamente apelidá-lo.

"Bom, porque eu tenho um nome para você".

"Você não pode nomear o pênis do meu namorado, Alice".

"Por que não? É um nome perfeitamente ótimo. E coloca Emmett em seu lugar. Vitória por todos os lados".

Bem, maldita seja, eu fiquei curiosa. Não poderia ferir ouvir isso, certo? "Qual é?"

"Bem, é realmente simples. Se o de Emmett é Hércules e Edward é maior..." Ela interrompeu em uma pausa dramática.

"Sim?"

"Então o de Edward é Zeus!" Ela pontuou sua declaração jogando um braço triunfante no ar. "Pai de Hércules, todo poderoso rei dos deuses." Maldição. Era perfeito. Ainda assim...

"Eu sabia que não deveríamos ter feito aulas de Mitologia na faculdade".

"Essa aula era incrível e o professor era quente. Foi fácil tirar A e deu um nome ao pau do seu namorado. De nada." Ela parecia tão satisfeita.

Eu não podia negar isso, no entanto. "Se eu chamá-lo de qualquer coisa, vou chamá-lo de Zeus. Mas ele realmente não precisa de um nome, ele é simplesmente... perfeito".

Alice riu e desligou o rádio. "Detalhes".

Então eu disse a ela sobre ele me levando para o quarto. "Eu amo quando Jasper me carrega." Ela suspirou. Eu disse a ela sobre as quatro vezes durante a noite, mais a do chuveiro. "Jasper precisa daquele chuveiro." Ela realmente pegou seu bloco de notas e anotou detalhes sobre o chuveiro.

"E?"

"E o quê? Essa foi a noite".

"Não, há mais do que isso".

Do que ela estava falando? "Sério, Alice, fizemos sexo quatro vezes e depois brincamos no chuveiro. Eu não acho que poderíamos ter feito mais, se isso fosse possível".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Bella, o que eu farei com você? Eu não estou falando sobre a ação, eu estou falando sobre a emoção. Você o ama".

Maldita seja, por que ela tem que me conhecer tão bem? "E?" Minha voz estava nervosa e defensiva, mas eu não podia evitar.

Alice colocou sua mão na minha sobre o volante. "Então, isso é uma grande coisa. Você nunca realmente esteve apaixonada." Comecei a responder a isso e sua mão apertou a minha. "Não, você realmente não amava James. Você amava a ideia de estar com ele, mas você nunca se entregou a ele completamente. Não como você faz com Edward".

"Eu não entreguei nada a Edward." Não que eu não quisesse, mas eu estava com medo.

"Você não disse isso, talvez, mas você demonstra quando olha para ele, Bella. Eu posso ver como você se sente sobre ele. Você vai negar isso?"

"Não." Eu não podia mentir para Alice, especialmente sobre isso. "Mas isso está indo muito rápido e ele é demais, então, e se isso não for real? E se eu simplesmente estiver sendo arrastada pelo príncipe de conto de fadas e um dia acordar e ele virou uma abóbora?"

"Eu acho que você está misturando sua história com as da Disney, mas vou levar sua piada. Você não pode ter o seu coração quebrado se você não colocá-lo para fora, isso é verdade. Mas você também não pode encontrar a verdadeira felicidade se você não der a ele uma chance. E ele está tão apaixonado por você como você está por ele." Eu bufei. Como se isso fosse mesmo possível. "Pare de duvidar disso. Ele olha para você como se você fosse a única mulher no mundo, da mesma forma que Jasper olha para mim. Você está dizendo que eu não conheço o coração dele?"

Como eu deveria saber? Ela só conhece Jasper a um par de semanas a mais do que eu conheço Edward. Mas então, eu vi como eles são juntos e eu não duvidava deles. "Claro que não, Alice, mas nós não somos você e Jasper".

"Não, vocês não são. Mas isso não significa que vocês não se sintam da mesma forma que nós. Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que dizer a ele, Bella. Eu conheço você e eu sei o que você vai ou não fazer. Eu só quero ter certeza que você está admitindo isso para si mesma e deixando-se aberta para ele. Isso é tudo".

"Eu posso fazer isso." Eu achava que sim, de qualquer maneira. Eu nunca me senti assim e era assustador e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Exatamente como quando eu fiz pára-quedismo com Alice. Eu tinha saltado naquela época e eu poderia fazer isso agora.

"Bom. Agora, conte-me mais sobre aqueles dedos!"

Eu ri. "Eu te amo, Alice".

"Eu também te amo. E ele também." Talvez ele amasse. Esperança não me machucaria, não é?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

_História verdadeira, a incapacidade de Bella de dormir com alguém é minha. Eu realmente dei um soco no olho da minha melhor amiga quando tínhamos 16 anos e estávamos dormindo. Mas eu achei que ela era um ladrão e ela estava me cutucando por estar no seu lado da cama. Eu acho que foi justificado._

_No próximo capítulo, veremos o que os meninos têm a dizer sobre a noite passada. Estão curiosos para saber os pensamentos do Emmett, não é?_

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_E eu gosto quando meu cabeleireiro lava meu cabelo – pfttt, isso não deve ser nada comparado com EDWARD CULLEN lavando o cabelo de alguém, no banho, ainda por cima._

**Nota da Irene: **

_Oh yeah! Minha nota quase sempre aparece... adoro!_

_Meninas, morro de rir com essa fic. Muitoooo legal. E ah, queria falar que como Songbird tem só 25 capítulos, voltaremos a postar só um capítulo por semana, ok? Pra vcs curtirem mais o finalzinho, pois agora temos só mais 6 e acaba._

_Rabbit tbm. OMG... as fics já estão acabando de novo. Já sinto falta delas. Mas oh que legal que ainda nem estamos na metade de First & Ten, pois essa fic é gigante e ainda tem muitos extras. Vcs ainda tem muito para curtir por aqui._

_Em breve: Once Upon Saturday._

_Vcs não perdem por esperar._

_Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews, eu sabi que vcs estavam ai, só queria uma confirmação. De 15 no capítulo retrasado, passamos para quase 40 reviews no capítulo passado. Um salto lindo! Obrigado meninas!_


	14. Capítulo 14 – Huddle Up

**Nota da Autora: **Uma leitora me fez esta pergunta e eu pensei que todos vocês provavelmente gostariam da resposta, portanto estou colocando aqui. Bella e Alice têm 24 anos. Edward e Jasper têm 25. Rose tem 26 e Emmett tem 28.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Huddle Up*<strong>

_*Huddle Up: unidos (quando os jogadores de futebol americano se reúnem para receber instruções para a próxima jogada)._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lari Cantanhede<em>

**# Edward #**

Provavelmente era loucura que eu sentisse falta dela antes mesmo que ela tivesse saído da minha vista, mas eu sentia. Meu corpo já doía por ela, e não somente para estar enterrado dentro dela, mas isso também era uma razão, é claro. Eu realmente só queria ficar abraçado a ela. Era assustador e eu não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. É assim que é ser viciado? Ou isto é simplesmente amor?

O som de garganta limpando perto de mim chamou minha atenção e olhei para Jasper, que me fitava como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim. "O quê?"

"Eu não disse uma palavra." Seus lábios contraíram e eu sabia que ele estava tentando não rir da minha depressão de amor.

"Idiota".

A risada estourou então e ele deu um soco no meu ombro esquerdo. "Como é isso, a propósito? Você esteve fora de ação por um tempo, portanto, provavelmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu espero que você tenha cumprido as expectativas." Agora foi a minha vez e dei um soco forte no seu ombro.

"Ei! Tome cuidado, amigão. Você não vai querer me derrubar antes do jogo de amanhã à noite. Não quando a sua garota estará lá e você precisa de mim para impedir o seu traseiro de parecer como o quarterback abaixo das expectativas que você realmente é".

Ele riu e pulou fora do meu caminho quando tentei dar um chute na sua bunda. "Entre no maldito carro, Jasper." Quanto mais cedo começássemos o dia, mais cedo acabaria e eu poderia ver Bella novamente. Oito da noite parecia muito distante.

"Eu dirigirei." Ele sugeriu, dando-me um sorriso afetado quando eu rosnei. Eu o segui até a sua caminhonete Ford preta que ele tinha desde os 16 anos. Ele podia comprar a porra de uma concessionária de caminhonetes, mas ele continuava dirigindo esta velha caminhonete fodida por razões que eu desconhecia.

Abri a porta e rolei meus olhos para o barulho metálico que acompanhou o movimento. "Maldito seja, Jasper, por que você insiste em dirigir este pedaço de merda?"

"Isto não é um pedaço de merda." Ele disparou para mim um olhar magoado enquanto subia na caminhonete e acariciava o painel. "É clássico. É o meu primeiro carro".

"É o seu único carro, idiota. Eu te comprarei um maldito carro se você aposentar essa coisa estúpida".

"Shhh, você vai ferir os sentimentos dela." Ele continuou acariciando amorosamente o painel e eu o encarei.

"Só dirija, seu louco".

"Louco?" Ele riu e deu a partida, o motor chocalhando e ecoando pelo estacionamento. "Eu não sou aquele que estava parado lá fitando o nada como se ele isso trouxesse a minha garota de volta".

"Eu não estava fazendo isto, exatamente".

Ele sorriu e saiu do estacionamento. "Então o que você fazia, exatamente?"

Ansiava por ela. Pensando sobre fazer amor com ela novamente. Desejando ouvi-la dizer algo maluco e depois fazê-la rir sobre isso comigo. Apenas... desejando. Não que eu estivesse prestes a dizer isto a ele. "Só pensando".

"Cara, você está tão na dela. Por que você não simplesmente admite isso?"

Porque admitir isso para ele significava admitir para ela logo. E eu queria admitir, mas isso me assustava até a alma. "Obviamente eu me importo com ela, muito. E eu gostaria de explorar..."

"Ai meu fodido Deus, você soa como a Oprah, ou algo assim. Simplesmente cuspa isso, homem." Jasper bateu em seu amado volante para dar ênfase à irritação que ouvi em sua voz.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu certamente não soava como Oprah.

"Ok, talvez não como a Oprah. Aquele Dr. Phil, você soa como ele. Analisando os seus malditos sentimentos em vez de apenas senti-los. Você esqueceu com quem está falando?"

"Acho que talvez eu tenha esquecido, já que você acabou de revelar que tem passado o seu tempo assistindo Oprah e Dr. Phil. Pensei que você fosse o meu melhor amigo, mas você parece ser alguma mulher que eu nunca conheci".

Ele bufou e entrou no estacionamento do nosso complexo de treinamento. "Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, razão pela qual eu sei quando você está vomitando asneiras para mim. E se estar seguro dos meus sentimentos faz de mim uma mulher, então eu acho que você pode comprar para mim um maldito vestido." Ele falou lentamente a última parte para mim e, claro, eu imediatamente o imaginei em algum vestido preto justo, o que me fez rir muito. Ele estacionou o carro e apenas ficou sentado e olhando para mim enquanto eu uivava com a gargalhada.

Quando eu finalmente me acalmei, ele bateu seus dedos no volante. "Já acabou?"

Por que eu repentinamente senti como se minha mãe estivesse prestes a me castigar? "Sim".

"Bom." Comecei a estender a mão para a maçaneta da porta quando elas travaram no lugar.

"Que porra é essa, Jasper? Podemos ir malhar ou não?"

"Não, não até que você fale comigo".

"Jesus Cristo, você é uma mulher. Você sabe que eu posso simplesmente destrancar a porta e sair, não é?"

"Por que você não vai em frente e tenta?"

Então eu puxei a maçaneta manualmente e ela imediatamente travou de novo. "Seu imbecil".

Pareceu que não havia como evitar isso. "Certo, tudo bem. O que você quer saber? Todos os detalhes sujos?"

"Porra, não, homem. O que eu sou, um pervertido?" Sorri para ele e ele me encarou. "Não sou".

"Vista uma capa de chuva e você poderia totalmente ser aquele cara espalhafatoso que anda pelo Lincoln Park".

"Se eu fosse aquele cara, ninguém me denunciaria porque eles me achariam atraente demais para me expulsar. Se qualquer coisa, eu teria que correr quando todos eles tentassem me molestar." Sus olhos azuis brilharam e eu ri junto com ele.

"Esse é você, Jas, o irresistível exibicionista".

"Eu sei. Isso é uma maldição! Enfim, chega disso. Fale-me sobre você".

Inferno, se eu não consigo falar com Jas, eu não consigo falar com ninguém. Inclinei-me contra o desconfortável assento de couro e percebi que talvez eu pudesse conseguir algumas respostas para as minhas próprias perguntas enquanto eu estivesse preso com ele. "Quando você toca Alice, você... Deus, isso soa muito fodido".

Jasper colocou sua mão no meu braço. "O quê? Eu direi a você tudo o que você quiser saber, você sabe disso".

E eu sabia, então eu poderia continuar, não importa o quanto em me sentisse tolo. "Quando você a toca, você sente, eu não sei como descrever... este zumbido elétrico, talvez? Como uma carga, eu acho?"

Jasper inclinou a cabeça e seu cabelo caiu nos seus olhos, então ele o tirou impacientemente. "Eu não chamaria isso de um zumbido, não para mim." Ótimo, eu era uma aberração. Eu sabia disso. "É mais como se eu me sentisse completo quando estou com ela. O que eu sei, soa muito como Jerry Maguire***** para mim, mas é a verdade também. Estou no meu melhor quando estou com Alice e assim como ela está comigo".

_*Jerry Maguire:filme de 1996, cujo personagem título é interpretado por Tom Cruise. _

Então talvez eu não fosse tão aberração no final das contas, mas não pude resistir. "_Mostre-me o dinheiro__*****_." Ele socou o meu ombro novamente e eu o esfreguei. "Ei, você é aquele que trouxe à tona aquele maldito filme".

_*****Show me the money: frase épica que o personagem Rod Tidwell, do filme Jerry Maguire, faz Jerry Maguire repetir após informá-lo que ele continuará a ser seu agente. Só vendo o filme para entender mesmo, mas aqui vai essa cena: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ZTFJocQBLyE (retirar os espaços)_

"Você é aquele que acaba eletrocutado toda vez que toca a sua garota".

"Eu não! É só este zumbido, ou alo assim".

"Como se você estivesse drogado por ela?"

Sim, eu sou viciado em Bella Swan. "Talvez".

Ele se recostou contra o seu assento e encolheu os ombros. "Isso não soa tão ruim".

"Três semanas, Jasper! Faz apenas três semanas e eu sinto que há um buraco dentro de mim porque eu não a verei durante as próximas dez horas. Isso não é fodidamente normal".

Ele bufou. "Não, isso é amor, idiota. Você acha que eu não sinto falta da Alice quando não estou com ela?"

"Eu não sei, acho que sim." Como se eu pudesse ler a sua mente? Ele parecia bem quando ela não estava por perto.

"É claro que eu sinto falta dela. Se eu pudesse, ficaríamos atados pelo quadril, exceto quando eu estivesse em campo, e a única razão pela qual eu não a quero lá é porque ela poderia se machucar. Não há nada de errado com isso, você simplesmente aprende a lidar com isso e espera até que você possa vê-la novamente".

"Então eu não sou uma aberração por já estar sentindo falta dela?"

"Não, você é um homem apaixonado." Eu não disse nada e ele gritou, "A HÁ! Então você admite isso!"

"Eu não admiti nada".

"Você também não negou, o que você teria feito se não fosse verdade".

"Novamente, faz apenas três semanas. Não pode ser amor verdadeiro depois de apenas três semanas, não é?"

"Eu sabia que estava apaixonado por Alice depois de passar cinco minutos falando com ela. E eu provavelmente me apaixonei no primeiro minuto. Então, sim, pode ser definitivamente verdadeiro, a menos que você esteja duvidando do que eu sinto por ela, nesse caso, eu serei obrigado a chutar a sua bunda." A voz de Jasper era mortalmente séria e seus olhos reluziram com o que poderia ter sido raiva.

"Cara, eu não estou duvidando do seu amor por Alice. Qualquer tolo pode ver..."

"Exatamente. Qualquer um pode ver que eu a amo só de me ver olhando para ela e eu odeio dizer-lhe isso, amigo, mas estava claro como o dia que você ama Bella na noite passada na casa de Emmett, quando você não conseguia tirar seus olhos, ou suas mãos, dela".

"Porra, eu sou tão óbvio?"

"Sim, imbecil, você é".

"Você acha que ela sabe?" Eu queria que ela soubesse? Seria mais fácil se ela soubesse. Então eu não teria que descobrir um modo de dizer a ela e me preocupar com a sua reação.

"Alice sabe, então eu tenho certeza que Bella sabe. Aquelas duas contam tudo uma à outra." Eu gemi, lembrando-me das coisas que Bella já tinha contado para Alice e imaginando o que ela estava contando agora.

"Como Alice sabe?"

"Porque ela tem olhos. E ela perguntou a minha opinião sobre isso e eu disse a ela que você estava apaixonado, mas não sabia disso. Pelo menos você finalmente sabe. Eu estava ficando cansado da sua cegueira".

"Eu nunca estive cego. Eu estava somente..."

"Em negação. Olhe, eu entendi. É rápido e assustador e depois de namorar uma vadia como Tanya, você estava bem tímido. Ninguém pode culpá-lo. Mas você tem uma garota de qualidade ali, e eu não digo isso só porque ela é a melhor amiga de Alice. Ela se encaixou perfeitamente com a gente na noite passada e ela fez Em ficar na palma da sua mão tão rápido quanto uma batida do coração. Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer isto, exceto Rose. Isto soará ridículo, mas nós, como um grupo, nos completamos na noite passada. Nós parecíamos seis pessoas que tinham crescido juntas, e não que tinham acabado de se conhecer. E Rose gostou delas. _Rose_. Nós dois sabemos que Rose não gosta de nenhuma mulher".

"Deus, isto é verdade. Lembra daquela Chelsea que você namorou?"

Ele riu. "Rose a fez chorar. Pelo menos ela não quis socá-la como ela quis com Tanya".

"Sim, sim".

"O meu ponto é, Bella e Alice pertencem a nós, como um grupo ou como indivíduos. Simples assim. E você sabe como Bella é, cara. Ela ficará louca em relação aos sentimentos dela e, acredite em mim, ela os tem. Eu posso ver isso, claro como o dia. Ela se convencerá de que você possivelmente pode não amá-la, porque isso é o que ela faz. Então, quanto mais tempo você lutar contra isso, maior a chance de você afastá-la".

Merda, eu realmente faria isso? "Eu só não quero assustá-la, Jasper. Ela já é muito importante para mim. Eu não posso perdê-la".

Ele revirou os olhos. "O que faz você pensar que a perderá? Ela está apaixonada por você." Só ouvir Jasper dizer isso fez um fluxo de calor cruzar o meu peito e eu quis estourar para fora do carro e encontrá-la e ouvi-la dizer isso. Agora ele estava me transformando em uma mulher. Ou o amor estava. Tanto faz.

"Eu não sei. Eu apenas nunca me senti assim antes".

"Tudo bem, cara, bem, você sendo você, você terá que pensar nisso mais um pouco. E está tudo bem. Se você não consegue dizer as palavras para ela ainda, mostre a ela, pelo menos. Deixe-a sentir o amor".

"Sinceramente, você está TIVOando***** Oprah, não está? Onde você consegue esta merda?"

_*****__TIVOando__:_ _TiVo__ é um gravador digital de vídeo que grava uma determinada programação pré-selecionada, incluindo temporadas antigas de séries, possibilitando ainda a criação de Listas de Desejos que permite ao usuário achar programas de TV que combinem com o seu gosto. Então, basicamente, Jasper está gravando o programa da Oprah._

Ele me deu um olhar arrogante. "Acontece que eu entendo as mulheres. Não posso evitar se você está desesperado." Ele apertou um botão e o carro destravou. "Eu fiz o que pude com você. Agora, vamos malhar. Isto sempre clareia a sua mente".

Saímos do carro e fomo em direção ao edifício. "Então, como foi o sexo, afinal?"

"Aí está o pervertido que eu conheço e amo." Ele riu e deu um tapa nas minhas costas. "Foi fenomenal. O melhor sexo que eu já tive".

"Viu? O amor faz diferença!" Ele riu e abriu a porta da sala de peso. Vários companheiros de equipe já estavam malhando e eu vi Emmett sentado no banco de levantar peso, digitando no seu Blackberry sem parar.

Disparei um olhar para Jasper e ele encolheu os ombros e nós dois fomos em direção a Em. "O que você está fazendo, Emmett?"

Ele sorriu para nós brilhantemente. "Enviando anúncios para Favre***** sobre como aumentar o tamanho do seu pau. Finalmente aqueles spams de email têm um objetivo!"

_*__Favre__:_ _Brett Lorenzo Favre__ é um ex-quarterback do futebol americano de 41 anos que passou a maior parte da sua carreira jogando pelo __Green Bay Packers__._

"Você não está! Sério?" Olhei para o seu Blackberry e tive certeza que ele tinha o e-mail de Brett anotado.

"Ei, eu sempre estou disponível para ajudar um irmão quando ele precisa. E, cara, ele está sempre precisando! Você viu aquelas fotos no Deadspin*****?" Ele sacudiu sua cabeça tristemente. "Favre é uma lenda, mas o pênis dele está mais para um novato. É embaraçoso. Dá a todos nós uma má reputação".

_*****Deadspin:Site americano de esportes._

"Fale por você." Jasper disse, pegando aproximadamente nove quilos de peso e amontoando na barra de ferro. "O meu pau está simplesmente ótimo, obrigado. Favre não tem nada a ver comigo ou com a minha masculinidade. Ele é avô, pelo amor de Deus. Ele tem sorte se aquela coisa ainda funciona".

Emmett bufou e começou a digitar novamente. "Bom, eu enviarei anúncios de Viagra para ele também. Uma vez que esteja maior, ele pode usar a ajuda para conseguir transar, não que a Sra. Favre esteja suscetível a ser exibida a qualquer momento em breve".

"Você não sabe se isto é o pau dele." Eu indiquei, pegando alguns pesos pra mim.

"Quem se importa? O mundo acha que é e de qualquer modo é épico." Realmente era. Ele continuou olhando os spams do seu email e alegremente encaminhando vários anúncios realçando tamanho de pênis e o desempenho.

"Eu realmente espero que ele não tenha sido estúpido o bastante para enviar uma foto do pau dele para aquela garota." Eu estremeci.

"Sim, que tipo de pessoa guarda aquela merda durante dois anos, de qualquer maneira? Ela bateu em você, não é? Quando jogamos contra os Jets no seu ano de calouro?"

Rolei meus olhos. "Sim. Coisa boa que eu fui inteligente o bastante para não ir lá".

"Coisa muito boa. Você ouviu que ela está disposta a não se encontrar com os manda-chuvas da NFL se ela conseguir um acordo monetário? Graças a Deus eu tenho a minha Rosie, cara, as mulheres são assustadoras".

As coisas sobre elas definitivamente eram. Tipo, como elas conseguem deixá-lo duro só de olhar para você de uma certa maneira, ou fazê-lo amá-las só por dizer coisas loucas e olhar para você com tristes olhos castanhos. Eu assenti e deitei em outro banco para levantar peso. Em finalmente fechou seu Blackberry e pairou sobre mim, avaliando-me quando comecei a levantar o peso.

"Então, Romeu, como foi o resto da sua noite? Bella ficou satisfeita com a salsicha que eu dei a ela, ou ela pegou outra de você?" Eu quase deixei cair a barra e Emmett a apoiou e sorriu para mim, expondo suas covinhas.

Maldito seja, eu sabia que ele sabia. Graças a Deus ele não tinha dito nada muito ruim na frente de Bella. "Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando".

"Por favor, eu fui praticamente chamuscado pelas faíscas de sexo saltando de vocês dois. Era como estar no começo de um filme pornô, exceto que você não conseguiu isso na minha cadeira do quintal. O que é uma boa coisa, porque Rosie e eu não a batizamos ainda".

"Jesus, Emmett, você não tem nenhum filtro?"

Ele enrugou seu rosto para cima pensando e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Só perto dos meus pais, e ainda assim não é muito bom. Rosie constantemente me dá tapas na cabeça porque deixo alguma coisa escapar. Como naquela vez em que nós fodemos no quarto deles e..."

"Já chega, Em, nossa. Eu não quero ouvir sobre a sua vida sexual".

Ele lançou-me um sorriso inocente. "Ok, então me fale sobre a sua".

"Não".

"Por que não? Você não teve nenhum problema em nos contar sobre as unhas assustadoras da Stalin e os seios falsos e o seu..."

"Bella não é Stalin! Eu nunca falaria sobre ela assim! Não posso acreditar que você queria que eu falasse. Achei que você gostasse dela".

Os olhos de Emmett reluziram. "Bem, é claro que eu gostei e ela tem peitos ótimos que eu imagino que você realmente..."

Deixei o peso e levantei-me e fui enfrentá-lo. "Não ouse falar dela assim! Ela não é alguma galinha que eu comi e não significou nada. Eu a amo, cara! Eu pergunto merdas sobre a Rose para você? Eu a desrespeito?"

Emmett sorriu largamente e acariciou o topo da minha cabeça. "Bom".

"O que diabos você quer dizer com 'bom'?" Eu quis dar um soco no seu rosto sorridente. A única coisa que me impediu de fazer isso foi a ideia de que tínhamos um jogo amanhã e eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de quebrar a minha mão.

"Bom. Se você tivesse me falado uma palavra sobre ela, eu teria tido que chutar a sua bunda, o que seria uma pena, já que temos um jogo e tudo. Eu ainda assim teria feito isso, no entanto".

Que porra? "Isso foi um maldito teste?"

"É claro que foi. Eu queria ter certeza que você sabia que você amava a garota. Se você não soubesse, eu teria que arrancar isso de você. Ainda bem que você não é tão estúpido quanto parece. Bella é a pessoa certa para você e eu não vou deixá-lo foder com tudo".

Afundei-me no banco e olhei para Jasper, que não estava fazendo nada para esconder o seu divertimento com a situação. "Você dois ligaram um para o outro e traçaram uma estratégia, ou algo assim?" Eu vi os olhos de Emmett deslizarem até Jasper e eu soube que era verdade. "Vocês fizeram! Quando diabos vocês fizeram isso?"

"Liguei para Jasper esta manhã e ele me disse sobre Bella passando a noite com você. Concordamos que você provavelmente estaria em negação em relação aos seus sentimentos, então decidimos fazer algo sobre isso".

"Então Jasper encarnou o Dr. Phil comigo e você resolveu me tirar do sério? O que diabos há de errado com vocês dois? Vocês não podiam simplesmente me deixar descobrir essa merda sozinho?"

"Não podíamos, GQ. Você precisa de nós, no campo e fora dele. Estivemos no mesmo barco que você está agora e você pode se beneficiar com a nossa experiência. Eu teria gostado de um amigo como eu quando caí de quatro por Rose, se eu puder lhe dizer." Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro e eu a tirei. Ele pode ter um ponto, mas eu ainda estava irritado com ele por falar sobre Bella daquela maneira.

Emmett assentiu para Jasper. "Dr. Phil… eu gostei disso. Ele não é do Sul também? Cai muito bem em você".

Jasper sacudiu sua cabeça. "Foda-se, eu não sou nenhum Dr. Phil".

"Claro que você é, você me fez admitir meus sentimentos." Eu murmurei.

Emmett de repente se iluminou. "Então, você admitiu para ele e para mim. Quando você vai admitir para ela? Você ainda não admitiu, não é?" Ele olhou para Jasper, que sacudiu a cabeça. "Vamos lá, cara, do que você tem tanto medo?"

"Não estou fodidamente com medo." Amedrontado era um nível totalmente diferente de medo.

"Sim, você está. O amor é assustador. Estar lá, fazer aquilo. Espere até chegar a hora de propor casamento, cara. Você estará tremendo em seus sapatos".

Casamento? Eu senti como se fosse arremessar o peso. "Eeei, espere aí! Você pensando um pouco demais à sua frente, Em".

"É claro que estou. Marque as minhas palavras, você casará com essa garota. E eu estarei bem ao seu lado quando acontecer, educado demais pra dizer 'eu te avisei'. Mas, por agora, temos que lidar com a sua incapacidade de dizer a ela que você a ama".

"Não tenho incapacidade de dizer a ela que a amo. Eu acabei de perceber isso na noite passada e não queria dizer isso a ela enquanto eu estava… você sabe".

"Fazendo amor com ela." Emmett cantarolou, segurando suas mãos sobre o seu coração. Idiota. Lancei-me até ele e ele pegou meu punho na sua própria pata carnuda. "Tudo bem, acalme-se, Senhora Jornal de Casa*****. Nenhuma necessidade de arruinar a sua manicure no meu peito duro de rocha. Eu me afasto, por agora".

_*Senhora Jornal de Casa (Ladies Home Journal):** r**evista americana criada em fevereiro de 1883, tornou-se uma das revistas para mulheres mais vendidas do século XX._

"Obrigado." Curvei-me para pegar um pouco mais de peso e Emmett me parou com uma mão no meu ombro. Eu não a afastei dessa vez.

"Bella é especial, Edward. Eu já a amo, de um modo puramente platônico. Então não há nenhuma razão para que você não a ame. Você seria um tolo se não amasse. Se você foder com isto, eu chutarei a sua bunda. Aquela garota já pertence às nossas vidas. Assegure-se que ela permaneça".

"Eu o farei." Eu não sabia como, mas eu sabia que diria a ela logo. "Agora podemos parar de agir como garotas adolescentes e talvez fazermos uns bons exercícios?"

Ele riu e soltou o meu ombro. "Claro, mas vou fazer tranças no cabelo de Jasper depois disso e você pode fazer as minhas unhas." Jasper o descartou e eu me ocupei com os meus pesos. Quanto mais cedo terminasse, mais cedo eu a veria novamente.

**xoxoxoxox**

Fiz Jasper parar no Jersey Mike's a caminho de casa para pegar alguns sanduíches para Bella e eu. Eu não gostava de comer muito na noite antes de um jogo, então um sanduíche ou uma salada eram o máximo que eu comia. Eu estava malditamente cansado depois de malhar, praticar e participar de reuniões infinitas para revisar os jogos e estratégia, mas só de pensar em ver Bella me tinha completo e eu estava praticamente subindo pelas paredes enquanto oito horas se aproximava.

Às cinco em ponto ela apertou a campainha da entrada e eu a deixei entrar. No instante em que ela bateu na porta, eu a tinha aberto e ela em meus braços, beijando-a forte enquanto a conduzia para dentro e chutava e trancava a porta. "Senti sua falta." Murmurei contra os seus lábios, meus braços apertados em volta dela. Ela respondeu com algo que pareceu com um abafado "eu também", mas suas mãos estavam enterradas no meu cabelo e seus lábios estavam ocupados nos meus, então não posso ter certeza. Certamente parecia que ela sentiu minha falta.

Quando finalmente afastei meus lábios dos dela, sorri pra ela. "Oi".

Ela deu risadinhas e beijou-me suavemente. "Oi também." Merda, ela era maravilhosa, seu rosto todo corado, seus lábios inchados, seus olhos brilhando. Peguei sua mão e andei com ela até a sala de estar. Notei que ela mancava ligeiramente.

"O que há de errado com você? Você torceu um tornozelo, ou algo assim?" Ela corou um tom de vermelho escuro e afundou-se no sofá. Sentei-me ao lado dela e segurei suas duas mãos. "Bella?"

"Uh, não é nada".

"É claro que é alguma coisa. O que aconteceu?" A entrada no condomínio era cheia de relevo e eu realmente esperava que ela não tivesse tropeçado quando entrou.

"Estou ótima, Edward. Só um pouco dolorida".

Dolorida? De... mim? "Eu fiz isso?" Puta merda, eu nunca tinha machucado uma mulher antes. Eu era um completo imbecil. Tanto para mostrar a ela o meu amor... aqueles retardados e seus malditos conselhos.

Ela manteve os olhos em seu colo, o que me deixou louco. "Bella, fale comigo".

"Não é a sua culpa, Edward. Eu só estou um pouco fora de prática com… isso, e Zeus é tão grande e fizemos isso tantas vezes que as minhas partes femininas estão doendo e as minhas coxas fizeram um exercício muito melhor do que na esteira e Alice diz que eu preciso simplesmente continuar montando o cavalo e que vou me acostumar a isso e os meus músculos ficarão mais fortes e eu não andarei mais como uma velhinha daqui a um tempo. Eu quero fazer sexo esta noite, mas isso poderia me matar, mas eu tentarei porque eu realmente gosto de fazer sexo com você e acho que eu posso ter me tornado uma viciada em sexo agora graças a você".

Que diabos? O cavalo? Era eu? E quem diabo era Zeus? A parte da viciada em sexo foi bem autoexplicativa e eu sou completamente a favor disto. "Baby?" Ela levantou os olhos para mim timidamente, mordendo seu lábio como ela sempre fazia quando soltava uma das suas pequenas pérolas. "Primeiro, não temos que fazer sexo essa noite. Eu realmente gosto de fazer sexo com você também, na verdade, eu amo, mas foi um dia longo e eu estou cansado e um pouco dolorido, portanto, estou feliz só de segurá-la nos meus braços a noite toda, se estiver tudo bem para você".

Bella sorriu largamente. "Sim, isto é perfeito".

"Segundo, enquanto eu amo ter você me montando, eu não sou um cavalo e você é mais do que bem-vinda para dizer não se você não estiver sentindo vontade. Eu nunca a pressionarei para ter sexo, não importa o quanto eu queira." Ela ruborizou mais forte e deu uma leve mordida nos seus lábios.

"Terceiro…" Eu tinha que saber. "Quem é Zeus?"

"Oh, Deus!" Ela ofegou e colocou a mão sobre seus lábios. Eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha e levei uma mão ao seu queixo e deslizei meu polegar pela sua bochecha. "Ele é… você." Ela estava olhando para baixo novamente.

"Eu sou Zeus?" Isso era interessante e certamente um dos poucos apelidos que eu nunca tinha tido.

"Não você, exatamente".

"Bella?"

"Ele é o seu… hum… você sabe." Ela gesticulou para o meu colo. Oh meu Deus, ela tinha apelidado o meu pau de Zeus. Isso era… na verdade, bem legal.

"Zeus, huh? Como exatamente você decidiu por ele?"

"Um, eu não escolhi." Ela espreitou para mim. "Ele meio que surgiu durante uma conversa com Alice e eu contei a ela sobre a nossa discussão sobre Hércules e que você tinha que ser maior e ela disse que Jasper disse que você era e depois disse que ele devia ser apelidado de Zeus porque ele era o pai de Hércules e isso colocaria Emmett totalmente no seu lugar se nós algum dia contássemos a ele. Não que eu planeje contar, porque isto é privado e tudo, mas, só por precaução, o seu é pai do dele".

Eu sorri para ela. "Privado, huh?" Tão privado que foi _Alice_ quem apelidou meu pau? Não pude decidir se eu achava isso irritante ou não. Esta conversa inteira foi bastante surreal e eu estava tendo um momento muito difícil tentando imaginar como isso me fazia sentir. Além de culpado, é claro, eu estava definitivamente me sentindo assim por ter causado dor em Bella.

Ela suspirou e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Sinto muito. Eu sei que eu disse coisa demais à Alice, mas sempre fomos assim e eu realmente precisava conversar com ela para descobrir como eu estava me sentindo e tudo simplesmente saiu, como as coisas tendem a acontecer comigo".

Então eu a beijei, porque ela estava tão séria e seus olhos castanhos suplicavam para que eu não estivesse bravo com ela. Ela era malditamente fofa demais para ficar bravo e, honestamente, Zeus era um apelido fodão. Sem contar que ela tinha, sem querer, me dado algo para usar contra Jasper também.

Bella derreteu em meu abraço e eu a coloquei de lado sobre o meu colo e simplesmente aproveitei para beijá-la durante alguns minutos. Eu podia fazer isso agora. Eu posso beijá-la livremente sem me incomodar com a tensão sexual e tentar me comportar. Bem, exceto esta noite, porque eu tinha que deixá-la descansar.

Finalmente eu quebrei o beijo e descansei minha testa contra a sua bochecha. "Você está com fome?"

"Sim, faminta".

"Pensei que poderíamos só comer sanduíches e batatinhas aqui, se você topar?"

"Claro." Liguei a TV no jogo USC/Oregon e entrei na cozinha para pegar os sanduíches e as batatas fritas.

"Água está bem?" Perguntei. Ela respondeu afirmativamente, então peguei duas garrafas, os sanduíches e pratos e levei todos eles para a sala de estar e coloquei na mesa de café. Nós comemos e dei a ela uma versão editada da minha conversa com Jasper e Emmett e ela me contou sobre fazer alguma pesquisa para Buddy e falar com Seth.

"O seu namorado do trabalho?" Eu não sabia por que, mas isto me chateou pra caralho.

Bella deu risadinhas e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Ele não é meu namorado, do trabalho ou não. Ele é só um cara que é meu amigo".

"O que seria a definição de um namorado".

"Não, você é o meu namorado. Eu nunca beijei Seth e certamente nunca dormi com ele. Nem dormirei".

Bom. Ainda assim... "Ele quer que você faça essas coisas?"

Bella olhou para mim e depois voltou a olhar para a televisão e encolheu os ombros. "O LaMichael James é um inferno de defesa".

Não pude fazer nada a não ser concordar, já que ele estava atualmente triturando a minha defesa. Mas ela estava mudando de assunto. "Tomarei isso como um sim".

"Ele pode ter mencionado algo sobre sairmos juntos".

Coloquei meu prato vazio de lado e peguei uma mecha do cabelo dela em volta do meu dedo. "Há quanto tempo ele fez isso?"

Ela tomou um gole de água e respondeu de boca cheia. Não entendi uma palavra do que ela tinha dito, o que naturalmente era o seu plano. "Bella?"

Ela suspirou. "Hoje".

"Então ele fez um favor para você e pensou que você o retribuiria saindo com ele?" Isso era típico. Imbecil. Eu não podia exatamente ir até o trabalho dela para mostrar que ela era minha, já que ela não queria que nos tornássemos públicos ainda. Entretanto, eu poderia fazê-lo recuar de outra maneira.

"Ele não disse exatamente isso." Ela me disse. "Nós só falamos sobre o jogo que ele cobriu para mim e ele perguntou se eu tinha planos para esta noite. Poderia não ter sido nada." Ou poderia ter sido ele a convidando para sair.

"O que você disse a ele?"

"Que eu tinha um encontro com o meu namorado".

Sorri para ela. "Você disse?"

"Claro. Ele tem uma queda por mim e eu não quero estimulá-lo. Só que eu me sinto mal, como se eu usasse isso para fazer com que ela faça o que eu quero enquanto saio com você." Eu a puxei de volta no meu colo e tentei beijar a tristeza no seu rosto.

"Você não o estava usando, Bella. Você já cobriu alguma vez para ele?"

"Bem, sim, mas…"

"Sem mas. Você fez o que colegas de trabalho fazem. Você foi honesta com ele sobre ter um namorado. Teria sido diferente se você tivesse mentido sobre mim para conseguir que ele fizesse o que você queria. Não fique chateada, querida. Eu não a tirarei do trabalho de novo. Trabalharemos ao redor do seu horário".

"O meu horário é uma merda." Ela sussurrou, inclinando-se no meu ombro.

"Assim como o meu. Podemos passar quaisquer noites que pudermos juntos, mesmo se tivermos que dormir cedo. Eu não me importo, contanto que eu esteja com você".

"Sim?" Ela perguntou, beijando meu pescoço. Senti meu pau, vulgo Zeus, respondendo e sabia que tinha de cortá-la antes que eu ficasse animado demais para algo que eu não poderia ter esta noite.

"O que você acha de tomar um banho?"

Bella inclinou sua cabeça para olhar para mim. "Eu adoraria".

Eu a tirei do sofá antes que ela tivesse terminado as palavras, carregando-a para o meu quarto até chegar ao banheiro. Eu a coloquei gentilmente no chão e liguei a água. Empoleirei-me na borda de mármore e a puxei para mim. Ela fitava a banheira com uma expressão deslumbrada. "O quê?"

"Isso é uma banheira de hidromassagem?"

Eu ri. Sua fascinação com o meu banheiro era adorável. "Sim".

"Aquilo são jatos?"

"Sim." Apertei alguns botões e eles dispararam, lançando jatos de água girando pela banheira. Abri seu shorts e deslizei pelas suas pernas, tentando fortemente não notar o quanto ela era linda. Acalme-se, menino, nada de sexo esta noite. Ela tirou sua camiseta para mim e estendeu a mão para desenganchar seu sutiã preto. Engoli em seco com a visão daqueles peitos perfeitos e me fiz fitar o seu estômago enquanto ela tirava a calcinha. Senti meus dedos coçando para tocá-la, então eu virei de volta para a banheira e apertei mais alguns botões.

"Cachoeira." Eu sufoquei quando ouvi Bella ofegar atrás de mim enquanto a água começava a fluir. Estendi minha mão para trás e alcancei a mão dela, puxando-a para entrar na banheira. Quando ela se instalou na água, apertei o resto dos botões e ela gemeu enquanto a massagem shiatsu***** jorrava atrás dela. A água girando serviu para cobrir a maior parte do seu corpo e eu soltei um suspiro do alívio, apesar do meu pau já estar duro como uma rocha depois daquele som que saiu dos lindos lábios dela.

_*Shiatsu:Massagem japonesa._

"Você não vai se juntar a mim?" Bella perguntou, levantando sua mão em convite. Maldição. Seria melhor se eu tivesse dito que tinha de assistir mais um pouco de filmes de jogos e a deixasse ficar de molho sozinha, mas um olhar naqueles olhos suplicantes e eu estava tirando minha camisa, short e boxer e entrava na banheira perto dela, tentando o meu máximo para esconder a minha excitação por ela. O meu lado tinha um massageador também e eu o liguei. Eu podia tentar relaxar também, embora fosse quase impossível com Bella sentada nua ao meu lado.

Ela deitou sua cabeça para trás e deixou sair outro gemido enquanto o massageador trabalhava no seu pescoço e costas. Muito ruim que eu não tivesse um para as suas pernas, era provavelmente onde ela mais precisava. "Eu sei que disse a você que eu queria morar no seu chuveiro, mas acho que, em vez disso, preciso morar na sua banheira. O chuveiro é ótimo, mas isto é incrível".

Eu ri e passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo. "Minha mãe projetou o banheiro, mais ou menos. Ela conversou com terapeutas de esportes sobre o que seria melhor para mim depois de um jogo difícil e isto é o que foi recomendado." Eu me senti um idiota ao admitir isso, mas Bella não me julgaria. "Tenho a tendência de usá-la depois de cada jogo".

Ela abriu seus olhos e sorriu para mim. "Eu a usaria todo dia. Se eu não tivesse medo de me afogar, eu simplesmente dormiria aqui. É gloriosa." Eu ri e estendi minha mão e trouxe a dela fora da água para beijá-la. Ela deixou escapar outro pequeno gemido e eu mordi um palavrão enquanto o meu pau contraía embaixo da água.

Soltei sua mão e inclinei-me para trás e fechei meus olhos, tentando afastar o desejo de tocá-la. Ela não precisava disto esta noite. Pense em coisas que não sejam sexy. Emmett fazendo a sua dança da barriga sem camisa. Jasper andando pelo vestiário nu e minha mãe entrando. Aquelas mulheres Jersey Shore*****. Aquela mulher que me seguiu até o banheiro no Fleming's há alguns meses e começou a… Subitamente senti algo roçando no meu pau e meus olhos abriram.

_*Jersey Shore:reality show que mostrava a vida de oito mulheres vivendo na mesma casa em Jersey Shore, New Jersey._

Bella tinha se deslocado dos jatos e estava no meio da banheira, olhando-me enquanto suas mãos envolviam em torno do meu pau e começavam a me acariciar embaixo da água. Puta merda, isso é muito bom. "Bella, você não tem que fazer isso".

"Não, mas eu quero." Eu não estava prestes a discutir, então me acomodei e aproveitei a sensação das suas mãos se movendo em mim, puxando e aplicando a quantidade perfeita de pressão no meu pau. Ela deixou uma mão cair e começou a acariciar minhas bolas e eu gemi e empurrei em sua mão.

"Fique na beirada da banheira." Ela disse, sua voz gutural e sexy como o inferno. Empurrei-me para fora e ela se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e, de repente, seus lábios estavam envolvidos em torno do meu pau enquanto uma mão me acariciava e a outra rolava as minhas bolas.

"Jesus, Bella." Agarrei a borda da banheira quando ela me tomou fundo em sua boca e começou a balançar para cima e para baixo no meu pau. Ela era malditamente gostosa e eu estava excitado demais, então eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Tirei uma mão da banheira e a enrosquei através do cabelo dela, puxando suavemente. Ela gemeu contra o meu pau e se moveu mais rápido e eu me perdi enquanto a observava trabalhar em mim. Empurrei para frente para encontrá-la e gozei forte. Ela engoliu tudo, levantando o olhar para mim com aqueles olhos magníficos, e então lambeu a cabeça antes de me liberar e deslizar de voltar para a água.

Voltei para a água e senti-me infinitamente melhor. "Deus, Bella, isso foi incrível. Você não tinha que fazer isso, no entanto".

Ela sorriu e inclinou-se contra o massageador. "Eu sei, mas eu queria agradecê-lo por não fugir quando eu digo coisas estúpidas para você e por cuidar de mim assim esta noite".

"Eu nem sequer comecei a cuidar de você".

Bella franziu a testa para mim. "O que isto significa?"

"Você verá quando sair da banheira." Ela imediatamente levantou e a água deslizou pelo seu corpo e, graças a Deus, eu tinha acabado de gozar porque a visão de Bella molhada e nua era quase demais para eu conseguir lidar. Desliguei os jatos e massageadores e saí da banheira estendendo uma toalha para ela. Observei enquanto ela se secava e fiz o mesmo. Ela envolveu a toalha ao redor do próprio corpo e eu peguei sua mão e a conduzi de volta ao quarto, andando com ela até a cama.

"Deite sobre o seu estômago." Ela lançou-me um olhar, mas tirou sua toalha e fez como eu pedi, deitando sobre a cama. Fui até o meu armário e coloquei um par de boxer, imaginando que seria melhor se eu estivesse vestido enquanto a tocasse. "Você tem alguma loção na sua bolsa?" Eu tinha alguns óleos de massagem, mas isso faria parecer como se eu estivesse tentando conseguir alguma ação e isso não era sobre isso.

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Sim." Fui para o corredor e peguei sua bolsa, levando-a até o meu quarto. Abri o zíper e encontrei sua loção e a coloquei na minha mesa de cabeceira. Subi na cama e montei em suas costas. Ela imediatamente ficou tensa e inclinei-me para beijar o seu pescoço.

"Relaxe. Não vou tentar nada, eu juro. Eu só quero fazê-la se sentir melhor." Empurrei seu cabelo sobre seu ombro e abri a loção, esguichei um pouco em minhas mãos e comecei a acariciar suas costas. Ela deixou escapar outros dos seus gemidos pornográficos e parei para me recompor por um segundo antes de continuar trabalhando nos seus ombros e na base do seu pescoço. Eu a senti começar a relaxar sob as minhas mãos e ela murmurou o meu nome algumas vezes. Pressionei meus polegares contra a sua espinha e gentilmente movi para baixo da curva das suas costas, usando todos os meus dedos para aplicar pressão em todos os pontos que precisavam.

"Acho que eu amo as suas mãos mais do que a sua banheira." Ela murmurou e ri, embora eu sentisse que o meu coração pulou uma batida quando ela mencionou amor.

"Sinto-me honrado em conseguir superar objetos inanimados pelo seu afeto." Eu disse a ela secamente, movendo-me para baixo na sua cintura e esfregando meus polegares pressionados bem acima da fenda da sua linda bunda. Eu queria continuar a massageando ali, mas isso provavelmente seria prejudicial à coisa toda de nada de sexo. Eu me movi entre as suas pernas e ela começou a levantar do travesseiro, mas empurrei suas costas para baixo. "Não acabei ainda".

Peguei um pouco mais de loção e comecei a acariciar suas coxas e ela deixou escapar um gemido ainda mais longo e alto do que antes. Sim, meu pau estava oficialmente de volta à vida. Acalme-se, garoto. Você já teve o seu e isso é tudo que você conseguirá esta noite. Apertei suas coxas sexy com as minhas mãos e tentei compensar a dor que eu tinha causado a elas na noite anterior e esta manhã.

Bella começou a murmurar incoerentemente no meu travesseiro e seu corpo começou a se mover contra os meus lençóis. Jesus, ela estava ficando excitada? Não era o objetivo disso, mas se ela estivesse, eu certamente não a deixaria na vontade. Eu me movi mais para cima nas suas coxas e deixei um dos meus dedos escovar sua boceta e ela gemeu e pressionou de volta na minha mão.

Parecia que ela estava interessada, então estendi a mão por baixo dela e comecei a acariciá-la. Ela levantou seus quadris da cama e eu deslizei um dedo dentro dela, que soltou mais sons sexy e meu nome dos seus lábios. Comecei a esfregar círculos rápidos no seu clitóris e ela movia seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que o meu dedo entrando e saindo dela. Aumentei a pressão no seu clitóris e curvei meu dedo dentro dela e ela gozou ao meu redor, seu rosto e punhos enterrados no meu travesseiro enquanto seu corpo tremia na minha cama. Ela era tão inacreditavelmente bonita, mas eu perdi a expressão do seu rosto, então depois que ela se acalmou, eu a virei e rastejei para o lado dela, puxando-a para os meus braços.

Bella suspirou e beijou meu ombro enquanto descansava sua cabeça perto do meu pescoço. "Deus, eu amo você." Congelei embaixo dela e ela ofegou. "Quero dizer, eu amo os seus dedos." Ela enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e eu me afastei dela. Eu tinha que ver o seu rosto.

"Bella." Ela tentou esconder seu rosto no travesseiro, mas eu o afastei dela e ela levantou os olhos para mim, medo e dor em seus olhos. Maldito seja, eu não queria que ela ficasse assustada com os seus sentimentos, se esses fossem realmente os seus sentimentos. Eu tinha que dar a ela os meus.

"Eu espero que você tenha realmente dito o que você disse da primeira vez, porque eu amo você também." Sua boca caiu aberta e seus olhos arregalaram com lágrimas enquanto ela acenava com a cabeça. Senti meu coração começar a disparar e inclinei-me em direção a ela, mas ela parou-me com uma mão no meu peito.

"Eu realmente amo você, Edward. Isso me assusta porque é muito rápido e muito grande e eu nunca me senti assim antes." Sua voz suplicava comigo para entender e eu entendia.

"Eu sei, baby. Mas vamos trabalhar nisso juntos. Nós nos amamos e isto é tudo o que importa. Não é muito rápido se for certo para nós." E isto é o que Jasper e Emmett estiveram tentando me dizer. Eles estavam certos, os bastardos.

Ela beijou-me então, dando-me cada pedaço do seu amor com seus lábios. Fiz o mesmo e então deixei sair uma risada aliviada quando nos separamos. Ela sorriu de volta para mim e começou a brincar com o meu cabelo. "Isto será complicado".

"Só se nós fizermos desse jeito. Agora mesmo é bastante simples. Você me ama e eu te amo. Parece fácil para mim." Apertei meus braços em volta dela e a senti relaxar contra mim. Quaisquer complicações que aparecessem no nosso caminho, nós resolveríamos juntos. Isso eu sabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Quero agradecer primeiro a leitora "Fics Mil" por todas as reviews e todo o carinho._

_Meninas, estamos chegando cada vez mais em partes mais emocionantes, espero que vocês gostem da fic. _

_Ah, super novidade: "Once Upon Saturday" começará no sábado e será postada todos os sábados. Oh Yeah! A continuação de Fridays at Noon está prontinha. Traduzimos todos os capitulos e estamos superrrr ansiosas para vcs lerem a fic._

_Bem, bem, tbm teremos uma surpresa essa semana... *cof cof*, ressulcitaremos uma fic que estava parada por falta de post da autora e ela simplesmente FINALIZOU a fic. Para a nossa alegriaaaaaaa!_

_Beijos a todas e se der... deixa uma reviewzinha pra gente. =)_


	15. Capítulo 15 – Recebendo a jogada

**Capítulo 15 – Recebendo a jogada**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**# Bella #**

Ele disse isso. Bem, na verdade, eu disse isso acidentalmente e então ele disse, mas, ainda assim, ele disse! De certo modo, de alguma forma, Edward Cullen também me amava. Eu tinha certeza que era um sonho, mas quando acordei em seus braços e ele estava me observando com aqueles olhos verdes hipnóticos e me dando aquele sorriso que fazia o meu estômago vibrar, eu sabia que não era. E então ele disse novamente depois que eu voltei do banheiro, e novamente depois que eu decidi que não dava a mínima se eu andasse mancando pelo resto da vida e saltei sobre ele. Simplesmente parecia certo fazer amor depois de declarar o nosso amor, afinal. Não era que eu tivesse pulado nele porque Zeus era grande e grosso e poderia me fazer gozar mais forte do que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Tudo bem, talvez isso fosse parte de tudo, mas a maior parte disso é que ele era perfeito e belo e meu._ Edward Cullen me ama._ Eu não achava que me acostumaria com isso nem se eu passasse cem anos tentando.

"Bella?"

Por que eu estava sentada aqui pensando sobre ele me amando quando ele estava realmente no mesmo quarto falando comigo? _Legal, Bella, bela forma de negligenciar o seu homem._

"O quê?"

Ele atirou-me aquele sorriso torto e vestiu uma camisa preta apertada que quase compensou o fato de que ele estava cobrindo seu peito esculpido. Só quase, no entanto. Seus braços musculosos flexionaram quando ele se aproximou e pegou seu telefone celular. Deus, ele tinha belos braços também. Meu namorado era a perfeição absoluta. "Eu perguntei se você será capaz de vir após o jogo".

Maldição. Eu amava o meu trabalho em 99% do tempo, mas agora eu o detestava. "Eu não posso. Terei que compilar os dados para Buddy assim que eu chegar em casa. Tenho um prazo".

Ele sorriu e eu juro que meu corpo começou a suar só de olhar para ele. Eu não deveria me acalmar um pouco agora que ele me amava de volta? Isso era loucura. Ele se aproximou e envolveu os braços em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me para ele e colocando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu amava como eu me encaixava em seus braços. Eu amava quando estava aconchegada contra seu peito duro como rocha. Eu amava o cheiro dele. Eu amava... que ele me amasse. Deixei escapar uma risadinha e ele se afastou e inclinou a cabeça para cima. "Do que você está rindo?"

Eu não sabia como diabos explicar que eu estava agindo como uma adolescente tonta, então encolhi os ombros e o beijei. Isso pareceu fazer o truque porque seus braços apertaram em torno de mim e seus lábios eram duros e famintos nos meus. Comecei a puxá-lo de volta para a cama e ele quebrou o nosso beijo com uma risada.

"Eu quero, Bella. Eu realmente, realmente quero." Ele se moveu e eu senti Zeus pressionando contra o meu estômago e eu sabia que isso era mais do que uma pequena verdade. Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido e comecei a me aproximar dele, mas Edward se afastou, segurando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu tenho que ir e me preparar para o jogo, baby. Eu preferiria você me atacando do que Patrick Willis, mas, infelizmente, ele recebe o primeiro lance hoje. Tem certeza que você não pode vir hoje à noite?"

Ele fez o mais lindo beicinho que eu já vi e senti minha determinação começar a enfraquecer. Eu poderia trabalhar aqui, certo? Ele se abaixou para pegar uma bolsa de ginástica e sua bunda gostosa estava lá, então eu dei-lhe um pequeno tapa e ele saltou de surpresa e virou. "Isso é um sim?"

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Isso, coisa quente, é um não, porque eu não posso manter minhas mãos fora de você se eu vier e eu já reduzi a velocidade uma vez neste fim de semana. Eu não posso fazer isso novamente".

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, mas assentiu. "Eu entendo e provavelmente você está certa. Eu geralmente estou muito agitado ou drenado após um jogo. Enfim, eu duvido que você quereria lidar comigo." Eu imploro para diferir. Um Edward agitado seria muito divertido de lidar... não, não, eu não posso fazer isso.

Ele se virou para pegar sua carteira e relógio de pulso na cômoda e eu passei meus braços em torno dele por trás. "Eu quero, mas não posso. Que tal amanhã?"

"Amanhã não é bom." Ele se virou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu estou sem ver meus pais há algumas semanas e meu pai encurralou-me para ir lá para jantar." Ele segurou meu rosto e me prendeu com aqueles olhos verdes. "Eu suponho que você não gostaria de vir?"

Puta merda, conhecer seus pais? E não apenas qualquer pais, o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen? Eu estava pronta para isso? Ele estava realmente pronto para isso? Quero dizer, nós estávamos apaixonados, sim, mas não era suficiente que nossos amigos soubessem? Merda, isso significava que eu tinha que dizer aos meus pais agora? Para a minha mãe estaria tudo bem, mas meu pai ainda estava sob a impressão de que eu era uma menininha inocente. Pobre pai iludido, eu gostava dele assim.

"Conhecer os pais não cai sob a coisa toda de tornar público?"

Edward franziu a testa e um pouco daquela luz deixou seus belos olhos. Deus, eu era uma vadia. Por que, exatamente, eu não estava gritando sobre o meu relacionamento com este homem de cima dos telhados? Meu trabalho? Sua ex? Sua fama? A imprensa? Nenhuma dessas coisas valia mais do que machucá-lo. Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto.

"Eu sou uma idiota e eu sei disso. E eu quero conhecer seus pais; eu quero, só não ainda. Eu não contei aos meus sobre você e - você ainda não mencionou sobre mim também, mencionou?" Porcaria, ele tinha mencionado? Eu o estava escondendo como algum grande segredo, enquanto ele estava dizendo ao mundo sobre mim?

Ele sorriu com tristeza e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não mencionei você ainda. Conhecendo minha mãe, ela suspeita de alguma coisa porque eu estive ocupado cada vez que ela quis que eu aparecesse." Ele me deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios. "Eu quero dizer a eles sobre você, se estiver tudo bem?" Ele parecia nervoso e eu odiava que eu o tivesse levado a se sentir assim.

"É claro que está tudo bem. Estou muito feliz que você queira que eu os conheça... Eu só... eu quero mantê-lo para mim por algum tempo se isso faz algum sentido. Eu nunca me senti assim e é tão grande e assustador, e conhecer seus pais é ainda mais assustador e eu não quero dizer algo estúpido na frente deles e fazer você se perguntar por que diabos você me ama e pensar duas vezes sobre o namoro e depois decidir voltar com sua malvada ex porque ela sabe como ser uma pessoa normal, ao contrário de mim e..."

Ele me cortou com um beijo, que era o meu método favorito de ser interrompida. Ele me girou ao redor e pressionou-me contra o armário e seus lábios devoraram os meus. Eu agarrei sua bunda sexy e o puxei para mim e senti Zeus novamente. Nós parecíamos ter um tempo difícil em ter foco quando estávamos juntos. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Talvez eu tivesse transformado Edward em um viciado em sexo, assim como ele tinha feito comigo. Isso não era uma coisa ruim.

Edward quebrou o nosso beijo com uma risada. "Meus pais odiavam Tanya, o que deveria ter me alertado. Eles eram perfeitamente educados com ela, mas pareciam rígidos e formais. Eles simplesmente não eram meus pais. Eles amarão você porque eu te amo e porque você é incrível, inteligente e engraçada. Eu espero que você diga coisas loucas na frente deles porque eu amo quando você diz coisas loucas na minha frente, exceto quando você duvida de si mesma." Ele correu o polegar sobre a minha maçã do rosto e meus joelhos pareciam como se fossem desmoronar com aquele simples toque juntamente com aquele olhar no seu rosto.

"Eu te amo." Cara, eu surtei tanto para dizer isso e agora eu não conseguia parar de falar.

Ele mostrou aquele sorriso assassino. "Eu também te amo." Ele me beijou novamente e depois rompeu o beijo, muito rapidamente para o meu gosto. "Eu tenho que ir." Ele cruzou seus dedos nos meus e caminhamos em direção à porta da frente. "Já que esta noite e segunda-feira estão fora, terça-feira funciona para você?"

Eu amassei meu rosto e pensei sobre a minha agenda. "Sim, terá que ser depois das sete porque eu tenho uma entrevista agendada. Tudo bem?"

"É claro. Na sua casa?" Ele fechou e trancou a porta e nós fizemos o nosso caminho para os elevadores.

"Você quer ficar na minha casa?" Seu condomínio era a perfeição e eu só tinha aquele minúsculo apartamento.

Ele sorriu. "Bem, nós não ficamos na sua cama ainda".

Um arrepio percorreu-me com essas palavras e com a promessa que eu ouvi na voz dele. "Isso é muito verdadeiro".

"Então, eu irei até você." Deus, sim, venha para mim, venha comigo, venha em mim, simplesmente venha.

Conseguimos nos comportar no elevador desta vez e ele me acompanhou até meu carro e me deu mais um beijo incrível. "Espero que você goste do jogo. Eu amo saber que você estará lá".

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo jogar pessoalmente, agora que você é... você sabe".

Ele riu e beijou os nós dos meus dedos. "Que eu sou o que?"

"Meu. Quero dizer, meu namorado." Caramba, eu tinha acabado de me referir a ele como uma possessão. Essa foi uma bela maneira de começar nossa nova relação amorosa.

Edward beijou-me novamente, mais forte desta vez, empurrando-me contra a porta do meu carro. Eu gemi e enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Ele quebrou nosso beijo com um gemido. "Seu". Meu queixo caiu e ele riu e empurrou-o fechado. "Eu gosto disso. Você é minha também, não é?" Eu apenas assenti silenciosamente e ele me beijou novamente, desta vez mais suave, mas não com menos paixão.

"Bom." Ele sorriu e afastou-se do carro. "Eu te ligo depois que eu chegar em casa?"

"Hum, sim?" Ele riu e puxou-me para longe da porta para abri-la para mim.

"Boa sorte hoje à noite".

O sorriso de Edward se arregalou. "Eu não preciso de sorte. Eu tenho você. Você é tudo que eu preciso." Há! Como é que eu sempre dizia a coisa errada e ele sempre dizia a certa?

Afundei no meu assento e ele fechou a porta e apontou para eu rolar a janela para baixo. Liguei o carro e abri a janela e ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo final. "Meu primeiro touchdown desta noite é para você." Santo inferno, ele estava dedicando um touchdown para mim. Isso era melhor do que diamantes. Bem, não os diamantes sobre um anel de noivado que ele deveria me dar algum dia, mas todos os outros diamantes.

"Uh, sim, está bem." Eu consegui balbuciar.

Ele riu e me deu um aceno quando coloquei o carro em marcha ré, mantendo meus olhos nele enquanto saía da garagem. Graças a Deus não havia ninguém atrás de mim porque eu teria batido. Mas como eu poderia afastar meus olhos desse homem forte e sexy? Ele me deu outro sorriso brilhante quando coloquei o carro em marcha. Ele era tão malditamente potente, perfeito e meu. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir quando liguei o rádio e fiz meu caminho para casa. Eu não podia esperar para vê-lo jogar hoje à noite. Eu o assisti jogar inúmeras vezes, mas desta vez era diferente. Este era o homem que eu amava e que me amava de volta. Edward Cullen me amava. Sim, milagres acontecem. Ele era meu.

**XoxoxoxoX**

"Apresse-se, Bella!" Alice era uma bola de energia, o que nunca era uma coisa boa quando deveríamos ficar paradas por algumas horas. Tínhamos sorte que ela era pequena, talvez as pessoas sentadas atrás de nós ainda fossem capaz de ver. Ela pegou minha mão e abriu caminho pelo estacionamento como se tivesse vindo ao estádio um bilhão de vezes em vez de nenhuma.

Ela estava vestindo uma camisa vermelha modificada com o 81 de Jasper nela, cortada curta para revelar seu estômago sarado com um short preto, sandálias pretas e unhas vermelhas. É claro que Alice estava perfeitamente coordenada para um jogo de futebol. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa cinza dos Cardinals e short jeans e tênis.

Rose tinha dado nossas entradas para Edward, então ele as deu para mim esta manhã. Entreguei a de Alice e entramos na fila para passar pelas catracas. Eu alertei Alice para que ela não trouxesse uma das suas bolsas gigantescas com ela, em vez disso, ela trouxe sua carteira de pulso, assim que não teve que passar pela dor de ter que procurar tudo no meio das suas porcarias.

Fizemos nosso caminho pelo estádio e Alice pegou minha mão novamente e gritou quando viu a loja do time em frente a nós. "Vamos! Temos que comprar algo melhor para você vestir!"

"Alice, eu estou bem." Ela correu seus olhos pela minha camisa lisa e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "O quê?"

"Você parece que está indo lavar o seu carro, não ver o seu namorado jogar".

"Shhh!" Olhei ao redor, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós. Alice me puxou para a loja e foi diretamente em direção à camiseta pendurada na parede. "Ele nem sequer vai me ver".

"Talvez não, mas você não quer um pedacinho dele em você?" Ela fez um gesto para a sua camisa e sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu amo isso, é como se eu estivesse marcada, ou algo assim." Um cara grande, careca com uma barriga de cerveja chegou ao seu redor e arrancou uma camisa 81 da prateleira e foi embora com ela.

"Parece que ele está marcado pelo seu homem também".

Alice riu e me deu uma cotovelada. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

"Seu homem tem todos os diferentes tipos, ao que parece." Uma mulher mais velha vestindo uma camiseta do Whitlock estava acariciando os chapéus. "Tigresa*****" Eu sussurrei e Alice gargalhou.

_*No original, Cougar, que é uma gíria para mulheres mais velhas que ficam atrás de rapazes mais novos._

"Meu Jazzy realmente faz sucesso. Então, novamente, eu vejo mais número dez." Isso era um eufemismo. Qualquer outra pessoa estava usando algo com o nome de Edward ou o número dele. Isso me fez sentir quente e um pouco tonta. "Edward é um mulherengo total." Alice declarou com uma risadinha. Eu dei uma cotovelada nela, e ela voou para uma prateleira de camisetas.

"Ok! Eu só estava brincando, caramba. Ainda assim, eu acho que você ficaria adorável em uma camisa dessas. Todo mundo está vestindo o número dele, então você deveria também".

Eu não tinha nada com o número de Edward e a ideia disso era mais do que um pouco apelativa. Deixei Alice me levar até algumas camisetas e ela estendeu uma para mim. "Edward Cullen é um perfeito dez? Sério, Alice?"

Ela riu e assentiu. "Por tudo o que você me disse, você não pode me dizer que não concorda com isso".

"É cor de rosa." Eu detestava aquelas estúpidas roupas femininas que eles faziam para as equipes do NFL agora. Se você ama o seu time, você veste suas cores e nenhuma equipe NFL jamais teria rosa como uma das suas cores. Obrigada, Alyssa Milano, por até mesmo gerenciar a ruína do esporte profissional. Volte para seus programas de TV insípidos, por favor.

Alice me encarou quando colocou a camisa de volta. "Você está silenciosamente amaldiçoando Alyssa Milano novamente, não é?" Ok, eu sabia que tinha um ódio irracional por ela, mas eu não conseguia evitar. E _rosa_?

"Talvez." Alice riu e levantou uma camisa vermelha com Arizona Cardinals na frente e Cullen 10 nas costas. Era simples e bonita, então eu a peguei e sorri para ela.

"Muito melhor".

"Isso é tudo que você vai comprar? Que tal uma camisa oficial?"

Eu queria a oficial dele, mas elas eram ridiculamente caras e... "Prefiro roubar uma dele como você fez com a de Jasper".

Alice sorriu. "Sim! É muito melhor pegar deles. Tenho quatro das dele em casa. Ele está reclamando sobre suas roupas desaparecendo." Ela riu de novo. "Ele só sabe que eu peguei uma, mas tenho certeza que ele suspeita que eu peguei todas as outras".

"Eu não sei como você ao menos cabe nelas".

"Elas são excelentes camisolas." Alice pegou uma camisa rosa com o número de Jasper e atirou-me um sorriso brilhante, desafiando-me a gritar com ela. Eu não gritei, no entanto, mesmo que fosse ridículo usar uma cor que não pertencesse ao seu time. Ela então pegou um chapéu cor-de-rosa combinando e todo tipo de porcaria que ela absolutamente não precisava. "Quando no inferno você vai vestir um poncho?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "É muito legal, com Cardinals escrito em vermelho nele e outras coisas. Você nunca sabe, talvez isso será uma nova tendência da moda." Uma almofada de assento, uma garrafa de água, uma camisa com o número de Edward, tudo era válido para Alice. Dei a ela esnobe quando ela agarrou a camisa de Edward. "O quê? Ele é meu amigo, eu posso apoiá-lo também. Eu sei o nome do pau dele, então eu acho que posso usar o sobrenome dele." O adolescente que esteve andando atrás de nós fez um exame duplo nas suas palavras e Alice lançou a ele um sorriso brilhante. Ela encontrou uma com o número de Emmett e a agarrou também. "O dele também." O garoto saiu correndo com a boca aberta e eu ri junto com Alice.

"Ele pensa que você é uma vagabunda total que já saiu com a metade da equipe agora. Alice, você não tem que comprar a loja inteira".

Ela sorriu. "E? Pelo menos eles são todos gostosos. E se você me levar a algum lugar onde eles estejam com essa roupa, eu vou bater neles tão duro como eu faço com Jasper. Você sabe disso." Isso invocou visões que eu não queria ter, então eu balancei minha cabeça e a arrastei para o caixa. Lá, ela pegou várias canetas e ímãs.

"Você está fora de controle".

"E você me ama por isso." Ela não piscou um olho com a quantidade absurda de dinheiro que ela devia quando seu total foi anunciado, entregando o seu cartão ouro. Ela agarrou sua sacola gigante e minha minúscula e nós finalmente fomos para os nossos lugares, após uma rápida parada no banheiro para que eu pudesse vestir minha camiseta com o nome de Edward nela. Eu tinha que admitir que me deu arrepios ter seu nome nas minhas costas. Alice me deu um sorriso inteligente e conhecedor quando eu saí da cabine.

Nós não tivemos que ir muito longe para chegar aos nossos assentos, estávamos no segundo nível na linha de 35 jardas no que eram facilmente os melhores lugares que eu já tinha estado. Até mesmo Alice parecia intimidada pela visão quando nós descemos a nossa seção e encontramos nossa fileira, com Rose já sentada na cadeira três da final. Desci a fileira e Alice me seguiu, nós duas empurrando pessoas e nos desculpando quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino.

Rose me deu um sorriso hesitante quando eu desmoronei no meu assento ao lado dela. "Eu estava começando a pensar que vocês não viriam".

Eu ri e apontei para onde Alice estava ocupada procurando algo dentro da sua sacola até que encontrou seu novo visor vermelho dos Cardinals e o colocou. "Alice viu a loja do time." Minha voz estava seca e Rose riu quando Alice olhou para nós duas.

"Estou fazendo o meu melhor para ajudar a economia! Vocês duas simplesmente não apreciam a infusão de força que dei às vendas com minha compra. Além disso, poderia chover." Ela puxou a sacola que continha seu poncho e a estudou com interesse.

"Claro, Alice, que poderia chover. Em um estádio abobadado." Alice apenas riu para a observação de Rose e recolocou o poncho na sacola e a deslizou sob seu assento.

"Ok, eu estou pronta!" Ela saltou com entusiasmo em sua cadeira e esticou o pescoço para tentar encontrar Jasper. "Onde ele está?"

"No vestiário, Alice. Os iniciadores são apresentados apenas antes do jogo, correndo para fora do túnel, um por um após o resto do time sair".

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Isso significa que o estádio inteiro estará batendo palmas para o meu homem?"

Rose riu ao meu lado quando eu disse a ela, "Muito certamente, sim".

Alice sorriu. "Eu amo isso! E o seu também?" Ela perguntou para Rose, que lhe respondeu de forma afirmativa. "E o seu." Não era uma pergunta, mas eu corei um pouco. Meu. "Então nós temos algum tempo antes do jogo então?"

"Sim, cerca de 20 minutos." Ela pulou da cadeira e subiu no meu colo.

"Que diabos?"

"Temos 20 minutos, e se você acha que eu não notei como você está brilhando com a felicidade, então você não me conhece." Maldita seja ela e a forma como ela me conhecia. "Você disse!" Ela anunciou com triunfo, atirando seus braços em volta de mim em um abraço desajeitado, considerando nossas posições.

"Disse o quê?" Rose perguntou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ela olhou para nós duas, Alice sentada de lado no meu colo com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Eu te amo! Ela e Edward disseram isso um ao outro." Alice disse triunfante.

"Shhhh." Olhei em volta, mas poucas pessoas pareciam estar dando atenção para o que estávamos dizendo, embora eles realmente tivessem percebido que eu tinha uma garota sentada no meu colo. "Você pode sair de cima de mim?"

"Não! Está na hora do papo de garotas e você está no meu caminho. Rose precisa ser incluída também".

Eu não tinha certeza do por que exatamente, visto que nós acabamos de conhecê-la, mas Rose parecia legal e seus olhos iluminaram quando Alice disse que ela precisava ser incluída, então eu suspirei e me mexi no meu lugar. "Tudo bem, mas você vai sentar no seu próprio lugar quando o jogo começar".

"Estraga prazer." Alice riu, mostrando a língua para mim. Eu belisquei seu lado e ela gritou. "Okay! Chega de enrolação, Swan, cuspa tudo".

Isto explicava por que ela esteve tão quieta pelo caminho. Ela esteve esperando para me cercar em um estádio cheio com 60.000 pessoas. Só Alice para preferir me interrogar com milhares de potenciais testemunhas do que ter uma discussão tranquila no carro.

Olhei entre Alice e Rose e lembrei-me da maneira que eu me senti ontem à noite quando ele me devolveu aquelas palavras depois que eu estupidamente as vomitei depois que ele me deu um orgasmo alucinante com seus dedos muito talentosos. Três simples palavrinhas tinham feito eu me sentir como se pudesse conquistar o mundo.

"Ele me ama." Eu disse a elas baixinho. Isso ainda me surpreendia, mesmo horas depois.

"Bem, duh." Rose respondeu, balançando a cabeça e olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota. "Quero dizer, você acabou de descobrir isso? Eu sabia que o menino estava apaixonado por você no instante em que Emmett chegou em casa e me contou sobre você".

"Você sabia? Como? _Por quê? __Como_?"

Rose riu. "Emmett pode ser barulhento e desagradável e ocasionalmente irritante como o inferno, mas ele é muito inteligente e observador. Ele conhece Edward melhor do que qualquer um e ele podia ver tudo no rosto dele quando ele falou sobre você. Por que você acha que ele exigiu conhecê-las?"

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos e eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu simplesmente assumi que ele queria se divertir às custas de Edward".

Rose jogou para trás seus cabelos dourados e sorriu. "Não, embora, é claro, ele não estivesse disposto a deixar passar essa oportunidade." O sorriso dela rivalizou com o brilho do sol quando ela falou sobre seu noivo. "Ele queria conhecê-las porque ele sabia que as garotas para quem Edward e Jasper deram seus corações seriam incríveis. Ele sabia que ele amava você também, e ele ama. Eles falaram um pouco mais sobre isso por todo o final de semana".

"Edward tem amigos incríveis." Esse era apenas mais um motivo para amá-lo. Quando as pessoas eram leais a você, você tinha que ser algo especial.

"Aqueles três são melhores amigos. Eu fui a quarta parte disso por um par de anos e muitas vezes eu simplesmente sentava e apreciava o show. Eles brigavam um com o outro a noite toda, mas cada um deles daria a sua vida pelo outro".

Eu podia ver isso. "De qualquer forma, mesmo que Emmett não tivesse me dito, eu tenho olhos. Eu pude ver a forma como vocês dois olhavam um para o outro na noite de sexta-feira. Eu nunca vi Edward assim com ninguém antes." Suas palavras me aqueceram ainda mais do que o calor do Arizona e Alice no meu colo.

"Bella também!" Alice gritou, sentando-se um pouco para a frente. "Ela namorou esse babaca total na faculdade e pensou que o amava, mas ele não a fez ficar como Edward faz. Ela está impressionada".

"Ela está bem aqui, obrigada." Eu disse secamente, enquanto Alice me deu um sorriso arrependido. "E você está certa. Eu não sentia por James um décimo do que eu sinto por Edward".

Alice se esqueceu e saltou no meu colo. Soltei um grunhido e ela jogou os braços em volta de mim novamente. "Desculpe! Estou simplesmente muito feliz por você!"

Eu ri e a abracei de volta. "Eu sei. Eu também te amo".

Rose nos observava com um pequeno sorriso. "Vocês duas se encaixam exatamente como aqueles três. É bom de ver." Eu detectei um toque de melancolia na voz dela e estendi a mão e toquei o braço dela. Seu sorriso se iluminou quando ela olhou para a minha mão.

Alice, nunca aquela de perder o momento, deslizou do meu colo e pousou no de Rose. A bela mulher loira pareceu surpresa, mas depois ela riu. "Não se preocupe, Rose, nós só precisamos conhecê-la um pouco melhor e seremos melhores amigas como eles são. Bem, não tão grossa como Emmett é, eu não quero ser uma mulher masculina. Mas você entendeu o meu ponto".

"Eu acho que entendi." Rose respondeu entre risos.

"Nem sempre é fácil ser a única garota entre os homens, não é?" Eu entendia muito bem e queria conhecer Rose. O jornalismo esportivo ainda era principalmente um clube de meninos e eu era a única mulher na equipe de funcionários do jornal.

Ela assentiu. "Sim. E não é só com aqueles três, é claro. É no trabalho também. Eu sou dona da minha loja e temos outra mulher como mecânica, mas nós não somos amigas nem nada".

Alice deu um tapinha no braço de Rose. "Você nos tem agora".

Rose olhou para ela e seus lábios tremeram. "Parece que eu tenho".

"Espere um minuto, você vai se casar em abril. Quem está planejando isso?" Rose estava ferrada. Tentei engolir a risada que brotou na minha garganta, mas falhei miseravelmente.

"Hum, eu, eu acho? Eu realmente não tenho nada que não seja a data, no entanto".

"Mas... mas faltam apenas sete meses." Alice balbuciou em descrença.

Rose olhou para ela e eu percebi que eu teria que explicar. "Alice vem planejando seu casamento desde que ela tinha aproximadamente dez anos de idade. A única coisa que mudou desde então tem sido o noivo".

Alice fez uma careta, mas depois riu. "Isso é realmente muito perto da verdade. Eu não podia exatamente casar com Justin Timberlake agora, como eu queria quando eu tinha dez anos".

Nós todas rimos com isso. "De qualquer forma, Rose, se você quiser, eu posso ajudar com o planejamento dele. Isso é o que eu faço, quero dizer, eu planejo eventos, mas às vezes eu planejo casamentos e eu sou realmente boa no que faço e você não tem que me pagar ou nada, já que nós somos amigas agora e eu estou sentada em seu colo e tudo." Alice estava vibrando com empolgação e falando em uma corrida de palavras como eu sempre fazia. Nós éramos amigas há muito tempo.

Rose riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu adoraria ter você me ajudando a planejar. Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo".

Alice saltou no colo de Rose dessa vez. "Estou tão animada! Vou pegar minha agenda quando eu voltar para casa esta noite e ligarei para você. Sete meses não é nem remotamente tempo suficiente." Rose parecia um pouco sobrecarregada e eu não pude deixar de rir da sua expressão atordoada.

"Uh, não pense que isso significa que terminei com você, senhorita. Conte." Alice cruzou os braços e olhou para mim com expectativa e a expressão de Rose combinava com a dela. Bem, não era como se eu não estivesse louca para contar.

"Oh, meninas, foi simplesmente romântico e louco e bobo e, eu não sei, como nós." Alice levantou uma sobrancelha. "Okay! Então, eu estava muito dolorida para dormir com ele depois da noite anterior..." Rose bufou e eu atirei a ela um sorriso. "Bem, eu estou fora de prática e ele é, uh." Eu não deveria compartilhar mais do que isso, deveria?

"Enorme!" Alice forneceu, batendo palmas em excitação.

"Er, sim, obrigada por anunciar isso, Alice." Rose estava tremendo com a risada e Alice estava pulando um pouco.

"Enfim, eu disse a ele que não podíamos e ele foi super doce sobre isso e me deu um banho e, oh meu Deus, vocês tinham que ver a banheira dele!" Comecei uma descrição enquanto os olhos de Alice ficavam cada vez mais amplos.

"Eu preciso do meu planejador, merda. Por que não está aqui? Eu devo ter esse banheiro. O apartamento de Jasper é do mesmo tamanho do de Edward, então isso é passível de ser realizado".

Eu ri e disse a elas sobre a massagem e insinuando um pouco do que veio a seguir, mas eu não estava disposta a discutir isso em detalhes no meio de um estádio cheio de estranhos. "E então isso simplesmente saiu de mim, assim como antes, quando eu mencionei Zeus".

Alice riu enquanto Rose apenas olhava para mim sem entender. "Uh, esse é o nome do seu, uh, membro?" Eu disse a ela, soando novamente como se eu estivesse fazendo uma pergunta. Rose se juntou a Alice nas risadas.

"Zeus é o pai de Hércules, você sabe." Alice disse a Rose, voltando-se para estudar a reação dela. Rose estava rindo alto e enxugando os olhos. "Não diga a Emmett! Precisamos usar isso em um momento estratégico".

"Eu não direi." Ela ofegou. "Oh Deus, o olhar no rosto dele quando ele ouvir isso! Eu não posso esperar".

"Ele tem isso chegando".

Rose sorriu amplamente. "Oh, ele certamente tem".

"Então, você disse isso por acidente como se dissesse qualquer outra coisa importante para o homem?" Alice perguntou, ela e Rose voltando sua atenção novamente para mim.

"Sim. Eu quis dizer _'Eu amo seus dedos'._" Alice e Rose começaram a rir novamente. "Mas eu apenas disse _'eu amo você'_ e depois tentei encobrir e esconder o meu rosto, mas ele não me deixou." Lembrei-me do constrangimento e medo que tinham tomado conta de mim quando eu percebi o que disse. Alice estendeu a mão e pegou a minha e eu dei-lhe um aperto. "Então ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima e me disse que ele esperava que eu quisesse dizer isso, porque ele me amava também".

Os olhos azul-acinzentados de Alice se encheram de lágrimas e ela se inclinou para me abraçar. "Eu estou tão feliz por você, Bella. Ele é o cara. Eu senti isso antes mesmo de você conhecê-lo, e então quando você o conheceu; era como se o mundo se endireitasse ou algo assim".

"Eu nunca o teria conhecido se não fosse por você e Jasper, então, obrigada." Ela me abraçou apertado e me soltou, afastando-se para limpar seus olhos.

Rose estava sorrindo para mim. "Estou tão feliz que ele a encontrou. Edward merece alguém como você".

"Obrigada. Tentarei ser o suficiente para ele".

Alice rosnou e bateu na minha perna. "Você é o suficiente para ele, Bella. Você é perfeita para ele. Não duvide disso".

"Eu trabalharei nisso, Alice. Por enquanto, eu simplesmente serei feliz com o que tenho. É muito mais do que eu jamais pensei que conseguiria".

"Isso é porque você colocou sua expectativa muito baixa antes. Nunca se contente com pouco novamente." Ela fez uma careta para mim e eu ri.

"Eu não vou. Agora, que tal você sair do colo de Rose e nós assistirmos algum futebol? Foi para isso que eu vim, afinal".

"Eu vim pelos homens em calças apertadas." Alice me informou quando se levantou e mudou-se para o seu assento.

"Você faria isso".

"Ei, eu não sou quem criou o termo finalizar no aperto*****. O que é isso no futebol, afinal? Este é um esporte sujo".

_*Aqui ela usa a expressão tight end, que no futebol americano significa o jogador do ataque, aquele que protege o quarterback e pode receber passes ou fazer corridas._

"Bem, claro que eles ficam sujos, Alice, eles estão no gramado e..."

"Não esse tipo de sujeira! Finalizar no aperto. Indo longe. Acertando o buraco fortemente! Inferno, até mesmo o jeito que eles se curvam com suas bundas para a cara uns dos outros. Claramente, a pessoa que inventou este jogo tinha uma mente doente, doente".

Eu comecei a rir e Rose estava literalmente chacoalhando ao meu lado. Ela soltou outro suspiro. "Você perdeu a melhor delas, Alice. O meu favorito é quando eles dizem que a defesa teve boa penetração. Juro, um dia Em teve algum jogo da faculdade passando na TV e ouvi sobre uma boa penetração e pensei que ele tinha colocado no canal Playboy".

Todas nós perdemos isso então. "Eu sou a favor de uma boa penetração em todos os momentos. E você, Bella?" Alice me olhou maliciosamente quando todas nós uivamos com risadas novamente.

Peguei movimento com o canto do meu olho e sentei-me reta quando vi um flash do cabelo bronze liderando pelo corredor. Não de Edward, é claro, mas de sua mãe. Esme Cullen. É claro que ela se sentava aqui, na seção da família. Sentei-me reta e a vi sorrir e acenar para várias pessoas enquanto ela tomava seu lugar. Ela vinha para todos os jogos e se sentava sozinha porque o Dr. Cullen ficava na margem com Edward.

Alice notou que eu tinha parado de rir e cutucou meu lado. "O que há de errado?"

"A mãe de Edward." Eu assobiei, apontando na direção dela.

"Oh, vamos dizer oi!" Ela começou a levantar e eu peguei o braço dela e a puxei de volta em seu lugar. "Que diabos, Bella?" Ela esfregou o braço dela onde eu a agarrei.

"Desculpe, eu não estou pronta para conhecê-la. Edward perguntou se eu queria ir jantar com eles esta semana e eu meio que me apavorei com isso".

"Por quê?" Rose perguntou do meu lado esquerdo. "Esme é realmente legal, eu juro. Ela ficará feliz que Edward tenha encontrado alguém que o ama".

"Eu não sei. Eu só... estamos nessa pequena bolha perfeita, apenas nós dois. E agora ela foi expandida para nós seis e isso é ainda melhor e eu só estou com medo de que trazendo mais pessoas, rápido demais a bolha vá estourar. A realidade baterá e nós estaremos em um aquário, e se não pudermos lidar com isso?"

Alice suspirou. "Bella, não será magicamente destruído quando o mundo souber que vocês estão juntos".

"Eu sei disso, ou pelo menos parte de mim sabe. Outra parte de mim..."

"Eu entendo." Rose interveio. "Eu vi o que acontece quando ele está saindo com alguém e eu não culpo você por querer abafar isso o maior tempo possível." Dei a ela um sorriso agradecido. "Mas, o fato da questão é, você está apaixonada por uma celebridade e isso virá à tona eventualmente. Você precisa se preparar para isso. Estaremos lá para você, é claro, mas você precisa estar pronta para lidar com isso. Conhecer os pais será moleza comparado com isso".

Eu assenti, agradecida quando a música de abertura "Crazy Train" soou e os times começaram a correr dos túneis. O ataque teve a apresentação pessoal e eu senti um sorriso se esticar pelo meu rosto quando o nome de Emmett foi anunciado e ele correu para fora do túnel, batendo as mãos e sorrindo com entusiasmo. Rose se iluminou quando ela o viu e ele jogou um beijo em sua direção geral. Ele não podia vê-la, mas ela jogou um beijo de volta. Eles eram tão bonitinhos juntos.

O resto da linha ofensiva saiu e, em seguida, os receptores foram para cima. Alice se levantou e gritou com tudo quando Jasper foi chamado e a multidão rugiu. Ele deu um sorriso, capturado no Jumbotron*****, em nossa direção, e Alice gritou. "Isso foi para mim!" Eu ri e assegurei-lhe que foi.

_*Jumbotron: uma grande tela de TV situada no centro dos estádios esportivos, mostrando as principais cenas do jogo._

Os running backs foram os próximos e, em seguida... "O quarterback da partida, número dez, Edward Cullen!" O lugar ficou elétrico e senti a emoção surgir através de mim com a menção do nome dele e a reação a ele. Ele correu pela linha, batendo as mãos e parecendo um guerreiro indo para a batalha, e então ele parou e se virou e olhou diretamente em nossa direção. Ele não sorriu ou acenou ou mandou um beijo, ele só deu um daqueles olhares penetrantes na minha direção, a câmera mostrando aqueles olhos verdes sérios que fazia meus joelhos virarem geleia. Então sua boca levantou naquele sorriso sexy e eu soltei um pequeno grito. Deus, eu já o queria novamente.

Alice suspirou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão. "Maldição, Bella, a forma como ele olha para você. Acho que minha calcinha vai pegar fogo!" Rose murmurou o seu acordo, mas eu não desviei meus olhos dele quando ele fez o seu caminho para a linha lateral e começou a falar com o técnico de quarterback. Ele era tão sexy quando se preparava para entrar em campo.

Os 9ers venceram o sorteio e escolheram adiar, então os Cardinals pegaram a bola para começar o jogo. Breaston retornou o chute para a linha de 27 jardas e Edward entrou em campo. Ele parou de forma confiante atrás da sua linha, berrando ordens quando viu que San Fran faria um _blitz__*****_ na esquina em first down. Fiquei sentada ansiosa, meu coração batendo quando a bola foi jogada e Edward tomou uma queda de cinco etapas. Cheney tinha ficado para trás na cobertura e conseguiu conter o blitzing na esquina, dando tempo para Edward soltar um passe perfeito para Jasper, que tinha alcançado três passos sobre o _safety__**** **_e pegou a bola, passando pelas linhas laterais e na zona final. Uma jogada, 73 jardas. Edward bateu no peito de Jasper e então ele olhou para mim de novo e a tela mostrou um sorriso lindo no seu rosto. Ele balbuciou alguma coisa e então Emmett o envolveu em um abraço de urso e o levou para a margem.

_*Blitz: Jogada defensiva em que, além dos jogadores de primeira linha da defesa, outros jogadores partem para cima do quarterback adversário. O objetivo é atrapalhar o passe ou mesmo derrubar o quarterback antes que ele lance a bola (sack). A blitz pode ser feita por linebackers, cornerbacks ou safeties._

_**Safety: pontuação dada quando o jogador com a posse da bola recebe um tackle (pancada que visa derrubar o jogador com a posse de bola e parar a jogada) dentro da sua end zone (ou tem sua fita retirada no caso do flag). Um snap imperfeito em que a bola cai na end zone do próprio time sem a intervenção de nenhum jogador também caracteriza safety. O safety vale 2 pontos._

"O que ele disse?" Eu murmurei.

"Parece que foi, 'para você'. Isso faz algum sentido?" Alice respondeu, sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Sim, faz." Para mim. Sim, ele era.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Oi meninas, como foi o fds? Nada melhor que começar todas as segundas com essa fic, não é? Pouco drama, muita pegação e várias risadas!_

_Estou tão feliz de termos as semanas preenchidas. Fazia tempo que não ficávamos "movimentadas" assim._

_Segunda = First & Ten_

_Terça = Resident Geek_

_Quarta = Rabbit Heart_

_Quinta = Songbird_

_Sexta = Extras de "Edward Cullen - O Mulherengo"_

_Sábado = Once Upon a Saturday_

_Domingo = minha folga! Tenham pena de mim! kkkk_

_Beijos e até amanhã. Obrigado por todas as reviews, vcs são fofas demais. Ah, agradecimentos sempre especiais a "Fics Mil", "MiliYLJJ", "Joselma" e "Renatapcb". Obrigado pelo carinho!_


	16. Capítulo 16 – Plano de Jogo

**Capítulo 16 – Plano de Jogo**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

**# Edward #**

Perguntei-me se eu poderia conseguir que Bella viesse a cada jogo. Eu estive em fogo no primeiro snap*****, jogando aquela longa bomba para Jasper por um touchdown e levando a equipe pelo campo para uma pontuação a cada posse da metade. Nós conseguimos outro touchdown no início do terceiro tempo e o treinador deixou-me fora do quarto tempo, puxando-me para o meu descanso. Estávamos com 21 pontos, com 15 minutos para o fim, então ele me deixou descansar, não que eu quisesse. Eu estava excitado além da crença e dolorosamente tentado a dirigir-me até a casa de Bella para liberar alguma tensão, mas ela tinha que trabalhar e eu tinha que respeitar isso. Tão malditamente vergonhoso.

_*Snap: jogada cometida após a linha de 2 jardas._

Jasper e Emmett já estavam em casa com suas mulheres e, já que eu não podia correr para a casa da minha, eu fiquei após o jogo e assisti uma pequena gravação antes de seguir para o meu apartamento vazio. Estacionei o carro e agarrei minha bolsa de ginástica do porta-malas e me dirigi para dentro. Eu ligaria para Bella assim que entrasse em casa para que eu pudesse, pelo menos, ouvir a voz dela. Eu estava morrendo para saber o que ela achou do jogo e se ela tinha visto a minha pequena mensagem para ela no Jumbotron. Não tinha sido um pensamento consciente da minha parte. Eu sabia onde Rose e minha mãe sentavam e eu sabia que Bella estava lá e eu simplesmente me senti obrigado a cumprimentá-la de alguma forma, como o tolo apaixonado que eu era. Pelo menos eu não estava sozinho. Emmett fazia um papel de bobo de si mesmo a cada jogo em casa e eu sabia que Jasper tinha enviado uma pequena mensagem para Alice também. Nós todos estávamos completamente nas mãos das nossas mulheres.

O passeio no elevador só me fez pensar no passeio que tínhamos feito algumas noites atrás, quando não conseguíamos manter nossas mãos fora um do outro. Deus, eu a queria. Talvez eu devesse sair para uma corrida depois de ligar para ela, para me livrar desse excesso de energia para que eu pudesse realmente dormir. Eu tinha uma reunião com o meu agente e publicitário e empresário amanhã para resolver um monte de porcaria que eu realmente não dava a mínima antes do jantar com os meus pais. Alguns dias de folga. Não é que eu estivesse chateado sobre ver os meus pais, mas meu pai tinha convidado Emmett e Jasper e aqueles dois nunca diziam não para um jantar em minha casa, então isso seria interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Eu duvidava que qualquer um deles pudesse manter a boca fechada para deixar-me contar aos meus pais sobre Bella. Jasper provavelmente já tinha ligado para eles para preenchê-los e Emmett provavelmente tinha lhes enviado um e-mail entre as suas mensagens para Brett Favre.

Eu finalmente cheguei no meu andar e saí do elevador, seguindo em direção ao meu apartamento quando eu a vi. _Bella._ Bella estava lá, sentada no meu corredor, teclando em seu laptop, completamente absorta no que ela estava fazendo. Ela não me ouviu e eu parei e simplesmente a observei, um sorriso ridículo esticando sobre o meu rosto quando eu me toquei que ela estava realmente aqui. Eu não estava imaginando. Essa era a minha Bella, com o seu cabelo puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo um short jeans minúsculo que mostrava suas longas pernas lindas e perfeitas. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta vermelha que eu não podia ver completamente, mas eu assumi que era em apoio ao meu time e eu me senti quente só de pensar nisso.

Ela era tão malditamente fofa, teclando no seu laptop, sua testa franzia em concentração enquanto ela pensava em algo antes de digitar novamente. Deus, eu a queria. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu estava me movendo rapidamente pelo corredor. Eu parei a aproximadamente 1m50cm dela e ela ainda não tinha me notado, então eu limpei minha garganta e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e olhou para cima para mim, desviando a atenção do que ela estava trabalhando.

"Você está aqui." Oh, isso era uma ótima maneira para cumprimentá-la, idiota, mas, ainda assim. Ela era como um sonho vindo à vida e eu simplesmente não podia acreditar na minha sorte.

"Oh, sim." Ela disse, mordendo seu lábio e parecendo aturdida enquanto pressionou um botão em seu laptop e o fechou. Ela o empurrou de lado e então eu vi a camiseta completamente. Tinha o símbolo dos Cardinais nela, juntamente com o meu número. Puta merda, ela estava usando o meu número. E, a menos que eu estivesse equivocado, meu nome provavelmente estava nas suas costas. Eu não poderia colocar em palavras o quanto eu amava o pensamento de que ela tinha o meu nome nela; de ela simplesmente ter o meu nome, ponto final.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem. Eu só... eu fui para casa e entrei pensando que eu sentaria e trabalharia e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava agarrando o meu computador e vindo até aqui. Esperei no carro até que eu vi Jasper chegando e ele me deixou entrar. Ele disse que eu poderia ficar no apartamento dele, mas eu queria esperar aqui." Eu não disse nada, apenas fiquei absorvendo a presença dela e ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu deveria ir. Você está cansado. Esta foi uma ideia estúpida. É que você simplesmente saiu do túnel e o olhar que você deu para mim. Querido Deus, Edward, você olhou para mim como se você fosse para as arquibancadas e me tomaria bem na frente de um milhão de pessoas e eu juro que se você tivesse feito isso, eu teria ido diretamente com isso porque eu queria correr para o campo e derrubar você e ter o meu caminho com você de qualquer jeito e então você disse 'para você' e eu acho que eu soube naquele momento que eu viria para cá. mesmo que eu não tenha admitido isso para mim mesma, mas claramente você está cansado e eu deveria ir embora".

Ela levantou e virou-se e lá estava; meu sobrenome em suas lindas costas. Puta merda. Minha mão direita estava realmente tremendo um pouco quando eu a estendi para pegar o seu braço e virá-la para mim. "Bella, eu quero que você fique".

Bella olhou para mim com olhos enormes e eu sabia que tinha estragado tudo por não impedi-la de divagar coisas incoerentes e assumir a ela imediatamente que eu mais do que a queria aqui. "Eu quase fui até a sua casa em vez de voltar para a minha." Ela sorriu e seus olhos iluminaram.

"Sério?"

"Sim, sério. Eu queria tanto ver você, mas eu não queria atrapalhar o seu trabalho, então eu decidi voltar para casa e, eventualmente, sair para uma corrida".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Você não fez exercícios demais no campo hoje? Você sempre corre depois dos jogos?"

Eu sorri e deixei minhas mãos caírem para a sua cintura, puxando-a para mim. "Eu disse a você, ou eu estou exausto após um jogo, ou eu estou extremamente enérgico. Esta noite eu simplesmente tenho muita energia em excesso. Isso vem de saber que a minha garota estava no meu jogo me assistindo." Ela riu e envolveu seus braços ao redor das minhas costas, então estávamos essencialmente parados no corredor nos abraçando. Eu realmente meio que amava isso, mas eu queria mais do que isso agora. Eu nos movi para que ela estivesse pressionada contra a minha porta da frente. Ela olhou para mim e eu finalmente a beijei, completamente emocionado que ela estivesse ali e eu podia tocar e provar e senti-la. Ela era o sabor que eu estive ansiando durante todo o dia.

Bella soltou um dos seus pequenos gemidos que nunca falhavam em me deixar duro como uma rocha e eu empurrei contra ela. Deus, eu esperava que ela não estivesse muito dolorida depois desta manhã, mas seus lábios não vacilaram contra os meus e suas mãos moveram das minhas costas para a minha bunda, que ela apertou antes de me puxar para mais perto. Jesus. Eu tinha que nos levar para o meu apartamento, ou eu a tomaria aqui mesmo no corredor. Era tarde, mas isso não significa que algum vizinho curioso não poderia colocar sua cabeça para fora para ver o que estava acontecendo se ela continuasse fazendo aqueles pequenos gemidos sexy.

Enfiei a mão no meu bolso e tirei minhas chaves, mantendo meus lábios nos dela enquanto eu tentava incrivelmente destrancar a minha porta sem ter que parar de beijá-la e tocá-la. Eu finalmente consegui abrir a porta depois de muito me atrapalhar e eu a segurei contra mim enquanto chutei a porta aberta, não me importando quando ela bateu na parede. Eu poderia consertar qualquer dano que causássemos. Guiei Bella para dentro, finalmente a liberando para pegar seu computador e colocá-lo sobre a mesa ao lado antes de fechar a porta. Ela me observou com olhos semicerrados, seus lábios já inchados e seu peito arfando enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Dei um passo em sua direção e ela recuou, segurando a sua mão para cima para sinalizar que eu não deveria me aproximar. Que diabos?

"Você dedicou um touchdown para mim".

"Sim, eu dediquei." E eu sabia que ela tinha gostado, então por que nós ainda não estávamos nus?

Ela sorriu e se lançou para mim, envolvendo suas pernas em torno da minha cintura quando eu a peguei e a puxei para mim, segurando em sua bunda dessa vez. "Foi a coisa mais quente que alguém já fez por mim".

Estendi minha mão e a empurrei através do seu cabelo, tirando a presilha de cabelo que ela usava, observando quando o seu cabelo castanho caiu em ondas em torno do seu rosto. Ela era tão linda.

"Eu amei saber que você estava lá. Eu queria ir para as arquibancadas e tomá-la. Aquele quarto tempo inteiro levou tudo em mim para não me virar e tentar ver se eu poderia encontrá-la. Eu deveria ter prestado atenção nos meus companheiros de time, mas tudo que eu queria fazer era te agarrar e levá-la em algum lugar onde eu pudesse deixá-la nua e me enterrar dentro de você".

Seus olhos castanhos eram quase pretos quando seus lábios chocaram contra os meus, suas mãos movendo pelo meu peito e puxando a minha camisa. Ela se afastou e me olhou com aquele olhar faminto e eu juro que todas as partes do meu corpo pareciam estar pegando fogo. "Nós estamos sozinhos agora." Ela murmurou, e isso era realmente tudo que eu precisava.

Eu a empurrei contra a parede e estendi a mão entre nós para desfazer o botão do seu short jeans. Ela desenroscou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e eu deslizei seu zíper para baixo e tinha o shorts fora dela em questão de segundos. Minha camisa seguiu rapidamente em seguida, embora eu tivesse que ajudá-la a tirá-la sobre a minha cabeça. Suas mãos imediatamente foram para o meu peito, passando suas unhas levemente sobre o meu peitoral e depois no meu abdômen. Eu ri e a beijei forte. Eu estava completamente dividido sobre tirar sua camiseta. Eu queria ver seus belos seios, mas eu realmente achava que ela estava sexy como o inferno com o meu número e nome nela. O desejo ganhou rapidamente e eu puxei a camiseta sobre a cabeça dela e a atirei no chão com a minha. Ela estava deslumbrante com apenas o seu sutiã e calcinha brancos simples, mas eu realmente não conseguia parar de admirá-la. Toda a adrenalina que eu não tinha gastado durante o jogo estava correndo através de mim e eu não queria nada mais do que usar tudo na garota que estava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos famintos.

Eu a beijei novamente forte quando alcancei suas costas e desenganchei seu sutiã. Ela ajudou a deslizá-lo sobre seus ombros e o jogou no chão antes de estender sua mão para puxar a minha bermuda de treino. Eu a ajudei a puxá-la com a minha boxer e então as chutei pelo corredor.

"Eu quero você." Eu disse a ela, minha voz áspera com a minha necessidade.

"Eu sou sua." Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para trás e eu enrosquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e a mordi levemente na garganta. Jesus. Eu queria devorá-la e ouvi-la dizer que ela era minha... Eu não aguentava mais e estendi a mão entre nós e puxei sua calcinha, rasgando-a dela. Bella ofegou, mas suas mãos mergulharam no meu cabelo para me segurar enquanto eu beijava e mordiscava o meu caminho pelo seu pescoço.

Estiquei minha mão para baixo e movi meus dedos sobre o seu clitóris enquanto ela gemia. Maldição, ela estava tão molhada. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela e ela gritou. "Agora, Edward." Uau, isso foi quente. Eu a peguei de volta e ela envolveu suas pernas de volta ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu empurrava profundamente dentro dela. Eu não podia esperar e nem ela poderia. Eu a beijei forte enquanto eu a fodia contra a parede e suas pernas agarravam minha bunda com força enquanto ela me encontrava a cada impulso. Segurei sua cintura e a puxei para o meu pau, estabelecendo um ritmo duro e rápido. Ela gritou enquanto apertava em torno de mim e eu lutei para não gozar, batendo dentro dela. Eu sabia que devia ser gentil, mas eu não conseguia me controlar para fazer isso. Eu queimava por ela.

Ela gritou o meu nome quando gozou de novo, jogando sua cabeça para trás, dando-me o seu pescoço para lamber e chupar enquanto eu continuava a bater dentro dela. Seus seios balançavam com os nossos movimentos e seu corpo continuava arqueando em minha direção, encontrando-me a cada estocada. Ela era tão boa e quente e apertada. Eu angulei meu pau para cima em direção ao seu ponto G e ela gemeu e apertou em torno de mim novamente. Desta vez eu não consegui segurar e gozei dentro dela com três estocadas duras.

Bella desmoronou contra mim, sua cabeça no meu ombro esquerdo enquanto ela se enterrava em meu pescoço, beijando-me suavemente ali como se não tivéssemos acabado de foder como animais contra a parede. Agora que eu conseguia pensar direito, percebi que talvez eu não devesse tê-la tratado dessa maneira. "Bella, eu sinto muito".

"Pelo quê?" Ela murmurou, ainda pressionando beijos sensuais na base da minha garganta.

"Eu não devia tê-la tratado assim." Ela não era alguma vadia sem nome, ela era a garota que eu amava.

Ela se afastou e colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto. "Não se atreva a pedir desculpas, Edward Cullen. Eu estive sentada naquele corredor por duas horas querendo você, depois de passar três horas no jogo querendo você. Se você não tivesse me tomado exatamente assim, eu teria tomado você. Você me entendeu?" Ela estava me encarando agora e ela ficava absolutamente linda quando estava brava, assim como ela era o tempo todo, é claro.

"Sim? Você teria me atacado?"

"Sim. Não me faça provar isso agora porque eu não acho que minhas pernas vão me apoiar".

"Eu não te machuquei, não é?" Eu realmente não me arrependia de tê-la fodido, não se ela não se importava com isso, mas eu não queria machucá-la novamente.

"Eu pareço machucada?"

Não, ela não parecia. Ela parecia que tinha sido bem fodida, o que ela, mais ou menos, foi. "Não".

"Bem, então." Ela assentiu e sorriu para mim. "Você não disse que normalmente usa a sua banheira depois de um jogo?"

Eu ri e a levei para o quarto. "Sim, eu uso. Agora que eu gastei toda aquela energia, eu poderia usar a banheira".

"Bom. Edward?"

"Sim?" Acendi a luz do quarto e olhei para ela, sorrindo para mim e olhando para mim como, bem, como se ela me amasse.

"Nunca se desculpe pelo que nós fazemos. Eu amo que você me quisesse assim. Eu amo você".

"Eu também te amo, Bella Swan." E um dia em breve eu daria a ela uma chave para que ela pudesse vir sempre que ela quisesse e não tivesse que esperar por mim no corredor. Qual era a regra de etiqueta sobre isso? Talvez eu tivesse que perguntar para Jasper. Maldição, isso seria foda. Eu já podia imaginar o seu rosto de Dr. Phil.

Eu a carreguei e liguei a banheira antes de deslizar ao lado dela. Ela se moveu e deitou entre as minhas pernas, sua cabeça descansando contra o meu peito. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a abracei. Este foi um dia fantástico. Todos os dias com ela simplesmente pareciam ficar melhores e melhores.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui".

Ela olhou para mim por cima do seu ombro. "Como eu poderia ter ficado longe? 'Para você' é a minha segunda coisa favorita que você algum dia me disse".

"Talvez eu devesse dedicar todos os meus touchdowns para você".

Ela riu e beijou meu ombro. "Isso pode nos matar, mas seria uma boa maneira de partir".

Eu ri e a abracei para mim. "Funciona para mim".

**XoxoxoxoX**

Eu odiava reuniões de negócios, mas uma vez por mês o meu agente, gerente de negócios e publicitário vinham à cidade para examinar meus horários, possíveis novas ideias de marketing e ofertas e eu tinha que aguentar e ir. Bella tinha se arrastado da cama às sete e partido como um morcego saindo do inferno para começar sua semana de trabalho. Eu me senti um pouco mal por mantê-la acordada até tão tarde, mas eu não poderia me arrepender depois da noite que tivemos. A necessidade que eu sentia por ela era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Eu não queria que ela saísse esta manhã, mas eu sabia que ela amava o seu trabalho tanto quanto eu amava o meu. Nós tínhamos que trabalhar em equilibrar nossas necessidades com as nossas obrigações.

Puxei para o estacionamento da _Posh_ e dei ao manobrista as minhas chaves.

"Sr. Cullen, é bom vê-lo de novo. Seu grupo já está aqui." É claro que eles estavam. Victoria Stevens, minha assessora de imprensa, adorava este lugar e nos encontramos aqui o tempo todo. Ela gostava daqui porque não havia menu fixo, você apenas dizia a eles o que você queria comer e eles lhe traziam o que eles inventassem. Poderia ser interessante, isso era certo.

Victoria, o meu agente Tommy Marcus, e meu gerente de negócios Alec Dwyer estavam sentados nas grandes poltronas pretas conversando. Tommy me viu primeiro e levantou e apertou a minha mão. Eu o puxei para um meio abraço. Tommy e eu nos conhecíamos desde que eu era criança. Ele conheceu meu pai através de alguns dos seus clientes e eles se tornaram amigos. Quando chegou a hora de eu escolher um agente, eu não tive que pensar muito antes de escolher Tommy.

"Edward! Como você está?" Ele deu-me um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes, seus olhos escuros brilhando de alegria. "Você foi fenomenal ontem à noite. Passando 398 jardas, 4 touchdowns... você não vai tornar difícil para mim quando chegar a hora de negociar o seu novo contrato, não é mesmo?"

Eu ri e bati no seu ombro. "Temos dois anos antes de temos que lidar com isso, não temos?"

"Nunca é cedo demais para pensar sobre o próximo contrato, filho. Como estão os seus pais?"

Sentei-me ao lado dele e sorri. "Eles estão ótimos. Na verdade, estou dirigindo para lá depois de eu ter terminado aqui. Direi ao meu pai para ligar para você".

Ele riu. "Não há necessidade. Vamos jogar golfe amanhã. Sempre o médico, seu pai".

Eu ri. "Melhor você do que eu. É o único esporte em que ele pode me vencer sistematicamente, então ele sempre tenta me levar para as partidas com ele." E durante a pausa entre temporadas, eu ia mais do que frequentemente. Eu poderia lidar com perder para o meu pai, mais ou menos. Além disso, era ótimo para passar um tempo com ele.

Eu me concentrei em Alec e Victoria e dei um aperto de mão rápido para ambos e um sorriso. Nós não éramos tão próximos como Tommy e eu éramos, mas ambos eram fantásticos em seus trabalhos. O garçom se aproximou e dei a ele as minhas especificações. "Carne mal passada, nada de frutos do mar, nada de cenouras, pode ter qualquer outra coisa." Todos os outros falaram os seus próprios desgostos e gostos e nos sentamos enquanto esperávamos que fôssemos servidos.

"Então, Edward." Victoria me lançou um sorriso apertado e abriu sua maleta. "Ouvi que a sessão do comercial foi diferente".

Eu lutei contra uma risada quando lembrei de Alice assumindo o lugar como se fosse a dona e minha linda Bella naquele belo vestido. "Sim, tudo funcionou bem, eu acho".

"O diretor não consegue parar de alucinar sobre como ficou fresco e diferente o comercial. O pessoal de Tanya, no entanto..."

"Eu nunca filmaria aquele comercial daquela maneira, Victoria. Sinto muito, mas você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que tipo de imagem eu devo ser retratado; eu como um idiota patético que deixaria uma mulher pisar nele. Desculpe, mas isso não é quem eu sou." Havia uma ponta em minha voz que indicava que eu não estava arrependido em nada.

Os lábios de Victoria franziram em uma linha fina e ela afastou uma nuvem de cabelo vermelho, mas assentiu. "Concordo que talvez o conceito inicial fosse incorreto, mas contradizer Tanya do jeito que você fez não é bom para a sua imagem".

Eu sorri. "Ela não vai fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso publicamente. Confie em mim".

Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram. "O que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada. Eu só apontei que se ela fosse à imprensa para reclamar, certas razões por trás da nossa separação poderiam ser expostas. Ela não quer isso mais do que eu quero, então ela não fará nenhuma confusão. Ela sai do seu comercial com uma boa imagem, você sabe. Ela ficou satisfeita com isso." Bem, isso pode não ser exatamente como ela se sentiu, mas ela não parecia uma idiota patética também. Foi ganhar/ganhar tanto quanto eu estava preocupado.

Alec tirou algumas anotações e começou a falar sobre as minhas finanças. Eu assenti e concordei um pouco porque eu realmente não dou a mínima para quantos milhões eu tinha. Contanto que eu estivesse financeiramente seguro, eu estaria feliz e ele sabia disso, mas ele gostava de dar uma de contador de vez em quando. Seus óculos empoleirados no seu nariz, ele jorrava fatos e números e falava sobre alienações e todo tipo de coisa. Dei a minha opinião da melhor forma que pude. Ele era digno de confiança e sabia o que estava fazendo, então eu concordava com a maioria das suas ideias.

"Eu acho que você poderia expandir a sua linha de roupas também".

Parei de brincar com o meu garfo e olhei para ele. "Expandir como?" Eu já tinha jeans e camisas e jaquetas e toda essa porcaria. Eu tenho e-mails com vários projetos para aprovação e já assinei com a maioria deles. Talvez eu pudesse perguntar a Alice se ela gostaria de me ajudar com isso, parecia algo que ela pudesse se interessar.

"Roupa íntima".

Eu pisquei e olhei para Tommy, que não estava se incomodando em esconder sua risada.

"Roupa íntima Perfect Ten*****?"

_*Perfect Ten: não sei se vocês se lembram, mas essa é a marca do Edward. O número da camisa de Edward é o 10 (Ten em inglês). Então o nome da sua marca, em tradução literal seria Dez Perfeito._

Alec escovou seu cabelo castanho dos olhos e recostou-se, parecendo um pouco nervoso. "Bem, sim, você não seria o primeiro atleta a vender roupa íntima. Michael Jordan ainda faz uma fortuna fazendo isso. Eu analisei os números e..."

"Tenho certeza que os números se multiplicariam, mas roupa íntima?" Eu podia ouvir Emmett agora. Eu nunca viveria em paz se aceitasse isso.

"É uma decisão muito sábia. Você poderia monopolizar o mercado uma vez que as mulheres o vissem usando boxers, ou cuecas. Falei com Irina e ela está trabalhando em alguns projetos potenciais para você".

Eu levantei a mão. "Espere um pouco. Seria esperado que eu fosse o modelo?"

Victoria riu. "E quem mais? Você já se viu? Anúncios em revistas com você sem nada além de um par de boxer seria apenas a ponta do iceberg. Outdoors, comerciais... você realmente precisa fazer isso".

Roupas íntimas. Eu provavelmente poderia lidar com a produção, mas eu não tinha certeza sobre os anúncios e os outros enfeites. "Vou pensar sobre isso." Alec sorriu serenamente e eu sabia que ele sabia que eu cederia. Ele era esperto demais para o meu próprio bem. Ele me entregou alguns papéis e me disse para analisar com mais tempo.

Nossa comida chegou em seguida. A minha era algum tipo de bife Kobe em algum molho com aspargos e milho. Mexi na minha comida enquanto Victoria começou a murmurar sobre as aparências. Deus, eu odiava as aparências.

"Você está convidado para a Semana de Moda de Nova York, que é uma obrigação para a linha Perfect Tem." Eu fiz uma careta. Eu odiava Semanas de Moda. Tanya havia me arrastado para lá no ano passado. Ainda assim, eu sabia que tinha que ir, então assenti e ela continuou. "Eles querem que você apareça na capa da SI***** se você ganhar na próxima semana. Se não, eles ainda querem escrever uma história sobre você. Peter King quer se reunir com você na próxima segunda-feira?" Peter era legal e eu concordei novamente.

_*SI: Sport Illustrated Magazine, revista americana que fala sobre esportes. Suas capas geralmente são jogadores ou atletas que estão em alta._

Os lábios de Victoria tremeram enquanto ela lia o próximo item em sua agenda. "A Revista People precisa fazer uma sessão de foto para a edição de Homem Mais Sexy, você está na lista novamente." Revirei os olhos. "Eu sei, mas essa revista vai para um monte de gente. Ela amplia o seu apelo e sua base de fãs".

"Eu sei. Eu farei isso." Eu odiava isso, mas sendo chamado de sexy não era um insulto, afinal.

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente e tomou um gole do seu chá. "Hum, há uma oferta da Playgirl***** que..."

_*Playgirl: revista estilo Playboy, só que direcionada ao público feminino._

"Não".

Ela riu. "Eu sei, mas é o meu trabalho dizer tudo a você que vem no meu caminho. É bastante lucrativo".

"Não vai acontecer." Tanto Tommy como Alec estavam rindo da minha indignação, é claro.

"Ok então." Ela fez um ponto em descartar isso da sua lista estúpida em seu papel caro. "A última coisa que eu tenho é o leilão de solteiros no próximo mês para a Sociedade do Câncer Infantil"**.**

Maldição. Eu tinha esquecido sobre isso. "Eu não posso".

Os olhos dela estreitaram. "O que você quer dizer com você não pode? Você concordou com isso meses atrás e a publicidade já começou. Você é o astro principal, Edward, você não pode não estar lá".

"Eu tenho uma namorada agora." Deus, eu amava dizer isso. Tommy sorriu para mim, Alec apenas sentou-se e parecia pensativo, o que era a sua expressão habitual, e Victoria me encarou.

"Você casou com essa namorada?"

Não, mas espero que algum dia eu me case. "Não, por quê?"

"Então você ainda é um solteiro." Bem, tecnicamente, mas esse não era o ponto.

"Sim, mas eu não quero ser leiloado para um encontro quando eu já estou namorando alguém que eu amo".

"Amor! Bom para você, Edward." Tommy deu um tapinha nas minhas costas e eu percebi que era uma coisa boa que eu contaria aos meus pais sobre Bella hoje à noite, ou ele contaria ao meu pai amanhã.

Victoria revirou seus olhos. "Estou muito feliz por você, verdadeiramente." A voz dela não poderia ter sido mais sarcástica. "Mas você concordou com isso e eles estão contando com você. É para crianças com câncer, Edward." Eu sabia disso e eu odiava decepcioná-los.

"Eu darei a eles o que quer que eu teria conseguido no leilão. Inferno, eu darei a eles dez vezes isso. Eles não se importarão".

"Você não pode pagar pelo tipo de publicidade que ter o seu nome ligado ao leilão trará, Edward." Ela continuou a olhar, mas então ela sorriu triunfante. "Você tinha uma namorada quando concordou em fazer isso, de qualquer maneira".

Sim, mas aquela namorada era Tanya e eu não dava a mínima para o que ela pensava. Bella ficaria magoada e sua insegurança poderia obter o melhor dela. "É só que essa relação é muito recente e isso significa o mundo para mim e eu não quero estragar isso".

"Sim, sim, tenho certeza que ela é muito amável." Eu queria bater o sorriso do rosto de Victoria. "Emmett está noivo e ele está fazendo isso." Isso era porque Rose achava que era engraçado e ela queria que ele fosse comprado por uma velha senhora. "Jasper estará nisso também".

Eu suspirei. Eu não poderia deixar a instituição de caridade na mão e minha mãe era uma parte dela também. Eu simplesmente teria que falar com Bella e esperar que ela entendesse. "Tudo bem".

Victoria recostou-se e deu-me um sorriso como o gato que comeu o canário. "Tenho certeza que a sua namoradinha entenderá. Tanya teria entendido".

Atirei a ela um olhar e seu sorriso desapareceu. "Tanya nunca deu a mínima sobre mim, então é claro que ela não teria se importado".

"Quem é essa garota? Preciso de um nome para que eu possa levar para a imprensa, talvez organizar algumas fotos de vocês dois. Ela é uma atriz ou modelo?"

Essas eram as suas preocupações. "Não. Ela não é famosa e ela quer manter isso assim. Nós não vamos a público ainda, Victoria".

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas concordou. "Isso é realmente melhor. Atirar você como solteiro causará mais interesse no evento, de qualquer maneira".

"Ótimo." Murmurei sarcasticamente. Isso seria foda.

"Claro, seria ainda melhor se você voltasse com Tanya. A quantidade de ofertas e ligações que eu recebo..."

"Eu disse a você, eu nunca estarei com Tanya novamente. Aquele relacionamento foi ideia sua e veja onde isso me levou? Esqueça isso, Victoria. Eu encontrei a garota com quem eu quero estar".

Victoria ouviu a raiva na minha voz e balançou a cabeça. "Claro, Edward. Sinto muito." Ela me deu um sorriso doce e continuou comendo.

A reunião prosseguiu sem mais incidentes, comigo concordando com várias aparições e, muito para o meu deleite, uma participação especial em _Os Simpsons_ atuando como eu mesmo. Eu cresci vendo esse seriado. Eu disse adeus a Alec, Victoria e Tommy me sentindo um pouco melhor sobre as coisas, embora houvesse um buraco no meu estômago sobre o leilão de solteiros. Eu esperava que Bella entendesse.

**XoxoxoxoX**

"Eu quero dizer isso. Deixem-me contar a eles sobre Bella." Tanto Jasper como Emmett assentiram obedientemente quando puxei para a garagem dos meus pais, sorrisos combinando revestindo seus rostos. Eles desfrutariam essa noite até demais para o meu gosto. Bastardos. Eu precisava de novos amigos.

"Não se preocupe, garota Glamour, eu entendi." Emmett saiu do carro e chegou em casa antes de Jasper e eu termos sequer saído do carro. "Mãe! Estamos em casa!"

Tentei fazer uma carranca, mas eu não podia evitar amar como ele e Jasper sentiam-se à vontade na casa dos meus pais. Nós passávamos muito tempo aqui antes de nos apaixonamos e até mesmo depois, no caso de Emmett. Nós estávamos aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana, às vezes mais, como quando estávamos ajudando a construir algumas prateleiras para a biblioteca e reorganizando os móveis. Meus amigos, como eu, fariam qualquer coisa para os meus pais.

Minha mãe enfiou a cabeça para fora da cozinha e Emmett se abateu sobre ela como quando ele faz em um D-lineman , só que ao invés de levá-la para o chão, ele a pegou e a girou antes de colocar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. "Estou morrendo de fome, mãe! O que há para o jantar?"

Ela riu e o abraçou antes de abraçar eu e Jasper. "Quesadillas de frango com milho, arroz e feijão preto".

"Parece bom. Com o que você alimentará estes outros babacas?" Ela balançou a cabeça para Emmett, seu cabelo cor de bronze brilhando sob a luz da cozinha.

"Você pode compartilhar." Emmett fez ruídos de hum's e oh's , mas minha mãe não seria persuadida. Ela nos mandou sentar na sala e nos trouxe uma bandeja de queijo e torradas.

"Onde está meu pai?" Eu queria contar a eles sobre Bella o mais rápido possível, porque eu sabia que Em ou Jasper não manteriam isso em segredo pela noite toda. Ambos já estavam me atirando olhares dissimulados e murmurando "para você" para mim. Idiotas.

"Ele deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Ele teve que sair para substituir os pontos de Darnell".

"Duplo D arrancou aquelas coisas de novo?" Emmett balançou a cabeça em descrença. "O que ele fez desta vez?"

"Cara, você realmente quer saber o que Darnell faz quando ele está longe do time?" Jasper perguntou secamente.

Os olhos de Emmett arregalaram comicamente e ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. "De jeito nenhum, homem. Eu vi o pequeno vídeo dele no banho no YouTube; aquilo foi mais do que eu precisava saber sobre DD".

"Claro, Hercules, você realmente é uma flor delicada." Jasper disse com voz arrastada, enquanto todos nós nos juntávamos às gargalhadas. Bem, todos menos a minha mãe, que não tinha ideia do que diabos estávamos falando, graças a Deus. Ela apenas deu a todos nós um daqueles sorrisos indulgentes nos quais as mães pareciam se especializar para todos nós e nos serviu um copo de limonada.

"Como vocês estão, meninos?" Ela perguntou, um pequeno sorriso contraindo em torno dos seus lábios quando ela olhou diretamente para mim. O que diabos foi aquilo?

"Bem mãe, não posso reclamar. Você?" Atirei um olhar para Emmett, que estava sacudindo suas sobrancelhas para mim.

"Oh, você me conhece." Ela acenou com a mão alegremente. "Nada de mais acontecendo. Tenho trabalhado duro no leilão de solteiros. Vocês todos ainda vão participar, não é?" Ela continuou a olhar para mim como se soubesse que eu estive falando com Victoria sobre isso apenas horas antes. Tommy tinha ligado para ela?

"Claro!" Emmett entrou na conversa animadamente. "Eu vou trazer milhões para você, mãe. É só esperar para ver! Você sabe que ninguém pode resistir a mim." Ele lançou a ela um sorriso encantador e ela riu. Eu suspirei de alívio quando a sua atenção foi desviada de mim por um momento. Dei a ele um aceno agradecido e o seu sorriso foi radiante.

"Eu também estou nessa, Sra. C. Er, eu tenho uma nova namorada." Os olhos de Jasper lançaram-se para mim. "Mas ela está animada com isso." Ele sorriu. "Ela parece achar que será divertido ter mulheres brigando por mim".

Minha mãe se levantou e deu a ele um abraço antes de sentar ao lado dele no sofá. "Oh, Jasper, estou tão feliz por você! Tem sido um longo tempo desde que você mencionou uma garota. Conte-me tudo sobre ela." E então ele estava de fora, contando-lhe tudo sobre Alice e como eles se conheceram no desfile de caridade que nós não tínhamos sido capazes de participar. Minha mãe riu com prazer quando ouviu sobre Alice o forçando a desfilar e, em seguida, algumas das suas outras façanhas. "Ela estava no jogo com Rose ontem." Ele completou feliz.

"Sério?" Minha mãe perguntou. "Ela era aquela de cabelos pretos curtos, ou aquela com longos cabelos castanhos? Eram duas garotas lindas." Minha mãe olhou para mim por um minuto antes de virar para Jasper novamente. Maldição, ela sabia. Eu sabia que ela sabia. Qual deles tinha tagarelado? E ela tinha visto a minha Bella. O que ela achou dela?

"A de cabelo preto. Você a viu?" Jasper perguntou animadamente, sorrindo como um babaca bobo que ele era.

"Sim. Rose parecia estar tendo um monte de diversão. Eu gosto de vê-la tão feliz. Elas estavam rindo e se divertindo." Emmett sorriu positivamente com a notícia. Eu sabia que ele estava empolgado com as nossas garotas passando o tempo juntas. Era tudo sobre o que ele conseguia falar antes e depois do jogo.

Antes que Emmett pudesse começar a tagarelar sobre isso de novo, meu pai chegou e deu um beijo em minha mãe antes de cumprimentar o resto de nós. "Emmett, como está seu tornozelo?"

Em levantou e fez uma pequena dança boba ao redor da sala. "Bom para outra, doutor. Como está Duplo D?"

Meu pai riu. "Ele está bem. Ele abriu os pontos enquanto jogava baseball com seu filho. Poderia ter sido pior." Com Darnell poderia ter sido muito pior. Ele tinha o hábito de se meter em problemas quase tanto quanto Emmett tinha.

"Filho, como está o seu braço?"

"Bem, pai. Nem sequer um pouco dolorido." Acendi a memória de segurar Bella contra a parede enquanto eu a fodia. Sim, eu poderia dizer com segurança que eu não sofri efeitos nocivos durante o nosso jogo.

Minha mãe puxou meu pai para o lado dela. "Jasper estava nos contando sobre a sua nova namorada".

"É mesmo? Ali, certo?"

"Alice." Jasper o corrigiu automaticamente e, em seguida, ele deu uma segunda olhada. "Espere um minuto. Como você sabia?"

Meu pai riu e serviu-se com o queijo e torradas que minha mãe lhe ofereceu. "Você percebe que eu trabalho no mesmo edifício que o resto de vocês? Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos, você sabe." Bom Deus, se ele sabia sobre Alice, então ele deve saber sobre Bella. Tanto pela discrição.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente no meu lugar enquanto Jasper e Emmett olhavam para mim e riam. Meu pai sorriu para mim, seus olhos azuis brilhando e dando uma sutil sacudida de cabeça. Ele não tinha dito à minha mãe. Isso era alguma coisa, mas então por que ela parece saber, de qualquer maneira?

"O que há com vocês, meninos, e todos os seus segredos?" Minha mãe perguntou, seus olhos verdes claros brilhando com o que poderia ser raiva.

"Vamos, mamãe, temos que ter nossos segredos. Nós somos homens. Você realmente quer saber o que falamos no vestiário?" Emmett sorriu para ela e ela jogou uma torrada nele, que ele pegou no ar e engoliu em uma mordida. "O que há com as coisas sendo jogadas? Você tem falado com Rose?"

Minha mãe sorriu docemente e acenou com a cabeça. "Ela me disse o que funciona com você".

Os olhos de Emmett arregalaram. "Só como, jogar as coisas, certo? Ela não compartilhou quaisquer outras coisas que ela tem que fazer para eu me comportar?" O horror em sua voz nos fez rir descontroladamente e até mesmo minha mãe estava limpando as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"Não, Emmett, graças a Deus! Há certas coisas que eu não preciso saber sobre os meus meninos." Emmett deu um suspiro exagerado de alívio enquanto minha mãe levantava e ia para a cozinha.

Eu me virei para o meu pai. "Você sabe sobre Bella?"

"Eu sei que você conheceu uma garota chamada Bella e que você está feliz." Ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

"Você não contou para a mamãe?"

"Claro que não. Eu não a conheço oficialmente, agora eu posso? Imaginei que se você quisesse que nós soubéssemos, você nos diria." Ele parecia um pouco magoado e eu odiava isso.

"Eu estava apenas tentando descobrir isso sozinho, pai. Agora que eu sei como me sinto sobre ela, bem, eu ia dizer a vocês dois. Eu acho que a mamãe já sabe".

Ele me deu um abraço de um braço só. "Se ela sabe, ela não disse nada para mim. Eu estou feliz que você esteja feliz, no entanto. Eu não vejo você assim em, bem, desde sempre".

"Obrigado, pai. Ela é incrível".

"Meninos, o jantar!" Minha mãe chamou da sala de jantar. Nós todos fizemos nosso caminho e eu sentei no meu lugar normal, em frente à minha mãe. Servimos a nossa comida e começamos a comer. Os olhos da minha mãe estavam em mim a cada mordida que eu dava.

Finalmente, eu não aguentava mais. "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

Ela sorriu serenamente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Eu estou falando de você me encarando." Respondi irritado, empurrando meu prato. Meu apetite desapareceu porque minha mãe estava sendo estranha e fazendo eu me sentir culpado e desconfortável. Emmett, que estava sentado à minha direita, estendeu a mão e pegou o resto da minha quesadilla. Eu olhei para ele.

"O quê? Eu estou com fome!" Ele deu uma mordida gigante. "Este é o melhor, mãe. Eu não sei qual é o problema dele, mas eu amo isso." Dei uma cotovelada nele no seu lado e ele soltou um 'oomph' alto, mas continuou a comer. Idiota.

Minha mãe apenas inclinou a cabeça e continuou a me observar. "O quê?" Ela estava tentando ler a minha mente? Ela poderia ler a minha mente? Isso realmente seria uma droga.

"Eu estava apenas esperando para ver se você me daria o olhar".

"Olhar? Que olhar?"

"Aquele olhar que você me deu no jogo quando você saiu do túnel." Ela respondeu, seus lábios se contraindo novamente.

"Você viu aquilo?"

"Claro que eu vi aquilo. Todo mundo viu aquilo".

"E você pensou que aquilo era para você?" Como eu tinha olhado? Era remotamente maternal-amigável? Eu acho que não, não a julgar pela reação de Bella na noite passada.

Jasper estava engasgando com a comida de tanto que estava rindo e meu pai deu um tapa com força nas suas costas. Emmett estava sorrindo, mas ainda continuava enchendo a sua boca. Ele tinha suas prioridades.

"E para quem mais seria?" Minha mãe perguntou docemente, tomando o seu chá e me olhando de perto.

"Uhhh".

"E então a dedicação do touchdown. Para mim! Eu tenho um filho tão incrível".

"Cara! Olhar sexy! Sua mãe! Para ela!" Jasper estava tendo um tempo difícil respirando e falando entre as suas risadas. Meu pai continuou a dar tapinhas nas costas dele, mas ele também estava tentando não sorrir.

Emmett empilhou mais comida no prato e olhou para mim. "É melhor se apressar e contar a ela antes que algum tipo de tragédia grega estranha aconteça aqui".

"Contar-me o quê?" Minha mãe olhava para mim com expectativa. Eu abri minha boca para responder a ela, mas ela continuou. "Contar-me sobre a garota que você está tão obviamente vendo?" Claro, ela sabia. Ela sempre soube. "Aquela que você provavelmente está vendo por cerca de um mês?"

"Er, sim, como você sabia disso?"

"Porque eu conheço o meu filho. Você não veio jantar conosco ultimamente. Eu vi simplesmente o suficiente de você para saber que algo estava acontecendo, mas eu não juntei tudo até o jogo de ontem. Eu sabia que aquele olhar não era para mim, Edward. Eu não sou uma boba. Quem é ela?"

"O nome dela é Bella. Ela é a melhor amiga da namorada de Jasper e nós nos conhecemos através deles".

"Ela era a outra garota no jogo? A morena?"

"Sim. Ela é linda, não é?" Minha mãe apenas sorriu para mim em resposta e balançou a cabeça para eu ir em frente. "Ela é inteligente e engraçada e ela dirá as coisas mais loucas sem querer e ela conhece futebol, tipo, realmente conhece. Ela assiste as gravações dos jogos comigo e às vezes ela pega coisas que eu perco. Eu não sei; eu simplesmente nunca conheci alguém como ela".

Minha mãe estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou a minha. "Você a ama. Carlisle, ele a ama." Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e ela apertou a minha mão fortemente.

"Sim, mamãe, eu a amo".

"Quando eu posso conhecê-la?" Parecia que ela estava pronta para saltar em cima da mesa e começar a planejar o encontro. Eu odiava ter que diminuir o seu entusiasmo, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso.

"Em breve, eu espero. Ela está um pouco hesitante sobre levar a nossa relação a público, então ela precisa de um pouco de tempo".

"Por que ela está hesitante? Ela está com medo da imprensa?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Isso é parte do problema, mas eu acho que uma grande parte é que o meu passado com Tanya meio que a intimida." Minha mãe franziu o nariz com a menção do nome de Tanya e eu ri. "Sim, eu sei. Elas se conheceram e eu acho que ela está um pouco menos assustada com isso, mas ainda tem sido um problema. Então há o emprego dela".

"O que ela faz?" Minha mãe perguntou com a sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Ela é uma repórter para o _A_ _República._ Uma repórter esportiva".

"Sério?" Meu pai recostou-se em sua cadeira e observou-me de perto. "Isso é uma surpresa. Você odeia jornalistas".

"Eu não odeio. Quero dizer, eu odeio alguns deles, mas não todos eles".

"Ok, verdade, mas você não confia neles. Bella deve ser algo especial para você deixá-la entrar".

"Ela é. E eu não vou mentir, o trabalho dela me assustou no início, mas eu não poderia me afastar dela, mesmo quando parecia que eu deveria".

"Bem, filho, se ela é o que você quer, então estou feliz por você." Meu pai sorriu para mim.

"E eu estou emocionada. E eu amo que a profissão dela combine com a sua. Ela escreve sobre você? O que ela tem dito?" Minha mãe estava pronta para cavar através da reciclagem para encontrar alguma assinatura de Bella que eu sabia.

"Ela cobre esportes de escola por agora, mas ela é realmente boa. Eu sei que Buddy realmente gosta dela e eu imagino que ela cobrirá jogos da faculdade ou o profissional logo".

"E isso será um problema para você?" Meu pai perguntou.

Será? Eu realmente não sabia. Eu queria isso para ela, porque eu sabia que ela queria isso. Mas tê-la escrevendo sobre mim, talvez me criticando, seria estranho. Ainda assim, eu poderia lidar com isso. Contanto que nós mantivéssemos nossa vida privada fora disso, eu achava que poderia lidar com tudo.

"É uma ponte que nós cruzaremos se for preciso. Ela é mais importante do que algumas palavras em uma página, no entanto. Isso eu sei".

Minha mãe sorriu. "Claro que ela é. Agora, conte-me mais." Jasper e Emmett riam enquanto eu comecei a contar aos meus pais tudo sobre a minha Bella. Tínhamos tempo de sobra para nos preocupar com nossas profissões se cruzando. Agora eu só queria me concentrar na relação que estávamos construindo juntos. Eu não podia esperar para ela estar nesta mesa ao meu lado, fazendo meus pais rirem com um dos seus desvarios absurdos, com Jasper e Alice e Rose e Emmett também. Algum dia em breve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Agora os pais do Ed já sabem da Bella, e o relacionamento deles a cada dia que passa está se solidificando mais ainda!_

_Esse Emmett, sem dúvida o mais engraçado da fic! Hahahaha_

_Deixem reviews meninas, queremos suas opiniões!_

_Beijos,_

_Lay_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>  
><em>

_****Meninas, tive um dia de cão... meu chefe o dia inteiro no meu pé, a luz foi embora quando eu estava termiando o relatorio que ele pediu e cara, uma cólica do cão!  
><em>

_Então me perdoem se o capítulo saiu atrasado. Nem todos os dias posso ficar entrando na internet do trabalho e só posso postar quando chego em casa a noite.  
><em>

_Amanhã tem "Resident Geek".  
><em>

_Beijos  
><em>


	17. Capítulo 17 – Passe de imprensa

**Capítulo 17 – Passe de imprensa**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

Meu celular tocando acordou-me de um sono profundo e eu gemi e me atrapalhei para pegá-lo na minha mesa de cabeceira. Que horas são? Parecia que Edward tinha acabado de sair, mas quando olhei para o relógio vi que era quase onze. Merda! Eu só tinha uma hora para me levantar e dar a volta antes de Alice descer em mim para ir para o jogo. Abri meu celular e o trouxe para o meu ouvido sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas. Só podia ser uma pessoa, de qualquer forma.

"Olá." Eu murmurei, minha voz rouca e áspera. Olhei em volta, mas não havia água no meu criado-mudo. Maldição.

"Bella?"

Merda, não era Alice. "Ted?" Ted Gass era o editor do meu departamento de esportes. Ele tinha muito pouca interação com o resto de nós, peões, já que geralmente corríamos tudo através de Buddy. Eu ocasionalmente voltava uma sugestão ou correção, mas era raro.

"Ouça, Bella, eu tenho más notícias." Oh, merda, ele estava me despedindo. Pior ainda, ele sabia que eu estava namorando Edward e estava me despedindo por não contar a ele. Ou, talvez ele estivesse cortando a minha matéria com Devon Richardson*****. Maldito seja, Ted, cuspa isso para que eu saiba que tipo de pânico eu posso ter.

_*Devon Richardson é um jogador de futebol americano._

"O que?" Perguntei hesitante.

"Buddy teve um ataque cardíaco esta manhã. Ele está em cirurgia neste momento e o médico disse que ele ficará bem, mas, claramente, ele não será capaz de cobrir o jogo. Eu preciso que você faça isso." Sua voz era cansada e eu sabia que ele estava preocupado. Ele e Buddy trabalhavam juntos há mais de 20 anos.

"Buddy vai ficar bem, certo?" Ele tinha que ficar. Eu não poderia imaginar passar o dia sem parar no seu escritório para provocá-lo, e tê-lo confiscando meus cookies... merda, e se os meus cookies o mataram? Eu deveria ter levado de aipo para ele. Isso foi minha culpa.

"Bella, ele é um cara forte e esse não é o seu primeiro susto. Ele tem ignorado seus médicos por anos. Ele sairá dessa e nós teremos a maldita certeza de que ele não exagere mais. Agora eu preciso que você venha para o escritório, pegue um passe de imprensa e vá para o estádio. Você pode fazer isso?"

Eu me arrastei para fora da cama e comecei a remexer meu armário procurando algo para vestir. "Sim, eu posso fazer isso".

"Bom." O alívio era claro em seu tom. "Você sabe onde é a sala de imprensa?" Claro que eu sabia, eu simplesmente nunca estive lá antes. Depois que dei a ele uma resposta afirmativa, Ted continuou. "Depois do jogo, você desce para o vestiário para fazer uma entrevista pós-jogo com o Cullen. Vou ter certeza que eles saibam que você está indo".

Parei imediatamente quando me dei conta de exatamente o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu escreveria sobre o homem que eu amava. Depois eu o entrevistaria. Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu poderia ser objetiva? E se ele perdesse? Nós estávamos jogando contra os Cowboys hoje e isso era algo. Além disso, ele pode ser um urso de verdade quando ele perde.

Os Cardinals tinham feito 4-0 no começo da temporada, mas depois tiveram que viajar para Pittsburgh para jogar contra os Steelers. Troy Polamalu tinha sido uma besta completa, batendo em Jasper por todo o campo e arrancando dois passes de Edward. James Harrison o derrubou duas vezes enquanto a tentativa de Hail Mary***** de Edward tinha sido golpeada abaixo da linha de gol por Lawrence Timmons. Dizer que Edward tinha ficado de mau humor após a perda seria o mínimo. Ele havia estudado as fitas como um louco, apontando todos os seus erros com raiva. Eu nem tinha sido capaz de usar o sexo para distraí-lo, o que foi a primeira vez.

_*Hail Mary: um passe lançado pelo quarterback sem ter um atleta especificado para receber o referido lançamento. _

Eles estavam com 7-2 agora, sua maior perda na defensiva do que na ofensiva, eles estiveram liderando no 4º tempo, quando os Packers levaram o campo e marcaram o touchdown do jogo ganhando com pouco tempo no relógio. Edward levou essa perda muito melhor porque não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Ele era muito rápido em colocar a culpa em si mesmo, mas ele sempre perdoava seus companheiros pelos seus erros. Ele jogava peso demais em seus ombros, na minha opinião, mas eu assumi que isso era o que o tornava tão bom no que fazia.

"Bella, você me ouviu?"

Eu me sacudi para fora do meu devaneio e respondi a ele. "Sim, eu entendi." O que havia de errado comigo? Eu deveria estar me preocupando com Buddy, em vez do meu relacionamento com Edward. Nós estávamos sólidos, muito mais próximos do que eu jamais teria pensado ser possível há um mês. Passamos pelo menos quatro noites por semana juntos, às vezes mais. Eu tinha uma chave para a sua casa, o que me surpreendeu, mas ele estava tão bonitinho quando me deu, tão hesitante, como se eu fosse dizer não para ele por tomar esse passo enorme.

"Esteja no jogo pelo menos uma hora mais cedo. Ronnie Cox da AP estará lá se você tiver alguma dúvida. Mande-me um e-mail assim que você tiver algo. Envie algumas sinopses a cada tempo também, nós atualizaremos o website com aquilo que você mandar. Alguma pergunta?"

"Não, eu entendi tudo, Ted. Obrigada pela oportunidade." Minha voz parecia confiante enquanto minha mente rodopiava.

"Você merece isso, garota. Buddy sempre disse que você tomaria o lugar dele um dia." Ele suspirou e limpou sua garganta. "Isto não é como eu pensei que aconteceria, mas eu sabia que você era a única a quem recorrer. Buddy não quereria isso de nenhuma outra maneira".

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. "Por favor, diga a ele que eu estou pensando nele e mande mensagens me atualizando?"

"Eu vou. Ele vai querer vê-la amanhã, eu aposto".

"Eu estarei lá. Obrigada, Ted".

"Obrigado, Bella. Estou ansioso para ver o que você vai conseguir." Ele disse adeus e desligou enquanto eu fiquei atordoada por mais alguns minutos. Buddy estava doente e eu tinha que fazer o seu trabalho. Eu tinha que assistir e informar sobre o meu namorado. Eu tinha que remover minhas emoções da experiência e ser uma repórter imparcial. Como diabos eu deveria ser imparcial sobre o homem que eu amava?

Eu sabia, em algum lugar dentro de mim, que um dia eu poderia ter que cobrir um dos jogos dele. Mas eu pensei que seria daqui a alguns anos, depois que Buddy estivesse oficialmente aposentado e depois que nós estivéssemos... bem, isso sempre era um espaço em branco. Às vezes, em minhas fantasias desse momento, nós éramos felizes e casados, e em outras nós éramos distantes ex-namorados. Dependia muito do conto de fadas que eu deixava minha mente vagar. É claro que eu sabia que era besteira, eu nunca poderia ficar distante de Edward, mesmo se ele me deixasse um dia. Na realidade, eu ficaria toda lunática sobre como ele era gentil e educado. Ele não tinha nada de idiota nele e eu sabia disso.

Merda. Eu tinha que ligar e avisá-lo para que ele não fosse pego de surpresa. Eu destaquei o nome dele no meu telefone e esperei tocar, mas foi diretamente para a caixa postal. É claro que ele estava com seu telefone desligado. Merda. Tentei Jasper e Emmett, mas deu na mesma. Todos eles desligavam seus telefones em dia de jogo para limitar as distrações. Eu suspirei e liguei para Alice.

"Ei! Eu estou aqui embaixo te esperando. Você está pronta?" Merda, ela já estava aqui. Eu vesti meu roupão. Pelo menos ela poderia me ajudar a descobrir o que diabos vestir. Eu não acho que a minha camiseta Cullen e jeans seriam apropriados para a imagem que eu precisaria transmitir.

"Não, eu não estou pronta! Eu não estou pronta para nada disso!" Eu guinchei, vasculhando meu armário como uma louca. Eu não sabia o que vestir, eu não sabia o que fazer quando eu o visse. E eu odiava me sentir assim.

"Calma, Bella, é apenas um jogo de futebol. Estivemos em vários. Por que você está surtando?"

"Não é apenas um jogo! Buddy teve um ataque cardíaco e eles me pediram para cobri-lo. Tenho que entrevistar Edward, Alice! O que eu farei?"

"Buddy teve um ataque cardíaco? Ele está bem?" Alice amava Buddy e ele, não surpreendentemente, a amava de volta. Sempre que ela me visita no escritório, ela parava para dar um abraço nele e fazê-lo rir. Que idiota eu estava hoje. Anunciando isso para ela como se não fosse grande coisa. Era só que eu não podia fazer nada a respeito disso agora e precisava tentar me concentrar nas coisas que eu poderia, não, que eu tinha que fazer.

"Ted diz que ele deve ficar bem. Ele está em cirurgia agora." Respondi estupidamente, a culpa sobre o meu comportamento me comendo. Buddy estava em um hospital e eu estava preocupada com o que vestir e como lidar com entrevistar o meu namorado. Eu precisava me controlar.

"Graças a Deus." Ela disse. "Estou na sua porta, deixe-me entrar".

Abri a porta e a deixei entrar. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas em seus olhos azul-acinzentados enquanto se lançava em meus braços. "Ele ficará bem, Bella. Eu sei que ele ficará. Pobre Garotão. Eu preciso ir vê-lo".

"Ted disse que eu provavelmente poderia vê-lo amanhã. Ele vai me dar as atualizações." Eu a abracei de volta até que ela se afastou e enxugou seus olhos.

"Ok, eu vou com você. E você envia mensagens para mim no minuto em que souber de alguma coisa, certo?"

"É claro. Desculpe por despejar isso em você assim, eu simplesmente estou surtando porque não sei o que diabos fazer".

Alice sorriu então. "Eu sei." Ela marchou para o meu quarto e começou a repassar o meu armário também. Ela tirou uma saia preta que fluía quando eu andava nela e a completou com uma blusa branca, sutiã branco, fio dental preto e um par de saltos pretos sexy.

"Alice, o que diabos é isso?"

"Isso, minha querida, é o que você usará para entrevistar seu namorado. Isso vai deixá-lo louco. Zeus estará se remexendo em seus shorts quando ele der uma olhada em você".

"Eu realmente não acho que..."

Alice se aproximou e pegou minhas mãos na dela. "Bella, você precisa de alguma confiança. Você pode fazer isso. Este é o seu sonho e sempre foi desde que eu te conheço. Obviamente, isto não é como você esperava que acontecesse, mas a vida raramente vai da maneira como temos vontade. Você usará isso e mostrará aos outros repórteres uma coisa ou duas sobre futebol. E então você marchará para o vestiário e fará o seu lindo namorado esquecer o próprio nome. Você conseguirá um inferno de uma entrevista e, em seguida, se você for esperta, você vai pular no seu homem sexy e suado e dar a ele a melhor entrevista da sua vida. Isso nunca será superado".

Ela sorriu para mim e balançou os sapatos em seus dedos. "Você duvida de mim?"

Como eu poderia quando ela coloca isso assim? Visões de um Edward quase nu entraram na minha mente e eu fui para o banheiro. Alice nunca tinha me guiado errado antes. "Preciso de um banho." Por mais de uma razão agora. Eu estava tão viciada nele. Eu poderia manter minhas mãos fora dele quando estivéssemos sozinhos? Eu queria? Esta situação com Buddy não provava que a vida é curta?

Tomei um banho correndo, me sequei e fui para o meu quarto agora vazio para colocar minhas roupas. "Alice?"

"Sim?" Ela chamou da sala de estar. Ela entrou e me olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu maliciosamente. "Você está perfeita. Profissionalmente quente. Você vai derrubá-lo morto. Liguei para Rose e disse a ela o que está acontecendo." Bem, ela estaria se perguntando onde nós duas estávamos se Alice não a tivesse avisado.

"Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho pegar o passe de imprensa e eu não acho que você queira ir comigo?" Eu perguntei. Uma grande parte de mim queria que ela fosse comigo, mas eu sabia que ela teria que esperar muito tempo depois do jogo terminar para chegar em casa para Jasper.

"Eu levarei você lá. Você terá uma carona para casa depois que você tiver um outro passeio completo. Ganhando seu sustento, por assim dizer." Eu bati na bunda dela e ela riu e saltou para fora do meu caminho. "Sério, Bella, você pode entrevistá-lo e se divertir com isso. Quando mais você terá uma oportunidade como esta? Aproveite ao máximo isso, tanto profissionalmente como pessoalmente".

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu faria isso. Peguei minha bolsa do laptop, joguei meu gravador e um caderno dentro dela e disse, "Obrigada, Alice. Vamos." Isso seria interessante.

**XoxoxoxoX**

A sala de imprensa não era tão glamorosa como eu tinha imaginado. Acho que é para isso que existiam as salas de luxo. Esta estava lotada e cheirava a algo obsoleto e o som era alto. Repórteres estavam em seus celulares e laptops, criando suas histórias, procurando por uma exclusiva, e trabalhando para cumprir seus prazos. A única outra mulher na sala era a repórter do canal esportivo local, o Canal 10, que não sabia quase nada sobre o esporte, mas com certeza tinha uma boa aparência diante das câmeras. Eu resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos enquanto tomava meu assento e pegava o meu laptop.

"Bella?" Olhei para o som de uma voz familiar e lancei um sorriso para Ronnie Cox quando ele sentou ao meu lado. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que eles foram sensatos e, finalmente, deram a você uma promoção? Ou é apenas Buddy tendo um dia de folga?"

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente. "Buddy teve um ataque cardíaco esta manhã, Ronnie. Ele está em cirurgia e Ted me pediu para entrar em cena".

"Oh não! Ele vai ficar bem?" Eu sabia que Ronnie e Buddy tinham trabalhado juntos por cerca de uma década. Eles eram velhos amigos. Vários outros que me ouviram fizeram a mesma pergunta.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a de Ronnie e dei-lhe um apertão. "Ted disse que foi razoavelmente pequeno e ele me enviará mensagens me atualizando. Vou mantê-lo informado." Eu sorri para os outros que também mostravam preocupação. "Ele vai ficar bem e voltar aqui antes que vocês percebam." Sorrisos e aplausos saudaram esta notícia.

O rosto enrugado de Ronni estava cheio de pesar, no entanto. "Obrigado, Bella. Se você puder me informar em que hospital ele está, eu gostaria de visitá-lo assim que for permitido." Apertei a mão dele de novo e assenti. Eu sabia que Buddy era muito querido e que ele adoraria a companhia. Embora fosse grande, Buddy era ativo e gostava de sair e socializar. Ficar deitado em uma cama de hospital por dias o deixaria louco.

"Então, você está pronta para isso?" Ronnie perguntou, recostando-se em sua cadeira, examinando o campo enquanto os jogadores se aqueciam. TVs estavam por toda parte no estande, para que pudéssemos ver não só o nosso jogo, mas todo o resto ao mesmo tempo. Alguns dos repórteres aqui cobriam mais de um jogo para a internet e eram obrigados a publicar atualizações de pontuação, juntamente com suas histórias. Ronnie era um deles, a propósito.

Borboletas começaram a subir no meu estômago novamente. É apenas um jogo. "Acho que sim. Eu só tenho que pensar nisso como qualquer outro jogo." Você sabe, qualquer outro jogo com o cara por quem eu estava apaixonada, além de dois dos melhores amigos que eu já tive, que por sinal namoram minha melhor amiga e outra amiga próxima. Nenhuma pressão nisso.

Ronnie sorriu, seus olhos marrons brilhando. "Exatamente. Eles podem fazer uma porrada de dinheiro a mais do que nós, mas eles ainda são pessoas. Eu mal posso esperar para ver a sua história." Sim, eles eram apenas pessoas, pessoas que eu amava profundamente. Corei um pouco com suas palavras amáveis. Ronnie sempre tinha sido muito gentil comigo e eu sabia que Buddy tinha mostrado a ele alguns dos meus trabalhos. "Em comemoração a um grande passo em sua carreira, Bella." Ele bateu seu copo de refrigerante contra o meu e eu ri. "Eu vou dizer para Buddy ficar na cama por algum tempo. É bom ter um rosto bonito aqui em cima para olhar de vez em quando".

Eu atirei um olhar para Kimmie Lowden no canto e ele seguiu meu olhar e riu. "Ela só é bonita até que você tente conversar com ela sobre futebol. Como ela conseguiu um emprego que cobre esportes está além de mim." Levantei minha sobrancelha para isso e ele riu novamente. "Tudo bem, eu sei como, mas isso não significa que concordo com isso. Cabelos loiros e seios grandes são bonitos, mas se você não sabe a diferença entre um blitz***** e um pass rush******, então você pode muito bem ser o Quasimodo, na minha opinião".

_*Blitz: é quando os linebackers e os defensive backs buscam penetrar na linha de proteção do quarterback e derrubá-lo antes que o mesmo consiga passar a bola para algum companheiro._

_**Pass rush: é a pressão efetuada pela defesa para tentar conter o quarterback antes que o mesmo possa efetuar o passe._

Foi bom ouvir isso. "Obrigada por manter-me em um padrão mais elevado".

"Sempre, Senhorita Swan. Obrigado por iluminar essa sala com a sua presença".

"De nada, Ronnie." Nós dois nos viramos nossas cabeças quando alguém sentou ao meu lado e sorriu para nós. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos como areia e olhos castanho-claros que tinham bordas meio douradas. Olhos que secaram meus seios antes de deslizarem para as minhas pernas e se moverem lentamente de volta pelo meu corpo. Eu me encolhi interiormente com a sua clara encarada. "Olá, eu sou Dan Mullen e eu sei que não te vi aqui antes." Ele estendeu a mão para mim com um sorriso brilhante, bajulador.

Eu a peguei e sacudi rapidamente, puxando minha mão quando ele tentou segurá-la por mais tempo do que o necessário. "Eu sou Bella Swan".

"Com quem você está?"

Eu quase disse Edward Cullen antes de me dar conta o que ele estava perguntando. _"The Republic"._

_"Fox Sports." _Ele respondeu presunçosamente, como se eu devesse me curvar diante dele por ser afiliado à Fox.

"Legal." Eu respondi, voltando-me para Ronnie, que estava fazendo caretas para Dan. "Então, após o jogo nós iremos para a conferência de imprensa, certo?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu, focando de volta em mim com um sorriso. "O treinador Clapp, Cullen e alguns outros jogadores responderão algumas perguntas e depois nós juntamos as nossas histórias e as mandamos para revisar. Você, naturalmente, entrevistará o Cullen cara-a-cara, já que você está no lugar do Buddy." Eu tremi um pouco quando ele disse as palavras 'cara-a-cara com o Cullen'. Nossos momentos cara-a-cara sempre eram fantásticos.

"Então, você é uma virgem?" Dan perguntou ao meu lado. Olhei para ele e ele estava me dando aquele ridículo sorriso de comedor de merda. Ele até poderia ser bonito se não fosse pelo seu ego.

"Se você quer dizer que esta é a minha primeira vez cobrindo um jogo de NFL, então sim." Respondi. Esse cara era de verdade?

"De que outra coisa eu poderia estar falando?" Seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos moveram pelo meu corpo novamente. Bastardo.

"Recue, Dan, ela está aqui para fazer o trabalho, assim como o resto de nós." Ronnie interferiu, o calor em seu olhar e seu tom estava claro como o dia. Eu estava agradecida pela sua interjeição.

Dan sorriu, perplexo. "Só estou tentando ser simpático com a garota nova".

"Eu sei exatamente o que você está tentando, Dan. Eu disse para recuar".

Ele ergueu as mãos em um sinal simulado de rendição. "Ei, eu não sabia que você tinha marcado seu território. Tenha um bom tempo com o papai, Bella. Venha me encontrar se você quiser ter algum divertimento real".

"Se eu quisesse diversão, o último lugar em que eu procuraria seria com você." Eu respondi friamente. Ele revirou os olhos e foi embora, voltando para Kimmie. Que chocante foi isso. Eu voltei para Ronnie. "Obrigada".

"Sem problemas, Bella. Buddy chutaria a minha bunda, estando ruim ou não, se eu deixasse qualquer um foder com você".

Eu ri e nós conversamos sobre sua esposa e filhos por algum tempo antes do apito inicial. Quando a equipe entrou em campo eu observei o Jumbotron e, com certeza, Edward olhou para onde ele pensou que eu estivesse, seus olhos quentes e penetrantes. Senti meu corpo responder a ele, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era segurar isso na borda e mentalmente torcer por ele. Amor inundou através de mim e eu realmente senti meu coração começar a martelar. Seria sempre assim? Eu o amava mais a cada dia.

Os repórteres que estiveram todos amontoados ao redor, tomaram seus assentos e Dan sentou na fileira atrás de mim, um assento acima à minha direita, então eu podia vê-lo da minha visão periférica. Os Cardinals ganharam o sorteio e elegeram adiar a defesa para o segundo tempo para que pudessem chutar para Dallas_. _Dez Bryant voltou a bola para a linha de 32 jardas e Romo e os Cowboys saíram em campo.

Abri um documento do word e comecei a digitar, documentando cada jogada para que eu me lembrasse delas quando colocasse todas juntas na minha história. O drive***** paralisou os Cardinals no 48 e o Dallas pontuou, prendendo o Cardinals no dois com um chute de canto executado com perfeição, que saiu dos limites. Edward entrou em campo e a multidão rugiu e eu encontrei-me prendendo a respiração quando ele parou na linha de gol, berrando ordens antes da sinalização para o snap*****. DeMarcus Ware estava cobrando em torno do canto e Cheney o bloqueou por alguns preciosos segundos enquanto Edward escaneava o campo. Ware foi pego por Cheney exatamente quando Crowley chegou aberto no meio do campo. Edward viu e lançou a bola exatamente quando Ware o derrubou com um golpe duro.

_*Drive: uma combinação de uma série de jogadas (downs) do time que está no ataque. _

_*Snap: jogada cometida após a linha de 2 jardas._

Eu não pude morder de volta o suspiro quando Edward foi levado para o chão, seu ombro esquerdo batendo com força. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi uma risada baixa. "Não é o melhor começo para o menino bonito." Ele murmurou. Minhas mãos fecharam em punhos e eu queria muito enterrá-las em seu rosto presunçoso, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu apenas observei impotente quando Emmett puxou Edward em pé e ele rolou seu ombro uma vez antes de correr à frente no campo para a linha de 17 jardas. Eles obtiveram um first down, mas meus olhos tinham estado colados em Edward. Preste atenção, Bella.

O passe para Cheney deu um ganho de cinco e no second down Edward conseguiu um five-step drop*****, examinando o campo. Eu vi ao mesmo tempo em que ele viu. Jasper ganhou duas jardas sobre Williams e Edward olhou primeiro para a esquerda, ganhando o safety****** segurança por enganar dessa maneira, e, em seguida, deixando a bola voar. Jasper a pegou e não tinha nada além do campo limpo claro em sua frente porque o safety tinha mordido a isca na jogada fake******* de Edward. Uma jogada, 83 jardas e um touchdown. Eu não conseguia esconder o sorriso quando digitei isso.

_*Five-step drop: passe de 5 etapas; consiste em muito mais tempo para desenvolver a jogada de passe rotas mais profundas do que o rápido passe de 3 etapas._

_**Safety: pontuação dada quando o jogador com a posse da bola recebe uma pancada dentro da sua end zone._

_***Fake: jogada em que o time executa movimentos que simulam outra jogada visando enganar o time adversário._

Os Cowboys entraram em campo e responderam com uma longa comida no relógio de 8:32 segundos no cronômetro do jogo, finalizando com um field goal***** quando Dockett derrubou Romo na linha de 12 jardas. O pontapé inicial veio da end zone e Breaston devolveu a bola para o 23. Edward entrou em campo novamente e imediatamente lançou um passe crivado para Cheney, ganhando 8 jardas. Ele continuou em sua própria mecânica, comendo o relógio em um drive, movendo sua equipe pelo campo com uma série de passes curtos e jogadas em execução que mantiveram o Dallas tentando adivinhar a defesa. Ele encontrou Fitzgerald para um touchdown de 20 jardas e os Cardinals foram para 14 - 3 no meio do segundo tempo.

_*Field Goal: quando um chute passa entre as traves do gol (em cima da trave transversal entre as linhas verticais)._

Romo levou os Cowboys para o meio-campo em um passe extremo para Miles Austin e uma corrida de 13 jardas para Tashard Choice. Ele voltou para um passe para um Dez Bryant aberto, que havia derrubado Rodgers-Cromartie pela linha lateral direita, mas, assim que ele levantou seu braço para fazer o passe, Joey Porter rompeu a linha e o derrubou, abalando a bola perdida. Michael Adams se recuperou e devolveu a bola para o Cardinals 37. Edward entrou em campo e duas jogadas depois, Jasper estava na zona final com outro touchdown.

Tomei muitas notas, focando nas jogadas, em vez da onda de excitação que eu sentia cada vez que Edward entrava em campo e completava um passe. O intervalo bateu com os Cardinals indo para 24-10 após Bryant mandar um chute na trave. Escrevi no intervalo, compondo a primeira parte da minha história. Obviamente eu teria que colocar um parágrafo ou dois no início, mas o conteúdo do artigo estava tomando forma. Ronnie saiu e pegou para mim um cachorro-quente e um refrigerante para comer enquanto eu digitava. Dei a ele um sorriso agradecido, o que ele retornou antes de voltar sua atenção para os outros jogos que já estavam de volta em andamento.

O segundo tempo começou com os Cardinals tomando posse na linha de 27. Na primeira jogada, Jasper deslizou e três jogadores foram em cima dele. Fitz o cobriu do homem abaixo da linha lateral direita, mas ele estava coberto pelo defensive back e eu assisti em descrença enquanto Edward jogava para Jasper na cobertura tripla. Maldito seja se ele não completou o passe para um ganho de 43 jardas, no entanto. Eu lutei contra a risada alta com a explosão na sala em volta de mim. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez essa jogada!" "Eu não posso acreditar que ele a completou!" Todos começaram a digitar furiosamente e twittar e eu sabia que isso deixaria a noite do Sports Center no top dez. O drive terminou com um touchdown executado por Crowley. 31-10 para os Cardinals.

O Cowboys começaram a pressionar e os Cardinals prenderam suas orelhas de volta e atacaram em quase toda jogada, agora que o jogo corrido era praticamente inútil, já que o relógio estava trabalhando contra eles. Romo bloqueou a jogada de 48 e Edward entrou em campo novamente. Eles fizeram fila na formação I***** e os Cowboys lotaram a linha de defesa para impedir a corrida, mas Edward deu sete passos e esperou pacientemente por Fitzgerald chegar ao extremo oposto do campo. Ele correu sua rota pelo canto e cortou e Edward deixou a bola voar exatamente quando Ware voou para acertá-lo, seu braço atingindo Edward diretamente no rosto quando ele levou a batida.

_*Formação I: formação ofensiva nas quais os jogadores de um time imitam a letras I._

Edward estava no chão e eu ouvi Dan começar a rir atrás de mim. "Uh oh, ele pode não ficar tão bonito depois dessa batida".

Aquele fodido fez isso. Ele esteve fazendo comentários depreciativos sobre Edward durante todo o jogo, apesar do fato de que ele já havia jogado por quase 300 jardas. Virei-me ao redor e olhei para ele. "É uma pessoa lá em baixo, seu imbecil. Uma pessoa com amigos e familiares e pessoas que o amam. Rir dele por levar uma batida que poderia causar uma concussão só mostra que tipo de escória você é".

Virei-me de volta e dei um suspiro de alívio quando Edward se levantou e sacudiu sua cabeça com uma pergunta de Emmett. Parecia que ele estava bem. A câmera deu zoom em seu rosto e eu observei ansiosamente na tela da TV. Fisicamente ele parecia bem e seu foco parecia ter se afiado, graças a Deus. Ao meu redor, as pessoas estavam rindo de Dan e apontando que o menino bonito ainda era tão bonito quanto ele sempre foi. Eu não dei a mínima para isso, porém. Se Edward tivesse um corte e precisasse de pontos em seu belo rosto, contanto que ele estivesse bem, não importava. Eu o amava e sempre o amaria, mesmo que ele não fosse tão devastadoramente bonito como ele é agora. Ele seria sempre assim para mim.

"Você tem uma queda pelo garoto bonito, Bella?" Dan se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Ele pode te foder uma vez, você é muito bonita, afinal. Mas depois ele esqueceria você exatamente como ele esquece todo o resto".

Eu ri. Uma vez eu cheguei a pensar assim. Mas eu conhecia Edward Cullen melhor do que ninguém e ele voltaria para mais do que apenas uma. Inferno, eu normalmente conseguia mais do que uma vez por noite. "Isso seria uma foda maior do que você jamais receberá de mim, Mullen." Respondi alto. Todos riram e ele murmurou algo sobre eu ser uma idiota enquanto ele se recostava em seu assento. Idiota.

O jogo continuou e Edward continuou jogando porque os Cowboys encheram a caixa com oito, antecipando a corrida. A rota foi ligada e o resultado final foi de 41-17. Edward terminou o jogo com 438 jardas em passes e apenas cinco deles incompletos, dois dos quais tinham sido drops*****. Ele tinha tido um jogo fabuloso e eu sorri um pouco enquanto digitava os meus parágrafos finais. Apenas mais algumas citações e minha história estaria completa.

_*Drops: um tipo de chute que manda a bola quicando._

"Pronta para descer para a conferência de imprensa?" Ronnie perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudar-me a levantar. Eu a peguei e caminhei com ele até a sala onde eles estariam. "Eu sinto muito sobre Dan, Bella. Ele é um idiota real, pensa que é grande merda porque trabalha para a Fox".

"Eu não vi os caras da ESPN, SI e CBS agirem dessa maneira".

"Eles têm classe. Ele é jovem e cheio de si e pensa que sabe tudo. O fato é, ele só está nisso por cerca de um ano e acha que sua merda não fede. Por favor, não julgue o resto de nós com base em caras como ele".

"Eu não poderia. Você e Buddy são exemplos brilhantes de bons jornalistas esportivos que não me rebaixam por ser mulher. Ou pensam que eu não jogo justo".

Ronnie jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Eu acho que você é justa, doce Bella, mas definitivamente não uma jogadora. Além disso, minha mulher me mataria".

Eu sorri e dei uma cotovelada em seu lado. "Assim como eu".

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Assim como Buddy. Aqui vamos nós".

Eu propositadamente fiquei na parte de trás, atrás dos repórteres mais altos que estavam disputando para fazer perguntas. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não queria que ele me visse aqui. Eu queria que ele me visse quando eu me aproximasse dele no vestiário. Espiei entre dois grandes repórteres na minha frente e suspirei baixinho. Ele estava lindo, ainda de uniforme, sentado na cadeira do meio, seu treinador à sua esquerda e Jasper à sua direita. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto e seu cabelo estava semi-molhado. Eu queria emaranhar meus dedos através dele e beijá-lo forte.

"Você pensou que vocês demoliriam os Cowboys da forma como fizeram?" Alguém na frente perguntou.

Edward balançou a cabeça um pouco. "Tínhamos um grande plano de jogo e eu sabia que, se conseguíssemos executá-lo, nós ganharíamos. Eles são um inferno de uma equipe e fizeram algumas boas jogadas. Tive sorte de me livrar da bola algumas vezes e obter grandes ganhos que facilmente poderiam simplesmente não ter dado em nada. Meus defensores me deram o tempo que eu precisava e meus receptores..." Ele parou e sorriu para Jasper. "Estavam abertos quando eu precisei deles".

Eu sorri para a perfeita e diplomática não-resposta que ele tinha acabado de dar. Ele não podia chegar e dizer, "Sim, homem, nós chutamos as bundas deles." Não, em vez disso, ele teve que fazer soar como se não fosse grande coisa que ele tivesse cortado o Dallas por mais de 400 jardas.

"E quanto àquela batida que você levou de Ware no terceiro tempo? Você acha que ele deveria ter levado uma bandeirada*****?"

_* Bandeirada (flag): o equivalente ao cartão vermelho no nosso futebol._

Edward sorriu. "Nós marcamos, não foi? Eu estou perfeitamente bem e ele não estava vindo para a minha cabeça. Eu o vi chegando e me abaixei para o seu braço. Acho que foi uma não interceptação limpa." Besteira. Eles deveriam ter jogado a bandeirada e, se eu não tivesse ficado tão preocupada com ele no momento, eu provavelmente teria falado sobre isso. Pelo menos eu pude esquecer um pouco da minha irritação sobre o Dan, o Babaca.

"Treinador, você acha que vocês estão prontos para os playoffs?" Revirei os olhos com as questões que vinham. Edward respondeu um pouco mais e então pediu licença para ir para o vestiário. Essa foi a minha sugestão.

Ronnie se virou para mim. "Vá pegá-lo, garota. Ele é um cara decente." Oh, Ronnie, ele é muito melhor do que decente.

"Obrigada." Saí para o corredor e fui direto para o banheiro feminino mais próximo para me certificar de que eu ainda estava decente. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e tentei desacelerar o meu coração que de repente corria. Eu poderia fazer isso. Aquilo era Edward e eu. Nós nos amávamos. Nada poderia jamais afetar isso. Meu trabalho estava prestes a encontrar o trabalho dele e ambos sobreviveríamos. Eu poderia ser profissional e passar pelas minhas perguntas antes de pular nele. Pelo menos eu esperava isso.

Tomei outra respiração calmante e me dirigi para encontrá-lo no vestiário. Estava na hora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Todos os repórteres têm nomes fictícios, eu não tenho ideia se o cara da Fox Sports é um babaca._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ótimo, eu não sei a diferença entre um blitz e um pass rush e se alguém pensou que Hail Mary era um nome, bem-vindo ao clube porque se não fosse um glossário de Futebol americano que eu tenho aqui, isso ia sair como nome de algum jogador O.O_

_E agora vocês já sabem o que está por vir, né? O próximo é o POV Edward do capítulo 1._

_YEYYY... finalmente iremos ultrapassar o começo. _

_Reviews ! Beijinhos !_

_**~Lary Reeden**_


	18. Capítulo 18 – Entrevista pós–jogo

**Capítulo 18 – Entrevista pós-jogo**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

Onde estava Buddy? Eu queria chegar logo em casa, onde Bella, sem dúvida, estava esperando por mim. A conferência de imprensa se arrastou interminavelmente e agora meu pai me tinha sentado aqui com um pacote de gelo em meu ombro, quando eu poderia estar imerso em água quente em casa com a minha namorada nua e sexy. Eu amava meu pai, mas Bella nua ganha, definitivamente.

"Pai, onde está Buddy? Ele está já deveria estar aqui por agora".

Meu pai balançou a cabeça enquanto examinava meu ombro esquerdo. Ware tinha me jogado no chão muito fortemente e estava um pouco dolorido, mas não tão ruim assim. Eu rodei o ombro enquanto ele cutucava e espetava. "Eu estou bem, pai."

"Buddy não vem de hoje, Edward. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco e eles enviaram alguém para fazer a entrevista." Ótimo, onde diabos estava essa pessoa? Meu pai cutucou minhas costelas, que estavam perfeitamente bem e eu rolei meus olhos. Às vezes, ter seu pai como o seu médico era um pé no saco. Todo mundo estava conspirando contra eu ficando nu com Bella.

"Está tudo bem com Buddy?" Eu o conheço há três anos e, embora ele tivesse me rasgado em pedaços uma ou duas vezes, ele sempre esteve certo. Nós respeitamos um ao outro e, mais que isso, eu gostava do cara. E eu sabia que Bella o amava. Merda, eu teria que dizer a ela que ele estava no hospital?

"Ele está bem, eu acho. O Treinador disse que ele teve um leve ataque cardíaco e uma cirurgia simples. Acho que isso foi mais um aviso do que qualquer outra coisa." Meu pai sorriu um pouco. "Ele não ficará muito feliz com a nova dieta, mas se ele quiser viver, ele vai cumpri-la".

Sorri com a ideia de alguém dizendo a Buddy que ele teria que desistir dos cheeseburguers e batatas fritas e os cookies de Bella. Bem, mais do último para mim, de qualquer maneira. Graças a Deus eu malhava muito. Bella... maldição, onde diabos estava esse cara?

"Então, onde está esse cara? Ele deveria estar aqui há 20 minutos e eu tenho que ir para casa." Talvez eu devesse tentar ligar para ela de novo. Eu tentei exatamente antes da conferência de imprensa, mas foi direto para a caixa postal , então ela não estava com seu celular ligado.

Meu pai deu um tapinha no meu braço. "Tenho certeza que ele estará aqui em breve, Edward. Ele é novato, aparentemente. Ele provavelmente se perdeu no caminho até aqui." O quão difícil era isso? Se o cara tinha estado na conferência de imprensa, então ele não estava exatamente a quilômetros de distância. Era no mesmo nível do estádio, de qualquer modo.

"Buddy nunca me deixou esperando." Eu murmurei, soando muito como uma criança petulante.

Meu pai riu do meu beicinho, como eu deveria ter suspeitado que ele faria. "Você está apenas ansioso para sair daqui. Eu me pergunto por que isso?"

Como se ele não soubesse. Pais sarcásticos, mães intrometidas, amigos fofoqueiros... minha vida não era minha. Eu não daria a ele o que ele queria. "Claro, pai. O treinador Clapp mencionou quem é o cara novo, afinal?"

"Eu não consegui entender muito bem, parecia com Billy Swanson? Eu nunca ouvi falar." Ele pressionou o pacote de gelo no meu ombro novamente.

Billy Swanson? Esse nome não era familiar e era estranhamente próximo do nome da minha garota. Poderia ser? Fechei meus olhos e tentei imaginá-la entrando no vestiário para me entrevistar. Quão malditamente quente seria isso? Seria como o início de um daqueles pornôs clichês, não que Bella me deixaria fodê-la aqui. Bem, ela poderia, mas ela tinha um trabalho a fazer, se fosse mesmo ela. Meu pai provavelmente ouviu errado e eu estava apenas deixando a minha imaginação rolar selvagemmente porque eu queria muito vê-la.

"Olá, posso ajudá-la?" O repórter misterioso deve estar aqui. Abri meus olhos e olhei diretamente para os belos olhos castanhos que continham meu coração. Era a minha fantasia pornô ganhando vida, graças a Deus. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa branca que moldava seus deliciosos seios perfeitamente e uma saia preta que mostrava aquelas pernas longas e adoráveis que eu estava morrendo de vontade de ter ao meu redor. Ela parecia nervosa, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela estava mastigando seu lábio enquanto mudava de um pé para o outro. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava aqui. Por que ela não me contou?

Ela desviou seus olhos dos meus e focou no meu pai, tomando uma respiração profunda que fez seu peito esticar um pouco mais. Meus dedos flexionaram com a necessidade de tocá-la, para ter certeza que ela era real.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen. Meu nome é Bella Swan e eu estou aqui para entrevistar Edward para _A República_. Desculpe pelo meu atraso, estava uma loucura lá fora".

Ela estava realmente aqui, e ela realmente me entrevistaria. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer com isso. "Você é Billy Swanson?" Eu soltei sem pensar nisso, porque, realmente, como isso não era um sonho? Meu pai soltou uma risada tranquila ao meu lado. Ele sabia, claro, exatamente quem ela era para mim. E ele achou engraçado. Todos eles achariam.

Bella olhou para mim, ela ficava especialmente linda quando estava irritada. "Não, eu sou Bella Swan. Quem quer que tenha lhe dado o nome, claramente entendeu errado." Sarcasmo escorreu do seu tom e eu senti meu pau contorcer com o calor em sua voz.

"Talvez eu deva deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Meu pai cortou, entregando-me o pacote de gelo. "Edward, verei você amanhã à noite para o jantar?"

Sim, você precisa nos deixar em paz antes que eu a ataque na sua frente. Eu mantive meus olhos em Bella quando respondi. "Claro." Ele saiu e eu continuei a observando enquanto ela se moveu um pouco sob o calor do meu olhar. Eu estava muito consciente do fato de que eu só tinha uma toalha me cobrindo e eu esperava fervorosamente que ela não estivesse no nosso caminho por muito tempo.

"Então, Sr. Cullen. Você teve uma boa noite." Sr. Cullen, hein? Eu amei isso. Era realmente como um pornô. Emmett morreria de inveja. Dei a ela o meu sorriso mais sexy em resposta.

"Oh, é assim que vamos jogar?" Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim e dei a ela um sorriso questionador. Isso estava ficando mais quente a cada momento. "Sim, _Srta. Swan_, eu tive uma noite muito boa." E que oficialmente está prestes a ficar um bilhão de vezes melhor, pelo menos eu espero. Arrastei meus olhos para baixo em seu corpo em uma óbvia avaliação, exatamente como qualquer bom ator pornô faria. "E parece estar ficando melhor." Eu sorri para ela novamente e esperei ansiosamente para ver onde ela iria em seguida.

Ela atravessou a sala na minha direção, quadris balançando naquela pequena saia sexy que eu queria rasgar para fora dela. Ela parou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim e eu poderia tê-la rasgado se eu estivesse tão inclinado, mas eu queria ver como isso seria.

Bella estendeu a mão dentro da sua imensa bolsa e tirou aquele gravador que tinha quase terminado com a gente antes de começarmos. Eu quis rir da memória, mas me contive.

"Está tudo bem para você se eu gravar esta conversa?" Ela perguntou, dando-me um olhar desafiador que deixou-me saber que ela estava mais me informando do que pedindo. Não é como se eu me importasse. Desta vez, estar no gravador não seria uma coisa ruim pelo que eu imaginava.

"Claro." Eu disse a ela, não fazendo nada para esconder a minha diversão pela situação em que agora nos encontrávamos. Perguntei-me como seria se ela chegasse a me entrevistar para o seu jornal. Agora eu descobri e era um bilhão de vezes mais quente do que eu imaginei, embora eu estivesse um pouco incomodado que ela não tivesse me avisado sobre isso. Eu me senti um pouco surpreendido com a coisa toda, mas eu não deixaria isso me impedir de viver a fantasia de vestiário que qualquer cara gostaria de viver. Com isso em mente, eu me movi na mesa de massagem, deixando minha toalha abrir um pouquinho. Resisti à vontade de rir novamente quando as mão dela fecharam em punhos e sua boca formou um pequeno e sexy "o".

Bella sabia o que eu estava fazendo e ela mordeu seus lábio porque ela sabia o que isso fazia comigo. Com certeza, meu pau reagiu e eu sussurrei a palavra "porra" antes que eu pudesse me parar.

Ela sorriu, emocionada com a sua vitória. "O que foi isso, Sr. Cullen?"

"Nada, Srta. Swan. Por favor, sinta-se livre para me chamar de Edward. Sr. Cullen é o nome do meu pai." Eu estava me jogando para um laço cada vez que ela dizia isso. Embora fosse uma fantasia, ela ainda era a minha Bella e eu ainda era o seu Edward.

Ela não respondeu, escolhendo ligar seu gravador e sentando ao meu lado na mesa, mantendo a sua mão ao lado dele e, convenientemente, ao meu lado.

"Edward, o que fez você jogar para o Whitlock na abertura do segundo tempo, quando ele estava claramente sendo marcado por três bases?"

Maldição. E bem aqui estava uma das muitas razões pela qual eu a amava. Nenhum repórter em sua primeira vez ousaria me questionar assim, fazendo uma não tão fina crítica velada em uma pergunta. Minha garota conhecia meu esporte e ela me conhecia.

Inclinei a cabeça, encarando-a, e dei a ela o meu melhor sorriso. "Ele pegou, não foi?" Eu amava desafiá-la, exatamente como ela estava me desafiando. Pega essa, baby.

Bella balançou a cabeça, seu longo cabelo castanho roçando suavemente contra seus seios. Engoli em seco em como ela parecia muito quente e tentei me concentrar. "Claro, mas não foi um passe de alto percentual. O risco de jogar uma intercepção foi certamente maior do que a conclusão do lance".

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir para ela. Devo parecer como algum tipo de palhaço louco agora, mas ela era muito fantástica e eu não podia evitar. Olhei para ela, não me preocupando em disfarçar o quanto eu a queria. "Eu sempre completo meus passes." Há! Ela parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar somente com as minhas palavras. Basta esperar até que eu a toque, Bella.

Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri em resposta. "Você fez essa mesma jogada na sexta-feira passada." Ela respondeu, sarcasmo laçado em seu tom novamente e recolocando-me no lugar. Ela sabia que a intercepção não foi fodidamente minha culpa! Ela mesma apontou isso na fita do jogo.

"Isso foi porque o babaca do Newton estava segurando Jasper e os juízes eram muito cegos para ver." Eu cuspi, ainda irritado que eles tivessem perdido o lance.

"Bem, a escolha das escolhas." Ela apontou, obviamente sentindo-se bastante satisfeita, a julgar pelo olhar orgulhoso em seu rosto.

"Isso não aconteceu hoje." Eu respondi. Era para isso que ela estava aqui para me entrevistar, não era? Quão bom eu fui hoje? Eu estava começando a ferver e a coisa sexy que eu imaginava estava indo pelo ralo diante dos meus olhos. Sua posição de repórter estava divertida no início, mas agora nem tanto.

"Não, não aconteceu. Você fez 28 dos 33 pontos com 438 jardas de passagem, um dia bastante impressionante." Nenhum erro nisso, aquilo era orgulho que eu ouvi em sua voz, e isso me aqueceu consideravelmente.

"Obrigado".

"Você correu o dobro passando por muitos jogadores e a maioria dos jogadores que corria atrás de você podia ter feito dois touchdowns. Você não acha que precisa trabalhar no equilíbrio um pouco mais?"

Meus lábios contraíram com diversão pelo seu tom. Ela soou como uma professora, o que era outra fantasia quente que deveríamos colocar em prática um dia destes. "Eu não chamo os jogadores, o Coordenador Ofensivo chama". Eu sabia que a irritaria, porque parecia que ela não sabia sequer as regras mais básicas do futebol.

"Estou ciente disso, mas também estou ciente de que você tem a propensão de mudar a jogada na linha. Você faz suas próprias jogadas. Você, Brady e Manning são os únicos três quarterbacks no campeonato que têm a autonomia para alterá-las. Você está me dizendo que cada um dos seus lances foi ditado pelo CO?"

Eu sorri para ela, simplesmente amando o quanto ela sabia e como ela estava disposta a repreender-me pela besteira da minha resposta. Eu me mexi de novo sobre a mesa, a toalha caiu ainda mais e os olhos de Bella estavam grudados na minha perna. Eu ri da sua leitura óbvia do meu corpo. "Não, Srta. Swan, fiz ajustes com base na defesa. Eles estavam colocando oito na caixa, então jogar fazia sentido. Eles teriam que correr".

Ela olhou de volta para mim. "Você estava bastante confiante de que você não seria derrubado. Eles o alcançaram na metade da corrida e você nunca caiu. Como você pode ficar tão calmo, sabendo que um linebacker está vindo atrás de você?"

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo que eu estava prestes a fazer Emmett um homem muito feliz. "Fácil. Tenho o McCarty cobrindo minhas costas. Ele jogaria sua própria mãe antes de deixar alguém me bater. Ele é um inferno de um lineman. O melhor no negócio." Eu esperava, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que ela usasse essa citação. Isso poderia levá-lo a parar de colocar novas imagens em sua colagem a cada dia e tirar cópias e colá-las em todos os armários.

"O contrato dele concorda com você." Ela respondeu secamente. Emmett esteve cacarejando sobre o seu novo contrato por semanas, irritando todos nós.

"Ele vale cada centavo." Novamente, deixe que ele ouça isso para que ele cale a boca sobre isso. Oh, quem eu estou enganando? Ele nunca calará a boca.

"Você nunca explicou por que você fez aquele lançamento para o Whitlock".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. A confiança de Bella não a distraiu, bem, não muito, de qualquer maneira. "Jasper e eu podemos fazer aquela jogada dormindo. Eu jogaria para ele com 11 caras o cobrindo e ele faria a captura toda vez. Ele sabe o caminho para cortar e o tempo exato".

Bella tinha aquele olhar faminto em seus olhos que ela normalmente tem antes de me assaltar. Eu amava isso.

"Dallas tem uma defesa muito boa, mas você retalhou o seu pessoal hoje. Como você conseguiu fazer Jenkins e Howard parecerem amadores lá fora?"

Olhei para a minha garota, tentando lançar uma isca para mim insultando a outra equipe. Ela sabia melhor, mas eu a amava por isso. Eu ri e me inclinei para trás, fazendo com que a toalha deslizasse e abrisse um pouco mais. Bella ficou totalmente cravada e praticamente lambendo os lábios, e levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não rir. Coloquei minha mão sobre a mesa, meus dedos exatamente para fora para alcançar os dela. Ela engoliu audivelmente e seus dedos contraíram, mas ela não fechou a distância.

"Essas são as suas palavras, não as minhas! E eu não preciso dar a esses caras qualquer munição, nós provavelmente vamos vê-los novamente nas playoffs." Outra resposta pronta, vamos ver o que ela fazia com isso.

"Você parece bastante confiante de que estará nas playoffs".

Qual era o ponto em jogar se eu não achasse que iríamos para o grande jogo? Dei de ombros e senti meu ombro se apertar um pouco, então eu o rodei um pouco.

"Você quer que eu o massageie?" O olhar em seu rosto era absolutamente impagável. Ela ficou vermelha e parecia que queria correr para fora do vestiário.

Oh, baby, eu quero que você me massageie e você sabe disso. Lambi meus lábios e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Ela era linda, mesmo quando parecia um morango, que era quase tão delicioso como ela mesma. Eu queria brincar dizendo algo descaradamente pervertido, mas isso pode acabar com este cenário extremamente erótico que estamos tendo aqui.

"Isso seria muito gentil da sua parte, Srta. Swan." Eu disse na minha voz mais macia e mais sexy, que eu sabia que a deixava selvagem. Ela se moveu rapidamente para atrás de mim e colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros. Todo o meu corpo apertou ao seu toque e meu pau estremeceu novamente. Ela começou a esfregar e eu gemi com o quanto era fodidamente bom tê-la me tocando. Parecia como anos, em vez de horas, desde que ela tinha me tocado pela última vez. "Isso é incrível." Deixei minha cabeça cair para a frente e apreciei a sensação das suas mãos se movendo sobre os meus ombros e costas.

"Eu acho que esta é a minha entrevista favorita de todos os tempos." Informei a ela. Acho nada. Eu sei. E nada nunca superará isso, a menos que ela faça isso de novo. Ela começou a puxar suas mãos para longe e eu imediatamente percebi como isso poderia ser interpretado, principalmente pela minha Bella. Sim, isso era a coisa mais quente do mundo, mas ela também estava me desafiando e fazendo perguntas melhores do que 95% dos repórteres com quem eu estava acostumado a lidar. Peguei suas duas mãos nas minhas e as segurei no lugar. "Eu não quis dizer isso assim, Bella. Suas perguntas são perspicazes, você me desafia quando eu lhe dou uma resposta fraca, você responde à minha insinuação com classe e você é deslumbrante. Mesmo sem suas mãos, a minha entrevista favorita." Vamos, querida, você sabe que eu a aprecio pela sua mente tanto quanto o seu corpo.

Ela puxou as mãos da minha e eu a deixei ir. Elas voltaram para os meus ombros e começaram a esfregar novamente e eu sabia que tinha conseguido salvar o momento. "Em resposta à sua pergunta, só precisamos vencer mais uma vez e vamos conquistar a divisão. Mais duas e estaremos no campo de casa nas playoffs. Eu quero tanto isso que eu posso até sentir o gosto".

Bella pressionou um pouco mais forte sobre minhas omoplatas e eu mordi de volta um gemido alto. Se eu não a tivesse em breve, eu explodiria. "O ano passado ainda deixa um gosto amargo na sua boca, não é?"

Sim. E sempre deixaria, mesmo se eu ganhasse o Super Bowl deste ano. Eu nunca esqueceria aquela perda. "Estamos superando. O Saints dominou a nossa defesa e eu estava no meu pior dia desde que eu tinha entrado no campeonato. Duas interceptações sem desculpas. Eu gostaria de pensar que se Whitlock não tivesse se machucado o resultado teria sido diferente, mas quem pode dizer?" Como sempre quando eu pensava naquele jogo, eu tencionei, irritação pela minha própria falta de habilidade obtendo o melhor de mim.

"Ei, relaxe, eu não farei nenhum bem se você não se acalmar." Ela salientou com razão, pressionando mais forte contra mim em um esforço para tentar me acalmar de novo.

Havia maneiras melhores de me acalmar e ela sabia disso. "Eu suspeito que você poderia me ajudar a acalmar-me facilmente." Eu murmurei. Bella não disse nada, mas deslizou suas mãos pelos meus braços e Zeus saltou plenamente à vida quando seu toque ficou mais próximo dele. Ela voltou pelos meus braços, para a minha decepção, e esfregou meus ombros mais uma vez antes de caminhar de volta ao redor da mesa. Eu instantaneamente senti falta do seu toque.

"Obrigada pela entrevista. Acho que tenho tudo que eu precisava." Sua voz era calma e ela não estava olhando para mim. Eu certamente não tinha conseguido tudo que eu precisava e eu sabia muito bem que ela também não. Ela desligou o gravador e o colocou em sua bolsa, deslizou-a sobre seu ombro e se virou para ir embora.

"Você tem?" Eu perguntei calmamente, mesmo que não houvesse dúvidas em minha mente que ela não tinha. Ela se virou, parecendo cada pedaço como uma mosca presa numa teia de aranha. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, seu rosto estava corado e ela sabia que não estava prestes a sair daqui antes que eu a tivesse.

"Sim." Ela guinchou, dando um passo para longe de mim.

Eu levantei e dei um passo em sua direção. "Você tem certeza disso?" Seus mamilos endureceram em resposta às minhas palavras, saltando logo abaixo da superfície da sua camisa branca.

Seus olhos estavam nos meus quando ela respondeu novamente. "Não." Que era a resposta que eu esperava.

Eu andei em direção a ela novamente, desta vez não parando até alcançá-la. Ela se afastou de mim e acabou pressionada contra os armários. Coloquei meus braços em cada lado dela, efetivamente a prendendo. Sim, baby, você está aprisionada em minha teia agora e você não sairá, nunca.

Eu me inclinei na direção dela, meus lábios exatamente a um centímetro dos dela. "O que mais você precisa, Srta. Swan?" Estendi a mão em direção a ela e corri meu polegar ao longo da sua mandíbula. Finalmente, minhas mãos estavam nela, mas eu não queria ir rápido demais. Eu a toquei levemente, observando os arrepios enquanto eu traçava sua pele delicada. Ela virou a cabeça e chupou meu polegar em sua boca, passando sua língua contra ele exatamente como ela fazia quando chupava meu pau e eu gemi em resposta, pressionando meu corpo contra ela, deixando-a sentir o efeito que ela tem em mim.

Ela fechou seus dentes levemente em volta do meu polegar quando eu o puxei quase para fora da sua boca e então deslizei para dentro de novo. Meus olhos quase rolaram na minha cabeça com a sensação. Eu beijei sua bochecha e ao longo da sua mandíbula até que eu estava em sua orelha. Chupei seu lóbulo em minha boca e mordisquei delicadamente, que eu sabia que sempre a deixava louca.

"Você não me respondeu." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo-a tremer contra mim em resposta às minhas palavras. "O que mais você precisa, Bella?"

Ela soltou meu polegar e inclinou a cabeça para trás contra os armários. Rendida, finalmente. "Você, eu quero você." Ela sussurrou. Eu mordisquei sua orelha e sorri, sabendo que eu tinha ganhado. Bem, nós dois tínhamos quando se tratava disso.

Eu me afastei e sorri para ela, e isso foi tudo o que levou para ela me atacar, finalmente. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, o que me fez gemer e empurrar contra ela, empurrando suas costas contra o armário mais forte do que eu pretendia. Ela claramente não se importou, no entanto, porque ela moveu seu corpo conta o meu em um convite aberto.

Eu quebrei o nosso beijo e passei minha língua sobre os meus lábios, desfrutando do sabor dela. "Sabe, Bella, eu sou uma pessoa muito competitiva." Hora de jogar o desafio para a minha garota. Vamos ver o que ela faz com isso.

"Eu estou ciente disso, a maioria dos atletas é." Seu tom era grave e eu não consegui esconder minha diversão com a sua impaciência.

"Talvez, mas eu sou a sua primeira entrevista, correto?" Claro que eu era, mas este era o jogo e eu tinha um papel a interpretar.

"Sim, você é." Um beicinho surgiu em seu rosto e eu queria beijá-la.

Sorri para ela novamente, empurrando aquele temperamento que ela tinha bloqueado logo abaixo da superfície. "Bem, eu acho que é vitalmente importante que eu seja a melhor entrevista que você já teve. Eu não posso ser o segundo melhor, como eu tenho certeza que você percebeu. Quero destacar isso, de modo que você nunca se esqueça da sua primeira vez, tal como ela é".

Seus olhos arregalaram e suas narinas inflaram um pouco e eu juro que seus mamilos ficaram ainda mais duros com as minhas palavras. "Isso provavelmente será muito difícil. Tenho certeza que vou entrevistar centenas, talvez até mesmo milhares, de jogadores de futebol quase nus na minha vida." Raiva me encheu com a ideia disso. "Logo eles estarão misturados e você será apenas um borrão entre tantos".

O inferno que eu seria. Seus lábios contraíram porque ela pensou que tinha vencido. "Isso soa como um desafio, Srta. Swan".

Seus olhos brilhavam com o riso, empolgados com a minha irritação. "Você é muito observador, Sr. Cullen".

Hora de assumir o controle novamente. "Dizem que você nunca se esquece do seu primeiro." Dei-lhe um sorriso triunfante porque ela malditamente nunca esqueceria isso e nós dois sabíamos disso.

"Às vezes o primeiro vale a pena ser esquecido." Ela respondeu. Eu ri, lembrando da história dela perdendo sua virgindade com seu namorado colegial que ela me contou uma noite dessas. Ela estava certa, aquilo era esquecível.

"Bem, então, acho que vou ter que simplesmente tornar isso inesquecível, não vou?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Se você acha que pode, eu não vou impedi-lo".

Desafio aceito, querida. "Diga-me, Srta. Swan, você já foi fodida em um vestiário antes?" Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos atordoados. Eu sabia que ela amava quando eu era um pouco agressivo com ela. Não seria um problema hoje.

Eu a olhei de cima abaixo, admirando aquele corpo perfeito dela. Em seguida, olhei tudo de novo. Eu nunca poderia ter o bastante dela. "É claro que você não foi, uma mulher doce e parecendo inocente como você, com seus grandes olhos castanhos convidativos e esse lábio inferior carnudo e macio que você continua mordendo... a maioria dos homens seria gentil com uma mulher como você." Eu geralmente era. Saboreá-la era ainda melhor do que assaltá-la. Bem, na maioria das vezes era, de qualquer forma. "Eles tocariam levemente cada centímetro do seu corpo, seguidos por beijos suaves que você mal poderia sentir." Lembra, baby? Lembra do jeito que eu a toquei na noite passada? "Eles tomariam seu tempo, memorizando cada centímetro desse pacotinho delicioso que você se apresenta, saboreando todos os seus sabores, antes de deslizar suavemente em você e fazer amor com você a noite inteira. Isso soa certo, Srta. Swan?" Muito como o jogo particular do nosso sábado à noite.

Ela sorriu e eu sabia que sua mente tinha ido exatamente para onde eu queria. "Sim, certamente." Ela estava sem fôlego apenas com as minhas palavras. Deus, isso era excitante.

Estendi a mão para baixo e retirei sua camisa da sua saia, privando-me de tocar a sua pele macia e apenas brincando com as extremidades da camisa. Ela estava irritada, eu poderia dizer, mexendo-se contra mim e apertando sua mandíbula. Eu ri e movi minhas mãos até o colarinho da sua camisa, tocando sua linda garganta com meus dedos.

"Bem, Srta. Swan, uma vez que você já teve isso, certamente não seria memorável se eu fosse fazer isso por você, não é?" Isso era uma mentira, ela lembraria, assim como eu, mas nós não faríamos amor neste vestiário. Nós foderíamos e eu não podia esperar por muito mais tempo.

"Pode ser." Ela sugeriu, um leve choramingo em seu tom que me fez sorrir. Continuei a mal tocá-la, observando como ela reagia aos meus dedos em sua pele, sua respiração acelerando, seu peito arfando, seus olhos ficando pesados com a luxúria. Eu amava quando ela ficava assim.

"Pode ser não é bom o suficiente para um cara como eu. Eu preciso ser o melhor que você já teve." Eu seria, e eu seria o último que ela já teve também.

"Acho que vou ter que contatá-lo em cerca de 60 anos para que você saiba com certeza." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu sabia que ela estava tentando conseguir me irritar, mas isso não funcionaria. Em 60 anos ela ainda estaria comigo, eu tinha certeza disso. "Oh, eu acho que você saberá mais cedo do que isso".

"Eu não saberei nada até que você realmente me fôda, saberei?" Ela perguntou, raiva em seu tom.

Bom ponto. O humor fugiu e tudo o que restou foi a minha necessidade por ela. Tive o suficiente do maldito jogo. "Não, suponho que não. Que assim seja então." Agarrei o colarinho da sua blusa e puxei, rasgando sua camisa e enviado os botões voando. Ela engasgou, mas não pôde dizer nada antes de eu beijá-la forte, deslizando minha língua em sua boca e tentando inalá-la. Eu a queria ao redor de mim, debaixo de mim, sobre mim, dentro de mim se isso fosse possível. Eu agarrei seus seios finalmente, arrastando meus polegares sobre seus mamilos enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em meu cabelo, puxando não muito delicadamente, incitando-me a beijá-la mais fortemente.

Eu desenganchei seu sutiã com uma mão e o puxei para fora dela, jogando-o para fora do caminho e retornando aos seus seios agora nus, amando a sensação deles em minhas mãos. Arrastei meus lábios em seu pescoço, beijando e chupando meu caminho para baixo em seu peito. Tomei seu mamilo direito em minha boca, batendo no mamilo com a minha língua enquanto eu usava meus dedos no esquerdo, imitando o mesmo movimento. Bella soltou um gemido suave e murmurou sua aprovação quando suas mãos seguravam minha cabeça contra o seu peito, mantendo-me exatamente onde ela me queria. Eu ri de alegria e seu corpo sacudiu contra mim.

Eu me movi e comecei a chupar o mamilo esquerdo enquanto brincava com o direito. Minha outra mão foi para debaixo da sua saia e eu quase gemi com o quanto ela estava molhada quando escovei meu polegar sobre a sua boceta. Ela soltou um daqueles gemidos altos que nunca deixavam de me fazer sentir como uma espécie de deus do sexo. Eu ri e continuei a girar minha língua sobre o seu mamilo enquanto aumentava a pressão da minha mão contra a sua boceta. Não era o suficiente para Bella, porém, porque ela começou a empurrar contra a minha mão, procurando mais atrito.

Eu empurrei sua saia lentamente para cima pelas suas pernas enquanto me afastava do seu peito e caí no chão na frente dela. Eu podia ver o quanto ela estava molhada e eu estava morrendo para prová-la.

"Srta. Swan?" Eu movi minhas mãos sobre as suas coxas enquanto meu polegar traçava sua boceta através do tecido rendado da sua calcinha.

"Hmmm." Ela murmurou atordoada. Sorri com a sua incapacidade de formar palavras.

"Como está sendo a entrevista?" Deslizei meus dedos por baixo da sua calcinha e escovei seu clitóris com eles. Seu corpo sacudiu contra mim e suas mãos bateram nos armários fortemente enquanto ela se desfazia. Deus, ela era impressionante quando gozava. Eu a observei, continuando a apenas escovar seu clitóris levemente enquanto ela convulsionava contra o armário.

Esperei até ela se acalmar antes de puxar a calcinha do seu corpo, sorrindo quando segurei o fio dental preto em minhas mãos. "Você sabe, Srta. Swan, você tem essa coisa toda recatada com essa camisa branca e esse sutiã, mas então você usa essa calcinha preta travessa que ninguém pode ver. Ninguém além de mim, claro. Você é cheia de contrastes. Eu gosto disso." Bella tinha começado a usar sutiãs e calcinhas extremamente sensuais ultimamente e isso realmente me excitava como o inferno. Depois de hoje eu devia alguns a ela. Seria divertido fazer essas compras.

"O pacote exterior é para todos, o pacote interior é apenas para mim." Ela respondeu. Eu amava o quanto ela estava sexy e confiante ultimamente. Ela estava confiando em mim, em nós, e isso fazia nós dois nos sentirmos bem.

"E para mim, pelo menos agora." Sempre. Eu sabia que ela os usava para mim tanto quando, se não mais, do que para si mesma. "Eu quis provar você desde que você entrou nesta sala." Desde antes disso, na verdade, mas isso não se encaixava com o cenário que ainda estamos jogando. Corri minha língua sobre o seu clitóris, lambendo para frente e para trás rapidamente enquanto ela gemia e se apoiava no armário como à sua vida enquanto eu trabalhava nela. Deslizei um dedo dentro da sua boceta apertada e ela gemeu novamente quando eu curvei meu dedo e procurei o lugar que a enviaria voando novamente. Eu movia para dentro e para fora dela lentamente enquanto continuava a pressionar círculos rápidos em seu clitóris com a minha língua.

Empurrei um segundo dedo dentro dela, movendo mais rápido, sugando seu clitóris enquanto eu a bombeava com meus dedos. Não demorou muito antes de ela começar a apertar em volta de mim, jogando a cabeça para trás e apertando em torno de mim quando ela gozou de novo. Eu não parei, movendo minha língua e dedos enquanto ela gozava continuamente. Eu estava acostumado a fazê-la gozar várias vezes, mas nunca desta forma, em ondas que não pareciam parar. Claramente ela achava isso tão quente quanto eu.

Eu me afastei dela quando pareceu que suas pernas estavam prestes a ceder e a peguei antes que ela pudesse cair no chão. Eu tinha ido longe demais? "Bella? Você está bem?" Suas mãos encontraram meu peito e ela fez alguns ruídos que não faziam sentido, mas, pelo menos, eu sabia que ela estava bem agora. Deixei escapar um riso aliviado e a ajudei a ficar de pé. Eu não tinha terminado com ela ainda. "Talvez você devesse se sentar." Eu sugeri. Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sabia que ela estava pronta para mais. Essa era a minha garota.

Ela puxou minha toalha e ela caiu no chão. Mantive meus olhos nela enquanto eu a chutava para fora do caminho. Os olhos de Bella estavam focados no meu pau e ela lambeu seus lábios, o que só serviu para me deixar duro o suficiente para cortar vidro. Ela fez um som suave e beijou meu ombro direito, arrastando sua língua pelos meus músculos deltóides e trapézio, fazendo-os reagir ao seu toque. Sua língua desceu e ela circulou meu mamilo esquerdo com ela. Eu não poderia ser paciente e deixá-la me explorar, não agora, então eu agarrei sua cintura e a puxei contra mim. Ela soltou um gemido suave quando movi meu pau contra a sua boceta e ela mordeu meu mamilo levemente. Eu gemi alto e empurrei contra ela. Eu tinha que tê-la.

Eu a levantei e a pressionei contra os armários, e levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para entrar nela lentamente. Ela era tão fodidamente boa ao redor do meu pau e aquela necessidade de tomá-la explodiu dentro de mim no instante em que eu estava envolto em seu calor. Ela envolveu suas pernas em torno de mim e eu afundei ainda mais fundo dentro dela quando ela agarrou meus ombros e puxou-me em sua direção. Os olhos de Bella trancaram nos meus quando nós dois engasgamos com a sensação do meu pau a preenchendo. Eu me movi lentamente para dentro e fora dela, querendo prolongar o momento tanto quanto eu pudesse, mesmo que essa fosse a coisa mais quente que já aconteceu comigo e eu duvidava que pudesse manter isso por muito tempo.

"Fôda-me, Edward. Forte, assim como você disse que faria." Porra, suas palavras e aquela voz; aquele tom gutural cheio de desejo eram mais do que eu poderia resistir. Agarrei seus quadris mais apertados e movi mais rapidamente dentro dela. Ela arqueou suas costas em direção a mim e moveu seus quadris em um ritmo perfeito com os meus, exatamente como sempre. Seu pequeno corpo delgado estava revestido com um fino brilho de suor, assim como o meu, seu corpo deslizando contra o meu enquanto fodíamos forte contra o armário. Meu cabelo caiu nos meus olhos e ela os escovou com um toque suave que contrastou com a forma como nós estávamos indo um para o outro. Senti sua respiração acelerar e sabia que ela estava perto, então eu impulsionei para cima e bati no ponto que sempre a fazia voar. Ela gritou o meu nome quando gozou, seus olhos ficando quase negros quando ela apertou ao meu redor. Eu não podia aguentar, ela era muito fodidamente boa envolta em torno de mim, e eu gozei com ela, empurrando forte nela várias vezes.

Nós dois estávamos esgotados, respirando com dificuldade e um emaranhado de membros suados enquanto descemos e descansamos contra os armários por um minuto. Percebi que provavelmente a tinha machucado e agarrei sua perfeita bunda redonda e a levei para tomar uma ducha. Ambos precisávamos nos limpar definitivamente. Liguei a água enquanto Bella desabotoava sua saia e eu a guiei para a água. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, deixando a água escorrer sobre o seu corpo delicioso, o que fez Zeus começar a voltar à vida. Já? Eu algum dia teria o suficiente da minha garota? De alguma foram eu duvidava disso.

"Está faltando algum conforto, mas, pelo menos, estaremos semi-limpos." Eu esguichei um pouco de sabonete em minhas mãos e corri sobre sua pele delicada, amando o jeito que ela ficava quando eu a tocava em todos os lugares. Ela cantarolou com prazer e ficou perdida na água e na massagem suave que eu estava dando a ela. Uma vez que eu a limpei cuidadosamente, peguei sua mão e derramei um pouco de sabonete nela e olhei para ela com expectativa.

Bella suspirou, mas seus olhos riram quando ela começou a mover suas mãos sobre o meu corpo. Eu apenas sou humano e tê-la me tocando tão intimamente deixou-me duro novamente. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso aguentar outra rodada, Edward. Não agora".

Eu também ri e beijei sua bochecha suavemente. "Eu sei. Precisamos sair daqui." Eu veria o que poderia fazer sobre a segunda rodada uma vez que estivéssemos em casa.

Bella olhou ao redor e seus olhos caíram sobre a sua camisa arruinada pelos armários. "Uh, por falar nisso, você tem uma camisa ou algo que eu possa usar?" Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre a logística quando eu rasguei as roupas dela. Eu simplesmente tinha que tê-la. Peguei uma toalha e a esfreguei por todo o seu corpo, secando-a e dando alguns toques suaves naqueles lindos seios, que ela tentou ignorar.

Eu sabia exatamente o que dar a ela e abri meu armário e estendi uma das minhas camisas. Eu estava ridiculamente animado com a ideia de vê-la com o meu número novamente. Ela olhou para ele por um segundo, seus olhos arregalados com animação, e então ela estendeu a mão e a agarrou e puxou a camisa sobre a sua cabeça, sem se importar com o sutiã, para minha total alegria. Ela puxou a saia de volta também e enfiou sua calcinha e sutiã rasgados em sua bolsa. Coloquei meu jeans e camiseta enquanto Bella olhava para mim descaradamente, então eu sorri para ela.

"Bem, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho e escrever a minha história, então acho que devo ir agora." O inferno que ela me deixaria depois do sexo quente que acabamos de ter. Eu queria abraçá-la. E eu também queria saber por que diabos ela não tinha me dito que ela estaria me entrevistando hoje. Eu não achei que ela tivesse escondido isso intencionalmente, mas agora que a neblina de sexo tinha se desgastado, comecei a me perguntar. Isto era um grande negócio para ela e ela não tinha compartilhado comigo.

"Bella, por que você não me falou sobre a sua promoção?" Eu não pude manter a mágoa fora do meu tom e eu realmente não queria. Incomodava-me que ela não tivesse me dito.

Ela se moveu para perto de mim e colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Eu não podia resistir quando ela olhava para mim assim e a puxei em um abraço.

"Eu descobri esta manhã. Você já tinha saído e, bem, eu queria surpreendê-lo. Espero que tenha sido bom." Alívio me encheu com as suas palavras. Eu sabia que ela nunca faria nada dissimulado, eu só não queria que ela me deixasse de fora de algo tão importante em sua vida. Nós não deveríamos esconder coisas como esta um do outro.

Deixei escapar um riso aliviado e a abracei mais forte. "Eu vou dizer. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer quando vi você. E então meu pai..." Ele esteve tão sorridente. Eu nunca ouviria o fim disto.

"Sim, isso não é exatamente como eu queria conhecer seu pai." Ela respondeu rindo. "O que ele vai dizer quando realmente me conhecer de verdade?" Eu amei que ela tenha dito isso, que ela ainda planejava se encontrar com meus pais. Ainda assim, ela precisava saber que ele sabia quem ela era.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e a abracei novamente. "Ele já sabia o seu nome, Bella. Ele saiu para nos dar alguma privacidade." Meu pai era muito, muito legal, ele tinha que saber o que aconteceria quando eu conseguisse algum tempo sozinho com a minha garota no vestiário. Peguei meu celular de dentro do meu armário e vi que tinha uma mensagem.

_Foi bom finalmente conhecer a sua namorada. Traga-a para jantar amanhã à noite, sua mãe vai ficar irritada por eu tê-la conhecido primeiro._

Ele não estava mentindo também. Minha mãe vinha sendo um pouco insistente estas semanas para conhecer Bella. Parecia que o tempo tinha finalmente chegado e eu fiquei emocionado. Eu queria que ela estivesse envolvida em cada parte da minha vida.

Mostrei para Bella a mensagem de texto e ela riu comigo. "Acho que vou conhecer seus pais".

"Sim, estava na hora também." Eu disse a ela, não me incomodando em esconder minha felicidade com a perspectiva, pegando a mão dela na minha. "Então?"

"Então, o quê?" Ela parecia adoravelmente sem ideia e eu queria beijá-la.

"Essa foi a sua melhor entrevista de todas, ou o quê?" Como se eu não soubesse a resposta para isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio e me deixou esperando por alguns momentos, então comecei a fazer cócegas nela para levá-la a admitir que isso nunca seria superado.

"Sim! Ok? Sim!" Ela riu e gritou quando eu movi meus dedos contra os seus lados.

Era mais como isso. "E você nunca mais terá outra entrevista dessas, certo?" Era malditamente melhor que ela respondesse a isso corretamente.

"Bem, eu não sei. Eu estava pensando em dar uma volta ao longo do vestiário dos Cowboys e ver se Tony Romo ainda está por lá. Talvez ele pudesse dar um rumo para o seu dinheiro." Eu sabia que ela estava fodendo comigo, mas, maldito seja se eu não vi vermelho até mesmo com o pensamento disso. Eu rosnei e a joguei sobre o meu ombro, pronto para levá-la e prendê-la em meu apartamento por toda a eternidade. "Edward! O que você está fazendo?"

"Levando você para casa, você não vai rodar com o Romo ou qualquer outro dos Cowboys." Só comigo.

"Edward, você tem que me colocar para baixo." Ela me disse enquanto eu a levava para fora do vestiário, sorrindo amplamente para o guarda de segurança e os poucos fãs esperando autógrafos que estavam ao redor. "As pessoas vão começar a falar." Ela sussurrou.

Eu a endireitei, apreciando o belo rubor de todo o sangue que tinha corrido para a sua cabeça. Eu mantive meu braço ao redor dela, ignorando a conversa em torno de nós. "Deixe-os falar. Estou cansado de me esconder. Você é minha e eu quero que o mundo saiba disso." Sério, eu não dava a mínima se Victoria queria que eu permanecesse solteiro, e Bella tinha que saber por agora que eu não ia a lugar nenhum. Ela era isso para mim.

Ela colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura e caminhou para o estacionamento comigo. "Edward?"

Eu a levei até a porta do lado do passageiro e desbloqueei para ela. "Sim, Bella?"

Ela fez beicinho com seus lábios, então eu dei um beijo nela, já que ela obviamente queria um. "Melhor entrevista de todas." Ela disse suavemente contra os meus lábios, o que me fez rir antes de beijá-la mais forte.

Abri a porta para ela e a ajudei a entrar. "Eu disse a você." Ela riu e eu fechei a porta e fui para o meu lado.

"Vamos para casa".

Bella sorriu e enlaçou seus dedos com os meus. "Casa." Um dia em breve aquela seria oficialmente dela também, praticamente já era. Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Enfim, chegamos no "primeiro capítulo". Este foi o POV EDWARD do capítulo 1. Que eu adorei traduzir porque além de hot, eu pude me aproveitar das falas já traduzidas pela Nêni antes rs!_

_Quando vocês recuperarem o fôlego, cliquem naquele bonito balãozinho ali em baixo e deixem suas reviews. _

_Ah, e eu achei essas curiosidades sobre o Super Bowl que considerei interessantes._

O Super Bowl é disputado desde 1967, a partir da junção das duas principais ligas do desporto no país (NFC e AFC), é o maior evento desportivo e a maior audiência televisiva do país, assistido anualmente por milhões de pessoas nos Estados Unidos e em todo o mundo. É também um evento que apresenta a publicidade mais cara da televisão; patrocinadores desembolsam pequenas fortunas para exibirem suas propagandas no intervalo. O Super Bowl também é o dia que tem o segundo maior consumo de comida nos Estados Unidos, só atrás do Dia de Ação de Graças. A cidade sede do evento é escolhida previamente pela NFL independentemente se o time da cidade participará ou não da final.

_Depois eu acho que brasileiro é fissurado em futebol (normal rsrsrs) _

_Beijinhos _

_~ **Lary Reeden**_


	19. Capítulo 19 – A fábrica de boatos

**Capítulo 19 – A fábrica de boatos**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lari Cantanhede<em>

**# Bella #**

"Bella, você a viu?"

Olhei através da minha mesa para ver Lauren e Jessica em pé lado a lado, seus olhos enterrados em mim como se buscassem as respostas de todos os pequenos mistérios da vida.

"Vi quem?" Eu não tinha tempo para essas duas. Eu tinha começado a entrar em sintonia perfeita na minha matéria da Robinson High que seria publicada na quarta-feira, em seguida eu tinha que ir ao hospital para ver Buddy e então… jantar com os pais. Eu sabia que era ridículo estar nervosa; o pai dele tinha sido perfeitamente agradável quando nos encontramos e eu tinha visto sua mãe em vários jogos e ela sempre dizia olá a todas nós antes de tomar o seu assento. Eu suspeitava que ela soubesse sobre mim, e Edward finalmente confirmou que ela sabia exatamente quem eu era, mas ela estava respeitando a minha vontade; o que me fez sentir-me como uma vadia.

Lauren bufou e cruzou seus braços em cima dos seus peitos relativamente novos. Ela os tinha comprado no ano passado e estava bastante orgulhosa deles, tanto que ela os empurrava na cara de todo mundo, ou mãos, ou os dois.

"A garota, sua boba!"

Elas estavam falando em código? Quando olhei para elas inexpressivamente, Jessica sacudiu sua cabeça como se eu fosse uma causa perdida. Talvez eu fosse.

"Edward Cullen foi visto deixando o vestiário com uma morena com, e cito, 'uma bunda gostosa' quase meia hora depois que a entrevista dele com você deveria ter terminado ontem. Você a viu quando foi embora? Precisamos de um nome!" A voz de Jessica estava alta com a excitação e ela falou quase tão rápido como Alice quando ela estava em um dos seus rolos.

E aí estava. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria logo, mas eu não estava preparada o suficiente para isso ainda. Eu precisava falar com Buddy assim que ele saísse do hospital, e com Ted também. Eu certamente não informaria às nossas colunistas de fofocas que eu era a sua garota misteriosa.

"Como eu a teria visto?" Minha voz estava nervosa de uma maneira não natural e tentei acalmar o meu tom. "Eu entrei e saí realmente rápido." Mais como ele entrou e saiu realmente rápido repetidas vezes. Tremi quando lembrei do olhar dele enquanto me fodia contra os armários.

"Bem, você viu uma garota linda esperando quando você foi embora?" Não, eu vi uma bunda gostosa enquanto eu era carregada pelo meu namorado super gostoso.

"Não posso dizer se eu vi. Minha mente estava em outras coisas." Como ser tomada no vestiário, como conhecer os pais dele hoje, como o fato de que estávamos a ponto de ir a público. Parecia que eu estava poupada por hora; se Lauren e Jessica não sabiam que era eu, então ninguém sabia.

"Maldição, Bella!" Lauren exclamou, batucando os dedos contra a minha mesa. "Se descobrirem primeiro que a gente, eu ficarei muito puta. Já tivemos algumas ligações tentando descobrir o que sabemos".

"Ligações de quem?"

Seus olhos verdes ficaram sonhadores. "_People. The National Enquirer_. Revistas grandes e importantes, Bella. Se descobrirem primeiro, eu simplesmente morrerei!"

Uma parte de mim sentia-se culpada, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de contar a verdade sem falar com Edward, Buddy e Ted primeiro. Não era apenas a minha história para contar e agora que o meu trabalho tinha mudado, pelo menos temporariamente, eu tinha que falar com os meus chefes sobre isso. Eu sabia que deveria ter mencionado algo ontem, mas a hora não era certa, levando em consideração o caos sobre Buddy. Eu só podia esperar que eles não ficassem muito bravos comigo por cobrir o jogo sem informá-los. Esta era a semana em que os Cardinals não jogavam e teríamos de vir à tona em algum momento antes do próximo jogo, isso eu sabia.

"Terei certeza de contar a você se eu ouvir algo." Respondi. Eu daria a elas o seu furo de reportagem se eu pudesse. Lauren e Jessica eram fofoqueiras, mas elas não eram más de coração e nós nos conhecíamos há muito tempo. Elas estarão em cima de mim quando descobrirem que eu era a morena com a bunda gostosa. Isso era algo do qual eu certamente nunca tinha pensado em me chamar.

Lauren jogou suas mechas loiras para fora dos seus olhos. "Obrigada. Como ele era, afinal?"

De nenhuma maneira eu poderia ficar muda dessa vez. "Ele foi muito legal. Ele respondeu todas as minhas perguntas e me tratou bem." Essa foi a meia verdade da minha vida. Ele tinha me tratado tão bem de derreter os ossos.

"Não." Jessica disse com uma risada. "Como ele é, tipo, ele é mais gostoso pessoalmente? O que ele estava usando?" Minha mente lembrou da pequena toalha branca e senti meu rosto esquentando. Jessica sorriu e apontou. "Eu sabia! Ele é lindo, não é? Cuspa!"

O que contar? Acho que era prática muito comum para eles usar toalhas. Não doeria contar a elas. "Bem, ele estava usando uma toalha no começo." Elas ofegaram juntas e eu ri das expressões iguais de inveja em seus rostos. Aquelas duas passavam muito tempo juntas. "O pai dele estava com ele".

"Dr. Delícia também? Maldição, mulher, você ficou com toda a sorte!" Os olhos de Lauren estavam saindo da sua cabeça. "Então você viu Edward Cullen quase nu e seu pai de traseiro magro perfeito ao mesmo tempo? Como você está até mesmo coerente hoje?" Se elas simplesmente soubessem o que mais eu vi; mas, na verdade, essa era uma boa pergunta. Eu ainda dizia coisas estúpidas o tempo todo, mas eu finalmente estava me acostumando a quão ridiculamente sexy o meu namorado era.

"Sim. Edward colocou uma calça e uma camiseta quando seu pai foi embora." Certo, um pouco depois que seu pai saiu, mas isso não era uma mentira. Teoricamente.

"Mas você o viu, você sabe, praticamente nu?" Jessica engoliu em seco e colocou a mão sobre o seu coração. "Acho que eu morreria se alguma vez tivesse que fazer isso".

"Ele é lindo." Eu falei sem pensar e as duas sorriram para o meu deslize. "Quero dizer, bem… vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer".

Elas trocaram olhares. "Não, Bella, não acho que sabemos. Por favor, descreva com grandes detalhes o quanto ele é lindo".

Maldita seja eu e a minha boca grande. É melhor eu tê-la sob controle esta noite. "Vocês já viram o peito dele antes." Respondi defensivamente. Desculpe, eu não faria propaganda da beleza do meu homem para elas ou para qualquer pessoa. Ele era meu.

Jessica revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, nós a deixaremos ter as suas memórias de Edward Cullen quase nu só para você, por agora. Vamos, Lauren; vamos ver se podemos descobrir mais sobre esta garota".

"Tudo bem." Lauren disse, olhando-me de um modo calculista. "Se você pensar em algo, avise-nos".

"Prometo que avisarei." Elas partiram e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Meu telefone tocou e deixei sair uma respiração quando vi quem era.

"Olá".

"Diane Sawyer*****! Como diabos você está?"

_*****Diane Sawyer:** â**ncora do programa ABC World News, do canal ABC News._

Eu ri e acomodei-me, toda a tensão deixando o meu corpo no instante que ouvi aquela voz ressonante. "Estou bem, Emmett, como vai você?"

"Nem de perto tão bem como você, pelo que ouvi." Ele riu dissimuladamente e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu sabia que Edward contaria a ele, bem, se Jasper já não tivesse contado, via Alice. Não havia nenhum segredo no nosso grupo neste ponto, especialmente com o Trio Falador como Rose e eu apelidamos Alice, Emmett e Jasper.

"Sim, sim, você só está com inveja." Eu disse a ele.

"Malditamente que eu estou! A fantasia do vestiário é universalmente compartilhada por cada jogador na existência! Tentei exigir que Rose viesse e fingisse ser repórter como você fez, mas ela jogou o papel em mim e disse para eu ir à oficina dela e fingir precisar de ajuda relacionada a carros. Que tipo de fantasia é essa?" Ele perguntou, soando ultrajado.

"Eu não sei, Em, fazer em cima do capô de um carro soa bastante excitante." Macacão, óleo, ferramentas, a ferramenta de Edward; eu posso lidar com isto.

"Estive lá, fiz isso, Bob Ryan*****. Muitas, muitas vezes. Contei a você sobre aquela vez em que Rose e eu usamos o elevador hidráulico e nós..."

_*****__Bob Ryan__: jornalista esportivo americano_.

"Obrigada, Rei do Excesso de Informação, de verdade, mas eu não preciso saber o que você fez com o elevador hidráulico." Interrompi rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, mas você está perdendo." Ele respondeu, soando mais que um pouco chateado que eu não quisesse ouvir a sua história sexual.

"Você ligou-me por uma razão, ou só para me falar merda?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o relógio. Estremeci e salvei o meu arquivo antes de mandá-lo por email para Ted. Eu precisava encontrar Alice no hospital.

"Liguei para parabenizá-la pela sua história." Ele respondeu, seu bom humor restaurado enquanto ele praticamente gritava no telefone.

"Você gostou?" Senti-me confortada com as suas palavras gentis.

"Bem, é claro que eu gostei, não era para gostar? 'Emmett McCarty forneceu a sua leal proteção habitual na linha, não desistindo nem um décimo pelo vigésimo jogo consecutivo. Ele tinha as suas mãos cheias com DeMarcus Ware, que só conseguiu golpear Cullen durante uma jogada de proteção que teve McCarty bloqueando Adams, e Crowley tendo a não invejável tarefa de parar Ware. Cullen atirou a bola exatamente antes de ser atingido e estava de volta mesmo após ser atingido por um antebraço na cabeça, ação que não sofreu penalidade'." Ele interrompeu com uma risada. "Edward me contou que você ficou irritada com isso".

"Você acha que soou como se eu estivesse na matéria?" Deus, eu esperava que não. Eu não tinha discursado sobre a batida, mas isso realmente me irritou. Não era anormal comentar sobre isto e não senti que eu tinha sido crítica demais sobre os juízes, pelo menos eu esperava que não.

"Acalme-se, Ray Romano*****. Você foi muito bem. Claro que a melhor parte da matéria foi você concordando com a GQ que eu merecia o valor do meu contrato." Ele parecia tão satisfeito que eu não pude evitar sorrir. "Mas então, todo mundo que conhece futebol sabe o quanto eu sou valioso." Eu bufei e ele soltou uma das suas altas gargalhadas. "Sinceramente, eu só queria lhe dizer que você fez um bom trabalho com a matéria e com o nosso menino. Ele está positivamente animado hoje e, mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de inveja que ele realizou a fantasia, eu ainda estou feliz por vocês dois".

_*****Ray Romano:ator americano, famoso por suas comédias._

Eu sorri. Ele já era como o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive e nunca soube que queria. "Obrigada, Em".

"Ah, não é nada. Só estou orgulhoso de você. Você foi bem, Lois. Não deixe ninguém lhe dizer nada diferente disso".

Eu mordi o meu lábio. "Você acha que eles dirão?"

"Não se eles souberem ler." Ele respondeu. "Eu sei que você tem que conversar com os chefões, mas esta história é realmente ótima e se eles tiverem algum problema com você namorando o nosso menino, então eles podem ir se foder".

Eu ri suavemente, mas senti as borboletas no meu estômago com as suas palavras. Eu amava o meu trabalho e não queria ter que escolher entre ele e o meu namorado. Mas, se isso fosse necessário, não havia nenhuma escolha. Eu amava Edward e eu ficaria com ele, não importa o preço. E era isso. Talvez fosse loucura depois de namorá-lo durante apenas alguns meses, mas eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes e eu me agarraria a ele, a nós. Valia a pena lutar por nós.

"Sim, eles podem".

"Essa é a minha garota! Oh, e divirta-se com a família esta noite." Ele riu alto.

"Tentarei".

"Tente dizer algo excessivamente inapropriado, está bem? Preciso de outra boa história sobre você".

"Cale-se, Emmett".

Ele deixou sair outra gargalhada. "Ok, Dan Rather*****, você acaba com eles e eu a verei logo. Oh, e da próxima vez certifique-se de mencionar que eu sou o mais bonito, assim como o melhor bloqueador de passe do jogo".

_*****Dan Rather: jornalista americano que é âncora da CBS Evening News_

"Eu me assegurarei de fazer isto, Emmett. Adeus." Balancei minha cabeça e desliguei o telefone, levantando para ir embora. Eu posso fazer isto. Eu veria Buddy, o faria rir e depois eu conheceria os pais de Edward e esperançosamente faria o mesmo com eles. Espero que eles estejam rindo comigo, e não de mim. Conhecendo-me, seria a última coisa. Oh, bem, então Em teria a sua boa história, pelo menos era alguma coisa.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Vamos, Bella!" Alice puxou-me pelo corredor do hospital para a Ala Cardiológica. Procurávamos pelo Quarto 424 e Alice estava ansiosa para ver Buddy. Ela tinha trazido uma camiseta gigante dos Cardinals para ele e quando indiquei que ele estaria vestindo um avental do hospital, ela torceu o nariz para mim e disse que aqueles eram feios e que Buddy apreciaria isto muito mais. Eu não duvidava que ela tivesse razão.

Chegamos ao quarto e Alice bateu uma vez, esperando até que ouvimos um abafado "Entre" antes de irrompermos pela porta e corrermos para o lado de Buddy. Ele estava encostado em dois travesseiros e assistindo ESPN. Seu rosto estava um pouco pálido, mas ele parecia alerta e consciente. Notei o jornal dobrado na sua bandeja de almoço e engoli em seco. Ele tinha lido. Fiquei imaginando o que ele tinha achado.

"Grande Cara, como você se atreve a nos assustar assim?" Alice o encarou com uma carranca falsa que logo derreteu em um sorriso quando ele abriu os braços e ela arremessou-se neles. Eu juro, se ele não fosse 40 anos mais velho que ela e casado; ele totalmente estaria atrás dela. Ela o abraçou por mais um minuto e depois lhe mostrou a camisa que tinha comprado.

"Dê-me aqui! Eu odeio este vestido estúpido. É aberto nas costas, tipo, todo mundo precisa ver a minha bunda sexy?" Alice disparou para mim um sorriso triunfante enquanto suavemente puxava a camisa por cima dele. Ele sorriu para mim. "Como estou?"

"Não como se você tivesse acabado de ter um ataque do coração, tenho certeza".

"Ataque do coração, minha bunda. Foi somente azia. Esses médicos exageram a cada pequena coisa e procuram uma desculpa para operá-lo. Se eu não estivesse incapacitado no momento, eu os teria parado." Ele sorriu e gesticulou para mim. "O que, estou no meu exagerado leito de morte e você nem me dá um abraço? Como eu vou conseguir apalpar essa bunda gostosa?"

Eu empalideci com as suas palavras. O que? Como? De jeito nenhum. "O que você quis dizer com bunda gostosa?"

"Você é a garota que foi vista com Cullen depois do jogo, não é? Cabelo castanho longo e uma bunda gostosa?" Alice dissolveu-se em risadinhas e eu caí no pé da cama de Buddy, já que minhas pernas não conseguiam mais me manter em pé.

"Como você sabia?"

Ele riu, seu bigode contraindo e seus olhos cintilando. "Lauren me ligou para perguntar sobre a misteriosa garota do Cullen, como se eu tivesse alguma informação interna".

Um, parecia que ele tinha. "Bem, você tinha? Quero dizer, tem um monte de outras garotas com cabelo castanho longo e uma…" Jesus, eu não diria isso.

"Bunda gostosa?" Ele perguntou com uma risada. Alice enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro dele e tremeu com a risada silenciosa.

"Tanto faz, não é gostosa. Como você sabia?"

"Seu namorado não é nem de perto tão esperto ou sutil como ele pensa que é." Buddy balançou a cabeça. "Ele perguntou-me sobre quem me ajuda com histórias e quando eu mencionei você, o rosto dele iluminou e ele bombardeou-me com perguntas sobre você".

Ele perguntou? O quão fofo era isso? "Quando?"

"Há um mês".

"Você sabia durante um mês e não me disse nada?"

"Eu assumi isso durante um mês, então eu realmente achei que tinha razão quando ouvi sobre a garota ontem e logo você confirmou quando pareceu como se eu tivesse levantado e mostrado a minha própria bunda gostosa quando perguntei se era você".

Há, sim, eu nunca fui boa em esconder as minhas emoções. Alice espreitou por cima do travesseiro de Buddy e sorriu para mim. "O gato está fora da bolsa, Bella".

Certamente estava. "Se você suspeitava que estávamos juntos, por que você não disse alguma coisa para mim, ou para ele?"

Buddy revirou os olhos. "Imaginei que se você quisesse que eu soubesse, você me diria, e você deve ter alguma razão para manter isso em segredo. Não é da minha conta com quem você namora".

"Não é? Quer dizer, agora que eu o estou namorando e escrevi aquela matéria".

Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Se você tivesse escrito sobre o quanto ele era atraente, ou alguma coisa assim, então sim, seria. Eu li a sua matéria cinco vezes e estava bem escrita, completamente imparcial. Você fez algumas boas perguntas ao Cullen e você conseguiu melhores respostas do que o resto daqueles caipiras. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você".

Suas palavras me emocionaram e segurei sua mão direita e a apertei. "Obrigada. Então você não acha que seja um grande problema nós estarmos namorando?"

Ele se mexeu um pouco e seu rosto contorceu em uma careta de dor. Alice levantou como se estivesse com medo que ela o tivesse machucado e ele a parou e a puxou suavemente de volta para o seu lado. "Não é nada demais, mas você realmente tem de dizer para Ted. Ele é aquele que decide se importa, não eu".

"Por favor, todos sabemos que é você que dirige o lugar." Viramos ao som da voz no corredor. Puta merda, Ted estava aqui. Ele tinha ouvido? "O que é isso que você precisa me dizer, Bella?" Ele entrou no quarto, sorrindo para Buddy. "Parece que você está confortável, afinal." Buddy sorriu para ele enquanto apertava a minha mão e abraçava Alice.

"Se eu soubesse que eu ficaria rodeado de belas garotas, eu teria fingido o ataque do coração há anos".

Ted riu e virou-se para mim. "Você fez um grande trabalho o substituindo, Bella. Eu tenho que falar com Buddy sobre algumas coisas, mas acho que está definitivamente na hora de aumentar o seu papel. Ele tem que ir com calma." Ele silenciou Buddy com um olhar quando ele abriu a boca. "E eu acho que nós a teremos indo aos jogos por enquanto. Vamos dar um jeito".

E agora eu tinha que dizer a ele, não havia como fugir. "Ted, eu adoraria, mas há algo que você precisa saber." Olhei para Buddy, que acenou com cabeça para eu continuar. "Eu meio que estou namorando Edward Cullen".

Os olhos cinza de Ted espreitaram para mim. "O que você quer dizer, você meio que está namorando Edward Cullen?"

Outro aperto de Buddy deu-me coragem para continuar. "Quero dizer que estou namorando Edward Cullen. Estive por alguns meses".

A boca de Ted formou uma linha fina e ele afundou-se na cadeira no canto direito do quarto. "E você não pensou em mencionar isso para mim ontem?"

Abri minha boca para responder a ele quando Buddy falou por mim. "Era realmente o melhor momento? As coisas estavam bastante caóticas ontem. Você ligou para ela me cobrir e ela o fez, admiravelmente. Você já me disse que achou a matéria ótima. Não vejo nenhum problema aqui, a menos que criemos um".

Amor inundou através de mim pelo meu chefe, que estava me defendendo da sua cama de hospital. Ele era o melhor mentor que eu poderia pedir.

"Eu contaria a você hoje, Ted. Eu entendo se você não quiser que eu cubra os jogos dele. Acho que posso fazer isso sem problema, mas a publicidade poderia ser demais. Edward é, bem, ele quer que o mundo saiba que eu sou a namorada dele e, francamente, eu também. Já está na hora. Estamos juntos há algum tempo e seria bom ser capaz de sair para jantar com o meu namorado de vez em quando." Com aquelas palavras, eu senti o peso que eu estive carregando, sem sequer saber, sair dos meus ombros. Alice levantou seus polegares para mim e eu sorri para ela.

"Publicidade." Ted murmurou, unindo os seus dedos, sua testa franzida em concentração. "Pode ser boa para o jornal, na verdade. Podemos conseguir acesso exclusivo ao Cullen que ninguém mais tem e..."

"Não!" Eu interrompi. Ele encarou-me e eu engoli nervosamente. Mas eu não poderia deixá-lo pensar daquela maneira. "Eu não usarei meu relacionamento com Edward assim. Eu o amo. Ele não é uma história para mim. Ele é uma pessoa real que significar tudo para mim".

Ted observou-me durante um minuto, seu rosto inexpressivo. "E se eu lhe disser que é ele ou o seu emprego?"

Eu não hesitei. "Então eu diria obrigada pela oportunidade, mas eu não me afastarei dele".

"Eu entendo." Ele enrugou seus lábios e olhou para Buddy. "Parece que tenho coisas para pensar. Falaremos mais sobre isso amanhã".

Parecia que eu tinha sido efetivamente demitida. Buddy puxou-me para um abraço de um braço. "Eu falarei com ele." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu levantei e Alice veio até mim, enlaçando o seu braço no meu.

"Você seria tolo de deixá-la ir. E se você é tonto assim, eu tenho um maravilhoso advogado para quem ligarei. Ele ficaria muito interessado em um chefe que acha que pode dizer com quem um empregado pode namorar." Alice disse a Ted justamente, sua mão cavando no meu braço esquerdo. Eu não disse uma palavra; eu simplesmente a deixei me conduzir para fora do quarto.

Andamos em silêncio até o elevador e uma vez que entramos, ela lançou os seus braços em volta de mim. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella".

"Bem? Posso ter acabado de perder o meu emprego".

"Buddy não permitirá isso. Na pior das hipóteses, você continua cobrindo os jogos da High School. Na melhor das hipóteses, você começa a cobrir os jogos de Edward. Se eles a demitirem, o meu advogado os fritará. É melhor que eles saibam, Bella".

Eu sabia que era melhor, mas o meu coração estava disparado e eu sentia o sangue correndo para a minha cabeça. E se eu fosse demitida? O que eu faria então? Eu poderia conseguir emprego em outro jornal, talvez, mas provavelmente não seria perto e eu não queria abandonar meus amigos, ou ele.

"Você não pode pensar nisso agora. Você tem que se preparar para o jantar".

Certo, o jantar. Eu tinha que fingir que o meu sustento inteiro não estava na linha de fogo. Eu empurraria tudo de lado e lidaria com isso depois. Eu não tinha nenhuma escolha. A única escolha para mim era Edward.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Querida, você vai me dizer o que está errado?" Olhei para Edward, que estava me observando através dos seus óculos escuros enquanto começava a tirar o carro do meu estacionamento. "É sobre os meus pais? Estou lhe dizendo, eles vão amá-la".

Eu queria muito acreditar nisso e poderia ser verdade, mas esse não era o meu problema. "Eles sabem".

"Quem sabe o que?" Ele perguntou enquanto entrava na estrada.

"Eles sabem sobre nós".

"Bem, é claro que eles sabem sobre nós. Eles sabem sobre nós desde que você veio àquele jogo há um mês".

Namorado lindo e lento. "Não, Buddy e Ted sabem".

"Oh." Ele batucou seus dedos no volante. "O que aconteceu?"

"Bem, todo mundo esteve zumbindo o dia todo sobre a garota misteriosa com quem você foi visto depois do jogo." Ele sorriu e eu dei um tapa na sua coxa. "Não é engraçado!"

Ele imediatamente parou de sorrir e enlaçou seus dedos nos meus. "Desculpe, Bella. Eu pensei que você estivesse pronta para as pessoas saberem. Foi ruim?"

Eu suspirei e apertei sua mão. "Não foi sua culpa. Eu deveria ter dito a eles antes. Eu só realmente não pensei que fosse relevante. E não era, até ontem".

"Nós somos irrelevantes?" Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas, mas ainda havia humor na sua voz, então ele tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer.

"Cale-se, você sabe que não é isto o que estou dizendo".

Ele riu. "Ok, então me diga como eles sabem se não foi de você sendo identificada comigo depois do jogo".

"Eles sabem porque você tem uma boca grande".

Seu queixo caiu. "O quê? Para quem mais eu contei além dos meus pais e naturalmente os gêmeos idiotas? Meu agente e Victoria e Alec sabem, mas ela está mais do que feliz em ficar quieta sobre você e os outros dois não têm nenhuma razão para contar".

"Há, não foi isso também, mas falando nos gêmeos idiotas, por que Emmett já sabe sobre a nossa entrevista no vestiário?"

Edward gemeu e sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Porque ele é Emmett. Ele leu o jornal esta manhã e viu a sua assinatura e ligou-me para perguntar sobre ser entrevistado pela minha namorada. Eu disse que tinha sido bom e ele de alguma maneira simplesmente sabia e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era ele fazendo sons de música pornográfica e querendo saber se o sexo no vestiário era tão bom como ele sempre sonhou que fosse".

Eu gargalhei. É claro que a mente de Emmett imediatamente pensou nisso. "Você simplesmente não consegue esconder nada, não é, Cullen?"

Ele franziu o cenho e foi tão adorável que eu quis me inclinar e mordê-lo, então eu fiz exatamente isso, mordiscando o seu maxilar. "Eu ainda quero saber como eu sou responsável por eles saberem".

Eu suspirei. "Fui ver Buddy esta manhã e ele mencionou a garota com a bunda gostosa, o que é aparentemente como estão se referindo a mim na imprensa." Ele gargalhou alto e eu o encarei.

"Desculpe, mas você realmente tem uma bunda gostosa." Seu sorriso não demonstrava arrependimento e não deixar de sorrir de volta. Era um elogio, de um modo bastante degradante.

"Ele sabia que era eu porque, ao que parece, eu realmente tenho uma bunda gostosa e o meu não tão brilhante namorado estava fazendo perguntas sobre mim durante uma das suas entrevistas recentes".

Ou a luz estava batendo nele de modo estranho, ou o meu namorado sexy estava realmente corando. Eu não sabia que isso era possível. "Você está corando?"

"O quê? Não." Ele virou sua cabeça, mas não era como se ele pudesse desviar tanto sua atenção da estrada.

"Você está corando. Isso é tão fofo".

"Sim, sim, se você diz isso".

"Então você perguntou sobre mim, hum?"

Ele suspirou e trouxe a minha mão aos seus lábios. Como sempre quando seus lábios tocavam a minha pele, senti um formigamento correr até os meus dedos dos pés.

"Sim, não pude evitar. A abertura estava lá e eu apenas perguntei inocentemente sobre como ele compilava todos os seus artigos e ele mencionou você e eu simplesmente tive que ouvi-lo falar sobre você. Ele realmente a ama e respeita, você sabe? Ele ficou tão animado falando sobre você e eu peguei tudo que pude. É legal que haja outras pessoas lá fora que reconheçam que pessoa fantástica e talentosa você é".

Agora era eu que estava com o rosto extremamente quente. "Eu meio que amo o fato de você querer ouvir coisas boas sobre mim".

Ele riu. "Você não quer ouvir coisas boas sobre mim?"

"É meio impossível não ouvir." Eu murmurei e ele deu aquele sorriso novamente.

"Tudo bem, então, por uma vez, eu queria que chovesse cumprimentos sobre a minha garota. Desculpe se isso criou um problema, no entanto".

"Não, Buddy ficou surpreendentemente bem com isso. Foi Ted quem teve um problema".

"O grande chefe Ted? Isto não é bom. O que ele disse?"

"Ele ficou bravo que eu não lhe contei ontem quando ele ligou, embora eu explicasse que estava bastante aturdida pelas notícias sobre Buddy e a hora realmente não era certa e que eu contaria a ele esta semana com certeza".

"Soa razoável." Ele saiu da estrada e começou a navegar pelas ruas de Scottsdale.

"Sim, mas então ele meio que teve a ideia de que…" Eu me interrompi, insegura se eu queria continuar, mas eu sabia que tinha. "Namorar você me daria algum acesso especial e poderia ser bom para o jornal".

Sua mão ficou tensa sobre o volante. "Entendo." Ele disse objetivamente.

Puxei a sua mão e ele olhou para mim. Eu odiava não conseguir ver os seus olhos atrás dos seus óculos escuros. "Eu disse a ele que não havia nenhuma maneira de eu usar o meu relacionamento com você para o trabalho." Seus dedos dobraram nos meus. "Eu não faria isso com você, Edward. Você tem que saber disso".

"É claro que eu sei disso, Bella. Eu confio em você com tudo que tenho." Graças a Deus. Senti um pouco da tensão que eu estive carregando desde aquele encontro abandonar-me.

"Bom. Então ele perguntou se eu tivesse que fazer uma escolha entre a minha carreira e você, quem eu escolheria?"

"Ele perguntou isso? Filho da puta." Sua voz era grossa com a raiva e eu realmente estremeci com o calor das palavras. Ele era ainda mais gostoso quando estava com raiva. "Sinto tanto que ele fez isso, amor. Você sabe que eu nunca pediria para você escolher entre a sua carreira e eu, não é?"

"É claro que eu sei disso. E espero que você saiba que eu não escolheria a minha carreira em vez de você. De fato, eu disse isso a ele." Respirei fundo e olhei o perfil de Edward de perto. Levou alguns segundos para ele processar totalmente as minhas palavras, mas eu soube o momento em que ele entendeu. Ele parou o carro e tomou-me em seus braços. Fechei meus olhos e lutei contra as lágrimas. Eu realmente não precisava ter um rosto vermelho e inchado quando conhecesse os pais dele. Eu respirei fundo e disse, "Se Ted me pedir para escolher, então eu simplesmente terei que encontrar um novo emprego".

"Não chegará a isso, Bella. Eu não deixarei." Ele segurou-me mais apertado e seus braços fortes envolveram-me em uma sensação de segurança. As próximas palavras que saíram da sua boca pegaram-me de surpresa. "Você quis dizer isso? Você me escolheria ao invés de tudo pelo qual você tem trabalhado tanto?"

Inclinei-me para trás até que eu pudesse ver seus olhos e acenei com cabeça lentamente.

Sua mão demorou-se no meu rosto até um olhar de determinação tomar o seu rosto. "Se ele quiser acesso especial, ele pode tê-lo".

"O que? Não, Edward. Você odeia coisas assim e não pedirei que você faça isso. Não vale a pena".

"Eu não a deixarei perder o seu emprego por minha causa." Ele prometeu, seu maxilar tenso.

"Se eu perder o meu emprego, será porque eles me pediram para fazer algo com o qual não estou confortável em fazer. Isso pode envolver você, mas não é sobre você. Eu não quero trabalhar para alguém que me pede para comprometer quem eu sou".

Ele suspirou e pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "Acho que eu sempre soube que poderia ser complicado, mas não pensei que você receberia um ultimato do trabalho".

"Se faz diferença, Buddy falará com Ted e Alice quase bateu nele antes que saíssemos de lá. O discurso dela no caminho para casa foi épico".

Edward deu-me um minúsculo sorriso. "Bem, ter Buddy ao seu lado só pode ser uma coisa boa. E ambos sabemos o que ter Alice ao seu lado pode significar".

"Isso é verdade".

"Por que você não liga para ele para descobrir o que aconteceu com Ted? Ficará na sua cabeça durante o jantar se você não ligar".

"Oh, eu não sei. Ele está no hospital e eu realmente não deveria incomodá-lo".

"Ok, eu ligarei." Ele pegou seu telefone e apertou um número. Maldito seja. É claro que ele tinha Buddy nos seus contatos e é claro que Buddy tinha conseguido contrabandear o seu telefone para o quarto. "Ei, Buddy, aqui é Edward Cullen e eu… sim, ela está bem aqui comigo." Ele sentou-se ereto no seu assento. "É claro que eu vou. Não, eu não sonharia com isso. Sim, eu a amo muito. Não, eu não farei isto. Eu disse a ela que faria se fosse necessário. Certo. Certamente eu vou".

Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos Buddy estava dizendo para Edward, mas ele o tinha sentado rigidamente e parecendo que estava a ponto de enfrentar o paredão de tiros.

"Acho que isso soa razoável. Absolutamente, eu farei isso. Obrigado. Você gostaria de falar com ela?"

Ele quase jogou o telefone para mim e eu sufoquei uma risadinha quando eu mal consegui pegá-lo antes que ele caísse no chão. "Oi, Buddy".

"É um garoto malditamente bom que você tem aí, Bella. Veja se ele continua te tratando direito e se ele não fizer você me avise. Temos um trato." Lancei um olhar para Edward, que parecia um pouco pálido por baixo da sua cor bronzeada.

"Ele é um cara muito bom, Buddy. O que você disse a ele?"

"Nada. Nós só tivemos uma conversa de homem para homem sobre o que é e não é aceitável em relação a você".

"Eu já tenho um pai, Buddy, não preciso de outro".

"Que pena, princesa. Você me tem e eu a amo, assim como esse garoto aí . Nós queremos o que é melhor para você".

Sorri para Edward, que estava olhando para fora da janela. "Sei que vocês querem".

"E com isso em mente, você tem uma reunião com Ted pela manhã. Tenho certeza que ele esperava aturdi-la com isso, mas ele é um tolo se acha que não vou lhe contar".

"Contar o que? Que eu estou demitida?"

"Há! Ele não vai demiti-la, ele vai lhe oferecer exatamente o que ele ofereceria antes das notícias sobre você e Romeu o pegarem fora de guarda. Você cobrirá para mim por enquanto".

"O quê? Mas pensei que ele me faria voltar a cobrir os jogos da high school".

"Ele estava pensando nisso e eu fiz com que ele despensasse".

"Despensasse não é uma palavra".

"É se eu quiser que seja".

Eu ri. "Como você conseguiu fazê-lo despensar então?"

"Estou no meu leito de morte, Bella. Você honestamente acha que ele me chatearia demitindo ou degradando a minha pessoa favorita quando posso morrer a qualquer momento?"

"Pensei que fosse somente azia".

"É qualquer coisa que eu queira que seja. Sou eu que estou no hospital e sou eu que usarei isso a meu favor".

Gargalhadas borbulhavam de mim. "E exatamente por quanto tempo você usará isso? Você não ficará no hospital durante tanto tempo".

"Eu ameaçarei um ataque de novo. Meu coração, meu coração! Você não pode ver, mas estou apertando o meu peito. É bastante emocional e assustador. Vou conseguir o meu caminho pelos próximos anos fazendo isto, espere e veja".

"Esperarei ansiosamente, mas isso não funcionará comigo".

"Não, mas você me ama e agora você me deve uma. Portanto, você está na palma da minha mão de outra maneira".

Não havia ninguém a quem eu preferia dever mais do que Buddy Jackson. "Obrigada." Lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos novamente.

"Agora, não há nada pelo que me agradecer. Estou fazendo o que é certo. Eu realmente concordo com Ted, entretanto, que vocês dois precisam vir a público com o seu relacionamento antes do próximo jogo. Ele quer que vocês façam uma entrevista com aquele Par Horripilante. Agora, antes que você comece a gritar sobre isso, Edward já concordou. Nós não o estamos usando; estamos desviando qualquer questão potencial com a imprensa. Isso faz sentido, Bella".

Olhei para o perfil belo e rígido dele e odiei que teríamos de discutir a nossa relação, mas era para o melhor. A especulação correria solta se não fizéssemos. "Ok, daremos um jeito".

"Bom. Agora a porcaria do meu jantar diet chegou e tenho que fingir comê-lo para que eu possa ter o meu pudim menos pior, mas ainda assim não tão bom. Venha me ver amanhã e dessa vez deixe o drama em casa." Ele riu. "Os produtores do General Hospital ligaram e eles querem começar a filmar aqui em vez do seu hospital de mentira. Estou bem mais interessado do que qualquer outra merda nesse show".

"Como você saberia, Buddy? Você esteve assistindo?" Eu o provoquei.

"O que mais há para fazer em um hospital o dia todo? Se algum dos meus médicos estiver fazendo isso no quartinho de suprimentos, não quero saber sobre isso!"

Eu ri. "Vá aproveitar o seu jantar diet. Estou indo à casa de Edward comer com seus pais. Acho que teremos bife".

"Vadia. Você está demitida." Ele rosnou no telefone.

"Eu amo você, Buddy".

"Amo você também, criança. Traga-me uma barra de doce quando você vier amanhã." Ele desligou antes que eu pudesse responder. Desliguei o telefone e o devolvi para Edward.

"Ele assustou você?"

Ele fez uma careta e colocou o carro na estrada novamente. "Ele pode ter ameaçado certas partes vitais do corpo que você e eu apreciamos muito caso eu machuque você." Eu ri e ele sorriu. "Eu o tranquilizei que não será um problema".

"sinto muito sobre a coisa da entrevista".

Ele deu de ombros. "Estou acostumado a elas agora. Será diferente, falar sobre a minha vida pessoal, mas não é nada demais".

Deslizei minha mão de volta na sua. "É coisa demais sim e eu amo você por fazer isso".

"Eu disse que não a deixaria perder o seu emprego por minha causa e falei sério. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você".

"Assim como eu faria por você. Começando agora. Vamos conhecer os pais".

Ele riu. "Eu prometo a você, será divertido." Eu tinha a sensação que seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>

_Olá meninas... é bom saber que ainda temos mais de 25 capítulos por vir? Sim, ainda teremos muitoooooo de First & Ten. Essa semana, falei com todas as autoras das fics que traduzimos e cada uma me autorizou a pegar mais uma fic. Sim, teremos mais 3 fics por vir!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Autora de First &amp; Ten: <span>Fic "Words with Friends" - Sinopse: Bella Swan tem uma queda significativa pelo grande astro, Edward Cullen. Eles têm uma obsessão pelo mesmo jogo. Eles podem se conectar através de "Words with friends" e tornar-sem mais do que isso? O tempo dirá!  
><em>

_Autora de Songbird e Such Great Heights: Fic "I Will Follow you Into The Dark" - Sinopse: O Dr. Edward Cullen se apaixona fortemente por Bella Swan, uma dançarina exótica em um dos clubes noturnos de Seattle. O que a impedia de dançar na Broadway? Eles podem escapar de seus passados assombrados e encontrar o amor pela primeira vez?  
><em>

_Autora de Fridays at Noon: Fic "My Beautiful Storm" - Sinopse: A obcecada pelo tempo, Bella, encontra o diário de Edward, levando-a em uma viagem pelas suas memórias. Naquela época, Edward tinha fugido, na esperança de encontrar um novo propósito. Bella não podia esperar por sua chance de escapar, acreditando que sabia o que queria. Nenhum dos dois esperava por isso.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As 3 são lindas. Eu li "My Beautiful Storm" no mes passado e fiquei apaixonada. Estou na metade de "I will follow you into the Dark". Mas como já começamos a traduzir, a primeira será "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" que minhas amigas Laysa e Leili dividirão comigo. Assim que tivermos 10 capítulos prontos começaremos a postar. E acredito que vocês irão amar a fic.<br>_

_Quanto as outras, estou aceitando ajuda. Não tenho tempo suficiente para traduzi-las sozinha. Se alguma tradutora quiser me ajudar, me envie PM's, por favor.  
><em>

_Obrigado por todas as reviews. Obrigado a Ju por corrigir nossos capítulos e obrigado a todas as 5 tradutoras de "First & Ten". Vcs são guerreiras!  
><em>

_Até sábado em "Once Upon A Saturday"  
><em>


	20. Capítulo 20 – Linha ofensiva

**Capítulo 20 – Linha ofensiva**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Vii Fontes<em>

**# Bella #**

Edward parou em frente a uma bela casa de tijolos de dois andares e eu senti as borboletas começarem a retornar. Eu estava tão preocupada com o trabalho que realmente não tinha sido capaz de focar em conhecer os pais, mas agora que eu tinha conversado com Buddy, eu era capaz de respirar mais facilmente. Ele saiu da sua Mercedes e deu a volta para me deixar sair, pegando a minha mão na sua e a segurando quando saí do carro.

"Será ótimo, Bella. Você vai ver." Ele me deu aquele sorriso matador e inclinou a cabeça para me beijar. Eu fiz um som patético de gemido e passei meus braços em torno de Edward, necessitando me perder nele por mais alguns segundos. Tinha sido um inferno de um dia e ainda não tinha terminado. Como sempre, quando seus lábios estavam nos meus, o mundo inteiro desapareceu.

"Devemos dizer alguma coisa?" Eu ouvi uma voz masculina sussurrando próximo.

"Shhh! Eles são tão fofos juntos." Querido Deus. Arranquei meus lábios dos de Edward e virei minha cabeça para a direita, visualizando um casal sorrindo para nós da porta. Excelente primeira impressão, Bella. Deixe-os vê-la chupando o rosto do seu filho na calçada, em vez de dizer olá e apertar as mãos como uma pessoa normal.

Edward, é claro, apenas respondeu os sorrisos deles com um dos seus próprios, deslizando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e impulsionando-me para a frente. Ele provavelmente sabia que eu estava pensando em me jogar de volta no carro e tentar descobrir como fazer ligação direta para sair de lá rapidamente. Não podia ser tão difícil, certo ? Fio vermelho ao fio preto? Vermelho para verde? Ou era azul? Droga, eu precisava assistir mais filmes de ação.

Os pais de Edward deram um passo adiante juntos como um só, e eu percebi que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Quão fofo era isso? Eles estavam casados por mais de 25 anos; acho que ele disse que era 27. Eu tinha visto os dois pessoalmente antes, é claro, mas eles ainda eram um par deslumbrante. Edward tinha o sorriso e a mandíbula forte do seu pai e os olhos e cabelo da sua mãe. Era como se ele tivesse tomado o melhor deles e tornado ainda melhor. Eu me senti um pouco oprimida por toda a beleza me circundando de uma vez.

"Bella! É tão bom finalmente conhecê-la!" Esme Cullen puxou-me para longe de Edward depois de atirar a ele um olhar estreito, e para um abraço, do tipo que só as mães parecem ser capazes de dar que a aquecem toda. Eu a aracei de volta, surpresa, mas satisfeita que ela parecia estar muito feliz por me conhecer, apesar do fato de que eu estava praticamente montando em seu filho para o mundo inteiro ver.

"Obrigada por me receber aqui, Sra. Cullen".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto me soltava. "Por favor, chame-me de Esme." Ela olhou para Edward e sorriu. "Ou mãe. É como Emmett me chama".

Mãe? Meu coração começou a martelar, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Dr. Cullen estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e não pude deixar de notar que seu filho tinha herdado os seus dedos, o que imediatamente me fez pensar nos tipos de pensamentos que eu especificamente não queria estar pensando quando estava conhecendo os pais de Edward. Ainda assim, Esme deve ser uma mulher bastante feliz tendo aqueles dedos à sua disposição por quase três décadas.

"É bom oficialmente conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen. Você tem dedos adoráveis." Seus olhos azuis arregalaram, assim como o seu sorriso. ''Casa! Eu quis dizer casa!" Maldita seja eu e minha obsessão com as mãos de Edward. Edward, que estava atualmente abanfando a risada ao meu lado. Idiota. Simplesmente parecia que eu teria o mesmo erro com o pai como eu tinha com o filho.

"Eu gosto deles." Esme disse, enviando os três em quase um histerismo. Voltando para os fios do carro. Talvez seja preto para vermelho. Mas onde é que o verde entra? Maldição, eu acho que há um amarelo também. Talvez eu pudesse ligar para Rose. Edward poderia ficar irritado se eu arrebentasse os fios do seu painel, mas certamente ele me perdoaria, eventualmente.

Bem, foda-se, eu estava presa aqui, de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia muito bem me juntar a eles, graciosamente como o oposto de sem graça, que é o meu estilo habitual. "Não tenho dúvidas de que você gosta." Eu peguei a mão de Edward na minha e a trouxe para os meus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Ele parou de rir e ficou boquiaberto para mim enquanto seus pais continuaram rindo à distância.

"Eu gosto de você." Esme disse para mim quando se acalmou. "Não é de admirar que meu filho se ilumina como as luzes de uma árvore de Natal quando fala sobre você." Olhei para ele e ele estava corando novamente. Ele era tão malditamente fofo. "Vamos lá para dentro".

Ela liderou o caminho para a sala de estar e eu sorri quando vi um sofá muito semelhante ao de Edward, embora este fosse um bonito verde-acinzentado. Eu teria que pedir a ela para me arranjar um, se eles fizessem em tamanhos menores. Meu apartamento inteiro poderia facilmente caber nesta sala de estar. Afundei ao lado de Edward, que jogou seu braço em volta de mim e puxou-me contra o seu lado. Seus pais sentaram na poltrona em frente a nós, de mãos dadas mais uma vez.

"A propósito, Bella, por favor, chame-me de Carlisle. É apenas certo que estejamos na base do primeiro nome depois do seu elogio aos meus dedos." Ele deu-me o sorriso mais devastador do seu filho e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, embora eu quisesse me enterrar nas almofadas macias. "É bom oficalmente conhecê-la como o pai de Edward, em vez do médico da equipe".

Meu rosto ficou vermelho quando pensei sobre ontem. Já houve algo mais quente em toda a existência? De alguma forma eu achava que não.

"Oh, Bella, seu artigo estava muito bom!" Esme pulou do sofá e correu da sala, retornando segundos depois com o meu artigo. "Eu saí e comprei dez cópias!" Ela sorriu para mim e havia orgulho de verdade em sua voz. Ela mal me conhecia e ela parecia exatamente tão animada como a minha própria mãe tinha ficado quando liguei para ela ontem à noite.

"Obrigada".

"Foi uma peça muito bem escrita, Bella. Sua entrevista com Edward parece ter corrido bem." O sorriso no rosto de Carlisle deixou claro como o dia que ele não estava apenas falando sobre as minhas perguntas. Todos sabem que nós fizemos sexo no vestiário?

"Ele é um bom entrevistado. Ele foi muito atencioso e honesto, e ele se esquivou de mim como um profissional." Bem, ele não se esquivou de mim, apenas de algumas das minhas perguntas. Como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, Edward bufou baixinho ao meu lado e eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

"Tenho certeza que ele o fez." Carlisle respondeu em um tom que eu não consegui entender, embora tenha soado divertido. Que vergonha. Então, novamente, minha mãe provavelmente seria pior quando conhecesse Edward.

"Pare com as insinuações sexuais, Carlisle. Você a está constrangedo." Senti meu queixo cair aberto. Esme realmente não tinha filtro nenhum. Não era de admirar que ela e Emmett se davam tão bem. Edward havia me dito que Emmett e Jasper realmente eram como filhos dela. Não era difícil perceber por que. "O que seus chefes pensam do seu artigo? Com certeza eles o amaram, já que o imprimiram!" Ela sorriu para mim com expectativa.

Eu estremeci. "Bem, eles estavam orgulhosos".

Ela se inclinou para frente, seus olhos verdes procurando em mim exatamente como seu filho fez. Foi muito desconcertante. "O que você quer dizer com eles _estavam_ orgulhosos? Eles ainda devem estar orgulhosos. O que há de errado com eles?" Ela parecia zangada e prestes a se levantar e marchar até o jornal e exigir que eles se orgulhassem de mim. Eu vi onde Edward arranjou sua tenacidade.

"Mãe." Edward tentou intervir.

"Você não me venha com o 'mãe' para cima de mim, Edward. Eu quero saber por que ela disse 'estavam' e, de repente, parece triste. O que aconteceu, Bella?"

Olhei para Edward, que encolheu os ombros. "Eu disse ao meu chefe que eu estou namorando Edward e ele não ficou muito feliz com isso".

"Buddy?" Ela perguntou, raiva clara em seu rosto.

"Não, tudo bem com Buddy. É o chefe dele e o meu, Ted Gass. Eu acho que não perderei meu emprego, mas..."

"Certamente você não perderá!" Esme estava em pé do sofá agora, andando de um lado a outro pela sala. "Carlisle, nós conhecemos o dono desse jornal, não é? Chris Maxwell? Eu simplesmente ligarei para ele".

"Não!" Eu levantei e corri para pegar suas mãos. "Por favor, eu lidarei com isso. Buddy disse que Ted se acalmou e ele me deixará continuar a trabalhar lá, desde que deixemos o jornal fazer uma matéria sobre o nosso relacionamento, deixar seguirem o seu caminho e deixar saberem que não há impropriedades acontecendo." Bem, exceto por nós fodendo no vestiário. Caramba.

Esme apertou minha mão e me deu um leve sorriso. "Ok, querida, se você tem certeza. Eu não ligarei para ele agora, mas é melhor eles a tratarem de forma justa, ou eles ouvirão de mim." Dei-lhe um sorriso aliviado de volta e ela me deu um abraço. "Sinto muito. Eu tendo a ficar protetora com os meus filhos. E, gostando ou não, você é um deles agora. Você tem sido desde a primeira vez que vi aquele olhar nos olhos do meu filho quando ele falou sobre você".

Eu a abracei de volta, encantada com a sua aceitação imediata de mim. "Obrigada. É muito bom saber que você quer me defender".

"Isso é o que fazemos por aqui. Agora, conte-me sobre essas condições." Ela me levou de volta para o sofá e sentou no meu outro lado depois que eu afundei ao lado de Edward.

"Eu só sei o que Buddy me disse, mas temos que ir a público antes do próximo jogo e dar uma entrevista para os repórteres de entretenimento em breve".

Carlisle sentou para a frente, suas mãos descansando em seu jeans. "Vocês estão bem com isso?"

Eu sabia que ele estava se dirigindo a Edward, então deixei que ele respondesse. "Tudo bem com isso? Acho que sim. Eu queria contar às pessoas sobre nós há algum tempo. Eu quero fazer uma entrevista completa sobre isso? Não realmente, mas farei o que eu tenho que fazer para ter certeza que namorar comigo não afete a carreira de Bella. Ela escreveu um inferno de um artigo. Eu não deixarei eles tirarem nada dela".

Por que isso que me surpreendeu depois de tudo o que ele disse no carro, eu não sabia. Tanto Esme como Carlisle estavam sorrindo para ele, o que me disse que eles sentiram o mesmo que eu.

"E eu sairia do meu trabalho antes de deixá-los ditar quem eu namoro." Esme deu um tapinha no meu joelho com orgulho. "Eu entendose eles acham que há um conflito de interesse em eu cobrindo os jogos dele. Provavelmente há, embora escrever sobre o jogo e manter meus sentimentos fora dele não tenha sido difícil. Venho fazendo isso há anos. Vê-lo jogando e não torcer por ele, agora isso foi difícil".

Edward riu e apertou minha cintura e eu sorri para ele. "Mas escrever sempre vem fácil para mim, e se eu não estou fazendo um editorial, então eu não dou a minha opinião. Isso não significa que eu não tenha uma, mas eu sei como mantê-la para mim mesma".

"Claro que você sabe. Está claro que você é uma jovem mulher brilhante e talentosa. Tenho certeza que, uma vez que este Ted tenha tempo para pensar sobre isso um pouco, ele perceberá isso e, se ele não perceber, eu ficarei feliz em iluminá-lo." Esme assentiu decisivamente.

Eu ri. O que havia nessas pessoas que todos eles sabiam como me fazer sentir melhor? Eles eram todos mágicos. "Obrigada, Esme. Eu aprecio isso".

"Então, eles a deixarão continuar cobrindo os Cardinals? Buddy não estará pronto para ir por algum tempo." Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu preciso falar com Ted sobre isso, mas Buddy pareceu achar que eu seria capaz disso. Ele está bancando o doente para que todos façam o que ele quer, incluindo Ted".

Edward riu. "Esse é o Buddy que eu conheço e amo. Manipulador".

Eu ri. "Ele é! Ele estava dizendo para Alice e eu que não era nada além de azia, mas, em seguida, ele age como se tivesse um desvio quádruplo quando Ted fica irritado comigo".

O rosto de Carlisle se iluminou. "Buddy é um ator. Meus lados geralmente doem de tanto rir quando eu falo com ele".

"Sim, ele é um verdadeiro ator, com certeza. Você pode dizer que ele nunca ameaçou o seu braço de arremesso e outras coisas vitais se você machucar sua garota favorita." Edward fez uma careta. "Ele pode ser malditamente assustador quando ele quer".

"Ele ameaçou você? Pobre bebê!" Eu soprei-lhe um beijo e ele fez cócegas no meu lado. Eu gritei. "Ok, ok, eu vou parar".

Esme estava sorrindo para nós novamente. "Tão fofos juntos." Ela murmurou. "Carlisle, eu acho que é hora de vocês dois colocarem a carne para assar." Ela compartilhou um olhar com ele, um que claramente tinha sido anteriormente combinado enquanto ele se levantou e fez um gesto para Edward.

Ele olhou entre sua mãe e eu desconfiado antes de beijar-me rapidamente e se levantar. "Estarei de volta em breve, querida. Mãe, não a assuste. Acontece que eu a amo." Ele nos deu aquele sorriso deslumbrante e seguiu seu pai para fora enquanto Esme e eu o observávamos como colegiais apaixonadas.

Ela se virou para mim e pegou minha mão direita. "Eu não posso te dizer, Bella, exatamente o quanto significa para mim ouvir meu filho dizer isso. Preocupei-me que ele se estabelecesse com alguém como Tanya porque era mais fácil. Ela não o distraía da equipe e seus objetivos, mas ela também não acrescentava nada à vida dele. Você sim. Eu nunca o vi mais feliz e, como mãe dele, eu simplesmente não posso agradecer o suficiente".

Meu coração parecia que sairia do meu peito com suas palavras amáveis . "Você não tem que me agradecer. Ele é como um sonho se tornando realidade para mim. Toda vez que eu acordo ao lado dele, eu..." Eu parei quando ela riu. Oops. Sim, eu tinha acabado de dizer a ela que eu estava dormindo com seu filho, não que ela provavelmente já não soubesse, depois do meu comentário do dedo, mas, ainda assim. Ótimo caminho a seguir, Bella. "Um, não importa".

"Por favor, eu sei que meu filho é um adulto. Fico feliz que ele tem você." Ela dispensou minha última gafe com uma risada aberta.

Tentei colocar minha mortificação de lado e terminar meu pensamento. "O que eu quis dizer foi, todo dia eu tenho que me lembrar que eu estou com ele e que ele me ama. É incrível que ele me escolheu para se apaixonar. É como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho e eu tenho medo de acordar. Na verdade." Eu parei e apertei a mão dela. "Sinto muito que me levou tanto tempo para vir aqui com ele. Ele queria que eu viesse, mas eu não estava pronta. Eu sinto que quanto mais pessoas sabem sobre nós, mais provavelmente nós iremos por água abaixo. Embora não possamos fazer nada sobre isso agora".

Esme balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos cacheados arrastando sobre os seus ombros. "Eu acho que posso entender isso, mas você só conhece o meu filho por um par de meses, e eu o conheço por toda a vida. Ele ama você, Bella, e ele não está se afastando de você. As pessoas sabendo sobre você será difícil? Sim, acho que será, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pode fazer algumas dessas garotas se afastarem." Ela franziu o cenho. "Você não pode realmente saber como é jantar com seu filho enquanto garota após garota vem até ele, atirando-se nele. As coisas que eles dizem e fazem bem na minha frente, a mãe dele." Ela estremeceu. "Pelo menos um pouco disso vai parar".

Eu ri. "Talvez sim, talvez não. A noite em que o conheci, havia uma garota que deslizou o seu número para ele. Ele o pegou e eu não aceitei muito bem." Eu ri, lembrando a cara dele quando eu tirei o meu gravador. Eu posso me divertir com isso agora.

"Ele fez o quê?" Ela gritou, parecendo indignada. Eu a acalmei porque parecia que ela estava prestes a correr para fora e bater nele com uma espátula, ou algo assim.

"Ele pegou o número e o jogou debaixo da mesa. Ele estava apenas tentando fazê-la ir embora, mas eu não sabia disso na época. Nós definitivamente começamos em uma base rochosa. Felizmente, eu resolvi afogar minhas mágoas e não pude dirigir para casa, então eu fiquei na casa de Jasper naquele sofá muito adorável que você adquiriu para todos vocês." Esme sorriu e o acariciou orgulhosamente. "Edward veio buscá-lo na parte da manhã e eu fui aquela que abriu a porta. Eu tinha toda a intenção de enviar para ele uma carta de desculpas via Jasper e nunca humilhar-me novamente, mas, lá estava ele, lindo como sempre, enquanto eu parecia a morte requentada. E ele não fugiu." Isso ainda me abismava. Esme suspirou como se tivesse acabado de ler um romance, ou algo assim. "Nós conversamos e ele me convidou para sair e estamos juntos desde então".

Ela sentou-se de volta, sorrindo brilhantemente. "Eu amo isso. Vocês tiveram um mal-entendido que poderia tê-los afastado, mas, ao invés disso, vocês se entenderam e saíram juntos. Isso mostra o sinal de uma boa base, Bella. Não que eu tenha qualquer dúvida sobre você, não depois de vê-lo juntos. Você me faz lembrar de um outro casal que se apaixonou fortemente há muito tempo." Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. "Um dia eu contarei a você sobre Carlisle e a biblioteca".

O que diabos isso significava? Que ele roubou um livro ou devolveu um atrasado? Ela era uma bibliotecária? Ela parecia muito como o gato que comeu o canário e eu não pude deixar de imaginar se a biblioteca era o vestiário deles. Eu não queria saber essas coisas sobre os pais de Edward se fosse esse o caso. Sim, seu pai era quente, mas ele ainda era seu pai. E talvez o meu um dia, se eu tivesse sorte. Eu não precisava estar imaginando Esme e ele enlouquecendo nas estantes.

"Er, claro, isso soa bem?" Ela riu forte da pergunta na minha voz e ficou de pé.

"Venha, vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo com a comida." Levantei e a segui para fora, até seu lindo quintal. Ela tinha um belo jardim cheio de rosas de todas as cores. Era impressionante. Ainda mais impressionante foi a visão de Edward e Carlisle curvando-se sobre a grelha, seus rostos iluminados pelo fogo e o sol poente.

"Deus, eles são lindos." Eu murmurei. Esme envolveu o braço ao redor da minha cintura e se encostou em mim .

"Eles são, não são? Eu terei que pegar algumas fotos de quando Edward era pequeno. Ver seu pai o segurando." Ela interrompeu e me deu um sorriso brilhante. "Bem, era ainda mais quente do que a biblioteca." Puta merda, eles fizeram mesmo nas prateleiras. Talvez fosse uma coisa genética. É melhor meus pais não terem... não, não vou entrar nessa. "Eles eram simplesmente tão lindos de parar o coração. Eu não podia deixar Carlisle levar Edward em qualquer lugar sozinho a partir do momento que ele nasceu até que, bem, nunca realmente." Ela riu. "Eles ficavam parados no campo de golfe constantemente. Não consigo me separar do seu quadril, mas eu certamente gostaria na maior parte do tempo".

Mais insinuação sexual. Foi uma coisa muito boa que Emmett não estivesse aqui. Ele estaria morrendo. E perguntando sórdidas histórias de sexo, provavelmente.

"Tem certeza que você não deu à luz a Emmett?"

Esme riu novamente. "Estou bastante confiante, mas eu tive um tempo muito bom na faculdade. Houve este baile de máscaras onde..."

"Bella não precisa ouvir essa história, mãe, e nem eu." Meu namorado incrivelmente suave veio e puxou-me para longe da sua mãe e para os seus braços. "Eu terei pesadelos".

Esme inclinou a cabeça. "Bem, tenho certeza que Bella pode acalmá-lo se você tiver".

Os olhos dele arregalaram e ele olhou entre nós. "Exatamente o que ela esteve dizendo a você?"

"Absolutamente nada. Eu quis dizer que você provavelmente ligaria para ela se você acordasse no meio da noite, assustado com os pensamentos da sua mãe com brincando com lindos estranhos mascarados. O que você achou que eu quis dizer?" Seu tom era totalmente inocente demais. Carlisle estava rindo muito enquanto virava os bifes na grelha.

"Mãe!" A voz de Edward ficou horrorizada.

Ela sorriu. "Estou só brincando." Ela caminhou até Carlisle e, ou eu estava alucinando, ou ela realmente deu um tapinha na bunda dele. Sua bunda muito boa. O homem pode usar um par de jeans. "Principalmente." Ela gritou por cima do seu ombro. Edward balançou a cabeça e puxou-me para perto.

"Sinto muito pelo que quer que ela esteve dizendo a você".

Enquanto eu estava levemente atordoada pela audácia da sua mãe, eu não poderia dizer o mesmo. "Não, está tudo bem. Ela é muito divertida. Ela pode rivalizar com Emmett na capacidade de compartilhamento em excesso, porém." Eu sussurrei, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito incrivelmente sexy e inalando aquele cheiro másculo que ele exalava. Seu perfume Percet Ten cheirava bem, mas eu juro que se eles pudessem realmente fazer frascos do aroma natural de Edward, ele seria um bilionário.

"Ela gosta de mexer comigo. Estou bastante certo de que não houve nenhuma festa." Ele olhou para sua mãe. "Espero que não".

Sorri para ele e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Eu estava feliz por ter ido com o conselho de Edward de vestir-me casualmente. Minha capri cáqui e uma pólo verde combinaram bem com sua calça jeans e camiseta branca com uma camisa azul de botões por cima. Estávamos todos casualmente confortáveis, o que era muito mais o meu estilo. Eu temia ficar toda arrumada, como eu teria que ficar no próximo fim de semana, mas eu não tinha escolha no assunto. Eu tinha que estar lá, ou eu ficaria louca imaginando sobre isso. Eu sacudi esse pensamento. Agora não era a hora de me preocupar com aquele estúpido leilão.

Edward me puxou para um banco que estava situado entre algumas das roseiras. Eu afundei ao lado dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu amo isso aqui".

"Sim, isto é o lar. Bem, o lar é onde quer que eles estejam, eu acho, mas, o que eu quero dizer é, minha mãe conseguiu fazer parecer como se eu tivesse crescido aqui, mesmo que nós só estejamos no Arizona por alguns anos." Ele olhou para os seus pais e seu rosto mudou para um sorriso suave. "Embora eu nunca tenha vivido aqui, ela arrumou um quarto e tudo mais para mim." Isso era tão doce e parecia exatamente como algo que Esme faria. Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso de lado. "Quer estreá-lo comigo?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, não saindo do meu lugar de descanso em seu ombro largo. "Seus pais são legais, mas eu não sei o quão legal eles estariam com nós correndo para uma rapidinha enquanto eles colocam a mesa".

Ele gemeu. "Aparentemente, eles entenderiam muito melhor do que eu gostaria de admitir".

"Acho que eles podem ter começado isso na biblioteca da faculdade. Sua mãe estava insinuando algo assim." Eu sussurrei.

"Coisas que eu não preciso saber!" Ele gritou. Eu juro que se seus pais não estivessem olhando para nós depois da sua explosão, ele teria colocado os dedos em seus ouvidos e cantado a coisa de "lá lá lá, eu não posso ouvi-la" que as crianças universalmente fazem quando confrontadas com algo que não gostam. Eu ri alto enquanto Esme e Carlisle se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros.

"O jantar está pronto." Carlisle anunciou, puxando os bifes da grelha. Edward levantou e puxou-me para os meus pés, uma carranca no seu rosto.

"Desculpe por arruinar a sua imagem virginal dos seus pais. Tenho certeza que eles esperaram até se casarem e depois fizeram isso apenas uma vez para criar você." Eu disse a ele. Esme ouviu o fim da minha declaração e soltou uma gargalhada. Edward revirou os olhos e pegou minha mão na sua.

"Chega você. É ruim o suficiente quando Em e Jas estão aqui, você tem que conspirar para me torturar também?"

"Mas, querido, é a nossa coisa preferida de fazer." Esme disse enquanto seguia Carlisle para dentro de casa. "Eu salvei alguns dos meus melhores para Bella aqui." Ela me lançou um sorriso vencedor.

"Estou percebendo isso. Eu só não achei que minha namorada se juntaria à diversão." Ele projetou seu lábio no beicinho mais lindo que já existiu. Eu tive que resistir à vontade de mordê-lo, embora estivesse claro que seus pais não se importariam se eu fizesse isso.

"É uma das razões por que gostamos dela." A mãe dele respondeu. "Bella, o que você gostaria de beber? Tenho vinho e cerveja ou alguma Coca-Cola Diet, eu acho".

"Apenas água, se estiver tudo bem?" Eu realmente não precisava de álcool em mim agora. "Há algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Basta sentar ao lado de Edward e relaxar, Bella. Você teve um dia movimentado." Ela foi para a cozinha e nós dois nos sentamos na longa mesa de carvalho.

Meu telefone zumbiu no meu bolso com uma mensagem de texto e eu o puxei para fora para ver quem poderia estar me mandando mensagem agora.

_Como está indo__? Você já disse alguma __coisa maluca__? __Se fizer isso, __certifique-se de dar a eles um vislumbre da sua bunda gostosa. __Tenho certeza que__ eles esquecerão __tudo o que você falou._

Oh, inferno, Emmett sabia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, realmente, mas isso não poderia ser bom. Senti um monte de provocações no meu futuro. Fiz uma careta e mostrei a mensagem para Edward. Ele corajosamente tentou morder de volta sua risada, mas ele não foi bem sucedido e eu o encarei de forma irada. Conversaríamos sobre ele me carregando para fora do vestiário como uma espécie de homem das cavernas, mostrando minha bunda para Deus sabia quantas pessoas, mesmo que isso fosse meio quente, não minha bunda, mas o homem das cavernas a carregando, isso sim. Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre a coisa toda da bunda gostosa.

Carlisle se aproximou com seu prato de carne, interrompendo minhas reflexões. "Edward disse que você gosta do seu bife ao ponto. Assim está bom?" Ele estabeleceu um filé na minha frente e realmente o cortou para mostrar a cor. Estava perfeito e eu lhe disse isso. Ele pareceu satisfeito e sentou-se enquanto Esme voltava com nossas bebidas.

"Carlisle chama a si mesmo de o Mestre da Carne." Ela disse, exatamente quando eu tomava um gole da minha água. Eu consegui, muito mal, não cuspi-la, mas eu engasguei da tentativa de segurar a risada que saiu de mim. Edward me deu um tapinha nas costas enquanto eu tossia e Esme me olhava com preocupação. Quando eu parei de tentar cortar o meu pulmão, ela finalmente riu. "Essa foi exatamente a mesma reação que Emmett teve, não foi, Carlisle? Exceto que ele cuspiu toda a bebida".

Carlisle riu. "Sim, é. E eu nunca me chamei de o Mestre da Carne. Você simplesmente gosta de brincar com as pessoas".

Esme sorriu e desdobrou seu guardanapo. "Sim, eu gosto. Você, em particular." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas e eu ri de novo. Santo Deus, esta casa era como a central das insinuações.

"Jesus." Edward murmurou ao meu lado.

"Sério, Edward, que tipo de linguagem é essa para usar na mesa de jantar?" Esme repreendeu, parecendo tão séria que eu parei de rir e coloquei meu guardanapo no meu colo.

"O que você quer dizer? Você é a única que está fazendo comentários sexuais na frente dela".

"Eu não estou fazendo tal coisa!" Ela respondeu, seus olhos arregalados e inocentes. "Bella, querida, eu disse explicitamente qualquer coisa sobre o meu marido para você?"

Três pares de olhos se viraram para mim. Não tão legal. "Hum, bem, explicitamente, não." Ela não tinha dito o que eles tinham feito na biblioteca, ela tinha apenas sugerido.

"Aí!" Esme disse triunfante, apontando para mim. "Eu não posso evitar se você tem uma mente suja, Edward. Eu culpo seu pai".

Carlisle bufou e começou a cavar em sua batata cozida. "Claro, amor. É tudo minha culpa".

Edward murmurou algo sobre pais e sexo e começou sua própria refeição. Resolvi não cutucar a onça com vara curta e fiz o mesmo.

"Então, Bella..."

Olhei para o rosto sorridente de Esme e fiquei nervosa pela forma como ela estava olhando para mim.

Engoli um pedaço de bife verdadeiramente delicioso e respondi ela. "Sim, Esme?"

"Você estará no leilão este fim de semana?"

Ugh, o maldito leilão. Eu deveria saber que ela perguntaria sobre isso. "Sim, estou planejando isso".

Ela se ilumnou, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a ela que eu estava dando à luz seu primeiro neto. Maldição, eu desejaria que eu estivesse. Seria infinitamente melhor do que assistir meu namorado desfilar na frente de mulheres como um cavalo em um leilão. Ele era meu, maldito seja. Elas não podiam tê-lo.

"Excelente! E você estará dando lances no meu filho?"

Eu ri desconfortavelmente e Edward colocou sua mão esquerda sobre o meu joelho sob a mesa. "Tenho receio que ele provavelmente valerá mais do que as minhas economias." Mesmo que eu mal tenha tocado no dinheiro comercial, isso não era suficiente e eu realmente não poderia justificar jogas minhas economias apenas para manter as mãos das vadias longe do meu namorado por uma noite.

"Bem, isso é apenas bobagem. Você não pode usar seu próprio dinheiro. Use o dele! Ele já tentou comprar seu caminho por uma noite, não é, Edward?" Esme olhou para ele maliciosamente.

"Quem contou isso a você?" Ele exigiu, antes do seu rosto clarear e ele se concentrar em Carlisle. "Deixe-me adivinhar, Tommy disse a você e você disse à mamãe?"

Carlisle sorriu. "O que mais há para discutir no golf do que as relações do seu filho?"

"Mulheres. Cerveja. Esportes. Mais mulheres. Muitas coisas." Edward respondeu irritado

"Bem, nós estávamos discutindo mulheres, de certa forma." Seu pai respondeu calmamente, continuando a comer.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos. "Você e Tommy são quase tão ruins quanto Emmett e Jasper. Agora eu preciso encontrar um novo agente e novos amigos. Não há muito que eu possa fazer sobre você neste momento".

Carlisle riu enquanto Esme ignorava os dois e continuava falando comigo. "Então, você vai dar um lance nele? Eu não posso pensar em qualquer maneira melhor de vir à público do que comprá-lo e beijá-lo no palco." Ela sorriu para mim. "Você pode imaginar os rostos daquelas vadias que estão lá para tentar afundar suas garras nele?"

Eu podia e eu gostei disso. Mas não era uma opção. "Eu aprecio o pensamento Esme, de verdade, mas eu não posso usar o dinheiro de Edward. Isso é simplesmente errado".

Ela estreitou seus olhos para mim e eu realmente encolhi com o peso do seu olhar. "Por que não? É por uma boa causa".

"Sim, por que não?" Edward sorriu para mim, amando que eu fosse a perseguida agora. Nós já tivemos essa conversa privada algumas vezes antes. Parecia que isso, como todo o resto, era sobre ser públicos.

"Porque é o seu dinheiro. Nós não somos casados ainda, então eu não sinto que eu posso usar o dinheiro dele".

"Ainda?" Esme perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com alegria. Merda. Edward apenas sorriu enquanto seu pai riu e continuou comendo.

"Em tudo! Nós não nos casaremos! Nós só namoramos há dois meses. Eu não penso assim muito à frente. Eu não imaginei nossa casa e nossos filhos e nossas vidas ou qualquer coisa de verdade." Oh, Deus, mate-me agora. Eu fiz todas essas coisas e aqui estava eu dizendo a eles que eu tinha feito, tentando dizer a eles que eu não tinha. Edward passou o braço em volta de mim.

"Respire." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu fiz exatamente isso, pegando goles enormes de ar.

"Você está bem, querida? Eu não queria fazer você se sentir desconfortável." Esme estava fora da sua cadeira e ajoelhada ao meu lado. Eu assenti e fiz o meu melhor para dar a ela um sorriso trêmulo.

"Eu estou bem. Tenho certeza que Edward disse a vocês sobre a minha propensão de dizer coisas estúpidas".

Ela deu uma batidinha no meu joelho e levantou, retornando à sua cadeira na minha frente. "A única coisa estúpida que você disse foi que não se casariam. Mas nós chegaremos a isso".

Eu olhei para ela em atordoado silêncio enquanto ela pegava o garfo como se não tivesse acabado de declarar que eu casaria com seu filho. Eu me virei para Edward, que estava enchendo a cara e não parecia achar nada errado com a declaração da sua mãe. Carlisle sorriu para mim e mordeu seu sabugo de milho, também completamente despreocupado. Eles eram todos loucos. Maravilhosos, mas completamente malucos. Não admira que eles parecessem gostar de mim.

Eu decidi não dizer nada. Talvez eu estivesse alucinando. Deveria ser isso, a realização do desejo no seu pior.

"Agora, eu posso entender suas razões tolas para não usar o dinheiro dele, mas vamos apenas pensar sobre isso. Você não quer que nenhuma outra mulher ganhe um jantar com ele, não é?"

Edward sorriu para mim, esperando pela minha resposta. Eu jurei a ele várias vezes que não me incomodava, mas nós dois sabíamos que era uma mentira. "Não, mas..."

Ela ergueu um dedo. "Nada de mas." Como as mães podiam conseguiar silenciar você de forma tão eficaz? "E vocês dois tem que ir à público com o seu relacionamento muito em breve, não é?"

"Sim." Eu disse a ela. Ela sabia disso, eu não podia discutir.

"Então, vocês fazem a entrevistas no sábado, para estar nos jornais no domingo. Sábado à noite, você o compra no leilão, beija, você é a namorada dele, a imprensa enlouquece e seu jornal tem a história toda na manhã de domingo. Como é que isso não é uma coisa boa?"

Não era uma coisa boa porque... bem, maldição, tinha que haver uma razão. Eu tive um sentimento de que Ted adoraria a ideia. Eu sabia que Alice adoraria. Edward estava balançando a cabeça com tanto entusiasmo que sua cabeça poderia soltar dos seus ombros se ele não fosse cuidadoso.

"Porque não é o meu dinheiro." Eu disse fracamente. Realmente, isso era a única coisa que me incomodava.

"Olhe dessa forma, Bella. Você está namorando um homem rico. A maioria das garotas no seu lugar estaria morrendo para ele gastar seu dinheiro com elas. Você não é assim, o que é uma bênção, deixe-me dizer a você." A voz dela estava seca e ela revirou seus olhos dramaticamente. Eu tive a sensação de que ela estava pensando em Tanya. "Aqui, você estará fazendo um favor a ele, poupando-o de uma noite de tortura com uma estranha. Eu conheço o meu filho e posso garantir a você que você não pode colocar um valor em uma coisa assim".

Edward continuava assentindo. "Você está parecendo um bobblehead*****." Eu silvei para ele. Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha antes de enfiar na boca um bocado de batata.

_*__Bobblehead__: aqueles brinquedos que têm a cabeça meio solta do corpo e, se deixá-lo ao vento, ele mexe a cabeça sem parar, geralmente são em forma de cachorros e outros animais._

"O dinheiro vai para caridade, o que é algo que Edward muitas vezes apoia financeiramente, de qualquer maneira. Então ele provavelmente dará o dinheiro a eles, de qualquer forma. Você só está se beneficiando disso também." Ela foi passando seus pontos nos dedos. "Então, vocês vão à público, seu jornal se benefícia, a caridade se beneficia, Edward não tem que passar a noite com uma desconhecida, o que, por sua vez, significa que você não tem que se preocupar com ele passando a noite com uma estranha. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa? "

Eu não sei como isso era possível. Ela era perfeitamente, irritantemente, cheia de pontos salientes. Eu ouvi todos eles de Edward, Alice e Rose antes, mas nenhuma vez tão sucintamente e de uma forma que eu realmente não conseguia pensar em um argumento diferente do que ser o dinheiro dele. Mas, como Esme disse, ele o gastaria para comprar a si mesmo fora da noite se ele pudesse. Não havia realmente nenhum argumento com ela.

"Não." Eu murmurei.

"Você é demais, mãe." Edward sorriu para Esme, sua irritação anterior com ela desapareceu agora que ela me intimidou para fazer o que ele queria. Ele pegou minha mão na sua e a beijou, fazendo com que o ressentimento que estava fluindo através de mim secasse antes que pudesse realmente explodir de raiva. Eu tinha sido efetivamente presa e eu sabia disso. "Bella, realmente significaria o mundo para mim se você me comprasse. Prometo que valerei cada dólar que você gastar".

Carlisle e Esme riram. "Você já vale, esse é o problema." Embora eu tivesse belas imagens na minha mente de Edward trabalhando o seu custo de formas muito sexy que envolviam seus dedos e sua língua e Zeus e o chuveiro e inúmeros outros lugares.

"Isso não é um problema. Eu só estou me comprando para você, em vez de um carro ou jóias. É um negócio muito melhor." Ele sorriu para mim e eu não pude resistir traçar seus lábios com as pontas dos meus dedos.

Uma vez que nenhum deles parecia ter filtro, decidi que estava tudo bem eu desligar o meu. "Eu não sei, um carro novo recebe um monte de milhagens, Cullen." Eu sorri em desafio.

Edward me deu um olhar de zombaria. "Eu a levarei para um passeio muito mais suave, no entanto".

"Esse é meu garoto!" Carlisle exclamou, jogando seu punho no ar como se Edward tivesse acabado de jogar um jogo e vencido um touchdown, em vez de jogado um comentário sexual altamente inapropriado. Esta família era estranhamente maravilhosa.

"Tudo bem, mas se o passeio ficar turbulento, eu exigirei um reembolso".

Esme deu uma risadinha. "Eu sabia que ela se encaixaria bem com a gente".

"Isso ela faz, querida." Carlisle assentiu para mim. "Isso ela faz." Com certeza eu me encaixava.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_Nossos papais favoritos continuam maravilhosos. Essa fic me mataa... as insinuações são de tirar o fôlego._

_Obrigada pelo carinho. Estou feliz por vcs estarem gostando tanto da fic. Ela é muito bem escrita. Espero poder entender um pouco mais de futebol americano... hahahaha**  
><strong>_


	21. Capítulo 21 – Sobre nova revisão

**Capítulo 21 – Sobre nova revisão**

_Tradutora: Vii Fontes_

**# Edward #**

'' Foi aqui ?" Eu o ignorei, continuando a guardar minhas coisas no meu armário como se ele não estivesse à espreita atrás de mim.

"Aqui?" Eu não mordi a isca, desligando meu celular e fechando meu armário.

"Não foi no meu , não é?" Ele soou perturbadoramente animado com a ideia de que poderia ter sido contra o seu armário que Bella e eu tínhamos transado e eu finalmente olhei para ele.

"Em, qual é a porra do seu problema? Por que está tão malditamente interessado no lugar onde foi?" Levou tudo que eu tinha em mim para não lançar meus olhos para o local, porque, maldito seja, o armário em questão seria sempre sagrado para mim. Talvez eu devesse construir um pequeno santuário em frente a ele como aquele cara fez na _Liga Principal. _Embora usar um Buda para celebrar um encontro sexual possa não ser a melhor ideia. Aposto que Jobu seria a favor dela, no entanto.

"Porque, cara, é um grande negócio!" Seus olhos azuis estavam quase comicamente arregalados. "Precisamos marcar o ponto e honrá-lo por toda a eternidade. Você viveu o sonho. Não o deixe só para você!" O fato de que nossos pensamentos eram quase iguais realmente me perturbou. Claramente, eu estava saindo com ele muito tempo.

Antes que eu pudesse articular essa ideia, um Jasper sem camisa passou carregando uma lata de purificador. Ele prontamente pulverizou seu armário inteiro antes de abri-lo e jogar suas roupas. Emmett começou a rir e eu apenas o encarei sem palavras.

"Que porra é essa, cara?"

Jas jogou um sorriso por cima do seu ombro antes de puxar uma camisa de treino. "Apenas no caso do meu ter sido o local escolhido".

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Mesmo que fosse, eu não derramaria meu esperma todo sobre o seu armário".

"Foi ele!" Emmett gritou de forma triunfante, empurrando Jasper para fora do caminho e quase colocando seu rosto contra o metal. Ele torceu o nariz quando o cheiro de pinho do purificador agrediu seu nariz. "Você arruinou isso." Ele acusou, parecendo um pouco chateado demais com isso.

"Não foi no de Jasper! Vocês dois parariam de ser tão idotas?" Eu exigi. Por que, exatamente, eu tinha vindo para malhar com eles em nossa semana de folga? Eu poderia ter malhado em casa e evitado a perseguição. Nenhum dos nossos companheiros de equipe estava aqui. Eu era um glutão de castigo, claramente.

Jasper empurrou Emmett para fora do caminho antes de fechar seu armário agora não contaminado. "É melhor prevenir do que remediar, cara".

"Desculpe? Emmett quer que seja no armário dele, eu acho. Estou surpreso que ele não trouxe uma lupa e cotonetes".

Emmett franziu a testa e sentou no banco. "Eu queria. Rosie me disse que estava indo longe demais e me proibiu de trazê-los." Revirei meus olhos e ele sorriu de novo. "Vamos lá, Conquistador do Vestiário, você sabe que eu estou apenas dando merda a você. Eu estou com inveja como o inferno".

Eu olhei por alguns segundos antes de desistir e balançar minha cabeça. "Eu não sei por que eu digo as coisas a vocês".

Emmett riu. "Você não me disse, eu percebi isso." Ele estava praticamente brilhando com orgulho. Você pensaria que tínhamos acabado de ganhar o Super Bowl, ou algo assim.

"Porque há algo muito errado com você. Quem assume imediatamente que eu tive relações sexuais com Bella quando ouvem que ela me entrevistou aqui?"

Jasper sorriu. "Qualquer macho de sangue vermelho que já praticou um esporte, ou mesmo tenha entrado em um vestiário? Vamos lá, Edward. Se Alice fosse uma repórter e você soubesse que ela me entrevistou depois do jogo, onde estaria a sua mente?" Uma imagem de Jasper empurrando Alice com as costas contra os armários encheu meu cérebro de imediato. Maldito seja, ele estava certo.

"Ainda assim." Eu murmurei, enquanto ambos riam como hienas.

"Ei, sorte que Emmett está apenas tentando encontrar o local. Este é o momento que eu acho que eu deixo de lado meus sentimentos fraternais por Bella para ouvir todos os detalhes." Atirei-lhe um olhar e ele ergueu as mãos. "Eu não estou pedindo, estou apenas dizendo. Foi quente, certo?"

Emmett sentou ereto ansiosamente. Ambos estavam olhando para mim como cães implorando por um osso. Eu ri. "Foi de longe o momento mais quente da minha vida inteira".

Em e Jas bateram as mãos e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Emmett me tinha em um abraço de urso. "Eu sabia! Você é um homem de sorte, Casanova".

"Você acha que eu não sei? Coloque-me para baixo, Emmett. Tenho coisas para fazer".

Ele me colocou de volta no meu pé e me liberou. "O que você tem que fazer? Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para malhar?"

Eu suspirei. "Nós estamos, mas eu preciso encontrar o treinador e contar a ele sobre Bella. Duvido que ele realmente se importe, mas acho que ele precisa saber antes da merda bater no ventilador. Depois eu preciso ligar para Victoria." Eu sorri ao pensar em sua reação. "Ela ficará irritada que estamos vindo à tona. Não posso esperar para contar a ela".

"Há, sim, sem mais solteiras ornamentadas para ela fofocar para todas as revistas, né? Embora ela não pareceu se importar quando você estava com a diaba." Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Tanya era famosa. Bella não é. Em sua mente, isso é tudo que importa".

"Foda-se!" Emmett gritou, surpreendendo nós dois. "Bunda Gostosa vale cerca de um bilhão de Stalins. Se ela disser a você alguma merda, demita a estúpida".

Eu mesmo tive esse pensamento, mas eu tinha outras coisas para focar no momento. "Você não vai chamá-la de Bunda Quente na cara dela, não é? Sua mensagem de texto a irritou na noite passada, embora ela tenha segurado isso até que chegamos no carro." Não que eu ligasse. Bella raivosa era uma Bella muito quente e eu a ajudei a eliminar sua agressividade de forma muito satisfatória para nós dois.

O sorriso de Emmett aumentou. "Oh, não, eu tenho outras coisas em mente para ela. Além disso, eu tenho certeza que você está errado. Eu aliviei a tensão com a minha mensagem em tempo útil".

"Tensão ? O único que estava tenso era eu. Minha mãe estava jogando todos esses comentários sexual; era como meu próprio inferno pessoal. Eu não tenho ideia do que deu nela." Minha mãe sempre foi divertida, mas ela deu o seu melhor na noite passada. "Como diabos você sabia sobre a coisa da bunda gostosa, afinal?"

Emmett sorriu. "Já que eu sou o seu BFF, as pequenas colegas de trabalho dela do jornal me encurralaram quando eu estava saindo ontem. Elas me perguntaram quem era a sua morena com a bunda gostosa".

"E o que você disse?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "O que você acha que eu disse? Eu disse a elas que eu era a sua bunda gostosa. Não fique surpreso quando sair amanhã".

Bem, isso explica uma coisa, afinal. "Idiota. Ainda assim, por que diabos minha mãe de repente estava virando uma das Kardashians, ou algo assim?"

Jasper pigarreou. "Bem, eu posso ter mencionado a propensão que Bella tem para dizer coisas que a envergonham quando ela está tensa." Meu queixo caiu e ele se apressou. "Eu só tive uma sensação de que ela faria isso ontem à noite e queria seus pais estivessem preparados para que não olhassem para ela como se ela fosse louca e a mandassem correndo para as colinas".

Bem, isso certamente explica por que eu estava agora marcado para a vida. Bibliotecas e festas de máscaras e dedos; querido Deus. Ainda assim, eu estava agradecido. Eu prefiro levar horripilantes imagens mentais dos meus pais do que ter Bella desconfortável e infeliz em torno da minha família. "Obrigado, cara." Ele me olhou com cautela. "Não, realmente, quero dizer, não vou agradecê-lo pelo trauma sobre ouvir algumas implicações pesadas sobre meus pais e sexo em público..."

"Ei!" Emmett gritou, tapando os ouvidos. "Eu não quero ouvir essas coisas sobre a mãe e o pai. É ruim o suficiente saber que eles fizeram isso uma vez para fazer você." Sim, eu realmente estava passando muito tempo com Emmett. Isso era perturbador.

Eu ri. "Se eu tive que ouvir, então você deve ouvir também. Mas, louco como poderia ter sido, isso fez com que Bella se sentisse menos evidente quando cometia seus próprios erros." Sorri enquanto lembrava a mortificação completa em seu rosto depois que ela elogiou os dedos do meu pai.

"Como foi?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ótimo, realmente. Meus pais a amaram e eu acho que ela gostou deles depois que superou os comentários." Eu balancei a cabeça para Emmett. "Mamãe chamado meu pai de Mestre da Carne de novo".

Emmett começou a rir com tanta força que ele teria caído do banco se Jasper não o tivesse segurado nas costas. "Oh, merda, eu teria pagado um milhão de dólares para ver o rosto de Bella quando isso aconteceu".

Eu sorri com a lembrança. "Foi impagável. Ela engasgou com sua água, mas, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, ela conseguiu mantê-la em sua boca".

"Ei! Eu não posso ouvir o seu velho ser chamado de O Mestre da Carne e não perder as minhas coisas." Emmett se defendeu bem alto. "Lá estava eu, inocentemente encontrando a família pela primeira vez e sua mãe joga isso em mim. É de se admirar que ela seja minha mãe agora também?"

Eu ri. "Bella perguntou à mãe se ela deu à luz a você sem saber".

Jasper bufou. "Ela teria notado se algo tão gigante tivesse passado pelo seu canal de parto".

Emmett deu um soco no braço dele e Jasper voou para a frente, mal se segurando para não cair no chão. "Ela teria ficado feliz por me ter. Eu era um bebê perfeito".

"Sim? O que aconteceu com você?" Eles começaram a luta e eu fiquei o inferno fora do caminho deles.

"Vocês dois precisam de um pouco de privacidade? Se vocês quiserem profanar o seu próprio armário, eu ficaria feliz em deixá-los a sós." Eles pararam a luta e me deram olhares iguais de surpresa.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, se eu virar gay, será por você?" Emmett perguntou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para puxar Jasper a seus pés.

"Bem, era nele que você estava com as mãos em todo o corpo. Um erro fácil".

Emmett se lançou para mim e eu pulei fora do seu caminho. "Ei, se você está com ciúmes eu tenho certeza que posso dar-lhe um pouco de atenção também, Dia da Mulher. Eu posso ver exatamente o que Bella achou tão irresistível".

"Tire suas mãos de mim, Em. Eu sou homem de uma só mulher".

Ele sorriu. "Eu não sou uma mulher".

"O que é uma razão ainda melhor, seu idiota".

"Talvez eu compre você no leilão, dê uma corrida pelo dinheiro em todas as garotas." Seus olhos estavam acesos de alegria com a ideia e eu não tinha dúvida de que ele ficaria feliz em dar lances em mim apenas para causar uma cena.

"Não ouse! Bella vai me comprar".

"O quê? Você a convenceu?" Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Alice vem trabalhando nisso com ela, mas da última vez que ela checou, ela ainda estava alegando que ela não compraria você".

"Não eu. Minha mãe convenceu. Ela só passou por cima de qualquer tentativa de um argumento e enumerou todos os motivos por que era uma boa ideia. Bella não teve chance." Eu meio que me senti mal sobre isso, mas eu não tinha dito para a minha mãe encurralá-la dessa maneira. Ela tinha feito tudo sozinha. E eu realmente, verdadeiramente, queria que Bella fosse aquela a me ganhar. Além de não ter que passar a noite com um estranho, eu conseguiria mostrar a minha garota para o salão inteiro e, com isso, o resto do país. Eu estava incrivelmente animado sobre apenas segurar a mão dela em público. Provavelmente era patético, mas eu não pude evitar.

"Tudo bem, se Bernstein vai comprar você, então eu acho que não vou darei lances em você." Emmett parecia um pouco triste que sua mais nova brincadeira já estivesse sendo frustrada. "Eu vou comprar Jasper".

"Como o inferno que você vai." Ele respondeu, franzindo a testa.

"Alice não vai comprar você, vai?"

"Não. Ela está com Rose. Ela acha que será engraçado me ver passar a noite com outro encontro".

"Por que temos que ter mulheres que são tão malditamentes seguras em nossos relacionamentos? Espero que uma gostosa total me compre." Emmett estava realmente fazendo beicinho.

"Ninguém será mais gostosa para você do que Rose." Eu apontei.

Ele soltou um suspiro gigante. "Eu sei. Ela também sabe disso. Ela acha que é engraçado. É tudo culpa sua que eu esteja fazendo isso".

"Minha culpa? Pelo que me lembro, quando eles mencionaram a ideia, você foi o primeiro da fila, depois de ligar para Rose." Isto não foi idéia minha, maldição.

"Bem, eu achei que seria legal ter mulheres brigando por mim." Seu rosto se iluminou. "Será".

"Eu espero que você fique com a velha Sra. Fuller." Eu disse a ele.

"Cara, isso é cruel!" Abigail Fuller tem de cerca de 90 anos de idade e ela gosta de alegrar as pessoas com histórias de cada um dos seus filhos, que são cães. Ela é uma filantropa na maior parte do tempo e nós a encontramos na maioria dos eventos de caridade que fomos.

"Tenho certeza que ela vai querer te contar tudo sobre como Muffy deu à luz filhotes de cachorro no meio da cama dela." Jasper disse, não se preocupando em conter sua alegria com a ideia da Sra. Fuller comprar Emmett.

"O que seja, ela poderia dar um lance em você. Você foi aquele com quem ela chorou quando Butch morreu." Juntei-me à risada de Emmett, lembrando de Jasper desajeitadamente dando tapinhas nas costas dela quando ela colocou a cabeça em seu estômago e enxugou seus olhos com um lenço. Eu suspeitava que ela secretamente era uma senhora de mente suja, usando suas lágrimas para chegar perto de qualquer homem jovem que estivesse em sua vizinhança.

"Isso será uma merda." Jasper disse, balançando a cabeça. "De alguma forma eu temo que as gostosas dando lances com o cartão de crédito do papai não vão nos ganhar".

"Fale por você. Minha garota gostosa vai me ganhar".

Ambos me encararam. "Se ela não desistir." Jasper destacou. "Talvez eu devesse fazer uma ligação para ela..."

"Faça isso e morra." Eu disse a ele.

Jasper levantou as mãos. "Apenas brincando, cara. Eu não posso esperar para ver Bella de pé na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e clamando você como dela".

Deus, isso foi quente. "Nem eu".

"Vocês estão aqui para malhar, ou vocês simplesmente vieram em sua semana de folga para sentar no vestiário e conversar ? Porque eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar algo para vocês fazerem".

Todos nós viramos e encaramos o Treinador Clapp, que estava olhando para nós. "Estamos chegando lá, Treinador." Eu disse a ele.

"Parece-me que vocês estão chegando lá por cerca de meia hora agora. Que tal vocês se exercitarem em vez de trocar receitas?"

Emmett e Jasper estavam em seus pés e rapidamente se dirigiram para a porta, Emmett dando uma saudação rápida ao Treinador quando passou.

"Uh, Treinador, eu preciso dizer algo a você".

"O que é, Cullen? Eu preciso assistir a fita dos Bears".

"É só que, eu achei que você deveria saber que eu estou namorando uma repórter do _The_ _Republic_".

"Cullen, eu pareço ter uma vagina?"

Eu fiz um exame duplo. Que porra é essa? "Hum, não".

"Então eu acho que não dou a mínima sobre quem você namora. Contanto que ela não peça a você o plano de jogo, e que você não dê isso a ela, então você pode namorar quem você quiser. Só não fôda aos domingos".

Com isso, ele tinha ido embora. Isso foi surpreendentemente fácil. Eu não previa que fosse exatamente o mesmo com Victoria, mas eu ligaria e lidaria com ela mais tarde.

**xoxoxoxox**

**# Bella #**

Bati na porta e Ted levantou os olhos do computador. Seu rosto estava ilegível enquanto ele mencionou para eu entrar. "Por favor, feche a porta, Bella." Eu fiz isso e afundei em sua poltrona preta, fazendo o meu melhor para não mostrar como eu estava nervosa, embora Buddy tivesse me assegurado que eu ainda tinha um emprego.

Ted recostou-se, juntando seus dedos. "Eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas".

Meus olhos arregalaram, mas, felizmente, meu queixo não caiu aberto. Ted Gass, desculpando-se comigo? Eu não disse nada em resposta, porque eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu estava fora da linha ontem, sugerindo que você poderia ter que escolher entre este lugar e, er, seu namorado." Eu dei a ele um leve aceno porque, maldito seja, ele estava. "Fiquei surpreso e, ao invés de parar para pensar, eu simplesmente lhe disse tudo o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Eu espero que você saiba que eu não estava lhe dando um ultimato. Eu estava apenas pensando em voz alta e eu acho que imaginando exatamente o quão sério isso tudo era para você".

Eu me inclinei para a frente um pouco e finalmente encontrei minha voz. "É tudo muito sério para mim. Este trabalho é meu sustento e eu sou uma daquelas poucas sortudas que realmente ama o seu trabalho. Eu amo vir trabalhar todos os dias. Eu amo ir aos jogos e conversar com as pessoas e escrever. Mataria-me ficar longe disso".

Ele sentou-se para a frente também, descansando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Mas você faria isso".

Não era uma pergunta, mas eu respondi mesmo assim. "Sim. Porque tanto quanto eu amo essas coisas, eu o amo mais. E se eu desistisse dele pelo meu trabalho, então eu pararia de amar isso".

"Se você desistisse do seu trabalho para estar com ele, isso mudaria as coisas entre vocês dois?"

Foi uma boa pergunta, mas eu sabia a resposta. "Não. Ele não me pediria para desistir do meu trabalho. Ele daria a você o seu acesso especial e tudo o que você quisesse para garantir que eu poderia mantê-lo. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa".

Ted estremeceu e fechou os olhos. "E eu sou. Ou você acha que eu sou".

"Eu não achava, não até ontem".

Seus olhos brilharam abertos. "Eu não sou, Bella. Eu disse algo estúpido. Fiquei surpreso e, sim, eu fiquei bravo que você não me contou. Você poderia ter colocado este artigo em uma posição ruim se o seu relacionamento fosse revelado. Nós poderíamos ser acusados de conseguir favoritismo, mostrando influência, tendo informações privilegiadas..." Ele parou e fez uma careta. "Todas as coisas que eu mencionei no quarto de Buddy no hospital. Eu realmente sinto muito. Você estava certa. Nós não podemos usar o seu relacionamento com Cullen, não importa o quanto isso poderia ser benéfico." Ele piscou-me um sorriso fraco.

Dei a ele um hesitante de volta e me mexi um pouco na minha cadeira, relaxando a minha postura rígida. Ele estava tentando ser um grande homem e pedindo desculpas e eu as aceitaria. "Você estava certo também. Eu devia ter lhe contado. Até domingo, porém, não era realmente um conflito de interesses. Buddy escrevia sobre ele e o entrevistava. Eu apenas compilava estatísticas e mastigando números. Não é como se eu pudesse mostrar influência lá".

Minha voz estava um pouco mais amarga e eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido. "Você não mostrou parcialidade em seu artigo, como Buddy justamente salientou. Eu li e aprovei e eu faria de novo agora, mesmo sabendo o que sei. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella, e eu sinto muito que isso ficou ofuscado ontem. Você apareceu quando precisávamos de você e eu aprecio isso".

O contraste entre ontem e hoje era quase engraçado. Então, novamente, ontem tinha sido a aberração. Ted e eu sempre nos demos bem antes. Talvez ainda pudéssemos. "Eu estava feliz por fazer isso. E fico feliz que você pense que fiz tudo bem".

Seus olhos cinzentos brilharam com alguma emoção que eu não sabia ler. "Você fez melhor do que bem. Eu ia oferecer a você a posição até Buddy voltar para nós".

Ia? Meu coração caiu um pouco. Talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia depois de conversar com Buddy ontem. "Eu aprecio isso e eu entendo se você sentir que não pode agora." Eu poderia ser madura sobre isso. Bem, eu poderia ser madura até que ficasse bem longe dele e então eu poderia ir para casa e me jogaria na cama e choraria. Estranhamente, não era na minha cama que eu estava imaginando me enrolar. Era na de Edward. Isso quase me fez sentir melhor.

Ted soltou um suspiro, enviando seus cabelos grisalhos flutuando para cima um pouco fora da sua testa. "Eu não estou tirando a oportunidade de você, Bella. Eu estou apenas um pouco menos entusiastado sobre dá-lo a você".

Eu soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando."Então, você ainda o dará para mim?"

Ele assentiu lentamente. "Eu vou, mas com condições".

Eu sabia disso. Eu esperava isso. Obrigada, Buddy, por me avisar. "E quais poderiam ser?"

"Primeiro, você e Cullen precisam sentar e fazer uma entrevista as Garotas da Fofoca antes do próximo jogo dele. Temos que ter a informação lá fora e deixá-la acalmar um pouco antes de enviarmos você de volta para a briga".

Eu lutei contra o desejo de estremecer com a ideia de sentar com Edward e falar sobre a nossa vida pessoal. Buddy tinha me dito que isso viria e eu não fiquei surpresa. Isso não significava que eu estava mais feliz com a situação, mas, considerando todas as coisas, não foi tão ruim.

"Sim, nós podemos fazer isso".

"Você não precisa verificar com ele primeiro?" Ted pareceu surpreso e eu teria rido da sua expressão em qualquer outro momento.

"Eu disse a você, Edward fará qualquer coisa para garantir que eu possa manter o meu trabalho. Eu não vou pedir a ele para fazer qualquer coisa que o comprometa como um jogador, e eu não pediria a ele para fazer qualquer coisa que nos comprometa como um casal, mas ele já concordou com a ideia sem mim".

A boca de Ted torceu em um meio sorriso. "Buddy ligou para você?"

Eu sorri de volta. "Edward ligou para ele. Ele estava..." Qual palavra eu queria usar? "Chateado com a maneira como as coisas transpareceram no hospital e ele queria descobrir a melhor maneira de ter certeza de manter meu emprego. Buddy disse a ele que falar com Lauren e Jessica seria um bom começo. Edward concordou com isso antes que eu sequer soubesse com o que ele estava concordando".

O sorriso do Ted ficou mais amplo. "Parece que você tem alguns campeões muito ferozes, Bella. Buddy estava muito zangado comigo quando você saiu ontem. Chegou ao ponto que eu fiquei preocupado que ele tivesse outro ataque cardíaco." Eu lutei contra uma risada. Sem dúvida Buddy tinha fingido um pouco, por isso Ted ficou preocupado. Ainda assim, foi um momento ruim para ele ficar nervoso e ele não deveria ficar por minha causa. "E sua amiguinha, Alice, é bastante assustadora, não é?" Sua voz mostrou seu nervosismo então. Alice o tinha assustado com sua conversa de advogados. Talvez eu devesse me sentir mal com isso, mas não.

"Ela é osso duro de roer." Eu disse a ele, não sorrindo neste momento. Eu queria que ele soubesse que, se ele ameaçasse me demitir por causa de quem eu namorava, eu lutaria com ele com unhas e dentes.

Ted engoliu em seco antes de continuar. "E, segundo, eu não quero saber por que você foi carregada daquele vestiário usando a camisa dele..." Agora foi a minha vez de engolir em seco. "Mas eu apreciaria se vocês dois nunca repetissem algo assim novamente, pelo menos não enquanto você estiver com ele em trabalho oficial." Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Será esperado que você o trate como uma entrevista e nada mais aos domingos, e qualquer outro dia que você precise falar com ele em uma capacidade oficial".

Embora uma parte de mim odiasse dizer adeus ao sexo no vestiário, ele estava certo. Tinha sido pouco profissional e colocou o artigo em risco quando ele me levou para fora daquela maneira. "Eu concordo, senhor. Isso não acontecerá novamente".

Seus olhos cinzentos estreitaram para mim. "Desde quando você me chama de senhor?" Eu dei de ombros. Desde ontem, parecia. "Eu sei que fui um babaca ontem, Bella, mas eu gostaria de pensar que podemos superar isso".

"Nós podemos. Desculpe, Ted. É difícil saber como agir ao redor de você hoje, eu acho".

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Sim, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Eu não gosto de estabelecer a lei assim, mas tenho que fazer. Estamos em uma linha muito fina e é importante que todos nós tenhamos os t's cruzados e os pontos nos i's antes de tudo ir a público. Ser um cara durão não é o meu estilo, e eu não quero ser um aqui. Nós só temos que ser cuidadosos".

Eu relaxei um pouco mais. Eu não precisava ter uma atitude quando eu estava conseguindo tudo que eu queria. "Eu sei. Eu não quero comprometer mais o jornal do que eu quero danos na carreira de Edward".

Ted passou a mão pelo seu rosto. "Ok, bem, eu sei que você sabe como se comportar como uma profissional. Isso é tudo que estou pedindo".

"Eu posso fazer isso." Não importa o quanto ele seja quente depois de um jogo. Eu vou pular nele quando chegarmos em casa, depois da minha história ser arquivada.

"Os próximos dois jogos são jogos fora. Buddy, obviamente, não está pronto para viajar. Vou enviá-la para cobrir os jogos, com essa advertência de que você fique longe do Cullen, exceto quando você o estiver entrevistando. Eu sei que até lá as pessoas saberão sobre vocês dois, mas eu não acho que um ir ao quarto do outro, ou sair para jantar às custas do jornal seria interessante para nós ou vocês."

Isso era mais do que justo. Não era como se Edward tivesse muito tempo para gastar comigo, de qualquer maneira. "Eu posso concordar com isso".

"Eu acho que será pelo menos um mês antes de Buddy estar bom para voltar ao batente. Vamos reavaliar tudo quando ele estiver de volta em seus pés, mas, enquanto isso, eu estou colocando minha confiança em você." Ele me olhou por um momento. "Eu sei que não será inapropriada. Você tem sido uma funcionária exemplar nos dois anos que você trabalhou aqui e você mereceu essa oportunidade. Haverá muitos que questionarão o seu relacionamento, Bella. Eu não posso protegê-la disso. Mas eu posso lhe dizer que isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ganhar esta posição. Você a mereceu pelo seu próprio mérito".

Suas palavras conseguiram derreter o último ressentimento que eu sentia por ele e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem um pouco. "Obrigada, Ted. Lamento muito ter duvidado de você e eu prometo que não farei nada para fazê-lo lamentar ter me dado a chance de cobrir os Cardinals".

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei, Bella." Ele recostou-se, de repente parecendo muito mais confortável. "Você já parou para pensar quando vocês encontrarão as garotas para a sua entrevista?"

Mordi meu lábio, um pouco nervosa sobre a nossa saída a público, mas eu achei que ele aprovaria na noite passada, então eu poderia colocá-lo a par agora. "Na verdade, você sabe aquele leilão para o hospital das crianças?" Ted concordou e eu continuei. "Bem, Edward não está exatamente animado com a ideia de um estranho comprá-lo e estávamos pensando que talvez eu possa comprá-lo." As palavras saíram com pressa. Esperei ansiosa para ele dizer alguma coisa.

"Exatamente quanto estamos pagando a você?" Ele perguntou, sua boca contraindo.

Deixei escapar uma risada aliviado. "Não tanto assim, eu asseguro a você. Edward está mais ou menos pagando por si mesmo, através de mim. Se estiver tudo bem, é isso." Ele não disse nada, então eu continuei. "Nós estávamos pensando que poderiamos dar a entrevista para Lauren e Jess no sábado de manhã para sair no jornal de domingo, junto com a cobertura do leilão e nossa saída pública".

Ted definitivamente pareceu intrigado sentado lá, batendo os dedos em sua mesa. "Isso pode funcionar." Ele murmurou baixinho. "Vocês dois têm que estar disponíveis para outras organizações de notícia depois da sua saída a público, é claro. Se vocês só falaram conosco, isso seria extravagante favoritismo".

"É claro. A agente publicitária de Edward provavelmente arranjará algumas entrevistas. _People_ sempre gosta de intrevistá-lo, com certeza. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre isso ontem e concordamos que faríamos um tempo de entrevistas logo após saírmos como um casal. Depois disso, ele responderá uma pergunta aqui ou ali, mas isso é tudo. Nós não achamos que precisamos falar mais do que isso".

Ted concordou. "Isso é justo. Não há realmente nada a falar após vocês dizerem às pessoas como vocês se conheceram, há quanto tempo estão juntos etc. Eu não vou dizer a voê o que falar, mas espero que se perguntarem a você sobre a camisa, que você venha com algo que não comprometa a sua integridade".

"Eu, uh, derramei um refrigerante na minha blusa. Era branca. Edward me deu uma camisa para vestir para cobri-la." Até para os meus próprios ouvidos soava ridículo.

Ted bufou. "Tente soar um pouco mais convincente quando perguntarem, ok?"

Eu suspirei e senti meu rosto queimar. "Eu vou trabalhar nisso".

"Bom, isso é tudo que eu peço. Eu gosto da ideia um pouco. O resultado do leilão será uma grande notícia e nós teremos um furo de reportagem. Nós já planejávamos ter o repórter de eventos lá, de qualquer maneira. Talvez nós enviaremos Lauren e Jessica também".

Provavelmente levaria um longo caminho para elas me perdoarem por não ter contado que eu era a garota misteriosa. "Isso é uma grande ideia!" Eu disse a Ted com entusiasmo.

Ele riu. "Você diz isso agora. Conversarei com a editora delas e verei o que ela tem a dizer. Eu não deixarei Margie revelar a garota misteriosa para elas antes de sábado. Eu acho que é melhor elas não saberem até lá. Elas não esperarão até domingo se souberem que é você".

Eu tinha mais quatro dias de paz. Eu gostava delas, não havia dúvida disso. "Não, é seguro dizer que elas não seriam capazes de ficar quietas".

Ted revirou os olhos. "Manter o silêncio não é a especialidade delas. Eu as ouvi gritando esta manhã sobre alguma celebridade grávida." Eu ri e ele se juntou a mim por um minuto.

"Eu acho que é isso. Peço desculpas, novamente, por ultrapassar os meus limites no quarto de Buddy. Se eu tivesse tido tempo para pensar sobre isso, bem, teria sido muito diferente".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu surpreendi você. Não era a hora certa ou lugar. Eu acho que nós dois agimos de maneira errada".

Ted ficou de pé e eu segui o exemplo. "Vamos concordar em esquecer isso. Podemos começar com um histórico limpo?"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a balancei. "Absolutamente".

"Tudo bem, saia daqui e vá fazer alguma reportagem. Você pode continuar com o campeonato das escolas esta semana? Eu não precisarei muito de você sobre o Cardinals, apenas o relatório de lesões, a menos que aconteça algo grande".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse a ele.

"Vou organizar as coisas para o sábado. Comece a trabalhar, repórter do furo de reportagem".

Eu sorri para o título. "Farei isso." Saí do escritório de Ted sentindo-me 50 quilos mais leve do que eu tinha entrado. Eu tinha um ótimo trabalho e um ótimo namorado. As coisas estavam prestes a ficar loucas, mas nós poderíamos lidar com isso.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Cheguei!" Eu gritei quando entrei na casa de Edward. Ele me disse para vir quando liguei, então eu usei minha chave em vez de bater. Ainda era um pouco difícil de acreditar que eu tinha uma chave para a sua casa, mas eu realmente amava usá-la.

Deixei minha bolsa na mesa do lado e comecei a caminhar para a sala de estar, onde eu podia ouvir a TV, quando algo bateu em mim de lado e fui arrancada dos meus pés. "Mas que..."

"J-Lo!" Emmett gritou, jogando-me por cima do seu ombro e carregando-me para a sala de estar onde Edward estava começando a levantar, supostamente para vir me salvar. Pelo menos eu esperava isso.

"Do que você me chamou?" Eu silvei, de forma ineficaz dando socos em seu estômago. Era como uma parede de músculos. Tão malditamente injusto.

"Bem, ela é conhecida pelo seu bumbum, assim como você Bunda Gostosa. Ou eu poderia chamá-la de Bunda Gostosa Swan, como aquela garota de MASH." Ele ponderou.

"Se você me chamar de qualquer uma dessas coisas, eu escreverei que você foi esquecido e sugerirei que o Cardinals negocie você para o Buffalo." Eu disse a ele.

Ele bufou. "Como se eles fossem me negociar algum dia. Garoto Lindo precisa muito de mim".

Edward, sempre meu herói, se aproximou e começou a me puxar dos braços musculosos de Emmett. "Solte a minha mulher." Ele disse. Emmett soltou um suspiro gigante, mas permitiu que ele me puxasse do seu ombro. Edward endireitou-me e eu arrisquei outro soco no peito impenetrável de Emmett. Doeu minha mão.

"Calma, calma, Kim Kardashian, não vá se machucar no meu corpo de Adônis." Tentei socá-lo no nariz, o que sem dúvida teria doido, se ele não tivesse pegado meu pulso e sorrido para mim como uma criança sem arrependimento.

"Quem disse a você? Foi Alice? Eu vou matá-la!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não vá atacando Francis Ford Coppola por isto, Jessica Biel. Você pode culpar suas colegas de trabalho por eu descobrir. Elas decidiram pedir ao melhor amigo de Edward as informações".

"O que faz você pensar que você é meu melhor amigo?" Edward perguntou, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim por trás, ou porque ele queria estar me tocando, ou para me impedir de atacar Emmett, eu não sabia ao certo.

Emmett realmente parecia magoado e fez beicinho. Era hilário em um cara tão grande e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Quem mais criou uma colagem de vocês sobre a sua cama? Quem deu a você todos os bons conselhos para que você não dispersasse a Shakira? É claro que eu sou o seu melhor amigo!" Ele disse com um aceno enfático.

"Eu duvido que uma colagem sobre a sua cama conte como status de melhor amigo." Edward informou a ele, esfregando seu nariz no meu pescoço. Eu me virei para dar um beijo de olá, finalmente. No instante em que meus lábios tocaram os dele, eu realmente senti como se estivesse em casa.

Emmett começou a cantarolar algo que soava de forma suspeita como "Baby Got Back" e eu finalmente me afastei de Edward para olhar para ele.

Ele ergueu as mãos. "Eu venho em paz, Beyoncé. Darei a vocês dois um pouco de tempo sozinhos. Eu preciso ligar para Rosie, de qualquer maneira. Posso usar seu telefone? Eu deixei o meu no carro".

"Está na minha bolsa ao lado da porta da frente." Eu disse a ele, voltando a pressionar meus lábios contra os de Edward novamente. Emmett riu e nos deixou sozinhos.

As mãos de Edward se moveram para baixo no meu corpo e ele apertou minha bunda. Eu me afastei e lançei um olhar sujo e ele sorriu para mim. "Ei, é gostosa, baby." Eu o empurrei e sentei no sofá. Ele sentou ao meu lado e colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Como foi no trabalho?"

Então eu disse a ele tudo sobre a minha discussão com Ted. "Isso é ótimo, Bella. Ele ficou feliz com tudo o que sugerimos, então?"

"Sim. Bem, ele acha que eu preciso trabalhar em ser uma mentirosa mais convincente se alguém me perguntar sobre o incidente da camisa".

Edward riu e eu lhe dei uma cotovelada, mas ele não me soltou. Malditos jogadores de futebol super fortes. "Sinto muito, querida. Eu poderia ter lidado com a situação melhor, mas, bem, eu realmente não estou arrependido. Eu não retiraria nada do que fiz".

Eu sorri para ele. "Nem eu".

"Bom." Ele me puxou de lado em seu colo. "Eu contei ao Treinador sobre nós".

"O que ele disse?"

"Uh, algumas coisas que eu não repetirei e que, contanto que você não esteja imprimindo o nosso plano de jogo no jornal, ele realmente não dá a mínima sobre quem eu namoro".

Eu ri e beijei seu queixo. "Bem, estamos com tudo quase certo então. Mas..."

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha para mim. "O quê?"

"Eu preciso dizer aos meus pais quem eu estou verdadeiramente namorando. Eles sabem que há alguém, mas nada mais que isso. Toda vez que meu pai tentou saber mais, minha mãe disse a ele que meu tom era hesitante e eles precisavam ser pacientes comigo." Revirei meus olhos enquanto Edward ria. "Espere só até você conhecê-la. Ela alegará saber tudo sobre você, sem que você diga uma palavra".

"Estou ansioso para isso." Ele apertou os braços em volta de mim. "Você já sabe o que fará no feriado?"

Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou pensando em ficar aqui para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Minha mãe quer que eu vá para lá no Natal, mas se eu estiver trabalhando, eu provavelmente não serei capaz disso." Eu não queria deixá-lo, de qualquer maneira.

"Bem, por que não vamos para lá depois do jogo, se eles estiverem bem com isso? Podemos chegar cedo no domingo. Poderíamos comemorar o nosso Natal um dia depois?" Ele parecia tão esperançoso que eu o beijei novamente.

"Verei o que eles acham." Eu tinha a sensação de que poderia dar certo, a menos que meu pai se recusasse a deixar o inimigo entrar.

"Ótimo. Podemos ter o Natal com a minha família no sábado de manhã, depois vamos para o jogo, e então para Washington." Eu amei a ideia e disse isso a ele. Quão maravilhoso era que o meu namorado quisesse me incluir em seu Natal, e ser incluído no meu? A maioria dos caras, na minha experiência, não queria dividir os feriados tão cedo em um relacionamento. Eu o conheço há três meses e já parecia como se fosse desde sempre. Se eu tivesse sorte, seria.

Começamos a nos beijar novamente e eu me movi para montar nele antes de lembrar que Emmett estava escondido em algum lugar por aí, e a última coisa que eu precisava era dar a ele outra razão para me provocar. Fomos interrompidos por um telefone tocando e Edward fez uma careta e pegou seu celular da mesa de café, movendo-me sem esforço.

"É Victoria. Deixei uma mensagem para ela." Oh, sim, ela meio que precisava saber sobre nós vindo à público.

"Olá." Ele parou e ficou sentado lá quando ela começou a reclamar com ele. "Uh huh, uh huh. Bem, sim, é sobre o leilão que eu queria falar com você." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Minha namorada e eu viremos à público no leilão".

Ouvi um grito a seguir, além de um monte de palavras ininteligíveis quando Edward afastou o telefone da sua orelha e revirou os olhos para mim. Eventualmente, ela parou e ele começou a falar novamente. "Eu estou ciente disso. Não, eu não me importo se eu perder ofertas como solteiro. Essa merda não importa para mim, você sabe disso. Acho que eu ficarei simplesmente bem se eu não for um dos mais sexy solteiros. Absolutamente não. Enviarei um fax para você do artigo no domingo. Deve ter tudo que você precisa. Tenho certeza que haverá pedidos de entrevistas, e estamos dispostos a conceder uma única para todas as principais entidades, mas uma e acabou. Meu relacionamento não está em exibição para o entretenimento de todos".

Ele fez uma pausa e riu. "Não, não posaremos para as fotos de casais da Sport's Illustrated. É claro que ela é linda, mas essa não é a questão. Uh huh. Ninguém verá minha garota em um biquíni, a não ser eu. Sim, tenho certeza. Não, eu não darei a você nenhuma informação até após o leilão. Sim, eu quero dizer isso".

Seus olhos estreitaram por algo que ela disse. "Se você tem um problema com isso, eu posso ir para outro lugar." Ele sorriu para o que ela disse de volta. "Tudo bem então. Falarei com você no domingo".

Ele fechou o telefone e contraiu o rosto. "Bem, isso foi divertido".

Eu pulei de volta para o seu colo. "Isso correu bem, hein?"

Sua risada vibrou contra o meu ouvido. "Ela não ficou animada, para dizer o mínimo. Mas quando eu disse a ela que eu poderia encontrar alguém que não tivesse um problema com isso, ela entendeu bem o suficiente".

Eu ri suavemente. "Sim, foi o que pareceu." Olhar para o seu telefone lembrou-me de algo. "Onde diabos está Emmett com o meu telefone?"

"Bem aqui." Ele saltou para a sala, entregando o meu telefone de volta. "Eu tenho que ir para casa. Tenho planos com Rosie." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para nós. "Parece que vocês têm também, então eu estou fora daqui. Obrigado pelo telefone, Vida Guerra".

"Eu não sei quem é essa." Eu disse a ele irritada, arrancando o meu telefone da sua mão.

"Olhe lá." Ele me disse. "Até mais tarde, Casanova." Edward mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e ele riu enquanto saía da sala mais rápido do que tinha entrado.

Olhei para Edward. "Seus amigos são estranhos".

Ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço. "Eles são seus amigos também".

Eu dei um suspiro falso. "Eu acho que eles são." Fiquei extremamente feliz com isso, mesmo que eu estivesse ficando sobrecarregada com apelidos ridículos.

"Você está pronto para conversar com os pais?" Eu perguntei.

Edward sorriu e mordiscou minha orelha. Eu ri e me mexi. "Posso pensar em algo melhor para fazer, mas acho que devemos fazer isso logo".

Eu o beijei rapidamente antes de apertar o botão dois da discagem rápida para ligar para os meus pais. Alice esteve comigo quando eu tinha comprado meu telefone e insistiu em ser o número um. Coloquei o telefone no viva-voz enquanto ele tocava. Edward tinha voltado a beijar meu pescoço, o que era mais do que um pouco de distração quando eu estava pronta para falar com os meus pais.

"Olá?"

"Oi, pai." Eu disse, sufocando uma risada quando Edward esfregou sua barba contra a minha mandíbula.

"Bella! Como você está? Estou surpreso que você já esteja ligando. Acabamos de falar com você ontem." É claro que falamos, para discutir o meu artigo. Isso era algo diferente.

"Eu estou bem, pai. Realmente bem." Senti meus olhos virarem quando a mão de Edward entrou pela parte traseira do meu jeans e golpeei seu braço para longe. Ele sorriu, mas não fez nenhum som.

"Então, o que está acontecendo? Você decide parar de escrever sobre o inimigo e trazer a sua bunda para Seattle para cobrir um time de verdade?" Edward bufou então e eu joguei minha mão sobre a sua boca. "O que foi isso?"

"Nada, pai, apenas a TV." Eu olhei para Edward e ele tentou falar, mas minha mão permaneceu sobre a sua grande boca.

Antes do meu pai poder perguntar qualquer coisa, a outra linha pegou. "Bella? O que está acontecendo? Eu estava trabalhando em um vaso." Outro projeto, desta vez cerâmica. Minha mãe e seus hobbies.

"Uh, bem, eu estava ligando para contar uma coisa a vocês".

"Você não está grávida, está?" Meu pai exigiu. Revirei meus olhos e Edward riu de novo, ainda abafado graças à minha mão.

"Claro que não, pai! Jesus".

"Bem, qual é todo o mistério então? Cuspa logo".

Esse era o meu pai. Nenhum ponto em desperdiçar tempo. "Eu queria falar com vocês sobre o meu namorado".

Minha mãe soltou um grititnho enquanto meu pai bufou. "Eu sabia! Sua aura tem estado tão leve e despreocupada ultimamente".

"Mãe, você não pode ver a minha aura através do telefone." Eu a lembrei pela centésima vez.

"Uma mãe pode, Bella. Um dia, você saberá. Agora, conte-nos tudo sobre ele! Já está na hora!"

Edward lambeu minha mão e eu a puxei do seu rosto e enxuguei no meu jeans. "Idiota." Eu silvei baixinho.

"O que foi isso?" Meu pai tinha ouvidos de gato, eu juro.

"Isso foi Bella me chamando de idiota, senhor." Edward respondeu por mim.

Houve uma pausa antes dos meus pais falarem ao mesmo tempo. "Você é um?" Veio do meu pai, é claro.

"Você claramente não é, querido. Eu posso ver a sua aura. É uma agradável azul/verde. Calma, uma faixa de vermelho. Você pode ser concentrado e fogoso." E lá estava minha mãe.

"Eu sou tudo isso Sra. Swan. E não, senhor, eu não acho que sou um idiota. Pelo menos, não para Bella".

"Então, quem é você?" Meu pai perguntou. Eu poderia simplesmente vê-lo andando de um lado a outro pela sala de estar agora.

"Meu nome é Edward Cullen." Ele sorriu para mim enquanto nós dois esperávamos a reação.

"O quê? Quem é você realmente? Eu não acho que mentir para mim é a maneira de fazer uma boa primeira impressão." Meu pai parecia muito chateado.

"Isso explica o vermelho que estou vendo." Minha mãe respondeu com confiança. Bom Deus, ela era tão estranha. Eu a amava, mas quem dizia essas merdas?

Edward olhou para mim com expectativa. "Ele é realmente Edward Cullen, pai. Eu estou saindo com ele por alguns meses agora".

"De verdade? Você não está brincando?"

"Não, pai. Por que eu mentiria?"

"Porque você sabe que isso me irritaria." Edward riu e eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Tão divertido quanto seja isso, eu não estou mentindo".

"Você estava saindo com ele quando ele acabou com a minha equipe secundária no início deste ano?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Eu suspirei. Aqui vamos nós. "Sim".

"Traidora".

"Como eu sou uma traidora? Eu nunca fui uma fã do Seahawks".

"Uma ova. Que tipo de filha é você?" Eu sabia que ele estava brincando e eu ri.

"Ela é alguém que pode conseguir entradas para você na linha de 50 jardas quando você vier visitar." Edward forneceu proveitosamente.

"Hmmm. Eu acho que isso faz dela uma boa filha." Suborno com esportes, a fraqueza do meu pai. Edward tinha confiança para saber como conquistá-lo.

"Eu diria que sim." Edward concordou. "E você pode ter as entradas na de 30 no próximo ano quando eu for para a cidade. Eu quero que você tenha um bom lugar quando eu limpar o campo com a sua equipe".

Meu pai riu muito e alto. "Eu acho que, apesar de você jogar para o time errado, que eu poderia começar a gostar de você, filho".

"Isso é uma coisa boa, senhor".

"Chame-me de Charlie".

"Charlie, então. É um prazer conhecê-lo".

"Você está cuidando bem da minha menina, Edward?"

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão na minha bunda de novo. "Certamente que sim". Graças a Deus não estávamos em vídeo.

"Onde está a mamãe?" Eu perguntei, já que ela estava em silêncio desde que começou a falar sobre a aura dele.

"Eu estou aqui, querida. Eu apenas estava vendo... oh, meu Deus. Ele é um bonito, não é?" Oh, não. Ela estava na internet. Isso não seria bom.

Edward riu. "Eu gosto de pensar que sim. Bella acha também".

"Bella, você viu essa foto dele usando aquelas calças de cós baixo e sem camisa? Meu, oh meu Deus, você poderia cortar vidro nesses abdômen. Você é uma garota de sorte." Edward estava tremendo com a risada e aquele seu abdômen estava agrupado contra a minha coxa.

"Sim, eu sou, mãe. Agora, você pararia de babar nas fotos do meu namorado?"

"Mas há simplesmente muitas! Você viu essa dele segurando um filhote de cachorro? Isso é tão sexy! Eu sinto meu interior derretendo".

"Mãe, ele está bem aqui!" Ele não poderia falar para salvar sua vida, no entanto. Lágrimas estavam atualmente escorrendo pelo seu rosto de tanto que ele estava rindo.

"Bem, ele sabe que é quente, Bella. Tenho certeza que não é nenhuma surpresa para ele!" Meu pai soltou outra bufada, que minha mãe simplesmente ignorou. "Eu só queria procurar o aniversário dele. Ah, aí está. 20 de junho de 1985. Vou trabalhar no seu mapa astrológico e o de vocês. Eu já posso dizer que vocês são uma combinação maravilhosa".

Edward finalmente se acalmou-se o suficiente para respirar uma resposta. "Nós certamente somos".

"Sim." Ela murmurou, já perdida nas estrelas. "Vou tê-lo para você em breve. Você é do tipo muito apaixonado, não é?"

Edward abriu a boca e eu a cobri novamente. "Realmente, mãe, o papai não quer ouvir isso".

"Não, eu não quero." Ele praticamente rosnou ao telefone. "É melhor ele manter sua paixão no campo, quando ele não estiver jogando contra os meninos de azul, é isto".

"Tenho certeza que ele vai, pai. Nós temos que ir. Mamãe precisa fazer seu mapa e eu tenho certeza que há um jogo de basquete chamando seu nome." Hora de desligar o telefone, antes que a minha mãe dissesse alguma coisa pior, se isso era possível. Quem eu estava enganando? Com minha mãe, isso sempre é possível.

"Tudo bem. Mas nós falaremos sobre por que você não pode namorar um jogador legal de Seattle. Tenho certeza que há uma abundância de homens solteiros na equipe. Renée, olhe o que você fez lambendo a tela do computador. Tchau, Bella. Tchau, trapaceiro".

"Trapaceiro?" Edward perguntou.

"Você tinha que ter roubado os sinais deles para destruí-los".

Edward riu. "Talvez eu apenas seja bom assim".

"Talvez você seja apenas egoísta assim." Meu pai disparou de volta.

"Isso ajuda na minha linha de trabalho".

"Não na minha. Alguma vez você já foi preso, Cullen?"

"Não, senhor".

"Veremos sobre isso." Meu pai murmurou. "Bella, eu falarei com você amanhã, depois que eu executar uma verificação de antecedentes do seu menino".

"Ele é um cidadão pacato, pai".

"Muito bom para ser verdade, menina. Falarei com você depois." Ele tinha desaparecido, mas minha mãe permaneceu.

"Mãe?"

"Desculpe, querida, eu estava apenas olhando para essas fotos. Ele realmente preenche seu uniforme, não é? Aquilo é apenas o copo***** dele, ou ele está feliz em me ver?" E lá estava ela. Sim, ela conseguiu piorar.

_*__Copo__: lembrem-se que usamos copo para descrever aquele protetor genital que os jogadores usam para proteger suas partes íntimas._

"Mãe!" Simplesmente mate-me agora.

Ela se juntou a Edward em sua risada. "Estou só brincando, baby. Mais ou menos. Ligarei para você quando eu tiver suas leituras prontas. Amor para você e Edward. Tchau!" Então ela tinha alegremente desligado. Eu simplesmente aposto que ela mandou seu amor para Edward.

Edward ainda estava rindo, seu corpo todo tremia e sacudia o meu. "Isso foi divertido para você?"

Ele conseguiu recuperar o fôlego eventualmente, apertando seus braços em volta de mim. "Sim. Seus pais são ótimos, de verdade, embora ambos sejam um pouco assustadores. Mas parece, para mim, que a diversão está apenas começando, querida".

Eu suspirei e caí contra ele. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ele estava muito certo sobre isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_E a diversão__está apenas começando__! __Entrevista__ no __próximo, seguido pelo__leilão__e depois__muitas outras coisas__para nos manter, esperançosamente, rindo por algum tempo.__Espero que tenham gostado__ da primeira aparição de __Renée__ e __Charlie__. __Prometo que__ teremos __algum tempo__cara__ a cara __com eles __eventualmente __também._

_Todos os apelidos de "Bunda Gostosa" vieram de uma pesquisa na Internet das garotas mais famosas pelas suas bundas. As coisas que eu faço em nome da pesquisa para a história. Eu ainda não sei quem é Vida Guerra, mas ela é a n° 1 na lista com uma bala, então fui com isso. Pobre Bella. :) Bem, ela tem o quarterback para confortá-la em seu tempo de necessidade._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**

_Cara, o Emmet é a coisa mais engraçada do século e ainda nem começou. Eu já traduzi as partes mais pra frente e OMG... tive ataques de risos com ele. Ele não presta mesmoooooooooooooooo. E coitado do Jasper, vai sofrer na mão dele. Muito!  
><em>

_Meninas, essa semana consegui adiantar alguns capítulos das duas novas fics dessa autora, "Words with Friends"(POV Bella) e "Words with Stragers"(POV Ed), e OMG... é quente na velocidade 5! Espero que vcs gostem. Já estou terminando de ler ela e já traduzi 7 capítulos do POV Bella e 3 do POV Ed. Quando completar 10 de cada, começo a postar.  
><em>

_A Ju, boa alma que é, se ofereceu para revisar minhas burradas, então teremos mais fics superrrr hots e superrrrrr bem escritas pairando por aqui em algumas semanas.  
><em>

_Beijos  
><em>


	22. Capítulo 22 – Expondo

**Capítulo 22 – Expondo**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

**# Edward #**

"Eu odeio isso." Bella murmurou ao meu lado. Estávamos sentados no salão em nosso centro de treinamento, esperando suas colegas de trabalho aparecer e nos fazerem todo tipo de perguntas que nos irritariam infinitamente. Eu estava acostumado a estar nos olhos do público, inferno, eu contava com isso. Eu saía com Tanya no meu braço, sabendo que as câmeras piscariam e as perguntas voariam e eu estava bem com isso. Fazia parte do jogo e era o esperado de mim. Eu não respondia. Eu os deixava especular e seguia com a minha vida. Eu fiquei sentado e aceitei quando Tanya acusou-me de traí-la na imprensa, não importando o fato de ela ter sido a pessoa que fodia por aí. Não era da conta de ninguém além da minha.

Exceto que agora parecia que era da conta de todos. Eu queria que o mundo soubesse que eu estava namorando Bella. Eu a amava e tinha orgulho dela e uma parte de mim queria exibi-la. Outra parte de mim queria se esconder em meu apartamento com ela e passar os dias perdido nela e somente nela. Era tão fácil quando éramos apenas nós dois. Nós nos testaríamos nos ramificando aos olhos do público. Eu sabia que poderíamos sobreviver a isso, eu só esperava que ela estivesse pronta para a tempestade de merda que estava prestes a nos atingir.

Ela estava linda em sua calça preta e blusa azul escura. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás em algum tipo de trança caprichada que provavelmente tinha sido feita por Alice, porque Bella não era muito de enfeitar demais seu cabelo. Eu gostava dele longo e solto, do jeito que ela normalmente usava. Eu me acalmei e puxei sua trança, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

"Vai dar tudo certo, querida. Você as conhece, elas conhecem você. É uma boa prática para mais tarde".

Ela fez uma careta. "Como se você precisasse de alguma prática, você já é um profissional com isso".

Dei a ela um sorriso que só serviu para aprofundar a sua carranca. "Não nisso, exatamente. Eu nunca falei sobre a minha vida pessoal além das questões ocasionais sobre a minha criação e ter o meu pai como o médico da minha equipe e tal. Isso é novo para mim também".

Bella suspirou e se inclinou em minha mão. Eu trilhei meu polegar em sua mandíbula e ela soltou um pequeno gemido que me fez querer trancar a porta e explorar nosso relacionamento de uma maneira muito mais satisfatória.

"Eu sei e eu realmente não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente por estar fazendo isso. Você sabe que ainda há tempo para cancelar isso e simplesmente..."

Coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios e balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Nós faremos isso, por mais do que apenas o seu trabalho, anjo. Eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha".

Um sorriso tomou conta de todo o seu belo rosto, seus olhos iluminando. "Você realmente quer isso, não é? Você não se importa se você perder suas fãs, ou algumas capas de revistas, ou qualquer outra coisa".

Eu ri. "Meus fãs, os verdadeiros, só se importam se eu pontuo em campo, não fora. As revistas e toda essa outra besteira nunca me interessaram, de qualquer maneira. Eu faço isso porque eles me dizem para fazer. É bom para os negócios, eu acho, mas eu nem preciso de mais dinheiro." Passei meu dedo pelo seu nariz. "Você é o que eu preciso, Bella. Todas as outras coisas são apenas uma parte do pacote de ser uma celebridade. Eu não me importo com nada disso".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Falando em pacotes..." Eu não pude evitar e Zeus começou a se mexer. Esse era um pacote sem o qual eu não poderia viver. "Obrigada pelo Hershey's Kisses* ontem." Maldição, pacote errado.

_*Hershey's Kisses: chocolate em forma de gota da marca Hershey's._

Eu sorri para ela. "Você gostou?" Eu enviei para ela um daqueles enormes que pesam um quilo. "Pensei em dar a você um beijo para dar sorte".

Bella estendeu a mão e puxou a minha gola, fundindo seus lábios nos meus. Ouvi um gemido escapar dos meus lábios antes de eu perder qualquer noção do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, deslizando meus braços em volta da cintura dela e a puxando contra mim quando a minha língua encontrou a dela. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas, eventualmente, tornei-me consciente de alguma música e Bella puxando seus lábios dos meus, soltando uma maldição.

"Aquele bastardo fodido!" Balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la e percebi que ela estava puxando seu telefone da sua bolsa. Oh, merda.

_"Eu gosto de bundas grandes e não nego, vocês outros não podem negar. Que quando uma garota chega com uma cinturinha e uma coisa redonda na sua cara, você fica aceso."*****_

_*A música é Baby's Got a Back (I Like big Butts) do rapper Sir Mix-a-Lot. Para ouvir: www . youtube watch?feature = player _ embedded&v = reTx5sqvVJ4# (retire os espaços)_

Não me admira que ele teve que usar o celular dela para ligar para Rose. Eu deveria ter suspeitado quando ele pediu o telefone dela em vez de pegar o meu que estava ali, quando ele pediu.

"Eu vou matar você!" Ela gritou ao telefone, não se incomodando com saudações preliminares. Eu tive que fazer tudo para não rir nesse momento. Ela era tão malditamente fofa quando ficava indignada. Suas bochechas ficavam todas vermelhas e seus olhos brilhavam com fogo. Mais uma vez, eu realmente queria que nós pudéssemos ficar sozinhos por algumas horas.

Eu podia ouvir Emmett rindo através do telefone. Ele estava tão orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele perguntou a ela alguma coisa e ela respondeu com uma bufada raivosa. "Não, você ligou muito cedo para elas ouvirem. Estamos apenas eu e Edward, e eu desligarei meu telefone e encontrarei um toque mais adequado para você quando eu tiver tempo. Deve haver uma música chamada Grande Idiota Gordo Com Um Senso de Humor Infantil." Eu me perdi então e ela olhou para mim quando eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri.

"Desculpe, baby, eu estava apenas imaginando se existe mesmo essa música".

Ela virou suas costas para mim e continuou a briga com Emmett. "Isso não é épico! Como você gostaria se você fosse aquele a ser chamado de 'Bunda Gostosa'?" Ela fez uma pausa e soltou um grito estrangulado com a resposta dele. "Claro que você pensaria que era um elogio. Ninguém gosta da sua bunda." Outra pausa. "É melhor você não me enviar uma foto dela! O que há de errado com você?"

Ela se virou de volta para mim e balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Tudo bem, é claro que você tem uma bela bunda. Não, eu não preciso de uma foto dela. Não, é melhor você não enviar por fax uma foto dela para o meu trabalho. Eu retiro o meu comentário. Não, eu não quero que Rose comprove isso. Apenas esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa".

Eu continuei rindo. Emmett estava fazendo o seu habitual ato de se sentir magoado quando ela ousou insultá-lo. Ninguém conseguia ficar firme quando ele fazia o seu beicinho, mesmo que fosse apenas por telefone. Bella deu-me uma cotovelada e se apressou.

"Não, eu tenho que ir. Eu não enviarei uma foto para você também." Parei de rir e rosnei com isso, o que fez Bella rir. "Sim, ele ouviu e não gostou. Isso é o que ele recebe por rir de mim. Você terá o seu troco algum dia também." Ela sorriu. "Não, isso é uma promessa. Estou ansiosa para isso. Veja você esta noite".

Ela desligou a ligação e então desligou seu telefone. "Você sabe muito bem que ele tentará ligar de volta quando elas estiverem aqui." Ele tentaria. Deixei meu telefone no silencioso, apenas no caso de ele ter feito algo no meu também. Eu não daria essa chance a ele.

"Você está realmente brava?" Eu não tinha certeza. Eu estava tão acostumado com as travessuras de Emmett que elas raramente me ofendiam, mas eu sabia que Bella não estava tão familiarizada com as travessuras dele como eu estava. Elas eram todas feitas com bom humor, mas às vezes ele ia longe demais.

Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não realmente. Foi um pouco engraçado." Ela esboçou um sorriso. "Mas eu devo a ele, um grande momento. Eu preciso planejar algo juntamente com Alice e pensar em alguma maneira de atingi-lo." Eu ri. Alice era provavelmente a melhor pessoa para ela consultar.

"Tenho certeza que vocês pensarão em algo, querida." Eu a beijei e ela me deu um rápido beijo antes de se afastar.

"Elas devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto." Ela começou a balançar sua perna nervosamente e eu coloquei minha mão em seu joelho para acalmá-la. Vozes altas vindo pelo corredor indicavam que elas estavam aqui e Bella se afastou de mim, enquanto eu fazia uma cara feia para ela, o que me fez franzir o cenho para ela, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Personagens, ela bancaria a tímida enquanto estivéssemos anunciando o nosso relacionamento. Eu queria tocá-la, mas entendi sua reticência. Elas eram suas colegas de trabalho, afinal.

E lá estavam elas. Duas mulheres entraram pela porta. Imaginei que elas estavam no fim dos seus 20 anos, embora pela risada que elas estavam emitindo, elas poderiam passar tranquilamente por garotas de 13 anos de idade. A loira estava usando alguma camisa com decote, que mostrava seus seios bastante grandes. A morena era mais recatada, vestindo uma blusa e uma saia preta, mas ela deu um passo adiante e percebi que ela era cortada ao meio da coxa. Bella fez algum tipo de ruído estrangulado ao meu lado e eu lutei contra um sorriso.

Ambas as garotas estavam olhando para mim como se eu fosse alguma coisa para comer, a loira estava realmente lambendo seus lábios, enquanto a outra mexia no seu cabelo. Eu me mexi, já completamente desconfortável com a maneira como elas estavam olhando para mim. Eu nunca me acostumei com isso.

"Edward Cullen! É muito bom conhecer você!" A loira falou em uma voz alta, o som anasalado agudo me fazendo querer tapar meus ouvidos, mas retornei seu sorriso com um meu, os anos de treinamento faziam com que isso viesse automaticamente.

Ela se aproximou e eu levantei, oferecendo a ela a minha mão, que ela pegou e apertou com entusiasmo. "Eu sou Lauren Conners e esta é Jessica Stanley. Somos grandes fãs suas".

"Enormes." Jessica ecoou, seus olhos arregalados quando ela olhou para o meu... Jesus Cristo. Isso era totalmente estranho. Deus, eu senti falta dos jornalistas esportivos agora. Eles podem ser chatos, mas pelo menos eles não conferem o meu pau. Pelo menos eu esperava que não.

"Aham." Bella limpou a garganta do seu lugar na cadeira ao meu lado. Jessica e Lauren finalmente viraram seus olhos para ela, mas não sem Jessica dar a Zeus uma última olhada lasciva. Lutei para conter o arrepio que queria passar através de mim enquanto eu afundava de volta na minha própria cadeira. Perguntei-me se cruzar as minhas pernas para proteger meu pau do seu olhar faminto seria óbvio demais.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Esportes está cobrindo isso também? Nós deveríamos ter uma exclusiva com Edward e a namorada dele." A loira, Lauren, soava bastante irritada com o fato de que ela pode ter que partilhar sua colher. Balancei minha cabeça e esperei Bella soltar a bomba. Elas eram as suas colegas, não minhas.

"Eu, uh não estou aqui como uma repórter." Ela murmurou, olhando para os pés de Lauren em vez de olhar para o seu rosto por algum motivo. Talvez ela estivesse com medo que aqueles seios alongariam e furariam seus olhos se ela olhasse para eles. Era uma preocupação válida em minha mente.

"O quê? Você está aqui para ter certeza de que nós nos comportamos? Tenho certeza que sabemos como nos comportar." Jessica respondeu irritada. Bella olhou para as suas pernas e levantou uma sobrancelha. Merda, isso estava quente. E engraçado. Eu meio que queria que Emmett ou Jasper estivesse aqui para rir comigo, mas como eu era o único macho da sala, segurei minha língua e a minha diversão.

"Não." Bella olhou para mim e respirou fundo, estendendo sua mão direita em direção à minha. Eu a peguei e uni nossos dedos. As bocas de Jessica e Lauren caíram abertas. "Eu sou a namorada dele".

O silêncio reinou por pelo menos 30 segundos enquanto as duas mulheres faziam as suas impressões de apanhar moscas e seus olhos ficaram incrivelmente maiores. Elas pareciam baiacus*****. Eu meio que queria tirar uma foto com o meu telefone, mas eu realmente não queria invocar a ira de ninguém.

_*Baiacu: espécie de peixe que, quando ameaçado, incha. Foto: www . gostodeler . com . br / images / 2 / animais / baiacu1 . jpg (retire os espaços)._

"Isso é uma piada, certo? Vocês dois acharam que seria divertido puxar as nossas pernas*****?" Lauren finalmente encontrou sua voz. Eu queria revirar meus olhos com a sua suposição. As últimas pernas das quais eu estaria interessado em puxar eram as delas.

"Não, não é uma piada." Eu respondi, sem esconder minha irritação. "Bella e eu estamos namorando há três meses".

Os olhos azuis de Lauren estreitaram para Bella e encontrei-me querendo puxá-la para trás de mim e protegê-la do que que quer que estivesse acontecendo na mente das suas colegas de trabalho. Eu sabia que não poderia protegê-la de tudo, mas eu estaria ferrado se eu deixasse que esta mulher com os seus gigantescos peitos falsos colocasse a minha garota para baixo.

"Levante-se." Ela disse para Bella.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, sua confusão aparente em seu tom. Por que diabos Lauren queria que ela levantasse? Ela bateria nela? Se ela achava que eu ficaria parado enquanto ela atacava a minha mulher, ela estava muito enganada.

"Levante-se." Ela repetiu, colocando as duas mãos em seus quadris e batendo seu pé esquerdo impacientemente. Bella trocou um olhar comigo, mas levantou, preparando-se como se estivesse pronta para a batalha. Eu levantei com ela porque o que quer que fosse isso, ela não passaria por isso sozinha. Eu nunca bati em uma garota na minha vida, mas eu muito certamente a arremessaria para o outro lado da sala se elas a atacassem.

"Vire-se." E então eu entendi. Eu mal controlei a vontade de rir quando Bella olhou para Lauren como se tivesse nascido duas cabeças nela.

"Apenas faça isso, querida." Eu sussurrei.

Ela virou-se para me perguntar por que eu estava cooperando com o estranho pedido, ou eu assumi isso, de qualquer maneira, mas ela viu a diversão no meu rosto e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Lauren deu um passo em direção a ela e eu me preparei, apenas no caso de eu estar errado, mas não, seus olhos estavam claramente na bunda muito empinada da minha garota. Ela franziu a testa por um segundo antes de balançar sua cabeça.

"Ok, você tem uma bunda gostosa." Ela na verdade estendeu a mão e apertou a bunda, o que fez Bella girar ao redor, seu rosto em fogo, e eu me perdi, rindo tanto que todas as três olhavam para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido, embora Bella tenha conseguido atingir o meu lado com o cotovelo. Isso não me fez parar de rir, no entanto, mas eu esfreguei minhas costelas um pouco. Ela não era fraca. Ainda assim, como eu poderia não rir quando a bunda da minha namorada estava sendo tocada por uma das suas colegas de trabalho?

Eventualmente eu me acalmei o suficiente para envolver meu braço em torno dela e puxá-la para mim, embora ela tenha relutado um pouco. "Eu disse a você que era gostosa." Seu rosto inflamou de novo e Lauren e Jessica deram risadinhas enquanto elas sentavam. Puxei Bella de volta para baixo e puxei minha cadeira para mais perto da dela. O gato saiu do saco, não é? Então, talvez eu pudesse tocá-la novamente. Afinal, Lauren tinha tocado. Era justo. Seu rosto começou a voltar à sua bela cor de pêssego normal e ela respirou fundo antes de abordar suas colegas de trabalho.

"Hum, obrigada?" Comecei a rir novamente, mas ela me silenciou com um olhar. Eu estive no final daquele olhar uma ou duas vezes e não o teria de novo hoje. Não quando ela deveria comprar-me no leilão de hoje à noite. Ela poderia ficar brava e deixar-me ser comprado por alguma velhinha de mãos errantes. Ou Emmett. Eu não tinha certeza do que era pior.

"Como diabos você conseguiu manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo?" Jessica exigiu. Isso era meio divertido. Bella estava recebendo as perguntas, enquanto eu ficava sentado e desfrutava o show. Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim, afinal.

Bella olhou para mim e eu encolhi os ombros. Era o seu show, aparentemente. "Nós principalmente passávamos o tempo no apartamento dele. Às vezes no meu. Nós só estivemos fora em público juntos uma vez, e isso foi na noite em que nos conhecemos".

Lauren se inclinou para a frente, seus olhos azuis afiados enquanto Jessica começava a rabiscar notas em algum caderno roxo ridiculamente brilhante que ela puxou da sua bolsa muito grande. "E onde foi que vocês se conheceram?"

Bella soltou um pequeno gemido quando a entrevista começou oficialmente e eu deslizei meu braço em torno dela e decidi que seria melhor eu pegar a bola. "Nós nos conhecemos na Axis".

Jessica deu uma dupla olhada. "Você foi na Axis?" Definitivamente não é a entrevista mais profissional em que eu já estive.

"Sim." Bella respondeu irritada. Eu apertei seu ombro e ela relaxou um pouco. "Minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandon, está namorando Jasper Whitlock. Eles mais ou menos nos juntaram, embora eu não soubesse disso na época".

"Alice não disse a você com quem você sairia?" Foi a vez de Lauren fazer as perguntas agora.

Bella riu levemente. "Alice conseguiu deixar de fora aquele pedaço vital de informação".

"Então você apareceu na Axis pensando o que?"

"Que eu me encontraria com o novo namorado dela e seu melhor amigo. Ela fez parecer como se estivesse com medo de que Edward não gostasse dela e eu fui como o seu apoio. Quando entrei e a vi sentada com Jasper, comecei a colocar dois mais dois juntos, mas não me atrevi a pensar que..." Ela pausou e eu sorri para ela. "Que o melhor amigo era Edward Cullen." Havia certas coisas que tínhamos concordado não mencionar. Bella conhecendo meu pau antes de me conhecer era definitivamente uma delas, assim como todo o fiasco do número do telefone no papel.

"E quanto a você, Edward?" Lauren se virou para mim, aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes agora me levando à conversa. Maldição, acho que eu não seria ignorado.

"Foi a mesma coisa, na verdade. Eu não estava interessado em ser apresentado a ninguém e Jasper sabia disso, então ele me disse que queria que eu conhecesse Alice e que ela levaria sua melhor amiga para conhecê-lo. Foi um arranjo, puro e simples. Eu meio que sabia na época, mas fui junto com isso para fazê-lo feliz".

"Foi amor à primeira vista?" Jessica entrou na conversa com a sua própria pergunta.

Bella estava fazendo o seu melhor para não rir, sem dúvida lembrando exatamente do que eu estava lembrando; o guardanapo, o gravador, a indignação e a dor. "Não amor, mas eu fiquei definitivamente intrigado por ela desde o começo." Os lábios dela levantaram em um sorriso suave. "Como regra, eu geralmente estou cansado de repórteres, mas o conhecimento dela e seu amor sobre o jogo me chamaram a atenção".

"E você, Bella? Você ficou imediatamente sob o feitiço dele?" A voz de Jessica tinha um quê de sonho. Eu meio que senti que estava participando de um filme para mulheres, ou algo assim.

Bella se moveu desconfortavelmente. "Eu estava muito atraída por ele, claro. Mas eu não estava exatamente procurando um relacionamento, especialmente com um atleta famoso".

"Por que não?" Lauren perguntou. "A maioria das garotas ficaria encantada em ter um cara rico e lindo, ainda assim, você manteve o seu relacionamento em segredo durante vários meses. Por quê?" Maldição, ela não era ruim em seu trabalho, afinal. Qualquer sinal de fraqueza ou nervosismo e ela saltava sobre ele.

"Porque eu queria adiar o inevitável, eu acho. Isto. O olhar do público estando em algo que deveria ser privado." A postura de Bella estava rígida novamente e eu esfreguei seu ombro suavemente.

Lauren recostou-se. "Acho que posso entender isso, no entanto, se eu estivesse namorando Edward Cullen, eu estaria gritando isso aos quatro ventos".

Eu fiz uma careta para isso e Bella balançou a cabeça. "Isso é apenas isso, porém. Ele é uma figura pública, sim, mas você não o conhece".

"Eu gostaria de conhecer." Jessica murmurou. Parecia que ela queria saltar em cima de mim e agora eu estava pensando em empurrar a cadeira de Bella diretamente em frente à minha. Tanta coisa para defender Bella delas, eu precisava que ela me protegesse.

"Vê, isso!" Bella gritou, olhando para Jessica. "As pessoas veem o quanto ele é gostoso, e que ele é rico, e isso é tudo que existe para elas e elas o querem apenas por isso. Mas quando você consegue conhecê-lo... ele é ainda mais bonito por dentro do que por fora. Ele é inteligente e gentil e engraçado e ele tem a paciência de um santo. Ele sabe como me fazer sentir a garota mais bonita do mundo. Ele escuta quando eu falo, acalma-me quando estou divagando e me levanta quando estou para baixo." Tudo saiu em uma daquelas típicas formas de Bella, as palavras derramando juntas enquanto ela formava um discurso retórico. Uma parte de mim queria pará-la porque eu sabia que ela estava revelando muito mais do que ela queria, mas outra parte, a mais forte de mim, queria ouvi-la falar sobre mim assim o dia todo. A forma como eu era, aos seus olhos, estava me impressionando. Eu sabia que ela me amava, obviamente, mas a beleza das suas palavras me deixou sem palavras.

"Uau." Lauren respondeu. "Você realmente o ama, não é?"

Bella corou novamente, percebendo que tinha falado demais. Mas uma coisa que minha garota não era, era covarde. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Muito".

Eu não pude me impedir e dei-lhe um beijo, só um beijo rápido, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Ouvi o clique rápido de uma câmera e olhei para cima para ver Lauren sorrindo enquanto tirava outra foto. "Desculpe, eu não pude resistir." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

Bella suspirou. "Você precisa usar isso?"

"Claro! Isso é romântico como o inferno. Você acabou de derramar o seu coração sobre ele, ele beijou você e, exatamente como você disse, ele olha para você como se você fosse a garota mais bonita do mundo. As leitoras darão uma olhada nessa foto e seus corações vibrarão exatamente como o meu vibrou." Lauren não era tão ruim quanto parecia quando entrou na sala. Eu estive com medo que elas fossem mal-intencionadas e escrotas, mas ambas pareciam bastante decentes, se não um pouco atraídas por mim. Jessica ainda estava me encarando avidamente, mas ela olhou para Bella e deu a ela um sorriso relutante.

"E você a ama, isso é óbvio." Lauren disse.

Não era uma pergunta, mas eu a respondi, de qualquer maneira. "Sim, eu amo." Bella deslizou sua mão na minha e eu passei meu polegar sobre o dorso da sua mão.

"Você já teve dois relacionamentos sérios antes." Lauren observou, aparentemente voltando para a sua lista de perguntas.

Ugh, aqui vamos nós. "Eu tive".

"Como este é diferente? Por que funcionará quando os seus outros relacionamentos não sobreviveram a ser o centro das atenções?"

Qual é a melhor maneira de responder essa pergunta sem insultar as ex-namoradas? Eu esperava isso, mas ainda me surpreendeu um pouco agora que estava aqui. "Eu acho que principalmente porque os sentimentos são diferentes desta vez. Enquanto eu gostava das mulheres com quem namorei." Isso era uma mentira descarada, em retrospecto. Eu supus que gostei delas uma vez, no entanto. "Eu não estava apaixonado por elas." Os olhos de Lauren brilharam e eu tive receio de que ela estivesse prestes a perguntar algo ainda pior, então eu continuei. "Eu também acho que isso é diferente porque Bella não está nos olhos do público. É muito difícil namorar outra pessoa famosa; as obrigações, os eventos, as expectativas e as longas separações devido ao trabalho. O trabalho de Bella e o meu combinam muito bem".

Lauren assentiu. "Eu imagino que seja difícil namorar uma supermodelo, com homens fazendo fila para tirar uma foto dela." Eu não mordi a isca e não disse nada. "É parte da atração, saber que há menos concorrência?"

Isso me irritou. Como se Bella fosse inferior a Tanya de alguma forma? Era o contrário e qualquer um que conhecesse as duas sabia disso. Eu reprimi uma réplica irritada e procurei encontrar alguma calma antes de responder. Bella apertou minha mão e eu olhei para ela. Ela não pareceu ter chafurdado ao insulto do comentário, pelo menos.

"Isso tudo é relativo. Há uma abundância de homens que ficaria feliz em assumir o meu lugar com Bella. Provavelmente haverá mais uma vez que virem a foto dela no jornal. Eu apenas tenho sorte que ninguém a tenha fisgado antes de mim, e que ela esteja disposta a aguentar toda a carga quem vem ao namorar comigo. Eu confio nela, assim como ela confia em mim. Não importa se ela é famosa ou não. Ela é a mulher que eu amo".

Lauren virou de volta para Bella. "E você, Bella? Você está namorando um dos solteiros mais quentes no mundo. É fácil ficar em casa quando ele está fora em alguma função, ou em alguma partida fora de casa, sabendo que as mulheres estão se atirando para ele?"

Atirando-se para mim? Como se eu desse a elas qualquer oportunidade para fazerem isso. Como se eu pudesse estar interessado em qualquer mulher que não fosse Bella.

Bella pareceu pensativa por um momento antes de responder. "Eu não posso culpar as mulheres pelos seus gostos, obviamente. Tudo o que posso fazer é confiar em Edward, o que eu faço. Eu não teria dado meu coração a ele se ele não tivesse a minha confiança".

Sorri para ela. "Não foi fácil convencê-la a dar isso para mim, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor para ter certeza de que ela nunca se arrependerá".

Ela apertou minha mão novamente. "Eu nunca poderia me arrepender." Ela sussurrou. Eu não sei se elas ouviram, mas não era para elas ouvirem, de qualquer maneira. Nada disso era, mas deixar o mundo saber que eu amava essa mulher com todo o meu coração não era difícil, por qualquer que fosse o meio.

"Edward, você se preocupa sobre o seu relacionamento prejudicando a sua popularidade?"

Agora Lauren parecia Victoria. Eu ainda estava fervendo sobre a reação dela no início da semana, quando eu disse a ela sobre Bella e eu irmos à público. Ela tentou jogar esta conversa fiada, como se eu desse a mínima para isso. Então ela mencionou Tanya, novamente. Sua obsessão por Tanya estava realmente atingindo meus nervos.

"Não. Eu posso não conseguir estar nas listas de homens mais cobiçados e em revistas, mas, realmente? Eu não estou disponível, então por que isso me incomodaria? Eu não estou disponível desde o nosso primeiro encontro e, enquanto ela me aturar, eu não estarei disponível para ninguém." Todas as mulheres riram, incluindo Bella. Revirei meus olhos. Era tão errado pensar que ela poderia ser a única a se afastar de mim? Eu não achava que ela faria isso, mas ela tinha a mesma possibilidade de quebrar o meu coração como eu tinha de quebrar o dela. Talvez mais, porque amá-la era uma parte fundamental do meu ser agora. Se a fama, minha vida, fossem demais para ela e ela me deixasse, eu estaria acabado.

Lauren franziu seus lábios, e agora que olhei para eles, parecia que estiveram sob uma faca, ou agulha, ou algo assim. "E quanto a você, Bella? Você foi recentemente promovida à posição de repórter de furos de reportagem dos Cardinals enquanto o seu chefe está fora em licença médica. Como você equilibrará o seu trabalho e o seu relacionamento? Além disso, foi o seu relacionamento com Edward o motivo de você ter sido promovida, no lugar de outros repórteres mais experientes?" Ela fez uma pequena careta depois que fez a pergunta, e eu não sabia o que isso significava.

Isso me irritou, no entanto. Eu sabia que a pergunta viria, mas eu realmente odiava que qualquer um pensasse que ela conseguiu sua promoção porque ela estava comigo. Bella era uma repórter brilhante e sua posição foi conquistada, não algum prêmio que ela ganhou por estar namorando comigo.

Bella parecia perplexa. "Na verdade, foi-me oferecida a posição antes dos meus chefes saberem do meu relacionamento com Edward. Quando foi mencionado, eu imediatamente trouxe a nossa circunstância à luz. Eles deliberaram sobre isso e decidiram que, contanto que eu possa manter o meu profissionalismo, eu posso continuar a cobrir os Cardinals até que o meu superior imediato estivesse pronto para voltar a trabalhar. Depois disso, eles avaliarão e verão como eles querem lidar com as circunstâncias".

"Mas você cobriu o último jogo sem eles saberem?" Eu me encolhi. Esta era a parte complicada da situação.

"Foi uma situação de emergência e me pediram para entrar em cena. Eu entrei e revelei o potencial conflito de interesses no dia seguinte. Meu artigo foi lido e relido várias vezes antes de ser impresso e meus patrões não detectaram nenhum preconceito ou impropriedade porque não havia nenhuma. Eles discutiram e determinaram que, enquanto eu fosse capaz de manter os meus sentimentos fora do artigo, eu poderia continuar a fazer o trabalho." Senti-me orgulhoso de como ela estava levando a entrevista bem, respondendo a pergunta de Lauren de forma calma e inteligente quando eu queria gritar com ela e tirar Bella dessa sala e afastá-la dessas perguntas.

Bella fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "Eu estive cobrindo esportes por seis anos, da faculdade até agora. Eu sempre tive opiniões. Há certos jogadores que eu gosto, há alguns jogadores que eu não gosto. Há pessoas que me trataram maravilhosamente bem e pessoas que me trataram mal porque eu era uma mulher, ou eles simplesmente não gostaram de mim. Nunca, nenhuma vez sequer, eu deixei que isso afetasse algo que escrevi, nem deixarei agora só porque acontece de eu estar namorando o quarterback do Cardinals".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Se ele tem um jogo ruim, eu escreverei sobre isso. Se ele fizer uma má decisão, perguntarei a ele sobre isso. Eu não vou me segurar por causa do que ele é para mim".

Eu complementei aqui. "E eu não esperarei que ela faça isso. Ela já me fez algumas perguntas muito difíceis na semana passada e ela não me deixou escapar quando eu tentei dar a ela respostas fáceis. Eu a amava antes da entrevista, mas eu a respeitei mais ainda depois dela. Eu não estou sendo tendencioso quando digo que ela é um dos melhores repórteres com quem já trabalhei".

Lauren sorriu de uma forma bastante amigável, mas eu suspeitava que ela não tinha terminado com as perguntas difíceis ainda. "Foi estranho, entrevistá-lo depois do jogo?"

Bella riu. "Foi, no início. Eu estava nervosa. Eu fiz inúmeras entrevistas, é claro, mas nunca tinha feito uma que era tão pessoal. Eu estava com medo de como ele reagiria, já que eu não tinha tido tempo de dizer a ele sobre a situação antes que eu estivesse lá para falar com ele. Nós conversamos sobre isso uma ou duas vezes, meio que brincamos do jogo 'e se', mas nenhum de nós jamais pensou que teríamos que enfrentar uma situação dessa tão cedo no nosso relacionamento".

Jessica continuou a tomar notas enquanto Lauren fazia as perguntas. Perguntei-me se esse era o modo de operação normal delas.

"E você, Edward? Foi estranho para você?"

Nada estranho sobre isso, Lauren. Foi quente como o inferno, mas eu não posso realmente dizer isso a você. "Foi surpreendente, no início. Eu não esperava que Bella estivesse lá. Assim que ela começou a fazer perguntas, porém, foi tudo bem. Eu meio que estou acostumado ao processo." Eu apertei a mão dela. "Eu apenas nunca estive envolvido com a pessoa que faz as perguntas. Como eu disse, não demorou muito para ela me surpreender com as suas perguntas".

"Você acha que isso ajudou, conhecer você como ela conhece? Ela estava por dentro das informações do time?"

Aqui vamos nós, Treinador. "Não. Ela não sabe nada sobre os meus planos de jogo e, obviamente, isso continuará assim no futuro previsível. Claro, ela me conhece e eu acho que isso fez diferença nas respostas que ela recebeu e não aceitou de mim. Ela me empurrou por respostas melhores quando eu lhe dava as minhas respostas mais comuns. Foi bastante impressionante. Ver Bella em sua armadura profissional foi como abrir os olhos".

O sorriso de Lauren se abriu mais ainda quando ela se virou para Bella. "Falando de profissionalismo, há rumores de que você foi carregada para fora do vestiário usando uma camisa de Edward. Isso não é a sua roupa habitual de trabalho, não é?"

Eu olhei para o tom da pergunta. Foi baixo e fofoqueiro e rude. Bella pareceu chocada por um segundo e eu sabia que tinha que entrar em cena "Isso foi culpa minha. Eu derramei minha água e molhou toda a camisa dela. Dei a ela a minha camisa para vestir porque, bem, ela estava usando branco. Carregá-la para fora foi ideia minha, o que eu não deveria ter feito, mas já tínhamos oficialmente terminado nossa entrevista e eu realmente queria chegar em casa e relaxar com a minha garota. Você sabe como é." Houve um corte na minha voz e eu realmente espero fodidamente que ela tenha ouvido isso e não questione mais Bella sobre isso.

Ela olhou diretamente para mim e deu-me um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Havia mais coisas acontecendo no cérebro daquela mulher do que ela estava deixando transparecer, eu tinha este sentimento. "Então, Bella, como você se sentirá hoje à noite, vendo o seu namorado ser leiloado pelo maior lance?" Havia humor em sua voz agora e eu relaxei um pouco.

Bella se moveu um pouco e também pareceu mais confortável. "Quem disse que eu não darei lances?"

Lauren riu. "Eu realmente não posso esperar para ver isso." Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a caneta da mão de Jessica, fazendo a morena olhar para cima em surpresa. "O resto é sem gravação." Ela se virou para Bella. "O que há com você fingindo não saber quem era a garota que estava com ele na segunda-feira quando eu perguntei a você?" Havia dor em seu tom agora e Bella mordeu o lábio ansiosamente.

"Não era que eu quisesse mentir. Eu não tinha falado com Ted ainda, ou Edward, na verdade, e eu não poderia deixá-la saber que era eu até que eu soubesse como eles reagiriam".

"Bella, nós somos amigas, certo? Quero dizer, nós sempre nos demos bem no trabalho e eu gosto de pensar que você é minha amiga. Você poderia ter confiado em mim com isso." Ela olhou para Jessica. "Em nós, é isso".

"Não era apenas a minha informação para contar e, então, uma vez que conversei com Ted, ele me disse para esperar até hoje. Eu conheço você, Lauren, e segurar esta informação por quase uma semana teria deixado você maluca".

Lauren riu e balançou sua cabeça. "Suponho que seja verdade. Isso é meio que enorme, sabe. O tipo de merda da Cinderela e Príncipe".

Eu sorri. "Merda, hein? E eu sou o príncipe nesse cenário? Um tipo de príncipe que sua e levanta pesos e esquiva-se de linemen de 136 quilos?"

"O meu tipo faz isso." Jessica disse, atirando-me aquele olhar novamente.

"Contenha-se, Jess, ele não é um pedaço de carne." Bella respondeu irritada. Eu ri e beijei sua bochecha. Ela era malditamente fofa quando ficava possessiva. Esta noite poderia simplesmente trazer à tona a tigresa dentro dela. Isso não seria remotamente uma coisa ruim.

"Desculpe, mas, Jesus, Bella! Todas nós ficamos quentes e incomodadas sobre você o vendo em uma toalha e acontece que você já viu um inferno de muito mais. Você não pode culpar uma garota por querer o que você tem." Jessica apontou, seu lábio aumentando em um beicinho exagerado.

Decidi focar na parte mais importante dessa afirmação. "Você disse a elas sobre eu em uma toalha?"

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Isso escapou. Elas estavam falando sobre o quanto você era bonito e sem camisa e seu pai são e você sabe o que acontece com a minha língua." Eu sabia muito bem as coisas que aconteciam com a sua língua, mas Lauren e Jess com certeza não precisavam saber.

Eu sorri e ela me deu uma cotovelada novamente. Eu me abstive de fazer o comentário que eu queria, uma vez que essas garotas poderiam nos ferrar na imprensa se quisessem. "O que há com todas vocês me chamando de bonito, afinal? Vocês não podem usar algo mais viril? Bem-apessoado? Atraente? Eu até mesmo aceitaria lindo. Bonito é para garotas." Bella bufou e eu levantei sua mão para os meus lábios e a beijei. "Bonito é para você." Seus olhos escureceram e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro com minhas palavras.

"Puta merda, ele faz isso o tempo todo?"

Bella continuou olhando para mim quando respondeu para Lauren. "Uh huh".

"Você é uma vadia de sorte, Swan. Eu já comecei a odiar você quando percebi que você estava com ele, mas agora que eu sei que você está com ele e que ele não é um idiota secreto que está provavelmente fodendo com 50 outras garotas atrás das suas costas, bem, eu realmente detesto você".

Olhei para Lauren, mas não havia rancor em suas palavras e havia um sorriso em seus lábios. "Não, você não detesta".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não detesto. Mas eu estou com uma inveja dos infernos. E eu exijo que você me apresente a alguns companheiros de equipe solteiros esta noite. Eu farei vocês dois sólidos no jornal, mas eu mereço algum tipo de vantagem se a minha colega de trabalho está namorando um jogador de futebol. Meu divórcio está finalizado e eu quero ter algum divertimento".

"Será o meu prazer." Eu disse a ela. Havia um par de rapazes na equipe que daria uma olhada naqueles peitos e ficaria mais do que feliz em dar a Lauren um bom tempo.

"Eu também?" Jessica perguntou timidamente.

"Claro. Traga algum dinheiro; alguns dos meus companheiros de equipe provavelmente podem ser oferecidos por um preço barato esta noite." Ambas riram e empacotaram suas coisas.

Lauren se aproximou e ofereceu sua mão novamente, que de bom grado eu balancei. Ela tinha feito uma ou duas coisas para me irritar, mas quando ela desligou o modo repórter, ela foi legal. "Apenas saiba, Cullen, que eu recebo todas as informações nesta cidade. Portanto, nem sequer pense em sair da linha com a minha garota aqui".

Eu ri. "Não há uma chance no inferno disso acontecer".

"Eu sei, mas eu tinha que dizer isso, de qualquer maneira. E da próxima vez que você enviar o almoço para ela, você pode lembrar do resto de nós, Sr. Panera." Ela se virou para Bella e a puxou para ficar de pé quando estendeu sua mão, dando-lhe um abraço. Tomei essa oportunidade para deslizar minha pequena surpresa na bolsa de Bella. "Estou feliz por você, verdadeiramente. Não fôda isso. Ele pode ser muito útil para nós duas." Antes de Bella poder retrucar, ela a largou e se virou para Jessica. "Vamos".

A morena deu-me um outro olhar aquecido e Lauren suspirou e segurou o braço dela. "Deixe de ser uma pervertida assustadora. Temos alguns jogadores de futebol solteiros para conhecermos esta noite. Vamos".

Finalmente estávamos sozinhos e virei-me para Bella. "Bem, isso não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido".

Ela suspirou e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Não, não foi. Elas sempre foram muito legais comigo. Espero que Lauren mantenha sua palavra".

"Ela manterá. Ela quer acesso à equipe e eu posso dar isso a ela. Eu vou mandá-la para quantos almoços ela quiser também".

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, cansada.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Obrigado você, pelas coisas maravilhosas que você disse sobre mim. Se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por você, eu teria me apaixonado mais uma vez".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente. "As coisas que você diz, Edward Cullen. Você sabe, mais garotas vão se apaixonar por você quando lerem esse artigo. Não há nada como um, o que foi que você disse, um cara lindo que diz coisas incríveis sobre a mulher que ele ama para enviar corações voando".

"O seu é o único coração que me preocupa." Eu disse a ela.

"Ele é todo seu." Eu a beijei então, porque, realmente, que melhor presente ela poderia me dar? Eventualmente eu me afastei e levantei. "Vamos. Esta noite eu finalmente serei visto com a minha garota. Eu não posso esperar".

Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade. "Nem eu".

"Posso ter a primeira dança?" Perguntei a ela. Sempre havia uma orquestra formal nesses eventos e a dança começaria logo após o jantar.

"E a última." Ela prometeu. A última. Isso era o que eu queria ser. Hoje à noite seria um grande passo em direção a esse objetivo. Tínhamos que ser um casal de verdade que fazia coisas antes que pudéssemos considerar viver juntos, casar, ter filhos; todas essas coisas que eu já estava pensando, mas ainda não admitia em voz alta. Pequenos passos, Cullen. Um namoro real seria bom antes de pensar em comprar anéis. Mas eu senti uma onda de excitação enquanto saíamos da sala de mãos dadas. Um dia, em breve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong> Mais um capítulo de First & Ten pra vocês! Nossa, ri muito com a reação da Lauren, apertando a bunda da Bella e muito mais. Estou curiosíssima para ver como será este Leilão! Hahaha. Enquanto estava traduzindo, estava ouvindo uma playlist e justo nos últimos parágrafos começou uma música do Brian Adams que tem um trecho assim: "**E quando você puder ver os seus filhos que ainda não nasceram dentro dos olhos dela. Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher**." Totalmente a cara dele hein?_

_Beijos e até o próximo ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Oi meninas, sei que vcs ficaram loucas sem um capítulo de First & Ten, mas quando tem feriado na semana tudo fica louco. Eu e a Ju viajamos e a Lay, coitada, tbm, mas ainda assim correu e tentou terminar o capítulo. Mas como já era quarta feira, decidimos postar somente na segunda mesmo, para continuar o cronograma._

_Como houve esse atraso, estamos tentando fazer nossas máquinas (vulgo, tradutoras) trabalharem mais para que isso não ocorra outra vez._

_Bem, mas ai está um super capítulo. E temos até o 25 prontinho aqui, o próximo é gigante! Todos esses serão muito engraçados. Dei altas risadas!_

_Ju, obrigado por mesmo viajando betar para nós. Vc é demais!_

_Beijos bonitonas!_


	23. Capítulo 23 – O jogo ganhando a estrada

**Capítulo 23 – O jogo ganhando a estrada**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**# Bella #**

"Bella! Eu estou aqui!" Alice chamou, entrando sem bater, como sempre. Eu decidi ir para o leilão com ela e voltar para casa com Edward. Isso era parte de tornar público, certo? Sair de um evento com seu namorado quarterback super estrela sexy seria o passo número dois, eu supunha. Depois que eu o ganhasse no leilão, claro. Meu estômago apertou com o nervosismo. Eu não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso, mas ele queria e, mesmo que eu me sentisse uma idiota durante a oferta de lances, assim que eu estivesse de volta em seus braços, valeria a pena toda a atenção e desconforto.

"Rose já está indo para lá e..." Ela parou quando entrou em meu quarto e me viu. Sua expressão era quase cômica, ou teria sido se eu não estivesse pensando em arrancar meu vestido, vestir uma camiseta e mergulhar sob as cobertas. "Bella, você está incrível." Ela sussurrou, seus olhos arregalados. Ela se aproximou de mim e então deu a volta em mim. "Seriamente linda. Não haverá uma mulher lá tão boa como você".

Eu ri disso. Alice estava fabulosa em um vestido preto brilhante que caía perfeitamente em seu corpo. Ela estava elegante, mas ainda sexy e resplandecente. Eu sabia que deveria ter usado preto. Preto era mais adequado para uma festa chique com pessoas da classe alta que dariam um monte de dinheiro para a caridade. Preto combinaria.

Eu tinha planejado comprar um vestido preto, mas alguma coisa sobre este havia me atraído para ele imediatamente. Talvez porque fosse a cor de Edward, vermelho Cardinal. O material brilhava, embora não tivesse camadas com lantejoulas como o vestido de Alice tinha. Era apenas o segmento, embora o vestido tivesse alguns brilhos quase como diamantes nas mangas e no decote. Era de alguma forma sexy sem ser excessivamente revelador, pelo menos eu pensava assim, assim como a vendedora na Nordstrom. O vestido tinha pregas cruzando a frente que o tornava mais interessante, pelo menos aos meus olhos. Eu gostei do comprimento, terminando logo acima dos meus joelhos.

"Baby liss?" Alice perguntou. Apontei para o banheiro e ela me arrastou lá para dentro, fixando alguns cachos soltos que eu tinha puxado para trás em uma presilha prata. Ela puxou algumas mechas ao redor do meu rosto e as curvou também, empurrando o meu cabelo sobre o meu ombro para que os cachos caíssem exatamente sobre os meus seios. "E agora você está perfeita." Ela declarou, seguindo-me para fora do banheiro.

Sorri quando cheguei ao meu criado-mudo. "Ainda não." Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. Quando eu tinha chegado em casa da entrevista, abri minha bolsa para pegar meu celular e encontrei uma pequena caixa azul dentro. Eu a abri e lá estava um lindo coração com duas fileiras de diamantes em um colar de platina, e um bilhete que dizia, _"Mesmo que você não me compre esta noite, você ainda é a dona do meu coração."_ Meu coração tinha derretido com o gesto e é claro que eu o usaria para o leilão.

Alice gritou quando viu o colar e ajudou a segurar o meu cabelo para que eu pudesse colocá-lo. Brincos simples de ouro branco completaram o visual. "Foi um presente de Edward? O que estou perguntando, é claro que é de Edward!"

Eu ri e corri o dedo sobre os diamantes brilhantes. "Sim, é. Eu estava religando o meu celular, por causa da porcaria de Emmett, e isso estava na minha bolsa, juntamente com este bilhete".

Eu o entreguei para Alice e ela soltou um longo suspiro. "Ele é fenomenal. E eu não deixarei você ser covarde para comprá-lo. Ele tem o coração dele estabelecido em vocês dois dançando e jantando com todos aqueles olhos em você".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e apertei a mão no meu estômago. "Sim, eu estou nervosa como o inferno com isso, mas eu quero dançar nos braços dele." Eu sabia que estava mais bonita do que nunca; como o tipo de garota com a qual Edward era geralmente retratado. Eu não podia esperar para sentir aqueles braços fortes envolvendo em torno de mim e descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto nós nos movíamos em torno da pista de dança. Ainda outra primeira vez para nós.

"O que você quer dizer com a porcaria de Emmett?" Alice perguntou, ajudando a reorganizar o meu cabelo em torno do colar.

Aquele maldito toque. "Ele mudou seu toque no meu telefone para _Baby Got Back _e me ligou, exatamente antes da entrevista. Felizmente isso foi antes, não durante. Eu tenho que dar o troco nele".

Alice riu e agarrou seu próprio celular em sua bolsa. "Esta noite é a noite perfeita para isso. Jasper me disse que Emmett está apavorado sobre ser comprado pela velha Sra. Fuller. Aparentemente, ela fala sobre seus cachorros como se eles fossem seus filhos e ela é meio emotiva. Ela deu em cima do meu Jazz algumas vezes." Alice não parecia remotamente incomodada com este fato, a julgar pelo grande sorriso em seu rosto. "O que você acha de tentarmos fazer a Sra. Fuller comprar Em?"

"Bem, não poderia machucar, mas como podemos garantir isso?"

Alice digitou um número em seu telefone. "Nós conseguiremos a ajuda da noiva dele, é claro. Rose é uma mulher assustadora quando quer ser. Tudo o que ela tem que fazer é jogar olhares mortais e as mulheres correrão dos lances de Em como se seus cabelos estivessem em chamas".

"Ei, Rose, ouça, precisamos dar uma lição em Emmett. Uh huh. Sim, ele mudou o toque de telefone da Bella para Sir Mix-A-Lot*****. Eu sei. Estamos pensando que a Sra. Fuller deveria comprá-lo. O quê? Bem, quem então? Você acha que ele faria isso? Não, eu amei, isso é ainda melhor. Procure por ele, se ele precisar que nós chutemos alguns dólares, eu definitivamente farei isso. Ok, vejo você em breve".

_*Sir Mix-a-lot: nome artístico de Anthony Ray, um rapper e produtor musical._

Alice desligou e se virou para mim com um sorriso gigante. "Você disse 'ele'?"

Ela dissolveu-se em risadas. "Sim! Aparentemente, há um médico gay que está trazendo seu carro para Rose consertar e ela vai tentar convencê-lo a comprar Emmett. Ele gosta muito de Rose, então ela acha que ele fará isso." Juntei-me a ela nas risadas imaginando o olhar no rosto de Emmett quando um homem o comprasse no leilão. Muito perfeito.

"De repente, a noite simplesmente ficou ainda melhor." Eu disse a ela, deslizando em meus sensuais sapatos vermelhos e pegando minha pequena bolsa preta.

"Sim, sim!" Alice ainda estava sorrindo como o Chapeleiro Maluco. "Talvez a velha Sra. Fuller compre Jasper. Ele está realmente preocupado com isso".

"Você é maldosa, querendo que ele fique com uma velha mulher maluca".

"Melhor uma velha senhora maluca do que uma jovem gostosa." Alice me disse com um sorriso. "Se isso acontecer, talvez eu mesma simplesmente tenha que comprá-lo. Vamos, vamos. Eu tenho outra ideia! Esta será uma noite fabulosa, eu simplesmente sei isso!"

Seria. Hoje à noite, o mundo saberia que Edward era meu. Não poderia ficar muito melhor do que isso.

**xoxoxoxox**

Entramos no Grand Ballroom no Country Club Scottsdale e eu fiz o meu melhor para não ficar de boca aberta como uma turista na Disneylândia. Era lindo, com piso de madeira brilhante, lustres de cristal reluzentes e até mesmo pessoas mais extravagantes circulando, bebendo champanhe e parecendo glamorosas. Havia uma orquestra em um canto, perto de onde seria o lugar da dança. Um palco dominava o final do salão, com cadeiras estabelecidas para os solteiros e um palco para quem seria leiloado.

"Uau." Eu disse para Alice, realmente não sabendo mais o que dizer. Isso estava longe de ser o meu meio habitual.

Alice sorriu e roubou um pouco de champanhe para cada uma de nós de um garçom que pareceu se materializar do nada. "Parece ótimo. Eu teria usado um pouco mais de cor, em vez de todo esse preto e branco, mas não está ruim".

Eu ri quando Alice ficou em seu modo planejadora de festas. "Eles deveriam ter pedido para você planejar isso".

Ela lançou-me um sorriso confiante. "Eles pedirão no próximo ano." Eu sabia melhor do que duvidar dela nisso. "Onde está Rose?"

Olhei em volta, mas não a vi, por isso nós entramos mais no salão. "É ela, sentada na mesa com aquele homem?" Havia duas cabeças loiras curvadas juntas e de repente a mulher inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo muito e pudemos ver que era Rose. Alice me cutucou e fizemos o nosso caminho para o par deslumbrante. O cara parecia que poderia ser irmão mais velho dela, ou um pai bem preservado. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com maldade e seu terno se ajustava perfeitamente. Ele era realmente um dos caras mais bonitos que eu já vi, além dos homens Cullen e dos namorados das minhas amigas.

Rose olhou para cima e nos cegou com seu sorriso perfeito. Ela estava além de linda em um vestido de seda verde que caía em seu corpo como uma segunda pele. "Bella, Alice, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem o Dr. Riley Biers, futuro dono do meu Emmett. Riley, esta é Bella, a mulher que Em está assediando, e Alice, que ele assediará um dia, quando ele parar de ter medo dela".

Alice riu quando ele se levantou e ofereceu a cada uma de nós uma cadeira. "Ele nunca deixará de ter medo de mim".

Riley piscou-lhe um sorriso matador. "Rose me contou algumas histórias. Eu não vou subestimá-la." Até mesmo sua voz era sexy, suave e com um leve sotaque do sul. Era uma pena que ele jogasse para o outro time, porque Lauren o comeria com uma colher quando ela o visse.

Ele virou para mim e me deu aquele mesmo sorriso. "Ouvi dizer que você está recebendo o impacto da exuberância de Emmett. Ele pode ser bem exagerado".

Inclinei-me para frente. "Você o conhece bem?"

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Oh, sim, encontrei com ele em várias ocasiões. Ele é uma pessoa incrivelmente divertida para se estar por perto. Sua paixão pela vida é incomparável, pelo que eu já vi. Será um prazer ter a companhia dele esta noite".

Riley parecia incrivelmente agradável e de repente eu não tinha certeza se eu queria usá-lo. "Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Eu realmente não posso pedir para você gastar seu dinheiro..."

Ele me cortou com um movimento de pulso. "Por favor, Bella, deixe-me ter a minha diversão! Eu planejava fazer um cheque esta noite, de qualquer maneira, então por que não dar um lance? Emmett uma vez ameaçou colocar o meu número na lista de Craig dizendo que eu queria um _ménage à trois_ com duas mulheres de seios grandes, por isso é justo eu brincar com ele." Ele olhou para Rose. "Bem, não realmente brincar, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer!"

Rose bufou. "Sinta-se livre para tentar brincar com ele! Ele raramente recebe o seu merecido castigo. Se você tentar de verdade dar em cima dele, eu darei a você aquele novo motor a preço de custo".

Riley bateu palmas. "Tudo bem então".

"Certifique-se de prestar especial atenção à bunda dele. Ele parece ser muito afeiçoado a ela." Eu disse a ele enquanto Rose e Alice dissolveram em risadinhas.

"Considere-o feito, minha querida. Não será uma dificuldade!" Ele sorriu para Rose. "Ela sabe que eu tenho uma queda pelo seu homem".

Rose balançou a cabeça. "Ele estava esperando pegar alguém quente para comprá-lo e me fazer ciúmes. Ele conseguirá o que deseja, em nossa própria maneira distorcida".

"Eles formariam um casal lindo." Alice pensou enquanto Riley se endireitava.

"Isso é a pura verdade. Rose, não peço desculpas. Se eu conseguir ficar com ele esta noite, eu não me sentirei mal sobre isso".

Ela bateu na mesa. "Se ele me deixar por você, eu vou mais do que entendê-lo, Riley".

"O que vocês quatro estão tramando aqui? Bella, é melhor você não desistir de comprar o meu filho." Eu parei de rir e me virei para encarar Esme, que estava sorrindo para mim, apesar do seu tom sério. Levantei-me e ela me envolveu em seus braços imediatamente. Lá estava ela com os abraços de novo. Eu realmente amava isso.

"Você está ótima!" E ela estava, em um vestido preto básico que se encaixava perfeitamente nela. "Nós apenas estamos conspirando contra Emmett".

Ela sorriu quando me liberou. "Obrigada, querida. Você está deslumbrante. Edward morrerá quando vir você. Agora, qual é o plano?" Ela sentou ao nosso lado e riu tanto que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando contamos a ela sobre as provocações de Emmett a mim e nosso plano de vingança.

"Não é contra as regras ter um homem dando lances, não é?" Eu perguntei.

Esme zombou. "Claro que não. E mesmo se for, eu ignorarei. Eu sou a leiloeira da noite".

Alice agarrou meu braço quase dolorosamente forte. "Viu! Nós podemos fazer isso, Bella! Faça algo para Jasper também. Aliás, eu sou Alice, a namorada de Jasper." A sorte estava conosco nesta noite, com certeza. Eu não tinha certeza de que poderíamos implementar o plano de Alice, mas com Esme ajudando definitivamente poderíamos.

"Eu sei, e é um prazer conhecê-la." Esme pegou a mão dela. "Agora, o que é isso?" Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando ela curvou a cabeça em minha direção. "O que eu posso fazer?"

Estendi a mão na minha bolsa e peguei minha agenda, rabiscando algumas linhas e a passando para ela. Ela leu e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Acredito que isto significará alguma coisa para eles?"

Mordi meu lábio e assenti. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de dar isso para a mãe de Edward, mas, realmente, não estava no contexto, então ela não sabia exatamente a que se referia. Eles saberiam, porém, e isso era tudo que importava. Eu esperava em Deus que ela nunca soubesse ao que me referi. Isso seria humilhante e Edward provavelmente me mataria.

"Ok, eu estou dentro!" Ela colocou as anotações recém-revistas em sua bolsa e se moveu para ficar de pé, mas antes que ela saísse, a música perfurou o ar.

"_All I wanna do is zooma zoom zoom zoom and a boom boom. Just shake your rump."__*****_

_*A tradução da música seria: "Tudo que eu quero é zooma zoom zoom e um boom boom. Simplesmente balance seu traseiro"._

"Maldito seja!" Eu meio que gritei, estendendo a mão em minha bolsa e olhando para o meu telefone. Eu tinha mudado o toque dele para "Loser" do Beck, então não havia razão para isso vir do meu telefone. "Jasper?" Claro que ele tinha mudado os tons de outras pessoas. Eu teria que verificar meu telefone quando chegasse em casa, bem, amanhã. Hoje à noite eu estaria ocupada com o meu namorado.

Nossa mesa inteira estava rindo enquanto eu atendia ao telefone. "Emmett, seu idiota. As pessoas ouviram isso!"

"Desculpe, Bella, ele me disse para ligar para você, mas não me disse o que ele fez. Eu não sou parte disso." Eu ouvi Emmett se rachando de rir ao fundo. Babaca.

"Dê o telefone a ele, Jasper." Eu rosnei através dos dentes cerrados.

"O que houve, Jessica Rabbit*****? Você está se divertindo? Você decidiu gastar o dinheiro de Edward ganhado arduamente em mim, ao invés dele?"

_*Jessica Rabbit: aquela linda e sexy mulher de desenho que aparece no filme "Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit". Ele a chamou assim porque a Jéssica Rabbit usa um vertido vermelho brilhoso e um sapato vermeho no filme, como a Bella está usando, e tem uma bela bunda._

"Eu não gastaria um dólar em você, Emmett. Onde diabos você está, afinal?"

"Estou no camarim, vendo o seu namorado se enfeitar e tentar parecer especialmente GQ. Ele está tentando subir os lances de hoje à noite, Bunda Gostosa. Você terá suas mãos cheias. Você deveria comprar-me como uma rede de segurança".

"E de bom grado passar um tempo com você? Eu acho que não." Lutei contra um sorriso.

"Uma foto da minha bunda convenceria você? Eu tenho uma muito boa quando eu estava colocando no meu terno de macaco esta noite".

"Eu te disse antes, eu não quero uma foto da sua bunda. Eu vejo o suficiente dela em seu uniforme. Você realmente precisa fazer alguns agachamentos".

Ele começou a gaguejar em indignação, mas eu desliguei e deslizei meu telefone de volta na minha bolsa enquanto todos ao meu redor riam.

"Que maneira de acabar a conversa, Bella!" Rose bateu palmas. "Eu não me importaria se ele trabalhasse sua bunda um pouco antes do casamento e isso vai deixá-lo assustado por alguns dias".

"Oh, eu tenho algumas sugestões!" Riley começou a dar algumas sugestões de exercícios de bunda para Rose enquanto virei-me para Esme.

"Desculpe, ele me deixa louca".

Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão. "Eu não te culpo, Bella. Eu amo Emmett, mas até eu sei que ele tem uma tendência a exagerar em suas provocações. A melhor coisa sobre ele, porém, é que ele pode aceitar muito bem uma brincadeira tanto quanto ele faz com os outros. Ele acabará se divertindo hoje à noite, espere e veja." Ela sorriu largamente. "E espere até você ver o meu filho. Não estou me gabando quando digo que ele está absolutamente lindo hoje. Ele está quase tão impressionante como meu marido." Seus olhos caíram sobre Carlisle, que estava sorrindo e conversando com uma senhora do outro lado do salão.

"Aquele é um bom homem com quem me casei. Eu acho que vou arrastá-lo para o armário." Ela murmurou quando se levantou. Alice suspirou e eu apenas gemi. Esme e suas sex-escapadas públicas. Parece que a outra noite não foi uma aberração. "Estou apenas brincando." Ela nos disse com um sorriso. "Talvez." Ela jogou por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava.

"Ela é incrível." Alice declarou, em unânime acordo. "Você conseguiu uma ótima futura sogra, Bella".

"Não vamos colocar a carroça à frente do anel de casamento, Alice. Nós só estamos juntos há alguns meses." Mas eu sentia como se tivesse sido mais tempo e eu não podia negar que meu coração disparou e meu estômago vibrou com a ideia de casar com Edward. Que garota não ficaria assim, então? Toquei o colar de coração e sorri. Alice e Rose trocaram olhares, mas não me contradisseram.

Houve alguns murmúrios atrás de nós e nós viramos para ver que zumbido era aquele. Eu vi um vulto familiar de cabelo loiro morango e minha cabeça começou a girar.

"De jeito nenhum." Rose sussurrou.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Alice exigiu.

Então não foi uma alucinação que eu conjurei porque as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Tanya estava realmente aqui, sem dúvida para dar lances por Edward e chover na nossa noite. Bem, foda-se. "Foda-se." Eu disse em voz alta e Rose atirou em mim um olhar de aprovação.

Antes que eu realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu estava de pé e me dirigi em direção a ela. Ela tinha aquele olhar incrivelmente entediado em seu rosto que todas as modelos pareciam ser capazes de ter o tempo todo. Ela estava em um vestido branco gelo, parecendo muito com uma deusa, o que só serviu para me irritar, em vez de me intimidar. Como ela se atrevia a aparecer aqui? Como ela ousava tentar reivindicar o meu namorado na frente de todas essas pessoas?

Rose e Alice estavam atrás de mim, mas ficaram na retaguarda, deixando-me lidar com as coisas sozinha. Eu tinha um sentimento de que elas só tinham vindo comigo para que pudessem ouvir tudo. Eu marchei até Tanya e plantei-me na sua linha de visão. Seus olhos azuis gelo me olharam e, em seguida, ela franziu a testa.

"Você? Por que você está aqui?"

Que diabos? Por que eu estava aqui? "Estou aqui porque o meu namorado vai a leilão e eu vou comprá-lo." Tentei manter minha voz baixa, mas eu estava ciente de que havia muitos olhos em nós, bem, nela, de qualquer maneira. Eles não sabiam quem diabos eu era.

"Mas ele não é namorado mais." Ela me disse com altivez, olhando para mim. Eu odiava que ela fosse quase 15 cm mais alta que eu, mesmo quando eu estava de salto. Claro, ela estava também.

"Malditamente certa, ele não é mais seu namorado. Ele é meu. Ele não quer você aqui e nem eu." Eu não sabia se isso era fato, é claro, mas eu sentia que eu poderia provavelmente falar por Edward naquele momento. Eu vi Esme caminhando em direção a nós, uma carranca em seu rosto encantador. Ela estava falando em seu telefone celular e perguntei-me se ela estava no telefone com Edward. Ou talvez ela estivesse chamando a imigração. Isso seria fantástico.

"Não, ela disse que você é passado." Tanya balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros como fogo. Por que ela tinha que ser tão malditamente bonita?

"Quem é ela?" Eu perguntei.

"A assistente de Eddie." Ela respondeu com um aceno da sua mão. "Ela disse para eu vir buscá-lo publicamente. Muito excitante".

Victoria. Tinha que ser. "Bem, ela mentiu para você. _Edward_ e eu estamos muito juntos e estamos pensando em tornar isso oficial hoje à noite. Você é bem-vinda para dar lances em qualquer outra pessoa." Eu disse a ela, a frieza no meu tom aparentemente até para ela.

Ela olhou para mim e jogou a cabeça para trás. "Veremos quem ganha, garota ninguém." Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Mesmo estando mais bonita do que antes, ainda não pertence a Eddie. Eu sou melhor."

Perguntei-me brevemente o quanto seria ruim se eu socasse seu rosto presunçoso. Não seria o mais caridoso dos movimentos, com certeza, mas quem se importava, realmente? Toquei meu pingente de novo. Não importa o que aconteça, eu tinha o coração dele. Isso era tudo que importava.

"Veremos, Tanya." Virei-me no meu calcanhar e irrompi de volta em direção a Alice e Rose. Perguntei-me se eu poderia voltar e bater em Emmett, já que eu não podia bater nela.

"Onde você vai?" Rose perguntou, agarrando meu braço antes que eu pudesse correr para fora para tomar ar. "Você não pode deixá-la te assustar!"

"Eu não vou deixá-la me assustar, mas estou indo para fora para me acalmar antes de eu puxar o cabelo dela, socar seu rosto e rasgar aquele vestido perfeito dela." Eu respondi. Alice imitou um lutador e eu abri um sorriso. "Sério, eu só preciso ficar longe dela agora. Eu não posso respirar o mesmo ar que ela".

Rose deu-me um sorriso diabólico. "Você lidou com ela muito bem, mas você ainda deveria ter dado um soco nela. Eu entendo por que você não fez isso, no entanto. Então, eu darei isso em seu lugar".

"Rose, você não pode bater nela. É um leilão de caridade, pelo amor de Deus! A imprensa está em toda parte".

Ela inclinou a cabeça e me estudou. "O que me importa?" Ok, isso era um bom ponto. Era pior se fosse eu batendo na ex de Edward e depois nós dois sairmos a público. Mas, ainda assim. Eu dei a Rose um olhar suplicante e ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, eu não vou bater nela." Ela olhou por cima do meu ombro e seu rosto iluminou. "Eu vou me livrar dela de outra maneira." Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando, mas eu não poderia dizer. Quando eu virei de volta, ela já tinha ido.

"Para onde ela foi?"

Alice apontou para Rose, que estava sorrindo para um garçom enquanto tomava um copo de vinho tinto. O que diabos ela estava fazendo? Talvez ela não tivesse nenhum plano real. Ela sorriu para mim, levantou sua taça de vinho e tomou um gole, depois girou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se para Tanya. Alice e eu trocamos um olhar e partimos atrás dela.

"Tanya!" Rose chamou em um alto tom feminino. Tanya se virou, seu rosto uma máscara de desagrado enquanto Rose se aproximava dela. "Oops!" Rose tropeçou comicamente e o conteúdo da sua taça de vinho partiu direto para Tanya, que gritou, mas não conseguiu desviar a tempo e o líquido vermelho revestiu seu cabelo, rosto e a frente do seu vestido branco.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu sinto muito!" Rose pegou um guardanapo de uma mesa próxima e começou a esfregar no peito de Tanya, não fazendo nada para parar o líquido se infiltrando no tecido. Alice e eu olhávamos uma para a outra, ambas tentando não rir enquanto Tanya gritava para Rose.

"Идиот! Isto é Chanel! Você o arruinou!"

_* Идиот: idiota._

"Eu sou uma tola desajeitada." Há! Rose era uma das pessoas mais elegantes que eu já conheci. Ela continuou esfregando o vinho no material, em vez de absorver e secar. Tanya bateu em suas mãos, seu rosto enfurecido.

"Eu sei que você fez de propósito. Сука*****." Eu não sabia o que aquela palavra russa significava, mas eu duvidava que fosse um elogio. Havia uma multidão se reunindo ao redor, boquiaberta de horror para as duas belas mulheres que estavam praticamente em cima da outra. Rose inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido de Tanya, o que a fez gritar de indignação. "Eu te processar!"

_*Cyka: cadela._

"Agora, Tanya, foi apenas um acidente." Esme estava lá, lutando contra um sorriso enquanto pegou o braço da mulher e começou a empurrá-la no meio da multidão. "Há um banheiro na parte de trás que você pode usar. Nós pegaremos um pouco de água tônica e veremos se não podemos tirar a mancha." Ela fez um gesto em direção a um barman que correu para conseguir o que ela precisava.

Rose caminhou de volta para nós, nem sequer se preocupando em esconder o sorriso de comedora de merda em seu rosto. "Isso foi quase tão divertido quanto bater nela teria sido." Ela franziu a testa. "Ok, talvez não tenha sido tão divertido, mas eu darei um acerto nela algum outro dia".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!" Parte de mim estava horrorizada, mas outra parte, maior, estava emocionada.

"Ei, ela tinha que ser punida. Ninguém se mete com os meus amigos. Ela fodeu Edward e depois ela a insultou. E não há nenhuma maneira que ela vá foder com o seu relacionamento, não enquanto eu estiver por perto. Isso é o que eu disse a ela. Bem, juntamente com chamá-la de puta sem talento nenhum".

Eu a abracei, porque eu não sabia mais o que dizer ou fazer. "Obrigada." Eu me afastei quando um pensamento me atingiu. "E se ela sair vestida com outra coisa?" Talvez as modelos tivessem uma muda de roupa com elas em todos os momentos. Ou pior. "E se ela sair com um roupão e der lances nele, afinal?"

"Isso não acontecerá, querida." Esme disse, vindo por trás de mim e sorrindo para todas nós.

"Ela foi embora?" Eu perguntei, esperançosa.

"Não, mas ela não vai nos incomodar pelo resto da noite." Esme respondeu.

"Como você sabe?" Alice perguntou. "Ela parece ser o tipo que iria embora e depois voltaria no último minuto, como um vilão de filme de terror".

Esme olhou em volta e baixou sua voz. "Eu sei por que eu a tranquei no banheiro. O gerente do clube é um querido amigo meu e ele me deu a chave. Eu disse a Tanya que a maçaneta estava quebrada e nós a colocaríamos para fora em um instante." Ela torceu o nariz. "Eu acho que um instante pode estar em qualquer lugar entre alguns minutos a algumas horas. É uma pena que eu estivesse segurando sua bolsa no momento, ela nem sequer tem o telefone dela nem nada." Ela sorriu largamente.

"Eu acho que amo você." Eu soltei, enquanto Rose e Alice riam histericamente.

Esme puxou-me para os seus braços. "Eu sei que eu amo você. Você foi elegante e forte quando você a enfrentou. Eu não poderia pedir nada melhor em uma futura filha." Senti lágrimas picando meus olhos quando descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela deu tapinhas nas minhas costas suavemente. "E você ficará feliz em saber que meu filho provavelmente está xingando e demitindo Victoria enquanto conversamos".

Eu ri em resposta. "É uma boa notícia".

"Ela é uma puta e eu nunca gostei dela, de qualquer maneira. Não me surpreende que ela ame Tanya. Mulheres como elas caminham juntas." Ela bateu em minhas costas antes de se afastar e dar-me um sorriso deslumbrante que me fez lembrar de Edward. "Agora, eu tenho um leilão para começar. Você vai e se prepare para gastar uma pequena fortuna para comprar meu filho. Ele está animado e eu também".

"Obrigada, Esme".

"De nada, Bella." Ela piscou um sorriso final para as garotas antes de se dirigir em direção ao palco.

"Aqui vamos nós!" Alice exclamou, levando-nos até as fileiras de cadeiras que tinham sido colocadas para os interessados em dar lances.

Sentei-me na primeira fila, porque foi para lá que Alice e Rose me arrastaram. Eu estava espremida entre elas, com Riley no lado direito de Rose. Ouvi um sussurro furtivo atrás de mim e me virei para ver os rostos sorridentes de Lauren e Jessica.

"Você deu um show ali atrás." Lauren me disse, soando completamente eufórica.

Eu gemi. "Quanto vocês ouviram?"

"O suficiente para saber que vocês estavam brigando pelo nosso quarterback favorito, antes daquele infeliz acidente." Seus olhos brilharam de alegria. "A coluna de fofoca desta semana será assassina".

"Lauren, por favor, não..." Eu gaguejei, tentando pensar em uma maneira de convencê-la a não arruinar Edward e eu publicamente antes mesmo de termos a chance de começar.

Ela levantou uma mão. "Bella, por favor. Enquanto você é incrível e tudo, Tanya é a atração principal aqui. Ela se humilhando aparecendo aqui esta noite é uma notícia, uma grande notícia, e é toda minha. Nós não diremos muito sobre o seu impasse, apenas sobre ela aparecendo quando Edward claramente seguiu em frente." Seus olhos cortaram para Rose, que estava olhando para ela com olhos estreitados. "Eu posso mencionar sua parte nos processos da noite, visto que o lugar inteiro viu o seu tropeço e a ouviu gritar." Ela usou aspas com os dedos ao redor da palavra "tropeçar", o que me fez sorrir maliciosamente.

Rose assentiu lentamente. "Então é melhor você colocar o meu nome direito. Rosalie Hale, noiva de Emmett McCarty e inimiga de muito tempo de Tanya".

Lauren riu com prazer. "Posso citar você nisso?"

"Absolutamente." Rose declarou com um sorriso perverso. "Eu ficaria feliz em dar a você mais informações sobre a Rainha do Gelo, mas tenho medo que isso perturbe Edward, mas eu direi que ela mereceu e deixarei por isso mesmo".

Fiquei aliviada por Rose não entrar em detalhes sobre Tanya. As coisas seriam provavelmente muito ruins após o incidente do vinho, a última coisa que precisávamos fazer era acumular problemas.

Jessica colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Eu só queria dizer que estou realmente feliz por você, Bella. Eu gostaria de poder encontrar um cara que olhasse para mim do jeito que ele olha para você".

Eu mordi de volta um comentário sobre o jeito que ela estava olhando para uma certa parte da anatomia de Edward da qual eu gostava muito e sorri para ela. "Tenho certeza que você vai".

"Estou trabalhando nisso." Lauren respondeu, olhando para o espelho em seu pó compacto. "Seu homem está ajudando, a propósito".

Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. "Ajudando com o quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Quando demos os nossos nomes na porta, o Maitre nos deu uma mensagem de Edward. Aparentemente eu deveria conhecer Tyler Crowley após isso acabar!" Ela não conseguia esconder o entusiasmo do seu tom. "Segundo o bilhete, ele está muito animado sobre isso." Eu lutei contra uma risada. Claro que ele estava. Ela era loira, de olhos azuis e tinha seios gigantescos. Se Edward tivesse apenas dito isso a ele, provavelmente seria o suficiente.

"E eu encontrarei com Sam Uley." Jessica forneceu, mordendo seu lábio. "Ele é muito grande. Espero que ele todo seja!" Querido Deus, a mulher era obcecada por paus grandes. Acho que eu realmente não podia culpá-la. Afinal, eu tinha Zeus para brincar.

"Boa sorte." Eu disse a elas, sinceramente esperando que elas se dessem bem com esses caras e deixassem o meu em paz.

Lauren terminou de enfeitar seu rosto e alisou seu vestido azul escuro, mostrando ainda mais seu decote. "Sorte não ter nada a ver com isso, Bella. Essas meninas vão ganhar o seu sustento." Olhei para ela em descrença antes de me dissolver em gargalhadas. Rose, Alice, Jess e Lauren se juntaram a mim.

Riley revirou seus olhos. "Não admira que eu seja gay." Ele sussurrou assustado, nos fazendo rir ainda mais. Exatamente então, Esme caminhou até o estrado.

"Olá! Bem-vindos ao primeiro leilão anual beneficente do Hospital Infantil. Eu não deixarei vocês esperando. Por favor, dêem uma olhada nos belos homens que concordaram em emprestar-se para essa noite por esta causa nobre." E vieram andando, 15 ou mais homens bonitos em smokings. Eu vi um par de apresentadores locais, alguns jogadores de baseball e então meus olhos pousaram nele e ele era tudo que eu podia ver. Edward Cullen em um smoking deveria ser ilegal em todos os 50 estados. Ele era muito lindo para se colocar em palavras.

"Ah, sim, na verdade é por isso que eu sou gay." Riley nos disse, seus olhos sobre os excelentes exemplares de homens em nossa frente. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Rose riu quando Emmett desfilou para o seu assento, um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto ele mostrava suas covinhas à multidão. "Olhe para o meu homem, tentando ganhar isso. Que tolice dele." Ela enviou-lhe um pequeno aceno e ele sorriu mais amplamente.

Jasper e Edward pareciam um pouco desconfortáveis, seus corpos enrijecidos enquanto eles baixavam em suas cadeiras. Os olhos de Edward moveram sobre a multidão e no momento em que ele me viu, um sorriso ofuscante roubou seu rosto. Eu sorri de volta para ele. Seus olhos moveram pelo meu corpo e ele murmurou algo que parecia 'linda'. Eu corei e coloquei minha mão sobre o pingente de coração e balbuciei 'obrigada' de volta. Ele recostou-se, parecendo muito mais feliz do que estava um momento atrás.

Esme começou o leilão com o meteorologista do canal 10 e eu nem sequer tentei prestar atenção. Havia apenas um homem que eu queria ver hoje à noite e ele não estava prestes e me dizer sobre frentes quentes, embora ele já estivesse me dando uma. Seus olhos permaneceram em mim enquanto a multidão em torno de nós zumbia com propostas e conversas. Ele tinha aquele mesmo olhar em seus olhos como naquele primeiro jogo de futebol em que eu fui, quando ele olhou para a câmera e provavelmente fez todas as mulheres no estádio e em casa terem orgasmos espontaneamente.

Eu vagamente ouvi propostas eclipsantes de $10.000 e balancei minha cabeça, tentando fazer-me prestar atenção. Edward havia me dito que não importava o que eu tinha para oferecer, para ir em frente e fazê-lo, mas se o meteorologista estava quase sendo comprado por $15.000, por quanto ele sairia?

"É apenas dinheiro." Alice murmurou, de alguma forma sabendo o que estava me incomodando, exatamente como ela sempre sabia. Apenas o dinheiro de Edward, mas, sim, eu simplesmente tinha que superar isso. O dinheiro ajudaria crianças com câncer, portanto, quanto mais, melhor.

Tyler Crowley veio em seguida e fiquei surpresa quando Lauren começou com um lance de $5.000. Olhei para ela e ela deu de ombros. "Casei com um cirurgião plástico por dois motivos." Ela apontou para baixo em seus peitos. "Amor e isso. O amor não durou, mas isso sim. Assim como seus cheques de pensão alimentícia muito generosos. Eu posso também ter um pouco de diversão, certo?" Ela levantou sua pá para o lance de $7.500. Tyler estava dando a ela um sorriso muito brilhante, então eu assumi que ele descobriu que ela era a garota que ele encontraria mais tarde, de qualquer maneira. Ela acabou se afastando quando chegou aos $ 9.000, mas ela parecia feliz. "Ele tem boas mãos, certo? Quero dizer, ele pega todos aqueles passes..." Ela parou de falar, seus olhos brilhando. "Eu descobrirei em breve".

Alice, Rose e eu trocamos sorrisos. Tyler não saberia o que o atingiu. Era melhor eu dizer a Edward para fazer mais passes do que corridas nos jogos no fim de semana seguinte, apenas por segurança.

Vários outros solteiros foram leiloados e então Esme tirou o papel que eu tinha dado a ela. Era isso. Inclinei-me ansiosamente quando ela começou sua apresentação. "O próximo é o próprio Emmett McCarty dos Cardinals, o melhor jogador de linha ofensiva no campeonato." Emmett foi se ajeitando, caminhando para a beirada do palco e fazendo uma pose ridícula tipo He-Man que ameaçava tanto dividir seu smoking no meio e fazer com que nós soubéssemos que ele estava com problemas de intestino. "Este espécime Hercúleo***** é a vida de qualquer festa." A cabeça de Emmett lançou em direção a Esme, sua boca caindo aberta em horror como se sua mãe, sem saber, tivesse pronunciado o nome do seu pênis, mais ou menos. "Ele é um homem difícil até de medir, mas seu coração é ainda maior do que o resto dele." O rosto de Emmett ficou mais vermelho com cada palavra. Olhei para Edward e Jasper, que estavam rindo tanto que estavam segurando um ao outro. Rose e Alice não estavam se saindo muito bem também. Felizmente, todos à nossa volta pareciam ser ignorantes sobre o que todos nós achávamos tão divertido. "Iniciaremos os lances com $1.000".

_*Hercúleo: relativo a Hércules._

Os lances começaram e eu ri baixinho quando Rose lançou um olhar penetrante a cada mulher que se atreveu a oferecer algo por Emmett. Ela amedrontou pelo menos três delas para fora do lance, pareceu-me. "Tudo bem, temos um lance de $30.000, eu ouço $35.000?" Esme perguntou. Riley sorriu e finalmente ergueu sua pá, juntando-se ao lance. Emmett, que tinha começado a se recuperar do choque da sua apresentação, balançou sua cabeça enfaticamente.

"Espere um minuto, ele pode dar lances?" Ele perguntou, virando-se para Esme com um olhar suplicante. "Mãe!"

Esme se afastou do microfone e silvou para ele. "Sim, ele pode! Não vá fazer uma cena no meu leilão." Ela nivelou-o com um olhar que o fez ficar pálido e seus lábios formaram um beicinho. "Temos $35.000, eu ouço 40?"

Os lances continuaram entre Riley e alguma senhora de 40, que parecia ser imune aos olhares maléficos que Rose estava jogando em seu caminho. Rose levantou e caminhou até a fileira, sentando em uma cadeira em frente a mulher. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela disse, mas quando Riley deu o lance de $ 50.000, a mulher não levantou mais a pá. Emmett virou os olhos suplicantes para Esme, mas ela bateu seu martelo e pronunciou que Emmett foi vendido. Ele ficou aborrecido e voltou para o seu assento, onde Jasper e Edward não estavam sequer tentando esconder sua diversão. Emmett olhou para nós e eu atirei-lhe um sorriso triunfante. Seus olhos estreitaram e então ele começou a sorrir. Oh, merda, eu estava em apuros.

Rose retornou ao seu lugar e tirou seu telefone, escrevendo algo rapidamente antes de desligá-lo. Emmett pegou seu telefone do bolso e leu o que ela enviou, seu rosto caindo comicamente com o beicinho retornando.

"O que você disse a ele?" Perguntei curiosamente.

Rose riu baixinho. "Que se ele pensar em tentar oferecer mais por Edward, farei greve até o casamento." Oooh, essa era uma boa. E claramente foi eficaz, porque seu bom humor não retornou quando os lances continuaram.

Finalmente, Jasper foi chamado e Esme leu meu artigo novamente. "Jasper Whitlock é um dos principais receptores dos Cardinals. Suas mãos são praticamente lendárias." Alice riu ao meu lado e murmurou seu acordo. "Ele é um sulista, vindo do Texas. Ele pode domar o mais selvagem cavalo, sem suar a camisa." O sorriso de Jasper congelou e seus olhos arregalaram. Ele parecia aterrorizado. Isso o ensinaria a não deixar Emmett usar o seu telefone. "Vamos iniciar os lances com $5.000".

Os lances começaram e Alice saltou alegremente em seu assento, batendo palmas à medida que cada pessoa levantava sua pá. Jasper não parecia tão feliz, especialmente quando uma velha senhora na fila de trás começou. "Essa é a Sra. Fuller." Rose nos disse, seus piscando brilhando. "Ela conta histórias sobre seus cachorros. Jasper e Emmett estavam com medo de ela comprá-los".

"Ah, bom! Eu estava esperando que ela ganhasse!" Alice exclamou.

No palco, a careta de Emmett foi embora e de repente ele estava sorrindo. "Eu dou um lance de $50.000 em Jasper Whitlock." Ele gritou, ignorando completamente o fato de que eles estavam apenas com $30.000 e ele não tinha uma pá.

Esme parou e olhou para ele, mas ela realmente não poderia dizer nada, já que ela deixou um cara comprar Emmett. Jasper se virou e olhou para Emmett, que apenas abriu um largo sorriso. "Tenho $55.000?"

A Sra. Fuller levantou a pá e Emmett bufou, pegando o telefone e mandando uma mensagem de texto para Rose quando ele gritou, "$75.000." A Sra. Fuller fez uma pausa e Rose levantou e foi atrás dela, sussurrando algo que a impediu de levantar a pá novamente. Emmett sorriu triunfantemente quando Esme o declarou o vencedor. Jasper caminhou de volta e sentou-se ao lado dele com os dentes cerrados, que se transformou em um rugido quando Emmett pendurou seu braço ao redor dos ombros dele. "Olá, Lindo. Você e eu teremos um tempo muito bom hoje à noite".

Jasper atirou o braço dele para fora e disse algo que não pudemos ouvir. O que foi provavelmente melhor, já que Emmett jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Agora, agora, Thor, isso é maneira de falar com o seu acompanhante?" Ele recebeu uma cotovelada em seu intestino e uma ombrada quando Jasper se virou para Edward.

Rose voltou para nós e mais uma vez eu perguntei do que a mensagem tratava. "Emmett disse para eu dizer para a Sra. Fuller que ela poderia se juntar a eles na mesa de jantar e dançar o quanto ela quisesse com seu acompanhante." Alice se dissolveu em um acesso de riso.

"Você é uma namorada muito má." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu não posso evitar! A cara dele! Parecia quando eu o fiz colocar aquele colete tribal no desfile de moda! Foi impagável." Ela disse as palavras entre suspiros de ar.

"Já que os nossos homens estão passando a noite juntos, e com o Riley aqui, é claro." Rose sorriu para ele. "Eu acho que você é a minha acompanhante para a noite, Alice?"

Seu rosto se iluminou e elas juntaram as mãos. "Bom, nós podemos falar sobre o casamento." Rose revirou os olhos, mas Alice a ignorou. "Agora, você vai pedir para a sua prima ser a dama de honra, certo?" Rose assentiu. "Eu sei que Emmett chamou Edward e Jasper e aquele amigo de infância dele, Garrett. Mais alguém?" Rose balançou a cabeça. "Então, quem são suas outras duas?" Alice perguntou.

Rose olhou para baixo. "Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma amiga. Na verdade." Ela suspirou e olhou para nós. "Eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas já que seus rapazes estarão no casamento de qualquer maneira, talvez vocês queiram ser?"

Alice me cutucou e sorriu. "Estávamos nos perguntando quando você perguntaria. Eu tinha medo que eu tivesse que nos oferecer. Claro que iremos." Eu assenti de acordo. "Agora, vamos falar sobre os vestidos".

Eu deixei de sintonizar nelas e olhei para o palco, onde Emmett e Jasper estavam tendo uma conversa acalorada. Os olhos de Edward estavam em mim e quando olhei para ele, ele sorriu. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, seu terno cortado à perfeição, seu cabelo estava em seu indomado habitual, seus olhos verdes focados em mim como um laser. Jasper disse algo a ele e ele balançou a cabeça, não se importando em desviar o olhar de mim. Senti minha pele começar a corar sob o calor daquele olhar. Eu sabia que teria sorte esta noite, não importava o quê acontecesse, mas o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim me fez querer oferecer a Esme um milhão de dólares e simplesmente arrastá-lo para a sala mais próxima para ter o meu caminho com ele.

Como se ela ouvisse meus pensamentos, Esme sorriu brilhantemente e falou ao microfone. "E, finalmente, temos Edward Cullen, meu filho e quarterback dos Cardinals." Edward levantou e caminhou ao centro do palco, seus olhos ainda nos meus. Ele estava completamente alheio aos suspiros que vinham de todos os cantos da sala, os murmúrios de aprovação em vê-lo em toda sua glória.

"Aquele homem fica incrível em um smoking." Alice me disse. "E aquele olhar. Jesus, Bella, como você não está pegando fogo agora mesmo?"

"Eu estou." Sussurrei de volta para ela. "Pelo menos eu sinto que estou. Estou suando?" Alice tocou minha testa e balançou a cabeça. Graças a Deus, o fogo só ficou por dentro.

Esme olhou para o papel e riu. "Edward poderia ter sido formado a partir do corpo do próprio Zeus e tomado seu lugar entre os outros deuses do Olimpo, mas fomos agraciados com ele aqui na terra." Edward levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu apenas sorri de volta inocentemente. Ele sorriu em resposta.

Atrás dele, a cabeça de Emmett chicoteou e ele balbuciou 'Zeus' com um olhar interrogativo. Eu concordei e ele se inclinou para perguntar alguma coisa para Jasper. Seja o que for que Jasper tenha dito o fez gritar, "De jeito nenhum ele é maior!" e isso é tudo que precisou para fazer Alice e Rose e, inferno, eu também, rir novamente. Esme deu a Emmett um olhar e ele se acalmou novamente, mas o beicinho estava de volta em seu rosto. Essa estava se transformando em uma noite de vitória para mim, desde que eu saísse com o grande prêmio, claro.

"Seus sucessos no campo são muitos, e seu pai e eu estamos muito orgulhosos disso, mas estamos ainda mais orgulhosos do homem que ele se tornou." Edward desviou seu olhar do meu para sorrir para sua mãe antes de voltar para mim com um olhar expectante. Eu assenti. "Vamos iniciar os lances com $5.000?"

Os lances começaram, rápidos e furiosos e fiquei chocada com o grande número de mulheres participando. Algumas tinham dado lances em Jasper e Emmett e em alguns dos outros e perderam, mas a maioria tinha claramente esperado por Edward. _Meu Edward._ Ele estava em $50.000 antes que eu pudesse sequer piscar e os lances não estavam abrandando em nada. Eu sentei e esperei, decidindo que o método de Riley era o caminho a percorrer.

Os lances se eclipsaram em $100.000, que foi o maior da noite, e ainda havia três mulheres fortemente envolvidas. Uma estava no início dos 30 anos, com longos cabelos negros e uma figura impressionante. Eu realmente meio que a odiava. A outra estava em seus 40 anos, seu cabelo puxado para trás em um coque loiro sério e seu rosto imóvel, seja porque ela estava realmente levando o leilão a sério, ou tinha botox além da crença. Provavelmente ambos. A outra estava na casa dos 50 anos e parecia ser uma contemporânea de Esme. Na verdade, Esme franziu a testa quando ela deu o lance de $125.000 e perguntei-me se ela não estava tentando lhe enviar uma mensagem.

Ela finalmente parou, e as outras duas continuaram até que a oferta estava em $200.000. Engoli em seco, horrorizada com a ideia de gastar essa quantidade de dinheiro, mas Edward parecia despreocupado, ainda me olhando com aqueles famintos olhos verdes. Ele seria um bom negócio a qualquer preço, eu supunha.

"$225.000." Declarou a loira. Eu vi a mulher fazer uma carranca e sacudir a cabeça. Agora.

Levantei minha pá. "$250.000." Eu disse, corando furiosamente quando todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. Alice saltou ao meu lado e Rose atirou um sorriso desafiador para a multidão. Ela ainda estava ansiosa para chutar alguns traseiros e achei que ela poderia bater na loira se ela me desafiasse.

A loira me encarou. "$275.000".

"$300.000." Eu retruquei. Um murmúrio atravessou a multidão. Esme sorriu para mim, Edward continuou a observar-me e Emmett jogou os braços para cima no ar atrás de Edward, gritando em encorajamento. Rose continuou a dar à mulher um olhar que deveria amedrontá-la, mas quem poderia dizer com seu rosto imóvel?

"$325.000".

Argumentei com 350 e ela deu 375. Senti meu sangue correndo em minhas veias e meu lado competitivo arder e eu simplesmente soltei. "Metade de um milhão." Suspiros altos acompanharam meu lance. O olhar de Edward não renunciou e ele não pareceu estar irritado pelo meu salto ridiculamente grande. A loira fungou, mas não levantou a pá ou fez a oferta.

"Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas, vendido para a bela dama de vermelho por $500.000." A alegria de Esme estava clara como o dia enquanto ela me pronunciou como a vencedora da noite. Agora que o leilão acabou, eu senti um pouco da borda desgastar. Jesus, eu tinha acabado de gastar meio milhão de dólares do dinheiro de Edward? Alice estava me abraçando, Rose estava torcendo e Esme estava radiante como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. Edward... Edward estava simplesmente latente quando estendeu a mão para mim.

Puxei-me para fora do abraço de Alice e caminhei na direção dele. Ele estava a aproximadamente apenas três metros de distância, mas parecia um quilômetro. Eu finalmente estava perto o suficiente e deslizei minha mão na sua. Ele puxou-me para o palco. "Oi." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

"Oi, você." Eu não poderia parar-me se eu tentasse. Eu tinha que tocá-lo. Eu penteei minha mão esquerda pelo seu cabelo e ele mostrou-me aquele sorriso devastador exatamente antes dos seus lábios descerem sobre os meus. Então, nada importava. A sala cheia de pessoas, sua ex trancada em um banheiro em algum lugar, Emmett tramando por trás dele, sua mãe e seu pai, todos eles desapareceram e era apenas ele e eu, como deveria ser. Nós nos beijamos por alguns minutos ou horas, ou dias, quem sabia. Finalmente, ele se afastou, beijando meu nariz antes de sorrir para mim novamente. "Senti sua falta".

Eu ri e passei meus braços em torno dele. "Senti sua falta também".

Ele riu e me abraçou. "Você tem certeza disso? Parece que muito estava acontecendo aqui fora enquanto eu estava preso em uma sala cheia de homens nus e seminus".

"Isso parece mais divertido do que o que eu tive." Eu disse a ele. Ele franziu a testa e beijou-me novamente. "Foi interessante." Eu disse a ele quando viemos à tona para respirar.

"Interessante pode ser a palavra para isso." Ele murmurou. "Eu sinto muito que Tanya tenha aparecido. Meu pai contou-me tudo. Deixei uma mensagem para Victoria, mas ela não me ligou de volta ainda." Ele fez uma careta. "Grande surpresa".

"Ahã." Nós olhamos para encontrar Esme sorrindo para nós. "Não que nós não estejamos todos apreciando o show, mas vocês podem querer continuar o seu momento em outro lugar." Olhei ao redor e percebi que todos os olhos no lugar estavam sobre nós. Muitas das mulheres estavam olhando para mim e eu fiquei um pouco mais perto de Edward. Seus braços apertaram em volta de mim quando ele percebeu seus olhares, então ele mostrou-me esse sorriso irresistível e se dirigiu à multidão.

"Desculpem pela nossa exibição, pessoal. Eu só tinha que agradecer à minha namorada por passar uma pequena fortuna para reivindicar o que já é dela." Vários rostos caíram com as palavras dele, mas algumas pessoas começaram a sorrir. Como eu, eles foram incapazes de resistir a um sorriso de Edward Cullen.

Ele se virou para mim e trouxe a minha mão aos seus lábios. "Eu acredito que você me deve a primeira dança." Ele me disse.

Eu ri. "Eu acho que é o contrário. Eu comprei você, afinal, então você me deve".

Ele riu e levou-me para fora do palco. Eu não sei como ele fez isso, mas um olhar para a orquestra e eles começaram a tocar. "Isso eu devo." Ele puxou-me em seus braços e, finalmente, eu estava dançando com meu namorado. Alguns outros casais apareceram ao nosso redor, mas ele era tudo que eu queria ver.

"Obrigado." Ele me disse, apertando seu abraço em minha cintura enquanto nos movíamos com a música.

"Você está me agradecendo por gastar meio milhão de dólares do seu dinheiro arduamente ganho?" Perguntei com uma risadinha.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. "Não, estou agradecendo por você ser minha. Estou te agradecendo por estar aqui, nos meus braços agora, e estou te agradecendo por me amar".

"Eu acho que seria impossível não amar." Eu disse a ele, porque, honestamente, quem não se apaixonaria por este homem? Como eu era tão sortuda?

Ele passou os polegares ao longo da curva das minhas costas e eu derreti nele. "Você está deslumbrante." Ele me disse. Eu corei e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Eu quero dizer isso, Bella. Eu quase engoli minha língua quando vi você. Eu nunca vi você parecer mais bonita." Eu olhei para ele e sorri suavemente.

"Eu acho que é o seu coração, esse e este." Eu apontei para seu peito e depois para o meu pingente. "Eles são o que completam o visual".

Os olhos de Edward escureceram e ele me beijou novamente, desta vez mais forte. "Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa e tê-la vestindo apenas esse colar." Ele murmurou. Senti uma explosão de desejo correr por mim com as suas palavras e, novamente, imaginei sobre arrastá-lo daqui. Talvez pudéssemos encontrar uma sala ao lado de onde Tanya estava presa e fazer muito barulho, enquanto ela ouvia. Não, foi um pensamento divertido, mas eu nunca queria que ninguém ouvisse quais barulhos ele fazia quando fazíamos amor. Era tudo só para mim.

Vozes altas chamaram minha atenção e a de Edward e olhamos para o lado da pista de dança, onde Jasper e Emmett estavam discutindo. "Eu comprei você e eu quero dançar." Emmett disse, seus olhos azuis brilhando com alegria.

"Dançe com o seu acompanhante." Jasper disse a ele, irritação em todo o seu belo rosto. Rose e Alice estavam por perto, rindo, é claro.

"Se eu fizer isso, então dançarei com você depois." Emmett disse a ele.

"Você não faria isso, de qualquer maneira." Jasper respondeu calorosamente.

"Quer apostar?" Emmett perguntou, seus olhos brilhando com o desafio.

"Não".

"Muito ruim, está feito." Emmett foi até Riley e estendeu sua mão. "Acredito que lhe devo uma dança?" Riley riu, mas juntou-se a Emmett no salão. "Quem é a garota aqui?" Emmett perguntou.

"Você." Riley respondeu, colocando os braços em volta da cintura de Emmett. Emmett sorriu e colocou as dele em torno dos ombros de Riley. Ele se virou para Jasper. "Já que você se recusa a dançar comigo, por agora, você dançará com a segunda proponente." A Sra. Fuller apareceu ao lado de Jasper e ele suspirou, mas a seguiu para a pista. Edward estava rindo contra mim, seus músculos se movendo debaixo do seu smoking. Eu realmente, realmente queria desabotoar sua camisa e correr meus dedos sobre seu lindo abdômen.

"Não temos que ficar para o jantar?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

Ele me olhou por um momento, seus olhos verdes brilhando na luz. "Se não jantarmos aqui esta noite, então eu levarei você para sair ainda esta semana ou na próxima, a um restaurante de verdade".

"Por que, Edward Cullen, você está me chamando para um encontro?"

Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Sim, Bella Swan, eu acredito que estou".

Estendi a mão e tracei sua maçã do rosto. "Então eu estou mais do que feliz em dizer sim".

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Ótimo. Então podemos ir." Comecei a me mover para fora da pista, mas ele me acalmou. "Logo após eu fazer uma coisa. Fique aqui".

Ele caminhou até a banda e sussurrou algo no ouvido do líder. Ele assentiu e Edward voltou para mim. A música mudou e eu reconheci a melodia. Senti meu coração começar a martelar quando ele varreu-me de volta em seus braços.

"A dama de vermelho está dançando comigo, de rostinho colado*****." Ele cantou. Estava fora de tom, mas sua voz ainda era bonita e eu me movi contra ele. "Eu nunca esquecerei, a maneira como você está hoje à noite." Ele beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto cantava as palavras, provocando arrepios na minha espinha. Meus braços apertaram em torno dele enquanto nós balançávamos e cantávamos.

_*A música é "Lady in red" de Chris de Burgh. A letra é muito propícia._

Quando a música acabou, ele se afastou e sorriu para mim. "A primeiro e a última dança".

"Elas sempre serão suas." Eu disse a ele, meu coração em minhas palavras. Foi o mais perto que eu já tinha vindo de dizer-lhe que eu ficaria com ele para sempre se ele quisesse.

"Estou contando com isso." Ele respondeu, beijando-me outra vez. "Agora, vendo como todos esses lances esta noite foram cansativos, credito que você queira que eu tire você daqui?"

Sua voz era puro sexo e eu apertei minhas coxas em reação automática. "Isso mesmo, eu sou a sua dona esta noite, não sou?" Minha voz estava sem fôlego, mas eu não pude evitar.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "Isso mesmo. Eu sou seu para fazer o que quiser".

Todos os tipos de imagens bonitas encheram a minha mente, todas elas envolvendo Edward nu. Um comando veio à mente. "Leve-me para casa, agora".

"Sim, minha senhora." Ele pegou minha mão na sua. A noite tinha sido quase perfeita e só estava ficando melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**_Aqui estamos nós. Obrigado a todas por lerem, a Ju por betar e as meninas por me ajudarem a traduzir. =p_

_Esse capítulo foi tão engraçado. O Emmett não existe, cara! Ele é a vida da fic, por assim dizer. Mas enfim, queremos lemons. E os teremos na semana que vem._

_Uhu! Beijos a todas e uma ótima semana!  
><em>


	24. Cena extra – A segunda corda

**Nota da Autora: **esta é uma cena extra do capítulo 23 e é POV Rosalie do que aconteceu com Emmett e Jasper depois que Edward e Bella foram embora. Ela também apresenta uma explicação de por que Emmett NUNCA mexe com sua mulher. Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra do capítulo 23 – A segunda corda*<strong>

_*****Second string (segunda corda): refere-se a alguém, ou algo, que serve como substituto para a escolha principal/melhor. Um exemplo de 'segunda corda' é o quarterback, que só é colocado no jogo após o melhor quarterback quebrar seu braço._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Reeden<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Rosalie #<strong>

"Tem certeza que você realmente quer fazer isso?" Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri para Riley. Ele era fodidamente lindo. Se ele não fosse gay, eu teria saído com ele há dois anos quando ele surgiu em minha loja. Em vez disso, eu tinha me contentado com uma amizade incrível e então meu Emmett apareceu e o resto é história.

"Eu já contei a você sobre o incidente da _Car & Driver?" _Eu não podia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto se eu tentasse, lembrando da fúria de Emmett quando eu tinha virado o jogo sobre ele.

"Não! O que você fez?" Riley se inclinou ansiosamente, apoiando o queixo em suas mãos, seus olhos azuis brilhando para mim.

"Há! Foi mais como o que Emmett fez? Eu tinha essa entrevista com a revista agendada. Eles me apresentariam como uma das melhores mecânicas mulheres do mundo. Grande coisa, certo?" Riley assentiu. "Então, Emmett sabia o quanto eu estava animada sobre isso, mas você conhece o meu Emmett. Ele sentiu a necessidade de brincar comigo, para que ele pudesse obter suas risadas antes da entrevista." Senti-me ficar com raiva mais uma vez, mas acalmei meu temperamento. Meu homem teve o que queria, afinal de contas.

Riley revirou seus lindos olhos. "Claro que eu o conheço. Eu tive que mudar meu número de telefone após o fiasco da agenda telefônica. Todas aquelas mulheres!" Ele estremeceu de forma dramática.

Eu ri e dei um soco levemente nele. "Sim, pobre homem. Você é um amador em lidar com Emmett. Eu sou uma profissional. Ouça e aprenda." Ele sorriu e abriu as mãos num gesto de vá em frente. "Então, na manhã da entrevista, eu estava tonta de energia. Como se eu estivesse alta de açúcar, mas sem o açúcar. Eu estava ansiosa. Eu faria um nome para mim, entende? Fui para o trabalho cedo, sabendo que eu precisava colocar minhas mãos em um motor para tentar me acalmar. Você sabe como eu mantenho meus macacões na loja?"

"Sim, aquelas coisas marrons horríveis. Sério, Rose, precisamos conversar sobre você obter uniformes mais atraentes." Soltei uma gargalhada. Basta esperar até ele ouvir!

"Sim, Sim, Riley. Terei a certeza de que a Calvin Klein projete alguns novos uniformes para mim".

Ele enrugou o nariz com escárnio. "Você simplesmente não aprecia alta costura".

"Ei! Eu limpo bem, olhe para mim!"

"Eu olho, linda, e se eu fosse um homem heterossexual, eu a teria de volta na minha casa antes de você ter encontrado os Hors D'oeuvre*****".

_*Hors D'oeuvre: canapés franceses._

Eu ri. "Se você fosse heterossexual, você me teria gritando em uma das cabines do banheiro e provavelmente não usaria a palavra Hors D'oeuvre".

Seu nariz perfeito se enrugou. "Tão grosseira. Vá em frente, antes que eu perca o meu apetite".

Deus, ele era divertido de se brincar. "Ok, então eu cheguei ao escritório. Estou vestindo jeans e uma camiseta e tenho um doce Porsche apenas esperando a minha amorosa atenção. Eu vou para os fundos para pegar meu macacão e o que eu encontro?" Eu estava quase gritando e tomei uma respiração profunda para me acalmar.

"O que você encontrou?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados e parecia que ele estava prestes a passar a noite com um George Clooney de repente gay, o queria ele queria muito.

"Lingerie!" Eu ainda não podia acreditar nisso. Emmett sabia o quanto eu odiava o clichê, da garota com roupas sexy espalhada sobre o lindo carro para que os homens se masturbassem. "Cada macacão desapareceu e tudo o que restou foi lingerie, com babados e renda. Lingeries caras, da La Perla." Riley ofegou e segurou sua mão sobre o coração, seus olhos brilhando. Hmmm, ele não acharia o resto desta história tão divertida quanto eu. Oh, bem, horrorizá-lo poderia ser divertido, contanto que ele ainda concordasse em comprar o meu Emmett. Se qualquer coisa, ele ganhou pontos por ter o estilo para comprar-me tais roupas íntimas ridículas.

"Eu sabia, claro, o que tinha acontecido e liguei para ele, mas ele tinha seu telefone desligado e eu fui direto para a caixa postal. Deixei-lhe uma mensagem desagradável e ordenei que ele reaparecesse com o meu uniforme, ou ele seria cortado pelo resto da sua vida." Eu balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo. "Essa é a maior ameaça para Emmett, você sabe?"

"É a maior ameaça para qualquer homem, querida. Hetero ou gay. Eu morreria!" Riley dramático me fazia rir.

"Enfim, eu ouvi algo no fundo da garagem e sabia que era ele. De jeito nenhum ele faria uma brincadeira como essa sem estar ao redor para ver minha reação. Ele estava escondido na sala de peças com a porta aberta. Realmente sutil, meu noivo idiota." Até mesmo eu ouvia o amor que eu tinha pelo idiota louco na minha voz quando falei sobre ele e Riley apenas sorriu para mim.

"Então, eu decidi que um pequeno retorno estava em ordem. Eu estava sozinha, então tirei minha roupa e, maldito seja se eu não ouvi alguma coisa cair na sala de peças. Emmett caiu sobre uma lata de tinta." Eu ri da lembrança. "Eu nem sequer reagi. Eu apenas vesti as peças mais curvilíneas e promíscuas que ele havia fornecido, este babydoll branco curto e transparente, pelo amor de Deus, e fui lentamente para o Porsche".

Riley estava engasgando com a risada com a imagem mental que eu apresentei e eu me juntei a ele. "Eu saí do mecanismo transportador e me preparei para deitar nele quando Emmett veio rugindo de fora do armário, batendo sua merda por todo o lugar." Lembrei-me vividamente da expressão de terror no seu rosto.

"Você não pode usar isso para trabalhar em um carro!" Ele gritou. E eu me fingi de inocente. "Por que não? É tudo o que eu tenho para vestir". "Você pode usar seu jeans e camiseta. Eles caem muito bem!" Ele está gritando e se debatendo ao redor e tentando agarrar o mecanismo de transporte e eu o estou chutando para se afastar fodidamente de mim." Riley estava tremendo com a risada e as lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto dos seus olhos.

"'Rosie', ele disse todo sério. 'Você não pode usar uma lingerie de mil dólares para trabalhar em um carro. Você terá óleo sobre toda ela'. Então eu olho para ele e digo, 'Emmett, você roubou minhas roupas. Acontece que eu gosto daquela camiseta e não vou derramar óleo nela. Eu não me importo com o que acontece com este pedaço de merda, então arruiná-la será muito para o meu prazer." Eu parei quando a minha própria risada borbulhou.

"Ele vê que eu estou falando sério e ele me conhece melhor do que tentar me parar fisicamente, então ele faz beicinho por alguns minutos e diz, 'Ok, você pode usá-la por agora, mas o que acontecerá quando as pessoas entrarem aqui? E quanto ao repórter que está vindo?" Eu sorri com a lembrança, de como ele estava sério, pensando que eu daria a mínima nesse ponto para o que alguém pensasse de mim.

"O que você disse?" Riley perguntou, sorrindo de volta para mim.

"Eu disse, 'Emmett, eu estarei vestindo essa linda roupa que meu noivo achou por bem escolher para mim hoje. Eu não quero deixar todo o seu trabalho duro ir para o lixo'".

"Você não fez isso!" Os olhos de Riley eram como discos agora. "Você fez?" Ele gritou.

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu certamente fiz. A melhor maneira de fazer o meu homem aprender uma lição é reverter sua própria merda de volta para ele. Ele estava mortificado e entrou em pânico. Ele tentou me proibir de usar aquilo." Eu ri dessa lembrança. Como se Emmett pudesse me proibir de fazer qualquer coisa.

"Então, você está me dizendo que você usou uma camisola transparente para a sua entrevista? Estou escandalizado!" Ele não estava nada além de parecer positivamente alegre com a ideia.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não, eu usei a peça transparente para trabalhar no carro. E tive a certeza de esvaziar todo o cárter de óleo fodido sobre aquele pedaço de merda." Riley soltou um gritinho e eu ri. Pobre costura. Como se eu me importasse. "Para a minha entrevista, eu usei esta camisola longa, lavanda. Ela tinha um laço no pescoço, mas não era de todo ruim e ficou boa com os meus olhos".

Riley bateu palmas de alegria. "De verdade? Diga-me que eles tiraram uma foto de você!"

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça. "Emmett não os deixaria! Ele ficou na minha frente durante toda a entrevista e o cara nunca sequer chegou a me ver. Meus funcionários conseguiram ver algo, mas Emmett ameaçou cegar todos eles se não começassem a trabalhar, então a maioria manteve os olhos em seus carros".

Riley estava rindo tanto que eu tinha medo que ele fosse cair da cadeira. "Eu posso ver isso! O grande e velho Emmett parado na sua frente com os braços cruzados enquanto você respondia as perguntas de atrás das costas dele".

Eu ri com ele. "Isso é exatamente como foi. Eu fui capaz de estender a mão ao redor e apertar a mão do cara, mas depois Emmett gritou 'Nada de toque' e passou a agir como parte da minha segurança pessoal, bloqueando a luz do sol e do repórter." Eu ri.

"O cara escreveu algo sobre o fato de que ele não conseguia ver o proprietário?"

"Felizmente não! Emmett o assustou muito, então ele só escreveu como se tivéssemos tido uma entrevista perfeitamente normal. Meus outros mecânicos tiveram seus macacões de volta, então eu não sei se ele pensou que o que eu estava vestindo era apenas porque eu tinha um namorado insanamente protetor, ou o quê. E isso, meu caro, é a razão por que Emmett não brinca mais comigo".

"E por que você está tão ansiosa para virar a mesa nele".

"Devo admitir, é divertido estar do outro lado uma vez! Então, você fará isso?"

"Absolutamente. Eu não posso esperar para ver o rosto dele!" Eu também não podia. Esta seria uma noite para o livro dos recordes.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Você já olhou para aqueles dois?" Alice arrulhou, suas mãos sobre o seu coração enquanto ela observava Edward e Bella balançarem na pista de dança. Era como se eles fossem as duas únicas pessoas no salão pela forma como olhavam um para o outro.

"Eles são perfeitos um para o outro." Edward Cullen tinha estilo. Foi bom vê-lo finalmente usando isso em uma garota que valia a pena, ao contrário daquela puta raivosa da Tanya. Sorri quando imaginei a fúria dela. Espero que ela dê um soco em alguém e eu peço a Deus que seja em mim. Assim eu teria uma desculpa para descer no nível daquela cadela presunçosa.

"Eu não entreguei a mão daquele homem para a minha melhor amiga sem saber que ele era exatamente o que ela precisava. Jazzy e eu sabíamos que eles seriam perfeitos juntos e assim eles são." Ela suspirou quando eles se beijaram, provavelmente inteiramente não apropriado para o lugar, mas eles estavam simplesmente presos demais um no outro para se importar. Vê-los assim fez meu coração dar uma cambalhota e eu me virei para olhar para o meu homem. Talvez Riley estivesse disposto a cedê-lo por um par de danças.

Ele estava de pé ao lado de Jasper, parecendo demasiadamente bonito demais para o meu gosto em seu smoking. Era uma coisa boa que Riley o tinha comprado ou eu poderia ter tido que matar uma cadela ou duas. Eles estavam conversando e suas vozes estavam aumentando. Eu cutuquei Alice e ela seguiu meu olhar, um sorriso se espalhando por todo o seu rosto.

"Vamos ver o que eles estão dizendo." Malditamente certo que iríamos. Nós nos esgueiramos até os homens e paramos a poucos metros de distância. Pela primeira vez, nenhum deles sequer pareceu nos notar, o que era muito raro, pela minha experiência.

"Eu comprei você e eu quero dançar." Emmett exclamou. Segurei minha mão sobre a minha boca para abafar a risada que queria explodir. É claro que ele faria Jasper sofrer pelo que nós fizemos e ele teria diversão fazendo isso. Eu amava isso nele, muito.

"Dance com o seu acompanhante." Jasper estava regiamente irritado. Alice e eu olhamos uma para a outra e caímos na gargalhada, o que finalmente chamou a atenção deles. Emmett sorriu para mim enquanto Jasper fez uma careta.

"Se eu fizer isso, então dançarei com você depois." Oh, Deus, meu estômago doía de tanto que eu estava rindo. Ele faria isso também, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ele era impagável, meu Em.

"Você não faria isso, de qualquer maneira." Jasper cruzou seus braços e eu balancei minha cabeça. Oh, não, Jasper, você acabou de acenara bandeira vermelha na frente do touro.

"Quer apostar?" A voz dele estava cheia de entusiasmo. Alice estava rindo da situação de Jasper e ele não parecia muito feliz com ela, ou com qualquer um de nós, na verdade.

"Não." Tarde demais, Jasper, tarde demais.

"Muito ruim, está feito." E então meu Emmett, abençoado seja o seu lindo coração, foi até Riley e ofereceu-lhe sua mão. "Acredito que lhe devo uma dança?"

Riley riu e atirou-me um sorriso brilhante quando pegou a mão de Emmett e foi para a pista de dança.

"Quem é a garota aqui?"

"Você." Riley disse a ele, fazendo Alice e eu começarmos a rir tudo de novo. Sempre o bom esportista, meu Emmett colocou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Riley e começou a balançar aquele corpo sexy dele.

Jasper começou a caminhar em direção a nós, mas Emmett viu isso e o deteve friamente. "Já que você se recusa a dançar comigo, por agora, você dançará com a segunda proponente".

E como se ela fosse convocada magicamente, lá estava a Sra. Fuller ao lado de Jasper. Ele soltou um suspiro, mas a levou para a pista de dança, enviando um olhar de ódio para Emmett o tempo todo. Alice deu um saltinho feliz.

"Esta é a melhor noite da minha vida." Eu amava que ela estivesse tão feliz com o meu homem torturando o dela, mas então, eu não tinha nenhum problema em ajudá-los a dar o troco no meu também. Alice e Bella eram melhores do que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado para os meus outros meninos. Nós tínhamos sido um quarteto por quase dois anos e vê-los encontrando seus pares, e realmente gostando dos ditos pares, era mais do que eu jamais poderia esperar. Eu tinha amigas pela primeira vez em... bem, desde sempre, na verdade. Eu sempre me dei melhor com os meninos, mas, de alguma forma, eu encontrei mulheres com quem eu verdadeiramente poderia ser amiga, além dos nossos namorados. Emmett ficou emocionado, embora ele nunca tenha dito muito, ele brilhava como uma mulher grávida sempre que eu falava sobre Bella ou Alice.

Eu cutuquei Alice novamente, que desviou seus olhos da expressão torturada de Jasper e nós observamos Edward falar com a banda. Seus olhos devoravam Bella enquanto ele caminhava de volta para ela. "Jesus! Alguém vai obter o Suco de Zeus em breve, talvez antes mesmo de eles saírem daqui. Eu acho que estou entrando em combustão." Eu abanei meu rosto, porque, sério, parecia como se eu estivesse suando só de ver o fogo que aqueles dois emanavam.

"Suco de Zeus!" Alice gritou, batendo seu pé. "Eu amo isto! Precisamos comprar para ela uma garrafa para sua festa de despedida de solteiro e vamos escrever isso do lado de fora. É perfeito!" Sempre a planejadora, ela pegou seu BlackBerry e digitou isso.

"Você sabe, Alice, eles não estão noivos ainda".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Você está me dizendo que você não acha que aqueles dois vão se casar? Olhe para eles." Ela fez um gesto para eles de forma dramática e eu tinha que admitir, eles eram certos para mim. Edward estava... ele estava cantando para ela? Isso era tão malditamente fofo.

"Tudo bem, então eles vão se casar. Algum dia. Não comece a planejar a coisa ainda".

Alice sorriu maliciosamente. "Não se preocupe. Eu consigo planejar o deles o seu e o meu. É o que eu faço." Eu não tinha certeza no que eu tinha me metido, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que ela me deixaria louca em algum ponto. Ainda assim, não ter que planejar o meu casamento era um alívio.

Edward e Bella se beijaram e juntaram as mãos e correram para fora da pista de dança. "Graças a Deus. A vibração sexual deles estava me deixando quente e meu homem está um pouco ocupado no momento".

Alice riu. "O meu também. O que você acha de encontrarmos uma mesa perto deles para que possamos ouvir cada pequeno momento desta linda noite?"

"É claro que sim! Espere um minuto. Riley está... as mãos dele estão na bunda de Emmett?" Ele realmente conseguiu tateá-lo. Isso foi incrível. A cara de Emmett foi cômica. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua boca estava aberta em um "o" e suas bochechas estavam realmente vermelhas. Meu Emmett estava corando. Ou ele estava excitado, o que era um pensamento perturbador.

Alice olhou e soltou um assovio. "Vai, Riley!" Ele sorriu para nós e enviou-me uma piscadela. Emmett lançou-me um olhar de pânico e eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não o salvaria. Bella merecia seu retorno.

"Boa aparência, meninos. Se vocês precisarem de alguma privacidade, eu posso passar a noite no apartamento de Alice." Riley sorriu e sussurrou algo para Emmett, que ficou pálido. Maldição, eu queria saber o que ele disse para deixar meu homem ficar tão branco. Ele era de Michigan e bastante pálido de nascimento, mas esta era uma sombra que rivalizava com a neve que ele costumava brincar.

Jasper riu e Emmett dirigiu sua ira sobre ele, já que ele não tinha permissão para lançá-la sobre Riley ou em mim, é claro. "Sra. Fuller, Jasper estava me contando que ele não tinha ouvido falar sobre seus cães recentemente. Como está Scruffy?"

"Oh, Jasper! Ele está tão grande. Ele tem o mau hábito de montar algo maior do que ele, o que é grande coisa, já que ele é um cão da Pomerânia, mas ele é apenas super fofo e eu não consigo ficar brava com ele! Ora, ele rebolou na perna da empregada no outro dia e ela tentou chutá-lo! Eu quase a demiti por justa causa naquele instante." Emmett estava rugindo novamente, enquanto Jasper olhava desesperadamente para Alice, pedindo a ela para salvá-lo.

"Eu te amo, Jazzy." Ela murmurou para ele, dando a ele um pequeno aceno, mas não se movendo de onde estávamos.

A música mudou e os casais se separaram e fizeram o seu caminho até as mesas, onde a salada estava esperando. Emmett segurou a cadeira de Jasper, sorrindo para ele e dando-lhe um pequeno aceno. Eu quase morri quando Jasper cerrou seus punhos e sentou. Emmett se moveu rapidamente, levando suas mãos das costas da cadeira e agarrando a bunda de Jasper com suas duas grandes palmas. Jasper gritou, pulando para a frente e fazendo a mesa chacoalhar, enquanto Emmett gargalhava. Alice e eu desabamos em nossas cadeiras, incapazes de resistir por mais tempo quando as lágrimas começaram a fluir em nossos rostos. Graças a Deus eu usava pouca maquiagem, ou eu estaria parecendo como uma panda agora.

"Mantenha suas malditas mãos longe de mim, ou eu chutarei o seu traseiro." Jasper ameaçou. Isso me fez rir ainda mais, porque, por favor. Eu ainda estava para conhecer um homem que pudesse machucar o meu Emmett.

"Sabe, você deveria ter retirado a cadeira do seu outro encontro. Isso é falta de educação." Emmett mostrou sua língua e balançou a cabeça tristemente enquanto segurava a cadeira à direita de Jasper para a Sra. Fuller. Ele atirou a Jasper um olhar triunfante quando ela deu tapinhas em sua mão em agradecimento.

"Isso quer dizer que eu deveria retirar a sua cadeira?" Riley perguntou. Emmett bateu seus cílios, fazendo Riley rir e oferecer sua cadeira com um floreio. Emmett tentou sentar-se graciosamente, o que era quase impossível com o seu porte. Ele tentou cruzar as pernas e conseguiu fazer a mesa chacoalhar novamente. Ele me deu um sorriso tímido e sentou-se normalmente após sua tentativa de ser uma menina ter falhado. Eu sorri e acenei para ele.

"Então, meu caro, deixe-me contar-lhe tudo sobre os bebês de Biddy." Jasper colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos quando a Sra. Fuller começou com os contos dos seus cachorros. Alice riu e observou com interesse ávido enquanto o amor da sua vida sofria.

"Você é muito má, Alice".

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Isso é o que ele recebe por abrir sua boca grande todo o maldito tempo. Tudo que Bella me diz vai diretamente de volta para Edward graças a ele".

"Você pode sempre não contar as coisas a ele." Eu apontei.

"Há! Ele é pior do que uma avó intrometida e caduca. Ele escuta o fim das minhas conversas e faz um bilhão de perguntas depois de eu sair do telefone." Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança. "Ele tem maneiras de me fazer falar".

Há! "Eu simplesmente aposto que ele tem." Bella me disse que Alice ficou um urso total quando a virilha de Jasper foi tensionada e ela não conseguiu dormir com ele. Eu fiquei contente por não tê-la conhecido naquela época. Havia poucas mulheres que podem se igualar a mim, mas Alice Brandon é definitivamente uma delas. O planejamento do meu casamento seria um inferno de uma experiência, embora eu provavelmente simplesmente a deixe ter o seu caminho. Eu não tenho exatamente, opiniões fortes sobre qualquer coisa do casamento além do vestido. Isso era todo meu para escolher.

Jasper saltou e Alice inclinou-se até que ela estava quase que paralela ao chão. "Oh meu Deus! Isso é a mão dela na coxa dele." Ela assobiou.

"Melhor a dela do que a de Emmett." Eu ofereci, embora eu não tivesse certeza se era realmente o caso. A Sra. Fuller era realmente velha e enrugada. Havia mais veias azuis em sua mão do que eu gostaria de contar.

"Velha senhora pervertida. É melhor ela se controlar." Os olhos de Alice estavam estreitos e ela não estava mais rindo.

"Melhor ela do que uma daquelas coisas muito jovens que tentaram dar lances em nossos rapazes".

"O que foi aquilo? Como você assustou aquelas mulheres para fora dos lances?"

Mostrei a ela o meu sorriso mais ameaçador. "A maioria delas me conhece também".

"Ok, sim, mas e quanto àquela que estava contra os lances de Riley?"

"Vadia." Eu murmurei. Como ela ousa ir atrás do meu homem quando eu tinha deixado claro a quem ele pertencia? "Eu perguntei se ela tinha visto o que eu fiz para Tanya mais cedo e comentei sobre como seria uma desgraça terrível se o mesmo acontecesse com o vestido dela. A maioria dessas mulheres preferiria sacrificar seus recém-nascidos do que seu Dior, então não foi um problema depois que eu disse isso." Ok, eu estava exagerando, mais ou menos. Alice riu novamente, seu bom humor restaurado.

"Eu amo seu jeito de fazer as coisas, Rose".

Eu sorri. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, Senhora Mandona." Alice envaideceu-se e eu ri. "Quanto à Sra. Fuller, não se preocupe. Ela coloca aquelas velhas garras em todo o homem que pode. Ela até mesmo encurralou o pai de Edward uma vez ou duas".

Alice balançou sua cabeça, seus olhos azuis acinzentados arregalados. "Eu não me meteria com o homem de Esme, nunca".

Eu sorri. "Sim, Esme normalmente permite que ela tenha sua emoção por cinco minutos antes de ela mergulhar ao resgate dele." Fiz uma pausa e olhei para os nossos homens, que estavam recebendo seus bifes colocados diante deles. "Ela é mais agradável do que nós somos, aparentemente".

Emmett estendeu a mão e puxou o prato de Jasper em direção a ele. "O que você está fazendo? Eu estou com fome, seu idiota." Jasper estava muito agitado, muito longe da sua calma habitual. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele desse um soco no meu cara. Ele meio que merecia isso, no entanto.

"Eu não comerei a sua carne, querida." Emmett deu um tapinha no ombro de Jasper levemente. "Eu só estou cuidando bem do meu acompanhante." Então, muito para o deleite total meu e de Alice, ele cortou o bife de Jasper enquanto Jasper ficou boquiaberto para ele como um peixe fora d'água. Isso era algo novo. Emmett nunca tinha tentado cortar a minha carne e, se tivesse, ele teria encontrado um garfo em sua mão. Ele estava se deliciando em irritar Jasper, no entanto, suas covinhas estavam no seu mais profundo com o sorriso largo no seu rosto.

Emmett deslizou o prato na frente dele e apertou sua mão. "Aí está, Princesa." Ele inclinou a cabeça e estudou a expressão atordoada de Jasper. Sério, o cara não estava nem se movendo. "Você sabe, você daria uma mulher adorável. Basta deixar esse seu cabelo crescer um pouco mais e você daria a minha Rosie um funcionamento para o seu dinheiro." Eu olhei para Emmett e ele apenas sorriu. "Eu ainda escolheria você, baby." Ele me assegurou, erguendo sua taça de vinho em um brinde. Eu ri e imitei seu gesto.

"Meu Jazzy seria uma mulher linda." Alice concordou, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente. "Mas ele é um homem muito mais bonito. E de jeito nenhum eu deixarei alguém levar o meu Bucking Bronco." Seu tom e seus olhos endureceram com sua última declaração.

Eu ri do olhar feroz em seu rosto. "Eu acho que você está segura. Estou preocupada que Jasper vá esfaquear Emmett com sua faca inútil de bife, ou algo assim".

Ela sorriu então. "Não, ele é pacifista de mais, embora ele esteja ficando bastante agitado." Ela deu um pequeno zumbido de prazer. "Hoje a noite será divertida".

Eu ri. Eu tinha a sensação de que seria. "Eu não sei se algum de nós terá mais diversão do que Edward e Bella, mas certamente podemos tentar!"

Alice riu. "Eu me pergunto se eles chegaram em casa antes de rasgarem as roupas um do outro".

Eu sorri. "Boa pergunta. Você e Jasper mantenham os olhos abertos no caminho de volta ao apartamento dele esta noite".

Alice se iluminou. "Nós o faremos. Pena que os binóculos estejam no apartamento dele".

Eu queria saber? Não, eu certamente não queria. "Uh, sim".

Nossa comida chegou e nós comemos, mantendo os nossos olhos nos meninos. A Sra. Fuller ainda estava enchendo Jasper com histórias dos cachorros, enquanto Riley estava dizendo a Emmett sobre alguns exercícios de endurecimento, conforme solicitado. Ele tinha o beicinho mais adorável em seu rosto porque ele achava que eu estivesse criticando sua bunda. Ele era tão sensível, o meu grande urso de pelúcia. Tinha sido uma noite difícil para ele, o que, com Riley, a descoberta de Zeus e agora aprendendo sobre exercícios para endurecer sua bunda para o nosso casamento. Eu teria que compensar para ele quando chegássemos em casa. Ou talvez Esme tivesse a gentileza de nos dirigir para aquele armário que ela estava se referindo anteriormente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu de alguma coisa que Riley disse para ele e eu sorri. Este era o homem que eu amava, ele encontrava diversão em qualquer situação.

"Hora de dançar mais um pouco!" Emmett exclamou. ASra. Fuller estava fora da sua cadeira mais rápido do que uma senhora da sua idade deveria estar, e Jasper soltou um pequeno gemido, mas levantou-se e a levou para a pista de dança enquanto Emmett balançava com a risada.

"Isso significa que eu recebo outra?" Riley perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

"Claro, por que não? Você recebe pelo que você paga, mesmo que você tenha me levado na barganha".

Riley deu uma risadinha e eles estavam de volta à pista de dança, balançando ao som da música enquanto Alice e eu assistíamos com prazer. Todos os olhos pareciam estar em Emmett e Riley, embora eu estivesse aliviada ao ver que a dupla do jornal de Bella já havia saído com seus respectivos encontros pela noite. Elas eram meio que um tumulto, mas eu não colocaria isso para elas "tirarem do armário" o meu homem no papel, o que era inaceitável. Eu não precisava de homens vindo atrás dele também.

**xoxoxoxox**

Depois de Alice e eu voltamos da nossa ida ao banheiro com Esme, encontramos os meninos ainda tomando conta dos seus acompanhantes. Bem, Emmett estava tentando tomar conta de Jasper, mas ele estava completamente o ignorando, preferindo discutir a arte de criar cães com a Sra. Fuller. Emmett tentou alimentá-lo com mousse de chocolate e pagou por isso com uma cotovelada em seu pulso que enviou a colher voando. Felizmente, ela só caiu no centro da mesa, em vez de em alguém.

Jasper atirou seu guardanapo na mesa. "Com licença, eu vou dançar pelo menos uma dança com a minha _namorada." _Ele não deixou espaço para discussão, irrompendo para a nossa mesa, seus olhos azuis voltando à calma quando ele segurou uma mão estendida para Alice. Ela riu e permitiu que ele a levasse para a pista. Ela era tão baixinha, e ele tão alto, que eles trocaram as posições, ela com as mãos ao redor da cintura dele e ele nos ombros dela. Eles eram adoráveis, porém, a cabeça dela apoiada no peito dele e as mãos dele acariciando as costas dela enquanto ele relaxava nos braços dela.

"Você se importa?" Emmett perguntou para Riley, que balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Emmett estendeu a mão e eu entrelacei meus dedos nos dele quando ele me puxou da minha cadeira para os seus braços. Eu sorri para ele.

"Você parece estar se divertindo esta noite".

Ele riu e beijou meu nariz. "Vocês todos fizeram uma brincadeira comigo. Eu não posso deixar de admirar isso, mesmo que a minha mulher tenha me traído." Seu lábio apontou em um beicinho e eu o beijei.

"Você mereceu." Ele abriu a boca para discutir comigo e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Então ele parou e sorriu.

"Talvez eu tenha merecido, mas você merecerá o que quer que venha para você, senhorita".

"É mesmo? Eu me lembro da última vez que você brincou comigo e isso voltou horrivelmente, para você".

Ele se encolheu. "Não me lembre".

"Eu sempre posso ligar para aquele cara da _Car & Driver_ e ver se ele quer fazer outra entrevista." Emmett fez uma careta e eu não pude resistir a provocá-lo ainda mais. "Ou, melhor ainda, aquele fotógrafo que trouxe seu carro alguns meses atrás e queria fazer um novo calendário comigo. Você sabe, naqueles shorts jeans curto, espalhada em um carro quente vermelho enquanto..." Emmett me silenciou com um beijo abrasador que fez meus dedos dos pés se curvarem dentro do meu scarpin preto. Maldição, o homem estava ficando divertidamente agitado.

"Não se atreva, Rosie." Atirei-lhe um olhar e ele fez uma careta. "Por favor, não?"

Eu ri e pressionei-me contra ele, amando a sensação dos seus músculos debaixo do seu paletó. "Eu não vou, contanto que você me deixe fora de qualquer esquema de vingança que você esteja pensando".

"Sem problema, linda. Eu não pensarei nisso." Sua voz soou com sinceridade e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Você certamente pensaria, você não tem medo do que eu faria para me vingar de você".

Ele beijou-me de novo. "Você é positivamente assustadora".

"E você gosta de mim desse jeito".

"Não." Emmett balançou a cabeça e eu senti meu rosto cair. "Eu amo você desse jeito. Ninguém faz um contra-ataque mais divertido do que você, Rosie".

Sorri para ele novamente. "Eu sou a única que consegue lidar com você, e Hércules".

Ele se esfregou contra mim e eu senti o desejo enrolar no meu estômago. Nós poderíamos sair daqui logo, não poderíamos?

"Rosie?" Eu sorri, sabendo que ele perguntaria se poderíamos ir embora.

"Sim, Emmett?"

"Eles realmente chamam o de Edward..." Ele parou e olhou em volta para se certificar que ninguém estava escutando,"O pau dele, de Zeus?"

Tanto para estar na mesma página, maldito seja. "Sim, eles chamam." Tome isso, musculoso sem cérebro.

"Humph. Eu não vejo como é possível que o dele seja maior".

Eu sorri. "O corpo trabalha de maneiras o de Carlisle esteja pendurado." Olhei para onde Esme estava pressionada contra ele. "Talvez eu devesse convidá-lo para dançar".

"Ei! Fique longe do. Doc. Jesus, mulher, eu não sou o suficiente para você?" Ele não estava feliz agora, seus lábios franzidos e seus olhos azuis claros queimando para mim. Ele era realmente quente pra caralho.

"Você é mais do que suficiente para mim." Seu sorriso voltou ao normal.

"Ok então, isso é mais como isso. Você fica longe do Mestre da Carne, no entanto".

Eu ri. "Talvez haja outra razão para Esme chamá-lo assim".

Ele gemeu. "Nojento. Eu não quero pensar nos meus pseudo pais dessa maneira".

"Ei, você deveria ter ouvido Esme. Ela queria arrastar Carlisle para um dos armários mais cedo e..."

"Basta!" Ele meio que gritou. E agora eu tinha uma nova forma de torturá-lo. Bom saber.

"Ok, ok." Eu disse a ele, rindo. Eu deixaria isso quieto, por agora.

"Já é hora de ir embora?" Ele se esfregou contra mim novamente e eu apertei seus ombros para que ele soubesse que eu entendi sua mensagem, alta e clara.

"Eu estou pronta quando você estiver".

"Uma última dança." Ele disse com um sorriso. Que doce, ele queria dançar comigo por mais tempo. Bem, eu entraria em acordo com ele.

"Claro." Ele soltou minha cintura e caminhou em direção a Jasper e Alice, batendo nas costas dela.

"Posso interromper?" Oh meu Deus, ele quis dizer uma última dança com o seu acompanhante. Eu não sabia se me sentia divertida ou ofendida enquanto ficava ali parada e observava meu noivo tentar dançar com Jasper. Alice estava tentando se afastar de Jasper, que a estava segurando com força. Ela amaldiçoou e o chutou na canela, fazendo-o soltá-la. Ela deslizou para mim, enquanto nossos dois homens começaram a discutir novamente.

"Vamos lá, Jasper, é apenas uma dança! Você me deve muito mais do que isso!"

"Eu não devo nada a você. Ninguém disse a você para me comprar".

"Culpe Heisman, é tudo culpa dele".

"Eu não me importo de quem seja a culpa, eu não dançarei com você. Volte para o seu acompanhante e deixe-me com Alice." Ela riu ao meu lado.

"Eu realmente espero que ele o faça dançar com ele." Eu meio que esperava também, já que Jasper estava tão veementemente contra isso. Emmett foi em direção à cintura dele e Jasper saltou para trás.

"Saia de perto de mim, cara".

"Você não é divertido, Jasper. Juro que até a minha bisavó tem melhor senso de humor do que você, e ela meio que está fora da sua mente. Sra. Fuller!" Emmett chamou. A velha senhora estava bem ao lado dele novamente, como se ele magicamente a fizesse se materializar do nada.

"Ela realmente se esconde, não é?" Alice perguntou.

"Sim. Ela deveria ter gatos, em vez de cães. Ela é sorrateira como um." Eu concordei.

Alice riu quando Riley envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura de Emmett e eles começaram a dançar de novo, com Jasper caindo em sintonia com a Sra. Fuller.

"Esta foi uma noite arrasadora." Alice disse, inclinando a cabeça no meu braço.

Eu ri e a puxei para um abraço. "Acho que a diversão está apenas começando, Alice".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Eu estou ansiosa por anos disso".

"Com este grupo? Você pode contar com isso!" Meu Emmett nos manteria sempre rindo, isso era certeza. Ele sorriu para mim quando inclinou Riley em um mergulho. Deus, eu amava aquele homem louco e tudo o que ele tinha trazido para a minha vida, incluindo Edward, Jasper, e agora Bella e Alice. O dia em que ele enfiou seu carro em torno de uma árvore foi o dia em que a minha vida mudou para melhor. Obrigada, Deus, por ele ser uma merda dirigindo.

"Vamos, Alice. Vamos pegar nossos homens e ir para casa." Era hora de deixar meu homem gastar sua energia em mim, do jeito que eu preferia.


	25. Capítulo 24 – Progredindo adiante

**Capítulo 24 – Progredindo adiante**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Cantanhede<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

A partir do primeiro momento em que pisei naquele palco, toda a minha existência estava focada em Bella. Ela estava além de maravilhosa esta noite e tinha tomado cada pedaço de força de vontade que eu tinha para não pular do palco e clamá-la como minha. Meus dedos tinham coçado para tocá-la e senti-me como um viciado em drogas precisando da sua dose durante toda a licitação. Eu nem sei se respirei de novo ate a mão dela tocar a minha. Então eu me senti completo e triunfante e simplesmente como o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Minha Bella tinha me clamado, em vez disso. Não havia realmente nada mais quente do que isso, tão longe quanto eu poderia dizer.

Segurei a mão dela na minha durante todo o caminho para casa, aproveitando estarmos sozinhos mais uma vez. Eu não me importava de estar sob os flashes, mas eu não podia fazer amor com ela em uma sala cheia de gente, não importa o quanto eu quisesse. Era estranho o quanto parecia com a nossa primeira vez tudo de novo, como se já não tivéssemos feito amor inúmeras vezes. As coisas eram diferentes agora, de uma maneira boa. Ela era minha e eu era dela e as pessoas sabiam disso. Mesmo embora já tivéssemos oficializado a algum tempo, parecia ainda mais sólido agora e eu realmente gostava dessa sensação.

Estacionei na minha vaga e corri ao redor do carro para ajudar Bella a sair. Ela sorriu para mim e novamente encontrei-me incapaz de resistir aos seus lábios, empurrando suas costas contra o meu carro e a devorando bem aqui e agora. Minhas mãos moveram para baixo pelo seu vestido sexy, amando o jeito como ele exibia o corpo magnífico dela. Eu as deslizei ao redor dela e agarrei sua bunda, sua bunda extremamente gostosa que todo mundo agora conhecia também. Eu não sabia se estava feliz sobre esse fato, no entanto.

Bella se afastou com uma risada. "Ansioso, não é?"

"Você já se olhou esta noite?" O sorriso dela brilhou e eu a beijei novamente, depois eu cobri sua bochecha em minha mão. "Sinto muito por Tanya ter aparecido".

Ela deu risadinhas. "Eu não. Eu a coloquei no lugar dela, depois Rose derrubou vinho nela e sua mãe a trancou em um banheiro. Eu não poderia ter pedido por nada melhor." Ela fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça. "Bem, eu realmente queria ter batido nela, mas imaginei que não era hora nem lugar. Talvez eu devesse ter deixado Rose fazer isso como ela queria, no entanto".

Enquanto isso teria sido engraçado como o inferno, fiquei contente que ela não tivesse cedido àquele desejo. Quanto aos outros desejos, entretanto, espero que ela tenha cedido a todos eles. "Acho que ela provavelmente ficará afastada depois desta noite".

Bella sorriu para mim. "Eu não reclamarei." Ela enlaçou seus dedos nos meus e se afastou do carro. "Agora, leve-me para dentro e então simplesmente me tome".

Como se precisasse dizer duas vezes. Eu a peguei nos braços e ela ficou boquiaberta para mim. "Para que isso? Eu posso andar".

Sorri para ela. "Eu sou mais rápido e repentinamente estou com pressa".

Bella descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto ria. "Bem, quem sou eu para ir contra isso?" Eu a carreguei para o elevador e sorri para o casal de velhinhos que nos fitava. Bella enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço e continuou dando risadinhas até que eles saíssem no quinto andar. Meu telefone começou a tocar e Bella usou sua mão esquerda para tirá-lo do meu bolso. "Victoria." Ela murmurou, o divertimento deixando seu tom. Eu não a culpava. Era hora de lidar com isso.

"Vá em frente e atenda." Eu disse enquanto a carregava para fora do elevador, andando pelo corredor. Eu não a soltaria para falar com aquela traidora.

Ela franziu a testa, mas atendeu. "Olá, telefone de Edward. Aqui não é Tanya; tenho certeza que você está chocada e consternada ao saber disso".

Eu ri então, colocando-a em seus pés enquanto eu destrancava a porta e a conduzia para dentro. Eu não sabia o que Victoria tinha dito, mas Bella bufou. "Receio que sua preciosa amiga não tenha sido capaz de lançar uma oferta pelo _meu_ namorado." Emocionei-me com o jeito possessivo que ela disse isso. "Ela encontrou-se com um infeliz acidente." Bella fez uma pausa e riu. "Ela não foi prejudicada, mas receio que o Chanel dela foi brutalmente assassinado." O que eu não daria para ter visto aquele vinho voando até Tanya. Talvez alguém tenha filmado. Um homem pode ter esperança.

Bella sorriu. "Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Não posso evitar se muitas pessoas não gostam da sua rainha." Outra pausa. "Não, eu não posso lhe dizer onde ela está agora. Só posso lhe dizer onde ela não está, e isto é com Edward. O seu pequeno plano falhou, Victoria." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "E agora eu acredito que Edward gostaria de falar com você".

Malditamente certa que eu gostaria. Peguei o telefone dela e a puxei para o meu lado, não querendo nenhum espaço entre nós até alguma hora amanhã, no mínimo. "Victoria." Eu disse, o meu tom estável, considerando que eu queria mandá-la se foder. Ainda havia tempo para isso, no entanto.

"Escute, Edward, eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas …"

Ah, sim, ela soava apavorada. Bom. "O que eu ouvi foi que você disse para Tanya que eu estava solteiro e que ela devia aparecer e me tomar para ela." Isso fez o meu sangue ferver. Como ela se atrevia a interferir na minha relação?

"Eu não fiz tal coisa!"

"Então o que você fez, Victoria?" Isso não importava, ela não podia se salvar agora.

"Eu simplesmente disse a ela que seria bom para a imagem dela aparecer e dar lances por você pelos velhos tempos, mostrar que não havia nenhum mal entendido apesar de toda a história entre vocês. Eu não posso evitar se ela entendeu errado. Deve ter sido a barreira da língua".

Eu não podia acreditar na audácia dessa mulher. "A barreira da língua? Sério, Victoria? Como se você não estivesse me empurrando para Tanya desde que nós terminamos? Como se você não tivesse tentado me convencer a manter meu relacionamento em segredo porque seria ruim para a minha imagem? Você queria que eu estivesse com Tanya desde o primeiro dia e você não respeitou os meus sentimentos neste assunto em absoluto".

Ela bufou no telefone. "Não é sobre sentimentos! É sobre o que faz mais sentido para a sua carreira!"

"Minha carreira é ser o quarterback do Arizona Cardinals. Quem eu estou namorando não tem nada a ver com isso." Eu estava tão fodidamente cansado de ser tratado como alguma entidade corporativa.

"Você é uma marca, Edward, e é melhor para o pacote mostrar você como o solteiro gostosão, ou o gostosão namorando uma supermodelo famosa. Isso é o que as pessoas querem ver. Não você e alguma ninguém de quem ninguém nunca ouviu falar e nunca se lembrarão uma vez que você ficar cansado de se sujar nela".

Ela não acabou de dizer isso. Eu tinha que ter imaginado que ela acabou de se referir a Bella como alguém em que eu só estava me sujando. Exceto que ela tinha e eu não tinha imaginado nada. Era isso. "Sujar-me seria voltar para uma mulher que não era um décimo da pessoa que Bella é. Sujar-me seria permitir que uma mulher que me traiu voltasse à minha vida. E sujar-me seria permitir que você continuasse a ser minha funcionária." Eu quase não resisti em socar a parede de raiva. Isso não faria com que ela me fizesse machucar minha mão. Bella deveria saber, porque ela pegou minha mão livre na dela e o seu toque me acalmou de alguma maneira.

"O que? Mas…" Ela cuspiu. Ela estava realmente tão delirante que achou que eu não a demitiria?

"Não, Victoria. Estou farto. Você insultou Bella pela última vez. Você excedeu os seus limites pela última vez também. Seu trabalho era lidar com a imprensa e as várias aparições, não com a minha vida pessoal. Eu tolerei os seus insultos por tempo demais e estou farto disso. Você está demitida. Falarei com Alec e ele enviará a você algum tipo de suporte, embora você realmente não mereça um depois de tudo o que você fez. Por que você não liga para Tanya, já que você gosta tanto dela? Tenho certeza que ela pode usar outro bajulador para puxar o saco dela. Você pode esperar ter notícias de Alec até segunda-feira, no máximo".

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Ela gritou. "Eu fiz tanto por você!"

"Você agendou algumas sessões de fotos e falou com a imprensa ocasionalmente. Tenho amigos que podem fazer isso tão bem quanto, se não melhor." Alice veio imediatamente à minha mente, embora eu não soubesse se ela teria tempo. No entanto, valia a pena mencionar.

"Você não sabe de nada." Ela silvou, indo de descrente para zangada agora.

Olhei para Bella, que me olhava calmamente, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Eu sei de muitas coisas. Sei que a mulher que eu amo deu um tapa na minha ex de um jeito bem elegante, o que não é algo sobre o qual algo você saberia. Sei que quem eu namoro só interessa a mim e aos meus amigos e minha família. E eu sei que passei tempo demais falando com você esta noite, quando deveria estar fazendo amor com a mulher que é dona do meu coração, alma e corpo. Adeus, Victoria. Boa sorte em prender alguém que não se importa com a sua atitude dominante, intrometida e esnobe. Você está oficialmente demitida." Desliguei o telefone, observando enquanto o sorriso no rosto de Bella aumentava.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e plantou um beijo forte em mim, fazendo-me andar alguns passos para trás com a força do seu corpo no meu. "Melhor tackle***** que eu já tive." Eu disse a ela, rindo enquanto ela me guiava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

_*Tackle: no futebol americano, assim como em outros esportes, significa parar um oponente que está com a bola derrubando-o no chão._

"Naturalmente, eu sou a melhor." Isso ela era. "Eu possuo todas aquelas coisas, é?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos reluzindo com o que era certamente luxúria. Eu tinha visto isso o suficiente em seus olhos para reconhecer agora.

"Você sabe que possui." Eu disse a ela, deixando-a empurrar-me para o quarto. Em vez de mover-se em direção à cama, ela empurrou-me contra a parede.

Ela correu seus dedos para baixo na frente da minha camisa, traçando-os sobre o meu peito por cima do tecido. Eu segurei um sorriso. Ela nunca, jamais se cansava do meu peito e especialmente do meu abdômen. Era sexy como o inferno que tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era tirar minha camisa e ela perdia toda a linha de raciocínio.

"Você é meu." Ela mordeu seu lábio e levantou os olhos para mim, parecendo quase deslumbrada com a ideia.

"Completamente." Eu concordei.

"E esta noite, porque eu oficialmente o comprei, eu realmente possuo você, embora, tecnicamente, seja o seu dinheiro, portanto você provavelmente possui a si mesmo." Ela estava balbuciando novamente, o que era absolutamente uma das minhas coisas favoritas.

"Você me possui o tempo todo." Eu disse. "Não importa de quem seja o dinheiro, você me ganhou de maneira honesta e justa".

"Então, esta noite, você tem que fazer qualquer coisa que eu disser?" Ela perguntou, sua voz gritando um pouco com a palavra 'qualquer coisa'. Por que isso sempre ficava cada vez melhor com esta mulher? Pensei que nada poderia ser mais excitante do que fodê-la no vestiário, mas só de pensar nela me comandando de acordo com a sua vontade a noite toda, deixou-me mais duro do que eu jamais tinha estado. Meu pau estava literalmente pulsando em minhas calças e as palmas das minhas mãos estavam começando a suar.

"Sim." Eu consegui cuspir, entre visões de Bella em couro preto e botas até as coxas, lenços de seda e algemas. Eu nunca realmente fui muito interessado nessa coisa de dominatrix, mas se ela queria ter o controle esta noite, eu estava mais do que receptivo à ideia. Eu até tinha alguns desses itens à mão.

Ela puxou minha camisa e a camiseta de baixo para fora da minha calça e correu suas mãos sobre o meu abdômen. Cavei meus dedos na parede e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, apreciando a sensação dos seus dedos quentes se arrastando pelo meu peito. "Pensei que fosse eu que teria que fazer coisas." Pensei em voz alta, embora eu realmente não estivesse com nenhuma pressa para ela deixar de me tocar em nenhuma hora neste século.

"Você fará." Ela respondeu, sua voz um pouco rouca. "Estou apenas verificando a mercadoria primeiro".

Dei uma risada e ela moveu suas mãos para baixo para as minhas calças, desfazendo o botão. Ela estendeu a mão na minha boxer e agarrou Zeus e repentinamente eu não tive mais vontade de rir. "Sim." Ela disse, acenando com a cabeça. "Isto fará".

"Eu realmente espero, depois que você contou sobre ele ao mundo esta noite." Eu disse a ela. Eu tinha adivinhado que isso viria depois da introdução de Emmett e Jasper, mas em vez de me horrorizar, eu me diverti. Especialmente depois da explosão de Emmett.

Bella corou e mordeu seu lábio. "Você não ficou bravo, não é?" Ela perguntou enquanto começava a me acariciar gentilmente.

"Querida, bravo é a última coisa que eu estou, especialmente quando sua mão está no meu pau".

Ela sorriu e puxou minha cintura com sua mão livre. Tirei meus sapatos e a ajudei a tirar a minha calça. "Você estava bravo antes, no entanto?"

Ela passou seu polegar sobre a cabeça do meu pau e senti meus olhos girarem. "Não, eu achei isso engraçado." Eu consegui respirar.

"Eu também. Ter a sua mãe lendo isso apenas acrescentou à hilaridade. Eu achei que Rose começaria a rolar pelo chão".

"Baby, eu amo você; mas, por favor, não fale sobre a minha mãe quando a sua mão está no meu pau".

Ela deu risadinhas e acariciou meu pau novamente, exatamente como ela tinha feito na primeira vez. Deus, eu adorava esta mulher. "Tudo bem, bom ponto".

"Tenho um bom ponto para você." Eu disse a ela, puxando-a contra mim e a deixando sentir exatamente o quão bom e pontual eu era.

Bella riu novamente. Eu nunca me cansaria do som da sua risada, nem mesmo quando eu estivesse nos meus 90 anos. "Posso sentir que você é. Mas eu não estou exatamente pronta para isso ainda." Seus olhos me desafiaram a discutir com ela, mas eu não discuti. Ela me possuía, afinal.

"Bem, para o que você está pronta, querida?" Perguntei na minha voz mais sexy. Eu estava louco para colocar minhas mãos nela.

Ela olhou pra mim e mordeu o lábio. "Eu quero que você me toque".

Eu sorri e tracei uma linha da manga do seu vestido até sua garganta; mal a tocando, mas completamente fascinado pela maneira como a sua pele arrepiava sob o meu toque. Sempre tão responsiva. Era sexy como o inferno.

"Assim?" Perguntei, continuando a minha viagem ao longo da linha do seu maxilar e descendo pelo lado direito do seu pescoço, traçando ao longo da sua manga e descendo para o seu peito, escovando meu dedo sobre o material brilhoso que cobria seus seios.

Ela deixou sair uma respiração trêmula e acenou com cabeça. "É um começo".

Eu ri suavemente enquanto suas mãos moveram de volta ao meu tronco. Tirei o paletó dos meus ombros, certificando-me de manter meus dedos em movimento sobre a sua pele, traçando pequenas linhas pelos seus braços. "O que mais?" Perguntei, cutucando-a para que trocássemos posições e ela ficasse contra a parede.

"Eu quero que você me beije." Ela me disse. Sorri e me curvei em direção a ela, apenas escovando seus lábios com os meus. Seus braços apertaram em volta de mim e ela procurou aprofundar o beijo, mas eu me afastei. Afinal, ela não me tinha dado ordens explícitas, então eu tinha liberdade de fazer o que eu queria.

Beijei a curva da sua bochecha e desci pelo seu maxilar, subindo para pressionar meus lábios atrás da sua orelha. Suguei o lóbulo da sua orelha na minha boca e mordi gentilmente e ela deixou escapar o primeiro do que eu planejava que fossem muitos, dos seus gemidos sexy da noite.

"Onde?" Sussurrei na orelha dela.

A cabeça dela inclinou contra a parede enquanto ela derreteu um pouco contra ela quando eu mordi sua orelha gentilmente de novo. "Onde o que?"

Sorri e mordisquei seu lóbulo novamente. "Onde você quer que eu beije você?" Fiz o meu caminho descendo pelo seu pescoço, pressionando beijos de boca aberta na sua pele suave.

"Oh, Deus." Seus dedos teceram pelo meu cabelo e ela começou a puxá-lo não tão gentilmente. "Em todo lugar".

Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Peguei sua mão e a puxei até a cama, continuando o meu assalto no seu pescoço. Movi minhas mãos atrás dela e procurei pelo seu zíper, abaixando-o lentamente, tirando seu cabelo sedoso do caminho para ter certeza que eu não o prendesse nos dentes do zíper. Mesmo que eu estivesse queimando por ela, esta noite eu queria ir devagar e saboreá-la, adorá-la do jeito que ela merecia.

Afastei o tecido de lado, amando a sensação da sua pele macia sob os meus dedos. Tracei leves linhas pela sua espinha e ela tremeu nos meus braços. Beijei seus lábios novamente enquanto libertava seus braços do seu vestido, descendo-o pelo seu corpo.

Ela quebrou o nosso beijo com uma risada quando o seu vestido chegou ao chão. "Esqueci de tirar meus sapatos. Eu vou cair!"

Eu a parei antes que ela pudesse fazer algo. "Não, fique com eles." Ela sorriu, mas fez como eu pedi, deixando-me ajudá-la a sair do vestido enquanto mantinha aqueles saltos vermelhos sexy.

"Pensei que era eu quem estava no comando." Ela disse, colocando seu lábio para fora em um lindo beicinho que fez meu pau contorcer.

"Você está. Eu sé esperava que talvez estivesse tudo bem para você ficar com eles?" Dei a ela uma olhada suplicante e seu beicinho derreteu em uma risada.

"Eu nunca poderia dizer não a você".

Senti meu coração pular uma batida enquanto pensava na implicação por trás daquelas palavras. Eu esperava que sempre fosse assim. Um dia eu faria a ela a pergunta mais importante das nossas vidas. Não era uma questão de 'se' neste ponto, mas 'quando'.

Bella inclinou sua cabeça e olhou-me firmemente. "Então, nenhum comentário?"

Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando clarear a imagem de mim mesmo deslizando um anel de diamante em seu dedo esquerdo. "Sobre o quê?"

Ela franziu a testa. "Acho que estou insultada".

O quê? "Por que você estaria…" E então eu realmente foquei nela e minha boca ficou seca. Bella não usava nada embaixo do seu vestido, e obviamente ela não esteve usando nada o tempo inteiro. Eu não sabia como reagir a isso. "Uau." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer e ela riu.

"Você notou?"

"Querida, você está nua; seria duro não notar." Duro era uma palavra que se ajustava muito, em tudo.

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não isso." Ela moveu sua mão esquerda sobre o seu próprio corpo, embora ela parecesse ir em câmera lenta, ou talvez fosse apenas porque eu estava ansioso para movê-la e eu mesmo tocá-la. "Isto." Ela disse, apontando para um pequeno lugar acima do seu quadril que... puta merda.

"Esse é o meu número?" Perguntei, porque tão certo como o inferno, havia um pequeno 10 bem acima do osso direito do seu quadril. "É de verdade?" Meus dedos coçaram para tocá-lo.

Ela se afastou de mim quando estendi minha mão para ela e senti como da vez em que minha mãe confiscou meu caminhão favorito quando eu o deixei pela casa e ela tropeçou nele quando eu tinha quatro anos. Nem um pouco justo.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, não respondendo as minhas perguntas, mas eu realmente não me importei. Eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dele.

"Sim." Era tão inacreditavelmente excitante, a ideia de tê-la permanentemente usando o meu número. Se não fosse de verdade, eu queria pra caralho que fosse.

Bella deu risadinhas e finalmente desgrudei meus olhos do seu quadril e encontrei os seus olhos castanhos sorridentes. "O quê?"

"Quem saberia que o calmo e controlado Edward Cullen poderia ser reduzido à geleia só de ver o seu número no meu corpo?"

"Você saberia." Eu disse, dando um passo em direção a ela, precisando tocá-la.

Ela riu novamente. "Talvez eu soubesse." Ela futilmente correu seus dedos sobre o número e eu removi sua mão e toquei no lugar dela.

Senti uma onda de decepção quando percebi que não era de verdade. "Falsa." Eu disse, não que ainda não fosse sexy como o inferno. Mas sexy e permanente era ainda melhor.

Seus dedos juntaram aos meus enquanto nós tocamos a área juntos. "Desapontado?" Ela perguntou.

Encontrei seus olhos novamente e encolhi os ombros. "Talvez um pouco. É excitante como o inferno. Mas é provavelmente cedo demais para algo assim." Eu acho. Mais ou menos. Embora eu não me importasse.

Bella começou a desabotoar minha camisa enquanto eu continuava correndo meus dedos sobre o seu quadril. Era tão fodidamente excitante. Tive a sensação de que eu sempre o veria lá, mesmo quando fosse lavado, ou independentemente do que as tatuagens temporárias fizessem.

"Acho que é um pouco cedo para algo assim, ainda." Ela disse. Meu dedo enterrou na sua pele e olhei para o seu rosto rapidamente. Ela estava sorrindo suavemente enquanto abria a minha camisa e começava a tocar meu peito.

"Ainda? Como em, você fará uma algum dia?" Eu nem tentei esconder a esperança no meu tom.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam com divertimento. "Eu consideraria, depois que estivermos juntos por um longo tempo".

Sorri para ela enquanto ela empurrava minha camisa pelos meus ombros e puxava as mangas. "Quanto tempo é um longo tempo?"

Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu. "Você realmente, realmente gostou, não é?"

"Inferno, sim, eu gostei. Estou simplesmente imaginando um período de tempo." Eu colocaria essa merda no meu calendário, no meu computador, no meu blackberry e quaisquer outros instrumentos de marcar data que eu pudesse achar.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. "Não posso dar uma data a você, Edward. Vamos apenas dizer que, se eu fizer algo assim, será quando eu tiver certeza de que ficaremos juntos para sempre".

Muito justo, apesar de eu já ter certeza. Ainda assim, nós precisávamos de mais tempo. "Então, seria o dia depois que eu pedir você em casamento?" Eu sugeri, esperando para ver qual seria a sua reação a essa pequena afirmação.

Não sei o que eu esperava, mas eu certamente não estava preparado quando os joelhos dela dobraram e ela começou a afundar-se no chão. Eu a peguei antes que a sua bunda batesse no chão e a puxei contra mim.

"Bella? Querida? Você está bem?"

Ela deu um tapa no meu peito sem ouvir. "Você não pode dizer coisas assim!" Ela sussurrou suavemente, descansando sua cabeça contra o meu ombro enquanto eu a levantava e nos levava até a cama.

"Por que não?" Eu estava confuso com a sua reação.

"Porque entre isso e os pequenos comentários da sua mãe, eu começarei a pensar que isso realmente acontecerá".

Inclinei seu queixo para cima para que ela me olhasse quando eu respondi a ela. "Isso vai acontecer, Bella." Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu comecei a surtar. "Por favor, não chore, baby. Eu não vou pressionar você. Mas você tem que saber que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo e um dia eu realmente planejo pedi-la em casamento".

"Eu... eu espero por isso, é claro, mas não posso deixar-me acreditar que isso definitivamente acontecerá, até que aconteça." Seus olhos ainda estavam inundados com lágrimas, mas eles não transbordaram, ainda bem.

Era uma lógica interessante, mas há muito eu aprendi a não questionar a mente feminina. Minha mãe tinha o seu próprio modo de pensar e era melhor simplesmente segui-lo.

"Bem, que tal eu fazer a parte do 'acreditar' por nós dois por hora e você trabalha no 'se envolver' comigo?" Eu sugeri.

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou, pressionando um beijo na base do meu pescoço. "Mas só para você saber, eu realmente acredito em nós. Eu apenas não sei se posso me deixar acreditar no 'para sempre' ainda. Já é quase muito difícil de acreditar".

Apertei meus braços em volta dela e a beijei até que ficássemos sem fôlego. "Acredite nisso." Eu disse a ela e ela me deu um sorriso trêmulo. "Acredito nisso." Envolvi meus dedos com os seus. "Acredite em nós".

"Eu acredito." Ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

"Vê, você já sabe a sua fala." Eu disse a ela, rindo quando ela tentou me bater. Peguei o seu punho na minha mão e o beijei.

Ela soltou uma respiração e sorriu para mim. "Tudo bem então, Cullen, o dia depois que você colocar um anel no meu dedo, eu tatuarei o seu número em mim".

Inferno, sim. "Você tatuará?" Eu perguntei. Havia uma boa possibilidade de ela estar brincando comigo depois do meu comentário sobre o 'eu aceito'.

"Sim".

"E eu irei com você quando você fizer." Eu disse, porque, bem, ela estaria metade nua perto de quem quer que fosse o tatuador e isso poderia ser excitante como o inferno.

Ela fez um pequeno som de "hmmm" e acenou com cabeça. "Tudo bem, contanto que você faça uma também".

Eu não tinha nenhum problema com isto. "O que eu vou tatuar?"

Bella encolheu os ombros. "Tenho um longo tempo para pensar em alguma coisa, não é?"

Curvei-me e mordiquei seu pescoço. "Quem disse que será um longo tempo?"

Ela gritou e bateu nas minhas costas. "Pare com isto. Você está me distraindo".

"Distraindo você do que?" Como se eu não soubesse.

"Sexo! Você deveria estar me servindo agora mesmo!"

Esse era um ponto muito válido. Eu tinha me deixado distrair por tatuagens e casamento. Que conversa estranha estávamos tendo. Era típico quando ela estava envolvida, no entanto.

"Bem, minhas desculpas então." Antes que ela pudesse piscar, eu a tinha pressionada na cama e meus lábios estavam nos seus enquanto as minhas mãos desciam pelo seu corpo, passando por cima dos seus seios e seu estômago antes que eu finalmente fizesse o meu caminho para a sua boceta, acariciando seu clitóris suavemente.

Bella ofegou contra os meus lábios e empurrou seu corpo em direção a mim. Eu ri enquanto afastava meus lábios dos dela e beijava seu rosto. "Acredito que você disse que eu tinha que beijá-la".

"Sim." Ela assentiu. "Agora, volte aqui e faça isso." Ela estendeu a mão para cima e puxou meu cabelo, o que naturalmente me deixou mais duro do que eu já estava.

"Você não disse onde, entretanto." Eu respondi, levando meus lábios de volta para o seu pescoço. "Vou apenas explorar até que você decida exatamente onde você me quer".

Bella gemeu quando pressionei mais forte contra o seu clitóris e beijei o meu caminho pelo seu peito, pressionando meus lábios primeiro no seu pingente de coração e depois contra cada um dos seus mamilos, mas não fazendo o que eu queria fazer, que era sugá-los na minha boca. Ela disse para beijar, afinal.

Beijei o lado inferior de cada peito antes de trilhar meus lábios pelo seu estômago.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou. Olhei para ela e sorri para a expressão frustrada no seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam inchados e seu rosto estava vermelho e ela parecia mais do que pronta para eu tomá-la. Ela estava absolutamente estonteante.

"Estou beijando você." Respondi, tentando parecer inocente enquanto beijava o osso do seu quadril esquerdo e depois fiz o meu caminho através do direito, onde aquele número dez estava me provocando.

"Mas você não..." Ela interrompeu-se, segurando uma respiração pressionei meus lábios fechados no número.

"Eu não o quê?" Perguntei, beijando o osso do quadril em seguida.

"Você não usou sua língua." Ela disse. Oh, sim, ela estava definitivamente frustrada.

"Você não me disse para usar." Eu a lembrei.

"Ok, Sr. Literal, use a sua língua então".

Eu ri contra o seu quadril. "Para fazer que? Lamber tatuagens? Provar um pouco de massa? Chupar um pirulito?"

"Você não está sendo um escravo do amor muito bom." Ela disse para mim, petulantemente.

"Você não está sendo uma dominadora muito boa." Eu respondi, rindo. "Ou seria mestre?"

Ela bufou. "Como se eu soubesse? Isso não é a minha coisa! Só, você sabe, faça as coisas boas!"

Pensei em perguntar a ela sobre as coisas boas, mas decidi não fazer isso porque ela teria provavelmente um ataque. Eu queria provocá-la, não irritá-la. Pressionei beijos de boca aberta na tatuagem falsa, mas mal resisti a lambê-la. Eu faria isso quando fosse de verdade. A porra do tempo todo. Ela teria momentos difíceis em conseguir mover minha boca daquele lugar então.

Bella suspirou e relaxou quando meus lábios e língua moveram sobre a sua barriga. "Onde você me quer, amor?"

Ela não me respondeu com palavras, mas seus dedos encontraram os meus em sua boceta. Isso foi tão malditamente sexy. Mantive sua mão lá por um momento, trabalhando no seu clitóris junto. Ela gemeu alto e eu sorri enquanto beijava o meu caminho até a sua boceta, movendo nossas mãos antes de eu lambê-la levemente. Suas coxas retesaram no meu primeiro toque e eu amei isso. Eu amava como ela reagia a cada toque meu. Puxei sua perna esquerda sobre o meu ombro, sorrindo contra o seu clitóris quando senti seu sapato nas minhas costas. Eu teria que ter cuidado ou eu poderia ter o salto rasgando a minha pele. Era difícil me importar neste momento, no entanto.

Chicoteei seu clitóris para frente e para trás com a minha língua algumas vezes antes de sugá-lo na minha boca e mordicar suavemente. Ela gritou e suas pernas apertaram em volta de mim. Girei minha pela sua fenda, movendo-a para cima e para baixo algumas vezes antes de deslizar minha língua para dentro da sua boceta e girá-la em volta, enquanto pressionava contra o seu clitóris com dois dedos.

Os quadris de Bella empurraram contra o meu rosto, suas coxas apertando-me forte enquanto ela se aproximava do seu orgasmo. Seu gosto e seu cheiro envolveram-me enquanto eu me movia de volta para o seu clitóris, soprando contra ele antes de começar a lambê-lo novamente. Alguns minutos depois, ela gozou forte, seus músculos das pernas se contraindo em torno da minha cabeça enquanto eu trabalhava nela com a minha língua. Eu amava sentir o corpo dela reagir a mim e vê-la perder o controle.

Tirei minha boxer antes de fazer o meu caminho de volta ao seu corpo, parando para dar aos seus mamilos um pouco de atenção. Chupei primeiro o direito e depois o esquerdo, puxando cada mamilo na minha boca e rodando-o com a minha língua. As mãos de Bella seguraram-me no seu peito, puxando meu cabelo em aprovação a cada lambida e então puxando mais forte quando eu mordia suavemente.

Suas pernas envolveram ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu beijava e chupava o meu caminho pelo seu pescoço até o seu lindo rosto. Esfreguei meu pau contra a sua umidade quando os meus lábios encontraram os dela novamente. Ela beijou-me forte, agarrando meus ombros com força enquanto arqueava seu corpo contra o meu.

"Quero você, agora." Ela murmurou.

Eu ri e beijei seu maxilar. "Você me quer para o quê?"

Seus olhos, que estiveram quase fechados enquanto ela cedia ao prazer, abriram repentinamente e ela olhou para mim. "Eu quero você." Ela fez uma pausa e acentuou suas palavras apontando para mim. "Para foder." Eu ri quando ela tomou seu dedo indicador e o colocou na outra mão, que estava em formato de "o" enquanto ela me dava o símbolo universal de um pau deslizando em uma boceta. "Comigo." Ela então apontou para si mesma. Nossos corpos tremiam enquanto eu gargalhava mais forte. Seus olhos estavam me encarando, mas seus lábios sorriam, então eu sabia que não estava com muitos problemas por me fazer de bobo.

"Bem, então é melhor eu conseguir isso, hum?" Levantei seus quadris e deslizei dentro dela, todo o divertimento me abandonando quando senti sua boceta fechar ao redor do meu pau. Ela agarrou minha cintura com as suas pernas enquanto as trancava em volta das minhas costas. Os sapatos ainda estavam nos seus pés e isso era tão inacreditavelmente excitante que estoquei nela forte e mais fundo. Bella gritou um pouco e apertou seu abraço em mim; exatamente como eu esperava que ele fizesse.

Eu a beijei forte enquanto empurrava para dentro e fora dela, suas pernas flexionando contra mim enquanto seus quadris moviam para cima para encontrar os meus. Deus, ela era tão boa em torno de mim. Tão quente e molhada e apertada. Eu poderia com prazer gastar todo o meu tempo fazendo amor com ela. Bella inclinou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu. Pressionei meus lábios no seu pescoço, chupando enquanto empurrava ainda mais forte. Deslizei minha mão entre nós e acariciei seu clitóris novamente, sabendo que não levaria muito mais tempo para fazê-la gozar. Bella gritou meu nome enquanto apertava em volta de mim, gozando forte, seus saltos cavando nas minhas costas. Eu gemi e empurrei profundamente dentro dela, sentindo minhas bolas apertarem enquanto em entrava em erupção dentro dela.

Eu nos rolei, permanecendo dentro dela, mas a movendo para que estivéssemos ambos de lado. Ela estremeceu e destrancou suas pernas que estavam ao meu redor. Percebi que eu estava esmagando sua perna direita, então eu deslizei para fora dela e me levantei para que ela pudesse mover sua perna de debaixo de mim. Ela removeu, tirou os sapatos e então se aproximou de mim. Eu apertei meu abraço nela e rolei para as minhas costas, deixando-a descansar sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu vali o meu lance?" Perguntei. Ela beijou meu ombro e depois o mordeu levemente, o que fez as minhas bolas começarem a contrair. Não de novo. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente dela. Eu esperava que isso nunca mudasse. Tracei meu dedo sobre o pingente de coração que ela usava. Eu sinceramente amei vela usando uma joia que eu tinha comprado pra ela.

"Você foi bem." Levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela e ela deu risadinhas. "Bem, quero dizer, você foi ótimo, mas não sei se você foi meio milhão de dólares ótimo." Fiz cócegas nela e ela gritou, torcendo-se contra mim, o que naturalmente me deixou todo quente e incomodado novamente. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela sentiu o meu pau esticando contra a sua perna. "De novo?"

Eu ri e a prendi contra a cama. "Tenho de fazer valer o seu lance, não é?" Ela tremeu enquanto minhas mãos moviam sobre os seus quadris. "Hora de trabalhar por todo aquele dinheiro. Espero que você esteja preparada para uma noite longa".

Seus olhos brilharam com o desafio. "Mostre-me o que você tem".

Eu ri e empurrei dentro dela novamente. Eu mostraria a ela que eu valia cada centavo.

**xoxoxoxox**

A luz do sol invadia o quarto quando comecei a me mexer. Uma olhada no meu relógio disse-me que era quase onze. Eu não tinha dormido até tão tarde em anos. Mesmo durante o período fora da temporada, eu normalmente estava acordado e malhando às nove, no máximo. Bella resmungou algo que soou como "não está na hora", mas não levantou quando saí de debaixo dela e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Meus músculos estavam tensos e eu sabia que era porque tínhamos feito amor até de manhã. Acho que finalmente colapsamos às cinco. Sorri para mim mesmo no espelho enquanto escovava o meu dente. Tinha sido uma noite muito boa.

Limpei-me um pouco e voltei para o quarto. Bella estava roncando levemente e eu ri baixinho dela. Ela estava esticada sobre o seu estômago e seu rosto estava na maior parte enterrado no travesseiro. Eu a deixei dormindo e coloquei uma camiseta e boxer antes de fazer o meu caminho até a cozinha. Servi-me com um copo de suco de maçã e fiz café para Bella.

Abri a porta da frente e peguei minha cópia do _The Republic_, passando as primeiras páginas e, pela primeira vez, a seção de esportes, e puxando a seção de entretenimento e a deixando de lado. Eu esperaria Bella levantar antes de ler o artigo. Vi a foto de nós dois, olhando um nos olhos do outro depois que nos beijamos em frente a Lauren e Jessica, junto com o título: _Cullen Marca Fora de Campo_. Dei uma risada e abri meu telefone celular, notando que havia várias ligações perdidas.

Duas eram de Victoria, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. Minha mãe, também nenhum choque. Havia algumas de Tommy também. Liguei para ele primeiro.

"Bem, Edward, eu ouvi que as parabenizações estão chegando".

Eu ri e inclinei-me para trás no sofá. "Anda lendo as colunas de fofoca, Tommy? Ou você e meu pai ainda estão conversando como velhinhas?"

Ele gargalhou. "Ambos. Eu seria relapso como um agente se eu não prestasse atenção no que a imprensa diz sobre você".

Revirei meus olhos e tomei um gole do meu suco. "O que você achou?"

"Eu acho que ela é uma bela moça e que vocês dois se amam muito. Você conseguiu impressionar os repórteres e, naturalmente, seus pais estão fora de si." Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e fiquei contente que Bella ainda estivesse dormindo, assim ela não poderia me provocar sobre corar novamente. "Você já leu?"

"Não, eu estava esperando Bella acordar".

Ele deixou sair um pequeno zumbido e eu gargalhei quando percebi que eu tinha acabado de contar que ela tinha passado a noite. Bem, ela era minha namorada, afinal.

"Escute, eu preciso dizer uma coisa a você. Eu demiti Victoria ontem à noite".

Ele riu. "Eu não acho que preciso perguntar por que. Sua mãe estava cheia de irritação e energia quando seu pai ligou esta manhã".

"Você conhece alguém que eu possa contratar? Alguma recomendação? Estou considerando falar com uma amiga, mas ela já tem um emprego que a mantém bastante ocupada. Eu acho que ela pode ajudar até eu encontrar alguém, no entanto".

"Eu farei algumas ligações. Posso pensar em algumas pessoas que poderiam se ajustar ao emprego".

"Sim, bem, eu preciso de alguém para lidar da minha relação com a imprensa e obrigações, mas não da minha vida social, você entende o que quero dizer?"

"Sim, entendo. Ela excedeu seus limites várias vezes, começando quando ela o encorajou a se envolver com Tanya em primeiro lugar. Se você a tivesse colocado para fora na primeira vez, o resto de nós não teria tido que lidar com ela durante quase um ano".

"Acredite em mim, uma vez foi o suficiente. Oh,bem, estou com a garota certa agora".

Ele gargalhou. "Parece que você está. Ligarei para você mais tarde com alguns nomes. Estou contente que você esteja feliz".

Olhei para cima enquanto Bella entrava, apertando uma xícara de café na sua mão. Ela estava usando minha camisa do uniforme e tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado. Ela estava adorável e eu a queria mais uma vez. "Obrigado, Tommy. Tenho que ir".

"Falo com você depois, Edward. Tchau".

Desliguei e sorri para Bella enquanto ela sentava no sofá ao meu lado. Ela tomou um gole de café antes de deixá-lo sobre a mesa e pressionar seus lábios na minha bochecha. "Bom dia".

"Bom dia, amor. Noite melhor ainda." Ela deu risadinhas e envolvi meu braço em torno dela. "Está pronta para isso?" Eu apontei a seção de entretenimento em frente a nós.

"Claro." Ela a pegou e riu do título. "Clichê demais?" Ela focou na foto e sorriu. "Parece que você me ama".

Eu a puxei para mais perto e esfreguei meu nariz no seu "É porque eu amo".

Bella sorriu e começou a ler. "Edward Cullen passou muito tempo quase tão intocável fora do campo como dentro dele." Ela gargalhou enquanto eu gemia. "Boa linha, garotas! Mas isso foi antes de uma repórter sorrateira roubar seu coração bem debaixo do nosso nariz." Eu ri desta vez enquanto ela bufava. "Eu não sou sorrateira!"

Tomei o jornal dela e comecei a ler. "Não tem erro, moças, este homem foi fisgado. O rosto dela ilumina quando ele olha para ela e as coisas que ele disse sobre ela fizeram os nossos corações gelados e cínicos baterem rápido. Para emprestar um termo do esporte dele, ele foi derrubado*****." Sorri para Bella, que estava rindo e balançando sua cabeça.

_*****Sacked: quando o quarterback é derrubado antes que possa fazer seu passe._

"Aquelas duas!"

"Melhor derrubada que eu já levei." Eu disse a ela, beijando-a antes de continuar lendo, com Bella lendo por cima do meu ombro. "Isto não é nada ruim. Elas nos citaram diretamente algumas vezes e estabeleceram que estávamos juntos antes da sua promoção, mas isso não está remotamente relacionado. Oh, olhe! Aqui está a parte sobre Tanya." Bella sentou-se para a frente enquanto eu lia as seções rápidas de fofoca.

"Edward Cullen é bastante discreto quando se trata de relacionamentos anteriores, mas as suas ex não são geralmente muito discretas. Depois de tentar recuperá-lo durante a gravação do seu comercial, a flamejante Tanya apareceu no leilão na noite passada, decidida como o inferno, a pegar seu homem de volta. O que ela conseguiu, em vez disso, foi um rosto banhado em vinho e um vestido manchado, cortesia de uma Rosalie Hale e seu infeliz, ou um tanto muito afortunado, momento. Hale é a noiva de Emmett McCarty e amiga de longa data de Edward. Ela é também uma odiadora de longa data de Tanya. Segundo Rosalie, a Rainha do Gelo teve o que mereceu, e os contos aflitos de Tanya à imprensa são fabricados. Depois de vê-la trabalhando na noite passada, nós temos que ficar ao lado da Srta. Hale. Não há nada mais patético do que a mulher autodenominada a mais bela no mundo perseguindo sem resultados um homem que não a quer e que está bastante feliz e apaixonado pela sua namorada".

Eu sorri para Bella. "E tem mais! Bella Swan não é a única repórter saindo com um jogador de futebol. Vamos somente dizer que o termo "boas mãos" pode ser aplicado a vários dos robustos Cardinals e essas repórteres estão felizes de beijar e contar. Mais na próxima vez!" Eu interrompi e encolhi. "Meu Deus. Não sei se preciso pedir desculpas a Tyler e Sam, ou se espero que eles me deem presentes".

Bella riu e descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Pelo jeito que aquelas duas estavam falando na noite passada? Você definitivamente vai ganhar alguns presentes".

Pensei em perguntar, mas decidi contra isso. "Então, fomos a público agora, querida. Não foi tão ruim, não é?"

Ela sorriu e beijou-me. "Não, mas tenho certeza que e só uma calmaria antes da tempestade".

"Eu sempre gostei de tempestades." Era verdade; eles eram uma das minhas coisas favoritas. A ideia de fazer amor com Bella em uma barraca enquanto uma tempestade sacudia a nossa volta invadiu a minha mente. Sim, teríamos que fazer isso acontecer.

"Eu também." Ela respondeu, e perguntei-me se ela estava lendo a minha mente.

"Podemos passar por isso juntos." Eu disse a ela.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e não vi nenhuma hesitação lá. "Eu sei que podemos".

Eu beijei o seu nariz. "Quer tomar um banho e ver se aquela tatuagem pode resistir à água?"

Ela sorriu e levantou. "Sim, acho que você ainda me deve aproximadamente 100 mil dólares de atenção".

Eu ri e andei com ela pelo corredor. "Acho que você precisar trabalhar nas suas habilidades com matemática".

Ela riu e puxou-me para o quarto. "Você está reclamando?"

"Não, Srta. Swan." Puxei o meu uniforme dela e a conduzi até o banheiro. "Vou me assegurar que valha a pena o seu dinheiro gasto. Eu sou muito bom na água, sabe?"

Seus olhos reluziram. "Eu sei. Agora, pare de falar sobre isso e mostre-me." Ela era a perfeição.

"Eu prefiro de longe brincar do que falar sobre isso." Liguei o chuveiro e a beijei enquanto entrávamos. "Hora do jogo."


	26. Capítulo 25 – Scrum

**Capítulo 25 – Scrum***

_*Scrum: no futebol americano, alinhamento de jogadores amontoados._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

"Eu não vejo por que temos que ir ao supermercado".

Eu sorri para Edward, que estava realmente tentando fazer beicinho. Era muito bonitinho, mas eu não estava prestes a dizer-lhe isso. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido do nosso banho extra-longo e eu o escovei para fora dos seus olhos.

"Porque você é a pessoa que convidou todo mundo para assistir futebol hoje à noite. Eu sei que você ficaria contente em pedir comida pronta, mas o mínimo que podemos fazer é colocar um pouco de esforço para fazer com que nossos convidados sintam-se confortáveis." Um pouco de emoção passou por mim no meu uso da palavra 'nossos'. Parecia a coisa certa, no entanto.

"O que há de errado em pedir pizza?" Ele perguntou, olhando ansiosamente para a cama enquanto eu puxava um par de jeans e uma camisa da minha gaveta. Sim, eu tinha uma gaveta só minha na casa de Edward. Ele me presenteou com ela no mesmo dia em que me deu a chave. Foi a coisa mais adorável de todas pela tentativa e pelo quão doce ele tinha sido.

"Não há nada de errado com pizza, mas precisamos de bebidas. Você está quase sem cerveja, as garotas podem gostar de um pouco de vinho e nós poderíamos fritar algumas asas de frango e fazer uma salada, ou algo assim." Eu disse a ele enquanto vestia a camiseta sobre o meu sutiã azul elétrico.

Edward revirou os olhos e puxou-me para ele. "Eles entregarão isso em casa".

"Cerveja e vinho? Eu acho que não".

Seu sorriso brilhou e eu golpeei seu estômago. Eles provavelmente entregariam para ele, mas, maldito seja, nós iríamos para o supermercado e era isso. "Desculpe, Superstar, eu acho que você consegue se misturar com os plebeus por alguns minutos e ir até o mercado comigo".

Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço, completamente indiferente ao soco no estômago. Maldito abdômem duro, bonito e sexy. Sem mencionar a boca quente que estava chupando delicadamente na minha garganta. Talvez pudéssemos apenas... não. Eu me puxei para longe dele e ri quando ele amuou e puxou sua própria camiseta.

"Tudo bem, você está perdendo, querida".

Eu bati em sua bunda gostosa com a minha escova de cabelo e gritei quando ele me agarrou e me jogou por cima do seu ombro.

"Coloque-me no chão!"

"Talvez eu a carregue para o supermercado desse jeito. Seremos obrigados a atrair a atenção de toneladas de pessoas assim".

Eu bati em sua bunda com a minha escova de novo e ele gemeu e me colocou para baixo. Eu vi o olhar faminto em seus olhos e senti meu estômago vibrar. Não, não podíamos agora.

"Vamos, prego, você não está cansado ainda?" Ele tinha que estar. Meu corpo parecia que tinha passado por uma máquina, ou pela melhor malhação de toda a minha vida.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos verdes ainda levemente escurecidos, como eles tendiam a ficar quando ele estava excitado por mim, o que, felizmente, acontecia muito. "Eu nunca estou cansado demais para tocar você." Ele disse. Isso foi tão incrivelmente quente que é claro que eu tive que beijá-lo e, naturalmente, suas mãos começaram a vagar, primeiro me puxando contra ele, onde eu podia sentir a agitação de Zeus e, em seguida, agarrando minha bunda e apertando.

Eu me puxei para longe, embora meu corpo quisesse ficar onde estava. "Mexa-se, ou Emmett nos pegará nus. Você honestamente quer isso?" Eu podia imaginar a alegria no rosto de Emmett enquanto ele tirava fotos para fazer chantagem.

"Tudo bem, vamos ao mercado." Ele pegou minha mão e pegou sua carteira e as chaves e caminhamos em silêncio pelo corredor.

Edward apertou o botão para baixo do elevador e ele chegou rapidamente. Entramos no elevador vazio e ele me empurrou contra a parede. Eu ri e me abaixei por baixo do seu braço. "Você é insaciável".

Ele esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço. "Você gosta de mim desse jeito".

Eu realmente, realmente gostava. Chegamos ao piso inferior sem maiores incidentes e Edward segurou a porta do carro aberta para mim antes de entrar no seu lado e ligá-lo. Ele vivia bastante perto de um Safeway*****, então fomos até lá. Era tarde de domingo e estava muito lotado e eu gemi quando vi o grande volume de carros no estacionamento.

_*__Safeway__: u__ma grande rede de supermercados norte-americana_.

Edward sorriu quando estacionou em uma vaga. "Nosso primeiro passeio público. Parece que há muita gente aqui para registrar esse evento importante." Seu telefone zumbiu no seu bolso e ele o puxou para fora e franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando um botão para silenciá-lo.

"Quem era?" Perguntei quando saí do carro antes que ele pudesse dar a volta para abrir minha porta.

"O identificador de chamadas disse que era o Extra. Aqueles caras da TV?" Ele perguntou franzindo a testa. "Por que eles estariam me ligando?"

Algo me ocorreu, mas antes de me manifestar eu decidi que era melhor ver se eu estava certa. "Verifique o seu correio de voz".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas fez como eu pedi e eu vi sua mandíbula apertar com raiva. Maldito seja, eu estava certa. "Victoria?"

Ele suspirou e fechou seu telefone. "Aparentemente, ela está dando o meu número pessoal, já que ela não é mais minha funcionária." Ele olhou para o telefone e fez uma careta. _"People, o National Enquirer, Page Six, Sports Illustrated, ESPN..._ pode-se dizer, todos eles ligaram. Eu perdi as ligações enquanto estávamos no chuveiro".

Eu não sei por que me surpreendeu que ela fosse uma puta vingativa, mas surpreendeu. Peguei a mão dele na minha e o puxei para o supermercado. "Você terá que arrumar um novo número, assim que encontrar um novo publicitário".

Ele suspirou e apertou minha mão. "Eu cuidarei disso amanhã. Temos mais um dia de folga antes de voltar ao trabalho".

Nós nos aproximamos das portas de correr na parte da frente do Safeway e uma mulher com duas crianças pequenas saiu. Ela nos deu um sorriso apressado e começou a empurrar seu carrinho quando de repente ela deu um solavanco e parou. "Oh meu Deus, você é Edward Cullen!" Ela começou a dar tapinhas em seu cabelo vermelho e deu a Edward um sorriso brilhante. Ele sorriu de volta automaticamente e começou a empurrar-me para a porta quando a ruiva estendeu a mão para ele. "Posso pegar um autógrafo?"

Olhei para o rosto dele, que estava congelado em um sorriso, mas ele balançou a cabeça e a mulher remexeu na sua bolsa enorme antes de puxar uma caneta e sua agenda. Edward a colocou contra a parede para assinar e eu sorri para o quão doce e acolhedor o meu namorado era. "Talvez você possa me dar seu número também?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente. Meu sorriso desapareceu e eu encarei enquanto Edward tossiu e entregou a mulher a sua agenda, sem o seu número, embora ele resmungasse alguma coisa sobre todo mundo tê-lo, de qualquer maneira.

Ele deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele. "Sinto muito, mas tenho namorada, mas, cuide-se." Seus olhos lançaram para os filhos dela e de volta. "Bonitas crianças você tem ai".

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se voltando de um transe, e olhou para os seus filhos. "Ah, sim, obrigada. Bem, se você algum dia mudar de ideia, eu estou aqui todo domingo de manhã..." Ela parou quando Edward me empurrou para a loja e a deixou parada lá. Que porra é essa?

"Ela acabou de dar em cima de você na minha frente!" Eu silvei. Não sei por que isso me surpreendeu. Isso já havia acontecido na primeira vez, quando nos conhecemos, mas ele não era meu naquela época e essa senhora estava dando em cima dele na frente dos seus filhos, que poderiam ter quatro e dois anos de idade.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Isso acontece o tempo todo, Bella".

Uma coisa era saber, mas era uma coisa inteiramente diferente ver. "Ela era casada, no entanto!" Eu não havia deixado de ver a pedra em seu dedo anelar.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você acha honestamente que isso importa?"

Eu franzi a testa. "Deveria." Isso importaria muito para mim.

Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Importa para mim, querida".

E eu sabia que sim, então eu o abracei de volta. De repente, esta viagem ao supermercado não estava sendo tão atraente como tinha sido antes. "Pegue um carrinho e vamos sair daqui." Eu já podia sentir os olhos em nós e, com certeza, quando viramos o carrinho na loja, havia muitas pessoas nas filas dos caixas olhando para nós. Eu fiquei tensa e Edward puxou-me na frente dele, para que eu pudesse empurrar o carrinho. Pelo menos é o que eu pensava, mas em vez de se afastar, ele colocou suas mãos em cada lado meu no carrinho e pressionou contra mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sussurrei, sentindo minhas bochechas começarem a avermelhar sob todo o exame detalhado a que estávamos.

Ele se inclinou para frente e colocou seus lábios próximos ao meu ouvido, o que me fez ficar tensa por outro motivo. "Estou ajudando você a empurrar o carrinho".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não preciso de ajuda".

"Talvez não, mas eu gosto de ter você em meus braços".

E eu gostava de estar lá, mas não com cada cliente do supermercado olhando para nós. "Eles vão olhar quer eu toque você ou não, querida, e eu prefiro ter minhas mãos em você do que não ter. Incomoda-me menos e acho que será o mesmo para você." Seu polegar direito enlaçou com o meu dedo mindinho direito e eu tive que admitir que era fofo.

"Isso é um risco e eu provavelmente vou me machucar." Eu disse a ele porque, vamos encarar isso, duas pessoas empurrando um carrinho era um desastre esperando para acontecer.

"Eu não deixarei você cair." Ele respondeu com confiança, e eu sabia que era provavelmente verdade também. "Agora, você vai ficar aqui parada e discutir comigo, enquanto mais pessoas olham, ou vamos pegar tudo e ir assistir futebol?"

Ponto muito válido. Eu suspirei e empurrei o carrinho e Edward andou comigo, seus braços fortes me rodeando enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho pelo corredor. Homens e mulheres olhavam para ele como se ele fosse um deus. Pelo menos ninguém veio correndo para nós enquanto nos dirigíamos ao corredor de salgadinhos. Edward me soltou quando chegamos lá, agarrando três sacos de Doritos e três de Ruffles, bem como três tipos diferentes de petiscos.

"Exatamente quanto precisamos?" Perguntei, assim que ele jogou alguns pretzels também.

Ele riu e pegou uma lata de Pringles. "Você esquece que Emmett pode comer mais que todos nós juntos." Isso era verdade. Esperei que ele olhasse para o resto dos salgadinhos e decidi que ele tinha pegado o suficiente. Ele pressionou contra mim novamente e me ajudou a guiar o carrinho para a área de carnes.

"Você quer pegar um pouco de carne?" Eu perguntei, parando para olhar as ofertas de peru.

Edward riu e pressionou em mim e eu ofeguei quando senti Zeus contra a minha bunda. "Eu tenho muita carne para você".

Dei uma cotovelada no seu estômago e ele recuou rapidamente, soltando uma corrente de ar quando eu conectei com seu peito. "Pervertido." Eu disse a ele. O cara atrás do balcão estava rindo de nós e senti meu rubor retornando quando Edward riu com ele.

"Você me faz ser assim." Ele me disse, quando finalmente parou de rir de mim. Eu me virei para encará-lo, mas ele estava sorrindo e ele era tão malditamente adorável que eu não consegui manter minha irritação. Maldito seja.

"Fico feliz, mas guarde isso para quando estivermos em casa." Eu disse a ele. Ele atirou-me um sorriso sem arrependimento e mexeu suas sobrancelhas para mim e eu ri. "Sério, você quer pegar algum sanduíche, ou apenas o frango?" Eu me afasteu do carrinho e peguei um par de sacos de asas pré-cozidas. Edward riu e pegou vários outros sacos.

"Emmett." Ele me disse. Certo, eu tinha que fingir que eu estava alimentando 26, em vez de apenas seis. Ele se virou para o atendente. "Precisamos de dois quilos de peru defumado e dois quilos de presunto cozido." Ele pegou dois sacos de pão e os colocou no carrinho também. "E um quilo de queijo cheddar e um de provolone." Eu fiquei boquiaberta, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouvi um clique à nossa direita. Eu me virei e vi uma mulher quase da minha idade tirando fotos do meu namorado. Edward parecia totalmente desligado disso, atirando a ela um sorriso e envolvendo seus braços novamente em torno de mim quando ela parou. Eu me acostumaria com isso? Virei-me para encarar o balcão novamente, deixando-a só capturar o meu perfil. O telefone dela tocou um segundo depois e ela começou a dar gritinhos sobre o fato de que era realmente ele e que ela estava parado a 1,5 metros de distância.

Edward riu discretamente e eu balancei minha cabeça, esperando que eles pegassem nosso pedido rapidamente. Eu deveria tê-lo escutado e o deixado fazer as encomendas.

"Sim, estamos no Safeway do Elm! Você tweetou isso?" Oh Jesus, eles estavam twittando a nossa localização? Nós realmente precisávamos sair daqui. Peguei o peru e mentalmente incentivei o atendente a se apressar. "Você acha que eu devo? Mas ele está com uma garota! Sim, é verdade. Ok, eu farei isso".

Senti Edward tensionar atrás de mim e ele se virou, mas manteve a mão na minha cintura. Virei-me com ele e vi que a mulher em questão estava realmente tocando seu braço. Oh, inferno, não.

"Oi." Ela disse de forma flertante. Ela era bonita, com cabelos encaracolados castanhos claros e olhos azuis. Ela estava usando um par minúsculo de shorts e uma regata e eu realmente meio que queria chutar sua bunda por ir ao supermercado parecendo uma prostituta. Ela provavelmente estava simplesmente esperando por um cara como Edward notar isso. Pena que ele estava comprometido.

"Olá." Ele respondeu educadamente.

"Meu nome é Kara." Ela inclinou a cabeça e deu a ele um sorriso sensual. Pensei em bater nela com o presunto que eu tinha acabado de pegar. Talvez eu pudesse dizer que ele escorregou, como o vinho de Rose. Talvez eu pudesse enfiar seu rosto no fatiador... não, isso seria muito violento. Mas seria divertido. Edward apenas sorriu e apertou a minha cintura.

"Você é Edward Cullen, certo?" Por que todos sempre sentem a necessidade de dizer a ele quem ele era? Ele sabia quem ele era, maldição. Assim como eu. Ele era meu.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada. "Eu estava pensando, você não vai jogar hoje, certo?"

Como se ele fosse jogar hoje, ele estaria em pé no meio da porra da Safeway comprando comida suficiente para alimentar meu escritório por uma semana inteira? O quanto ela era estúpida?

"Certo." Edward respondeu, seus olhos em mim. Perguntei-me o que ele via no meu rosto. Eu parecia como se eu quisesse empurrá-la no fatiador? Eu parecia uma homicida? Eu não deveria, porque a mulher ainda estava olhando para ele como se ela quisesse derrubá-lo e jogá-lo contra a parede de vidro do balcão de carnes.

"Isso é legal! Então, tipo, você quer vir para uma festa na casa da minha amiga? Nossa fraternidade se reúne todos os domingos e geralmente assistimos você jogar, mas agora podemos assistir com você!"

Uma sala cheia de estudantes com tesão querendo meu homem. Não admira que sempre matassem garotas de fraternidade nos filmes. De repente, senti o desejo de ligar para Wes Craven* e ver se ele tinha planos para a tarde. Ted Bundy****** ainda estava vivo? Ele tinha uma coisa por garotas de fraternidade, não tinha?

_*__Wes Craven__: é __um realizador, produtor, argumentista e editor de cinema __norte-americano__, célebre por ter criado as famosas séries de filmes de terror __Pânico__ e __A hora do pesadelo__._

_* Ted Bundy: o mais terrível serial killer e criminoso sexual da América, que admitiu ter matado mais de 35 mulheres em um período de quatro anos._

"Desculpe, minha namorada e eu temos planos." Edward respondeu, pressionando seus lábios na minha bochecha. Eu não sabia se era apenas para mostrar ou se ele estava tentando me manter calma, mas eu senti um pouco da minha raiva começar a diminuir. Eu já não sentia a necessidade de pesquisar assassinos de fraternidades no meu celular, pelo menos.

"Oh." Ela olhou para mim de cima a baixo e sorriu. "Bem, ela pode vir também".

Eu viria*****, inúmeras vezes, graças às mãos dele e sua língua e seu pênis. Algo que você nunca conseguirá, Kara.

_*Em inglês, "vir" vem do verbo "come", que também significa "gozar"._

"Obrigado, mas estamos muito ocupados. Divirta-se, no entanto." Edward virou as costas para ela e me enjaulou contra o carrinho novamente. Eu relaxei um pouco quando seu corpo pressionou contra o meu. "Esqueça-a, baby." Ele sussurrou.

Como se fosse assim tão fácil? Eu sabia que seria assim, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que gostar. Eu tinha que tentar me acostumar com isso, porém, e encontrar o meu senso de humor na situação. Realmente, essas mulheres eram ridículas, afinal, elas se aproximavam de um cara que estava claramente acompanhado. Onde elas conseguiam essa coragem? Eu nunca faria algo assim. Inferno, eu não faria isso mesmo se ele estivesse sozinho e eu o visse por aí em algum lugar.

Finalmente, nosso último pedido foi entregue e eu agarrei o estúpido queijo e o coloquei no carrinho. Edward e eu fomos para a cerveja. Exatamente antes de chegarmos lá, um menino de cerca de sete anos veio até nós, seu boné do Cardinals empoleirado na sua cabeça. "Oi!" Ele disse, seus olhos castanhos arregalados de excitação. Seu pai estava de pé ao lado dele e parecia quase tão impressionado como seu filho.

Edward sorriu e estendeu a mão para o menino. "Olá. Qual é o seu nome?" Toda a minha irritação derreteu quando o rosto do menino se iluminou e ele apertou a mão de Edward.

"Eu sou Tim! Esse é o meu pai." Ele apontou por cima do seu ombro e seu pai nos deu um sorriso tímido. "Nós somos seus maiores fãs!"

"Vocês são?" Edward perguntou. "Bem, se você é o meu maior fã, você vai precisar que eu assine o seu boné, não é?"

Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais arregalados. "Ele pode, papai? Ele pode?"

Seu pai riu e tirou o boné da cabeça dele e o estendeu para Edward. "Claro." Eu vasculhei em minha bolsa e encontrei a minha caneta e dei a Edward, que o assinou, 'Para Tim, o meu maior fã e o favorito'. Ele entregou o boné de volta e Tim o segurou em seu coração. Tão bonitinho. Eu senti os meus ovários começarem a se agitar com o pensamento de Edward sorrindo para o nosso menininho desse jeito um dia. Pensamento perigoso, Bella.

"Ela é sua namorada?" Tim perguntou, olhando para mim.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ela é. Ela é muito bonita, não é?" Tim pareceu tímido, mas balançou a cabeça. Eu sorri e estendi minha mão. Ele a pegou e apertou rapidamente.

"Obrigada, Tim. Você é o meu fã favorito de Edward também." Já que o resto deles eram todas putas, não era muito como uma competição. Ele ficou vermelho brilhante e enterrou a cabeça no peito do seu pai. Edward riu e bagunçou o cabelo dele.

"Você será um jogador de futebol um dia, Tim?"

Ele se afastou do seu pai e assentiu enfaticamente. "Eu serei um quarterback, assim como você!"

"Deixe-me saber se você precisar de uma indicação algum dia." Edward disse a ele. Os olhos de Tim ficaram ainda maiores e ele engoliu em seco.

"Ok!" Obviamente ele estava muito animado para pensar na logística, mas Edward deua ele outro aperto de mão e disse a ele que tínhamos que ir. Ele agarrou seu boné ao seu pequeno peito e observou enquanto nos afastávamos.

"Isso foi adorável." Eu disse a Edward.

"Não são sempre mulheres que querem me agarrar. Eu tenho alguns fãs normais também." Edward apontou com uma risada. Fiz uma careta e cutuquei em seu lado enquanto ele pegava um par de caixas de doze cervejas. "Não precisamos de vinho?"

Eu pensei sobre isso e balancei minha cabeça. Eu queria muito acabar com isso. Nós dirigimos o carrinho até a frente e Edward assinou mais alguns autógrafos enquanto esperávamos na fila. Dei alguns sorrisos educados e uma mulher até me disse que ela leu o nosso artigo esta manhã e que o amou. Decidi que eu gostava dela e ela era a segunda melhor depois de Tim, quando ela nos tratou como se não fôssemos tão grande coisa. Nós descarregamos nossos artigos e Edward pagou pelos nossos mantimentos. Respirei um suspiro de alívio quando chegamos ao estacionamento. Ainda havia pessoas ao redor, mas pelo menos tivemos algum espaço.

"Não foi tão ruim, não é?" Edward perguntou, correndo os dedos pelas minhas costas enquanto empurrava o carrinho para o carro. Ele abriu o porta-malas e nós rapidamente carregamos as compras para dentro.

"Acho que não, embora eu ache que da próxima vez vou aceitar sua sugestão quando você quiser fazer as encomendas".

Ele riu e levou o carrinho para o lugar certo. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e beijou-me profundamente quando disse. "Não será sempre assim, mas acontece".

Eu suspirei e inclinei-me contra ele por um momento. "Eu sei. Eu me acostumarei a isso. De alguma forma".

Ele inclinou a cabeça e traçou minhas maçãs do rosto com o polegar. "Não importa se cada mulher, ou homem, naquele supermercado tenha me feito propostas. Você é a única que eu quero. Lembre-se disso e nós ficaremos bem".

Isso era verdade. Todos poderiam querer o que eu tinha, mas eles nunca o teriam. Ele era meu. Eu sorri e o beijei rapidamente.

"Você está certo. Vamos para casa." Casa era confortável. Casa era particular. Casa era simples. Eu queria estar lá desesperadamente.

Ele me ajudou a entrar no carro e entrou em seu lado, ligando e pegando a minha mão na sua. "Eu te amo, Bella. Só você".

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei respirar essas belas palavras. "Eu também te amo. Agora, vamos para casa e vamos nos preparar para a invasão de Emmett." Edward riu e voltamos para a nossa bolha. Sairíamos dela novamente em breve.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Vocês estão prontos para algum futebol?" Emmett gritou quando irrompeu pela porta da frente. Revirei meus olhos para Edward e relaxei em seus braços. Nós tínhamos deixado a porta destrancada, porque Emmett provavelmente a teria derrubado completamente se demorássemos muito tempo para atender, de qualquer maneira.

Ele entrou na sala e entregou um livro a Edward enquanto sorria para mim. "Por que diabos você está me dando _Diário de uma Paixão_?" Edward perguntou. Eu olhei e, certamente, era esse o livro em suas mãos.

"Bem, Edwina, depois de ler toda aquela merda sentimental no jornal esta manhã, pensei que você estivesse abraçando sua mulher interior. Eu também assinei para você receber esses romances todos os meses. Rosie, como são chamados?"

Rose entrou e entregou-me uma garrafa de vinho. "Harlequin*****, Emmett." Ela sentou na poltrona e Emmett se jogou ao meu lado no sofá.

_*__Harlequin__: editora de livros, principalmente romances._

"Sim, é isso. Todo mês você receberá uns cinco desses. Tenho certeza de que vão ajudá-lo a agarrar esse homem dos sonhos que você tanto anseia." Ele sorriu para Edward. "É, claro, esse homem sou eu e eu já estou comprometido, então boa sorte com isso".

"Você quer dizer com Jasper?" Eu perguntei. Edward gargalhou quando Emmett fez uma careta antes de rir. Ele abraçou-me e apertou-me não muito gentilmente.

"Isso foi épico, Bella! Claro, você sabe, isso significa guerra. Mas pelo menos eu finalmente tenho um adversário digno. Essas duas moças são muito sensíveis".

Emmett me soltou e o braço de Edward serpenteou em volta de mim quando ele atacou Emmett na parte de trás da cabeça com seu novo livro. Emmett riu e o agarrou da mão dele, colocando-o gentilmente na mesa do café. "Não estrague o meu presente, Cinderfella*****. Passei por muitos problemas procurando livros antes de encontrar o certo. Rosie ficou toda chorosa sobre a coisa então eu percebi que esse era o caminho a percorrer".

_*__Cinderfella__ é uma comédia americana lançada em 1960 sobre a história da Cinderella._

Rose cruzou as pernas e levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Não finja que você não viu o filme, Emmett. Você assistiu comigo e lembro-me de uma ou duas lágrimas em seus olhos".

"Ei! Isso nunca aconteceu. Eu estava com alergia à poeira. E eu só assisti porque você quis." Emmett balançou a cabeça com determinação.

"Claro, Emily, você é o único que namora um homem." Edward respondeu, enfiando-me perto contra o seu lado.

"Você está apenas com ciúme por eu não querer você".

"Eu acho que você é o ciumento, Hercules." Eu disse a ele, colocando minha mão sobre a coxa de Edward e dando-lhe um sorriso desafiador. Os olhos de Emmett estreitaram e ele se levantou e saiu da sala. "Eu o irritei?" Eu perguntei.

Rose começou a rir e só balançou a cabeça. Edward parecia tão confuso quanto eu. Emmett soltou um grito triunfante da cozinha e então veio de volta. "Mostre isso, amigo. Vamos ver quem é o maior".

"Isso é uma fita métrica?" Eu perguntei, exatamente quando Alice e Jasper entraram na sala.

"Edward é o maior." Jasper respondeu, atirando um olhar para Emmett. Ele, obviamente, ainda não estava feliz sobre a noite passada.

"E exatamente como diabos você sabe?" Edward perguntou, olhando entre seus dois amigos com interesse.

"Eu tenho dois olhos, não tenho? Eu tenha andado perto de vocês dois nus e, embora eu nunca tenha tido o tempo para medir, é meio óbvio. Você é mais longo; ele tem a mesma circunferência, talvez ele seja um pouco mais grosso".

"Estou realmente perturbado pra caralho que você saiba disso." Edward disse a ele. Jasper apenas sorriu e sentou em uma cadeira, puxando Alice em seu colo enquanto ela ria deles. "Emmett, coloque essa coisa longe de mim. Eu não vou deixar você medir meu pau. Eu acho que ele está ficando cada vez menor só de ouvir essa conversa".

"Não o meu Zeus!" Coloquei minha mão sobre ele protetoramente enquanto todos na sala rugiram em torno de nós.

Edward riu e afastou minha mão do seu pênis. "Está tudo bem, baby. Embora eu ache que vou começar a usar uma sunga no chuveiro".

Jasper sorriu. "O quê? Eu estou confortável com a minha masculinidade".

"Sério? Eu percebi que você não se comparou a nós dois." Emmett respondeu. "Embora talvez você esteja apenas tentando manter um pouco de mistério para o nosso próximo encontro, hein?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para Jasper sugestivamente e foi recebido com uma careta irritada.

"Você nunca chegará com as suas mãos perto de mim novamente, Emmett. Eu juro".

"Espere! Ele colocou as mãos em você? Conte!" Sentei-me ansiosamente.

Jasper apenas me deu o sinal de lábio zipado e eu fiz uma careta, mas eu deveria saber melhor. "Emmett agarrou a bunda dele quando eles foram sentar para jantar!" Alice forneceu alegremente. Jasper cutucou o lado dela, mas isso não estava prestes a parar Alice. "E então ele pegou o filé dele e o cortou para ele, como se ele fosse uma criança, em vez do seu acompanhante. Ele pediu seus drinks, puxou a cadeira, a coisa toda!"

Eu olhei para Emmett, que estava sorrindo alegremente. "O que há com essa coisa de agarrar a bunda?"

"Bem, Riley agarrou a minha quando estávamos dançando, e eu estou falando de uma agarrada total e um aperto que levou o meu padu diretamente ao dele." Ele estremeceu, mas depois deu de ombros. "Pelo menos ele aprecia uma boa bunda quando vê uma." Ele lançou-me um olhar de desaprovação que me teve caindo contra Edward quando eu ri. Ele se juntou, colocando ambos os braços em volta de mim. "Enfim, se eu fui tateado, então Jasper teria que ser agarrado. Usei o mesmo castigo para ele!"

"Eu não agarrei você, idiota. Você deveria ter tateado Riley!" Jasper jorrou, seus olhos azuis queimando enquanto ele se lembrava do trauma que tinha sofrido na mão de Emmett, ou nas mãos, eu imaginei.

"Riley teria ficado feliz se eu o tateasse. Você tinha que suportar o que eu tive que suportar".

"Eu tive que suportar as mãos errantes da velha Sra. Fuller. Você não teve as mãos enrugadas da velha senhora em sua coxa".

"Então você está dizendo que as mãos de um homem são melhores que as de uma velha mulher?" Emmett exigiu. "Você realmente é gay".

Jasper bufou. "Se eu sou, eu não sou gay por você".

"Você malditamente bem seria gay por mim. Eu sou gostoso! Todo mundo me quer." Ele olhou ao redor da sala procurando por uma afirmação, mas não encontrou nenhuma, nem mesmo da sua noiva.

"Então por que você foi o menor valor de todos nós?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso triunfante.

Emmett franziu a testa, mas então seu rosto clareou. "Porque Rosie assustou todas as pessoas dando lances em mim. Ninguém tem medo de Alice".

Alice olhou para cima então e deu a ele um dos seus olhares fulminantes que tinha feito muitos homens maiores encolherem de terror. "É isso mesmo, Emmett? Isso não é o que eu ouço".

Emmett engoliu em seco. "Por que todos estão pegando no meu pé? Pensei que estávamos aqui para pegar no deles." Ele gesticulou para Edward e eu. "A Dama e o Vagabundo com seus olhares cheios de alma e seus atos de desaparecimento".

"Ahhh, você sentiu saudades de nós, Emmett?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele passou os dedos pelas pontas do meu cabelo.

"Malditamente certa! Eu talvez não tenha conseguido dar lances nele, mas eu poderia ter, pelo menos, o feito dançar comigo. A Jasmine ali era muito alta e poderosa para sair com um homem de verdade".

"Isso é porque eu não danço com homens." Jasper ainda estava irritado, era muito engraçado ver a raiva em seu rosto. Alice parecia perfeitamente contente, porém, totalmente despreocupada que seu homem estivesse tão irritado. Eu não tinha dúvida de que ela tinha recebido uma reprimenda na noite passada.

"Não, apenas velhinhas enrugadas." Ele sorriu mais para nós. "Ele teve que dançar com a Sra. Fuller dez vezes. E eu disse a ela que ele estava interessado em um dos seus cachorros. Ele quer uma fêmea chamada Penelope que ele poderá vestir com laços cor de rosa e casaquinhos".

"É por isso que ela me disse que eu poderia vir na próxima semana?" Jasper perguntou, seu rosto virando uma máscara agradável de vermelho.

Emmett levantou as sobrancelhas. "Por que você achou que ela queria que você viesse? Para vocês se tatearem sob as roupas? Por que, Salsicha, seu cachorro velho, você estava esperando que uma velhinha se apaixonasse por você?"

Jasper levantou Alice do seu colo e ficou de pé com os punhos cerrados. Olhei para Edward, que não pareceu se importar que Jasper estivesse prestes a bater em Emmett. Ele simplesmente nos puxou para fora do sofá quando Jasper se lançou contra Emmett e os dois caíram, batendo no sofá e rolando no chão, gemendo e balançando. Eu estava muito mais preocupada com o sofá do que com os dois e fiz sinal para Edward me ajudar a tirá-los, quando eles rolaram de cima dele. Ele me ajudou e eu corri minhas mãos sobre as costas do sofá, agradecida que ele não parecesse estar danificado.

Olhei para cima quando Jasper conseguiu dar um soco decente na mandíbula de Emmett. Emmett bateu-lhe no lado da cabeça com sua grande pata e Jasper voou, atordoado pelo golpe.

"Vocês dois podem parar agora?" Rose perguntou, parecendo aborrecida. Ela não tinha se movido do seu assento e Alice estava sentada no braço da cadeira de Rose. Não era uma ocorrência incomum que eles brigassem, mas geralmente não ficava físico. Jasper e Emmett olharam um para o outro e, em seguida, Em levantou e estendeu a mão em direção a Jasper. Ele permitiu que ele o puxasse a seus pés, soltando sua mão imediatamente após ficar de pé.

"Desculpa, cara." Jasper murmurou. "Você simplesmente me encheu demais o saco".

"Nenhum dano, nenhuma falta." Emmett disse a ele com seriedade, batendo-lhe nas costas. "Isso teria acontecido mais cedo ou mais tarde. Desculpe por irritar você." Jasper assentiu e tudo parecia estar bem novamente.

"Obrigada." Rose disse a eles. "Agora, se vocês puderem parar de agir como crianças, eu gostaria de contar a Bella e Edward sobre a parte realmente divertida da noite".

"Conte!" Sentei-me ansiosamente. Eu não estava triste por ter perdido toda a diversão. Eu tive minha própria diversão aqui em casa, que não chegou remotamente perto de ser acompanhada por senhoras idosas e ser tateada na bunda.

"Bem, cerca de meia hora depois de vocês dois desaparecerem, Esme decidiu resgatar Tanya." Ah, como eu tinha esquecido disso? Longe da vista, longe do coração, eu acho.

"O que aconteceu? Ela fez um escândalo? Eu lerei sobre isso no jornal?" Merda, o que a impediria de ir para a imprensa?

Rose levantou uma mão. "Tudo a seu tempo, Bella. Quando Esme nos contou que ea soltaria, Alice e eu fomos com ela, apenas no caso de ela tentar alguma coisa." Rose sorriu. "Eu não estava prestes a deixar a oportunidade de entrar em uma briga com ela passar por uma terceira vez".

Alice riu. "E eu não a deixaria dizer mais uma palavra sobre você, ou atacar Esme ou Rose".

Eu ri. "Você não queria perder a ação".

Alice assentiu. "Isso também. Então, fomos para a área privada do clube e estava completamente tranquila. Eu pensei que ela ainda estaria gritando, mas eu acho que ela desistiu em algum ponto".

Rose sorriu. "Então, nós fizemos um grande show ao chocalhar a maçaneta algumas vezes e Esme disse a Tanya que abriríamos a porta e nós a tiraríamos em um minuto. Ela começou a xingar em russo e eu me preparei para a batalha, pronta para jogá-la no chão quando ela saísse. Eu não sei do que ela estava chamando a sua mãe, Edward, mas tenho certeza que ela não estava dizendo a ela que mulher linda ela era".

Edward franziu a testa e eu apertei sua mão. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava muito descontente sobre a situação com Tanya, embora tivesse acabado muito bem para nós, pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

Alice a cortou "Sua mãe foi totalmente tranquila sobre isso, no entanto. Ela simplesmente agiu como se nada estivesse errado e como se ela estivesse muito preocupada com Tanya. Nós finalmente fizemos o gerente abrir a porta e lá estava Tanya".

"A mancha em seu vestido havia se espalhado por toda a frente. Ela esteve tentando lavar com toalhas de papel e sabão e água. Ela parecia ainda pior do que estava antes!" Rose sorriu em triunfo.

"Ela enrolou suas mãos em punhos e deu um passo em direção a sua mãe quando Rose se moveu bem na frente dela. Ela saltou para trás como se tivesse sido queimada quando viu o rosto dela!" Alice riu.

"Sim, ela tem medo de mim. Ela tem mais medo de Esme, no entanto".

"Minha mãe? Por que diabos alguém teria medo da minha mãe?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque ela é magnífica!" Rose disse a ele. "Ela na verdade me empurrou para fora do caminho, caminhou diretamente até Tanya e disse na voz mais assustadora que eu já ouvi, 'Você está livre para ir, Tanya, mas eu quero que você saiba que se você respirar uma palavra sobre esta noite para a imprensa, eu farei com que você perca todos os contratos de modelo que você tem e qualquer novo que aparecer. Não fale sobre o meu filho ou a namorada dele. Se eu ouvir você falar sobre eles, você vai se arrepender. E eu saberei se você falar.'" Rose fez uma imitação de Esme, embora isso não parecesse com a Esme que eu já tinha visto. Graças a Deus por isso. A boca de Edward estava aberta como um peixe no anzol.

"Minha mãe ameaçou Tanya?"

"Inferno, sim, ela ameaçou! E ela foi mais assustadora do que eu jamais poderia esperar. Talvez ela seja como uma leoa que protege seu filhote, ou algo assim?" Rose deu de ombros.

"Awww, você é o filhote dela, Simba!" Emmett pareceu bastante contente por ter um novo conjunto de apelidos para pedir emprestado. Edward jogou o _Diário de uma Paixão _nele e Emmett o pegou, rindo como um idiota.

"Então foi isso? Ela simplesmente aceitou isso e foi embora?"

"Bem, ela disse que nunca quis machucar seu queriiiiido Eddie." Alice imitou o sotaque de Tanya terrivelmente, mas foi engraçado. "Eu vou agora. Homens me amam. Eu encontrar um novo." Alice riu. "Nós demos a ela uma toalha de mesa para envolver em torno de si e a enfiamos em uma limusine e lá se foi ela".

"Nós estamos realmente livres daquelas bruxas?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta. Edward riu e esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço.

"Parece que sim".

"Você se livrou do Pica-Pau? Que bom!" Emmett gritou.

"Sim, eu me livrei, mas estou pagando por não ser organizado." Edward fez uma careta para o seu telefone celular, que ainda estava desligado.

"O que você quer dizer?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ela deu o meu número de telefone para todas as revistas, repórteres e Deus sabe quem mais deve estar ligando desde que as notícias sobre Bella e eu saíram. Na última vez que eu chequei, havia cerca de vinte mensagens deles querendo entrevistas." Eu tracei a linha da sua mandíbula, que estava flexionada em irritação e ele me deu-me um sorriso apertado. "Eu pedi para Tommy me encontrar um novo publicitário, mas nesse meio tempo eu preciso ligar para algumas dessas pessoas e obter um novo número de telefone".

Ele olhou para Alice, que estava olhando para ele com interesse. "Na verdade, Alice, eu estava meio que querendo saber se..." Antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela pegou o telefone dele.

"Qual é a sua senha?" Ela perguntou. Todos nós observamos quando ela girou para fora da sala, só para voltar um minuto depois com o seu enorme organizador. "Eu preciso do seu calendário. Eu sei quando você treina e joga e tal, graças ao meu Jazzy." Ela enviou a ele um sorriso, que ele retornou com uma puxada do seu chapéu imaginário. "Você tem algum compromisso diferente dos dele? Eu precisarei do número do seu agente, para agendar as entrevistas de possíveis substitutos para mim".

Ela parou quando percebeu que a sala inteira estava em silêncio e olhando para ela. "O quê?"

"Hum, eu suponho que você vai assumir o cargo?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente.

"Temporariamente. Eu sou uma planejadora por natureza, então eu posso ajudar com a sua programação. E eu amaria dar entrada em sua linha de roupas." A luz em seus olhos era quase maníaca e assustadora. Eu tinha pena dos funcionários de Edward.

Edward suspirou. "Ok, então. Tommy e Alec estão na discagem rápida, quatro e sete, respectivamente. Eles serão os dois com quem você precisará se comunicar para potenciais reuniões. Eu tenho uma reunião de quarterback toda terça-feira às cinco e ela termina por volta das sete horas. Meu planejador está na sala de informática..." Ele parou quando ela saiu da sala para ir buscá-lo. "Santo inferno".

"Eu não sei o que você acabou de fazer, mas tenho um sentimento que você pode sentir falta da Vaca Vicky quando tudo isto estiver terminado." Emmett murmurou, olhando por cima do seu ombro para certificar que Alice não tinha voltado à sala.

"Melhor ela do que eu." Edward coçou a cabeça. "Eu acho".

Eu sorri para Edward. "Ela fará um ótimo trabalho para você, eu sei disso".

"Você pode nunca mais ver o seu telefone novamente." Jasper disse a ele, parecendo altamente divertido com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Seu bom humor habitual foi restaurado. Homens eram estranhos; batiam um no outro e então tudo estava bem.

Oh, sim. "Falando de telefones." Eu desvencilhei-me dos braços de Edward e fui pegar o meu. Os olhos de Emmett se iluminaram quando voltei para a sala com ele. "O que mais você fez?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele deu-me um olhar inocente. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer".

"Claro que você não tem." Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e comecei a percorrer os toques musicais da minha agenda. "_Shake Your Moneymaker_ para o meu médico?"

"Imagino que ela tenha visto essa bunda gostosa uma ou duas vezes." Emmett disse-me, sua voz cheia de humor.

"_Bootylicious_ para o meu dentista?"

"Eu levei um risco calculando que ele não ligaria para você esta semana. Quando você fará sua próxima limpeza?" Ele perguntou.

Fiz uma careta para ele e continuei. "_Fat Bottomed Girls_?" Eu gritei, mal resistindo a lançar meu telefone nele. A única coisa que me impediu de fazer isso foi saber que ele provavelmente faria algo ainda pior com ele se ele o tivesse em suas garras novamente. Eu realmente não queria uma foto da sua bunda peluda.

"O quê? É um clássico!" Emmett me disse, depois que terminou de rir. Jasper estava fazendo o seu melhor para conter a risada e Rose não estava sequer tentando. Pelo menos o meu Edward estava se segurando, embora seus olhos verdes estivessem dançando com diversão. "E foi para o seu ginecologista, então eu imaginei que fosse o mais adequado".

"Minha bunda não é gorda!" Eu gritei. Alice enfiou a cabeça na sala e fez uma careta para mim, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação enquanto ela falava com quem quer que fosse que estava com ela ao telefone. Que pena eu interromper suas ligações de negócios. Revirei meus olhos e continuei percorrendo meus toque de telefone.

"_Smack That_?"

"Eu sabia que você era estranha, Swan." Emmett disse.

"Eu vou bater em alguém*****." Eu murmurei. Edward finalmente riu e eu o encarei.

_*__Smack That__ significa 'bata nisso', por isso ela fez o trocadilho 'eu vou bater em alguém'._

"Desculpe, querida, mas você é simplesmente muito engraçada quando está brava".

"Eu preciso encontrar um novo toque para você." Eu disse a ele irritada.

"_Whip It_!" Emmett sugeriu. "Não, espere!" Ele digitou em seu telefone furiosamente e então acendeu um sorriso e, de repente, uma música aleatória começou a tocar. "O nome dela é _Pussy Whipped_!" Ele anunciou em deleite. Ouvimos a letra da música e eu quase caí do sofá enquanto ouvíamos a canção sobre o menino que foi derrubado por uma gatinha*****. Emmett tocou para nós várias músicas do mesmo tema, cada uma mais engraçada que a anterior, e todos nós estávamos perto das lágrimas.

*_No duplo sentido, pois 'pussy' também significa 'boceta'. Então o menino caiu por uma boceta._

"Eu não sei, Em, acho que essas poderiam se aplicar a todos vocês." Rose anunciou. Emmett abriu a boca para argumentar, mas pensou melhor quando ela olhou para ele.

"É verdade." E|le concordou. "Vou enviá-las para você." Ele me disse amavelmente.

Eu ri e agradeci, fechando meu telefone depois que removi todos os toques telefônicos ofensivos.

"Então, por falar nisso." Rose disse sugestivamente. "Vocês dois tiveram um bom momento na noite passada? Edward valeu todo o dinheiro que você gastou nele na noite passada?"

Eu ri e sorri para o constrangimento no rosto de Edward. "Ele certamente valeu. Eu o deixei trabalhar um pouco mais nisso esta manhã, no entanto".

"Caramba!" Emmett gritou em aprovação. Ele se virou para olhar para Jasper. "Você sabe, você não valeu mais do que uns cem dólares meus na noite passada. É melhor você começar a trabalhar nos outros $ 74.900".

Jasper olhou para ele. "Não comece novamente. Eu não pedi para você me comprar".

"Mas você foi comprado e agora eu o possuo".

"Você me possuía na noite passada, não hoje." Ele recostou-se e cruzou os braços.

"Mas você não fez nada na noite passada! Pegue uma cerveja para mim e eu descontarei $ 500 da sua conta".

"Vou pegar uma cerveja e jogá-la em sua cabeça." Jasper disse a ele.

"E vamos ver, eu vou descontar $ 1.000 se você pixar o armário do Bear no vestiário após o jogo no domingo. E $ 5.000 se você medir o pau de Edward e me disser para que eu possa compará-lo ao meu. E $ 3.000 se você citar meu nome em sua próxima entrevista." Ele estava numerando e listando maneiras de Jasper valer a pena o seu gasto enquanto Jasper tentava ignorá-lo cuidadosamente.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Zeus vale muito mais do que 5.000 dólares".

Ele riu e beijou minha orelha. "Eu sei, mas não precisamos encorajá-lo. Eu tenho visões dele prendendo-me ao chão enquanto Jasper tenta medir-me. Não é divertido." Na verdade, meio que era, mas eu não queria dizer isso a ele.

Eu me aconcheguei contra ele e observei Jasper e Emmett discutirem novamente, Rose folheou através de uma revista de carros e ouvimos o murmúrio ocasional de Alice na outra sala. Isso, aqui, era onde eu pertencia. Com essas pessoas loucas e divertidas. Eles me fizeram esquecer a porcaria de início de dia e me lembraram exatamente o que eu tinha ganhado desde que Edward entrou na minha vida. Tudo.


	27. Capítulo 26 – Interferência de passagem

**Capítulo 26 – Interferência de passagem defensiva**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

Pela primeira vez desde que comecei, eu realmente senti borboletas no meu estômago enquanto me dirigia para o trabalho. Era como se fosse o meu primeiro dia todo novamente, mas não era. Eraapenas o meu primeiro dia como a repórter que está romanticamente envolvida com Edward Cullen. Eu não tinha certeza de como os meus colegas de trabalho, além de Jessica e Lauren, reagiriam a esta notícia, especialmente os meus colegas repórteres esportivos. Nós sempre nos demos bem, mas, de alguma forma, eu sentia como se tudo estivesse prestes a mudar. E eu sabia que tinha que me acostumar com isso, porque isto era apenas o primeiro conjunto de colegas de trabalho com os quais lidar. Repórteres rivais eram suscetíveis a ser muito menos acolhedores.

Tentei empurrar meu nervosismo de lado quando entrei no prédio, afinal, eu disse a Ted que poderia lidar com isso e eu quis dizer isso. Eu me controlei quando virei a esquina e caminhei em direção a mesa de Ashley Blake. Ela era, para todos os intentos e propósitos, a secretária, mas na realidade ela controlava cada pedaço de informação que vinha para a mesa de notícias, encaminhando-as para a pessoa adequada. Nós não poderíamos trabalhar sem ela.

Ela olhou para mim enquanto falava no fone de ouvido e ainda transferia outra ligação. Sorri para ela e ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos escuros movendo sobre mim quase como se ela estivesse me verificando. Eu quase podia ouvi-la me avaliando, perguntando-se o que Edward Cullen poderia ter visto em mim. Em seguida, um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto e eu automaticamente sorri de volta. "Amei o artigo." Ela murmurou enquanto apertava uma outra linha em seus fones de ouvido. Eu mentalmente me castiguei por ser uma idiota, sorri o meu agradecimento e continuei em direção ao meu cubículo.

Enquanto eu posso ter imaginado a reação de Ashley comigo, eu não imaginava o silêncio que caiu sobre a maioria dos meus colegas quando eu caminhei até a minha mesa. Conversas que estavam acontecendo foram cortadas no meio da frase e eu senti vários pares de olhos em mim. Eu interiormente me encolhi pela atenção, mas mantive minha cabeça erguida. Eu não tinha nada para me envergonhar. Então eu estava namorando uma celebridade. Superem isso.

Eu foquei em Seth Clearwater e Paul Mader, meus colegas na mesa de esportes. Seth estava atualmente fazendo o meu antigo trabalho, juntamente com a cobertura de atletismo do estado do Arizona. Paul era responsável pela Universidade do Arizona e também fazia comentários envolvendo o resto da Conferência Pac-10*****. Os olhos escuros de Seth encontraram os meus por um momento antes que ele desviasse o olhar de mim e puxasse algo em seu computador. Paul não fingiu estar ocupado, ele simplesmente recostou em sua cadeira e bebeu um gole de café enquanto acenava a cabeça me olhando.

_***Conferência Pac-10**: é uma conferência formada pelas universidades do Oeste dos EUA, e tem muita tradição, principalmente as universidades da Califórnia. _

"Paul." Eu disse, dando-lhe o meu sorriso de sempre, como se fosse qualquer outro dia.

"Sra. Cullen." Ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso. Meu coração parou por alguns segundos antes de começar a martelar no meu peito. De acordo com Edward, esse seria o meu nome um dia. Embora eu não tenha dito isso no momento, eu queria isso. Incomodou-me que Paul foi o primeiro a chamar-me assim, no entanto.

Parei em sua mesa e o encarei. "Este não é o meu nome." Seth murmurou algo atrás de mim, mas eu não entendi, e quando virei para encará-lo, ele ainda estava olhando para sua tela de computador.

Paul chutou seus pés em cima da sua mesa e eu bati em seu sapato levemente. "Você sabe, eu sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por garotos bonitos, Bella, e eu esperava que você se apaixonasse por mim".

Revirei meus olhos. Paul era muito bem casado, com três lindos filhos. "Aquele cara feio? Você não poderia esperar competir com o meu homem." Eu zombei falsamente.

Ele riu. "Nem dentro ou fora do campo, eu tenho medo." Paul tinha sido um quarterback no ensino médio, mas nada que tenha ido para a faculdade.

"Tudo bem, eu ainda te amo, de qualquer maneira, mesmo que você não seja bonito." Eu disse a ele, olhando por cima e ainda vendo apenas a parte de trás da cabeça de Seth. Olhei para Paul e ele encolheu os ombros. Eu sabia que Seth tinha uma queda por mim e eu senti uma pontada de culpa por não corresponder o seu interesse. Ele provavelmente ficou magoado quando leu sobre eu e Edward no jornal.

"Então, Seth, eu realmente amei o seu artigo sobre o jogo Plant." Eu disse a ele.

"Obrigado." Ele grunhiu, ainda não olhando para mim.

Paul soltou um assobio baixo e estendeu as mãos na frente dele em sinal de rendição. "Vou pegar um refil." Ele nos disse, agarrando a sua xícara de café e indo em direção à sala de descanso.

Eu suspirei e tentei novamente. "Eu realmente acho que Adams levará o título este ano. O runningback***** deles é durão e a linha ofensiva abre buracos do tamanho do Grand Canyon." Nada. Nem uma palavra de reconhecimento, uma reação, ou mesmo um estremecimento.

_*Runningback: jogador do ataque, geralmente faz jogo corrido para ganhar jardas._

"Jess e Lauren tiveram um ótimo momento no leilão, embora eu esteja um pouco preocupada que Lauren pode ter feito Crowley trabalhar muito para que ele seja eficaz no domingo." Sim, eu estava ficando desesperada. Seth era a minha pessoa favorita aqui no trabalho e eu odiava que ele não estivesse falando comigo.

"E quanto ao Cullen? Tenho certeza que você está tirando algum do seu tempo de preparação." As palavras, quando chegaram, eram amargas e duras. Eu ofeguei e agarrei a borda da mesa dele, como se para me segurar da dor das suas palavras enquanto elas deslizavam através de mim. Ele finalmente se virou e o olhar em seu rosto combinava com as suas palavras. Seus olhos negros eram afiados para mim e sua boca estava curvada em um sorriso de escárnio.

"Eu... eu, uh..." Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Só me diga uma coisa, Bella. Lembra-se do dia em que eu cobri para você, quando você tinha algo importante para fazer?" Claro que eu me lembrava. Essa foi a noite em que eu fiz amor com Edward pela primeira vez, facilmente uma das melhores noites da minha vida inteira. "O Cullen era a coisa importante que você tinha que fazer? Ou devo dizer, a pessoa importante que você tinha que fazer?"

Lancei um rápido olhar ao nosso redor e ninguém estava olhando para nós, mas então, novamente, eu não os via trabalhando nos telefones ou teclando algo. Eu tinha um sentimento de que cada pessoa ao alcance da voz estava em sintonia com o que Seth estava dizendo.

Eu abaixei minha voz e tentei responder. "Seth, eu realmente não acho que..."

"Apenas responda a pergunta, Bella." Sua voz não era alta, mas seu tom era alto e claro.

"Sim, eu tinha planos com Edward." Eu daria a ele a verdade, mesmo se ele me odiasse por isso.

Seth riu sombriamente. "Bem, eu estou feliz que você não deixou o trabalho interferir na sua vida pessoal. Inferno, você pode usar a sua vida pessoal para melhorá-lo agora. Todo mundo sai ganhando".

Essa declaração fez algumas pessoas atrás de mim falar e quando me virei para olhá-los, eles se calaram com olhares culpados. Claro que ele não estava sozinho pensando isso, não importa o que dissemos na entrevista. Eu sabia que haveria incrédulos; eu realmente não tinha pensado que meu amigo seria um deles.

Eu suspirei e estendi a mão em direção a ele, mas ele se empurrou para longe antes que eu pudesse tocar no seu braço. Acho que eu deveria ter esperado isso. "Você me conhece melhor do que isso, Seth. Eu não usaria Edward para chegar à frente".

"Eu não conheço você, nada, Bella. Você teve certeza disso." Ele respondeu irritado.

"O que isso significa?" Eu tinha passado inúmeras horas com Seth, falando sobre a vida, esportes, executando questões por ele e o ajudando sempre que ele precisava. Éramos amigos, maldito seja.

"Isso significa que toda vez que eu te convidei para sair, você disse não. Acho que você estava esperando pelo peixe grande, no entanto. Diga-me, Bella, como você o fisgou?"

Eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. "Seth, nós somos amigos e eu não queria estragar..."

"Nós não somos amigos!" Ele gritou e agora todo o local estava em silêncio.

Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, mas eu me recusei a deixá-las cair na frente de todo o escritório. "Tudo bem, claramente você está bravo comigo. Sinto muito que eu não quisesse estragar a nossa amizade saindo com você. Aparentemente, eu fiz isso me apaixonando por Edward. Sinto muito que isso machuque você e sinto muito que eu não tenha dito isso a você a um longo tempo. Eu estava esperando... bem, não importa o que eu estava esperando. Eu não vou incomodá-lo novamente".

Algo brilhou em seus olhos, mas eu não poderia dizer se era mais raiva ou não. Eu esperava que fosse arrependimento, mas eu não ficaria por perto para descobrir. Virei e caminhei em direção a minha mesa, evitando fazer contato visual com qualquer um. Afundei em minha cadeira e liguei meu computador, olhando para a tela enquanto eu o esperava iniciar. Meu celular tinha mensagens não lidas e eu o peguei e digitei minha senha, fazendo tudo que eu podia para tentar me distrair da dor que eu estava sentindo.

Vinte e sete mensagens? Que diabos? Ouvi enquanto repórter após repórter deixou uma mensagem, querendo me entrevistar sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward. Eram todos das mesmas entidades que vieram atrás dele e eu suspirei e desliguei sem ouvir todas, apenas algumas. Eu sabia que eles queriam falar comigo, Alice tinha me dito também quando ela voltou do seu longo exílio enquanto ela bancava a Relações Públicas para Edward.

Disquei o número dela rapidamente. "Ei, Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Ela atendeu, parecendo completamente ativa para alguém que estava trabalhando em dois empregos. Eu queria odiá-la, mas isso era impossível.

"Oh, vamos ver, todo mundo no trabalho acha que eu sou uma puta e eu tenho cerca de um bilhão de solicitações de entrevistas em minha caixa de mensagens." Sim, eu estava exagerando, mas este dia já era uma droga e ainda não era sequer 10hs ainda.

"Quem chamou você de puta?" O tintilar se tornou quase um grunhido quando Alice me questionou.

"Ele não disse isso em tantas palavras, mas..."

"Quem, Bella?" Ela gritou. E agora eu ficaria surda na minha orelha direita, no topo de tudo mais.

Soltei um suspiro antes de responder. "Seth".

"Eu vou acabar com ele!" Ela gritou. "Ele deveria ser seu amigo e ele não pode ficar feliz por você só porque você não correspondeu os sentimentos dele? Foda-se isso".

"Alice, não há nada que você possa fazer. Tenho certeza que ele não é o único pensando isso. Ele apenas é o único que disse isso".

"Bella, diga-me uma coisa. Se alguém que você chamasse de amigo no seu trabalho estivesse namorando alguém famoso, você o acusaria de fazer algum tipo de ganho pessoal?"

"Não, é claro que não".

"Bem, então, isso diz a você tudo o que você precisa saber sobre Seth. Ele está com raiva e com ciúme e é um imbecil. Eu tenho totalmente a intenção de chutar a bunda dele da próxima vez que eu for te ver".

Eu ri com a imagem de uma Alice de 1m53cm chutando a bunda de um Seth com 1m92m, mas eu não duvidava que ela pudesse fazer isso. Ela tinha feito Emmett se encolher, pelo amor de Deus.

"Não ria de mim, eu posso fazer isso." Ela me informou com altivez.

"Eu sei que você pode. É apenas uma imagem mental engraçada." Eu amava que Alice pudesse me fazer encontrar humor em qualquer situação.

"Talvez seja, mas ele não estará rindo, eu garanto a você. Quanto aos repórteres, simplesmente os ignore. Eu arranjei um par de entrevistas para vocês dois a cada noite, apenas por telefone, nada muito sério, e eles não terão mais do que 30 minutos. Eu disse a eles que não há muito a dizer e que eles devem usar o artigo de Lauren como sua base, porque eles não receberão muito mais do que isso. Será perfeitamente indolor. Vocês têm a noite de quinta-feira de folga para desfrutarem um ao outro antes que vocês dois viajem para Chicago na sexta-feira".

"Obrigada por tudo isso." Respondi sarcasticamente.

"Oh, cale a boca, vocês têm todas as noites também. Você passa uma ou duas horas em entrevistas e então a noite é sua. Tive a certeza de que vocês tenham muito tempo sozinhos".

"Eu sei, Alice, e eu agradeço você. Ninguém mais poderia ter retomado a agenda de Edward tão rapidamente." Ela estava certa e eu queria que ela soubesse que eu apreciava o que ela estava fazendo por ele, por nós.

"Bem, isso é verdade." Ela respondeu, soando satisfeita. "Você sabia que eles querem que ele faça uma linha de roupa íntima?"

Eu congelei. Maldição, ela já tinha ouvido sobre isso? "Sim, ele mencionou isso".

"Bem! Você não acha que ele deveria? Eu tenho todas essas ideias!" Eu me desliguei enquanto ela divagava sobre cuecas, cuecas boxer e o que quer que diabos ela tivesse em mente.

"Isso é ótimo, Alice. Edward não tem certeza se ele quer fazer isso, no entanto." E eu não tinha certeza se eu queria que o meu homem ficasse quase nu em anúncios de revista e televisão, que é exatamente o que aconteceria. Eu não era uma tola.

"Uh huh, mas seria muito lucrativo e..." Ela tagarelava. Uma garganta limpou na frente da minha mesa e eu olhei para cima para ver Lauren e Jessica sorrindo para mim como as gêmeas do Chapeleiro Maluco. Salva pelo gongo... ou não?

"Alice, eu tenho que ir. Falarei com você depois".

"Ok! Eu tenho que ligar para Alec, de qualquer maneira." Eu ri, imaginando exatamente quanto tempo ela passava conversando com o gerente de negócios de Edward, em vez de fazendo o seu próprio trabalho. Desliguei e encarei as duas mulheres felizes a minha frente.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Seu namorado é um deus." Sim, quase malditamente isso, e Zeus com certeza era. Eu sorri com o meu pensamento e tentei focar nelas.

"Acho que os encontros de vocês foram bem?"

Lauren se abanou dramaticamente. "Tyler é tão quente! E, a propósito, as mãos dele são fantásticas!" Eu ri do olhar sonhador no rosto dela.

"E Sam _é_ grande! Totalmente!" Jessica soltou, fazendo nós três quase engasgarmos com as nossas risadas.

"Bem, estou feliz que eles tenham correspondido às suas expectativas." Meu coração se sentiu muito mais leve apenas por ter essas duas mulheres me apoiando, rindo e estando realmente felizes por mim.

"Oh, sim! Tyler virá para jantar esta noite. E você sabe que eu não cozinho." Lauren piscou. "Ele não vai se queixar, no entanto. Eu darei a ele um banquete real." Imagens de Lauren alimentando Tyler em um dos seus gigantes seios passou pela minha cabeça e eu lutei contra um estremecimento.

"Eu verei Sam amanhã." Jessica forneceu. "Ele fala muito sobre a ex dele, mas eu encontrei uma maneira eficaz de fazer com que ele cale a boca".

Eu realmente não precisava de nenhum detalhe sobre o sexo delas, então peguei o meu telefone outra vez. "Terei a certeza de contar a Edward o quanto vocês estão felizes. Ele ficará contente".

Ambas levantaram para ir, mas Lauren deu a volta e pôs a mão no meu ombro. "Ei, Bella, eu soube o que aconteceu com Seth." Claro que ela soube, todo mundo sabia. "Ele está sendo um idiota porque ele tem uma grande queda por você e todo mundo sabe disso. Isso não é desculpa, mas eu realmente não acho que ele pense metade das merdas que ele falou. E eu pretendo dizer a ele isso da próxima vez que ele disparar em você em um local público, eu nãoserei responsabilizada pelo que eu escrever sobre ele na minha coluna".

Eu apertei sua mão e tentei não deixar que as lágrimas caíssem novamente. "Obrigada, Lauren. Você não tem que fazer isso, no entanto".

"Solidariedade de garotas." Ela me disse, apertando-me novamente. "Agora, comece a trabalhar." Eu observei enquanto ela e Jess saiam e fiquei surpresa por sentir falta delas segundos depois.

Encolhi os ombros e comecei a puxar informações sobre os Bears para o meu próximo artigo. Eu me perdi em relatórios de danos e estatísticas por algumas horas e o meu equilíbrio retornou enquanto eu fazia o que eu amava. Um suspiro alto chamou minha atenção e eu me puxei para longe do computador, olhando à minha esquerda para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Meu queixo caiu quando vi Edward tecendo o seu caminho entre mesas enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Ele estava lindo como sempre de calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul royal. Ele abria um sorriso para todos por quem ele passava, mas não parou até chegar a minha mesa, segurando uma sacola marrom.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, pegando a sacola da Panera e a colocando na minha mesa. Eu queria me jogar em seus braços, mas eu não podia fazer isso aqui e agora. Isso provavelmente já era muito, mas Deus sabe que eu o queria aqui.

"Eu tive que ir buscar o meu novo telefone, lembra? E eu queria que você fosse a primeira pessoa a ter o meu novo número, então eu estou aqui para entregar isso, e almoço." Ele sorriu docemente e eu ergui minha mão para a dele. Eu tinha que tocá-lo.

"Alice ligou para você?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Não, ela tem o meu telefone, lembra?" Oh, sim. "Por quê?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos estreitados. Eu dei de ombros e ele se inclinou para frente, seus olhos verdes perfurando os meus. "Por quê, Bella?"

Suspirei e passei a mão direita pelo meu cabelo. "Este só não está sendo um dia bom até agora".

Ele olhou para os meus colegas de trabalho, os quais estavam atualmente boquiabertos com a presença dele. "É isso então? E por que isso, exatamente?" Sua voz era baixa, mas era tão assustadora, com raiva silenciosa, que ele fazia tão eficazmente quando queria.

"Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde." Ele olhou de volta para mim, claramente querendo me pressionar, mas o que ele viu no meu rosto o fez ceder.

"Ok, querida. Está tudo bem se eu ficar e almoçar com você?" Ele parecia tão esperançoso. Era adorável.

Eu sorri e apertei sua mão em agradecimento. "Claro que está. Eu não posso acreditar que você se dignou a vir entregá-lo pessoalmente".

Seus olhos brilharam. "Eu estava cansado de todos esses caras sortudos da entrega conseguindo visitar você no trabalho, enquanto eu estava ocupado suando e sentindo a sua falta".

Edward suado trouxe à minha mente todos os tipos de pensamentos que era melhor não ter no trabalho, especialmente quando ele estava a um metro de mim do outro lado da minha mesa. Não seria preciso muito para que eu me levantasse daqui e empurrasse todas as minhas merdas no chão e o tomasse aqui, com um escritório cheio de gente olhando para nós.

"Uh, sim, bem." Eu rangi e ele riu, sabendo o efeito que ele tinha em mim. Ele soltou minha mão e a enfiou na sacola, puxando para fora a sopa, o sanduíche e o pão.

"Eu trouxe para cada um de nós um sanduíche de peru e sopa de brócolis com cheddar." Ele me disse.

"Meus favoritos." Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta enquanto sentava, estendendo uma colher para mim.

"Então, no que você está trabalhando?" Ele perguntou enquanto pegava a sua comida.

Engoli uma mordida do meu sanduíche de peru antes de responder. "Quebrando as estatísticas de Cutler, baseando em seus últimos jogos, olhando as tendências e o que você deve observar".

Ele sorriu. "Sim? E o que eu devo observar?"

Tomei um gole da minha sopa, gemendo baixinho com o gosto do queijo. Edward limpou sua garganta e eu ri com a sua reação. Dois podiam jogar o jogo da tensão sexual.

"Urlacher na blitz*****. Eles gostam de levá-lo até o meio ultimamente e com os Peppers recebendo uma dupla, se unindo no final, ele está tendo um dia de campo".

_*Blitz: Uma das jogadas mais eletrizantes do futebol americano. Os linebackers e os defensivebacks (safeties) buscam penetrar na linha de proteção do quarterback (offenseline) e derrubá-lo antes que o mesmo consiga passar a bola para algum companheiro do ataque. Uma blitz bem realizada anula o quarterback, com uma razoável perda de jardas para o time que está no ataque._

Edward se inclinou para frente e baixou sua voz. "Você não tem ideia do quanto é fodidamente quente ouvi-la desmembrar jogos de futebol".

Lambi uma gota de sopa do meu lábio. "Você pode ter me mostrado isso, uma vez ou duas".

Seus olhos estavam em minha boca quanto ele respondeu, "Vou mostrar a você novamente esta noite. Eu simplesmente tenho algum filme do jogo para assistir".

"Estou ansiosa por isso." Eu disse a ele com um leve sorriso.

Ele me respondeu com um sorriso sexy. "Assim como eu".

Nós comemos e ele me contou sobre a compra do seu novo telefone e seu plano de sair com Emmett e Jasper depois que ele me deixasse. Eles jogariam basquete para ter um pouco de exercício extra. Eu amava a imagem de Edward caminhando em direção a uma cesta de basquete e desejei que eu pudesse estar lá. Ele ficaria sexy como o inferno, não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Terminamos o almoço e Edward amassou o saco e o jogou na minha lata de lixo. "Veja, já estou pontuando".

Mordi meu lábio com o sorriso de satisfação sexy em seu rosto. "Guarde alguma pontuação para mim mais tarde".

Ele sorriu e olhou por cima do seu ombro. Nós não éramos realmente o centro das atenções no momento, então ele se inclinou para frente e me beijou nos lábios com rapidez. "Eu guardarei a minha melhor pontuação para você".

"Ótimo. Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, pegando seu telefone e discando o meu número para que eu tivesse o seu novo número. Eu rapidamente o salvei.

"Obrigada por ter vindo hoje. Realmente. Eu não sei como você sabia que eu precisava de você, mas eu acho que você sabia".

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão, correndo os dedos sobre a minha bochecha esquerda. Inclinei-me em seus dedos mágicos e fechei meus olhos.

"Eu tinha um palpite de que não seria um dia fácil para você. Lamento que não tenha sido. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu sempre estarei aqui para você".

Abri meus olhos e aceitei a sinceridade no seu lindo rosto. "Eu sei que você estará".

"Eu te amo, Bella".

As palavras me aqueceram, como sempre faziam. "Eu também te amo, Edward".

"Vejo você depois do trabalho?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu vou direto para lá." Eu queria estar em seus braços e esquecer Seth e seus olhares de julgamento.

"Bom." Ele acariciou minha bochecha novamente. "Ligue-me se você precisar de mim então".

"Eu vou. Vejo você em algumas horas".

Eu o observei sair com outro aceno e um sorriso. Assim como todos os outros. Recostei-me de volta e virei para o meu monitor com o coração mais leve uma vez que ele estava fora de vista. Edward sempre fazia tudo ficar melhor. Se eu tivesse que suportar alguns colegas de trabalho irritados, então que seja.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois eu ouvi outra voz familiar, embora esta tenha me chocado ainda mais. "Bella?"

Eu olhei para cima rapidamente. "Seth?" Sua voz era hesitante e, pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheço, ele realmente parecia pálido. Ele era descendente de uma tribo indígena local e sua pele sempre teve uma bela tonalidade bronzeada, mas ele parecia quase branco agora.

"Eu só queria pedir desculpas. Eu nunca deveria ter sugerido que você estava com o Cullen por qualquer outra razão do que você gostar dele. Desculpe".

Que diabos? "Oh, Seth, eu também sinto muito. Eu nunca quis te machucar".

Ele levantou uma mão. "Não, você não tem nada para se desculpar. Eu fui um idiota ciumento. Isso não acontecerá novamente." Antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, ele tinha ido embora.

Eu fiquei sentada lá atordoada por alguns minutos e depois o meu celular vibrou, tirando-me do meu transe. Vi que era de Emmett e comecei a tossir quando li.

_O seu colega de trabalho pediu desculpas?_

_Sim, ele pediu. Como você sabia?_ Claro que eu sabia a resposta para isso. Alice. Ela tinha dito para Jasper e, claro, ele disse para Emmett. Eu acho que eu só poderia estar agradecida que o número do celular de Edward ainda fosse desconhecido para eles quando ele estava aqui, ou Seth poderia ter ficado muito mais que pálido.

_Eu vejo tudo e sei tudo, Katie Couric*****._

_*KatieCouric: é uma jornalista americana, atualmente trabalha na CBS Evening News e apresenta o katiecouric._

_Oh, claro que você sabe, Kreskin*****.O que você disse para ele?_

_* The Amazing reskin (O Surpreendente Kreskin): é um vidente que se tornou popular na TV americana na década de 70._

_Nada com o que você se preocupar, Barbara Walters__*****__. Está lidado. Ele não insultará minha repórter favorita novamente._ Apesar de tudo, senti os meus lábios contorcendo em um sorriso.

_*BarbaraWalters: é uma apresentadora de notícias da televisão americana, conhecida por ser a primeira mulher a apresentar um telejornal na rede ABCNews, em 1976._

_Você não pode ameaçar os meus colegas de trabalho, Emmett._ Eu poderia lutar as minhas próprias lutas, quando necessário.

_Eu certamente ê é minha amiga e eu te amo, ém insulta você enquanto eu ainda estiver ém**.**_

_Você apenas tem sorte que tudo que eu fiz foi dar um telefonema. Jasper queria aparecer em seu escritório. De nada._

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Não havia nenhum ponto em discutir com Emmett uma vez que ele colocava uma ideia na cabeça. _Obrigada, Emmett. Eu também te a Jasper o mesmo._

_Eu sei que você ama, ainda mais do que você ama Edward. Não se preocupe, não contarei para ele ou J isso! _Eu ri e voltei parao meu computador. Ele pode ser exuberante como o inferno, mas eu estava feliz que Emmett McCarty estivesse me protegendo tão ferozmente como ele protegia Edward. Eu estava contente que eu tinha Jasper também. Eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos superprotetores agora e, mesmo que eu devesse dar uma bronca neles sobre ameaçar meus colegas de trabalho, eu não tinha isso em mim.

**xoxoxoxox**

O resto da semana foi na sua maioria sem incidentes, embora tenha sido estranho. Além de entrevistas telefônicas aleatórias com repórteres sobre o meu relacionamento, tive várias ofertas estranhas que eu não estava aceitando _(Playboy,_ sério?), e as relações tensas no trabalho eram para o livro dos recordes. Ninguém disse mais nada implicando que eu estivesse me vendendo ao namorar Edward, mas a maioria dos meus colegas jornalistas desportivos não conversava muito comigo também. Talvez tenham ouvido sobre a ameaça à Seth. Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco. Lauren e Jess souberam de alguma forma, então isso significava que todo o escritório sabia.

O avião pousou sem problemas e eu dei um suspiro de alívio enquanto nós taxiávamos na pista. Era Chicago em novembro, então estava muito frio e eu tinha comprado e embalado um casaco vermelho pesado. Esperançosamente eu poderia arranjar muito uso para a coisa quando eu cobrisse mais jogos. Eu naveguei através do Aeroporto O'Hare sem problemas e meu carro alugado estava pronto, então consegui sair do aeroporto com bastante rapidez.

Dirigir no trânsito de Chicago não foi a melhor coisa para acalmar meus nervos sobre o meu primeiro jogo desde que Edward e eu tínhamos ido a público com o nosso relacionamento, mas eu lutei para ignorar isso e apenas aproveitar estar em uma nova cidade. Eu gostava de viajar e não consegui fazer o suficiente desde que Alice e eu tínhamos nos formado e obtido empregos de verdade. Ela costumava me rebocar para lugares o tempo todo, mas a vida real ficou no caminho e nós geralmente só conseguíamos fazer uma ou duas viagens por ano.

Encontrei o Hotel Best Western Grant Park e estacionei com um sorriso. Era perto de alguns museus e pensei que eu poderia ter algum tempo entre cobrir o treino e o jogo em si. Eu sempre quis ir ao Shedd Aquarium e eu podia caminhar até ele do meu hotel. Fiz o check in e desfiz minha mala, pendurando o meu terninho que eu planejava usar para o jogo. Minhas calças, blusa e casaco eram tudo que eu realmente precisava hoje.

Eu tinha cerca de uma hora antes de precisar ir para o estádio, então eu relaxei na cama e liguei para Edward para avisá-lo que eu cheguei. Ele estava hospedado no Hilton, embora ele já pudesse estar no estádio agora. Era estranho tê-lo tão perto, mas tão longe. Eu gostaria de poder ir para os museus com ele, mas ele estaria ocupado e eu tinha prometido a Ted que ficaria longe dele e essa era uma promessa que eu pretendia cumprir, não importa o quanto fosse difícil.

"Ei, querida." Sua voz lavou-me e toda a tensão persistente que eu tinha sobre o dia seguinte foi aliviada apenas em ouvi-lo.

"Ei, você, lindo. Você já está no estádio?"

"Indo para lá em cerca de cinco minutos." Ele respondeu. "Como foi o seu voo?"

"Sem intercorrências." Ele tinha ficado um pouco irritado comigo quando soube o que aconteceu com Seth e ele queria ir novamente ao meu trabalho no dia seguinte, mas o seu próprio trabalho e as minhas ameaças o impediram de fazer isso. Eu sabia que ele queria me defender, mas só havia algumas coisas que ele poderia fazer. Significou muito para mim que ele quisesse me defender. Ele teve que e contentar com as ameaças de Emmett e a minha promessa de que, se algo assim acontecesse outra vez, ele seria a primeira pessoa a saber.

"Isso é bom. Apenas uma hora até que eu a veja novamente. Você será capaz de se controlar me assistindo treinar?"

Era uma pergunta muito válida. Deus sabia que ele estaria lindo e ele estaria sem as proteções e o capacete porque não havia pancadas neste treino. "Eu acho que conseguirei." Respondi secamente. Ele riu a sua risada sexy e eu o acompanhei.

Sua risada foi cortada abruptamente enquanto alguém estava falando com ele. Eu não podia entender o que eles estavam dizendo, mas ele voltou para mim um momento depois. "É hora de sair".

"Ok, eu verei você em breve." Eu disse a ele, embora eu sentisse uma pontada com a separação, o que era ridículo. Não era como se nunca tivéssemos ficado separados durante um jogo fora antes. Pelo menos eu estava na mesma cidade que ele estava.

"Eu não posso esperar. Te amo".

"Te amo também".

Levantei-me e lavei meu rosto, reaplicando minha maquiagem e pegando meu laptop. As entrevistas eram amanhã, então eu não precisava do meu gravador. Peguei minha bolsa e tudo que eu precisava e corri para o Soldier Field*****.

_*Soldier Field: é o estádio do Chicago Bears._

O estádio gigantesco foi recentemente renovado, mas ainda tinha aquele ar de antigo e que ainda estava de pé ao teste do tempo. Tirei algumas fotos com o meu celular porque eu queria tentar capturar a aura do lugar. Estava tranquilo e eu mostrei meu passe de imprensa para o guarda, que me deixou passar, acenando-me em direção à entrada do estádio para encontrar um lugar para assistir ao treino.

Entrei no campo e dei uma volta para olhar as fileiras de assentos vazios. Eu sabia que a atmosfera seria elétrica no domingo. Estas eram as duas equipes que lutavam nas playoffs pelo seu jogador no topo e certamente seria um jogo difícil e bem jogado. Eu não podia esperar. Vi alguns colegas repórteres na fila da frente perto da linha de 50 jardas e fiz o meu caminho até eles, sorrindo quando vi Ronnie rindo para mim.

"Oi, Ronnie." Sentei ao lado dele e ele deu um tapinha no meu braço, seu sorriso brilhante.

"Olá, Bella. Eu li um artigo muito interessante sobre você no início da semana".

Ele não parecia estar com raiva ou me julgando com as suas palavras, mas eu corei, de qualquer maneira. "Sim, bem, surpreso?" Eu disse a ele.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Sim, foi uma surpresa. Bom para você, no entanto. Edward parece completamente inebriado por você".

Eu sorri suavemente. "Ele é, e o sentimento é muito mútuo".

"Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber. Você me avise se ele estragar isso e eu terei a certeza de chutar a bunda dele." Ele fez uma careta. "Certo, bem, nós dois sabemos que eu não conseguirei chutar a bunda dele, mas eu escreverei algo realmente feio sobre ele".

Eu ri e beijei sua bochecha grisalha. "Uma caneta é poderosa!"

Ele se juntou à minha risada. "Acho que o punho dele pode ser mais forte do que a minha caneta, mas eu posso suportar isso por você".

Eu abri minha boca para responder quando uma voz cortou a nossa brincadeira feliz. "Nossa, Swan, bater***** o Cullen não é o suficiente para você? Ou você está pensando em ganhar a imprensa batendo a nós um por um? Eu estaria disposto a aceitar a sua oferta".

_*Nesse caso a palavra utilizada foi 'banging', que é uma gíria ofensiva que significa 'fazer sexo com'. Por isso a frase sai ofensiva._

Ronnie enrijeceu e eu senti o meu rosto ficar pálido. Eu reconheci aquela voz. Eu me virei e lá estava Dan Mullen,olhando maliciosamente para mim. Uma parte de mim sabia que eu teria que lidar com ele, mas eu esperava que ele só estivesse no jogo.

"Mullen, eu juro por Deus, se você depreciar esta dama mais uma vez..." Ronnie cortouquando Dan o interrompeu.

"Dama? Eu não vejo nenhuma dama aqui. Eu vejo uma vendida que está tentando obter uma vantagem em cima da concorrência. Eu aposto que você levanta suas pernas realmente muito altas para o Cullen, não é, Bella?"

Ronnie levantou e eu estendi minha mão e agarrei o braço dele para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa que ele se arrependesse. Bem, eu duvidava que ele se arrependeria, mas se envolver em uma briga não seria bom para ele, ou para mim, nesse assunto. Eu tinha que lidar com isso sozinha, sem violência, embora bater nele me daria muito prazer.

"Na verdade, Mullen, eu baterei em repórteres, mas eu só estou fazendo a imprensa escrita. Não tenho tempo para aspirantes a blogueiros da internet." Eu envolvi meu braço em torno da cintura de Ronnie e beijei sua bochecha novamente, golpeando os meus olhos animadamente. Os olhos de Dan estreitaram e ele deu um passo em direção a mim, mas outro homem que eu nunca tinha visto antes colocou a mão no peito dele.

"Eu acho melhor você sentar ali e deixar de ser um idiota completo, Dan. Se eu ouvi-lo você assediar sexualmente uma colega repórter, eu serei obrigado a denunciá-lo." Dan se empurrou para longe dele e se virou, irrompendo em várias fileiras. Eu o senti olhando para mim, mas fiz o meu melhor para ignorá-lo enquanto dei um sorriso agradecido para o desconhecido.

"Rick Hopkins, _SI__*****__." _Ele disse, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a peguei e me apresentei e ele riu, seus olhos azuis brilhando. "Não há necessidade de apresentação, Bella Swan, eu acho que todo mundo sabe quem você é agora." Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente e Ronnie colocou uma mão de apoio nas minhas costas.

_*SI: sigla da revista Sport Illustrated._

"Desculpe, eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Receio que Dan não seja o único com ciúmes do seu acesso, no entanto. A maioria de nós mataria para ter a chance de obter a informação por trás das cenas que você está a par. Eu não acho que eu seja o tipo do Cullen, no entanto." Ele abriu um sorriso e eu sabia que ele estava brincando, mas meio que doeu, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu realmente não tenho informação privilegiada." Apressei-me a dizer a ele e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não estou acusando você, Bella, apenas dizendo o que os outros estão pensando e dizendo. Você pode não ter o plano de jogo, mas você pode conseguir o Cullen ligando para você de volta dentro de cinco minutos após deixar uma mensagem, eu aposto." Bem, isso era verdade, eu supunha. "Goste ou não, você tem privilégios que o resto de nós não tem." Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Use-o enquanto você puder." Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer e ele deu um aceno para mim e para Ronnie e voltou a sentar um par de fileiras à frente de Dan.

Nós sentamos de volta e Ronnie colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pacote de gomas, oferecendo-me um pouco. Eu balancei a cabeça e me deixei pensar sobre o que Rick acabara de dizer. Acho que se a situação fosse invertida, eu ficaria um pouco incomodada se outro repórter fosse capaz de falar com Edward sempre que quisesse. Mas eu não achava que eu estivesse tirando proveito disso. Eu não tinha pedido nada a ele para um artigo desde o encontro no vestiário, o que, bem, foi fora da linha, mas não era o acesso que eles queriam. Pelo menos eu achava que não, mas, quem sabe? Edward era atraente para ambos os sexos, afinal.

"Não deixe que eles afetem você, Bella. Quem conhece vocês sabe que vocês não estão usando um ao outro." Sim, mas a maioria do mundo não nos conhece, não é? Eu só tinha que ter dupla certeza que eu não recebesse nenhuma informação dele do horário. Esse era o nosso tempo para apenas ficar juntos, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu tentarei não deixar." Eu disse a Ronnie. Eu não disse a ele que ele provavelmente teria que chutar um monte de bundas se as coisas continuassem como elas tinham estado até hoje. Minha atenção foi desviada, de qualquer maneira, quando a equipe saiu do túnel e começou a se alongar no campo. Meus olhos imediatamente localizaram aquela cabeça confusa de cabelo cor de bronze e eu suspirei um pouco quando eu vi exatamente o quanto era quente em moletom cinza e uma camiseta de mangas longas. Seus olhos olharam para as arquibancadas e ele abriu um sorriso quando me viu. Eu sorri de volta, mas me abstive de acenar. Eu não precisava dar a eles qualquer munição.

Não que eu pudesse fazer algo sobre Emmett, que acenou com exuberância quando me viu. Acenei de volta rapidamente e fiquei grata que Edward disse algo a ele antes de ele correr até mim, o que parecia que ele estava prestes a fazer.

O treino foi divertido de assistir. O treinador de quarterback deEdward estava lá no campo com ele, correndo em volta ao lado dele e dirigindo Edward depois de cada lance dele, dizendo a ele o que ele viu em campo. Os passes de Edward pareciam nítidos, apesar do vento que estava girando através do estádio. Eu estava grata por ter o meu casaco e me xingando por não ter luvas enquanto eu tomava notas. Jasper correu várias rotas longas, pegando cada um dos passes de Edward no meio do caminho enquanto ele se esquivava e enganava os falsos defensores. Era uma viagem observar tudo isso.

Claro, minha parte favorita do treino foram os alongamentos. Havia algumas boas bundas poderosas no campo, curvadas enquanto panturrilhas eram agarradas e trabalhadas, nenhuma tão boa como a do meu namorado, é claro. Eu não incluiria essa observação nas minhas anotações, no entanto.

"Ele parece concentrado." Ronnie comentou quando Edward evitou uma corrida simulada de passagem de Darnell Dockett e deixou a bola voar para os braços de Larry Fitzgerald enquanto ele corria através do centro do campo.

"Ele está." Eu estava orgulhosa dele também. Eu não sabia se a minha presença seria qualquer tipo de distração para ele, mas além daquele primeiro olhar quente e sorriso quando ele entrou em campo, ele não tinha olhado para mim mais nenhuma vez. Eu estava feliz e esperava que os meus colegas repórteres tivessem notado isso também.

Quando o treino acabou, a maioria da equipe foi novamente para o vestiário, mas eu vi Edward e Jasper continuarem a trabalhar algumas rotas do outro lado do estádio. Isso é o que os fazia ficarem tão em sintonia, no entanto. Eles não paravam quando todos os outros paravam. Fiz uma nota disso antes de fechar o meu laptop e me levantei com Ronnie.

"Você quer jantar com um velho hoje à noite?" Ele perguntou, bocejando e se espreguiçando.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Que tal amanhã à noite? Eu preciso apresentar a minha história e acho que vou apenas pedir pelo serviço de quarto e cair no meu quarto esta noite." Dan, o Idiota, passou por nós, atirando-me outro olhar, que eu felizmente retornei. Pelo menos ele manteve sua boca fechada.

"Amanhã, garota." Olhei para Edward mais uma vez quando fiz o meu caminho para fora da fileira e os olhos dele estavam em mim agora. Ele sorriu e balbuciou algo que eu não consegui entender. Eu sorri de volta e saí, imaginando o que ele tinha tentado dizer.

Depois de voltar para o meu quarto, terminei o meu artigo sobre o treino e enviei para Ted antes de entrar no banho e deixar toda a tensão do dia abandonar-me enquanto a água caía sobre a minha pele. Eu tinha uma maneira melhor de aliviar a tensão a alguns quarteirões de distância, mas eu sabia que não podia ir até ele, o que é realmente uma merda. Eu sobreviveria, no entanto. Domingo à noite eu iria direto para a casa de Edward quando meu avião aterrissasse.

Coloquei as minhas novas calças de pijama de flanela e uma camiseta cinza de Edward e pedi o serviço de quarto enquanto eu assistia a SportsCenter e enviava alguns e-mails para os meus pais e Alice. Meu celular tocou e eu sorri quando vi o número de Edward.

"Olá".

"Olá, meu amor. Você gostou do treino?" Sentei-me contra os meus travesseiros e conversei com ele sobre Ronnie e o quanto Edward ficava bem jogando a bola. "Isso é ótimo, baby, mas como foi com o resto dos repórteres?"

Eu suspirei e passei a mão através do meu cabelo úmido. Eu não podia deixar de dizer a ele, no entanto. Eu tinha prometido. "Dan foi um idiota, o que é típico dele, claro".

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Um idiota, como?" Ouvi uma pitada de ira em sua voz e mordi meu lábio.

"Você sabe, como ele foi da última vez." Eu disse a Edward sobre Dan ficar fazendo comentários pejorativos e ele não tinha ficado muito emocionado, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, de qualquer maneira. Nossa relação era segredo naquela época, e mesmo que não fosse, ele não poderia exatamente bater em um cara por ter feito comentários rudes a meu respeito.

"O que ele disse, Bella?" Eu suspirei e disse a ele, estremecendo com as maldições que saíram da sua boca.

"Eu farei aquele desgraçado ser demitido, eu juro. Ninguém deve ser capaz de falar com você assim".

"Ronnie e um outro cara, Rick, me defenderam e eu me defendi. Ele recuou exatamente como na última vez, Edward. Ele é um covarde".

"Eu não gosto disso, Bella. Caras assim não desistem simplesmente e vão embora." Eu podia ouvir a frustração em sua voz.

"Não importa, Edward. Eu posso lidar com ele." Uma batida na minha porta interrompeu minha linha de pensamento. "Espere um segundo, eu acho que o meu jantar está aqui".

"Sim? O que você pediu?"

"Um sanduíche de frango e batatas fritas." Eu respondi, abrindo a minha porta e ofegando quando eu vi quem estava parado ali. Merda, não era o serviço de quarto. Dan Mullen estava parado em minha porta, um sorriso em seu rosto idiota, sua camisa social branca estava fora da sua calça jeans e os botões superiores estavam abertos. Ele balançou um pouco e segurou o batente da porta. Que diabos? Ele estava bêbado?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Quem é?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu só vim aqui para oferecer a você uma chance de compensar por ser uma puta mais cedo. Eu a perdoarei se você me der um pouco do que o Cullen está recebendo a cada noite." Ele gaguejou um pouco na última palavra.

"Dan, eu já te disse que eu não estou interessada".

"O quê?" O grito de Edward ecoou em meus ouvidos e eu percebi que eu tinha falado direto no telefone.

"Não é nada. Eu estou lidando com isso." Esperei ouvir a resposta de Edward e percebi que ele tinha desligado. Isso não seria bom.


	28. Capítulo 27 – Delimitando a passagem

**Capítulo 27 – Delimitando a passagem**

_Tradutora: Vii Fontes_

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

_"Eu só vim aqui para oferecer a você uma chance de compensar por ser uma puta mais cedo. Eu a perdoarei se você me der um pouco do que o Cullen está recebendo a cada noite"._

_"Dan, eu já te disse que eu não estou interessada"._

"O quê?" Eu gritei, já fora da cama e alcançando meus sapatos. Eu tropecei enquanto tentava colocá-los ao mesmo tempo e deixei cair meu telefone. "Aquele filho da puta!" Pânico estava me tomando e Jasper saiu do banheiro do hotel que nós compartilhamos e olhou para mim.

"O que diabos está..."

"Aquele idiota do Dan está no quarto da Bella, bêbado." Eu disse a ele, indo em direção à porta. Ele agarrou meu braço quando passei e eu rosnei pra ele. "Eu tenho que ir até ela!"

"Eu sei! Apenas pare e pense por um segundo." Ele me disse, passando por mim para pegar seus sapatos e a chave do quarto. "Precisamos arranjar um jeito de chegar lá. Nós não temos exatamente um carro. Talvez devêssemos chamar..."

Qual diabos era o problema dele? Por que ele estava ali fodidamente fazendo planos quando havia um babaca bêbado na porta da minha namorada fazendo Deus sabe o que com ela? Eu tinha que chegar lá fodidamente agora. Eu escancarei a porta e saí para o corredor. Ele poderia fazer seus planos enquanto eu chegasse no quarto de Bella e batesse completamente a vida daquele imbecil que se atreveu a dizer aquelas coisas tão vis para ela. Eu sabia que devia ter feito alguma coisa sobre ele antes, mas não, Bella tinha me pedido para não fazer e eu a ouvi. E agora... porra, eu não consigo sequer terminar o pensamento. Se ele colocou a mão nela, eu o mataria.

Eu irrompi pelo corredor e vi uma porta abrir-se à frente. Emmett saiu, um olhar sério em seu rosto, seu telefone no ouvido.

"Nem sequer tente me parar." Eu disse a ele enquanto passava.

"Parar você? Que tipo de idiota você é? É claro que estamos com você. Mas você precisa de uma carona, imbecil. Eu liguei para a recepção, há um carro esperando por nós." Eu não me preocupei em perguntar quanto custou aquele pequeno milagre, eu só balançei a cabeça e apertei o botão do elevador. Jasper correu até nós quando a porta se abriu e nós três entramos "Ela estará bem, homem. Nós veremos isso." O rosto de Emmett estava rígido e seu tom combinava com a sua expressão.

"Olha, eu sei que você quer ir lá e bater primeiro e fazer as perguntas depois, mas está claro que um de nós precisa ser a cabeça e, infelizmente, isso está caindo sobre mim." Jasper passou a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado e fez uma careta. "Você tem que pensar sobre o que a imprensa poderá..."

"Foda-se a imprensa!" Eu trovejei, meus punhos cerrados enquanto eu dava o meu melhor para não bater em um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele não estava fazendo nada de errado, eu só realmente não precisava ouvir essa merda agora. "Você acha que algo disso fodidamente importa se ele a machucar?"

O elevador abriu e Emmett foi até a recepção, dizendo algo ao porteiro enquanto Jasper e eu saíamos. O carro já estava lá, pelo menos eu assumi isso. Era um Ford Escort azul quatro portas, ou algo malditamente assim. Emmett saiu e correu em volta do carro, ficando no lado do motorista. Eu entrei ao lado dele e Jasper deslizou na parte de trás.

"Eu sei que você não está preocupado com a imprensa." Jasper tentou novamente enquanto Emmett acelerava saindo do estacionamento. Eu agarrei meus punhos nos lados da minha cabeça, fazendo tudo que podia para aplacar minha fúria. Guarde para ele. Dan Mullen. Ele não saberia o que o atingiu. "Mas você precisa pensar em Bella. Você poderia foder a carreira dela exatamente com a mesma facilidade que você poderia fodê-la se você chegar lá e bater nele".

"Se ele a tocou, ele está morto." Eu disse a ele através de dentes cerrados.

"Ok, mas e se ele não a tocou? Eu ainda não sei o que você ouviu, mas talvez ele só tenha dito o que disse e ela o mandou se foder e foi isso".

Respirei fundo e tentei focar nessa ideia. Talvez ele não a tivesse tocado. Talvez, agora, Bella estivesse tentando me ligar para me dizer que estava tudo bem. Por que ela não tinha ligado? Onde diabos estava o meu celular?

"Onde está o meu celular?"

Jasper rosnou e Emmett deu de ombros e entregou-me o dele. Eu disquei o número de Bella e tocou e tocou, mas não atendeu. "Maldição, ela não está atendendo." Visões de por que ela poderia não estar atendendo passaram pela minha cabeça e deixei escapar um grito de frustração. Porra, por favor, Deus, não deixe que ele a machuque. Eu farei o que você quiser, contanto que ela esteja bem. Minha linda garota. Senti as lágrimas picando meus olhos quando lembrei do sorriso dela apenas algumas horas atrás. Ela tinha que estar bem. Ela simplesmente tinha que estar.

Jasper pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação. "Best Western Grant Park. Obrigado." Ele esperou alguns segundos enquanto chamava. "Eu preciso falar no quarto de Isabella Swan, por favor." Eu esperei, prendendo minha respiração, e Jasper franziu a testa. "Está ocupado." Merda, por que estava ocupado? Ele tinha desconectado o telefone dela, para que ela não pudesse pedir ajuda? Visões me agrediram e eu balancei a cabeça para apagá-las

"Chame a segurança do hotel." Eu pedi. Talvez eles pudessem chegar lá antes de nós e...

"Foda-se a segurança do hotel. Nós chegamos." Emmett rosnou quando entrou no estacionamento do hotel de Bella e freou, quase me lançando no pára-brisa. Consegui me segurar no painel e estava fora do carro antes mesmo de ele desligar, correndo para a recepção.

"Eu preciso do número do quarto de Bella Swan." Eu engasguei as palavras, tentando não mostrar o pânico na minha voz, mas eu claramente falhei. A mulher atrás do balcão olhou para mim e encolheu-se um pouco com o meu rosto enlouquecido. "Eu preciso disso, agora!" Eu gritei.

"Jesus, homem. Você não conseguirá nada desse jeito." Emmett me afastou do balcão e eu tentei passar por ele, mas ele me segurou enquanto Jasper falava calmamente com a mulher loira. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para mim. Jasper estendeu a mão e tocou o braço dela enquanto eu estava prestes a dar um soco no rosto de Emmett e correr gritando pelo hotel, chamando o nome dela. Jasper pegou sua carteira e deslizou algum dinheiro para ela. Ela franziu a testa e olhou para mim novamente antes de voltar para o seu computador e dizer algo a ele. Ele voltou para nós.

"Quarto 224, vamos." Eu me soltei do aperto de Emmett e corri para a escada. Foda-se esperar o elevador. Eles estavam bem atrás de mim enquanto eu pulava os degraus, batendo a porta de metal da entrada. Claro que eu estava no quarto imaginei. Corri pelo corredor, com os meus amigos nos meus calcanhares, e cheguei ao 224 menos de um minuto depois. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha sido desde que ela me ligou, mas parecia tanto uma vida como segundos atrás. Tentei virar a maçaneta e não abriu, então eu bati na porta alto, chamando o nome dela. Por favor, por favor, deixe-a estar bem.

A porta se abriu e lá estava ela, olhos arregalados, imaculados e perfeitos. Eu a puxei para os meus braços, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e a segurando com tudo que eu tinha. Senti as lágrimas que eu tinha lutado antes derramarem com o meu alívio ao encontrá-la inteira. "Você está bem, certo? Ele machucou você?"

Ela segurou em mim e eu senti seus lábios moverem contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Eu me afastei, segurando-a e olhando em seu belo rosto. "O que você quer dizer com o que estamos fazendo aqui? Aquele babaca estava no seu quarto, dizendo que ele queria..." Eu não consegui dizer aquelas palavras. Eu não podia nem mesmo pensar nelas. "Claro que estamos aqui. Eu tentei ligar de volta para você. Por que você não atendeu?"

Ela suspirou e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Venha aqui, seu idiota. E vocês, outros dois idiotas." Ela me puxou para o quarto dela e Jasper e Emmett seguiram atrás de nós, Emmett fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Eu não atendi porque ele agarrou meu pulso e eu deixei cair meu celular. Ele bateu no azulejo do banheiro e não quer ligar agora." Ela olhou na direção do banheiro e eu puxei seus pulsos para o meu rosto para inspecioná-los, mas não encontrei nenhum dano. Ainda assim, ele a tocou e ele pagaria por isso.

"O que mais ele fez?" Emmett perguntou em voz baixa. Eu quase sorri. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Aquela voz era a voz que Emmett usava em campo, logo antes de um jogo, quando ele estava prestes a ficar desagradável e defensivo.

Bella balançou a cabeça. Deus, ela era linda. Eu não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Corri meus dedos pelos seus braços, traçando sua pele levemente bronzeada.

"Nada." Eu olhei para ela e ela bufou. "Ele tentou entrar no meu quarto. Eu coloquei minha mão no peito dele para detê-lo. Ele agarrou meu pulso livre, que foi quando eu deixei cair meu celular. Depois que você desligou na minha cara." Ela olhou para mim e eu encolhi os ombros. Eu realmente não tinha intenção. Eu deixei cair meu próprio telefone e não tive tempo para pegá-lo porque eu tinha que chegar até ela. Eu não me desculparia por isso.

"Então, eu dei um soco no nariz dele. Ele soltou meu pulso e começou a gritar sobre o seu nariz quebrado e eu bati a porta na cara dele. Ele deve ter ido procurar um pouco de gelo".

"Por que o telefone do seu quarto estava ocupado?" Jasper perguntou. Ele estava andando de um lado a outro pelo quarto como um tigre enjaulado e Emmett já estava avançando em direção à porta. Eles queriam ir encontrá-lo e eu queria também, mas não se eu tivesse que sair do lado de Bella. Eu não podia deixá-la. Eu não a deixaria.

"Porque eu estava nele, tentando ligar para o meu namorado para impedi-lo de vir aqui como um anjo vingador." Ela bagunçou meu cabelo divertidamente com a mão direita e senti um pouco do medo afundar com o seu toque carinhoso. Eu puxei sua mão do meu cabelo e olhei para os nós dos seus dedos, que estavam um pouco inchados.

"Jas, você pode pegar um pouco de gelo?" Ele agarrou o balde da pia sem uma palavra e saiu para encontrar a máquina. Emmett olhou sobre o meu ombro para a mão dela.

"Você o pegou bem, não foi?"

Bella sorriu para ele. "Claro que sim. Meu pai é um policial. Você acha que ele não me ensinou uns bons truques de auto-defesa?"

Emmett se aproximou e passou os braços em torno de Bella por trás. "Você nos assustou pra caramba, Laila Ali*****. Não faça isso nunca mais." Ela tirou as mãos das minhas e virou para abraçá-lo.

_*__Laila Amaria Ali (nascida em 30/12/1977) é uma pugilista americana profissional aposentada. Ela é a filha da lenda do boxe, Muhammad Ali, e de sua terceira esposa, Veronica Porsche Ali._

"Eu não estava tentando. Eu pensei que era o meu jantar. Foi estúpido. Eu deveria ter olhado pelo olho mágico. Eu nem sequer pensei." Eu queria falar sobre isso, mas eu não consegui agora. Eu me joguei na cama e Bella sentou ao meu lado depois que Emmett a soltou e eu imediatamente envolvi meu braço esquerdo em torno dela e a segurei o mais perto que pude. Jasper voltou com um balde de gelo e pegou uma toalha do banheiro, colocando um pouco de gelo nela e entregando para Bella.

"Obrigada." Ela disse a ele com um pequeno sorriso. Ele se agachou na frente dela e olhou em seus olhos.

"Você está realmente bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe um abraço, foi um pouco desajeitado devido ao meu braço ainda estar ao redor dela firmemente. Jasper a soltou e pegou uma cadeira, colocando na nossa frente. Emmett sentou do outro lado de Bella na cama e pegou sua mão esquerda na dele enquanto ela equilibrava o gelo em sua mão direita. Estávamos todos em torno dela e eu quase desejei que o babaca aparecesse de novo agora.

"Então, o que fazemos agora?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas Bella foi mais rápida que eu. "Vocês não fazem nada. Eu cuidei disso." Revirei meus olhos para a sua ridícula declaração.

"Querida, tudo que você fez foi detê-lo pela noite. Não há nada que possa impedi-lo de dizer mais merda para você, tratando você como um pedaço de carne e aparecendo aqui amanhã".

"E se ele fizer isso, eu baterei nele novamente." Ela nos disse calorosamente. Eu finalmente sorriu, amando seu fogo e paixão. "Ou eu o chutarei nas bolas." Emmett jogou suas mãos sobre a sua virilha e gemeu, depois sorriu para ela.

"Você acha que sua amiga da recepção dará outro número de quarto?" Perguntei a Jasper. Emmett saiu da cama e foi para a porta.

"Inferno, sim, vamos fazer uma visita a Dano!"

Bella estava em pé num piscar de olhos, bloqueando a porta. Emmett riu e a levantou, movendo-a enquanto ela lutava em seu aperto. Isso nem remotamente o atrapalhou.

"Vocês não podem bater em um repórter. Vocês ficaraõ em muitos problemas. Goodell suspenderá suas bundas, seu treinador vai matá-los e a imprensa fará uma selvageria com vocês. Não me façam escrever sobre vocês batendo completamente em um colega repórter, por favor".

"Mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa." Emmett disse a ela calmamente, carregando-a de volta e a soltando em meu colo. Eu prendi meus braços em torno dela com força e beijei seu pescoço.

"Não deixe meus braços esta noite de novo, baby. Eu não posso suportar." Ela relaxou contra mim.

"Então você não pense em bater nele. Ele não vale a pena".

Ah, valeria muito a pena. Eu não estava disposto a soltá-la para fazer isso, no entanto.

"Bella está certa." Jasper disse, sentando ereto. "Há melhores maneiras de cuidar desse imbecil, sem sermos suspensos ou enviados para a prisão, não que você não valha a pena." Ele atirou para Bella um sorriso encantador e ela riu. Ela valia a pena. Ela era tudo que valia a pena.

"Então, o que faremos?" Emmett perguntou, parecendo nada satisfeito que ele não bateria em ninguém hoje à noite. Eu compartilhava o sentimento dele, mas eu não queria soltar a minha garota também.

"Simples. Edward joga o cartão de celebridade e liga para ... para quem diabos ele trabalha?"

"Fox Sports." Bella ajudou.

"Liga para a Fox e diz a eles que você não vai trabalhar com Dan e você quer que ele desapareça. Se você mandar eles escolherem você ou ele, quem você acha que eles escolherão?"

Eh, não era uma má ideia, eu imginei, embora fosse muito sem sangue para o meu gosto.

"Que tal enviarmos algumas prostitutas para o quarto dele e chamar a polícia e fazê-lo ser preso?" Emmett sugeriu, um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto.

"Emmett McCarty, exatamente como diabos você saberia como conseguir prostitutas em Chicago?" Bella perguntou.O rosto de Em caiu por um momento e então ele sorriu e começou a responder para ela. "Eu preciso ligar para Rose e contar a ela sobre isso?"

"Deus, não, não ligue para Rosie!" Ele gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

"Sem prostitutas, sem bater, sem policia." Bella disse, voltando para os meus braços.

"Não tem graça." Emmett murmurou tristemente.

Jasper bufou. "Desculpe, Em, você terá que guardar suas prostitutas para outro dia".

"Não pense que eu não vou." Ele nos disse, fazendo beicinho.

Enterrei meu nariz no cabelo de Bella e respirei fundo. Ela nunca tinha cheirado melhor, ou esteve melhor em meus braços. Eu nunca tinha estado tão assustado em toda a minha vida. Eu me sentia completamente esgotado agora que toda a emoção tinha passado.

"Sério, eu acho que deveríamos considerar a minha ideia. Fazê-lo ser demitido se recusando a trabalhar com ele." Jasper insistiu.

"Mas então vocês terão que explicar por que." Bella disse. "A notícia sairá e eu realmente não preciso ser tratada diferente do que já estou sendo." Eu estremeci, odiando que me namorar esivesse causando dor a ela. Ela se virou de lado em meus braços e agarrou meu queixo. "Eu não me arrependo disso, nem por um minuto." Ela me beijou então e seus lábios nos meus tiraram o medo persistente e raiva de mim. Agarrei-me a ela com firmeza. Ela era minha vida, sempre.

"Tudo bem." Jasper disse quando nos afastamos para respirar. "Que tal você organizar uma entrevista particular com ele então? Ou ele não aparecerá porque está com medo e então parecerá pouco profissional aos olhos do seu chefe e você levanta o inferno e consegue a bunda dele demitida, ou ele aparece e você aproveita a oportunidade para assustá-lo completamente".

Eu gostei disso. Eu gostei fodidamente demais disso. Senti o sorriso crescendo no meu rosto e os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus. Ela sorriu comigo e eu sabia que ela estava a bordo.

"Mas o que nós vamos fazer ?" Emmett gemeu. "Ninguém se mete com a nossa gorata e sai livre disso".

"Bem, pode acontecer de nós passarmos e paramos do lado de fora da porta, parecendo ferozes, quando ele sair correndo com medo de Edward." Emmett pareceu um pouco satisfeito com essa ideia e acenou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Ligue para a sua mulher e coloque essa merda para funcionar." Emmett disse ele.

Jasper riu e pegou seu telefone. "Você está bem com isso, Bella?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Parece mais seguro do que as outras opções, mas o que vai impedi-lo de dizer que você o ameaçou?"

"Ele teria que dizer o que ele fez para me fazer ameaçá-lo, não é? Eu não acho que acabaria bem." Jasper respondeu.

Bella se inclinou para mim e soltou um suspiro. "Ok, faça isso." Eu sorri e a beijei forte. Eu assustaria completamente aquele pequeno filho da puta nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

Jasper ligou para Alice e deu a ela um breve resumo dos acontecimentos, enquanto Emmett entretia Bella com uma recapitulação do meu comportamento insano a partir do momento que eu a ouvi no telefone. "Ele queria me bater!" Ele anunciou alegremente.

"Eu ainda posso, já que eu não estou autorizado a bater em Dan." Eu disse a ele, aumentando meu aperto na cintura de Bella.

"Não, você me ama." Ele bateu os cílios para mim e eu bati no braço dele.

"Eu amo que você seja um motorista louco, que nos trouxe aqui em tempo recorde".

Emmett sorriu. "Foram minhas habilidades loucas de direção que me renderam a minha Rosie".

"A sua falta delas." Eu atirei de volta.

"Ok, estamos prontos." Jasper disse. "Alice ligou e marcou um encontro para amanhã ao meio-dia, já que você estará livre para o almoço. Se ele não aparecer, veremos sobre a opção de demiti-lo." Ele sorriu para Bella. "Hum, você pode precisar ligar para ela de manhã e dar a ela todos os detalhes. Ela está um pouco preocupada agora".

Bella suspirou. "Aposto que ela está. Eu ligarei. Eu preciso ver sobre um novo celular".

"Você e Edward estão tendo semana ruim de telefone, ao que parece." Jasper nos disse com um sorriso. Ele inclinou a cabeça para Emmett e levantou. "É melhor voltarmos. Bed vai nos checar em um hora".

Bella começou a se mover, mas eu a segurei firme. "Eu ficarei aqui esta noite." Não thavia nenhuma maneira na terra que eu a deixaria sozinha com aquele maluco pervertido vagando por aí bêbado. Se ele voltasse, ele seria desagradavelmente surpreendido.

"Você não pode! Você pode entrar em problemas maiores se eles descobrirem que você não está em seu quarto de hotel." Bella protestou.

Olhei para Emmett e Jasper. "Vocês podem me cobrir?"

Emmett sorriu. "Por favor, dê-me um desafio da próxima vez. Nós podemos fazer isso, Michelle Rodriguez*****." Ele assegurou a Bella.

_*** **Michelle Rodriguez (nascida em 12/07/1978) é uma atriz americana, conhecida pelos filmes "Velozes e Furiosos", "Resident Evil", "Avatar" e "S.W.A.T", e pela série "Lost"._

Jasper riu. "Isso será interessante. Certifique-se de estar no café da manhã".

"Eu vou".

Eles disseram adeus e, finalmente, eu estava sozinho com a minha garota. Eu a beijei, passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e deslizando minha língua entre seus lábios enquanto ela gemia suavemente. Suas mãos rastejaram debaixo da minha camiseta e eu gemi ao seu toque. Eu me movi para beijar sua bochecha e mandíbula.

"Eu disse a Ted que não o veria em uma maneira não-trabalho." Ela murmurou quando eu beijei logo abaixo da orelha esquerda.

"Você poderia me fazer uma pergunta sobre o treino." Eu disse a ela, deslizando minha mão debaixo da sua camiseta e apertando seu seio esquerdo levemente.

"Hum, foi, um, bom para você?" Ela engasgou quando mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Não, mas está prestes a ser." Eu deitei e a puxei para cima de mim. "Eu preciso de mais um treino. Você está pronta para ele?" Eu tinha que estar com ela. Mesmo que eu pudesse vê-la com meus próprios olhos, eu precisava da nossa conexão essa noite.

Ela riu e arrancou sua camiseta, minha camiseta, na verdade, o que foi realmente fofo pra caralho. "Eu não posso tê-lo despreparado para um jogo tão importante." Seus lábios estavam nos meus, minhas mãos estavam em sua pele e o mundo estava certo de novo.

**xoxoxoxox**

Olhei para o relógio na parede da sala de reuniões do hotel. 11hs55min. A qualquer momento o idiota que ofendeu minha garota estaria entrando pela porta. Eu poderia finalmente fazer algo sobre ele. Afastei a salada de frango que eu estava apenas mexendo e me recostei. Eu realmernte esperava que ele me desse a satisfação de aparecer. Deixar Bella esta manhã tinha sido incrivelmente difícil para mim. Eu me sentia nervoso a cada segundo que não a estava tocando. Eu esperava como o inferno que isso passasse, já que nós não poderíamos exatamente passar todo o nosso tempo juntos, apesar de ser uma ideia agradável.

Eu tinha chegado atrasado para o café da manhã, mas o Treinador não falou nenhuma merda quando eu deslizei no meu lugar. Eu não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas eu sabia que Emmett tinha criado alguma cena envolvendo extintores de incêndio. O Treinador ficou irritado com ele e ele estava sendo multado, não que ele parecesse se importar. Quando eu me ofereci para cobri-lo, ele negou, dizendo-me que foi épico e que era tudo que importava. Ele teria que fazer voltas extras antes e depois do treino e eu me sentia culpado por isso.

11hs58min agora. Peguei meu celular e estava pronto para ligar para Alice, apenas no caso de ele não aparecer. Enviei uma mensagem rápida para Bella dizendo que eu sentia falta dela e exatamente quando bati em enviar, um homem entrou na sala. Eu nunca encontrei o babaca, mas eu sabia que era ele porque ele tinha uma fita através do seu nariz,que estava em uma ótima sombra de roxo. Inferno, sim, minha garota tinha um ótimo gancho de direita. Levantei e estendi minha mão. Um olhar cuidadoso estava em seus olhos, mas ele pegou minha mão cuidadosamente. Eu apertei um pouco mais forte do que normalmente, não tão forte quanto eu queria, mas ele estremeceu, de qualquer maneira. Covarde fodido. Ele tinha cerca de 1m82cm de altura, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, apesar de estarem preto e azuis agora. Eu amei isso.

"Olá, Dan. Você gostaria de sentar?" O plano, no momento, era deixá-lo à vontade, fazer a entrevista como se eu estivesse totalmente ignorante de que rato pervertido ele era e, em seguida, jogar a bomba assim que a entrevista acabasse. Seria um desafio não voltar a quebrar o nariz dele durante a próxima hora, mas eu faria tudo que podia para me segurar porque Bella queria que eu evitasse problemas em seu nome. Isso me irritou, mas eu não queria causar problemas a ela mais do que ela já estava por namorar comigo.

Ele sentou, puxando um gravador da sua pasta e o ligando. "Só para você saber, eu estou gravando isso." Perguntei-me se a sua voz era geralmente tão alta, ou se ele estava apenas assustado. Provavelmente o último. Eu sorri para ele.

"Certamente. Eu não quereria ser citado erroneamente, ou mal interpretado." Eu enfiei meu garfo na minha salada de frango para pontuar minha declaração e Dan empalideceu um pouco. Eu abafei uma risada. Isso poderia realmente ser mais divertido do que bater nele. Talvez.

"Eu espero que você não se importe se eu comer enquanto conversamos. Tem sido um fim de semana mais movimentado do que o habitual até agora." Ocupado porque você não pode manter suas mãos imundas para você.

"Um, sem problema." Ele engoliu em seco e eu olhei para ele com expectativa. Vamos continuar com isso, perdedor, eu não tenho o dia todo.

"Então, hum, quais você acha que são suas chances contra o Bears amanhã?"

Eu resisti à vontade de revirar meus olhos. "Bem, será um desafio. Eles têm uma passagem feroz e Cutler está tendo um bom ano. Precisamos proteger a bola e tentar manter a defesa deles em seus calcanhares." Perguntas ridículas recebem respostas chatas. Dan não era metade do repórter que Bella era. Ela nunca começaria uma entrevista de uma forma tão estúpida.

Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco enquanto eu respondia suas perguntas mundanas, uma após a outra, tratando-o como eu faria com qualquer repórter irritante que não sabia nada além dos conceitos básicos do jogo.

"Posso perguntar por que você me escolheu para uma entrevista privada?" A tensão estava de volta em seu corpo agora, ele estava sentado como uma vareta reta e observando-me atentamente. Claro que ele suspeitava que houvesse um método na minha loucura, mas nós ainda tínhamos cerca de dez minutos restantes, então eu não poderia dar a ele a verdadeira resposta, ainda.

"Eu não sei, na verdade. Minha assistente pessoal achou que seria uma ótima ideia se eu desse uma entrevista particular para a comunidade online. A imprensa escrita e televisão em geral obtêm todo o meu tempo e ela achou que isso era uma forma nova e divertida de chegar a um público diferente." Como é isso para uma resposta, Dan?

Ele na verdade sorriu e eu flexionei meus dedos sobre a mesa porque eu realmente tive o desejo de socar aquele sorriso diretament do seu rosto. Claramente ele acreditou na minha linha de besteiras e achou que eu não tinha a menor ideia por que ele estava com um nariz quebrado e os dois olhos pretos. Como se eu não tivesse falado com a minha namorada desde a noite passada?

"Você tem um relacionamento especial com um determinado membro da imprensa." Ele disse maliciosamente. Ah, porra, não; ele não acabou de trazê-la à tona. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e esperei para ver o que ele tem a dizer, meus músculos travando enquanto eu fazia tudo o que podia para não dar um bote sobre a mesa e esmagar seu rosto na madeira. "É estranho namorar uma repórter?"

Eu sorri. "Não, não é estranho. É realmente gratificante namorar alguém que conhece e ama o jogo tanto quanto a _minha_ Bella faz." Ênfase na palavra _minha_, seu filho da puta.

"Eu aposto que é." Seus lábios tremeram e minha mão direita enrrolou em um punho embaixo da mesa. Basta acertar um, não seria tão ruim, certo? Eu poderia dizer que eu estava tentando endireitar o seu nariz. Eu estaria fazendo um favor a ele, na verdade.

Eu estendi a mão lentamente para o outro lado da mesa e seus olhos arregalaram comicamente. Se eu apenas pudesse socá-lo, mas eu fiz uma promessa para a minha garota e eu a manteria. Desliguei o gravador e sorri para ele. "Você acha que tem o suficiente para o seu último artigo?"

Ele pareceu confuso, claro que pareceu. "Último artigo? Eu acho que definitivamente tenho o que preciso e agradeço por você tomar um pouco do seu tempo para me ver." Ele começou a levantar e eu fui mais rápido, movendo ao redor da mesa rapidamente e agarrando seu ombro, forçando-o de volta em seu assento. "O que diab..."

"Nós não acabamos ainda, Danny." Eu disse a ele, dando um empurrão não tão gentil para certificar que o babaca ficasse sentado. Inclinei-me contra a mes continuei dando a ele um sorriso brilhante.

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu disse que a entrevista tinha acabado, não que nós acabamos. Você parece ter um pequeno problema com limites, Daniel, e eu pensei em fazer o meu melhor para ajudá-lo a esclarecê-los".

Medo cintilou em seus olhos. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer".

"Claro que você sabe, Dan. É a razão pela qual você estava com medo quando entrou aqui. É a razão pela qual você provavelmente mijou em si mesmo quando o seu chefe te ligou e disse a você sobre a entrevista especial de hoje. É a razão pela qual seu rosto parece ter sido esmagado nessa mesa, o que, devo dizer, estava muito perto de acontecer".

Ele tentou se afastar da mesa, mas eu o segurei no lugar. "Se você colocar uma mão em mim, eu chamarei a polícia".

"E dizer o quê? Dizer a eles que você apareceu no quarto da minha namorada bêbado e exigindo sexo na noite passada? Que você agarrou o pulso dela e tentou empurrar o seu caminho para dentro? Que você não pode nem mesmo lidar com uma mulher da metade do seu tamanho e que ela chutou seu traseiro para fora depois de ter quebrado seu nariz? É isso que você está pensando em dizer a eles?"

Sua pele estava pálida e ele estava começando a suar agora que eu não estava me incomodando em esconder meu ódio por ele. "Ou você dirá a eles sobre as merdas dos insultos que você disse a ela na frente de testemunhas? Devo dizer, Mullen, eu conheci um monte de jornalistas idiotas no meu tempo, mas você definitivamente leva o bolo".

"Eu não fiz nada." Ele protestou fracamente.

"Não? Não foi você que apareceu na porta dela ontem à noite e pediu para receber o que eu estou recebendo todas as noites? Porque acontece que eu estava ao telefone com ela quando você apareceu e eu tenho que dizer, você soa o mesmo".

"Olha, cara, eu estava bêbado e..."

"Você não estava bêbado no início do dia quando você falou sobre o quão alto ela colocou as pernas para mim e perguntou se ela estava dormindo com os repórteres para mantê-los quietos sobre o nosso relacionamento, não é?" Minha voz estava ficando mais forte e mais alta com cada palavra, mas eu não dava a mínima. Emmett e Jasper estavam em algum lugar próximo, certificando-se que ninguém chegaria e interromperia a minha entrevista.

"Claro que ela contou a você." Ele murmurou.

"O que foi isso? Receio que não ouvi você muito bem." Eu tinha ouvido, mas era malditamente melhor que ele fosse homem o suficiente para falar suas acusações sobre a minha namorada em voz alta.

"Eu disse, claro que ela contou a você. Acredito que já acabamos aqui." Ele começou a levantar novamente e eu bati minha mão em seu ombro e o empurrei para baixo com mais força do que antes.

Inclinei em seu rosto e falei muito calmamente desta vez. "Estamos acabados quando eu disser que acabamos. Você me entende?" Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos arregalados e assustados. Bom.

"Agora, eu acredito que você estava chateado porque a minha namorada contou-me sobre o seu comportamento repugnante? Diga-me, Dan, você tem namorada?" Fiz uma pausa enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Claro que não tem. Que mulher em sã consciência quereria passar tempo com você? Já que você claramente não sabe nada sobre relacionamentos, deixe-me esclarecer para você. Um casal que se preocupa um com o outro compartilha as coisas, boas e ruins. Eu conto a Bella sobre o meu dia. Ela me conta sobre a dela. Ela na verdade não me deu detalhes sobre os seus comentários pervertidos até que você apareceu no quarto dela tentando fazê-la dormir com você. Veja você, eu fiquei um pouco irritado com isso e eu a fiz contar-me tudo o que você tinha feito. Como você viu ontem à noite, Bella pode se cuidar muito bem sem a minha interferência".

Ele parecia que estava prestes a levantar novamente e desta vez eu o parei mortalmente com o olhar no meu rosto. " Belo nariz você tem aí. Tenho certeza que você nunca esteve melhor. É uma sorte para você que ela cuidou de você antes que eu tivesse a chance, ou você não teria sido capaz de entrar nesta sala hoje".

"Você está me ameaçando. Eu vou denunciar isso." Ele disse, sua voz fraca, assim como o próprio homem, se alguém até mesmo pudesse chamá-lo assim.

"E dizer o quê a eles? Não há testemunhas. Você veio aqui procurando isso. Eu não encostei uma mão em você. Qualquer coisa, temos provas de que eu não fui nada além de cordial." Eu levantei o gravador e sorri para ele.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Então eu denunciarei sua preciosa namorada. Eu a farei ser presa".

Oh, seu idiotinha estúpido. Você é realmente burro o suficiente para ameaçar a minha garota na minha frente? Eu olhei para ele. "Bem, vamos pensar sobre isso por um minuto, Dan. Se você disser a eles que Bella bateu em você, primeiro de tudo, você terá que admitir que uma garota bateu em você, o que é patético, mas não surpreenderá ninguém porque você é um tolo fracote. Em segundo lugar, você terá que dizer a eles por que você apareceu no quarto dela ontem à noite, bêbado. Em terceiro lugar, cada repórter que já esteve com você será questionado sobre o seu comportamento em relação a Bella, e eu receio que você é o único que ficará como o garoto mau que você sem dúvida é. Em quarto lugar, seu chefe receberá uma ligação minha e de cada pessoa que eu conheço dizendo que se eles continuarem a permitir que você assedie as mulheres, eles não conseguirão entrevistas ou acesso de qualquer tipo. Eu tenho um monte de amigos e associados, Dan, e eu garanto que eles estarão mais do que dispostos em me ajudar".

Ele engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada. "Então, veja você, é assim que isso será. Primeiro, você não diz uma palavra sobre como você quebrou seu nariz. Segundo, você não olha, não fala, ou sequer pensa sobre Bella Swan . Terceiro, você solicitará uma transferência imediatamente. Eu terei a certeza de que niguém do Arizona Cardinals falará com você se você ficar ao redor. Se você não acha que eu tenho esse poder, pense novamente." Eu mostrei meus pontos importantes com meus dedos, apenas para enfatizar cada ponto.

"Você não pode..."

"Oh, eu posso e eu vou, Dan. Eu terei o chefe da Fox no telefone agora se você não acredita em mim. Eu não tenho nada contra dizer a ele o babaca que trabalha para ele. A única coisa me impedindo é que Bella não deveria ter que lidar com qualquer merda como você e seu tipo. Ela me pediu para ir com calma com você. E porque eu a amo, eu concordei. Mas se você não concordar com os meus termos, tudo estará fora e eu posso fazer o que eu queria desde a primeira vez que você abriu sua boca grande e mostrou o idiota nojento que você é. Você quer ouvir o que é isso, Dan?"

Ele estava respirando alto agora e parecendo um animal encurralado. Não era tão satisfatório quanto ter meu punho na sua cara, mas foi muito divertido. Ele balançou sua cabeça lentamente.

Eu me inclinei para trás e sorri. "Bem então, eu deixarei isso para a sua imaginação. Tenho certeza que você tem uma boa, já que você pensou que as coisas ruins que você disse para Bella fariam com que ela dormisse com você. Você pode sair agora".

Ele empurrou a cadeira e levantou com pernas pouco instáveis. Eu o observei andar em direção à porta enquanto Emmett e Jasper entraram pela porta, enchendo-a com seus ombros largos e expressões correspondentes de raiva e ódio. Dan parou mortalmente e olhou rapidamente entre nós.

"Só mais uma coisa, Dan." Eu levantei e caminhei lentamente para ele. Ele deu um passo mais perto da porta, mas então parou porque estava realmente ficando mais perto de dois homens mais irritados. Ele estava preso e sabia disso.

Eu parei a menos de 30 cm de distância, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente. "Eu acabei de mostrar a você como é muito fácil para mim chegar até você. Não se esqueça disso. Eu estarei ansioso para ler a sua próxima história. Se disser alguma coisa que eu não goste, todas as coisas que você está me imaginando fazendo com você não serão nada em comparação ao que eu farei. Está claro?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu acredito que não ouvi você".

"Sim." Ele disse baixinho, olhando entre eu e meus amigos com um olhar de puro terror em seu rosto.

"E você pedirá aquela transferência?" Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "Ótimo. Se você precisar de uma referência, certifique-se de mandá-los entrar em contato comigo. Eu ficarei feliz em dizer onde colocar você".

Ele soltou um ruído estrangulado, mas não disse mais nada. "Eu estarei acompanhando para ter certeza que você fez o que eu pedi, Dan. Não duvide disso." Eu sorri para os meus amigos. "Em, você gostaria de mostrar ao nosso amigo a saída?"

"Eu ficaria feliz." Emmett sorriu ameaçadoramente. Ele estendeu a mão e bateu sua grande mão no ombro de Dan, forte o suficiente para mandá-lo para frente alguns centímetros. "Enquanto estamos caminhando para a saída, eu gostaria de contar a você sobre esse cara que eu coloquei no hospital no ano passado. Você vê..." A voz dele desapareceu enquanto ele levava o perdedor tremendo para fora da sala.

"Isso foi divertido." Jasper disse, nem sequer se preocupando em esconder sua diversão.

"Meio que foi. Bater nele teria sido agradável, mas isso provavelmente foi mais eficaz".

"Você colocou o medo de Deus nele e Emmett reforçará isso. Ele não incomodará Bella de novo".

"Espero que não. Jas, será que sempre será assim?"

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei, cara. Eu imagino que vocês serão notícia velha depois de algum tempo. E, claro, caras vão cair em cima de Bella. Ela é linda. Mas ela lidou com isso e você também".

Eu fiz uma careta com o pensamento e ele continuou. "Mullen é um tipo especial de babaca, no entanto. A maioria dos caras pode aceitar um não como resposta. E se não aceitarem, aparentemente haverá um monte de homens andando ao redor de Phoenix com narizes quebrados." Ele disse com voz arrastada.

Eu ri e dei um tapa nas suas costas. "Ela fez um número nele, não foi?"

"Vocês dois fizeram. Agora vamos ver se Emmett não o colocou em uma lixeira, ou algo assim." A imagem de Dan coberto de lixo deixou-me insanamente feliz.

"Ou vamos ajudá-lo a fazer isso." Jasper riu e nós saímos da sala. Eu me sentia muito melhor do que quando eu tinha entrado. Minha garota poderia se cuidar simplesmente bem, mas ela nunca teria que fazer isso sozinha. Eu veria isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>_

_O próximo capítulo é uma cena extra do que Emmett fez com os extintores._

_A Nêni ficou sem luz no trabalho, então estou postando pra ela... e a boa notícia é que... amanhã serão postados os primeiros capítulos de **A Submissa** e **O Dominante**! Preparem-se!  
><em>

_Deixem reviews!  
><em>

_bjs,  
><em>

_**Ju**  
><em>


	29. Cena extra – Emmett e o extintor

**Cena extra do capítulo 27 – Emmett e o extintor**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Reeden<em>

**# Emmett #**

"Como diabos nos encaixamos nesta coisa no caminho até aqui? Havia três de nós nele." Minha coxa estava esmagada contra a porta do carro e eu mal tinha espaço para manter minhas pernas sob o maldito volante. Quem faz carros tão pequenos? Por quê?

"Adrenalina, eu acho." Jasper respondeu. Olhei para ele e comecei a rir. Suas longas pernas estavam pressionadas contra o painel e ele estava tentando se mover para os lados a procura de um ângulo para se encaixar melhor.

Por que eu nunca tinha visto isso antes? "Você parece uma aranha, Opilião*****".

_*Opilião: é uma espécie de aranha que tem um corpo pequeno e pernas muito longas e finas._

"Eu não sabia que eu tinha oito membros." Ele respondeu secamente.

Eu sorri quando sai do estacionamento. Graças a Deus ninguém tinha rebocado o maldito carro enquanto estávamos no quarto de Bella. Então, novamente, com a forma louca como Heisman***** tinha gritado para a recepcionista, eu duvidava que eles estivessem muito ansiosos para enfurecer qualquer um de nós novamente.

_*Heisman: apelido dado pelo Troféu Heisman._

"Você pode não ter oito membros, mas você tem braços e pernas anormalmente longos, exatamente como uma aranha." O que abria um mundo inteiro de novos apelidos para mim. Incrível. Eu preciso checar sobre aranhas no computador, encontrar algumas boas.

Jasper revirou os olhos e se moveu ainda mais. Ainda bem que a viagem de volta ao nosso hotel era curta.

"Então, qual é o seu plano?"

Meu plano. Essa era uma pergunta muito boa. Qual era o meu plano? Eu comecei a cantarolar o tema de _Star Wars _enquanto eu pensava sobre o que eu queria fazer. Puxar o alarme de incêndio estava fora de cogitação. Eles esperariam ver Edward então. Talvez eu pudesse usar minha ideia das prostitutas novamente, só que as enviando para o quarto do Treinador. Não, eu seria um suspeito imediatamente.

_"Star Wars?_ Você não deveria estar cantando _Missão Impossível?"_

Ooh, isso era bom! Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, do do. Então, novamente, não. "Nenhuma missão é impossível quando eu estou envolvido." Meu garoto precisava da minha ajuda e ele receberia o melhor que eu tinha para oferecer. E então, eu soube o que eu precisava fazer. O Treinador ficaria regiamente irritado, mas, ei, pelo menos eu não o estaria envolvendo em um escândalo sexual. Isso tinha que contar para alguma coisa.

Estacionei na frente do nosso hotel e agradecidamente empurrei-me para fora do carro. Minhas pernas estavam com cãibras e Jasper estava esticando seus músculos do outro lado do veículo ridiculamente pequeno.

"Fique no seu quarto e aguarde o meu sinal. Quando você o tiver, ligue o seu chuveiro e tranque a sua porta, fazendo parecer que Edward está lá dentro".

"Qual sinal?" Ele exigiu enquanto caminhávamos para o saguão. Procurei em volta por Tom, o porteiro com quem eu fiz amizade ontem. A GQ estava sempre tirando sarro de mim por me ligar com os funcionários do hotel, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Aliados eram necessários em cada situação. Você nunca sabia quando poderia precisar de ajuda com uma brincadeira.

"Você saberá quando você o vir. Agora vá, tarântula!"

"Eu queria ser uma viúva-negra, porque então eu poderia matá-lo." Ele murmurou enquanto se afastava. Eu ri e fui até a recepção.

"Tom está por aqui em algum lugar?"

O homem atrás do balcão olhou para cima. "Existe um problema, senhor?"

"Não, eu não tinha dinheiro comigo ontem e eu preciso dar uma gorjeta para ele. Oh, aqui estão as chaves do carro que eu pedi." Eu as joguei na bancada de mármore preto.

"Er, sim, obrigado. Vou levá-las de volta para o cozinheiro." Pensei em comentar sobre o carro de palhaço a que tínhamos sido submetidos, mas decidi contra insultá-lo. "Lá está Tom." Ele apontou e, certamente, meu garoto estava saindo do elevador empurrando seu carrinho de malas, vestindo seu horroroso uniforme de porteiro estranho. Perguntei-me se eu poderia usar o carrinho em minha expedição, mas acho que guardarei isso para outro dia. Seria divertido dirigi-lo pelo corredor, no entanto.

"Obrigado." Eu fiz o show de tirar minha carteira e pegar uma nota de 20 enquanto eu caminhava até Tom.

"Ei, meu homem, como você gostaria de ganhar um pouco de dinheiro?" Eu só tinha cerca de 20 minutos antes da checagem das camas e eu precisava colocar as coisas em ordem.

O ruivo olhou ao redor quando embolsou os 20. Há, isso era tudo o que realmente levaria? Menino bobo. "O que você precisa?"

"Extintores de incêndio. Dois, talvez três".

"O quê? Para que você precisa deles? Você não está tentando colocar fogo em nada no hotel, está?" Sua voz estava começando a subir e eu o dirigi para longe dos olhos curiosos do balconista.

"Shhh. Claro que eu não colocarei fogo em nada. Eu só preciso atirar em algumas pessoas com um extintor." Isso seria épico. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

"Hum, mas..." Eu tirei 500 dólares da minha carteira e mostrei para ele.

"Isso faz você me conseguir alguns extintores de incêndio, ou não?"

"Nós os mantemos no armário de estoque." Ele virou as costas e liderou o caminho pelo corredor. Claro que ele o faria. Dinheiro falava e eu sempre carregava uma tonelada comigo, exatamente para situações como esta. Eu mantive um olhar atento, mas ninguém estava por perto, felizmente. Ele abriu o armário tolamente destrancado e eu olhei para as porcarias lá dentro. Aqueles sabonetes legais e shampoos, papel higiênico suficiente para decorar todo o hotel, produtos de limpeza, roupa de cama e, lá estavam eles. Passei o dinheiro para Tom e peguei três extintores.

"Estes funcionam?"

"Deveriam, eles são novos." Eu brinquei com o primeiro, invertendo o fecho.

"Certifique-se de que a barra esteja limpa." Tom olhou para fora e acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, cara, eu não direi uma palavra sobre onde eu os consegui".

"Por favor, não diga." Ele agarrou o dinheiro e engoliu ruidosamente. Eu me senti meio mal por ele.

"Olha, se você entrar em qualquer problema, eu encontrarei uma maneira de consertar isso. Não é como se esta sala fosse trancada, ou algo assim. Eu poderia facilmente tê-la encontrado sozinho".

"Verdade. Bem, boa sorte".

Sorte? Eu não precisava de sorte. Eu tinha habilidades, baby. Saí do armário de estoque e corri pelo corredor, segurando meus extintores e esperando que ninguém me visse. Isto seria difícil de explicar. Bati na escada e dei um suspiro de alívio quando terminei de subir. Era uma coisa boa que estávamos todos no quarto andar. Estas coisas não eram pesadas, mas eram estranhas e eu tinha que ajustá-las em meus braços. Talvez eu devesse ter pegado apenas dois.

Cheguei à porta e coloquei dois dos extintores para baixo, para voltar para pegá-los caso eu precisasse deles. Dei um teste de tiro no que eu tinha aberto e me senti sorrindo quando o spray de espuma espirrou para fora. Épico. Chequei meu relógio que mostrava que eu tinha cinco minutos antes da checagem dos quartos começar. Estava na hora.

Abri as portas e corri para pelo andar em direção ao quarto de Edward e Jasper. Eu bati e Salsicha respondeu rapidamente, obviamente esperando junto à porta para ver o que eu havia planejado.

"O que é..." Foi tudo que saiu dele antes que eu atirasse em seu ombro direito com o meu extintor e cantarolasse a música tema _de Indiana Jones._

"Filho da puta! O que você está fazendo?"

"Conseguindo apenas o suficiente para fazer parecer real. Ligue o chuveiro e feche a porta. Diga a eles que eu acertei Edward e que você acabou ficando no fogo cruzado".

Eu fui embora antes que ele pudesse argumentar ainda mais e bati na porta do outro lado do corredor. Darnell berrou para eu entrar. Eu ri. Ele achou que era o Treinador. Ele estava deitado na cama, sem camisa, assistindo algo na TV. Ele se virou na minha direção e eu atirei em sua grande barriga enquanto ele lutava para tentar se levantar. Eu corri para fora do seu quarto, rindo pra caramba quando ele pulou para fora da cama completamente nu e começou a me perseguir, espuma caindo do seu peito e seu pau batendo na brisa. Maldição, eu deveria ter colocado alguém para gravar isto para a posteridade.

"Belas bolas, Darnell." Eu gritei. Ele parou em seu caminho e correu de volta para o seu quarto, gritando alto.

Bati nas próximas portas, não esperando que elas abrissem antes de bater no quarto ao lado. Quando a primeira porta abriu, eu atirei cegamente nessa direção e apenas mirei a mangueira, pulverizando as portas, as paredes e os meus companheiros de equipe. Isto era incrível. Se eu não fosse um jogador de futebol sexy, eu seria um bombeiro sexy. Talvez Rosie e eu pudéssemos brincar de bombeiro quando eu chegasse em casa...

"McCarty, eu vou chutar a sua bunda." Claro, Adrian, você pode tentar, anãozinho. Eu ri e atirei em seu rosto pelo sua tola blasfêmia.

Uma porta bateu no final do corredor e eu olhei para cima para ver o Treinador, seu rosto vermelho enquanto ele visualizava a cena diante dele. Há, isso seria divertido. Eu bati em outra porta enquanto ele marchava em direção a mim e disparei na virilha do nosso chutador quando ele abriu. Ele recebeu isso por perder aquelas 40 jardas no campo de gol na semana passada, o maricas.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, McCarty?" O Treinador gritou na voz que faz meros mortais tremerem. Era uma coisa boa para todos nós que eu não era um deles. Hércules e eu tínhamos provado isso de vez em quando.

Quem você vai chamar? Eu lutei para não sorrir quando virei no meu sorriso mais inocente para o Treinador. "Eu estou caçando fantasmas, senhor".

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Ele estava se tornando positivamente vermelho. Era incrível. Eu queria poder pegar meu telefone e tirar sua foto, mas isso poderia não ser tão bom.

"Eu vi um fantasma. Ele entrou no quarto do Cullen, depois no de Darnell, e depois ele teceu o seu caminho pelo corredor. Eu estava apenas fazendo o meu dever, como um companheiro de time amável, para salvar os meus amigos do espírito do mal".

"Cullen? Você atirou no Cullen?" O Treinador se virou e correu freneticamente para o quarto de Edward, batendo alto na porta. Jasper atendeu, olhando para mim enquanto ele enxugava um pouco de espuma da sua camisa. "Onde está o Cullen?"

"No chuveiro. Emmett o pulverizou completamente." Jasper rosnou, ainda atirando-me um olhar irritado. Eu sorri por trás das costas do Treinador e dei a ele o sinal de polegar para cima.

"Mas ele está bem? Cullen, você está bem?" O Treinador parecia que empurraria Jasper para longe para entrar e inspecionar ele mesmo o quarterback. Talvez eu tenha subestimado o seu apego pelo nosso quarterback.

Jasper deslocou seu corpo para bloqueá-lo de entrar no banheiro. "Ele está bem, apenas irritado. Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e agora tem que tomar outro. Estávamos prestes a dormir antes daquele pedaço de merda ali vir aqui e bater".

"Ei, eu estava salvando sua vida!"

"Jesus. Diga ao Cullen para ligar para o pai dele se ele precisar ser avaliado. Vá se limpar e vá para a cama." Jasper balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão na porta, ansioso para fechá-la e, provavelmente, obter o seu próprio banho. Eu tinha deixado um pouco do seu precioso cabelo com espuma e eu sabia que isso o matava. Ele era uma garota às vezes.

"Todos vocês, vão para a cama!" Gritou o Treinador. Com certeza, quase todas as portas no corredor foram abertas e a maioria dos meus companheiros estava olhando para fora, tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Eu sorri para todos eles e brandi o meu extintor com orgulho.

"Todos vocês estão seguros, graças a mim!" Eu era um gênio, realmente. Eu deveria ter meu próprio reality show. Eu sou um bilhão de vezes mais divertido que as Kardashians*****, e eu era mais quente.

_*Kardashians: Keeping Up with the Kardashians , reality show americano que mostra o dia-a-dia da família Kardashians. No Brasil é exibido pelo canal pago, E!Entertainment._

"Eu disse, vão para a cama!" Ele gritou de novo. Meus companheiros de equipe rapidamente mergulharam em seus quartos e fecharam as portas. Covardes.

"McCarty, eu não sei o que diabos há de errado com você. Por que você sente a necessidade de causar problemas todo o maldito tempo?" Sua voz estava mais calma agora e eu caminhava em direção ao meu quarto, levando-o para longe do de Edward.

"Eu realmente vi um fantasma, Treinador. Eu estava tentando proteger os meus companheiros de time".

"Com um extintor de incêndio?" Seus lábios contraíram e eu juro que ele estava tentando não rir.

"Eu estava tentando dar a ele uma forma corpórea, para que pudéssemos pegá-lo".

Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Usando o que?"

"Uhhhh, eu não tinha pensado tão longe. Identificá-lo parecia ser a coisa mais importante no momento".

"Você espera que eu acredite nessa merda?"

Eu sorri de forma triunfante. "Sim".

"Você vai pagar por quaisquer danos que você causou e se você causou dano a qualquer um dos seus companheiros de equipe, especialmente o Cullen, eu vou suspender a sua bunda".

"Claro, senhor. Eu nunca faria mal aos meus companheiros de equipe. Eu estava os protegendo." A chave para mentir efetivamente estava em acreditar sinceramente no que você dizia. Eu estava protegendo meu companheiro de equipe, afinal.

"Protegendo-os, minha bunda. Há uma razão para você ser o único jogador que tem um quarto sozinho, McCarty." Malditamente certo, eu trabalhei duro por isso. Lençóis pequenos, pó de mico, trocando as roupas de homem por roupas de garota... um cara precisava da sua privacidade.

"Vou verificar o Cullen. É melhor você não tê-lo machucado." Maldito seja. Agora eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu achei que conseguiria me afastar sem isso, mas estava errado. Arregalei méis olhos comicamente e soltei um gritinho.

"Lá está ele!" Eu atirei outro fluxo de espuma, revestindo o Treinador da cabeça aos pés, antes que ele pudesse sequer reagir.

"McCarty! O que diabos há de errado com você?" Ele pegou o extintor de mim enquanto eu continuei a pulverizar nele, parando quando eu permiti que ele o tirasse das minhas mãos. "Você vai se arrepender amanhã." Ele avisou em voz baixa. "Você me deve 100 mil dólares e o inferno de um monte de voltas. Se você causar mais algum problema esta noite, você ficará no banco, playoffs ou não. Você me entende?"

Eu balancei a cabeça sobriamente. "Sim, senhor, embora eu ache que você deveria estar me agradecendo por..."

"CALE-SE! Agora eu vou me limpar e ir para o inferno da minha cama. Se eu ouvir um pio vindo de você, você está acabado pelo resto do ano. Entre em seu quarto, e fique lá".

"Sim, senhor." Eu o saudei enquanto ele rosnou e andou pelo corredor, pingando espuma e segurando o extintor ao seu peito, reclamando sobre mim por caminho todo.

Fui para o meu quarto e fechei a porta, jogando-me na cama e finalmente soltando a risada que estive guardando o tempo todo. Eu deveria enviar ao Mullen uma cesta de frutas, ou algo assim, depois de bater no seu rosto. Esta foi a maior diversão que eu tive em anos.

Estendi a mão para o telefone enquanto eu cantarolava o tema de _O Super Herói Americano__*****__._ As coisas que eu fazia por essas pessoas. Eles deveriam me apreciar melhor. Rosie apreciaria, pelo menos. Assim como o quarterback e sua boxeadora. Eles eram tudo o que importava, valendo cada dólar e cada volta. Inferno, eu deveria pagar a eles por deixar-me ter um tempo tão bom. Eu disquei para a minha garota e esperei que ela atendesse com um sorriso no meu rosto. Pelo menos eu tive alguma diversão hoje à noite. Isso era tudo o que importava.

_* O Super Herói Americano: é uma série americana exibida no Brasil pelo SBT em meados dos anos 80._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_EU DUVIDO que quando vocês leram "A que faz Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, do do." Não acompanharam a musiquinha em suas mentes. Como eu fiz. Ri demais. Emmett me mata do coração ainda. Com seu humor distorcido. Quem tem um amigo Emmett levanta a mão o/_

_Agora outra "curiosidade" que eu achei hilária é sobre os Opiliões (aranha que o Emmett apelida o Edward) _ela é o único aracnídeo que possui um pênis ou "espermatopositor".

_Eu me pergunto se foi proposital o uso desta aranha em especial. Minha mente já fez uns mil trocadilhos bestas. _

_Eu sou uma otária por extras. Eu os amo então agora que tal fazer o trabalho de hummm 9 pessoas valerem a pena e deixarem uma review. Putz 9 pessoas (autora, beta da autora, 5 tradutoras e beta da tradução).O.O Muita gente pra uma história. Coragem! _

_Beijinhos, bye !_

_**~Lary Reeden**_


	30. Capítulo 28 – Chamando um sonoro

**Capítulo 28 – Chamando um sonoro*******

_*__Chamando um sonoro (calling an audible)__: no futebol americano, é a mudança de um jogo na linha de conflito, chamando a um pré-determinado conjunto de sinais; um sonoro é frequentemente chamado pelo quarterback quando ele não gosta da chamada de jogo depois de dar uma olhada para a formação defensiva. O outro significado para a expressão é, quando você está em um encontro, ou tentando pegar alguém em um bar, e a outra parte não está interessada em você._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Ju Martinhão<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Bella #<strong>

Depois de Edward ir embora no sábado de manhã, liguei para Alice e contei-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o treino. Ouvi-la ficando irritada em meu nome me fez sentir tão amada quanto o aparecimento dos três homens no meu quarto na noite passada. Eu sabia que Edward enlouqueceria, mas eu não esperava que ele chegasse com Emmett e Jasper no reboque, no entanto, por que isso surpreendeu, eu não poderia dizer. Aqueles três estavam sempre juntos em todos os momentos, e aqueceu meu coração saber que eles me abraçaram tão facilmente como eles tinham feito.

Eu tinha que falar com Alice sobre ligar para a Fox e exigir que Dan fosse demitido e/ou processado. O que me surpreendeu mais do que a resposta que eu tinha recebido dos meus amigos foi a minha própria reação. Nunca, nenhuma vez, eu tinha ficado com medo de Dan. Eu fiquei com medo do que aconteceria quando Edward o pegasse, mas quando ele apareceu bêbado na minha porta, eu não tive medo algum. Ele agarrou meu pulso depois que eu o empurrei e isso me irritou e eu bati nele. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele estava me agarrando para me agarrar, ou se ele estava prestes a cair, já que ele não estava muito firme em seus pés. De qualquer maneira, bater nele tinha sido bom e eu felizmente faria isso de novo se ele abrisse a sua boca grande mais uma vez, embora eu duvidasse que ele faria depois que os meus meninos conseguiram passar com ele.

Alice tinha desmaiado comigo quando eu contei a ela sobre a incapacidade de Edward de parar de me tocar quando ele tinha chegado. Tinha sido incrível ver meu namorado calmo, frio e surpreendentemente cabeça fresca completamente dominado pelas emoções. Ele me segurou ainda mais apertado do que ele normalmente fazia durante a noite, mas eu não tive coragem de me afastar ou afrouxar seu aperto. Então, eu perdi um pouco de sono. Ele precisava me segurar, e estar em seus braços não era uma dificuldade.

Agora, à luz do dia, todos os eventos da semana passada tomaram conta de mim. Tinha sido realmente apenas há uma semana que nós sentamos com Lauren e Jess e viemos à público? Parecia que tinha sido uma vida. Esta foi a semana mais longa de todas e ainda não tinha terminado. Hoje eu tinha que ver sobre encontrar um novo telefone, cobrir o treino e a conferência de imprensa pré-jogo, jantar com Ronnie, e, claro, o jogo em si ainda aparecia à frente. Eu realmente só queria me enrolar em meu quarto de hotel pelo fim de semana e, em seguida, voar para casa com Edward.

Esse pensamento me fez olhar para o número que eu tinha pedido para Alice me dar, já que eu não tinha acesso a ele no momento. Eu o disquei antes que eu pudesse dar um segundo pensamento e esperei ansiosamente enquanto o telefone tocava.

"Olá?" Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a familiar voz vindo através do telefone.

"Oi, Buddy, aqui é Bella".

"Bella! De qual número você está ligando? Como a Cidade dos Ventos***** está tratando você?"

_*__Cidade dos Ventos__: a cidade de Chicago é conhecido por vários apelidos, mas é mais reconhecida como a "Cidade dos Ventos". Há três possibilidades principais para explicar o apelido da cidade: o clima, já que Chicago é perto do Lago Michigan; a Feira Mundial; e a rivalidade com Cincinnati._

Revirei meus olhos. Não tão bem, Buddy, mas a cidade não poderia ser responsabilizada por Dan Mullen. Ele não era daqui, afinal. Eu não sabia de onde ele era, mas provavelmente era de um lugar nojento e sujo.

"Estou te ligando do meu hotel. Preciso comprar um novo telefone. O meu morreu." Porque um idiota me fez derrubá-lo.

"Hmmm." Eu não podia ler o tom de Buddy, mas eu suspeitava que ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo comigo. Ele era Buddy, ele sempre sabia quando algo estava errado. "E a cidade?"

"Eu não tenho visto muito ainda, mas eu tentarei ir para o Shedd hoje, se eu chegar em tempo." Eu ainda queria vê-lo, mas a minha emoção de ontem tinha diminuído, eu tinha que admitir.

"Como o seu menino foi no treino?"

Eu sorri então. "Ele foi ótimo. Eu não vi um lance errante. Ele deve estar pronto para ir amanhã." A menos, é claro, que ele esteja muito ocupado sendo distraído por mim que ele não consiga se concentrar. Isso é com o que eu estava realmente tendo problemas agora. Eu não queria causar qualquer dano à sua carreira e tendo que se preocupar ou não se eu estava sendo incomodada por um companheiro repórter era uma distração que ele não precisava.

"Ótimo. Então, o que está em sua mente, garota?"

É claro que ele sabia que eu não estava ligando para bate-papo. Eu decidi ir em frente e acabar com isso. "O que o médico disse sobre quando você poderá voltar a trabalhar?"

Houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha que me deixou nervosa. "Ele não disse, ainda. Tenho uma consulta na próxima quarta. Por quê?"

"Eu só estava pensando." Imaginando quando você voltaria e eu poderia me reestabelecer no mundo mais confortável dos esportes do ensino médio, você sabe, onde o fato de que eu estava namorando Edward Cullen seria visto como legal e ninguém sentiria a necessidade de acusar-me de dormir com ele para alcançar o topo. Pelo menos eu esperava que não, embora aqueles adolescentes de 16 anos fossem obcecados por sexo, então, quem saberia?

"Você está agora? Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de ver a minha cara feia de volta ao redor do escritório." Eu estava, na verdade. Buddy era a melhor coisa sobre aquele lugar.

"É claro, eu preciso equilibrar toda a beleza na minha vida com um pouco de feiúra".

"Ei! Eu assemelho essa observação! Nós não podemos todos ser modelos masculinos como o seu menino brinquedo." Eu ri da sua indignação fingida.

"Aww, mas eu te amo tanto quanto eu o amo, embora de uma forma diferente".

Ele resmungou. "Isso é uma coisa boa, já que eu tenho idade suficiente para ser seu irmão um pouco mais velho".

"Um pouco mais velho?"

"Sim, um pouco. Isso abrange uma gama muito inespecífica com a qual você não precisa se preocupar agora".

Eu ri. Conversar com Buddy era garantia de melhorar meu humor, o que era uma das razões pela qual eu liguei para ele.

"Tudo bem, querido irmão, bem, eu espero que o médico tenha uma boa notícia para você".

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que você espera." Ele fez uma pausa e eu não sabia como dizer o que eu queria dizer, então sentei e esperei. "Bella, você vai simplesmente cuspir isso?"

"Cuspir o quê?" Brinquei com a colcha da cama nervosamente. Eu sabia que ele ficaria louco com o que eu tinha a dizer.

"O motivo real para a sua ligação. Eu sei que tenho uma inteligência brilhante e personalidade, mas não é por isso que você me ligou. E simplesmente acontece que eu tenho fontes e sei que esta semana não tem sido a melhor da sua vida. Fale comigo".

Esse foi o estímulo que eu precisava. Buddy sempre sabia quando me empurrar. "Bem, tenho certeza que você ouviu sobre Seth".

"Sim, eu ouvi. Aquele rapaz tinha uma paixão muito óbvia por você, Bella. Eu não estou surpreso que ele esteja levando isto mal, mas ele não tinha o direito de dizer as coisas que ele disse. Quando eu voltar, eu darei a ele a minha opinião contundente sobre o seu comportamento." Eu sabia exatamente o quanto fortemente Buddy poderia expressava suas opiniões e estremeci com o pensamento.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. "Não faça isso, Buddy. Ele já se desculpou." Eu não disse por que ele pediu desculpas, mas contanto que eu não tivesse que lidar com a sua raiva, eu ficaria bem. Nós não seríamos amigos de novo e eu tinha que lidar com isso.

"Não é apenas Seth. Eu sinto como se todo mundo estivesse me tratando de forma diferente. Ou eles estão me evitando, ou eles estão agindo como se eu fosse uma espécie de celebridade. Isso está me deixando louca".

"Eles vão superar isso eventualmente, Bella. Não levará muito tempo antes de você ser apenas Bella Swan novamente." Eu desejava que fosse verdade, mas eu não sentia isso. "E eu nunca vou tratá-la de forma diferente. Você sempre será aquela para quem eu despejo toda a pesquisa chata enquanto eu faço as coisas glamourosas".

Eu na verdade ansiava por isso. "Isso funciona para mim".

"Funciona, hein? O que mais está acontecendo com você?"

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Você já falou com Ronnie ultimamente?"

"Não, por que, há algo que eu preciso saber?" Sua voz jovial tinha um corte agora. "Você está tendo mais problemas com esse cara Stan?"

"Você sabe muito bem que o nome dele é Dan." Buddy nunca esquecia um nome.

"O nome dele é irrelevante, a menos que ele tenha feito algo mais para incomodá-la. Ele tem?"

"Bem, ele disse mais coisas sobre mim e Edward ontem, é claro, e então ele apareceu no meu quarto bêbado ontem à noite e..."

"ELE FEZ O QUÊ?" Eu segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido quando o volume na voz de Buddy foi o suficiente para me ensurdecer.

"Calma, Buddy. Eu lidei com isso. Ele saiu daqui com um nariz quebrado".

"Ótimo. Mas se eu tivesse o meu caminho, ele estaria deixando Chicago em um gesso de corpo inteiro. O seu homem cuidou disso?'

Revirei meus olhos. O que havia com os homens da minha vida e suas tendências bárbaras? Não que eu realmente me importasse. A raiva de Edward por Dan estava muito quente, contanto que ele não acabasse na prisão por isso.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu cuidei disso; meu homem não precisou fazer nada. E, segundo, eu não o deixaria bater nele. A última coisa que nós dois precisamos é de mais imprensa, especialmente do tipo ruim." Eu resmunguei.

"Humph. Eu não acredito por um segundo que o Cullen não esteja fazendo algo sobre aquele idiota. Se ele está apenas deixando isso em um soco no rosto, então ele não está cumprindo a sua parte da promessa que ele fez para cuidar de você".

Olhei para o meu relógio. "Neste exato momento, ele está em uma entrevista particular com Dan. Eu disse a ele que ele não podia bater nele, então ele decidiu intimidá-lo completamente e fazê-lo pedir uma transferência".

Eu escutei quando Buddy começou a rir. "Eu amo isso! Ele vai cagar nas calças, aquele pequeno imbecil. Eu nunca gostei daquele idiota. Oh, eu queria ser uma mosca naquela parede." Isso era tão verdadeiro. Eu gostaria de ter dito a Edward para ligar-me e deixar-me ouvir o que se passava. Eu só esperava que isso não saísse pela culatra e acabasse como notícia de primeira página amanhã.

Buddy acalmou-se eventualmente e respirou fundo. "Eu estou bem, mulher. Eu estava apenas rindo, não tendo palpitações. Não, eu não quero palitos de cenoura. Eu quero bolo de cenoura. Eu não me importo com o que o médico diz. Cenouras não têm gosto bom. Aipo tem gosto ainda pior. Você e o médico me levarão a uma morte prematura." Ele resmungou para a sua esposa, enquanto eu ria da sua irritação. Eu sabia que a sua nova dieta não seria bem recebida. "Coração saudável, minha bunda. Quem quer viver com comida de coelho? Eu morrerei com um cupcake na minha mão. Pare de rir de mim, Bella." Eu ouvi a sua esposa gritando com ele no fundo.

"Eu deveria deixar você ir..."

"Inferno, não, não me deixe sozinho com ela. Já que você não me ligou sobre aquela pessoa má, para o que você me ligou? E não me diga que foi apenas para conversar porque eu posso ver através de você , Swan. Cuspa".

Aqui vai. "Tudo bem, eu acho que direi a Ted que eu não quero mais cobrir o Cardinals. Isto claramente é simplesmente demais".

"Desde quando você é uma desistente? Você não deixará que alguns repórteres imbecis a afastem, não é?" Isso me atingiu. Eu não era uma desistente. Eu nem sequer pensaria nisso, se não fosse por Edward.

"Claro que não. Não é nada disso. Olha, eu ainda não decidi o que dizer a Ted sobre essa coisa toda, mas uma coisa que eu não direi a ele é que Edward veio aqui como um homem possuído, pronto para jogar sua carreira no banheiro para me salvar. Felizmente, eu tinha me livrado de Dan antes de ele chegar aqui, ou eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele teria batido nele completamente e sofrido as consequências. Você e eu sabemos que, mesmo que o comportamente de Dan viesse à luz, Edward seria suspenso, multado, preso e possivelmente atacado por alguns cantos da imprensa. Eu não posso correr esse risco." Eu cuspi as palavras rapidamente, os pensamentos que estiveram em meu cérebro desde ontem à noite sendo vomitados sem filtro.

"Diga-me uma coisa, Bella. Se algum cara de entrega de comida fizesse um comentário sexual e agarrasse você, Edward faria a mesma coisa que ele queria fazer com Dan?"

"Sim, provavelmente, mas..."

"E ele seria preso e a imprensa ouviria sobre isso e blá, blá, blá. Você é uma mulher bonita, garota, e você vai agradar aos homens, não importa qual seja a profissão deles. E se eles cruzarem a linha, o Cullen virá correndo porque ele te ama e ele te protegerá. Isso é como deve ser. Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua profissão. Você poderia trabalhar em uma loja de flores e isso poderia acontecer. A imprensa obteria vento disso por causa de quem ele é, e você sabe disso. Você não pode parar isso mais do que ele pode".

Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra os travesseiros, aliviada que ele disse o que eu precisava ouvir. Eu não queria fugir disso, não era quem eu era. "Eu sabia que tinha ligado para você por uma razão".

"Porque eu sou incrível." Eu poderia realmente ouvir o seu sorriso através do telefone, eu juro.

Eu ri. "Isso também, juntamente com a sua humildade absoluta".

"Sim, apenas uma das muitas coisas para amar sobre mim. Quanto a Ted, eu acho que é melhor contar a ele toda a história".

"Eu não posso dizer a ele que Edward veio correndo em meu socorro. Ele me disse que nós tínhamos que ficar longe um do outro durante jogos fora de casa porque eu estava representando o jornal".

"Eu acho que, dadas as circunstâncias, ele entenderá por que o Cullen quebrou suas regras estúpidas. Contanto que ele tenha ido embora depois que as coisas se acalmaram, não é grande coisa".

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Uh, bem, na verdade..."

Buddy riu. "Eu vejo. Bem, ele perdeu a verificação da cama? Ted ouvirá sobre isso se aconteceu".

"Não, ele foi coberto." Eu não tinha certeza de como, mas eu sabia que Emmett e Jasper haviam conseguido. Edward mandou uma mensagem que não havia ninguém mais sábio.

"Então ele não precisa saber nada além disso. Tanto quanto ele sabe, Edward viu que você estava bem e voltou para o seu hotel, sem prejudicar um fio de cabelo na cabeça do pervertido".

"Se eu contar a ele o que aconteceu, ele vai querer denunciá-lo".

"E então você deveria, senhorita. Eu entendo por que você não quer, mas a sua segurança é mais importante do que a sua reputação".

"Neste negócio? Eu não tenho tanta certeza".

"Sim, garota, bom ponto. Eu acho que, contanto que Mullen faça o que Edward diz para ele fazer, isso ficará bem. Mas você precisa alertar Ted para o que aconteceu. Isso não é tagarelar. Se algo quebra a linha e ele não sabe, ele não pode protegê-la. E ele ficará irritado com você e, mais importante, comigo, por não ter contado a ele".

"Tudo bem, eu contarei quando eu voltar para a cidade." Buddy estava certo.

"É justo. Agora, você vai acabar com este disparate de desistir? Porque eu posso dizer a você, mesmo se eu voltar, eu tenho a total intenção de que você seja uma parte da reportagem do Cardinals. Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso e eu não deixarei você fugir daqueles idiotas ciumentos que nós chamamos de colegas. Você mostrará a todos do que você é feita, a mulher que eu conheço e adoro".

Senti-me muito melhor de conversar com ele, assim como eu sabia que seria. "Tudo bem, eu não desistirei. Mas é melhor você se apressar para volta ao trabalho. Eu preciso de você lá".

"Oh, garota, você pode apostar que eu vou. Mas você tem tudo que você precisa exatamente dentro de você. E você tem aquele seu quarterback também. Você não precisa de mim".

"Talvez não, mas eu quero você".

Ele riu alto. "Todos querem e, claro, você também quer!" Eu ri. É claro que ele tomou isso pelo caminho errado. "Há muito de mim para ir ao redor, você sabe".

"Oh, eu mais do que sei. Mas a sua dieta provavelmente limitará isso em breve o suficiente." Eu sorri, antecipando sua reação.

"Você é má e eu te odeio".

"Também te amo, Buddy. E obrigada".

"A qualquer momento, garota. Venha me ver quando você voltar para a cidade. Traga cookies".

Eu ri e disse adeus. Buddy era o melhor incentivador do mundo. Bem, o segundo melhor. O primeiro estava atualmente intimidando completamente um perdedor com um nariz quebrado. Eu amava os meus meninos, todos eles.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala de imprensa sem incidentes, localizando Ronnie com um assento salvo ao lado dele, assim como ele me prometeu ontem à noite no jantar. Sentei-me, dando-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

"Ei, Bella. Pronta para assistir seu homem bater completamente o Bears?" Eu estava mais do que pronta. Principalmente, eu estava pronta para ir para casa e enrolar-me na cama com o meu namorado. Ele quis vir de novo ontem à noite, mas achamos que estaríamos abusando da nossa sorte, além disso, não poderíamos pedir a Emmett para entrar em problemas novamente, embora ele provavelmente não teria dúvidas sobre isso. Em vez disso, Edward havia me ligado logo após o jantar e nós ficamos ao telefone até que eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos por mais tempo. Era doce o quanto ele era protetor comigo, apesar de eu duvidar que Dan chegaria perto de mim tão cedo, depois de eu ter conseguido um resumo do que aconteceu na "entrevista".

"Eu estou pronta." Olhei para o campo e o encontrei jogando a bola de um lado a outro com Jasper. Eu sorri enquanto observava os dois fazendo a sua coisa habitual. Era reconfortante saber que nada interrompia o ritmo deles.

Ronnie soltou uma risada ao meu lado. "Uau, rapaz, o que diabos aconteceu com o rosto de Mullen?" Eu olhei na direção que ele estava olhando e tive que morder de volta um sorriso para o dano que eu causei. Os olhos dele eram de uma cor roxa/preto e ele ainda tinha curativo em volta do nariz. Os olhos realmente combinavam bem com seu casaco escuro e calças. Embora eu tivesse sido tentada a dizer a Ronnie sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite no jantar, eu decidi contra isso. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem o que se passou, melhor.

Dan moveu-se em nossa direção para se dirigir ao fundo da sala. Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos se afastaram rapidamente. "Mullen, o que aconteceu com o seu nariz? Você finalmente bateu na mulher errada?" Ronnie perguntou, rindo.

Os olhos de Dan voaram para mim novamente e ele fez uma careta quando focou em Ronnie. "Uma garrafa de Jack e reflexos ruins, cara. Isso não acontecerá nunca mais." Seu olhar estava em Ronnie, mas eu suspeitava que suas palavras fossem para mim. Ele se virou e foi para o fundo da sala, estabelecendo seu laptop e digitando em silêncio, o que era muito raro. Normalmente, Dan passava o tempo e conversava até o pontapé inicial.

"Acho que isso explica por que ele não estava na conferência de imprensa de ontem." Ronnie me disse e eu murmurei o meu acordo. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente não estava lá porque Edward, Emmett e Jasper o tinham assustado completamente, mas eu não poderia expressar essa teoria.

"Vamos, Bella, não me diga que você não ama que Mullen recebeu sua punição. Você mesma provavelmente já quis dar um soco naquele nariz algumas vezes".

Mordi meu lábio para não rir histericamente. Ah, Ronnie, se você soubesse. "Eu admito que não poderia ter acontecido com um cara mais legal e deixo por isso mesmo".

Ronnie riu e me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Permaneça elegante, Bella. Eu mesmo teria dado um soco nele por você se ele fofocasse de novo. Parece que ele ficar bêbado e se machucar pode ter batido algum sentido em sua cabeça tola finalmente".

Eu flexionei meu punho direito. Ainda estava um pouco dolorido pelo soco no rosto dele. Eu deveria ter ido para o estômago ou na virilha, eu supunha. Bem, da próxima vez, se necessário. "Não importa o que causou isso, contanto que ele deixe de ser um idiota." Eu disse para Ronnie.

Ele olhou para cima de onde esteve focado na minha mão e deu-me um sorriso brilhante. Oops, eu tinha me delatado?

"Eu espero que você tenha colocado gelo aí." Então ele fez o gesto de fechar seus lábios com zíper e eu dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Está tudo bem." Eu garanti a ele.

"Mais do que bem, ao que parece. Bom trabalho, campeã".

"Hum, obrigada"? Ele riu do meu tom de questionamento e bagunçou meu cabelo.

"Eu sempre disse que você tinha estilo, Swan. Agora, diga-me, seu garoto tem alguma informação sobre as futuras negociações trabalhistas?"

Eu sorri para ele, agradecida que ele estivesse mudando de assunto. "Honestamente, nós não falamos muito sobre isso. Ele confia na união para lidar com isso".

"Espero que sim. Um ano sem futebol é um ano que eu não quero experimentar. Só Deus sabe o que eu teria que cobrir então. Boliche profissional? Luta livre? A mente estremece!" Ronnie estremeceu em falso horror e eu ri da sua dramaticidade.

"Eu poderia voltar para a cobertura de esportes do ensino médio." Minha conversa de ontem com Buddy estava fresca em minha mente.

"Sim, você pode, eu suponho. Seria uma maldita vergonha se você fizesse isso, no entanto. Você pertence às grandes ligas, Bella. Buddy e eu sabemos disso desde o início".

Eu corei e agradeci a ele. Havia uma razão para os dois serem praticamente colados, eles pareciam compartilhar uma mente. E ambos sabiam exatamente o que dizer para me manter em equilíbrio.

Os tons de abertura de Ozzy Osbourne começaram a tocar e eu me inclinei para a frente para ver o Bears correr para o campo. Edward prestou zero atenção para a entrada deles e os gritos da multidão. Ele continuou a jogar com Jasper, aquecendo seu braço. Seu foco total era uma das coisas mais sexy sobre ele. Ele focava em mim exatamente assim quando estávamos sozinhos e eu ansiava por ele agora. Eu não podia esperar para estar de volta em seus braços, em sua cama, em sua banheira... onde quer que ele quisesse me tomar, na verdade.

Sacudi-me das minhas fantasias e comecei a anotar as impressões da atmosfera. Parecia como os playoffs, mesmo que ainda estivesse faltando um mês. Ambas as equipes fizeram 9-2 e provavelmente fechariam em primeiro e segundo lugares, com quem quer que vencesse hoje ficando no assento do motorista. Eu sabia que Edward queria muito este jogo. A vantagem do mando de campo não pode ser esquecida nas playoffs, embora ultimamente as equipes de estrada tivessem muito mais sucesso do que nos anos anteriores.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Darnell Dockett caminharam até o centro do campo e apertaram as mãos de Brian Urlacher, Olin Kreutz, Jay Cutler e Julius Peppers, os capitães do Bears. O juiz pediu a Edward para escolher o sorteio e os microfones pegaram a voz sexy de Edward dizendo 'coroa'. Ele jogou a moeda e a 'coroa' surgiu, com Edward rapidamente dizendo-lhes que cederiam para o segundo tempo. O ataque de Chicago estaria tomando o campo primeiro.

Jay Feely chutou a bola profundamente na end zone, mas o Bears tinha a melhor arma de retorno no futebol, Devin Hester, assim, em vez de tomar uma joelhada, ele correu para fora, evitando as pretensas derrubadas, e conseguiu bater no meio-campo antes de Curtis Jefferson trazê-lo para baixo na linha das 48 jardas do Cardinals. Eu gemi quando o ataque do Bears atingiu o campo e Matt Forte arrancou um ganho de 14 jardas até o meio da primeira jogada da partida. Um passe curto para Greg Olsen e outra corrida de Forte os tinham na zona vermelha apenas um minuto mais tarde. Cutler teve uma queda profunda e mandou um passe de toque para o canto direito da end zone, que Olsen alcançou, batendo os dois pés no chão pouco antes de cair fora dos limites. 7-0 para o Bears simplesmente assim.

Prendi minha respiração quando Gould chutou para Breaston. Ele pegou a bola exatamente na linha do gol e a trouxe para a de 25 antes de ser derrubado. Edward posicionou-se atrás de Uley, enquanto a multidão fazia o seu melhor para ajudar o seu time de casa, gritando tão alto que eu duvidava que a equipe dele pudesse ouvi-lo, afinal. Edward recorreu a dar alguns sinais manuais e redirecionou Jasper para o mesmo lado que Fitzgerald, enviando passes largos. Os cornerbacks***** e os defensores subiram à esquerda para cobrir ambos os melhores receptores do Cardinals, deixando Breaston com uma cobertura um-a-um no lado direito. Assim que a bola foi atirada, Edward teve uma queda de três passos e deixou a bola voar antes de Peppers poder fechá-lo. Breaston a pegou e correu pela linha lateral, sendo desarmado na linha de 21 jardas do Bears. Eu consegui resistir a jogar o punho para o ar em triunfo, por pouco.

_*__Cornerback (ou corner)__: tem a função principal de marcar os __**"**__Wide Receiver__", em uma marcação individual. Mas ele também pode partir para blitz no quarterback adversário, ou então derrubar outros oponentes que estejam com a bola._

O próximo passo foi uma entrega de Crowley, que foi pego na zona de defesa, já que o Bears estava jogando a corrida por todo o caminho. Segundo e doze de 23. Edward quebrou o amontoado e deu mais alguns gestos com as mãos antes de pedir para a bola ser agarrada. Fitz e Jasper estavam em lados opostos nesta formação; Fitz correu diretamente para a end zone, enquanto Jasper correu uma inclinação através do meio. Ele pegou o passe de Edward na linha de 15 jardas e Urlacher não conseguiu pegá-lo enquanto ele corria para a end zone. O jogo foi empatado com dois minutos para terminar o primeiro quarto.

O Bears estagnou em sua própria linha de 30 jardas na próxima posse, a defesa do Cardinals apertando contra a corrida e o ataque surpresa para pressionar Cutler em um par de lances ruins, um dos quais devendo ter sido uma escolha, mas Adrian Wilson não conseguiu segurar a bola. O chute de bola do Bears foi devolvido para a linha de 22 jardas do Cardinals.

Edward recuou sob o centro e levou o Cardinals em uma longa direção de matar o tempo, o que comeu quase a metade do segundo quarto. Ele magistralmente misturou passes curtos com corridas e manteve o ataque do Bears fora do campo, dando à sua defesa um bom descanso enquanto eles desciam pelo campo. A direção parou na linha das 3 jardas, com um passe de ponta desviado de um touchdown certo para Cheney e uma boa derrubada de Urlacher, impedindo Crowley de correr para a end zone no terceiro down. O Cardinals teve que se contentar com um gol de campo de Feely, tomando a liderança de 10-7 na metade quando nenhuma equipe fez uma coisa em sua posse seguinte.

Eu usei o primeiro tempo para deixar minhas notas em ordem e iniciar os ossos da minha história. Os parágrafos de abertura e encerramento ainda não estavam escritos, mas a primeira metade do jogo foi coberta. Eu terminei exatamente quando Ronnie voltou com um cachorro-quente e um refrigerante para mim.

"Você me trata tão bem. Obrigada." Eu mordi de volta um gemido quando mordi o cachorro-quente, o sabor e a mostarda explodindo na minha língua. Ninguém fazia cachorros-quentes como Chicago fazia, ninguém.

"Buddy me mataria se eu não tratasse. Além disso, é bom ter uma pequena coisa bonita sentada ao meu lado, em vez daquele grande velhote".

Eu ri quando me lembrei da indignação de Buddy ontem. "Eu não sei o quão grande ele ficará daqui para frente. Carol estava dando a ele palitos de cenoura e aipo ontem, enquanto ele fazia uma tempestade reclamando sobre querer bolo e cookies".

Ronnie sorriu e pegou seu telefone. "Eu amo isso! Aqui, dê uma mordida em seu cachorro-quente enquanto eu tiro uma foto." Eu ri e fiz isso, sorrindo amplamente enquanto eu mastigava e Ronnie tirava a minha foto, enviando-a para o celular de Buddy um minuto depois. Não demorou muito para que ele recebesse uma resposta.

"O que ele disse?" Eu perguntei quando Ronnie soltou um berro alto.

"Nada que eu devesse algum dia repetir para uma senhora adorável como você".

Eu bufei e dei uma cotovelada nele. "Eu não sou senhora".

Ele sorriu. "Sim, você é; você é apenas uma muito legal. Eu vou parafrasear. Ele disse que enfiaria seus palitos de cenoura onde o sol não brilha da próxima vez que ele me vir." Eu ri forte com isso. "E ele disse que é melhor você assar dezenas de cookies para ele para compensar por insultá-lo".

Sorri quando a inspiração bateu. "Eu vou procurar no google por algumas receitas saudáveis de cookies. Vamos ver se ele poderá dizer a diferença".

Ronnie riu e balançou a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que ele pode. Aquele homem é como um cão de caça da má alimentação".

Era verdade. "Bem, eu não vou deixá-lo ser mais assim e nem Carol. Eu quero Buddy por aí para sempre".

Ronnie sorriu com carinho. "Ele estará. Aquele homem vai sobreviver a todos nós, eu simplesmente sei disso." Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo. Brincadeiras à parte, eu amava Buddy e eu veria se ele seguia a sua dieta no trabalho, mesmo que isso o irritasse.

A segunda metade começou e eu vi quando a bola partiu no ar e caiu nos braços de Breaston. Ele retornou a bola para a linha de 27 jardas e Edward entrou em campo novamente. Ele deu um retrocesso de cinco passos desta vez e eu prendi a respiração quando vi Peppers movimentar-se em alta velocidade passando por Levi Brown e batendo em Edward, exatamente um segundo depois que ele lançou a bola. O segundo era tudo que ele precisava, porém, porque Larry Fitzgerald deixou Charles Tillman em sua poeira e pegou a bola no meio-passo enquanto corria pela linha lateral esquerda. Ele marcou com facilidade, uma vez que os safeties tinham enganado em direção a Jasper e não podiam pegar quando Edward deixou a bola voar.

Edward estava enterrado debaixo dos mais de 135 quilos de Peppers e eu mordi meu lábio enquanto esperava por ele se levantar. A tela da TV mostrou Peppers se inclinando na direção de Edward e dizendo algo enquanto ele erguia seu peso considerável fora dele. Edward ficou de pé e começou a gritar, ficando cabeça a cabeça com o homem muito maior. Emmett correu e o empurrou para trás enquanto Peppers sorriu e disse mais alguma coisa. Emmett apontou para o Jumbotron, que estava repetindo o touchdown, e o sorriso de Peppers derreteu. Edward ainda estava tentando chegar até ele e Emmett o empurrou sobre a linha lateral. O juiz falou com o treinador e eu sabia que ele o estava advertindo de que Edward precisava se acalmar, ou ele seria expulso do jogo.

"Pergunto-me o que foi aquilo tudo." Ronnie murmurou e eu dei de ombros. Talvez Peppers tivesse tentado ferir Edward, ou disse algo sobre a sua mãe, ou algo assim. Quem saberia? O ponto era, meu namorado normalmente imperturbável estava muito perturbável neste fim de semana. Eu teria que ver sobre conseguir fazê-lo relaxar esta noite, talvez com um bom mergulho na banheira seguido de uma massagem e um pouco de sexo alucinante. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Cutler e o Bears assumiram na linha de 32 jardas e foram em uma longa viagem, que terminou em um gol de campo de 22 jardas de Robbie Gould. Estava 17-10, com seis minutos restantes no terceiro quarto, quando Edward entrou em campo novamente. Em vez de ir para o grande jogo, Edward escolheu ir com o jogo de chão, com Crowley correndo a bola em quase toda jogada. Terceiro e curto, Edward jogava uma rápida para Crowley ou Cheney, e uma para Fitzgerald exatamente antes do marcador de primeiro down. Crowley se atrapalhou em um golpe duro de Harris dentro do 20, então o Bears pegou a bola de volta em sua própria linha de 16 jardas para iniciar o quarto quarto.

Forte arrancou um ganho de 13 jardas em sua primeira bagagem e depois Cutler foi trabalhar, jogando passes médios para Olsen e Hester, misturando muito bem na corrida para manter a defesa adivinhando. O D estava jogando em seus calcanhares, recuando em quase todas as jogadas, tentando manter tudo na frente deles.

"Eu odeio defesa preventiva." Eu disse a Ronnie, que concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo o que isso faz é impedir uma vitória".

"Malditamente certo." Eu fiz uma careta quando o Bears foi primeiro e gol da linha de 3 jardas. O Cardinals encheu a caixa, com oito homens defendendo a corrida. Cutler viu isso e imediatamente lançou uma fraca para o canto da end zone para um touchdown fácil. O ponto extra foi bom e o jogo estava empatado em 17 com cinco minutos para terminar.

Enviei uma oração silenciosa, como se Deus realmente se preocupasse com coisas como os jogos de futebol, mas, ei, era simplesmente a forma como eu rolava, quando Gould chutou. Breaston trouxe a bola para as 29 jardas e eu apertei os trilhos dos bancos quando Edward correu para o campo. Ele tinha os seus homens amontoados e deu-lhes instruções com calma, não deixando o barulho ensurdecedor no estádio afetá-lo. Eles começaram na formação I, já que havia tempo de sobra no jogo para rodar a bola. Eles tinham dois pedidos de tempo sobrando, assim como a interrupção de aviso de dois minutos também. Em vez de entregar a bola, Edward usou Crowley como um bloqueador. Ele tirou Tillman quando ele veio através de uma corrida de ataque e Edward completou um passe para Jasper para um ganho de 17 jardas.

Ele entregou a bola na jogada seguinte. Crowley teve um ganho curto de 3 e Edward a entregou para ele novamente para um ganho de 6. Terceiro e um de 45 e Chicago empilhou na linha para tentar obstruir a corrida. Edward viu isso e deu um sinal com a mão, mudando o jogo. Ele pediu a bola e lançou uma lateral para Fitzgerald, que não tinha se movido no snap*****. Ele moveu-se rapidamente para a frente para um enorme ganho de 23 jardas antes do safety, Chris Harris, derrubá-lo. Fitz conseguiu ficar na quadra e o relógio tornou-se aliado do Cardinals.

_*__Snap__: é o movimento quando é passada a bola para o quarterback para que o jogo comece._

Edward chamou mais dois jogos em corrida, que teve o relógio até o aviso de 2 minutos e teve o Cardinals situado consideravelmente na linha de 16 jardas. Na jogada seguinte, ele chocou o Bears jogando um passe curto para Jasper diretamente nas traves, fazendo primeiro e gol. O Bears tinha um pedido de tempo e o usou, mas foi tudo em vão. Mais três jogos em corrida foram feitos e Edward chamou o tempo com três segundos faltando. Feely trotou para o campo. Fiquei espantada com o silêncio que tinha ficado no estádio enquanto Edward levava sua equipe descendo pelo campo. Você poderia ter ouvido um alfinete cair quando Feely chutou o gol de campo para a vitória do jogo. Bem, eu podia ouvir os poucos fãs leais do Cardinals que tinham feito a viagem, mas a maior parte da multidão estava silenciosa enquanto marchava em direção à saída.

"Que inferno de um jogo! Eu amo aquele Cullen!" Ronnie cantou enquanto digitava algumas linhas em seu computador. Eu amava aquele Cullen e Deus sabia que eu amava assisti-lo jogar futebol. Meu coração, que eu jurei que parou algumas vezes naquele final de jogo, estava agora batendo horas extras. Arrumei minhas coisas e levantei para me dirigir para a conferência de imprensa pós-jogo. Ronnie se juntou a mim enquanto fizemos nosso caminho através das entranhas do estádio.

Nós entramos na sala com o resto da imprensa e tomamos um lugar à direita da mesa. Edward, Jasper, Fitz, Crowley e o Treinador Clapp vieram, Edward sentado à direita do treinador, Jasper à esquerda de Edward e Fitzgerald ao lado dele. Crowley se sentou à esquerda do treinador. Os olhos de Edward moveram pela multidão e, quando eles pousaram em mim, o canto da sua boca se elevou um pouco e ele me deu um leve aceno de cabeça. Não foi óbvio, mas o sempre atento Ronnie riu e me cutucou. Eu corei, mas agarrei meu caderno e tentei fingir que eu não queria me lançar sobre a mesa e rastejar em seu colo e devorá-lo. Seu cabelo estava levemente úmido de suor e adoravelmente despenteado. Eu queria enterrar minhas mãos nele e puxar seus lábios nos meus. Ele era tão malditamente quente em seu uniforme. Isso me matava.

Tentei empurrar aquela vontade para fora e me concentrar na conferência de imprensa, tomando notas quando o Treinador respondeu uma pergunta sobre o quanto era importante vencer o Bears, uhm, muito, e o que isso significava para a pós-temporada. Era imperfeito, mas nós todos usávamos isso, então eu escrevi suas respostas.

"Edward, o que aconteceu entre você e Peppers no terceiro quarto?" Rick, o cara da SI, perguntou.

As mãos de Edward apertaram na mesa, mas ele sorriu. "Oh, você sabe como essas coisas são. Um pequeno empurrão aqui, um pequena palavra ali. Temperamentos esquentaram e eu perdi minha calma por um minuto. Sem dano, sem falta." Hmm, isso foi uma reação interessante. Eu escrevi um ponto de interrogação ao lado da sua resposta. Nós voltaríamos para isso mais tarde.

O resto da conferência de imprensa foi muito estereotipada, apenas discutindo algumas das chamadas de jogo, elogiando o desempenho do Bears, dizendo que eles o veriam de novo na estrada e que seria outro jogo difícil, etc, etc. Fechei meu caderno de anotações quando as coisas terminaram. Os jogadores saíram e o Treinador Clapp respondeu mais algumas perguntas. Fui para a conferência de imprensa do Bears em seguida, recebendo um par de citações de Cutler e companhia. Peppers não respondeu a pergunta muito diferente de como Edward respondeu, apenas rindo e dizendo que era divertido atingir o Sr. Calmo.

Fui para o vestiário e esperei do lado de fora. Eu não conseguiria falar com Edward por muito tempo, já que eles teriam que ir para o aeroporto, mas eu recebi a permissão de dez minutos. Emmett saiu e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha quando passou. "Você pode entrar, Suzy Kolber, todo mundo está decente." Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. "Bem, deixe-me reformular isso. Nenhum deles é decente, mas pelo menos eles estão todos vestidos." Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Você escreveu sobre o quanto eu fui fantástico?"

"Oh, você estava em campo? Eu não notei você." Eu ri quando ele tentou me agarrar e corri para o vestiário, ignorando seus gritos lá fora. Eu sorri timidamente para os poucos jogadores que permaneceram quando eu fiz o meu caminho para Edward, que estava sentado ao lado de seu armário, colocando os sapatos.

"Ei." Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim e eu senti meu coração dar uma cambalhota em torno do meu peito com o quanto ele estava lindo de calça jeans e uma camisa cinza de manga comprida.

"Olá, Srta. Swan. Você gostou do jogo?"

"Imensamente." Sentei-me ao lado dele e tirei meu gravador e bloco de notas. Edward riu e esperou.

"O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Peppers?"

Seus olhos brilharam e a alegria morreu do seu rosto. "Foi como eu disse".

Não, não foi, mas eu não o empurraria agora. O vestiário esvaziou quando o Treinador Clapp gritou "cinco minutos!" quando passou por nós.

"Como está o seu braço?"

Edward revirou seu ombro direito. "Ótimo. Eu não tive que arremessar tanto neste jogo. Crowley levou a carga".

"Aquele touchdown para Fitzgerald foi uma beleza de coisa".

"Eu gostei Nós pensamos que poderíamos explorar Harris e Tillman hoje; ambos estão um pouco machucados. Eu vi o lance e aceitei".

Fiz a ele mais algumas perguntas e ele respondeu, mas eu podia dizer que ele realmente não estava nisso, então eu desliguei meu gravador e fechei meu caderno. "Fale comigo." Nós estávamos fora do registro agora e eu não era mais a repórter. Eu era a namorada preocupada.

Ele fechou seus olhos e pegou minha mão esquerda, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. "Não foi nada, na verdade. Peppers fez um comentário sobre a longa entrevista que tinha para você depois do jogo e fez um gesto para o seu pênis e eu me perdi. Não foi diferente do que alguns dos outros estavam dizendo, mas eu simplesmente cheguei ao meu ponto de ebulição." Eu não tinha pensado nisso, o fato de que eu poderia ser usada como munição para ficar sob sua pele durante o jogo. Eu o beijei e seus lábios eraam duros e famintos nos meus enquanto ele me puxava para ele. Eu dei a ele tudo o que eu podia e ele aceitou, derramando a raiva que ele esteve carregando a tarde toda.

Depois de um minuto, eu quebrei o beijo e sorri para ele. "Melhor?"

Ele me deu um meio sorriso e acenou com a cabeça. "Por enquanto, pelo menos".

Ele se levantou e me puxou para os meus pés. "Para o registro, ele não disse nada remotamente sexual ou não para mim ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Além disso, eu duvido que ele esteja empacotando algo maior do que Zeus, e você sabe o quanto eu gosto muito dele. Você é o único que vai me dar longas entrevistas, sempre".

Edward riu e me beijou novamente. "Eu sei que isso é contra as regras, mas eu realmente não dou a mínima." Ele murmurou e segurou-me contra ele.

"Eu também." Fechei meus olhos e enterrei meu rosto contra o seu peito, maravilhada com exatamente o quanto era bom estar de volta com ele, mesmo que por um breve momento.

"Mullen deu a você algum problema?" Edward perguntou.

Olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Ronnie perguntou o que aconteceu com seu nariz e ele disse que teve uma garrafa de Jack e foi desajeitado. Eu li o artigo dele esta manhã e não havia nada de depreciativo lá".

Ele sorriu e beijou-me novamente. "Ótimo. Você não terá que lidar com ele novamente".

"Eu posso cuidar de mim, você sabe".

Ele riu. "Eu sei que você pode, punhos de ferro. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Mas eu espero que você me deixe cuidar de você também".

"Hoje à noite, eu cuidadei de você. Você pode cuidar de mim amanhã." E nós poderíamos trocar por toda a eternidade, se ele quisesse.

Edward me beijou mais uma vez. "Parece bom." Ele saiu do vestiário comigo. "Vejo você em casa?"

Eu me sentia aquecida cada vez que ele dizia isso, como se a sua casa fosse minha. Era como se fosse, no entanto. "Vejo você em casa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Parece que todo mundo resolveu incomodar Edward e Bella pelo namoro deles..._

_Bem, o atraso no capítulo aconteceu pq as meninas se confundiram e acabaram traduzindo duas vezes o próximo capítulo e não traduziram este, então eu mesma resolvi traduzir, mas estava sem tempo e só consegui fazer isso no final de semana. Então, por favor, não adianta vc´s ficarem cobrando em outras fics, quando acontece alguma atraso, é porque tem algum motivo, essa fic não será abandonada, pessoal, tenham um pouco de paciência!_

_E deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	31. Capítulo 29 – Indo junto

**Capítulo 29 – Indo junto**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutoras: Melina Argyros e Irene Maceió<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

Eu tentei, eu realmente tentei, mas a raiva não passou depois do jogo, ou no avião de volta para casa, ou no carro com Jasper. Ele tentou me distrair, e então, tentou me fazer falar quando eu não pude ser distraído, mas eu simplesmente não estava no humor. O voo de Bella era mais de uma hora depois do meu, então não havia nada para fazer a não ser esperar por ela. Ela poderia me fazer sentir melhor sobre aqueles idiotas. Ela tinha feito isso naquele breve tempo que eu tive para passar com ela depois do jogo.

Eu sabia que tinha que deixar isso passar. Eu estava acostumado a ouvir merdas como essa fora do campo, coisas sobre foder a minha mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Isso era esperado. Eles queriam entrar na minha cabeça e eles sempre falharam. Até hoje.

Joguei minha mala na cama e vesti um short e uma camiseta. Eu queria socar o inferno em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, na verdade, mas o Treinador teria uma explosão de merda se eu machucasse minhas mãos, então isso estava fora. Eu correria. Enfiei meus tênis, agarrei meu iPod e sai fora, escolhendo correr pelas escadas abaixo em vez de esperar pelo elevador. Esse era um bom aquecimento, de qualquer forma.

Assim que encontrei o ar quente da noite, liguei minha música e comecei a correr, deixando as altas batidas da bateria de Guns N' Roses definir meu ritmo. Tentei me concentrar no rosnado de Axl, mas eu continuava ouvindo Julius Peppers na minha cabeça, em vez disso.

"_Aquele gostoso pedaço de bunda que você tem lá, Cullen. Você enfia seu pau na boca dela quando ela pergunta algo que você não gosta? Eu tenho uma boa longa entrevista para ela aqui mesmo._" Filho da puta. Como eu queria arrancar seu capacete e socá-lo na cara. O fato de que Emmett tinha conseguido arrancar os olhos do bastardo na próxima série foi levemente reconfortante, mas eu ainda queria bater nele, mesmo que ele me superasse em uns bons trinta quilos, ou mais. Eu poderia derrubá-lo. Eu sabia que podia.

E, é claro, Peppers não tinha sido o único. _"Fodendo uma repórter? Esse é um bom jeito de conseguir uma imprensa favorável."; "Sua garota derrubou a caneta ontem e quando ela se inclinou, eu vi aquela bunda linda. Eu queria envolver aqueles longos cabelos castanhos na minha mão e estocar nela por trás."_ Eu tinha conseguido, mal, ignorar esses disparos, mas o terceiro tempo não foi melhor. Perdi minha cabeça e quase fui expulso do jogo, o que era inaceitável. O Treinador estava irritado comigo e meus colegas de time estavam todos cansados de mim, exceto Emmett e Jasper, é claro. Eles não me deixariam sozinho, não importava quantas vibrações de "foda-se" eu desse a eles.

Nós ainda ganhamos, no entanto. Eu juntei minhas merdas e bati naqueles idiotas e Bella era minha garota e era eu para quem ela estava vindo para casa. Eu só tinha que me lembrar disso. Merda, eles costumavam falar as mesmas merdas sobre Tanya e eu era capaz de rir disso. Então, novamente, eu não amava Tanya, nem um pouco. O fato de que eles estavam me dando merda por estar fodendo uma super modelo não significava realmente muita coisa. Um sorriso convencido era geralmente minha resposta para essas merdas. Mas eu não podia fazer isso agora, não quando era sobre Bella. Ela era inteligente, sexy, doce, divertida e sarcástica. Ela arrumou um soco malvado e ela era _minha_. Eu via vermelho quando ouvia algo ruim sobre ela porque ela era a perfeição e eles eram indignos de sequer falar sobre ela, especialmente, de forma desrespeitosa. Bella merecia ser adorada, não tratada como um pedaço de carne.

Meus músculos estavam queimando quando virei a esquina e vi meu prédio em frente. Eu estive correndo por mais de uma hora e eu ainda não tinha me livrado de toda a raiva. Peguei o elevador até o meu andar dessa vez, porque meus quadríceps não estavam prestes a me deixar subir sete lances de escada. Eu me deixei entrar e joguei minhas chaves e iPod no balcão, agarrando e engolindo um pouco de água antes de ir para o quarto, jogando minhas roupas suadas no cesto e entrando no chuveiro. Dei uma olhada no espelho enquanto eu ligava a água e franzi o cenho de como eu ainda parecia irritado. Minha testa estava franzida e meus olhos estavam ainda quentes com a minha raiva. Correr não me fez muito bem, pelo que parecia.

Entrei no chuveiro e inclinei minha cabeça para frente, deixando a água escorrer pelo meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos enquanto o spray quente batia contra mim. Revirei meu ombro algumas vezes, apreciando a água batendo nele. Eu deveria entrar na banheira e ficar de molho, mas eu não sentia isso. Relaxar não parecia estar no cardápio nesse momento.

Virei-me e deixei a água empurrar meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto e escorrer pelas minhas costas. Eu tinha levado um golpe muito duro do idiota com a porra da boca grande e a água era boa contra isso. Deixei escapar um gemido e tentei visualizar minha raiva indo pelo ralo com a água. Isso soava como alguma merda que Jas me diria, mas ele alegava que as coisas realmente funcionavam e isso valia a pena neste momento, mesmo que eu me sentisse um idiota. Ninguém estava aqui para me ver imaginando a raiva indo embora.

Inspira, expira, envie a raiva pelo ralo. Sinta-a escorrer pelos seus poros. Jesus, essa merda era idiota. Eu preferia estar brigando, ou correndo, ou batendo... talvez o Treinador me deixasse jogar como linebacker***** no treino essa semana. Eu bufei com a ideia. Mesmo que ele não estivesse irritado comigo, ele não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer. Emmett me disse que ele estava com medo de que o Treinador se juntaria a mim no meu suposto banho depois do incidente com os extintores e Jasper havia suportado isso. Fodidamente assustador. Ele estava mais propenso a me envolver em plástico bolha do que deixar-me bater em meus colegas de time.

_* Linebackers: jogam logo atrás da linha de defesa, avançam para fazer derrubadas e às vezes fazem cobertura em passes curtos._

Bella tinha dito que me ajudaria essa noite e eu estava ansioso por isso, pelo menos. Não que pensar nisso estivesse me ajudando a relaxar. Não, ao invés disso, senti meu pau se agitando enquanto eu pensava em seu corpo sexy e a sensação dela ao meu redor. Hmm, fazer algo sobre isso agora, ou esperar até ela chegar aqui? Eu estava com medo de que, no meu humor, eu a tomaria forte e rápido com pouca sutileza, o que não era necessariamente uma coisa má, mas eu não queria rasgá-la também.

Minha mão se moveu no meu comprimento enquanto eu imaginava empurrá-la contra a porta no instante em que ela entrasse. Ela provavelmente estaria vestindo aquelas mesmas roupas que ela me entrevistou, seu blazer azul marinho e calças, mas eu esperava por uma saia para que eu pudesse levantá-la e arrancar sua calcinha e simplesmente penetrá-la ali mesmo. Ela estaria tão apertada e quente e molhada ao meu redor enquanto eu a fodia contra a porta e então...

"Essa é uma coisa individual, ou eu estou permitida a me juntar?"

Eu tinha imaginado isso? Eu tinha alucinado sobre a sua presença, ou ela estava realmente aqui? Abri meus olhos e ali, na minha frente, estava minha Bella, gloriosamente nua, seus olhos castanhos cintilando enquanto ela sorria para mim.

Senti meus lábios repuxando no meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde que eu a vi pela última vez. "Eu sempre fui um jogador de equipe".

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e correu os olhos pelo meu corpo. Zeus estava oficialmente duro agora que Bella nua estava na frente dele. "Isso é uma coisa boa, vendo que você está em um time e tal".

Eu ri e dei um passo em sua direção. Ela se manteve firme e eu estava a poucos centímetros dela agora. "Eu não divido isso com o meu time." Eu fechei minha mão no meu pau e ela mordeu seus lábios antes de rir. Minha garota e suas risadas inoportunas. Eu nunca me cansaria disso.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso? Jasper parece ter tido uma boa visão".

Eu grunhi e senti Zeus começar a se encolher com a visão mental de Jasper o verificando. "Sério, querida? Você vai trazer isso à tona agora?"

Ela riu e pressionou um beijo no meu peitoral esquerdo enquanto suas mãos se moviam sobre o meu abdômen. Era mais fodidamente como isso. Eu estava de volta em um mastro completo no primeiro toque das suas mãos e lábios.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ela murmurou contra o meu peito. Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxei seu rosto para o meu para beijá-la, forte. Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios e pressionou seu corpo sexy contra o meu. Isso, isso era exatamente o que eu precisava para me sentir equilibrado de novo. Correr, brigar, estar furioso; isso não livrou a tensão. Tudo o que eu precisava era de Bella; seus lábios, seu lindo corpo e sua mente incrível.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Movi meus lábios dos seus e beijei meu caminho até seu pescoço. Isso não fazia sentido, na verdade. Este foi o primeiro jogo longe em que estivemos na mesma cidade e, ainda assim, tinha sido mais difícil do que normalmente era. Acho que porque ela estava tão perto e, ainda assim, tão longe, como algum fruto proibido sobre o qual eu não podia evitar estar obcecado até eu poder provar. Nunca provei nada tão bom quanto Bella.

Minhas mãos moveram até a curva das suas costas e encontraram sua bunda empinada, que eu apertei. Bella segurou nos meus ombros enquanto eu movia minha boca por cada centímetro de pele que eu podia alcançar. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e ofereceu seu pescoço para mim como algum tipo de sacrifício. Tracei essa graciosa curva com a minha língua.

"Eu supostamente deveria estar cuidando de você." Ela murmurou. Eu ri contra sua clavícula e a mordi gentilmente.

"Você está. Isso é exatamente o que eu precisava." Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram faladas. O desejo que eu tinha por ela queimava em meu sangue.

"Bom, então, pegue isso." Ela conseguiu dizer em torno de um gemido alto quando deslizei minha mão direita entre as suas pernas e corri meu dedo médio sobre a sua boceta.

"Oh, eu vou, querida." Esfreguei pequenos círculos contra o seu clitóris enquanto ela se mexia contra a minha mão, empurrando em minha direção, procurando por mais fricção. Eu me aproximei e enganchei sua perna direita sobre a minha coxa, abrindo-a para que eu pudesse ter um melhor acesso à sua boceta, que já estava molhada para mim. "Alguém está excitada".

Ela riu e apertou meus ombros. "Sim, bem, como você reagiria se entrasse no chuveiro e me encontrasse me tocando?"

Imagem mais quente do mundo. Isso tinha que acontecer, agora, "Esse é um ótimo ponto. Você gostaria de saber como eu reagiria?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, observando-me com interesse enquanto eu raspava uma unha levemente sobre o seu clitóris. Ela ofegou e eu sorri para ela. "Eu provavelmente cairia direto de joelhos e começaria a lambê-la imediatamente".

Ela gemeu quando deslizei meu dedo indicador dentro dela. "Provavelmente?"

Pressionei um beijo no lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda. "Definitivamente".

Bella deu um cantarolar de prazer e angulou sua cabeça para me dar melhor acesso. Eu chupei seu lóbulo em minha e mordisquei gentilmente.

"Eu terei que deixá-lo me pegar no banho então, em breve".

Eu ri e deslizei um segundo dedo dentro dela. "Estou ansioso para isso".

Ela suspirou enquanto eu deslizava meus dedos lentamente para dentro e fora dela. "Um, eu também".

Eu amava a forma como ela reagia a mim. Mordisquei sua orelha novamente enquanto curvei meus dedos dentro dela. "Eu ficaria feliz em dar-lhe uma prévia agora mesmo, se você quiser".

Ela riu audivelmente. "Eu certamente não vou pará-lo".

Eu estava extremamente grato por esse fato. Removi meus dedos da sua boceta e me afastei, olhando para o seu corpo estonteante por um momento antes de eu ficar de joelhos em frente a ela. "Você não quer que eu sente no banco?" Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto a puxava para mim, dobrando e puxando sua perna esquerda sobre o meu ombro direito. Eu sorri quando eu a vi espalhada diante de mim: rosa, molhada e pronta. Corri minha língua sobre o seu clitóris muito levemente, mal a tocando, mas ela pulou e gemeu alto. Eu a segurei para que ela não caísse e comecei a mover minha língua a sério, batendo em seu clitóris de um lado a outro enquanto eu acariciava o interior da sua coxa sedosa.

"Eu deveria estar fazendo isso por você." Ela murmurou mesmo quando puxou meu rosto em direção à sua boceta puxando meu cabelo.

"Eu não tenho uma boceta para você lamber." Eu a lembrei, acariciando seu clitóris com o meu nariz enquanto movia minha língua em sua fenda, deslizando para dentro dela e a balançando, aquele calor me envolvendo. Ela apertou suas coxas contra a minha cabeça e eu bati seu clitóris com meu nariz novamente.

"Graças a Deus por isso." Ela murmurou. Senti uma risada borbulhando, mas lutei contra isso quando comecei a fodê-la com a minha língua. Ela segurou meu rosto nela e pressionou sua boceta em minha direção, apertando sua perna contra as minhas costas e usando seus músculos da coxa para me puxar para dentro. Tão malditamente sexy.

Eu me movi de volta para o seu clitóris e suguei em minha boca, levemente roçando meus dentes sobre ele enquanto eu deslizava meus dedos dentro dela e os curvava para a frente. Bella gritou meu nome e convulsionou contra mim, gozando forte em torno dos meus dedos e contra meus lábios. Eu lambi seu clitóris suavemente enquanto ela continuava a gemer e cantar meu nome. Nada me fazia sentir mais poderoso do que dar à minha garota essa expressão estupefata e satisfeita depois que ela gozava.

Meus joelhos começaram a protestar por ficar contra o chão duro do chuveiro e eu levantei, dirigindo Bella para a água e a beijando enquanto ela tremia contra mim.

"Você está com frio, amor?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda usando a expressão estupefata. Empurrei seu cabelo para trás com o fluxo da água. Eu amava como ele parecia quase preto quando estava molhado. Enrolei meus dedos nas longas mechas e esfreguei seu couro cabeludo suavemente. Meu pau estava duro como pedra, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de um pequeno tempo de recuperação antes de eu fodê-la. E eu realmente, verdadeiramente, queria fodê-la. Eu queria me enterrar dentro dela e fazê-la gritar. Eu precisava.

De alguma forma, eu consegui beijá-la gentilmente enquanto ela se segurava em mim, deslizando minhas mãos pelas suas laterais, sentindo a cascata de água quente descer pelo seu corpo ainda mais quente. Ela estava corada e maravilhosa e toda minha. Seus lábios moveram lentamente contra os meus no começo e então ela começou a me beijar avidamente, seus dedos cavando pelas minhas costas e sua boceta esfregando contra a minha coxa direta enquanto ela se pressionava contra mim.

Bella puxou seus lábios dos meus e estendeu a mão entre nós, pegando meu pau em suas mãos e o bombeando várias vezes em seu punho. Eu gemi e empurrei contra ela. Muito disso e eu gozaria antes que estivesse dentro dela, o que seria chocante.

"Edward?"

"Sim, querida?" Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas e agarrei sua bunda, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto ela continuava trabalhando em Zeus.

"Eu realmente quero que você me fôda, agora".

Bom Deus, o que fazia comigo ouvir a palavra fôda saindo desses lábios carnudos. Eu apertei sua bunda de novo e guiei suas costas contra a cascata de água, parando exatamente antes de ela ser pressionada contra ela. Bella franziu a testa para mim e eu a beijei novamente. Franzidas de testa não eram permitidas nesse momento.

Nosso beijo quebrou e eu mordisquei seu queixo. "Vire-se." Seus olhos arregalaram e eu sorri para ela. Ela fez como eu pedi, virando-se para a parede, colocando suas mãos espalmadas contra o azulejo azul, separando suas pernas como se eu estivesse prestes a fazer uma inspeção policial nela. Ou fodê-la sem sentido. Eu estava absolutamente indo para a opção número dois, embora eu tivesse a intenção de correr minhas mãos sobre cada centímetro do seu corpo delicioso no processo.

Suas mãos eram difíceis de distinguir através da cachoeira, mas estendi minhas mãos através dela e entrelacei meus dedos com os dela facilmente, pressionando contra as suas costas e esfregando meu pau contra suas nádegas redondas. Bella ofegou quando esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço, pressionando meus lábios à curva que encontrava com o seu ombro e lambendo as gotas de água da sua pele macia.

Raspei meus dentes pelo seu pescoço para o lado de baixo do queixo, desenrolando nossas mãos e movendo as minhas lentamente pelos seus braços, esfregando meus dedos ásperos sobre sua pele lisa.

"Edward." Ela choramingou, virando sua cabeça e tentando me beijar. Lambi seus lábios antes de beijá-la, deslizando minha língua em sua boca e a beijando preguiçosamente, apesar do fato de que ela estava tentando sugar minha língua. Ela gemeu em frustração quando eu me afastei dela.

"Logo, baby." Eu sussurrei, mordiscando sua orelha novamente, minhas mãos movendo sobre a sua barriga, até aqueles lindos seios que enchiam minhas mãos perfeitamente. Eu os apertei levemente enquanto esfregava meu pau sobre as curvas da sua bunda, pressionando-o entre suas nádegas molhadas, a água correndo pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a brilhar sensualmente. Eu gemi quando Bella contraiu suas nádegas, apertando meu pau enquanto eu o deslizava para baixo em direção ao meu destino. Senti meus olhos rolando com a sensação e rolei seus mamilos entre meus dedos. Eles estavam tão duros, protuberâncias perfeitas que eu queria lamber e chupar por horas. Eu definitivamente tenho que brincar com eles mais tarde.

Minhas mãos desceram pela sua barriga enquanto ela empurrava sua bunda contra o meu pau. Eu posicionei Zeus exatamente onde ele mais queria estar. Ela estava tão molhada e quente, eu já podia senti-la e nem sequer tinha minha cabeça dentro dela ainda. Agarrei sua cintura com a minha mão esquerda enquanto a minha direita começou a acariciar seu clitóris novamente. A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás, suas costas arqueadas e ela gemendo ao meu toque. Revirei seu clitóris entre meu polegar e dedos enquanto eu lentamente empurrava a cabeça do meu pau para dentro dela.

Tão apertada. Ela era tão fodidamente apertada e toda vez era como a primeira vez com ela. Só minha cabeça estava dentro dela e eu sentia que já poderia gozar. Mas eu não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer, não quando eu tinha a minha linda garota, de costas nuas diante de mim. Eu a segurei firme com a mão esquerda enquanto eu dobrava meus joelhos e deslizada meu pau todo o caminho dentro dela.

Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, protestando contra o trabalho extra que tiveram que fazer hoje. Um jogo, correndo por mais de uma hora, ficando de joelhos para comer Bella, e agora curvando-se para fodê-la corretamente, estava fazendo uma série sobre elas, mas eu realmente não dava a mínima. Eu estava dentro da minha garota e ela era tão perfeita, suas paredes segurando-me firmemente, sua cabeça caindo para frente, em um sinal de súplica. Era tão completamente quente que eu quase não aguentei.

"Segure-se firme, querida." Eu murmurei quando comecei a me mover, meus quadris batendo contra a sua bunda enquanto eu empurrava meu pau para dentro e fora dela. Isso seria duro e rápido. Bella soltou o gemido mais gutural e mais alto que eu já tinha ouvido dela quando apertei seu clitóris levemente enquanto eu angulava meu pau para cima, atingindo seu ponto-G. Eu estremeci quando ela se apertou em torno de mim, mas eu não estava pronto para gozar ainda, então eu parei quando ela gozou, continuando a esfregar e apertar seu clitóris. Bella ofegou e estremeceu contra mim enquanto eu pressionei meus lábios contra o seu pescoço, sugando suavemente e correndo minha língua sobre a sua pele delicada.

"Edward." Ela engasgou. Eu mordisquei seu ombro e ela continuou a tremer.

"Você é tão boa em torno de mim, Bella. Eu amo quando você goza." Ela gemeu e eu comecei a empurrar para dentro dela de novo, empurrando-a contra a parede. Eu soltei seu clitóris e segurei sua cintura de ambos os lados, suportando nós dois enquanto eu empurrava para dentro dela, batendo no seu ponto-G uma e outra vez, meus dedos cavando em seus quadris. Bella choramingou meu nome, gozando em torno de mim mais uma vez.

Desta vez eu não poderia parar nem se eu tentasse, ela estava apertando-me tão forte que eu senti minhas bolas apertarem em troca e impulsionei profundamente, gozando forte dentro dela, segurando em seus quadris pela minha vida porque minhas pernas estavam realmente no seu limite. Eu a segurei contra mim, beijando sua bochecha e mandíbula. Ela virou a cabeça e beijou-me suavemente. Eu vagamente percebi que a água caindo sobre nós estava morna e relutantemente me afastei, deslizando para fora dela e estendendo a mão para desligar o spray. Bella se virou e enterrou em meu peito enquanto a água desligava. Eu a segurei contra mim por um minuto, apenas apreciando a sensação de tê-la ali, finalmente. Teríamos a noite inteira pela frente e nenhum repórter imbecil, ou atacante idiota, para causar problemas esta noite.

"Vamos nos secar e ir para a cama." Eu sugeri. Ela sorriu para mim, ficando nas pontas dos pés para me beijar mais uma vez antes de sairmos do chuveiro. Peguei uma toalha e esfreguei sobre a sua pele, secando-a gentilmente antes de envolver a toalha em torno dela. Comecei a cuidar de mim, mas ela pegou a toalha de mim e a moveu lentamente ao longo do meu corpo. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer de novo e encostei-me contra a pia para que eu não me envergonhasse por cair no chão como eu queria.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou, olhando-me com preocupação.

"Eu estou bem, apenas exagerei hoje." Peguei a mão dela e caminhei com ela para o quarto, caindo sobre a cama. Bella franziu a testa e subiu na cama ao meu lado, tirando sua toalha e deslizando sobre o colchão.

"O que você quer dizer com exagerou?"

Suspirei e revirei meus ombros. Minhas costas estavam um pouco doloridas, juntamente com as minhas pernas. Eu teria que receber uma massagem amanhã. "Eu corri quando cheguei em casa. Tinha coisas em minha mente e não conseguia ficar parado".

Bella sentou e cutucou meu ombro com seu dedo médio. "Por que você faria isso? Você passou a tarde sendo perseguido por um atacante. Certamente você teve o suficiente de exercícios".

"Eu tive, mas eu não conseguia tirar aquela merda da minha cabeça e achei que correr ajudaria".

Ela suspirou e colocou seus braços em volta de mim, puxando-me contra o seu peito. Descansei minha cabeça contra o seu peito esquerdo e aninhei-me nele. "Funcionou?"

Tracei círculos em seu estômago, rindo levemente quando ela estremeceu de surpresa. "Não realmente".

"Você precisa falar sobre isso?" Ela começou a arranhar meu couro cabeludo suavemente. Era incrível e fechei meus olhos e continuei a desenhar na sua barriga com meus dedos.

"Não mais. Você fez tudo ficar melhor".

Ela inclinou minha cabeça para cima para olhar para ela, então eu abri meus olhos e apreciei seu lindo rosto. Ela era tão malditamente linda. Eu senti como se meu coração fosse pular no meu peito por causa do amor que eu sentia quando olhava para ela. Tanto quanto eu amava fodê-la, eu amava isso ainda mais. Apenas passar o tempo na cama, envolvidos em torno um do outro e conversando sobre o nosso dia.

"Eu fiz isso melhorar?" Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade e eu sorri para ela.

"Você faz tudo ficar melhor. Eu não me sinto bem quando não estou com você. Eu posso funcionar perfeitamente bem, é claro, mas há como essa pequena coisa na parte de trás da minha cabeça, deixando-me distante, dizendo-me que algo não está lá. Então, quando você chega, tudo se encaixa e sinto-me inteiro outra vez." Eu soava como um fodido maricas? Eu esperava que não. Eu meio que falei sobre isso com Jas e Em e eles sentiam a mesma coisa, mas, é claro, sentir isso e dizer eram meio que duas coisas diferentes.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou no sorriso mais brilhante que eu já vi e seus lábios estavam nos meus. Acho que foi um 'não soou como um maricas', então. Ou Bella simplesmente não se importava que eu fosse. Perguntei-me se agora era o momento para abordar o assunto que tinha estado em minha mente por algum tempo agora. Ela estava aqui, ela estava feliz e saciada. Não poderia haver um momento muito melhor do que agora, poderia? Eu a puxei para mais perto e movi minha perna direita entre as dela, ignorando o protesto dos meus malditos músculos cansados .

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, você sabe." Ela murmurou contra meus lábios, entre beijos rápidos que me aqueceram da cabeça aos pés.

"Você sente?" Voltei a desenhar em seu estômago, mas mantive meus olhos nos dela, procurando qualquer sinal de incerteza. Eu não vi nada além de amor naqueles grandes olhos castanhos, no entanto. Eu amava o jeito que ela olhava para mim.

Ela pressionou um beijo em meu nariz. "Claro que sim. Este é o meu lugar favorito no mundo para estar, bem aqui em seus braços".

Era isso. Definitivamente não haveria melhor momento. "Então, o que você acha de ficar aqui, o tempo todo?"

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para mim por vários momentos. Merda, era cedo demais? Eu a deixei assustada? Ela sabia que eu queria casar com ela algum dia, pelo amor de Deus, então certamente ela sabia que eu queria viver com ela também.

"Eu praticamente já estou." Ela começou a se mover, mas eu a segurei parada, empurrando-me para cima e olhando para ela.

"Eu sei que você está, e eu quero que você esteja aqui o tempo todo. Eu quero vir para casa para você depois do treino. Eu quero que você volte para casa para mim depois do trabalho. Eu quero acordar com você todas as manhãs e ir dormir com você todas as noites. Eu sei que ficamos juntos quase todas as noites, mas, realmente, eu gostaria que fosse oficial".

Ela ainda não disse nada e eu desejaria poder ver dentro daquela cabeça complicada dela e saber o que estava acontecendo lá. Eu estava ficando desesperado enquanto os segundos passavam.

"Você sabe, quando eu cheguei em casa hoje à noite do voo, tudo o que eu queria era você. Eu sabia que você me acalmaria e me faria esquecer aqueles babacas deste fim de semana. Correr não era a resposta, a menos que eu estivesse correndo para você. Eu olho pra você e eu estou em casa".

Bella pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou-me suavemente. Eu esperava que ela não estivesse me dando gentil de recusa. Não haveria nada gentil sobre isso.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, Edward? Nós só estamos juntos há alguns meses. Eu sei que eu te amo, e eu sei que você me ama, mas viver juntos? Não é cedo demais?"

"Existe um limite de tempo específico? Emmett tinha Rose morando com ele seis semanas depois de eles ficarem juntos. Ele não queria deixá-la ir embora e eu não estou prestes a deixar você ir embora também." E eu não disse nada, mas eu sabia que Jasper não estava muito longe de pedir a Alice para morar com ele também, ele só tinha que terminar a remodelação do seu banheiro para ficar como o meu. Os planos já estavam em andamento.

Ela riu. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, no caso de você não ter percebido." Na verdade, eu não tinha, porque ela ainda não tinha me respondido.

"Eu sei." Eu acho que sabia. "Mas, Bella, você não quer saber que este é o lugar onde você pertence? Você ainda não sabe disso? Nós dois chamamos esse lugar de casa, não só eu." Nós dissemos isso quando nos separamos após a entrevista. Vejo você em casa. Esta era a nossa casa. Minha casa e sua casa. Ou, inferno, se ela quisesse uma casa nova, poderíamos encontrar uma. Eu não era exigente.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e eu o puxei para fora entre dos seus dentes. "Você está me deixando louco. Fale comigo. Você não gosta daqui? Nós podemos comprar um novo lugar, se você quiser. Uma casa com um quintal. Podemos ter um cachorro, se você quiser. Eu cortarei o gramado. Podemos ter uma piscina. Tudo que você quiser, na verdade." Jesus, eu estava balbuciando. Eu soava como Bella. É assim que ela se sentia sempre que eu a deixava nervosa? Ela estava nervosa agora? Ela não deveria ser aquela balbuciando? O que havia de errado comigo? O que havia de errado com ela? Por que ela não estava respondendo?

"Primeiro de tudo, nós não estamos mudando para lugar algum, a menos que nós possamos fisicamente arrancar todos os cômodos deste lugar e transportá-los para o novo local. Eu não estou desistindo desse chuveiro por nada." Senti um sorriso começar a se espalhar pelo meu rosto. "E então há a banheira! E estes pisos. E a sala de televisão. Você sabe o quanto será incrível assistir os jogos de baseball lá? Sem falar os de futebol universitário. Não não estamos nos mudando tão cedo, posso dizer-lhe isso agora".

"Bella?"

Seus lábios se contraíram. "Sim, Edward?"

"Isso parece terrivelmente como um sim".

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas não disse nada, então eu comecei a fazer cócegas em seus lados. Eu conhecia a fraqueza da minha garota. "Oh meu Deus, pare com isso! Sim, sim, isto é um sim!" Ela gritou quando enterrei meus dedos em suas costelas.

Eu parei de fazer cócegas nela e sorri para ela. Ela escovou meu cabelo molhado dos meus olhos, sorrindo para mim suavemente. "É um sim? De verdade? Nós vamos morar aqui, juntos?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, acariciando os lados do meu rosto. "Sim. Nós já estávamos morando, mais ou menos. Quantas vezes você esteve em meu apartamento? Duas vezes?"

Fiz uma careta e encolhi os ombros. "Isso é minha culpa, realmente? Você sempre quer estar aqui e seu ar condicionado desliga muito".

Ela riu e beijou-me novamente. "Esse é o fator real da decisão, você sabe. Não é que eu queira passar cada minuto que posso com meu namorado super sexy. É o seu ar condicionado. E o banheiro, é claro".

Eu ri e fiz cócegas nela novamente enquanto ela gritava. "Bem, eu acho que é uma coisa malditamente boa que eu tenha um banheiro incrível então".

Bella moveu suas mãos pelo meu peito e traçou meu abdômen com as pontas dos dedos. "Pode haver outra vantagem ou duas além dessas, é claro".

Bem, olá, Zeus, bom ver que você não se importa com o quanto eu esteja exausto, você está sempre pronto para subir para a ocasião. "Qual poderia ser?"

Bella fugiu de debaixo de mim e empurrou-me para baixo sobre os travesseiros. "Bem, deixe-me ver. Há esses lábios." Ela beijou-me lentamente, sensualmente. "Esse rosto." Ela traçou minhas maças do rosto. "Estes músculos." Suas mãos moveram sobre os meus peitorais e depois de volta para o meu abdômen. "Este abdômen." Ela moveu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, girando sua língua sobre cada mamilo e depois traçando meu abdômen com sua boca molhada e quente. Puta merda, eu senti meus olhos revirarem quando sua língua mergulhou no meu umbigo e depois sobre o meu osso do quadril.

"E então há o meu Zeus." Ela beijou a cabeça do meu pau, olhando para mim enquanto suas mãos moveram para apertar minhas coxas. Eu gemi de prazer enquanto ela trabalhava naqueles músculos doloridos enquanto sua língua atirava para fora da sua boca e ela a girou sobre a minha cabeça.

"Todo seu." Eu engasguei, fazendo o meu melhor para não empurrar o meu pau em sua boca e fodê-la fortemente. Eu queria, mas eu queria aproveitar essa tortura doce e lenta também. Ela passou a língua na parte de baixo do meu pau e depois de volta para cima, chupando a cabeça e depois lambendo cada lado lentamente, suas mãos continuaram a trabalhar nas minhas pernas, aplicando a perfeita pressão nos lados das minhas coxas com cada aperto.

"Malditamente certo, ele é meu." Ela o tomou em sua boca então, movendo sua língua sobre a cabeça antes de deixar-me deslizar quase o caminho todo para o fundo da sua garganta antes que ela começasse a rolar para cima e para baixo, sua língua trabalhando na parte de baixo do meu pau enquanto ela me movia para dentro e fora da sua boca. Deixei escapar um som estrangulado quando ela me tomou profundamente em sua garganta mais uma vez, fechando seus lábios em torno de mim e chupando forte enquanto seus dedos continuavam a massagear minhas pernas.

Empurrei meus quadris para cima em direção a ela, encontrando sua boca quente ela descia em mim. Segurei no colchão enquanto eu tentava continuar me movendo muito rapidamente e fazendo-a engasgar, mas ela era tão boa ao meu redor. Sua mão direita aproximou-se e massageou minhas bolas, rolando cada uma entre as pontas dos seus dedos antes de ela soltar meu pau e passar sua língua sobre uma e depois na outra antes de chupá-las em sua boca. Eu gemi e meus quadris angularam em direção a ela. Bella me soltou e então voltou a chupar a cabeça do meu pau, sua língua se movendo sobre a ponta antes que ela me tomasse profundamente em sua garganta novamente.

Minhas bolas formigavam e eu empurrei na direção dela. "Eu vou gozar, baby." Ela gemeu em volta do meu pau e se moveu mais rápido, chupando forte enquanto me levava para dentro e fora da sua boca. Eu gritei seu nome quando gozei, fazendo o meu melhor para não deixar meus músculos travarem muito. Bella viu o que eu estava fazendo e esfregou minhas coxas novamente, cavando profundamente no tecido quando ela engoliu meu gozo. Fôda-me, isso foi incrível.

"Puta merda, querida, isso foi fantástico." Eu ofeguei, puxando-a para mim e a beijando forte. Ela me beijou de volta e sorriu para mim.

"Eu disse que cuidaria de você".

Eu ri e a beijei novamente. "Você fez um trabalho muito bom. Se isso vai ser sua reação habitual quando eu exagerar, acho que vou sair para uma corrida de novo".

Ela bateu em meu peito e me empurrou para trás, como se eu fosse a qualquer lugar. "Você não vai deixar a nossa cama pelo resto da noite".

Nossa cama. Eu amei muito isso. "Nossa cama." Eu repeti, o sorriso no meu rosto tão amplo que provavelmente era ridículo.

"Nossa cama, nosso quarto, nosso banheiro, nossa casa. Nós precisaremos conversar sobre os nossos armários e gavetas em algum ponto".

Eu ri e a beijei. "Tudo o que você precisar. É sua casa agora também".

"Nossa casa." Ela corrigiu, descansando sua cabeça contra o meu peito e beijando meu pescoço. Eu acariciei seus cabelos, movendo minhas mãos pelas suas costas e de volta para cima. Tão ruim como esta semana tinha sido, ela tinha terminado com a melhor noite da minha vida até agora. Nós estávamos exatamente onde precisávamos estar agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Os dois vão oficialmente morar juntos agora... no próximo capítulo teremos alguns pensamentos de Bella sobre isso... além de uma aparição de Emmett tb._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	32. Capítulo 30 – Mudanças de campo

**Capítulo 30 – Mudanças de campo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Bella #**

Eu moraria com Edward. Deitada em seus braços, em sua cama, espere, nossa cama, eu tentei envolver minha mente em torno desse fato, mas era quase demais para aceitar. Eu podia ouvir uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça, uma voz que soava preocupantemente como o meu pai, dando uma lição de moral de que isso era demais, muito cedo, e que eu acabaria sem uma casa, sem um namorado e sem o meu coração. Mas aquela voz estava errada. Isso simplesmente era certo, não importa o quanto isso me deixasse apavorada. Ainda assim, eu era uma planejadora por natureza e eu tinha necessidade de ter cuidado. Eu estava presa nas palavras dele, no olhar em seu rosto incrível quando ele me pediu para estar aqui sempre. Como eu poderia não estar?

Mas havia coisas que nós precisávamos discutir e eu só tive que pensar sobre elas por alguns minutos antes de eu bater nele com todas as minhas preocupações.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para mim do seu lugar de descanso no meu ombro e sorriu aquele sorriso devastador que fazia meu interior se transformar em geleia. "Sim, Bella?" Deus, sua voz foi diretamente até o sexo. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Há algumas coisas que precisamos conversar." Eu tinha que dizer a ele que eu tentei voltar para a cobertura do ensino médio, e nós precisávamos falar sobre o seu temperamento neste fim de semana, em cima da logística da mudança. A mão de Edward subiu pelo meu estômago e ele correu seu polegar sobre o meu peito. Quem precisava conversar? Talvez devêssemos simplesmente voltar a ter relações sexuais. Não, não, ele estava apenas tentando me distrair, e fazendo um trabalho muito eficaz nisso.

"O que é isso?" Ele beijou minha clavícula e eu senti aquela fisgada em meu baixo ventre que me deixou saber que muito mais do que isso e eu esqueceria sobre as suas pernas cansadas e o tomaria novamente. Afinal, ele não precisaria delas se eu o montasse agora, não é? Não, pensamentos perigosos, Bella. Coloque o seu namorado nu e sexy fora da sua mente. Como se isso fosse possível.

_Você aparentemente o verá nu o tempo todo agora. Controle-se e aja como uma adulta. E não se esqueça do fato de que você terá que contar aos seus pais que você está vivendo com seu namorado em breve. Isso será divertido._

Bem, isso foi uma maneira eficaz para apagar o fogo na minha libido. Voz do pai e pensamentos de dizer a ele que sua menininha estaria vivendo em pecado com o inimigo certamente jogava o inferno na vida sexual. Eu me encolhi e peguei a mão de Edward do meu peito, enlaçando nossos dedos juntos. Ele franziu a testa para mim, mas suspirou e sentou-se.

"Ok, então nós conversaremos. Por favor, não me diga que você mudou de ideia já." Sua voz era forte e seus olhos estavam ansiosos. Eu acariciei seu rosto e balancei a cabeça, procurando tranquilizá-lo.

"É claro que eu não mudei de ideia. Mas nós temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu neste fim de semana e como evitar isso no futuro. E sobre quando eu me mudarei e como lidar com o meu apartamento e tudo mais".

Edward suspirou e inclinou-se na minha mão. "Tudo bem, podemos conversar em vez de fazer coisas melhores." Eu ri e seus olhos brilharam de volta para mim. Bem, eu precisava ser séria agora.

"Você vai me contar o que o fez perder a paciência?" Ele franziu a testa e começou a abrir a boca e eu o parei com meus dedos sobre os seus lábios. "Você não tem que elaborar sobre o que ele disse." Eu me encolhi um pouco. "Eu realmente não quero ouvir isso em detalhe. O que eu não entendo é por que você deixou isso te incomodar. Você sabe que eu não vou transar com Julius Peppers ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu sei o que é dito lá em baixo naquele campo, Edward. Eu cobri muitos jogos. Esta não pode ser a primeira vez que alguém deu um tiro em sua vida pessoal".

Seus olhos estavam quentes com raiva de novo e senti-me ficando molhada com o calor em seu olhar. Eu não podia evitar, ele era extremamente sexy quando estava bravo.

"Não é, claro que não, mas foi a primeira vez que alguém deu um tiro em você, Bella. Você não vê como isso é diferente?" Eu realmente não via e balancei a cabeça. "Você é tudo para mim e você é boa demais para alguém falar daquela maneira".

Inclinei minha cabeça e o estudei, traçando meus dedos sobre sua bochecha novamente, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco, já que suas palavras tinham ficado cada vez mais altas. "Você está dizendo que nunca ouviu nada sobre Tanya?"

Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça. "É claro que ouvi, mas eu não a amava. Eu não sentia 1/100 por ela do que eu sinto por você. Por que é que eu me importaria com o que eles diziam?" Sim, isso foi adorável de ouvir, mas, ainda assim, ele não poderia ser assim a cada semana. Ele tinha se jogado para fora de um jogo, com certeza.

"E Esme? Eu sei o que os jogadores dizem sobre as mães." Eu cerrei meus dentes de sequer pensar no nome de Esme sendo sexualizado pelo outro time, mas eu sabia que isso tinha que ter acontecido.

Edward soltou um suspiro irritado e fechou os olhos. "Sim, é claro que eles falam, mas eu simplesmente absorvia isso e usava contra eles".

"Então, por que você não pode fazer isso por mim?" Nós precisávamos que ele fizesse, porque eu não seria a causa do meu namorado perdendo a cabeça em campo toda semana, mesmo que ele ficasse sexy como o inferno gritando e derrubando um atacante.

Os olhos de Edward atiraram abertos e encontraram os meus. "Eu não sei. Eu tentei, mas não consegui colocar isso de lado. Tudo ferveu dentro de mim e eu simplesmente me perdi. Eu acho..." Ele parou e fez uma careta. Eu o encorajei a continuar com um beijo em sua bochecha. "Foi simplesmente demais, Bella. Primeiro aquele imbecil do Dan, e então o maldito medo que eu carreguei por todo o fim de semana. Ouvir qualquer coisa dita sobre você, simplesmente me matou".

Meu coração doeu ao som da sua voz, com o pensamento de que eu o tinha deixado com medo, mesmo se não tivesse sido minha culpa. "Você lidou com Dan, Edward. Nós dois lidamos".

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo caindo sobre os seus olhos. Eu gentilmente o escovei para trás. "Não, você lidou com ele. Eu consegui assustá-lo, o que, sim, foi divertido, mas, maldição, Bella, eu queria ser aquele a bater nele. Eu não tive lugar para colocar a minha raiva e ela simplesmente ficou comigo por todo o fim de semana. Ela derramou em campo. Eu não pude evitar isso".

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer sobre isso, então eu o beijei. Edward gemeu e apertou seus braços em volta de mim, virando-me para o meu lado, então minha cabeça estava em seu braço agora. Eu quebrei o beijo e passei a mão em seu peito. "Eu não vou pedir desculpas por lidar com ele sozinha, Edward. Fui ensinada há muito tempo como me defender e eu te amo, mas eu não vou esperar por você vir em meu socorro".

Edward balançou sua cabeça com veemência. "Eu não estou dizendo que eu quero que você faça isso! Você sabe como eu estou orgulhoso que a minha garota pode deixar um cara com a aparência que Dan ficou, sem ter um arranhão nela? Eu fiquei emocionado. Isso não significa que eu não me arrependa de não conseguir a minha vez de fazer o resto dele combinar com o rosto dele".

Por que eta tão malditamente quente ouvir a queda daqueles belos lábios? "Estou feliz que você saiba que você não tem que me defender".

"Sim, eu sei. Eu te amo e é meu trabalho defender você".

Eu sorri e o beijei novamente. Seus lábios eram duros nos meus e eu podia sentir a sua frustração. Nós precisávamos resolver isso, embora ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer tenha feiro contar a ele sobre a minha conversa com Buddy ainda mais assustadora.

"Você me defende, Edward. Você não tem que dar socos para fazer isso. Você veio correndo e isso é mais impressionante do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu não quero você se metendo em confusão por mim. Eu não poderia suportar se eu prejudicasse sua carreira".

Ele suspirou e deixou cair sua cabeça no travesseiro. "Eu sei disso, Bella, mas você não pode ver onde isso realmente não importa para mim no momento? Eu só queria bater nele e eu ainda lamento que eu não consegui".

Eu esfreguei suas costas. "Eu sei. Mas Dan vai me deixar em paz agora e isso é coisa sua".

Ele bufou. "Ou sua".

"Nossa, então. Assim como tudo, é nosso." Isso trouxe um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, pelo menos.

"Nosso. Bem, querida, eu farei o meu melhor para ignorar a merda que as pessoas dizem no campo, mas se Dan mostrar sua cara mais uma vez..."

"Então nós encontraremos uma maneira de você reorganizar isso sem ficar em apuros." Eu terminei por ele. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Como é que você sempre sabe como me fazer sentir melhor?"

Eu sabia? Isso nos fazia dois então, porque Deus sabia que ele era a minha âncora. "Apenas talento, eu acho." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Eu amo os seus talentos." Ele murmurou, mordiscando meu queixo. Oh, maldito seja, distraindo-me novamente. Eu pressionei contra ele antes de perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

"Você é muito talentoso." Eu me afastei do seu peito e ri ao ver a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. "Não me distraia. Temos mais algumas coisas para discutir".

Edward revirou seus olhos. "Ok então, o que mais?"

Mordi meu lábio. Ele admitiu seu negócio, então eu precisava admitir o meu. "Eu conversei com Buddy ontem".

Ele sorriu. "Como ele está?"

Tentei o meu melhor para sorrir de volta, o que não foi muito difícil quando eu pensei na irritação de Buddy com a sua esposa. "Ele está chateado sobre a sua dieta e muito mal-humorado com Carol. Ele gritou com ela sobre seus palitos de cenoura. Então, Ronnie enviou a ele uma foto minha comendo um cachorro-quente carregado com mostarda e cebola. Ele, uh, ameaçou enfiar aquele palito de cenoura onde o sol de Ronnie não brilhava".

Edward soltou uma risada muito alta e longa que tornou o meu sorriso verdadeiro. Eu amava ouvi-lo rir e vê-lo feliz novamente. "Impagável." Ele engasgou quando sua respiração engatou. "Faça Ronnie enviar-me uma cópia, no entanto. Algo sobre os lábios da minha garota envolvidos em torno de um longo pedaço de carne tem apelo para mim." Eu bufei e dei um tapa no seu peito. Pervertido. Eu amava isso, porém.

"Você é um pervertido." Ele sorriu sem remorsos e eu sorri de volta, mas depois lembrei-me o que eu tinha que dizer a ele e meu sorriso caiu.

"Ei, o que é isso, baby? Buddy está bem, não é?"

"Ah, sim, acho que sim." Mordi meu lábio novamente por um segundo antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Ele verá o médico esta semana para saber quando ele pode voltar a trabalhar".

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, isso é bom, certo?" Ele me olhou de perto e segurou meu queixo. "Ei, você não está preocupada em perder sua posição para ele, não é? Quero dizer, eu sei que Buddy ama o trabalho que você está fazendo. Eu não acho que ele pediria para você se afastar".

Claro que ele tinha perfeita fé em mim. É claro que ele tinha. "Não, ele disse isso. Ele quer que eu fique." Eu olhei para ele e simplesmente coloquei para fora. "Fui eu quem perguntei a ele sobre recuar para a cobertura do ensino médio".

Edward piscou e sentou-se, puxando-me com ele. "O que você quer dizer? Por que você quereria? Eu pensei que você amava cobrir-me? Quero dizer, a equipe?" Ele parecia magoado e eu odiava que eu tinha feito isso.

Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e o encarei, cruzando minhas pernas, então elas pressionaram contra a sua coxa direita. "Eu amo cobrir você, Edward. Como eu não poderia amar? É só que..." Eu parei e tentei pensar na melhor maneira de dizer isso sem acumular uma carga de culpa desnecessária sobre seus ombros largos. Ele não era o motivo, mas ele era, de certa forma. Tudo fazia sentido para mim, mas eu tinha que fazer isso fazer sentido para ele.

"Tem sido difícil, esta semana inteira. Pessoas estão me tratando como se eu fosse algo diferente de uma repórter. Eu sou a namorada de Edward Cullen. É como se eu fosse uma celebridade, e eu odeio a maneira como eles estão olhando para mim. Alguns pensam que eu estou dormindo com você para conseguir a história, alguns pensam que você está dormindo comigo para conseguir uma boa cobertura, e alguns pensam que eu estou tirando vantagem do meu acesso a você".

Seus olhos pareciam incrivelmente tristes. Maldição, eu fodi tudo. Eu subi no seu colo, montando nele e tomando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. "Não faça isso. Não pense, por um segundo, que eu quis me afastar por sua causa. Eu não expliquei isso direito. Eu posso lidar com isso, tudo isso. É o que está fazendo para você que eu não posso lidar. Eu vi seu rosto quando você apareceu na minha porta na sexta-feira à noite, Edward. Você estava tão chateado, tão assustado, e eu odeio que eu o coloque nessa posição".

Suas mãos subiram para segurar meus pulsos. "Bella, você não colocou. Dan colocou. Não importa o que você fez para ganhar a vida. Agora que você está comigo, a atenção estará lá. Droga, eu deveria ter apenas deixado. Deixado isso quieto, só entre você e eu. Isso é culpa minha".

"Não! Ouça, Edward, não é culpa sua. E enquanto alguns aspectos disso são horríveis, eu estou feliz pelo mundo saber que você é meu. Todas aquelas garotas que tentam chegar em você, Dan, Seth... quem quer que seja. Você estava certo, era hora de virmos à tona. É difícil e esmagador às vezes, mas era hora. Eu apenas precisava falar com Buddy, e você sabe o que ele disse?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, sem encontrar o meu olhar. "Ele disse que não importava se eu fosse uma florista, eu ainda receberia porcarias por sair com você e, pelo menos, eu estou fazendo o que amo. Que eu sou boa e nasci para fazer isso. E eu consigo passar tempo com você que eu não conseguiria se fosse uma florista, ou uma garçonete, ou qualquer coisa." Inclinei seu rosto para cima, de modo que ele tivesse que olhar para mim para ver que o que eu estava dizendo era verdade. "Isso vale a pena. Nós valemos a pena. Se fosse apenas comigo que eu estivesse preocupada, eu nunca teria dito nada a Buddy. Eu não quero prejudicar a sua carreira, Edward. Eu não quero que você seja preso porque um dos meus colegas de trabalho é um idiota arrogante. Eu não quero que você seja expulso de um jogo porque alguém diz algo sobre mim. Nós simplesmente temos que encontrar o nosso equilíbrio no trabalho e não deixar o pessoal chegar até nós. Você entende?"

Seu olhar verde queimou dentro de mim. "Eu entendo que você quis sair do seu trabalho por minha causa. Por que você não falou comigo sobre isso, em vez de Buddy?" Se ele tivesse ficado bravo, eu poderia ter lidado com isso. Eu não poderia lidar com a tristeza lá, no entanto.

Eu me inclinei para frente e pressionei meus lábios em seu nariz. "Eu estou falando com você. Eu precisava falar com Buddy primeiro porque eu sabia que você reagiria assim. E porque eu sabia que ele me repreenderia antes que eu fizesse algo estúpido como dizer a Ted para mover-me de volta para os jogos do ensino médio. Eu só precisava falar com alguém que não estivesse envolvido, mas entendesse. Você entende isso?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu entendo, mas isso não significa que eu goste".

"Bem, querido, você não exatamente falou comigo antes de ir correndo para bater Dan até virar uma polpa, não é?" Ele franziu a testa, mas não disse nada porque não podia. "Há momentos em que você fala com Jasper e Emmett antes de falar comigo, certo? Porque eles são seus colegas de trabalho e seus amigos e eles entendem certas coisas que eu não poderia".

"Sim, eu acho." Ele esvaziou, caindo para trás contra a cabeceira da cama. Senti alívio inundar através de mim quando deitei em seu peito, olhando para ele.

"Isso é tudo o que eu estava fazendo. Eu queria resolver isso antes de falar com você. E Buddy me fez ver que me afastar não era meu estilo. Eu farei o meu trabalho, e o farei bem e deixarei que os outros repórteres se afoguem em seus sucos de inveja. Eu escreverei sobre o meu namorado sexy de dia e voltarei para casa com ele à noite. Isso é o que eu quero, Edward. Você?"

Ele correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Claro que sim, Bella. Eu amo ver você em uma conferência de imprensa e entrando naquele vestiário para conversar comigo depois de um jogo. Você é tudo que eu quero ver".

Eu o beijei. "Então você verá".

Ele me beijou de volta e então abraçou-me contra o seu peito. "Só me prometa que, mesmo se você precisar falar com alguém em primeiro lugar, você sempre me deixará saber depois".

"Eu vou. E você me prometa que não importa o que digam sobre mim, você mostrará a eles chutando suas bundas por todo o campo".

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo que eu amava. "Eu posso fazer isso".

"Ótimo. Agora, há mais uma coisa." Eu esperava que ele entendesse isso também.

"O que é?" Ele perguntou pacientemente, brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo.

Aqui vamos nós. "Meu contrato não termina até abril, então eu gostaria de manter o meu apartamento até lá." Ele abriu a boca e eu o calei novamente. "Eu não estou dizendo que não vou me mudar agora, eu só estou dizendo que eu quero mantê-lo como uma reserva. Não é que eu ache que precisamos de uma! Nós não precisamos." Eu estava começando a balbuciar novamente, mas eu não conseguia parar.

"Mas isso está acontecendo tão rápido, Edward. Três meses! Parece como três minutos, às vezes, e três anos em outras. Eu sei que já estamos praticamente morando juntos, mas agora você terá todas as minhas coisas sob os pés, atravancando aquele banheiro perfeito, livros empilhados por toda a sala de estar, roupas... é um monte de coisas que não estamos acostumados. Eu posso deixá-lo louco e você pode se arrepender. Manter meu próprio apartamento significa que, se precisarmos de uma saída fácil, nós a temos. Não é que eu ache que precisaremos, mas, apenas no caso. Você pode ficar cansado de mim, ou perceber que eu sou apenas outra garota e..."

Ele me cortou com um beijo rígido que não deixou espaço para mais palavras. Eu derreti contra ele e suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, traçando minha coluna e provocando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Eu gemi quando ele apertou minha bunda e depois gritei quando ele deu um tapa nela. "Ei!"

Ele riu e beijou meu queixo enquanto esfregava minhas nádegas doloridas. "Desculpe, mas eu não pude resistir. Você não estava me deixando dar uma palavra na ponta e você estava falando sem sentido." Eu fiz uma careta e comecei a falar novamente, mas ele parou meus lábios neste momento.

"Não, é a minha vez. Eu entendi. Eu entendo por que você quer manter o seu apartamento, até abril, de qualquer maneira. Até lá, nós estaremos juntos por oito meses e você saberá totalmente que eu estou nisso para o longo curso. Nós descobriremos o que fazer com tudo até lá. Contanto que você esteja disposta a mudar agora, eu não me importo com quanto tempo manteremos o seu apartamento. Eu apenas me preocupo que você esteja aqui, onde você pertence".

Alívio fluiu através de mim com as suas palavras. "Então, nós estamos fazendo isso de verdade, então?"

"Sempre foi de verdade, Bella, você só precisava de tempo para envolver sua mente em torno disso. Você é a pessoa certa para mim e eu espero que você esteja finalmente começando a ver isso." Ele sorriu para mim e eu senti meu coração girar ao olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu vejo isso, Edward. Eu não vou negar que a velocidade me assusta, mas é só porque eu sei que ficarei destruída se as coisas não derem certo".

"Elas vão funcionar, Bella. Você vai ver. Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero e eu nunca quis nada mais do que eu quero você".

"Nem mesmo o Super Bowl?"

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Nem mesmo o Super Bowl, embora eu vá conseguir isso este ano também. Este é o melhor momento da minha vida e você é uma parte enorme disso. Venha para o passeio, Bella, e eu a levarei direto para o topo".

Eu sorri e empurrei seu peito, esfregando-me sobre o seu pênis. "Parece que eu já estou lá".

Ele riu e agarrou minha cintura. "Então, por que você não faz algo sobre isso?"

"Por que eu não faço?" Levantei-me e tomei seu comprimento longo e duro dentro de mim, gemendo quando ele encheu-me perfeitamente. Sim, eu estava a bordo para este passeio, não há dúvida sobre isso.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Então, isso é o que aconteceu." Eu parei de falar, finalmente, e tentei ler a expressão de Ted. Ele anotou uma coisa ou duas enquanto eu lhe contava tudo sobre Dan e até mesmo sobre a corrida frenética de Edward para o meu lado e posterior entrevista privada com ele. Ele descobriria isso, de qualquer maneira, se ele olhasse em tudo, e Ted era um repórter, então a probabilidade de que ele descobrisse era muito grande.

Ele inclinou-se para trás e olhou para mim. "Primeiro de tudo, você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. "Você não achou que chamar a polícia era uma opção viável?"

Eu dei de ombros e puxei um fio minúsculo da cadeira preta em que eu estava sentada. "Ele realmente não fez nada além de aparecer bêbado no meu quarto." Ted levantou uma sobrancelha e eu corri para continuar. "Olha, eu sou aquela que fez as coisas físicas. Eu dei um soco nele, sim, depois que ele agarrou meu pulso, mas em nenhum momento eu realmente achei que ele estava tentando forçar seu caminho para o meu quarto. Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé".

Os lábios de Ted apertaram em uma linha reta e eu puxei o fio preto. Maldição, eu precisava de algo mais para fazer com as minhas mãos. "E todas as coisas que ele disse?"

Eu ri. "Você realmente acha que eu não ouvi tudo isso antes? Talvez não os tiros sobre Edward, especificamente, mas nós dois sabemos que repórteres esportivos ainda são uma rede antiga de meninos, Ted. Fui atingida pela abundância de repórteres companheiros. Eu sei como cuidar de mim".

"Parece que você sabe." Seus lábios tremeram um pouco, mas ele manteve o rosto sério. "Você falou com Buddy sobre tudo isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "No sábado. Eu não tinha certeza de como falar sobre isso com você".

"O que você acha que eu faria?" Ah, eu não sei, me demitir por ver Edward contra as regras? Ou por bater em alguém? Mover-me de volta para o ensino médio, o que, sim, eu estava preparada para fazer, mas eu realmente não queria. Ligar para a Fox e criar uma merda enorme sobre Dan? Havia uma abundância de opções, nenhuma das quais me atraía tanto.

"Eu não tinha certeza. Tecnicamente, Edward e eu quebramos as regras." Nós quebramos muito mais do que isso, mas ele não estava prestes a saber.

"Bella, você achou seriamente que eu a demitiria porque o seu namorado veio correndo quando ele temia que algo de ruim acontecesse com você?" Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e Ted suspirou. "Eu realmente atrapalhei essa coisa toda, não é? Escute, você é minha empregada, mas eu também gosto de você e quero o que é melhor para você. Eu não quero repórteres bêbados batendo em sua porta e a assustando. Eu não quero você sendo assediada na sala de imprensa, ou no vestiário, ou onde quer que seja. Eu preciso saber sobre essas coisas, Bella".

"E eu estou dizendo a você." Respondi fracamente. Eu sabia em algum lugar lá no fundo, que Ted não seguraria essa coisa toda contra mim, mas era difícil pensar nisso quando eu tinha tanta outras coisas em minha mente, inclusive impedir o meu namorado de assassinar um homem.

"Você deveria ter me dito quando ele disse a primeira coisa para você. Você deveria ter me dito na noite de sexta-feira depois que aconteceu." Ele levantou a mão para me impedir de falar. "Eu entendo por que você não disse. Eu entendo que você precisava lidar com certas coisas sozinha. Mas é meu trabalho fazer com que meus repórteres sejam capazes de fazer o seu trabalho sem nenhum incidente. Estou feliz que você esteja bem e que Cullen fez o que podia sobre Dan sem ser salpicado em todos os jornais. Agora eu posso fazer alguma coisa também".

"O quê?"

"Eu ligarei para a Fox Sports. Acontece que eu conheço Miles Simpson muito bem e eu terei a certeza de que Dan Mullen não a incomode novamente. Apenas apoiando o que o Cullen já disse a ele. Eu não trarei detalhes nisso, mas terei a certeza de que ele está sendo transferido, conforme solicitado." Engoli em seco e acenei para o aço na voz de Ted. Não havia discussão.

"Eu sei que você não quer a imprensa pegando no seu pescoço, Bella, e eu sei que você está em um inferno de um lugar agora apenas por quem você está namorando. Se você quiser voltar para o seu antigo emprego..."

"Não!" Eu gritei, surpreendendo a nós dois. "Eu pensei sobre isso todo fim de semana, e eu conversei com Buddy e Edward. Eu não quero deixar ninguém ditar o meu trabalho. Eu não recuarei, a menos que você me considere uma responsabilidade muito grande".

Ted sorriu. "Eu considero que você seja um membro ás da minha equipe de reportagem. Estou mais do que feliz com o seu trabalho, incluindo o artigo de hoje. Contanto que você possa tolerá-lo, você pode tê-lo. Buddy deixou bem claro que, quando ele voltar , ele planeja fazer parte de uma equipe, então você tem nós dois no seu canto".

Eu sorri de volta. "Isso é tudo que eu preciso então. Obrigada, Ted, por entender".

"Por favor, Bella, venha a mim sempre que você tiver problemas, mesmo que você só queira alguém para desabafar. Eu sei que Seth foi um idiota com você e eu sei o que os outros estão dizendo por aqui." Eu empalideci. Ted sabia o que eles estavam dizendo? "E ambos sabemos que nada disso é verdade. Eu vou apoiá-la, desde que você me mantenha informado, ok?"

"Ok." Levantei-me e virei-me para sair do seu escritório, parando quando cheguei à porta. "Obrigado por me ouvir".

"É para isso que eu estou aqui. Agora, vá começar a preparar as coisas para San Francisco neste fim de semana. Você tem planos para o dia de Ação de Graças? Você não pediu qualquer tempo livre".

Eu sorri. "Eu vou para a casa dos pais de Edward." Todos nós. Os meninos tinham que sair para San Francisco na sexta-feira, como eu, então todos desceriam para a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Ted sorriu. "Isso é bom. Você e o Cullen estão indo muito bem, então".

Eu corei e decidi acertá-lo com o resto da minha notícia. "Muito bem. Na verdade, estou indo morar com ele esta semana também." Todo mundo se encontraria na minha casa mais tarde para começar a empacotar as coisas. Tudo o que eu estava levando, por agora, eram roupas e livros e fotos. Móveis não eram necessários, além disso, as coisas dele eram melhores do que as minhas. Poucas quinquilharias e tal e eu estaria bem para ir.

Ted tossiu. "Bem, parabéns então. Estou feliz por você".

Eu sorri para ele. "Estou feliz por mim também. Obrigada, Ted".

"Termine de fazer suas coisas e saia daqui mais cedo, se puder. Você tem muito a fazer, aparentemente".

"Eu vou! Obrigada mais uma vez".

"Chega de agradecer." Ele respondeu rispidamente. "Mantenha-se ocupada".

Eu sorri de novo e fiz meu caminho de volta para a minha mesa. Esta seria uma semana movimentada, e uma boa. Ela já havia começado muito melhor do que a semana passada.

**xoxoxoxox**

Terminei às 15hs e mandei uma mensagem para Edward, que respondeu que ele e os meninos já estavam lá, Alice no reboque. Rose não podia ficar longe do trabalho, mas ela enviou Emmett e seus músculos, o que era muito mais importante. Eu disse a ele para começar a trabalhar em meus livros e rapidamente saí do escritório.

Quando cheguei em casa, ouvi risadas do lado de fora da porta. Deixei-me entrar e encontrei os três rapazes ocupados movendo caixas para a porta da frente. "Vocês estão se divertindo?" Eu beijei Edward, que me prendeu contra a parede e me beijou de volta mais forte do que eu costumava gostar na frente dos outros, mas quem se importava? Eu amava o quanto ele estava feliz com tudo isso. Ele era como um homem atípico e fantástico e ele era todo meu.

"Eu estou agora".

"Arranjem um quarto vocês dois! Oh, espere, vocês já arranjaram." Emmett riu enquanto caminhava até a mesa do café. "Devo dizer, estou um pouco chocado com seus materiais de leitura, Anais Nin." Oh, merda, do que diabos ele estava falando? Eu empurrei Edward para longe e marchei para onde ele estava folheando um livro. Eu o peguei dele e soltei um gritinho.

"O Kama Sutra? Isso não é meu! Emmett, você plantou isso aqui".

"Por que eu sou acusado de tudo? Estava em sua estante, Kathy Aker, não na minha." Emmett tinha um enorme beicinho no rosto, mas eu não estava prestes a ser seduzida.

"Então, não foi você?" Edward pegou o livro de mim e começou a folheá-lo. Ele deu um assobio e o colocou em uma caixa para a sua casa. Olhei para ele e ele sorriu e deu de ombros inocentemente.

"É claro que não era meu. Por que seria? Poderia ter sido uma Aranha Armadeira ali." Eu só sabia que ele estava falando sobre Jasper porque ele apontou para ele. Só Deus sabia de onde isso veio, mas eu não estava perguntando.

"Se Jasper fez isso, como você já tem apelidos para escritores eróticos na ponta da língua?"

Emmett franziu a testa e depois seu rosto limpou. "Eu leio bastante. Como você sabe que são escritores eróticos se este livro não é seu? Você tem mais de uma coleção de pornografia por aqui em algum lugar?" Ele começou a olhar sob o meu sofá e eu bati em sua bunda grande. Ele levantou-se e sorriu para mim. "Eu sabia que você queria colocar suas mãos na minha bunda quente. Eu permitirei isso, desta vez, mas Rosie ficaria louca se você fizesse isso de novo".

Olhei para todos os três e depois marchei em direção ao meu quarto. "Você acabou de terminar aqui. Você não entra no meu quarto".

"Aww, eu queria ver onde a mágica acontecia. Oof!" Emmett exclamou quando Edward bateu-lhe na cabeça com um outro livro. Sorri o meu agradecimento e fui me juntar a Alice, que estava no meu armário com uma enorme caixa para guardar roupas.

"Ei, eles estão dando problemas a você?" Ela perguntou distraidamente enquanto arrancava certas roupas da prateleira e deixava outras. Fiquei emocionada por ela estar tão calma. Ontem à noite, quando liguei para ela para deixá-la saber que eu moraria com Edward, eu juro que ouvi seu grito do andar de Jasper.

"Não. Por que você está deixando metade das minhas roupas aqui?"

"Não é metade, é cerca de um terço. E isso é porque elas não são lisonjeiras para você. Nós faremos compras e substituiremos o que é inaceitável." Ela colocou meu suéter favorito na caixa e eu olhei para as roupas descartadas. Ela estava certa, sobre cada uma delas. A maioria eu não usava. Exceto...

"Eu quero o meu moletom da UA." Eu o agarrei e coloquei na caixa, enquanto Alice franzia a testa para mim.

"Está rasgado".

"Sim, de quando eu estava bêbada e pegou no trilho na casa Ep Sig. Na noite em que você ficou com o presidente deles." Alice sorriu para mim.

"Aquela foi uma boa noite! Você pode mantê-la".

Eu bufei. "Muito obrigada, Deusa do Vestuário".

"De nada. Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Por que você não vasculha suas gavetas e depois nós vamos ver o banheiro?"

Isso não era uma má ideia, então fui para o meu gabinete e tirei uma das caixas da cama. Eu não estava prestes a escolher os meus sutiãs e calcinhas com Emmett à espreita, então eu joguei a gaveta inteira na caixa e, em seguida, comecei pelas minhas camisetas. Os meninos vieram alguns minutos depois.

"Os livros estão prontos para descer para as caminhonetes de Jasper e Emmett." Edward me disse. Emmett mergulhou na minha cama, descansando a cabeça no meu travesseiro e sorrindo para mim.

"Nada de santuário para o seu homem? Estou chocado e consternado".

"Deixo o santuário para você. Eu tenho a coisa real." Edward sorriu enquanto Emmett suspirou e enterrou seu rosto no meu travesseiro.

"Isso dói!" Sua mão estendeu sob o meu travesseiro e ele veio sorrindo. "Espere um minuto. O que é isso?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Comovente, você escondeu uma foto de Edward debaixo do meu travesseiro".

"Isto não se parece com o nosso amado Hanes Her Way*****." Olhei para Edward, que suspirou.

_*Hanes Her Way: é uma marca de roupas íntimas femininas._

"Eles me convenceram a fazer a linha de roupas íntimas." Alice soltou um grito triunfante do armário e eu fiz uma careta. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria.

"O que seja, Emmett, nós sabemos que eu não coloquei isso lá".

"É o desejo verdadeiro do seu coração." Ele virou a foto ao redor e havia uma foto de Emmett, sorrindo para a câmera com um sorriso idêntico ao que ele tinha em seu rosto atualmente, covinhas piscando maliciosamente. Peguei a imagem da sua mão enquanto ele uivava de tanto rir.

"Você vai parar de ser uma praga e esvaziar as mesinhas de cabeceira?"

Emmett suspirou dramaticamente e abriu a gaveta mais próxima dele. "Ninguém tem um senso de humor. Eu realmente preciso encontrar novos amigos que... bem, bem, o que temos aqui?" Oh Jesus, o que agora? Eu não tinha deixado nada constrangedor lá, como preservativos, ou algo assim, eu tinha? Afastei-me da mesa e olhei para ele. Ele estava segurando um enorme vibrador preto, cerca de 35 centímetros de comprimento. Jasper estava no meu chão, sufocando a risada. Alice até enfiou a cabeça para fora do armário e se juntou a ele. Edward estava conseguindo, bravamente, não rir.

"Você realmente encontrou algo maior!" Jasper gritou, o que finalmente fez Edward se perder, embora ele estivesse cobrindo seu lixo de erguer os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou enfiar essa coisa na sua bunda." Eu gritei, correndo para Emmett, que se levantou e o segurou sobre a sua cabeça, saindo do meu caminho. Eu pulei em suas costas e ele carregou-me ao redor do quarto, perplexo pelo meu espancamento em suas costas.

"Sério, Bella, se Edward é tão grande como o provável gay Aranha Marrom diz que ele é, e você está usando isso, eu me preocupo com a sua saúde. Não pode ser bom para você se esticar tanto e, honestamente, Edward não terá nenhum divertimento se você ficar muito grande lá em baixo".

"Eu estou absolutamente dizendo a Rose que você está falando de mim, lá em baixo!" Eu gritei, pegando o meu telefone. Emmett tentou me agarrar, mas eu segurei em suas costas com força enquanto tentava discar para ela.

"Lá em baixo onde?" Uma voz falou lentamente da minha porta. Emmett ficou imóvel, Jasper parou de uivar, Edward congelou, tendo caminhado em minha direção para me desalojar, ou me ajudar, eu não tinha certeza, e Alice se abaixou de volta para o armário rapidamente. Lá estava Rose, inclinando-se contra a minha porta, em jeans desbotado coberto de graxa, uma camiseta preta e uma carranca em seu rosto.

"Uhhhh..." Eu não tinha certeza que eu queria dizer a ela agora.

Os olhos lavanda de Rose varreram o quarto, visualizando o que era, sem dúvida, uma visão bastante aleatória. Edward estava cerca de 30 cm de mim, suas mãos estendidas em minha direção, eu estava nas costas de Emmett, Jasper estava de quatro no chão e Alice estava, bem, Alice estava escondida no armário.

"Vocês estão tendo uma orgia sem mim? Jasper, devo dizer, se você pode tomar aquilo na sua bunda, você é mais duro do que parece".

"Ei! Eu não estou! Ei!" Jasper ficou de pé, o rosto vermelho e cuspindo enquanto tentava negar que o vibrador era para ele.

Rose atravessou o quarto e colocou a mão na frente de Emmett. Ele entregou a ela o brinquedo sem palavras, olhando-a com olhos desconfiados. Tentei deslizar para baixo das suas costas, mas ele segurou minhas pernas com força, provavelmente pensando que ela não bateria nele se eu estivesse em perigo. Eu não tinha tanta certeza, no entanto.

"É para isso que você foi ao sex shop?" Eu não podia decifrar o tom de Rose.

"Hum, sim, mas..."

Ela bateu na mão direita dele com o vibrador e ele gritou, saltando para trás. "Que diabos, Rosie? Foi apenas por diversão".

"Eu pensei que você fosse comprar alguma coisa pra mim, seu idiota. Eu certamente não usarei isso." Ela inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu lentamente. "A não ser, é claro, que eu o use em você. Sua bunda é grande o suficiente..." Todos, exceto Emmett, começaram a rir.

"Não é! Eu venho fazendo esses exercícios que Riley me ensinou! Eu sou apertado! Você não poderia fazer caber um dedo ali e muito menos essa coisa".

"Como você sabe, Emmett? Você tem tentado?" Eu perguntei. Ele soltou um 'humph' e puxou meus braços do seu pescoço, deixando-me sair dele finalmente. Eu corri para Edward e ele passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Você pode saber sem saber." Ele respondeu, irritado. Rose apenas sorriu e caminhou até a minha porta, onde ela tinha uma caixa de ferramentas vermelha. Ela jogou o vibrador nela e virou-se para o resto de nós.

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Coisas do banheiro?" Eu sugeri. Ela sorriu e passou por mim, dando-me um tapinha brincalhão nas costas enquanto passava. Graças a Deus, ela não estava irritada.

"Nós não usaremos aquilo em mim." Emmett resmungou quando ele começou a vasculhar minha mesinha de cabeceira.

"Veremos." Foi a resposta do banheiro. Ele empalideceu e correu para a caixa de ferramentas. "E não se atreva a colocar as patas nas minhas coisas." O rosto de Emmett caiu comicamente, mas ele deixou a maldita coisa onde Rose tinha colocado.

"Isso é o que você recebe." Eu disse a ele. Ele franziu a testa para mim, mas não disse uma palavra.

Edward beijou meu rosto. "Vamos nos apressar e cair fora daqui antes que ela decida ensiná-lo fisicamente a lição." Eu ri e corri de volta para a minha cômoda. Quanto mais cedo nós saíssesmo daqui, mais cedo poderíamos ir para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Bem meninas... ai está mais um capítulo. A Ju correu e conseguiu traduzir o capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas é super complicado traduzir assim correndo e todas estamos em semanas corridas! Essa semana tentaremos voltar ao "cronograma"._

_Beijos e até daqui a pouco em "A Submissa".  
><em>

_Nos mandem amor e carinho, pq estamos precisando! Hahahahahaha  
><em>


	33. Capítulo 31 – Ganhando terreno

**Capítulo 31 – Ganhando terreno**

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Lary Reeden<em>

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

"Eu acho que é tudo." Coloquei o último dos livros de Bella nas novas estantes que eu tinha comprado esta tarde e olhei para ela. Ela estava sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas, olhando algumas fotos que ela tinha trazido com ela. Sorri para uma dela e Alice deitadas no chão do seu quarto no dormitório. Elas eram tão jovens e bonitas. Eu desejava tê-la conhecido ela nessa época. Espantava-me pensar que eu estive no mesmo estádio que ela um par de vezes. Ela tinha me visto jogar e eu não sabia que ela existia. Claro, eu chutei a bunda do time dela em ambas as vezes, então talvez tenha sido melhor eu não tê-la conhecido naquela época. Eu a tinha agora, e isso era tudo que importava.

"Bom." Ela murmurou distraidamente, tirando outra foto, desta vez dos seus pais. Ela era um cruzamento entre ambos, as cores do pai e a beleza da sua mãe. Falando de...

"Ei, quando você vai ligar para os seus pais e contar a eles que você está vivendo aqui?"

Ela desviou os olhos da foto e fez uma careta para mim. "Logo, eu suponho. Talvez depois do dia de Ação de Graças".

Eu ri enquanto rastejei até ela e me enrolei em volta dela por trás. "Não estamos muito ansiosos, estamos?" Beijei o lado do seu pescoço e ela soltou um gemido suave, suas mãos apertando a foto que ela segurava.

"Bem, hmmm, isso é bom. Você sabe que meu pai não ficará feliz".

Sorri contra o pescoço dela enquanto eu corria minha língua ao longo dele. "Seus pais me amam. Ele me conhecerá e eu o ganharei com o meu humor e charme e tudo ficará bem".

Ela se virou e deu-me um olhar incrédulo. "Ele chama você de inimigo".

Ele chamava. Era incrível. "Isso é só porque eu chuto a bunda do time dele em uma base regular. Agora que a filha dele está morando comigo, ele terá que começar a torcer por mim." Belisquei seu queixo e a puxei contra mim.

"Sua lógica é falha." Ela me disse secamente, mas depois ela me beijou, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava beijando a minha namorada em nossa casa. Talvez nós devêssemos ter a nossa primeira relação sexual como um casal vivendo juntos aqui na biblioteca. Seria uma boa maneira de comemorar o fato de estarmos vivendo juntos. Nós finalmente expulsamos os outros com os nossos agradecimentos e garantias de que não precisávamos de ajuda para colocar tudo no lugar.

Bella se separou de mim e voltou para a caixa. "Você sabe, nós temos tempo de sobra para organizar. Eu acho que nós devemos comemorar." Deslizei minhas mãos até sua bunda e apertei sugestivamente.

Ela riu e me deu uma cotovelada no estômago, que não doeu. "Nós vamos, mais tarde. Agora, eu estou morrendo de fome. Você tem alguma coisa na geladeira, ou precisamos pedir?"

"É _nós_ temos alguma coisa na geladeira e uh, não muita coisa. Alguns ovos e queijo, eu acho? Quer uma omelete?" Ela gemeu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso pegar os cardápios".

Eu comecei a levantar e ela riu. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu mais forte, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Que diabos, Bella?" O que era tão divertido sobre pedir o jantar?

"Desculpe." Ela engasgou, estendendo a mão. Eu a puxei até ficar de pé e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, observando-a enquanto ela respirava fundo várias vezes.

"Você está calma agora?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você vai me dizer o que é tão engraçado?" Emmett tinha escondido lubrificante em sua caixa de fotos? Isso não passaria por ele. Ele murmurou algo sobre Rose não saber tudo e entrou de volta no quarto de Bella quando o resto de nós estava levando algumas caixas até o carro. Só Deus sabia o que ele tinha feito, ou escondido.

Bella sorriu e abraçou-me. "Só me ocorreu que aqui estou eu, morando com você, e nós nunca realmente saímos em um encontro".

Isso era... porra, isso era verdade. "Oh, querida, eu sinto muito." Ela estava certa. Nós havíamos passado toneladas de tempo na minha casa e na dela, mas a única vez que saímos tinha sido naquela tentativa desastrosa no supermercado. Inferno, eu até disse a ela que a levaria para sair em um encontro e eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre isso, em vez disso, avançando para o que eu realmente queria, que era tê-la comigo para sempre.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Não se desculpe. Somos simplesmente nós. Nós não temos exatamente a relação mais normal do mundo, mas eu não acho que isso seja possível com você." Eu fiz uma careta. Eu estive em encontros com outras mulheres na minha vida, mulheres que não significaram nada em comparação a Bella. Isso era inaceitável.

"Nós podemos fazer isso normal. Eu acredito que devo a você um encontro. Você está com fome, eu estou com fome, vamos sair".

Bella afastou seu cabelo suado do seu rosto. "Eu não estou pronta para ir a um restaurante chique, Edward. Estou nojenta. As pessoas no Taco Bell achariam que eu estou horrível. Eu preciso de um banho e uma pizza. Nós sairemos um outro dia. E não pense que eu mencionei isso porque eu quero que você me leve para sair. Estou muito feliz de estar aqui, com você".

Talvez ela estivesse, talvez ambos estivéssemos. Estar aqui, no entanto, era um hábito confortável. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu tinha vergonha de ser visto com ela e eu não queria que o nosso apartamento se tornasse obsoleto antes mesmo de vivermos juntos por um mês.

"Eu não disse nada sobre um restaurante chique. Tome um banho, coloque um jeans e uma camiseta e vamos comer, e nos divertir um pouco. Eu quero exibir a minha garota".

Bella franziu o nariz adoravelmente. "Ninguém nem sequer vai me notar." Ela resmungou.

Eu a parei antes que ela pudesse se afastar de mim. "Isso não é verdade. Você é absolutamente linda, mesmo agora, com shorts e minha camisa. Eu teria que arremessar os homens para longe de você." Como Dan Mullen. Eu desejei.

Ela bufou. "Você é ridículo. Você lembra o que aconteceu no supermercado? Era como se eu nem estivesse lá".

"Bella, eu sabia que você estava lá. Você era tudo o que eu via. Você é tudo que eu sempre vejo." Por que ela não entendia isso? Eu poderia entrar em uma sala cheia de mulheres nuas e elas não teriam a menor importância.

Seus olhos escureceram e ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e me beijou forte. "Eu amo que você veja. Mas eu vejo e isso é uma droga. Eu me acostumarei a isso, eventualmente." Eu odiava a resignação que ouvi na voz dela. Ela não deveria ter que se acostumar a ser tratada como se não estivesse ali e eu faria o meu melhor para que ela não tivesse.

"Você não terá que fazer isso, eu juro." Eu esperava que ela ouvisse o quanto eu estava falando sério. "Agora, por favor, saia comigo esta noite? Nós não ficaremos até tarde, eu tenho treino bem cedo. Eu realmente quero corrigir essa coisa de encontro, antes de passarmos a primeira noite aqui." Era de vital importância que eu fizesse isso certo.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é importante para você, hein?"

"É." Eu era um namorado de merda, não a levando para sair, fazendo-a se sentir como se estivesse tudo bem para nós se esconder do mundo, apressando-a para viver comigo para que eu pudesse segurá-la para sempre.

"Tudo bem, então nós podemos sair. Vou tomar um banho. Você vem?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Se eu for, nós dois sabemos que nunca sairemos".

Ela sorriu melancolicamente. "Por mim tudo bem".

"Em qualquer outra noite, eu também acharia isso bom. Mas hoje eu levarei minha namorada para sair em nosso primeiro encontro público. Será divertido, Bella. Eu prometo." Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso e afastou-se dos meus braços para ir para o quarto. Peguei meu celular e procurei as informações que eu precisava. Bella desfrutaria desta noite.

**xoxoxoxox**

Voltei para o quarto e vesti um jeans e uma camisa pólo verde. Eu mantive a minha palavra e deixei Bella tomar banho sozinha, optando por usar o outro banheiro para tomar banho, embora fosse difícil, sabendo que ela estava nua a apenas dois cômodos de distância.

Ela estava em frente ao espelho, colocando o pingente de coração eu tinha dado a ela. Ela usava um vestido de verão azul claro e era absolutamente a mulher mais bonita sem esforço que eu já vi. Ela não estava usando maquiagem, pelo que eu percebi, e seu cabelo estava solto, correndo sobre os seus ombros quase nus, já que o vestido tinha alças bem finas. Suas pernas sexy estavam em exposição e ela usava sandálias marrons que exibiam seus bonitos dedinhos. Eu lhe disse que ela poderia usar jeans, mas eu estava feliz por ela não ter me escutado.

"Você está deslumbrante." Deslizei meus braços ao redor dela e ela sorriu para mim no espelho.

"É informal, mas, ainda assim..."

"Linda." Eu terminei por ela, beijando seu ombro direito. Seu sorriso ficou mais largo e eu sorri para ela. Ela se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Você é aquele que está lindo, mas isso não é novidade." Eu ri e peguei minha carteira e chaves, colocando-os no bolso e esticando a mão para ela.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ela enlaçou seus dedos com os meus e eu a levei para fora do quarto. "Pensei em fazer algo simples como jantar e cinema." Tudo em um só local. Eu esperava que ela gostasse. Este lugar era bem novo, mas eu achei que era bom para um primeiro encontro. Eu não podia acreditar que era o nosso primeiro encontro público. Ridículo, realmente.

"Sim, eu estou..." Bella parou quando seu telefone tocou. Ela o tirou da sua bolsa e franziu a testa. "Meus pais".

Ha! "Você vai atender?"

Ela suspirou, mas atendeu. "Olá".

"Sim, mãe. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para falar agora porque Edward e eu estamos saindo." Ela parou e revirou os olhos. "Jantar e um filme." Eu ri da expressão irritada no rosto dela. "Não, eu não sei o que vamos ver. Edward planejou a coisa toda." Ela bateu o pé. "Sim, ele é muito doce, mãe." Em seguida, ela engasgou. Observá-la falar com a sua mãe era melhor do que qualquer filme. "Não, eu não direi o que ele está vestindo!" Eu me perdi então. O fascínio da sua mãe comigo e a irritação de Bella sobre isso sempre me faziam rir incontrolavelmente.

"O que você quer dizer com, por que não? Você sabe que você é casada, certo? E que ele é _meu_ namorado. Não é apropriado que você pergunte o que ele está usando como se você estivesse fantasiando sobre ele. Isso é nojento, mãe!" Bella estava ficando tão agitada, e eu não conseguia parar de rir, embora ela estivesse me encarando enquanto gritava para a sua mãe.

"Ele não é só um cara! Ele é o homem que eu amo! Estamos vivendo juntos, pelo amor de Deus, e você está agindo como se ele fosse algum modelo sem nome, ou algo assim!" Eu parei de rir e Bella parou de gritar enquanto seus olhos arregalaram. Tanto para esperar até após o dia de Ação de Graças.

"Uh, o que? Sim, quero dizer, não, quero dizer, sim." Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Sim, eu vim morar com ele. Hoje, na verdade." Outra pausa. "Sim, eu diria a você, eu só estava esperando até depois do dia de Ação de Graças, ou algum outro momento. Talvez no Natal para o papai não matá-lo quando nós visitarmos." Eu estremeci. Eu realmente teria que subornar o pai dela de forma convincente no Natal. Talvez eu devesse comprar-lhe algo do Seahawks. Eles realmente venderiam algo para mim?

"Oh, não, não faça isso! Mãe! Merda." Bella amaldiçoou e colocou seu telefone no viva-voz. "Ela está chamando meu pai. Ela acha que se dermos a notícia a ele juntos, ele aceitará melhor." Tentei aparecer despreocupado quando a puxei contra mim. Espero que ela tenha acreditado.

"O que você quer dizer com ela quer me contar uma coisa? Ela está grávida? Se ela estiver grávida, eu vou para o Arizona e atiro naquele menino bem no meio dos olhos." Eu me mexi nervosamente, mesmo que ele estivesse longe de mim neste momento. Talvez eu devesse ver sobre reforçar a segurança. Não poderia machucar. "Olá?" Charlie rosnou ao telefone.

Bella se encostou ao meu lado e falou. "Olá, papai".

"Não me venha com papai. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. Sua mãe está vibrando como se alguém tivesse dito a ela que Brad Pitt estava vindo para Forks. Se você está me tornando um avô antes de eu fazer 50, eu vou transformar seu homem em um eunuco".

Bella suspirou. "Eu não estou grávida, pai".

"Bom. Isso é muito bom, Bella. Agora, o que você tem a dizer que eu não vou gostar? Não me diga que você já vai se casar. Você mal conhece esse cara".

"Oh, Charlie, cale-se! Ela não vai se casar, ainda. Eu vi isso nas cartas, no entanto. Eles casarão em menos de dois anos." Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca, completamente mortificada, e eu ri.

"Eu espero que sim, Sra. Swan." Pelo menos um dos pais me aprovava, talvez um pouco demais, mas eu aceitaria isso.

"Bem, olá, Edward. E parabéns! Diga-me, o seu apartamento é decorado segundo as regras do feng shui? Porque é muito importante que Bella esteja centrada. Ela é uma pessoa cautelosa por natureza, e como você a convenceu a já ir morar com você está além de mim".

Houve uma batida silenciosa e, em seguida, um "O QUÊ?" trovejou em todos os nossos ouvidos. Bella mordeu seu lábio e se agarrou a mim como se seu pai fosse rastejar através do telefone e arrancá-la de volta para Washington. Eu estava meio preocupado com isso e apertei minha mão sobre ela.

"Bella está morando comigo, Chefe Swan. Acabamos de trazer as coisas dela hoje".

"Bella, isso é verdade?" Ela balançou a cabeça e eu apertei sua cintura.

"Seu pai não pode ver você, querida".

"Sim, pai, eu vim morar com Edward." Ela forneceu baixinho.

"Você está vivendo com o inimigo? O que há de errado com você? Você tem muito da sua mãe em você, sua cabeça se vira por um rosto bonito".

"Não há nada de errado com um rosto bonito, querido." Renée interrompeu.

"Oh, eu sei que você não tem nenhum problema com o rosto dele. Eu vi o seu celular. Ela tem aquela foto de filhote de cachorro do seu namorado como papel de parede, Bella".

"Isso não é verdade! Eu tenho a foto de Edward e Bella como sinal para o toque dela. Edward e o cachorro são o meu papel de parede." Eu não sabia se ria ou corria. Eu me segurei para não rir, porque correr exigiria deixar Bella e isso não era uma opção.

"Deus, mãe." Bella murmurou.

"O quê? Eu só estou orgulhosa de você por pegar um homem quente. Eu tenho que mostrar às mulheres em minhas aulas exatamente o quanto minha filha foi bem para si mesma, não tenho? Edward, você não se importa, não é?"

"Uh, não?" Eu meio que me importava, mas eu certamente não a irritaria dizendo-lhe isso. Bella riu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Em outras palavras, ele se importa, mas ele tem medo de dizer isso".

"Oh, por favor, Bella, é apenas uma foto." Renée protestou.

"Humph. Eu não sei o que você fez para as minhas garotas, Cullen, mas eu não gosto disso".

"Desculpe, Chefe Swan. Eu não tentei fazer nada".

"Claro que não. Você não tentou levar minha filha para morar com você? Ela simplesmente decidiu? Ela apareceu na sua porta com as malas, não é? Eu não a criei para ser tão rude e arrogante. Você está dizendo que eu a criei de forma errada, Cullen?"

Oh, merda. "Claro que não! Bella é perfeita, senhor. Ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci e eu seria um tolo em deixá-la ir embora, então eu pedi a ela para se mudar assim que eu achei que ela diria que sim".

"Então você acha que pode simplesmente viver em pecado com ela indefinidamente? Ela simplesmente será sua pequena amante em casa e na estrada você terá uma garota em cada cidade em que você joga?"

Isso foi fodidamente insultante. "Absolutamente não. Bella vai a cada cidade que eu jogo, e eu amo tê-la lá. Ela é tudo que eu sempre vou querer. E eu planejo totalmente me casar com ela uma vez que ela estiver pronta para isso. Sua esposa disse menos de dois anos, então eu estou imaginando algo perto disso".

Bella ofegou e eu sorri para ela. "O quê? Você sabe que eu quero casar com você. Eu já disso isso a você antes. Minha mãe disse a você. Alice e Rose dizem a você. Preciso ficar em um joelho e provar isso?" Eu totalmente ficaria, mesmo que este dificilmente fosse o momento, ou o lugar, e eu não tivesse um anel, ou algo assim, ainda.

"Edward!" Ela guinchou ao mesmo tempo em que Renée gritou "Sim!" e Charlie gritou "Não!" Esta família me enlouqueceria.

"Isso é o suficiente, menino! Se você conseguiu que ela morasse com você, não a force para mais nada. Bella, eu acho que é hora de você vir para casa para uma visita. Posso arrumar uma entrevista para você com o _The Times._ Você pode cobrir o Seahawks, o que será muito melhor do que cobrir o Cardinals. E eu descobri uma coisa interessante. Você sabia que JP Losman é solteiro?"

Eu comecei a rir tanto que eu não conseguia respirar. JP Losman? Essa foi boa. "Bella provavelmente poderia jogar um passe melhor do que Losman." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Você está dizendo que não é sexy que uma garota possa jogar, Cullen? Eu direi a você que eu ensinei a minha filha como jogar uma espiral perfeita. Se você não aprecia isso sobre ela, então você não a merece".

Caramba, o homem se irritava por tudo. "Eu não estou dizendo que não é sexy. É quente como o inferno. Eu amo o conhecimento de Bella sobre futebol. Se você é responsável por isso, muito obrigado. Eu duvido que tivéssemos ficado juntos se ela não amasse o esporte e me deixasse surpreso quando ela falou sobre isso".

Charlie bufou. "Então você está dizendo que isso é tudo culpa minha?"

"Pai! A culpa não é de ninguém. Eu amo Edward e ele me ama. Nós estamos vivendo juntos. Você não tem que gostar, mas você tem que aceitar. Agora, se você nos dá licença, nós sairemos em um encontro. E eu não quero, nem nunca vou, sair com JP Losman, ou qualquer outro Seahawk".

"Maldição, Bella, você realmente sabe como apunhalar o seu pai no coração".

"Desculpa, pai, mas é Edward, ou nada, para mim. Você quer que eu entre para um convento e nunca lhe dê netos, nem mesmo depois que você tiver mais de 50 e isso de repente seja aceitável em sua mente?" Bella piscou para mim e eu sorri para ela. Eu amava ouvi-la falando sobre crianças, nossos filhos.

"Certo, Bella. Cullen, é melhor você se comportar e é melhor você não machucar ou pressionar minha filha".

"Eu não pensaria nisso, senhor".

"Claro que não." Eu ri baixinho.

"Nós vamos sair agora, pai. Falo com você depois".

"Malditamente certo que falará".

"Tchau, Bella! Tchau, Edward! Eu precisarei do seu endereço para que eu possa enviar-lhes algumas pedras espirituais para produzir energia positiva para a próxima vez que meu marido gritar com vocês. Eu praticamente posso ver o vermelho em suas auras pelo telefone".

"Mãe, pela última vez, você não pode ver nossas auras pelo telefone".

"Por favor, Bella, eu sei o que eu vejo!"

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Sim, mãe. Nós temos que ir agora. Tchau, pai".

"Tchau, Bella. Tchau, Cullen. Espero que você não machuque acidentalmente seu braço neste fim de semana." Seu tom indicava que ele esperava exatamente o contrário.

"Mesmo que eu machuque, eu ainda posso vencer o Hawks".

"Por que você..." Bella desligou o telefone rapidamente.

"Você desligou na cara do seu pai." Eu disse surpreso enquanto a dirigia de volta para a porta da frente.

"Você o irritou dizendo que você poderia vencer o time dele com um braço." Ela respondeu, cutucou o meu lado.

"Bem, eu provavelmente poderia." Eu não sou realmente ambidestro, mas eu posso realmente jogar com a minha esquerda. Não muito bem, mas eu não tinha a necessidade de jogar tão bem, tendo como colegas de equipe Fitz e Jas.

Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha. "Talvez sim, mas você não tinha que dizer isso a ele".

"Ele gostará de mim, Bella. Um dia, ele gostará de mim".

Ela sorriu enquanto eu fechava a porta. "Se você assinar com o Seahawks, ele vai amá-lo".

Eu ri. "Eu acho que ficarei aqui, se estiver tudo bem com você".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Aqui é o nosso lar." Sim, era. O lugar que me trouxe essa mulher incrível.

"Vamos, antes que o filme comece." Eu a levei até o elevador e a puxei contra o meu enquanto esperávamos. "Eu quis dizer cada palavra que eu disse, você sabe".

Ela olhou para mim e levantou a mão para traçar o lado do meu rosto. "Eu sei. Menos de dois anos, hein?"

Sorri para ela. "Está nas cartas, afinal".

"Estou ansiosa por isso. Eu sempre fui boa nas cartas." Finalmente, uma resposta positiva ao falar de casamento.

"Eu também, querida." O elevador chegou e nós entramos. "Vamos ser um casal normal pelo menos uma vez".

Ela sorriu com satisfação. "Veremos." E nós veríamos.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Então, onde estamos indo?" Bella perguntou pela quinta vez desde que entramos no carro. Eu dei de ombros e liguei o rádio. Ela bateu na minha mão e desligou. "Vai, Edward. Você disse jantar e cinema, mas nós realmente temos tempo para isso hoje à noite? Já são quase 20hs".

"Nós temos tempo, confie em mim." Virei à esquerda para a Scottsdale Road e desacelerei o carro para entrar no estacionamento iPic, parando perto do manobrista. Bella soltou um suspiro e se virou para me olhar.

"iPic? Este lugar é novo!"

Eu saí do carro e dei a volta e abri a porta para ela antes que o manobrista pudesse. "Sim, eu queria vir aqui e não consegui pensar em um lugar melhor para ter o nosso primeiro encontro. Bem, nosso primeiro encontro fora de casa, de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que nosso primeiro encontro real foi muito bom, na verdade." Entreguei minhas chaves ao manobrista e peguei o comprovante.

Bella sorriu suavemente e beijou minha bochecha. "Sim, foi." Minha mente lembrou de alimentá-la com bolo de chocolate lava e eu senti Zeus começar a acordar. Não é a hora, amigo. Enlacei meus dedos com os de Bella e a levei para a entrada. Passamos por um grupo de cerca de dez pessoas e a conversa deles parou abruptamente quando passamos por eles. Eu coloquei a minha melhor cara de "não se aproxime" e andei um pouco mais rápido.

As portas se abriram como se por magia e um homem em um terno bege caminhou até nós. "Sr. Cullen! Estamos emocionados por você poder se juntar a nós esta noite. Eu sou Benjamin Amun e sou o gerente aqui na iPic." Soltei a mão de Bella para cumprimentar a dele, e depois envolvi meu braço em torno da cintura dela.

"Obrigado. Está tudo arrumado?"

"Sim, senhor, conforme especificado." Bella olhou para mim com curiosidade e eu apenas sorri.

"Posso levá-los em um tour rápido, ou vocês querem se sentar?"

"O que você acha, Bella?"

Bella franziu o nariz e então tomou sua decisão. "Um tour está bem".

"Como quiser, Srta. Bella." Ele nos levou através da porta de entrada e em direção ao salão de espera, onde o bar estava localizado. Era elegante e moderno, cadeiras escuras, um balcão de madeira extravagante com uma TV gigante. Havia pessoas reunidas em torno dele bebendo e conversando.

"Este é o Salt, o nosso bar caseiro. Nós o chamamos assim porque usamos muitos tipos diferentes de sais para realçar o sabor das nossas bebidas. Vocês gostariam de algo?"

Olhei para Bella, que parecia bastante impressionada com o lugar. Tão impressionada que ela nem percebeu a maneira como as pessoas estavam olhando para nós. Isso era exatamente o que eu queria para ela, no entanto.

"Hum, talvez uma margarita de morango?" Ela perguntou. Benjamin fez um gesto e uma garçonete apareceu imediatamente ao nosso lado, seus olhos me encarando de cima para baixo avidamente.

"Uma margarita de morango e..." Ele olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Apenas água para mim, eu estou dirigindo." Ela parou por um momento, ainda olhando, e Benjamim limpou sua garganta.

"Isso é tudo, Maggie. Leve as bebidas para a mesa deles." A loira saiu, olhando para mim por cima do seu ombro. Bella balançou a cabeça e eu a puxei contra mim.

"Nós continuaremos com o nosso tour, se vocês quiserem?" Eu balancei a cabeça e nós o seguimos para longe do bar. Houve vários gritos do meu nome enquanto passamos pela multidão, mas eu fingi não perceber. "Este é o nosso restaurante. Nós entregaremos diretamente na sua mesa, conforme especificado." O restaurante era tão elegante quanto o resto do lugar, e a comida cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Outro gesto e um garçom apareceu, nos entregando um cardápio.

Bella olhou para o cardápio e, em seguida, de volta para mim. "Acho que o kebab de frango shish é provavelmente a coisa mais fácil para comer no escuro".

Eu ri e pedi o mesmo. "E nós queremos morangos cobertos de chocolate." Bella soltou um guinchinho e eu sorri para ela. Minha garota e chocolate eram os meus dois sabores favoritos no mundo e ela sabia disso.

Benjamin disse ao garçom onde eram os nossos lugares e nos levou para o cinema. "Conforme solicitado, as duas últimas fileiras são suas".

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Duas fileiras? Estamos tendo uma festa?"

Eu sorri e me curvei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Uma festa privada para dois, querida." Seus olhos arregalaram e eu ri enquanto Benjamin nos guiava para as duas últimas fileiras.

"Os assentos são reclináveis e nós oferecemos travesseiros e cobertores, se vocês quiserem?" Benjamin fez uma pausa ao lado de uma mesa cheia de cobertores marrons macios e travesseiros.

"Apenas um cobertor." Eu disse a ele. Bella me olhou, mas não discutiu, e nós subimos as escadas para as duas últimas fileiras. Deslizei meu cartão platina para Benjamin e ele o embolsou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Vocês podem escolher o lugar." Ele nos disse. Levei Bella para a última fileira, longe no canto. Sentei ao lado da parede, o que não me escondia completamente de enxergar, mas tornava um pouco mais difícil olhar para mim. Já havia um certo número de pessoas esticando seus pescoços para ver se eu estava realmente ali, mas ninguém até agora havia se aproximado. Bella sentou ao meu lado e alisou seu vestido sobre as suas pernas sexy.

Benjamin fez um gesto para um porteiro que estava na parte inferior da segunda fileira vazia. Eu não tinha solicitado nenhum tipo de segurança pessoal, mas parecia que eu teria um e eu não poderia dizer que sentia muito sobre isso. Bella afundou em seu assento reclinável e pegou o cobertor de Benjamin.

"Sua comida será servida em breve e parece que suas bebidas já estão aqui." Com certeza, a garçonete estava vindo em nossa direção com nossas bebidas. Eu puxei a minha bandeja e Bella fez o mesmo. A garçonete me fodeu com os olhos novamente enquanto estabelecia a garrafa de água na minha frente, juntamente com um copo de gelo. Ela mal olhou para Bella, mas colocou sua bebida na frente dela. Bella riu silenciosamente e eu deslizei meu braço em volta dela, olhando para a garçonete. Ela finalmente desviou o olhar de mim quando Benjamin a agradeceu por trazer as bebidas e disse a ela que isso era tudo. Ela lançou-me um sorriso sensual e afastou-se com Benjamin, balançando seus quadris de uma forma que tentava ser sedutora. Bella riu um pouco mais alto quando viu isso.

"Não é engraçado." Eu silvei para ela.

"Sim, é. Dê uma olhada em seu guardanapo, amável menino".

Merda. Por favor, diga-me que ela não fez isso. Peguei meu copo e, claro, lá estava o nome de Maggie em um coração, junto com um número de telefone. Amassei o papel e quase o joguei no chão, mas Bella agarrou minha mão e o pegou de mim.

"Nada como um pouco de simetria." Ela me disse.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Ela riu enquanto alisava o guardanapo e o colocava em sua bolsa. "Isso simplesmente me lembra da noite em que nos conhecemos." Eu gemi e ela riu e me cutucou no lado. "Pelo menos desta vez eu não estou ameaçando expô-lo à imprensa".

"Isso é porque você é da imprensa e você estará se expondo também".

Ela riu. "Verdade. E eu prefiro que você não seja exposto a qualquer pessoa além de mim." Eu sorri lascivamente para ela e ela bateu na minha perna. "Pare de ser um pervertido".

Eu nunca pararia de fazer isso, e nós dois sabíamos que ela não quereria que eu parasse. "O que você está fazendo com o guardanapo?"

"Guardando para a posteridade, para lembrar de quando nos conhecemos e do nosso primeiro encontro." Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Isso, ou eu darei para Emmett e direi para ele se divertir." Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Estamos vingativos, hein?"

"Ei, eu tive que suportar mais do que meia dúzia de mulheres agindo como se eu nem estivesse ali. Talvez se eu soltar Emmett em cima de todas elas, eventualmente elas pararão de vir atrás do meu homem".

Inclinei seu rosto para cima em direção ao meu e a beijei suavemente. "Ninguém ficará entre nós, Bella. Eu não deixarei".

Ela sorriu e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu posso ver isso. Você simplesmente comprará uma sala de cinema inteira se necessário".

"Se você quiser uma, você terá uma." Ela riu e beijou-me novamente. Um garçom se aproximou e colocou nosso frango em nossas bandejas. "Com, assim você pode ter seus morangos. Você pode trazê-los exatamente antes do filme começar?" O garçom assentiu e voltou para a cozinha.

Bella pegou o frango e deu uma mordida. "Oh, tão bom!" Ela murmurou quando terminou de mastigar. Eu mastiguei também, percebendo o quanto eu realmente estava faminto. Tinha sido um longo dia e era bom sentar na poltrona reclinável, comer e beber e apenas passar algum tempo com a minha garota. Eu inalei minha comida e Bella terminou exatamente um minuto depois de mim.

"Você estava com fome." Ela riu e acenou, tomando um gole da sua margarita.

"Estava bom. Então eu estava. Você quer um gole?" Ela estendeu seu copo para mim e tomei um pouco da sua bebida. Tinha a quantidade perfeita de doce e salgado.

"Muito bom." Bella se inclinou e beijou-me, passando a língua sobre os meus lábios. Eu abri minha boca e sua língua deslizou para dentro para encontrar a minha.

"Mmm, sim, é." Ela quebrou nosso beijo, dando-me um sorriso brega quando se recostou em seu assento. Empurrei o braço do assento para cima entre os nossos dois assentos e a puxei contra o meu peito.

"Pegue o cobertor." Ela o puxou do assento ao seu lado e entregou para mim. Eu o desdobrei e puxei sobre o seu colo, deixando-o cair sobre a minha perna direita também.

"Eu não estou com frio, você sabe." Eu sorri. Não, ela não estava com frio e ela certamente não estaria quando eu terminasse com ela.

"Eu só quero que você mantenha isso assim." Nosso garçom reapareceu com uma bandeja de morangos cobertos de chocolate. Ele o colocou na frente de Bella, que soltou um gemido baixo quando os viu. O gemido foi direto para o meu pau, como sempre, e eu me mexi e puxei o cobertor um pouco mais para cobri-lo.

Estendi a mão e peguei um morango, segurando-o nos lábios de Bella. Ela os abriu e mordeu o morango e Zeus se contraiu com a visão dos lábios dela em volta da fruta. Acalme-se, menino. Bella terminou seu morango com outro gemido baixo que me fez desejar que estivéssemos sozinhos. Ela pegou outro morango e me alimentou e eu tive que segurar o meu próprio gemido quando o sabor explodiu na minha língua. Tão fodidamente bom. Nós precisávamos ter alguns desses em casa, nus. Ou, talvez pudéssemos fazer do nosso jeito, e eu poderia correr o chocolate sobre todo o corpo de Bella e depois pegar um pouco com o morango.

"Edward, você está bem?" Olhei para encontrar Bella me observando com preocupação.

Pego na terra da fantasia, Cullen. "Sim, eu estava apenas imaginando como seria alimentar você, nua".

Bella riu e tomou outro gole da sua margarita. "Isso não acontecerá aqui".

"Inferno, não, mas podemos fazer do nosso jeito em casa. Nus. Esse é o elemento importante".

Ela riu e beijou minha bochecha quando as luzes apagaram. "Nus é sempre um elemento importante para você".

"Você está dizendo que não gosta de ficar nua comigo?" Eu desafiei.

"Você sabe que eu gosto." Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro novamente e eu acariciei seu ombro direito com meus dedos.

"Bom. Eu pretendo tornar isso uma realidade assim que chegarmos em casa".

Bella riu. "Você é muito presunçoso para um primeiro encontro. Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?"

"Minha garota." Eu disse a ela, beijando seu templo.

"Verdade." Os créditos iniciais começaram e Bella relaxou contra mim. "Que filme é esse?"

"Alguns filme com aquele cara de _Se Beber não Case__._ É uma comédia romântica." Eu deveria ganhar pontos por isso, certo? Eu não me importava com o que assistíssemos, eu só queria que ela tivesse um bom tempo e até agora ela parecia estar gostando. Eu veria sobre torná0lo melhor, no entanto.

Bella riu. "Bradley Cooper? Ele é realmente muito bonito." Eu rosnei baixinho e ela beijou minha bochecha. "Não tão quente quanto você. Toda garota neste cinema deseja estar aqui no meu lugar".

"Eu estou com a única pessoa que eu quero." Bella moveu os morangos para o assento ao lado dela e empurrou sua bandeja para fora do caminho, se aconchegando para mais perto de mim e eu apertei mais forte nela. Os créditos de abertura acabaram para o filme começar e as luzes apagaram totalmente. Movi minha mão esquerda para debaixo da coberta e a coloquei na perna de Bella. Eu podia senti-la olhando para mim, mas eu mantive meu rosto para a frente, fingindo estar interessado no par romântico com quem Cooper estava contracenando. Ele sempre seria o Phil de _Se Beber não Case _para mim. Continuei a acariciá-la enquanto ela ficava envolvida com o filme, correndo meus dedos até seu pescoço e de volta para o seu ombro.

Cerca de dez minutos após o começo do filme, deslizei minha mão esquerda pela sua perna, movendo-a sob o seu vestido e tocando levemente na parte interna da sua coxa. Bella respirou fundo, mas não disse nada. Na verdade, ela colocou sua perna esquerda mais perto de mim. Eu ri enquanto movia meus dedos mais para cima, mantendo meus olhos no seu rosto.

"Você não está assistindo ao filme." E la sussurrou, olhando para mim e então voltando para a tela.

"Não, estou assistindo algo muito mais divertido." Movi meus dedos mais para cima, pressionando-os contra a sua calcinha, acariciando o dedo médio ao longo da sua fenda. Bella gemeu e afastou mais suas pernas. Movi meus dedos para dentro da sua calcinha, deslizando-os contra a umidade, beliscando seu clitóris levemente antes de pressionar círculos rápidos contra ele. Bella ofegou e estendeu a mão para debaixo do cobertor, seus dedos empurrando contra os meus, guiando-me exatamente no ritmo que ela queria. Seus quadris empurravam contra a minha mão e não demorou muito para que suas coxas estivessem cerradas em torno de mim, seus dedos cavando no meu braço quando ela gozou silenciosamente, felizmente. Seus gemidos eram apenas para mim.

Bella desmoronou contra mim quando tirei minha mão da sua boceta perfeita e ajeitei seu vestido debaixo do cobertor. "Você é um menino mau, Edward Cullen".

Sorri para ela. "De vez em quando. Eu queria fazer deste um memorável primeiro encontro em público".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você conseguiu".

"Consegui? Você está gostando?" Isso era tudo que eu sempre queria para ela.

"Você acabou de me masturbar em uma sala cheia de centenas de pessoas e ninguém sabe. É claro que eu estou gostando. Isso é ótimo".

Eu ri. "Eu sempre quis fazer isso em um cinema cheio." Ela riu comigo e me beijou. "Desculpe se eu a distraí do filme".

Bella tocou minha bochecha. "Quem precisa de um romance de filme? O nosso real é muito melhor".

"Sim, é." Eu a puxei contra mim e a segurei firmemente. A realidade era muito melhor do que a ficção, especialmente agora que eu tinha Bella na minha vida. Eu a beijei novamente. Eu tinha certeza que nós permaneceríamos dessa maneira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Um ótimo primeiro encontro! Edward, Bradley Cooper, um pouco de diversão sob o cobertor... funciona para mim! E, claro, Charlie e Renée voltaram! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de vê-los novamente, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-los. Foi muito divertido! Na próxima semana, finalmente teremos o dia de Ação de Graças!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Esse dois sempre animando meu dia. Eu já disse o quanto adoro a Renée louca, acho ela muito melhor que a Renée "fria e sem coração" que muitas autoras de fics descrevem. E quando o Edward fala que ele não é realmente ambidestro, se refere aos "ambidestros falsos", eu sou uma, então conheço bem, são pessoas que podem fazer algumas coisas com só com a mão direita, outras só com a esquerda e algumas com as duas mãos, enquanto o ambidestro verdadeiro pode fazer TUDO com as duas mãos, até mesmo escrever._

_Comentem :D_

_**~ Lary Reeden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<br>**_

_Só avisando que** TALVEZ **o cap. da próxima semana atrase, já que ainda não foi traduzido, então, caso atrase mesmo, por favor, tenham paciência e não fiquem perguntando sobre isso em outras fics, ok?! **  
><strong>_


	34. Capítulo 32 – Bandeira da celebração

**Capítulo 32 – Bandeira da celebração**

_Tradutora: Lari Cantanhede_

**# Bella #**

"Você tem certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar?" Perguntei a Esme, que estava zanzando do forno para a geladeira, para o forno e então de volta novamente, usando um daqueles aventais brancos de rufos que, de alguma maneira, consegui estar imaculado, apesar do caos na cozinha. Eu já estaria com aquela coisa coberta de molho de carne, ou sucos, ou qualquer outra coisa até agora.

Ela deu-me um sorriso por cima do ombro enquanto abria a panela fumegante e espiava as batatas dentro. "Claro que não, Bella. Você apenas senta e me faz companhia. Foi realmente muito doce da sua parte vir mais cedo para me ajudar".

Há, era como se eu realmente estivesse ajudando, o que eu não estava. "Os meninos estão no centro de treinamento, Alice está organizando algumas coisas e Rose está mexendo em um carro. Achei que seria bom passar algum tempo com você".

Esme sorriu largamente e acariciou minha mão enquanto passava. "Você é uma boa garota. Estou tão contente que o meu Edward a encontrou. Você já o fez mostrar a você a cozinha dele? É top de linha, mas, naturalmente, o menino nem sequer ferve água nela." Ela balançou sua cabeça tristemente.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Nós contaríamos aos pais dele que estávamos morando juntos em algum momento hoje, mas eu não queria fazer isso sem Edward, embora ele provavelmente não se importasse. Ele ainda estava dando risadinhas sobre a reação dos meus pais. Bem, ele deu risadinhas até que eu o lembrei do fato de que o meu pai pode atirar facilmente nele e sair ileso, sendo um chefe de polícia e tudo. Isto o fez calar a boca. Então, novamente, meu pai não era a verdadeira ameaça. Eu já temia o Natal, imaginando as coisas inapropriadas que minha mãe diria ou faria na presença dele. Se eu pudesse adiar a visita, eu o faria, mas agora que eles sabiam que nós estávamos morando juntos, eu não achava que poderia escapar se eu tentasse. Eles simplesmente apareceriam aqui e nos forçariam a vê-los. Argh.

"Ainda não, mas estou morrendo de vontade de ver." Isso era a verdade, de fato. Eu não tinha encontrado um motivo para abastecer a cozinha quando nós dois estaríamos fora este fim de semana, então estávamos adiando as compras até a próxima semana. Bem, eu estava adiando. Ele não fazia compras, e ponto final. Aquelas mulheres loucas no supermercado poderiam simplesmente lidar comigo, em vez disso.

Esme riu. "Aposto que sim." Ela piscou para mim quando Carlisle entrou na cozinha e a beijou na bochecha antes de pegar uma garrafa de água da geladeira. "Alguns de nós fazem o nosso melhor trabalho na cozinha. Não é mesmo, querido?" Carlisle tinha bebido a sua água e ele começou a sufocar com as palavras dela. Que diabos? Levantei e bati nas costas dele enquanto ele engasgava e tossia.

"Certo." Ele ofegou, seu rosto vermelho brilhante. Ele olhou entre eu e Esme antes de sair o mais rápido possível da cozinha.

"O que diabos foi isso tudo?"

Esme soltou uma risada animada. "Vamos apenas dizer que Carlisle tem um grande afeto por este avental." Ah meu Deus, não. "Certamente pode ficar muito quente na cozinha, você sabe." Eu sabia, oh, como eu sabia. Oh, como eu não queria saber. "Sobretudo quando o forno está ligado durante horas enquanto estou cozinhando um peru gigantesco." Ela me deu o sorrisinho satisfeito do seu filho. Bom Deus, eles tinham transado na cozinha antes de eu chegar aqui. Eu estava sem palavras. Onde estava Edward? Ele precisava estar aqui mudando de assunto por mim. Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentando e parei de me apoiar contra o balcão de granito. E se ela tinha se deitado lá quando ele... pare essa linha de pensamento agora mesmo, Bella!

Tirei o meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem rápida ao homem que tinha trazido esses pais safados para a minha vida. _Ajude-me_.

Esme trouxe uma travessa e vários queijos e biscoitos para mim. "Por que você não arruma esses?" Certo, isso me daria algo para fazer. Abri o pacote de biscoitos e os coloquei em um círculo quando o meu telefone fez soar um bip.

_Que tipo de ajuda você precisa? É do tipo sem roupa?_

Louco. Louco pervertido que claramente saltou do colo dos fornicadores de cozinha. _Ew, estou com a sua mãe, seu pervertido. Sua mamãe que me disso muito claramente que ela e seu pai transaram na cozinha antes de eu chegar aqui._

Há! Tome essa! Se eu tive que ficar mortificada, ele também teria. Empilhei o queijo cheddar depois de começar no pepper jack*****.

_*****Pepper jack: tipo de queijo_

_Isso é muito errado, Bella. Zeus foi se esconder e talvez ele não retorne nunca mais. Espero que você esteja feliz._

Se eu acreditasse que isso era verdade, eu usaria um véu preto e mergulharia em lamentação por um período desconhecido. Talvez anos. Eu seria uma mulher privada e arruinada. Nenhum substituto serviria. Mas eu sabia melhor.

_Isto é uma verdadeira vergonha. E aqui estava eu pensando que nós poderíamos fazer algum exercício esta noite depois deste enorme jantar que teremos. Ah, bem. Eu terei que ir para a esteira, em vez disso._

Eu dei risadinhas silenciosas enquanto abria a bolacha de sal. Esme olhou para mim depois de fechar o forno. O peru lá era enorme. "Meu Deus, o quanto essa coisa é grande?"

Ela riu. "Nove quilos." Meus olhos saltaram com aquela informação. "Claro, este não é o único. Temos um de seis quilos que Carlisle vai assar no quintal".

"Nós estamos cozinhando para a vizinhança inteira?"

Ela sorriu. "Não, somente para Emmett. Este não é o meu primeiro ano o recebendo. Aprendi da forma difícil há três anos. Imaginei que oito quilos era o suficiente para os três meninos, Carlisle e eu. Errado. Não sobrou nada e Emmett estava reclamando sobre estar com fome quando foi embora. Ele…bem, você verá." Oh, ótimo, eu veria o que Emmett tinha para mostrar. Isto significava coisas muito ruins.

Meu telefone apitou novamente. _Não ha necessidade de esteira. Zeus está intacto e eu estou a caminho. É melhor eu não ser assustado pelo resto da vida pelo que eu ouvirei/verei, no entanto._

Eu sorri. _Pobre bebê, eu tirarei sua dor._

Peguei a bela bandeja de queijo e a levei para a sala de estar. Eu tinha feito um bom trabalho com ela. Meu telefone apitou.

_Agora isso soa promissor. Exatamente o que você fará para tirar o meu trauma parental?_

Pensei por um segundo antes de escrever minha resposta. _Ouvi dizer que Emmett come muito, então talvez eu ainda esteja com fome quando formos embora. Eu poderia precisar de algo mais para saciar minha fome._ E eu estava oficialmente fazendo sexo por mensagem com o meu namorado na casa dos seus pais. Eu era tão ruim quanto eles. Então, novamente, ele também .

_Não posso deixar a minha garota ficar com fome, não é? Eu terei certeza que você cumpra sua cota nutritiva do dia._

Revirei meus olhos. _Você é tão humanitário, Edward._

_Você sabe disso, querida. Eu só quero ter certeza de que a sua barriga esteja bem e cheia._

_Eu acho que você está mais interessado em encher a minha boca, Cullen. Você não está me enganando. _Nada como um pequeno boquete para assegurar que um homem esteja propriamente agradecido no Dia de Ação de Graças, certo?

_Eu encherei qualquer parte de você que você desejar, Bella_. Querido Deus, estava ficando quente aqui, ou era só eu?

_É melhor você ter certeza de não comer muito hoje então. Tenho muito para você comer... _"Ele já está chegando, querida?"

Eu dei um pulo, acidentalmente enviei a mensagem e soltei um pequeno grito enquanto girava em volta e encontrava Esme parada atrás de mim. Puta merda, ela sabia o que eu estive escrevendo? Ela perguntou sobre ele estar chegando. Claro que ela não quis dizer…claro que, conhecendo-a, ela poderia pensar isso. Ela provavelmente ficaria feliz de saber que estávamos fazendo sexo por mensagem na sua sala de estar.

"Ele não está chegando ainda!" Eu soltei quando ela me fitou esperançosamente. Oh não, havia um duplo sentido. Eu esperava, pelo amor de Deus, que ela não tivesse pensado o que eu pensei que ela pensou.

Os lábios de Esme contraíram e eu sabia que as minhas fervorosas orações caíram em orelhas surdas. "Você pode perguntar a ele quando eles estarão aqui? Carlisle precisa saber para que ele possa aquecer o óleo." Óleo quente, chegando, sexo por mensagem, nudez na cozinha; este era oficialmente o Dia de Ação de Graças mais estranho que eu já tinha experimentado, e ela nem tinha começado ainda.

"Sim." Eu gritei. Esme riu enquanto saía da sala.

_Vou me assegurar de ter um bom apetite esta noite então, já que estarei comendo a minha coisa favorita_. Sim, estava definitivamente muito quente aqui. Hora de me acalmar.

_Quando vocês chegarão aqui? Sua mãe acabou de aparecer aqui no meio da minha mensagem de sexo e eu juro que ela sabe o que estávamos fazendo._

Eu afundei no sofá e esperei pela resposta dele. _Estarei aí em meia hora, querida. Tenho certeza que ela não sabe o que estávamos fazendo. Minha mãe não sabe nada sobre fazer sexo por mensagem._

Ah, certo. _Você acha que ela não dispara mensagens eróticas para o Mestre da Carne quando ele está no trabalho, falando sobre brincar de médico? Eu totalmente faria isso._

Eu esperei, sabendo que tipo de reação eu receberia com essa mensagem. _Continue com isso e eu demorarei uma hora ou duas para chegar, e me certificarei de comer tanto até ficar enjoado._

Malvado! _Você é um homem cruel, Cullen. Você tem sorte de eu amá-lo tanto._

_E eu te amo tanto que estou a caminho da porta de saída agora. Vejo você logo_. Meu quaterback ao meu resgate. Respirei fundo e segui de volta à cozinha, esperançosamente esperando que Esme não trouxesse à tona coisas como 'chegando' e 'avental' de novo.

Maldição. Carlisle a tinha pressionada contra a geladeira e eles estavam se beijando, o que era pior do que discutir a 'vinda' de Edward. Ele estava agarrado aos laços do avental dela, pelo amor de Deus. O que havia com esses dois e aventais? Eu girei nos meus calcanhares para voltar para a sala de estar, mas eles devem ter me ouvido porque, do nada, eu ouvi Esme chamando o meu nome. Bem, espero por Deus que ela tenha me visto e não esteja chamando meu nome por outra razão.

"Eu só vou verificar os biscoitos." Eu disse a ela, sem me virar. Ela riu e eu ouvi Carlisle grunhir.

"Não vá, querida. Meu marido tem uma coisa por esta roupa. Ele vai se comportar agora, não vai, Carlisle?"

Ele murmurou algo que soou como "Eu tenho uma coisa por você vestindo nada além do avental", mas eu esperava que não fosse isso o que eu ouvi. Sinceramente, eles estavam na casa dos 50 anos, certamente a vida sexual deles seria bem menos ativa agora, não seria?

"Sim, Bella, desculpe por isso." Eu evitei olhar para Carlisle enquanto ele passava apressado por mim. Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha olhado e talvez eu tenha visto que o Mestre da Carne estava guardando uma muito impressionante linguiça italiana, mas isso foi totalmente acidental. Bem, linguiça irlandesa. Havia algo assim? Se houvesse, ele a tinha. Parece que Edward tinha herdado Zeus geneticamente. Eu tinha que dizer a Rose e Alice quando tivesse uma chance. E era realmente nojento que eu estivesse pensando sobre o pênis do pai do meu namorado. Já chega.

Eu me virei e vi Esme parada ao lado do fogão como se eu não tivesse acabado de pegá-la e ao seu marido dando uns amassos. Tudo bem então, isso estava bem para mim.

"Os biscoitos estão prontos".

Esme virou e sorriu para mim. "Sim, eu acredito que você mencionou isso. Você pode ajudar com a batata doce?"

Finalmente eu poderia fazer alguma coisa útil além de empatar a foda dos meus anfitriões. "Claro!" Eu me apressei para pegar a vasilha e começar a amassar as batatas. Eu as coloquei em uma caçarola e derramei o marshmallow em cima delas. Enquanto eu estava concentrada nisso, um par de braços envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e lábios pressionaram contra o meu pescoço.

"Alguma coisa cheira bem o suficiente para comer." Eu relaxei nos braços dele e virei para encontrar seus lábios com os meus.

"Que filho você é, nem sequer diz olá para a sua própria mãe." Jasper passou por nós e envolveu Esme em um abraço. "Oi, Sra. C. Obrigado por me receber".

Ela o apertou de volta. "Por favor, você sabe que a nossa casa é a sua casa. Estamos felizes de receber você. Onde está a sua Alice?"

"Bem aqui, Esme! Eu trouxe uma torta!" Alice orgulhosamente colocou a torta de abóbora na mesa. Claramente era de uma padaria, porque Alice não sabia cozinhar e ela malditamente não poderia fazer uma torta tão perfeita de creme de abóbora com gotas de creme e o que parecia ser paus de canela em cima.

"Alice, é linda." Esme a abraçou e então virou para admirar a torta. "Você fez um ótimo trabalho".

Alice sorriu e eu a cutuquei com o meu cotovelo. "Você a trouxe ou a comprou?" Eu perguntei baixinho, não querendo arruinar a imagem feliz de dona de casa que ela claramente estava tentando projetar. Ela estava em um dos vestidos mais modestos que eu já a vi usar.

"Ambos, é claro." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Edward soltou-me e foi pegar sua mãe em um grande abraço de urso. "Oi, mãe. Eu não estava ignorando você, eu só estava..."

"Cumprimentando a garota que você ama. Eu sei e estou feliz que você tenha feito isso. Ela tem sido uma maravilhosa ajudante." Até parece. Edward beijou a bochecha de Esme e então pegou um buquê de flores que ele havia trazido com ele do balcão. Ela o agradeceu e as colocou apropriadamente em um vaso.

"Sim, eu arrumei uma fileira de queijo e biscoitos." Eu respondi, fazendo todo mundo rir.

"E as batatas doces parecem ótimas. Não é sua culpa que Carlisle e eu a assustamos para fora da cozinha".

Senti meu rosto esquentar e me escondi em Edward quando ele voltou para o meu lado. "Eu realmente não quero saber, mãe".

"Eu quero!" Alice inclinou-se, seus olhos brilhando com interesse. Jasper gemeu e cobriu suas orelhas.

"Outra hora, Alice. Os meninos são sensíveis a essas coisas." Esme deu a cada um deles um sorriso indulgente e piscou para Alice e eu.

"Sim, nós somos. Você traumatizou a minha namorada, mãe?"

Esme balançou sua cabeça. "Tenho certeza que ela já viu coisa pior!" Com os meus pais, essa infelizmente era uma afirmação exata, mas era uma história que era melhor ser esquecida. Para sempre.

"Onde está Emmett?" Eu perguntei, esperando mudar de assunto.

"Ele estará aqui a qualquer minuto. Ele teve que ir para casa trocar de roupa e pegar Rose." Jasper sorriu e tanto Esme como Edward deram gargalhadas. Que diabos? Olhei para Alice, que encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sei, eles não me dirão".

"Você verá logo, querida." Edward beijou minha bochecha novamente. "Podemos fazer alguma coisa, mãe?"

"Vá dizer ao seu pai para colocar o outro peru para assar. Devemos ficar prontos para Emmett. Deus nos livre de fazê-lo esperar muito tempo pela comida." Esme estremeceu. Edward beijou-me novamente antes de ir ao encontro do seu pai, que esperançosamente estava calmo agora.

"Jasper, você pode começar a trazer as coisas para a mesa?"

"Nós podemos levar, Esme." Eu disse a ela, apressando-me para pegar o molho de amoras que ela tirou da geladeira.

"Obrigada, Bella! Vocês também, Alice e Jasper." Colocamos a manteiga, a salada, as azeitonas e os ovos mexidos na mesa imaculadamente arrumada da sala de jantar.

"Eu amei esta casa." Alice disse a Esme quando voltamos à cozinha.

"Obrigada. Nós só estamos aqui desde que Edward foi selecionado, mas já é um lar." Esme deslizou as batatas doces no seu segundo forno.

"Claro que é." Edward disse, entrando no cômodo. Ele sorriu para mim e tremulou seus dedos cobertos da azeitona preta para mim antes de sugar o dedo indicador em sua boca. Senti um puxão na minha barriga enquanto ele lentamente deslizava seu dedo para dentro e para fora.

"Pare de seduzir sua namorada com vegetais e consiga algo para todo mundo beber, querido." Jasper gargalhou e Alice e eu rimos da expressão de Edward. Ele suspirou, mordeu o resto das azeitonas e andou em direção à geladeira.

"O que vocês querem? Vinho? Cerveja?"

"Eu tomarei uma taça de vinho." Alice respondeu.

"Eu também." Eu disse a ele. Edward lançou-me um sorriso e pegou duas taças e uma garrafa da geladeira. "Aqui, Jas." Ele lançou a ele uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Edward, sério, nós temos convidados".

"Eles não são convidados, eles são parte da família." Ele respondeu, o que fez tanto Alice como eu sorrirmos largamente.

"MÃE! Cheguei! Onde está a comida?" Trovejou pela casa.

"Está cozinhando." Ela gritou de volta.

Houve uma pancada e "Ow, para com isso, Rosie! Eu não fui mal educado!" Dei risadinhas enquanto Rose repreendia Emmet sobre suas maneiras.

"Viu, todos os meus meninos têm problemas com boas maneiras, exceto Jasper. Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro do sul." Esme disse. Jasper sorriu de lado e Edward deu um tapa na nuca dele.

"Jas não é tão educado em um encontro, deixar-me dizer a você!" Emmett soltou enquanto entrava no cômodo. O que diabos ele estava usando? Era uma calça dourada?

Esme riu enquanto era levantada e girada em torno do cômodo. Rose entrou e sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo para a exuberância do seu homem.

"Tenho certeza que ele é perfeitamente educado quando gosta do seu encontro." Esme disse a Emmett, que parou de dançar e fez beicinho.

"Ele me ama. Todo mundo ama".

"Eu amo você, querido." O sorriso iluminado dele voltou e ele deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela antes de colocá-la ao chão.

"Eu também amo você, mãe. Eu a amarei ainda mais quando tiver algo delicioso na minha barriga".

Ela riu e apontou em direção à sala de estar. "Queijo e biscoitos lá. O jantar será servido dentro de uma hora".

"Sinto muito, mas ninguém vai comentar sobre essa calça?" Alice exigiu, apontando para o tecido dourado brilhante como se tivesse de alguma forma a ofendido. O que, sendo Alice, provavelmente ofendeu.

"Nós já a vimos." Edward respondeu.

"Em cada jantar de feriado." Jasper acrescentou.

"Ela é a calça dele de comer." Esme disse, radiante sobre o seu pseudo filho gigante.

"Que porra é uma calca de comer? E por que ela é dourada?" Alice exigiu. Fiquei feliz por ela perguntar, porque eu queria perguntar, mas eu provavelmente teria falado muito mais palavrões, e este não era o lugar para palavras sujas, a menos que você fosse Carlisle e Esme, aparentemente.

"Porque elas são calças de Hammer*****, obviamente." Emmett respondeu, como se isso devesse significar algo para nós.

_*MC Hammer: rapper americano._

"Você usa essa calca para martelar? Para que no inferno? Para você carregar pregos extras?" Eu estava completamente confusa e eu entraria em ação.

"Deus, quantos anos você tem, cinco? Calças do Hammer! MC Hammer? _Can't touch This_?*****" Ele começou a fazer um tipo de dança de homem correndo com pequenos pulos.

_*Can't Touch This: famosa música do MC Hammer._

"Eu tenho 24 anos e não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem seja MC Hammer".

"Ele não foi um daqueles de _reality shows_? Aquele cara com os relógios?" Alice perguntou.

"Esse é o rapper Flavor Flav. Você duas realmente precisam trabalhar nos seus gostos musicais." Emmett balançou sua cabeça tristemente.

"Você tem que trabalhar nos seus gostos de roupa." Alice respondeu, zombando da calça dourada.

"Essa calça pertenceu ao MC Hammer. Tenho o certificado de autenticidade e tudo." Emmett anunciou orgulhosamente.

"Ótimo, então você está usando uma calça de um esquisito por alguma razão que eu ainda não entendo." Alice olhou para as calças novamente.

"Primeiro, elas são douradas, o que é muito elegante e perfeito para todos os feriados. Segundo, elas são grandes e me fornecem espaço suficiente para respirar mesmo depois de comer o meu fabuloso peru no jantar. Terceiro, elas são as Calçaas do Hammer! _Can't Touch This_!" E ele estava dançando novamente. Rose estava rindo e balançando sua cabeça.

"Eu não quero tocar isso. Sério, você permite isto?" Alice perguntou com descrença.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha. "Melhor isso do que fazê-lo usar calças mais apertadas que ele sentirá a necessidade de tirar quando ficar muito cheio. Eu aprendi isso da forma difícil da primeira vez tivemos um jantar de Natal com os meus pais. Ele saiu do banheiro deles em uma toalha. Eu fiquei mortificada".

"Eu estou dizendo a você agora, é melhor você não pensar em usar isso no seu casamento. Eu a cortarei de você e o deixarei de bunda de fora antes que eu o deixe usar calças douradas." Alice disse a ele.

"Elas são as calcas perfeitas para todas as ocasiões formais." Emmett respondeu, seu rosto perfeitamente sério enquanto ele batia o pé em volta da cozinha.

"Não brinque sobre isso." Alice avisou, sua voz baixa, seus olhos apertados. Emmett parou de dançar e a saudou.

"Sim, senhora!"

"Eu quero dizer isso. Jasper, você está encarregado de assegurar que aquela calça não esteja em nenhum lugar onde possa ser encontrada no dia do casamento dele".

"Por que eu sou o responsável pelas calças de Emmett?" Ele exigiu, o divertimento desaparecendo do seu rosto.

"Porque eu confio em você." Alice sorriu triunfantemente e a carranca de Jasper desapareceu.

"Ok." Ele olhou para Emmett, que parecia emocionado com essa reviravolta nos eventos. Graças a Deus eu estaria com Rose no dia do casamento. Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de que merda ele tentaria fazer simplesmente para irritar Alice. Mas, então, ele não arruinaria o seu casamento. Ele amava Rose demais para isto.

"Não se preocupe." Rose respondeu confiantemente. Emmett sorriu e a beijou. Eu tive uma fantástica imagem mental de Emmett usando sua calça dourada, rindo loucamente enquanto Jasper o perseguia em volta de algum jardim imaculadamente esculpido. Eu dei risadinhas e Edward beijou minha testa.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Nada, apenas tive uma imagem mental interessante".

"Oh, sim?" Seus olhos ficaram quentes e senti aquele puxão na minha barriga novamente. Maldito seja ele e o seu poder sobre mim. "Importa-se em compartilhar?"

"Lamento desapontá-lo, mas era sobre Emmett, não você".

"Ahhhh! Eu sabia que você me queria! Foi aquela apalpada na minha bunda que você deu naquele dia. As senhoras simplesmente não conseguem resistir a esta bunda." Emmett empinou sua bunda para enfatizar sua afirmação.

"Parece ainda maior nessa calça." Eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que Rose dava um tapa nela.

"Não parece! Que diabos, Rosie?" Ele esfregou sua bunda e olhou para nós duas.

"Apenas verificando, Em. Você está ficando um pouco mais firme." Rose olhou para Esme, que ria de longe, perto do forno. "Você ficará bonito e firme quando eu conseguir aquele instrumento especial." Emmett empalideceu enquanto o resto de nós ria. Esme pareceu confusa, abriu a sua boca para dizer algo e então pensou melhor. Graças a Deus. É melhor eu mudar de assunto, para a segurança.

"Sério, couro dourado não é bonito." Eu o informei.

"Eu pareço gostoso." Ele estava fazendo beicinho agora e olhando para Rose. "Eu não quero o instrumento".

"Foi você quem o comprou." Ela o lembrou, parecendo encantada com o desconforto dele.

"Sinceramente, Emmett, se você comprou um brinquedo e Rose quer que você o use, você deveria. Será uma boa experiência de ligação para vocês." Esme disse. Isso serviu. Eu caí contra Edward, uivando com a risada. Alice estava dando pancadas na bancada de granito, Jasper não parecia que poderia respirar e Rose estava vermelho brilhante. A risada de Edward vibrou por nós dois enquanto nós nos perdemos. Emmett parecia mortificado.

"O que há de errado com todos vocês? Vocês estão bêbados?"

Edward finalmente controlou sua respiração. "Não, mãe, somente uma piada interna".

"Sim, do tipo como você e Carlisle e o avental." Eu forneci prestativamente. Esme riu, seus olhos verdes brilhando. Edward e Emmett gemeram.

"Bem, vamos então. Por que vocês todos não vão para a sala de estar? A comida estará pronta logo, mas eu sei que Emmett está morrendo de fome, então vocês também podem comer um pouco de queijo e biscoitos".

Fomos para a sala de estar e Edward ligou a TV no show antes do jogo enquanto Emmett atacava a travessa de queijo.

"Temos de ter a certeza de assistir ao comercial do intervalo." Alice falou, saltando animadamente em seu lugar. Isso era estranho.

"Sobre que você está tão empolgada?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você verá!" Parecia que eu veria. Edward sorriu e eu cutuquei seu lado.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Tantas coisas, querida." Eu o cutuquei novamente e ele riu e abaixou sua voz. "Por exemplo, eu sei o que farei com você mais tarde." Puta merda, calor imediato.

"Contenham-se, vocês dois, vocês terão tempo suficiente sozinhos quando chegarem em casa." Jasper disse, envolvendo seu braço em torno de uma Alice radiante.

Carlisle entrou na sala exatamente quando Jasper disse isso e ele sorriu, mas não falou nada.

"Olá, todo mundo. O peru já está frito. Assim que as batatas estiverem prontas, nós podemos comer".

"Ei, Doutor!" Emmett engoliu um bocado de comida e sorriu. "Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças! Você ficará feliz em saber que perdi 1,5 quilos em preparação para hoje".

"Emmett, eu estou bem ciente que você está a ponto de devorar a minha comida. Não precisa puxar meu saco." Nós rimos enquanto Carlisle comia um biscoito e voltava para a cozinha.

"Ninguém entre lá." Eu avisei, imagens dos dois pressionados contra a geladeira encheram a minha cabeça.

"Por que não? Eu quero um pouco mais de vinho." Alice levantou e foi em direção à cozinha.

"Porque na última vez que aqueles dois ficaram sozinhos na cozinha, Carlisle prendeu Esme contra a geladeira e eu confirmei com os meus próprios olhos que Edward herdou Zeus naturalmente".

Alice parou no meio do caminho e correu de volta para o sofá.

"Espere, estava para fora?" Rose perguntou, parecendo muito como se entraria na cozinha para ver com seus próprios olhos.

"Coisas que eu não preciso saber." Edward murmurou. Jasper e Emmett apenas riram.

"Não, não estava para fora, ele só estava... vocês sabem." Eu não diria isso.

"Duro? Duro como pedra? Como uma britadeira?" Rose continuou e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre os meus ouvidos.

"Pare com isso! Eu não quero pensar nisso".

Rose riu e recostou-se contra Emmett. "Eu quero. Ele é gostoso para um cara mais velho".

Edward revirou seus olhos. "É sobre o meu pai que você está falando".

"Bem, você herdou a sua gostosura deles dois. Encare isso, Cullen, seus pais são lindos e eles são totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro. Melhor isto do que uma luta de cães e gatos." Rose fez uma pequena carranca e Emmett parou de comer e envolveu seus braços em torno dela. Eu sabia que Rose não era extremamente próxima da sua família, mas eu não sabia que ela teve que lidar com isso.

Edward acenou com cabeça. "Você está certa, Rose. Eu cresci vendo como um relacionamento deveria ser. Eles podem me deixar com vergonha de vez em quando, mas estou contente que eles sejam meus pais." Sorri para ele e ele beijou-me rapidamente. Eu estava grata que ele tivesse crescido com Carlisle e Esme. Afinal, eu colhia os benefícios de ter um namorado espetacular.

Os comentaristas na televisão disseram algo sobre Brett Favre***** e Emmett deu risadinhas. "Ele me ligou outro dia, sabe. Disse para eu parar de enviar e-mails a ele".

_*Brett Favre: quaterback aposentado, que costumava jogar pelo Green Bay Packers._

Jasper riu. "O que você disse?"

"Perguntei se ele tinha feito alguma massagem boa ultimamente. Ele me xingou!" Emmett fingiu mágoa.

Isto me fez lembrar. "Falando em ligar, tenho algo para você." Levantei e peguei minha bolsa da mesa, pegando o guardanapo que eu tinha adquirido na outra noite nos filmes.

"Quem é Maggie?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o guardanapo.

"Uma garçonete do iPic que achou que ela poderia dar o número dela ao meu namorado como se eu não estivesse lá." Edward encolheu-se enquanto todo mundo ria. "Pensei que talvez você pudesse ter algum uso para isso".

Emmett sorriu. "Posso enviá-lo para Brett! Para bons momentos, ligue para Maggie. Ela era gata?"

Olhei para Edward e ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não notei".

"De verdade? Uma garota dá em cima de você e você nem ao menos olha?" Emmett perguntou.

"Você consegue enxergar alguém além de Rose?" Edward perguntou.

"Bem, não realmente, quero dizer, eu as vejo, mas não penso nelas".

"Exatamente. Ela era loira. Isto é tanto quanto eu registrei. Eu tinha meus olhos na única garota que eu queria ver." Jesus, ele era fenomenal. Pressionei-me contra ele e esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço.

"Você podia ter aulas com Edward sobre coisas a dizer para a sua mulher." Rose disse a Emmett.

"Por favor, eu sou o rei do romance. É por causa de mim que o GQ é tão fofo".

Rose riu e agarrou o guardanapo de Emmett. "O que você disse à cadela quando ela deu o número a ele?" Rose perguntou.

"Um, nada? Eu apenas o dobrei. Pensei que poderia guardá-lo como uma lembrança da primeira vez quando nos conhecemos." Jasper bufou e Alice riu com a lembrança.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Isto é ridículo. Você tem de demarcar o seu território e mandar a vadia passear".

"Ela não disse nada para mim, ou para ele, na verdade. Ela apenas o fodeu com os olhos e deixou seu número embaixo da bebida dele. Não havia motivo para fazer uma cena".

"Sem motivo para fazer uma cena." Rose debochou. "Bella, você é uma garota legal, mas, deixa-me dizer a você, ocasionalmente você tem que deixar essas sanguessugas saberem que você não ficará sem fazer nada enquanto elas perseguem o seu homem. Sim, nós sabemos que Eddie está dominado, mas, ainda assim, você não quer que cada encontro seja interrompido por essas vadias, não é?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "É claro que não, mas eu sinceramente não sei o que eu poderia ter feito".

Rose sentou-se ereta e pegou o telefone de Emmett do bolso del. "Você quer saber o que você faz? Isto é o que você faz." Ela olhou o guardanapo e começou a discar.

"Aqui vamos nós." Jasper disse, seus olhos brilhando com alegria. Edward apenas balançou sua cabeça.

"Caixa de mensagens." Rose disse. "Oi, Maggie, você não me conhece, mas você conhece o meu namorado, bem, você gostaria de conhecer. Você teve a audácia para deslizar para ele o seu número de telefone na outra noite quando nós dois saímos e eu só queria avisá-la que ele não tem nenhum interesse na sua bunda vulgar. É muito patético que você não possa encontrar um homem para você e tenha que tentar tomar o dos outros. Só pensei que você deveria saber que nós rimos bastante sobre isso depois que ele me levou para casa e me fodeu até meu cérebro explodir. Nós temos as nossas prioridades, sabe. Engula a sua inveja, Maggie. Se você se aproximar dele novamente, teremos uma conversa particular que não será tão agradável como esta. Tenha um bom Dia de Ação de Graças e esperemos que nós não voltemos a nos ver tão cedo. Adeus".

Meu queixo estava escancarado e eu realmente não sabia que dizer. Alice soltou um guincho com a risada e Edward balançou sua cabeça. "Aí está outra garota que me odeia".

Rose riu. "O quê? Como se você se importasse? Eu as estive tirando do seu caminho por dois anos. Estou apenas mostrando a Bella como se faz".

"Muito bem, querida." Todos nós viramos e vimos Esme e Carlisle parados na entrada, nenhum dos dois se incomodando em esconder seus sorrisos. "Ameaça implícita, nada específico, e você nem disse o nome do namorado".

Rose piscou. "Esta não é a minha primeira vez tendo de afastar mulheres do seu filho. Bem, de todos os três, na verdade".

Jasper riu. "Ela na verdade afastou uma ou duas que nos queríamos." Alice bateu na perna dele e ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. "Ela deveria saber que elas não eram as garotas certas. Ela estava me guardando para você".

Alice riu e apertou a mão dele. "Boa, Jazzy".

"Edward aprendeu seus melhores movimentos comigo." Jasper respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu o ensinei a fazer completamente o contrário do que Emmett recomendou".

"Ei! Fique você sabendo que..."

"A comida está pronta." Esme interpôs, parando Emmett. Ele estava de pé e na sala de jantar antes de qualquer um de nós ter sequer se movido. Edward riu e levantou do sofá antes de pegar a minha mão e me puxar para cima.

"Vamos, antes que ele comece a comer tudo." Entramos na sala de jantar, Carlisle tomando o seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa, Esme à sua direita, Edward à sua esquerda. Fiquei ao lado de Edward, Alice à minha esquerda e Jasper ao lado dela. Emmett sentou-se entre Esme e Rose e ele tinha um peru frito bem na frente dele.

"Inferno, sim, está na mesa!" Emmett o apunhalou com seu garfo e ganhou um tapa em cada braço, tanto de Rose como de Esme. "O quê?"

"Temos de agradecer, seu palhaço. É um feriado." Jasper o lembrou.

"Sim, você é o rei das boas maneiras, Tarântula Babuíno".

Os olhos de Jasper estreitaram. "Estou um pouco cansado dos nomes de aranha".

"Que pena, Aranha Tecelã de Longas Patas." Emmett levantou suas sobrancelhas em desafio.

"Eu tecerei seus olhos!"

"Meninos! Vocês podem lutar depois do jantar." Esme parecia feroz e os dois imediatamente pediram desculpas.

"Sim, meninos. Tentem agir de acordo com a idade de vocês." Edward sorriu e ganhou um olhar de raiva dos seus melhores amigos.

"Carlisle, você poderia fazer a oração?"

"Na verdade, mãe, eu estava esperando poder fazê-la?" Edward pegou a minha mão na sua e a apertou enquanto olhava para a sua mãe.

"Claro que você pode." Carlisle disse a ele, um sorriso no seu belo rosto.

Edward curvou sua cabeça e começou a falar. "Há muito pelo que agradecer, mais do que eu alguma vez pensei ser possível, na verdade. Este foi um ótimo ano no campo, pelo qual eu sou muito agradecido, mas foi um ano ainda melhor fora dele." Ele apertou minha mão novamente. "As melhores coisas na minha vida estão bem aqui, e eu não posso agradecer o suficiente, mas tentarei".

Esme soltou um pequeno som de pura felicidade e sorriu brilhantemente para Carlisle, murmurando as palavras, "Este é o nosso filho" para ele. Edward não viu, mas eu sim, e isso aqueceu meu coração, exatamente como as palavras de Edward fizeram.

"Eu tenho os pais mais incríveis no mundo e, como fui recentemente lembrado," Edward procurou e encontrou o olhar de Rose, "sou muito afortunado por tê-los na minha vida. Eles me fizeram o homem que sou hoje e eles me mostram pelo que eu realmente tenho que me esforçar." Esme limpou uma lágrima enquanto Carlisle sorria orgulhosamente.

"E então há os meus dois melhores amigos, que me dão tudo dentro de campo e fora dele." Ele sorriu para Emmett, que estava acenando a cabeça orgulhosamente, e Jasper sorriu de volta para ele. "Eles trouxeram duas das mulheres mais leais, mais inteligentes e mais divertidas na minha vida. Alice, você me assustou completamente, mas você interviu quando eu mais precisei, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Rose, você é a única pessoa que coloca Emmett no lugar dele, pelo que eu sempre serei agradecido, e você sempre cuidou de mim, desde o primeiro dia. Eu amo todos vocês".

Ele virou em sua cadeira e olhou para mim, levantando minha mão aos seus lábios. Eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos e eu mal podia enxergar seu lindo rosto. Ele tinha jeito com as palavras, o meu Edward, e agora eu viraria uma pilha de gosma na mesa de jantar. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

"Eu deverei a Jasper e Alice por toda a minha vida por trazê-la para ela. Eu amo você, Bella, e sou muito agradecido que você entrou na minha vida e a preencheu. Eu não sabia o que faltava antes de você aparecer, e agora não posso imaginar passar nem um dia sem você." Ele sorriu enquanto limpava as lágrimas que tinham transbordado com as suas primeiras palavras para mim. "Estou feliz que não tenho mais." Ele virou sua cabeça e dirigiu-se aos seus pais. "Bella veio morar comigo nesta semana".

Esme ofegou e levantou-se da mesa, vindo para trás de nós e lançando seus braços ao nosso redor. "Eu sabia! Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo! Oh, estou tão feliz." Em seguida ela estava chorando junto comigo e Carlisle estava de pé e a abraçando e depois a mim e ela novamente, enquanto ela nos segurava.

"Não quero interromper um belo momento de família." Emmett disse secamente, "Mas minha comida está ficando fria. Podemos comer enquanto o resto de você chora?" Dei uma olhada e vi que ele estava sorrindo e Rose estava limpando as lágrimas dos seus olhos. Eu não precisei olhar para Alice para saber que ela estava chorando. Se eu chorava, ela chorava, e vice-versa. Tinha sido assim desde o primeiro dia.

"Sim, sim, comam." Esme gesticulou para Emmett, que não precisou de nenhum convite e começou a cortar o peru sem pressa. "Agora, Bella, você terá que me dizer se você quer mudar alguma coisa. É muito suave e masculino lá, então se você quiser deixá-lo um pouco mais feminino, eu posso ajudar. Encontrei alguns lençóis magníficos outro dia que ficariam perfeitos".

E ela parou de chorar e continuou. "Eu amo o apartamento dele do jeito que é, mas eu ficaria feliz com alguns lençóis bonitos, ou travesseiros, talvez?" Esme sorriu e Edward riu.

"Você acabou de fazer o dia dela".

"Não, você fez." Ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. "Por trazer essas pessoas adoráveis para as nossas vidas. Obrigada a todos por estarem aqui e por transformarem a minha pequena família em uma família grande e vibrante. É o que eu sempre quis." Ela apertou-me novamente antes de sentar e tocar levemente seus olhos com o guardanapo.

"Sinto que o meu filho roubou toda a minha fala, mas eu realmente quero agradecer a todos por estarem aqui conosco hoje. Nós amamos todos vocês." Carlisle levantou sua taça de vinho e todos nós fizemos o mesmo, exceto Emmett, que levantou a sua coxa de peru. Carlisle riu. "E agora vocês podem continuar comendo".

"Graças a Deus." Emmett resmungou com um bocado de carne na boca.

"Diferentemente do meu homem, você tem classe, Cullen." Rose disse com um sorriso. Emmett resmungou com a boca cheia de peru, mas ninguém sabia se ele estava concordando ou protestando. Nós todos comemos então, e estava impressionante, ainda melhor do que o cheiro.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Apresse-se!" Alice gritou da sala de estar. Coloquei mais um prato na máquina de lavar louça e Edward e eu entramos na sala de estar, onde todo o mundo já estava reunido.

"O que está acontecendo? É o Super Bowl? Desde quando você se preocupa com o show do intervalo, Alice? Você não se preocupa se os Lions não estão fazendo pressão suficiente nos Rodgers." Eu estava confusa com o seu entusiasmo. Edward riu enquanto passava pela cadeira reclinável e me puxava para o seu colo.

"Você verá!" Ela estava vibrando com excitação.

"Maldição, Jas, ela fica assim quando você..." Emmett cortou com um 'oof' barulhento quando o cotovelo de Rose bateu contra o seu estômago. "Querida, você não pode fazer isto quando estou cheio." Ele reclamou, cutucando sua barriga e a esfregando cuidadosamente.

"Cheia uma ova, você deveria estar estourando agora." Eu disse. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha visto alguém comer tanta comida. Acho que ele comeu a maior parte do peru sozinho. Eu sei que ele comeu as duas coxas e a maior parte da carne branca, embora ele e Jasper tenham lutado por esta parte um pouco.

"Terei espaço para a torta mais tarde, J-Lo. Não se preocupe." Emmett piscou para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça. Alice soltou um gritinho quando olhou para o seu relógio.

"Está na hora!"

Inclinei-me contra Edward e esperei para ver sobre o que diabos ela estava tão empolgada. Houve um comercial de fraldas geriátricas e eu não achava que era essa a razão. Aquele comercial terminou e houve um pouco de música sonhadora tocando e então, de repente, havia o meu Edward, arrumando a sua camisa branca e colocando um pouco de perfume Perfect Ten. Puta merda, era o nosso comercial!

Eu ofeguei e os braços de Edward apertaram em torno de mim quando Tanya apareceu passando um perfume em si mesma que não era o Perfect Tem, era algum perfume sem nome em um belo frasco. E então havia eu, parecendo, oh meu Deus, eu não parecia eu. Eu estava fascinante e linda na seda azul, passando o meu Perfect Ten. O comercial cortou para o restaurante, Edward e Tanya entrando e parecendo aborrecidos um com o outro.

"Isso não é atuação!" Jasper gritou e todos nós rimos quando Edward e Tanya sentaram em sua mesa. Edward me viu então quando ele sentou e seus olhos ficaram quentes e Tanya virou para ver o que ele estava olhando e eles começaram a discutir. Ela irrompeu para longe da mesa e ele veio até mim. Cada mulher na sala, inclusive eu, suspirou com o olhar no rosto dele. Ele me amava, mesmo naquela época, e eu ainda não tinha percebido. É claro que eu olhava para ele como se ele fosse o único homem na terra também.

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim e eu deslizei a minha na sua e então eu estava nos seus braços e seus lábios estavam nos meus. Senti borboletas se moverem através de mim, exatamente como eu tinha sentido naquele momento. Nós nos separamos e saímos do restaurante enquanto a frase "Perfect Ten Sempre Marca" aparecia. Eu nem sabia o que dizer, mas eu realmente sabia que eu queria assistir isso cerca de 32021 vezes.

"Isso foi quente!" Rose gritou, levantando-se num ímpeto e juntando-se a Alice, que estava fazendo uma dança da vitória ridícula em volta da sala. "Você viu a cara da Tanya? Há! Foi a melhor atuação não-atuada que eu já vi".

"Alice, é fenomenal." Edward disse, olhando para mim com interesse. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça porque, sério, o que eu posso dizer?

"Pequena Spielberg, foi impressionante! Eu a levantaria para celebrar, mas não quero me mexer. Ficarei devendo a você mais tarde." Emmett disse a ela, ainda segurando seu estômago.

"Foi perfeito, Alice." Esme disse. "E você estava linda, querida, absolutamente magnífica. E meu filho! Que bonito você é. Eu amo o modo como você olha para Bella, e o modo como ela olha para você." Ela parou e enxugou seus olhos novamente. "Estou tão feliz que vocês dois estejam felizes!" Carlisle a segurou e sorriu para nós.

"Eu amei também. Você fez um bom trabalho, Alice. Se eu alguma vez tiver de anunciar os meus serviços, vou contratá-la." Alice deu gritinhos com as palavras de Carlisle e então veio para parar na minha frente e de Edward, parecendo repentinamente tímida.

"Você gostou, Bella?"

Eu ainda não sabia como diabos dizer o que eu queria dizer, mas eu tinha que tentar porque ela estava ficando ansiosa. "Se eu gostei? Eu amei, Alice. Deus, lembrando daquele dia, o quanto eu estava nervosa de apenas ver Edward com a sua ex, e então você fazendo tudo ficar bem e vendo como nos ficamos... eu simplesmente não tenho palavras. É maravilhoso. Obrigada." Saí do colo dele e a abracei. Alice lançou seus braços em volta de mim e apertou-me de volta.

"Estou tão contente! Ficou exatamente como eu queria! Laurent e eu estivemos trocando e-mails, falando sobre isso constantemente e eu simplesmente não podia esperar para te mostrar. Então você realmente amou?"

"Claro que sim! Pareço alguém que pode tirá-lo de Tanya".

Edward ficou de pé e puxou-me para os seus braços. "Você é a mulher mais bonita naquela tela, Bella. A mais bonita do mundo quando se refere a mim. Espero que você veja isto".

"Eu vejo." Eu toquei sua bochecha antes de beijá-lo, enquanto a sala estourou em exclamações.

"Ela já sabe a fala dela." Esme murmurou, assim como seu filho tinha feito não muito tempo atrás. Eu ignorei isso e derreti nos braços de Edward. Eu tinha tanto para agradecer e hoje eu abraçaria tudo; esta família, estes amigos e, o mais importante, este homem incrível.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: Oi meninas,<strong> _espero que tenham gostado. Semana que vem não haverá atrasos. O capítulo está prontinho. =p_

_Hoje a noite teremos "O Dominante". Obrigada por todas as reviews. To meio que correndo ultimamente por aqui e não tenho respondido a muitas reviews.  
><em>

_Me perdoem. Mas eu leio todas!  
><em>

_Beijos  
><em>


	35. Capítulo 33 – Grounding

**Capítulo 33 – Grounding***

_*Grounding: estudo dos fundamentos ou das bases._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**# Edward #**

"Então, nós não teremos uma repetição da semana passada, teremos?" Jasper perguntou, olhando para mim de perto enquanto ajustava as almofadas dos seus ombros. Fiz uma careta e peguei meu capacete no armário do vestiário de visitantes antes de responder.

"Não, nós não teremos uma repetição da semana passada." Eu não era uma criança e podia controlar meu temperamento. Esta semana tinha sido muito mais tranquila do que a passada, exceto por aquele leve contratempo com o pai de Bella, é claro. A mãe dela já tinha, aparentemente, nos enviado pelo correio um pacote para a nossa nova casa, e Charlie tinha contribuído com algo também. Eu só esperava que não fosse uma arma, ou uma cobra, ou algo assim.

Bella estava em algum lugar na sala de imprensa, sem dúvida começando suas anotações e passando tempo com Ronnie. Dan Mullen tinha pedido e recebido uma transferência para Buffalo, que pode muito bem ser o pior time lá fora. Uma equipe horrível e um clima congelante. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma melhor punição, a não ser que viesse dos meus punhos, claro. Bella não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas de alguma forma seu chefe, Ted, foi fundamental para esse afastamento. Eu adorei. Ela ainda poderia escutar merdas dos seus colegas jornalistas, mas pelo menos eu não tinha que temer pela sua segurança. Eu esperava isso, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu só estou dizendo, você perdeu a cabeça lá, o que não é como você age. E se você não acha que os 9ers não estão cientes de que o Sr. Cabeça Fria virou de repente o Sr. Cabeça Quente, bem, você é um idiota." Ele disse isso com um sorriso, como se para amortecer o fato de que de repente ele estava colocando o chapéu do Dr. Phil novamente.

"Havia um monte de porcaria acontecendo na semana passada que não está acontecendo nesta semana. Eu estou sob controle, Jasper".

"Então, se alguém comentar sobre querer que a sua garota chupe o pau deles, ou fôda os seus miolos, ou o que quer que seja, você vai lidar com isso?"

Apertei meus dentes e cerrei meus punhos, o que fez Jasper rir e apontar para mim. "Viu, você já precisa se acalmar e nós ainda nem estamos no campo. Apenas lembre-se, cara, eles só estão dizendo isso para irritar você. Eles provavelmente não saberiam diferenciar Bella de qualquer outra garota se a vissem na rua. São palavras e não significam nada".

"As palavras de Dan não significavam nada?" Perguntei a ele.

"Bella lidou com Dan sem qualquer ajuda do resto de nós?" Ele esperou ansiosamente enquanto eu assenti. "Bem, então. Eu não posso garantir a você que nenhum homem jamais tentará tocá-la, Edward, mas eu posso garantir que ela não vai deixá-lo, e então ela dirá a você e todos nós teremos a certeza de que a mensagem foi entregue tão efetivamente como foi com Dan. Ok?"

Eu soltei uma respiração. "Tudo bem. Eu sei que tudo isso é verdade, mas eu vejo vermelho quando ouço alguém desrespeitá-la".

"E você deve. Mas, em vez de dar uma surra no filho da puta, jogue uma bomba de 50 jardas para mim. Deixe que suas ações falem".

"Sim, Cullen Sullen, enfie isso na bunda deles. Nós sabemos que você é bom nisso." Emmett sorriu amplamente quando veio do seu armário.

Ambos estavam certos, embora o palavreado de Emmett deixasse muito a desejar. "Você não sabe nada sobre isso. Você apenas sonha com isso. A menos que Rose tenha pegado aquele grande vibrador preto e o tenha usado em você, é claro".

Ele fez uma careta para mim. "Eu encontrarei aquela coisa, e então eu o trarei aqui e o deixarei em seu armário exatamente quando a imprensa vier. Eu posso ver as manchetes agora." Suas covinhas apareceram enquanto ele imaginava só Deus sabe o quê.

"Eu direi a Rose que você está planejando roubá-lo e contarei a ela sobre as outras coisas que você escondeu nas coisas de Bella." Eu estava jogando verde, mas eu soube que estava certo quando seus olhos ficaram arregalados de pânico.

"Eu só estou brincando! Caramba, BVD*****, como eu faria isso com você?" Levantei uma sobrancelha e ele riu. "Má escolha de palavras! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ei, que tal eu entrar sorrateiramente no vestiário do Patriotas e deixar isso no armário de Brady?" Ele riu com alegria. "Imaginem ele tendo que explicar isso".

_*BVD (Bovine Viral Diarrhoea): diarreia viral bovina. (Só o Emmett pra ser tão nojento)._

"Nah." Jasper disse. "TO***** ou Ochocinco******. Deixe os grandes faladores falarem da sua maneira fora disso*******".

_* TO (TerrellOwens): é um receptor de futebol americano nos Wranglers Allen da Indoor Football League, da qual ele também é co-proprietário. Seis vezes na seleção Pro Bowl, Owens detém diversos registros nacionais de futebol e recursos em todos os tempos e em várias categorias, inclusive recebendo jardas e touchdowns._

_**ChadOchocincoJavon é um receptor de futebol americano no New England Patriots da National Football League (NFL). Ele foi convocado pelo Cincinnati Bengals na segunda rodada do Draft de 2001._

_*** Eles estão se referindo ao fato de ele ser um 'receptor', por causa do suposto vibrador sendo encontrado em seu armário._

"Ooooh, eu amei isso! Eu provavelmente terei que comprar outro. Rosie nunca me dará aquela coisa." Ele fez beicinho por um minuto e depois se iluminou. "Será épico. Eu falarei em seus programas de rádio e perguntarei sobre isso também." Em estava feliz como sempre de novo, porque ele tinha um novo plano. Eu estava muito bem com isso, contanto que não tivesse nada a ver comigo. Eu já tinha as minhas mãos cheias com seus novos apelidos baseados em cuecas. A sessão de fotos da próxima semana seria horrível.

"Entrar em formação!" O treinador gritou. Todo mundo veio para o discurso pré-jogo. Foi cheio dos chavões habituais, sobre jogar o nosso melhor, ir para casa com uma vitória, continuar lutando pelas playoffs e chutar as bundas deles. "Agora, vão!" Ele gritou.

Nós corremos para fora do vestiário e para o campo, para as vaias gerais que nos acompanhavam em um jogo fora de casa. Corri para o banco e sentei com o coordenador ofensivo para rever algumas jogadas de última hora, depois me levantei e joguei bola com Jasper, enquanto os 49ers entravam em campo sob aplausos estridentes. Alguns minutos depois, estávamos no meio-campo, apertando as mãos e nos preparando para o sorteio. Eu escolhi cara e saiu coroa. O 9ers foi eleito para jogar a primeira defesa, então eu corri para a linha lateral para passar por cima das jogadas pela primeira série, enquanto as nossas equipes especiais entravam em campo para o chute. Ela partiu para a end zone e Breaston a trouxe para 22_. _

Caminhei em direção à minha linha, olhando para a defesa 3-4 do 9ers. O recorde deles era um pedestre 5-7, mas isso não estava em sua defesa. Eles eram ferozes e rápidos. Patrick Willis gostava de fazer blitz***** da sua posição de linebacker. Chamei uma corrida simples em formação de i na primeira jogada, deixando Crowley levá-la diretamente para o interior. Nós ganhamos 5 jardas no jogo porque eles estavam fazendo passe por todo o caminho. Chamei uma saída rápida para Crowley na jogada seguinte, enviando Fitz e Jasper junto para fazer a mordida de segurança em uma grande jogada. Nós ganhamos 13 e chegamos no 40 rapidamente. Agora era hora de jogar.

_*Blitz: uma das jogadas mais eletrizantes do futebol americano. Os linebackers e os defensive backs (safeties) buscam penetrar na linha de proteção do quarterback (offense line) e derrubá-lo antes que o mesmo consiga passar a bola para algum companheiro do ataque. Uma blitz bem realizada anula o quarterback, com uma razoável perda de jardas para o time que está no ataque._

Dei 5 passos e olhei para Jasper, que estava muito bem coberto por Nate Clements, mas ele não era o meu alvo. O segurança deu dois passos na direção de Jasper e eu deixei a bola voar em direção a Fitz, exatamente quando Willis bateu em mim por trás. Eu caí forte no chão, mas o gemido da multidão me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber quando levantei a cabeça e vi Fitz na end zone.

"Conheci sua cadela ontem, Cullen. Ela tem lábios perfeitos para chupar pau e pernas que ficariam maravilhosas envolvidas ao redor de mim." Eu me empurrei da grama e dei um passo em direção a Willis, que sorria em antecipação. Eu queria muito bater nele por chamar Bella de cadela, mas olhei para o Jumbotron e fiquei aterrado ao ver Larry correndo para a end zone.

"Os lábios e pernas são meus, Willis, assim como o touchdown. Talvez você devesse se preocupar menos com as pernas da minha garota e mais com o seu secundário. Eles não conseguem se manter com os meus receptores. Eu apreciarei torná-los minhas cadelas hoje." Emmett tinha se esgueirado para atrás de mim durante a conversa e soltou uma risada muito alta e longa com as minhas palavras enquanto pendurava seu braço em volta de mim. Willis pareceu ficar em estado de choque com as minhas palavras e Em levou-me para longe enquanto ele ficou boquiaberto para nós.

"Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você, Calvin Klein. Ele pensará duas vezes antes de pronunciar uma palavra." Eu sorri para ele e dei um tapa na bunda de Jasper quando cheguei à linha lateral. Eles estavam certos. Eu poderia usar as palavras para a minha vantagem e transformá-los em idiotas. Eu tinha crescido na Califórnia e, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, esta era a minha casa e meu campo e eu os estava tomando de volta hoje.

**xoxoxoxox**

Cheguei em casa do treino e parei no escritório para pegar o pacote dos pais de Bella. Eu o trouxe e coloquei sobre a mesa da sala de jantar enquanto chamava o nome dela. Eu sabia que ela estava em casa porque algo cheirava fenomenal. Um leve "Estou aqui" soou do escritório e eu fui até lá e a encontrei teclando no computador. Ela estava tão bonitinha na grande cadeira de couro preto, ela diminuía seu pequeno corpo.

"Oi, querida." Ela olhou para cima da tela e sorriu para mim.

"Oi, suado." Eu ri e caminhei em sua direção. Ela franziu o nariz e se afastou da mesa, rolando a cadeira até ela bater na parede.

"Eu achei que você achasse que eu era quente quando estava suado." Tentei parecer magoado, mas eu soube que falhei porque ela riu de mim.

"Eu acho que você é muito quente quando está suado. Eu acho que você é bem mais quente quando está lavando esse suor, no entanto".

Eu sorri e andei ao redor da mesa. Ela se levantou e eu chutei a cadeira de lado enquanto eu a enjaulava contra a parede. Ela era a quente, linda em uma regata vermelha e minúsculos shorts pretos. "Quer me ajudar?"

Bella lambeu seus lábios sensuais e disse, "Você sabe que eu quero".

Eu a beijei, tomando cuidado para manter minha camisa suada longe dela, mesmo que eu quisesse pressioná-la contra a parede e então deslizar para dentro dela. Era assim todos os dias quando eu chegava em casa. Eu simplesmente a queria, instantaneamente. Eu amava que ela estivesse aqui.

As mãos de Bella deslizaram no meu cabelo e foi ela quem se pressionou contra mim, esfregando seus belos seios contra o meu peito. Eu gemi e agarrei sua bunda com as duas mãos, levantando-a para que ela envolvesse suas pernas em torno de mim. Eu a carreguei para o quarto, quebrando o nosso beijo para tirar sua regata. Ela agradecidamente estava sem sutiã e eu a levantei mais e chupei seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, puxando-o levemente com os meus dentes antes de rodar a minha língua sobre ele.

Bella soltou um gemido alto e começou a puxar minha camiseta. Eu a levei até o banheiro e a coloquei no chão, arrancando-a e a beijando novamente enquanto trabalhava em seu short e calcinha, empurrando-os para baixo com um puxão. Deus abençoe os shorts com elásticos. Bella me ajudou a sair da minha bermuda de treino e eu liguei o chuveiro, levando-a para lá. Eu amava vê-la fechar seus olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás para o spray. Era incrivelmente sexy e ela ficava exatamente assim quando eu entrava nela, o que eu faria muito em breve se eu continuasse assim.

Esguichei seu sabonete líquido em minhas mãos e as ensaboei antes de deslizá-las sobre os seus ombros e pelos seus braços. Trabalhei meu caminho em seus lados até seus seios, arrastando meus polegares sobre os seus mamilos. Os olhos de Bella piscaram abertos e ela me observou enquanto eu a acariciava, movendo-me pelo seu estômago e sobre os seus quadris antes de eu encontrar o meu lugar favorito, acariciando seu clitóris. Ela ofegou e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás novamente enquanto eu movia em círculos suaves antes de me afastar e esguichar mais sabão em minhas mãos. Ela olhou enquanto eu sorri para ela e estendi a mão para trás e esfreguei sua bunda, apertando-a antes de mover para as suas pernas, ensaboando e esfregando até suas panturrilhas. Peguei cada pé, ensaboando e massageando. As mãos de Bella estavam agarrando o lado da parede. Ela amava receber massagem nos pés e eu amava o quanto isso a deixava excitada.

Levantei-me e Bella imediatamente me atacou, seus lábios duros nos meus quando ela me empurrou de volta para o banco. Sentei-me e ela ensaboou suas mãos, sorrindo para mim antes de começar a esfregar meus ombros. Deus, isso era bom depois de um treino. Fechei meus olhos e deixei as sensações me lavarem enquanto aquelas mãos capazes se moviam pelo meu peito, esfregando meu peitoral e então, é claro, meu abdômen. Abri meus olhos e sorri para ela, não que ela tenha percebido, porque, como de costume, ela estava hipnotizada por aquela determinada parte do meu corpo. Eu achava que ela poderia gostar dele ainda mais do que do meu pau, se isso fosse possível.

Como se ela pudesse ouvir o que eu estava pensando, sua mão desceu para Zeus e o agarrou, segurando-o e movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo, ensaboando-o bem antes de ela se afastar. Eu protestei e ela riu.

"A vingança é doce, Cullen." Ela colocou mais sabão e esfregou minhas coxas, o que foi malditamente bom, e depois minhas panturrilhas e então eu recebi massagens nos pés. Ela tinha mãos fabulosas e eu gemi quando ela pressionou seus polegares contra as plantas dos meus pés. Ela sorriu e se levantou, movendo-se de volta para o chuveiro.

"Tudo limpo." Eu rosnei e levantei, puxando-a contra mim.

"Provocadora. Talvez eu queira ficar sujo de novo." Eu a beijei e ela pulou e envolveu suas pernas em torno da minha cintura. Eu nos segurei sob o spray, lavando o sabão dos nossos corpos.

"Eu nunca provoco você".

"Ah, é? E depois do jogo, quando você me disse o quanto eu estava quente antes de você caminhar para fora do vestiário?"

Ela riu e beijou meu nariz. "Eu tinha uma história para preencher".

"Eu preencherei algo em você." Eu disse a ela, esfregando meu pau contra a sua boceta.

"O preenchimento é feito no escritório." Ela me disse, seus olhos brilhando.

"Ok, então." Desliguei a água e a levei para fora do chuveiro, agarrando uma toalha e a passando sobre nós dois o melhor que pude.

"O que você está fazendo? Pensei que nós tomaríamos banho?"

"Eu quero preencher." Eu disse a ela, sorrindo para a expressão atordoada em seu rosto enquanto eu a levava para fora do quarto e pelo corredor de volta ao escritório. Eu a coloquei sobre a mesa e olhei para o seu corpo sexy esparramado sobre o móvel. Ela era tão sexy e tão minha, lambendo seus lábios de novo e olhando para mim com aqueles olhos de quarto, ou olhos de escritório, eu acho.

Eu brevemente pensei em virá-la de costas, tê-la curvada sobre a mesa, o que seria quente como o inferno, mas eu realmente queria ver seu rosto quando eu a tomasse. Puxei seus quadris para mim e pressionei a cabeça do meu pau contra a sua entrada quente.

"Eu amo voltar para casa para você." Eu disse a ela quando deslizei para dentro, mordendo uma maldição quando senti o envoltório de calor apertado ao redor de mim.

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou meu rosto. "Eu amo estar aqui quando você chega em casa." Eu a beijei e deslizei para dentro e para fora dela lentamente. Os quadris de Bella pressionaram contra o meu enquanto seu corpo se movia no ritmo perfeito com o meu. Nossos beijos combinavam com os nossos impulsos, lentos e molhados. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, amando a expressão em seu rosto cada vez que eu me movia para dentro dela.

Nós dois aumentamos nosso ritmo ao mesmo tempo. Deslizei uma mão e acariciei seu clitóris enquanto eu empurrava nela mais forte. Bella gemeu e eu a senti apertar em torno de mim, então eu a levantei um pouco e atingi seu ponto, enviando-a ao longo da borda. Ela gozou forte em torno de mim e eu a segui segundos mais tarde, enquanto sua boceta apertada ordenhava meu pau. Eu a beijei suavemente quando nós dois acalmamos, deslizando para fora dela e a puxando da mesa e em meus braços.

"Eu te amo." Eu não poderia dizer isso o suficiente estes dias.

Bella beijou-me novamente. "Eu também te amo".

"Eu não estraguei o jantar, não é?" Não que eu realmente me importasse. Podíamos pedir uma pizza, embora o que quer que ela tivesse cozinhado, cheirava incrível.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu imaginei que você chegaria com apetite quando chegasse em casa, então eu desliguei o forno e deixei a lasanha lá. Posso aquecê-la, se for necessário".

Eu sorri. "Apetite, hein? É assim que você chama isso?"

Bella riu de novo. "Sim, eu chamo. Estou honrada que você coloque este apetite antes do regular".

"Como eu poderia não colocar, quando eu tenho uma mulher bonita e sexy me esperando em casa?"

Ela sorriu e saiu dos meus braços, tomando minha mão na dela. "Venha, vamos nos limpar, de novo, e então nós podemos comer".

"Sim, e então nós podemos abrir o nosso presente." Ela parou e olhou para mim. "O pacote da sua mãe chegou." Ela gemeu e eu ri. "Não pode ser tão ruim, pode?"

"Você verá." Ela murmurou enquanto voltamos para o quarto.

E eu vi, cerca de uma hora mais tarde, quando Bella abriu a caixa com alguma apreensão, o que trouxe à mente as minhas preocupações sobre a cobra novamente. "Seu pai não me enviou alguma coisa mortífera, não é?"

Bella riu. "Claro que não. Ele não odeia você nem metade do que ele quer que você pense. Ele simplesmente odeia o seu time." Bem, se isso fosse tudo. Revirei meus olhos e olhei para dentro da caixa quando empurrei as abas separadas.

"O que diabos é isso?" Havia essas coisas estranhas parecendo pirâmides, junto com um pergaminho, alguns cristais, um livro e um par de caixas de jóias. Bella suspirou e tirou um envelope branco da caixa.

"Vamos ver. Olá, meus amores." Ela parou e sorriu para mim. "Tenho certeza que ela está se referindo apenas a você".

Revirei meus olhos e a cutuquei. "Apenas leia, espertinha".

Ela riu, mas voltou para a carta. "Em anexo estão algumas coisas para ajudá-los a alcançar o equilíbrio espiritual perfeito e limpar suas auras. As pirâmides são pedras de luz, que equilibrarão o seu chi e ajudarão a fortalecer seu sistema imunológico. Tenho certeza que Edward precisa ficar saudável durante toda a temporada e isso vai ajudá-lo. Elas também afastam a negatividade emocional, o que ajudará a lidar com o seu pai".

Peguei as pirâmides em cada mão. "Podemos precisar de mais de duas, nesse caso".

"Por favor, Edward." Bella deu-me uma cotovelada.

"Bem, elas não são tão ruins, realmente. Parecem decorativas. Podemos usá-las como suporte de livro, ou algo assim." Bella bufou e voltou para a carta.

"As caixas contêm pequenos cristais, para que vocês possam usá-las em todos os momentos para permanecer centrados e manter a negatividade afastada." Abri as caixas e, com certeza, eram pedras em cordões e correntes.

"Eu não usarei isso." Eu poderia apenas imaginar o rosto de Emmett se eu usasse uma pedra no meu pescoço.

Bella riu e a deslizou as suas sobre a sua cabeça. "Ah, mas eu acho que você deveria. Você deveria usá-la para a sua sessão de fotos amanhã. Cueca e pedras. Você pode começar uma nova tendência. Talvez você possa comercializar isso. Eu deveria falar com Alice".

Fiz cócegas nela e ela gritou. "Eu não usarei isso. Talvez eu as use quando conhecê-la, para ganhar alguns pontos com seu pai".

"Cuecas Perfect Ten, e cristais. Proteja o seu pênis e seu chi!" Bella estava engasgada com a risada, então eu peguei a carta dela e continuei a leitura.

"Os cristais também são para afastar as energias ruins e aproveitar o bem. A ametista purifica o sangue e mantém sua força de vida limpa. Lá vai você, querida, nós teremos força de vida limpa para ir com os nossos corpos." Ela parou de rir e fez uma careta para mim. "Elas também dão sonhos agradáveis. Incrível, eu sonharei com você nua." Ela socou meu braço e eu sorri para ela. "O quê? Esse é o meu sonho mais agradável." Envolvi meu braço em torno dela e beijei seu pescoço. "Então eu acordo com você nua, o que é ainda melhor".

"Pervertido." Ela beijou-me, no entanto, e eu sabia que ela gostava disso.

"O cristal de jade promove sorte, o que eu achei que também era importante para o nosso Edward".

"Ela disse nosso?" Bella perguntou indignada.

"Na verdade, ela disse." Eu ri do olhar pasmo em seu rosto. "Equilíbrio emocional, fidelidade, tranquilidade, fertilidade..." Eu parei e balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Alguém quer netos." Bella gemeu. "Basicamente, o verde é para a calma e sorte e tal, eu acho." Renée tinha falado muito sobre as propriedades das malditas pedras. "Oooh, diz que isso abre o Chakra da energia do amor. Meu Chakra escancarado para você, Bella." Ela me deu uma cotovelada e pegou a carta da minha mão porque eu estava rindo muito forte para detê-la.

"O amarelo é o topázio e purifica as emoções e ativa a consciência cósmica." Bella franziu a testa para as pedras e as colocou de lado. "O livro é... oh, Deus, não." Ela tentou agarrar o livro, mas eu fui mais rápido e o segurei acima da sua cabeça.

"O que é isso?"

"Basta dar para mim, Edward".

"Ela enviou fotos de bebê? Aposto que você era fofa. Eu quero ver." Bella gritou e tentou pegar o livro de mim, mas eu não o entreguei.

"Edward, por favor. Não são minhas fotos de bebê".

"Então o quê?" Eu o segurei no ar e olhei para ela.

"É... oh, Deus. São nossas fotos de bebê".

"Você quer dizer que ela ligou para a minha mãe e conseguiu algumas? Como diabos ela soube como chegar até a minha mãe?"

"Não, não suas fotos de bebê, ou minhas fotos de bebê, fotos dos nossos bebês." Ela gemeu. "Ela colocou as nossas fotos em um desses sites para ver como nossos filhos seriam".

Oh, isso era incrível. Eu tinha que ver. "Vamos lá, baby, vamos ver como nossos bebês serão." Ela fez uma careta para mim e eu dei-lhe meu sorriso mais sedutor.

"Ugh, tudo bem! Isso é ridículo." Sentei-me à mesa e a puxei para o meu colo antes de lançar o livro aberto. A primeira página dizia que esse era o livro do bebê de Edward e Bella. Bella suspirou e eu beijei seu ombro. Eu realmente amei a ideia de nós termos um livro do bebê. Virei a página e, lá estava o nosso filho, que aparentemente seria chamado Charles Edward Cullen, o que, não.

O menino tinha o meu cabelo multi-colorido e os olhos castanhos de Bella. Ele era bonitinho, eu achei, mas, sinceramente, eu achava que qualquer criança que nós tivéssemos seria mais bonita. Bella fez uma careta.

"Você não gostou do nosso filho?" Eu perguntei, tentando soar magoado.

"Isso não é o nosso filho. Nosso filho será exatamente como você." Ela informou-me arrogantemente. Sorri para ela e ela gemeu e colocou sua mão sobre a sua boca.

"Então, você já pensou sobre como nossos filhos serão?" Isso era muito interessante, de fato. Bella balançou a cabeça e eu puxei sua mão da sua boca. "Não minta, querida. Isso saiu muito facilmente para ser a primeira vez que você pensou nisso".

"Talvez eu tenha pensado nisso, uma ou duas vezes." Ela murmurou. Dei a ela um beijo estalado.

"Bom, porque se o nosso filho se parecer comigo, nossa filha será exatamente como você." Virei a página e lá estava a dita filha, que tinha a cor de cabelo de Bella e os meus olhos. "Ela é fofa." Bella fez outra careta. Virei a página e, em seguida, virei novamente. "Jesus, quantos filhos nós teremos?" Devia ter umas dez no livro. Um menino que era exatamente como Bella, uma menina que era exatamente como eu, gêmeos, pelo amor de Deus.

"Dois, talvez três. Nós não teremos dez. Nossa, mãe. Onde está a pedra da fertilidade? Nós jogaremos essa coisa fora agora." Eu a acalmei antes que ela pudesse sair do meu colo.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Temos tempo de sobra antes de nós precisarmos nos preocupar com a pedra." Ela não pareceu convencida, mas permaneceu sentada.

"O que é essa coisa?" Abri o pergaminho e ri. "Nosso quadro de estrelas. Veja, nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos." Eu não sabia o que essa coisa dizia, mas eu sabia que era bem legal.

Bella riu e o puxou das minhas mãos. "Como você sabe? Você entende essa coisa?"

Eu sorri. "Não, mas eu sei que estamos destinados a ficar juntos, de qualquer maneira." Ela riu e beijou-me antes de mexer na caixa.

"Isso deve ser do meu pai." Olhei para o livro em suas mãos e balancei minha cabeça. Certamente era do seu pai. Foi o Guia do Jogador do Seahawks 2010. Havia um post-it como marcador e Bella abriu na página e lá estava JP Losman em toda a sua não glória. Eu comecei a rir tão forte que eu quase joguei Bella para fora do meu colo, enquanto ela ria comigo.

Quando eu finalmente acalmei minha respiração, eu disse a ela, "Você sabe que isso significa guerra. Eu enviarei a ele uma foto autografada de todo o time." Eu rasguei a foto do Losman do livro. "E eu escreverei as maravilhosas estatísticas do JP aqui, junto com as minhas." Bella começou a rir alto novamente e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. "Seu pai gosta de me sacanear".

Ela se afastou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Ele está na maior parte apenas se divertindo, eu acho. Eu sei que ele está nervoso sobre o quão rápido estamos nos movendo, mas ele não tem um problema com você em particular. Assim que ele te conhecer, ele vai amá-lo".

"Eu espero que sim." Levantei-me e agarrei a pedra jade, segurando-a na minha mão e Bella em meus braços.

"O que você está fazendo com essa coisa?"

"Estou a levando para o quarto para que possamos praticar essa coisa toda de fertilidade. Nós precisamos ficar ocupados se vamos ter dez filhos." Ela bateu em meu peito e eu esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço. "Nós nos divertiremos fingindo, certo?"

"Bom ponto. Vamos." Eu ri e levei minha garota e nossa pedra para o nosso quarto.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu tive que parar em casa e tomar um banho depois daquela sessão ridícula de fotos. Eu nunca me senti tanto um pedaço de carne como quando estava sem roupa, cheio de óleo e sendo fotografado de cueca. Talvez eu devesse ter usado o estúpido colar de Renée para tentar domar os meus Charkras, ou chi, ou o que diabos deveria ser domado. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse para o treino como um, bem, um modelo de cuecas. Deus, como eu os tinha deixado me convencer a fazer isso?

Pelo menos foi só para material impresso, não para TV. Eu me recusava a estar quase nu na televisão. Eles poderiam contratar alguém para isso, ou eu poderia aparecer com uma camiseta e cueca boxer, como Michael Jordan fez. Se foi bom o suficiente para MJ, era bom o suficiente para mim. Ponto.

E, claro, hoje tinha que ser o dia em que eu conheci o meu novo publicitário. Tommy, Alice e Alec tinham tudo assinado com Kate Turner e eu tive que admitir que gostei dela à primeira vista. Ela não era de nenhuma espécie de besteira, que tinha dado risadas da reação ridícula de Victoria a Bella, dizendo que o quarterback e a jornalista eram o sonho de todo publicitário, e que ela não podia esperar para organizar aparições para nós. Eu sorri ao pensar na reação de Bella para essa notícia. Ela provavelmente quereria que eu recontratasse Victoria.

Kate tinha sido impressionante, entendendo exatamente que publicidade eu queria e não querendo impor nada, andando em torno do fotógrafo quando ele tentou sugerir coisas que eram ridículas, e unindo-se com Alice quando eu tentei sair de todo o negócio. Ambas eram forças para serem reconhecidas e eu fiquei aliviado que Alice estivesse em minha equipe, embora em um alcance mais limitado. Ninguém foderia comigo com elas ao meu lado.

Estacionei em minha vaga no estacionamento no centro de treinamento e corri para dentro, jogando minha sacola no meu armário e correndo para o campo.

"Você está atrasado, Cullen! Comece a trabalhar!" O treinador gritou. Eu fiz rapidamente meus alongamentos e corri até Jasper.

"Como foi?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Um pesadelo total".

"Que bom que você está nos dando a graça da sua presença, Playtex*****. Você estava muito ocupado colocando suas cuecas cor de rosa com babados para descer e ficar sujo com o resto de nós?" Emmett sorriu por cima do ombro enquanto tomava o seu lugar na fila. Joguei a bola em sua bunda grande e ele gritou, "Ei!"

_*Playtex: marca de produtos femininos, como roupas intimas, absorventes e produtos de beleza._

"Cullen, pare de brincadeira e lance uma bola para Fitz!" O treinador gritou. Ele estava em um ótimo humor, claro. Eu me ocupei e deixei o dia passar, correndo com os meus amigos no treino, tentando lances diferentes e ficando no tempo com meus receptores e backs. Depois que terminamos, eu senti um puxão no meu cotovelo esquerdo e comecei a agitá-lo. Não doía, só parecia um pouco dormente.

O treinador veio correndo para mim. "O que há de errado com o seu braço?"

"Nada, uma pequena pontada no meu cotovelo. Não é grande coisa".

"Não é grande coisa? Estamos entrando nas competições pelas playoffs. É grande coisa! Vá até o seu pai para ele dar uma olhada. Ele está no consultório porque teve que olhar os pontos do Hopkin." Eu comecei a discutir e ele me silenciou com um sonoro, "Vá!"

Então eu marchei pelo corredor até o consultório do meu pai, mentalmente reclamando pelo Treinador ser um idiota superprotetor. Não era nem mesmo o meu braço de arremessos. Se algo estivesse errado, não era grande coisa. A porta dele estava entreaberta e eu comecei a enfiar minha cabeça para dentro, mas eu o ouvi soando muito intenso ao telefone, então eu decidi esperar.

"Eu posso sair agora e chegar aí com tempo de sobra para ficar com você, Esme." Ficar com a minha mãe? Para quê? Aproximei-me da porta.

"Eu sei que é um procedimento simples, mas alguém deveria estar com você. Eu não gosto de você estar sozinha, mesmo que acabe não sendo nada." Ele parou e escutou o que ela disse em resposta para ele. "Tudo bem, mas eu estarei lá quando você ouvir os resultados. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu deixarei você passar por isso sozinha. Se for câncer..."

Eu entrei em seu consultório antes que eu pudesse pensar, batendo a porta aberta e falando com ele antes que ela batesse na parede. "Sobre o que diabos você está falando? Minha mãe pode ter câncer? O quê? Onde? Por que você não me contou?" Eu estava gritando, mas eu não conseguia parar. O pânico estava correndo através de mim e eu senti meu estômago enjoado. Minha mãe não. Ela não podia estar doente. Ela era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia.

"Merda. Eu preciso falar com ele." Meu pai me fez um gesto para eu sentar, como se eu conseguisse sentar minha bunda em sua cadeira de couro quando minha mãe podia ter câncer. Por que diabos eles não me disseram o que estava acontecendo? Eu poderia ter estado lá. Ele deveria estar lá. Que porra?

"Deixe-me falar com ela!" Eu exigi, estendendo a mão para o telefone.

"Você não pode agora. Ela está entrando no consultório médico. Você pode falar com ela depois." Ele virou as costas para mim, o que foi irritante. "Sim, eu sei. Eu também te amo. Sim, eu direi a ele. Ligue-me assim que você acabar." Meu pai desligou e virou e olhou para mim, de repente parecendo mais velho do que os 51 anos. Seus ombros caíram e seu rosto estava cansado.

Eu esmaguei minha preocupação com a sua aparência e foquei na coisa mais importante agora. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Sua mãe descobriu um caroço em seu seio esquerdo." Meu coração afundou. Câncer de mama? Ele levantou uma mão. "Eu realmente não acho que seja alguma coisa, e nem o médico dela, mas ela está fazendo os exames, apenas no caso. É a coisa inteligente a fazer".

"Por que você não me contou? Jesus, há quanto tempo você sabe?" Ele parecia tão cansado e preocupado, apesar do que ele disse.

"Ela o encontrou na terça-feira." Terça-feira. Hoje era uma fodida sexta-feira.

"E você só está me dizendo agora? Claro, você não me diria. Eu simplesmente aconteci de ouvir. Você me diria?" Eu ainda estava gritando, mas eu não conseguia parar.

"Edward, nós não queríamos preocupá-lo. Sua mãe sentia, e eu concordei, que não havia nenhum ponto em dizer qualquer coisa a menos que os testes dessem positivo para o câncer. Qual seria o ponto em você se preocupar e depois não ser nada?"

"O ponto! O ponto seria que ela é a minha mãe! Eu deveria saber que ela pode ter câncer. Ela deve estar assustada como o inferno e você está aqui e ela está sozinha. Por que diabos você não está lá? Por que eu não estou lá?"

Ele fechou seus olhos. "Você acha que eu não quero? Sua mãe é teimosa como o inferno. Eu nem sabia quando ela faria o teste até que ela estava em seu caminho para o consultório médico. Até eu conseguir chegar lá, ela já teria terminado. É uma biópsia menor e..."

"Biópsia!" Eu gritei. "Eles a estão cortando?"

"Sim, Edward. Isso é o que eles fazem. Eles o removem e testam para ver se é canceroso ou benigno. É um pequeno corte e ela sai imediatamente. E se você não estivesse aqui agora gritando comigo, eu estaria no meu caminho para o consultório do médico dela, mesmo que ela não me queira lá".

Eu afundei na cadeira, principalmente para me impedir de socar sua parede como eu queria. "Então, se tudo estivesse bem, eu nunca teria sabido sobre isso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Qual seria o ponto?"

"O ponto é que eu sou um homem adulto e ela é minha mãe e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com ela." A raiva ainda estava quente dentro de mim, mas a preocupação a estava eclipsando no momento. "Se fosse comigo, como ela reagiria se eu não dissesse a ela?" Ele abriu a boca e então a fechou, porque ambos sabíamos que ela viria para cima de mim como a mão de Deus. "Exatamente. Quando ela pegará os resultados?"

"Segunda-feira, o mais tardar na terça-feira." Eu parei e olhei para ele.

"Bom, eu espero ser informado dos resultados assim que vocês os tiverem. Diga para a minha mãe ligar para mim se ela quiser conversar, ou, você sabe, se ela lembrar que eu não tenho fodidos cinco anos de idade e posso lidar com essas merdas." Ele levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a mim, mas eu estendi a mão em advertência. "Eu não quero falar com você agora. Mesmo que ela não quisesse me dizer, você deveria ter me dito. Você me vê todos os fodidos dias e não disse uma palavra".

Ele parecia como se eu o tivesse socado no estômago. "Eu estava respeitando os desejos da sua mãe. Eu não queria esconder isso de você, mas eu não queria preocupá-lo também. Você tem muito em seu prato, sem nós adicionando a ele".

"Porra, pai! É da vida da minha mãe que estamos falando. Eu acho que posso tirar um maldito tempo para ela! Em vez de andar por aí seminu a porra da manhã toda, eu poderia ter segurado a mão dela antes que ela entrasse para esse exame. Nada é mais importante do que isso. Nada!"

"Eu sinto muito, filho. Eu não tenho uma desculpa. Eu fiz o que ela pediu e eu faria isso de novo. Proteger você é sempre a nossa prioridade número um. Por favor, entenda..."

"Eu entendo que você ache que eu sou alguma flor delicada que não pode suportar a pressão da minha mãe estar doente e conseguir fazer o meu trabalho, ou algo ridículo assim." Ele tentou falar de novo e eu balancei a cabeça. "Falarei com você mais tarde, talvez." Saí do seu escritório e fui para o corredor, passando por um Jasper que parecia muito surpreso.

"Edward, você está..."

"Mais tarde." Eu resmunguei para ele. Peguei minha bolsa do armário, só porque eu precisava das minhas malditas chaves, e corri para o estacionamento. Havia apenas uma pessoa com quem eu queria falar agora. Bem, duas, mas a outra estava no consultório do seu médico sendo cortada enquanto eu alegremente passava pelo meu fodido dia. Apertei na discagem rápida e esperei que ela atendesse.

"Alô?"

"Ei, você pode me encontrar em casa, agora?"

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha. "Sim, estou no meu caminho." Ela sabia, é claro que ela sabia, que eu precisava dela agora.

Saí da minha vaga de estacionamento, vagamente percebendo que meu pai estava parado na porta com Jasper e Emmett. Perguntei-me se ele estava contando tudo para eles. Inferno, talvez eles já soubessem. Eles eram próximos dos meus pais, afinal. Talvez eles fossem considerados capazes de lidar com essas informações, enquanto eu continuava sendo a criança ignorante.

Estacionei em casa e corri para dentro, tomando o elevador para o meu apartamento e me deixando entrar. Bella tinha um longo caminho e levaria cerca de meia hora, eu sabia. Eu não sabia o que fazer com todo o material passando através da minha cabeça. Subi na esteira, já que eu tinha que esperar por Bella, colocando-a na velocidade mais alta e tentando colocar tudo para fora. Parecia como se eu tivesse sido chutado no estômago, depois levado um soco no rosto e então eu corri mais ainda. Como a minha mãe poderia estar doente? Ela era a pessoa mais vibrante que eu conhecia. E como eles puderam esconder isso de mim?

Eu corri, mais rápido do que eu costumava em uma corrida regular e tentei imaginar minha vida sem a minha mãe. Não era possível que ela não estivesse lá quando Bella e eu nos casássemos, ou tivéssemos filhos, ou quando eu ganhasse o Super Bowl. Ela precisava estar lá. Ela era a minha rocha e sempre tinha sido. E se fosse câncer? O que eu faria? Eu deveria entrar na internet e descobrir as probabilidades de sobrevivência e de tratamentos e...

"Edward? Fale comigo." Graças a Deus. Desliguei a esteira e me virei para encará-la. Bella estava na porta, usando uma bonita blusa azul e uma saia longa cinza. Por que ela estava tão arrumada? Ah, sim, ela estava entrevistando o comissário hoje. Porra.

"Eu tirei você da sua entrevista." Eu disse a ela baixinho. Ela balançou a cabeça e se aproximou de mim, segurando seus braços abertos. Eu ignorei o quanto eu estava suado e só a agarrei e a segurei como se fosse sua preciosa vida.

"Não é importante. O que há de errado?"

Certo. Ela não sabia. "Minha mãe descobriu um caroço em seu seio. Ela está no consultório do médico agora para retirá-lo e testá-lo para ver se é câncer." As palavras saíram todas em uma corrida, mas eu poderia dizer que ela me entendeu pelo engate em sua respiração e pelo aperto dos seus braços em volta de mim.

"Esme ficará bem, Edward. Ela é tão forte. E talvez não seja nada. Ou, talvez se for, ainda é cedo e muito pode ser feito para ajudá-la. Ficará tudo bem".

"Mas e se não ficar?" Eu não sabia o que diabos eu faria em um mundo sem a minha mãe.

"Então ela lutará e nós estaremos lá a ajudando a fazer isso." Bella acariciou minhas costas. "Eu sei que você está assustado, querido. É compreensível. O que ela disse sobre isso?"

Eu amaldiçoei e me afastei dela, andando de um lado a outro pela sala e puxando meu cabelo. "Eu não sei. Eu não falei com ela. Eu ouvi por acidente." Eu estava gritando de novo e Bella apenas olhou para mim com paciência.

"Como você ouviu por acidente?"

"Eu fui ao consultório do meu pai para que ele olhasse o meu cotovelo, o que eu acabei de perceber que esqueci de fazer, mas, oh, fodidamente bem. Enfim, meu pai estava ao telefone com ela e eu ouvi algo sobre o caroço e testes e invadi o local e exigi saber o que estava acontecendo. Você acredita que eles nem sequer fodidamente me contariam?"

Bella assentiu lentamente. "Então você está bravo que eles não tenham dito a você?"

"Claro que eu estou! Como eles puderam não dizer? Eu sou filho deles!"

"Ok, sim, eu entendo isso, mas você diria a eles que algo poderia estar errado com você, ou você esperaria até que tivesse certeza?"

Comecei a responder e então parei. Maldição, ela me pegou. "Eles saberiam. Eles sempre sabem. Meu pai é o médico do meu time, afinal".

Ela sorriu e deu um passo em minha direção. Fiquei parado imóvel e ela colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Então, você não diria a eles até que você soubesse. Como você pode estar bravo por eles fazerem o mesmo com você?"

"Ela é a minha mãe, Bella".

Ela pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos então. "Eu sei que ela é e eu sei que você está com medo e você está lidando com isso ficando com raiva. Eu entendo isso. Eu estou com medo também. Eu amo a sua mãe, mesmo que ela super compartilhe a sua vida sexual".

Senti um sorriso puxar em meus lábios, mas não o deixei aparecer. "Essa é a coisa, porém, ela pode falar sobre transar com o meu pai, o que eu absolutamente não quero ouvir, mas ela não pode me dizer quando ela pode estar morrendo? E se ela estiver morrendo, Bella?"

Ela acariciou minha bochecha e balançou sua cabeça. "É muito cedo para saber isso. Veja, é por isso que eles não disseram a você. Eles não queriam que você pirasse e se preocupasse até que os resultados dos testes voltem".

"Eu sei, mas eu deveria estar com ela".

"Seu pai estará, e se você quiser, podemos ir até lá para vê-la esta noite." Uma parte de mim queria ir, mas outra parte de mim ainda estava com uma maldita raiva de ambos.

"Eles deveriam ter me contado".

"Bem, você sabe agora, e isso está fazendo algum bem a você?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "É por isso que eles não disseram a você".

"Não faz com que seja mais fácil saber disso. Eu ainda estou com muita raiva".

Ela beijou cada uma das minhas bochechas. "Eu sei que você está. Eu também estaria, na sua situação. Mas tente olhar para isso pelo ponto de vista deles e admita para si mesmo que você está mais assustado do que com raiva agora e que você está segurando a raiva porque é mais fácil do que segurar o medo".

Eu suspirei. "Você anda assistindo Dr. Phil com Jasper".

Ela riu e me abraçou. "Não, isso é a Dra. Bella. Você receberá uma conta pelos serviços prestados, logo depois de descobrirmos que sua mãe está simplesmente bem".

"Eu te amo, você sabe disso?"

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu sei. E eu não posso dizer a você o quanto estou feliz que você tenha ligado para mim, em vez de fazer algo estúpido".

"Eu precisava de você." Admitir isso era bom.

"Eu sou sua. Agora vá se limpar para que possamos ir para a casa dos seus pais." Peguei a mão dela e caminhei com ela para o quarto.

"Obrigado por escutar".

Ela me beijou. "Sempre." Eu entrei no chuveiro enquanto Bella trocava de roupa. Fechei meus olhos e tentei deixar a água me acalmar, mas ela não teve seu efeito calmante habitual. Lavei meu cabelo e me enxuguei, vestindo um par de jeans e uma camiseta antes de me dirigir para a sala. Parei quando vi Bella sentada na cadeira reclinável, de frente para os meus pais no sofá.

"Eles ligaram cerca de dez minutos depois que você entrou e eles já estavam aqui." Bella disse para mim. Minha mãe levantou do sofá e deu um passo hesitante em minha direção.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu só estava tentando protegê-lo. Você pode ficar bravo comigo se quiser, mas não culpe o seu pai. Foi minha decisão não dizer a você e eu faria isso de novo. É o meu trabalho protegê-lo, não importa quantos anos você tenha".

Fechei a distância entre nós e peguei suas mãos. "Posso abraçar você, ou você está sentindo dor?"

Lágrimas encheram os olhos da minha mãe e ela puxou suas mãos da minha e jogou os braços em volta de mim. "Claro que você pode." Ela chorou na minha camiseta e eu a balancei em meus braços. Senti um par de lágrimas finalmente escapando dos meus próprios olhos.

Bella levantou-se e segurou uma mão estendida para o meu pai. Ele a pegou e os dois passaram por nós, nos dando um pouco da privacidade tão necessária. Os olhos do meu pai seguraram os meus quando ele passou e eu pude ver o pedido de desculpas em seu rosto. Eu não sabia se estava pronto para aceitá-lo, mas eu assenti e segurei minha mãe mais apertado.

"Mãe, eu estou tão chateado com você agora".

Ela olhou para mim, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eu sei que você está, baby, mas eu tinha que manter isso para mim. Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo".

"Eu sei, mãe, mas eu não sou mais um garotinho. Eu quero estar lá para você".

Ela me deu um sorriso lacrimejante. "Você está. Apenas saber que você está aqui, vivendo o seu sonho, vivendo com Bella, feliz e apaixonado... você não percebe que essa é a melhor coisa para mim? Mesmo se eu estiver doente, se você acha que eu vou deixar você e não gostar de assistir você conseguir tudo que eu sempre quis para você, bem, você é um tolo. Eu estarei aqui para você, exatamente como sempre".

"E eu estarei aqui para você também, mãe. Não me exclua".

"Nunca, Edward. Eu teria dito a você imediatamente assim que eu tivesse certeza. Você sabe disso." Eu sabia, mas isso não tornava mais fácil eu engolir.

"Você me perdoa?" Ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei e a segurei apertado. "Claro que sim. Apenas me prometa que você não esconderá as coisas importantes de mim outra vez. Eu posso não lidar muito bem com isso, mas eu quero estar lá para você".

"Ok, eu prometo." Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu estou assustado, mãe." Eu poderia admitir isso para ela, assim como pude para Bella.

"Eu sei, querido. Eu estou um pouco assustada também. Mas eu tenho as melhores pessoas do mundo ao meu lado, então eu não estou preocupada. E agora é mais do que apenas nós três. Nós temos Bella e Emmett e Rose e Jasper e Alice. Seja qual for o diagnóstico, nós superaremos isso".

"Eu sei, mãe." Ela se afastou e pegou minha mão.

"Vamos encontrar Bella e seu pai e buscar algo para comer. Sem mais raiva e medo, não esta noite. Nós lidaremos com tudo na segunda-feira." Como se isso fosse tão fácil? Eu tentaria colocar isso de lado, por ela. Se essa era a única força que ela queria de mim, então isso era o que ela receberia. Eu lidaria com o resto mais tarde e sozinho, bem, com Bella. Eu precisava dela e ela estava aqui para mim. Sempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Ok, então me batam com isso! Eu não entregarei nada, mas direi a vocês que haverá respostas no próximo capítulo. Isso foi planejado há muito tempo, eu só não esperava ficar tão chateada por isso como fiquei. Talvez porque eu o escrevi em POV Edward. A classificação desta história não está mudando, isso eu direi. Você pode ler nisso o que você quiser. A questão de Esme é o catalisador para um teste final para Edward & Bella, que vocês entenderão no capítulo seguinte. Eu espero que vocês não estejam com raiva de mim. A primeira metade foi de momentos felizes de diversão, pelo menos! Vamos falar sobre o presente de Renée! Estou brincando. Vocês pode falar comigo sobre o que quiserem, mesmo se vocês quiseram gritar comigo como Edward fez com Carlisle!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**

_Oi meninas, desculpem mais uma vez o atraso. Mas ai está. Ainda na semana da postagem. Vem um pequeno draminha por ai... mas estamos preparadas! \o/__  
><em>

_Hoje ainda teremos "O Dominante" assim que vcs cnseguirem ler e comentar por aqui! =*  
><em>


	36. Capítulo 34 – Intervalo

**Capítulo 34 – Intervalo**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**# Bella #**

Não tinha sido o melhor fim de semana das nossas vidas, com certeza. Eu nunca tinha ficado com mais medo do que quando Edward me ligou e disse que precisava de mim em casa. Sua voz estava estranha e não tinha sequer me ocorrido fazê-lo esperar. Eu disse a Roger Goodell que eu tinha uma emergência familiar e que eu tinha que ir. Ele foi mais do que compreensivo e eu saí do restaurante e voltei para casa o mais rápido que pude. Encontrar Edward totalmente destruído, ouvir sobre Esme e vê-lo desmoronando tinha abalado a minha estrutura.

Eu não sabia o que diabos dizer ou fazer quando eles apareceram na porta, Jasper tendo liberado a entrada deles. Mas, claro, eles estavam em seu comportamento normal, cheios de abraços e sorrisos, apesar das circunstâncias. O jantar tinha sido um pouco tenso. Eu sabia que Edward ainda estava bravo com o seu pai por não ter contado a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas ele deixou isso de lado pela sua mãe e nós tivemos uma noite bastante agradável.

Ele esteve preso à sua rotina, treinamentos e reuniões e estudando as fitas dos jogos, mas seu coração claramente não estava nisso. Eu sentei e tentei discutir estratégia de jogo com ele e ele me deu respostas automáticas, que não mostravam a sua paixão ou interesse no jogo. Isso me deixou triste, mas eu não sabia o que podia fazer por ele. Eu apenas o deixava me segurar durante a noite e dizia a ele que eu estava aqui se ele quisesse conversar. Parecia que estávamos em compasso de espera até segunda-feira e este foi o maior fim de semana das nossas vidas.

Edward estava acordado e saiu no domingo de manhã antes de eu realmente estar acordada, dando-me um beijo na bochecha e um "vejo você mais tarde" antes de ele sair pela porta. Eu dormi por mais uma hora, ou mais, embora tenha sido um sono intermitente, interrompido por pesadelos de Edward se afastando de mim. Acordei me sentindo enjoada. Ele tinha precisado tanto de mim na sexta-feira, mas ele tinha ficado distante desde então, exceto à noite, quando ele me segurava com força enquanto dormia. Ele não tinha interesse em sexo, o que era compreensível dadas as circunstâncias, mas era estranho ter o meu namorado fogoso sem colocar as mãos em mim.

No topo disso, Jasper e Emmett sabiam que algo estava acontecendo, o que significava que as garotas sabiam que algo estava acontecendo, e todos tentavam saber o que estava acontecendo. Para meu conhecimento, Edward não tinha dito a eles e eu disse a eles que Edward diria quando estivesse pronto. Felizmente, eles deixaram por isso mesmo, mas eu sabia que eles estavam imaginando e foi realmente estranho eu deixar Alice de fora. Mas esta não era a minha história para contar e esperançosamente não haveria nada para contar a todos amanhã. Eu estava segurando a esperança de que esse seria o caso.

Fiquei pronta para o jogo, colocando uma saia azul-marinho e um blazer, juntamente com uma blusa vermelha. Era o meu pequeno apoio para o meu Edward. Eu esperava que esse jogo fosse um pouco menos complicado do que o da semana passada contra o 9ers. Agora que o nosso comercial estava passando, eu estava sendo reconhecida a torto e a direito, inclusive no supermercado que eu tinha proibido Edward de ir. Algum idiota tinha batido em mim na seção de frutas e uma senhora tinha gritado sobre eu ser a namorada de Edward Cullen. Ela pediu um autógrafo meu, o que foi estranho.

Kate Turner, a nova assessora de Edward, estava constantemente me ligando, passando inquéritos para potenciais entrevistas. Playboy ligou mais uma vez, o que era ridículo. Kate tinha sugerido contratar um agente porque, aparentemente, havia alguns outros anunciantes que estavam interessados em mim depois do comercial. Era tudo muito desconcertante e algo que eu não poderia começar a lidar agora. Eu implorei a Alice e ela concordou em se tornar minha agente oficial e ela e Kate estavam afastando as pessoas por agora.

Eu tinha sido provocada impiedosamente no trabalho e no jogo, o que era melhor do que ser evitada, eu acho. Paul tinha feito um grande show de jogar spray nele mesmo com First & Ten quando entrei no trabalho e todo o lugar tinha explodido em gargalhadas, menos Seth, é claro. Ronnie tinha me apelidado de Assassina de Supermodelo na sala de imprensa na semana passada, depois de algumas provocações dos outros companheiros de trabalho. Não foi ruim, por si só, apenas diferente. Pelo menos Dan não estava mais por perto para me assediar. Ainda havia alguns olhares invejosos e comentários, mas na maior parte estava bem.

"Ei, Bella." Ronnie sorriu para mim quando deslizei no meu assento ao lado dele, estabelecendo a minha bolsa e tirando meu laptop e ficando situada.

"Oi, Ronnie. Como você está hoje?"

"Tudo bem. Eu visitei Buddy ontem. Ele está ótimo." Senti a culpa me corroer. Eu não tinha ido visita-lo em mais de uma semana. Eu teria que ir em algum momento desta semana.

"Sim, ele está indo muito bem. Os médicos não o deixarão voltar por mais um mês, entretanto".

"Isso é o que ele disse. Ele não está nada satisfeito com isso".

Eu ri um pouco. "Não. Você sabia que ele comeu cada um daqueles cookies que eu comprei para ele? Eles eram saudáveis, mas ele os amou, de qualquer maneira".

Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que ele estava apenas satisfeito por eles não serem cenouras. Carol tentou forçá-lo a comer um pouco mais ontem. Eu achei que ele as jogaria nela".

"Ele estava irritado por não poder vir ao jogo, não porque ele está perdendo o trabalho, mas porque é o único lugar onde ela não poderia observá-lo." Embora eu não tivesse dúvida de que Carol me pediria para observá-lo se nós trabalhássemos juntos nos jogos. Eu ainda não sabia realmente o que aconteceria quando Buddy voltasse a trabalhar. Eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo de volta no escritório novamente. Ele tornava tudo mais divertido.

Ronnie balançou a cabeça. "Ela já me disse que eu não estou autorizado a deixá-lo comer porcarias de jogo, como ela apelidou".

Eu ri. "Quer dizer que você está de olho em Buddy? Obrigada, Deus! Eu achei que eu teria que fazer isso. Você pode irritá-lo." Ele cutucou o meu lado e eu me esquivei rindo.

"Nós dois vamos irritá-lo. Eu não farei isso sozinho".

"Ah, não, Carol pediu a você. Estou livre e limpa".

"Eu me lembrarei disso da próxima vez em que as pessoas provocarem você, Deusa do Perfume".

Eu sufoquei uma risada. "Ok, ok, eu vou ajudá-lo. Provavelmente levará nós dois para fazê-lo ficar longe das barracas de concessão, de qualquer maneira." Muito ruim que Emmett estaria lá no campo. Ele provavelmente era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que poderia domar Buddy.

"É mais como isso. Seu homem está pronto para o jogo de hoje?"

O humor que eu estive sentindo evaporou. Ele estava pronto? Ele tinha feito tudo o que deveria fazer para se preparar, mas o quanto ele tinha absorvido eu não poderia dizer. "Sim, ele está pronto".

Ronnie olhou-me de perto. "Problemas no paraíso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente. "Não. Nós estamos ótimos, sério." As palavras soaram ocas para os meus próprios ouvidos e Ronnie ouviu, claro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão perceptivo?

Ele tocou meu braço. "Você sabe, Bella, as coisas são obrigadas a ficar tensas ao longo do tempo em um relacionamento de alto nível como o que vocês estão tendo. Eu não consigo nem imaginar as coisas com as quais vocês dois têm que lidar. Apenas continuem conversando um com o outro e tudo ficará bem. Cullen seria um tolo se desistisse de você".

Eu sorri e dei um tapinha na mão dele. "Eu realmente não estou preocupada com isso. Nós tivemos algumas coisas com as quais lidar, mas não é realmente sobre o nosso relacionamento".

Ronnie assentiu. "Isso é bom então. O que quer que seja, vocês superarão".

Nós superaríamos. Eu só esperava que Esme estivesse bem, não apenas pelo bem de Edward, mas pelo meu também. Eu a amava, tão louca como ela pode ser, e eu não podia nem sequer imaginar a vida sem ela. Eu não conseguia imaginar Edward, ou Carlisle, sem ela. Ela era a rocha daquela família.

O Cardinals entrou em campo e a multidão rugiu. Eu observei quando Edward apareceu no Jumbotron e balancei a cabeça. Sua expressão estava toda errada. O fogo que geralmente estava em seus olhos não estava lá. Eu esperava que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma propaganda de entusiasmo antes do jogo, mais isso, aparentemente, não tinha acontecido. Ele se aproximou para falar com seu Coordenador Ofensivo, como sempre. Em seguida, ele atirou algumas bolas para Jasper, como de costume. Suas ações eram normais, mas eu poderia dizer que ele não estava ali. Jasper correu e disse algo para ele. Edward balançou a cabeça e voltou para o treinador. Isso foi estranho.

O Giants ganhou o lance e foi para a defesa primeiro, conduzindo a bola pelo campo de forma rápida e eficiente, com Eli Manning jogando passes curtos para Nicks e Manningham. Eles se misturavam em algumas corridas duras por Brandon Jacobs e estavam na end zone com a jarda 3 correndo no meio. A multidão gemeu, assim com eu enquanto fazia anotações.

Lawrence Tynes chutou a bola através da end zone para uma baliza traseira e Edward entrou em campo em seu próprio 20. Ele berrou ordens e depois entregou à Crowley para um ganho de dois. Na próxima snap*****, ele teve uma queda de três passos e jogou a bola para Cheney, mas passou por cima da cabeça dele para as linhas laterais. No terceiro down, Edward teve uma queda de cinco passos e jogou a bola para Jasper, que tinha a segurança e tudo ao seu favor. Jasper recebeu em uma mão e a rebateu das mãos de Aaron Ross, virando em um canto e salvando Edward de lançar uma interceptação.

_*Snap: jogada cometida após a linha de 2 jardas._

"Essa foi uma série feia." Ronnie murmurou. Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Alguma coisa estava errada, tudo bem. Ele era meu namorado. Ele foi para a linha lateral e tirou seu capacete. Seu treinador disse algo a ele, ele apenas deu de ombros e começou a gesticular. Merda, isso não era bom.

O Giants ficou parado em torno do meio de campo e conduziu a bola para a linha de 14 jardas. Edward voltou para o campo e caiu de volta para o passe. Ele nunca olhou para Fitzgerald ou deixou a bola ir quando ele evitou Osi Umenyiora. Terrell Thomas entrou na frente de Fitzgerald e pegou o passe, correndo intocado para a end zone para pegar a sexta. Os gemidos foram ainda mais audíveis na sala de imprensa neste momento.

Ronnie me cutucou. "O que quer que seja, ele conseguirá se recuperar." Ainda havia um quarto de tempo antes do intervalo e Edward tinha jogado três bolas ruins. Sua mente, seu coração, não estavam no jogo de hoje. Eu não podia culpá-lo, mas eu não sabia o que fazer por ele também.

Breaston devolveu o pontapé inicial para a linha de 33 jardas e Edward completou um passe para Cheney para um ganho de cinco. Tyler ganhou três em uma corrida para o lado esquerdo e foi três e dois da linha de 41. Edward tentou uma saída rápida para Cheney, mas o lance foi baixo e atingiu o chão de forma inofensiva. Eu observei quando ele caminhou até a linha lateral, já parecendo abatido.

O Giants levou 17-0 no meio e eu podia sentir os olhos em mim na sala de imprensa enquanto os repórteres trabalhavam em sua matéria. Muitas perguntas de "O que há de errado com o Cullen?" eram atiradas de um lado a outro na sala.

"Você terminou com ele?" Eu me virei e olhei para Rick, da Sports Illustrated.

"Não, nós estamos muito juntos." Respondi com veemência. Ronnie voltou para o seu lugar e entregou-me uma Coca e um cachorro-quente.

"Você a ouviu, Rick. Dê o fora." Rick apenas riu e saiu.

"Obrigada, Ronnie." Eu não sabia se eu estava agradecendo a ele pela comida, ou pela ajuda. Provavelmente pelos dois. Ele sorriu.

"Todo mundo tem um jogo ruim, Bella. Seu garoto não é perfeito, mesmo que aqueles anúncios façam parecer isso".

"Ele está muito perto." Eu disse ele. Ele era perfeito para mim e isso era tudo o que realmente importava.

Ronnie riu. "Eu acreditarei na sua palavra. Estamos na metade do jogo. Talvez ele o vire".

Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo. Eu odiava ver Edward jogar tão mal. "Talvez".

Mas ele não melhorou. A primeira posse terminou em um atrapalhado snap. Edward tirou as mãos cedo demais e a bola caiu no chão. Umenyiora a recuperou e o Giants estava na end zone três jogadores depois em um passe de 15 jardas de Manning para Nicks. 24-0 e a derrota estava adiante.

Edward enviou Jasper em uma corrida rápida descendo pela linha lateral, mas ele jogou baixo e foi abatido por Thomas. A bola voltou ao meio-campo e o Giants terminou obtendo um field goal*****. Edward conseguiu reunir uma unidade após Breaston pegar a bola para o Giants na 48, pegando o suficiente para entrar no limite da faixa de campo para Rackers.

_*Field Goal: quando um chute passa entre as traves de goal (em cima da trave transversal e entre as linhas verticais), este valerá três pontos._

Indo para o 4º tempo, estava 27-3. Após o Cardinals falhar em fazer qualquer coisa, com cinco minutos restantes do jogo, Edward foi tirado e Anderson entrou. Edward bateu seu capacete no banco e eu não tinha certeza se ele estava irritado por sair do jogo, ou apenas pelo quanto ele tinha jogado mal. Muito provavelmente ambos. Eu queria ir até ele, mas eu não podia. Tomei notas pelo resto do jogo e, em seguida, levantei-me com Ronnie para ir para a conferência de imprensa.

Edward estava lá, suado e desgrenhado. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele deu-me um pequeno aceno de cabeça antes de olhar para a mesa em frente a ele.

"O que aconteceu lá fora hoje, Edward?" Rick, da SI, soava muito divertido e eu fuzilei suas costas. Edward não mostrava nem um pingo de temperamento, porém, o que me preocupou.

"O Giants é um time difícil. Eles me mostraram algumas coisas que eu não estava esperando e eu não reagi bem. A derrota é minha." Ele soava resignado e desinteressado enquanto respondia cada pergunta praticamente da mesma maneira.

"Por que você tentou forçar o passe para Whitlock quando ele estava claramente coberto?" Outro repórter sem nome perguntou.

"Eu tenho toda a fé do mundo de que Jasper pode pegar qualquer coisa. Se eu tivesse jogado um segundo mais rápido, ele teria conseguido. Ele me socorreu de uma escolha nessa jogada, de qualquer maneira." Continuou e continuou e Edward respondeu cada pergunta com o mesmo tom desinteressado. A multidão diminuiu e ele voltou para o vestiário. Ronnie bateu no meu ombro e virei-me para encará-lo.

"Seja o que for, ele tem você e ele ficará bem." Dei a ele um sorriso e embalei minhas coisas para ir para o vestiário. Cheguei lá e encontrei Emmett encostado contra a parede, sem o seu habitual sorriso.

"Ei, Em".

"Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas vocês dois estão bem? Porque eu nunca vi o meu menino assim antes, e se ele fez algo para foder as coisas, você só tem que me dizer e eu vou bater nele até que ele conserte as coisas".

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Nós estamos bem. Isso não tem nada a ver comigo".

Ele se empurrou para fora da parede e segurou as minhas mãos entre as suas gigantes. "Você jura? Porque ele esteve taciturno e quieto e isso é realmente chato. Eu preferiria que ele estivesse gritando comigo e perdendo sua merda em campo do que agindo como um zumbi. Colei uma foto dele em um sutiã em seu armário hoje e ele nem se importou".

Eu ri e abracei Emmett, que passou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu juro. Ele ficará bem. Ele está passando por algo, mas esperamos que isso explodirá em breve".

Emmett se afastou e estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Ele está chateado com o pai por algum motivo, não é?" Eu não disse nada e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, ele o esteve evitando e todos nós o vimos fugindo dele na sexta-feira. Diga-me que o Doc não traiu a mamãe." Ele fez uma pausa e balançou sua cabeça. "Isso não é possível, é? Eu conheço aqueles dois e ele não poderia..."

"É claro que ele não poderia. Nossa, Emmett, eu disse a você que eles estavam se amassando na cozinha no Dia de Ação de Graças." Ele estremeceu, mas depois sorriu.

"Ok, eu confiarei que o que quer que seja, vai passar. Mas se você precisa de alguém para dar algum sentido nele, você pode me chamar".

"Eu vou." Ele me abraçou novamente.

"Você pode entrar. Eu tenho que chegar em casa para Rosie. Falarei com você em breve, Rachel Nichols*****." Eu ri quando ele se afastou e abri a porta do vestiário. Estava silencioso lá e eu caminhei entre os armários e encontrei Edward sentado na mesa do treinador. Ele estava vestindo calça jeans e nada mais. Eu parei para admirar o quanto ele era lindo e Carlisle saiu do escritório.

_*Rachel Nichols: é uma atriz dos Estados Unidos. _

"Eu realmente gostaria que você me deixasse examinar o seu cotovelo".

"Está tudo bem." Edward respondeu, puxando seu braço para longe do seu pai.

"Edward, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas é o meu trabalho ter certeza que você está bem".

"Eu não estou bravo com você e eu estou bem." O tom de Edward indicava que ele não estava dizendo a verdade, mas Carlisle suspirou e parou de tentar examinar o braço dele. Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor e eu não podia aguentar mais.

"Oi." Eu murmurei. A cabeça de Edward atirou para cima e ele deu-me um sorriso que não chegou a atingir seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu caminhei para frente para pegá-la, já que apenas Carlisle estava por perto.

"Oi, Bella." Carlisle deu-me aquele mesmo sorriso. "Eu estou indo. Ligue-me se houver alguma coisa..." Ele parou e olhou para o seu filho. "Simplesmente ligue-me." Eu o observei se afastar com os ombros caídos antes de voltar para Edward.

"Você está bem?"

Ele suspirou e descansou sua testa contra o meu ombro. Eu acariciei seu cabelo e o senti relaxar contra mim. "Eu joguei como merda".

Abri minha boca para negar, mas, o que eu poderia dizer? Ele sabia a verdade. "Todo mundo tem jogos ruins".

Ele riu amargamente. "Este foi mais do que um jogo ruim. Foi como uma implosão. Eu não conseguia fazer nada direito".

"Sua mente não estava no jogo. É compreensível".

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim. "Não é. É o meu trabalho colocar toda essa merda de lado e jogar futebol. Eu fui um fracasso hoje".

"Você teve um jogo ruim, Edward. Você tem muito em sua mente. Depois de amanhã..."

"Depois de amanhã? E se ela estiver com câncer?" Seus belos olhos tristes imploravam comigo por respostas que eu não tinha.

"Se ela estiver, nós lidaremos com isso. Ela lidará com isso. E ela ficará irritada com você se você não jogar o seu melhor, semana após semana. É por isso que ela não contou a você, lembra? Você só provará que ela estava certa se você não colocar isso de lado e jogar como você sabe que pode".

Seus olhos brilharam raivosos. "É fácil para você dizer isso, mas não é a sua mãe que pode estar morrendo. Você honestamente acha que poderia deixar isso de lado e jogar bem?"

Eu não sabia. Não seria fácil, isso era certo. "Eu tentaria".

Ele riu amargamente. "Eu tentei também e eu claramente falhei".

Isso não era ele. "Edward, foi um jogo. Na próxima semana..."

"Nós estamos amarrados com o Bears agora para a seletiva das playoff".

"E você possui o desempate porque você os venceu frente a frente." Eu o lembrei.

"Só mais uma perda e este não será o caso".

Eu acariciei sua bochecha e ele me deixou, fechando seus olhos e inclinando-se na minha mão. Fiquei aliviada. Eu estive com medo que ele me afastasse quando ficasse bravo.

"Na próxima semana, você não terá isto pairando sobre a sua cabeça." Seus olhos abriram e eu tracei sua maçã do rosto. "Bom ou ruim, você saberá com o que você está lidando. Acho que você lidará com isso melhor do que com o desconhecido." Ele assentiu lentamente.

"Você provavelmente está certa." Ele se afastou do meu toque e pegou a minha mão, levando-a aos seus lábios para um beijo rápido em meus dedos. "Você tem alguma pergunta?"

Eu tinha muitas, mas elas realmente não tinham a ver com o jogo. Eu sabia por que ele jogou como jogou, mas o que eu não sabia era como eu escreveria sobre isso. Várias vezes eu me encontrei iniciando parágrafos com coisas como, "Ficou claro que a mente do Cullen não estava no jogo." Isso era especulação. Era a verdade, sim, mas não era algo que eu pudesse publicar. Eu queria dar desculpas por ele, mas isso não era o meu trabalho.

"Não, eu não tenho nenhuma pergunta, além do que você quer para o jantar esta noite?"

Ele sorriu suavemente e beijou a minha mão de novo. "Eu não acho que estarei em casa para o jantar." Eu abri minha boca para protestar e ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu preciso ficar sozinho por um tempo, para revisar as fitas e descobrir o que diabos eu fiz de errado hoje. Eu nem sequer vi aqueles caras, Bella." Ele passou a mão livre pelo cabelo, agitado. "Eu só foquei no meu cara e não notei nada mais. Eu sei mais do que isso, mas foi o que eu fiz".

"Você tem certeza? Nós podemos apenas vegetar e assistir um filme, ou algo assim, tirar a sua mente do futebol?"

Ele riu. "Minha mente estará no futebol, ou na minha mãe, e eu apenas escolhi deixá-la no futebol, já que eu claramente não estava focando nele ê tem que ir para casa e escrever." Ele franziu a testa. "Isso será divertido, hein? Escrever sobre eu fodendo as coisas?"

Senti meu coração falhar com as suas palavras. "Não, não será divertido. Eu não quero escrever isso, mas..."

"Você tem que fazê-lo." Ele terminou por mim, apertando a minha mão antes de soltá-la. "Eu sei que você tem. Vá em frente e faça as suas coisas, querida. Eu entendo." Eu podia ver que ele entendia, mas eu realmente odiava o meu trabalho neste momento. O que me fez pensar que eu poderia lidar com escrever objetivamente sobre o homem que eu amava?

"Vá fazer o seu trabalho, Bella. Eu ficarei bem." Ele sorriu e eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele me puxou para perto e eu o segurei com força, deliciando-me com a sensação da sua pele nua sob as minhas mãos. Ele me amava e eu o amava e nós superaríamos isso.

"Eu o verei em casa?" Eu perguntei.

Edward assentiu. "Pode ser tarde. Eu claramente tenho um monte de fitas para estudar." Eu suspirei e ele me beijou novamente. "Se eu não a vir antes de você ir para a cama, eu a verei de manhã. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." Eu o beijei uma última vez antes de reunir as minhas coisas e ir para casa. Entrar no apartamento vazio foi solitário e depressivo pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha conseguido uma chave. Levei meu laptop para o quarto e tirei minhas roupas, tomando um banho rápido antes de colocar uma camiseta e short e subir em nossa cama e abrir meu computador. Eu tinha que entregar o meu artigo para Ted dentro de uma hora e eu tinha algum polimento para fazer.

As estatísticas e fatos foram bastante fáceis. Edward tinha jogado por míseras 118 jardas, com duas interceptações e uma perda acidental da bola. O difícil foi colocar para baixo a minha vontade de dar desculpas por ele. Eu sabia por que ele tinha jogado mal. Eu sabia por que sua mente não estava no jogo. Mas não era direito meu dizer às pessoas por quê. Meu trabalho era expor os fatos, analisar apenas o que aconteceu no campo, não usar o que estava acontecendo fora do campo para justificar o pobre jogo.

Eu raivosamente apaguei um parágrafo inteiro onde eu tinha feito exatamente isso e tentei novamente. _Cullen não tem jogado tão mal desde o seu ano de estreia, quando ele fez 3-13 em alívio por Anderson contra o Rams. Seus passes não tinham sua energia habitual e ele não calculou seus arremessos uma e outra vez. Enquanto ele só jogou duas interceptações hoje, seus receptores o socorreram pelo menos mais três, indo na defensiva. A esperança é que este jogo tenha sido uma anomalia, já que a equipe se prepara para as playoffs, um desses saltos ruins que muitas equipes inevitavelmente têm no seu caminho para a vitória. Se não, então o Cardinals não durará muito tempo na pós-temporada. A próxima semana deve nos dar uma ideia se o navio pode ser consertado, ou se está afundando rapidamente._

Meu estômago caiu enquanto eu lia e relia o meu parágrafo de fechamento. Tentei tirar a minha emoção. Se eu estivesse escrevendo sobre Drew Brees, eu diria algo diferente? Não, eu não diria. Mas, ainda assim, eu me senti péssima por colocar essas palavras na tela sobre o homem que eu amava. Ele me disse para ir em frente e fazer isso, e eu não tinha escolha, mas eu me sentia desleal, como se eu duvidasse dele. Eu sabia que ele jogaria bem na próxima semana. Ele teria algo a provar depois de um jogo como este. Mas eu não poderia colocar isso em meu artigo.

Corri o cursor sobre o meu parágrafo, debatendo se eu o excluía e tentava novamente. Mas quando chegou a hora, isso era o que eu diria sobre qualquer jogo, qualquer equipe. Eu não podia deixar meus sentimentos ficarem no caminho do meu trabalho. Eu tinha prometido a Ted que eu não faria isso. Eu tinha que merecer a fé que Buddy tinha mostrado em mim. Suspirei e salvei meu documento antes de enviá-lo para Ted. Estava feito. Eu esperava que Edward entendesse.

Eu fiz um sanduíche de salada de frango e assisti o Ravens contra o Browns no futebol de domingo à noite. Meus olhos estavam ficando pesados no intervalo e eu ainda não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra de Edward. Fui para o quarto e deitei na cama, enviando a ele uma mensagem rápida.

_Você ainda está assistindo as fitas?_

Um minuto depois, recebi uma resposta. _Sim, estarei em casa em mais ou menos uma hora._

_Estou indo para a cama. Eu te amo._

_Eu também te amo, querida. Boa noite**.**_

Fui para a cama sozinha, segurando um travesseiro em vez de Edward. Eu não gostei disso, mas eu sabia que ele precisava de um tempo para si mesmo.

**xoxoxoxox**

Quando acordei de manhã, o cheiro do café permeava o apartamento. Eu estava na cama sozinha, mas Edward esteve aqui. Seu lado da cama estava desfeito. Levantei e me arrastei para a cozinha, servindo uma xícara de café antes de espreitar na sala de estar. Ele não estava lá. Fui para o escritório, mas ele não estava lá. Entrei na sala de jantar e vi o jornal. Meu coração caiu quando eu o peguei. Com certeza, a seção de esportes estava bem em cima com o título de "Líder do Cardinals Fumble*****", com uma foto de Edward deixando cair um snap e minha assinatura.

_*Fumble: no futebol americano, quando o jogador deixa a bola escapara das suas mãos._

Ele não tinha me esperado levantar para lermos isso juntos. Isso era compreensível, no entanto. Normalmente nós lemos e revivemos cada jogada como eu tinha escrito sobre isso e ele absorvia as palavras que eu escrevia sobre ele. Não havia nada para comemorar hoje. Peguei o jornal e o joguei na lixeira próxima a porta da frente. Havia um bilhete na mesa onde Edward costumava colocar suas chaves, que não estavam lá. Eu o peguei.

_Decidi ir cedo para estudar as fitas um pouco mais e me exercitar antes das minhas reuniões. Vejo você esta noite. Com amor, Edward._

Tanto para passar o tempo comigo esta manhã. Então, novamente, por que ele quereria depois de eu ter dito o que disse sobre ele no jornal? Ele provavelmente estava chateado comigo e não queria me ver agora. Eu não podia realmente culpá-lo. Na verdade, sim, eu poderia, porque ele me disse para fazer o meu trabalho e isso é o que eu estava fazendo. Ele não tinha feito o dele, isso não era culpa minha. Por que ele estava bravo comigo quando eu não tinha feito nada de errado?

Eu irrompi para a sala de estar e liguei a TV. Altos e baixos do Cardinals, tais como eram, estavam passando e eu mudei de canal e coloquei em algum canal de compras, em vez disso. Bebi o meu café e tentei me acalmar. Eu não sabia de fato se Edward estava bravo comigo. Ele tinha acordado em sua hora habitual e foi para o trabalho. Sim, ele normalmente tomava o café da manhã comigo no dia após o jogo antes de sair, mas, então, ele nunca tinha tido a sua bunda chutada dessa maneira desde que estávamos juntos. Então não era como se eu tivesse um padrão para trabalhar a partir daqui.

Peguei meu telefone e tentei ligar para ele, mas fui direto para a caixa postal, o que significava que seu telefone estava desligado. Isso fazia sentido se ele estava na academia. Eu não tinha ideia se ele estava bravo ou não, e isso era muito inquietante. Tomei um banho e me preparei para o trabalho antes de tentar novamente. Ainda na caixa postal. Isso me irritou ainda mais, então enviei a ele uma mensagem.

_Você está bem?_

Curta e doce. Fui para o trabalho e ignorei as perguntas de Paul sobre o que aconteceu com o meu homem, perdendo nas estatísticas sobre o Vikings, nosso próximo adversário. Eu quase sorri quando percebi que Emmett estaria no mesmo campo que Brett Favre. Ele estaria dominado com alegria no momento em que domingo chegasse. Eu não estava tão entusiasmada sobre ir para Minnesota em dezembro, mas esperava que estivesse quente na cúpula.

Meu telefone tocou e eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Esme. Puta merda. Eu atendi rapidamente. "Olá?"

"Oi, Bella, querida, como você está?"

Revirei meus olhos. Como se eu fosse importante neste momento? "Eu estou bem, Esme. Como você está?"

"Estou simplesmente maravilhosa, querida. Os testes deram negativo. Estou saudável como um cavalo, exatamente como eu disse a todos vocês".

Alívio inundou o meu corpo e eu afundei de volta na minha cadeira. Graças a Deus. Edward ficaria feliz. "Você ligou para ele?"

Ela riu levemente. "Eu tentei, mas foi direto para a caixa postal. Você sabe o quanto aquele menino fica zangado quando joga mal. Enviei Carlisle para o escritório para dizer a ele." Isso era bom. Não era apenas eu que ele estava evitando então.

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem, eu sabia que você estaria. Você tinha que estar".

Esme bufou. "É claro. Foi tudo um monte de nada. É por isso que eu não queria dizer a ele. Ele teve um jogo horrível ontem e tudo isso foi porque ele estava se preocupando comigo." Sua voz soava triste agora.

"Ei, não é culpa sua. Ele ouviu algo que não deveria e levou isso a sério, já que ele tende a fazer isso. Você não pode culpá-lo por se preocupar com você".

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei, mas eu sei o que faz a ele quando ele tem um jogo ruim. Não deixe que ele a afaste".

Eu tamborilei meus dedos na mesa. "Você leu o jornal hoje de manhã?"

Esme riu. "É claro que eu li. Isso deve ter sido difícil para você".

"Foi. Muito difícil. Eu queria dizer ao mundo por que ele jogou tão mal, mas eu não tinha esse direito".

"Agora, agora, querida, ele terá jogos ruins de vez em quando, não importa o que aconteça. Pittsburgh acabou com ele no início deste ano, lembra?" É claro que eu lembrava. "Ele lidou com perdas antes e agora que ele sabe que eu estou bem, ele estará ansioso para chutar algumas bundas na próxima semana. Eu não posso esperar para ver isso!"

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo. "Você está certa, ele estará. Eu simplesmente não o vejo desde que ele leu o artigo e eu estou..."

"Preocupada de que ele esteja de mau humor sobre isso? Ele não fez o trabalho dele. Você fez o seu. Ele sabe disso, fundamentalmente. Deixe-o bater completamente nos seus companheiros de equipe hoje e ele estará muito bem amanhã".

Eu ri. "Eu farei isso. Obrigada por me ligar e dizer-me que você está bem".

"Bem, é claro, querida! Você é minha filha. Bem, em breve, de qualquer maneira. Eu te amo e estou muito feliz pelo meu filho ter você. Obrigada por cuidar dele neste final de semana, quando eu não podia".

"Eu realmente não fiz nada..."

"Sim, você fez. Foi para você que ele foi quando ele estava bravo com o pai dele e chateado comigo. Meu filho tende a internalizar as coisas, mas desta vez ele voltou-se para você. Isso me diz tudo o que eu preciso saber. Agora, vá fazer o seu trabalho e eu a verei em breve. Se o meu marido e filho teimoso não consertarem as coisas por conta própria, nós teremos que bater suas cabeças juntas no final desta semana, ok?"

Eu ri. "É claro".

"Ótimo. Vocês dois vêm para jantar na noite de quinta, antes de ir para Minnesota na sexta-feira?"

"Eu terei que perguntar a Edward, mas deve estar tudo bem".

"Ele virá. Vejo você em breve, Bella. Amo você".

"Também te amo, Esme." Desliguei o telefone sentindo-me muito mais leve do que eu estava antes. Tentei ligar para Edward, mas como Esme havia dito, foi direto para a caixa postal. Enviei a ele outra mensagem dizendo que tinha falado com sua mãe e que fiquei muito feliz de ouvir que tudo estava bem e voltei ao trabalho.

O dia inteiro passou sem uma palavra de Edward e eu estava chateada quando comecei a empacotar minhas coisas para voltar para casa. Se ele pensava que podia me evitar o dia todo só porque eu tinha sido um pouco crítica sobre ele no meu artigo, ele estava enganado. Acenei um adeus a Ted, que estava muito satisfeito com o meu artigo, ao contrário de algumas pessoas com o sobrenome Cullen e primeiro nome Edward, e descei para o meu carro. Meu celular tocou exatamente quando entrei nele e eu o peguei rapidamente, mas um olhar para o identificador de chamadas e a pontada de esperança que eu sentia desapareceram e foi substituída pelo pânico.

"Jasper?"

"Oi, Bella".

"O que há de errado? Por que você está me ligando? Por que não Edward?"

Jasper bufou. "Porque ele está muito ocupado jogando o seu braço fora para se incomodar em atender ao telefone. Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu sei que Edward está chateado com o pai por alguma razão. Eles conversaram mais cedo e eu achei que estava tudo legal, mas Edward ainda está dando a ele um tratamento frio esta tarde. " Maldito seja, por que ele estava sendo tão criança? Estava tudo bem agora.

"Ele não me ligou o dia todo".

"Eu imaginei isso. Ele esteve em reunião após reunião e, em seguida, estava estudando as fitas e agora ele está de volta no campo de treinamento. O treinador disse a ele para parar com isso e encerrar por hoje, mas ele ainda está lá fora e eu estou começando a me preocupar. Emmett está ameaçando levá-lo para fora do campo e jogá-lo na sauna, mas eu achei que talvez você pudesse vir e falar com ele".

Eu suspirei. Ele queria me ver? Talvez ele estivesse chateado com o seu pai e comigo. "Eu não sei se ele quer me ver".

Jasper riu. "É claro que ele quer vê-la. Tenho certeza que você é a única pessoa que ele quer ver".

"Mesmo depois do que eu escrevi sobre ele?"

"Mesmo assim, bobinha. Darnell deu a ele alguma merda sobre isso e ele disse a ele para se foder, que o que você escreveu não era nada além da verdade." Eu me senti melhor quando Jasper me disse isso. "Você vai vir aqui e salvar o meu quarterback antes que ele se torne incapaz de jogar neste fim de semana?"

Malditamente certo que eu o faria. Eu liguei meu carro. "Estou a caminho".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**

****_Fico até emocionada de postar fic conforme o cronograma.  
><em>

_Meninas, essa semana eu estaremos viajando, como eu havia falado... então nos perdoem se não houver post e me perdoem pq não conseguirei responder a nenhuma review.  
><em>

_Estou correndo contra o tempo pq meu chefe não está muito feliz com minha viagem  
><em>

_Hahahahah. Eu pedi folga e tenho que correr. Beijossss e uma ótima segunda feira.  
><em>

_Talvez hoje tenha O Dominante... depende do movimento! Hahahaha Bjus  
><em>


	37. Capítulo 35 - Recuperação do fumble

**Capítulo 35 – Recuperação do fumble***

_*Fumble: no futebol americano, quando o jogador deixa a bola escapar das suas mãos._

_Tradutora: Vii Fontes_

**# Edward #**

Depois de mais uma noite inquieta de sono, eu arrastei minha bunda para fora da cama, gentilmente saindo de debaixo de Bella. Eu não queria perturbá-la. Ela estava dormindo profundamente quando eu cheguei ontem à noite e ainda estava dormindo profundamente esta manhã. Eu estava feliz que um de nós conseguia um pouco de paz no sono. Meus sonhos foram feios, cheios de perdas de futebol, insultos e em um, um caixão. Essa não era a imagem com a qual eu queria começar minha manhã.

Vesti um par de shorts de treino e uma camiseta, optando por tomar banho no treinamento, já que eu ficaria completamente suado em uma hora. Peguei um copo de suco de laranja e engoli enquanto abri a porta da frente e pegava o jornal. Eu queria olhar? Não realmente, mas eu sabia que não poderia ter sido fácil para Bella escrever, então o mínimo que eu podia fazer era apoiá-la lendo isso.

Meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a agradável imagem minha deixando cair um passe perfeitamente executado. Inferno do caralho, a reunião com o treinador hoje não seria agradável. _"Líder do Cardinals Fumble". _Bem, não ficou mais preciso do que isso, mas poderia estar escrito _Cullen Fumble_. Nossa quase morte estava diretamente sobre os meus ombros e eu detestava isso. Na próxima semana, faça chuva ou faça sol, eu daria o meu melhor em campo pelos meus companheiros de equipe. Mesmo se a minha mãe estivesse... não, eu não poderia sequer terminar esse pensamento.

Eu descartei o artigo, sentindo meu estômago cair com meus status podre. Minha Bella era malditamente talentosa e ela esboçou cada jogada terrível que eu tinha feito ontem. _Erros de novato, passes fracos, socorrido pelos receptores, perdendo jogadas abertas, falta de urgência, desafinado..._ cada palavra que ela usou era verdade e cada uma ecoava no meu cérebro uma e outra vez. Dobrei o papel e o deixei lá para Bella, embora ela provavelmente não quisesse ler também.

Meu estômago revirou algumas vezes enquanto eu levantava e ia para a cozinha, lavando meu copo e iniciando o café para Bella. Eu não conseguiria sentar à mesa e discutir o seu artigo esta manhã. Ela havia escrito um artigo fabuloso, não havia dúvida sobre isso, mas eu não podia negar que doeu ler a crítica porque eram palavras dela. Eu não queria minha Bella pensando que eu jogava como um merda, mas eu tinha jogado e isso estava bem ali para o mundo ver em suas palavras. O treino seria muito divertido hoje.

Como eu não a esperaria acordar esta manhã, decidi escrever um bilhete para Bella para que ela soubesse que eu não estava zangado com ela. E eu não estava. Eu estava irritado comigo mesmo por colocá-la na posição de ter que escrever isso sobre mim. Isso era tudo para mim. Peguei um dos seus cadernos de cima da mesa e escrevi um bilhete rápida.

_Decidi ir cedo para estudar as fitas um pouco mais e me exercitar antes das minhas reuniões. Vejo você esta noite. Com amor, Edward._

Eu o deixei na mesa da frente e peguei minhas chaves, telefone e carteira antes de sair pela porta. Hora de encarar a música.

**xoxoxox**

"O que diabos você estava pensando, Cullen? Você pode ver que Whitlock está bloqueado por Ross e Harris. O que o fez pensar que poderia concluir esse passe?" O Treinador gesticulou furiosamente para a tela, quase esfaqueando o material quando apontou para a cabeça de Jasper.

Eu encolhi os ombros porque, o que eu poderia dizer? Eu não estava pensando. Eu estive fora de mim naquele campo e completamente desfocado do jogo. Fiquei tentando ver se minha mãe estava em seu lugar habitual nas arquibancadas. Eu não sei o que me fez pensar que ela não estaria lá, mas eu tinha essa vontade louca de olhar para ela, de qualquer maneira olhar para ela. Eu simplesmente estive tentando acabar com o maldito jogo o mais rápido possível para que pudéssemos chegar a hoje, o que poderia me matar antes que terminasse, porque tudo o que eu queria fazer era saber se minha mãe ficaria bem.

O Treinador apenas olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Que porra de tipo de resposta é essa, Cullen? Eu preciso trazer Anderson aqui e dar a ele as fodidas jogadas e dizer que ele jogará contra os Vikings essa semana?"

A raiva que normalmente se levantaria com suas palavras simplesmente não estava lá desta vez. Eu dei a ele a resposta que ele queria. "Não, Treinador. Eu não cometerei o mesmo erro de novo." De qualquer forma, depois de hoje, eu teria algumas respostas. Saber com o que eu estava lidando era sempre melhor do que o desconhecido. Eu gostava de ter um plano de jogo. Se minha mãe estivesse doente, então nós descobriríamos cada passo que precisávamos dar para que ela ficasse bem de novo e tudo ficaria bem.

Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim e então voltou para a tela. "E aqui, quando você olhou para Fitzgerald do momento que você chamou o jogo até que a bola estava indo em outra direção. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Eu não o vi." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer.

"Você não o viu? Ele precisava subir nos ombros de Fitz para voce vê-lo? Ele está bem ali!" A cara do Treinador estava vermelha enquanto ele cutucava a tela de novo. Ele realmente gostava de enfiar seus dedos lá. Pelo menos eu ficaria livre dessa maldita palestra por um tempo. Eu afundei mais no meu lugar e tentei parecer atento, mas, na verdade, ele achava que eu não sabia? Eu não tinha ficado aqui por horas ontem a noite revisando este video, assistindo cada erro repetidamente? Eu poderia fechar meus olhos e dizer a ele cada um de memória se ele quisesse.

"E o snap*****? O que havia de errado com aquele snap?"

_*Snap: jogada cometida após a linha de 2 jardas._

"Nada. Eu não segurei a bola o suficiente e ela caiu." Que presente agradável para Umenyiora, uma recuperação fácil e arrastada. Eu esperava que ele me enviasse um belo presente de agradecimento.

"Você não..." O Treinador parou e me olhou incrédulo. "Quarterback 101, Cullen! Eu preciso enviá-lo de volta para o acampamento de treinamento? O que diabos está errado com você?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu sabia que hoje seria assim, mas isso não tornava mais fácil de tolerar. "Minha cabeça não estava no jogo, Treinador. Eu assumo total responsabilidade e isso não acontecerá novamente".

Ele bateu sua prancheta na mesa. "Malditamente certo que não. Se você me der um esforço meia boca de novo, eu começarei a procurar pelo melhor novo quarterback. Locker, Luck, Newton? O que você acha, Cullen? Qual deles poderia ser o seu substituto?"

Essa porra bastou. Sentei-me ereto e olhei para ele. "Nenhum deles é páreo para o que eu faço, Treinador, e você sabe disso".

"Eu sei disso quando você realmente vai lá e joga como se quisesse estar em campo. Eu certamente não sei disso hoje!"

"Eu disse que não acontecerá novamente." Eu disse entre dentes. Ele me olhou por um minuto antes de assentir.

"Eu acredito que não. Saia daqui e e vá para os chuveiros. Começaremos a treinar amanhã".

Como no inferno que nós iríamos. Eu começaria a treinar agora mesmo. Saí da cadeira e abri a porta da sala de conferências. Eu pensei em batê-la, mas daria muita satisfação a ele ficar sob a minha pele. Como se eu não soubesse o que ele estava falando, sobre a minha substituição ali? Foda-se. Eu tinha 25 anos, e não 35. Equipes fariam fila para assinar comigo se o Arizona fosse estúpido o suficiente para me deixar ir. Talvez eu pudesse assinar com Seattle. Eu sorri quando imaginei o rosto do pai de Bella se ouviusse a notícia. Ele ficaria tanto extasiado de alegria, ou estaria caçando uma nova equipe. Eu nunca sabia com Charlie Swan.

"Edward?" Eu me virei e meu pai estava parado na porta da sala de raio-X, observando-me de perto. Meu coração pulou e meu estômago afundou enquanto eu me dirigia a ele.

"Mãe?"

"Entre e nós vamos conversar." Merda, isso devia ser ruim. Passei por ele para entrar na sala e me virei quando a porta fechou.

"Bem?"

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, um sorriso brilhante e feliz e eu senti meu mundo endireitar-se novamente. "Ela está perfeitamente bem, filho. Apenas um tecido gorduroso, totalmente benigno." Graças a Deus. Senti meu próprio sorriso esticar em meu rosto e soltei um grito de alegria.

"Onde está minha mãe? Eu preciso vê-la. Ligarei para ela! E eu preciso ligar para Bella. Ela ficará tão aliviada." Eu comecei a andar em direção à porta e meu pai colocou sua mão para cima e agarrou meu ombro direito.

"Não tão rápido. Sua mãe ligou para Bella enquanto eu a estava deixando em casa. Ela sabe e ela está muito feliz. Esme tem uma reunião com o Hospital Infantil para levantar novos fundos, então você terá que esperar para falar com ela esta noite. Além disso, eu não acho que o seu treinador ficará muito entusiasmado com você se você sair depois de um jogo como esse".

Senti o sorriso do meu rosto cair. "Ele disse para ir para o chuveiro e sair daqui." Esfregue isso um pouco, pai, como se você não tivesse um pouco de culpa pela forma com eu estava me sentindo por todo o final de semana.

Meu pai concordou. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele disse. Ele sabe que você ainda não me deixou olhar esse cotovelo?"

Maldito seja. "É por isso que estamos aqui? Eu disse a você que está tudo bem." Eu comecei a passar por ele, mas ele me empurrou para trás um pouco, o que só funcionou porque eu estava muito surpreso.

"Não está bem! Nada disso está bem, Edward. Você não pode me tratar como merda no seu sapato e esperar que eu apenas sente aqui e engula isso. Eu aguentei isso na sexta-feira porque talvez eu merecesse, embora o seu desempenho no campo só tenha servido para mostrar exatamente por que nós não dissemos a você, em primeiro lugar!"

Meu pai estava gritando comigo. Eu poderia contar em uma mão o número de vezes que ele gritou comigo desde que eu era criança. Isso foi bom, eu tinha um pouco mais de gritaria para ele também.

"Você me prometeu! Você disse que nunca esconderia algo importante de mim de novo, e o que você fez? A coisa mais importante do mundo e você achou que era certo não me dizer!"

Ele piscou e estreitou seus olhos azuis para mim. "O que você quer dizer, eu prometi?"

"Quando o Vovô Cullen morreu. Você não se preocupou em me dizer que ele teve um derrame e então ele morreu e eu não pude dizer adeus. Você lembra o que você disse?"

Ele soltou meu ombro e me encarou. "Você tinha sete anos de idade, como você se lembra?"

"Hum, talvez porque meu avô morreu? Você não esquece essas merdas, pai. Você pediu desculpas por esconder de mim e você me prometeu que nunca mentiria para me proteger de novo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não menti".

"Você mentiu por omissão. Como você se sentiria se fosse com você?" Eu não estava mais gritando e de repente me senti muito cansado. Eu queria ir para casa, tomar um banho e pedir a Bella para voltar para casa e dormir comigo. Eu precisava segurá-la.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Tudo bem, então eu fiz. Mas a forma como você saiu e jogou apenas solidificou o fato de que eu tomei a decisão certa".

"Você já parou para pensar, pai, que talvez se eu tivesse sabido quando a minha mãe descobriu, na _terça-feira_, que eu teria tido mais tempo para pensar sobre isso? Que eu poderia ter sido capaz de passar algum tempo com a minha mãe e me acalmar um pouco antes do jogo? Foi ruim o suficiente saber que minha mãe poderia estar doente, mas também foi horrível saber que minha família estava me excluindo, tolamente pensando que me protegeriam".

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Não, isso não me ocorreu. Pouco me ocorreu na semana passada também. Você acha foi fácil eu me concentrar no trabalho na semana passada? Você e sua mãe são a minha vida inteira. Se eu algum dia perder um de vocês, eu ficaria perdido. Então, sim, eu menti para você. E eu sinto muito. Mas eu não acho que você precise me punir por isso, especialmente agora. Nós temos uma boa notícia, filho, e eu gostaria de realmente apreciá-la, mas não posso quando eu sei que você está com raiva de mim".

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Eu não estou mais com raiva. Eu só estou cansado, pai. Eu sinto que não estou fazendo nada direito nos últimos dias. Você, mamãe, o jogo, Bella... ninguém está conseguindo o meu melhor e eu odeio isso".

Ele deslizou o braço em torno de mim e eu me inclinei contra ele, como eu costumava fazer quando era criança. "Eu duvido muito que sua mãe ou Bella concordem com você".

Eu ri. "Não tenha tanta certeza. Tenho a sensação que minha mãe só está esperando para me matar pelo jogo de merda de ontem".

Ele riu. "Bem, ela ficou chateada, mas foi mais consigo mesma do que com você. Ela está se culpando pela perda".

Eu olhei para ele em descrença. "Isso é simplesmente estúpido! Ela não estava lá jogando aquelas interceptações. Eu estava. A perda é minha, toda minha".

Meu pai balançou a cabeça. "Agora, quem é o estúpido?" O quê? "Da última vez que verifiquei, havia outros 52 caras em sua equipe. Você estava em campo quando a defesa deixou Manning passar vários passes completos para Nicks? Você estava no time especial quando eles desistiram daquele retorno de 40 jardas? Você fodeu as coisas, com certeza, mas você não perdeu sozinho, Edward. Pare de se culpar e faça melhor na próxima semana. Eu totalmente espero ver o meu filho levando sua equipe à vitória contra os Vikings".

Eu sorri e o cutuquei. "Tudo bem, pai, eu posso fazer isso. Acho melhor treinar meu mecanismo um pouco antes de ir para casa." Eu deveria ficar, mostrar a equipe que eu não estava fugindo de uma perda de merda.

"Oh, não, você não vai. Nós estamos aqui por uma razão." Fiz uma careta sem entusiasmo quando ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou para a maldita máquina de raio-X.

"Eu disse a você que estava bem".

"E eu disse a você que olharia este braço e é isso que eu estou fazendo. Cotovelo para dentro." Eu segurei meu braço e meu pai o examinou, em seguida, pegou meu braço e começou a cutucar meu cotovelo. "Isso dói? E aqui?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Não, pai, era apenas uma sensação de formigamento. Desapareceu. Eu estou bem".

"Mmm hmmm." Ele tirou o filme da máquina e o colocou na placa iluminada." Parece que você tem osteófitos*****".

_*Osteófitos: conhecidos popularmente como bicos de papagaio, são formações ósseas em forma de gancho que se desenvolvem em torno de articulações._

"Veja, eu disse que não era nada. Eu colocarei gelo".

Ele sorriu. "Sim, você colocará. E você fará uma cirurgia em fevereiro para se livrar deles".

"Cirurgia! Isso não é um pouco demais? Pujols está jogando baseball com alguns e este não é nem no meu braço de arremesso".

"Cirurgia." Eu o encarei e ele riu. "Eu esperarei até depois do Super Bowl, já que eu totalmente espero vê-lo jogar lá".

Eu sorri. "Sim? Você ainda acredita em mim?"

"Sempre." Ele colocou o raio-X em um arquivo e apagou a luz. "E, já que eu acredito, eu estou dizendo para você levar sua bunda para o campo e começar a trabalhar. Você tem um jogo para ganhar".

Eu me senti um bilhão de vezes mais leve quando fiz meu caminho até a porta. "Obrigado, pai".

"De nada, filho." Olhei por cima do ombro e o vi sorrindo para mim. "Tenho certeza que teremos um jantar comemorativo esta semana. É melhor você estar lá".

"Conte com isso. Pai?" Eu parei com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eu precisava dizer a ele toda a verdade.

"O quê?"

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido um idiota com você. Foi... eu precisava de um lugar para descarregar e eu escolhi você. Isso não foi justo".

Ele sorriu. "Você acha que é o único membro desta família que descarrega em outro? Você viveu com a sua mãe por 18 anos, você sabe melhor do que isso." Eu ri. "Eu entendi. Estou feliz que estamos bem agora?" Ele parecia um pouco inseguro.

"Estamos ótimos, pai. Vejo você mais tarde." Seu sorriso aumentou e ele acenou. Eu me senti bem melhor quando fui para o corredor e andei em direção ao vestiário. Eu precisava ligar para Bella e minha mãe antes de entrar em campo. Eu tinha um pouco de mais de energia agora que meu pai e eu tínhamos ajeitado as coisas e eu não estava correndo para casa para me esconder.

"Bem, bem, se não é o novato! Vamos raspar a cabeça dele e dar a ele todo o equipamento para levar para o campo!" Eu dei um olhar fulminante a Darnell quando tentei passar por ele.

"Eu não sei, ele pode não fazer todas aquelas capas de revista sem cabelo. Você tem que deixar ao homem uma forma de fazer dinheiro, já que ele claramente não consegue ganhar no campo." Adrian Wilson estava rachando de rir da sua própria piada. Realmente engraçado pra caralho.

Jasper e Emmett saíram das suas reuniões e vieram em minha direção quando viram o que estava acontecendo.

"Diga-me, Cullen, qual é o ponto de namorar uma repórter se ela vai jogá-lo para o lixo publicamente assim? Eu achei que você estava fodendo a imprensa para que tivéssemos uma cobertura positiva. Ela foi brutal, novato." Eu vi vermelho e investi em Darnell, exatamente quando Emmett me alcançou e me segurou. Jasper pulou na minha frente e empurrou meu peito.

"Acalme-se".

"Como no inferno que eu vou! Você não vai falar de Bella, idiota. Ela fez o trabalho dela, ao contrário de mim. E ao contrário de você".

"O que diabos você acabou de dizer?" Darnell deu um passo em minha direção e Emmett puxou-me para trás e entrou na minha frente, bloqueando para mim, como sempre. Muito ruim que eu fodidamente não quisesse isso agora.

"Eu disse que você não fez o seu trabalho. Por que Manning teve a porra do dia todo para jogar? Onde estava a pressão? Eu fodi lá, mas eu não fui o único. Essa perda está em mim e eu aceitarei isso, mas eu serei amaldiçoado se você vai dizer uma palavra negativa sobre Bella. Ela disse a verdade".

"Vá se foder, Cullen. O'Hara e Andrews estavam segurando minha bunda por todo o maldito jogo".

"Eu não vi nenhuma roupa amarela suja no campo." Eu senti a adrenalina correndo em mim agora e eu estava pronto para chutar alguns traseiros, seja figurativamente ou na grama. Não importava para mim.

"Edward! Cale a boca. E você! Saia daqui. Ele teve um jogo de merda. Isso não acontecerá de novo. Nós precisamos dele naquele campo e, se você bater nele, eu serei forçado a bater em você e então nós estaremos com menos dois jogadores. Eu não hesitarei em chutar o seu traseiro, Darnell." A voz de Emmett era séria e Darnell e Adrian levantaram suas mãos.

"Eu não chutarei a bunda dele, mesmo que ele mereça".

"Sai daqui." Emmett rosnou. Darnell saiu pelo corredor, Adrian correndo atrás dele.

Jasper se virou para mim. "Você está feliz agora? Nós precisamos totalmente implodir, ou você está contente apenas brigando com a defesa?"

Eu passei por Emmett. "Eu não comecei isso. Ele tinha que vir e falar merdas sobre Bella. O que ela deveria fazer, fingir que eu joguei perfeitamente e perdemos por 24 por algum motivo desconhecido?"

"Você precisa se acalmar. Eu não sei o que diabos foi o seu problema para..."

"Não, você não sabe! Você não sabe o que diabos estava acontecendo, então você não pode dizer nada sobre isso!" Eu estava gritando com ele e meu pai saiu da sala de raio-X e veio em nossa direção. "Se você soubesse, você não seria tão rápido em me julgar, ou a minha atitude de merda. Eu estarei focado neste fim de semana, espere e verá".

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu fiz uma careta quando passei por ele. "14 de fevereiro." Ele me disse. Dia dos Namorados? Ele me colocaria sob a faca na porra do Dia dos Namorados? Atirei a ele um olhar fulminante e o vi sorrir antes de sair pelo corredor com seus ombros tremendo. Nós remarcaremos essa cirurgia. Eu não passaria o meu primeiro Dia dos Namorados com Bella sem um braço. Meus dois braços seriam necessários naquela ocasião. Se eu tivesse que colocar minha mãe ou Bella na bunda dele, eu o faria. Eu esperava que ele estivesse fodendo comigo.

"O que diabos está acontecendo com vocês dois?" Emmett exigiu. Meu pai já estava em seu escritório e eu estava no final do corredor. Eu sabia que teríamos que dizer a eles o que estava acontecendo, mas agora que tudo estava bem, qual era o ponto? Eu estava cansado de todo mundo estar na minha bunda e eu precisava de um tempo sozinho. Foda-se Darnell.

"Cullen! Venha aqui! Eu quero planejar o D contra o Vikings." O Treinador aparentemente mudou de ideia sobre eu ir para casa mais cedo.

"Mas, Treinador, eu preciso..."

"Você precisa se acalmar, começando agora. Coloque sua bunda naquela cadeira e me diga o que você vê." O que eu vi foi que aparetemente eu não teria nenhum minuto sozinho. Bella ficaria chateada que eu ainda não tivesse ligado para ela, mas, claramente, o Treinador não me daria tempo para ligar para a minha namorada. Se eu pedisse, eu tinha a sensação que ele jogaria o banco na minha bunda. Eu me joguei em uma cadeira e me preparei para focar nos Vikings. Posso também ceder.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu finalmente tive permissão para sair algumas horas depois. Escapei da sala de imprensa e fui para o vestiário me trocar e ir para a porra da minha casa. Talvez eu devesse parar no caminho e pegar algum jantar e flores para Bella. Esse foi o maior tempo que passamos sem nos falar e eu estava me sentindo mal.

"Bem, novato, onde estão seus protetores?" Eu olhei para cima e vi Darnell parado na frente da porta do vestiário, seus braços cruzados e seus bíceps protuberantes. Merda, o que foi agora?

"Eu não sabia que precisava de proteção dos meus próprios companheiros de time".

"Você precisa quando diz que eu não fiz o meu trabalho, babaca." Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu fiquei no meu lugar. Maldito seja se eu estivesse recuando de Darnell. Ele latia, mas não mordia.

"O que você disse sobre mim? Eu tenho os meus erros, Darnell, mais do que você pode entender. Por que você não pode?"

"Eu gostaria de ver você segurar um atacante de 145 quilos, Cullen. Você estaria no chão no segundo em que a bola fosse jogada".

Ele estava realmente questionando minhas habilidades? "É por isso que eu não jogo na defensiva. Eu gostaria de vê-lo jogar uma bomba de 40 jardas com um jogador de linha de 135 quilos na sua bunda".

"Eu não vi você completar muitos passes ontem, Cullen. Eu provavelmente poderia conseguir jogar pelo menos míseras 100 jardas." Ele sorriu, mas suas palavras bastaram. Foda-se tudo. Virei no meu calcanhar e saí para o campo de treinamento. "Ei, Cullen, onde você vai? Eu ainda não acabei!"

"Nem eu." Eu murmurei, abrindo a porta que dava para o campo de treinamento. Agarrei o enorme saco de bolas que mantínhamos na lateral e levei para o meio do campo. Em seguida peguei os pneus e os manequins e os coloquei ao redor do campo, para a esquerda, para a direita e no centro em várias distâncias. Eu me posicionei no 50 e deixei a bola voar.

Era bom estar fazendo algo físico novamente. Normalmente eu não jogava no dia após o jogo, mas eu quase não usei o meu braço ontem, então realmente não era nada demais. Fiz um passe para o canto da end zona e bateu no manequim bem no X. Sim, Jas pegaria aquela facilmente. Eu gostaria de ver um novato jogar essa passagem de 50. Foda-se, Cam Newton.

As palavras de Bella voltaram para mim. _Nenhuma força na bola_. Eu joguei a bola diretamente através do pneu na linha de 20 jardas. Tinha alguma força. _Passes trêmulos. _Eu joguei em todo o meu corpo para a esquerda, um passe que eu seria estúpido de tentar durante um jogo, mas o boneco na linha de 15 não pareceu ter um problema com isso. Acertou en cheio no X. Malditamente certo. _Errando o objetivo de receptores abertos_. A bola caiu bem no meio do ponto ideal para um suposto touchdown.

Maldito seja, o que eu estava fazendo? Eu nunca, jamais, fiquei obcecado por um artigo ruim. Jogos, sim. Eu sabia que era um perdedor de merda. Mas eu nunca dei a mínima para o que a imprensa dizia sobre mim antes, mas então, novamente, a imprensa nunca consistiu na minha namorada dizendo ao mundo que era um merda. Oh, ela teve classe no seu palavreado, mas o tom era claro. Buddy mexeu comigo uma vez ou duas e eu lidei com isto. Ok, talvez eu tenha tido uma ou duas palavras irritadas para ele na próxima vez que eu o vi, mas era só isso. Eu não podia exatamente brigar com a minha namorada por ser honesta, podia? Ela teria a minha bunda em uma bandeja se eu tentasse.

O que diabos eu deveria dizer a ela sobre o artigo, de qualquer maneira? Ei, baby, bom trabalho deixando minha bunda dura no artigo. Quer fazer isso pessoalmente? Sim, isso serviria muito bem. Ótimo artigo, eu realmente gostei de ler sobre a minha decisão de merda. Vamos salvar isto para depois. Foi terrível. Ela estava certa, mas eu ainda não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Nada? Isso a iritaria mais do que se eu dissesse a ela que doeu?

Eu pensei que colocaria essa merda de lado, mas então Darnell tinha que ser um idiota e lembrar-me sobre isso. Eu sabia, em algum lugar na minha mente, que um dia ela teria que escrever sobre uma perda minha. Eu não era tolo de pensar que eu venceria todos os jogos. Mas jogar tão merda e tê-la escrevendo sobre isso? Eu realmente não estava preparado para algo assim. Talvez eu devesse estar, mas, maldição, eu não jogava mal com frequência. Nem mesmo quando eu era um maldito novato, muito obrigado.

Eu acertei um passe de 15 jardas para a direita e então joguei a bola através de um pneu na de 10. 40 jardas, lance perfeito. Nada trêmulo sobre isso. Eu estarei tão bom esse fim de semana que ela teria que escrever que uma pessoa diferente estava em campo, bem, não diferente, o verdadeiro Edward Cull...

"Cullen! O que diabos você está fazendo? Saia do campo e vá para casa!" Olhei para o Treinador, que estava latindo para mim da porta.

"Quase acabando".

"Recolha sua bagunça antes de ir. E não esqueça de assistir mais algumas fitas." Com isso, ele se foi. Eu peguei um vislumbre da forma gigante de Emmett e o cabelo loiro de Jasper, mas eles não vieram falar comigo. Eu acho que eles não queriam fazer parte do meu _navio afundando_. Eu corri para pegar as bolas e as joguei de volta no saco. Eu então voltei e comecei a atirar novamente.

Meu braço estava bom, meu corpo estava em sintonia com o campo. Era mil vezes melhor do que eu me sentia ontem, como se eu tivesse sido atirado através de um nevoeiro. Talvez Bella e eu devêssemos ir ver a minha mãe quando eu chegasse em casa. Eu queria abraçá-la. Eu sabia que ela ficaria chateada comigo por jogar como merda, mas eu valorizaria sua raiva agora que ela estava bem.

"Exatamente o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Eu me assustei e falhei meu passe com o som da voz dela. Porra, naturalmente. Eu estava acertando tudo até que Bella entrou, bem na hora de ela me ver atrapalhando-me. Ela poderia acrescentar isso no seu relatório de amanhã, eu acho.

Rolei meu ombro e peguei outra bola, desta vez jogando uma direto através do pneu na linha de 30. Isso foi melhor. "Eu acho que estou trabalhando na minha precisão." Olhei para ela. "Algumas pessoas parecem pensar que eu tenho problemas com isso." Bem, merda, isso saiu irritado, afinal. Isso é por que eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, para descobrir como lidar com isso. Agora eu tinha fodido tudo, no entanto. Os olhos dela incendiaram e ela estava malditamente deliciosa quando invadiu o campo e se juntou a mim, suas pernas sensuais não vacilando enquanto ela caminhava sobre a grama em sua saia e salto alto.

Ela pegou a bola da minha mão. Eu pensei em deixá-la, mas isso não parecia ser muito divertido, então eu segurei firme enquanto ela lutava para tirar dos meus braços.

"Você vai cansar seu braço antes do jogo e então a precisão não será um problema porque você terá um braço morto." Eu ri da sua indignação enquanto ela lutava em vão com a bola. Ela desistiu com uma bufada irritada e espetou um dedo no meu abdômen.

"Pare agora mesmo com isso, Edward. Eu quero saber por que eu não tive notícias suas o dia todo e por que você ainda está brigando com o seu pai, mesmo que esteja tudo bem com a sua mãe. O que diabos é o seu problema?" Ela era maravilhosa quando estava com raiva, mas eu me sentia mal porque eu não tinha ligado para ela. E como diabos ela conseguiu aquela informação sobre o meu pai? Revirei meus olhos. Como se eu precisasse perguntar. Dois companheiros de equipe como duas menians fofoqueiras que não podiam esperar para me delatar para a minha mulher.

Eu sorri e deixei a bola voar, acertando a sombra na parte de trás da en zone novamente. Bella soltou um pequeno grito de frustração e eu mordi de volta um sorriso. Ela estava fantástica. "Primeiro de tudo, suas amigas não sabem do que diabos estão falando. Meu pai e eu estamos bem, exceto pelo fato de que ele está ameaçando agendar minha cirurgia para o Dia dos Namorados. Como se você fosse deixar isso acontecer." Eu sorri para ela, mas seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Cirurgia? Que cirurgia?"

Oops. "Eu tenho osteófitos no meu cotovelo. Não é grande coisa".

"Não é grande coisa? Você precisa de cirurgia e isso não é grande coisa? É disso que seu pai estava falando ontem? O braço que você não o deixou olhar? E você precisa de cirurgia?" Sua voz estava ficando mais alta e ela estava me cutucando novamente. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha.

"Bella, você sabe quantas cirurgias eu fiz na minha vida?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nem eu, mas foram muitas. E, é claro que não é uma grande coisa. Não é o meu braço de arremesso e meu pai vai agendar para fevereiro, ainda que não seja no Dia dos Namorados. Isso deve dizer a você como não é importante".

"Por que Jasper me disse que vocês ainda estavam brigando?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Como eu sei o que passa pela cabeça psico-analisante dele? Ele me viu olhando para o meu pai quando ele me disse que eu entraria na faca no Dia dos Namorados. Deve ter sido isso".

"Certo, tudo bem." A raiva de Bella pareceu diminuir com essa notícia. "Então, vocês resolveram tudo?"

"Sim." Eu peguei outra bola e a deixei voar. Ela chutou minha canela e eu gritei de surpresa. "Que porra é essa, Bella?"

"Você vai parar de jogar e você vai olhar para mim quando eu falar com você".

Estreitei meus olhos e vi que os dela estavam ficando irritados de novo. Por que ela ficava tão malditamente quente quando estava brava? Nós brigamos algumas vezes, mas ela nunca me chutou, pelo amor de Deus. Eu levantei minhas mãos e mostrei a ela que elas estavam vazias.

"Tudo bem, eu estou olhando e não jogando, mesmo que, de acordo com algumas pessoas, eu precise treinar".

Ela se aproximou e começou a me cutucar no peito novamente, nem sequer afetada com o suor na minha camisa. "Essa merda para agora mesmo".

"A que merda você está se referindo?" Eu sabia, mas, maldito seja se eu não gostava dela me cutucando assim. Talvez eu fosse secretamente um sadomasoquista.

"Você jogando o meu artigo de volta na minha cara! Você acha que eu queria escrever aquilo? Você acha que eu não sofri sobre cada palavra? Você acha que eu não fiquei sentada no trabalho o dia inteiro, esperando você me ligar, com medo que você me odiasse por escrever aquilo?" Sua voz falhou e eu vi lágrimas acumulando nos seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Oh, eu fodia, eu fodia totalmente. "Não, baby, eu sei que você não queria escrever aquilo." Eu a puxei em meus braços e ela se enterrou no meu peito. Eu apertei meu braços sobre ela e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"Então, por que você me evitou o dia todo?" Ela perguntou, suas palavras abafadas contra a minha camiseta. Eu era um idiota. Eu me afastei e inclinei sua cabeça para cima, enxugando as lágrimas que não pertenciam àquele lindo rosto.

"Eu não quis fazer isso, querida. Eu acordei esta manhã e li o seu artigo e, sim, doeu." Ela estremeceu, mas eu não a soltei. "Então eu cheguei aqui e o Treinador ficou na minha bunda por umas boas horas e então eu conversei com o meu pai. Eu queria ligar para você assim que terminei de falar com ele. Não, isso é uma mentira. Eu quis ligar para você no instante em que eu soube que minha mãe estava bem, mas ele me fez ficar e discutir as coisas entre nós e, em seguida, ele fez os raios-X do meu braço." Limpei mais lágrimas e beijei cada uma das suas bochechas.

"Então eu escutei um monte de merda dos caras sobre o seu artigo." Ela abriu a boca para falar e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu disse a eles que cada palavra que você escreveu estava certa e que eu não fui o único que fodeu no campo. Aquilo não acabou bem." Eu sorri e Bella me deu um sorriso lacrimejante. "Em e Jaz e ficaram no caminho e depois o Treinador queria que eu assistisse mais fitas dos Vikings, exatamente quando eu estava indo para o vestiário pegar meu celular".

Eu suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. "Eu ligaria e voltaria para casa depois disso, mas eu tive outro encontro com Darnell e isso me irritou e eu vim aqui para trabalhar meus movimentos".

Ela assentiu lentamente. "Tudo bem, eu entendo que você teve um dia ocupado. Mas você ainda deveria ter arrumado tempo para me ligar".

"Eu deveria. Se serve de consolo, eu estava pensando em pegar o jantar e flores. Eu não estava tentando afastá-la, Bella, apenas aconteceu e..." Eu parei, não tendo certeza se eu deveria continuar.

"E o que?"

Hora de ir para tudo, Cullen. "E escutar merdas dos outros caras realmente me incomodou. E quando eu cheguei aqui, eu lembrei de tudo que você escreveu e eu simplesmente me senti frustrado e irritado, não com você, realmente, mas simplesmente com a situação. Comigo mesmo por jogar daquela forma e por me importar e deixar isso me incomodar".

"Eu entendo, mas você não podia ter falado comigo sobre isso, em vez de possivelmente encerrar sua carreira por exagerar?"

Eu bufei. "Parece que eu estou com dor, Bella? Você viu meus passes? Como você certamente apontou, eu não completei muitos ontem. Estou apenas começando na minha cota semanal de um dia de atraso e um dólar a menos".

Ela olhou para mim novamente. Bem, o fogo estava de volta. Eu escolheria aquilo em qualquer dia para não ter as lágrimas. Lágrimas causadas por mim. Deus, eu era um babaca.

"Você está jogando o meu artigo na minha cara de novo?"

"Não realmente. Estou apenas concordando com você. Você não gosta quando eu concordo com você?" Eu sorri para ela e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo. Ela bateu no meu braço e eu estremeci exageradamente. "Cuidado com o braço! Ele pode quebrar".

Ela soltou um som que poderia ter sido um grunhido e depois empurrou o meu carrinho de bola, derrubando-o. Eu olhei para a bagunça e dei um passo na direção dela. "Você vai pagar por isso!" Bella gritou e começou a correr, o que foi ridículo em seus saltos e com a minha agilidade. Eu a peguei em meus braços em dois passos e a atirei sobre o meu ombro. Ela gritou e bateu nas minhas costas enquanto eu colocava a mão na sua bunda para evitar que ela caísse enquanto se remexia contra mim. Bem, isso e porque eu queria tocar sua bunda grande. Eu era um homem, afinal.

"Coloque-me no chão!"

Eu ri enquanto endireitei o carrinho de bola e a colocava lá dentro. "Edward! Minhas roupas ficarão arruinadas! É sujo aqui." Eu sorri para ela enquanto ela se debatia lá dentro, tentando se levantar, mas impedida pela sua saia.

"Eu posso ajudá-la com isso." Mas que diabos? Nós estávamos sozinhos, eu acho, e Deus sabia que eu a queria. Eu tinha passado todo o fim de semana sem tocá-la. Bem, eu a toquei, mas não do jeito que eu estava acostumado. Isso precisava ser corrigido.

"É melhor." Ela fez uma cara e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a puxei de pé e a tirei do carrinho.

"Babaca".

Eu ri e corri minhas mãos pelos seus braços, parando na gola da sua blusa. Eu desabotoei o botão de cima e tive o próximo aberto antes que ela percebesse o que eu estava fazendo.

"Edward! O que você está fazendo? Pare com isso!"

"Eu estou fazendo o que você pediu." Eu desabotoei outro botão quando ela bateu em minhas mãos. Eu estava rindo, mas continuei, desabotoando mais dois enquanto ela batia nos meus dedos.

"Eu não pedi a você para tirar minha roupa." Ahh, mas ela não estava realmente reclamando, estava? Ela estava rindo e seus olhos estavam brilhando, não de lágrimas desta vez, felizmente.

"Você disse que suas roupas seriam arruinadas e que precisava de ajuda. Estou ajudando." Eu sorri enquanto tirava a blusa da sua saia e corria minhas mãos sobre sua pele sedosa.

"Eu precisava de ajuda para sair." Mas sua cabeça caiu para trás em sinal de rendição e ela ofegou quando minhas mãos fecharam em torno dos seus seios.

"E eu estou te ajudando a sair. Diretamente das suas roupas." Tive a certeza que não havia portas abertas, mas eu sabia que estávamos seguros. O Treinador era sempre o último a sair, a menos que fosse eu. Se Em e Jaz ainda estivessem aqui espionando, então era melhor eles irem embora. Eu estava no campo com a minha garota e eu viveria outro sonho. Deslizei a blusa pelos seus ombros e a coloquei no carrinho, admirando seu corpo sexy quando entrou à vista. Ela estava usando um sutiã alaranjado/rosado que levantava seus seios perfeitos e eu senti minha boca encher de água com a visão dela.

Eu beijei seu pescoço e ela puxou minha camiseta. Eu me afastei e a tirei, jogando-a na grama e voltando para o seu pescoço, mordiscando enquando ela gemia de prazer.

"Eu ainda estou brava com você." Ela murmurou, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos subindo para puxar meu cabelo.

Eu ri e beijei atrás da sua orelha. "O que posso fazer para me redimir?" Corri minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda e apertei suavemente enquanto mordia o lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Jesus! Basta me tocar".

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Eu continuei a acariciar sua bunda firme enquanto me esfregava contra ela. Zeus estava duro e com fome. Fazia muito tempo. Eu estava me acostumando com sexo regular e agora que eu estava me sentindo bem novamente, eu precisava estar com ela.

Abri o zíper da sua saia e a deslizei pelos seus quadris, agachando-me para tirá-la das suas pernas. Fiz questão de tocar cada centímetro sexy delas enquanto eu descia pelo seu corpo, beijando seu estômago quando a saia atingiu o chão. Bella saiu dela e tirou seus sapatos. Fiquei de joelhos na frente dela, admirando a vista. Sua calcinha combinava com o sutiã. Eu me inclinei para frente e pressionei um beijo contra ela. Bella ofegou e olhou em volta nervosamente.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia".

Eu levantei e a puxei para mim. "É uma ideia muito boa. Eu sempre quis foder no campo." Seus olhos ficaram escuros e ela mordeu seu lábio. "Não me diga que você nunca pensou nisso, todos estes anos cobrindo futebol." Ela corou e levantou seu ombro direito em um encolher de ombros sexy. Enganchei meus dedos em sua calcinha e puxei. "Não minta, querida".

Ela olhou ao redor novamente. "Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha, mas..."

Chega de mas. "Você me quer, Bella?"

"Você sabe que sim".

"Bom." Eu puxei sua calcinha para baixo e tirei meus shorts em um puxão rápido. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram quando meu pau se libertou, como se ela nunca o tivesse tido antes. "Eu senti sua falta." Eu disse a ela, aproximando-me e passando minhas mãos ao longo dos seus lados.

"Eu também senti sua falta. Muita." Eu a puxei contra mim e passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, traçando aquela bela linha da sua coluna.

"Eu sinto muito".

Ela estendeu a mão e passou o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios. "Eu sei. Simplesmente mostre-me".

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto considerava a logística. Sempre que eu pensava em foder no campo, era divertido imaginar, mas eu não queria que ela tivesse uma queimadura da grama, ou algo assim.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não quero machucá-la." Ela revirou os olhos e sentou na grama, estendendo a mão para as suas costas para soltar seu sutiã. Ok então. Eu caí ao lado dela e a ajudei a tirá-lo antes de pressioná-la na grama. Eu esperava que eu não estivesse errado e que estivéssemos totalmente sozinhos, mas era difícil se preocupar com isso agora, com Bella nua e quente e macia debaixo de mim. Eu beijei seus lábios em seguida, suavemente no início e depois com fome crescente quando seus braços envolveram em torno de mim e ela puxou-me para mais perto. Era como se ela não pudesse esperar para eu estar dentro dela. Eu sabia que não poderia esperar também.

Eu pressionei meu pau contra ela e a encontrei úmida e pronta. Ela estava tão excitada por isso quanto eu. Eu levantei seus quadris um pouco e deslizei lentamente dentro dela. Os olhos de Bella ficaram desfocados quando eu entrei em casa, preenchendo-a. Eu gemi com a sensação dela em torno de mim. Ela levantou suas pernas e as envolveu em torno de mim, permitindo-me afundar mais dentro dela.

"Eu te amo." Eu tinha que dizer isso. Eu estava tão triste que eu a tinha deixado preocupada. Eu nunca quis causar qualquer dor a ela.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sorri e a beijei, movendo lentamente dentro dela. Ela inclinou seus quadris para cima para encontrar os meus e se movia sem parar debaixo de mim.

"Edward?"

Eu beijei ao longo da linha da sua mandíbula. "Sim, Bella?"

"Sempre que eu imaginei isso, eu sempre imaginei sexo animal e rápido no campo." Maldição, ela era perfeita.

"Assim como eu. Você quer que eu fôda você, Bella?"

Seus olhos brilharam. "Sim, eu quero".

"Bem, então." Eu deslizei lentamente para fora dela e, em seguida, entrei com força nela. Ela gemeu alto e levantou os quadris para encontrar-me a cada estocada. Coloquei minhas mãos debaixo das suas costas, tentando apoiá-la um pouco para que ela não fosse levada muito forte no chão.

"Mais forte, Edward." Inferno, sim. Eu empurrei mais forte e mais rápido, meu corpo deslizando contra o dela, liso com o suor. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e expôs seu pescoço para mim. Eu fui nele, beijando e sugando, raspando meus dentes ao longo da sua pele enquanto eu a fodia o meio do campo do Cardinals. Eu não podia acreditar que estava vivendo esse sonho com ela também.

Estendi minha mão entre nós e pressionei dois dedos em seu clitóris, puxando-o suavemente enquando eu entrava nela. Os olhos de Bella rolaram para trás da sua cabeça e eu sabia que ela estava perto, então eu pressionei círculos rápidos contra ela enquanto entrava nela mais forte. Eu senti quando ela começou a apertar contra mim e empurrei profundamente. Bella gemeu e gozou em torno de mim, suas pernas me segurando firmemente. Capturei seus gemidos com meus lábios, beijando-a forte quando gozei dentro dela.

Eu caí contra Bella e nós dois rimos sem fôlego. "Você é a mulher perfeita para mim".

"Não se esqueça disso." Eu olhei para ela e a beijei levemente.

"Eu nunca esqueceria. Não esqueça que eu te amo, mesmo quando você está me destruindo publicamente." Ela me encarou e eu a beijei rapidamente. "Eu estou brincando, baby. Eu sei que você não gosta mais disso do que eu".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu odiei cada minuto." Deslizei para fora dela e sentei, puxando-a para o meu colo, montada em mim. Tirei os cabelos dos seus ombros e a beijei.

"Sinto muito, querida." Acariciei sua bochecha e olhei naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. "Eu prometo que você não terá que fazer isso de novo. Eu me focarei a partir de agora. Eu costumava ser capaz de separar as coisas muito bem e eu descobrirei como fazer isso de novo".

"Edward, você não pode evitar isso. Você é apenas humano".

Eu ri e a beijei novamente. "Estou descobrindo isso o tempo todo. Mas eu não vou colocá-la na posição de ter de escrever algo ruim sobre mim de novo, pelo menos não até eu estar velho e cansado".

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Você acha que eu farei sua cobertura por tanto tempo?"

"Sim, eu acho. E eu sei que você será a minha garota por muito mais tempo além disso." Todo o seu rosto se iluminou com o seu sorriso. "Eu tenho certeza que perderei de novo, mas nunca porque a minha cabeça e coração não estão no jogo".

Ela tocou minha bochecha. "Eu cobrarei isso de você".

Eu sorri e beijei seu dedo. "Eu sei que vai. Você quer ir para casa?"

Ela riu e saiu do meu colo, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Sim. Depois eu quero tomar um banho e então nós vamos ver os seus pais para comemorar".

"Temos muito a comemorar." Entreguei a Bella as suas roupas e comecei a me vestir.

"Sim. À saúde da sua mãe e você ter tirado a cabeça da sua bunda. Tudo em um dia de vencer." Eu bati em sua bunda quando ela se abaixou para colocar a saia novamente.

"Eu pretendo ganhar muito mais".

Ela levantou e estendeu a mão para seu sutiã, seus olhos brilhando em desafio. "Eu pretendo que você ganhe tudo".

Eu a beijei forte. "Desde que eu ganhei você, eu já tenho".

Bella sorriu e colocou o sutiã e agarrou sua camisa. "Não se esqueça disso também." Eu não esqueceria, nunca mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**

_Oh... que a semana começou com o pé direito! Cronograma em dia! E sim, hj ainda teremos O Dominante a noite. Espero que vcs retornem a suas atividades (digo: reviews), pois estou me sentindo abandonada no meio das fics. =/  
><em>

_Bem, obrigado a todas que nos seguem, leem e comentam. Obrigado a todas que mesmo em período de provas e finalização de período fogem pra estar aqui!  
><em>

_Até mais tarde... =)  
><em>


	38. Capítulo 36 – Passe de imprensa

**Capítulo 36 – Passe de imprensa**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Bella #**

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-la." Meu Edward estava positivamente brilhando com felicidade e eu senti meu coração aquecer com a visão dele. Ele tinha ficado tão para baixo desde sexta-feira, mas agora que ele sabia que sua mãe estava bem, ele estava de volta ao seu estado normal. Bem, melhor do que isso, eu acho. Ele estava absolutamente exuberante, que foi uma das razões pela qual eu não tinha sido capaz de resistir a ele quando ele começou a despir-me no campo de treino. Seu fogo e paixão estavam de volta e, Deus, como eu senti falta deles.

Ele parou na garagem e a felicidade que tinha estado no rosto dele derreteu. "Oh, merda." Eu desviei o olhar dele e vi a velha caminhonete batida de Jasper estacionada na garagem.

"Eu acho que eles nos bateram com um soco".

Ele suspirou e saiu do carro. Esperei com paciência, porque agora eu sabia que ele gostava de abrir a porta para mim. Ele me ajudou a sair e manteve minha mão na sua enquanto caminhávamos na direção da porta da frente.

"Eu ligaria para eles depois." Edward murmurou.

"Parece que eles decidiram não esperar".

"Isso, ou eles estão aqui vagabundeando, como de costume." Edward abriu a porta e nós corremos para dentro, fazendo um caminho mais curto para a sala de estar, onde ouvimos a risada estrondosa de Emmett.

"Bem, eles não soam bravos." Eu disse a ele. Edward apenas revirou seus olhos e puxou-me para a sala com ele. Jasper e Emmett estavam sentados no sofá com Esme entre eles. Emmett tinha seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e Jasper estava segurando sua mão direita.

"Olha quem está aqui! São os fornicadores de campo!" Emmett gritou. Jasper balançou com risadas e Esme bateu sua mão livre sobre a boca para tentar conter sua risada. Carlisle, sentado na poltrona, apenas acenou para nós e sorriu. Puta merda, eles sabiam. Eles tinham visto?

Eu dei uma cotovelada em Edward e sussurrei, "Você disse que ninguém veria!", o que os fez começar de novo. Senti meu rosto aquecer e o enterrei em Edward, que apertou seus braços em torno de mim.

"Eles não viram." Edward murmurou, acariciando minhas costas. Eu balancei minha cabeça e desejei que a terra me devorasse.

"Bem, não, Jasper não me deixou assistir a versão ao vivo, mas eu gravei uma cópia." Virei-me e vi Emmett segurando um disco brilhante de DVD em sua mão. Eu pulei pela sala e tentei agarrá-lo. Ele soltou Esme e ficou de pé, segurando o disco alto acima da minha cabeça. Eu dei um soco no estômago dele, mas, como de costume, não teve efeito sobre o grande boi. Maldito seja.

"Dê isso aqui!" Eu exigi, tentando saltar. Emmett riu e deu um tapinha na minha cabeça, ainda segurando o disco no ar. "Edward!"

"Em, ambos sabemos que não há nada nesse DVD." Edward se moveu através da sala e puxou-me contra ele, olhando para Emmett.

"Eu discordo. Pelo que tenho visto, você realmente acerta o buraco forte." Esme ofegou e eu juro que meu coração parou. "Você tem alguma penetração boa, mas eu acho que a sua técnica poderia usar um pouco de trabalho".

"Minha técnica está muito boa e, se você não entregar esse disco agora, eu direi ao Treinador que foi você quem deu o número dele para aquele acampamento de gordos que não vai parar de ligar para ele".

"Você não ousaria!" Emmett bufou e correu para o leitor de DVD. Edward estava nas costas dele tentando lutar para afastar a coisa, mas Carlisle, de todas as pessoas, segurou seus braços e permitiu que Emmett colocasse o disco no aparelho. Que diabos? Ele ainda estava bravo com Edward por ser um idiota com ele?

"Senhoras e senhores, eu dou a vocês as manobras no campo de treino de um Lascivo Edward Cullen." Emmett ligou a TV e eu me preparei para correr da sala. Como Emmett poderia fazer isso comigo? Edward finalmente saiu do controle de seu pai e se lançou para a TV exatamente quando um minúsculo jogador de futebol apareceu na tela.

"Que porra é essa?"

"Edward Cullen, cuidado com a sua boca!" Esme sorriu serenamente do sofá e deu um tapinha no assento ao lado dela. "Venha aqui, querida, parece que você viu um fantasma." Eu entorpecidamente me aproximei e sentei ao lado de Esme. Ela colocou seus braços em volta de mim e abraçou-me com ela.

"Emmett está apenas dando a ele um tempo difícil, Bella. Ele não viu nada e ele certamente nunca me mostraria algo assim. Este é um dos nossos filmes caseiros que recentemente colocamos em DVD. O primeiro jogo de futebol de Edward." Meu coração finalmente começou a bater de novo, três vezes mais rápido, mas eu foquei na tela. Bom Deus, ele era a criança mais adorável do planeta. Aquele sorriso torto ostentava alguns dentes faltando e seus olhos verdes eram tão brilhantes como o gramado do campo. Seu cabelo era sempre aquela bagunça macia de cores. Eu suspirei e recostei-me, observando-o atentamente.

"Você é um idiota." Edward disse a Emmett calorosamente, empurrando-o de lado e correndo para onde estávamos sentadas. Ele se agachou na minha frente, observando-me de perto. "Você está bem, querida?" Eu balancei a cabeça e ele apertou meu joelho antes de deslocar o olhar para a sua mãe. "Oi, mãe".

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e me soltou, segurando seus braços estendidos para ele. Ele a puxou para fora do sofá e apenas a segurou por vários minutos. Foi um momento lindo e eu senti como se estivesse me intrometendo. Emmett voltou para o sofá, empoleirando-se no braço. Sua expressão jovial tinha ido embora e ele parecia um pouco triste. Eu estendi a mão e dei um tapinha na sua perna. Ele pegou minha mão entre as suas e a apertou delicadamente.

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem." Edward murmurou, afastando-se e sorrindo para ela. "Não me assuste assim de novo".

Ela enxugou algumas lágrimas e balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não vou, contanto que você não faça aquela merda em campo novamente. É melhor eu nunca ver um esforço tão meia-boca do meu filho novamente. Juro por Deus, eu direi ao Treinador para colocá-lo na reserva na próxima vez e..."

"Sim, sim." Edward interrompeu, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu ouvi você, Treinadora Cullen. Isso não acontecerá de novo".

"Bom, faça com que não aconteça. Agora, eu creio que você deve um pedido de desculpas aos meninos".

Edward olhou para Jasper, que estava sorrindo serenamente, e Emmett, que manteve seu rosto surpreendentemente em branco. "Desculpe por eu ter sido meio que um imbecil estes últimos dias..."

"Meio! Há!" Emmett murmurou, carrancudo.

"Tudo bem, um grande imbecil nos últimos dias. Eu tinha muita coisa na minha mente e eu não sentia que poderia dizer a vocês sobre isso".

"O que é simplesmente estúpido." Jasper interrompeu. "Você pode nos dizer qualquer coisa. Mesmo se você não puder nos dar detalhes, o que eu sinto muito, mas você poderia, você deveria pelo menos ter nos dito que algo estava fodendo com a sua cabeça e você não podia falar sobre isso".

Edward passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, um claro sinal do seu aborrecimento. "Não era o meu lugar e..."

"Mentira. Nós somos sua família. Não seu sangue, mas nós somos a sua família. Você poderia ter nos contado." A dor de Emmett estava por todo o seu rosto e eu apertei sua mão.

"Maldição, Emmett, eles nem sequer contariam para mim. Eu descobri por acidente!" Edward suspirou. "Eles queriam me proteger e eu acho que eu senti que tinha que protegê-los".

"Vocês são família, meninos, mas eu não queria preocupá-los mais do que eu queria preocupar Edward. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele soubesse." Esme balançou a cabeça. "Vocês não deveriam se preocupar comigo, vocês deveriam estar se preocupando com vocês e os caras tentando arrancar suas cabeças no campo".

"Desculpa, Ma, mas eu não estou preocupado comigo e eu estaria aqui por você. Todos nós estaríamos." Esme sorriu brilhantemente e caminhou até Emmett, tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijando seu rosto levemente.

"Eu sei, Emmett, e se alguém poderia ter me feito rir, teria sido você. Eu juro que se algo estivesse errado, eu mesma teria dito a você. Eu não queria magoá-lo e eu certamente não quero vocês todos bravos uns com os outros por minha causa. Eu estou perfeitamente bem e todos vocês terão que lidar comigo por muitos e muitos anos".

Ela soltou Emmett e deu a Jasper o mesmo tratamento, beijando sua bochecha suavemente. "Eu amo todos os meus meninos e eu estarei aqui para segurar seus filhos, todos os meus netos. Vocês podem contar com isso." Jasper sorriu e a puxou para baixo ao lado dele, atirando o braço ao redor dela.

"Eu não sei por quanto tempo você pode segurar os meus." Emmett informou. "Eles evidentemente terão cerca de 27 quilos antes de terem um ano de idade. Mas você pode tentar".

Esme riu. "Eu ainda conseguirei. Eu posso lidar com você, não posso?"

"Sim, você pode, Ma".

"Meninos, vocês todos estão bem então?" Ela esperou com expectativa.

Edward estendeu a mão para Emmett. "Sinto muito por eu afastá-lo." Emmett a balançou e sorriu.

"Sinto muito por espreitar você e Bella fazendo aquilo na linha de 50 jardas." Edward rosnou e Jasper riu.

"Ele não espreitou. Eu não o deixaria".

Emmett suspirou. "É verdade, ele não deixaria. Não só isso, ele me fez ir para a sala de vídeo e certificar que não estava gravando".

Jasper riu. "Apague isso, eu fui com ele para ter certeza de que não estava gravando. E, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, nós tivemos a certeza que o lugar estava vazio".

Senti meu rubor começando de novo e Esme inclinou-se e acariciou minha mão. "Oh, querida, não se envergonhe. Uma vez, Carlisle e eu fomos pegos em um dos laboratórios médicos. Alguém entrou com um cadáver e..."

"Eca! Vocês estavam fazendo isso em torno de pessoas mortas?" Emmett exigiu. "Ma! Isso é nojento".

"Não havia ninguém na sala no momento." Carlisle forneceu. "Mas o assistente de laboratório trouxe um quando..."

"Carlisle estava trabalhando em suas habilidades ginecológicas." Esme preencheu. Eu estava morrendo e Edward parecia mortificado. Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça e a expressão de Emmett era uma mistura de admiração e repulsa.

"Felizmente ele ficou mais envergonhado do que nós." Esme terminou.

"Fale por você." Carlisle respondeu.

Esme riu. Enfim, nós nos cobrimos o mais rápido que pudemos e corremos para fora da sala. O corpo só esteve com a gente por alguns minutos".

"Oh, por favor, diga-me que vocês não terminaram." Emmett implorou.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Eu não achei que eu seria capaz de terminar nunca mais".

"Mas ele consegue!" Esme interrompeu, batendo meu braço levemente.

"Um, ótimo?" Eu disse a ela. O que diabos eu deveria dizer a ela sobre isso? O que havia com essas pessoas? Nós viemos para celebrar Esme estar bem e, em vez disso, estamos discutindo o sexo em campos de futebol e em necrotérios, ou alguma maldita coisa assim. Jesus.

"Nós realmente não tínhamos certeza de que vocês haviam fornicado no campo, mas a Lady Godiva ali ficou tão vermelha que eu sabia que a minha suposição era correta. Além disso, vocês dois estavam emitindo vibrações importantes quando nós olhamos." Emmett sorriu para mim.

"Não se preocupe. Ele é como a CIA quando se trata de sexo em público. Ele sempre sabe." Jasper disse-me. Como isto era reconfortante?

"O que eu quero saber é por que vocês continuam fazendo isso em todos os lugares das minhas fantasias? É isso, eu vou amarrar Rosie e levá-la para o campo." Emmett assentiu decisivamente.

Eu bufei. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar amarrar Rose. Você terá que se preocupar com mais do que a sua bunda se você tentar isso".

Ele acenou com a cabeça tristemente. "É verdade. Mas é injusto. Vocês conseguem todos os bons lugares. Eu só consegui na loja dela, no carro, na caçamba da caminhonete de Jasper..."

"Ei!" Jasper gritou. "Quando vocês fizeram isso? Não importa, eu não quero saber".

"Veja, eu aposto que você gostaria que eu comprasse para você aquele carro novo agora." Edward disse a ele.

Jasper riu. "Você deveria, já que eu não deixei o tarado ali olhar para ver se você estava batizando o campo. Ele queria, até que eu lembrei a ele que Bella era como uma irmã para ele e que seria muito nojento".

Emmett assentiu. "É verdade. Bunda Gostosa pode ter uma, mas eu não preciso vê-la nua. Agora, se você tivesse levado uma das suas pequenas fãs para o campo antes de conhecê-la, eu totalmente teria assistido." Eu bati na perna dele e Edward apenas riu.

Esme levantou uma sobrancelha. "Meu filho tem um gosto melhor do que isso." Ela bateu no meu braço. "Agora, o que vocês acham de pedirmos uma pizza e ter uma pequena festa? Liguem para as meninas e façam com que elas venham para cá. Bella, por que você não vem comigo para a cozinha?" Edward ajudou a puxar-me para fora do sofá e, em seguida, afundou em meu lugar. Eu cutuquei o seu pé com o meu antes de seguir Esme para a cozinha.

"Você deve a nós e nossas garotas um jantar, e então você está perdoado." Emmett estava dizendo a Edward quando saímos da sala. Jantar com toda a turma parecia divertido.

"Agora, eu não quero detalhes, veja você, mas deve ter sido muito excitante fazer sexo no campo de futebol! Eu terei que conseguir que Carlisle me leve até lá com ele depois das horas de trabalho. Foi divertido?" Esme enlaçou seu braço no meu e puxou-me para a cozinha. Essa família era incrível. Graças a Deus todos nós estávamos inteiros novamente.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Uau, você está ótima, querida. Você tem certeza que nós temos que ir a esse jantar? Eu poderia simplesmente tê-los enviando-me a conta e nós poderíamos ficar aqui." Eu ri e estendi a mão para endireitar sua gravata, embora uma grande parte de mim quisesse tirar o nó dela e, em seguida, tirar aquele lindo terno cinza que ele estava usando. Edward era lindo em uma camiseta, mas coloque-o em um terno e o fator sexy estava fora das estatísticas.

"Eu acho que se nós tentarmos pular fora, Emmett simplesmente virá e baterá na porta da frente até nós o deixarmos entrar".

Edward suspirou e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "É verdade. E eu suponho que eu devo a eles".

"Malditamente certo que você deve! Se alguém tivesse nos visto... eu não posso sequer imaginar isso. Nós fomos muito impulsivos, Edward".

Ele riu e beijou minha testa. "Nós fomos, mas eu sabia que as câmeras não estavam ligadas e que havia muito poucas pessoas ao redor naquela hora do dia. Eu admito que foi um risco, mas um calculado. Sei que foi estúpido, mas simplesmente fazia muito tempo desde que eu a toquei." Ele passou seu dedo ao longo da minha bochecha e eu senti meu coração pular uma batida com o olhar em seus olhos. Ele sempre causaria essa reação em mim? Eu me sentia desossada com apenas um olhar.

"Ainda assim, nós não faremos isso de novo." Seu rosto caiu e eu o beijei suavemente. "Talvez em um campo da juventude tarde da noite".

Ele riu e me virou. "Você é perfeita para mim, Isabella Swan".

Eu realmente era, não era? "Você se lembra disso".

"Sempre." Ele me beijou uma vez antes de soltar-me para pegar sua carteira. "Vamos acabar com isso".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você age como se jantar com nossos amigos mais próximos fosse pura tortura".

"E é quando você está toda sexy e factível." Ele respondeu. Eu ri da sua excitação e peguei sua mão quando saímos do apartamento.

"Factível, eu?" Edward apertou o botão do elevador e me olhou de cima a baixo.

"Eminentemente factível." As portas se abriram e nós entramos. Ele apertou o botão para o andar térreo e depois prendeu-me contra a parede lateral. "Devo parar este elevador e mostrar a você?"

O que havia com a família Cullen e locais públicos? E o que havia comigo que eu estava honestamente considerando isso? Antes que eu pudesse responder, o elevador parou e Edward deu um passo para trás, exatamente quando as portas abriram para uma mulher mais velha e seu minúsculo cachorro branco. Ela sorriu para nós e entrou. Edward deu-me um sorriso travesso e apertou o botão para fechar a porta. Eu lutei contra a minha decepção assim que Edward mudou para o meu lado e se inclinou para mordiscar minha orelha.

"Há sempre depois do jantar." Eu tremi e tentei agir como se meu namorado não estivesse verbalmente me seduzindo na frente da vovó e seu cachorro. Ela estava nos observando com um grande sorriso.

"Vocês dois são lindos! Noite especial?"

Edward respondeu ao sorriso dela com um próprio dele e eu juro que os olhos dela ficaram um pouco vidrados. Claro que o homem tinha um efeito sobre as octogenárias também. "Apenas um jantar com amigos, mas eu quero dar à minha garota um bom momento. Você tem alguma dica?"

Ela corou e gaguejou. Bom Deus. "Jantar e dançar sempre funcionaram para mim".

Edward riu e estendeu a mão para mim. "Vamos dançar?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça exatamente quando o elevador parou no térreo. "Eu acho que nós teremos que guardar isso para mais tarde." Seus olhos brilharam e ele murmurou mais tarde quando segurou a porta e ajudou a senhora a sair para o saguão.

"Obrigada, meu jovem. Você e sua bela dama, tenham um bom momento".

"Oh, nós teremos. Obrigado, senhora." Ela e seu cachorro arrastaram-se para a noite e Edward pegou minha mão novamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que aquela velha senhora se apaixonou por você no tempo de um minuto." Eu disse a ele quando ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Ele riu e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha. "Eu tenho habilidades, baby".

Isso ele tinha. Eu ri e dei a ele um empurrão brincalhão. Ele fechou a porta e entrou em seu próprio lado. "Você contesta isso? Você experimenta minhas habilidades em uma base quase diária".

"Você é um pervertido." Ele fez beicinho quando ligou o carro e saiu da garagem. Foi realmente todos os tipos de adorável. "Sim, Edward, você é o homem mais habilidoso do planeta. Agora, você pode sorrir?" Ele piscou-me o sorriso que eu amava e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Tão bebê".

"Mas você me ama de qualquer jeito".

"Eu amo, de fato." Ele sorriu e não demorou muito antes de nós estacionarmos na frente do Marcellino. Edward entregou as chaves para o manobrista e pegou minha mão depois que fui ajudada a sair do carro. Houve um suspiro audível de uma mulher que estava com o marido à espera do seu carro. Edward nem pareceu ouvi-la, porém, dirigindo-me para a entrada.

A anfitriã sorriu para ele e ele nem sequer teve que dar o seu nome antes de ela agarrar os cardápios e imediatamente nos conduzir à nossa mesa. Todos os olhos no lugar estavam em nós enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho em direção à parte de trás do restaurante. Emmett estava sorrindo e agitando os braços como um louco, enquanto Rose tentava, sem sucesso, cortar sua exuberância. Jasper e Alice eram mais serenos, simplesmente perdidos um no outro como eles tendiam a ser na maioria do tempo.

"Eu não sabia que eles faziam ternos do seu tamanho." Emmett disse quando Edward puxou minha cadeira, que aconteceu de ser ao lado de Emmett. Eu fiz uma carranca. Ele provavelmente planejou dessa forma.

"É claro que fazem ternos do meu tamanho. Chama-se perfeição viril." Ele alisou seu paletó preto e sorriu para Edward. "Você está pronto para abrir a carteira, Pessoa Rica?"

Edward riu e sentou entre eu e Alice. "Você ganha mais do que eu, por contrato, de qualquer maneira".

"Por agora. Apenas um ano, mais ou menos, até que você esteja soprando-me para fora da água." Emmett respondeu, e então seus lábios contraíram. "A não ser, é claro, que você torne um hábito jogar como fez no domingo".

"Não comece." Edward rosnou.

"Ei, agora, eu não sou aquele que acalmou tudo com Darnell e Adrian? De nada, a propósito".

Edward revirou seus olhos. "Eu não precisava de você para acalmar nada".

Emmett sorriu presunçosamente. "Mas eu acalmei, de qualquer maneira, e ambos não se desculparam por serem idiotas?" Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Vê? Só é preciso um pouco da minha magia".

"Mais como suas ameaças assustadoras às bundas deles." Rose entrou na conversa, sorrindo para mim por trás das costas de Emmett.

"O que funcionar, Rosie".

O garçom serviu a cada um de nós uma taça de vinho e Jasper levantou a sua. "Um brinde." Todos nós levantamos nossas taças com ele. "À amizade. À família. À vencer, em campo e fora dele. E ao amor." Seus olhos estavam em Alice com a última palavra e ela parecia lacrimejar quando bateu sua taça com a dele.

"Eu vou em segundo." Edward murmurou, tocando minha taça com a sua. Ele respirou fundo e olhou ao redor da mesa. "Eu quero agradecer a todos por aguentarem o meu mau humor durante esses dias. Rose, Alice, eu sei que vocês não me viram, mas eu sei que vocês lidaram com essas duas meninas reclamando de mim, então eu sinto muito por vocês passarem por isso. Jas, Em, eu realmente sinto muito por não ter dito a vocês o que estava acontecendo comigo. Bella, você foi a minha força e você me manteve de pé. Eu te amo".

"Sempre roubando o meu trovão." Jasper brincou quando eu beijei Edward. "Você está mais do que perdoado".

"Sim, homem. Sem ressentimentos. Embora eu vá chutar o seu traseiro se algo estiver errado com a Ma e você não me falar sobre isso." Emmett estava sorrindo, mas todos nós poderíamos ouvir a verdade em suas palavras.

"Eu prometo. Ela chutará a minha bunda, mas eu prometo." O garçom veio em seguida e anotou nossos pedidos. Fiquei espantada que Emmett apenas pediu um prato, mas depois percebi que veio da parte do cardápio com pratos para duas a três pessoas e isso fez mais sentido.

"Edward, eu recebi um telefonema de Alec. Seu primeiro anúncio começará a correr na GQ e Vogue na próxima semana." Oh, homem, o anúncio de roupa íntima. Eu estava meio que temendo isso, só porque eu sabia que minha mãe estaria toda sobre isso. Não poderia ter esperado até depois do Natal?

"Eu não posso esperar para ver o quanto você é sexy, Maidenform!" Emmett parecia positivamente emocionado, naturalmente. "Eu tenho planos, grandes planos".

Edward gemeu enquanto todo o resto de nós ria. "Apenas nada mais de santuários acima da nossa cama, por favor." Rose disse a ele secamente. Emmett apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

Os meninos começaram a conversar sobre os Vikings e eu ouvia com interesse, mas eu senti alguém olhando da minha direita. Eu olhei e lá estava uma mulher incrivelmente linda, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, olhando para Edward como se ele estivesse prestes a ser a sua refeição. Maldição, por que elas não poderiam deixá-lo em paz? Eu tentei encará-la, mas ela parecia alheia à minha presença, é claro. Virei as costas e tentei me concentrar na conversa sobre os Vikings.

"Você está bem, querida?" Edward perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Eu vou ao banheiro antes da refeição chegar. Eu já volto." Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Eu instintivamente me virei para a mulher e, claro, ela se levantou rapidamente e seguiu Edward para o banheiro.

"Puta fodida!" Eu assobiei.

"O quê?" Rose perguntou, olhando-me com surpresa.

"Alguma vadia que acabou de seguir Edward para o banheiro".

Rose colocar seu guardanapo na mesa e começou a se levantar. "Eu faço isso".

Não, maldito seja. Não. Ele era meu. "Não, eu faço." Rose sorriu brilhantemente quando eu levantei.

"Vá chutar a bunda dela." Bem, eu não tinha certeza sobre isso, mas eu malditamente clamaria o que era meu.

Atravessei o restaurante e o corredor para onde os banheiros eram. Lá estava ela, esperando como um gato para atacar meu Edward quando ele saísse do banheiro. Como no inferno. Debrucei-me contra a parede e observei.

"Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa?" Ela me perguntou, finalmente desviando os olhos das portas de carvalho que mantinham suas mãos imundas longe do meu namorado.

"Não, mas eu posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa".

Ela sorriu e inclinou um quadril, mostrando seus seios obviamente falsos. "O que é isso?"

"Ele não está interessado."

Ela tentou bancar a boba. "Ele?"

"Edward Cullen. Ele não está interessado".

"E como você sabe?"

"Porque ele é meu namorado".

Ela riu. "E isso importa por que?"

Eu estava tão malditamente enjoada e cansada dessas mulheres pensando que eu era apenas um pedaço de cenário. "É importante porque eu sou a única com quem ele vai para casa".

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso." Ela murmurou. Senti meus dedos curvando em um punho e estava pensando seriamente em avançar em seus lábios com botox, mas antes que eu pudesse, a porta se abriu e Edward saiu. A vadia endireitou-se e colocou um sorriso matador. Os olhos de Edward passaram diretamente sobre ela e trancaram nos meus.

"Ei, querida, você está esperando por mim?"

E isso, bem ali, disse tudo. Ele nem sequer a notou. "Sempre." Ele sorriu e passou o braço em torno de mim e começou a caminhar de volta para a mesa. Eu atirei um sorriso brilhante por cima do meu ombro para ela enquanto ela olhava para nós em descrença. Eu não pude resistir murmurar um 'adeus' para ela. Alice e Rose estavam pulando em seus assentos quando nós voltamos.

"O que aconteceu?" Ambas exigiram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "Ele nem sequer a viu".

"Viu quem?" Edward perguntou. Ambas as mulheres riram ruidosamente e se viraram para ver como a vadia corria de volta para a sua mesa. Edward se virou e seguiu o olhar delas. "Quem é ela?"

Eu ri e o beijei com força na frente de todos. "Ninguém, Edward. Ninguém." Era muito claro que eu realmente não precisava me preocupar com essas mulheres. Não importa o quanto elas eram atiradas, vadias, convidativas, ele simplesmente não percebia, ou se importava. Eu o adorava.

"Você está dominado, cara." Jasper disse a ele. Edward sorriu e deu de ombros, deslizando o braço em volta de mim.

"Não mais do que qualquer um de vocês." Eles nem sequer se incomodaram em contestar e nossa comida chegou, então ninguém realmente se importou de tentar, de qualquer maneira. Nós todos comemos e então fomos interrompidos por um celular tocando.

"Graças a Deus eu sou um menino country?" Edward perguntou, franzindo o nariz. Emmett gritou e rapidamente tirou o telefone do bolso.

"Aqui é Emmett McCarty." Ele respondeu suavemente. Olhei para Rose, que parecia tão perplexa quanto eu. Emmett nunca atendia o telefone assim.

"Oh, olá, Brett!" Puta merda, o que ele fez agora? O sorriso no rosto de Emmett não poderia ter ficado maior. "Eu não sei do que você está falando. Por que você acha que eu seria a pessoa que enviou uma massagista para a sua entrevista? Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma." Ele parou e colocou a mão em seu coração. "Realmente, eu estou ofendido que você esteja me acusando de tais táticas desleais. Você deveria estar mais preocupado com o jogo. Talvez quem enviou a você essa massagista estivesse tentando ser agradável, para acalmá-lo antes do grande jogo. Tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com esses boatos desagradáveis".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você me entristece, Brett. Você realmente me entristece. Eu darei a você a chance de se desculpar pessoalmente no domingo. Vejo você no campo!" Ele fechou o telefone e começou a cavar a sua comida novamente.

"Oh não, você não vai." Rose segurou a mão dele. "O que você fez?"

"Nada!" Rose lançou-lhe um olhar e ele sorriu docemente. "Eu posso ter enviado uma massagista durante a entrevista dele para a SportsCenter esta noite. Sua entrevista ao vivo." Ele riu com vontade. "Ele também pode ser visitado por mais algumas antes do fim de semana".

Os lábios de Rose tremeram e então ela riu. "Eu acho que isso é bem feito para ele".

"Eu estou apenas dando ao homem o que ele quer. O que há de tão errado nisso?" Ele olhou para cada um de nós e encontrou apenas rostos sorridentes. "Malditamente certo, vocês entendem isso. Aliás, Christine Amanpour, você pode querer visitar o vestiário dos Vikings antes do nosso depois do jogo".

Oh, inferno, o que ele faria? "O que você fará?"

Ele apenas sorriu e enrolou uma garfada de espaguete. "Espere e verá, pequena, espere e verá." Eu olhei para Edward, que deu de ombros.

"Melhor Brett do que eu." Isso era verdade. Domingo seria interessante, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

**xoxoxoxox**

Encontrei-me muito grata que o jogo fosse em uma cúpula. Neve e eu não éramos amigas, isso era certo. Eu hibernei no hotel a cada minuto que eu não estava no estádio para o treino e entrevistas. Quando o contrato de Edward viesse para a renovação, eu realmente esperava que ele assinasse na linha pontilhada e terminasse sua carreira no Arizona. Eu não conseguia me ver em qualquer lugar frio e, puta merda, eu estava legitimamente pensando em Edward e meu futuro além desta temporada. Parecia inevitável neste momento e realmente, realmente bom para se pensar. Ele consideraria a minha opinião naquele momento e qualquer movimento de carreira que eu fizesse a partir de agora seria com ele em mente também.

"Você está um milhão de quilômetros de distância." Eu balancei a cabeça e foquei em Ronnie, que estava olhando entre eu e os monitores. O Bears estava prestes a encerrar uma vitória contra o Lions e nós precisávamos de uma vitória mais do que nunca para manter o primeiro lugar para os playoffs.

Eu sorri para ele. "Bons pensamentos. Você está pronto para o jogo?"

"Depende. Como está o seu namorado hoje?"

Eu poderia responder a essa pergunta com sinceridade neste momento. "Ele está ótimo. Acho que você verá o velho Edward Cullen lá fora hoje".

"É bom ouvir isso! Eu quero ficar em casa para os playoffs. Nada mais dessa merda de neve".

Eu ri. "Eu estava pensando exatamente nisso".

"É claro que você estava, garota. Você tem um cérebro afiado em sua cabeça. Um dia você será velha como eu e esse vento a cortará até os ossos".

"Você não é velho, Ronnie".

Ele riu. "Mais velho do que eu quero admitir, Bella".

"Há, você ainda fará a cobertura do campeonato quando meus filhos estiverem em campo." Oh, merda, isso tinha que sair? Sim, sim, tinha, a julgar pelo sorriso amplo no rosto de Ronnie.

"Você tem uma pequena colher para mim, Sra. Swan?" Seus olhos foram para as minhas mãos e ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não, o Cullen teria colocado uma grande pedra em seu dedo, a menos que nós estejamos mantendo isso baixo por enquanto. Isso não é do que as crianças chamam?"

Eu ri. "As crianças? Eles podem chamar assim, mas soa muito engraçado vindo de você. E, não, eu não tenho qualquer noivado secreto, nem nada, apenas fantasiando um pouco".

Seus olhos brilharam. "Algumas fantasias viram realidade." Conte-me sobre isso, Ronnie. Eu não contarei a você sobre isso, no entanto. Levou uma boa esfregada para tirar toda aquela tinta vermelha das minhas costas, não que Edward ou eu reclamássemos sobre o processo.

Eu tinha tudo situado como eu queria exatamente antes de as equipes entrarem em campo. Minnesota provavelmente não estava evidente nos playoffs. Favre esteve oscilando muito durante toda a temporada, mas eles estavam com 7-6 e poderiam conseguir obter uma vaga coringa***** se uma série de coisas acontecesse, ou seja, eles vencendo e Atlanta ou Dallas colapsando na reta final. Os Cardinals e Bears estavam fechados, o Saints estava a uma vitória de garantir a sua divisão e o Giants estava um jogo à frente do Dallas em sua divisão. A imagem do playoff estava ficando mais clara, mas ainda havia equipes com esperança, o que significava que Minnesota faria tudo para tentar permanecer vivo.

_*Vaga Coringa (wild card): é, em geral, uma vaga nos playoffs ou no torneio, concedida a um indivíduo, ou equipe, que não se classificou através do jogo normal._

Os capitães das equipes entraram em campo e eu ri quando vi Emmett segurando a mão estendida para Favre e obteve um frio encolher de ombros. Ele tinha sido fiel à sua palavra. Durante toda a semana, cada entrevista que Favre teve foi interrompida por uma voz feminina dizendo a Brett que elas estavam lá para esfregá-lo muito bem, assim como ele havia pedido. Ele cancelou o último par de entrevistas. Como no inferno Emmett tinha conseguido obter a agenda dele estava além de mim. Quando perguntei a ele, ele só disse que "tinha conexões". Algumas histórias sobre o óbvio vício sexual de Favre começaram a surgir, com as pessoas falando com psicólogos e terapeutas sexuais e tudo mais. Emmett era um gênio do mal.

Ronnie me cutucou. "Ele tem estado por trás disso, não tem?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu disse a ele sobriamente.

Seus lábios contraíram. "Claro que você não sabe." Ele começou a digitar, o sorriso ainda no seu rosto. Eu não confirmaria ou negaria, embora muitos suspeitassem de Emmett, exatamente como Brett suspeitava. Não havia nenhuma prova, no entanto, e Emmett era esperto o suficiente para manter isso dessa maneira.

O Cardinals venceu o sorteio e escolheu ir para o ataque primeiro, para minha surpresa. Edward tinha aquele olhar de determinação de aço em seu rosto que esteve faltando na semana passada e fez vibrar meu estômago vê-lo daquele jeito de novo. Eu amava o seu foco.

Breaston devolveu a bola para a linha de 23 e Edward entrou em campo. Eu segurei minha respiração quando ele teve uma queda de 5 passos. Ele deu um falso arremesso na direção de Fitzgerald que teve a linha de segurança tomando vários passos em sua direção, e depois jogou no meio de uma bela conclusão de 17 jardas. O lance seguinte foi uma entrega para Crowley, que passou para 4 jardas, em seguida Edward jogou um para o direito, pegando o primeiro down com duas jardas de sobra quando Jasper pegou o passe perfeitamente.

Edward parecia calmo e frio enquanto berrava ordens, mudando o jogo na linha de disputa. Ele tinha Fitzgerald movendo para o lado direito do campo ao lado de Jasper e enviou os dois em um padrão de tempo. A defesa jogou tudo nessa direção e Cheney ficou praticamente descoberto enquanto ele corria para a end zone com uns bons dez metros à frente de EJ Henderson.

"Agora, isso é mais parecido com ele!" Ronnie riu enquanto digitava. Eu fiz minhas próprias anotações, notando que Edward deu um 3-3 perfeito para 73 jardas naquela jogada. Já quase melhor do que na semana passada.

Frave e os Vikings tinham a bola em seu próprio 21 e começaram o jogo com uma entrega para Adrian Peterson, que passou para 6. Eu mordi de volta um gemido. A defesa precisava parar AD e fazer Favre jogar. Outra passagem de bola foi recheada com um ganho de um. Terceiro e três. Favre caiu para passar. Ele estava olhando para Greg Lewis, mas antes que ele pudesse jogar, Darnell Dockett rompeu a linha e o plantou na relva. Frave conseguiu segurar a bola, mas a perda de 12 os tinha de volta ao seu próprio 16.

Eu assisti quando Darnell se aproximou de Edward na linha lateral e disse alguma coisa. Eu ouvi tudo o que aconteceu e tinha sido difícil ser cordial com ele durante as entrevistas antes do jogo, embora eu tivesse conseguido. O que quer que ele tenha dito fez Edward rir e sorrir e bater-lhe nas costas, então parecia que eles estavam de volta na mesma página novamente. Um touchdown e uma roubada de bola fariam isso por você, eu supunha.

O chute da bola dos Vikings foi para o meio-campo e Breaston a retornou para a linha de 43 dos Vikings. Bom, eles tinham um campo muito curto para trabalhar. Sentei-me um pouco para frente quando Edward entrou em campo novamente. Agora era exatamente a hora que, oh, sim, lá estava. Jasper estava alinhado no lado esquerdo e Edward mudou Crowley e Cheney em posições defensivas, mantendo-os para trás para bloquear quando ele tomasse o snap. Ele examinou o campo, concentrando-se primeiro em Breaston, mas, em seguida, deixando a bola voar em direção a Jasper. Ele esticou aqueles braços longos dele e puxou a bola antes de ser empurrado para fora dos limites na linha de três jardas. Dois encaixes mais tarde, Crowley correu para a end zone. 14-0 para o Cardinals.

Favre jogou uma seleção para Adrian Wilson na série seguinte. Edward pegou a bola na sua própria 22 e jogou uma fraca para o canto da end zone que Jasper pegou, nas pontas dos pés na margem da linha lateral, antes de pisar fora dos limites. 21 – feche agora e a derrota estava bem e verdadeiramente acontecendo. O Cardinals conseguiu um touchdown na posse seguinte, quando Crowley quebrou uma corrida de 33 jardas depois de Edward puxar um belo falso jogo e entregar a bola. Até mesmo eu perdi de vista a bola naquela jogada, focando em Fitzgerald, em vez de Crowley, assim como o defensor do Vikings fez.

Estava 28-0 no intervalo e o Cardinals era só sorrisos enquanto iam para o vestiário, incluindo o Cardinal mais importante de todos eles aos meus olhos. O lindo rosto de Edward se iluminou enquanto ele corria para o túnel para voltar ao vestiário. Eu amava vê-lo assim, em toda a sua glória.

Levantei-me para esticar as pernas depois que terminei de delinear a primeira metade da minha história. "Você quer alguma coisa?" Perguntei a Ronnie, que ainda estava teclando.

"Você sabe que sim, garota".

"Refrigerante e um cachorro-quente?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu em agradecimento enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para fora da cabine de imprensa. Passei por alguns repórteres e os ouvi falando sobre a reviravolta no comportamento de Edward do fim de semana passado. Eu apenas sorri quando os olhos deles caíram sobre mim. Eu não estava a ponto de dar respostas a eles. Peguei nossos cachorros-quentes e os enchi com mostarda e os trouxe e os refrigerantes de volta, entregando um de cada para um agradecido Ronnie.

"Você é uma salva-vidas." Ele murmurou com a boca cheia de cachorro-quente. Eu ri e cavei o meu. Tinha gosto de céu, mas então, eu suspeitava que qualquer coisa teria em um dia como este.

As equipes saíram em campo, o Cardinals com toda a vitalidade que tinha antes do jogo e os Vikings parecendo um pouco em estado de choque e pior pelo desgaste. Os ombros deles estavam caídos e o fogo estava faltando. Você podia ver isso em campo também. Peterson se atrapalhou na primeira posse de bola e Edward prontamente encontrou Fitzgerald para um touchdown de 13 jardas.

Favre parecia instável, mas acabou conseguindo os Vikings na faixa de pontuação, optando por chutar o field goal***** e evitar o fechamento. Estava 35-3 no final do terceiro tempo. Edward ficou de fora do quarto tempo inteiro, conversando com seu coordenador ofensivo enquanto Anderson assumiu as jogadas. Ele moveu a equipe no meio-campo antes que eles tivessem que chutar a bola. Os Vikings conseguiram outro field goal e depois o Cardinals foi em uma matança de tempo que consistiu em corridas e passes curtos e seguros, que levaram ao field goal com menos de um minuto do final. Foi 38-6, final, quando os Vikings tomaram um golpe para terminar o jogo.

_*Field goal: quando um chute passa entre as traves de 'goal' (em cima da trave transversal e entre as linhas verticais), este valerá três pontos. _

"Pronta para bater a conferência de imprensa?" Ronnie me perguntou enquanto guardávamos nossos laptops.

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Na verdade, eu vou bater o vestiário dos Vikings primeiro." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para este desvio da minha agenda normal e então um sorriso brilhante moveu sobre o seu rosto.

"Eu acho que vou com você. Afinal, Edward não quereria que você ficasse sozinha com todos aqueles caras seminus sem supervisão." Eu bufei. Como se alguém pudesse ser comparado a ele?

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo." Eu disse a ele enquanto empurrava minha bolsa no meu ombro e nós saímos da cabine de imprensa.

"E eu sei que se eu não for, eu perderei algo bom. Deixe-me ter minha diversão, Bella." Eu ri e deslizei meu braço através do dele enquanto andávamos pelas passarelas de concreto.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que está por vir." Eu avisei a ele quando chegamos ao vestiário.

"Isso torna mais divertido." Ronnie disse-me, mostrando seu passe de imprensa para o segurança, o que eu fiz também. Nós entramos e eu fui imediatamente agredida com um monte de corpos seminus. Eu desviei meus olhos, embora eu admita que dei uma olhada no peito encantador de Adrian Peterson. O quê? O abdômen dele era quase tão sexy quanto o de Edward.

Deslizei meu gravador para fora da minha bolsa e Ronnie nos levou ao armário de Brett. Eu lutei contra uma ânsia quando o próprio quarterback dobrou a esquina dos chuveiros, enrolado em uma toalha. Havia uma diferença muito grande entre o corpo de um quarterback de 40 anos e o de um de 25 anos de idade, eu estava triste de ver. Maldito Emmett, fazendo-me olhar para os peitos de Favre. É melhor que isso seja épico como ele alegou.

Nós nos reunimos com vários outros repórteres que gritavam perguntas para Favre, perguntando como estava seu ombro após o saque de Darnell e sobre a intercepção que ele jogou para Wilson. Favre respondeu no sotaque do seu país, falando sobre a pressão e jogar mal. Ele virou-se para abrir seu armário e tanto Ronnie como eu esticamos nossos pescoços.

Oh, meu Deus. A prateleira de cima do armário de Favre continha um frasco gigante que dizia Viagra nele em letras pretas. Surpreendentemente, parecia embalagens reais do medicamento, embora eu duvidasse que eles fornecessem a droga em quantidades tão grandes. Exatamente ao lado disso estava um longo tubo branco com algum tipo de bomba no final do mesmo, um frasco de lubrificante e um gigante vibrador negro muito familiar. Ele fez isso. Eu não tinha ideia de como, mas de alguma forma Emmett tinha conseguido entrar no vestiário dos Vikings e plantado seu espólio. Havia também uma foto daquela garota, Jenn, para quem ele enviou as fotos do seu pênis, com um coração vermelho gigante desenhado em torno dele.

"O que... isto não é meu!" Favre gritou, correndo para bater sua porta, mas o estrago estava feito. Enquanto ele ficava ali parado, olhando incrédulo para o conteúdo do seu armário, as câmeras estiveram clicando. "McCarty fez isso!" Ele gritou.

"Como ele entraria no vestiário durante o jogo?" Ronnie perguntou, nem mesmo se preocupando em esconder sua diversão com a situação.

"Eu não sei! Ele pagou alguém." O que era provavelmente a verdade, mas, boa sorte para provar isso. Eles não tinham câmeras no vestiário, por razões óbvias.

"Aquilo era um dispositivo para uh, tornar certas partes do corpo maior?" Outro repórter perguntou. Oh, Deus. Eu tinha que sair de lá antes que eu me perdesse. Virei no meu calcanhar e empurrei os jogadores que haviam se reunido em volta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mais do que um deles estava se juntando às risadas. Coisa boa que este provavelmente era o último ano de Brett como jogador. Ele nunca viveria sem isso. Eu deveria escrever sobre isso? O que diabos eu diria? É melhor deixar isso para os escritores de Minnesota e ESPN.

Ronnie e eu explodimos para fora do vestiário e finalmente cedemos às risadas, agarrando um ao outro enquanto nós uivávamos. Eu sabia que estávamos recebendo toneladas de olhares estranhos, mas eu não me importava. Eu estava em lágrimas. "Isso foi fantástico!" Ronnie engasgou quando finalmente se acalmou. "Lembre-me de sempre seguir você quando você for para os vestiários das equipes adversárias".

Eu balancei a cabeça e limpei meu rosto. Graças a Deus eu estava usando rímel à prova d'água. Isso tinha sido pelo clima, mas claramente eu tinha sido sábia em usá-lo. Ronnie e eu viramos a esquina para o vestiário da equipe adversária, onde Emmett estava andando de um lado a outro do lado de fora da porta. Ele parou assim que me viu e um enorme sorriso espalhou em seu rosto.

"Bem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e comecei a rir de novo enquanto Ronnie batia nas costas de Emmett. "Essa foi a minha visita favorita para um vestiário. Obrigado, McCarty".

Emmett apertou a mão dele e, em seguida, pegou-me em um abraço de urso gigante. "O que ele fez?"

Eu ri. "Ele apenas olhou e então hesitou e acusou você. Ronnie perguntou a ele como você poderia ter feito isso e ele não teve nenhuma resposta. Eu juro, metade da equipe estava rindo quando nós saímos".

"Mais como três quartos." Ronnie forneceu, ainda sorrindo amplamente.

"Incrível." Emmett parecia poderosamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Ei! Você tem isso em uma fita, certo? Eu darei mil dólares a você por essa gravação!"

"É sua de graça, depois de eu ter terminado aqui. Como você faz isso?" Eu perguntei curiosamente quando ele me colocou no chão e atirou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Eu nunca direi." Ele respondeu, fechando seus lábios e empurrando a porta aberta para o vestiário, que era ainda mais jovial que os Vikings agora. Ei, pelo menos eles conseguiram dar risadas após a sua derrota, certo?

"Ok, Garganta Profunda, você esconde suas fontes." Eu disse a ele.

Os olhos dele arregalaram e ele sorriu. "Falando de gargantas profundas..." Eu dei uma cotovelada nele antes que ele pudesse terminar essa afirmação. "Eu só estou brincando!" Ele protestou.

"Claro que você está." Afastei-me dele e fui em direção ao rosto sorridente do meu Edward. Esta semana foi muito melhor do que a última e nós esperançosamente teríamos apenas bons momentos à frente com os playoffs se aproximando rapidamente. O futuro era muito promissor, de fato.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

_Vejam, pessoal, eu nunca arrastaria os dois em um escândalo sexual._

_Três palavras para o próximo capítulo: Charlie e Renée. Sim, finalmente!_

**Nota da Irene:**_  
><em>

****_Uhuu! Mais um capitulo em dia! Bem, a Ju acabou de me mandar e eu nemmmmm revisei. Ela sempre revisa antes de me enviar... e seja o que Deus quiser. Se tudo der certo... amanhã teremos EeOPeM... espero vcs. Obrigado pelo carinho, pelas reviews e por não nos abandonarem. Beijos  
><em>


	39. Capítulo 37 – Saltando

**Capítulo 37 – Saltando**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Edward #**

Eu estava nervoso. Eu não conseguia lembrar da última vez em que estive nervoso. Acho que na primeira noite em que fiz amor com Bella? Isto não se comparava àquilo, no entanto, e era malditamente melhor eu não estar pensando em sexo com Bella quando eu estava prestes a conhecer seus pais potencialmente loucos, um dos quais poderia legalmente atirar em mim. Eu batucava meus dedos no painel enquanto Bella dirigia pelas estradas molhadas. Sim, estava chovendo. Tentei não tomar isso como um mau sinal, já que ela me garantiu que chovia o tempo todo aqui. Ainda assim, parecia mais presságio do que precisava.

"Quer parar com isso?" Bella perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim.

"Parar com o quê?" Eu não estava fazendo nada além de perguntar-me se o pai dela brandiria uma arma para mim, pegaria Bella e a trancaria longe de mim para sempre. Eu teria que chamar Emmett e Jasper para tê-los me ajudando a resgatá-la se ele fizesse isso.

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha mão esquerda do painel. "Isso!"

"Oh, desculpe. Eu não sabia que estava fazendo isso."

Ela riu. "Eu sei, você faz isso sempre que está nervoso".

"Eu faço?"

Bella assentiu, seu rabo de cavalo roçando seus ombros. Ela parecia ter 18 anos com o cabelo puxado para trás e sem maquiagem, combinado com seu moletom de capuz e calça jeans. Seu pai totalmente atiraria em mim quando visse o quanto ela parecia jovem.

"Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eles vão amá-lo, exatamente como todos amam. Inferno, minha mãe já ama você mais do que é apropriado".

Eu ri. Isso foi reconfortante, mais ou menos. Eu só esperava que ela não puxasse uma situação Sra. Robinson na sua própria filha. Isso não acabaria bem e então eu levaria um tiro por uma razão completamente diferente. Maldição, por que o pai dela tinha que ser um policial?

"Sim, sua mãe me ama, ou ao meu corpo." Eu resmunguei quando Bella bateu no meu peito. "Mas é o seu pai que tem a licença para matar. Não vamos esquecer isso".

"Ele não vai atirar em você. Ele não atira em ninguém desde que eles se mudaram para cá".

Isso não era... reconfortante. "Ótimo, isso significa que ele está sem prática e provavelmente vai me mutilar, em vez de matar. Se ele atirar em algo vital, eu ficarei irritado".

"Pare de ser um bebê. Ele não fará nada para você. Nós estaremos aqui somente por 24 horas, certamente você consegue sobreviver este tempo".

Revirei meus olhos e estiquei minhas pernas, que felizmente tinham muito espaço, já que eu tinha alugado um Explorer para a nossa viagem do aeroporto.

"Eu não acho que você já ficou tão tenso assim antes de um jogo. Você fica assim durante os playoffs?" Ela me olhou com curiosidade.

Eu ficava? Eu achava que não. "Não. Como eu jogo é algo que eu posso controlar. Claro, eu tenho que antecipar a defesa e tal, mas raramente é algo desconhecido vindo até mim. Seu pai é o desconhecido".

Bella riu. "Meu pai é um grande urso de pelúcia. Acalme-se".

"Por que você não pode me ajudar?" Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Edward Cullen, você não pode ficar uma hora sem pensar em sexo?"

"Eu poderia, mas por que eu quereria? E você é aquela que assumiu que eu estava falando sobre sexo. Talvez eu quisesse jogar um jogo".

Ela bufou. "Que jogo?"

Maldição. "Uh, eu vejo?"

Bella riu. "Eu vejo, com o meu pequeno olho, alguém com tesão".

Eu não pude deixar de rir com ela. "Eu não estaria com tanto tesão se você tivesse se juntado ao Clube das Alturas***** comigo".

_*__Clube das Alturas (Mile High Club)__: é uma gíria aplicada coletivamente para os indivíduos que têm relações sexuais a bordo de uma aeronave._

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando nós viramos uma estrada curva rodeada por árvores. Montes e montes de árvores. "Eu não faria sexo em um banheiro de avião".

"Bem, eu admito, pode ser difícil, mas tenho certeza..."

"Espere um minuto! Você está me dizendo que fez isso antes?" Oops. Fodeu com essa, Cullen.

"Hum, talvez?" Ela bufou e pressionou um pouco mais no acelerador, sem dúvida ansiosa para apressar-me para o meu destino agora. "Foi um tempo atrás".

"Quando?" Merda. Ela faria as contas e saberia exatamente com quem foi.

"No ano passado".

"Tanya." Ela murmurou.

"Vamos, querida, eu pensei que você tinha superado isso".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu superei o pensamento de que ela vai me afastar de você. Mas eu serei amaldiçoada se ela for a última garota com quem você tiver relações sexuais em um avião. Nós não faremos isso em um banheiro, no entanto. Podemos alugar um avião e um piloto".

Deus, eu a adorava. "Nós não precisamos. Perguntarei a Bill Bidwell se podemos pegar o dele emprestado. Eu gostaria de levá-la em um período de férias após o Super Bowl, de qualquer maneira".

Bella sorriu para mim. "Você gostaria? Para onde você quer ir?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Em qualquer lugar que você quiser. Esquiar na cabana em Vail? Uma praia no Havaí." Bella em um biquíni. Sim e por favor.

Ela sorriu. "Aceitarei a praia, obrigada. Já tive o suficiente de neve. É melhor você ganhar, porque eu não quero ir para Chicago em janeiro." Ela era uma mulher dona do meu próprio coração. Bem, ela já o tinha, mas eu a amava mais a cada dia.

"Isso funciona para mim." Bella acalmou e puxou para uma estrada de terra. Onde diabos os pais dela moravam, afinal? O carro diminuiu até parar. "Há algo de errado?" Eu perguntei a ela. Ela não poderia estar chateada que eu tivesse fodido Tanya em um avião, podia?

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Não." A próxima coisa que eu sabia, o cinto de segurança dela estava fora e ela estava sentada sobre mim no banco do passageiro, beijando-me forte enquanto soltava meu cinto de segurança e depois o meu próprio cinto.

"Uh, não que eu não aprecie isso, mas o que você está fazendo, querida?"

"O que parece? Estou aliviando a sua tensão." Perfeição. Ela era a perfeição total e absoluta. Mas, ainda assim, eu me preocupei.

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? Seu pai pode ter seus policiais procurando por nós, e se ele descobrisse..." Bella estendeu a mão para dentro da minha calça agora aberta e apertou meu pau e eu esqueci com o que diabos eu estava tão preocupado.

"Você é o único que consegue iniciar o sexo público?" Ela fez uma careta para mim. "Estamos muito sozinhos para o seu gosto, Sr. Exibicionista?"

Eu puxei o zíper do seu moletom e o puxei aberto, cobrindo seus seios com as minhas mãos. "Eu não sou um exibicionista".

Bella riu e abriu a porta do lado do passageiro. "Ei! O que você está fazendo?"

Ela saiu de cima de mim e abriu a porta para o banco de trás. "Mais espaço".

Eu não tinha tido relações sexuais na parte de trás de um carro desde a escola, talvez? Inferno, sim. Eu a segui para o banco de trás e admirei sua eficiência, pois ela já tinha seu moletom e calcinha puxados para fora. Tirei meus sapatos, levantei meus quadris e puxei minha calça jeans e boxer para fora e ela estava de volta a montar em mim em segundos.

"Nós temos que fazer isso rápido, ou ele realmente enviará alguém para procurar por nós." Eu gemi, mas foi perdido quando os lábios de Bella encontraram os meus e sua boceta esfregou contra Zeus. Inclinei-me um pouco para trás e a levantei, alinhando meu pau com a sua entrada.

Quebrei nosso beijo e olhei nos olhos dela. "Eu te amo".

Ela sorriu e mordeu meu lábio inferior com os dentes. "É malditamente bom que sim".

"Oh, eu amo." Movi meus quadris e a baixei para o meu pau, nós dois gemendo enquanto eu deslizava dentro dela. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e eu tranquei em seu gracioso pescoço, lambendo e chupando quando ela começou a cavalgar comigo. Agarrei sua cintura e ajudei a guiar seus movimentos, não que ela precisasse. Minha garota sabia exatamente o que eu gostava.

"Eu simplesmente tenho que dizer, isso é muito melhor do que eu estava antecipando que esta viagem seria".

Ela riu sem fôlego e apertou meus ombros quando montou-me mais rápido. "Eu sei que você não vai me tocar quando chegamos à casa dos meus pais, então achei melhor eu conseguir meu preenchimento agora".

Eu gemi e estendi a mão entre nós para esfregar seu clitóris. "Bem, não é somente sobre levar um tiro do seu pai que eu preciso me preocupar. Eu acho que é melhor que eu fique completamente vestido o tempo todo que eu estiver na sua casa. Você nunca sabe onde sua mãe pode estar à espreita".

Bella bateu no meu ombro. "Não traga a obsessão da minha mãe por você à tona quando estou fodendo você no banco de trás de um carro, por favor." Eu estava tremendo de tanto rir, mas consegui continuar empurrando no ritmo com ela.

"Desculpe, amor." Mas isso era uma preocupação válida.

Bella sorriu e beijou-me suavemente. "Por que você acha que eu pulei em você agora?" Eu ri e rolei seu clitóris entre meus dedos.

"Porque você me acha irresistível?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e revirou seus quadris. "Eu acho, e eu sei que eu não posso colocar minhas mãos em você novamente até que voltemos para casa".

"Bem, há o banheiro do avião." Eu sugeri e ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Avião privado, Cullen. Use o seu dinheiro para o bem." Eu não conseguia pensar em um uso muito melhor para isso do que fazer amor com Bella, então eu não discutiria.

Eu a levantei e a puxei de volta para o meu pau mais forte. Bella gemeu alto e começou a se mover mais rápido. Beijei ao longo da sua mandíbula antes de apertar meus lábios no lóbulo da sua orelha. Bella ofegou e eu a senti começar a apertar ao redor de mim. Movi meus dedos mais rápido em seu clitóris, apertando levemente, o que a lançou. Bella gozou forte em torno de mim e eu a segui momentos mais tarde, ela era tão apertada.

Ela caiu no meu peito e me segurou por um minuto, recuperando o fôlego. Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelas suas costas, arranhando levemente.

"Você se sente melhor agora?" Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Eu sorri preguiçosamente e ela sorriu de volta. "Sim, eu acho que sim. Coloque suas roupas antes de uma viatura parar para ver o que há de errado com o carro." Eu não estava tão preocupado com isso quanto estive quando paramos, mas eu a ajudei a sair do meu colo. Ela vestiu sua roupa e eu vesti as minhas e depois a ajudei a sair do carro.

"Não há tempo para se limpar." Ela murmurou e então eu estava preocupado novamente. E se o pai dela soubesse o que tínhamos feito? Tomar um banho no instante em que entrasse pela porta seria uma denúncia de morte? "Pare com isso, Edward. Ele não vai saber".

Bem, era tarde demais para se preocupar com isso agora e eu não estava disposto a me arrepender, então eu ri e a beijei uma vez antes de ela correr para o lado do motorista e nós voltarmos para os nossos lugares apropriados.

"Mesmo se ele atirar em mim, terá valido a pena." Eu disse a ela. Bella riu e puxou o carro de volta para a estrada.

"Eu te amo, Edward. E eu não vou deixá-lo atirar em você".

"Estou contando com isso. E eu também te amo." Era tão simples assim, realmente. Se o pai dela não pudesse ver o quanto eu amava a sua filha, ele era um policial muito desatento.

Nós só estávamos na estrada por cerca de dez minutos antes de chegarmos à pequena cidade. Era quase fofa. Talvez um dia, depois que eu me aposentasse, nós pudéssemos sair da cidade grande e viver em uma pequena cidade onde as crianças pudessem brincar do lado de fora de casa e não ter que se preocupar com o tráfego. Teria que estar perto o suficiente de uma grande cidade para Bella viajar constantemente para o trabalho, mas...

"Edward?" Sacudi-me do meu devaneio e olhei para Bella. Ela estava sorrindo e eu notei que não estávamos mais nos movendo. Estávamos em uma calçada em frente a uma casa de dois andares branca com persianas vermelhas. Havia uma viatura da polícia na garagem em frente a nós e um Prius azul ao lado dele. Claro que Renée era ambientalmente amigável. "Nós chegamos".

Eu sorri e abri a minha porta. "Eu vejo isso." Fui para o porta-malas do carro e peguei as mochilas que tínhamos trazido conosco. Nós não precisamos embalar muito para a nossa estadia curta. Talvez, se isto fosse bem, nós voltaríamos e passaríamos algum tempo de qualidade aqui. Talvez.

A porta da frente se abriu e eu fechei o porta-malas do carro e espiei ao lado. Bella estava correndo para o abraço da sua mãe, rindo e sorrindo. Renée era... bem, exatamente como eu imaginava, na verdade. Ela era bonita, muito parecida com sua filha, embora ela tivesse o cabelo mais claro, mais encaracolado e olhos azuis. Ela usava uma estranha saia rodada com uma tonelada de cores e uma blusa que de alguma forma conseguia não combinar com nada. Havia cristais pendurados em volta do seu pescoço e orelhas. Eu ri e deslizei meu colar da mochila e o coloquei. Sim, eu era um fodido puxa saco, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

Eu andei pela lateral do carro e os olhos de Renée ficaram brilhantes. Ela soltou Bella e correu para mim, abraçando-me com força. "É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo! Você é ainda melhor de olhar pessoalmente! Eu não achei que isso fosse possível. Bella, como você consegue fazer qualquer coisa?" Eu ri quando ela se afastou e então parei de rir abruptamente quando ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e as deixou permanecerem por um momento. "Você é muito forte, não é?"

Hum, como diabos eu poderia responder a isso? Eu certamente não era duro dessa forma, muito obrigado. Bella marchou e cutucou sua mãe, afastando-a de mim. "Mãe!"

"Bem, ele é, Bella! Bastante musculoso. É realmente muito impressionante." Seus olhos pousaram no meu torso por mais alguns segundos e depois moveram para o meu rosto. "Você está usando o seu colar! Eu sabia que traria sorte e o manteria saudável. Eu aposto que você tem resistência extra agora para..."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma voz soou da varanda. "Renée, pare de apalpar o inimigo antes que ele sequer chegue até a porta." Grato pela interrupção, eu olhei para a entrada e lá estava ele. Eu não pude evitar começar a rir ao vê-lo. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa do Seahawks e calças de moletom. Charlie Swan realmente rolou o tapete de boas-vindas, não é? A camisa tinha um número 6, que era claramente um número de quarterback. Losman? Eu não poderia dizer, eu nem sabia o número dele. Bella gemeu quando viu a roupa do seu pai e pegou a minha mão, marchando-nos até a varanda.

"Pai, sério?"

"O quê? É dia de jogo! Eu não posso evitar se ganhei essa nova camisa para o Natal." Bella suspirou e o abraçou.

"Você a comprou para si mesmo, querido." Renée forneceu secamente, aparecendo de repente ao meu lado. Eu pulei um pouco de surpresa e ela bateu no meu braço de forma tranquilizadora, apertando meu antebraço para uma boa medida. "Ele não vai machucá-lo".

Bella suspirou. "Pai, este é Edward Cullen, como eu tenho certeza que você sabe. Edward, este é o meu pai. Eu sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe por mim! Eu não tenho nada pelo que pedir desculpas! Estou apenas mostrando o meu espírito de equipe." Charlie estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei. Ele me apertou um pouco mais forte do que o necessário, naturalmente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, finalmente." Ele murmurou algo que soou como "eu acho", mas eu não podia ter certeza sobre isso.

Eu sorri e flexionei minha mão quando ele a soltou. "Belo aperto o seu, Chefe. Eu meio que preciso dessa mão".

"Eu aposto que você precisa!" Renée riu, cutucando Bella com seu quadril. Bom Senhor. Eu realmente precisava manter essa mulher longe da minha mãe. Coisas ruins aconteceriam. Eu não tinha certeza exatamente como eu poderia controlar isso, já que eu planejava me casar com Bella, mas eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira.

"Hum." Charlie murmurou, voltando a liderar o caminho para a casa. Eu ri quando vi o nome escrito por toda as suas costas.

"Charlie Whitehurst? Bem, pelo menos você está subindo no gráfico de profundidade." Ele se virou e olhou para mim, mas eu vi seu bigode contrair. Talvez Bella estivesse certa e ele estivesse apenas fodendo comigo esse tempo todo. Isso seria preferível.

"Você sabe, Bella, ele é solteiro também e muito provavelmente assumirá o lugar de Tim na próxima temporada." Eu amava que Charlie chamasse o quarterback do seu time pelo seu primeiro nome, como se ele o conhecesse. As pessoas faziam isso comigo o tempo todo e isso nunca deixou de me divertir.

"Isso é bom, pai, mas eu não estou solteira. Talvez você pudesse estabelecê-lo com aquela novata no trabalho".

"Carmen? Não, eu não acho que ela apreciaria um grande jogador de futebol como Charlie." Revirei meus olhos e o segui até a sala de estar. Bella nos levou até o sofá cinza, sentando-se no final e me puxando para o meio. Renée imediatamente sentou à minha esquerda. É claro que ela sentaria.

A sala de estar era um lugar interessante, com cadeiras confortáveis e o sofá, uma TV de tela plana e uma mesa de café. Poderia ser uma sala totalmente masculina, exceto por toda a arte estranha e cerâmica situadas em torno do lugar. A mesa de café continha uma tigela de forma estranha cheia de cristais branco, roxo e verde, parecidos com os que Renée tinha enviado para nós como o nosso presente de co-habitação. Havia esculturas ímpares de cada lado que eu não conseguia entender e pinturas brilhantes na parede, toques de cor que iluminavam a sala um pouco.

"Isso é muito legal." Eu disse a Renée, apontando para o estranho zoológico na mesa de café. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu joelho, apertando-o levemente. Lancei um olhar para Bella, que não tinha notado, principalmente porque ela parecia estar tendo algum tipo de concurso de encarar silencioso com o seu pai.

"Você tem um bom olho! Eu fiz tudo isso! A tigela foi meu primeiro projeto bem sucedido em cerâmica." Eu me perguntava o quanto isso era realmente bem sucedido, mas quem era eu para julgar? Eu não tinha um osso artística em meu corpo. "As esculturas são representativas da feminilidade e da sexualidade." Oh, merda. Bella ouviu isso e virou sua cabeça para encarar sua mãe em horror. A mão dela ainda estava no meu joelho e eu vi os olhos de Bella estreitarem quando ela viu isso.

"Mãe, nós conversamos sobre isso! Mãos!" Renée tirou sua mão do meu joelho e segurou as duas levantadas em sinal de rendição.

"Eu estava apenas fazendo Edward sentir-se bem-vindo. Não é como se eu o estivesse acariciando, nem nada. Realmente, Bella, o homem será o meu genro um dia." Eu sorri quando Bella revirou seus olhos e Charlie engasgou com a xícara de café que estava tomando.

Renée se virou para mim. "Enfim, o da esquerda é uma mulher dando prazer a si mesma. Há algo simplesmente muito bonito sobre isso, não há?" Olhei para o pai de Bella e encolhi os ombros nervosamente. Nenhuma maneira na terra que eu tocaria aquilo com uma vara de três metros. Eu já estava com saudade da minha mãe. Eu preferiria ouvir outra história de sexo casual do que discutir as estátuas pervertidas de Renée. Não parecia nada com uma mulher, a menos que os seios dela fossem tortos. Talvez ela tivesse se inspirado em Picasso.

"Sério, mãe?" Bella perguntou, sua voz avançando em irritação. Envolvi meu braço em torno dela e ela se aninhou em meu lado.

"O quê? Não há nada de errado com auto-prazer, Bella. É por isso que eu comprei aquele vibrador para você quando você fez 16 anos".

"O QUÊ?" Charlie trovejou, seu rosto vermelho brilhante. "Renée, isso não é um presente apropriado para a nossa filha em qualquer idade".

"Oh, cale-se, Charlie, o que você sabe sobre essas coisas?" Renée acenou com a mão e sorriu alegremente e serenamente para mim. "Agora, a segunda é um homem e uma mulher gozando juntos em paixão. Eu estava buscando mostrar os dois lados da sexualidade de uma mulher. Meu professor diz que eu sou muito talentosa".

"Seu professor é um pervertido estúpido." Charlie disse a ela sombriamente. "Eu acho que vou acusá-lo de indecência".

"Você não pode acusá-lo de nada, eu as fiz!" Renée respondeu com veemência.

"Não pense que eu não vou acusá-la também. Corrompendo a nossa filha".

"Traga as algemas, Chefe." Ela desafiou, um olhar em seus olhos que eu realmente, realmente não queria ver.

"E eu realmente acho que é hora de nós irmos embora." Bella disse, levantando.

"Sente-se, jovem. Sua mãe vai baixar o tom." Charlie derrubou Renée com um olhar e ela riu, não mostrando nenhum medo do tom dele. Eu relaxei um pouco. Se ela não estava preocupada sobre ele prendê-la por corromper sua filha, então eu provavelmente estava bem.

"Ok, Bella, nós não falaremos muito mais sobre aquelas." Renée aplacou sua filha com um sorriso doce.

"Bom".

"Eu tenho um presente para vocês dois, no entanto!" Ela saiu do seu assento e Bella suspirou e olhou para o seu pai.

"É descontroladamente inadequado?"

Ele na verdade sorriu. "Eu não tenho ideia. Ela esteve escondida na garagem por dias trabalhando nisso no seu tempo livre".

"Ótimo." Bella murmurou. Eu beijei seu templo e os olhos de Charlie estreitaram para o meu gesto. Renée voltou para a sala, seus braços em torno de algo que parecia ser bastante grande e pesado. Era um grande pedaço bronze. Levantei-me para ajudá-la a carregá-lo e ela me descartou.

"Sente-se. Eu quero revelá-lo!"

Eu sentei e esperei com alguma ansiedade para ver o que ela tinha. Ela ficou na frente de nós, bloqueando efetivamente a visão de Charlie. Bella colocou a mão no meu joelho, o que foi muito mais agradável do que quando sua mãe tinha feito isso minutos antes.

"Bella, Edward, eu dou a vocês... Edward!" Ela virou a estátua em seus braços e Bella engasgou. Eu apenas olhei, porque, o que eu poderia fazer? Era um torso, um torso sem cabeça que tinha algumas linhas muito definidas sob o peito, que eu assumi que deveriam ser o meu abdômen. Havia uma corcova reveladora onde seria o meu pau e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Mas, que diabos? Ela achava que eu era deformado? Aquilo era uma bola?

"Feliz Natal!"

"Mãe, o que diabos é isso?" Bella perguntou, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Charlie veio para ver o que estávamos olhando e começou a uivar de tanto rir para o meu presente.

"É Edward em seu anúncio de cueca, bobinha!" Oh, inferno. Eu sabia que essa coisa voltaria para me assombrar. Já era ruim o suficiente que eu tivesse que me preocupar com o que Emmett faria, mas agora Renée estava usando isso como um modelo?

"Mas, mas, por quê?" Bella balbuciou. Seu pai tinha caído sobre o braço do sofá ao meu lado e ainda estava rindo. Isso absolutamente entraria no seu cofre de merda para foder comigo. Eu poderia ter que comprar aquele camarote dos Seahawks, afinal.

"Porque ele tem um corpo magnífico. Eu estava originalmente usando seu cartaz de jeans como modelo, mas quando o anúncio de cueca saiu, eu mudei o foco." Renée sorriu para mim enquanto empurrava a estátua estúpida em meus braços. Se eu a deixasse cair, ela ficaria chateada? O que diabos eu faria com isso?

"Realmente, Edward, você tem. Na verdade, eu mostrei ao meu professor de cerâmica seu anúncio e ele se perguntou se você pode considerar vir posar para a turma. Você não tem que ficar completamente nu, mas..."

"Não! Não, não, não! Edward não será modelo para a sua turma!" Bella protestou alto.

Renée balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Você não tem apreço pelas artes, exatamente como o seu pai. Eu aposto que Edward apoia a arte".

Eu não tinha palavras. Eu realmente não sabia o que diabos fazer com essa coisa pequena além de meio que arremessar contra a parede, o que provavelmente chatearia a minha futura sogra.

"Nós não podemos levar isso no avião conosco." Bella apontou e eu quase chorei de alegria com o fato.

"Isso é verdade! Receio que terá que ficar aqui." Eu disse a Renée, empurrando a estátua de volta para ela.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas então seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso. "Nós vamos levá-la quando formos visitá-los! Podemos fazer uma viagem na próxima primavera, Charlie!"

Ele olhou para a minha cara e depois voltou para a estátua e sorriu. "Eu acho que soa como uma grande ideia. Preciso conferir a nova casa da minha filha, não é?" Ele só queria me torturar. Talvez eu pudesse suborná-lo. Havia uma penalidade por subornar um policial quando você não estava fazendo isso para escapar de uma multa, ou de ser preso?

"Isso está resolvido então! Oh, eu não posso esperar!" Renée bateu palmas, semelhante a Alice em sua emoção naquele momento.

Charlie riu. "Você sabe, Renée, você terá cinco meses, ou mais, antes de viajarmos, tenho certeza que você poderia fazer às crianças muitos brinquedinhos para a casa deles." Ele atirou-me um sorriso dissimulado e triunfante, o bastardo.

"Sim, eu posso começar a trabalhar naquela deusa da fertilidade que eu estive pensando! E talvez um pássaro, para representar o seu time? Eu provavelmente poderia obter algum barro vermelho..." Ela estava fora e correndo e Bella apertou minha perna. "Baby, por que você não vem comigo para a loja de artesanato? Eu quero ver o que eles têm disponível." Seus olhos estavam em Bella. Porcaria. Ela me deixaria sozinho com Charlie. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria eventualmente, mas tinha que ser assim logo após o choque da estátua? Bella olhou entre eu e seu pai e ficou relutante.

"Tudo bem, mãe." Ela se inclinou para me beijar e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu vou tentar conduzi-la para longe da deusa da fertilidade".

Eu não pude deixar de rir e sussurrei de volta. "Eu não me importo muito com isso, apenas tenha certeza que ela não tenha mais nada em sua mente para esculpir algo da minha anatomia." Os olhos de Bella arregalaram comicamente quando eu me afastei e um rubor moveu pelas suas bochechas.

"É melhor ela não fazer isso." Ela murmurou.

"Vocês dois não são adoráveis?" Renée sorriu para nós e virou-se para Charlie. "Vê? Eu disse a você. Ele está completamente apaixonado por ela. Agora, pare de agir como um idiota e passe algum tempo com o seu futuro genro".

Charlie grunhiu e ela acenou com a mão para ele enquanto ela e Bella saíam da sala. Eu assisti ansiosamente enquanto minha namorada desaparecia e me encolhi quando a porta se fechou. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, mas eu sabia que estava doente de segurar essa estátua ridícula, então eu a coloquei na mesa de café ao lado da estátua de Renée da mulher se masturbando. Havia algo tão totalmente errado sobre isso. Eu senti como se devesse cobrir meu torso para que o auto-prazer não tivesse ideias.

"Então, Cullen, posso pegar alguma coisa para você beber?" Charlie parecia positivamente animado enquanto continuava sorrindo para a estúpida estátua.

"Uh, claro, eu acho que eu poderia beber um pouco de água, ou algo assim".

"Água? Está quase na hora do jogo! Você terá uma cerveja." E assim eu teria. Charlie foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma garrafa de Rolling Rock. Eu a peguei dele e a abri, dando um longo e calmante gole. Eu precisava de algo mais do que a cerveja para passar o dia de hoje, eu suspeitava.

Charlie sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá e ligou a TV, fixando no pré-jogo da ESPN. Eu quase ri quando eles lançaram destaques da nossa vitória contra o Atlanta. Eu tinha ido de 24-32 com 328 jardas e 4 touchdowns.

"Bom jogo." Charlie murmurou.

"Obrigado." Eu respondi. Talvez ele tenha decidido ser agradável. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas esperando para me derrubar, dando a Renée mais tempo para conseguir afastar Bella antes que ele descesse o pau.

"Jogar no Natal, isso tem que ser meio ruim." Conversa fiada, eu poderia fazer isso.

"Sim, bem, felizmente isso não acontece com frequência. Foi simplesmente o nosso ano. Nós tivemos o Natal com meus pais depois." Tinha sido meio calmo, pois Em e Rose tinham pulado em um avião para Michigan e Jasper e Alice foram para o Texas. Apenas eu e Bella e meus pais. Eu gostei disso, apesar de sentir falta dos nossos amigos.

"O que, uh, o que se dá de presente para alguém como você? Você não tem tudo?"

Meus olhos voaram para a estátua e eu ri secamente. "Aparentemente, agora eu tenho." Charlie começou a rir de novo.

"Não, sério, o que Bella deu para você?"

Eu sorri. "Ela me deu uma foto emoldurada de nós dois no leilão de caridade em que viemos a público, quando eu anunciei ao salão que ela era minha namorada." Tinha sido a perfeição absoluta.

Charlie fez um zumbido. "Então, você está?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Eu estou o quê?"

"Você está apaixonado pela minha menina?"

Apaixonado. Era engraçado vindo da boca dele. Ainda assim, provavelmente não havia palavra melhor para isso. "Sim, eu estou. Eu a amo com tudo que tenho e um dia eu pretendo pedir a ela para casar comigo." Eu parei e observei o rosto dele, que não mostrou nada com a minha declaração. Ele provavelmente era um policial muito bom. "Eu espero que você seja a favor disso quando chegar a hora".

"Você está pedindo a minha permissão?"

Eu estava? Eu tinha um plano para pedir Bella em casamento e isso exigia que certas coisas fossem cumpridas. "Neste exato momento? Eu acho que estou, mas eu posso assegurar a você que não vai acontecer por algum tempo ainda".

Seus olhos estreitaram. Oh, inferno. "Por que diabos não? Você a ama, ela ama você." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "O quê, eu não tenho dois olhos perfeitamente bons na minha cabeça? Eu conheço a minha filha, Cullen. Ela nem sequer olhava para aquele bastardo do James do jeito que ela olha para você".

Eu amei ouvir isso. "Ela precisa de tempo. Nós precisamos de tempo. Tempo para ser apenas um casal, sem o trabalho pesando sobre nós. Quando a temporada terminar, nós faremos uma viagem de férias. Viajar tanto quanto possível sem prejudicar o trabalho dela. Experimentar um pouco primeiro. Se você conhece a sua filha, senhor, você sabe que não há como forçá-la. Ela está menos assustada com a ideia toda de casamento do que ela estava, mas eu preciso semear isso na cabeça dela por mais algum tempo antes que ela diga sim".

Charlie riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Deus, sim, a menina é exatamente como eu, o que significa que ela é teimosa como o inferno quando quer ser." Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros. Charlie recostou-se e olhou para mim. "O seu contrato vence em um ano, certo?"

"Sim".

"Paul Allen tem um monte de dinheiro." Charlie apontou.

Eu mordi a risada. "Isso ele tem".

"Eu só estou dizendo que seria bom se a minha menina morasse mais perto. Você deve pensar em Seattle quando chegar a hora." E isso, bem ali, era a aceitação de Charlie Swan. Se eu podia ser um dos seus amados Seahawks, então eu devia ter feito alguma coisa certa aqui hoje.

"Manterei isso em mente." Eu disse a ele. E eu o faria. Bella era parte de tudo o que eu fizesse no futuro, embora eu realmente esperava ficar no Arizona. Ela estava estabelecida no trabalho sério e nossos amigos e minha família estavam lá. "Você sabe, Phoenix é um bom lugar para se aposentar." Eu apontei.

Charlie riu. "Certamente é, Cullen, certamente é".

"Você realmente vai levar essa coisa para o Arizona?" Fiz um gesto para o torso sobre a mesa de café.

Charlie riu mais ainda. "Sim, eu malditamente vou. Eu não preciso da minha esposa sonhando acordada sobre isso dia e noite".

"Eu me juntarei aos Seahawks se você fizer alguma coisa com isso antes de vir nos visitar." Eu estava desesperado. Deus, se Emmett tivesse um monte dessas coisas, coisas ruins aconteceriam.

Charlie franziu os lábios e então balançou a cabeça. "Não, nem por isso".

"Camarotes?"

Charlie sorriu. "Por que, Edward Cullen, você odeia tanto assim o presente de Natal da minha esposa? Estou chocado e ofendido em nome dela. Eu poderia simplesmente ter que dizer a ela quando ela chegar em casa".

"Vamos lá, Chefe. Tenha um pouco de simpatia".

"Nada vale a ira da minha esposa, Cullen. Se você já irritou Bella, então você sabe." Lembrei-me de um chute na canela, seguido por sexo no campo. Sim, a raiva de Bella foi divertida, mas eu não estava disposto a mostrar isso a ele.

Tudo bem, então eu ficaria preso com a coisa. Eu alugaria uma unidade de armazenamento em um nome falso e teria a maldita certeza de que Emmett nunca descobrisse sobre ele. Eu tive que fazer Bella jurar segredo, mas eu não acho que isso seria um problema.

A meia hora seguinte foi agradável, enquanto Charlie e eu discutimos várias combinações e jogadores. A porta se fechou e Bella entrou parecendo um pouco em estado de choque e com uma aparência horrível. "Você está bem, querida?" Eu levantei e caminhei até ela. Ela envolveu seus braços em torno de mim e assentiu.

"Sim, eu acabei de ouvir algumas coisas que eu preferia não ter ouvido. Foi pior do que estar com a sua mãe." Ela olhou para o seu pai e murmurou algo sobre argila e algemas. Eu não queria saber. Charlie parecia estar vidrado no programa, então esperançosamente ele não tinha ouvido isso.

Renée veio da garagem onde ela aparentemente esteve armazenando suas compras. "Isso foi muito divertido! Precisamos ter conversas de garotas mais vezes." Bella empalideceu e eu a segurei mais firme.

"Que tal dar a eles os nossos presentes?" Renée se iluminou com a menção de presentes e Bella sacudiu-se para fora de qualquer trauma que ela esteve revisitando. Eu a soltei e peguei nossa mochila. Nós não precisamos de muito espaço para os nossos presentes, felizmente.

Bella abriu o zíper da mochila e entregou a cada um dos seus pais um presente embrulhado. Renée abriu o dela e passou as mãos amorosamente sobre o suéter que Bella tinha dado a ela. "Cashmere! É lindo, Bella." Era uma bonita cor azul que combinava com os olhos dela. Bella tinha feito bem.

Charlie rasgou o seu embrulho. Dentro havia um anúncio com algumas varas de pesca. "Está vindo amanhã. Eu não podia exatamente trazê-la no avião conosco".

Ele se levantou e deu um abraço em Bella. "Eu amo isso! Eu quis uma Shimano Cumara por anos! Obrigado, Bells".

"Estou feliz que vocês gostaram. Hum, Edward tem algo para vocês também".

Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Traga-o, milionário. É melhor que seja bom se minha filha está desembolsando para esta excelente vara e tudo. Além disso, nós demos a você aquela agradável escultura. Você não pode colocar um preço nisso".

Idiota. Eu resisti a fazer um comentário espertinho e Charlie apenas sorriu enquanto eu dava a cada um deles um envelope. Renée rasgou o dela imediatamente e soltou um suspiro. "Uma leitura privada com Madame Zafrina! Oh, Edward, isso é perfeito!" E então ela pulou e estava em meus braços. Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto Renée praticamente montava em mim na sala de estar.

"Hum." Eu dei tapinhas nas costas dela. "Eu ouvi dizer que ela era a principal assessora espiritual do país, então..."

"Você é maravilhoso, menino!" Ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha antes de soltar-me e girar ao redor da sala." O que eu vestirei? Definitivamente minhas pedras de luz, mas que roupa?"

Charlie fez uma careta para mim. "Você foi e comprou para ela mais coisas de magia? Ela ficará latindo suas gengivas sobre isso por anos".

Eu murmurei "isso é o que você recebe" e disparei um outro olhar para a estátua. Charlie bufou e rasgou seu envelope.

"Isto, isto é para este fim de semana?"

"Sim, bilhetes para o nosso último jogo da temporada, contra o seu Seahawks, juntamente com os bilhetes de avião. Sua esposa já arranjou para vocês estarem fora do trabalho e, bem, eu achei que você gostaria." Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para os bilhetes.

"Estes são na linha de 50 jardas".

Eu ri. "Sim, bem, eu tenho algumas conexões".

"Nível do campo".

"Sim, senhor".

"Bem, você tem um pouco de estilo, filho, eu direi isso tudo por você." Bella sorriu como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar o prêmio de melhor jogador da partida, ou algo assim. Eu meio que senti como se eu tivesse, porém. Charlie Swan estava sorrindo. "Eu acho que eu assistirei você jogar pessoalmente em breve, hein?"

"Sim, você o fará".

"Você vai arrasar a minha equipe comigo sentado no estádio?"

Eu ri. "Sim, eu estou planejando isso".

Charlie riu. "Bom, é melhor você levar o seu melhor jogo se você vai assumir meus meninos. Eu não gostaria de perder uma moeda nesse número, agora, você gostaria?"

Bella enlaçou seu braço com o meu. "Ele não vai".

Charlie balançou sua cabeça. "Traidora".

"Você será um fã do Cardinals em algum momento, pai, espere e verá".

"Você sabe, eu daria uma camisa para você no Natal." Bella revirou seus olhos e eu me preparei para ele dar a ela uma camisa do JP Losman, ou algo ridículo assim. Ele foi até a árvore e trouxe uma caixa, entregando-a a ela.

Bella olhou para ele com desconfiança, mas abriu o pacote, tirando um Kindle. "É um daqueles leitores de coisas, eu achei que você gostaria." Bella sorriu e o abraçou.

"Eu te amo, pai, obrigada." Charlie bateu em suas costas e a soltou, voltando para a árvore e me trazendo uma caixa.

Eu a abri e ri quando vi uma camisa do Seahawks com um número 10 nela. Eu a puxei para fora e vi Cullen nas costas. "Planejando com antecedência, não é?"

Charlie sorriu. "Não faz mal, não é?"

"Esta será um item de colecionador, já que não haverá outra sendo feita".

"Veremos, Cullen. Veremos".

Renée veio rodopiando de volta para a sala, carregando uma sacola e um monte de roupas. Mas que diabos? "Aqui está o seu presente, Bella. É para você também, Edward!" Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente quando entregou a sacola para Bella. Bella estendeu a mão dentro dela e tirou uma frágil lingerie branca que tinha coisas brilhantes nela. Bella ofegou e rapidamente a deixou cair de volta na sacola, ao mesmo tempo em que Charlie gritava o nome de Renée.

"Eu achei que você poderia usá-la em sua lua de mel, quando quer que seja. Ou, você sabe, no Dia dos Namorados, ou algo assim." Renée ignorou a irritação do seu marido e o constrangimento de Bella. Eu queria olhar para a peça de vestuário mais de perto, mas imaginei que havia um tempo e lugar, e isso não era aqui com a arma de Charlie nas proximidades.

"Agora, o que eu devo vestir para a Madame Zafrina?" Charlie gemeu e eu ri da expressão derrotada no rosto dele. Pelo menos eu consegui algum retorno, afinal, e eu não tinha sequer tentado.

"O que você acha disso, Edward?" Ela ergueu um vestido colorido. "Eu preciso estar perfeitamente centrada quando nos encontrarmos. Ou, talvez eu deva salvar isto para o fim de semana seguinte, quando eu conhecer seus pais".

Oh, merda, o que eu tinha feito? Os Swan viriam para Phoenix. Eu arranjei isso. Eu troquei um olhar com Bella, que de repente pareceu muito nervosa. Esme e Renée. Charlie e Carlisle. Emmett. O mundo simplesmente poderia acabar na próxima semana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Então, muitos de vocês pediram uma reunião entre Renée, Esme e Emmett. Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu não planejei tentar escrever essa loucura absoluta, mas vocês querem, vocês vão conseguir. Eu posso perder o meu leve controle sobre a sanidade mental quando eu fizer isso, mas eu farei o meu melhor!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**

**__**_Ahhhh, olá pessoal!... Bem vindos a nossas postagens de 2013! Esse ano, além de tudo, é nosso terceiro ano no ar, mês que vem teremos festa *\o/*  
><em>

_Fora isso... voltamos com força total... temos 4 capítulos ja traduzidos e revisados de First & Ten, Dominante e mais de 5 de I Will Follow you Into the Dark. Então... nada de atrasos por semanas.  
><em>

_=D  
><em>

_E ah, a Ju acabou de me mandar tbm os capítulos de Palavras com Amigos e Palavras com Estranhos. Hohohoho. É muita fic por metro quadrado, rapaz!  
><em>

_Mas além disso... hum... teremos uma surpresa! Uma fic nova estreando em nosso final de semana, comemorando o fim de "Anatomy of a Human".  
><em>

_Aliás, obrigado a todas que acompanharam a fic. Foi muito legal poder traduzir uma fic daquela autora. Sou fã dela. =D  
><em>

_Beijos e curtam Pervas Place a semana toda. Post todos os dias! Não nos abandonem mulherada!  
><em>


	40. Capítulo 38 – Agredindo o passador e sua

**Capítulo 38 – Agredindo o passador e sua namorada*******

_* O título do capítulo em inglês é "Roughing the passer and his girlfriend". No futebol americano, a expressão "roughing the passer" (agressão ao passador - linha de 15 jardas), é quando o quarterback é empurrado depois de fazer um passe em frente._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Ju Martinhão<em>

**# Bella #**

"Precisamos chegar a um plano de jogo." Eu olhei para Edward, que estava sentado em nossa cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. "Você deveria ser bom nisso, Sr. Quarterback".

"Eles são seus pais." Ele respondeu, esfregando as têmporas.

"E você deu a eles as passagens, portanto, é o seu estrago." Eu respondi.

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu estava tentando ser agradável e dando ao seu algo pai algo que não o fizesse querer atirar na minha bunda! Por que nós não pensamos nisso?"

Eu suspirei e rastejei na cama ao lado dele. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e eu me inclinei contra o seu peito. Este era oficialmente o meu lugar favorito no mundo para estar. Eu precisava aproveitar antes que meus pais chegassem para perturbar a nossa existência feliz.

"Nós não pensamos nisso porque nós dois estávamos muito preocupados com o que minha mãe faria".

Edward sentou-se um pouco mais ereto. "Quais são as chances de que ela não mencione aquela maldita escultura neste fim de semana?"

Pobre namorado iludido e bonito. "Isso não acontecerá".

"Maldição. É isso, eu só tenho que me certificar que alguém bata em Emmett e o deixe desacordado durante o jogo de amanhã. Eu direi a Lofa que Emmett fodeu a mãe dele".

Eu ri em seu peito. "Você já conheceu alguém que pudesse bater em Emmett e deixá-lo desacordado? E você sabe malditamente bem que, quando ele voltar a si, a primeira coisa que ele quereria seria comida, o que o faria pensar nos seus pais, o que o faria ir até lá".

Edward suspirou. "Veja, eu só pensei que poderíamos tê-los aqui para o fim de semana, eles poderiam ir embora depois do jogo e ninguém teria que saber que eles estavam mesmo aqui. Por que sua mãe teve que se convidar para ir à casa dos meus pais para jantar?"

Sentei-me ereta e e virei-me para encará-lo. "Hum, olá, você conheceu a minha mãe. Você acha que ela tem problemas de limites?" Ela não se importou de colocar as mãos no peito e joelho dele. Eu quase tive que chutar o traseiro da minha própria mãe. E agora eles estariam em nossa casa. Ela provavelmente vasculharia a gaveta de cuecas dele. Bom Senhor.

Ele fez uma careta. "Vamos simplesmente não atender a porta quando eles chegarem aqui." Meus pais queriam ter seu próprio carro para o fim de semana, então eles alugariam um no aeroporto. Eu queria colocá-los em um quarto de hotel, mas eu sabia melhor do que sugerir isso. Minha mãe já estava emocionada sobre dar uma olhada no nosso espaço e ver se ele nos definia, ou alguma maldita coisa assim. Mais como se ela quisesse ver que porcaria extra ela poderia fazer para nos torturar. O maldito torso de Edward, pelo amor de Deus!

"Você sabe que se não atendermos, ela provavelmente fará o meu pai levá-la para a casa dos seus pais para que ela possa se apresentar." Ele pareceu positivamente horrorizado com o pensamento dos nossos pais estando sozinhos. Eu não podia culpá-lo. A própria ideia disso fez meu estômago doer.

"Merda, então vamos atender a porta." Ele colocou a mão sobre os seus olhos.

"Você poderia voltar para o trabalho, você sabe".

Ele espiou entre os dedos para mim. "E se eu fizesse isso você ficaria chateada. Estou pronto para amanhã e o Treinador disse que eu podia tirar folga".

"Eu não ficaria chateada." Irritada, talvez. Edward sorriu para o comentário e eu puxei sua mão dos seus olhos. "Eu não ficaria tão irritada".

Ele riu e puxou-me para o seu colo, então eu estava sentada sobre ele. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "De novo?"

Ele olhou para o relógio e sacudiu a cabeça pesarosamente. "Eu não acho que temos tempo." Era a triste verdade. Além disso, ele me levou para o chuveiro quando chegou em casa, então não é como se estivéssemos carentes nesse departamento.

Edward se inclinou e mordeu meus lábios. "Eu simplesmente gosto de olhar para você." Deus, o homem me fazia derreter. Eu o beijei profundamente.

"Bem, olhar para você é o meu segundo passatempo favorito".

Ele sorriu e empurrou seus quadris contra mim. "E o que seria o seu primeiro?"

Corri minhas mãos pelos seus ombros. "Futebol, é claro".

Ele riu muito. "Naturalmente." A próxima coisa que eu sabia, nós estávamos virados e ele estava em cima de mim na cama. "Há um ataque de classe mundial para você, Garota Futebol".

Eu tentei me mover, mas eu não podia movê-lo. "Não é justo, você é maior!"

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu de repente não queria levantar-me mais. "O atacante D é maior do que eu".

Isso foi um ponto válido. "Mas você tem Emmett parado na sua frente. Eu não o tenho me protegendo".

Edward fez uma careta para mim. "É melhor ele nunca proteger você de mim em nossa cama." Eu dei de ombros e ele começou a fazer cócegas nos meus lados.

"Não é justo, tio! Eu desisto! Nada de Emmett no quarto!" Eu estava sem fôlego e soltei as palavras da melhor maneira que pude. Edward sorriu triunfante e empurrou-se para fora de mim, sentando-se na cama.

"É melhor nos limparmos um pouco. Parece que você acabou de brincar na cama comigo." Eu olhei para ele e sentei, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Ele, é claro, estava perfeito.

"Homens são horríveis." Ele simplesmente riu e balançou a cabeça. Eu levantei e me preparei para arrumar meu cabelo e rosto. "Já que eu tenho que me tornar mais apresentável para os meus pais, por que você não vai arrumar tudo? Coloque as pedras naquela tigela ao lado da porta da frente e verifique se as coisinhas de pirâmide estão na biblioteca".

Edward riu quando se levantou. "Eu vou colocá-las na sala de estar. Ela precisa pensar que nós estamos realmente as usando." Revirei meus olhos e virei para ir ao banheiro, mas ele me parou com poucas palavras. "O que devo fazer com o nosso livro do bebê?"

Eu me virei e balancei a cabeça. "Não se atreva a colocar essa coisa para fora. Nós não estamos reconhecendo isso." Ele riu enquanto saía para se certificar que os presentes da minha mãe estavam bem representados. Deus sabia o que faríamos com aquele maldito torso quando eles chegassem aqui. Eu imploraria ao meu pai para quebrar a coisa. Ele não faria isso por Edward, mas talvez ele fizesse por mim.

Meu rosto estava vermelho e eu tinha o cabelo de cama, naturalmente, então passei uma escova no meu cabelo e salpiquei água no meu rosto. Sequei com uma toalha e então cuidadosamente reapliquei um pouco de pó e rímel.

"Bella, eles estão aqui!" Edward gritou da sala de estar. Eu me endireitei e preparei-me para sair e enfrentar minha mãe. Talvez ela se controlasse, já que ela estava visitando. E talvez a ESPN ligasse e me oferecesse um trabalho de âncora amanhã.

Saí do quarto e em direção à porta da frente, onde Edward estava a destrancando. "Eu abri a porta de baixo para eles, então eles devem estar em seu caminho para cima".

Eu vi as pedras na tigela decorativa como eu tinha sugerido. Um rápido olhar para a sala de estar mostrou as pirâmides na mesa de café e, que diabos? "Você pendurou aquela coisa de mapa astrológico?" Estava bem ali sobre o mármore, ao lado da foto de nós dois que eu tinha dado a ele de Natal. Eu tinha sido ignorante sobre o que dar a ele, já que ele poderia comprar o que quisesse, mas ele amou aquela foto. Ele a penduro assim que chegamos em casa.

"Eu achei que se tivéssemos menos espaço nas paredes, ela não nos pintaria um monte de imagens." Ele sorriu como um menino.

Eu ri e o beijei profundamente. "Você é um cara muito inteligente, Cullen".

"Eu tento, Swan".

"Basta entrar diretamente, Charlie, eles sabem que estamos chegando".

"Renée, eu simplesmente não entro diretamente em qualquer lugar. Por tudo que você sabe, eles foram feitos reféns e poderiam estar amarrados às cadeiras".

"Edward atendeu o interfone, querido." Eu olhei para ele e ele deu de ombros. Eles estavam à nossa porta discutindo sobre como entrar. Só meus pais.

"Poderia ter sido sob coação".

"Oh não, eu teria ouvido o estresse na voz dele e visto na sua aura." Isso foi o suficiente. Abri a porta e lá estavam eles. Pelo menos eles pareciam normais o bastante. Minha mãe estava com uma saia cáqui e blusa azul, e meu pai usava um jeans e, oh, merda. Eu não podia ver a camisa dele porque ele estava segurando uma caixa muito bem construída. Não podia ser, mas eu sabia que era. Meu estômago caiu.

Edward soltou um gemido audível quando viu o sorriso do meu pai.

"Bella! Edward!" Minha mãe lançou-se nos braços de Edward enquanto meu pai entrava, os olhos inspecionando o lugar como se possivelmente houvesse intrusos à espreita. Edward deu tapinhas nas costas da minha mãe, sem jeito.

"Onde eu coloco isso?" Meu pai perguntou. "Pesa uma maldita tonelada".

"Uh, que tal sobre a mesa da sala de jantar por enquanto?" Ele seguiu o meu braço e estabeleceu a caixa sobre a mesa. "Você tem um pé de cabra, Cullen? Eu preciso ter certeza que essa coisa não foi danificada durante a viagem." E agora eu podia ver que ele usava uma camiseta do Seahawks. É claro que ele usava.

"Eu achei que você traria isso dentro de alguns meses." Eu podia ouvir a decepção em meu tom.

Minha mãe finalmente soltou Edward, que caminhou pelo corredor para pegar sua caixa de ferramentas. O olhar em seu rosto teria sido de valor inestimável se ambos não estivéssemos prestes a ser torturados com a maldita coisa.

Meu pai sorriu para mim. "Bem, já que esta viagem foi por conta do Sr. Rico, achamos que poderíamos desembolsar um pouco mais para o seu presente viajar conosco. Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer".

"Edward, o seu apartamento é lindo!" Minha mãe lançou sobre a tigela contendo suas pedras bobas. "Bella, você deveria ter essa verde no quarto! É toda sobre ajudar com o desempenho sexual!" Fodidamente me mate agora.

Meu pai estendeu a mão e pegou a pedra. "Onde está o seu lixo, Bella?" Minha mãe bateu nele enquanto Edward voltava pelo corredor com seu pé de cabra, um olhar de resignação em seu rosto.

Minha mãe jogou o cristal de volta na tigela porque meu pai se distraiu com o pé de cabra. Ele o agarrou de Edward e abriu a caixa. "Nós simplesmente não podíamos esperar até a primavera para trazê-lo para o seu verdadeiro lar." E lá estava ele, em toda a sua não glória, o perfeito torso do meu namorado como capturado muito imperfeitamente pela minha mãe pervertida. O fato de que ela estava alisando suas mãos sobre a argila e pensando em Edward era mais do que um pouco perturbador. O que diabos nós faríamos com a maldita coisa até que eles fossem embora na segunda-feira de manhã?

Minha mãe sorriu para sua estúpida escultura e depois virou-se e entrou na sala de estar. "Oh, Charlie, traga para cá!" Meu pai fez um gesto para Edward pegar seu presente estúpido e ele fez uma careta e assim o fez, seguindo obedientemente atrás dele, dando-me um olhar que me avisou que ele estava prestes a destruir a coisa. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele não sabia que ela simplesmente faria outra para ele, provavelmente ainda maior, ou algo assim?

"Bem aqui, nesta mesa ao lado da TV está perfeito".

"Eu costumava manter o meu Heisman***** aí." A voz de Edward estava cheio de horror.

_* __O __Troféu Heisman__, __nomeado em homenagem ao ex-jogador da Brown University e treinador John Heisman, é um prêmio anual dado pela Heisman Trophy Trust para o melhor jogador da temporada do futebol americano universitário. Enquanto o Heisman não é o único prêmio dado ao melhor jogador do futebol universitário - existem os prêmios __Walter Camp Award__ e o __Maxwell Award__ - é considerado o mais prestigiado e com maior atenção da mídia. O prêmio é dado em dezembro antes da série de Bowls começar. O troféu é feito quase inteiramente de bronze, tem 34,3 cm de altura e pesa 11,3 kg._

"Bem, eu não o vejo aqui agora. Coloque ali, menino, vamos ver como fica!" Meu pai etava praticamente brilhando com felicidade. Pensei em perguntar se ele estava grávido, mas isso poderia nos levar por um caminho pelo qual eu preferia não viajar no momento.

Edward a levou para a mesa e a jogou para baixo, evitando cuidadosamente olhar diretamente para ela enquanto se afastava. Passei meu braço em volta dele e tentei transmitir-lhe sem palavras que nós nos livraríamos da coisa em dois dias. Tudo o que tínhamos a fazer era garantir que ninguém malditamente nos visitasse até meus pais decolarem. Primeira coisa para a manhã de segunda-feira, nós a estocaríamos no armário do quarto extra até que pudéssemos encontrar um lugar mais permanente de descanso.

"Parece perfeita! Agora, vocês dois, eu acho que devemos falar sobre a posição do mobiliário aqui. Eu acho que vocês ficariam mais centrados se o sofá ficasse deste lado e a TV sobre isso." Minha mãe estava girando ao redor da sala, mentalmente a redecorando.

"Mãe, a mãe de Edward projetou este lugar. Ela tem um diploma em design de interiores e tudo".

Minha mãe parou sua divagação e sorriu. "Bem, então, não mudaremos nada." Eu acho que ela acrescentou 'por agora' silenciosamente após essa frase, mas eu não tinha certeza. Edward relaxou contra mim. Pobre rapaz tinha ficado aterrorizado que a minha mãe destruísse seu apartamento.

"Ok, então, que tal eu pedir para nós o jantar? O que vocês gostariam?"

Meu pai sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Edward de forma suspeita, como se ele fosse envenenar a comida, ou algo assim. "O que você quer dizer? Quais são as nossas escolhas?"

Edward sorriu. "Qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem. Posso encomendar de qualquer lugar".

Meu pai bufou. "Ok, Pessoa Influente, com certeza. Que tal você me dar um New York Strip*****, mal passado, da churrascaria mais chique da cidade e uma lagosta do melhor restaurante de frutos do mar?"

_* __O __New York Strip__ é um corte bastante famoso, é próximo ao nosso contra-filé, macio e saboroso. __A melhor forma de cozimento é grelhado._

Edward sorriu para mim e eu ri. Aqui vamos nós. "Feito. Do que você gostaria, Renée?"

Minha mãe olhou para cima de admirar suas estúpidas pirâmides na mesa de café. "Oh, eu não me importo, na verdade. Se você vai pedir algo de um restaurante de frutos do mar, um salmão, talvez?"

"Tudo bem. O que você quer, meu amor?"

Eu sorri. "Carne grelhada está bom." Edward piscou para mim e saiu da sala para buscar o seu telefone.

"Ele é realmente capaz de pedir a entrega dos melhores restaurantes da cidade?" Meu pai perguntou, parecendo mais do que um pouco impressionado com a ideia.

"Sim. Ninguém diz não para Edward." Seus olhos estreitaram um pouco e eu esperava que ele não levasse isso como um desafio.

"Bem, é claro que não. Basta olhar para ele!" Minha mãe fez um gesto para a foto de nós dois acima do mármore, assim como para a sua escultura ridícula que nem sequer remotamente capturava toda a gostosura dele.

"Humph. Todo o mundo é governado por dinheiro e hormônios." Ele resmungou.

"Nada de errado com isso, pai. Aqui, assista algum futebol." Liguei a TV, encontrando algum jogo de alguma liga menor na ESPN. Meu pai se animou e focou no jogo. Edward entrou com um par de cervejas e entregou uma ao meu pai.

"O que você gostaria de beber, Renée?"

Minha mãe sorriu para ele. "Nada, querido. Eu quero que Bella me dê um tour. Mostre-me onde a mágica acontece." Meu pai cuspiu sobre a sua cerveja e Edward parecia que queria se enterrar no chão. Jesus Cristo.

"Mãe! Do que diabos você está falando?" Meu rosto estava vermelho flamejante, eu simplesmente sabia.

Ela sorriu serenamente. "Eu estava falando sobre a sala de imprensa, onde Edward faz seus preparativos para o jogo. Eu preciso sentir a energia de lá para que eu possa ver o que preciso começar a equilibrar".

Querido Deus. Edward desabou na poltrona e eu atirei-lhe um olhar de desculpas antes de levar minha mãe pelo corredor e para a sala de imprensa.

"Hmmm, nós definitivamente precisamos fazer um pouco de trabalho aqui. Mais cor. Pedras de cura. Eu farei para você uma linda tigela azul. E eu acho que uma outra escultura seria uma boa ideia. Talvez do braço dele, erguendo-se de uma pedra , segurando uma bola de futebol. Algo poderoso".

Poxa. "Isso é diferente, mãe".

"Sim, sim, é uma sala muito masculina. Eu posso sentir a testosterona." Revirei meus olhos. Eu passava quase tanto tempo aqui quanto ele, mas eu não diria isso a ela.

"Ok, agora, leve-me para o cômodo onde a verdadeira mágica acontece." Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela e ela riu. "Por favor, seu pai teria um ataque se eu não despistasse lá atrás. Venha, eu quero ver o seu quarto." Ela puxou meu braço impacientemente e eua segui para fora da sala. Se eu a deixasse explorar sozinha, Deus sabe o que ela faria; vasculharia através das nossas gavetas, provavelmente. Roubaria as cuecas dele, possivelmente, eu temia.

"Mãe, eu realmente não acho que..."

"Oh, que quarto adorável!" Eu fiquei para trás e a observei girar em um círculo, apreciando tudo. "Ah, sim, eu posso sentir isso. Boas coisas acontecem aqui." Ela sorriu para mim de forma conhecedora e eu lutei contra a vontade de vomitar. Graças a Deus ela não esteve nesta fase ridícula quando eu estava no colégio. Eu teria morrido de vergonha. Naquela época, o foco dela tinha sido passeios a cavalo. Talvez eu pudesse pedir a Edward para comprar um cavalo para ela. Isso poderia distraí-la do seu suposto misticismo.

"Sim, eu vejo isso. Você precisa de uma das minhas estátuas para a sua cômoda aqui, veja, do outro lado da cama. Ela vai inspirar você. E uma pintura para a parede direita. Cores brilhantes e fortes, assim como vocês dois." Ela estava falando para mim, mas ela não estava, completamente presa em sua própria cabeça estranha. Eu ouvi a palavra estátua e meu coração gelou.

"Mãe, sério, eu não quero uma daquelas coisas de fertilidade para..."

Ela acenou com a mão para mim. "Não, Bella, a deusa da fertilidade será seu presente de casamento. Esta será uma representação de gozar juntos, sexualidade crua, como Edward irradia. O calor que vocês dois devem gerar! Ooh, aí está a ideia, chamas!"

Minhas pernas cederam e eu sentei na cama. Talvez isso fosse o melhor. Ela poderia ter tudo isso fora do seu sistema antes de amanhã quando encontrássemos os pais de Edward. O pensamento disso era simplesmente terrível.

"Mãe, você sabe que não pode falar sobre coisas assim amanhã, certo?"

Ela me olhou fixamente. "Sobre a sua vida sexual? Não, eu não acho que eu discutiria isso em companhias misturadas. Você está dizendo que eu não posso discutir a minha arte?"

A mágoa em seu tom me fez sentir culpada. "Não, eu não estou dizendo isso exatamente, apenas que talvez você poderia acalmar um pouco isso?"

"Oh, Bella, não seja boba! Eu não direi nada que envergonhe você." Eu não tinha certeza que isso fosse possível, mas eu diria tudo o que eu poderia dizer sem aborrecê-la.

"Deixe-me mostrar onde vocês dormirão".

"Ainda não, eu tenho que ver aquele banheiro sobre o qual você esteve se gabando!" E ela estava fora, ofegando e suspirando enquanto apreciava meu cômodo favorito em todo o mundo. "Isso é perfeito! Ah, mas você precisa de um pouco de incenso e um belo suporte. Verei o que posso encontrar!"

Ela enfiou a cabeça no chuveiro e o olhar em seu rosto me assustou. Eu esperava, por Deus, que ela não estivesse imaginando meu namorado nu neste espaço, mas, conhecendo-a, ela estava.

"Adorável, simplesmente adorável. Eu gostaria que seu pai e eu tivéssemos um desses. Esse banco pode ser muito divertido!" Mate-me agora. Perguntei-me se eu poderia lançar-me através da porta do chuveiro e empalar-me nos cacos de vidro. Isso era como a nossa viagem para a loja no último fim de semana, só que pior.

"Mãe, sério, eu não quero ouvir sobre coisas assim." Minha voz soou estrangulada até para os meus próprios ouvidos.

"Shh, Bella, você acha que a nossa vida sexual acabou depois que tivemos você? Eu posso dizer a você que só fica melhor à medida que envelhecemos. Somos como crianças de novo!" Ela estava passando as mãos nos lados da banheira agora. "Olhe para estes jatos! Oh, eles devem ser como o céu".

Eu sabia muito bem que pessoas mais velhas tinham um monte de sexo. Eu não peguei os pais de Edward fazendo brincadeiras no Dia de Ação de Graças? Melhor os dele do que os meus. Nojento.

"Mãe, podemos sair daqui agora?"

"Claro. Eu só precisava ver a decoração para o incenso e sais de banho. Eu tenho alguns azuis e verdes muito bonitos que combinariam perfeitamente com o cômodo." Bem, isso foi infinitamente melhor do que estátuas de sexo e chamas, ou o que diabos ela tinha em mente.

"Agora, você pode me mostrar onde seu pai e eu podemos fazer a nossa própria mágica." Ela riu da expressão de horror no meu rosto. "Eu só estou brincando, Bella. Seu pai é mais tenso em fazer isso quando você pode ouvir do que você provavelmente é sobre nós. Você sabe quantas vezes eu tive que levá-lo para o porão para obter um pouco de tempo sozinhos? Sem mencionar o carro e o... "

Basta! "Ok! O seu quarto é do outro lado do corredor. O banheiro tem a mesma banheira. Por que você não vai desfrutar dos jatos por algum tempo antes do jantar?" Por favor, deixe-a ficar longe de mim.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam com emoção. "Eu acho que vou. Imagino que aqueles jatos serão muito estimulantes." Ela fechou a porta do quarto enquanto eu estava ali, minha boca aberta. Minha mãe não tinha acabado... não. Ela tomaria um banho. Ponto final.

Corri de volta para a sala de estar, praticamente me jogando no colo de Edward.

Seus braços envolveram em torno de mim protetoramente e ele beijou minha testa. "Você está bem, querida?"

Fechei meus olhos e afundei em seu abraço. "Agora estou".

"Onde está sua mãe?" Meu pai perguntou.

Estremeci involuntariamente. "Tomando um banho".

"Isso é bom. Ela não conseguia parar de balbuciar sobre a banheira de hidromassagem no caminho até aqui. Quanto é que custa uma dessas?"

Eu me enterrei no pescoço de Edward e desliguei dessa discussão. Eu sabia por que ela queria aquela banheira e não queria pensar nisso. Segunda-feira não poderia chegar aqui breve o bastante.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Seu menino certamente está pegando fogo!" Eu sorri para Ronnie. Ele estava certo. No intervalo, o Cardinals foi até 24-7 e Edward fez um perfeito 16 para 16 para 233 jardas. Jasper teve dois touchdowns, Crowley teve um e a defesa do Cardinals estava fervilhando. O touchdown do Seahawks saiu em um passe de ponta que Wilson quase teve para uma intercepção, mas, em vez disso, veio para Williams para o touchdown. Em algum lugar na linha de 50 jardas, Chefe Charlie Swan sem dúvida estava de mau humor e xingando o meu Edward.

"Eu direi!" Uma voz ecoou por trás. Meu queixo caiu aberto e eu levantei, lançando-me para os braços de Buddy. Ele riu e girou-me como uma boneca de pano. Eu quase chutei Rick, da SI, na cabeça, o que teria sido tudo bem da minha parte, na verdade.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele me soltou e virou para dar um tapinha no ombro de Ronnie. Ronnie não estava recebendo nada disso e deu-lhe um grande abraço.

"Eu sou da imprensa, não é? Eu posso vir a um jogo se eu muito bem quiser." Seu sorriso iluminou a sala de imprensa inteira. "O médico disse que eu poderia começar aos poucos, então eu esperei o intervalo antes de vir aqui. Escolhi um inferno de um jogo para assistir!"

Ele acenou para todo mundo que estava chamando seu nome e então tomou o lugar do meu outro lado. Eu afundei ao lado dele. "Então, isso significa que eu posso tirar folga pelo segundo tempo e você pode escrever o resto do artigo?" Eu perguntei brincando.

"Claro que não, pequena! Você faz todo o trabalho enquanto eu desfruto os frutos." Eu vi o sinal revelador de mostarda em seu dedo e agarrei a sua mão.

"Eu contarei para Carol!"

"Você não fará tal coisa! Eu só comi um!" Ele pareceu positivamente apavorado e Ronnie rolou de rir.

"Cachorros quentes não estão na sua dieta." Lembrei a ele.

"Por favor, eu estou prestes a me afogar em suco de cenoura. Quantas cenouras um homem pode comer, Bella?" Ele perguntou sombriamente. "Você só me deixa aproveitar um cachorro-quente e eu juro que serei bom de agora em diante".

Eu não pude resistir àquele rosto suplicante. "Isso significa que você estará no resto dos jogos?"

"Apenas nos jogos em casa, o que deve significar as playoffs inteiras, mas você fará o trabalho. Estou aqui na qualidade de consultor".

Eu ri com a seriedade em seu tom. "Você vai checar a minha ortografia?"

"Sim! E vou mantê-la longe do vestiário da equipe adversária. Eu ouvi que coisas ruins acontecem quando você está autorizada a ver o vestiário do visitante." Ele sorriu para Ronnie, que obviamente tinha compartilhado a história de Favre com ele.

"Eu não tive nada a ver com isso".

Ele riu. "Contudo, se algo assim ocorrer de novo, eu estarei lá. Eu perdi toda a diversão." Ele resmungou.

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que uma certa pessoa ficaria feliz em incluí-lo na próxima vez".

Buddy sorriu. "É melhor que ele o faça. Eu sozinho não certifiquei que o mundo soubesse que ele era o melhor atacante ofensivo no jogo? Ele me deve!"

"Sim, sim. Ei, você tem certeza que não quer cobrir os jogos mesmo? Eu poderia..." Eu não sabia o que eu poderia fazer. Voltar para a cobertura do ensino médio? Faculdade? Não parecia atraente para mim, nem um pouco.

Buddy colocou sua mão na minha. "Você continuará a fazer o que você faz melhor. Após a temporada acabar, eu assumirei a mesa do Editor de Esportes, enquanto Ted se move para a de Editor Chefe. Será oferecido a você oficialmente a cobertura em tempo integral do Cardinals, se você quiser".

Eu quero? Eu estava abraçando-o e rindo antes que as palavras sequer terminassem de sair da boca dele.

"Levarei isso como um sim." Ele deu tapinhas nas minhas costas. "Você merece isso, garota. Você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso".

Eu me afastei e fui imediatamente abraçada por Ronnie. "Você está presa comigo! Ou, eu estou preso com você! De qualquer forma, estou muito feliz. Parabéns, Bella!"

"Muito obrigada. Eu farei um bom trabalho para você." Eu prometi a Buddy, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu não choraria na sala de imprensa.

"Eu sei que você fará. E agora eu sei que você não vai dizer sobre mim também." Buddy sorriu com satisfação.

"Eu vou. Eu não quero perder o meu novo chefe antes de fazê-lo entrar em forma".

Ele riu aquele risada maravilhosa. "Tudo bem, então, eu ficarei saudável para que eu possa ser mandão com você por aí. Volte ao trabalho, Swan. O jogo está começando".

Edward entrou em campo, com aplausos, e levou o Cardinals em uma jogada rápida, que terminou em outro touchdown. Seattle respondeu e as próximas duas jogadas paralisaram. Estava 31-14, indo para o 4º tempo e Edward saiu para uma última jogada. Ele conectou na linha de 12 jardas para Jasper, e depois entregou para Crowley para um ganho de 7. Ele moveu seus homens pelo campo metodicamente, estabelecendo-os na linha do primeiro e gol da linha de 6 jardas.

Edward teve uma queda de cinco passos, olhando para a esquerda antes de girar e disparar um dardo para Fitzgerald diretamente na linha de gol. Exatamente quando Edward lançou a bola, o homem de Uley o empurrou para trás, fazendo com que ele pisasse no pé direito de Edward. Ambos foram para baixo enquanto a multidão comemorava o touchdown. Meus olhos estavam em Edward e eu prendi a respiração esperando que ele levantasse.

Uley estava de pé rapidamente e se virou para Edward. O Treinador estava no campo e Jasper veio correndo do outro lado do campo. Meu coração parou de bater quando Edward permaneceu no chão. Quanto tempo? Cinco segundos? Dez? Um minuto? Eu não poderia começar a dizer. A mão de Buddy estava nas minhas costas enquanto todos nós esperávamos para ver se Edward estava bem.

Ele sentou-se em seguida e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. Ele não foi nocauteado, o que era bom. Mas eu estava preocupada com o seu joelho. Era tão fácil romper um ligamento, especialmente quando sua perna é atingida em um ângulo estranho como a dele foi.

Emmett estava lá, estendendo a mão para Edward, que tomou sua mão e foi puxado para seus pés. Ele caminhou com uma mancada ligeira e eu rezei para que ele estivesse bem.

"Parece uma torção." Ronnie me disse. "Ele está colocando bastante peso sobre ele. Ele não poderia se fossem os ligamentos".

"Sim, ele está bem, Bella." Buddy segurava uma garrafa de água para mim. Eu a peguei, percebendo vagamente que minha mão estava tremendo. Eu nunca o tinha visto se machucar antes. Eu não gostei nada disso. Como eu deveria permanecer objetiva quando a carreira do meu namorado poderia ser encerrada com um único golpe?

Eu vi Edward balançando a cabeça para seu pai na linha lateral, mas ele o seguiu para o vestiário para ser radiografado.

"É bom que o Cardinals tenha uma semana de folga. Ele ficará bem, Bella." Buddy tentou amenizar a minha preocupação, mas eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Edward ficaria arrasado se não pudesse guiar sua equipe nas playoffs. Por favor, Deus, deixe que ele fique bem.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu estou dizendo a você, Bella, eu estou bem. É um tornozelo torcido. Já tive coisas piores".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Você não dirigirá. Eu vou dirigir".

"Tudo bem." Ele revirou os olhos quando jogou as chaves do carro para mim. Meus pais riram da nossa disputa.

"Eles me lembram de nós." Minha mãe disse ao meu pai, que sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Bella é a mais consciente, porém, como eu." Ele disse a ela. Então ele se virou para Edward. "Vai ser um bebê sobre uma pequena torsão? Eu levei um tiro no cumprimento do dever e estava de volta a campo uma semana depois".

Minha mãe riu e ligou seu braço ao de Edward. "Ele foi atingido de raspão e quase não precisou de um band-aid. Além disso, ele reclamou sobre isso por semanas".

Edward sorriu para o meu pai. "Eu acho que alguns de nós são mais durões do que outros".

Meu pai bufou e apontou para ele. "Você está me chamando de covarde, filho? Porque eu quero que você saiba que, no meu dia, eu poderia correr mais do que você, atirar melhor do que você e passar a perna em você!"

Edward riu e abriu a porta de trás do passageiro da sua Mercedes para a minha mãe. "Eu vou aceitar você agora mesmo com um tornozelo torcido, se você quiser. O primeiro até a saída do estacionamento e de volta?"

Meu pai olhou para ele e então para a saída. "Não. Bella não me perdoaria se você se machucasse ainda mais. Por que você não poderia ter se machucado no primeiro tempo, afinal?"

Ele entrou no carro sem esperar pela resposta de Edward. Edward fechou a porta da minha mãe e me olhou por cima do carro. "Estamos prontos para isso?"

Meu estômago caiu ao redor um pouco. "Tão prontos como nunca estaremos. Melhor acabar logo com isso".

"Bom ponto. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre vou amá-la".

Eu ri dos seus dramas. "Eu sempre vou amá-lo também".

Cada um de nós entrou e fizemos a curta viagem de carro para a casa dos pais de Edward em relativa paz. Meu pai resmungou mais sobre Edward detonando sua equipe, mas isso era de se esperar. Ele ainda estava vestindo sua camisa ridícula do Whitehurst, mesmo que minha mãe e eu tenhamos dito para ele mudar.

"Eu estarei cercado pelo inimigo! Preciso da minha armadura!" Ele nos lembrou de novo enquanto minha mãe tentava, sem sucesso, fazê-lo mudar para a camisa de botões que ela trouxe com ela, na esperança vã de que ele cedesse.

"Está tudo bem, Renée." Edward disse a ela, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto. "Isso dará a Emmett algum lugar para dirigir a sua atenção." Eu ri com o pensamento de Emmett assediando meu pai durante toda a noite.

Nós paramos na calçada atrás do Hummer amarelo de Emmett. Ele e Rose estavam saindo do carro e pararam para esperar quando nos viram. Os olhos de Emmett se estreitaram em mim no banco do motorista e ele se moveu para o lado do passageiro para abrir a porta para Edward.

"Onde está o Treinador? Eu achei que ele estaria carregando você em todos os lugares para se certificar que você não colocasse qualquer peso sobre o tornozelo".

"Ha, ha. Muito engraçado, Em." Edward saiu do carro e resmungou quando Emmett o pegou nos braços. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Cuidando de você! O Treinador não me perdoaria se você se machucasse ainda mais." Emmett sorriu para os meus pais quando eles saíram do carro. "Como vocês estão? Eu sou Emmett McCarty. Eu apertaria suas mãos, mas receio que as minhas estão cheias no momento. Finalmente estou vivendo o sonho de ter esse pedaço de homem em meus braços".

"Coloque-me no chão, seu idiota." Edward socou o ombro de Emmett, mas é claro que isso não fez nada.

"Linguagem, Fruit of the Loom*****! Você não pode falar assim na frente dos seus futuros sogros, mesmo que um deles tenha um gosto muito ruim sobre a equipe".

_*__Fruit of the Loom__: é uma empresa americana que fabrica roupas, principalmente roupas íntimas._

Meus pais estavam rindo quando Emmett se virou e levou um Edward balançando em direção à porta da frente.

"Oi, eu sou Rose e sou noiva do grandalhão ali." Rose estendeu a mão para o meu pai, que parecia um pouco em estado de choque ao vê-la. Nenhuma surpresa. Ele pegou a mão dela e sorriu encantadoramente.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose. Eu sou Charles Swan. Você pode me chamar de Charlie." Charles? Ela sorriu de volta e virou-se para dizer olá para a minha mãe enquanto meu pai ainda segurava sua mão.

"Eu sou Renée. Você é deslumbrante! Meu marido não consegue tirar os olhos de você." Rose corou e gaguejou, mas minha mãe se apressou. "Estaria tudo bem se eu tirasse uma foto sua? Eu simplesmente amaria mostrá-la ao meu professor de arte. Você daria uma excelente modelo".

Rose olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalados e assustados. Eu dei de ombros. O que eu poderia dizer? "Minha mãe gosta de fazer esculturas e pintura".

"Er, claro, eu acho?"

"Ótimo! Vamos entrar e eu encontrarei um lugar com boa iluminação! Charlie, pare de babar e deixe-me tê-la." Minha mãe tinha a mão livre de Rose em sua própria e a puxou para a porta da frente. Meu pai balançou a cabeça e pareceu sair do seu torpor uma vez que ele parou de tocar Rose.

"Uau." Eu o ouvi sussurrar. Êita.

"Vamos, pai." Nós entramos e vimos Emmett ainda segurando Edward na sala de estar enquanto Esme ria.

"Emmett, eu vou te bater se você não me colocar para baixo!" Emmett suspirou teatralmente e segurou Edward sobre o sofá, deixando-o cair cerca de um metro de altura. Ele saltou e segurou-se para não cair de cara no chão. "Muito atencioso, idiota".

"Agora, querido, isso não é maneira de falar na frente dos convidados." Oh, merda, aqui vamos nós. Esme se levantou e estendeu a mão para o meu pai, que era o mais próximo dela.

"Esme, este é meu pai, Charlie Swan. Pai, esta é Esme, mãe de Edward".

"É muito bom conhecê-lo!" Ela apertou a mão dele e virou-se para a minha mãe, que ainda tinha um aperto em Rose e estava apreciando a sala.

"Eu sou Renée, mãe de Bella. Você tem uma linda casa. Diga-me, você tem uma sala com boa iluminação? Eu preciso tirar algumas fotos desta impressionante Rose." Rose ainda estava corando.

Esme pareceu confusa, mas fez um gesto em direção à cozinha. "Temos iluminação fluorescente e uma clarabóia, juntamente com muitas janelas ali".

Minha mãe sorriu para ela. "Obrigada. Vamos, Rose!" Rose foi junto, lançando um olhar para mim que me pedia para fazer algo.

Eu segui e tentei o meu melhor. "Mãe, isso não poderia esperar até que..."

"Oh, isso é perfeito! Não, Bella, a iluminação é agora. Vou tirar algumas fotos com a minha câmera." Ela fez um gesto para Rose ficar ao lado do balcão e pegou o seu iPhone. Todos se arrastaram atrás de mim para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Agora, sorria toda sexy." Rose fez uma careta e minha mãe balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não, não. Você está comprometida com o cara grande e bonito ali, certo?" Ela apontou para Emmett, que empertigou-se ao ser chamado de bonito. "Agora, sorria para ele como se você quisesse que ele a levasse para a cama." Puta merda.

Rose riu, mas então olhou para Emmett e deu-lhe um sorriso 'venha aqui' que fez a minha mãe gritar de alegria. "Sim, é isso! Perfeito!" Ela tirou algumas fotos e então pediu para que Rose franzisse a testa." Finja que ele fez algo para chateá-la".

"Acontece diariamente." Rose disse a ela, olhando para Emmett. Mais fotos seguiram.

Esme tocou meu braço. "Isso é diferente".

"Diferente é a melhor palavra para a minha mãe".

Ela riu e alisou meu cabelo. "Eu gosto que ela esteja tão confortável".

"Não diga isso, você vai acabar se arrependendo." Eu avisei.

"Ok, tudo feito! Agora, que tal você chegar ali com ela, Emmett? Eu posso fazer para vocês um belo presente de casamento." Oh, Deus, nada de presentes.

"Mãe, eu não acho que..."

"Agora, Bella, eu farei para você e Edward algumas esculturas também, não se preocupe. Tenho tempo de sobra para todos".

"Devo tirar minha camisa, Annie Leibovitz*****?" Emmett ofereceu.

_*****__Anna-Lou (Annie) Leibovitz__: __é uma fotógrafa americana que se notabilizou por realizar retratos, e cuja marca é a colaboração íntima entre a retratista e seu retratado._

Minha mãe pareceu emocionada com a oferta dele. "Hmm, não agora, mas talvez eu tire uma foto apenas de você assim mais tarde. Eu poderia fazer um busto para cada um de vocês, rapazes, assim como o de Edward." E lá estava. Eu ouvi Edward gemer atrás de mim e o olhar de Emmett aguçou na minha mãe.

"Desculpe, você acabou de dizer que fez um busto de Edward?" A voz dele falhou na palavra busto, ele estava tão animado.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Sim, para o Natal! O pobre rapaz ficou de coração partido por deixá-la para trás!" De coração partido a minha bunda.

O rosto de Emmett caiu comicamente. "Ah, então está em Washington?" A decepção em sua voz era evidente.

"Oh, não, querido. Nós o surpreendemos e trouxemos conosco no avião! Imaginamos que, já que não tivemos que pagar por nada na nossa viagem, o mínimo que podíamos fazer era trazer o presente dele para cá! Está na sala de estar ao lado da TV".

Emmett se iluminou como uma árvore de Natal. "Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo, Sra. Swan. Aposto que você é muito talentosa".

Minha mãe tirou várias fotos de Rose e Emmett. "Obrigada, doce garoto. Eu faço o meu melhor. Charlie gosta da minha arte, não é mesmo, querido?"

Meu pai sorriu. "Eu certamente gosto. Especialmente a de Edward. É realmente incrível, Renée".

"38-14, Charlie. Vou vencê-los pior no próximo ano." Edward murmurou.

Meu pai só riu. "Vamos ver".

"Ótimas fotos." Minha mãe murmurou.

Emmett olhou por cima do seu ombro e acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Minha Rosie é uma modelo perfeita. E eu não sou tão ruim assim. Ei, Spanx*****, por que você não me usa para modelar sua roupa íntima? Eu estou muito quente aqui".

_*__Spanx__: empresa que fabrica principalmente meias-calças sem pés e outras roupas íntimas para as mulheres, e desde 2010 para os homens. Spanx é especializada em roupas íntimas de "moldar o corpo" e collants modeladores, destinados a dar ao usuário uma aparência elegante e bem torneada._

"Spanx?" Minha mãe perguntou, apertando um botão em seu telefone. Emmett estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone dela antes que ela pudesse desativá-lo.

"Bem, o que temos aqui? É a GQ?"

Minha mãe sorriu. "Ele é o meu plano de fundo. Já que muitos dos homens e mulheres da minha turma queriam vê-lo".

"Isso não é doce?" Emmett perguntou. Edward parecia que queria morrer. Peguei a mão dele e dei um aperto suave.

"Desculpem, estou atrasado, mas olhem com quem eu esbarrei lá fora?" Carlisle entrou, em seguida, Alice e Jasper seguiram atrás dele.

Alice gritou e deu a cada um dos meus pais um grande abraço. "Oi, chefe! Oi, Renée! Este é o meu Jazz. Jazz, estes são os pais de Bella, Charlie e Renée".

Ele balançou as mãos deles e os olhos da minha mãe moveram ao redor da sala, apreciando Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Carlisle.

"Caro Senhor, mas há tantos homens bonitos nesta sala! Vocês são algumas mulheres de sorte!" O telefone dela estava de volta em sua mão e ela estava tirando fotos novamente.

"Ei, Jas, Sra. Swan faz esculturas para presentes. Ela já fez uma para Edward. É o busto dele." Emmett estava exultante.

Minha mãe balançou a cabeça. "Não é o rosto dele, isso é muito difícil de recriar. Eu fiz o torso dele, no entanto".

"Então, é o peito dele sem cabeça?" Jasper estava tentando seu melhor para não rir.

"Sim, bem, eu usei o anúncio de cueca dele como inspiração".

"Acho que é muito inspirador." Emmett disse a ela, seu rosto perfeitamente sério, mas seus olhos azuis dançando.

"Como poderia não ser? Ele é um espécime perfeito." Minha mãe virou-se para Esme. "Você certamente criou um filho lindo. Mas, novamente, vendo você e seu marido, eu não estou surpresa!" Ela estendeu sua mão para Carlisle. "Eu sou Renée".

Ele sorriu como se nada estranho estivesse acontecendo quando ele entrou. "Eu sou Carlisle. É bom ter você aqui. Sua filha é um deleite".

"Ela herdou isso de mim." Meu pai entrou na conversa. "Charlie Swan." Eles apertaram as mãos.

"Bem, agora que todo mundo está aqui, eu pedirei a pizza. Algum pedido especial?"

"Pepperoni, Ma! Lotes disso." Emmett se esgueirou até Jasper e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Jasper sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Isso não pode ser bom.

Esme revirou seus olhos. "Eu sei, Emmett. Alguma coisa mais?" Todo mundo deu opiniões enquanto Edward e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para fora da sala.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu disse a ele.

Ele deu de ombros e passou um braço em volta de mim. "Isso estava prestes a acontecer. Nós só temos que nos livrar daquela coisa antes que Emmett consiga se apossar dela".

"Amanhã de manhã." Eu disse a ele. Sentamos na cadeira reclinável, eu entre as pernas de Edward enquanto ele se reclinava para deixar seu tornozelo para cima. "Você precisa de gelo?"

"Eu estou bem." Ele me assegurou. Jasper, Alice, Rose, meus pais e Carlisle entraram na sala.

"Onde está Emmett?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Ele foi comprar um pouco de vinho para as damas." Jasper forneceu sem problemas.

"Nós bloqueamos o carro dele." Eu disse a ele.

"Eu o deixei pegar minha caminhonete".

"Ok." Isso não era tão ruim, eu acho.

Esme voltou depois de encomendar a pizza e sentou ao lado de Carlisle no sofá. Havia algumas cadeiras extras na sala e meus pais, Alice e Jasper as ocuparam, enquanto Rose sentou no sofá.

"Como está o seu tornozelo, filho?"

"Está bem, pai. Eu poderia jogar amanhã, se necessário".

"Não é necessário. Nada além de atividade física leve pelos próximos dias".

"Pobre Bella." Minha mãe disse, seus olhos brilhando. Oh Deus.

Esme riu e Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, desde que você o mantenha longe do campo de prática, ele deve ficar bem." Esme pareceu encantada consigo mesma e Jasper e as garotas estavam rindo. Claramente os seus namorados bocas grandes as tinham informado de algumas coisas.

Os rostos dos meus pais ficaram em branco. "Eu não entendi." Minha mãe disse.

"Nada, mãe. Piada interna. Não é importante".

"O inferno que não é! Eu tenho Emmett me atormentando a cada noite para batizar aquele campo com ele. Ele está determinado a batizá-lo agora. Muito obrigada!" Rose lançou-me um olhar brincalhão.

"Oh." Minha mãe murmurou e depois um "Oh!" ainda mais alto saiu da sua boca. "Agora, essa é a minha garota! Bella, eu posso ver que você está envergonhada, mas, sério, não há nada de errado em abraçar a sua sexualidade onde quer que você esteja. Seu pai e eu..."

"Renée!" Meu pai trovejou, positivamente ficando vermelho sangue.

"Mãe!"

"Bem, desculpe, Bella, eu estava apenas tentando dizer que não é grande coisa." Minha mãe sentou-se com uma bufada irritada.

Os olhos de Esme olharam entre nós. "Desculpe, Bella, não deveríamos provocá-la assim".

"Está tudo bem, Esme".

"Não, não está bem." Edward interrompeu. "O que fazemos é da nossa conta. Por favor, não tragam mais isso à tona".

Virei-me e avaliei seu rosto sério. "Está realmente tudo bem, Edward. Eu superarei isso".

Ele tocou meu rosto e seus olhos verdes cortaram nos meus. "Eu não aguentarei ninguém desprezando o que há entre entre nós, Bella, nem mesmo a nossa família".

Bem, inferno, o homem me deixou molhada na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo e seus braços apertaram em torno de mim.

"Ninguém poderia." Eu disse a ele. Ele beijou meu nariz e me liberou. Eu me virei para ver minha mãe enxugando uma lágrima do seu olho enquanto Esme oferecia a ela um lenço de papel. O bigode do meu pai contraiu.

"Vocês são lindos juntos. Eles não são bonitos juntos?" Minha mãe exigiu.

Esme riu e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Eles são".

"Eles nos darão netos deslumbrantes. Eu deveria saber. Eu já vi as fotos".

Esme riu. "Eu as vi também. Eles são muito lindos".

Senhor, nada de conversa de bebê. Talvez elas devessem voltar para as histórias de sexo.

"Diga-me, Esme, como é que duas mulheres selvagens como nos criaram tipos saudáveis e tensos?"

Esme sorriu. "Eu culpo os pais deles".

"Ei!" Carlisle objetou.

Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei o quanto eles são saudáveis. Pelos sons disso, eles deveriam ser presos por indecência pública." Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e eu sabia que ele estava constrangido com o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado.

Minha mãe riu. "Juntamente com o meu professor e eu. Talvez possa jogar Esme aqui também. Eu posso dizer pela aura dela que ela gosta de se divertir um pouco".

Os olhos verdes de Esme brilharam. "Assim como Carlisle, mesmo que ele finja ser um membro respeitado da sociedade".

"O que seja, mãe, você é a única em um bilhão de comitês." Edward apontou. Eu relaxei contra o peito dele e ele ligou nossos dedos. Eu seriamente preferia ouvi-los falar sobre suas próprias travessuras sexuais do que a minha.

"Avental." Alice disse com uma risadinha. Rose começou a rir e Carlisle balançou a cabeça timidamente.

A campainha tocou e Esme recrutou Jasper para ir com ela pegar a comida.

"Emmett se foi há um tempo muito longo." Eu apontei. Eu não gostava da sensação que eu estava sentindo na boca do meu estômago.

"Ele estará aqui logo. Ele não deixa os alimentos estabelecidos por muito tempo." Esme passou os pratos e Carlisle seguiu com as bebidas de escolha de todos. Edward sentou-se ereto e nós dividimos um prato enquanto comíamos.

"Desculpem, Renée, Charlie. Eu normalmente teria feito algo mais sofisticado, mas esta é a nossa refeição de costume após os jogos".

"Oh, por favor." Minha mãe disse, acenando com a mão. "Seu filho nos tratou com um jantar sofisticado ontem à noite".

"Ha, ele pega um telefone e recebe entregas de restaurantes cinco estrelas. Deve ser bom, Menino Rico." Meu pai bufou e eu sabia que ele estava totalmente com inveja.

"Bem, eu sou um menino rico e eles não fazem isso por mim." Jasper apontou, fazendo beicinho quando pegou outra fatia de pizza de salsicha. "É tudo o Cullen e seu charme".

"Você é muito charmoso." Alice forneceu lealmente.

"Eu de fato sou, doçura, mas Edward é o quarterback titular. Ele recebe todas as regalias".

"Onde está a minha comida?" Emmett entrou e entregou uma garrafa de vinho para Esme antes de pegar uma caixa inteira de pizza e sentar ao lado de Rose.

"Por que você demorou tanto tempo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu inteiramente inocente demais e encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. O mercado estava cheio. O que eu perdi?"

"Nós provocamos Edward e Bella sobre o sexo no campo e Edward ficou bravo. Em seguida, descobrimos que eles herdaram o seu exibicionismo geneticamente." Rose sorriu para os meus pais. Meu pai parecia atordoado novamente. Jesus. Pessoas excitadas, ambos.

Emmett bufou. "Nós sabíamos disso, pelo menos da parte dele. Cadáveres, Ma, realmente?"

Esme deu uma mordida delicada da sua pizza antes de responder a ele. "Você não sabe da missa a metade, Emmett".

"Eu não quero saber!" Ele protestou, sacudindo sua cabeça com veemência antes de dar uma enorme mordida de pizza.

"Cadáveres? Isso é como um necrotério? Charlie, você tem um necrotério na delegacia, não é?"

"Renée, não agora".

"Bem, claro que não agora, bobinho. Mas, ainda assim, um necrotério! Isso não foi meio macabro?" Minha mãe estava bem e verdadeiramente fascinada, então Esme explicou que eles não estavam em um necrotério. Minha mãe pareceu um pouco desapontado por esse fato.

"Eu verei a sua sala de aula e construirei para você uma sala de interrogatório da polícia!" Oh, meu Deus. Ela estava transformando isso em um concurso.

"Mãe!"

"O quê? Você tem o seu campo, Bella, deixe-me ter a minha sala de interrogatório. Há janelas, você sabe. Qualquer um poderia ter visto..." Seus olhos brilharam e ela colocou a mão na perna do meu pai e apertou. Tão nojento.

"Campo, ha! E quanto ao..." Eu soquei Emmett no braço antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Ai, que inferno, Leyla Ali*****?"

_*__Leyla Ali__: é uma boxeadora profissional americana aposentada. Ela é filha do lutador de peso-leve aposentado, Muhammad Ali, lenda do boxe, e da sua terceira esposa, Veronica Ali Porsche. Leyla é a penúltima dos nove filhos de seu pai e a mais nova entre as mulheres._

"Discuta a sua própria vida sexual, não a minha".

Emmett franziu o cenho e depois deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Vocês já viram aqueles elevadores elétricos nas lojas de carro?"

"Ugh, já basta, Emmett!" Eu o interrompi. O rosto da minha mãe caiu e eu sabia que ela estava interessada em ouvir. O que havia de errado com essas pessoas? Deixe-os ter essa conversa quando eu não estivesse por perto.

"Então, Carlisle, você é tão musculoso quando o seu filho?" Por favor, diga-me que ela não tinha acabado de dizer isso. Edward engasgou com um pedaço de pizza e eu entreguei-lhe um pouco de água, que ele engoliu rapidamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Carlisle perguntou, olhando para a minha mãe nervosamente.

"Bem, eu quero dizer que esculpi o peito dele e aquele abdômen tem que ser dado por Deus. Eu só queria saber se ele herdou os dons genéticos de você".

"Oh, uh, bem, ele malha mais do que eu, mas eu acho que sim, talvez?" Carlisle respondeu, parecendo um pouco confuso.

"Não se menospreze, querido. Ele é muito musculoso." Esme disse à minha mãe. Isso foi horrível.

"Cronos." Alice forneceu. Ah, não, ela não tinha, tinha?

"O que foi isso, querida?" Esme perguntou.

"Oh, nada." Alice forneceu alegremente. "Eu só tive esse nome aparecendo na minha cabeça. Você sabe que ele foi amplamente pensado como sendo o pai de Zeus." Sim, sim, ela tinha. Todos na sala, salvo pelos pais, se perdeu nisso. Edward estava tremendo debaixo de mim e levou tudo o que eu tinha para não me deixar sufocar com a pizza e risadas.

"O que há de errado com eles?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Oh, eu acredito que os meninos têm apelidos para os seus pênis e eu acho que Carlisle acabou de ser nomeado." Esme respondeu calmamente, um sorriso no seu rosto.

O quê? Ela sabia?

"Você sabia?" Emmett perguntou, sua risada morrendo com o pensamento da sua figura materna sabendo o nome do seu pênis.

"Bem, não é preciso ser um neurocirurgião para descobrir isso. Eu meio que juntei as coisas no leilão, mas quando Alice mencionou o pai de Zeus e lembrei-me de ler isso para Edward, isso simplesmente solidificou".

"Zeus, hein?" Minha mãe olhou para Edward e eu fiquei extremamente feliz que eu estava bloqueando a visão dela daquela parte da anatomia dele. "Eu nunca pensei em nomeá-lo. Eu sempre o chamei de 'O Longo Braço da Lei'".

Eu ficaria absolutamente doente. Todo mundo começou a rir de novo, com exceção do meu pai e eu, ele parecia que queria atirar em todos na sala, começando com a minha mãe. No entanto, eu aposto que Rose seria poupada. Talvez eu também, se ele estivesse se sentindo paternal.

"Isso é clássico!" Emmett engasgou. "Eu gosto do seu estilo, Margaret Bourke-White*****. Não fique bravo, Xerife Pat Garrett******, estamos apenas nos divertindo um pouco".

_*__Margaret Bourke-White__ (Nova York, 14/06/1904 – Darien, Connecticut, 17/08/1971): foi uma fotógrafa americana. É considerada a pioneira em muitos momentos importantes da fotografia._

_**__Pat Garret__ (05/06/1850 – 29/02/1908): foi uma espécie de "justiceiro" na época conhecida como "Velho Oeste" da história dos EUA. Tornou-se conhecido por ter sido quem matou Billy the Kid._

"Pat Garrett? O cara que atirou em Billy the Kid?" Meu pai perguntou, momentaneamente distraído da sua raiva pelos apelidos de Emmett.

"Absolutamente, você me faz lembrar dele".

"Emmett tem o hábito de apelidar as pessoas, não é mesmo, querido?" Esme sorriu para ele com indulgência. "Eu sou Ma, Carlisle é Doc e os outros têm muitos apelidos para serem contados".

"Ok." Meu pai parecia um pouco confuso, mas pelo menos ele não estava mais assassino. "E qual é o seu apelido?"

"Eu tenho muitos. Grandão Sexy, Bunda Gostosa Parte Dois, sua filha é a parte um." Ele sorriu para mim. "Adonis, Sr. Maravilhoso, Sr. Perfeito... eu poderia continuar, mas você entende a imagem." Ele recostou-se e juntou seus dedos. "Embora no momento eu seja parcial para Jesse James".

"Jesse James? O famoso bandido? Por quê?"

"Você verá." Seu sorriso não poderia ser maior. "Então, Renée, você quer tirar aquela foto agora? Antes da minha comida assentar?" Sua camisa estava fora sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta dela.

Rose revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no peito dele. "Eu não posso levá-lo em lugar nenhum, eu juro." Bem, pelo menos ele não tinha vestido calças de ouro para a ocasião de conhecer meus pais. Eu poderia ser grata por essa coisa.

"O quê? Ela acha que eu sou quente, não é, Mama Swan?"

Minha mãe riu e começou a tirar fotos enquanto ele fazia poses ridículas. "Minha turma vai amá-lo".

"Eu irei até lá e posarei ao vivo e a cores. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu não tenho medo de atenção." Ele mostrou a língua para Edward enquanto minha mãe clicava.

"Você acabou de citar a data." Ela virou a câmera em um Jasper surpreso em seguida. Ele sorriu hesitantemente, mas não tirou sua camisa também. Depois foi a vez de Carlisle.

"Eu farei isso, desde que você me faça uma daquelas coisas de busto como você fez Calvin Klein, Sra. Michelângelo".

Minha mãe brilhava de excitação. "É claro. Eu adoraria!"

"Um Swan original, eu não posso esperar." Ele estava nos observando com um olhar alegre que eu não entendia muito bem.

Minha mãe tirou mais algumas fotos e trocou números de telefone com Esme, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender. Claro, elas tinham se dado bem, mas elas realmente precisavam falar ao telefone? Nós finalmente tínhamos todos fora da porta quando foi apontado que as fêmeas no cômodo na verdade tinham que trabalhar de manhã. Houve abraços e promessas de mais obras de arte e outros enfeites, antes de finalmente afastarmos a minha mãe.

"Isso foi ótimo. Seus pais são maravilhosos, Edward. E seus amigos são certamente divertidos, eu não posso esperar para começar a trabalhar em Emmett".

Eu ri. Começar a trabalhar em Emmett, de fato.

A noite tinha finalmente acabado. Chegamos em casa e dissemos boa noite para os meus pais. Assim que chegamos à porta do quarto, minha mãe soltou um grito. "Não!" Edward e eu trocamos olhares enquanto corríamos para a sala de estar. Minha mãe estava olhando para a mesa vazia que tinha ostentado seu busto. "Vocês foram roubados!"

Roubados a minha bunda. "Jesse James!" Eu disse a Edward.

Ele gemeu e pegou seu telefone. Ele apertou um número e esperou. Ele colocou no viva-voz e todos nós ouvimos um Emmett sem fôlego e animado, "Olá".

"Emmett. Eu sei que foi você quem pegou a escultura. Devolva".

"Eu não sei do que você está falando! O seu busto foi roubado? Isso é chocante! Você quer que eu vá até aí e procure?"

"Não, eu não preciso que você venha e procure. Você o pegou, 'Jesse James'. Traga de volta. Agora." O tom de Edward era mortal. Teria sido quente se eu não estivesse preocupada com o que Emmett faria com a estátua.

"Estou chocado e horrorizado que você me acuse de uma coisa dessas, Breezies. Falarei com você de manhã quando você tiver clareado a cabeça. Boa noite." Ele desligou e não atendeu quando Edward ligou de volta.

"Não se preocupe, eu posso te fazer outra." Minha mãe pareceu simplesmente muito emocionada com a perspectiva.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou recuperá-la, eventualmente." Ele disse boa noite e foi para o quarto. Eu fiz o mesmo, beijando cada um dos meus pais na bochecha antes de entrar no quarto.

"Eu estou morto." Ele me disse, colocando sua cabeça de volta contra os travesseiros e fechando os olhos.

"O que quer que ele faça, não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?"

"Emmett." Foi tudo o que ele disse. Não havia muito mais a dizer do que isso. Eu deitei na cama e o abracei a mim. Ele relaxou em meus braços.

"Seja o que for, nós vamos sobreviver, assim como sobrevivemos esta noite." Eu garanti a ele.

Ele riu e esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço. "Sim, nós sobrevivemos completamente. Nada do que ele possa fazer com aquela coisa poderia ser pior do que isso".

Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo, mas Deus sabia o que Emmett faria com aquela coisa. Nós só podíamos esperar para ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**

_Tão bonitinho quando cumprimos todo o cronograma. *\o/*  
><em>

_Então... algumas meninas tem me perguntado sobre o dia de postagem de várias fics. Por isso vou colocar o cronograma aqui para ajudar:  
><em>

**_Segunda: First & Ten  
><em>**

**_Terça: O Dominante  
><em>**

**_Quarta: I Will Follow You Into the Dark  
><em>**

**_Quinta: Palavras com Amigos/ Palavras com Estranhos  
><em>**

**_Sexta: Minha Linda Tempestade  
><em>**

_**Sábado e domingo: Extras e fics que aguardam posts das autoras**  
><em>

_Semana cheiaaaa! Corram pra ler tudo. E não se esqueçam de comentar! Beijos!  
><em>


	41. Capítulo 39 – Esquema de blitzing

**Capítulo 39 – ****Esquema de blitzing*******

_*****__Blitzing__: __realizar um assalto relâmpago (tática de guerra)._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

**# Edward #**

"Tchau! Nós os veremos em breve!" Bella deu um último abraço em seus pais e eu sorri e tirei o corpo fora de Renée quando ela tentou me dar mais um. O bigode de Charlie contraiu e ele ajudou Renée a entrar no carro antes de fechar a porta e me oferecer a sua mão.

"Cullen, cuide da minha menina".

Eu apertei sua mão. "Qual delas?"

Suas bochechas coraram. "Cale-se, filho. Estou tentando ser legal".

Eu sorri. "Bem, eu estava apenas certificando que estávamos na mesma página".

"Nós ficaremos na mesma página por tanto tempo quanto Bella permaneça feliz como ela parece estar agora." Ele respondeu rispidamente.

"A felicidade dela é a minha prioridade número um." Isso era verdade.

"Bom." Ele se virou para Bella e a abraçou novamente. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Ligue-me se ele sair da linha".

Ela riu e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu vou, pai. Cuide da mamãe. E se a área de esculturas dela por acaso pegar fogo, ficaríamos feliz em substituí-la com a melhor área de armazenamento com os melhores equipamentos de pesca conhecidos pelo homem".

Charlie soltou uma risada e se afastou, seus olhos brilhando. "Parece que você está invocando um incêndio, garotinha. Não me faça prendê-la".

"E um barco." Eu forneci prestativamente. "Você não pode ter todos os melhores equipamentos de pesca conhecidos pelo homem sem ter um bom barco novo para usá-los".

Ele riu de novo. "Vocês têm estilo, crianças. Verei o que posso fazer." Ele entrou no carro e, com um aceno final, ele e Renée se foram. Graças a Deus.

"Eles realmente se foram?" Eu perguntei.

Bella riu e jogou os braços em volta de mim. "Não oficialmente por mais duas horas, mas eu acho que estamos livres. Obrigada".

Eu olhei para ela e afastei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. "Pelo quê?"

"Por aguentá-los. Se eu já não soubesse que você me ama, bem, eu agora teria certeza".

Eu ri e beijei seu nariz. "Bem, Charlie é muito legal agora que ele deixou de ser assustador, e Renée..."

"Renée é louca, mas ela é minha mãe e eu a amo, de qualquer maneira. Você a tolerou admiravelmente".

"Eu toleraria qualquer coisa por você".

Bella riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar. Meus braços apertaram ao redor dela e eu deixei-me relaxar nela pela primeira vez em todo o fim de semana. Era bom voltar ao normal, bem, tão normal quanto a vida nos permitia.

Bella se afastou e sorriu para mim. "Como eu tive tanta sorte de conseguir um cara como você?"

Eu tracei seus lábios sorridentes com o meu dedo. "É muito simples, na verdade. Você é linda. Você é inteligente. Você conhece e ama o meu esporte. Você me faz rir e sorrir todos os dias." Ela suspirou e beijou meu dedo. "Ah, e o sexo é fenomenal".

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela bateu no meu braço. "Sempre com o sexo".

"Dois dias inteiros sem." Eu a lembrei, fingindo fazer beicinho.

Ela riu e jogou seu cabelo para trás. "Nós poderíamos ter feito, mas você estava com muito medo da minha mãe entrar e dar-lhe alguns conselhos".

Eu gemi. "Não me lembre. Não é como se você estivesse pulando em mim por aí também".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Pais. Sexo. Nojento".

Eu sorri e a empurrei contra o meu carro. "Nada mais de pais. Sexo ainda é nojento?"

Seus olhos escureceram quando eu pressionei contra ela. "Não".

"Bom." Meus lábios estavam nos dela em seguida e suas mãos encontraram o meu cabelo, puxando-me mais forte contra ela. Zeus se fez conhecido muito rapidamente. Eu esfreguei-me contra o seu estômago e Bella se afastou com um gemido suave.

"Sexo em uma garagem é meio nojento, no entanto".

Ela tinha um ponto, mas eu poderia morrer se eu não pudesse ter as minhas mãos sobre ela. "Eu poderia destravar o carro. Isso foi divertido da última vez".

Bella riu e me empurrou. "Você é um exibicionista. Temos um apartamento vazio e livre de pais lá em cima, no qual poderíamos estar em menos de cinco minutos e, por uma vez, nós dois temos um dia inteiro de folga." Um dia glorioso todo para nós. Eu amei isso.

"Eu não sou um exibicionista. Eu só quero você. Sempre".

Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou minha mão. "Então, leve-me para dentro e tome-me".

Eu a peguei e ela envolveu as pernas em torno de mim, rindo enquanto eu a carregava para fora da garagem e entrava no edifício. Eu a beijei enquanto esperava o elevador chegar. Ele abriu e várias pessoas saíram para o saguão, nos encarando. Bella gemeu e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço enquanto eu sorria para os rostos boquiabertos.

"Tenham um bom dia!" Eu falei quando passei por eles e a levei para o elevador. Apertei o botão do nosso andar e acenei enquanto as portas fechavam.

"Tão constrangedor." Bella murmurou contra o meu pescoço.

"Baby, nós fizemos coisas mais embaraçosas. Isso não foi nada." Ela se afastou para olhar para mim. "O quê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que você está certo".

"Eu sei que estou. Agora, onde estávamos?" Meus lábios estavam nos dela novamente e ela derreteu contra mim, suas pernas apertando em torno da minha cintura. Sim, isso era muito mais assim. Eu a pressionei no lado do elevador e a devorei enquanto ela se contorcia e gemia contra mim. Não havia nada mais quente do que o som que ela fazia quando ela me queria.

O elevador soou e eu relutantemente quebrei nosso beijo e a levei para fora. Um dia desses nós definitivamente batizaríamos essa coisa. Eu a levei pelo corredor com alguma dificuldade, enquanto os dentes de Bella estavam presos na minha orelha e meu pau latejava em resposta.

Eu a pressionei contra a porta e estendi a mão ao redor dela, tentando encontrar as chaves no meu bolso. Depois de alguns desastres, eu finalmente consegui e empurrei a porta aberta. Ela bateu na parede com um estrondo, mas eu não me importei. Bella estendeu a mão atrás de nós e a fechou. Eu a deixei destrancada e a levei para a sala de jantar, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Bella me soltou e olhou para mim em surpresa.

"Na mesa da sala de jantar?"

"E todos os outros lugares onde aquela estátua tenha contaminado." Ela riu enquanto eu arrancava sua camiseta e a jogava do outro lado da sala.

"Eu não sei se a mesa na sala de estar vai nos aguentar".

"Ela vai aguentar você." Eu disse a ela, estendendo a mão por trás dela e abrindo o seu sutiã amarelo, que eu joguei ao ar também.

"Se você diz que sim." Ela estendeu a mão para o botão da minha calça jeans enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ela.

Meu celular tocou no meu bolso e Bella parou e olhou para mim. "Você precisa atender?"

"É uma mensagem de texto e não. Estou ignorando todo mundo no mundo pelo resto do dia." Seu sorriso iluminou o seu rosto e ela desabotoou minha calça e a puxou. Eu tive que solta-la para ajudá-la e chutei a calça para fora assim que eu pude, jogando o meu telefone pelo chão. Bom. Longe, muito longe. Minha camisa e boxer seguiram os demais itens.

Os olhos de Bella moveram sobre mim avidamente enquanto eu corria para nos deixar iguais, abrindo o seu zíper e puxando seu jeans para baixo, admirando a pele lisa revelada para mim.

"Sem roupa íntima?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto puxava seu jeans pelo resto do caminho das suas pernas.

Ela sorriu. "Eu não achei que precisaria delas".

"Porra, eu adoro você." Ela riu e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas meus lábios estavam nos dela e eu pressionei suas costascontra a mesa, exatamente onde seu pai tinha colocado a estúpida caixa.

Afastei-me dos lábios dela, beijando sua bochecha e queixo antes de arrastar meus dentes sobre o seu pescoço. Bella gemeu alto e arqueou contra mim enquanto minhas mãos moviam sobre os seus seios. Rolei seus mamilos entre meus dedos enquanto eu descia pelo seu corpo. Chupei aquele perfeito bico rosa em minha boca e minha língua girou sobre ele antes de mordê-lo suavemente.

"Edward!" Bella gritou. "Sua boca! Eu quero você. Agora." Não havia nada mais quente no mundo do que ouvir isso da mulher que eu amava.

"Você quer a mim ou a minha boca?" Eu perguntei enquanto beijava sua barriga sexy, correndo minha língua ao longo dos ossos do seu quadril.

"Você. Ambos. Eu não sei. Agora!" Ela estava fora da sua mente, seus olhos nublados e seus lábios sensualmente inchados. Ela era linda e toda minha.

Eu pensei em provocá-la um pouco mais, mas eu queria vê-la desmoronar, então eu a coloquei para o lado e puxei uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar, parando-a bem na frente dela. Eu me afundei nela e a puxei para mim, inclinando para a frente e lambendo a sua boceta. Bella gemeu alto e empurrou em minha direção. Movi minha língua sobre o seu clitóris rapidamente em pequenos círculos antes de movê-la para cima e para baixo nela. Ela ofegou e suas mãos bateram forte na mesa enquanto eu a lambia. Eu chupei seu clitóris em minha boca e cantarolei e ela desmoronou, suas pernas apertando ao redor da minha cabeça.

Quando ela acalmou, eu empurrei a cadeira para o lado, fazendo-a cair no chão quando eu levantei e agarrei seus quadris. Ela estava na altura perfeita assim e eu pressionei meu pau contra ela, sentindo o seu calor me envolver quando Zeus deslizou para dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada e apertada. Eu observei seu corpo arquear para trás enquanto eu a preenchia e então aqueles lindos olhos encontraram os meus e ela sorriu para mim.

"Sim." Foi tudo que ela disse, mas era realmente tudo o que precisava ser dito. Finalmente, eu entrava e saía dela rapidamente, observando seus seios saltarem a cada impulso. Ela viu onde meus olhos estavam focados e estendeu as mãos para cobri-los com ambas as mãos, correndo seus polegares sobre os seus próprios mamilos. Isso era quente como o inferno e me fez ir mais rápido.

Os quadris de Bella empurravam para encontrar os meus e eu me enterrei mais fundo nela, agarrando sua bunda sexy e a puxando para mim, apertando-a com cada impulso. Não demorou muito para ela gozar novamente, seu belo corpo apertando em torno de mim, agarrando meu pau com tanta força que eu não pude aguentar. Eu empurrei nela mais uma vez e gozei logo depois dela, sentindo todo o meu corpo apertar e explodir dentro dela.

Bella sorriu preguiçosamente para mim quando eu fui capaz de me focar novamente. Deslizei para fora dela e a puxei para cima, envolvendo meus braços em torno dela. Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu acariciei suas costas gentilmente.

"Eu a machuquei?"

Ela riu e beijou meu ombro esquerdo. "Não. Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava depois do fim de semana do inferno".

Eu ri e inclinei a cabeça dela para cima para dar-lhe um beijo suave. "Nós estamos apenas começando".

"Isso funciona para mim." Eu a peguei e a levei para a sala de estar, abandonando a mesa por um momento e apenas sentando no sofá com Bella em meus braços.

"Você sabe, não importa que tipo de loucura nós encontramos, contanto que eu consiga ter você no final de tudo isso, está tudo bem comigo".

Bella sorriu e correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Bom, porque eu tenho certeza que a loucura ainda não acabou. Emmett está correndo por Scottsdale com o seu torso, fazendo Deus sabe o quê".

Eu gemi e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás no sofá, fechando meus olhos enquanto seus dedos faziam coisas maravilhosas no meu couro cabeludo, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

"Não me lembre".

Ela riu e beijou minha mandíbula. "Desculpe, querido. Mas é verdade".

"Eu vou matá-lo e matar Jasper por deixá-lo entrar. E eu tomarei de volta as chaves do bastardo".

Bella riu. "Eu sei uma maneira de dar o troco em Jasper, pelo menos".

Abri os olhos e olhei para ela com interesse. "Como?"

"Você ainda tem aquele vídeo que Alice deu a você?"

Que vídeo? Oh. Inferno, sim. "Eu tenho." Eu não consegui impedir o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto com o pensamento daquela fita ridícula do desfile de moda.

"Bem, em vez do filme do jogo, que tal se aquele vídeo simplesmente acontecesse de passar no aparelho de DVD do trabalho?"

Eu a beijei com força. "Você é uma gênia linda, você sabe disso?"

Ela riu. "Eu sei. Eu terei que pensar muito sobre como dar o troco em Emmett, no entanto." Isso era verdade. Dar o troco em Em exigia muito mais trabalho e muito mais criatividade. Eu não tinha tempo para isso agora, porém.

"Ele terá que esperar até depois da temporada".

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele não terá. Eu tenho uma ideia! Bem, nós podemos começar com isso agora".

"Começar com o quê agora?" Eu estava confuso quanto ao que estava passando naquela linda cabecinha dela.

"O que Em ama mais do que tudo?"

"Fazer brincadeiras com as pessoas".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Além disso".

"Rose." Eu não tinha certeza qual era a primeira na lista de prioridades dele, na verdade.

"Além disso! Atenção! Emmett adora atenção. Câmeras e luzes e pessoas ouvindo cada palavra dele. Ele arrancou sua camisa antes mesmo da minha mãe poder pedir a ele, pelo amor de Deus".

"Ok, então ele ama atenção. Você quer fazer uma história falsa sobre ele, ou algo assim?"

Ela riu. "Não é uma má ideia, mas e se nós o deixarmos pensar que o _Dançando com as Estrelas__*****_ o quer no show?"

_*__**Dançando com as Estrelas (Dancing with the Stars)**__**: **__programa americano que tem o formato parecido com o nosso "Dança dos Artistas", ou seja, artistas competem uns com os outros, tendo como par um dançarino profissional._

Eu amei isso. "Ele ficaria exultante".

"Nós poderíamos fazer com que alguém ligasse para ele e fingisse ser do programa e dizer a ele que eles precisam de um vídeo para a audição. Ele terá que mostrar suas habilidades de dança. Talvez ele possa até usar as calças de ouro." Eu ri. Em e aquelas calças. "Então, ele receberá uma carta o rejeitando. Ele ficará arrasado." Ela franziu o cenho. "Isso é muito pesado?"

Eu sorri. "Depende de quem você perguntar. Acho que Brett Favre estaria a bordo. Eu posso estar bem, dependendo do que ele fizer com a minha estúpida estátua".

"Bem, eu estou pensando que poderíamos reproduzir o vídeo no casamento deles, se Rose nos permitir. Eu não quero irritá-la." Bella estremeceu comicamente e eu ri e a segurei em mim.

"Sim, nada de chatear Rose. Você terá que conversar com ela sobre isso. Ela foi tranquila no leilão, então talvez ela esteja a bordo".

"Eu poderia pedir para Lauren fingir ser do programa, ela é boa nesse tipo de coisa." Eu pensei em perguntar o que isso significava, mas decidi deixar para lá.

"Eu amo você e sua mente tortuosa".

Ela sorriu e moveu, então ela estava montada em mim. "Por que você não me mostra, em vez de me dizer?"

Ela era verdadeiramente a minha outra metade. "Com prazer, madame".

**xoxoxoxox**

Nós não saímos para tomar ar até a hora do jantar, depois de um breve cochilo para recarregar nossas baterias. Eu pedi sanduíches da minha delicatessen favorita para nós e vesti um short e camiseta para atender a porta. Deixei Bella na cama, apoiada em nossos travesseiros parecendo muito satisfeita, se eu fosse sincero comigo mesmo. Dez ou mais orgasmos fizeram maravilhas para o seu corpo.

Peguei minha carteira no meu jeans descartado e meu telefone de onde ele tinha pousado quando eu joguei minhas roupas pela sala. Eu tinha várias chamadas perdidas do Treinador, sem dúvida verificando a situação do meu tornozelo. Já que eu não tinha sentido nenhuma pontada de dor enquanto fodia Bella em cima daquela mesa, achei que eu estava indo muito bem. Eu colocaria gelo mais tarde para ficar mais seguro.

Meu pai tinha ligado uma vez, então eu escutei essa mensagem enquanto esperava o entregador subir pelo elevador.

"Edward, eu só estava ligando para ver se Renée e Charlie foram embora bem e como vocês dois estavam. Ligue-me quando você puder".

Eu tinha duas outras chamadas de Tommy e Kate sobre porcarias de negócios que eu não queria ser incomodado no momento. Salvei essas e fui olhar minhas mensagens de texto, tomando um gole de uma garrafa de água enquanto abria a primeira, que era de Emmett.

Eu cuspi minha água pela sala quando o anexo abriu. Lá estava o meu torso sendo violado por um gnomo de jardim, a boca alegre dele pressionada no meu mamilo.

"Edward, o que foi isso?" Bella usava uma das minhas camisetas e nada mais. Ela estava quente como o inferno, mas ela teria que sair quando o entregador chegasse aqui em cima. De jeito nenhum ele veria a minha garota toda amarrotada e linda e tudo mais.

Sem dizer nada, entreguei meu telefone a ela e sua boca escancarou quando viu o que Emmett havia enviado. Ela fechou e abriu a próxima. Eu espiei sobre o seu ombro e vi que o gnomo estava agora atrás de mim, tomando-me ostensivamente por trás. A grande mão de Emmett estava na foto, segurando a coisa estúpida naquele lugar.

A foto seguinte era de uma mulher de verdade, uma pequena mulher asiática, suas mãos correndo sobre o meu abdômen ridiculamente esculpido. Sério, se meu peito fosse assim, eu precisava parar de malhar. O quanto ela poderia ter me feito profundamente?

Bella olhou para a foto. "Ah, sim, nós faremos a coisa do _Dançando com as Estrelas _e algo mais." Ela murmurou, correndo para a próxima foto.

Uma boneca inflável estava envolvida em torno de mim por trás - um bonecO inflável, nada menos – as mãos dele acariciando aquele caroço ridículo que deveria ser o meu pau.

A próxima foto era o infame vibrador preto vindo em mim por trás, a mão carnuda de Emmett nele enquanto segurava a coisa para cima enquanto ele tirava a foto.

"Idiota".

A última foto era do próprio Emmett, segurando o meu peito, envolvendo os dois braços em torno dele e sorrindo maliciosamente para a câmera.

"Bem, isso não foi tão ruim." Bella disse. Quero dizer, contanto que eu fosse o único recebendo essas coisas. Bem, quem eu estava enganando? Jasper provavelmente as recebeu também. Ele receberia a sua vingança, no entanto.

"Você acha que ele terminou?" Bella perguntou, olhando-me com cautela.

Eu suspirei. "Não, não até nos tirarmos isso dele para sempre".

"Nós vamos. Vou pedir a Rose para nos ajudar".

"Faça isso. No nosso quarto." O cara estava batendo na porta e eu a empurrei para o corredor. Bella riu e mostrou a língua para mim enquanto disparava para o nosso quarto. Paguei o cara e peguei nossa comida, peguei alguns pratos, água e levei tudo para o quarto.

"O que você quer dizer com ele não esteve em casa o dia todo?" Bella perguntou. Ela colocou o telefone no viva-voz para que eu pudesse ouvir o que Rose estava dizendo.

"Quero dizer, ele saiu na primeira hora da manhã e não voltou mais. Vou chutar a bunda dele no minuto em que eu o vir! Quando ele ligou, ele disse que tinha coisas para fazer e que me veria mais tarde . Nós deveríamos ir para um leilão de automóveis juntos hoje e ele furou comigo!"

Bem, ela estava chateada. Agora era um bom momento para perguntar a ela. "Você quer nos ajudar a dar o troco nele?"

"Claro que sim. Como?" Eu amava a disposição de Rose em dar o troco no seu homem sem quaisquer detalhes.

Bella lançou o seu plano enquanto eu desembrulhava os nossos sanduíches e entregava a ela o de peru. Peguei o meu de presunto e queijo. A comida nunca era tão boa depois de um dia do melhor trabalho físico conhecido pelo homem.

"Estou dentro. Apenas me diga o que eu preciso fazer e eu farei." E o nosso plano de vingança estava bem no caminho. Graças a Deus eu tinha Bella do meu lado. Ela era tão criativa quanto Emmett. Eles eram uma combinação perfeita. Bem, uma combinação perfeita de crime. Ela era a minha combinação perfeita em todos os outros sentidos, os mais importantes.

"Você apenas começa a plantar a semente após a ligação inicial de interesse ser feita. Em vez de Lauren fazer isso, eu posso ter Alice trazendo isso à tona. Dizer que eles entraram em contato com ela para chamar Edward e então Emmett ficando com ciúmes sobre isso. Edward, é claro, não terá nenhum interesse." Ela olhou para mim para confirmação deste fato e eu não poderia concordar rápido o suficiente. De nenhuma maneira na terra verde de Deus eu apareceria no _Dançando com as Estrelas_. "Então, ela vai sugerir Emmett e fazer a bola rolar".

"Ah, ele fará isso!" Rose exclamou. "Ele estava reclamando quando Kurt foi chamado no ano passado. Ele diz que atacantes não recebem nenhum amor de shows como esse. Bem, vamos deixá-lo pensar que eles estão interessados agora!" Rose estava animada, seu humor estava muito melhor do que quando Bella falou com ela pela primeira vez. "Definitivamente vamos esperar até depois das playoffs ou ele ficará suspeito no momento".

"Edward tem algo para distraí-lo." Bella assegurou a ela.

"Eu posso saber o quê?"

"A fita de Jasper! Você acha que ele não ficará todo sobre isso?" Este era um bom ponto. Talvez eu simplesmente desse a fita a ele e diria para ele enlouquecer.

Rose riu. "Ele também tem o anúncio de cueca para mantê-lo ocupado. Eu sei malditamente bem que é melhor ele não trazer aquela coisa de escultura de volta para a nossa casa. Se ele acha que ficaremos com isso, ele está mortalmente errado".

Isso poderia ter sido ofensivo se eu pensasse profundamente nisso, mas não, eu não queria a maldita coisa também.

"Tudo bem, Rose, falaremos com você depois. Chute a bunda dele quando ele chegar em casa, assim ele não achará que há algo errado".

Rose riu. "Nunca um problema! Vejo vocês mais tarde".

Bella sorriu para mim e então deu uma mordida no seu sanduíche. "Tão bom." Ela disse com a boca cheia de comida depois que deixou escapar um dos gemidos que ela normalmente reservava para mim. Alimentos e eu recebemos os mesmos sons de prazer. Era um capricho estranho dela, mas eu amava isso.

"Você é a melhor." Beijei sua bochecha e mordi minha comida. De repente, eu não estava tão preocupado com o que Em poderia ter guardado para mim. Com Bella do meu lado, eu conseguiria o troco.

**xoxoxoxox**

Quarta-feira veio mais cedo do que eu queria, mas eu estava pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Meu pai tinha considerado meu tornozelo forte na noite de terça-feira antes de sairmos para jantar com meus pais. Eu tinha que deixar de correr por mais alguns dias, mas eu estava andando sem mancar e fazendo outras coisas melhores sem problema, então tudo estava bem no meu livro.

Beijei uma Bella sonolenta na bochecha antes de sair para o trabalho. Estacionei na minha vaga normal e notei que o Hummer de Emmett já estava estacionado na sua vaga. Em aqui às 06hs? Isso era suspeito.

Fui diretamente para a sala de treino para ver se ele estava lá, ou em algum lugar mais ameaçador. Eu o encontrei levantando pesos e sorrindo brilhantemente quando me viu no espelho.

"Ora, ora, David, como você está?"

David? Ah, sim, a estátua. "Eu estou bem, idiota. Como você está? Ouvi dizer que Rose estava muito chateada com o seu sumiço na segunda-feira".

Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. "Sim, ela estava chateada. Ela não me deixará tocá-la." Ele resmungou, mas depois sorriu de novo. "Então, eu toquei você, em vez disso. Você está muito bonito, garotão!" Eu o golpeei com uma toalha enquanto sentava e comecei a levantar os meus próprios pesos. Hora de preparar o terreno.

"Você sabe, eu poderia estar disposto a dar a você uma coisa se você me devolver a estátua, ou, melhor ainda, destruí-la bem na frente dos meus olhos".

Os olhos azuis de Em me olharam com interesse. "O que pode ser isso?"

Eu sorri. "Eu não posso dizer".

Emmett pareceu perdido em pensamentos por um momento antes de erguer os halteres novamente. "E se eu prometesse parar de enviar fotos?"

Eu fingi pensar sobre isso por um minuto. "Não, não é bom o suficiente".

Ele resmungou quando deixou cair seus pesos antes de sentar no supino. Eu travei meus pesos e era malditamente bom malhar novamente.

"Bem, eu acho que estamos em um impasse, então".

"Acho que sim." Eu assobiava enquanto continuava a puxar ferro. Emmett levantou seus pesos sem problemas, mas eu vi seus olhos em minha direção várias vezes. Ele estava morrendo de curiosidade.

"Essa coisa que você tem, a quem pertence?"

Eu ri. Ele parecia quase preocupado. Ele acha que eu faria chantagem de algum material dele? Se fosse. Quero dizer, eu poderia contar algumas histórias da época pré-Rose, mas ele podia me dar o troco com isso, então não valia a pena.

Ainda assim, eu poderia dizer algo a ele. "Jasper".

"Salsicha? Por que você está se virando contra ele?"

Atirei-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Você acha que eu não sei como você entrou no meu apartamento? Eu certamente nunca dei uma chave a você".

"Eu sei, e eu estou muito magoado por isso." Ele teve a audácia de fazer beicinho, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam com alegria sobre o que ele tinha feito. "É uma pena eu não ter tido mais tempo para bisbilhotar. Quem sabe o que eu poderia ter encontrado?"

Revirei meus olhos e fui para a máquina de remo. "Nada tão bom quanto o que você conseguiu".

"Desta vez! A futura sogra certamente vai enviar todos os tipos de coisinhas que poderiam eclipsar isso, no entanto!" Eu gemi e Emmett riu. "Renée é uma viagem. Eu vou até lá para posar para a turma dela em março".

Ele provavelmente iria. "Apenas saiba que você é a segunda opção dela, sempre." E isso era tão errado.

Ele riu de si mesmo bobamente. "Isso é horrível, cara! Mas incrível. A mãe de Rosie apenas acha que eu sou um pé no saco. Ela não aprecia a minha gostosura. Você tem sorte".

Sortudo, ha! "É claro que a mãe dela acha que você é um pé no saco, porque você é um".

Ele riu aquela risada estrondosa. "Você sabe que eu pensei sobre enviar uma foto de Hércules e bem, você sabe, mas eu decidi que isso era ir longe demais".

"Você acha? Só um pouco?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

Emmett apenas sorriu. "Rosie teria ficado brava se eu o tivesse compartilhado com você, mesmo se fosse apenas uma escultura de você".

"Mantenha o seu pau para você mesmo".

Jasper escolheu esse momento para entrar e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu quero saber?"

"Você já sabe, traidor." Olhei para ele e fui para o banco para trabalhar com algumas flexões.

"O que eu fiz?"

"Você sabe o que fez e eu agradecerei a você por devolver a minha chave hoje." Eu disse a ele sombriamente.

Emmett assistiu a nossa troca com fascínio. "Uh oh, problemas no paraíso".

"Ah, vamos lá, era tudo brincadeira! Então Emmett tirou algumas fotos ridículas com aquela coisa. Poderia ter sido pior".

Eu sorri. "Verdade. E talvez ainda seja".

"O que isso quer dizer?" Jasper perguntou, sua voz rachando um pouco na última palavra.

"O tempo dirá." A reviravolta era um belo jogo e era meio divertido ter algo mais sobre ambos, mesmo que Emmett não soubesse que eu tinha algo reservado para ele ainda. Bella ligaria para Alice hoje do trabalho para informá-la sobre o plano e ver com o que ela poderia contribuir. Alice era ainda mais tortuosa do que Bella, então eu sabia que ela amaria isso.

Jasper parecia nervoso quando começou a correr na esteira. "Você está realmente chateado comigo?"

Eu não respondi. Melhor deixá-lo suar um pouco. Eu não estava mais chateado, não agora que eu tinha um plano.

"Então, Em, o que você fez com aquela boneca inflável? Agora que Rose não está dando nada a você, pelo menos você o tem como reserva".

Emmett bufou de frustração. "Eu terei que comprar um novo brinquedo para ela. Ela estava de olho neste Impala cereja e, claro, o filho da puta foi vendido. Vai demorar muito para fazê-la perdoar-me dessa vez".

Eu ri. Ela deve ter arrancado o couro dele quando ele chegou em casa na noite de segunda-feira. Bom, ele merecia.

Terminei minhas séries e peguei uma toalha para ir para o vestiário. Emmett deixou cair uma barra com um ruído e levantou-se rapidamente, correndo atrás de mim.

"Que porra, Em? Você precisa limpar seu equipamento." Eu andei pelo corredor e ele estava atrás de mim. Jasper estava nos seguindo silenciosamente atrás, curioso para saber o que tinha feito Emmett agir dessa forma.

"Eu irei, daqui a pouco. Esqueci uma coisa no vestiário".

Olhei para Jasper. Sua expressão não dizia nada. "E por que você está aqui? Você tem um treino para fazer".

"Ei, ele correu para fora da sala como se suas calças estivessem pegando fogo. Se você não acha que eu seguirei para descobrir o que diabos está acontecendo, você não me conhece muito bem".

O sorriso de Emmett ficou maior quanto mais perto chegamos do vestiário. Maldito seja.

"Está lá, não é?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Seus olhos dançaram com alegria.

Abri a porta e não vi nada fora do comum quando entrei. Os armários, os bancos, o cesto da lavanderia; tudo parecia estar como deveria. Eu virei a esquina e lá, bem do lado de fora do escritório do Treinador, estava ela.

O busto estava grudado na parede de cimento, voltado para fora, meus peitorais e abdômen ridículos em exposição para o vestiário inteiro ver. Corri para a frente e o puxei, mas ela não se mexeu. Emmett tinha cimentado aquela coisa na porra da parede.

"O Treinador vai matá-lo." Eu disse a ele enquanto puxava a coisa inutilmente.

"Ele não pode provar que fui eu!" Emmett deslizou ao redor da sala, fazendo uma dança da vitória idiota.

"Ele pode quando eu mostrar a ele as fotos que você me enviou." Eu disse a ele, puxando com toda a minha força. A coisa não estava se mexendo. Ele deve ter feito isso na segunda-feira logo após ter enviado as fotos, porque já estava seco.

Emmett riu. "Se você fizer isso, então eu serei obrigado a dizer a ele e aos nossos companheiros de equipe e, claro, a imprensa, a partir de quem essa magnífica escultura foi feita. Tenho certeza que o jornal adoraria algumas fotos espontâneas de você lado a lado com o seu torso".

Ele se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre o peito, sorrindo para mim. "Eu acho que é um amuleto perfeito para lançar na pós-temporada, não acha?"

"Não, eu não acho." Eu deixei a coisa pra lá. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir movê-la sem uma britadeira, ou algo assim. Perguntei-me se eu poderia alugar uma da Home Depot*****.

_*__Home Depot__: famosa loja de departamentos dos EUA._

"É claro que sim! Todos nós podemos acariciá-lo para dar sorte. Seu peito é o nosso charme e nos levará à vitória!" Em fez uma dança ridícula de touchdown com as mãos acima da cabeça. Jasper estava rindo, bastardo traidor.

"Eu nos levarei à vitória, seu idiota".

"Agora, isso é o que eu gosto de ouvir, Pensador! Mantenha-se assim!" Em atirou um braço em volta de mim e eu o descartei.

A porta do vestiário se abriu e nós três trocamos olhares antes de correr ao redor para os nossos armários. Se fosse o Treinador...

"Cullen, como está o tornozelo?"

Eu olhei para cima e fingi que meu coração não estava martelando no meu peito. "Está ótimo, Treinador. Nada de corrida, mas fui liberado para jogar hoje, talvez algumas flexões".

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Bom, bom. Fico feliz em vê-lo bem cedo".

"Sempre, Treinador." Ele sorriu e dobrou a esquina. Eu me preparei e esperei.

"McCarty! Que porra é essa?"

Emmett caminhou calmamente em direção à voz irada do treinador. "O que é o quê, Capitão?"

"O que é essa maldita coisa e o que isso está fazendo colado à minha parede?"

Eu espiei em torno do canto e vi Emmett parar e fazer um clássico olhar surpreso. Eu juro, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"Eu não tenho ideia! O que é isso? Parece um tronco." Emmett estendeu a mão e o tocou. O Treinador bateu as mãos dele para longe. "É um torso sexy, Treinador".

Filho da puta. "Eu sei o que é isso, o que eu quero saber é por que está aqui? O que diabos você fez?" O Treinador estava positivamente roxo.

"Eu não fiz nada, senhor. Eu estive aproveitando a minha folga".

"Sério? E você não veio aqui?" Ele estava tentando pegá-lo em uma mentira. Nós tínhamos câmeras no estacionamento, mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que Emmett havia escapado delas.

"Bem, eu vim na segunda e terça-feira para treinar como de costume. Eu não pararia só porque você nós deu alguns dias de folga, El Presidente".

O Treinador o encarou. "Eu sei que foi você".

"Eu não acho que você sabe, porque não foi. Acho que devemos fazer o melhor disso, no entanto." Sua voz brilhou com sinceridade. O bastardo era malditamente bom.

"O que você quer dizer com fazer o melhor disso?"

Emmett colocou a mão no ombro do Treinador. "Isso claramente está aqui por uma razão. Um sinal de Deus, provavelmente. Eu acho que devemos mantê-la para dar sorte. Você sabe, como os irlandeses sempre acariciam sua estátua de duende? O Bucs tem aquela pedra que eles acariciam antes dos seus jogos das playoffs, e eles ganharam o Super Bowl. Acho que todos nós devemos acariciar este glorioso pedaço de argila para a nossa própria boa sorte".

O Treinador virou-se e enfiou o dedo no peito de Emmett. "Eu sei que foi você, McCarty, e você tirará essa coisa daqui." O rosto de Emmett caiu comicamente e eu deixei escapar um silencioso soco no ar em celebração. "Após a temporada terminar. Eu não sou aquele de foder com a sorte." O rosto de Emmett se iluminou de volta e eu gemi. Maldito seja todo o inferno. O Treinador era muito fodidamente supersticioso para o meu próprio bem.

"Agora, vocês, meninas, saiam daqui e comecem a malhar. E se mais alguma estátua aparecer, eu multarei você pelo dobro do que estive multando nos últimos cinco anos. Estamos entendidos, McCarty?"

"Sim, senhor! Mas, e se nós vencermos o Super Bowl? Você realmente quer se livrar do nosso amuleto da sorte?"

Oh, merda. "Se ganharmos o Super Bowl, McCarty, essa coisa fica e eu colocarei um busto seu na minha sala de estar." E agora eu tinha que pesar a minha vontade de vencer com o meu desejo de ver essa porra de coisa desaparecer da face da terra. Infelizmente, eu sabia o que venceria.

Emmett gritou com alegria. "Eu conheço exatamente a pessoa que pode fazer uma! Obrigado, Treinador".

"Saia da minha frente antes que eu mude de ideia." Em correu passando por mim, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Eu suspirei e corri para o meu carro. Pelo menos eu poderia obter algum retorno agora. Peguei o DVD e corri de volta para dentro. Emmett estava limpando o banco de peso que ele tinha abandonado em um frenesi louco quando eu saí para o vestiário. Jasper estava de volta na esteira. Fui até Emmett e deixei cair o DVD em seu banco.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Aquilo sobre o qual eu disse a você antes." Emmett olhou para Jasper e sorriu largamente. Bom, eu mudei o foco dele pelo momento.

"Por que, GQ, você me ama. Presentes!" Ele agarrou o seu novo prêmio no peito. Eu sabia que ele estava morrendo de vontade de ver o que havia nele.

"Não confunda não matar você com amar você. Divirta-se".

Virei-me e voltei para o vestiário. Vamos deixar Emmett iniciar sua conspiração em outra pessoa. Eu tinha o meu próprio plano avançando bem. A vingança definitivamente seria doce, mas vencer o Super Bowl seria ainda mais doce. Eu me focaria no que era importante agora e deixaria o período fora de temporada ser sobre algum divertimento com a minha garota. Nada poderia ser melhor do que relaxar com ela depois de uma vitória no Super Bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>_O Emmett é a alma da fic. Muitooooo figura._

_Bem, amo cronograma em dia. E vcs? Bom inicio de semana! _


	42. Capítulo 40 – Divisão das playoffs

**Capítulo 40 – Divisão das playoffs**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**# Bella #**

"Você está pronta para isso?"

Olhei para Buddy e sorri. "Uma reunião de equipe? Eu acho que posso lidar com isso".

Ele sorriu e balançou seu bigode. "Mas todo mundo saberá".

"Não é nada novo. Eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa que estive fazendo; só será oficial agora. Alguns deles podem me odiar, mas..."

"Mas eles são apenas idiotas invejosos. Bom para você, Bella. Eu a eduquei direito".

Eu ri e cutuquei sua barriga ainda considerável, embora ele já tivesse perdido um pouco dela. "Você não me educou de verdade".

"Eu imploro para diferir! Você era apenas um bebê quando coloquei minhas mãos em você e olhe para você agora! Uma Extraordinária Repórter do Cardinals! Você deve tudo isso a mim, garota. Um dia, é melhor você escrever isso quando for uma colunista nacionalmente sindicalizada".

Eu ri mais forte pelo ridículo. "Não existem colunistas nacionalmente sindicalizados nos esportes, Buddy. Ou você está sugerindo que eu largue os esportes e me torne a próxima Dear Abby*****?"

_*__Dear Abby __é o nome __da __coluna de conselhos __fundada em 1956 por __Pauline __Phillips __sob o pseudônimo de __Abigail __Van __Buren, ela é atualizada até hoje __por sua filha, __Jeanne __Phillips__, que __agora detém __os direitos legais sobre __esse nome__._

Ele bufou e soltou uma das suas gargalhadas. "Quem procuraria você por conselhos, a menos que fosse sobre como conseguir o homem perfeito... espere um minuto, esqueça. Você totalmente será a próxima Dear Abby".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Com certeza, Buddy".

"Bem, talvez para a _Playboy, _ou algo assim." Isso valeu-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago e ele riu e atirou seu braço em volta de mim. Ele sabia como eu me sentia sobre aquela coisa ridícula da _Playboy. _"Sério, há colunistas sindicalizados de esportes, eles apenas escrevem para revistas. _SI, ESPN, NFL Semanal_... um dia, garota, você só poderá cobrir esse campeonato".

Eu iria? Eu poderia? Talvez em um longo tempo e mais do que provavelmente por causa do meu relacionamento com Edward. A ESPN já estava querendo que eu aparecesse em _Around the Horn, _ou _Pardon the Interruption__*****__._ Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria e eu sabia muito bem que a única razão pela qual eles me queriam era por causa de Edward. Eu precisava falar sobre isso com Buddy e Ted. Edward disse que ele não se importava e que adoraria me ver na ESPN, em sua típica forma de suporte.

_*Ambos são programas diários na ESPN, um canal de esportes da TV a cabo._

"E se eu fosse? Isso seria por minha causa, ou por causa de Edward?"

Buddy parou e puxou-me para o seu escritório. "Você está realmente me perguntando isso?"

"Hum, sim?"

Seus olhos castanhos dispararam fogo em mim. "Você acha que conseguiu esse emprego por causa de Edward?"

"Não, é claro que não." Maldição, ele estava irritado. Eu nunca tinha visto Buddy bravo antes. "Mas você tem que admitir que eu entrei nessa por causa do seu ataque cardíaco".

"Queimação." Ele retrucou, cruzando os braços sobre o seu peito. "E se eu disser a você que este sempre seria o o meu último ano no campo e que este sempre seria o seu trabalho, com Edward ou sem Edward?"

Eu me senti um lixo. "Eu não sabia disso".

Ele suspirou. "Eu não estava pronto para anunciar que estava me aposentando, mas isso esteve no fundo da minha mente por algum tempo. Ted sabia que ele mudaria para a mesa principal, e se alguém seria o editor aqui, seria eu." Isso era verdade. "E você era a minha primeira e única escolha para me substituir".

"Sinto muito. Eu sei que você acredita em mim. Eu também, é só que..."

"É apenas porque a ESPN e outras emissoras estão te dando uma atenção que não tem nada a ver com a sua escrita. Eu entendo, realmente entendo. Mas você sabe o que, garota? O que há de errado em usar isso? Vá nesses malditos programas e mostre a eles que você não é apenas um doce braço bonito de Edward Cullen. Você é uma repórter malditamente boa que sabe sobre o assunto. Talvez Edward a leve até a porta, mas você é aquela que os fará querer que você fique na festa. Você me entende?"

Sim, eu realmente entendia e ele estava certo. Eu estava deixando aquelas piadinhas que tinham sido faladas por Dan, Rick e os outros me atingirem. Eu iria ao _PTI_***** e deixaria Edward, Buddy, Ted e todo mundo orgulhoso.

_*__Pardon the Interrupition__ (__Perdoe __a __Interrupção): programa de televisão __esportivo __que vai ao ar __durante a semana __sobre vários __canais da TV: ESPN,__TSN__, América __ESPN__, XM, __e serviços __de rádio __via satélite Sirius__, e como __um podcast __para download._

"Obrigada, Buddy. Você é o melhor chefe que qualquer um poderia ter. Eu vou ao _PTI"._

Ele sorriu, sua raiva desaparecendo tão rapidamente como tinha chegado. "É melhor você se lembrar disso. E é claro que você irá ao _PTI. __Around the Horn _é ruim".

Realmente era. "Naturalmente. Além disso, minha primeira coluna nacionalmente sindicalizada será sobre você".

Ele riu e abriu a porta. "Malditamente certa. E não esqueça de mencionar o quanto eu sou devastadoramente bonito, assim como um mentor incrivelmente talentoso".

"Nem me diga. Eu até usarei aquela foto sua que tirei de você com mostarda em sua camisa que eu não enviei para Carol".

Ele lançou-me um falso olhar maldoso. "Você está demitida".

Eu ri. "Você acabou de dizer que eu era a melhor. Você não pode me demitir agora. Eu estou segurando todas as cartas".

"Demitida. Nenhuma indenização. E dê-me o seu telefone para que eu possa apagar essa foto".

"De jeito nenhum! Esse é o meu seguro. Garantia de emprego! Não existe nada melhor do que isso".

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Você joga sujo, Swan".

"Você gosta desse jeito." Eu disse a ele quando entramos na sala de conferências. Ted já estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa. Paul, Seth, Brady e Colin estavam sentados nas proximidades. Sentei em uma cadeira e Buddy sentou ao meu lado.

"Onde estão as garotas?" Ted exigiu. Que diabos? Eu era a única garota na equipe e eu estava aqui. Eu já não era do sexo feminino aos seus olhos? Bella Swan, um dos caras? Isso na verdade não seria tão ruim, mas, do que ele estava falando?

"Estamos aqui!" Jessica e Lauren entraram e sentaram no meu outro lado. O que diabos elas estavam fazendo aqui?

"Ei, Bella!" Dei a Lauren um sorriso confuso enquanto ela sacava seu caderno e parecia atenta. Jessica sorriu, mas não disse nada.

"Como vocês sabem, a semana da playoff chegou. O Saints chegará à cidade e eu preciso de todos vocês esta semana. Bella, você está no Cardinals, como sempre. Você tem uma entrevista agendada com o Treinador Clapp?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "E com o Cullen?" Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto Paul ria. Ted olhou para suas anotações e eu mostrei a língua para Paul. "Você estará em todos os treinos esta semana, fazendo os relatórios do campo. Você ficará colada na equipe como cola. Se alguém ralar um dedo do pé no treino, eu quero isso na primeira página, você me entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor." Havia um burburinho diferente no ar pelas playoffs. Esta era a minha primeira vez sendo tão ativamente envolvida. Era um pouco esmagador.

"Paul, você está no Saints. Eles estarão na cidade na quinta-feira, mas antes disso eu quero que você faça uma história completa sobre toda a temporada, vitórias e derrotas, pontos fortes e fracos. Fale com Peyton, Brees, Bush e quem mais você puder pegar ao telefone e consiga uma entrevista com eles também quando eles chegarem à cidade".

"Você terá isso." Paul parecia muito com o gato que comeu o canário.

"Seth, você está no jogo do Bears com o Giants. Eu espero uma coluna de pré-estreia, comparando os pontos fortes e fracos, comparando com seus últimos jogos e uma análise. Ok?"

Seth balançou a cabeça e evitou olhar para mim. Nada de novo nisso.

"Colin, você fica com a AFC*****. Temos a divisão dos confrontos lá. O Ravens contra Steelers e o Jets contra Pats. Pesquise sobre os jogos deles desta temporada, os confrontos da última temporada da playoff, já que eles os jogaram também. Nós daremos à AFC alguma atenção real este ano, já que eu totalmente espero que o Cardinals esteja jogando com um daqueles times no Super Bowl. Você me ouviu?"

_*__**American Football Conference**__ (__**AFC**__): a __Conferência do __Futebol Americano__é uma das __duas conferências __da National Football __League (__NFL). __Esta conferência__e sua contraparte__, a __National Football Conference__(NFC)__, que atualmente __contém__16 equipes__cada,__compõem as __32 equipes __da __NFL._

"Estou ansioso para isso, Ted".

"Lauren, Jessica." Bom, já era hora de ele explicar o que diabos elas estavam fazendo lá. "A Fox está chegando à cidade. São as playoffs. Isso significa que as celebridades dos seus programas estarão na cidade e nas arquibancadas. Eu espero que vocês estejam em cima de qualquer coisa que aconteça nesta cidade pelas próximas duas semanas. Nos dêem algumas exclusivas e vocês poderão ir ao Super Bowl com a Swan e participar das festas." Os olhos de Lauren não poderiam ficar maiores e eu temia que Jessica estivesse prestes a desmaiar, porque ela estava segurando a respiração e seu rosto estava ficando roxo.

"Nós não vamos decepcioná-lo, Ted. Eu já soube que o elenco de _Glee_ está chegando para se apresentar no show do intervalo. Eu sei onde eles ficarão e terei a maldita certeza de estar onde quer que eles estejam." A voz de Lauren estava cheia de confiança. Esta era a sua hora de brilhar também, eu acho.

"Parece bom. Esta será uma semana caótica e eu não espero que a próxima semana seja melhor. Apertem os cintos e estejam preparados para horas extras malucas." Ted olhou em volta para ver se havia alguma divergência e não recebeu nenhuma.

"Agora, eu tenho um anúncio. Fui convidado para entrar no cargo de Editor-Chefe no próximo mês. Buddy assumirá como Editor de Esportes." Buddy sorriu quando assobios e aplausos surgiram com aquele anúncio. "Bella assumirá como Repórter Permanente do Cardinals".

Eu esperei pela reação. "Parabéns, Bella!" Os braços de Lauren estavam em torno de mim e eu a abracei de volta. Claro que ela me apoiava. Jessica sorriu e deu um tapinha no meu braço.

"Boa sorte, Swan. Apenas proteja seus olhos nos vestiários." Paul sorriu. Colin e Brady disseram parabéns e não pareciam remotamente incomodados com a minha promoção. Seth não disse nada, boa ou ruim. Acho que era tudo que eu poderia esperar.

"Agora que isso está acertado, saiam daqui e se ocupem!" Todo mundo levantou, Buddy caminhou para conversar com Ted. Jessica e Lauren estavam falando a mil por hora. Eu ouvi vários nomes de clubes e restaurantes sendo lançados. Perguntei-me se elas demarcariam cada lugar de ponta que podiam, a fim de conseguir a fofoca. Elas amariam isso.

Saí para o corredor e uma voz atrás de mim me parou antes que eu pudesse ir para a minha mesa. "Bella?"

Eu me parei e virei para encarar Seth. "Sim?"

"Parabéns." Eu não tenho certeza qual era a minha expressão, mas eu sei que fiquei chocada como o inferno de ouvir isso saindo da boca dele.

"Obrigada, Seth".

"Sim, de nada." Ele começou a passar por mim e então parou. "Sinto muito por ser um idiota. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho e você merece".

Eu abri minha boca para responder, embora eu não tivesse ideia do que dizer, mas ele já estava na metade do corredor. Eu acho que nós nunca seríamos amigos novamente, mas pelo menos poderíamos ser colegas civilizados.

Paul pendurou um braço em volta de mim. "Awww, reina a paz".

"Cale a boca, Paul".

"De jeito nenhum, Bella. Nós estaremos em confronto direto esta semana. Meu artigo do Saints vai chutar a bunda do seu artigo do Cardinals".

Eu ri. "Pode esperar! E já que seu Saints perderá e irá para casa esta semana, você pode se preparar para juntar-se a eles".

Ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo. "Você está muito confiante em seu homem".

"Malditamente certo que estou. Não há ninguém melhor".

Paul sorriu. "Ele receberá o troféu de MVP***** daqui algumas semanas?"

_*__Troféu MVP__: é o troféu entregue ao jogador de uma __equipe que mais contribuiu para uma vitória; prêmio oferecido ao jogador de maior destaque numa partida._

Deus, eu esperava que sim. Edward disse que não se importava, mas eu certamente sim. Ele tinha as estatísticas, ele tinha as vitórias e ele tinha sua equipe como a melhor nas playoffs. Mas havia a forte concorrência de Brady. O Manning tinha inflamado contra o Ravens na semana passada e o Colts não era o mesmo este ano devido a todas as lesões. Ele tinha conseguido controlar tanto quanto pôde, mas suas estatísticas não eram tudo isso. O Brees estava na mistura também. Roethlisberger era uma possibilidade. Todos eram bons, mas este ano, pelo menos, Edward era o melhor. Esperemos que os eleitores concordassem comigo.

"Ele vai." Eu disse a Paul.

"Malditamente certa. E mesmo que eu esteja cobrindo o time errado esta semana, eu torcerei pelo certo. Certifique-se que o seu homem tenha a cabeça no jogo".

Isto não seria um problema. Depois de Edward voltar a trabalhar na semana passada, ele tinha sido todo negócios. Bem, todo negócios exceto que ele teve que chamar um serralheiro e trocar as nossas fechaduras. Ele não correria nenhum risco com Emmett ou Jasper, pelo que parecia. Eu não podia acreditar que o busto da minha mãe estava no vestiário, mas, novamente, por que eu estava surpresa? Ela ficou muito emocionada quando eu disse a ela que ele tinha mudado de lugar e estava em um lugar de importância. Esperemos que isso a impedisse de elaborar outra coisa.

Toda noite Edward esteve assistindo ao vídeo do jogo, comigo ao seu lado, falando até mesmo dos erros mais minuciosos. Nós tínhamos assistido as playoffs e, assim que o Saints tinha efetivamente derrubado o Giants, Edward estava de volta à sala de imprensa com cópias de cada um dos jogos deles, assistindo a defesa jogar uma e outra vez. Ele já estava pronto e ainda tinha quase uma semana.

Eu ri. "Isso não será um problema".

"Ótimo. Vejo você no campo de batalha, Swan".

Eu ri e acenei adeus para Paul. Era hora de começar a trabalhar.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu consegui!" Alice estava além de si mesma com a empolgação enquanto empurrava uma carta sobre a mesa para mim. Nossos namorados estavam muito ocupados esta semana e nós decidimos ficar juntas para o jantar, em vez de passar a noite sozinhas.

Peguei o papel e olhei para ele. Ela era uma maravilha. A carta parecia algo que legitimamente poderia ter vindo do _Dançando com as Estrelas._ Era uma carta consulta parecendo muito oficial que demonstrava o interesse em Edward participar do programa. Rose olhou por cima do meu ombro.

"Isso está ótimo, Alice! Em outra vida você poderia ter sido uma excelente falsificadora".

Ela riu da observação de Rose. "Em outra vida, eu era. Eu presenteei essa aqui com uma fabulosa identidade falsa quando fizemos 18 anos".

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. "É verdade. Nós usamos essas coisas sem nenhum problema até que estávamos realmente legalizadas".

Alice sentou-se, sorrindo presunçosamente. "Eu tenho contatos." Eu revirei meus olhos. Suas conexões eram provavelmente um dos seus bilhões de seus ex-namorados. Eu não sentia falta dos dias da porta giratória de namorados. Jasper, mesmo sendo o um ladrão de chaves, era o cara certo para ela.

"Então, qual é o plano?" Rose perguntou, cortando seu frango.

"Bem, eu acho que Bella deve levar esta carta para casa, mostrar para Edward e então deixar escapar a um dos seus amigos repórteres que o _Dança com as Estrelas_ está atrás do seu garoto. Você pode conseguir que Buddy ou alguém pergunte sobre isso na conferência de imprensa após o jogo, certo?"

Claro que eu poderia, desde que todo o material de futebol fosse perguntado primeiro. "Sim, não é problema".

"Isso vai plantar a semente." Alice disse para nós. "Então você precisa começar a trabalhar nele, Rose. Comece a falar sobre como o programa é bom e o tipo de atenção que daria se Edward participasse. Faça-o se esforçar, o que eu tenho certeza que você não tem nenhum problema em fazer".

Os olhos violeta de Rose brilharam. "Conseguir fazer Emmett se esforçar passou a ser uma especialidade minha".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não há dúvida sobre isso, especialmente se você ainda estiver o evitando".

"Evitando?" Ela suspirou. "Eu nem sequer tenho que tentar agora. Ele está todo centrado no futebol".

"Você também?" Eu perguntei. Não era que Edward não estivesse atento a mim e minhas necessidades, mas a nossa maratona de sexo depois que meus pais foram embora foi a última vez que passamos um longo tempo fazendo amor. Eu não podia reclamar, no entanto. Ele ainda cuidava de mim, apenas mais rápido que o normal.

"Inferno, sim, é assim que eles são durante as playoffs. Foco, foco, foco. Quero dizer, eu entendo, mas o mínimo que ele poderia fazer é tentar entrar nas minhas calças." Rose bufou. "Eu quero ter a alegria de rejeitá-lo. Ele ainda me deve".

"Jasper está totalmente focado no jogo. Bem, isso e fazendo beicinho sobre Edward ter tirado a chave dele." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Sério, você pensaria que Edward disse a ele que eles não seriam mais amigos".

Eu me juntei às risadas. "Eles são ridículos. Você sabia que ele chegou em casa na quarta-feira à noite e trouxe um serralheiro às 22hs para mudar nossas fechaduras? Ele não está nem mesmo confiando que Emmett não fez uma cópia da chave, mesmo que eu ache que ele não teve tempo".

Rose sorriu. "Claro que ele fez uma cópia. Bem, ele fez uma impressão dela, de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho um molde que tenho que usar de vez em quando para os carros. Mudar as fechaduras foi uma ideia muito boa".

Eu estremeci ao pensar no que mais Emmett poderia ter feito se o deixássemos à sua própria sorte com uma chave do nosso apartamento. Nada de bom poderia vir disso.

"Ok, então nós plantamos a semente agora. Quando Emmett manifestar interesse, Rose o envia para Alice para começar a rolar a bola, já que eles supostamente já estiverem em contato com ela." Alice assentiu. "Ela diz que eles estão interessados, mas que eles gostariam de ver um vídeo de audição. Faça-o gravar uma dança e depois nós a enviaremos, exceto que não enviaremos. Alice diz a ele que eles não ficaram impressionados e então o vídeo aparece no casamento".

"Espere um minuto! Não no casamento." Alice balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Nós faremos isso no jantar de ensaio. Menos formal".

Olhei para Rose, que deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não me importo de nenhuma maneira, mas acho que meus pais ficariam menos irritados se fosse no jantar de ensaio".

"Certo, jantar de ensaio então. E talvez Edward possa fazê-lo reaparecer durante a temporada, exatamente como o de Jasper aparecerá".

Alice riu. "Ele é tão ingênuo. Ele sabe que está vindo, no entanto. Estou surpresa que Emmett não tenha usado o DVD ainda".

Rose riu. "Ele está esperando até depois deste jogo. Ele o assistiu algumas vezes e acho que ele está trabalhando em alguma coisa." Claro que ele estava. Ele não seria Emmett se não estivesse.

"Ok, então. Nós faremos a bola rolar." Emmett que se prepare.

"Isso será divertido!" Alice gritou. Ela amava brincar com Emmett. "Agora, vamos falar de casamento." E ela estava fora. Tentei me concentrar, mas eu realmente queria ir para casa e ver se Edward já estava de volta. Eu sentia falta dele.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Edward? Você está aqui?" Eu sabia que ele estava, já que seu carro estava em sua vaga quando entrei, mas não obtive resposta. Revirei meus olhos e fui até a sala de TV. Lá estava ele, observando a defesa do Saints mais uma vez. Ele estava focado em um golpe de Alex Brown, que executou uma bela curva e escapou de Sam Baker, do Falcons, antes de plantar Matt Ryan no chão em um golpe assassino. A linha defensiva do Saints tinha destruído a linha ofensiva do Falcons na última semana.

Edward tinha uma carranca em seu rosto enquanto rebobinava, assistia e rebobinava novamente. Ele estava focado e sexy como todo o inferno. Eu dei a volta no sofá e caí ao lado dele.

"Oi." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward se virou e deu-me um sorriso cansado. "Oi, querida. Você se divertiu com as garotas?" Ele parou a fita e abriu os braços para mim. Inclinei-me nele e dei-lhe um abraço e um beijo.

"Sim. Alice tem uma carta escrita convidando você a participar do _Dançando com as Estrelas._ Ela quer que eu vaze a informação para Buddy ou Ronnie e os faça perguntar sobre isso após o jogo".

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "E o que eu devo dizer?"

"Que você não ouviu nada sobre isso, mas que você não está interessado. Nós faremos o resto".

Ele riu e beijou meu templo. "Eu posso fazer isso".

"Como foi o estudo do vídeo?"

"Longo. E ainda há uma tonelada para assistir antes de domingo".

Eu acariciei sua bochecha. "Você está pronto, Edward. Você está mais pronto do que nunca".

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Eu quero isso, Bella. Tanto que eu posso até sentir o gosto. Por que temos que jogar com os campeões de defesa?"

"Sorte no sorteio, eu acho. Eu sei que eles estiveram lá antes, Edward, mas você é o faminto. Eles já têm seus anéis. Este é o seu ano".

Ele sorriu. "Eu amo a sua confiança em mim".

"Você é o meu cara. Claro que eu acredito em você." Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior e ele me beijou forte. "Bem, obrigada por isso." Eu disse sem fôlego quando ele soltou meus lábios.

"Obrigado por acreditar em mim. Não consigo imaginar fazer isso sem você".

Eu ri e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Você fez isso sem mim nas duas últimas temporadas".

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Sim, mas é mais divertido fazer isso com você e eu simplesmente me sinto melhor sobre as coisas com você aqui".

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. "Bom, você deve. Agora, vamos rodar essa fita juntos e descobrir como defender esse passe".

Edward sorriu para mim. "Deus, eu te adoro. Você foi feita para mim".

"Sim, eu fui. Volte a fita." Ele colocou o jogo e puxou-me para mais perto. Isso, bem aqui, era a maneira perfeita de terminar a noite. Assistindo futebol com o meu namorado, ajudando-o a descobrir como ganhar o seu jogo. Dizer que minha vida havia mudado para melhor nos últimos meses era o eufemismo do século.

"Passe isso novamente, eu acho que ele pega a contagen do snap*****".

_*__Contagem do snap__: contagem que o quarterback faz em voz alta para chamar o snap, sincronizando assim a ação de todos os outros atacantes para o início da jogada._

Edward riu e rebobinou a fita. Sim, eu tinha certeza disso. "Misturem-se no domingo, jogue algumas novas palavras e comandos".

Edward sorriu. "Talvez eu jogue o seu nome lá, confundindo-os completamente".

"Contanto que você não se confunda e pense que a bunda quente do Emmett é a minha." Ele fez cócegas na minha lateral e eu gritei.

"Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Sua bunda é muito mais quente".

Dei uma risadinha e o cutuquei. "Não se esqueça disso".

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, então eu estava montada nele, e cobriu a dita bunda em suas mãos. "Eu acho que é melhor relembrar para ter certeza".

"Por todos os meios, Cullen. Emmett gostaria muito se você pegasse na bunda dele, em vez da bola".

Ele apertou minhas nádegas e sorriu. "Você tem esse direito. Obrigado por refrescar minha memória".

Eu ri. "Eu vou refrescá-lo mais, mais tarde, depois que terminamos tudo isso".

Ele riu. "Mantendo-me ereto e próximo, Bella?"

"Definitivamente ereto, mas nem remotamente perto." Eu empurrei contra ele e seus olhos ficaram escuros. "Agora, vamos trabalhar." Eu saí do seu colo e ele suspirou.

"Provocadora".

"Absolutamente não, eu farei isso direito, uma vez que terminarmos tudo. Então é melhor você iniciar o jogo novamente".

Edward resmungou, mas recomeçou a fita. "Malvada".

"Você quer ganhar, não é?" Eu cutuquei seu lado novamente e ele pendurou seu braço em volta de mim.

"Sim".

"Então me ouça e você ganhará a mim e ao jogo".

"Eu pensei que já tivesse ganhado você." Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto e confiante que sempre me transformava em geleia.

"Você já ganhou. Mas você pode reivindicar seu prêmio depois que terminarmos".

"Eu gosto de prêmios. Vamos fazer isso." A fita estava rolando e seu foco logo estava de volta. Eu amava a sua concentração no jogo e também em mim. Eu teria a certeza de obter toda a sua atenção novamente mais tarde. Era hora de começar a trabalhar e ajudar o meu homem a chegar ao Super Bowl.

**xoxoxoxox**

O ar estava elétrico. Eu podia sentir isso na sala de imprensa. A multidão já estava no auge e a equipe ainda não tinha chegado ao campo. Eu usava outra blusa vermelha para mostrar o meu apoio silencioso a Edward, mais eu tinha o número 10 no meu quadril novamente. Edward tinha tido um momento muito bom me ajudando a aplicá-lo na minha pele. Muito em breve eu teria que fazer uma de verdade. Sua reação a ela foi incrivelmente sexy.

"Que tal isso, garota?" Buddy colocou a mão nas minhas costas e inclinou-se para verificar o estádio. "Eu só vi isto assim há alguns anos quando Warner***** fez o grande jogo. Basta esperar até a próxima semana. Este lugar será um hospício".

_*****__Kurt Warner__: jogador profissional de futebol americano, quarterback que venceu duas __National Football League__ (NFL) __foi__ o melhor jogador do ano em 1999 e 2001 e ganhou um título no __Super Bowl__ (2000) como jogador do __St.__Louis Rams__ . Ele também orientou o __Arizona Cardinals__ em seu primeiro Super Bowl (2009)._

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu amo a sua confiança. Talvez Edward possa repetir isso, mas consiga a vitória dessa vez".

Os olhos de Buddy ficaram vítreos. "Aquele foi um inferno de um Super Bowl. Um dos melhores em que eu já estive. Eles chegaram até o último jogo. Você não pode pedir por mais do que isso".

Eu podia. Eu queria que Edward tomasse aquele campo em Miami e enfiasse a bola goela abaixo de qualquer equipe da AFC que tivesse o azar de enfrentá-lo no grande jogo. Eu queria que ele ganhasse por 30. Eu sabia que não estava sendo realista, mas dane-se se não seria fantástico se isso acontecesse.

Ronnie veio para se juntar a nós, dando um tapinha nas costas de Buddy e apertando minha mão quando sentou do meu lado esquerdo. "Você pode acreditar nisso? Não importa quantos jogos da playoff eu vá, sempre parece a primeira vez. Seu garoto está pronto para nos levar para o grande baile?"

Bem, não haveria uma oportunidade mais perfeita do que essa, haveria? "Ele com certeza está. Ele pode estar dançando depois da temporada também." Dei uma risadinha e olhei em volta como se eu estivesse com medo que alguém tivesse escutado.

"O que significa isso?" Ronnie estava inclinado para a frente ansiosamente. Tão fofoqueiro. Buddy estava claramente prestando atenção também.

"Isso significa que o _Dançando com as Estrelas_ está aparentemente interessado que Edward vá ao programa".

Buddy soltou uma gargalhada. "Oh, isso é impagável. Ele fará isso?"

Dei de ombros e sorri. "Por que você não pergunta a ele?"

Os olhos castanhos de Buddy estreitaram para mim. "Você está tramando alguma coisa".

Eu sorri inocentemente.

"Eu perguntarei." Ronnie disse. A vitória era minha.

Eu ri. "Faça isso".

As notas de abertura de "Crazy Train" começaram e a multidão ficou em pé quando o Cardinals correu para o campo. O locutor apresentou os iniciantes ofensivos, começando com Emmett, cujo sorriso estava com uma milha de largura enquanto ele corria para o campo, agitando os braços no ar e incitando a multidão em um frenesi absoluto. Emmett era adorado aqui e ele estava se deleitando com isso.

Sam e o resto da linha ofensiva foram apresentados e então vieram Tyler Crowley e Ben Cheney, assim como Hightower e o resto dos backs. Jasper foi o próximo e a multidão rugiu novamente. Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos azuis estavam duros e focaram no Jumbotron. Fitzgerald fez um grande estrondo, assim como Breaston, e então chegou a hora.

"Senhoras e senhores, o quarterback principal, número 10, Edward Cullen." O lugar ficou ensurdecedor. Flashes estavam saindo de todos os lugares em que eu olhava. As pessoas estavam em seus pés, pulando e gritando, torcendo pelo meu namorado. Arrepios percorreram meus braços enquanto ele corria através da linha de jogadores, batendo as mãos. Se eu tinha pensado que Jasper parecia focado, eu estava errada. A mandíbula de Edward estava tensa, sua expressão era calma e séria. Parecia que ele não podia nem ouvir a multidão ao seu redor. Ele correu para a linha lateral e imediatamente começou a falar com o Treinador Clapp.

"Oh sim, ele está pronto." Buddy murmurou, batendo palmas. "Este será um inferno de um jogo".

Parecia que seria. Edward saiu pelo meio-campo com Jasper, Emmett, Dockett e Fitzgerald, agitando suas mãos com Drew Brees. O Saints escolhey coroa e perdeu o sorteio, o que fez os fãs do Cardinals celebrar novamente. Edward optou assumir a bola no segundo tempo, escolhendo ter a defesa em campo primeiro. Eles apertaram as mãos novamente e correram para a linha lateral, enquanto Feely e as equipes especiais corriam para chutar a bola.

O sempre perigoso Reggie Bush estava na defesa. Eu sabia que a equipe especial do Cardinals esteve trabalhando a semana inteira para se certificar que não deixassem o esquivo corredor passar, mas Bush tinha a capacidade de quebrar um a qualquer momento. Prendi minha respiração quando a bola navegou para ele na linha de 8 jardas. Ele correu diretamente pelo campo e foi derrubado na linha de 32. Nada bom, mas pelo menos não foi um touchdown.

Brees e sua equipe entraram em campo com toda a confiança e arrogância de um campeão. Sentei-me na borda do meu assento. Eles abriram a corrida com um arremesso para Chris Ivory que foi para 2 jardas. Outro arremesso ganhou 3 jardas e foi 3º e 5. Brees desceu para jogar e a linha ofensiva segurou firme por ele quando ele completou um passe de 17 jardas para Devery Henderson. Eu gemi, assim como vários membros da cabine de imprensa. Primeiro down na linha de 48 jardas do Cardinals.

O Saints pegou a primeira corrida em uma rápida passagem de Bush na jogada seguinte, ganhando 12. A defesa do Cardinals conseguiu encher a corrida no primeiro down e os segurou para um ganho de 3 jardas em um passe de despejo para Bush quando os receptores estavam todos cobertos. Terceiro e sete da 32. O passe para Lance Moore foi quebrado por Adrian Wilson e o Saints foi forçado a se contentar com um field goal.

"Nada mal." Buddy murmurou. Não, mas a defesa tinha que ser melhor do que isso se quiséssemos ganhar.

Edward pegou a bola na sua própria 16 quando Breaston estupidamente correu com a bola para fora da parte final da zona final. Eu queria gritar, mas foram apenas 4 jardas de diferença, eu acho. Ao contrário de mim, meu namorado era todo negócios, gritando jogadas para a sua equipe, orientando seus jogadores para onde ele queria que eles estivessem e apontando uma blitz em potencial quando viu Jabari Greer enganando-se em direção à linha. Deus, ele era bonito quando estava em campo. Bem, em todos os momentos, mas especialmente quando ele estava sendo autoritário e sexy.

Ele começou com um passe de tela para Cheney, que foi para 7 jardas. A entrega de Crowley pegou um first down com jardas de sobra e, em seguida, Edward voltou. Emmett manteve Grant em um leash e Fitzgerald estava a um passo de Greer. Isso era tudo que Edward precisava. Ele jogou um passe perfeito para as mãos à espera de Larry. Greer o apanhou na linha de 13 jardas do Saints. Edward voltou e disparou um dardo para Jasper no lado direito da linha do gol. Ele se esticou todo e o Cardinals teve o primeiro touchdown do dia.

A multidão estava rugindo e Edward finalmente teve um meio-sorriso no rosto por um segundo, que rapidamente desapareceu de volta para aquele olhar de concentração completa que eu achava tão atraente. Ganhando ou perdendo, eu pularia em cima dele assim que chegássemos em casa.

Buddy deu um soco no ar enquanto eu digitava rapidamente nas minhas anotações sobre a primeira posse de bola. Era difícil não ficar muito arrastada pela emoção do jogo e permanecer na tarefa, mas eu não tinha escolha. O bigode de Buddy se contorceu enquanto eu digitava furiosamente.

"Algum problema, Bella?"

"Cale a boca, ou eu não olharei para o outro lado quando você sair para pegar um cachorro-quente." Eu disse a ele. Ele imediatamente pareceu arrependido e eu ri. "Peguei você".

"Sim, sim. Basta assistir ao jogo; eu não quero ter que realmente trabalhar, nem nada".

Idiota. Dei uma cotovelada nele assim que terminei de documentar a pontuação.

O Saints entrou em campo novamente e a bola navegou para os braços à espera de Bush. Ele cometeu o erro clássico de começar a correr antes que a segurasse firme e a bola caiu. Ele mergulhou para ela, assim como vários Cardinals que estavam tentando chegar ao meio do capo para derrubá-lo. Uma pilha enorme se seguiu e os juízes mergulharam na briga, puxando os corpos. Prendi minha respiração enquanto esperava pelo sinal. Ed Hochuli jogou seu braço gigantesco na direção da zona final do Cardinals e a multidão enlouqueceu. Charles Ali saiu da pilha com a bola.

O Cardinals tomou a posse na linha de 13 jardas e, uma jogada depois, estava 14-3 para o Cardinals enquanto Cheney atropelava a defesa do Saints para descer com a bola. Bush caiu na zona de defesa novamente e a multidão rugiu quando Feely chutou a bola para fora novamente. Desta vez, Bush distraiu para a direita e depois para esquerda, deixando os jogadores do Cardinals em sua poeira enquanto ele levava a bola para a casa. O ar de celebração rapidamente se esvaiu, já que o jogo estava agora 14-10.

A corrida seguinte do Cardinals começou na linha de 22, mas parou em torno do meio-campo quando Edward jogou a bola para longe para evitar um roubo de Will Smith. O Cardinals jogou a bola para a linha de 5 jardas. A multidão rugiu quando o Saints entrou em campo, a defesa os comprimindo enquanto eles balançavam seus braços ao redor. O estádio estava balançando, mas rapidamente silenciou quando Brees completou um passe de 32 jardas para Meachem. Uma série de passes rápidos e corridas tinha o Saints na primeira e gol da linha de 7 jardas. A defesa enfiou a corrida para o primeiro down, mas um passe diretamente para meio para um David Thomas aberto fez o Saints sair para o vestiário no intervalo com uma vantagem de 17-14.

Eu observei o rosto de Edward quando as câmeras focavam nele. Aquela concentração e confiança ainda estavam lá. Bom. Era o jogo de qualquer um neste momento. Ele entrou no vestiário e eu trabalhei no meu artigo, na esperança de que eu pudesse começar o próximo parágrafo com um comentário sobre como o Cardinals virou as coisas por volta do intervalo.

"A defesa precisa apertar, mas estamos certos em tudo." Ronnie anunciou quando se levantou e se esticou. "Bella, você quer uma bebida? Algo para comer?"

Eu não conseguiria comer agora nem se minha vida dependesse disso. Havia um enorme nó no meu estômago. "Não, mas eu aceitarei uma Coca-Cola Diet".

"Claro. Buddy?"

"Eu vou com você." Ele bateu no meu ombro enquanto levantava. "Ele tem isso." Ele murmurou enquanto os dois homens se afastavam de mim.

Verifiquei meu telefone e vi que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de Alice. "Os pecadores vão cair." Eu ri e mandei uma mensagem de volta que eu esperava que sim e fechei meus olhos, enviando uma oração silenciosa. O Bears tinha ganhado o jogo ontem à noite e não havia nada que Edward quisesse mais do que outra chance com eles.

Antes que eu percebesse, os caras estavam de volta e Edward estava na linha lateral jogando alguns passes de aquecimento com Jasper para alongar seu braço novamente. Ele era tão perfeito e bonito que me tirava o fôlego.

O Saints arrancou e Breaston fez um bom retorno por todo o caminho para a linha de 38 do Cardinals. Edward entrou em campo e deu uma bela corrida, lançando uma série de passes curtos para Cheney e Crowley enquanto o defesa constantemente ficava sobre seu jogo falso enquanto Jasper e Fitzgerald continuavam a ir junto. Quando eles atingiram a linha de 36 do Saints, Edward teve uma queda de cinco passos. O Saints estava jogando um campo curto com base nos jogos passados e Edward deixou a bola voar. Jasper a trouxe para a cinco e correu para a zona final. Simples assim, nós tínhamos a liderança.

O Saints pegou a bola em sua própria linha de 20 devido a uma baliza traseira. Brees concluiu um passe de 13 jardas para Henderson, seguido por 5 jardas para Betts. Ele caiu para trás para passar e Dockett rompeu a linha, jogando Brees forte no chão e sacudindo a bola solta. Houve uma corrida para a bola e AJ Jefferson saiu com ela para o Cardinals.

A bola estava na linha de 28 do Saints e Edward completou um passe curto para Cheney para um ganho de 4, seguido por 7 jardas para Breaston para o primeiro down na linha de 17. Ele fez um longo passe na jogada seguinte, enviando todos os 3 receptores para o lado esquerdo. A defesa pulou tentando cobri-lo e foi para fora. Primeiro down em 12 jardas. Eles voltaram para a formação em I e Edward fingiu um passe para Crowley. A defesa mordeu a isca e Cheney foi deixado aberto para um outro touchdown pelo lado esquerdo da zona final. 28-17 após o chute.

O Saints conseguiu um field goal em sua próxima posse, diminuindo a distância a um touchdown e dois pontos de diferenças de conversão. Edward pegou a bola na linha de 27 jardas e evitou uma blitz, completando um passe para Fitzgerald no meio-campo. Três jogadas depois, eles estavam na zona final de novo e o jogo estava efetivamente acabado quando Brees lançou um arranjo que foi retornado para um touchdown. Estava 42-20 com apenas três minutos restantes. Um verdadeiro beatdown*****, exatamente como eu esperava.

_*__Beatdown__: um set focado em massacrar o time oposto._

O relógio corria enquanto o Saints amontoava alguns lixos. A defesa os parou no 4 e goal da linha de 9 jardas e o jogo acabou. Buddy soltou um grito alto e me puxou para os meus pés, esmagando-me em um dos seus abraços de urso.

"Este foi um inferno de um jogo!" Realmente foi. Nós arrumamos nossas coisas e partimos para a conferência de imprensa.

O Treinador Clapp estava lá, radiante como se já tivesse ganhado o Super Bowl. Edward estava ao lado dele e Emmett estava ao lado rindo muito enquanto falava sobre como sua defesa foi a chave para o jogo. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus quando entrei na sala e ele atirou-me o meu sorriso favorito, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem. Ele estava suado e sexy, ainda em seu uniforme, mas sem as proteções. Eu queria lambê-lo.

Perguntas foram disparadas rápidas e furiosamente. "Você sabia no intervalo que vocês entrariam e os destruiriam no segundo tempo?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Nós sabíamos que tínhamos um bom plano de jogo e só precisávamos executá-lo. Brees é um ótimo quarterback e nós não estávamos prestes a amedrontá-lo lá. Nós só tivemos que manter a bola e conseguimos pequenos passes e foi isso".

Emmett foi perguntado sobre como lidar com Grant e Smith e ele riu. "Eles não chegariam perto de mim. Ninguém toca no meu menino quando eu estou naquele campo".

Várias outras perguntas e então Ronnie levantou a mão. "Edward, há rumores de que _Dançando com as Estrelas_ está atrás de você para participar deste programa após esta temporada. Existe alguma verdade nisso?" Emmett esteve brincando com Darnell Dockett, mas sua cabeça levantou com a questão.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Edward balançava a cabeça.

"Não que eu saiba. Se eles estiverem interessados, estou lisonjeado, mas dançar não é a minha praia." Emmett fez uma careta e murmurou algo sob sua respiração. Ha, nós o pegamos! Os lábios de Edward contraíram, mas ele conseguiu manter uma expressão calma.

Após mais algumas perguntas, a conferência de imprensa tinha acabado e eu fiz meu caminho para o vestiário. Darnell acenou para eu entrar quando me viu parada lá. "Todo mundo está decente, ou tão decente quando eles ficarão." Ele me disse com um sorriso.

Eu sorri de volta e fui encontrar Edward. Ele estava parado ao lado do seu armário e observando com um olhar azedo em seu rosto enquanto Emmett e o Treinador esfregavam as mãos sobre o seu torso. "Eu disse que isso dava boa sorte!" Emmett gritou.

O Treinador jogou sua cabeça para trás e riu. "Você só pode estar certo, McCarty. Pode já deve segurar o seu dinheiro." O Treinador deu uma acariciada final e entrou em seu escritório.

Emmett me viu e sorriu. "Ei, Bella, quer dar uma acariciada?"

Sim, eu queria muito, mas eu não queria na forma falsa. Eu queria na de verdade. "Não, obrigada." Eu disse a ele.

Virei-me para Edward e levantei meu bloco de anotações. "Como você se sente?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele sorriu e tocou minha mão rapidamente quando ninguém estava olhando. "Como um vencedor." Ele era. Nós dois éramos. Mais dois jogos por vir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>__ Um jogo vencido, um jogo faltando para o grande jogo. E dois capítulos e um epílogo para esta história! Além disso, vocês sabem, um monte de cenas extras. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida! Mas, nós estamos chegando lá. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do jogo tanto quanto eu! E, uma boa notícia, seremos todos POV Edward de agora em diante, a menos, é claro, que eu decida deslizar alguma Bella em um capítulo parcial. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês prefere ler o POV dele! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene: <em>**_Oi meninas, obrigado pelo carinho. Essa fic foi muitooooo divertida. Até amanhã em O Dominante._

_=D_


	43. Capítulo 41 – Conferência do campeonato

**Capítulo 41 – Conferência do campeonato**

_Tradutora: NaiRobsten_

**# Edward #**

"Bella?" Tinha levado mais tempo do que eu queria para sair do centro de treinamento após o jogo. Meus companheiros de equipe estiveram flutuando e querendo comemorar, e depois o Treinador quis me encher de informações sobre o Bears.

Enviei uma mensagem de texto para Bella ir em frente e comer sem mim, mas senti-me horrível por isso. Eu queria celebrar a vitória com a minha garota. Mesmo que nós passássemos todas as noites juntos assistindo aos vídeos, eu sentia falta de apenas ficar com ela. Mais três semanas e teríamos algum tempo. Bem, mais para quatro, se nós ganhássemos o Super Bowl. Haveria toneladas de conferências de imprensa e aparições para fazer depois. Então eu a levaria para o Havaí por tanto tempo quanto seu trabalho permitisse. Era difícil acreditar que seriam as nossas primeiras férias.

Bella não atendeu minha ligação e eu suspirei. Ela provavelmente adormeceu esperando por mim. Tranquei a porta da frente e joguei minhas chaves na mesa lateral antes de ir para o quarto. Ela tinha deixado a luz acesa para mim e eu coloquei minha cabeça na porta para ver se ela estava dormindo ou apenas não tinha me ouvido chegar.

Ela não estava dormindo. E ela deve ter me ouvido, porque ela estava deitada na nossa cama, seu corpo inclinado na minha direção, apoiada em seu braço esquerdo. Ela estava usando a minha camisa de uniforme e o que parecia não ser nada mais, pela maneira que ela a deixou subir pela sua coxa direita, o suficiente para ver o número 10 que eu tinha ajudado a afixar em seu corpo. Meu pau respondeu imediatamente e eu me vi incapaz de me mover da porta.

"Ei, você." Bella disse em um ronronar sexy que eu a tinha ouvido usar antes. Eu era um caso perdido.

"Oi, querida. Isto é para mim?" Tinha que ser, ou eu morreria.

Ela riu e jogou o cabelo para trás. "O que você acha?" Seus dedos arrastaram sobre seu quadril direito e mergulharam para traçar o meu número. Tão fodidamente sexy.

Eu dei um passo para frente e parei. "Eu acho que é melhor que seja".

Bella lambeu os lábios e eu choraminguei. Sim, eu fodidamente choraminguei. Ela era tão sexy e era como se tivesse sido há muito tempo.

"E se não for?"

Caminhei até a beirada da cama e olhei para ela. Ela sorriu para mim em desafio. "Então é melhor você se acostumar ao fato de que será." Puxei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e a joguei do outro lado do quarto. Bella ofegou suavemente, seus olhos imediatamente indo para meu abdômen como sempre faziam quando eu estava sem camisa. Eu segurei uma risada. Ela era tão previsível. Bem, não tão previsível, obviamente, já que eu não a tinha previsto me esperando desta forma, mas foi a melhor surpresa do mundo.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. "Talvez eu achasse que você merecia uma recompensa por jogar tão bem".

Malditamente certa que eu merecia. Especialmente uma recompensa sexy. Desabotoei minha calça jeans e a tirei com impaciência. "Eu gosto de recompensas".

Bella riu. "E eu que pensei que você jogasse porque amava o jogo".

Ela rolou e eu me abaixei em cima dela, prendendo-a entre os meus braços. "Esse costumava ser o caso, mas agora eu faço tudo pela glória." Esfreguei meu pau contra ela e observei seus olhos ficarem escuros.

Bella estendeu a mão e colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Maldito seja, eu o transformei em uma diva".

Eu ri e me inclinei para beijá-la, tomando o meu tempo e apenas roçando seus lábios levemente com os meus antes de pressioná-los firmemente contra os dela. Ela gemeu e abriu sua boca para mim. Nossas línguas se encontraram preguiçosamente enquanto eu me abaixava ainda mais, deixando nossos corpos se tocarem do jeito que eles queriam.

Seus dedos enrolaram em meus cabelos e ela segurou meus lábios contra os dela, beijando-me suavemente antes de morder meu lábio inferior e soltá-lo. "Pelo que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, passando a minha língua sobre ele.

"Apenas tentando trazê-lo de volta à terra antes que você comece a fazer exigências ridículas como eu ter que alimentá-lo com uvas descascadas enquanto me ajoelho em um travesseiro roxo aos seus pés, ou algo assim".

Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender. Eu soltei uma risada. "Bem, devo admitir que a imagem mental certamente está funcionando para mim." Sua boca escancarou e ela bateu nas minhas costas. "Mas o travesseiro seria vermelho, naturalmente. E você estaria nua".

Bella bufou. "Eu estou sempre nua em seus cenários".

"Este é o seu cenário. Estou apenas o melhorando".

Ela fez beicinho e eu não pude resistir, então eu beijei seu pequeno lábio carnudo. "Você é muito fofa".

"Fofa?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto para o seu corpo. "Isto é fofo?"

"Não. Absolutamente não. Isto é sexy como o inferno. Você quase me matou quando eu passei pela porta. Você deveria ter dado ao cara aqui um pequeno aviso".

Ela riu. "Eu queria surpreendê-lo. Você teve um dia longo e eu pensei que talvez você gostaria de um tempinho inativo".

"Soa mais como um tempo _ativo._" Eu disse e ela riu de novo quando eu pressionei meu pau contra ela. "Como você pode ver claramente".

"Bem, eu não posso realmente ver porque sua boxer está no caminho." Eu sorri e levantei-me para que ela pudesse deslizar suas mãos para baixo e começar a puxá-la de mim. Quando ela não conseguia chegar mais longe, eu deslizei um braço para trás para ajudá-la e a puxei pelo resto do caminho.

"Assim está melhor?"

Bella olhou-me com avidez. "Sim. Muito melhor".

"Você fica incrivelmente sexy na minha camisa. Talvez você possa usá-la sempre que eu não quiser que você esteja nua nas minhas demandas de diva".

Ela sorriu. "E quando poderia ser isso?"

Boa pergunta. "Uh, quando tivermos convidados?"

"Então, eu posso usar isso e nada mais quando tivermos convidados? Isso seria divertido".

Eu rosnei e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Você não pode." Eu a mordisquei enquanto ela ria e se mexia debaixo de mim. "Só para mim".

Ela correu os dedos através do meu cabelo. "É claro, só para você." Levantei minha cabeça e sorri para ela.

"Você sabe, eu não consegui acariciar o seu torso para dar sorte." Ela me disse. Fiz uma careta e ela riu. "Este torso, não o falso. Este aqui é todo meu".

"Malditamente certa que é." Eu nos rolei de forma que ela ficou por cima de mim. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. "Você sabia que cada um dos membros da minha equipe, incluindo Jasper, a propósito, acariciou aquela coisa antes e depois do jogo? Em fez todos eles acreditarem que a coisa é o nosso amuleto da sorte".

Ela riu e soprou-me um beijo quando eu a encarei. "Bem, é uma imagem engraçada. E nós daremos o troco nele".

Movi minhas mãos pelas suas costas e ela arqueou-se contra mim. "Isso é verdade. Eu amei quando Ronnie fez-me aquela pergunta sobre o _Dança_".

Bella ofegou quando eu tracei um dedo ao longo da sua coluna vertebral. "Ele se apaixonou pela ideia, com certeza".

Eu sorri. "Assim que ficamos sozinhos, ele me perguntou se era verdade. Eu disse a ele que recebi uma carta, mas que não tinha falado com ninguém sobre isso".

"Ótimo. Isso o deixará louco." Bella parecia completamente satisfeita quando empurrou meu peito e montou em mim. "Agora, sobre acariciar esse seu torso."

Ela era tão sexy. "O que tem isso?"

Suas mãos deslizaram sobre o meu peitoral e abdômen, enquanto ela lentamente movia seu dedo sobre o meu corpo. "Eu o estou acariciando. Você acha que eu terei o meu desejo atendido?"

Eu franzi meus lábios e a estudei. "Qual poderia ser o seu desejo?"

"Hmm." Bella continuou me acariciando enquanto pensava sobre o que ela supostamente queria. "Eu poderia usar uma nova cadeira de escritório." Eu ri e ela saltou um pouco com o meu movimento.

"Isso parece muito pouco para desperdiçar um bom desejo." Eu disse a ela.

Seus lábios se contraíram. "Verdade. Rose estava me contando sobre essa BMW conversível vermelha que ela achou que eu ficaria incrível dirigindo. Isso é uma coisa muito boa para desejar, certo?" Ela se arrastou para baixo e passou a língua sobre o meu estômago, traçando meu abdômen com ela e fazendo-me gemer.

"Isso é melhor, eu suponho." Minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo agora, puxando levemente enquanto ela me fazia cócegas com a sua boca quente.

"Ou..." Ela fez uma pausa enquanto lambia o meu mamilo direito e depois o esquerdo. Tão fodidamente quente.

"Ou?" Eu perguntei.

"Ou talvez eu possa desejar que o meu namorado sexy me fodesse hoje à noite." Ela levou suas mãos entre nós e agarrou meu pau, bombeando-o com suas mãos capazes.

"Esse é o vencedor." Eu consegui dizer, empurrando em suas mãos.

Bella correu seu polegar sobre a cabeça do meu pau e sorriu para mim. "Você acha? Isso é melhor do que um carro novo?"

"Mais confiável." Eu disse a ela, desesperado para estar dentro dela antes que ela me fizesse gozar como um estudante inexperiente.

"É mesmo?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando soltou meu pau e estendeu a mão para tirar a camisa do meu uniforme.

"Ah, sim. Você não pode confiar no carro, mas eu darei a você um bom passeio a cada vez." A camisa foi levantada e tirada e seus belos seios estavam bem ali, então eu levantei minha mão e os agarrei, esfregando meus polegares sobre os seus mamilos.

"Nem sequer um carro novo? Ele vem com uma garantia, não é?"

Ela era uma provocadora. E eu amava isso. Eu empurrei para fora da cama e nos rolei, então ela estava debaixo de mim novamente. "Eu também. Satisfação garantida".

"É mesmo?" Ela lambeu seus lábios novamente. "Bem, eu acho que sexo quente com o meu namorado será o meu desejo então, já que os negociantes de automóveis não estão abertos a esta hora".

"Você faz maravilhas para o meu ego, você sabe disso?" Eu sorri para ela e ela riu e enrolou seus braços em volta de mim novamente.

"Apenas me certificando que você não se torne uma diva".

"Obrigado por manter-me na linha".

Ela riu e envolveu suas pernas em torno da minha cintura, esfregando sua boceta contra Zeus. "Obrigada por tornar meu desejo realidade".

"Não me agradeça, agradeça ao torso".

Ela pressionou suas mãos no meu peito. "Obrigada, torso amado que não é nada como aquele sendo tocado por muitos homens e pela minha mãe. Graças a Deus por isso".

"Ei! Não traga isso à tona quando estou prestes a fazer amor com você. Seu desejo pode ser insatisfeito agora".

Bella suspirou. "Então eu acho que escolherei o carro. Que farsa".

"Eu comprarei o maldito carro para você se você parar de falar sobre isso e me deixar tê-la".

Ela riu e tocou minha bochecha. "Eu não quero o carro. Eu só quero você".

Eu não sei como ela fazia isso, mas ela poderia me mandar de exasperado a excitado em um décimo de segundo. Esfreguei meu pau contra ela e observei quando sua cabeça caiu para trás em sinal de rendição. "Agora, Edward." Eu deslizei para dentro dela e fiquei maravilhado com o quanto ela era exatamente perfeita a cada vez. Fazer amor com Bella nunca ficaria velho, o que era uma coisa malditamente boa, já que eu planejava passar umas boas seis ou sete décadas com ela.

Eu balancei lentamente para dentro e fora dela enquanto ela movia seus quadris para cima para me encontrar, segurando-me com as pernas, nossos corpos se movendo em um ritmo fácil. Seus olhos se mantiveram nos meus quando eu levei meus lábios aos dela, dando-lhe beijos longos e lentos exatamente como minhas estocadas dentro dela. Ela gemia baixinho e eu senti a vibração contra os meus lábios, o que me fez sorrir. Eu amava os gemidos de Bella.

Seus movimentos se tornaram um pouco mais frenéticos, então eu estendi as mãos para baixo e puxei suas pernas da minha cintura. "O quê?" Ela começou a protestar, mas eu trouxe suas pernas para cima e as enganchei sobre os meus ombros antes de empurrar profundamente dentro dela. Seu gemido ficou muito mais alto e eu sorri quando bati meu pau dentro dela.

"Você queria ser fodida, não é?" Bella acenou, sua boca aberta enquanto ela ofegava debaixo de mim. Eu empurrei mais forte, observando seus seios saltarem enquanto meu pau entrava e saía dela com rapidez. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e seu corpo ficou selvagem debaixo de mim. Eu conseguia ir fodidamente mais fundo desta forma. Meu corpo batia contra o dela, os sons de sexo bom e forte e os gemidos de Bella eram tudo o que eu podia ouvir. Os melhores sons do mundo, na minha opinião.

Bella gritou meu nome enquanto apertava em torno de mim. Era difícil me mover quando ela me agarrava com tanta força, mas eu continuei, amando o modo como suas apertavam ao meu redor. Algumas estocadas mais tarde e eu estava me juntando a ela, gozando dentro dela enquanto ela continuava a ter espasmos em torno de mim. Meus músculos estavam gritando comigo quando eu terminei, mas eu não dei a mínima. Baixei suas pernas e caí em cima dela.

"Jesus, Edward, isso foi..." Bella parou e encolheu os ombros.

Eu ri e beijei seu seio direito, colocando minha cabeça no esquerdo. "Foi o que você desejou?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu sem fôlego.

"Você pode pedir por este ato em particular a qualquer hora que quiser." Eu disse a ela, finalmente tendo força suficiente para me levantar de cima dela e nos rolar para que sua cabeça descansasse no meu ombro.

"Tudo bem. Eu amo meu torso particular da sorte".

Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Ele ama você também".

"Este foi um bom dia." Ela me disse, acariciando o referido tronco levemente.

"Foi. E a noite foi ainda melhor." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu amo que você estava lá me assistindo ganhar hoje".

"Eu amei assistir você. Não torcer foi muito difícil. Receio que Buddy e eu estivéssemos um pouco tendenciosos no final".

Eu sorri. "Eu não falarei nada".

"É melhor mesmo." Ela relaxou contra mim. "E é melhor você ganhar de novo na próxima semana para que possamos acariciar novamente o tronco da sorte".

"Bem, com incentivos como esse, como eu poderia perder?" Ela era toda a sorte que eu sempre precisaria. Apertei meus braços em torno dela e fechei meus olhos. "Eu te amo, Bella Swan".

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen." E, com isso, eu já era um vencedor.

**xoxoxoxox**

Cada dia que passava, nós ficávamos mais e mais tensos. O Treinador estava nos deixando loucos sobre o quanto o Bears era bom e nos dizendo que nós mal chiamos quando os vencemos em Chicago e que nós tínhamos que ser dez vezes melhores agora. Eles estavam vencendo todos e nós teríamos que ter sorte lá fora, ou pelo menos foi assim que ele fez soar.

"Ele está me irritando completamente." Jasper murmurou, carrancudo quando o Treinador começou mais um discurso sobre como deveríamos ter perdido na semana passada. Vencer por 22 aparentemente não era nada na opinião dele.

"Ele não quer que nós estraguemos tudo. Você não é aquele que deveria elevar o ânimo das pessoas, Dr. Phil? Ele está tentando nos motivar".

"Ele está me deixando tenso. Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo." Jasper cruzou os braços e parecia uma criança.

Eu bufei. "Eu acho que algo mais o está deixando tenso".

Jasper grunhiu. "Não há tempo para ser ativo".

"Ei, se nós ganharmos esta semana, teremos alguns dias de folga".

"Até parece. Você ficará sentado em casa assistindo TV ou os vídeos de quem quer que a Conferência Americana de Futebol está enviando para o Super Bowl?"

Eu não disse nada, porque nós dois sabíamos a resposta para essa pergunta. Se fôssemos para o Super Bowl, eu certamente estaria preparado.

Emmett cutucou Jasper do seu outro lado. "Pare de reclamar, Jasmine. Está na hora de estudar os vídeos." Seu rosto estava mortalmente sério e Jasper e eu olhamos para ele como se ele tivesse ganhado outra cabeça. Emmett era a última pessoa a se interessar por estas reuniões intermináveis. Ele estava realmente levando isso a sério.

"Nós não poderemos contar com _fumbles _de graça, ou deslizes, esta semana, meninos. Vocês não podem confiar neles. O Bears é mais disciplinado." Do que os campeões de defesa? Eu acho que não e revirei meus olhos em sua retórica. "Cutler* jogará. Teremos que ficar no pé dele. Tentar pressioná-lo para um lance ruim. Fazer isso acontecer, não apenas esperar que isso aconteça! Marty, passe o filme!"

_*__Jay Cutler__: quarterback do Chigaco Bears._

Sentei-me e me preparei para analisar o filme mais sem sentido. Eu já tinha essas fitas memorizadas, mas talvez eu visse algo novo desta vez. O Treinador levantou-se ao lado da tela em branco, pronto para apontar cada coisa que ele via para tentarmos tirar vantagem. Marty pressionou o _play_ e as luzes se apagaram assim que o filme começou.

Emmett sentou-se para a frente ansiosamente e Jasper lançou-me um olhar que dizia _'o que diabos está acontecendo com ele'_? Eu dei de ombros. Se havia uma coisa que Emmett levava a sério, era o futebol. Claramente ele estava preso no momento. Isso, ou...

Antes que eu pudesse sequer terminar o pensamento, uma música explodiu pelos alto-falantes. Era em espanhol, mas era familiar e então, de repente, lá estava Jasper, um sorriso tenso em seu rosto enquanto ele vestia calça jeans, uma camisa azul de botões e um colete de couro preto.

"Rico... Suave." Puta merda. A sala explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto Jasper descia a passarela, parecendo apavorado, enquanto Rico Suave tocava ao fundo. Ele chegou ao final da passarela e tentou fazer um olhar _Blue Steel, _que falhou completamente, mas foi absolutamente hilário. O Jasper real estava pálido como o inferno ao meu lado, sua boca escancarada enquanto assistia ao vídeo totalmente horrorizado.

"O que diabos é isso? Whitlock, você está procurando uma segunda carreira?" O Treinador exigiu, batendo na tela com o seu marcador. O vídeo foi cortado e a próxima coisa que vimos foi Jasper, ainda de colete e jeans, mas sem uma camisa por baixo. Eu estava rindo tanto que pensei que meu estômago racharia quando "_I'm Too Sexy_" começou.

"Você é muito sexy para a sua camisa." Emmett disse.

Jasper se esgueirou em sua cadeira. "Vão se foder vocês dois".

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, _Chave Mestre__*__._" Eu murmurei. Ele olhou para mim, mas não podia realmente responder a isso.

_*__Chave Mestre__, no sentido de que ela abre todas as fechaduras... Jasper e seus muitos talentos._

"Bela aparência, Whitlock!" Darnell estava batendo seus pés gigantes.

O Treinador apontou para o peito nu de Jasper. "Quem usa um colete sem camisa?" O desfile de moda de Jasper tinha ficado mais confortável a esse ponto. Ele percorreu o palco com naturalidade, fez uma pose, virou-se e caminhou de volta.

"Você nasceu para isso." Eu disse a ele.

Emmett gargalhou. "Você saberia." E então, horror dos horrores, lá estava eu, apenas com a minha cueca, parado enquanto alguém passava óleo em mim para o ensaio fotográfico da revista.

"Onde diabos você conseguiu isso?" Eu exigi. Não havia vídeo, eu tinha certeza disso. Todo mundo estava morrendo de rir. Jasper finalmente abriu um sorriso, agora que eu estava no mesmo barco.

"Você é muito sexy para essa música." Emmett respondeu. A música terminou e _"I Touch Myself"_ veio em seguida. Jesus. Os clipes seguintes eram eu, então Jasper, então eu de novo, uma cena humilhante após a outra. Ele também tinha a infame fita de Darnell no chuveiro no meio de tudo aquilo. O Treinador estava olhando para a tela com uma fascinação doentia.

"Ei!" Darnell gritou.

"Eu claramente tenho que dar a vocês mais o que fazer." Ele nos disse, balançando a cabeça, mas não parando o maldito vídeo.

Jasper estava em um traje de banho, carregando uma bola de praia. Eu estava de cueca, encostado a uma parede, parecendo profundamente irritado. "Eita, Cullen, que modelo você é." Vá se foder, Adrian.

Jasper jogou a bola para uma sorridente Alice e orriu. "Awww, você tem aquelas pequenas boias de braço para quando entrar na piscina?" Até a porra do nosso chutador estava tirando sarro. Emmett estava no chão, ele estava rindo muito. Qualquer remorso que eu poderia ter sentido se foi.

O vídeo finalmente terminou com Jasper na passarela com um grupo de outros homens seminus, parecendo que tinham estrelando um show da Broadway qualquer.

"Acendam as luzes." O Treinador exigiu. Marty apressou-se a fazer isso. Ele ficou na frente da sala, seu rosto em branco. "Tudo bem, nós tivemos a nossa diversão. Meninas, vocês precisam retocar a maquiagem antes de fazermos algum trabalho de verdade?" Ele olhou para mim e Jasper com expectativa. Nenhum de nós respondeu. "Ok então. Coloque a fita verdadeira, por favor. McCarty, você me deve 200 flexões".

"Sim, El Capitan!" Emmett gritou do seu lugar no chão.

"Onde diabos você conseguiu esse vídeo?" Eu exigi, olhando para ele.

Emmett apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. "Dinheiro fala, Calvin. Você tem sorte que eu não decidi ganhar dinheiro com isso. Transformar o _making of_ do anúncio de cuecas em um DVD. Diga-me que eu não seria um milionário, até bilionário, se eu tivesse liberado isso?" Eu não podia discutir. Os primeiros relatos da equipe de vendas indicavam que a linha de roupas íntimas seria o meu empreendimento mais lucrativo e que eram as mulheres fazendo os pedidos. Ainda assim, eu tive uma ideia.

Eu cutuquei Jasper, que ainda estava vermelho brilhante. "Você sabe o que deve realmente matá-lo? Havia uma abundância de vídeos de nós dois por aí, mas ninguém o quer para nada".

"Sim, eles querem!" Isso o atingiu. Ha! Emmett levantou-se e olhou para mim. "Apenas espere e verá".

Jasper sorriu. "Eu não sei, Emmett. Parece que você continuará trabalhando na obscuridade enquanto o Cullen e eu recebemos toda a atenção. Como deve ser. Jogadores de defesa precisam ser paredes de tijolo sem rosto." Seus olhos brilharam e ele piscou para mim. Alice o havia informado então.

"Todo mundo conhecerá este rosto em breve!" Emmett gritou.

"McCarty! Cale a boca. Você já teve a sua diversão!" O Treinador estava farto das interrupções.

"Aye Aye." Ele sentou-se ao lado de Jasper. "Vocês verão." Ele nos disse.

Jasper e eu sorrimos um para o outro. Claro que veríamos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu podia sentir a multidão enquanto estávamos no túnel, prontos para entrar em campo. Eles gritavam alto e estavam vibrando o estádio inteiro com o seu entusiasmo. Emmett estava pulando ao meu lado, deleitando-se com a atenção já. Eu estava ciente dele, do som ao meu redor, da energia de todos os meus companheiros de equipe. Peguei tudo isso e coloquei de lado para lembrar após o jogo. Agora eu não podia deixar nada disso importar. Tudo o que importava eram aqueles 60 minutos no relógio do jogo e ter a maior pontuação no final. Então eu sentiria. Então eu comemoraria, eu esperava.

Emmett deixou-me em paz, felizmente. Ele sabia como eu era antes de um grande jogo. Todos os meus companheiros de equipe sabiam. Alguns gostavam de pular por aí como Emmett, outros gostavam de ficar quietos e concentrados como Jasper e eu. Todos tinham a sua coisa.

As líderes de torcida estavam todas alinhadas em suas fileiras, prontas para nos receber enquanto corríamos através delas. Eu podia ver o fogo atirando das estranhas tochas que usávamos, enviando chamas a uns bons 40 cm no ar. Os porta-bandeiras estavam na frente e seguiram o seu sinal, correndo para o estádio para aplausos estridentes. A defesa e equipes especiais seguiram, acenando seus braços e saudando a multidão enquanto o locutor começava a chamar os nossos nomes.

Um por um, os meus atacantes saíram, Emmett recebendo os aplausos mais altos, claro. Os defendores e recebedores foram os próximos, cada um recebendo altas saudações de aprovação. E então foi a minha vez. Eu realmente não consegui ouvir meu próprio nome, já que o volume no estádio era ensurdecedor. Corri para o campo, passei pelos meus companheiros de equipe, recebendo tapinhas nas costas de pessoas sem rosto das quais eu realmente não estava ciente. Eu vi o campo. Eu senti a eletricidade. E eu me senti em casa aqui. Era estranho comparar isso a como eu me sentia sobre Bella, mas era a mesma coisa. Eu pertencia a este campo, assim como eu pertencia a ela. Este era o meu lugar.

Assim que Bella entrou em minha mente, eu olhei para a câmera, esperando que ela soubesse que eu estava pensando nela por um momento antes do jogo. Ela estava no camarote de imprensa, assistindo-me agora, e isso me deu um impulso incrível. Lancei para ela um sorriso rápido e me dirigi para a linha lateral para dar uma última olhada no plano de jogo.

"Aquela defesa virá atrás de você durante todo o jogo. Não tenha medo de mandar a bola para Crowley e Cheney com rapidez. Proteja a bola, não force nada, e dê os seus lances quando você puder." O Treinador bateu nas minhas costas e eu fui até o meio-campo com o restante dos capitães.

Apertei as mãos de Jay Cutler, Devin Hester, Brian Urlacher e Julius Peper, que sorriu quando eu fiz isso. Sim, filho da puta, eu me lembro de você também. Basta experimentar isso desta vez.

"Julie, você está parecendo um pouco corpulento! Você ganhou alguns quilos?" Emmett perguntou com um grande sorriso.

Seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca. "O suficiente para derrubá-lo de bunda, McCarty".

"Eu planejo dançar com você o dia todo, Peppers. Você pode estar carregando meu bebê antes de terminarmos por aqui".

Eu segurei para não rir da raiva no rosto de Julius. Parecia que Emmett tinha conseguido tirar Bella dos pensamentos dele. Ele podia ser um pé no saco, mas sabia exatamente do que eu precisava. Eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele quando o juiz se aproximou e começou seu discurso sobre o cara e coroa. O Bears pediu cara e ganhou o lance. Eles queriam defender primeiro, então a bola era minha. Exatamente do jeito que eu queria.

"Vejo você em campo, Cullen. Diga para a sua garota que eu ficarei feliz em levá-la para o Super Bowl comigo".

A raiva não estava lá desta vez. Eu ri na cara dele. "Eu não acho que ela esteja interessada em ser vista com jogadores do Pro Bowl*****, mas darei o recado a ela." Ele bufou e saiu correndo para a sua própria linha lateral. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era jogar no Pro Bowl se nós perdêssemos. Emmett, Jasper e eu tínhamos tudo definido, mas nós planejávamos jogar uma semana depois no Super Bowl. Deixe Peppers ter seu prêmio de consolação.

_*__Pro Bowl__: é um jogo das estrelas da NFL (National Football League). Desde a fusão com a rival AFC (American Football League) em 1970, foi oficialmente chamado de AFC-NFC Pro Bowl, combinando os melhores jogadores da AFC contra os da NFC._

Gould deu o chute inicial e Breaston nos conseguiu um retorno decente para a linha de 26 jardas. Entrei em campo e fiquei atrás da minha linha, examinando a defesa do Bears. Eles estavam em um padrão 4-3, mas eu podia ver que Urlacher estava pulando ao redor e Harris estava avançando do seu local no canto. Ah, sim, eles estavam vindo com força.

"_Blue 22, Blue 22, hut, hut, hike._*****" Dei a Crowley um sinal de mão e ele ficou para trás em defesa. A bola estava nas minhas mãos e eu dei cinco passos. Jasper estava muito bem marcado por Davis, mas Fitzgerald estava longe de Bowman, então eu deixei a bola voar. Crowley impediu Harris quando ele tentou passar por ele para chegar a mim, dando-me o tempo extra que eu precisava para mandar a bola. Harris se chocou em mim assim que a bola saiu das minhas mãos. O rugido da multidão disse-me que Fitz a tinha pegado. Sentei-me rapidamente e vi que já estávamos na linha de 43 jardas. Belo começo.

_*__Blue 22, Blue 22, hut, hut, hike__: são palavras do plano de jogo e Edward está 'cantando' a jogada a ser feita. Não é para fazer sentido, mas a equipe entende._

Eu decidi por um _handoff__*_ na jogada seguinte, que foi para um belo ganho de 6 jardas. Eles estavam todos sobre Jasper, tentando tirar o meu alvo favorito, então eu compensei com passes tanto para Crowley como Cheney. Estávamos na zona vermelha****** quatro jogadas mais tarde. Eu reuni os meus caras e pedi para desacelerar. Jasper iria para a end zone e eu colocaria a bola na mão dele nem que chovesse canivete.

_*__Handoff__: jogada em que o QB decide não arriscar lançando a bola e a entrega na mão de seu companheiro de equipe._

_**Zona vermelha (red zone): zona próxima à end zone._

O Bears reforçou a defesa, esperando por mais _dink e dunk_*. Eu peguei a bola e recuei, olhando para a esquerda, onde Fitz estava marcado por Harris. Eu dei a entender que lançaria em sua direção e a defesa deu alguns passos nessa direção. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Deixei a bola voar para a direita, onde Jasper estava esperando. Bowman estava com ele, mas Jas era quatro centímetros mais alto e poderia saltar muito mais alto que ele. Eu a joguei sobre a sua cabeça e ele desenhou seu salto perfeitamente, caindo com os dois pés no canto da end zone. O juiz assinalou o touchdown e o estádio enlouqueceu.

_*__Dink e dunk__: jogada ofensiva que se baseia em passes e corridas curtas._

Eu corri para a end zone e abracei Jasper. "Bela jogada." Ele gritou.

"Bela pegada." Eu disse a ele.

"A melhor proteção." Emmett gritou, pegando-me e balançando-me ao redor.

"Pegue-o, idiota. Foi ele quem fez o touchdown".

"Só compartilhando o amor!" Ele me colocou no chão e pegou Jasper, que bateu em suas ombreiras.

"É melhor não recebermos uma penalidade por comemorar." Jasper gritou.

Emmett o colocou no chão e balançou a cabeça. "Viva um pouco, Fabio. Este é o Jogo do Campeonato!" E ele saiu correndo, celebrando com os nossos companheiros de equipe na linha lateral. Haveria tempo para comemorar quando o relógio zerasse. Agora nós tínhamos 53 minutos e 37 segundos pela frente.

Eu corri para a linha lateral e Darnell agarrou a minha ombreira. "Belo passe".

"Obrigado. Agora você vai até lá e impeça as bundas deles de avançar".

Ele sorriu. "Você sabe que eu vou".

Ele sabia também. Eu não estava olhando muito de perto, já que eu estava conferindo o plano de jogo com Marty, mas eu olhava para o Jumbotron de vez em quando, quando a multidão ficava muito barulhenta. Era a terceira e quatro das nossas 48 jardas quando Darnell rompeu a defesa deles e derrubou Cutler, fazendo-os perder 9 jardas. Maynard entrou em campo para chutar a bola e Breaston voltou para o retorno. Eu levantei e coloquei meu capacete de volta, dando a Darnell uma batida de punhos quando ele passou por mim.

"Bom trabalho".

"Eu te disse. Agora, acabe com eles, quarterback".

Eu balancei a cabeça e observei Steve retornar a bola para a linha das 16 jardas. O campo era longo desta vez. Nós veríamos o que poderíamos fazer para encurtá-lo. Eu jogaria bolas curtas com eles na primeira descida. Era hora de arrefecer um pouco. Juntei-me a eles e reuni a minha equipe.

"Fitz, você acha que pode passar por Harris desta vez?" Ele acenou com a cabeça, seus dreadlocks movendo-se com ele. "Ótimo. Ele está vindo atrás de você. Corra para a sua posição. Jasper, você corre para o ponto mais apertado, apenas para o caso de Fitz não conseguir pegar o passe. O resto de vocês, proteção máxima. Entenderam?" Houve acenos e grunhidos. Bati palmas e nós nos posicionamos em nossa formação. O Bears estava carregando na defesa novamente, pensando que eu iria com o que funcionou antes. Que tolice deles.

_"Red 27, Red 27, hut, hut, hike."_ As palavras não significavam quase nada, mas a cadência era uma parte importante do jogo. Eu senti a bola bater em minhas mãos e meus olhos já estavam no campo. Jasper já estava no fim da sua rota, infiltrando-se, o lateral e o defensor com ele. Fitz ainda estava correndo pela linha lateral. Ele não seria interceptado por mais 10 jardas. Ele estava um passo na frente de Harris e estava o deixando para trás, correndo como o vento. Senti um corpo passar por mim e rezei para que Emmett tivesse Peppers sob controle quando eu lançasse a bola. Fitz estava na posição quando a bola deixou minha mão e eu parei e observei quando ela navegou diretamente para ela. Harris estava a três passos atrás agora e Fitzgerald a pegou e passou pela end zone intocado. 14-0 após o chute. Eu me sentia bem.

Emmett pegou-me em outro abraço de urso. "Foi você que eu senti antes de lançar a bola?"

"Sim, Peppers tentou passar por mim. Até parece." Ele me soltou e correu para pegar Larry. Eu ri e me dirigi para a linha lateral para trabalhar na próxima série de jogadas.

O Bears jogou de forma inteligente na jogada seguinte, não entrando em pânico, permanecendo com o seu plano de jogo, focando na defesa e com uma grande dose de Forte com lances seguros para Olson. Eles cortaram a nossa liderança na metade quando Forte escavou a partir da terceira descida para o touchdown.

Nossa próxima jogada parou nas 40 jardas, quando eu tive que jogar a bola para longe ou tomar um golpe de Urlacher. Eles fizeram um _field goal__*_ no final do segundo quarto e levamos uma vantagem de 14-10 para o vestiário.

_*__Field goal__: quando o 'chutador' chuta a bola na 'trave'._

"Trinta minutos, homens. Trinta minutos é tudo o que está na frente de vocês e da glória final. Eu sei que vocês querem isso. Vocês sabem que eu quero isso. Vocês vão esmaga-los lá fora. Continuem assim e nós venceremos esta coisa!" O Treinador estava gritando e incitando a equipe com a intensidade de um motim. Eu me desliguei dele e fechei meus olhos, nos imaginando ganhando, recebendo o troféu do campeonato e indo para Miami. Eu podia ver isso. Eu podia sentir o gosto disso. Eu teria isso.

Chicago teve a bola primeiro e eles foram para o campo. Hester interrompeu uma grande que os tinha na linha das 13 jardas e, duas jogadas depois, eles estavam na end zone com um touchdown de Olson. 17-14 para o Bears. A multidão ficou desanimada e silenciosa. Não por muito tempo. Eu acabaria com isso.

Breaston devolveu a bola para a linha de 33 jardas e eu chamei uma série de jogadas curtas de poucas jardas, mas com arremessos seguros. Crowley e Cheney pegaram a bola uma e outra vez e nos levaram pela descida no campo. Estávamos na primeira e gol e eu recuei para fazer o passe. O Bears estava jogando rápido por todo o caminho, mas nós só tínhamos Jas e Fitz correndo e eles estavam bem cobertos. Havia um pequeno buraco na linha entre Emmett e Sam e eu a segui, colocando a bola contra o meu corpo e correndo através dele o mais rápido que podia. Eu senti os corpos se chocando em torno de mim e escapei de um braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu mantive meus pés se movendo e eu estava dentro. O juiz assinalou touchdown e a multidão rugiu.

"Vá, menino branco, vá, menino branco, vá!" Emmett gritou enquanto me levantava. Desta vez eu não reclamei. Eu poderia contar em uma mão o número de touchdowns correndo que eu tinha feito desde que entrei na liga. Eu era um cara de passes, puro e simples, mas eu vi a oportunidade e a agarrei.

"Bela corrida, Cullen!" O Treinador gritou, batendo nas minhas costas. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo." Eu ri e corri para olhar o esquema da defesa da última série.

Hester quase quebrou um retorno depois do chute, mas Feely conseguiu derrubá-lo na linha de 42 jardas. Eles tinham um campo curto e a multidão gemeu. Mas a defesa se levantou e fez o que tinha que fazer, parando Forte em suas duas primeiras corridas e interceptando um passe de Cutler, então caiu sem causar danos na linha lateral, em vez de ir para um first down. Chicago fez o chute de retorno e a bola era nossa na linha das 13 jardas.

"Vamos fazer isso!" Emmett gritou. Eu poderia apenas refletir o seu sentimento. Nós estávamos indo para os 15 minutos finais do jogo e, se pudéssemos prosseguir em uma descida longa e agradável, poderíamos realmente limitar Chicago e forçá-los a jogar. A defesa sabia disso, é claro, e eles estavam jogando em campo curto por todo o caminho, então eu desisti do _handoff_ que eu tinha planejado e lancei para Jasper para um ganho de 11 jardas. Isso abriu a defesa um pouco e fomos capazes de voltar para o jogo de corrida, com Hightower arrebatando 6 e depois 9 jardas de volta.

Eu joguei com Crowley, que foi interceptado na linha de 50 jardas, e dei um suspiro de alívio quando a bola bateu sem causar danos no chão. Estávamos no terceiro e três e precisávamos ir para o _first down_. O tempo estava passando, mas não o suficiente.

"Jasper, Larry, eu quero vocês dois lá na frente. Quem tiver uma abertura receberá a bola." Eu confiava em ambos. Não era a jogada mais sábia porque eles poderiam cortar um ao outro e a defesa seria mergulhada na mesma direção. Mas eu sabia que qualquer um pegaria. Eles assumiram suas posições em lados opostos da linha e ambos quebraram a defesa depois que correram cinco jardas. Jasper tinha uma vantagem em Bowman e eu lancei na direção dele. Ele agarrou a bola em seu peito e caiu no chão, segurando-a com cuidado enquanto conseguíamos o _first down_.

"É disso que eu estou falando!" Eu soquei o ar e corri até a linha. Entreguei a bola para Tyler na jogada seguinte. Nós correríamos o resto do caminho e então tentaríamos fazer o _first down_ com um passe curto, se necessário. Hightower correu através da linha e fez o _first down_. Quatro jogadas mais tarde e nós estávamos na linha do gol novamente. Desta vez, eu dei a bola para Crowley e ele fez o touchdown. Muito melhor. Estava 28-17 e havia apenas seis minutos de jogo.

"Feely! Não se atreva a chutá-la para Hester! Você me escute!" O Treinador estava gritando tão alto que eu imaginava que o Bears podia ouvi-lo, mas ele estava certo. A última coisa que precisávamos fazer era desistir de um touchdown barato. Feely detonou e foi pego por um linebacker. Sim, eles tinham a bola na sua própria linha de 32 jardas, mas era melhor do que um touchdown.

Nossa defesa entrou em campo e jogou na retranca, o que eu sempre fodidamente odiava, mas eu entendia. Eles queriam fazer o Bears usar o relógio tanto quanto podiam e manter tudo na frente deles. Então eles jogaram para trás e cederam todos aqueles passes d jardas e correndo em jogadas curtas. Chicago queimou todos os seus três tempos de jogo na descida, mas conseguiu chegar na end zone com 1:27 restantes. Eles foram para a segunda e falharam em converter quando Hester não conseguiu levar a bola para dentro dos limites. 28-23. Eles chutariam.

Gould alinhou e chutou a bola para a trave esquerda. Prendi minha respiração quando Jasper estendeu a mão e agarrou a bola, caindo no campo imediatamente, em vez de tentar avançar. Nossa linha lateral inteira estava gritando "Abaixe-se", e é claro que ele fez isso. O jogo era nosso. Eu corri para o campo e olhei para os rostos excitados dos meus homens.

Eu alinhei atrás de Sam e dei a minha última cadência do jogo. _"Green 28, Green 28, hut, hut, hike."_ Senti a bola bater na minha mão e imediatamente desci a um joelho. O juiz soprou o apito e o relógio marcou o tempo. Houve um pandemônio em volta de mim. O estádio estava mais alto do que eu jamais tinha ouvido antes. Meus companheiros de equipe estavam em torno de mim, abraçando a mim e um ao outro. Corpos esmagados juntos. Repórteres gritavam perguntas que eu não conseguia ouvir. Todos os rostos e vozes desbotaram e ficaram longe. Eu iria para o Super Bowl.

Eu balbuciei meu caminho através de uma entrevista na TV, elogiando meus companheiros de equipe, falando sobre o quanto eu estava animado, dizendo que eu estava ansioso para jogar contra o Patriots, o que quer que saísse da minha boca. Eu sinceramente não tinha a menor ideia. Eu sabia que detinha o troféu do Campeonato da NFC sobre a minha cabeça e então eu corri para a conferência de imprensa e procurei pela minha garota e, lá estava ela, seus olhos castanhos brilhando de emoção. Ela nem sequer tentou esconder o sorriso no seu rosto, e nem eu. Eu queria, muito, passar por todos e beijá-la até que nenhum de nós pudesse respirar, mas eu sabia que não poderia agora. Em breve...

Mais perguntas foram feitas e respondidas. Eu mal prestei atenção. Meu foco era entrar no vestiário e chegar até a minha Bella. Eu dei respostas típicas e desejei que o mundo desaparecesse para que eu pudesse comemorar do jeito que eu queria. Nós finalmente fomos liberados e eu fui para o vestiário, que estava selvagem. Champanhe e cerveja estavam voando por todo o lugar. O troféu estava sendo beijado. Meu torso estava sendo beijado. Eu estava sendo beijado. Darnell colocou um beijo desleixado na minha bochecha. Eu estava coberto de álcool um minuto depois de entrar no vestiário.

"Nós vamos para Miam! Bienvenidos a Miami!" Emmett gritou/cantou. Eu ri quando ele despejou uma cerveja sobre a minha cabeça e me abraçou a ele. "Eu te amo, cara".

"Também te amo, Em. Obrigado por manter Peppers longe da minha bunda hoje".

"Esse é o meu trabalho!" Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e se virou para acariciar o meu torso. Eu ri e chacoalhei as gotas de cerveja da minha cabeça.

"Bem, alguém precisará de um banho." Aquela voz. Eu olhei e lá estava ela, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Olhei em volta e vi que ninguém estava olhando, então eu trouxe a sua mão aos meus lábios e a rocei com um beijo rápido. Ela corou e a puxou, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria. Minha garota amava um bom jogo de futebol e eu amava isso nela.

"Eu precisarei de um. Importa-se de juntar-se a mim?"

"Assim que chegarmos em casa." Ela respondeu, segurando seu bloquinho. "Então, Edward Cullen, você vai para o Super Bowl. Como você se sente?"

"Fantástico, Srta. Swan. É um sonho tornado realidade. Este tem sido o melhor ano da minha vida e estou muito feliz de ter a chance de colocar no topo um campeonato." Ela corou novamente com meu tom e minhas palavras. Deus, eu a amava. Eu talvez só conseguiria o meu anel em duas semanas. E algum dia depois, eu conseguiria um ainda mais importante. Assim como ela. Eu toquei sua mão esquerda e sorri. Eu tinha um plano.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

Ele tem um plano! Assim como eu. Sempre tive. :) Aqueles que acham que eu posso ter pulado certas coisas, não tenham medo! Tudo será esclarecido da maneira que deveria, eu prometo! Eles vão para o Super Bowl! Vocês estão animadas? Eu certamente estou! Sobre isso e outras coisas!


	44. Capítulo 42 – Super Bowl 46

**Capítulo 42 – Super Bowl 46**

_Tradutora: NaiRobsten_

* * *

><p><strong># Edward #<strong>

Deveria ser notícia velha agora. Era apenas mais um jogo. Apenas outro campo. Apenas outro momento. Eu já estive aqui antes. Eu tinha ganhado antes e eu ganharia agora. Nós estávamos na linha de 4 jardas, com dois minutos para o final. 27-23 contra o Ravens*****. A bola estava na minha linha de 43 jardas. Eu tinha dois tempos. Eu tinha os melhores _wide receivers__******_ no jogo. Eu tinha uma ótima linha ofensiva e _running backs__*******_e _tight ends__********_. Eles fizeram a parte deles e era hora de eu fazer a minha.

_*__Baltimore Ravens__: time com sede em Baltimore, no estado de Maryland._

_**__Wide receiver__: posição de receptor (no ataque). Jogador chave na maioria dos jogos, é aquele que recebe a bola do quarterback e faz o touchdown._

_***Running backs: jogador de defesa._

_****Tight ends: conhecido como jogador híbrido, pode jogar tanto na defesa, quanto no ataque._

Dei um passe curto para Crowley na linha lateral, que ele levou para um extra de três jardas antes de cair para fora dos limites. Meio-campo. 1:51 para o fim. Deixei Crowley transportar; surpreendendo-os com uma corrida que se estendeu por mais cinco jardas. O relógio continuou a marcar enquanto eu berrava ordens para a minha linha. Jasper e Fitz se abriram. Eu tinha Fitz para o lançamento seguro e agarrei a chance, pegando 12 no lance e outros dois enquanto ele corria para parar o relógio. 1:23. Primeiro e dez a partir da linha de 31 jardas.

Joguei em linha reta no meio para Cheney para um ganho de 17 jardas e imediatamente pedi um tempo quando ele caiu. 1:13. Tempo de sobra. Entreguei a bola a Crowley para um ganho de três jardas. O relógio marcou abaixo de um minuto. Eu gritei uma e outra vez para chegarem à linha. Meus garotos eram rápidos. Nós nos estabelecemos, nós caminhamos e eu fiz outro passe no meio da confusão, bem nas mãos de Jasper. Ganho de cinco jardas. Terceiro e dois da linha de 6 jardas. 48 segundos restando. Nós poderíamos chegar ao primeiro down sem marcar.

Joguei para Crowley, que disparou para fora dos limites depois de obter o primeiro. _First and Goal _da linha de três. A defesa do Ravens estava respirando pesado, no limite. Ray Lewis estava gritando para a sua equipe empilhar a linha. Nós poderíamos correr. Ainda tínhamos 39 segundos, mas não havia como passar através daquela linha. Suggs estava lambendo seus lábios, pronto para me pregar.

Sam agarrou a bola e eu recuei. Minha linha estava segura em frente a mim. Fitzgerald estava marcado por Foxworth. Jasper estava trancado com Brown. Reed estava vagando no meio da _end zone_, pronto para quebrar qualquer maneira que eu jogasse. Crowley estava ajudando Emmett a manter Suggs longe da minha bunda. Cheney estava marcado por Phillips. Eu poderia jogar uma bola alta lá, mas Reed estava na vizinhança e encontraria uma maneira de derrubá-lo, ou pior, pegá-la como ele fez no segundo quarto.

O tempo estava passando. Minha linha ainda estava se segurando, mas sendo empurrada para trás. Eu dei outro passo. Jasper se virou na end zone, indo primeiro para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Brown foi para a esquerda com ele e eu lancei a bola para a direita de Jasper. Pior das hipóteses, ele não a pegaria. Brown teria um inferno de tempo para passar por ele para apanhar a bola.

Tudo parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta. Reed me viu lançar a bola e correu na direção de Jasper. Jasper girou com os dois pés plantados ao longo da linha lateral e arrancou a bola para si no ar. Eu não me mexi. Eu não respirei enquanto a bola batia em suas mãos. Ele trouxe a bola em seu peito. Brown foi para cima dele exatamente quando Reed bateu nele. Jasper caiu fora dos limites.

O tempo era interminável. Os juízes estavam conversando. Em seguida, ambos ergueram os braços para sinalizar touchdown. E me permiti respirar novamente. O estádio explodiu. Mas, com menos de dois minutos restando e em um momento tão crucial do jogo, os juízes anunciaram que reveriam o lance. É claro que eles fariam isso.

Eu permaneci no campo, apenas no caso de eles marcarem o lance como incompleto. Parecia bom para mim, mas, novamente, eu não estava bem em cima do lance. Aqueles dedos estiveram perto da linha. Mas Jasper conhecia a end zone melhor do que conhecia Alice, eu acho. As dimensões estavam impressas em sua mente. Ele veio através. Ele sempre vinha.

Emmett veio e bateu-me nas costas. Seu rosto estava impassível. Como eu, ele estava esperando por uma palavra oficial. Uma vez que a tivéssemos, poderíamos comemorar. Havia apenas sete segundos restando. Nós chutaríamos nosso ponto extra, lançaríamos e teríamos a maldita certeza de que não haveria retorno. Eu sairia e eu mesmo jogaria nas equipes especiais se eu tivesse que fazer isso.

Demorou uma eternidade, como essas coisas costumam ser. Jasper veio e ficou do meu outro lado.

"Eu estava dentro." Ele me disse em uma confiança calma. Estava tão malditamente silencioso no estádio que eu poderia ouvir um alfinete cair. Não que eu ouvisse o barulho. Quando entramos no campo, sim. Após aquele possível último touchdown, sim. Fora isso? Eu não ouvia nada, exceto os meus colegas de equipe e o Ravens. Eu nunca estive tão focado.

"Isso está levando um tempo malditamente longo." Emmett reclamou.

"É como funciona o jogo. Eles estão sendo cuidadosos." Jasper observou o Jumbotron que mostrava todos os ângulos. "Eu estava dentro".

Ele estava dentro. É claro que ele estava. Isso era muito como no ano passado. Só que havia sido Tom Brady e o Patriots. E tinha sido Vince Wilfork em vez de Terrell Suggs. E o placar estava 38-35, com três minutos para o final. Então nós corremos pelo campo e marcamos um touchdown com um minuto restando. Então eu tive que esperar na linha lateral enquanto a defesa tentava mantê-los fora da end zone. Eu odiava isso. Nós ganhamos. Eu fui um Campeão do Super Bowl e um MVP*****. Mas eu não tinha sido aquele a terminar o jogo. Desta vez, eu seria.

_*__MVP (Most Valuable Player)__: prêmio concedido ao jogador com o melhor desempenho do campeonato._

"Eu gostaria que eles se apressassem. Preciso ir para casa." A voz de Emmett estava tensa e eu sabia que ele estava sentindo falta de Rose e sua bebê. Megan Ann McCarty tinha nascido apenas duas semanas e meia atrás, então Rose teve que ficar em casa com ela. Ele odiava ficar longe das suas garotas.

"Você pode voar para fora no primeiro minuto".

"Depois da festa. Você está ficando nervoso?" Emmett perguntou, cutucando-me.

Eu estava? Eu não me sentia nervoso, mas eu poderia ficar assim que o jogo terminasse. Assim que finalmente chegasse a hora. Mas não, por que eu estaria nervoso? Ela diria que sim. Ela tinha que dizer.

"Não".

Jasper riu. "Claro que você não está. Você se lembra a bagunça que eu estava?"

Nós estávamos realmente discutindo isso durante o Super Bowl? Então, novamente, o que mais havia para fazer? Eu poderia fazer outra palestra com os meus jogadores, mas nós sabíamos o que faríamos. E, claro, eu me lembrava. Ele tinha me tirado da jogada. Eu estive todo pronto para fazer isso em junho, quando nós seis fomos para o Tahiti, em nossa última reunião antes do início da temporada. Jasper tinha surpreendido Alice quando ficou em um joelho em nossa primeira noite lá e a pediu para casar com ele. Ele me disse exatamente antes de fazer isso. Eu tinha voltado ao nosso quarto e tive a certeza de que o anel estivesse bem escondido. Eu não choveria no seu desfile e eu não queria um noivado coletivo. Naquela noite, Emmett e Rose também anunciaram que estavam esperando bebê. Simplesmente não parecia certo. Eu queria que o nosso momento fosse apenas sobre nós dois, não importa o quanto eu amasse os nossos amigos.

O tempo pareceu nunca chegar depois disso. Mini-jogos. Jogos de pré-temporada. A temporada regular. Eu poderia ter feito isso a qualquer momento, é claro. Nós morávamos juntos. Mas o tempo parecia estar longe, como um cronômetro de jogo. Quando se tornou evidente que nós poderíamos chegar às finais novamente, que talvez repetíssemos o feito de Campeões do Super Bowl, eu decidi esperar. Chovesse ou fizesse sol, eu pediria a Bella para ser minha esposa após a temporada acabar. Mas seria um inferno de muito mais legal fazer isso como um campeão do Super Bowl de novo.

"Basta lembrar o que vocês precisam fazer." Eu disse a eles.

"Nós entendemos!" Emmett gritou, batendo nas minhas costas. "Você pode contar conosco~.

E eu podia. Eu sempre pude. Eles eram meus dois melhores amigos e eles passaram comigo através de tudo. Eles me protegiam, no campo e fora dele. Eu não podia pedir muito mais.

"Obrigado, pessoal. Eu aprecio isso".

"Cortem a frescura, pessoal." Emmett disse com um sorriso. "Vocês podem acreditar que estamos aqui de novo? Que ano fabuloso tem sido. Jasper está noivo. Você está prestes a ficar. Eu sou pai." Sua voz estava cheia de admiração e eu sabia que ele estava pensando naquela menininha loira com olhos azuis e covinhas esperando por ele em casa. Enquanto ele ainda era o Emmett que todos nós conhecemos e amamos, ele estava um pouco mais calmo agora. A paternidade havia sido boa para ele.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, os juízes estavam voltando para o campo. Prendi minha respiração novamente. Emmett apertou meu braço. Jasper assentiu com confiança.

"Depois de reanalisar o jogo, a marcação original permanece. O receptor estava com os dois pés no chão e manteve a posse da bola antes de ir para o chão. Touchdown!" Seus braços foram erguidos e agora a multidão explodiu novamente. Jasper e Emmett estavam envolvidos em torno de mim e então o ataque inteiro era uma queda maciça de corpos. Eu não conseguia respirar, mas eu não precisava. Nós tínhamos conseguido.

"Tudo bem, parem com isso! Chutem o ponto extra!" Alguém gritou. A linha foi formada novamente e eu corri para fora do campo e abracei o Treinador Clapp em espera.

"Lance perfeito, Cullen. Captura perfeita, Whitlock. Eu amo vocês, rapazes!" Ah, sim, agora ele nos amava. Ele certamente esteve cantando uma música diferente nas últimas semanas. Eu peguei o olhar de Jasper e sorri. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

O ponto extra passou. O Treinador começou a gritar instruções para a equipe especial. Eu estava ao lado dele, cada fibra do meu ser focada no campo. Feely alinhou e disparou um chute rojão, devolvendo a bola. A bola bateu no campo direto para as mãos de um dos _linebackers_. Ele a lançou lateralmente para Ed Reed. Porra. Eu prendi minha respiração. Reed era o que estávamos tentando evitar. Wilson o envolveu e ele mandou lateralmente para Mason. Miller foi para cima dele e o interceptou exatamente quando ele tentava mandar para Rice. A bola bateu no chão e uma pilha de corpos caiu sobre ela. O relógio marcou zero e nada mais importava. Wilson saiu com a bola, recuperando-a em torno do meio-campo.

"Nós conseguimos!" Emmett me pegou em seus braços e correu para o meio do campo. A equipe toda se empilhou lá. Havia corpos enormes por toda parte. A imprensa estava tentando entrar. Minha garota estava em algum lugar neste campo, mas eu não conseguia vê-la em qualquer lugar, assim como no ano passado. Tentei empurrar através da parede de corpos, mas isso era impossível.

"Edward! Edward! Qual é a sensação da segunda vez? Mais fácil do que a primeira?"

Eu não sabia quem havia feito a pergunta, mas eu respondi em um das centenas de microfones que foram empurrados no meu rosto. "Nunca é fácil e é sempre incrível. E é tão bom quanto a primeira, talvez até melhor." Ou seria, uma vez que eu voltasse para o vestiário e encontrasse a minha garota. Tinha levado mais de uma hora no ano passado, porém, então eu me resignei com as perguntas sendo disparadas para mim.

"A defesa do Ravens se manteve no seu calcanhar pela maior parte do jogo. Você jogou uma interceptação e poderia ter jogado outra. Como você teve confiança para jogar aquele último touchdown?"

Eu fiz uma careta diante da pergunta. "Se eu me deixar pensar sobre jogar uma escolha a cada jogada, eu não seria um quarterback muito bom. Reeds é um falcão de bola, sempre foi. Eu estava ciente dele em todos os momentos em campo. Ele levou a melhor sobre mim uma vez. Eu levei a melhor sobre ele algumas vezes. Isso faz parte do jogo. Eu não deixo que um erro me derrube".

Uma a uma eu respondi. Eu dei a linha da Disney World. Então eu tive que subir no pódio e receber o prêmio de MVP. Eu recebi um conversível vermelho por ganhá-lo, o que me fez sorrir. O que eu tinha comprado para Bella em seu aniversário era melhor, claro, então nós doaríamos este para a caridade. A Fundação Pat Tillman***** poderia leiloá-lo.

_*__Fundação Pat Tillman__: criada em 2004 por familiares e amigos de Pat Tillman, para honrar o legado de Pat e prestar homenagem ao seu compromisso com a liderança e serviço. A missão da Fundação Pat Tillman é investir em veteranos militares e suas esposas através de bolsas de estudo; construindo uma comunidade diversificada de líderes comprometidos com o serviço aos outros. Pat Tillman (06/11/1976 - 22/04/2004) foi um jogador de futebol americano nos times do Arizona State University e Arizona Cardinals; ele recusou um contrato de US$ 3,6 milhões, abandonando sua carreira para se alistar no exército dos EUA em junho de 2002, após os ataques do 11 de Setembro. Ele se juntou ao Exército dos Rangers e serviu várias turnês em combate antes de morrer nas montanhas do Afeganistão. O Exército primeiramente informou que Tillman tinha sido morto por fogo inimigo, porém, após várias controvérsias, a causa real da morte de Tillman foi fogo amigo, ou seja, ele foi morto por americanos, e não afegãos._

Eu ainda não conseguia vê-la, nem mesmo do pódio. Eu vi meus pais agitando seus braços e pulando como se tivessem ganhado o Super Bowl. Eles estavam com Renée e Charlie, que, inacreditavelmente, estava usando uma camisa Cullen com o número 10. Ele relutantemente havia admitido que estava tudo bem torcer por mim quando eu não estivesse jogando contra o seu time. Então, em 14 dos 16 jogos eu tive o seu apoio. E, claro, no Super Bowl também. Provavelmente porque ele teve que vir para o jogo, no entanto. Eu ri quando meu pai enfiou um boné do Super Bowl na cabeça dele.

Depois de aceitar o meu troféu e entregá-lo para Emmett, que estava dançando ao redor dando entrevistas, eu caminhei em direção aos nossos pais.

"Vocês viram Bella?" Eu perguntei enquanto minha mãe jogava seus braços ao redor de mim.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você! Não, eu não a vi ainda." Ela me deu um sorriso conhecedor e eu sorri de volta para ela.

"Eu recebi uma mensagem dela dizendo que nos encontraria no hotel." Renée forneceu quando tomou a sua vez de me abraçar. "Ela o encontrará no vestiário." Ela se afastou e colocou suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. "Esta é a noite perfeita. As estrelas estão todas alinhadas. Estou tão animada!"

Ela sabia, de alguma forma. Eu não queria saber como. Minha mãe informaria a todos em breve, de qualquer forma.

"Bom jogo, Cullen. Exceto por aquele lance." O bigode de Charlie se contraiu enquanto ele me batia nas costas.

"Obrigado por perceber, Charlie. Espero que você tenha gostado da sua última viagem a um Super Bowl".

Ele riu. "Você está pensando em não voltar?"

"Oh, sim, eu estarei de volta. Eu apenas não mandarei os ingressos para você." Eu sorri quando seu rosto caiu.

Então, ele se iluminou. "Então eu revogarei a permissão para que você se case com Bella".

Eu sorri. "Eu me casarei com ela de qualquer maneira".

Ele encarou. "Você casaria. Bastardo. Tudo bem, você venceu".

"Eu sempre venço, Charlie. E eu me certificarei que você esteja presente no próximo também. Eu gosto de me mostrar na sua frente".

"Idiota." Ele riu.

"Eu aprendi com o melhor." Olhei para o meu pai e ganhei um aceno de cabeça.

Ele me abraçou apertado. "Eu darei a você assim que entrarmos no vestiário".

"Obrigado, pai".

"Vá, tire o resto do material do caminho. Vejo você daqui a pouco".

Acenei e corri de volta para a linha lateral, caminhando para dentro do estádio para a sala de mídia. Se no campo tinha sido uma loucura, aqui não era muito melhor. E o que me deixava louco era que eu sabia que Bella estava lá. Eu podia senti-la, mas eu não conseguia vê-la. Era tão frustrante. Muitos corpos reunidos ao redor.

Eu respondi pergunta após pergunta. Foi chato e irritante e cansativo. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu anos, eu fui liberado para ir para o vestiário. Estava uma bagunça, é claro. Talvez eu devesse ter pensado nisso. Champanhe tinha sido estourada, cerveja estava fluindo e a festa tinha começado.

Emmett chamou minha atenção quando eu entrei e passou seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu tenho tudo sob controle." Eu sorri agradecidamente e me dirigi para o chuveiro quando o ouvi começar a gritar. "Festa no hotel! Bebidas são por minha conta. Levem suas bundas para fora deste vestiário e entrem no ônibus, ou vocês beberão suco de caixinha à beira da piscina. Movam-se!"

Felicitações e resmungos começaram. Eu sorri quando entrei debaixo do spray. O suor e sujeira lavados, mas borboletas vieram para tomar o seu lugar. Era ridículo. Eu estava nervoso. Nós estávamos juntos há um ano e meio agora. Eu tinha semeado a ideia de casamento em sua cabeça uma e outra vez. Ela tinha que estar esperando que o pedido viesse em breve.

Terminei de me lavar e saí do chuveiro, enxugando-me com a minha toalha. Passei pelo busto ridículo que Emmett havia encarregado Renée de fazer no ano passado antes do primeiro Super Bowl. Nós precisávamos de um para levar nas viagens, ele disse. Como parecia estar funcionando, eu nem sequer reclamaria.

Voltei para o vestiário agora principalmente quieto e vesti minha boxer e calça jeans preta. Jasper virou a esquina quando eu estava colocando a minha camisa polo verde. Eu estava mais bem vestido do que o meu habitual traje após jogo, mas hoje não era um dia habitual após jogo.

"Você caprichou, Cullen!" Jasper soltou um assovio e eu revirei meus olhos.

"Todos saíram?"

"Sobramos apenas eu e Emmett. Ele está lá fora esperando por Bella".

Bella. Meu coração começou a martelar e eu sentei no banco. "Você está nervoso!" Jasper riu e sentou ao meu lado. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, você sabe. Ela dirá sim".

Eu sabia disso, é claro, mas e se ela não soubesse? E se eu tivesse esperado muito tempo? E se eu não tivesse esperado tempo suficiente? "Como você sabe?"

Ele bateu seu ombro no meu. "Porque vocês são, para citar minha Alice, destinados a ficar juntos. Ela está saltando pelas paredes, esperando para atacar assim que receber o sinal verde, a propósito".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. É claro que ela estava. Outro casamento para planejar. Ela não estava ocupada o suficiente com o seu próprio e o de um bilhão de outras pessoas. Jasper levantou e bagunçou meu cabelo. "Nós estaremos bem aqui fora." Isso me fortaleceu, sabendo que todos estariam bem ali, além dessas portas. Se ela dissesse não... bem, não, eu não pensaria nisso.

Meu pai veio até nós então e Jasper acenou antes de ir para fora. "Meu filho está realmente nervoso? A defesa do Ravens e vários bilhões de pessoas assistindo você jogar o jogo mais importante da sua vida não o deixam nervoso, mas isso deixa?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Sim, eu acho que sim. Ela é mais importante do que o jogo, do que todas essas pessoas. Ela é tudo para mim".

Ele sorriu e enfiou a mão no bolso, entregando-me a pequena caixa azul e meu primeiro anel do Super Bowl*****. Eu o coloquei em minha mão direita e peguei a caixa dele.

_*A título de curiosidade, todos os jogadores e membros da equipe vencedora do Super Bowl ganham como prêmio um anel para simbolizar a vitória. Esses anéis são geralmente feitos de ouro amarelo e/ou ouro branco com diamantes. Eles geralmente incluem o nome da equipe, o logotipo da equipe e o número do Super Bowl (geralmente indicados em algarismos romanos). A NFL paga o custo de 150 anéis que custam cerca de 5 mil dólares cada, dependendo da cotação do ouro e dos diamantes._

"É porque ela é tudo que você não tem com o que se preocupar, Edward. Ela é a garota perfeita para você e ela está mais do que pronta para ser sua esposa. Você sabe que é verdade. E eu estou orgulhoso de você. E muito feliz que você encontrou alguém que todos nós amamos tanto quanto você." Ele me puxou para os meus pés e colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Você simplesmente diz a ela o que está em seu coração. Não há nenhuma maneira que ela possa dizer não para o amor que você tem por ela." Ele me soltou e sorriu. "Boa sorte, filho. Não que você precise".

Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto ele se afastava. Ele estava certo. Todo mundo estava tão certo sobre isso. Assim como eu, realmente. Era apenas enervante. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes e eu nunca faria de novo. Talvez isso fosse estúpido. Talvez eu devesse ter esperado até que voltássemos para o quarto e espalhado velas e rosas e outras coisas por todo o lugar. Ela merecia romance, não um pouco de champanhe em um vestiário encharcado e sujo. O que eu estava pensando? Eu simplesmente diria aos outros que houve uma mudança de planos. Certamente Alice poderia...

"Edward?"

Eu me virei e lá estava ela. Minha garota. Bella estava tão bonita. Ela estava usando uma blusa de seda vermelha para torcer para mim da sua forma silenciosa na sala de imprensa. Ela estava com uma saia preta que mostrava suas pernas além da perfeição. Seu cabelo enrolado pairava logo abaixo dos seus seios. Ela era impressionante. Aumentei meu aperto na caixa na minha mão e engoli o nó que se formou na minha garganta com a visão dela.

Ela tinha o seu fiel bloco de anotações em sua mão e seu gravador na outra. Eu queria rir com a visão disso. Aqui estava eu surtando sobre pedi-la em casamento e ela parecia fria e calma enquanto se preparava para fazer seu trabalho e me entrevistar.

Enfiei a caixinha no meu bolso de trás tão sutilmente quanto podia e dei um passo na direção dela. Seus belos olhos castanhos arregalaram, mas eu sorri. "Nós estamos sozinhos".

Ela colocou seu bloco e o gravador para baixo e deu seu próprio passo em minha direção. Eu a tinha em meus braços dois segundos depois e foi então que eu finalmente me senti bem de novo. O efeito que ela tinha sobre mim era surpreendente. Apenas tocá-la era tudo o que eu precisava para me acalmar e lembrar o quanto éramos perfeitos. Ela não poderia dizer não porque ela podia sentir isso também.

Inclinei-me para beijá-la e ela gemeu baixinho e apertou seus braços em torno das minhas costas. Deslizei minhas mãos para cobrir sua bunda enquanto minha boca se movia contra a dela. Pressionei suas costas contra o armário. De repente, deixá-la nua e reencenar nosso primeiro encontro no vestiário como Emmett havia sugerido parecia uma ideia muito boa. Uma proposta nu não pode ser uma coisa ruim, não é?

"Eca, há algo pegajoso nas minhas costas!" Bella gritou, empurrando contra mim. E lá se foi a minha ideia.

"Champanhe. Está por todo o lugar." Ela franziu o nariz e nós nos afastamos do armário.

"Desculpe por perder a comemoração".

"Há muito mais quando voltarmos ao hotel. Você vem, certo?"

Bella riu. "Sim, assim que eu apresentar a minha história, eu desligarei a repórter e ligarei a namorada. Buddy está bem com isso".

Namorada. Isso não parecia correto mais. Abri minha boca para sugerir que ela fosse minha noiva e depois minha mulher, mas ela se inclinou para ligar seu gravador e pegar seu bloquinho. Hora da entrevista. Eu batuquei meus dedos contra meus quadris impacientemente.

"Então, como é a sensação de ser um campeão?"

Eu ri e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "É ótimo. Eu não sei se já envolvi minha cabeça em torno da ideia ainda".

"É diferente da primeira?"

Eu dei de ombros. Ela esteve lá, afinal. Graças a Deus por isso. Meu primeiro Super Bowl tinha sido surreal. Quase pareceu como se eu estivesse vendo alguém jogar. Nós vencemos o Patriots por quatro pontos e tinha acabado antes que eu realmente soubesse que estava no jogo. Todas as duas semanas eu tinha sido uma máquina, estudando as fitas, treinando, passando sobre cada única coisa que eu poderia enfrentar. Desta vez foi diferente. Não a preparação, mas o sentimento. Eu estava mais confiante do jogo e menos confiante da garota. Era uma loucura.

"Acho que eu estava mais concentrado para este jogo. Eu me senti mais no momento. A primeira vez foi como um sonho. Isso foi como ser esbofeteado pela realidade".

"Os Ravens colocaram um pouco de pressão em você no início do jogo. Como você ajustou isso no intervalo do jogo?"

Eu sorri quando ela encarnou o tom sério de esportes que usava durante as entrevistas. Era sexy como o inferno. "Nós dobramos a proteção. Cheney permaneceu na zona de defesa pela maior parte do segundo tempo e segurou a pressão".

"Você forçou a bola para Jasper no segundo quarto e Reed acabou com um touchdown".

Levantei uma sobrancelha e ela mordeu seu lábio, tentando não rir da minha expressão irritada. "Eu não ouvi uma pergunta aí".

"O que fez você jogar aquela bola?" Ela me olhava com expectativa.

"Eu achei que poderia passá-la por Reed e na frente de Harris. Pensei errado. Suggs estava respirando no meu pescoço e eu tive que me livrar dele. Eu deveria ter jogado fora, mas não joguei".

Comecei a mexer com o meu anel do Super Bowl. Eu geralmente não o usava, mas todos nós decidimos trazê-los conosco. Os olhos afiados de Bella pousaram nele. "Agora você tem dois".

Olhei para ela e decidi que não teria uma melhor abertura. Levei a mão às minhas costas e puxei a caixa do anel do meu bolso.

"Sim, eu tenho. E você não tem nenhum. Acho melhor eu corrigir isso".

Seus olhos brilharam. "Você vai me dar seu anel do segundo Super Bowl?"

"Se você quiser. Eu prefiro dar-lhe este, no entanto." Eu trouxe a caixa para fora e observei quando seus lindos olhos castanhos se arregalaram e suas bochechas coraram. Ela deixou cair seu bloco e levou sua mão direita aos lábios. Estendi minha mão e peguei a sua esquerda, abrindo a caixa para que ela pudesse ver que era exatamente o que ela pensava que era.

"Bella, eu tenho pensado muito sobre como fazer isso. Pensei em velas e flores e chocolate e uma praia à noite e em um balão de ar quente e simplesmente cada lugar que você possa pensar. Mas quando eu pensei com mais cuidado, este é o lugar onde deveria ser." Fiz um gesto em torno do vestiário vazio. "Amigos intrometidos e o futebol nos uniram. Estes mesmos amigos intrometidos provavelmente têm suas orelhas pressionadas na porta tentando nos ouvir agora. Eles são parte da nossa vida. O futebol é uma grande parte da nossa vida. E você é tudo na minha vida." Uma lágrima caiu pela sua bochecha esquerda e eu estendi a mão para enxugá-la.

"Vencer não seria o mesmo sem você. Perder é melhor com você. Se você disser que sim, eu prometo que nós dois seremos vencedores no final. Você me dará a honra de se casar comigo, Bella Swan?"

Eu não tinha me ajoelhado, mas eu faria isso se precisasse. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. Ela abriu a boca para responder, balançou a cabeça uma vez e meu coração caiu. Então ela sorriu e lançou-se em meus braços.

"É claro que eu me casarei com você." Seus lábios estavam nos meus então e eu a beijei uma e outra vez. Não tinha sido tão difícil. Por que eu estive com tanto medo? Bella sempre foi minha. Isso só nos tornou oficial.

Eu interrompi o beijo com uma risada e a abracei contra mim. "Eu estava tão nervoso. Você simplesmente não sabe".

Bella estendeu a mão e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Edward, eu te amo. Eu sou louca por você desde o momento em que nos conhecemos. Você aguentou a minha boca grande, minha família louca e meus amigos doidos, sem mencionar o meu trabalho intrusivo. Eu seria uma tola se não me casasse com você, e eu sou muitas coisas, mas não uma tola".

"Não, você não é. Você é minha." Eu retirei o anel que tinha passado horas escolhendo. Tinha sido ridículo. Mas o arco simples de platina com o diamante era perfeito para Bella. Ela estendeu sua mão e eu o deslizei no seu dedo esquerdo.

"Eu sou sua." Eu a beijei de novo, segurando-a contra mim. Isto era melhor do que ganhar 10 Super Bowls.

"Podemos entrar agora?" Uma voz alta exigiu. Eu sabia que Emmett não manteria sua boca fechada por mais tempo do que o necessário.

Bella riu. "Você não estava brincando quando disse que eles estavam ouvindo na porta".

"Não, não, eu não estava." Esse era todo o convite que eles precisavam. Emmett, Jasper, Alice e os dois conjuntos de pais fluíram pelo vestiário, gritando e nos felicitando.

Emmett segurou seu telefone sobre a sua cabeça. "Rosie está aqui!" Bella pegou o telefone e aceitou os parabéns de Rose enquanto sua mãe a abraçava.

"Sim, nós teremos uma festa assim que chegarmos em casa." Ela assegurou. Eu me aproximei para recuperar Bella quando ela desligou o telefone. Todo mundo estava tentando abraçá-la e a mim e todos os outros. Era como se eu estivesse pressionado na multidão novamente quando tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho com a minha noiva.

"Eu tenho outro casamento para planejar!" Alice fez uma pequena dança. Emmett a girou ao redor com perícia.

Eu sorri e ele sorriu. "Treinos." Eu ri. Qualquer chance que ele tinha, ele estava ensaiando um movimento.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Contanto que você faça isso rápido. Nós nos casaremos antes do início da temporada." Malditamente certa que sim.

"Mas isso é..." Alice começou a gaguejar.

"Nós nos casaremos no quintal de Carlisle e Esme, se estiver tudo bem com eles." Bella perguntou aos meus pais. E se eu já não soubesse que ela era a mulher para mim, isso teria solidificado isso. Casar em casa? Simples e tranquilo e apenas nós? Sim.

"Claro, querida! Nós ficaríamos encantados." Minha mãe assegurou a ela. "E, por favor, me chame de mãe, finalmente!"

"Tudo bem, mãe." Bella corrigiu, corando levemente.

"Você deu a isto algum pensamento." Eu disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

"Eu disse que você estava demorando muito, Cullen!" Charlie interrompeu. Ele abraçou Bella e olhou para mim. "Você tem sorte que eu não a apresentei a Charlie Whitehurst***** quando ela me visitou. Eu pensei nisso, já que você estava se movendo como uma maldita tartaruga".

_*__Charlie Whitehurst__ era o quarterback do Seattle Seahawks; atualmente ele joga no San Diego Charges._

Eu o empurrei e recuperei a minha noiva. "Eu levei a quantidade perfeita de tempo, porque ela disse sim. E, como você pode ver, nós não perderemos tempo para nos casar. Agora, podemos dar o fora daqui para que ela e eu possamos comemorar em grande estilo?"

"O quê, você estão pensando em batizar o campo de novo?" Emmett perguntou, rindo como um louco quando eu o golpeei.

"Não, nós vamos para a festa com o time. Nós acabamos de ganhar o Super Bowl, não foi?"

"Inferno, sim!" Emmett gritou. "Vamos!"

Todos saíram tão rapidamente quanto entraram. Eu olhei para Bella. "Então, nós nos casaremos em poucos meses?"

"Se estiver tudo bem com você. Eu não queria decidir isso sozinha, mas..."

"Bella, eu me casaria com você amanhã se pudesse".

Ela riu e me beijou. "Não, amanhã nós vamos para casa e encontraremos um estúdio de tatuagem. Eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir, afinal." Meu número, em seu corpo permanentemente. Isso era uma coisa linda.

"Funciona para mim!" Eu a beijei forte novamente e peguei sua mão esquerda na minha, correndo meu polegar em volta do anel que agora estava em seu dedo para sempre. "Vamos?"

Bella olhou ao redor do vestiário e sorriu. "Há um chuveiro aqui, certo?"

Eu ri. Essa era a minha garota. "É claro".

Ela soltou minha mão e começou a desabotoar sua blusa. "Vamos completar o círculo, Cullen. Você já foi fodido em um vestiário?"

Ela era toda perfeita. Perfeita para mim. "Não em muito tempo, Senhorita Swan".

"Então, por que não corrigimos isso?" Sua blusa estava fora e ela estava levando as mãos às costas para desabotoar sua saia.

"Por que não?"

"E é futura Senhora Cullen para você, senhor".

Joguei minha camisa no banco e caminhei em direção a ela. "Futura Senhora Cullen. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Agora, cale-se e faça o que tem que fazer".

Sim, não poderia ter sido melhor do que isso. Eu era um verdadeiro vencedor agora. Nós dois éramos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Eles estão__noivos!__ Todos vocês já sabiam que isso __estava chegando__, é claro, __porque eu sou__tão sutil como__uma marreta__, mas imagino que __a virada de tempo conseguiu__surpreendê-los__? __Era muito cedo__para ele__ pedi-la em casamento no __Super__Bowl XLV (45).__Eles__precisavam de tempo para__ sair de __férias__e ser__um casal normal__ fora da temporada, mas eu __queria que ele__ a pedisse em casamento no __Super Bowl, então, de fato, ele pediu. Só um pouco__mais tarde__do que o esperado__. __Espero__que vocês tenham gostado!__Edward__me fez__ chorar quando a pediu em casamento, eu não __tenho vergonha de dizer__isso._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>_

_Existe uma cena extra do Super Bowl 45 e uma cena extra da viagem para o Tahiti, mas achei que ficariam melhores postadas depois desse capítulo, senão perderia essa 'virada de tempo' que a autora fez. Essas cenas extras virão nas próximas semanas, e logo depois já é o Epílogo._

_Amanhã tem O Dominante tb._

_Deixem reviews!_


	45. Cena Extra – Super Bowl

**Cena extra – Super Bowl 45  
><strong>

_Tradutoras: Vii Fontes & Ju Martinhão_

**# Bella #**

Estava uma loucura. Eu tinha a sensação de que a cidade de Miami sempre era caótica e louca, mas jogue um Super Bowl e você tem pura confusão praticamente em todos os lugares que você vai. Eu não podia acreditar que estava aqui para cobrir o jogo. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava aqui para cobrir meu namorado jogando. Isso estava além dos meus sonhos mais selvagens.

A coisa que era ruim, claro, era que eu mal conseguia ver Edward. Nós estavámos aqui há três dias, mas estávamos hospedados em hotéis diferentes. Eu tive a sorte de conseguir vê-lo no treino, mas qualquer coisa depois da hora era deixado para os telefonemas. Eu ansiava por ele. Esta semana seria a mais longa que já estivemos separados um do outro. E eu sabia que eu estava sendo ridícula, mas eu não estava sozinha. Ele não estava mais feliz sobre isso também, dizendo que ele não conseguia dormir bem sem mim e tentando pensar em maneiras de conseguir que eu entrasse em seu quarto.

Depois que eu vetei me vestir como o carregador de malas e/ou me esconder debaixo de um carrinho de serviço de quarto, ele tinha parado de planejar, mas não parou de reclamar. Ele estava ameaçando colocar Emmett no meio, mas eu o lembrei que Em estava exatamente tão longe de Rose quanto ele e, se ele fosse esgueirar alguém para dentro, seria ela.

Felizmente eu tinha as minhas garotas comigo. Rose e Alice conseguiram ficar no mesmo hotel que eu, então qualquer tempo livre que eu tinha era preenchido com elas. Elas me arrastaram para a Festa da Playboy na noite passada, que tinha sido fascinante, mas um pouco estranha. Todas aquelas mulheres seminuas andando por aí. Hugh Hefner tinha me reconhecido e me cumprimentou, assim como posar para a propagação da maldita revista por aí. Eu recusei respeitosamente e ele então perguntou a Rose se ela estava disponível. Eu não tinha certeza se ele quis dizer para a revista, ou para fazer parte do seu harém, ou talvez ambos. Ela recusou também.

Havia celebridades em toda parte e o que foi surpreendente é que várias delas me reconheceram. O volume da _People_ de Edward tinha falado de mim e incluído uma foto de nós dois da sessão do comercial. Era estranho ser conhecida, mas eu tentei deixar isso de lado e focar na razão pela qual eu estava lá, que era pelo trabalho. Era fácil ficar presa na diversão e emoção, no entanto.

Hoje era o Dia da Mídia, que foi uma experiência por si só. Rose e Alice não tinham permissão para ir junto comigo, então eu fui forçada a enfrentar a multidão sozinha. Por que elas não poderiam estar aqui estava além de mim. Elas tinham mais conhecimento de futebol e melhores credenciais do que metade das pessoas que foram autorizadas a participar, incluindo a mulher usando um vestido de papelão dizendo "Edward, você quer casar comigo?" Pensei em derrubá-la e observá-la tentar se levantar, mas teria sido inapropriado. Gratificante, mas inapropriado.

A cabine do meu namorado estava insanamente lotada e ele nem estava lá ainda, então eu andei pelas fileiras e acenei para alguns dos jogadores menos populares que já estavam dando entrevistas. As perguntas eram fascinantes. Algumas relevantes, a maioria irrelevante, quase beirando o inapropriado. Uma senhora com sotaque espanhol e um chapéu gigante parecia apenas estar interessada no tipo de roupa interior que os jogadores usavam. Era ridículo e eu me recusei a sequer tomar notas.

Voltei para a área onde Edward estaria atraindo a atenção das pessoas, com Emmett na cabine logo ao lado dele e Jasper um par de pessoas para baixo. A área de Em estava quase tão cheia quanto a de Edward, por razões óbvias. Os repórteres sabiam que conseguiram uma boa citação, ou sete, de Emmett McCarty. Eu fiquei na parte de trás, entre os dois grupos.

Os murmúrios ficaram mais altos e lá estava Emmett. Ele estava em sua camisa de uniforme e sorrindo loucamente. "Vamos começar esta festa!" Ele disse no microfone quando sentou. Uma pessoa de relações públicas estava ao lado dele e começou a apontar para as pessoas para chamar, mas Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Eu faço isso, cara." Ele apontou seu dedo grande para um cara na frente que eu não podia ver. "Você, Coronel Sanders, o que você quer saber?"

A multidão riu e eu assumi que o apelido de Emmett era preciso o suficiente. "Como é estar no Super Bowl?" Eu revirei meus olhos, mas havia perguntas piores que eram obrigadas a ser feitas.

Emmett sorriu. "Eu tenho centenas de vocês sentados aqui pendurados em cada palavra minha e, dentro de poucos dias, milhões de pessoas estarão me assistindo na TV. Como você acha que é? É terrivelmente fantástico!" Ele positivamente brilhava com toda a atenção. "Ok, você, _Charo. _Chapéu legal, posso ficar com ele?" A próxima coisa que eu sabia, Emmett estava usando aquele chapéu mexicano com o Cardinal nele. "Obrigado, señorita! O que você quer saber?"

Ela fez a pergunta sobre a roupa íntima e o sorriso de Emmett aumentou, suas covinhas aparecendo. "O que a faz pensar que eu uso alguma? Próxima pergunta!" Eu não sabia se Rose o mataria, ou o beijaria por essa resposta. Eu perdi o interesse porque lá, em toda a sua glória, estava o meu Edward. Ele sentou e deu um sorriso. Eu o vi esticando seu pescoço, mas eu sabia que ele teria dificuldade em me ver daqui, então eu tentei seguir para a frente, o que não foi uma tarefa fácil.

"Perdoem-me um minuto!" Ouvi a voz de Emmett e então ele desapareceu. Eu ainda estava tentando passar pela última fileira quando, de repente, lá estava ele na minha frente. "O que há de errado, Diane Sawyer, você não consegue chegar à frente, onde você pertence?"

Eu ri. "Nah, está tudo bem. Eu vou apenas vê-lo..." Eu parei quando Emmett ergueu-me em seus braços e começou a cortar no meio da multidão.

"Perdão, passando, senhora com uma caneta." Eu bati na sua cabeça e ele apenas riu. "Bem, você não está grávida, está? E se eu disser a eles que você está, o mundo todo saberia nos próximos 20 segundos".

Eu queria adverti-lo, mas eu olhei para cima e vi olhos verdes brilhantes me olhando e um sorriso brilhante no rosto do meu namorado e eu não consegui fingir que não queria estar mais perto. Emmett me soltou no chão bem ao lado do palco e deu um tapinha nas costas dos repórteres que tinham saído do caminho.

"Desculpe, mas ele dará citações melhores se ela estiver por perto".

Eu odiava ser destacada, mas eu não estava recebendo muitos olhares hostis, além das vadias na multidão que não estavam lá como repórteres, de qualquer maneira. "Obrigado, Em." Edward disse.

Emmett acenou e sorriu. "Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Teen Vogue! Tente não ser tão fascinante como eu." Ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e balançou as sobrancelhas para Edward e então, simplesmente assim, ele se foi, empurrando o seu caminho de volta para a sua cabine.

Edward sorriu para a sua multidão agora tranquila. "Então, alguma pergunta?" Mãos voaram e eu apenas recostei-me e observei enquanto ele calmamente respondia uma por uma, não perdendo a sua paciência, mesmo com as perguntas estúpidas que saíam entre as decentes.

"Você acha que você pode marcar contra o Patriots?" Alguma repórter de Boston perguntou. Eu a aprovei.

"Nós temos que marcar, não é?" Edward respondeu. "Você nunca vai desligar Tom Brady, você pode apenas esperar contê-lo. Meu trabalho será manter a ofensiva no campo por tanto tempo quanto possível para mantê-lo fora disso. Será um desafio incrível." O que ele não disse, claro, era que a defesa do Patriots tinha buracos enormes. Este jogo seria vitória, a menos que a defesa do Cardinal surpreendesse todos nós.

Seus olhos foram para mim e eu ganhei o meu sorriso especial antes de ele responder outra pergunta. "Em quais você esteve?" Eu sorri para essa pergunta.

"Nenhuma." Ele respondeu.

"Nenhuma? Alguns dos rapazes foram vistos ontem à noite no Diddy e..."

"Nenhuma." Edward disse ao repórter novamente. "Estou aqui para jogar e esperançosamente ganhar o Super Bowl. Eu festejarei depois que isso acontecer." Ele sorriu para mim de novo e eu tremi. Eu sabia que tipo de festa eu queria ter com ele, e era uma particular.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" Maldição, aquela mulher brega tinha conseguido passar.

Edward riu e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. Eu estreitei meus olhos e esperei. "Isso é lisonjeiro, mas eu tenho uma namorada." Malditamente certo que ele tinha. Eu sorri presunçosamente.

"Ei, GQ!" Emmett gritou do pódio. Edward olhou para ele. "Você acabou de receber uma proposta?"

"Sim." Ele disse a Emmett.

"Maldição. Por que nenhum de vocês quer casar comigo?" Emmett fez uma careta para o seu bando de repórteres. "Você pode me perguntar sobre a minha cueca, mas não pode colocar um anel em mim? Atacantes não recebem nenhum amor, cara." Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente e eu ri. Confie em Emmett para me fazer não querer derrubar a garota papelão. Embora ela tenha sorte de estar longe de mim.

Edward acenou uma mão para Emmett e ganhou uma piscadela de volta. Em soprou alguns beijos para mim e eu ri e mandei beijos de volta. Edward foi perguntado sobre esquemas defensivos do Patriots e deu uma resposta ponderada sobre ter que ajustar o passe e confiar nos homens da sua linha e dos finais e atrás para protegê-lo para que ele pudesse enviar a bola para os seus talentosos receptores.

"Que tipo de roupa íntima você usa?" Eu ri, esperando por isso. Alice tinha ouvido falar que essa pergunta era feita frequentemente e ela martelou essa resposta na cabeça de Edward.

"Cuecas boxer Perfect Ten, é claro." Ele deu o que só se pode ser classificado como o seu sorriso derruba-calcinha. A garota que perguntou suspirou e eu não podia culpá-la. Eu estava muito malditamente perto de pular no palco e simplesmente jogá-lo no chão e arrancar sua dita roupa íntima. As fêmeas e vários machos dentro da multidão pareciam um pouco atordoados. Perguntei-me se saber já tinha recebido essa pergunta. Alice o tinha ameaçado com nada de sexo se ele não desse a mesma resposta da mesma maneira. Ele argumentou que talvez fizesse ele e Edward parecerem um pouco próximos demais, mas ela não o escutou.

"De que cor?" Um cara perguntou e Edward pareceu envergonhado pela primeira vez.

"Vermelho Cardinal." Ele respondeu. Eu ri e depois ouvi Emmett gritando com a risada. Estava claro que ele estava mantendo uma estreita vigilância em Edward e eu sabia que era por nós dois.

"Eu posso confirmar isso! Eu o vejo no vestiário o tempo todo".

"Pare de olhar." Edward disse a ele.

"Não posso, Abdômen de Aço!" Emmett disse a ele antes de voltar para a multidão. "Próxima pergunta!"

"Qual é o seu programa de TV favorito?" Alguém perguntou a Edward. Eu tive que rir quando ele olhou em branco.

"Eu não assisto muita TV. Futebol de segunda a noite?" Ele sugeriu. Era verdade. Nós tinhamos coisas melhores para fazer do que assistir TV.

"Como é namorar uma repórter?" Eu estremeci um pouco com essa e vi que veio de Rick da SI. Babaca.

Edward o nivelou com um olhar. "É muito mais divertido do que eu pensei que seria, sinceramente. Eu tenho uma garota que não apenas gosta do jogo, ela o entende em um nível mais profundo do que a maioria das pessoas. Ela vê coisas que nem todo mundo vê. Eu alcancei aspectos da minha vida que eu nunca tive antes. Resumindo, isso é ótimo." Seu tom tinha uma pequena pontada, como se ele estivesse desafiando Rick a dizer algo sobre mim, ou nos acusar de alguma transgressão. Ele olhou para mim e piscou. "Além disso, ela é muito mais quente do que o meu treinador de quarterbacks." Todos riram e o momento de tensão foi quebrado. "Alguma outra pergunta?"

Eles continuaram e eu apenas fiquei sentada o assistindo trabalhar na multidão. Ele não os fazia rugir como Emmett, mas ele os deslumbrava, de qualquer maneira. Havia simplesmente algo sobre Edward comandando a multidão. Esta semana precisava terminar. Eu estava animada para o jogo, mas eu estava mais animada para ter o meu homem de volta. Um pouco de tempo calmo seria mais que bem-vindo. Ele sorriu para mim como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando e eu tive que sorrir de volta. Logo, Cullen.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Então, como foi o Dia de Mídia?" Alice perguntou, jogando-se na minha cama. Eu estava procurando através das minhas roupas para encontrar algo para vestir para a festa da _ESPN_. Eu tinha que parecer semi-profissional, então eu iria com uma saia preta e blusa vermelha e um bolero.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Louco. Metade das pessoas lá eram piadas." Olhei para Rose. "Emmett foi incrível, é claro".

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que ele estava mais animado sobre isso do que com o jogo. Ele ama ser o centro das atenções".

Eu ri. "Ele certamente ama. Ele cortou através da multidão e me carregou para a frente, assim Edward e eu podíamos nos ver".

"Awww." Alice disse. Em seguida, ela estreitou seus olhos. "Ei, Edward mencionou a linha de roupa íntima?"

"Sim, Alice, ele acertou em cheio." E então algumas mais. Lembrar disso me deixou quente. Agora não era o momento. Eu vesti minha blusa e a abotoei.

"Ótimo. Eu sei que Jasper fez seu trabalho também. Já enviei uma mensagem para ele." Ela parecia muito satisfeita. Então, novamente, ela deveria estar. A linha de Edward estava decolando e ela era uma grande parte disso.

"É melhor ter cuidado, ou você terá que trabalhar em tempo integral pelos meninos." Eu disse a ela.

Ela sorriu. "Eu ficaria bem com isso. Sem mais noivas mal-humoradas e suas mães loucas. Quero me inscrever".

"Eu pensei que você amasse o seu trabalho." Rose disse a ela, olhando no espelho e alisando seu vestido preto.

"Eu amava. Eu gosto mais deste. È apenas algo com o qual eu estou brincando".

"Bem, bom para você. Todos devemos fazer o que amamos".

"Eu alegremente faria o que eu amo, mas ele está trancado longe de mim." Rose suspirou. Eu mais do que entendia. Assim como Alice, que estava franzindo a testa.

"Quando este jogo acabar, Jazzy e eu não sairemos para pegar ar por uma semana".

"Eu concordo." Eu disse a ela.

Rose bufou. "Por favor. Como se vocês não tivessem transando através das playoffs?"

Senti minhas bochechas aquecerem. "Bem..."

"Exatamente!" Ela apontou um dedo acusador para mim. "Emmett esteve focado no futebol e disse que precisa de foco. Foco! Eu mostrarei a ele um foco." Ela murmurou.

"Jasper também! Eles são tão malditamentes supesticiosos. Não acredito que Edward não dispensou você".

"Bem, para ser justa, nós não temos feito isso tanto quanto costumamos fazer." Eu forneci fracamente. Eu não podia evitar se eu era mimada e meu homem gostava muito de sexo. Nós ainda estávamos em nossa fase de lua de mel. Claro, nós não éramos casados, mas estávamos recentemente vivendo juntos. E eu esperava que nós ficássemos assim pelo próximo par de anos, ou décadas, ou algo assim.

"O quê, você fazem duas vezes por dia?" Alice zombou. Eu não disse nada e ela arremessou meu travesseiro em mim. "Vadia!"

"Ei, não é minha culpa que vocês foram cortadas! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso!"

"Sim, bem, você ainda é horrível." Ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

"É claro que ela tem. É por isso que ele é tão excitado por ela o tempo todo. Vamos fazer isso." Rose declarou. Eu bati nela por isso e ela riu.

Peguei meu telefone e bolsa e nós saímos. A corrida de táxi para o clube foi preenchida com mais provocações de Rose sobre Hugh Hefner. Aparentemente, ele enviou flores para o quarto dela. Teria sido muito engraçado se não fosse tão nojento.

"Eu farei Emmett atacá-lo se ele não cortar isso." Ela murmurou quando saímos do carro.

"Você disse a ele?" Eu perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Sim, ele acha que é engraçado. Serviria muito bem a ele se eu posasse para eles".

Alice riu. "Então Hef a veria em toda a sua glória nua, no entanto. Ele nunca mais a deixaria em paz".

Rose rosnou. "Eu baterei naquele velho se ele não se afastar".

Eu entreguei o meu convite para o porteiro e nós entramos. A música estava barulhenta, álcool estava fluindo e mais celebridades e atletas estavam andando por aí. Alice quase desmaiou quando viu Justin Timberlake. Eu fiquei impressionada com Michael Jordan. Rose estava apenas lançando um olhar cauteloso ao redor procurando por Hef.

"Bem, a festa pode começar oficialmente agora." Uma voz suave disse no meu ouvido. Eu pulei, mas não bati nas mãos que encontraram minha cintura.

"Eu pensei que você estaria ocupado hoje." Eu murmurei. Dentes morderam o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu senti meus olhos revirarem.

"Eu estava cansado de ficar longe de você." Eu me virei e deslizei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. Seus lábios estavam nos meus antes que eu pudesse dizer olá. Eu não me importei.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta." Eu disse a ele quando ele se afastou de mim.

Ele sorriu. "Eu senti sua falta também. Você sabe como foi difícil ficar sentado enquanto você estava a cerca de três metros de distância? Levou toda a minha força para não levantar e beijá-la sem sentido".

"Hmm, bem, eu acho que você acabou de fazer isso." Eu disse a ele. Ele riu e fez de novo. Eu me derreti nele.

"Então, o Treinador o deixou sair por uma noite?"

Edward riu. "Ele teve que deixar. Emmett estava ameaçando todos os tipos de destruição. Era mais simples nos dar algumas horas para desabafar".

Eu levei um momento para apreciá-lo. Edward estava usando um terno. Fôda-me. Ele sabia o que isso fazia comigo. "Exatamente como você espera desabafar?"

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Bem, eu poderia fazer isso apresentando a minha garota para todo mundo nessa festa, deixando-a tentar agradar os chefões um pouco".

Eu fiz beicinho. Esse tinha sido o meu plano original, mas não parecia muito divertido agora.

"Ou eu poderia arrastar a minha garota e desaparecer por algum tempo".

Isso era mais parecido com o que eu queria. "Onde?"

"Acha que você poderia esgueirar-me para o seu quarto? Há muita segurança no nosso hotel".

"Sim, onde estão..." Eu parei quando vi que Rose e Emmett estavam saindo pela porta e Alice e Jasper estavam longe de serem vistos. "Acho que eles terminaram o seu embargo".

Ele riu. "Sim, ouvir que Hef estava atrás de Rose acendeu um fogo sob Emmett".

Eu tive que rir com ele. "Bem, é melhor nós irmos se vamos conseguir algum tempo de qualidade".

**xoxoxoxox**

Entramos em meu quarto de hotel e Edward prendeu-me contra a porta. "O quanto essa blusa é importante?" Ele exigiu quando seus lábios encontraram o meu pescoço.

"Não é." Eu murmurei. Ele fez um barulho e a próxima coisa que eu sei era que minha camisa estava rasgada.

"Eu não posso esperar." Ele me disse. Eu podia ver isso. Eu não me queixaria, porém, porque sua mão esgueirou debaixo da minha saia e minha calcinha estava fora. "Você estava tão bonita hoje. Eu queria agarrá-la e levá-la para longe de todas aquelas pessoas. Só nós." Seus dedos já estavam trabalhando sua mágica no meu clitóris. Eu estava molhada e tremendo e prestes a explodir.

Eu desfiz sua calça e a puxei para baixo junto com a sua cueca. Lá estava o meu Zeus. Graças a Deus. Ele conseguiu tirar minha saia, embora eu tivesse a sensação de que ele quebrou o zíper. Eu não poderia encontrar força em mim para me importar, no entanto.

"Aqui? Agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Deus, sim." Eu disse a ele. E, exatamente assim, eu estava presa à porta e ele estava dentro de mim. Eu segurei um grito, porque a última coisa que nós precisávamos era a segurança do hotel arrebentando a porta. Mas, porra, ele era tão bom.

"Eu te amo." Ele me disse, seus olhos queimando nos meus quando ele começou a empurrar para dentro de mim.

"Eu também te amo." Eu consegui respirar. Nossos corpos estavam batendo juntos e eu sabia que não demoraria muito para qualquer um de nós. Parecia que tinha sido semanas desde que eu o tive. Seu pau batia em mim e meus calcanhares cavavam nele. Eu me inclinei para longe da porta um pouco para que ele pudesse deslizar mais profundamente.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu. Deus, ele soava sexy. Ele mudou de posição, assim seu polegar podia esfregar sobre o meu clitóris. Isso funcionou. Eu gozei forte em torno dele e ele empurrou profundamente dentro de mim e gozou comigo. Ele prendeu-me à porta e minha cabeça caiu no seu ombro enquanto ambos tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Senti seu peito subindo e descendo contra o meu e corri minhas mãos através do seu cabelo. Ele virou-se e beijou meu rosto antes de deslizar para fora de mim e me levar até a cama.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu queria ter um pouco mais de paciência e delicadeza, mas..."

Eu ri e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro depois que ele nos situou na cama. "Você pode ter delicadeza comigo assim a qualquer hora".

Ele riu e acariciou suas mãos nas minhas costas. "Felizmente. Eu realmente senti a sua falta, mesmo que eu a veja todos os dias. É horrível não compartilhar o quarto com você".

"Então você acha que eu sou uma companheira de quarto melhor que Jasper?" Eu perguntei.

Ele puxou meu cabelo. "Infinitamente. Ele é um ladrão de cobertas".

Eu ri, impotente. "Agora, há uma imagem que o mundo precisa ver. Você e Jasper compartilhando a cama".

"Não, obrigado. Eu sou comprometido".

Eu o empurrei dos seus braços e sorri para ele. "Já que você mencionou. Nenhuma daquelas propostas de casamento foi apelativa para você?"

Ele beliscou meu queixo. "Não. O mínimo que você poderia ter feito era defender a minha honra e me clamar para si mesma".

Um arrepio passou por mim. "Então, você queria que eu o pedisse em casamento?" Muito cedo. Muito, muito cedo. Mas era um inferno de um pensamento.

Ele sorriu, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. "Talvez. Pelo menos você poderia ter começado uma briga, ou algo assim".

"Puxões de cabelo, roupa rasgada, peitos pulando para fora? Isso teria feito o Dia de Mídia ainda mais ridículo".

Ele riu e puxou-me de volta em seus braços. "Teria caído na infâmia".

"Eu teria sido despedida." Eu disse a ele.

"É verdade." Ele suspirou. "Ok, eu vou perdoá-la. Além disso, nós tivemos roupas rasgadas e peitos aparecendo bem aqui".

"Sim, isso foi melhor." Eu disse a ele.

"Com certeza foi." Ele concordou, então puxou meu cabelo novamente. "Aí está seu puxão de cabelo".

Eu estendi a mão e puxei o dele. "E o seu".

Ele bocejou e eu olhei para ele. Ele parecia cansado. "Você precisa dormir".

"Eu não durmo bem sem você." Ele me lembrou.

"Eu também." Eu rolei e agarrei o despertador. "A que horas você tem que estar de volta?"

"Onze." Ele me disse.

Estabeleci o alarme para às dez. "Aí, podemos tirar uma soneca." Eu escovei o cabelo dos seus olhos. "Você precisa de um pouco de descanso".

"Eu vim para passar o tempo com você." Ele murmurou, seus olhos já se fechando.

"E você está. Eu preciso de uma soneca também." Eu me aconcheguei em seus braços e ele me abraçou.

"Amo você." Ele murmurou.

"Eu também te amo." E eu fechei meus olhos e apreciei apenas estar com ele novamente. Tudo estava certo no mundo quando nós estávamos juntos.

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Tantos jogos quanto eu assisti e agora fazendo a cobertura, não havia nada que se comparasse a um Super Bowl. Parecia uma centena de vezes maior, mais barulhento e melhor. A sala de imprensa estava tão lotada que você mal conseguia se mover. Eu estava agradecida que Ronnie era um veterano de tais coisas e tinha guardado um lugar para mim, ou eu teria ficado em pé o jogo inteiro. Não que seria fácil ficar no meu lugar. Eu já sentia como se fosse saltar fora da minha pele.

"Isso é loucura." Eu disse a ele.

Ronnie riu. "Realmente é. Basta esperar até o jogo começar. Todos os malditos tempos de TV e o show do intervalo... eu juro que o jogo parecerá três vezes mais longo do que realmente é".

Ótimo. Como se eu já não estivesse morrendo para que acabasse. Eu queria ver Edward. Eu queria ver um Edward vitorioso. Eu estava morrendo de medo que o Patriots vencesse. Ele ficaria tão destruído. Eu odiava sequer contemplar isso.

Ronnie acariciou minha mão. "Ele ficará bem. Ele foi feito para isso, Bella. Eu nunca vi um quarterback mais tranquilo".

Certo. Ele estava calmo. Eu era o caso perdido. Esperei enquanto as apresentações começavam. Eu me agarrei à janela quando Edward apareceu em toda a sua glória. Ronnie estava certo. Ele parecia completamente focado. Eu jurava que ele não estava ciente da multidão gritando, os rojões, fumaça e fogo saindo. Ele estava olhando para algo que eu não podia ver. Ele estava no lugar para o qual foi, a zona que fechava tudo, exceto o campo e os jogadores. Então ele sorriu e levantou a mão na direção da cabine de imprensa. Eu tremi. Como diabos ele sempre sabia? Ele sabia onde eu estava e ele me deixou saber que, mesmo que ele estivesse naquele lugar, eu estava lá com ele de alguma forma. Era inebriante, assim como ele era.

Eu mal respirava quando ele foi para o meio do campo e todo o alvoroço começou. Algum cantor country executou o Hino Nacional e Dan Marino jogou a moeda cerimonial. O Cardinals venceu o sorteio e escolheu ir para a defesa primeiro.

Brady pegou a bola em sua linha de 29 jardas e moveu seu ataque de forma eficiente pelo campo. Eu gemi. Isso era do que eu estava com medo. Ele bateu Welker para um ganho de 12 jardas, em seguida Branch para sete, então Hernandez para oito. Em pouco tempo eles estavam batendo na linha do gol e Green-Ellis carregou a bola para um touchdown fácil.

Edward calmamente entrou em campo na linha de 17 jardas e encontrou Fitzgerald para um ganho de 22. Crowley recebeu três na sua bagagem e depois arrancou 11 na próxima. Edward encontrou Jasper para um ganho de 20. Sua passagem seguinte foi um touchdown para Jasper na end zone. Ele bateu os pés antes de cair fora dos limites.

"Está dentro." Ronnie me disse. Ele estava certo, estava. O Patriots recebeu um field goal em sua próxima posse e tivemos um touchdown para levar à nossa primeira liderança. Mas não durou muito tempo; Welker se moveu rapidamente passando por um mergulho de Rogers-Cromartie e levou para a casa dos Pats o primeiro jogo de conflito. As defesas seguraram e o Patriotss assumiu a liderança por 17-14 no intervalo.

Eu resisti comer quando Ronnie ofereceu-me um cachorro quente. Meu estômago estava em nós. Eu só podia imaginar como Edward estava agora mesmo. Eu digitei quais anotações eu poderia e tentei me acalmar. Era como se eu estivesse jogando. Eu tinha conseguido, pouco, não gritar cada vez que nós marcamos, mas foi difícil.

Edward saiu do vestiário e o Cardinals dominou o campo rapidamente, marcando em um passe curto para Fitzgerald. Brady respondeu com um touchdown para Gronkowski. Edward bateu Fitzgerald em mais 53 jardas. De um lado a outro isso foi. Eu queria atirar, mas eu não tinha nada para vomitar. Green-Ellis marcou. Crowley marcou. Era tudo um borrão, embora eu estivesse digitando para me manter ocupada. Nós estabelecemos o TIVO, graças a Deus, porque eu tinha a sensação de que eu não me lembraria nada deste jogo.

O Pats marcou com três minutos restantes do jogo para assumir a liderança por 38-35. Edward tinha três minutos e duas saídas de tempo para amarrar, ou ganhar o jogo. Breaston devolveu a bola para a linha de 25 e nós estávamos fora. Edward bateu Jasper para um ganho de 13. O Patriots estava jogando na defensiva, tentando manter tudo na frente deles. Eu odiava essa defesa, mas eu a amava agora porque eu sabia que Edward poderia separá-la.

Crowley recebeu uma bagagem e correu para 45. Um passe rápido para Breaston nos fez passar o meio-campo. Fitzgerald pegou um passe na linha lateral e se abaixou para fora dos limites no 30. Crowley carregou novamente e nos levou para 22 e o aviso de dois minutos. Eu amaldiçoei o intervalo, mas Edward tinha seus homens no amontoado e estava dando-lhes instruções. Após o interminável intervalo, Crowley carregou para nenhum ganho. Então, ele conseguiu 5 jardas. Foi o terceiro down com quase um minuto restando. Edward caiu para trás e arremessou um passe para o canto da end zone. Jasper o pegou. Ele estava perto da linha lateral, mas ele parecia dentro. O juiz ergueu os braços para sinalizar touchdown. Eu segurei um grito de triunfo. Claro, eles tiveram que verificar isso, então ele se abaixou sob a proteção.

Eu observei Edward enquanto ele permaneceu calmamente no centro do campo, ladeado por Jasper e Emmett. Eu não tinha ideia sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas Jasper e Emmett estavam sorrindo e Edward parecia completamente confiante. Tão confiante que ele fez um gesto para os seus rapazes saírem do campo. Eles fizeram isso assim que o juiz voltou e anunciou que, após nova revisão, o jogo manteve-se como chamado no campo. Touchdown. O ponto extra foi marcado e o Patriots precisava de um touchdown com pouco menos de um minuto restando.

Nós chutamos e Welker devolveu a bola para a linha de 30. Brady entrou em campo sem pedidos de tempo. Ele jogou um passe curto para Welker que saiu dos limites na 42. Eu não estava respirando. Ele jogou uma incompletude para Hernandez, seguido de uma conclusão para Green-Ellis no meio-campo. Eles correram e tentaram fazer o jogo parar. Eles fizeram com um segundo de sobra. O passe para Branch foi completo, mas ele foi retirado na linha de 34. O jogo tinha acabado. A sala explodiu com gritos de quanto foi incrível o Super Bowl. Foi. Meu Edward tinha feito isso.

Saí da minha cadeira e embalei as coisas enquanto o assistia ficar cercado no campo. Ronnie pegou meu braço e me conduziu através dos jornalistas enquanto corríamos para descer ao nível do campo. O lugar era uma loucura e eu não tinha certeza de como eu sequer chegaria a ele. Nós forçamos o nosso caminho para o campo e nos empurramos para o pódio. Lá estava ele, vestindo uma camisa de Campeão do Super Bowl XLV e segurando o troféu no alto. Era uma visão que eu executaria na memória para sempre. Ele estava tão feliz, tão bonito, e assim como eu. Eu não podia esperar para atacá-lo.

Ele ganhou o MVP***** e deu um breve discurso agradecendo a sua linha e seus talentosos receptores e todos os outros, dizendo que ele não poderia fazer isso sozinho. Eu o observei celebrar, vi Emmett levantá-lo do chão e girá-lo ao redor e Edward jogar a cabeça para trás rindo. Eu queria estar com ele, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguisse passar. Fiz um gesto para Ronnie que eu iria para o vestiário e ele murmurou "boa ideia" para mim.

_*__MVP__ (Most Valuable Player): __jogador de uma equipe que mais contribuiu para uma vitória; prêmio oferecido ao jogador de maior destaque numa partida._

Já que eu sabia que levaria um tempo antes do Cardinals entrar, eu entrei na conferência de imprensa do Patriots. Era, obviamente, muito mais solene. Belichick deu a Edward uma tonelada de elogios e Brady lamentou correr contra o tempo, mas deu as felicitações ao Cardinals por marcar com ele. Ele disse que esperava que tivesse a chance de encontrá-los novamente. Eu segurei um sorriso. Meu homem o venceria mais uma vez.

Saí da conferência de imprensa e ouvi o caos no vestiário do Cardinals. Champanhe estava voando quando eu entrei. Eu imediatamente fui atingida com um spray e Darnell sorriu timidamente. "Desculpe, Bella".

Balancei minha cabeça e ri. Talvez eu pudesse conseguir que Edward me limpasse, de preferência com a sua língua. Eu fiz o meu caminho através dos corpos maciços e seminus, nem sequer perturbada mais. Eu parei, porém, quando vi Edward. Ele estava sorrindo como, bem, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o Super Bowl. Havia champanhe escorrendo do seu corpo e eu lambi meus lábios com a visão. Talvez pudéssemos limpar um ao outro. Ele virou-se, dizendo algo para Jasper, e então ele me viu. Ele sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça. Ele estava esperando para ver o que eu faria.

O enigma de costume. Namorada, ou repórter? Era o Super Bowl. Ele era o amor da minha vida. Eu poderia conseguir as minhas perguntas mais tarde. Eu corri para ele e ele me pegou em seus braços e beijou-me apaixonadamente enquanto me girava ao redor. Ele colocou-me de pé e eu estendi a mão para a minha bolsa e sorri para ele.

"Então, como é a sensação de ganhar o Super Bowl?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para a minha orelha. "É quase tão bom quanto estar dentro de você. Só quase, no entanto".

Eu engasguei com uma risada. Isso não aconteceria na minha história. "De verdade, Cullen".

"Isso foi de verdade, Swan." Ele riu sob o meu olhar. "Ok, é incrível. Como se eu estivesse no topo do mundo." Eu sorri e fechei meu bloquinho. "Você vai se juntar a mim aqui em cima?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro." Ele me beijou novamente e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Não havia nada melhor do que isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**_E mais uma semana começa. Espero que estejam gostand. Estamos na reta final. =D Até amanhã com "Aquele" Homem! Hahahahahah Beijos _


	46. Cena Extra - Touchdown no Tahiti

_**Nota da Autora: **__Esta é a viagem ao Tahiti mencionada no Capítulo 44, onde um pouco caiu para dois dos nossos três casais e frustrou o plano do nosso terceiro.__Mas eles ainda tiveram diversão!__Eu espero que vocês também tenham!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra – Touchdown no Tahiti<strong>

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**# Edward # **

Provavelmente era uma loucura nós seis sairmos para uma viagem juntos, mas estávamos acostumados a ir para algum lugar no período fora de temporada e esta era a nossa última oportunidade antes do acampamento de treinamento. Bella e eu tínhamos ido para o Havaí, Rose e Emmett tinham ido para Aruba em lua de mel, e Alice e Jasper foram para a Grécia. Eu sabia que minha garota sentia falta das suas férias anuais com Alice e eu meio que sentia falta da minha viagem com Emmett e Jasper, então eu propus a ideia de uma viagem para nós seis e agora estávamos indo para o Tahiti.

Nós entramos na primeira classe e eu deixei Bella ficar com o assento da janela para começar. Eu sabia que em pouco tempo ela quereria conversar com Alice e Rose, então ela me faria trocar, mas ela gostava de olhar pela janela também.

Um comissário de bordo passou por nós e empurrou Rose quando se moveu pelo corredor. "Cuidado." Emmett rosnou, praticamente batendo no cara enquanto ele se movia para pegar o braço de Rose.

"Sinto muito, senhor, senhora." Ele disse educadamente. "Eu pensei que conseguiria passar. Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Rose disse a ele com um sorriso, colocando sua mão no braço de Emmett. Ele estava encarando o cara como se ele tivesse jogado Rose no chão e a chutado por um bom tempo.

"Cara, qual é o seu problema?" Jasper perguntou a ele, tomando o seu lugar na minha frente.

"É fodidamente rude bater em uma dama." Emmett respondeu com raiva. Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu tive uma noite de sono de merda. Desculpe." Algo estava acontecendo com ele, mas ele ajudou Rose a sentar em seu assento e sentou-se atrás de Jasper sem maiores incidentes.

Bella levantou meu braço e eu o deslizei em torno dela. Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei a mim. Minha mente estava no item que ela não tinha me visto embalar, o anel que eu tinha comprado para ela. Em nossa última noite aqui, eu a levaria para jantar, sozinhos, e então a pediria em casamento na praia. Eu não tinha certeza se ela já estava pronta, mas ela não parecia mais perturbada pela ideia de casamento. Eu tinha certeza que eu a tinha quebrado.

Viver juntos tinha sido realmente ótimo. Nós raramente brigávamos, embora houvesse o incidente da tampa da pasta de dente, que tinha resultado em uma luta livre bastante confusa. Isso tinha sido divertido, porém. Ela estava me ensinando a cozinhar e eu a estava ensinando como pedir comida de qualquer lugar da cidade. Nós trabalhávamos bem juntos e eu não poderia estar mais feliz, bem, até que ela fosse minha esposa, é claro.

O avião decolou sem incidentes e, assim que estabilizou, eu levantei o braço da poltrona para que Bella pudesse se inclinar mais completamente contra mim. Era apenas 07hs e nós tínhamos um voo de nove horas à nossa frente. Ambos precisávamos dormir. Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu brinquei com seu cabelo enquanto fechei meus olhos e imaginei o sorriso em seu rosto quando eu deslizasse o anel em seu dedo. Seria perfeito.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde, quando as aeromoças vieram servir o café da manhã. A rabanada não parecia tão ruim, então eu comi. Todos comeram, exceto Rose, que estava parecendo um pouco verde.

"Você está enjoada do voo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu e levantou com as pernas trêmulas. Emmett saiu do caminho dela e observou quando ela correu para o banheiro. Bem, lá se foi o meu café da manhã. Empurrei meu prato e tentei não pensar em Rose vomitando a alguns corredores de distância.

"Ela está bem?" Bella perguntou para Emmett.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e assentiu. "Sim, ela só não gosta muito de voar".

Eu dei de ombros, imaginando que ele saberia. "Você está pronta para..."

"Trocar de assentos?" Bella perguntou com um sorriso. "Sim".

"Que tal eu me sentar com Jas enquanto vocês duas conversam?"

"Ok." Troquei de lugar com Alice e as duas imediatamente inclinaram as suas cabeças juntas. Jasper, eu notei, não conseguia tirar os olhos da sua garota.

"Ela não vai desaparecer. Ela está sentada a um metro de distância".

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei. Ela é simplesmente incrível, sabe? Eu mal me lembro como era a vida antes de ela aparecer".

Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. "Era garotas em bares, se bem me lembro. Eu não sinto nenhuma falta daqueles dias".

"Cara, nem eu. A noite não era tão ruim, mas a manhã seguinte, tentando evitar os avanços pegajosos." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ugh. Estou tão feliz que isso nunca será um problema de novo".

"Nunca, hein?" Jasper sorriu para mim. Rose passou por nós e nos deu um sorriso trêmulo.

"É claro, nunca. Você sabe, Bella é a garota certa".

"Sim, eu sei. Nós fomos malditamente sortudos".

Nós fomos. "Tenho sorte de ter conhecido Alice. Quem sabe se eu algum dia teria conhecido Bella no trabalho? E ambos sabemos que, se eu tivesse, eu a teria evitado como a peste, não importa o quanto ela fosse bonita".

Ele riu. "Sim, o seu ódio por jornalistas diminuiu ao longo do ano passado, com certeza".

Eu me juntei à sua risada. "Eu meio que tive que fazer isso. Eu ainda não confio na maioria deles, porém".

"Contanto que você confie naquela ali, isso é tudo o que importa." Ele falou.

"Eu confio." E esperançosamente um dia em breve, eu estaria dizendo essas palavras por um motivo diferente.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Eu não acredito que estamos no Tahiti! O que faremos primeiro?" Bella inclinou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos quando a luz do sol iluminou seu rosto. Ela era estonteante.

"Comer." Rose respondeu. Ela não tinha tocado no almoço e parecia que agora que estávamos em terra firme, ela estava se sentindo melhor.

Eu ri e envolvi meus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella. "Que tal irmos ao resort e ver os nossos quartos, em seguida, pegar alguma coisa para comer?"

"Contanto que nós possamos comer assim que entrarmos. Eu sei que vocês dois, pervertidos, vão querer batizar o quarto, mas vocês podem esperar até que eu tenha comido." Ela respondeu.

Emmett riu e a abraçou. "Você os conhece bem, Rosie!"

Eu fiz uma careta, mas não podia negar que eu estava muito ansioso para ver Bella nua e espalhada em nossa cama. "Tudo bem, vamos comer primeiro".

Nós nos empilhados na van do hotel e seguimos para o La Meridien Tahiti. Cada um de nós alugou uma cabana que era realmente na água. Eles tinham apenas 12 delas e elas forneciam a melhor privacidade. Nós poderíamos literalmente caminhar sobre a nossa varanda e saltar na água. O quanto isso era legal?

"Isso é incrível." Bella suspirou. "Ainda melhor do que a nossa cabana no Havaí".

Eu ri e a beijei. "Bem, para que ela realmente seja melhor, nós teremos que batizar a cama, o sofá, a água, a areia, um barco"..."

Ela riu e bateu minha mão que foi para a sua bunda. "Eu tenho que me preparar para o jantar. E, eu asseguro a você, isto será ainda melhor do que o Havaí." Ela lançou-me um sorriso conhecedor enquanto olhava por cima do seu ombro, provocando-me ao balançar seus quadris naquele jeans apertado. Maldição, quem precisava comer? Rose precisava e ela nos mataria se escapássemos na nossa primeira noite juntos.

Enquanto Bella estava no banheiro, estendi a mão dentro da minha bagagem de mão e tirei a caixa do anel que eu tinha escondido lá. Eu segurei minha respiração quando nós passamos pelo raio-x, mas, felizmente, nada foi dito pelo segurança. Eu retirei minhas roupas e escondi o anel debaixo das minhas camisetas. Eu não queria que ela tropeçasse nele antes que eu estivesse pronto.

Tirei minha calça jeans e coloquei uma calça preta e uma agradável camisa de botões. "Pronto?" Bella perguntou. Eu me virei e, Cristo, ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho de verão, seus ombros nus, exceto por duas minúsculas alças.

"Eu estou pronto, mas não para o jantar." Eu a tinha em meus braços e contra o meu corpo em tempo recorde.

Ela riu contra os meus lábios. "Temos duas semanas gloriosas, Cullen. Contenha-se".

"Eu não quero." Eu a guiei para a cama e ela se abaixou e fugiu dos meus braços.

"Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você quando voltarmos".

Surpresa? Sim, por favor. "Ok, vamos comer!"

"Você é tão fácil, Edward." Ela sorriu.

"Só para você, Bella".

"Assim como deve ser. Vamos." Ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu entrelacei seus dedos com os meus. Nós saímos da nossa cabana e vimos Jasper e Alice esperando por nós.

"Rose e Emmett já estão no restaurante." Alice nos informou. "Os quartos não são incríveis?" Ela e Bella imediatamente começaram a falar sobre a enorme banheira e eu balancei minha cabeça. A fascinação de Bella por banheiros nunca deixava de me matar.

Jasper bateu no meu ombro. "Posso falar com você por um segundo, cara?"

Alice olhou para nós, mas deu de ombros e arrastou Bella para longe. Eu relutantemente deixei os dedos dela deslizarem do meu aperto. "O que há?"

Ele esperou até que as garotas estivessem fora do alcance da voz. "Eu..." Agora ele parecia que vomitaria.

"Você o quê?"

"EupedireiAlicemcasamento." Ele murmurou rapidamente. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele disse.

"O quê?"

"Eu pedirei Alice em casamento." Ele assobiou. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e mostrou-me um anel de diamante.

Meu coração caiu, mas eu fiz o meu melhor para sorrir. "Isso é ótimo, Jas, estou feliz por você." Eu não poderia pedir Bella em casamento agora. Eu poderia, mas seria sempre sobre como ela e Alice ficaram noivas nas mesmas férias. Elas provavelmente estariam bem com isso, mas eu queria que o nosso noivado fosse apenas sobre nós. É por isso que eu faria isso na nossa última noite aqui. Eles descobririam no dia seguinte no caminho para o aeroporto. Não agora, no entanto.

"Você acha que ela vai gostar do anel?" As garotas entraram no restaurante, então eu parei e olhei para ele. Era uma pedra de bom tamanho, que eu sabia que Alice quereria. Ela gostava de brilhar e brilhar. Graças à minha própria maratona de compras, eu sabia que o diamante tinha um corte marquês e os diamantes do anel combinavam com o principal. Não era nada parecido com o meu anel para Bella, o que me agradou.

"Sim, parece com ela. Muito brilhante".

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Eu estou tão nervoso. Eu sei que não preciso estar. Nós nos amamos. Nós moramos juntos. Ela me disse que se casará comigo uma centena de vezes. É só que, caramba, Edward, eu me sinto como um adolescente prestes a convidar uma garota para sair pela primeira vez. Não, isso é errado. Eu estava mais confiante naquela época. Eu simplesmente me sinto enjoado".

Eu ri e bati no ombro dele. "Você sabe exatamente o que acontecerá quando você perguntar a ela. Ela vai gritar, pular em você e dizer sim cerca de mil vezes. É de Alice que nós estamos falando".

Ele sorriu tremulamente. "Ela é incrível. Não há ninguém no mundo como ela. Estou surpreso que ela não me pediu para casar com ela ainda. Isso é mais o estilo dela".

"Não, o estilo dela seria dizer a você que você estava se casando com ela. Por que perguntar?"

Jasper riu alto dessa vez. "Verdade. Ok. Sinto-me melhor. Obrigado. Eu farei isso após o jantar. Eu não acho que posso esperar mais".

"Estou feliz por você, cara." E eu estava. Mesmo que eu estivesse chateado que os meus planos tivessem mudado, eu não invejaria o seu momento com Alice. Era por causa dele e Alice que eu tinha Bella. Eles mereciam o mundo só por isso.

"Obrigado. E , i?" Ele parecia um pouco nervoso novamente.

"O quê?"

"Bem, eu sei que normalmente você espera até que a garota diga sim e tudo mais, mas eu acho que posso perguntar-lhe isso agora".

"Jas, eu não me casarei com você. Mesmo com esse grande diamante".

Ele riu. "Como se eu fosse pedir a você. Não, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ser o meu padrinho. Não há mais ninguém que eu queira que esteja ao meu lado quando Alice se tornar minha esposa".

Como se ele tivesse mesmo que perguntar? "Eu ficaria honrado".

"Eu provavelmente pedirei ao grande boi para ser o co-padrinho, mas você é o verdadeiro".

Eu sorri. "Malditamente certo que eu sou. Agora, é melhor nós entrarmos antes que eles comecem a se perguntar sobre o que diabos estamos conversando".

Ele assentiu. "Ok. Obrigado, Edward".

"A qualquer hora, Jas".

Nós entramos no restaurante Le Carre e imediatamente recebemos acenos das nossas garotas. Elas estavam sentadas juntas do lado de fora ao lado da água, com guarda-sóis aberto e velas iluminando a mesa. Rose já estava enchendo sua cara com o que parecia ser batatas fritas. Ela as estava comendo como se não houvesse amanhã. Emmett a estava observando com um sorriso indulgente.

"Não podia esperar, hein?" Eu perguntei. Rose me ignorou e continuou comendo.

O garçom apareceu e nos entregou os cardápios, informando os especiais. Bella e Alice pediram alguma bebida frutada especial que o garçom recomendou. Jasper e eu pedimos cerveja. Emmett e Rose disseram que estavam bem com água.

Quando as nossas bebidas chegaram, eu estendi minha garrafa. "Aos amigos e família. Às vezes eles são a mesma coisa, como acontece conosco. Estou feliz que estejamos todos juntos aqui." Garrafas e copos tilintaram quando todos murmuraram seu acordo com o meu sentimento.

Eu pedi carne e Bella pediu salmão. Decidimos dividir e ambos tivemos carne vermelha e peixe. Emmett pediu frango e prometeu dividir com Rose, que pediu bife. Alice pediu atum e Jasper foi com bife também.

"Então, o que faremos amanhã? Jet skis? Passeio a cavalo? Mergulho de penhasco?" Jasper estava olhando para a lista de amenidades.

"Todas as alternativas acima." Eu disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett disse, "De jeito nenhum. Isso é muito perigoso".

Jas e eu olhamos um para o outro e depois para Emmett. "O quê? Desde quando? Quem nos fez ir para uma escalada no último período fora de temporada? Quem empurrou minha bunda de um avião no ano anterior?" Jasper exigiu.

"Isso foi quando nós éramos jovens e estúpidos. Nós temos mulheres em nossas vidas agora e elas não precisam ser lançadas de cavalos e mergulhar em águas rochosas".

"Você levou Rose para fazer paraquedismo no ano passado." Eu apontei. O que havia com ele?

"Nós devemos apenas ir à praia".

"Emmett, pare de ser estúpido." Rose disse a ele. "Eu posso montar um cavalo".

"Você não pode montar um cavalo!" Ele gritou, batendo na mesa com sua mão gigante. "E se você for lançada dele? Você poderia ferir... a si mesma".

"Em, eu estarei bem. Não é como se eles nos colocassem em garanhões selvagens".

"Nós cavalgamos no Havaí. Foi incrível, correndo através da praia. Eles chutam a água e é tão agradável na sua pele." Bella respondeu sonhadoramente. Deslizei minha mão na dela e corri meu polegar sobre as costas da sua mão. Tinha sido férias incríveis.

Emmett resmungou, mas não disse mais nada. "Ok, então cavalos de manhã, jet skis à tarde?" Jasper esclareceu.

"Absolutamente não, Evel Kneivel*****! Aquelas coisas andam muito rápido e às vezes seus motores explodem. Nós devemos apenas passar a tarde na praia, relaxando." Emmett parecia que estava prestes a hiperventilar.

_*__Evel Kneivel__: foi um dublê norte-americano, muito conhecido pelos seus truques automobilísticos entre os anos 60 e 80. _

"Em, o que deu em você? Nós não vamos quebrar se cairmos de um jet ski." Alice o repreendeu.

"Você pode! Você é minúscula! Melhor não arriscar. Vamos apenas para a praia".

"Emmett, você não pode me colocar em uma bolha." Rose disse para ele baixinho.

"Eu posso e eu vou." Ele disse a ela.

"Sério, o que diabos está acontecendo com você? Onde está o cara que comprou uma moto para Rose no ano passado?" Eu perguntei. Eles dirigiram de Phoenix para San Francisco durante o verão.

"Ele se foi! Eu não arriscarei Rose ou o bebê por uma emoção rápida!" Emmett gritou.

O quê? Ele acabou de dizer... "Você está grávida?" Bella e Alice perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rose corou e assentiu. "Dez semanas. Nós íamos esperar mais um pouco para anunciar isso, mas o Senhorita Calças Espalhafatosas claramente não consegue ficar calado. Impedi-lo de apenas me carregar para todo lugar que nós vamos já é uma vitória, deixe-me dizer a vocês".

"Parabéns!" Alice estava fora da sua cadeira e abraçando Rose e Emmett. Bella fez o mesmo. Eu bati nas costas de Em.

"Muito bem, papai." Eu disse a ele. Seu comportamento fazia perfeito sentido agora. Eu imaginei que eu seria muito parecido quando Bella estivesse grávida do meu bebê. Esse pensamento fez meu estômago revirar. Eu queria muito isso.

Ele sorriu. "Um bebê de lua de mel, você pode acreditar nisso? Nem para esperar um ano. Estou animado, no entanto. Eu não posso esperar para comprar a primeira bola de futebol dele".

"Ele pode ser um ela." Rose o lembrou.

"Por favor, homens McCarty fazem homens McCarty! Todos os bebês na minha família são meninos!"

"Há uma primeira vez para tudo." Rose disse a ele, tocando seu estômago plano. "Eu digo que ela é uma menina".

"Eu odeio dizer que você está errada, Rosie, mas você está. Eu espero que você ame o nosso filho tanto quanto você amaria a nossa filha".

Ela bufou. "Eu espero que você ame a nossa filha tanto quanto você amaria o nosso filho".

Seu sorriso não poderia ficar maior. "Eu amaria qualquer bebê que viesse de você e de mim. Eu já amo".

Ela o beijou. "Ele tem estado autoritário como o inferno, mas completamente doce." Ela nos disse. "Ele não me deixa fazer nada e vocês viram como ele quase matou aquele pobre comissário de bordo. Se alguém sequer roçar em mim, ele está pronto para chutar sua bunda".

Emmett zombou. "Ei, meu bebê está aí. Eu não terei ninguém machucando você e eu não deixarei você se machucar. É por isso que nós precisamos ficar na praia".

Ela riu. "Eu direi a você, eu deixarei de mergulhar do penhasco e escalar. Eu não irei no jet ski. Mas eu montarei a cavalo, tranquilamente, e eu sairei em um barco, um barco de bom tamanho que não virará, ou explodirá".

Emmett respirou fundo e assentiu. "Tudo bem. Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você".

Ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Eu sei".

Jasper os estava observando com uma expressão que eu não conseguia ler. Então ele se virou para Alice. "Eu quero isso".

Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. "O quê? Você quer ir em um passeio de barco?"

"Não. Eu quero o que eles têm".

"Um bebê?" Ela gritou. "Jazzy, eu não sei se nós estamos prontos para ter um bebê, nós não somos sequer casados e, embora eu não seja tão antiquada, eu gostaria..." Ela parou de falar quando ele empurrou sua cadeira para trás e ficou de joelhos.

"Alice Brandon, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu quero me casar com você. Eu quero ter bebês com você. Eu quero ser autoritário e irritante, exatamente como Emmett é. Você me dará a honra de se tornar a minha esposa?"

Ele estendeu o anel e Alice ofegou e começou a chorar enquanto assentia. "Sim, Jazzy! Claro!" Ele o deslizou no dedo dela e então ela o derrubou em sua bunda quando se lançou nos braços dele. Era exatamente como eu tinha imaginado.

Bella sorriu ao meu lado e tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Assim que Alice tinha terminado de beijar profundamente Jasper, ela estava abraçando Bella firmemente. "Eu vou me casar! Temos tanto a fazer! Você é a dama de honra. Rose, mamãe, eu preciso que você esteja na festa de casamento. Eu serei a Sra. Jasper Whitlock!" Ela me abraçou com muita força e então se moveu e fez o mesmo com Rose e Emmett.

Todo mundo estava rindo e sorrindo. Eu brinquei sobre pedir a Bella para ser minha esposa em seguida também, mas eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu fiz isso porque Jasper tinha feito. O jantar foi um borrão entre conversas sobre bebês e casamentos. Bella estava brilhando de felicidade pelas suas amigas. Eu estava feliz por eles também. Emmett seria um ótimo pai, se não um pouco superprotetor. Eu esperava que a criança não tivesse a sua natureza travessa, mas as probabilidades estavam contra isso. Jasper estava observando Alice, parecendo mais feliz do que eu jamais o tinha visto. Ela estava emocionada, é claro. Rose estava comendo como um porco, mas tão feliz quando poderia estar. Esta foi uma noite maravilhosa para os nossos amigos, nossa família. Eu estava feliz por fazer parte disso e fiz o meu melhor para silenciar a pequena inveja que eu estava sentindo. Era natural, eu supunha. Eu queria tudo o que eles tinham. E eu sabia que teria isso, eu só tinha que esperar um pouco mais. Eu poderia ser paciente. Essa era a minha especialidade.

A mão de Bella encontrou minha coxa e ela apertou minha perna. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava em sintonia com o meu humor, ou se ela estava apenas com tesão. Esperemos que fosse o último. Eu não queria explicar para ela por que eu estava um pouco para baixo. Era ridículo. Eu poderia pedi-la em casamento a qualquer momento. Talvez eu pudesse fazer isso em casa, só nós dois. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso no campo. Tantos locais em potencial.

"Parece que você está a milhões de quilômetros de distância." Bella murmurou.

Eu sorri e coloquei a minha mão em cima da dela. "Só pensando em você".

Ela sorriu de volta e virou sua mão, unindo-a com a minha. "Quer voltar para o quarto e assistir ao pôr do sol?"

"Sim." Eu joguei um pouco de dinheiro em cima da mesa e levantei Bella comigo. "Nós vamos para o quarto. Vemos vocês de manhã?"

"Não antes das 10hs." Alice nos disse, seus olhos em Jasper. Eu ri. Parecia que eles tinham um monte de celebração a fazer.

"Sim, nós vamos nos inscrever para o passeio a cavalo às 8hs." Rose nos forneceu.

Eu beijei sua bochecha e apertei seu ombro. "Você será uma mãe incrível." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu um tapinha na minha mão.

Emmett se levantou e me abraçou. "Você será um padrinho incrível, GQ." Eu sorri. Padrinho de casamento e padrinho do bebê em uma noite. Isso era muito legal. Depois de mais algumas despedidas, Bella e eu saímos para a nossa cabana.

"Que noite!" Ela disse.

Paramos na varanda e deslizei meu braço em torno dela. Ela inclinou-se contra mim e eu a abracei. "Foi incrível".

"Assim como você".

Eu olhei para ela e sorri. "Bem, obrigado, mas o que foi que eu fiz?"

Ela riu. "Você tornou esta noite possível. Você uniu todos nós aqui. Obrigada por isso. Acho que todos nós precisávamos relaxar antes do início da temporada e, com um casamento de Alice para ser planejado e um bebê a caminho, as coisas estão prestes a ficar muito loucas. Quando estiverem, podemos lembrar desta viagem e como tudo foi tão bom".

Eu ri. "As coisas estão prestes a ficar loucas, não estão?"

"Sim. Jogue o fato de que você estará defendendo o título de campeão do Super Bowl e todos se lançarão sobre você na pilha. Se Emmett já está um pouco louco, ele perderá o juízo até o final do ano".

Era verdade. "Eu só o vejo assim quando alguém bate em mim no campo. Isso poderá ficar selvagem".

Ela riu. "E ele é bem menos assustador do que uma determinada Alice. Eu serei sufocada com deveres de dama de honra antes de sairmos desta ilha".

Eu ri. Era verdade. E outra razão pela qual eu esperaria para pedi-la em casamento. Seria louco o suficiente sem tentar planejar o nosso casamento também.

O sol começou a descer e eu a puxei para mais perto. "Eu amo isso".

"Eu também. E eu amo você." Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-me suavemente enquanto o sol deslizava mais baixo no horizonte. Era a coisa mais legal do mundo, a forma como parecia se afundar na água.

"Eu também te amo, querida".

As últimas cores laranja e vermelho desapareceram do céu e a noite assumiu. Bella deslizou dos meus braços e beijou minha bochecha. Eu vou me trocar. Você vem?"

Eu esperava que eu fosse muito em breve. Eu a segui para dentro e ela se inclinou para pegar algo da sua mala, escondendo dos meus olhos antes de correr para o banheiro. Eu ri e tirei minha calça e camisa, jogando-as para a cadeira de vime no canto do quarto. Eu deixei minha boxer, interessado em ver o que ela tinha reservado para mim.

Deitei na cama e apoiei-me nos travesseiros. A porta se abriu e eu quase engoli minha língua quando a vi parada ali, iluminada por trás pela luz do banheiro. Seu cabelo caía sobre seus ombros e ela usava, Jesus, ela usava um corpete branco, uma calcinha branca através da qual eu podia ver, cinta-liga e meia.

"Bella." Eu engasguei. Ela sorriu e caminhou lentamente em direção a mim. Parecia que ela estava a quilômetros de distância, em vez de passos, e ela estava levando uma eternidade para chegar a mim. Eu comecei a levantar e Bella balançou sua cabeça.

"Apenas fique aí." Ela parou do seu lado da cama para acender a luz, banhando o quarto em um suave brilho amarelo. "Esta é uma coisinha que eu comprei no Havaí." Ela me informou, movendo-se ao redor da cama e parando a apenas alguns centímetros na minha frente. Eu podia finalmente estender a mão e tocá-la se eu quisesse, e eu queria muito.

"Você tinha isso desde o Havaí e eu só o estou vendo agora?" Eu fiz beicinho quando estendi a mão e passei meus dedos sobre a sua pele nua acima da meia. Puxei a liga e observei seus olhos escurecerem quando eu a deixei estalar de volta no lugar.

"Eu queria guardá-lo para uma ocasião especial." Ela colocou seu joelho direito na cama e impulsionou-se para cima, montando-me. Minhas mãos imediatamente foram para a sua cintura. Ela estava absolutamente gloriosa, ela parecia um anjo sujo, descido do céu para me provocar sem misericórdia. Eu era sua vítima voluntária.

"Quantas outras roupas para ocasiões especiais você tem escondidas?" Eu perguntei quando estendi a mão por trás dela e apertei sua bunda nua. Oh, sim, era um fio dental. Tão incrivelmente quente.

Bella riu e abaixou-se em cima de mim. Tínhamos duas barreiras muito finas de roupa entre nós e eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu seria capaz de esperar antes de nós as removermos. "Alice é minha melhor amiga. Eu tenho muitas".

"Deus abençoe Alice. Eu pagarei pelo que será, sem dúvida, o seu casamento absurdo".

Ela riu e se curvou para beijar-me rapidamente antes de se afastar. "Os pais dela são muito ricos. Que tal você apenas pagar por outra roupa da sua escolha?"

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia ir à falência comprando para ela tudo o que eu gostasse, mas valeria totalmente a pena. "Ok".

Ela sorriu e curvou-se para beijar meu pescoço. Eu aumentei meu aperto em sua cintura quando seus dentes rasparam sobre o meu queixo e mordiscaram o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda. "Toque-me." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu não precisava ouvir duas vezes. Estendi a mão entre as suas pernas e esfreguei meus dedos sobre aquele fino material. Eu podia sentir o calor entre as suas pernas e empurrei o material de lado e deslizei meu dedo dentro dela. Ela estava molhada e quente e apertada. Ela gemeu no meu ouvido e continuou a mordiscá-lo enquanto movia seus quadris comigo, guiando-me para dentro e para fora da sua boceta perfeita. Deslizei um segundo dedo e ela gemeu ainda mais alto.

"Tão bom. Deus, Edward, eu quero você".

"Eu também quero você, baby." Eu queria tudo com ela. "Venha aqui." Eu disse a ela. Ela olhou para mim em confusão, mas eu a puxei para frente e ela pareceu entender. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela se arrastou pelo meu peito para que ela estivesse sentada sobre os meus ombros, seu boceta molhada bem em frente ao meu rosto. "Segure-se na cabeceira da cama." Ela fez o que eu pedi, seus lindos olhos escureceram para mim, seu lábio inferior entre os seus dentes.

"Exatamente o quanto você gosta disso?" Eu puxei as minúsculas cordas que atravessavam seus quadris. Posso também adicionar isso à minha maratona de compras, afinal.

"Nem um pouco." Ela sussurrou. Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir e eu afastei o lado direito da sua pele e o arranquei. Ele cedeu sem muito esforço e eu fiz o mesmo do outro lado, jogando o tecido rasgado pelo quarto enquanto Bella engasgou.

"Porra, Edward".

Eu sorri. "Oh, eu pretendo, mas eu só quero fazer uma coisa primeiro." Minha língua estava em seu clitóris e ela aumentou o seu aperto na cabeceira da cama enquanto eu agarrava seus quadris e a puxava para o meu rosto. Levou apenas algumas lambidas da minha língua antes que ela estivesse se movendo contra mim, sua boceta esfregando em mim enquanto eu lambia e chupava seu clitóris.

Aumentei o meu aperto em sua cintura e deslizei minha língua dentro dela, balançando-a enquanto ela gemia e empurrava seus quadris contra a minha boca. Ela se levantava e abaixava na minha língua, usando a cabeceira da cama para manter seu equilíbrio, suas coxas sexy esfregando contra o meu rosto enquanto ela fodia a minha língua. Estendi a mão e acariciei seu clitóris com o meu dedo médio, pressionando-o. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava perto. Ela acelerou seus movimentos e eu apertei seu clitóris suavemente entre dois dedos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e explodiu, gritando meu nome quando o orgasmo a ultrapassou. Eu continuei movendo minha língua dentro dela enquanto ela se segurava.

Ela gemeu e se moveu, afastando-se com as pernas trêmulas. "Puta merda!" Ela ofegou, caindo ao meu lado.

Sentei-me e sorri para ela. "Isso foi incrível. Precisamos fazer isso de novo".

"Uh, sim." Ela riu. "Não há dúvidas sobre isso".

Eu rolei entre as suas pernas e a prendi à cama. "E pensar que você ainda está usando exatamente tudo o que você tinha colocado".

Ela sorriu. "Você fará alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Hmmm, eu não sei. Realmente não é necessário, não é?" Eu esfreguei meu pau coberto entre as suas pernas e ela concordou.

"Isso é verdade. Mas você precisa tirar essa boxer e deixar-me ter o meu Zeus".

Eu sorri para isso. "Seu Zeus, não é?" Como se essa fosse uma questão de debate.

Ela assentiu e estendeu a mão para cobri-lo através da minha boxer. "Sim, ele é todo meu. Ele pode muito bem ter o meu nome escrito nele".

Eu estremeci e ri. "Eu acho que não, baby. Enquanto ele é 100% seu, não haverá agulhas chegando perto dele, a menos que você não queira mais usá-lo".

Seus olhos arregalaram em um falso olhar de horror. "Nós não podemos permitir isso! Eu poderia escrever nele com um marcador, no entanto".

Eu tirei suas ligas, já que eu não queria que elas ficassem no caminho, e as joguei no criado-mudo. "Ok, você pode escrever nele com um marcador." Eu me impulsionei para cima e arranquei minha boxer, deixando o referido pau sair para brincar. Bella lambeu seus lábios com a visão e suas mãos imediatamente ficaram em volta dele.

"Eu não acho que nós precisamos do marcador." Ela decidiu, agarrando-o e bombeando-o algumas vezes. Meus braços tensos enquanto eu me mantinha debruçado sobre ela.

"Do que nós precisamos?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele dentro de mim, enchendo-me." Ela me disse, lambendo seus lábios enquanto me bombeava novamente. Puta merda. Eu me abaixei e a beijei forte, esfregando Zeus entre as suas pernas, sentindo sua umidade contra a minha pele. Empurrei sua perna direita sobre o meu ombro e pressionei contra a sua entrada quando a minha língua encontrou a dela.

Empurrei para dentro dela e nós dois gememos quando eu a preenchi, conforme solicitado. Ela era tão quente e apertada em torno de mim todas as vezes. Quebrei o beijo e olhei para ela, seu cabelo castanho caía pelo travesseiro, seus lábios mais inchados e vermelhos dos meus beijos, seus olhos arregalados, tontos e excitados. "Você é a única coisa que eu verdadeiramente precisarei neste mundo." Eu disse a ela.

Ela piscou e sorriu para mim. "E você é tudo que eu sempre precisarei também, Edward".

Eu me puxei lentamente para fora dela e empurrei para dentro, mais profundo e mais forte do que antes. "Eu me casarei com você algum dia, você sabe disso?"

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim".

Eu sorri e comecei a me mover para dentro dela em estocadas longas e lentas. "Isso é o que você dirá quando eu pedi-la em casamento?"

Sua respiração engatou quanto eu rocei contra o seu lugar favorito. "Você sabe que eu direi".

"Ótimo. Eu vou torná-la minha em todos os sentidos que eu posso, Bella." Mais rápido, mais forte agora. Minhas bolas estavam apertando e meus músculos estavam gritando enquanto eu a fodia.

"Sim!" Ela gritou quanto gozou ao redor de mim. "Toda sua, Edward. Sempre." Essas palavras, essas palavras eram tão incrivelmente belas, assim como a minha Bella quando gozava. Empurrei de novo e de novo, não a deixando acalmar, estendendo a mão entre nós para brincar com o seu clitóris enquanto eu a levava para mais um orgasmo.

"Edward!" Ela estava se contorcendo contra a cama, seu corpo convulsionando. Ela era linda. Ela era minha. Eu grunhi quando me senti explodir dentro dela, empurrando uma e outra vez até que eu estava completamente esgotado.

"Uau." Bella disse quando eu saí de cima dela e a recolhi em meus braços, sua cabeça contra o meu peito. "O que provocou isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Sua beleza, os anúncios dos nossos amigos, tudo isso, eu acho".

Ela virou-se e descansou seu queixo no meu peito. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e sorri para ela. "Você é tão linda".

Ela riu e beijou meu peito. "Diz o cara que está na lista dos mais bonitos".

Eu sorri. "Bem, então eu sei do que eu estou falando, não é?"

Bella inclinou a cabeça. "Acho que isso faz sentido." Ela focou no meu peito por alguns segundos e levantou seus olhos para os meus. "Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você estava com ciúmes de todos esta noite?"

Eu não me incomodei em perguntar o que ela queria dizer. Eu sabia. "Loucamente".

Ela sorriu. "Eu também. Eu sei que nós não estamos prontos ainda, mas Rose estar grávida e Alice e Jasper ficando noivos... bem, uma parte de mim desejava que fôssemos nós".

Pensei no anel guardado na cômoda a cerca de três metros de nós. Eu poderia fazer isso agora, mas não parecia certo.

"Eu sei que um dia será a nossa vez. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso".

Eu continuei acariciando seu cabelo e me perguntando se eu deveria fazer isso. "Você gostaria que eu tivesse a pedido em casamento hoje?"

Ela pensou sobre isso e balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Quero dizer, eu acho que funcionou perfeitamente para Jasper e Alice, mas, sinceramente, eu prefiro ter você só para mim quando você me pedir".

Eu sorri. "É mesmo?"

Bella assentiu. "Claro, para que eu possa pular sobre você imediatamente".

O quanto ela era perfeita? "Talvez eu deva pedi-la todos os dias".

Ela sentou-se e sorriu para mim. "A resposta nunca mudará, mas eu gostaria de ser surpreendida na primeira vez".

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu faria isso. "Tudo bem. Que tal nós praticarmos a coisa de pular em mim?"

Ela sentou-se e montou em mim. "Com prazer".

O tempo e o lugar esperariam. A mulher não. "Eu amo você, futura esposa".

Bella sorriu lindamente. "Eu amo você, futuro marido. Agora, cale-se e faça amor comigo".

Eu ri e repeti o que ela disse. "Com prazer".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Confesso que fiquei com raiva do Jasper por ele ter inventado de propor para Alice logo no Tahiti! ¬¬. Mas tudo bem, o lugar pode esperar *cofcof*._

_Enfim, estamos na reta final dessa fic imeeeensa, mais de um ano por aqui! Hahaha._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	47. Cena Extra – Tattootake

**Cena extra – ****Tattootake**

_Tradutora: NaiRobsten_

**# Edward # **

"Sabe, você não tem que fazer isso se não quiser, querida." Eu disse a ela. Nós estávamos do lado de fora do _Dreamscapes Tattoo_ e Bella estava parecendo um pouco apreensiva. Eu tinha ligado para vários caras do time e este foi o lugar que eles me indicaram como o melhor em Scottsdale. Eu não levaria a minha noiva em qualquer buraco. Noiva... eu nunca me canso de pensar ou dizer isso. Passei meu polegar sobre o seu anel e ela sorriu para mim.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo." Ela levantou nossas mãos e olhou para o seu anel. "Eu amo isso, você sabe".

"Eu sei." Eu a beijei e ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. "Hmm, talvez devêssemos simplesmente ir para casa".

Ela riu e se afastou. "Não, eu estou pronta. São apenas dois pequenos números".

Eu a parei antes que ela pudesse entrar. "Ei, hum, você sabe, não tem que ser um cara a fazer isso. Quero dizer, se houver garotas trabalhando aí, ou o que seja".

Bella riu da minha bunda possessiva e puxou-me para dentro do prédio. Um cara de cabelo escuro com os dois braços cobertos de tatuagens e alguns piercings no nariz e sobrancelhas caminhou em nossa direção. Bem, aparentemente ele tinha alguma experiência. "Ei, o que podemos fazer por vocês?"

"Estou aqui para fazer uma tatuagem." Bella disse a ele, não mostrando nenhum traço da hesitação que havia tido do lado de fora do estúdio.

Ele sorriu e eu vi um piercing em sua língua. Fascinante. "Bem, essa é a nossa especialidade. Você sabe o que quer, ou quer olhar alguns desenhos?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero o número dele bem acima do meu osso do quadril".

"O número dele?" O cara perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha. Aparentemente, ele não sabia quem eu era. Isso foi diferente e meio refrescante.

Bella riu. "Sim, o número 10. É o número da camisa dele no futebol".

"Ah, tudo bem. E quanto a você, garotão?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu? Eu não tinha certeza se queria alguma coisa. Bella balançou a cabeça. "Ele não fará nenhuma".

O tatuador riu e eu tinha certeza que ele estava rindo de mim, não comigo. "Ok, bem, por que você não dá uma olhada em alguns modelos de números, a menos que você..."

"Eu quero que seja exatamente igual ao de uma camisa de futebol." Ela disse a ele. "Em preto, cerca de um centímetro, mais ou menos, cada número".

Ele riu. "Isso é fácil. A propósito, meu nome é Quil".

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele. "Eu sou Bella e este é..."

"Edward Cullen." Uma voz feminina ronronou de trás do _Homem Tatuado, _er, Quil. Eu olhei e vi a outra metade do _Homem Tatuado, _ou alguém que poderia ser. Ela poderia ter mais piercings e tatuagens do que ele, mas eu não poderia dizer isso com certeza. Eu suspeitava que ela tivesse tinta sob suas roupas também. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. "Eu sou Bree e estou morrendo de vontade de colocar as minhas mãos em você".

Ela estava? "Uh, o quê?" Eu consegui dizer e, sim, eu posso ter colocado minha linda noiva entre eu e Bree.

Ela riu. "Minha tinta, é o que eu quis dizer. Seu corpo seria a tela final para apresentar o meu trabalho".

Eu acho que isso foi lisonjeiro, talvez. "Hum, obrigado, mas eu realmente não descobri o que eu faria, nem nada. Minha noiva tatuará o meu número nela, mas eu não tenho certeza do que melhor a representaria, então..."

Bree deu a volta em Quil e colocou a mão no quadril de Bella. "Aqui?" Ela perguntou, traçando os dedos sobre a área. Merda, aquilo foi meio quente.

"Sim." Bella disse a ela. "Eu prometi que, se quando ele me pedisse em casamento, eu tatuaria o número dele aqui. Coloquei uma falsa aí uma ou duas vezes, e dizer que ele gostou seria um eufemismo." Bella sorriu para mim e eu beijei seu nariz.

"Sexy." Bree respirou, olhando entre nós. "Parabéns pelo noivado. Vocês já tem uma data definida?"

"Nada certo ainda, mas estamos pensando em algum momento de maio, como 05 de maio?" Bella disse a ela. Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem à noite e Bella jurou que queria um casamento pequeno na casa dos meus pais e ela queria que fosse logo. Ela disse que três meses seriam o suficiente. É claro que Alice não tinha sido consultada sobre este plano ainda.

"Isso soa bem. Bem, talvez você deva voltar quando definir a data." Bree me disse.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Se você não conseguir pensar em nada mais, você pode sempre ter a data do seu casamento tatuada em si mesmo. Muitas pessoas fazem isso, ou datas de nascimento dos filhos, ou alguma data significativa".

Isso era realmente uma ideia muito legal. "Mostre-me." Eu disse a ela.

Ela abriu um álbum e mostrou-me um número de pessoas com tatuagens sobre seus corações com nomes, datas e tal. Elas eram legais. Ela virou a página e começou a virar novamente e eu vi algo e pedi que ela parasse. "O que é isso?"

Ela sorriu. "Essas são realmente tatuagens de anel de casamento. Há algumas pessoas que não gostam de usar um anel, ou querem algo mais permanente, então elas fazem uma tatuagem em seu dedo anelar." Ela apontou para uma. "Eles criam desenhos, ou alguns fazem sua data do casamento, ou nome do cônjuge, ou algo assim".

Eu amei isso. Eu realmente amei. Eu poderia ter um pedaço de Bella comigo quando eu estivesse no campo. Nós não podíamos usar anéis quando jogávamos, era muito fácil de enroscar e quebrar dedos, e os anéis tornavam as coisas ainda piores, mas se eu tiver isso, eu sempre teria esse símbolo da nossa vida juntos em mim, mesmo quando eu não pudesse usar o meu anel. E, não se engane, eu usaria um anel também. A tatuagem estaria lá para quando eu não pudesse.

"Baby, o que você acha?" Mostrei as fotos para Bella e ela assentiu.

"Se é isso que você quer." Ela me disse baixinho.

Eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha entendido, então eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Seria para quando eu estiver em campo, baby. Eu não serei capaz de usar o nosso anel quando estiver jogando, mas eu ainda teria a tatuagem como um lembrete visual de que eu sou seu".

O belo rosto de Bella se iluminou. "Você quer isso?"

"Claro que sim, querida".

"Eu amo a ideia." Ela me beijou e eu vagamente ouvi Quil e Bree rindo.

Eu me afastei e escovei o cabelo dos seus ombros. "É melhor nós determinarmos essa data para que eu possa fazê-la hoje".

"Já?" Bella perguntou, seus olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Sim, querida. Eu me casarei com você, isso é um negócio feito. Escolha a data".

"5 de maio está ótimo para mim, mas é melhor ligarmos para os nossos pais e os padrinhos e damas de honra".

Eu a soltei e peguei o meu telefone. Minha mãe atendeu no segundo toque. "Ei, mãe, 5 de maio seria uma data aceitável para ter um casamento em sua casa?" Ela começou a gritar e eu segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido. "Eu acho que isso é um sim." Eu murmurei, o que fez com que Bella e os gêmeos tatuados gargalhassem. "Mãe, sério, eu preciso saber".

"É claro que sim. Oh, eu não posso acreditar que é daqui a apenas três meses! Temos tanto para fazer! Coloque Bella no telefone".

"Ela ligará para você mais tarde, mãe, nós estamos fazendo tatuagens e eu precisava da data para que eu pudesse fazer a minha." Ela começou a ficar mais estridente e eu tive o suficiente. "Tenho que ligar para os meninos, mãe. Ligaremos para você mais tarde".

Bella estava rindo quando eu desliguei e eu sorri para ela. "Você tem que ligar para a sua mãe agora".

Ela franziu a testa e murmurou, "Maldição", mas pegou seu telefone e pressionou um botão de discagem rápida. "Oi, mãe." Uma pausa. "Sim, tivemos um bom tempo comemorando o nosso noivado e não, eu não falarei sobre isso." Eu ri e ela me deu uma cotovelada. "Olha, você e o papai podem estar aqui dia 5 de maio para o casamento?" Ela esperou. "Sim, maio deste ano." Outra pausa. "Não, eu não esperarei até que você faça um mapa astral para ver se essa é uma boa data para nós. Edward vai tatuar a data em seu dedo anelar hoje." Ela suspirou. "Não, eu não o quero marcado sobre todo o seu peito sexy, mãe. Eu gosto do peito dele do jeito que está." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vocês poderão estar aqui então, ou não?" Ela assentiu. "Bom, ligarei para você mais tarde".

Ela desligou e revirou seus olhos. "Dois a menos. Você liga para Emmett e Jasper".

Eu ri. "Eu poderia ligar para ele, mas nós sabemos muito bem que Alice ligará para você cerca de 30 segundos depois de eu falar com Jas".

Ela gemeu. "Tudo bem." Ela procurou o nome de Alice e completou a chamada. "Ei, Al. O que você fará em 5 de maio?" Eu corri meus dedos sobre a sua bochecha e ela inclinou-se contra o meu toque. "Bem, você pode conseguir alguém para cuidar disso, não pode?" Ela me olhou. "Porque esse é o dia em que eu vou me casar." E foi a vez dela de segurar o telefone longe da sua orelha.

"Três meses!" Todos nós ouvimos claro como o dia. "Você só está me dando três meses para planejar o seu casamento? E você vai se casar antes de mim? Como você pode fazer isso comigo?"

"Eu não estou fazendo nada com você. O seu casamento está planejado. O meu será simples. Você e Esme podem decorar o quintal, nós teremos vestidos e comida e, planejamento feito".

"Muito que você sabe sobre o planejamento de um casamento! Precisamos de tempo, Bella!"

"Não, nós não precisamos." Bella disse a ela. "Eu quero tudo simples e fácil. Eu vou planejá-lo se você não puder, mas eu preciso que você concorde com a data. Edward quer tatuar a data em seu dedo anelar para quando ele estiver em campo." Bella piscou para mim. "Eu sei, não é incrível?" Alice tinha sido claramente distraída. "Eu imagino que você poderia convencer Jazz a fazer isso se você pedisse a ele." Uma pausa. "Não, eu tatuarei o número dele acima do meu osso do quadril." Ela riu. "Claro que você pode fazer isso também, mas nós faremos isso hoje e é por isso que você tem que concordar com a data." Ela sorriu para mim. "Sim, bom. Claro que vamos mostrar a você quando elas cicatrizarem. Tchau, Alice".

Ela riu quando desligou o telefone. "Quem diria que mencionar tatuagens em forma de anel a distrairia? Jasper provavelmente aparecerá em breve".

Eu ri. Ele ficaria emocionado quando Alice o mandasse fazer uma tatuagem. "Sua vez." Bella me disse.

E era. Eu disquei para Emmett. "Sr. Swan, o que posso fazer por você?" Ele perguntou quando atendeu.

"Sr. Swan? Se algum de nós adotasse o sobrenome das nossas garotas, seria você, Sr. Hale".

Sua risada retumbou através da linha. "Nah, seria Jasper. Merda, talvez eu possa convencer Martha a colocar Brandon na camisa do uniforme dele! Será épico!"

E ele estava viajando. Eu precisava Pará-lo antes de perder sua atenção completamente. "Vocês estarão disponíveis na primeira semana de maio?"

"Espere." Eu podia ouvi-lo falando com Rose ao fundo. "Sim, por quê?"

"Porque Bella e eu nos casaremos em 05 de maio." Eu não diria a ele sobre a tatuagem ainda. Ele começaria a me chamar de 'dominado' e essas merdas.

"Inferno, sim! Merda, não me bata, Rosie! Eu não tive a intenção de acordá-la." Eu podia ouvir Megan chorando. "Edward e Bella se casarão em 05 de maio. Eu serei o padrinho. Não é?" Ele exigiu.

Oh, Senhor. "Você e Jas serão co-padrinhos, mas nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Eu tenho coisas para fazer".

"Eu também. Tenho que trocar uma fralda suja, já que eu acordei o bebê." Ele parecia abatido e eu ri. "Simplesmente espere, GQ. Sua vez está chegando. Nós veremos o quanto você ficará gostoso coberto de cocô de bebê".

Eu não podia esperar, na verdade. Bem, eu poderia passar sem ficar coberto da coisa de cocô de bebê, mas agora não era o momento. "Vejo você mais tarde".

"Sim, tchau".

Quil sorriu. "Vocês já falaram com todo mundo agora?"

Olhei para Bella, que assentiu. "Ok, então eu vou levá-la para os fundos e Bree pode começar a trabalhar em você".

Maldição. "Por que Bree não pode fazer a de Bella?" Isso soou tudo errado, mas eu tinha dito e não tinha como voltar atrás. Bella lançou-me um olhar.

"Ela é melhor com escritas e será realmente pequena no seu dedo".

"O que você quer escrito?" Bree perguntou. "Eu sei a data, mas alguma outra coisa?"

Sim. "Bella na parte da frente, e a data na parte de trás." Bree sorriu para mim.

"Você quer que seja a letra dela? Eu poderia digitalizá-la e copiá-la".

Olhei para Bella e o sorriso que eu vi lá disse tudo. "Sim, isso servirá".

Bree levou Bella até um dos computadores e elas escreveram e escanearam e fizeram tudo enquanto Quil brincava com outro computador. "Algo assim?" Ele perguntou, mostrando-me o número.

"Sim, isso parece bom. Ela quer tudo em preto".

"Isso ficaria bem na pele dela." Ele me disse. "Imagino que você seja um dos grandes no futebol?'

Eu dei de ombros e ouvi Bree rindo. "Ele acabou de ganhar o Super Bowl pelo segundo ano consecutivo, seu idiota".

Quil não pareceu muito impressionado. "Legal, cara".

"Sim, obrigado." Eu respondi.

"Ok, terminei." Bree anunciou. Ela colocou um lençol sobre mim e mostrou-me o pequeno 'Bella' e a data. "Nós também podemos colocar pequenos símbolos do infinito entre os seus dedos, apenas para completá-la".

Eu olhei para Bella. "Eu amo isso." Ela concordou. Bree pegou o desenho de volta para mexer.

"Imagino que você ficará com ela enquanto eu faço a dela." Quil me perguntou.

"Absolutamente." Eu disse a ele.

Ele riu e mostrou a Bella o desenho. "É perfeito." Ela disse a ele.

"Certo, vamos para a parte de trás para prepará-los." Ele disse a Bella. Nós o seguimos por algumas portas até um par de cadeiras. "Você pode sentar aqui." Ele apontou para eu sentar em uma cadeira ao lado do que era algo como uma cadeira de dentista. "Bella, eu precisarei que você abaixe as suas calças um pouco e, provavelmente, sua roupa íntima também, mas não será necessário tirá-las." Ele me olhou com cautela e eu encontrei o seu olhar. Eu não estava preocupado com ele tomando liberdades, mas eu realmente não gostava da ideia de que ele visse qualquer parte da minha Bella.

Ela me cutucou e sentou-se na cadeira. "Edward, está tudo bem." Ela estava usando uma calça macia, que puxou para baixo alguns centímetros.

"Você precisará baixar a calcinha um pouco mais." Ele disse a ela. Ele estava em uma pia e trouxe uma toalha molhada com ele. "Se você estiver desconfortável, você pode tirar tudo e eu posso trazer-lhe um lençol".

"Eu estou bem." Bella assegurou a ele.

Ele pegou uma navalha e esfregou a toalha sobre o estômago dela. "Aqui?" Ele perguntou, tocando-a bem em cima do seu osso do quadril direito.

"Sim." Bella disse a ele. Ele pegou a navalha e a raspou com cuidado.

"Agora, eu delinearei os números, para que você possa ver se ficarão como você quer, ok?" Ele pegou uma caneta e um papel e colocou os números na pele dela. Ficaria tão sexy. Eu estava viajando na terra da fantasia, imaginando-me passando a língua sobre os números e desta vez não tendo que me preocupar com acidentalmente estragá-los.

Quil cantarolava enquanto trabalhava, parando quando tinha o contorno roxo pronto. "Que tal?" Ele segurou um espelho para Bella e ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu acho que está ótimo. Edward?"

"Eu amei." Eu disse a ela honestamente, porque era quente como o inferno.

Quil riu e pegou sua ferramenta. Ele mostrou a Bella a nova agulha enquanto a colocava e explicou um pouco sobre a ferramenta, mas eu desliguei isso. "Só preto certo? Sólido?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e ficou um pouco pálida, então eu peguei sua mão esquerda. Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco assustada por causa da dor e do sangue. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, baby? Se você não..."

"Não, eu quero. Apenas segure a minha mão o tempo todo, ok?"

Isso ela não precisava dizer. Eu a beijei. "É claro que eu vou. Aperte tão forte quanto você precisar. Será um bom treino para algum dia." Eu disse a ela.

Ela riu. "Você acabou de colocar um anel no meu dedo, Cullen. Não vamos falar em bebês antes do casamento".

Eu sorri para ela e tentei distraí-la do zumbido que havia começado. Bella respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio de novo quando a agulha tocou sua pele. "Eu acho que deveríamos ter pelo menos uma dúzia de filhos." Eu disse a ela. Não era totalmente verdade, embora eu não protestasse se tivéssemos cerca de metade disso.

"Se você quiser o seu próprio time de futebol, compre um." Ela me disse com os dentes cerrados.

Quil parou e limpou um pouco de sangue, o que me fez sentir um pouco enjoado. Eu odiava a ideia da minha garota sangrando, eu não podia evitar. "Não, para isso seriam 22 filhos, Bella. A menos que você os queira jogando para os dois lados, o que resultaria no dobro de risco de lesões".

Seu aperto se tornou muito mais forte na minha mão. "Você não é engraçado, Edward".

"Bem, eu não sou Emmett." Eu disse a ela e estremeci quando sua mão apertou a minha. "Talvez você deva segurar a minha mão esquerda, baby. A direita é meio que a nossa galinha dos ovos de ouro".

Ela bufou. "Você não pode aguentar um pouco de dor, Cullen? Espere até que você esteja sob a agulha".

Quil riu. "Na verdade, a dele doerá mais. Não há muita carne entre os ossos no dedo".

Isso era fodidamente ótimo. Mas eu queria aquele símbolo e eu já suportei muita dor na minha vida. Eu poderia lidar com isso. Olhei para Bella enquanto ele limpava seu trabalho mais uma vez e vi que o número um estava quase pronto. "Quase na metade aí, baby." Ela apenas resmungou e manteve-se com seu aperto mortal.

"Eu espero que você aprecie as coisas que eu faço por você." Ela murmurou.

Eu ri. "Eu mostrarei a você exatamente o quanto eu as aprecio mais tarde, querida".

"Não, você não vai." Quil disse-me enquanto limpava o desenho do número um, limpando mais sangue. Deus. "Nada de sexo por alguns dias, até que ela esteja cicatrizada. Nós não queremos que você destrua a minha obra-prima".

Nada de sexo por dias? Por que ninguém me disse isso antes de começarmos? Bella estava realmente rindo da expressão no meu rosto, mesmo quando Quil começou a trabalhar no zero. "Você deveria ver a sua cara." Ela me disse. "É como se alguém tivesse tomado o seu brinquedo favorito".

Eu fiz beicinho, eu admito. "E tomaram." Eu disse a ela.

"Cuidado com a risada, Bella." Quil advertiu. Ela se estabeleceu rapidamente diante da reprimenda dele.

"Eu não sou um brinquedo." Ela me informou, seus lábios se contraindo.

"Não, mas eu realmente gosto de brincar com você".

Quil bufou. "Vocês dois são um inferno de casal".

"Sim, nós somos." Eu concordei enquanto ele a limpava novamente. "Você tem certeza que eu não posso brincar com ela?"

Bella fungou. "Eu duvido que eu vá querer, mesmo que ele diga que sim, Edward".

Quil sorriu. "É verdade. Mas se você conseguir convencê-la, vocês terão que fazer no estilo cachorrinho e só a segure pelo quadril esquerdo. Não estrague o meu trabalho esfregando-se nela, homem".

"Eu vou chutar as bundas de vocês dois." Bella murmurou, corando. Ela era tão malditamente fofa. Eu beijei sua bochecha e ela suspirou. "Pare de ser doce quando eu estou irritada com você".

"Não posso fazer nada, querida. Tenho que ser mais doce então. Eu não vou importuná-la por sexo, eu juro." Eu poderia sofrer pela seca, mas valeria totalmente à pena na primeira vez que pudesse tocar o meu número, beijá-lo e lambê-lo em sua pele sexy. Mesmo com o sangue, ainda era sexy como o inferno.

"Eu sei que você não vai." Ela murmurou alguma coisa baixinho que soou como "mas eu poderia", mas talvez eu estivesse apenas transferindo o meu pensamento positivo para ela.

Quil desligou a agulha e limpou a pele de Bella. "Tudo pronto." Ele levantou o espelho e Bella ofegou quando viu o 10 preto logo acima do osso do seu quadril. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e um rubor tomou conta da sua pele novamente. Ah, sim, ela definitivamente estava pensando o que eu estava pensando.

"Está bom." Ela disse a Quil.

"Está incrível." Eu corrigi. Ele receberia um bônus além de qualquer custo com o material. Ele colocou gaze sobre a tatuagem e depois um plástico preto, que ele colou em sua pele com fita adesiva médica.

"Eu vou dar-lhe instruções sobre os cuidados posteriores. Você não deve usar qualquer coisa sobre ela pelos próximos dias se puder evitar." Bella em nada além de uma camiseta? Eu poderia morrer se não pudesse tocá-la. "Sua calça estaria bem, mas sua roupa íntima poderá incomodá-la. Se você quiser tirá-la, eu posso lhe dar privacidade".

Bella olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros. "Vamos tentar." Eu a ajudei a puxar a calcinha sensual branca e ela concordou. "Eu estou bem." Puxei a calça para cima logo em seguida e ela ofegou, mas parecia bem. Eu a ajudei a sair da cadeira. Ela caminhou um pouco tensa, mas parecia estar bem.

"Você está bem, baby?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Um pouco dolorida, mas estou bem." Nós voltamos para a parte da frente, onde Bree estava esperando com sua própria folha de transferência.

"Você está pronto?" Ela me perguntou. Eu sentei-me em frente a ela. Ela me mostrou o desenho novamente e eu disse que ela poderia ir em frente. Era pequeno, pelo menos, e provavelmente não levaria muito tempo, no entanto, o que eu sabia? Talvez fosse mais difícil.

"Como eu nunca estarei." Ela levantou-se e deu a volta, limpando-me e raspando o meu dedo anelar esquerdo antes de pegar a caneta e escrever o nome de Bella onde o meu anel ficaria. Eu sorri para isso e ela virou a minha mão e escreveu 05 de maio de 2012, depois os símbolos do infinito de cada lado entre os meus dedos.

"Você gosta?" Ela perguntou.

Mostrei a Bella, que mordeu seu lábio e assentiu. "É tão sexy que você queira marcar-se dessa forma".

"Não mais sexy do que você usar o meu número, baby".

Bree pegou sua ferramenta e trocou a agulha. "Em preto, eu suponho?'

"Sim." Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e ligou a agulha. Eu sorri para Bella. "Você não vai segurar a minha mão?" Ela riu, mas a pegou no momento em que Bree começou. "Puta que pariu!" Eu gritei. Eu puxei minha mão longe de Bella, porque eu não queria machucá-la. Agarrei a mesa e segurei nela, em vez disso. Bella colocou uma mão em simpatia no meu joelho, mas eu podia ver a diversão dançando em seus lindos olhos. "Nada agradável, baby".

Aquela porra doía. Parecia que eu estava no dentista tendo o meu dente perfurado sem anestesia. Eu não conseguia nem olhar enquanto Bree mantinha o seu dispositivo de tortura pressionado contra a minha pele. Sério, eles deveriam anestesiar você, ou qualquer outra merda antes de fazer essas coisas. Eu aposto que alguns dos medicamentos que eles nos davam para nos levar de volta ao campo depois de uma pequena lesão fariam maravilhas. Eu deveria ter pedido ao meu pai para me dar alguma coisa.

"Ela já está no primeiro L, bonitão." Bella me disse. Certo, aquilo foi reconfortante. Lembrei-me de ter dito a ela quando Quil tinha terminado metade com o seu número um.

"Desculpe, baby, eu não sabia".

Ela riu e esfregou meu antebraço. "Você não está feliz por eu não querer que você marcasse o seu peito sexy?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que a sua mãe sugeriu isso".

Bella sorriu. "Você não pode? Nós somos simplesmente sortudos que o meu pai tinha que trabalhar, ou ela provavelmente teria insistido em vir junto para projetá-la".

Meu dedo estava fodidamente pegando fogo, mas eu tentei me concentrar no que Bella estava dizendo. "Ela teria me feito fazer alguma coisa mística, uma pirâmide com um olho, ou algo assim".

Minha garota riu, o que eu fodidamente amava. "É melhor do que ela fazer uma tatuagem de você em si mesma. Eu não a impediria".

"Isso é simplesmente errado, Bella." Bree puxou minha mão em uma nova posição e eu sabia que ela estava trabalhando no símbolo do infinito entre o meu dedo anelar e o dedo médio.

"Verdade, é. Sinto muito, baby".

Dói como uma puta, dói como uma uma coisa malditamente boa que Emmett não estivesse aqui. Ele teria munição para me provocar pela próxima década, ou duas. "Não diga a Emmett." Eu disse a Bella.

Ela riu. "Dizer o que? Além daquele primeiro grito, você não fez nenhum som." Isso era porque eu estava gritando por dentro. Era muito viril da minha parte, eu disse isso a mim mesmo.

"Você conhece Em".

Ela riu. "Oh, eu conheço. Basta pensar no quanto ele ficará com ciúmes quando ouvir que eu tatuei seu número em mim, no entanto".

Eu tive que sorrir para isso. Bree limpou-me com uma toalha e virou minha mão de novo. Era a hora da data. "Eu simplesmente o estou imaginando pedindo a Rose para fazer uma também".

Bella riu. "Ela já está agindo como uma cadela por causa das marcas de estrias e tal. Boa sorte com isso".

Havia um pouco mais de carne nesse lado do meu dedo então não doeu tanto. Ainda assim, esta seria a minha primeira e única tatuagem. "Uma e pronto, baby." Eu disse a ela e ela riu.

"Quer dizer que você não fará uma para cada data de nascimento dos nossos doze filhos?"

Olha a coisa toda voltando e mordendo a minha bunda. "Não".

"E se eu insistir? Para cada criança, você tem que fazer uma tatuagem".

"Então nós adotamos." Eu disse a ela.

Bella riu. "Isso o faria mudar de ideia muito rápido a respeito da nossa dúzia de filhos".

Eu sorri para ela. "Como eu posso evitar se quero muitos bebês que se pareçam exatamente como a sua linda mãe?"

Bree riu ao meu lado. "Vocês dois durarão, eu posso dizer".

Eu olhei para ela, mas mantive meus olhos no que ela estava fazendo. "Você pode?"

"Sim, vocês são perfeitos juntos. Ouvi dizer que você a distraiu lá atrás e agora ela está distraindo você e vocês ficam brincando sobre bebês e tudo o mais. Você deveria se ouvir quando você fala sobre eles".

Eu deveria ouvir? Eu olhei para Bella, que assentiu. "Parece que você já os ama".

Bem, eu amava, mais ou menos. "Eu amo. Ou a ideia deles, pelo menos".

Bella arrancou minha mão da mesa e a beijou. "E eu amo você. Mas é melhor que os nossos bebês venham parecidos como o seu papai".

Bree riu. "Você tem certeza que essa é uma boa ideia? Você terá que afastar os futuros pretendentes - homens ou mulheres - com uma vara".

Bella suspirou. "Eu sei, acredite em mim, eu sei".

Bree virou minha mão de novo e começou o último símbolo do infinito. Santo inferno, eu estava quase pronto. E a conversa sobre bebês tinha me distraído o suficiente. "Eu quero uma menininha que se pareça com você, Bella. Naturalmente, ela não terá permissão para namorar, nunca".

Bella riu. "Você pode trancá-la na torre com Megan." Eu ri. Emmett já estava vendo toda criança do sexo masculino que chegava a centímetros da sua menininha com suspeita e desconfiança. Era hilário.

"Emmett diz que ele a está guardando para o nosso primeiro filho".

Bella riu. "Deus nos ajude se um dia houver uma união McCarty/Cullen. Isso é um pensamento assustador".

Realmente era. "Não vamos falar sobre essas coisas mais, especialmente porque não podemos fazer um em breve".

Bella balançou sua cabeça. "Você tem sua mente na sarjeta. Nós não faríamos um bebê nos próximos dias, de qualquer maneira".

"Nós poderíamos praticar." Eu murmurei.

Bree riu e desligou a maldita ferramenta. Eu a senti enxugando meu dedo e virei para olhar. Puta merda, ficou legal. Eu virei o meu dedo e vi a nossa data do casamento. Faltava três meses. "Eu não posso esperar." Eu disse a Bella.

Ela riu e me beijou. "Você terá que esperar. Duvido que você queira alterar a data".

"Inferno, não!" Eu disse a ela. Bree envolveu meu dedo em gaze e colocou fita adesiva de plástico preto por cima.

"Você está pronto. As instruções estão neste pacote. Siga ao pé da letra, a menos que você queira me deixar colocar as mãos em você de novo." Ela sorriu da minha expressão. "Eu acho que não. Isso será..." Eu estendi meu cartão antes que ela pudesse terminar. "Por favor, deixe-me fazer a minha mágica nesse peito." Ela pediu.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu gosto dele do jeito que é".

"Eu não culpo você." Ela murmurou enquanto passava o cartão. Eu assinei o recibo e dei a ela e a Quil uma gorjeta de cem dólares para cada um. Ambos tinham sido muito legais, mesmo que a minha dor os tenha divertido.

"Se os nossos amigos decidirem que querem as suas, nós os enviaremos para vocês." Eu disse a ela. Isso pareceu satisfazer Bree, que deu-me um grande sorriso. Bella e eu saímos do estúdio e fomos direto para o carro.

"É melhor eu dirigir." Bella me disse. Eu não tinha pensado sobre o fato de que eu realmente não podia dobrar meu dedo. Ou eu poderia, mas doía como uma puta e eu não queria que doesse. Entreguei as chaves a ela.

"É melhor irmos para casa e tirar sua calcinha." Eu disse a ela.

Bella riu. "Mesmo que eu tire, você não poderá me tocar".

Eu sorri para ela. "Veremos, baby, veremos." Hoje estava fora de cogitação, mas ela provavelmente estaria se sentindo um pouco melhor amanhã.

Bella riu quando ligou o carro. "Incorrigível".

"Você me ama desse jeito." Eu a lembrei.

"Eu amo".

Essas palavras me atravessaram como uma flecha. "Três meses, Bella quase Cullen".

Ela pegou minha mão e beijou o meu dedo acima do curativo. "Eu não posso esperar, Edward quase Swan".

Eu ri forte e longamente. "Eu mudaria o meu nome, se essa fosse a recompensa, baby".

"Eu não posso esperar para ser Bella Cullen." Ela me disse, beijando a minha mão de novo. Três meses a partir de agora ela seria minha esposa e então nós poderíamos ter a nossa equipe de futebol de bebês. No entanto, eu aceitaria alegremente quantos ela me desse. Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Garanto que todo mundo já esperava esse cenário. Os homens são verdadeiros bebês quando se trata de sentir dor. Nem Edward escapou do beicinho... Queria ver Emmett fazendo uma tatuagem..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**

_Tão orgulhosa... semana que vem vem o Epílogo. Tão feliz de estarmos finalizando uma fic tão complexa, tão grande e tãooooo divertida. Obrigado a todas que nos ajudaram e acompanharam. Será que a gente consegue deixar a fic em 2000 reviews até o final? *sonha*  
><em>


	48. Epílogo

**Capítulo 43 – Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**# Edward #**

Senti a bola bater em minhas mãos e imediatamente dei três passos para trás do meu centro. A linha estava segurando, mas eu sabia que eles não poderiam ficar lá por muito tempo. Shaun Ellis já tinha me derrubado duas vezes, e eu de jeito nenhum o deixaria desta vez. Não agora, com o Super Bowl na linha.

Dixon estava fazendo seu movimento de spin***** tentando contornar Sam. Emmett tinha Ellis, mas ele estava sendo empurrado de volta para mim. Dei mais uns dois passos. Jasper tinha Revis nele, um dos melhores ângulos no jogo. Eles lutaram completamente para fora um do outro o jogo todo e estavam na mesma. Eu não sabia se devia arriscar agora. Era o quarto tempo. Estávamos com 33-27. Três minutos para o fim. Nós realmente só precisávamos matar o tempo e chutar um field goal, mas Crowley tinha arrancado uma corrida de 53 jardas e nós estávamos batendo na linha do gol. Eu queria um touchdown para congelar esta coisa, para obter o meu terceiro anel.

_*S__pin__: movimento de rotação, no futebol americano é quase como o nosso "olé", mas sem a bola no pé._

Um giro precisava ser evitado a todo custo. Um buraco se abriu na minha frente. Devo ousar? Senti uma mão nas costas da minha camisa e o tempo acabou. Coloquei a bola contra o meu lado direito, abaixei minha cabeça e avancei com dificuldade através do buraco. Senti outra mão vir para cima e tentar bater a bola para longe, mas apertei meu controle e empurrei para a frente. Alguém bateu na minha coxa esquerda, mas não me envolveu, então eu tropecei, mas mantive-me em meus pés, abrindo caminho para a frente. Quatro metros nunca pareceram tão longos.

A linha branca estava lá, gritando para mim como um viciado atrás de drogas. Eu poderia chegar lá. Só não tropece mais. Um corpo bateu em mim por trás e eu me preparei. Desta vez eu cairia. Eu avancei em direção à linha do gol, esticando a bola para longe enquanto caía. Eu vi que minhas mãos a haviam atravessado. Meu joelho tinha caído antes? Um corpo enorme veio em cima de mim e ouvi um "Porra" alto, que significava que ele pensou que eu tinha marcado, pelo menos.

"Saia de cima dele." Gritou uma voz familiar e, de repente, o corpo estava longe de mim e eu podia respirar novamente. Empurrei-me para fora da grama e olhei em volta. Os juízes estavam conversando, como sempre. Uma mão enorme agarrou meu braço e me ajudou a levantar.

"Obrigado, Em".

"Esse é meu trabalho, MVP." Revirei meus olhos. Ele esteve me chamando assim por seis anos, as primeiras vezes foram ao longo do ano em que nós ganhamos o nosso primeiro Super Bowl. Eu tinha três deles agora, tendo apenas perdido o quarto e o quinto por alguns votos.

Os braços do juiz foram para cima e a multidão rugiu. Emmett imediatamente me levantou e me carregou até a linha lateral enquanto o juiz abaixava sob a proteção para ter certeza que eu entrasse.

O Treinador Clapp estava esperando. "Você está tentando me dar um ataque cardíaco? Eu preciso de você no próximo ano, você sabe".

Eu ri e bati no seu ombro. "Eu tenho seis meses para me recuperar".

"Sim, certo." Ele murmurou.

Jasper finalmente parou de confrontar com Revis e correu para mim. "Olha quem está todo Walter Payton***** de repente! Por que você não jogou para mim?"

_*__Walter Jerry Payton__ foi um jogador de __futebol americano__ que jogou toda sua carreira pelo __Chicago Bears__ e ficou conhecido como "__Sweetness__" (__Doçura)._

Eu ri do olhar ferido no seu rosto. "Porque se Revis pegasse, o Treinador teria tido a minha bunda".

"Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer?"

Ele provavelmente não deixaria, mas Revis era um falcão com a bola e eu estava jogando da forma mais inteligente.

O juiz saiu e foi até o meio de campo. "A decisão sobre o campo permanece. Touchdown!" A torcida urrou. Fiquei emocionado por conseguir jogar e agora ganhar um Super Bowl no meu próprio estádio.

Fomos para 40-26 depois do chute. O New York Jets não tinha chance e eles sabiam disso. Repórteres começaram a escorrer pelas linhas laterais e eu fui imediatamente cercado com pouco mais de dois minutos para o fim. Fiz o meu melhor para responder as perguntas enquanto mantinha um olho no campo. Sanchez pegou a bola na linha de 30 jardas e a deixou voar, mas ela quicou inofensivamente no gramado.

"Como é a sensação de vencer novamente? Já faz quatro anos desde o seu último".

Eu quase ri dessa pergunta. Tantos jogadores nunca chegaram aqui em sua vida. Eu tinha estado aqui três vezes e a cada vez eu tinha saído vencedor. Eu deveria ganhar todos os anos? Em um mundo de sonhos, talvez. Lesões tinham montado em mim no ano seguinte ao nosso segundo Super Bowl e nós tínhamos ido em duas rodadas das playoffs. Nós perdemos tudo no ano seguinte. No ano passado nós perdemos o jogo dos Campeões da NFC***** para o Bucs. Este ano, eu estava de volta. E desta vez foi diferente.

_* __Campeões da NFC__ (C__onferência Nacional de Futebol): __é uma das duas partidas semi-finais dos playoff da __Liga Nacional de Futebol__ Americano._

"É ótimo. É bom estar de volta. O Jets nos deu tudo o que podíamos lidar em três quartos e nós só tivemos vantagem no final. Minha linha fez um ótimo trabalho me protegendo".

Eu mantive meus olhos abertos, procurando para ver se eu poderia achar Bella na loucura. Desta vez, tínhamos sido inteligentes. Nós concordamos em nos encontrar na extremidade norte do banco. Eu me desloquei através dos repórteres enquanto tentava fazer meu caminho até lá. É claro, eles se moveram comigo.

Sanchez teve a bola roubada antes que ele pudesse sair dos limites e o relógio continuava a tiquetaquear. Eu me desloquei para mais perto do local previamente combinado. Se a defesa não deixasse mais tempo passar, eu teria que ir lá e dar uma joelhada ou duas. Atravessar essa loucura seria um pé no saco.

"Whitlock certamente teve um tempo difícil em conseguir abrir caminho hoje. Ele está machucado?"

Jesus, ele tem 31 anos e está se segurando sozinho como o melhor corner no jogo. O que mais gostariam que ele fizesse? "Ele ficou aberto o suficiente naqueles dois touchdowns." Eu respondi, minha voz um pouco mais dura do que de costume, mas era uma pergunta fodidamente estúpida. Onde estava a minha mulher? Ela sabia como fazer perguntas que eram pelo menos instigantes, mas não inflamatórias.

"Edward!" Ouvi minha mãe, mas ainda não a vi. Sanchez estava correndo por sua vida e o relógio estava perto do zero. Dockett o plantou de novo e o jogo foi oficialmente terminado. Confetes começaram a cair e as perguntas começaram a chegar ainda mais rápido.

"Qual foi o plano de jogo na primeira metade? Quais ajustes você fez quando eles pararam de executar as coisas tão eficazmente na primeira metade? Blá, blá, blá.

"Com licença." Eu ouvi uma voz rouca dizendo e a multidão começou a se abrir. Charlie Swan estava no campo e ninguém desafiava o chefe quando ele soava assim. Bem, ninguém, exceto eu. Eu o vi andando na frente, vestindo sua camisa Cullen, espantando as pessoas para fora do seu caminho enquanto ele abria um caminho para a minha mãe. Renée estava na mistura também. Ela parou para admirar os brincos de alguma repórter da Fox. Eu a ouvi gritar algo sobre jade e sexualidade e imediatamente me desliguei. Espero que ninguém saiba que ela era a minha sogra.

Finalmente eu vi minha mãe, sorrindo enquanto caminhava em direção a mim segurando meu filho. Ele estava vestido com sua própria camisa Cullen 10 e parecia tanto comigo que era assustador. Minha mãe tinha feito um álbum de fotos de nós dois como recém-nascidos e até agora que ele tem um ano e nove meses e nós poderíamos ter sido gêmeos idênticos.

Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados enquanto ele passava pela multidão de pessoas. Não havia um osso tímido em seu corpo, no entanto, e ele estava sorrindo e tentando pegar os confetes caindo enquanto minha mãe fazia seu caminho em direção a mim. Ele deu um tapinha na cabeça de algum repórter quando passou e soltou uma risadinha quando me viu.

"Papa!"

Eu o peguei da minha mãe e ele me agarrou e imediatamente começou a puxar o papel do meu cabelo. "Você gostou do jogo, Ryan?"

"Papa ganha! Tuhdown!"

Eu ri. Ele tinha problemas com 'ch' ainda. Era tão bonitinho.

"Sim, papai marcou um touchdown. Você se divertiu com seus avós?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e acenou para uma repórter loira que estava sorrindo para ele. "Biita." Ele disse, e ela realmente corou. Meu filho ainda não tinha nem dois anos e já estava dando em cima das mulheres. Ele não tinha filtro também. E claramente pegou isso da sua mãe e Renée.

"Doce." Ryan me disse.

Eu atirei uma olhada para Charlie, que estava assobiando e parecendo culpado demais. "Ryan Christian Cullen, seu vovô te deu doces?"

Ele colocou suas mãozinhas em ambos os lados do meu rosto e sorriu. Esse era o meu fodido sorriso e eu era absolutamente indefeso contra isso quando saía do meu menininho.

"Mais doce".

Nem no inferno. Ele estaria saltando pelas paredes esta noite. Ele já deveria estar dormindo, mas de forma alguma meu filho perderia o Super Bowl.

"Nada mais de doces." Ele franziu a testa e afagou minhas bochechas novamente. Eu mordisquei seu braço e ele gritou com a risada.

Emmett fez o seu caminho até nós, Megan em seus ombros. Rose estava em repouso, perdendo outro Super Bowl devido à gravidez. A segunda filha deles deveria nascer nas próximas três semanas. O esperma de Emmett tinha um tempo podre, o que ele lamentava. Mas ele estava ansioso para o nascimento da sua filha.

Ryan a viu e era como se eu não existisse. Ele acenou e gritou "Mehan." Ele e o filho de dois anos e meio de Jasper, Wyatt, estavam completamente envolvidos ao redor do dedo mindinho dela. Emmett brincava sobre ela ser uma tigresa já com quatro anos e ficou emocionado porque finalmente um dos McCarty prenderia um Cullen. Nós veríamos sobre isso.

"Onde está a Inchada?" Emmett perguntou quando chegou a mim. Ryan estava se esticando para Megan e ela o agraciou com um dos olhares de paquera da sua mãe. Deus nos ajude quando essas crianças forem adolescentes.

"É melhor você não deixá-la ouvir você chamá-lo disso." Eu disse a ele. Jasper e Alice vieram até nós com Wyatt. Alice estava grávida de quatro meses do seu segundo filho, que não sabíamos o sexo. Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Wyatt iluminaram para Megan e ele tentou subir nos ombros de Jasper. Jasper aquietou o loirinho despenteado e sua boca formou um beicinho.

"Eu terei que trancá-la em uma torre, princesa." Emmett disse para a sua menininha, divertindo-se com a reação dos dois meninos.

Megan deu uma risadinha. "Ryan e Wyatt podem vir também?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Os olhos de Em saltaram da sua cabeça. "Não. E você receberá um cinto de castidade. Por que eu tenho que ter as m-e-n-i-n-a-s?" Ele soletrou, carrancudo.

"Porque Deus tem senso de humor?" Eu sugeri.

"Basta pensar em todos os pretendentes futuros que você terá que assustar." Alice destacou, colocando suas mãos sobre o inchaço do seu bebê.

Emmett se iluminou com aquela ideia. Ele balançou um dedo na cara de Ryan. "Eu vou assustá-lo c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-m-e-n-t-e quando você tiver 16 anos".

"Quem disse que ele vai atrás dela?" Eu perguntei. Ryan pegou aquele momento para oferecer os confetes que ele pegou para Megan, e Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

"Ele diz." Ele poderia deixar pior, eu supunha.

Ryan, sem noção, apenas sorriu e acenou com os braços ao redor. "Tuhdown!"

As risadinhas ao nosso redor nos lembraram que não estávamos sozinhos. Fotos minhas e de Ryan estavam sendo tiradas freneticamente. Ele sorriu e fez uma pose para a câmera. Ele me matava. Onde diabos estava Bella? Ela precisava ver isso.

"Onde está Edward Cullen? Suba aqui e pegue o seu troféu de MVP!" Eu carreguei Ryan até o pódio comigo e agarrei o troféu com a mão direita.

"Obrigado! Jogar em casa torna tudo mais doce. Isto é para você, Arizona." A multidão foi à loucura e mais flashes estouraram. Entreguei o meu MVP para Darnell e apertei as mãos do Comissário e de Bill Bidwell***** antes de voltar para os meus amigos e família.

_*__Bill Bidwell__: é o principal proprietário e presidente do conselho do __Arizona Cardinals__ da __National Football League_. _Ele foi co-proprietário 1962-1972 com seu irmão Charles Jr. e é o único proprietário desde 1972._

Finalmente, eu a vi, caminhando devagar entre todas as pessoas, encolhendo-se um pouco da multidão. Eu sabia que ela odiava sua enorme barriga, mas eu não podia esperar mais até que a nossa menininha viesse se juntar a nós daqui a dois meses. Se Ryan era a minha imagem cuspida, eu estava esperando que Kayla se favorecesse da sua linda mãe.

"Inchada!" Emmett chamou. Ele achou que era o nome perfeito para ela, porque ela realmente parecia que tinha uma bola de basquete contrabandeada sob a sua blusa. Bella lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e ele riu e começou a dançar com Megan. "Este é o pasodoble*****, querida. Papai vai ensiná-la a ser uma ótima dançarina um dia destes." Ela riu e girou em seus braços.

_*__Pasodoble__: __é um __estilo musical__ e uma __dança__ de origem __espanhola__. Popularizada como estilo de dança a partir da __década de 1920__._

Ryan aplaudiu e comemorou, mas depois virou a cabeça e viu sua mãe. "Mama!" Ele gritou, como sempre pronto a me abandonar assim que ela estava próxima.

Ela riu e beijou o nariz dele. Fiz biquinho e ela riu da minha bunda necessitada. Eu queria meu beijo de comemoração. A esposa tinha ido embora e a repórter estava de volta. "Deixe seu pai segurá-lo por apenas mais alguns minutos. Mamãe tem que trabalhar".

Ele sorriu e puxou seu longo cabelo. "Pega!"

"Em apenas um minuto, baby." Ela abriu seu bloquinho. "Três Super Bowls. Três MVPs. Três MVPs de Super Bowl. Coisas boas parecem vir em grupos de três".

Eu sorri e decidi colocar mais em cima dela. "Sim, eu gosto muito do número. Um filho." Eu cutuquei Ryan e ele riu. "Dois filhos." Eu apontei para a barriga de Bella e ela fez uma careta. "O que você diz de irmos para o terceiro?"

Seus lábios se contraíram e ela lutou para não sorrir, mas falhou. "Eu acredito que nós discutiremos isso em outro momento. O Jets estava colocando muita pressão em você na primeira metade. Quais ajustes você fez na segunda metade para abrir o jogo?"

Deus, ela era sexy. Mesmo que ela parecesse estar prestes a explodir, ela era quente como o inferno, sempre. "Nós tentamos nos proteger ao máximo, mantendo Doherty na zona de defesa. Nós não abandonamos a corrida e os fizemos respeitar isso. É por isso que Ben foi capaz de obter algumas boas jardas tardias no jogo".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Como foi jogar em frente da multidão em casa?"

Eu sorri. "Esta é a minha praia. Eu não deixaria ninguém vir aqui e comemorar neste campo. Apenas o Cardinals".

"Carnals!" Ryan gritou triunfantemente.

Bella riu. "Essa é uma palavra que o meu menininho não precisa pronunciar novamente em minha vida".

Ele, é claro, percebeu toda a diversão e gritou de novo. Eu ri e baguncei seu cabelo. Carnals, de fato. Eu queria ter a sua mãe em casa e ter algum conhecimento carnal tão necessário do seu corpo. Eu sorri para ela e ela corou. Ah sim, ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

"Ok, eu acho que eu tenho o suficiente por agora. Obrigada, Sr. Cullen." Ela fechou o bloquinho e então estendeu a mão para Ryan, que foi de bom grado para os seus braços.

"De nada, Sra. Cullen." Minha esposa estava de volta. Deus, eu a amava.

"Edward! Nós precisamos de você para filmar o comercial da Disney!" Um dos executivos da TV veio no meio da multidão com o cameraman a reboque. Eu queria revirar meus olhos. Essa coisa de novo. Bem, nós misturaríamos as coisas neste momento.

Fiz um gesto para Emmett, Alice e Jasper e eles se aproximaram de mim, seus filhos em seus braços. Puxei Bella para os meus braços, com Ryan entre nós. Ela me olhou, mas não protestou. Ryan apertou minha camisa e saltou para cima e para baixo, sentindo que algo excitante estava para acontecer.

"Edward Cullen, você acaba de ganhar o Super Bowl. O que você fará em seguida?"

Eu sorri para minha esposa e filho. "Nós vamos para a Disney World".

"_Dinney Orld!_" Ryan gritou logo depois de mim.

O executivo realmente aplaudiu quando desligou a câmera. "Isso foi perfeito. Obrigado!"

"Todos nós vamos?" Emmett exigiu.

"Bem, nós todos vamos. Eu não sei se Rose vai deixá-lo ir." Eu disse a ele. Seu rosto caiu.

"Apenas diga a ela que Megan merece ir." Jasper sugeriu.

"Inferno, sim! Quer ir à Disney World, princesa?"

Megan sorriu. "Sim, papai".

"_Dinney Orld!_" Ryan saltou nos braços de Bella. Eu baguncei o topo do seu cabelo e finalmente me curvei para beijar minha esposa.

"Funciona para você?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sempre." Ela concordou, sorrindo para mim.

No último par de férias tinha sido apenas eu e Bella. Desta vez, seria a nossa grande, estendida, feliz e louca família. E eu não queria isso de nenhuma outra maneira. Éramos todos vencedores, depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>_

_Toneladas de solicitações me pediram Papaiward e eu sempre soube que isso acabaria com ele segurando seu filho no Super Bowl.__E__spero que você tenha gostado._

_Mais algumas cenas extras virão._

_~ Nolebucgrl_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_PPQ – Sou péssima com notas, yeah! Mas é isso, chegamos ao fim! Mentira, ainda temos alguns extras! Então continuem com a gente!_

_Agora vou continuar babando no Ryan enquanto vocês deixam reviews que amamo que nos faz passar madrugadas traduzindo! Beijos... Beijos... Beijos... _

_~ Lary Reeden _


	49. Cena Extra – Dançando com Emmett

**Cena extra – Dançando com Emmett**

_Tradutora: NaiRobsten_

**# Emmett #**

"Ok, pessoal, estamos em Defcon***** um, vocês me entendem?" Cinco faces em branco olharam para mim. O que diabos havia de errado com essas pessoas? Eles não entendiam o quanto isso era importante? Onde estava a urgência?

_*__Defcon (Condição de Prontidão de Defesa)__: é uma postura de alerta utilizada pelas Forças Armadas dos EUA._ _Prescreve cinco níveis graduais de prontidão (ou estados de alerta) para os militares dos EUA, e aumenta em gravidade de DEFCON 5 (menos grave) para DEFCON 1 (mais grave) para combinar com diferentes situações militares._

Acenei a minha carta-convite de _Dançando com as Estrelas _em cada rosto para provar o meu ponto. "Eles querem uma fita para ver onde eu estou, o tamanho do meu talento, e se eu impressioná-los, eu estou dentro!" Novamente com os rostos em branco. Mas que diabos?

Inveja, era isso. Eles estavam com inveja porque era eu e não eles. Bem, tecnicamente, poderia ter sido Edward, mas ele recusou, e agora era a minha vez. Eu, Emmett McCarty, sozinho no centro das atenções, finalmente! Não que eu me importasse em compartilhar isso com os meus garotos, claro, mas eles tiveram o seu material solo. Este era o meu. Eu fui feito para isso.

"Podemos mostrar um pouco de entusiasmo, por favor?" Olhei para a Rosie, implorando com ela para pegar a minha causa.

"Sinto muito, querido. Estamos todos muito animados por você, não estamos, pessoal?" Rose exigiu.

"Sim, isso é ótimo." GQ forneceu. Ele estava todo enrolado em torno da sua mulher. Aqueles dois não conseguiam parar de se tocar. Seria revoltante se eles não fossem tão malditamente perfeitos um para o outro.

"Estamos emocionados por você." Salsicha disse secamente. Ele estava totalmente se afogando em seu próprio ciúme, mas o cara não tinha ritmo. Isso foi, obviamente, por que ele se recusou a dançar comigo no leilão. Ele sabia que seria ofuscado.

"Eu não posso esperar!" Pequena, pelo menos, finalmente pareceu emocionada por mim. Isso era uma coisa muito boa, porque eu precisava dela mais do que qualquer um deles.

"Bom, Francis Ford Coppola, porque você está dentro".

"Eu estou?" Ela perguntou, parecendo confusa.

"Oláááá, quem mais nesta sala dirigiu um comercial de renome nacional?" Ela brilhou com essa merda. Eu sabia como fazer as senhoras fazerem o meu lance. "Eu preciso que você filme o meu vídeo".

"Sim!" Ela pulou e fez sua própria dancinha, o que não foi de todo ruim. Talvez eu pudesse usá-la... não, isso tinha que ser profissional.

"Eu também a coloco no comando do figurino, já que você é a rainha da moda do grupo".

Ela parou de dançar e sorriu para mim. "É mesmo? Eu posso vesti-lo com o que eu quiser?"

Isso era perigoso. Ela poderia me enfiar em meias-calças, ou alguma coisa igualmente maldita. Eu usaria no programa, mas não usaria uma coisa assim para o vídeo. Hércules provavelmente rasgaria através deles. Hmm, talvez eu precisasse usar um copo***** no programa. A censura não ficaria satisfeita se ele fizesse uma aparição ao vivo na televisão em rede nacional. A audiência ficaria, no entanto.

_*__Copo__: protetor para a área dos testículos._

"Eu tenho poder de veto. E sem meias-calças." Seu rosto realmente caiu.

"Que tal suas calças Hammer? Você vai usá-la para a fita?"

Inferno, sim. "Claro! _Can't Touch This__*****_ será o meu número de encerramento".

_*MC Hammer usa as tais calças largas no vídeo de Can't Touch This: www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=otCpCn0l4Wo_

"Número de encerramento? Exatamente quanto tempo essa fita deveria ter?" Confie na jornalista do grupo para vir com as perguntas.

"Eles não disseram. Pensei em dar a eles uma amostra de todos os meus talentos." Eu parei e sorri para Rosie. "Bem, todos os meus talentos de dança. Algumas coisas são apenas para os olhos de Rosie." Ela riu e bateu na minha perna. Ela era tão linda. Eu era o homem mais sortudo vivo. Eu puxei a mão dela da minha perna e a beijei generosamente. Ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu estarei no comando da música e dos passos de dança, naturalmente. Tweedledum e Tweedledumber, eu preciso de vocês dois para explorar algumas locações".

_*__Tweedledee e Tweedledum__ são personagens fictícios do livro "Through the Looking Glass", de Lewis Carroll (autor de "Alice no País das Maravilhas". Seus nomes originais podem ter vindo originalmente de um epigrama escrito pelo poeta João Byrom._

"Locações? Para que você precisa de locações? Você não precisa apenas de uma sala vazia? E quanto à sua garagem?" Jasper era claramente um idiota. Ele tinha levado muitos tombos se achava que eu dançaria em uma garagem.

"Seus pais o deixaram cair de cabeça quando você era um bebê, Tex? Claramente, eu não mostrarei meus movimentos em uma garagem. Precisamos de locações para que eu possa mostrar a minha versatilidade; minha habilidade de dançar em qualquer local. Sim, eu precisarei de um estúdio de dança para uma parte, mas eu também gostaria de fazer alguma coisa ao ar livre, deixar o sol brilhar no meu talento".

Jasper riu com isso e eu joguei uma almofada do sofá nele. Normalmente eu chutaria a sua bunda, mas eu precisava da ajuda de todos aqui e ele provavelmente guardaria rancor se eu ousasse tocar a sua cabeleira ridícula.

"Katie Couric, você tem aquela garota nova trabalhando no jornal na coluna de Artes e Entretenimento, certo? Aquela que costumava ser uma bailarina?"

Bella finalmente desviou o seu olhar de Edward, seu rosto confuso. "Leah Clearwater? A irmã de Seth? Sim, ela costumava dançar. Por quê?"

"Ótimo. Preciso que você peça a ela para ser minha parceira em um par de danças".

Ela olhou para Rose e depois de volta para mim. "Hum, tudo bem, eu acho?"

"Espere um minuto." Oh, maldição. Eu esperava que ela não ficasse louca com isso. "Por que exatamente você precisa de uma parceira de dança, Emmett?"

Os olhos de Rosie estavam faiscando e seu tom de voz carregava uma advertência. Maldição, eu estava em apuros. Corri para me ajoelhar em frente a ela e esperei que ela não me chutasse nos dentes.

"Rosie, baby, você sabe que eu te amo e acho que você é uma dançarina incrível. Você tem tanta graça, classe e beleza. Você me ofuscaria no vídeo. Eles quereriam você, em vez de mim." Suave, McCarty. Ela está comprando essa merda.

"Você acha?" Rose pareceu lisonjeada. Malditamente certo, u sabia como acalmar a minha mulher.

"Claro, baby. Você roubaria o show, sem sombra de dúvidas." Sinceridade brilhou em meu tom.

"Bom, tudo bem então".

Eu levantei, aliviado. "E eu realmente preciso de uma profissional, já que eu dançarei com uma, apenas para mostrar onde eu estou e o que eu preciso aprender".

Os olhos de Rosie estreitaram e de repente ela não parecia tão satisfeita mais. Eu me movi graciosamente para fora da linha de fogo, no caso de ela decidir me chutar. "Eu sou uma boa dançarina." Ela silvou. Porcaria. Eu estava totalmente sendo cortado novamente. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Bem, eu simplesmente tinha que usá-lo como motivação no treinamento. Nada de sexo antes de um grande jogo, a menos que você estivesse em lua de mel como o casal com tesão logo ali. Sério, eles não conseguiam parar de se tocar. Eu tinha que terminar essa reunião antes que eles se pegassem no meu sofá.

"Você é uma excelente dançarina, Rose. Eu nunca disse o contrário. Bonita demais para o vídeo. Marque minhas palavras." Ela bufou e se afastou de mim. Eu e minha boca grande. Ficaria tudo bem. Isso se deve ao treinamento.

"Ok, então, temos tudo planejado? Todo mundo tem suas atribuições?" Todos eles assentiram. "Eu estou puxando o carro. Até mais tarde!" Rose virou sua cabeça quando eu tentei beijá-la. Maldição. Isso foi frio.

A minha formação, no momento, consistia em assistir alguns vídeos de música da velha escola. MC Hammer, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, inferno, até mesmo Britney Spears e Usher. Encontrei algumas dificuldades, como ter que olhar para a bunda sexy e menor de idade de Britney. Era tudo pela aprendizagem. Eu amo a minha vida.

**xoxoxoxox**

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, Spielberg?" Ela tinha me vestido como um pirata ridículo, com uma blusa branca de mangas fofas e calças pretas e botas. Eu tinha que admitir, o tapa-olho e a espada eram muito, muito legais, no entanto.

"Eles estão sempre usando figurinos extravagantes." Ela ressaltou. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de diretor, usando uma boina por alguma razão desconhecida. Eu precisava de alguns nomes de diretores franceses se ela usaria isso. Eu procuraria no Google mais tarde.

Eu tinha que admitir, Jasper e Edward tinham marcado um ponto com o espaço de dança. Este estúdio era muito espaçoso e me daria muito espaço para fazer a minha dança. Eles foram para aquela coisinha em forma de barra que as bailarinas usavam para se esticar. Em vez de fazer isso, eles estavam fazendo flexões, ou alguma maldita coisa. Idiotas. Bem, eles precisavam de um treino, afinal, uma vez que não dançariam. O meu simplesmente seria muito melhor. Seria legal tê-los como dançarinos de apoio, no entanto. Talvez uma vez que eu estivesse no programa, eu poderia encontrar uma maneira de usá-los. Seria épico ter o Playgirl me levantando, ou algo assim.

"Onde está a sua garota, Cullen?" Eu precisava da minha parceira, afinal. Rosie tinha escolhido ir trabalhar, em vez de vir para a sessão de hoje. Ela ainda estava muito chateada comigo, mas eu tinha que compensar para ela. Eu dedicaria o meu troféu 'bola de discoteca' a ela.

"Ela chegará. Por que você não começa a aquecer?"

Aquecer. Certo, isso era uma boa ideia. Eu nunca tinha aquecido antes de dançar, no entanto. Eu apenas dançava. Inclinei-me para o chão e fiz algumas flexões, preparando meu corpo. Foi bom. Eu tinha tirado uma semana para não fazer nada depois que ganhamos o Super Bowl, e então a carta que mudaria a minha vida chegou. Eu estava na academia religiosamente desde então, perdendo os quatro quilos e meio que eu tinha ganhado e entrando em forma novamente. Eu diria que era uma gostosura, se você me perguntasse. Todos concordavam comigo, porém.

"Chegamos. Leah, este é o meu namorado, Edward, e seu companheiro de equipe, Jasper. Esta é Alice, a namorada de Jasper. E aquele lá é o seu parceiro de dança para o dia, Emmett".

Eu me levantei rapidamente e fui até a bela mulher. Ela tinha cabelo preto e liso em um coque e cada polegada gritava 'bailarina'. Ah, sim, pessoas do _Dança, _preparem seus corações.

"Oi." Ela disse calmamente.

"Oi!" Eu estendi uma mão para ela e ela a pegou com cuidado. Poxa, mulher, eu não vou quebrá-la. Pelo menos eu não planejo isso.

"Então, o que faremos exatamente?" Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor, seus olhos arregalando quando bateram em GQ. Ótimo. Ele tinha outra admiradora. Melhor neutralizar essa merda antes que tivéssemos que derrubar um. Eu não precisava perder a minha parceira cheia de hormônios para o menino bonito.

"Dançar." Eu disse a ela.

"Que tipo de dança? Balé?"

Eu bufei. Como se eu fosse fazer aqueles estranhos _jetés_ e essas coisas. Sei lá qual diabos era o nome daquilo. "Não, coisas mais modernas".

"Se por moderno você quer dizer 80 e 90." Edward forneceu tentando ajudar. Ela riu e eu olhei para os dois. Idiota, não deveria chamar a atenção para si mesmo depois de eu ter conseguido desviá-la dele.

"Não há nada de errado com essas décadas. Elas foram as pioneiras da dança como a conhecemos. É uma mistura de MC Hammer e Usher." Eu disse a ela.

Ela pareceu confusa, mas deu de ombros. "Só me diga o que eu preciso fazer".

"Apenas, você sabe, dançar comigo, manter o ritmo, esse tipo de coisa".

Ela franziu o cenho. "Você não pode me dar mais do que isso?"

Eu suspirei. "DJ, coloque a música." Nada aconteceu e eu me virei para Jasper. "Olá, que parte de colocar a música você não entendeu?"

"Como diabos eu saberia que eu era o DJ?" Ele reclamou enquanto marchava até o leitor de CDs. Que garotinha.

'Yeh' de Usher veio estridente dos alto-falantes e eu comecei a me mover, dançando no ritmo perfeitamente. Leah olhou para mim por um minuto e então começou a imitar meus movimentos. Ela parecia além de ridículo e eu parei de dançar. "Você nunca fez o _homen correndo _antes?" Mostrei a ela como fazer, jogando meu corpo em movimento, realmente cavando e pregando, jogando as minhas pernas. "Não é difícil, é?"

"É, hum, interessante?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com grandes olhos castanhos. Qual diabos era o seu problema?

"Tudo bem, DJ, desligue." Jasper obedientemente parou a música. Ele estava sorrindo para mim, provavelmente rindo da bunda descoordenada de Leah junto comigo. Quero dizer, sério, essa garota dançou em um balé, mas não conseguia fazer o _Homem Correndo_? O Cabbage Patch provavelmente assustaria a bunda dela. Talvez devêssemos tentar apenas as danças que você geralmente vê no programa, mesmo que fosse entediante como o inferno. Eles me veriam fazer aquilo semana após semana. Eu realmente queria mostrar a eles o meu estilo livre, deixá-los ter a sensação de como eu era como um dançarino. Mostrar a eles a minha verdade.

"Você sabe dançar valsa?" Perguntei a Leah. Sim, eu sabia como fazer essa merda. Minha mãe me colocou em aulas de Dança de Salão quando comecei no futebol, alegando que ajudaria com a minha coordenação. Quem sabe, talvez tivesse ajudado? Eu sabia que elas me fizeram um inferno de um dançarino.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, parecendo aliviada. Naturalmente. Eu já estava a espantando. Talvez eu devesse ter usado Rosie. Ela, pelo menos, sabia elogiar o meu estilo natural.

"Master Mix, coloque o CD intitulado 'Merca Chata'." Leah estremeceu com o meu termo. Oops. Garotas de balé provavelmente gostavam de merda chata. Meu erro. Bem, nós não dançaríamos _O Lago dos Cisnes_, nós só dançaríamos na frente de um cisne. Que, é claro, estava prestando zero atenção enquanto ela olhava nos olhos do _Barco dos Sonhos_. Da próxima vez eles não seriam convidados para o meu momento de glória. Eles preferiam ficar na cama, claro. Eu vi o olhar dela nos espelhos e então ela sussurrou algo para o MVP. Ele sorriu para ela e a puxou contra a sua virilha. Caramba, eles eram esquisitos. Esquisitos incríveis. Se Rosie não estivesse brava comigo, eu totalmente arrastaria a bunda dela até aqui e transaria com ela na frente dos espelhos, se pudéssemos colocar aqueles dois para fora da sala, é claro. As chances eram boas de que eles voltassem para cá depois que saíssemos esta noite. Fiquei feliz pelo meu aluguel poder ir para a necessidade deles de fazer sexo em lugares estranhos. Maldição, sim, eu estava com ciúmes.

Jasper colocou o CD e a música clássica começou a tocar. Eu não tinha ideia do que era isso, eu apenas gravei a merda de uma lista de casamento naquela correria toda. Leah colocou a mão no meu ombro e deslizou sua outra mão na minha. Nós giramos e giramos. Um, dois, três, um, dois, três. Perfeição absoluta. Ela finalmente tinha feito algo certo. Eu a guiei através da música inteira e a mergulhei no final. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro, mas foi com isso.

"Perfeito!" Alice gritou. "Corta!" Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava gritando, já que ela segurava a câmera, mas pelo menos nós finalmente tínhamos um pouco de material viável.

"Obrigado, isso foi demais!" Eu disse a Leah. Ela sorriu para mim e saiu para conversar com Bella enquanto eu ia para o vestiário vestir minha fantasia seguinte. Era uma roupa de marinheiro ridícula que Alice havia escolhido. Talvez nós tivéssemos um tema _água _aqui? Mas eu ficava sexy nela, mesmo que parecesse algo que um garotinho usaria. Era confortável no _pacote_, um pouco justa, mas mostrava Hércules bastante bem, o que simplesmente impressionaria os juízes ainda mais. Ei, eu não era um tolo. Todo o júri daquele programa gostava mesmo era dos caras e eu não tinha nenhum problema em dar a eles um pequeno show para conseguir o que eu queria.

Peguei meu celular e digitei rapidamente uma pesquisa no Google sobre diretores franceses. Maldição. Eu estava pronto agora.

"Ok, _Godard_, vamos fazer isso!" Eu voltei para a pista e sorri. Alice jogou-me o chapéu estúpido que fazia parte da roupa e eu fiz uma careta. "Alice, eu não quero usar essa coisa. Essa coisa é algo que os pais dos pirralhos os forçam a usar. Normalmente eles ficam fazendo beicinho e chorando. Eu não quero ser aquele garoto".

"Você disse que eu era encarregada das roupas. Devo arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora?" Ela desceu da cadeira, que, na verdade, dizia diretor em estrelas, por algum motivo. A Pequena levava aquela merda a sério. Corri até ela e agarrei suas mãos.

"Não, não, não vá! Você está certa. Isso é legal. Eu usarei o chapéu." Eu o enfiei na minha cabeça como o menino obediente que eu, aparentemente, deveria ser.

Ela desfez a cara feia e começou a sorrir antes de voltar para a cadeira. "Assim é melhor. Você está incrível." Bem, é claro que eu estava. Eu sempre estava incrível. Não se preocupe. "De volta ao trabalho!"

Quatro horas mais tarde, nós finalmente estávamos no final. Nós ainda tínhamos que filmar o segmento de rua, mas só tínhamos o estúdio por hoje, então tivemos que fazer tudo aqui dentro. Mudei para a minha calça do Hammer, coloquei os suspensórios e fiquei sem camisa. Sim, eu estava puxando todas as grandes armas aqui. Eu saí e tive que suportar as risadas dos Idiotas Invejosos. Bella enterrou a cabeça contra o peito de Edward, mas eu podia ver que ela estava tremendo de tanto rir. Apenas a Pequena parecia impassível.

"Tudo bem, _Truffaut_, vamos acabar com isto." Ela sorriu e levantou a câmera. Salsicha finalmente voltou para o leitor de CD e colocou _Can't Touch This__._

Nenhuma direção necessária aqui. Eu comecei a me mexer, recriando o clip de MC Hammer perfeitamente. Isso era melhor do que dançar em torno da cozinha da Ma e do Doc. Movi minhas pernas, girei meus quadris, rebolei e apertei a minha bunda. Eu esperava que a Minúscula estivesse fazendo um bom close da minha bunda agora mesmo. Eu flexionei e empurrei. Eu estava no meu lugar e sabia disso! A música parou e eu também.

Alice sorriu. "Show. Belo trabalho!"

"Sim, homem, aquilo foi perfeito." Edward sorriu para mim. Como se ele estivesse mesmo assistindo. Seja como for, foi perfeito.

"Obrigado! Eu realmente aprecio a ajuda de vocês com isso. Não seria o mesmo sem vocês." Eu estava sentindo a falta de Rosie ferozmente. Eu iria direto para a oficina dela ver se ela queria sair comigo esta noite. Eu ainda tinha energia para queimar depois de toda essa dança. Ela poderia rir comigo sobre como Leah havia ficado espantada, extp nas partes de música clássica. Era a verdade simples.

"Fico feliz em fazer isso." Alice entrou na conversa, deslizando da sua cadeira. "Jazzy, você pode carregar minha cadeira para o carro?" Ele resmungou e assim o fez. Dominado. Eu ri da bunda dele e ele mostrou-me o dedo do meio.

"Eu vou me trocar e encontrar com Rosie".

"Ótimo." Edward respondeu, seus olhos em sua garota. "Você pode deixar as chaves com a gente. Vou devolvê-las à agência amanhã".

Claro que ele devolveria, depois que ele fodesse Bella contra os espelhos. "Aproveitem, pervertidos." Bella corou e Edward apenas olhou para mim. Eu ri e dancei para o vestiário. Meus amigos eram os melhores. Isso foi tão divertido. Nós precisávamos fazer mais merdas loucas estreladas por mim no futuro. Talvez eu pudesse experimentar apresentar um programa de TV no período fora de temporada. Eu seria totalmente incrível. O céu era o limite.

**xoxoxoxox**

_Sr. McCarty,_

_Gostaríamos de agradecer pelo seu vídeo de apresentação para o Dançando com as Estrelas. Infelizmente, não seremos capazes de estender um convite para você se juntar ao nosso programa no momento.__Enquanto você claramente tem um entusiasmo sem precedentes para a dança, você está em falta em algumas das habilidades básicas necessárias para aparecer no Dançando com as Estrelas._

_Receio que também tenha havido alguma preocupação com o seu relativo anonimato. Talvez sejamos capazes de rever sua audição no futuro, uma vez que você for mais bem conhecido.__Obrigada pelo seu tempo e interesse._

_Gianna Giancarla, Dançando com as Estrelas._

O quê? Eu estava interpretando mal, certo? Eu não tinha habilidades? Qual vídeo eles assistiram? Qual vídeo Alice enviou para eles? Algum recital do terceiro ano? Porque, claramente, eu tinha habilidades. E anonimato? Eu não era anônimo. Eu era um vencedor do Super Bowl! Eu tinha contratos publicitários locais com a Hummer e a Chevrolet. Mas, que diabos? Eu precisava ser preso, ou algo assim? Isso me faria famoso o suficiente?

Eu redobrei a carta e a enfiei no bolso antes de ir para casa. Eu simplesmente não diria a Rosie que eles me rejeitaram. Ela se sentiria mal por mim, e eu não precisava da sua pena. Nosso casamento aconteceria em algumas semanas e ela deveria se concentrar nisso, em vez de mim.

"Ei, babe." Ela chamou enquanto eu caminhava até a cozinha. Lá estava ela, mexendo alguma coisa no fogão. Eu parei atrás dela e envolvi meus braços em torno da sua cintura, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Oi, sexy. Isso cheira incrível".

"Spaghetti. Eu apenas reaqueci o molho que você fez na semana passada." Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha. Isso era melhor. Rosie era muitas coisas, mas boa cozinheira não era um delas.

"Isso está ótimo. Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

"Você pode arrumar a mesa." Eu me movi para fazer isso, pegando um par de pratos do armário e os talheres da gaveta.

"Então, você já recebeu a sua carta? Eu estou morrendo para saber se você será selecionado." Ela estava de costas para mim e ela não me viu estremecer com suas palavras, felizmente.

"Não." Ela se virou e olhou para mim, sua boca aberta.

"Sério? Eu achei que você saberia alguma coisa por agora".

"Sim, bem, eu não sei. Talvez eu não tenha conseguido e eles simplesmente tenham perdido as minhas informações. Quem sabe? Eu tenho coisas melhores no que me concentrar".

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula para mim. Ela sabia o quanto eu queria isso, quase tanto quanto eu queria a minha vitória no Super Bowl. "Que coisas?"

Eu sorri. "Eu não sei. Casar com a mulher mais linda do mundo em um par de semanas? Eu não preciso de estrelato, contanto que eu tenha você".

Seus belos olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Isso foi surpreendente. Talvez este casamento estivesse colocando muito estresse nela. "Você está bem, Rosie? Eu não queria fazê-la chorar".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Apenas um pouco emocional".

Emocional? Hormônios. Talvez fosse aquela época do mês. Eu pisaria com cuidado se esse fosse o caso. Fiz alguns cálculos mentais e, sim, o momento era esse. Hora de mimá-la um pouco.

"Depois do jantar, eu prepararei um banho para você e farei uma massagem nas suas costas. Você está carregando muito estresse, baby. Nosso casamento deve ser divertido, não estressante. Se você quiser, podemos fugir para Las Vegas e casar este fim de semana, foda-se tudo".

Rose sufocou uma risada lacrimejante. "Eu não acho que pegaria muito bem".

Quem se importava? "E daí? Nosso casamento é sobre nós. Vamos chamar o grupo e levá-los a Vegas conosco. Sem confusão, sem problemas".

Ela balançou sua cabeça de novo. "Não, é doce da sua parte, mas eu quero que o nosso casamento seja mais do que uma rapidinha em Vegas".

Eu dei de ombros. "O que você quiser, Rosie. Eu só quero que você seja feliz".

Ela limpou a garganta e voltou para o espaguete. "Eu sei. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, baby".

"Em, você pode mexer isso para mim? Eu preciso ligar para Alice muito rapidamente".

Revirei meus olhos, porque eu teria tudo em segurança quando ela voltasse. Melhor _David Tutera__*****_ não perturbá-la ainda mais com mais planos loucos de casamento. "Claro, eu tenho tudo sob controle".

_*__David Tutera__ é um Planejador de casamentos e celebridade dos EUA._

Rose saiu correndo da cozinha, olhando de volta para mim parecendo ferida. O que diabos havia de errado com ela? Mexi o molho e o macarrão antes de rastejar pelo corredor. Rose estava em nosso quarto e estava falando rapidamente.

"Eu não acho que posso continuar com isso! Você deveria vê-lo. Ele está tão decepcionado, mas ele está escondendo isso, oferecendo-me massagens e banhos para lidar com meu estresse!"

Continuar com o que? Ela estava me deixando? Meu coração martelou no meu peito e eu lutei para respirar.

"Ele disse que a carta não havia chegado, mas nós duas sabemos que chegou." Carta? Que carta? Cerrei meus olhos e comecei a respirar novamente. Ela não estava me deixando, a menos que fosse por meio de uma carta que de alguma maneira eu não recebi. Mas se ela me escreveu uma carta dizendo-me que estávamos completamente acabados, ela dificilmente estaria na cozinha me fazendo o jantar, estaria?

"É claro que ele leu! Ele parecia tão triste quando entrou, mas ele começou a perguntar como eu estava e contornou a questão quando eu perguntei sobre o assunto. Pensei que seria divertido vê-lo do outro lado ao menos uma vez, mas eu não quero magoá-lo, Bella".

Aqueles bastardos. Aqueles malditos conspiradores! Eles haviam feito isso, de alguma forma. Eles armaram para mim! Não houve audição para o _Dançando com as Estrelas. _Claro que não era real. Se tivesse sido, eu teria entrado no programa. Filhos da puta. Bem, agora tudo fazia sentido.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Acho que devemos ou dizer a ele, ou pelo menos não fazer a coisa do vídeo no jantar de ensaio. Eu não quero magoá-lo. Eu amo aquele grande pé no saco".

Eu sorri com suas palavras e corri de volta para a cozinha para parecer não saber. Eles acharam que poderiam esconder algo assim de mim? Quem eles pensavam que eu era? Eu era o Rei das Pegadinhas, maldito seja. Agora eu tinha que descobrir o que eu queria fazer. Eu poderia trocar a minha fita pela de _GQ_ e Salsicha durante as reuniões dos playoffs, mas isso seria voltar e revisitar algo que eu já tinha feito. Eu poderia unir em uma fita com pouca luz das suas piores jogadas e a primeira aparição de Bella na ESPN, onde ela estava totalmente nervosa e acabou vomitando algo sobre as mãos talentosas de Edward. Isso ainda era ótimo.

Ou, eu poderia dar a eles o seu momento. Eles trabalharam duro para isso e eu tinha que admirar o esforço. Uma brincadeira que se espalhou por meses merecia o seu momento de brilhar. Que assim seja. Façam o seu pior, meus amigos.

Rose voltou para a cozinha. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e eu podia ver que ela esteve chorando. Eu a envolvi em meus braços e a beijei suavemente. "Sem mais lágrimas, linda. Tudo será fantástico. Simplesmente espere para ver".

**xoxoxoxox**

Eu estava na ponta da cadeira com entusiasmo. A qualquer momento agora eles desceriam a lança em mim. Nós tínhamos comido o nosso jantar chique e feito os brindes e toda essa baboseira, e eu estava pronto para a festa. Eles acharam que me envergonhariam, mas se há uma coisa que eu gostava, era ser o centro das atenções. Hoje era a minha noite e eu estava prestes a brilhar muito mais do que eu pensava.

"Eu gostaria de dizer umas palavras." A Pequena estava segurando sua taça de champanhe no alto. Estávamos no mesmo clube onde tínhamos realizado o leilão. Acho que eles queriam visitar o seu lugar de glória. Bella e Alice pareciam prestes a estourar com entusiasmo. Salsicha tinha um sorriso de comedor de merda em seu rosto, e GQ apenas olhava para mim de vez em quando. Em qualquer outro momento, eu teria pensado que ele estava verificando a minha gostosura. Eu estava malditamente bom no meu terno. Rosie estava incrível em seu vestido vermelho. Amanhã ela seria minha esposa. Eu não podia esperar.

"Para Emmett e Rose. Que suas vidas sejam cheias de amor. Eu já sei que será cheia de risadas. Eu gostaria de iniciar isso, se eu puder, com um pequeno vídeo que montamos para esta noite".

Eu sorri e me inclinei para frente ansiosamente. Aqui vamos nós. As luzes apagaram e o vídeo começou no projetor. Lá estava eu, maior que a vida, vestido como um pirata, arrebentando. Em vez de _Yeah_, estava tocando _Macho Man_. Todo mundo estava rugindo, até mesmo o pai de Rose, que é durão como o inferno. Eu acho que ele gostava de mim quando se divertia às minhas custas. O que quer que funcionasse.

O vídeo foi cortado para um clipe de Rose gritando comigo quando eu sugeri que ela montasse um elefante até o altar. Eu não sabia que eles estavam gravando isso. "Ainda seria legal." Eu sussurrei para ela.

Ela riu e bateu no meu braço. "Você está louco?"

"Inferno, não. Olhe para mim!" Lá estava eu na minha roupa estúpida de marinheiro, enquanto _The Good Ship, _de_ Lollypop, _tocava. O rosto de Leah estava resignado enquanto eu rodopiava com ela, e então apavorada com a única elevação que tínhamos tentado. Boa edição, _Wes Craven__*****_. Ela tinha algumas habilidades.

_*__Wes Craven__: diretor americano conhecido por seus filmes de terror._

"Eu sempre gostei de um homem de uniforme!" Riley gritou.

"Ei, você teve a sua chance! Eu serei um homem comprometido amanhã!" E gritei de volta.

A parte em que eu dançava na rua tinha sido editada para parecer que cada fêmea que eu convidei para dançar me rejeitou prontamente. Aquelas não eram nem mesmo as garotas que eu tinha convidado. Eu ri com cada careta das garotas. GQ tinha de estar por trás daquela merda. Ele poderia jogar charme nas mulheres para fazerem o que ele quisesse. Então, eu estava dançando com Riley, da noite do leilão.

"Olhe para esse corpo. Olhe para a minha bunda!" Eu gritei.

"Eu fiz mais do que olhar, garotão." Um close das suas mãos apertando a minha bunda apareceu na tela.

"Tem certeza que quer se casar com ele?" O pai de Rose exigiu.

"Muita. Nem todo homem acharia graça de algo assim." Rose sorriu para mim e eu a beijei com vontade.

_It's Raining Men _começou e lá estava eu fazendo a minha dança com a minha calça Hammer dourada, sem camisa e ofegante. Eu estava incrível. A sala inteira estava rindo e eu rindo com eles. Claramente, neste cenário e desta forma, o vídeo era engraçado. Mas meu talento ainda brilhava e todos eles tinham que ver isso.

O vídeo terminou e todos aplaudiram e eu fiquei de pé e me curvei. "Obrigado! Tenho que dar os créditos aos meus queridos amigos por tentarem me enquadrar nessa grande pegadinha. Eles quase me pegaram".

"O que você quer dizer com quase?" Jasper perguntou. "Parece que pegamos você muito bem".

Eu sorri e me abaixei para desabotoar as minhas calças. "Bem, _Dumbleweed_, as aparências podem enganar." Eu baixei as calças do terno e mostrei as minhas calças hammer douradas por baixo.

Alice gritou de raiva e quase mergulhou sobre a mesa para chegar a mim. Eu dancei fora do seu alcance e sorri para eles. "Eu descobri o plano de você há algumas semanas." Olhei para Rose e acariciei sua bochecha suavemente. "Eu amo que você estivesse preocupada sobre me magoar, mas, baby, isso foi demais. E sabe o que é ainda mais legal?"

Olhei para os meus amigos e familiares. "Eu roubei a cópia do vídeo verdadeiro e pedi ao meu agente para mandá-lo para o _Dançando com as Estrelas. _No ano que vem nesta época, eu estarei filmando a minha participação, porque eu fui aceito. Boa tentativa, pessoal, mas... _Vocês Não Podem Tocar Nisso__*****__"._

_*Alusão à música do MC Hammer – Can't Touch This._

E eu estava no meio da pista, dançando ao som da música que eu tinha previamente combinado com Anton antes da noite começar. Bella e Alice pareciam espantadas, Jasper apenas deu de ombros e Edward riu antes de arrastar Bella para a pista de dança. Eles começaram a dançar ao meu lado e logo todos nós estávamos lá. Eu girei Rose e a trouxe de volta contra o meu corpo.

"Você sempre encontra uma maneira de ganhar, não é?"

"Eu tenho você, não é? Eu dedicarei meu troféu 'bola de discoteca' para você." Eu falei enquanto me balançava com ela.

"É melhor mesmo".

"Sempre. Você, Rosie, sempre _pode tocar isso_." Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. A vida era muito boa e só melhoraria de agora em diante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Esse Emmett é demais, não é? Acabou descobrindo o plano dos amigos e ainda se aproveitou por ser o centro das atenções.

Semana que vem tem mais extra. E amanhã tem **O Dominante**.

**Ju**


	50. Cena Extra – Clube das Alturas

**Cena extra – Clube das alturas***

_*Em inglês, "mile high", que se refere a fazer sexo em um avião._

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

**# Bella #**

"Edward, isso é incrível." Eu não podia acreditar. Essa era realmente a minha vida? Claro, eu deveria estar acostumada com isso depois de namorar Edward por quase seis meses, mas o apartamento e seus carros me davam uma sensação caseira. Isso, porém? Isso era elegante e luxuoso. Isso era incrível.

Ele caiu em um dos assentos de couro e sorriu para mim. "Você só vai ficar aí olhando, ou vai se sentar para que possamos decolar?"

Eu me deixei cair no assento ao lado dele, ainda olhando em volta com admiração. Quem diria que eles faziam aviões como esse? Eu estava acostumada com corpos embalados como sardinhas e sem espaço para as pernas. Eu poderia deitar em meu assento se eu quisesse, essa era a quantidade de espaço que eu tinha. "As pessoas realmente vivem assim?"

Edward riu e pegou minha mão. "As pessoas que possuem times de futebol vivem. Como você acha que eles podem se dar ao luxo de me pagar pelo que eu faço?"

Isso era verdade. Eles pagavam 120 milhões de dólares por ano só para os seus jogadores. Sem falar nos técnicos e médicos e fornecedores e... sim. Muito dinheiro. "Você poderia comprar um desses?"

Edward sorriu. "Você quer um? Você se afastou muito da garota que estava com medo de gastar 500 mil dólares para comprar-me em um leilão".

Eu dei uma cotovelada em seu lado. "Não, eu não quero um. Eu só queria saber quanto custa".

Ele deu de ombros. "Suponho que 20 milhões dólares? Talvez mais para deixá-lo decorado como este? Acho que eu poderia, mas teria que viver apertado até o meu próximo contrato".

"Oh meu Deus." Uma coisa era saber que ele era um milionário. Eu sabia disso. Inferno, eu até sabia por quanto ele foi contratado. Mas imaginar essa quantidade de dinheiro guardada no banco, ou amarrado em investimentos, ou em qualquer outra coisa. Jesus. Ele era apenas o meu Edward. Ele não parecia ser um milionário. Acho que eu tinha me acostumado um pouco com isso, porque sua riqueza nem sequer me assustava, até que eu ouvi que ele poderia desembolsar mais de 20 milhões por um avião. Jesus.

Edward acariciou meu pescoço. "O quê?"

"Nada, é só que é incrível que você tenha tanto dinheiro assim".

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é como se eu ganhasse tudo isso quando assinei o meu contrato. E, inferno, eu ganho mais com minha linha de roupas e publicidade do que ganho em campo. É só dinheiro".

E eu amava isso nele. Ele não achava que era quente só porque ele era rico. Ele era quente porque ele era quente. Inclinei minha cabeça em seu ombro e corri meus dedos sobre o seu abdômen. Oh, sim. Ele era quente. "Então, você quer um avião, Bella?"

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Nós podemos apenas pegar um emprestado de vez em quando, certo?"

Ele riu e apertou um botão que fez com que uma tela de TV subisse. Era enorme. "Contanto que eu continue vencendo para eles, eu acho que eles me emprestarão o que eu quiser".

Duas semanas no Havaí. Eu mal podia esperar para partir e apenas estar com ele. As playoffs tinham sido estressantes para nós dois. Eu estive mais ocupada do que nunca, escrevendo o que parecia ser um zilhão de artigos, duas aparições no PTI***** e mais algumas no SportsCenter, e, claro, Edward tinha que treinar noite e dia. Nós precisávamos deste tempo afastados.

_*__PTI__ (Pardon The Interruption = Desculpe Interromper): programa de esportes da ESPN._

"Quantas vezes você já fez essa viagem?" Eu me preparei quando o avião começou a se mover. Eu nunca estive em um avião menor. Era diferente do que os regulares?

"Para o Havaí?" Edward pensou sobre isso por um minuto. "Bem, eu fui a dois Pro Bowls lá, e fui umas duas vezes com meus pais. Nós ficaremos em uma casa na praia. Totalmente separada do resto do hotel, mas teremos todas as regalias, como o serviço de quarto." Ele sorriu para mim e eu me senti ficando molhada. Eu planejei tudo para que nós dois usássemos tão pouca roupa quanto possível pelas próximas duas semanas. Nós tínhamos conseguido algum tempo para nós, mas não tinha sido tanto como eu queria.

"Eu gosto da privacidade." Eu disse a ele.

Ele passou a mão sobre o meu joelho, deslizando-a sob a minha saia e acariciando a pele levemente com o polegar. Eu me senti como se estivesse em chamas. "Eu sei. É por isso que estamos neste avião".

Os motores gritaram quando nos movemos para a pista e, em seguida, estávamos no ar. Isso não tinha sido tão ruim. "Então, você só me trouxe neste voo para que pudéssemos nos juntar ao clube das alturas?" Eu não era boba, eu me lembrava muito bem dessa conversa.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam. "Bem, você disse que não faria sexo comigo em um avião lotado, mesmo que fosse divertido".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Sim, mas você já teve esse tipo de diversão com alguém, como eu me lembro." Eu não diria o nome dela.

Seu rosto caiu e ele pareceu nervoso. "Mas, ela não é você. Diversão com você é muito melhor".

Ele era tão fofo, parecendo com medo de que eu o punisse por coisas que aconteceram antes de eu aparecer. "Bem, é claro que é. Ela era toda magrela e artificial. Não admira que você tenha conseguido fazer isso com ela no banheiro. Tenho certeza que ela não ocupa espaço nenhum".

Edward soltou uma risada surpresa. "Eu nem quero comentar sobre isso, mas essa foi muito boa, querida." Ele apertou meu joelho. Meus ouvidos estalaram e eu bocejei para tentar fazê-los voltar ao normal. A pior parte de voar. Bem, além das malditas filas e a segurança; no entanto, isso tinha sido muito mais agradável desta vez também. Talvez ele devesse comprar um avião.

"Você está cansada?" Edward perguntou, tentando esconder a decepção do seu tom.

Eu segurei uma risada e olhei para ele com olhos semiabertos. "Um pouco. É um voo longo, certo? Talvez eu deva simplesmente tirar um cochilo por algum tempo".

"Ah, tudo bem. Claro, baby." Ele tirou a mão de debaixo da minha saia e colocou seu braço em volta de mim. O quanto ele era fabuloso? Tão malditamente fofo.

Eu me aconcheguei nele por alguns minutos. Deus, era bom deitar em seus braços. E o quanto era incrível que não tivéssemos braços das poltronas entre nós? Apenas couro fresco e um namorado quente e gostoso. Havia coisas muito piores na vida, não há dúvida sobre isso.

Edward brincou com o meu cabelo. Eu o ouvi suspirar e tive que morder minha risada. Ele estava tão decepcionado. Eu mantive meus olhos quase totalmente fechados enquanto deixei minha mão cair no seu colo. Ele gemeu e empurrou um pouco em surpresa. "Bella?" Eu não respondi, só esperando para ver o que ele faria. "Maldição." Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e a guiou para longe de Zeus. Essa era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Bem, talvez a segunda. Ele me afastou daquela primeira vez quando eu tentei saltar sobre ele em sua sala de mídia. Isso tinha sido realmente há apenas seis meses? Tanta coisa tinha acontecido desde então.

Minha mão estava em sua coxa agora, o que não poderia ser muito melhor para ele. Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro e a movi de volta para onde ela pertencia, sobre Zeus. "Bella?" Ele disse mais alto desta vez. "Você está me matando." Ele murmurou, movendo minha mão de novo. Foi tão difícil não rir. Eu podia senti-lo me observando, porém, então eu continuei perfeitamente imóvel e tentei manter minha respiração calma e até mesmo lenta. "Isso é uma merda." Ele disse suavemente, mas começou a brincar com o meu cabelo de novo. Um namorado tão bom. Ele seria recompensado por ser um cavalheiro.

Movi minha mão pela terceira vez e ele amaldiçoou. "Porra. Pare com isso." Sua mão agarrou a minha novamente, mas desta vez eu não o deixei puxá-la para fora, em vez disso, eu o acariciei através do seu jeans. "Graças a Deus, você está acordada." Eu sorri para ele e ele fez uma careta antes de beijar o meu nariz. "Você é uma mulher cruel, Srta. Swan".

"Você realmente achou que eu dormiria, em vez de me juntar ao Clube das Alturas com o meu namorado super sexy?" Perguntei a ele, aplicando mais pressão em Zeus.

Seus olhos escureceram e ele balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu realmente esperava que não fosse o caso".

Abri o botão do seu jeans e abaixei o zíper. "Se eu realmente fosse dormir, eu deitaria naquele sofá ali." Eu o agarrei e sorri para a dureza familiar. Ele estava sempre pronto para mim.

"Há uma cama na parte de trás." Ele me disse, arqueando seus quadris. Eu soltei seu pau e puxei sua calça jeans para baixo.

"É mesmo? E você vai me foder na cama do seu chefe, Edward?" Claro, não era um lugar público, mas era meio pervertido, certo?

Ele riu. "Sim, na verdade, eu vou. Mais tarde".

Puxei suas calças para baixo e saí da cadeira para tirar seus sapatos e jogá-los de lado. "Mais tarde? O que há de errado com o agora?" Eu fiz beicinho para ele e coloquei minhas mãos nos seus joelhos, deslizando-as pela parte interna das suas coxas.

"Nada, eu só quero me divertir um pouco aqui primeiro. Depois, talvez, no sofá." Ele parecia tão esperançoso e adorável que eu tive que rir.

"Que tipo de diversão você gostaria de ter aqui?" Eu acariciei seu pau através da sua cueca boxer e ele gemeu.

"Isso funciona".

"Tire a sua camisa." Eu queria ver seu corpo perfeito, mas eu gostei do meu lugar no chão entre as suas pernas. Este tapete era incrível. Era melhor do que os tapetes da maioria dos edifícios em que entrei. Talvez pudéssemos ficar no chão também. Sua camisa foi jogada para o outro lado do avião e eu corri os olhos sobre o seu corpo. Deus, eu amava aquele corpo. Como isso tudo era meu?

Inclinei-me e movi minhas mãos até seu peito, observando quando meus dedos se abriram em seu abdômen. Ele sorriu para mim. "Às vezes eu acho que você gosta mais do meu abdômen do que do meu pau".

Mordi meu lábio e fingi pensar sobre isso por um tempo. "É uma decisão difícil, eu admito, mas seu abdômen não me faz gritar seu nome." Eu continuei, correndo meus dedos ao longo do seu perfeito corpo esculpido. Ele estendeu a mão para a minha blusa, movendo suas mãos fortes sobre as minhas costas.

"Isso é verdade. Você terá que tentar não gritar aqui, no entanto. Nós não queremos assustar o piloto".

Sim, eu realmente não queria ser pega. "Vamos simplesmente ver quem é mais barulhento, não é?" Eu disse a ele, movendo minhas mãos de volta para baixo pelo seu corpo e puxando o cós da sua bermuda. Ele se ergueu novamente e eu a puxei. Zeus saltou livre e eu lambi meus lábios com a visão dele, duro e pronto para mim. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria fazer com ele.

"Faça o seu pior, Srta. Swan." Ele sorriu para mim em desafio e eu sorri e me inclinei, beijando a ponta do seu pau. "Ah, sim, isso é um bom começo".

Edward bobinho. Isso não era nada. Eu sorri para ele antes de abrir minha boca e tomá-lo tanto quanto podia. Ele gemeu e empurrou na minha boca. "Puta merda." Sim, não se esforce tanto, homem sexy. Eu subi e desci, movendo a minha língua ao longo da parte inferior do seu comprimento e raspando meus dentes ao longo do seu pau. Seus dedos estavam no meu cabelo e ele estava empurrando-se para me encontrar. "Tão bom, querida. Eu te amo".

Olhei para ele enquanto eu me movia para cima e para baixo, deslizando-o pela minha garganta tanto quanto era possível. Eu o agarrei na base e bombeei seu pau no ritmo dos meus movimentos. Seus olhos estavam em mim e ele acariciou minha bochecha suavemente antes de puxar meu cabelo. Ah, sim, ele gostava disso.

Movi minha outra mão e massageei suas bolas, apertando suavemente e esfregando meu polegar em pequenos círculos sobre cada uma. "Porra." Ele engasgou. Sorri quando me movi para a cabeça do seu pau e brinquei com a minha língua sobre ele. Eu pude sentir seu pré-gozo ali. Rodei minha língua de um lado a outro da sua cabeça, antes de tomá-lo todo novamente.

Ele puxou meu cabelo e empurrou para cima para encontrar-me quando eu o levei no fundo da minha boca. "Merda. Eu não vou durar muito." Tudo bem, baby, nós temos um longo vôo pela frente. Eu me movi mais rápido, trabalhando minha língua sobre ele e apertando suas bolas um pouco mais forte. Seu lindo rosto se contorceu e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, então eu apertei meus lábios em torno dele. Ele gemeu e gozou forte. Eu engoli tudo e o soltei, beijando Zeus na ponta novamente e sorrindo para ele.

"Bem, você não gritou, mas eu acho que você chegou perto".

Ele riu e me arrastou para o seu colo, beijando-me forte. "Certo, eu cheguei*****." Eu ri e bati em seu peito. Ele sorriu e começou a desabotoar minha camisa. "Você ainda está com roupas demais".

_*Em inglês "I came", que também quer dizer "Eu gozei"._

"Eu tinha outras prioridades." Dei de ombros e tirei a camisa e ele a jogou em direção às suas roupas. Nós teríamos que ir em uma caçada antes de o avião pousar. Meu sutiã foi jogado de lado e Edward imediatamente pegou meu seio direito e começou a amassá-lo.

"Você sempre foi boa em priorizar." Ele me disse, seus lábios se movendo contra a minha mandíbula enquanto suas mãos se moviam para baixo para puxar minha saia. Eu me movi e agarrei o zíper, deslizando-o para baixo. Eu levantei e tirei a saia, tirando também a minha calcinha antes de retornar ao colo de Edward. Ele me ajustou para que eu estivesse montada nele e seus lábios encontraram os meus. Não havia nada no mundo melhor do que beijar Edward Cullen. Bem, ok, talvez uma coisa, mas beijar era uma parte disso, de qualquer maneira.

Seus dedos se moveram pelas minhas costas e seguraram minha bunda, puxando-me para ele. Corri meus dedos através do seu cabelo enquanto nossas línguas se moviam juntas. Isso era tão bom. Finalmente nós estávamos sozinhos de novo. Tudo tinha sido uma loucura desde o Super Bowl. Eu tinha só para mim por duas semanas e eu planejava aproveitar cada segundo.

Eu me esfreguei contra ele enquanto ele me beijava. Eu sabia que não demoraria muito para Zeus se agitar novamente. Edward quebrou nosso beijo e sorriu para mim. "Estamos ansiosos?"

Eu sorri de volta. "Bem, você me prometeu tornar-me um membro deste ilustre clube".

Ele riu e aumentou seu aperto na minha bunda enquanto levantava. "Para onde nós vamos?"

"O sofá. Eu preciso de algum espaço de manobra." Eu gostei disso, então envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e o deixei levar-me para o sofá perto da parte traseira do avião. Havia uma porta para o banheiro e outra porta lá atrás, eu acho que ela levava para o quarto. Nós teríamos que verificar isso mais tarde. "Vou abaixá-la." Ele se inclinou e eu me desesnrolei dele. Eu caí no sofá macio e sorri para ele.

"De onde eles tiram esses móveis? Aviões não deviam ser tão confortáveis".

Ele riu e caiu ao meu lado. "Sim, eles realmente deveriam. A pessoas gostariam muito mais de viajar".

"Bom ponto".

Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente. "Agora você realmente quer falar sobre os móveis?"

"Não, eu pensei que veríamos um filme".

Ele sorriu. "Ei, eu já ganhei o meu. Se você quiser assistir um filme, nós iremos." Ele levantou como se fosse buscar o controle remoto e eu peguei sua mão.

"Não é justo, Cullen".

Ele riu e me permitiu puxá-lo para baixo para mim, empurrando-me contra as almofadas e colocando seu peso em cima de mim. Isso era mais parecido com ele. "Bem, se você insiste." Ele começou a mordiscar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos desciam pelos meus lados, seus dedos acariciando a curva dos meus seios. Corri minhas unhas em suas costas, arranhando levemente e pressionando-me tão próxima dela quanto eu poderia.

Seus lábios moveram pelo meu pescoço e ele deslizou um pouco para trás, beijando e mordiscando minha pele, suas mãos movendo de volta para cima para tocar meus seios. Sua boca se moveu mais para baixo e ele beijou cada mamilo antes de sugar o direito em sua boca. Eu arqueei e agarrei sua cabeça, segurando-o para mim enquanto sua língua e dentes se moviam contra o meu mamilo. Sua mão esquerda mergulhou entre nós e ele começou a acariciar-me levemente, movendo sobre o meu clitóris. Eu gemi alto quando seus dentes puxaram meu mamilo e suas mãos especialistas começaram a trabalhar mais em mim.

Ele sorriu para mim quando soltou o mamilo direito e lambeu seu caminho para o esquerdo. "Ficando um pouco barulhenta aqui, querida." Eu estava? Eu estava gemendo e me movendo contra as suas mãos e boca. Eu olhei para ele quando ele rodeou o mamilo esquerdo com a sua língua.

"Você não vai ganhar." Eu disse a ele, sentindo meus olhos começarem a girar quando seus dedos se moveram mais rápido contra o meu clitóris e seus lábios dele fecharam sobre o meu mamilo.

"Eu considero isso uma vitória." Ele me disse e realmente era. Nós dois ganhávamos a cada vez. Embora eu ganhasse mais, porque de alguma forma este homem impressionante era meu.

"Eu também." Ele deu um beijo bem entre meus seios e depois se moveu pelo meu estômago, usando lábios e língua e deixando-me levemente louca quando continuou a acariciar meu clitóris. Eu o observei fazer seu caminho lentamente pelo meu corpo, sua língua deixando-me louca. Ele sabia exatamente onde eu o queria, mas ele estava tomando seu tempo explorando meu estômago e mordiscando cada osso do meu quadril. "Edward." Eu choraminguei.

"Mmm, sim, amor?" Ele murmurou, mordiscando a curva do meu quadril direito.

"Eu quero você".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu sou todo seu." E, mesmo que ele estivesse brincando comigo, eu derreti porque ele era. Todo meu. Edward Cullen é meu. Pega essa, cadelas.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, sua língua tomou o lugar dos seus dedos e ele deu uma longa e lenta lambida no meu clitóris. Eu gemi alto e afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando em aprovação. Ele se moveu para cima e para baixo na minha fenda antes de sugá-la em sua boca e mordiscar suavemente. Eu pulei e gritei, tentando manter minha voz baixa, mas isso era muito difícil com os dentes de Edward e sua língua trabalhando em mim.

Ele tinha que saber o que estava fazendo comigo, porque ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, enquanto começou a traçar pequenos círculos rápidos sobre o meu clitóris com a sua língua. "Deus, sim, Edward." Eu murmurei quando ele começou a mover o dedo lentamente para dentro e fora de mim, sua língua se movendo no ritmo do seu dedo. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e eu senti meu estômago começar a se agitar.

Ele soprou no meu clitóris e eu pulei novamente. Meus dedos apertaram em seu cabelo e eu o segurei contra mim quando ele começou a mover seus dedos mais rápidos para dentro e fora de mim. Sua língua saiu de novo e começou a trabalhar em meu clitóris ainda mais rápido. Meu corpo começou a apertar e eu me movia contra ele, incentivando-o a ir mais rápido com as minhas palavras e minhas ações. Ele acelerou seus movimentos e seus dedos curvaram dentro de mim e eu estava perdida. Eu desmoronei e não poderia dizer se gritei muito alto ou não. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu fiquei cega e meu corpo estava tremendo e sacudindo.

Edward continuou suas ministrações até que eu me acalmei, sua língua lambendo-me levemente. Seus dedos deslizaram para fora de mim e ele voltou para o meu corpo, sua pele lisa contra a minha. Senti Zeus duro contra a minha perna e eu as abri ainda mais. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus quando ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas.

"Você definitivamente gritou mais alto." Eu bati em suas costas sem entusiasmo e seu sorriso foi direto para o meu interior já trêmulo.

"Nós ainda não terminamos, Cullen. É um longo caminho para o Havaí".

Ele riu e senti Zeus contra a minha entrada. "Eu não consigo pensar em melhor maneira para passar o tempo." Ele entrou em mim lentamente, seus olhos nos meus enquanto ele me enchia completamente. Sempre era tão incrível estar conectada a ele dessa forma. Eu podia ver o quanto ele me amava, e, claro, sentir isso também.

Ele se moveu lentamente para dentro e para fora de mim e eu me movi com ele, empurrando meus quadris para cima para encontrar os dele. Não havia palavras para descrever o que era quando ele estava dentro de mim. Envolvi minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura e o encorajei a se mover mais rápido. Ele fez isso, seu pau empurrando dentro de mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam em mim enquanto seus lábios desciam nos meus.

Eu o beijei lentamente, meus lábios o provando. Eu podia sentir meu gosto em sua língua enquanto ele se movia contra mim. Eu gemi e apertei minhas coxas contra ele. Ele empurrou minhas costas para o sofá, mas foi bom. Eu arqueei meus quadris para cima em direção a ele, deixando-o deslizar mais profundamente dentro de mim. Seu ritmo aumentou à medida que ele afundou ainda mais em mim.

Seus lábios estavam mais insistentes nos meus, seu corpo duro contra mim. Segurei sua bunda firme com minhas pernas e empurrei-me para cima, deixando-o afundar dentro de mim. Ele gostou disso, movendo-se mais rápido, empurrando mais forte em mim. Eu o encontrei estocada após estocada, sentindo o prazer crescer dentro de mim enquanto seu pau batia em mim.

Ele sabia, ele sempre sabia, que eu estava perto, e ele inclinou-se e empurrou forte, batendo no ponto que sempre me levava ao limite. Eu gozei e apertei ao redor dele, apertando seu pau enquanto ele continuava a se mover para dentro e para fora de mim. Ele estava perto e eu senti outra onda passar por mim. Eu apertei ao redor dele de novo e ele se perdeu, liberando dentro de mim com um gemido alto, seus lábios ainda nos meus, imóveis agora, enquanto nós dois nos acalmávamos.

Ele caiu contra mim por alguns minutos, respirando pesadamente. Nossos corpos estavam escorregadios de suor e perguntei-me se eles tinham um chuveiro neste lugar. De alguma forma, eu não duvidava disso. "Então, esse é o clube das alturas." Eu disse a ele quando pude formular minhas palavras.

Ele riu e beijou meu queixo. "Bem, é uma experiência um pouco melhor que a maioria, eu acho".

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "É malditamente bom que seja melhor que a sua outra".

Ele sorriu e afastou meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Não há nem mesmo uma comparação, Bella. Isso, com você, é tudo".

Eu me senti mal por provocá-lo. "Eu sei, querido. Obrigada por tornar isso possível".

Ele riu, sua risada se movendo através de mim. "Não é nenhuma dificuldade encontrar lugares para fazer amor com você".

Bem, ele tinha um ponto. "Eu te amo, você sabe disso".

"Eu sei." Seus lábios se contraíram. "Eu gosto dessas três palavras." Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas isso não me assustou da forma como costumava. Um dia ele perguntaria e eu diria que sim e nós dois as diríamos juntos. "O que você acha de tirarmos um cochilo e, em seguida, testar a cama?"

O quanto ele era perfeito? "Eu diria que isso soa ótimo." Ele empurrou-se de cima de mim e então se inclinou para me pegar. "Então, em quais outros clubes podemos entrar?"

Ele sacudiu com a risada enquanto me levava para o quarto. "Qualquer um que você quiser".

"Há um clube de barco? De trem?"

"Se não houver, vamos criá-los." Ele me assegurou. Senti o desejo já agitando em mim novamente com o pensamento de todos esses lugares divertidos.

"Em breve, Cullen".

Ele riu. "Ligarei para a Amtrack assim que pousarmos." Esse era o meu homem, tão decidido. Ele me deitou e se deitou na cama ao meu lado, envolvendo-me em seus braços. "Durma agora e sonhe com qualquer lugar que você gostaria que eu a tomasse".

Isso seria em qualquer lugar e em todos os lugares. Mas poderíamos começar com o Havaí, e depois com o trem e com o barco e assim por diante. Eu mal podia esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**

_Adoro essa cena. Queria muito participar desse clube... *cof cof*  
><em>

_Bem, ainda temos mais extras... e quero agradecer a todas por estarmos finalizando a fic com mais de 2mil reviews. Obrigada meninas._

_E amanhã... capítulo mais bombástico de O Dominante. Vcs irão se surpreender. o/_


	51. Cena Extra – Partindo o coração

_**Nota da Autora: **__Aqui está o começo rochoso de Emmett e Rosalie._

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra – Partindo o coração<strong>

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**# Emmett #**

O vendedor estava falando sem parar sobre as características e tentando me mostrar como ajustar os assentos e todo tipo de lixo que eu já conhecia. Por que ele estava desperdiçando o meu tempo? Eu só precisava entrar em meu lindo bebê e ir embora. Ela era a única garota que eu precisava, e eu queria a bunda dele fora dos bancos de couro macios que foram feitos para a minha própria bunda sexy.

"E não se esqueça de reduzir a velocidade quando..." Blá blá blá. Talvez eu devesse dizer a ele que mudei de ideia e que queria comprar um Kia, em vez disso. Qual seria a perda da comissão de um Lamborghini para um simples Sedona? Dezenas de milhares, eu aposto. Seu rosto seria impagável.

"Eu acho que isto é tudo, Sr. McCarty." Finalmente! "Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Não, cara, eu entendi." Talvez se eu dirigisse até o campo de treino para exibi-la para o GQ e o Salsicha. Eles ficariam verdes de inveja. É claro que nenhum dos dois sabia como lidar com uma dama como a minha, de qualquer maneira. Ela precisava de um nome. Preta, elegante, sexy como o pecado... Halle Berry. Ou Beyoncé. Maldição. Qual era um bom nome de carro? Halle era melhor, Beyonce tinha um pouco mais de volume no porta-malas e meu bebê não tinha.

"É só você assinar aqui e, bem, eu posso conseguir um autógrafo?"

Sorri largamente e assinei meu nome em ambos os pedaços de papel com um floreio. "Obrigado, Dave. Tenha um ótimo dia".

"Ah, eu terei." Seus olhos estavam praticamente mostrando sinais de dólar. Quem poderia culpá-lo? "Você gosta dela, Sr. McCarty".

Corri meus dedos ao longo do seu capô preto brilhante e sorri para ele. "Nós apreciaremos um ao outro. Tenha um bom dia!" Eu terminei com ele. Deslizei no meu carro e a liguei. Ouça o ronronar do meu bebê. Assim como uma mulher de verdade quando eu a presenteio com o meu toque.

"Vamos, baby." Eu engatei na marcha a ré e a coloquei em movimento, saindo do estacionamento da concessionária e acelerando. É claro que eu imediatamente tive que pisar no freio quando atingi um sinal vermelho. Maldito seja. O centro de Scottsdale não era lugar para acelerar minha Halle.

Segui para o norte, para fora em um lugar remoto, porque eu queria deixá-la rasgar. Se eu a soltasse na estrada, eu seria parado em cerca de cinco minutos. Eu poderia perfeitamente me livrar da multa, é claro, mas, por que arriscar?

Gina, meu fiel GPS, mostrou-me que a rodovia Cactus era longa e bastante simples. Seria nela. Eu guiei Halle por esse caminho e sorri quando vi um trecho em linha reta com nada além de cactos e rochas ao longo da estrada. Eu não precisava de cidadãos ligando e relatando quando eu acelerasse.

"Tudo bem, baby, mostre-me o que você tem aí. Nós teremos _Um Novo Dia para Morrer_, ok?" Halle era tão quente como uma Bond girl. Ela merecia ter meu carro com o seu nome. Eu me preparei com a coisa do câmbio automático que o vendedor tinha me convencido a usar e acelerei. Maldição, ele estava certo. Ela acelerava mais rápido dessa forma. Boa ideia. Eu a mudei de novo e de novo. Nós estávamos a 115 e seu motor não estava sequer gritando ainda. Oh, sim, baby, eu a farei gritar.

_*007 - __Um Novo Dia para Morrer, __é o 20° __filme__da série de filmes__James Bond_ _no __cinema__, e o quarto e último de__Pierce Brosnan__como o agente secreto 007, Halle Berry faz a agente americana Jinx._

Eu mudei de novo e apreciei o passeio suave. Isto foi tão quente. Talvez eu devesse ir até um clube, não que eu deixaria Halle na mão de um manobrista. Ninguém a dirigiria além de mim. Heisman poderia implorar que queria, mas ele poderia ter o seu próprio carro. Por que ele escolheu dirigir aquela Mercedes entediante estava além da minha compreensão. Então, novamente, qualquer coisa era melhor do que o caminhão ridículo do Tex. Era embaraçoso que ele ainda dirigisse aquela coisa. Por que eu ainda era amigo dele mesmo?

Havia uma curva à frente, então eu reduzi a marcha. Halle poderia levar isso, sem problemas. Ela foi feita para lidar com curvas, muito como eu. Isso mesmo, garota, faça a curva, muito bem. Ok, houve algum puxão, mas isso já era esperado. Talvez eu deva apenas reduzir a marcha novamente e tentar desviar da derrapagem. É tão barulhento. Merda, merda, não faça isso, baby, incline-se na minha direção, não, não! Porra!

Eu ouvi o impacto antes de senti-lo e me preparei da melhor forma possível, com as duas mãos no volante. O estrondo foi alto agora, eu podia ouvir o metal esfregando, os pneus estavam girando e gritando, e o airbag explodiu com um estalo alto e bateu no meu rosto. Isso fodidamente doeu. O carro continuou correndo, o motor gritando agora, mas não estávamos nos movendo. Tirei meu pé do acelerador e desliguei o carro, empurrando o maldito airbag da minha cara.

"Halle! Eu sinto muito." Toquei seu painel e cuidadosamente abri minha porta. Pelo menos eu bati do lado do passageiro. No que eu tinha batido? Eu levantei e vi o cacto gigante que Halle havia derrubado. "Porra." Meu pescoço estava dolorido e eu o girei cautelosamente enquanto caminhava em volta para ver o estrago. Havia um enorme amassado na porta do lado do passageiro, é claro, e a pintura estava toda arranhada. A janela estava quebrada; a borda frontal parecia ter sido dobrado. Isso era reparável, graças a Deus, mas é uma merda. Eu esperei meses para ela chegar e eu a quebrei em minutos. Imaginei que Halle seria de alta manutenção.

Peguei meu celular e procurei por uma empresa de reboque em Scottsdale. Ofereci a eles um extra de 100 dólares para estar aqui em meia hora e eles disseram que chegariam. É claro que sim. Dinheiro convencia e eu acreditava muito em suborno. Talvez eu pudesse subornar o mecânico para consertá-la rapidamente.

Devo chamar os meninos para vir me buscar? Não, eles me falariam tanta merda. Eu podia ouvir as palestras sobre dirigir com segurança agora. Como se eles soubessem alguma coisa sobre lidar com uma máquina como Halle? Eles só podiam sonhar em ter suas mãos nela. O Playboy provavelmente a dirigiria como uma avó e o Caipira provavelmente tentaria levá-la para a lama, ou algo ridículo assim. Eles não sabiam nada sobre os exóticos italianos. Hmm, talvez eu devesse mudar seu nome para Sophia.

O motorista do caminhão de reboque chegou um minuto antes do policial. Maldição. "Não há realmente nada para ver aqui, policial. Eu não virei o volante na curva e tive um pequeno acidente. Sem dano, sem falta." Dei a ele o meu sorriso mais premiado e ele apenas olhou para mim, pelo menos eu acho que ele olhou. Eu não poderia dizer com aqueles tons brilhantes que ele tinha. Quem ele pensava que era? Ponch*****?

_*__Ponch__: personagem da série CHiPs, exibida de 1977 a 1983, que segue as vidas de dois policiais de moto da Patrulha Rodoviária da Califórnia._

Ele olhou para as marcas de derrapagem e os danos em Halle/Sophia e sorriu. "Parece que você andou acelerando um pouco demais, Sr. McCarty." Ele sabia quem eu era, naturalmente. Todo mundo sabia. Todo mundo deveria saber.

Tentei o meu melhor para parecer infantil e inocente. "Bem, eu posso ter acelerado um pouco acima do limite, mas eu acabei de comprá-la e tinha que ver o que ela podia fazer. Tenho certeza que você entende".

Ele riu asperamente. "Oh, eu entendo muito bem." Porcaria. Ele tirou seu bloco e começou a escrever. Qual a melhor forma de fazer isso desaparecer?

"Você sabe, nós teremos um bom time este ano." Eu disse a ele em tom de conversa. O motorista do caminhão de reboque estava ligando as correntes à minha garota, o que teria sido sexy se a minha garota não estivesse danificada.

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou, olhando do seu bloquinho.

"Oh, sim. Cullen está afiado no treino. Você não acreditaria que o ano passado foi o seu ano de estreia".

"Seria bom ter uma equipe de futebol vencedora por aqui uma vez".

Eu ignorei de leve e assenti ansiosamente. "Com certeza seria! Estou dizendo a você, ele nos levará por todo o caminho".

"Bem, eu certamente espero ver isso." Essa era a minha dica.

"Eu provavelmente posso fazer isso acontecer, se você quiser".

Ele levantou seus óculos escuros, seus olhos castanhos olhando para mim bruscamente. "Sim? Como isso poderia ocorrer?"

Eu o tinha. "Linha de 30 jardas, dois bilhetes por jogo, pelo ano inteiro".

"Você está me subornando, Sr. McCarty?"

Merda. Eu estava prestes a ser preso? "Não, eu só estava pensando em doar para o fundo dos policiais." Aí, eu ofereceria tudo para a caridade.

"Isso seria muito legal da sua parte".

Eu estava suando. Mantenha a calma. "Eu sou um cara poderosamente legal".

"Claro, se você doá-los, eu nunca teria uma chance de ter os ingressos".

Inferno, sim, eu estava dentro! "Isso seria uma verdadeira vergonha".

"Quatro bilhetes".

Há, isso foi fácil. "Feito." Ele escreveu algo no papel e o entregou a mim. Era o seu nome e endereço logo abaixo da multa riscada por condução imprudente. "Eu terei a certeza de que serão enviados para você esta semana".

"Parece bom. Espero que você consiga consertar o carro. Parece errado ver uma máquina tão boa desta forma".

"Eu sei." Eu disse a ele, a tristeza me dominando. "Pobre Sophia." Foda-se Halle, ela bateu meu carro".

"Dirija com segurança, Sr. McCarty".

Eu ri. "Nenhuma escolha agora." Eu voltaria para o meu Hummer para um futuro previsível. O policial Shawn Lassiter se despediu e entrou em seu carro.

Eu vi quando o motorista terminou de colocar meu bebê no seu caminhão. Ela parecia tão triste. Eu quase tive vontade de chorar, mas isso seria uma coisa totalmente mulherzinha de se fazer e, eu não estava a fim. Mas doía.

"Você quer ir comigo para a Rose? Você provavelmente vai querer ter uma estimativa de tempo e outras coisas, certo?"

Rose? Que tipo de mecânico era isso? "Sim." Eu entrei e nós conversamos sobre futebol por todo o caminho de volta para Scottsdale. Pelo menos isso tirou minha mente de Sophia, embora cada vez que eu olhava para o espelho retrovisor, eu a via parecendo um lixo. Pobre bebê.

O motorista, Henry Jones, parou na frente da Oficina Mecânica Rose e eu saí. Eu fiquei ao lado de Sophia enquanto ele foi falar com o mecânico. Este lugar parecia muito bem administrado. Vi um Porsche em um elevador e tudo no ambiente parecia brilhante e limpo. Eles cuidariam bem da minha garota. Eu me virei e olhei para ela.

"Você ficará bem, querida. Boa como nova. Eu não me importo com o quanto isso me custe. Terei a certeza de que você fique tão bonita quanto era há algumas horas".

"O que diabos você fez, seu grande Cabeça Oca? Você não sabe como lidar com uma dama?" Eu girei ao ouvir a irritada voz feminina e vi o cabelo loiro, macacão e pura raiva em um lindo rosto. "Como você pôde?"

Como eu pude o que? Como eu poderia fazer esta mulher gloriosa minha? Sim, isso era algo que eu precisava saber imediatamente. "É apenas um carro. Você é..."

Ela gritou, "Apenas um carro?" E a próxima coisa que eu sabia, sua mão direita levantou e ela deixou algo voar. Eu me abaixei e senti algo batendo em meu ombro esquerdo. O que diabos foi isso? Olhei para baixo e vi uma chave de roda situada aos meus pés. Ela jogou isso em mim? "É um Lamborghini Gallardo 2008, Edição Especial! Existem apenas 50 destes em existência. Apenas um carro! Você não sabe nada sobre uma máquina como esta!"

Ela marchou e cutucou-me no peito com o dedo. Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não conseguia pensar. Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi e, se eu tivesse que bater meu carro mais mil vezes para vê-la, eu faria com gosto.

"Você é linda." Eu disse a ela, estendendo minha mão para tocá-la. Ela era realmente real? Havia realmente uma deusa como esta de macacão com óleo em sua bochecha?

Ela bateu na minha mão e cutucou-me novamente. "Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre beleza. Se você soubesse, este carro estaria em bom estado. Tenho metade de vontade de consertá-la e ficar com ela, já que você simplesmente acabará com ela de novo".

Ela era fenomenal. "Case-se comigo".

Ela gritou e se abaixou para pegar sua chave. Imaginei que eu poderia estar com sérios problemas, então eu rapidamente movi meu pé e pisei na chave. "Devolva a minha chave de roda." Ela exigiu através dos dentes cerrados.

"Ok, se você sair comigo".

Ela se levantou, seus deslumbrantes olhos estalando para mim. Eles eram roxos? Quem tinha olhos roxos? Esta linda criatura que seria a mãe dos meus filhos, isso é quem tem.

"Eu não sairia com você nem se você fosse o último homem na Terra. Se você não pode lidar com um carro rápido, você certamente como a merda não pode nem começar a lidar comigo." Ela se virou, seu cabelo loiro voando. "Deixe suas informações com a recepção. Jorge ligará para você com uma estimativa".

"Esqueça Jorge, por que você não me liga e nós podemos sair juntos? Talvez você possa me mostrar como lidar com você, quero dizer, meu carro. Ambos, na verdade".

Ela se virou e prendeu-me com aqueles olhos estranhamente belos novamente. Dei a ela o meu sorriso mais doce, aquele que eu dava a todas as garotas. Funcionava o tempo todo. Ela se aproximou de mim lentamente, seu corpo ridiculamente sexy em um macacão marrom feio. "Você quer saber como lidar com uma garota de classe mundial como o seu carro?"

Eu balancei a cabeça ansiosamente.

"Você começa devagar. Você não a força. Você a acaricia em primeira marcha. Você fala docemente com ela para a segunda." Sua voz era puro sexo e eu queria tomá-la imediatamente na primeira superfície que pudesse encontrar. O balcão em sua loja parecia agradável e resistente. "Você passa muito tempo na terceira, fazendo-a ronronar, acariciando suas engrenagens." Ela correu um dedo pelo meu braço e eu me senti realmente tremendo ao seu toque. Ela era incrível. Eu tinha que tê-la. "Você a coloca em quarta e a deixa voar. Quando ela descer, você reduz a marcha e gentilmente a derruba." Eu estava suando? Eu estava duro? Sim, eu absolutamente estava.

"E você quer saber como me conduzir?"

Eu não tinha deixado isso perfeitamente claro? "Inferno, sim".

Ela sorriu e lambeu seus lábios, seus dedos descendo para o meu antebraço. Ela então agarrou meu braço e cravou as unhas nele. Eu gritei. "Você bate na marcha a ré e corre como o inferno!" Ela gritou. Puta merda. Meu braço doía como uma cadela. Ela me soltou e irrompeu para a sua oficina, seu cabelo voando. Eu fiquei parado olhando para ela, incapaz de me mover. Eu tinha que tê-la.

Fui para a recepção e preenchi o formulário com as minhas informações. Eu não a vi novamente, a deusa loira com quem eu pretendia casar, mas eu a veria em breve. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Eu estou dizendo a vocês, caras, ela é a garota".

GQ olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a ele que eu queria que ele carregasse o meu filho amado. "Ela jogou uma chave de roda na sua cabeça".

E o ponto dele era? "Ela jogou! E ela me enfrentou como ninguém nunca fez antes! Foi a coisa mais quente que já me aconteceu! E vocês deveriam vê-la! Ela é linda! Cabelo loiro, olhos roxos, corpo escultural, mesmo em um macacão horrível... eu estou apaixonado!"

"Claro que você está." Salsicha bufou. "Só você se apaixonaria por uma mulher que joga alguma merda em você e te odeia à primeira vista. Você ainda tem as marcas das unhas dela em seu braço!"

Malditamente certo que eu tinha. "Ela me marcou. Um dia, em breve, ela cavará aquelas unhas nas minhas costas enquanto eu a conduzo ao êxtase".

"Suas analogias de condução já não lhe trouxeram problemas suficiente? Ela não vai sequer retornar suas ligações".

Fiz uma careta para esse lembrete. Sim, ela teve Jorge me ligando para dizer que demoraria quase um mês até que consertassem Sophia. Pelo menos ele me confirmou que o nome dela era Rose. Eu suspeitava disso, é claro, mas foi bom ter a confirmação. Era um nome apropriado. Ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, então ela devia ter um nome bonito. E ela era espinhosa e delicada, assim como uma rosa, mas com um pouco de tempo e paciência eu poderia tirar seus espinhos e torná-la minha.

"O que vocês dois sabem sobre as mulheres?" Eu ganhei dois sorrisos presunçosos em resposta a essa pergunta. "Quero dizer, o que vocês sabem sobre como manter uma? Claro, vocês podem levar uma para a cama, mas e quanto a encontrar a mulher, aquelas com quem vocês passarão suas vidas?"

Jasper riu. "Por que eu quereria escolher uma, quando eu tenho tantas para escolher?" Idiota. Isso era verdade, no entanto. Eu saí várias vezes com eles e as mulheres correm para nós três. Bem, talvez eles recebam um pouco mais do que eu, mas isso é só porque eu era mais seletivo.

"Eu sei o suficiente para saber que, se uma mulher joga alguma coisa em mim, eu não voltarei para mais." Heisman respondeu enquanto vestia sua camisa.

"Há! Rose tem paixão! Simplesmente imagine todo esse fogo na cama!"

"Eu imagino que você se queimaria." Ele respondeu.

"Você não sabe nada. O passo um já está em andamento. Ela me ligará a qualquer hora".

"McCarty, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a você para parar de ter coisas sendo entregues aqui? Se isto for outra boneca inflável, eu cortarei você!" O Treinador gritou. Jesus. Eu comprei para o homem uma boneca inflável depois que ele reclamou sobre nunca ver sua esposa, e onde estão os agradecimentos? Eu só estava pensando em suas necessidades.

"Eu não pedi nada." Ele veio com uma grande caixa e a jogou na minha frente.

"Bem, o que quer que seja, eu não quero isso aqui." Ele irrompeu para fora e eu revirei meus olhos.

"O que é isso?" Esquire***** perguntou.

_*__**Esquire**__é uma revista americana direcionada ao público masculino, tipo GQ ou Men's Health._

"Eu não sei." Eu rasguei a caixa e fiquei olhando para o conteúdo. "Maldição".

Jerksper olhou por cima do meu ombro e começou a rir. "Então, você enviou rosas para ela? Belo primeiro passo. Ela assassinou essas coisas".

Ele estava certo. Ela decapitou e arrancou todas as pétalas. Seis dúzias de rosas reduzidas a nada. "Eu calculei mal a raiva dela".

Edward riu. "Eu disse. O que mais você gostaria de nos ensinar sobre a aterrissagem nas mulheres?" Ele e Jasper riram e agarraram suas mochilas de treino. "Você vai sair com a gente hoje à noite?"

Balancei minha cabeça e Edward bateu-me nas costas antes de sair. Claramente eu tinha começado errado. Rose não era uma garota de flores. Rose gostava de carros. Então, eu daria a ela o que ela gostava.

**xoxoxoxox**

O passo dois foi bastante fácil. Eu entrei em um site de revistas e fiz o pedido de todas as revistas de carro que pude encontrar para serem enviadas para ela. Paguei um extra para enviarem as cópias imediatamente. O passo três foi um pouco mais complexo, mas eu achei que ela ficaria feliz. Pesquisei na internet e encontrei todos os tipos de peças de carros clássicos, coisas que eram difíceis de encontrar de acordo com os guias e avaliações que eu consultei. Eu os enviaria para ela, o primeiro durante a noite, e enviaria as outras em horários diferentes, para que ela esperançosamente recebesse uma por dia.

Em seguida, eu encontrei um site de incríveis miniaturas de carros e pedi todos os fõdoes. Ferraris, Porsches, Mustangs, Vettes... eles eram tão legais que eu até queria alguns. Estabeleci para que chegassem ao longo do próximo par de semanas também. Cada um iria com uma mensagem, pedindo a ela para me ensinar a dirigi-los e oferecendo a ela um jantar fora, ou um jantar em casa, ou uma viagem para Cabo. Um deles seria aceito. Eu simplesmente sabia disso.

**xoxoxox**

Três semanas se passaram e nenhuma resposta dela. Ela deveria terminar com o meu carro a qualquer dia e eu estava começando a ser um homem desesperado. Eu verifiquei se cada coisa que eu tinha pedido tinha chegado. Felizmente, nenhum deles tinha sido enviado de volta ao remetente facilmente. Isso tinha que significar que ela ficou com eles, certo?

Eu estava para baixo, mas eu não estava fora. Eu tinha uma grande arma na manga. Eu dirigi até Phoenix e me encontrei com Jerry Lane, um cara que eu tinha encontrado na Lista da Craig. Ele tinha um Vette 69 que precisava de um pouco de amor, mas corria bem o bastante. Tinha um motor de fogo vermelho, embora a pintura estivesse lascada e definitivamente precisasse de uma reforma. Eu a liguei e ela correu, embora houvesse um ruído barulhento que provavelmente faria os sucos de Rosie fluírem. Eu a comprei, dando 13.000 dólares em dinheiro. Ele ficou feliz e eu fiquei em êxtase. Se isso não funcionasse, nada funcionaria. Eu não poderia desistir, porém. Eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos, ela estava lá, gritando comigo e parecendo como um anjo vingador enviado do céu para chutar uma bundinha na terra. Quem não quereria isso?

**xoxoxoxox**

A ligação veio no dia seguinte. Sophia estava pronta. Jorge disse que eu poderia pegá-la a qualquer momento. Perguntei a ele se Rose estava por perto e ele me disse que ela estava, mas que ele deveria dizer a ela quando eu iria para que ela pudesse sumir. Foda-se isso. Se ela me descartasse, ela malditamente poderia fazer isso na minha cara. Ofereci a ele um grande suborno para dizer a ela que eu não iria até o dia seguinte e jurei que arrumaria um novo emprego para ele se ela o demitisse.

Dirigi o Vette até a oficina dela. Ela saiu da oficina quando o viu e parou quando eu saí do carro. Ela parecia dividida entre querer sair e querer ver o carro. Eu estava esperando que o seu amor por carros prevalecesse sobre o seu desejo de fugir de mim. Eu vi cada um dos modelos que eu tinha enviado alinhados na prateleira na garagem. Então, ela gostou deles. Eu sabia!

Eu me inclinei contra o carro e esperei. Ela olhou para a sua garagem e depois para o carro e então de volta para a garagem, soltou um grande suspiro e caminhou em minha direção. Ela era ainda mais impressionante do que eu me lembrava, seu cabelo loiro brilhando a luz do sol. Eu tinha que vê-la fora desse macacão pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer. Seu corpo era fenomenal nele, e eu só podia imaginar como ele seria em um vestido sexy, ou, ainda melhor, sem nada.

"Destruindo outro carro?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha elegante e zombando de mim, parando quando ficou a cerca de um metro de distância.

"Isso é com você." Eu disse a ela, acariciando o capô e sorrindo para ela.

"Eu não destruo carros. Eu os conserto. Eu os torno melhores e mais rápidos".

Ela era fenomenal. "Sim, você faz isso. Que é por que eu a estou trazendo para você".

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Ela perguntou, andando em volta do carro lentamente, seus olhos se movendo sobre ele avidamente. Um dia ela olharia para mim desse jeito, eu jurei isso.

"O que você quiser fazer. Ela é sua".

Ela parou abruptamente e ficou boquiaberta para mim. "O que você quer dizer com ela é minha?"

Eu me empurrei do carro e dei um passo em direção a ela, balançando as chaves ao redor do meu dedo indicador. "Eu quero dizer que a comprei para você fazer o que quiser com ela. Considere isso um agradecimento por consertar Sophia".

"Você me agradece pagando a sua conta. Você não me agradece comprando-me um carro".

Eu sorri e girei uma mecha daqueles cachos dourados ao redor do meu dedo. "Eu gosto de ser diferente".

"Sim, eu posso ver isso." Ela murmurou, lançando um olhar de volta para a garagem, para os modelos que eu tinha enviado para ela.

"Você gostou deles?"

Ela deu de ombros, mas não se afastou de mim. "Eu não os devolvi, não foi?"

"Sim, mas você nunca respondeu nenhuma das mensagens que vieram com eles".

Ela me olhou com cautela. "Por que você quer sair comigo? Eu joguei uma chave de roda em você".

Eu ri. "É exatamente por que eu quero sair com você. Ninguém nunca jogou nada em mim antes. Bem, exceto o Treinador quando eu mudei todos os jogos em sua cartilha com desenhos animados pornográficos".

Ela verdadeiramente sorriu. "Você é estranho".

"Eu sei. Você não quer descobrir o quanto eu sou estranho?"

Ela apertou seus lábios. "Você realmente comprou este carro para mim?"

Eu sorri. "Sim".

"Eu vou consertá-lo, mas vou devolvê-lo a você. Eu não posso aceitar um presente desses de alguém que eu não conheço".

"Então, me conheça e depois aceite o presente".

Ela me olhou por um segundo e, em seguida, olhou para o carro de novo. "Tudo bem".

Eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto. "Sim? Você vai sair comigo?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Sim, eu sairei com você, mas eu não me casarei com você." Nós teríamos tempo para isso. Eu a convenceria antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou as chaves da minha mão. "Oh, e Emmett?" Foi a primeira vez que ela disse meu nome e isso me fez sentir todos os tipos de friozinho na barriga.

"Sim, Rose?"

"Eu dirigirei".

Eu ri. "Eu não esperaria isso de nenhuma outra maneira, Rosie".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>

_Não existe Rose e Emm mais amor que nessa fic :3_

_É um prazer traduzir algo desses dois, espero que tenham apreciado tanto quando eu :D_

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**_Meninas, não sei se ainda haverá extras com os filhos deles. A autora continua postando extras, mas ainda não consegui ler todos.  
><em>

_=p_

_Bem, o bom é que de vez em quando haverá post por aqui. =D_

_Beijos a todas e espero que o feriado tenha sido divertido. =*_


	52. Cena Extra – Lado cego

**Cena extra – Lado cego**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Bella #**

Eu não deveria ter vindo. Eu sabia disso antes de sair do avião, mas como eu poderia perder o primeiro jogo da temporada? Especialmente depois de toda a porcaria que esteve acontecendo no período fora de temporada. Eu precisava estar lá para o meu marido. Quero dizer, realmente, quem negociaria Edward Cullen? Eu não sabia de onde o boato tinha vindo, mas a conversa de negociação esteve galopando, apesar da cláusula de nada de negociação de Edward e suas duas vitórias do Super Bowl. Eles não estavam brincando quando chamavam a NFL de Liga Não Tão Longa.

Tinha sido tudo apenas fogo de palha, talvez algo que a equipe estivesse fazendo para tentar conseguir que Edward renegociasse seu contrato após um ano ligeiramente abaixo, em que tínhamos perdido as playoffs, embora ele tenha tido uma lesão no ombro durante toda a temporada e tanto Jasper quanto Fitzgerald estivessem fora do campo pela maior parte, devido aos seus próprios ferimentos. Este era um novo ano, porém, e todo mundo estava saudável novamente. Nós tínhamos um novo running back***** que pegamos na primeira rodada e Edward estava se sentindo bem. Pelo menos um de nós estava.

_*__R__unning back__ (__RB__)__: é uma posição que normalmente se alinha no __backfield__. O principal papel de um running back é correr com a bola que pode ser passada para ele pelo quarterback, ou em um snap direto, sendo que ele também pode receber e ajudar no bloqueio. Normalmente há um ou dois, ou até mais, running backs no campo durante a jogada, dependendo da formação do ataque._

Meu estômago embrulhou quando o avião começou a descer em Denver. Era péssimo que o nosso primeiro jogo fosse fora de casa, mas talvez depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, era o melhor. Edward não tinha aceitado bem a conversa. Ele imaginava que, se ele fosse negociado, nós discutiríamos isso, vetaríamos ou aceitaríamos, e era isso. Ele jogaria o seu melhor para qualquer que fosse o time que o levasse. Eu era a única que estava chateada e era a única que não estava autorizada a estar. Fodida ética jornalística. Não era como se eu já não tivesse olhos atentos em mim ainda, esperando para ver se eu deixaria meus sentimentos pelo meu marido e amigos aparecer na minha escrita. Eu ficaria imparcial na impressão, enquanto eu fervia em particular.

O avião pousou e eu fiz uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento que eu não tivesse vomitado. Provavelmente porque eu não tinha mais nada após a sessão passada esta manhã sobre o vaso sanitário. Peguei minha bagagem e saí do avião assim que era humanamente possível. Minha primeira parada foi o banheiro, onde eu de alguma forma consegui encontrar algo para vomitar. Eu me limpei, fazendo o meu melhor para não ficar horrorizada com a minha aparência pálida. Eu estava feliz que nós tínhamos um jogo mais tarde amanhã. As entrevistas pré-jogo esperariam até lá. Eu queria o meu quarto de hotel, e eu queria agora.

Peguei meu carro alugado e fiz meu caminho para o Hilton. Felizmente era perto do aeroporto. Eu precisava ligar para Edward e, normalmente, já teria ligado até agora, mas eu queria estar deitada quando fizesse isso. Entrei no meu quarto; tive ânsia de vômito mais uma vez, para uma boa medida, porque as bilhões de vezes que eu tinha feito isso já não eram o suficiente, e deitei na minha cama.

Liguei meu celular e, claro, ele já tinha ligado. Pressionei a chamada de volta sem ouvir a mensagem dele. Eu salvaria a sua voz gravada para mais tarde. Eu queria sua voz real agora. "Querida, aí está você." Foi sua resposta. Eu tive que sorrir, mesmo que eu me sentisse como merda.

"Desculpe não ter ligado quando aterrissei. Eu simplesmente precisava sair do aeroporto e vir para o meu quarto".

"Você ainda está doente, baby? Talvez você devesse ver um médico. Você quer que eu envie meu pai?"

Ele era tão maravilhoso. Ele não queria deixar-me ontem quando eu primeiramente fiquei doente. "Não, eu ficarei bem, bonitão. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco".

"Eu gostaria de poder ir até aí cuidar de você." Ele tinha cuidado até partir ontem. De alguma forma, eu tinha casado com o homem mais doce e mais sexy que existia. Se eu não fosse eu, eu me odiaria.

"Você já está ajudando, baby".

Ele riu, parecendo aliviado. "Eu tento, amor. Estou assumindo que você ficará no hotel esta noite?"

Eu gemi com o pensamento de me mover novamente. "Sim".

"Descanse um pouco, baby. Se você não se sentir melhor amanhã..." Ele parou porque, realmente, o que havia para fazer? Se eu não me sentisse bem amanhã, eu ainda teria que arrastar minha bunda para o estádio e fazer meu trabalho.

"Eu estarei lá, Edward. Eu apenas terei a certeza de ficar longe de você para que você não fique doente antes do jogo".

Sua risada rica e quente encheu a linha. "Eu acho que se você fosse me deixar doente, você já teria, Bella." Talvez sim, mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco. "Em que quarto você está?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele perguntava isso toda vez que eu viajava. Eu não sei por que, mas ele gostava de saber. "Quarto 243. Você vai se esgueirar para cá?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu gostaria de poder, baby. Não há nenhum lugar que eu preferiria estar do que cuidando da minha garota".

Eu sabia que era verdade. Mas ele tinha um trabalho a fazer também. "Apenas chute alguns traseiros no treino e então vá para o seu quarto e descanse um pouco. Eu totalmente espero que você ilumine a Mile High amanhã".

Edward riu de novo. "Eu farei isso por você, amor. Por que você não toma um banho quente? Talvez isso a faça sentir-se melhor".

Era uma ideia. "Eu farei isso".

"Ótimo. Melhoras, baby. Ligue-me se você precisar de alguma coisa".

Ele era tão amável e protetor. "Eu ligarei." Não, eu não ligaria. Ele tinha um jogo para se concentrar.

"Bons sonhos, Bella. Eu te amo".

As palavras, como sempre, me fizeram sentir melhor. "Eu também te amo. Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau." Encerrei a ligação e empurrei-me para fora da cama. Edward estava certo, um banho não poderia machucar. Desempacotei meu pijama e artigos de toalete enquanto a água enchia a banheira. Afundei-me e deixei a água quente aquecer minhas dores nas articulações. Como se estar doente não fosse ruim o suficiente, tinha que minar toda a minha energia e fazer meus músculos doerem também? Sério, se alguém me fizesse rir, eu o socaria na cara, que é o quanto as minhas costelas doíam.

A água quente me fez algum bem e eu me senti levemente mais viva quando saí da banheira. Coloquei minha calça de pijama e a camiseta de Edward e lavei meu rosto exatamente quando houve uma batida na porta. Ele não tinha enviado seu pai aqui, tinha? Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi uma jaqueta dos meninos entregadores. Bem, pelo menos ele não era o meu sogro. Talvez eu tivesse esquecido algo. Abri a porta e meus olhos caíram sobre o carrinho que ele tinha com ele.

"Sra. Cullen?" Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio. "Serviço de quarto." Senti as lágrimas acumulando nos meus olhos enquanto acenei para ele entrar. Ele empurrou o carrinho até a mesa em minha direção e acenou com a mão quando comecei a procurar em minha bolsa. "Tudo já foi cuidado. Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, por favor, avise-nos".

Eu sorri e agradeci a ele, fechando a porta quando ele saiu e indo ver o que meu incrível marido tinha feito para mim agora. Confie em Edward Cullen para ser capaz de levar as pessoas a fazer o seu lance em qualquer lugar que ele estivesse. Eu sorri quando notei a rosa vermelha em um vaso sobre a bandeja. Este não era a sua habitual tarifa de serviço de quarto. Levantei a tampa de metal e revelei torrada, sopa de frango e ginger ale. Também havia um frasco de Pepto Bismol. Eu ri, o que fodidamente doeu, mas eu não conseguia parar. O homem pensava em tudo. Peguei meu telefone novamente e afundei-me na cadeira. A sopa realmente cheirava bem. Se eu poderia ou não mantê-la no meu estômago, eu teria que ver, mas eu queria comer um pouco.

Mordisquei um canto de torrada enquanto pressionava discar. "Ei, baby, tudo bem?"

Ele era ótimo. "Tudo está perfeito. Obrigada pela comida e remédio." Corri um dedo sobre as pétalas vermelhas. "E a rosa. Como você gerenciou tudo isso?"

"Eu só fiz uma ligação, querida. Odeio que você esteja aí, tão perto, e eu não possa fazer mais do que isso para você." Nós dois tentamos respeitar as regras quando estávamos em viagens fora da cidade. Ele ficava longe do meu hotel e eu ficava longe do dele. Normalmente. Edward pode ter escapado de vez em quando com uma pequena ajuda de Emmett e Jasper.

"Você faz coisas incríveis para mim, Edward, todos os dias." Lágrimas ardiam em meus olhos novamente. Sério, eu era uma bagunça emocional hoje. "Muito obrigada".

"Não me agradeça por fazer o que eu prometi fazer diante de Deus e nossas famílias e amigos, baby. Amar, honrar e cuidar, e eu faço isso".

O homem me derreteu. Eu juro por Deus, eu era uma massa de pudim, apesar dos meus músculos doloridos. "Quando eu colocar meus pés de volta debaixo de mim, eu agitarei o seu mundo, Sr. Cullen".

Ele riu alto. "Eu esperarei ansioso por isso, Sra. Cullen. Vá comer antes que esfrie. Depois durma um pouco. Ligue-me se você não conseguir, no entanto".

"Eu vou. Amo você, Edward".

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Nós nos despedimos de novo e eu comi um pedaço inteiro de torrada e cerca de metade da sopa. Meu estômago revirou, mas eu não me senti enjoada, então eu levantei, tomei algum Pepto, escovei os dentes e fui para a cama. Esperançosamente, amanhã traria um estômago mais calmo e uma vitória para o melhor cara do planeta.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Cinco da manhã e eu estava debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário. Tanta coisa para me sentir melhor. E, para dormir, para esse assunto. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ligaria e acordaria Edward, então eu rastejei de volta para a cama e liguei a TV. Infomercial da cidade, emocionante. Fechei meus olhos e desejei que a reviravolta no meu estômago acalmasse. Pelo menos eu consegui manter a comida no meu estômago na noite passada.

Não há absolutamente nada para fazer às cinco da manhã. Bem, havia uma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Uma pessoa que eu sabia que estaria acordada, porque ela acordava como um relógio, todas as manhãs, às 4h30 nos dias de hoje. A gravidez estava fazendo um número em Alice. Ela ainda estava vomitando, mesmo que seu primeiro trimestre tivesse vindo e passado. Pelo menos ela estava restrita a apenas estar enjoada pela manhã, ao contrário de mim, porque eu não estava grávida como... espere um fodido minuto. Sentei-me ereta na cama, o que fez meu estômago apertar. "Maldito seja, sossegue!" Eu gritei para a minha barriga, como se ela fosse ouvir.

Eu não poderia estar... poderia? Fiz as contas na minha cabeça. Eu estava atrasada. Quase três semanas de atraso. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Nós não estávamos ativamente tentando ter um bebê. Eu tinha parado com as minhas pílulas depois que tínhamos quase um ano de casados e achamos que isso aconteceria quando e se aconteceria. Tinha acontecido? Sério?

Percebi que eu estava segurando minhas mãos sobre o meu estômago de forma protetora, como se eu já estivesse convencida de que havia um pequeno Cullen dentro de mim. E se houvesse? Imaginei o rosto de Edward quando eu dissesse a ele e, Deus, eu queria isso. Ele não tinha me empurrado sobre a questão de ter filhos, sabendo que eu queria um pouco mais de tempo para me estabelecer no jornal antes de começarmos a nossa família. Mas eu sabia que ele queria isso. Ele estava tão feliz por Alice e Jasper quando eles anunciaram que estavam esperando um bebê, e ele era maravilhoso com a pequena Megan. Apenas o pensamento de Edward segurando nosso bebê tinha-me em lágrimas novamente. Bem, o sintoma excessivamente emocional estava definitivamente presente. Jasper tinha brincado sobre se mudar com a gente para evitar algumas das oscilações de humor de Alice.

Era isso. Eu tinha que saber. Saí da cama com cuidado, mas felizmente eu parecia bem. Eu me vesti e parei na recepção para perguntar onde era a farmácia mais próxima. Felizmente, era a apenas um quarteirão de distância. Encontrar os testes de gravidez não foi difícil, mas escolher um foi. Resposta, Clearblue Fácil, EPT, Primeira Resposta, a marca da CVS... como diabos eu deveria escolher? Eu deveria ter pesquisado o que era o melhor antes de vir para cá. Estúpida, Bella, estúpida. Bem, foda-se, um de cada. Eu queria ter certeza, e seis testes deveriam ser o suficiente para me dizer. Espero que eu tivesse o suficiente de xixi para todos eles. Bem, eu poderia fazer algo sobre isso. Peguei uma garrafa grande de água e a coloquei juntamente com as minhas compras.

Os olhos da caixa arregalaram um pouco quando viram meu estoque, mas ela sabiamente não disse nada. Eu não estava com vontade de ser questionada ou para um comentário sarcástico. Seis testes de gravidez não eram muito baratos, mas eu entreguei uma nota de cem dólares, peguei minha ninharia de troco e corri de volta para o carro. Felizmente, talvez o bebê estivesse cooperando comigo no momento. Ou talvez eu estivesse muito focada para ficar enjoada. Eu não sabia e não me importava, desde que eu não estivesse.

Entrei no meu quarto e comecei a abrir caixas. Um sinal de mais em um, dois pontos cor de rosa em outro, uma linha neste... eles eram todos diferentes. Eu começaria com o sinal de mais, sinal de mais para grávida era bastante fácil de lembrar. Eu bebi um pouco de água, o que fez meu estômago ter cãibras novamente. Bebê possivelmente teimoso. Você herdou isso do seu pai, ou de mim? Deus, como ele, ou ela, seriam? Com qual de nós dois ele pareceria? Esperemos que com Edward. Ele quereria um menino, ou uma menina? Eu queria um menino, ou uma menina? Um bebê. Eu não poderia envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Talvez eu não devesse, ainda. Eu poderia apenas ter uma gripe, afinal. Nenhum uso em elevar minhas esperanças até que eu soubesse. Ok, acalme-se, Bella.

Bem, agora eu estou focada. Preciso fazer xixi. Eu consigo fazer xixi? Posso tentar. Ok. Qual teste devo fazer primeiro? O de sinal de mais. E o da linha, porque uma linha era uma coisa muito fácil de ver. Esses dois primeiro. Eu tinha xixi suficiente para três? Eu tinha mãos suficientes para fazer isso sem molhar-me toda? Nojento. Bem, se eu molhasse, fazer o quê? Eu estava em coisas muito piores lá se eu tivesse um bebê, certo? Ok, três testes agora, três testes da próxima vez. Perfeito. E se eu não puder fazer três, eu farei dois de cada vez. Não é grande coisa. Eu poderia fazer isso.

Levei os testes EPT, Fácil Clearblue e Primeira Resposta para o banheiro comigo, deixando-os abertos e prontos. Eu só tinha que fazer xixi nas pontas, nenhum problema. Eu faria em um e o colocaria no balcão, e depois o próximo e o próximo. Criei uma mini-fila de montagem no lado da banheira. Pegue com a esquerda, segure com a diretita, xixi, balcão. Esse é o plano. Aqui vamos nós. Peguei o primeiro e, é claro que eu não consegui. Eu tinha que ir, eu podia sentir que sim, mas agora eu estava pensando muito sobre isso. Ok, relaxe. Abra a água da pia. Água tilintando, Bella tilintando. Lá vamos nós. Vitória! Eu rapidamente coloquei o palito no fluxo e o coloquei de lado, pegando outro. Perfeito. E o terceiro, eu tive o suficiente? Esperemos. Ok. E agora?

Lavei minhas mãos, tomando cuidado para não espirrar sobre os testes. Eles não estavam fazendo nada. Isso significava que eu não estava grávida? Sim, a caixa dizia cinco minutos, mas com certeza já deveria saber. Por que eu tinha que esperar? Isso era horrível. Eu queria ligar para Alice, mas ela saberia que algo estava acontecendo comigo e eu não queria dizer a ela primeiro. Edward precisava saber. Como eu diria a ele?

Espere... um deles estava fazendo alguma coisa. Peguei o palito e vi quando um sinal de mais apareceu. Sim! Bem, talvez. Eu precisava ter certeza. O segundo teste estava começando a fazer algo também. Uma linha rosa. Duas linhas rosa. Isso era um sim. Ou era um duplo sim? Dois bebês? Não, o teste não poderia dizer isso. E se eu tivesse gêmeos? Puta merda, eu precisava sentar.

Mas primeiro eu precisava verificar o outro. Positivo. Três testes positivos. Isso era muito definitivo. A menos que eu tivesse bebido algo que estivesse fazendo um falso positivo. Bem, três deles. O Pepto que eu tomei poderia fazer isso? Oh merda, o Pepto poderia machucar o bebê? Corri para o quarto e li a parte de trás do frasco. Se estiver grávida ou amamentando, pergunte a um profissional de saúde antes de usar? Droga. Eu precisava falar com um médico. Eram seis horas da manhã e eu não tinha médico com quem conversar e um possível bebê dentro de mim que eu poderia ter envenenado. Isso não era bom.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer-me acalmar, eu corri para discar um número. "Olá?" Veio uma voz grogue na linha. Droga, eu o tinha acordado. Bem, não podia ser evitado. Eu precisava saber se eu precisava correr para o hospital.

"Oi, pai."

"Bella? Você está bem?" Carlisle soou mais alerta agora.

"Eu acho que sim. Quero dizer, sim. Estou bem".

"Você não está mais enjoada?" Maldição, Edward tinha dito a ele. Hora da mentira.

"Eu estou bem. Perfeita, obrigada. Eu apenas tinha uma pergunta para você. É de Alice." Deus a abençoe por estar grávida também.

"Ok." Ele parecia confuso. Eu não podia culpá-lo. A própria Alice poderia ligar para ele, ou seu médico. Apenas siga em frente, não dê a ele tempo para pensar.

"Ela está enjoada, tem o que eu tinha, eu acho." Por favor, karma, não a faça ficar enjoada por causa das minhas mentiras. "Ela queria saber se poderia tomar alguma coisa para acalmar seu estômago." Eu estava falando muito rápido. Ele saberia. Eu precisava me acalmar.

"Bella, ela realmente deve conversar com seu médico sobre..."

"Ela não pode! É muito cedo e ela está realmente preocupada, Carlisle!" Merda. Isso não estava calmo.

Houve uma longa pausa na linha. "Bem, eu acho que algo para acalmar a náusea provavelmente estaria bem. Eu não sou um médico obstetra..."

"Mas você aprendeu tudo isso na faculdade, certo? Você tem certeza de que ficará bem?" Eu exigi.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu poderia ligar para alguém, se ela está preocupada".

Certo. Não. Isso provavelmente seria um exagero. Eu estava recém-grávida, afinal, e havia coisas piores para um bebê do que um pouco de Pepto. Oh, merda, eu tinha bebido algum álcool ultimamente? Um copo de vinho no fim de semana passado. Merda! Precisava existir algo que lhe dissesse que você estava grávida imediatamente! Espermatozóide penetram no óvulo e um sinal de néon se acende. Bebê a Bordo! O quanto isso era difícil?

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Porcaria. "Eu estou bem. Vou ligar de volta para Alice. Obrigada pela sua ajuda".

"De nada. Diga a ela para ligar para o seu médico, ou até mesmo ligar para o hospital e verificar com uma enfermeira se ela estiver preocupada".

"Ótimo, obrigada." Desliguei rapidamente antes que ele começasse a me questionar mais. Isso não tinha ido bem. Eu não tinha mantido a minha calma. Como eu esconderia isso de Edward até que pudesse ir a um médico? Eu não podia. Talvez eu deva ir ao pronto-socorro e tê-los fazendo um teste em mim? Não. Eu queria que Edward estivesse lá da primeira vez que eles me fizessem um ultra-som e aquela coisa gosmenta. Por que eu não tinha prestado mais atenção nas divagações de gravidez de Alice e Rose? Porque isso me assustava, é claro. Bem, eu estava assustada agora e eu deveria ter escutado!

Maldição, e se Carlisle dissesse algo para Jasper sobre Alice estar doente? Ele ligaria para ela imediatamente. Eu não poderia ter isso. Liguei de volta para ele. "Olá".

"Sou eu novamente. Ouça, Carlisle, não diga nada sobre Alice estar doente. Ela não quer que Jasper se preocupe antes do jogo e essas coisas".

Houve outra pausa. "Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não direi nada a ninguém. Ela precisará dizer a ele em breve, no entanto. É muito importante que ele saiba tudo sobre a gravidez." Havia algo em seu tom. Porra, ele sabia. Ou ele suspeitava. Eu não confirmaria isso, porém.

"Ela vai. Eu prometo. Obrigada mais uma vez!" Eu tinha desligado antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais.

E agora? Pesquisa. Eu poderia procurar coisas sobre gravidez. Procurar por coisas que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter feito isso antes de ligar para o meu sogro e plantar a semente da gravidez. Idiota. Eu já tinha cérebro de grávida e eu mal estava grávida. De quanto tempo eu estava? Cinco semanas? Seis? Nós fazíamos muito sexo, maldição. Eu não poderia remotamente identificar o dia da concepção. Malditos sejam Edward e Zeus, hipnotizando-me e fazendo-me precisar dele dentro de mim o tempo todo. Isso tudo era culpa dele.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Quatro horas, mais três testes de gravidez positivos, dois telefonemas evitados do meu marido e um monte de pânico depois, eu estava vestida e pronta para ir ao estádio. Eu não poderia evitar Edward por mais tempo. Enviei uma mensagem para ele e disse que estive vomitando da primeira vez que ele me ligou e no chuveiro na segunda. Eu era uma mentirosa do mal. Mas ele era um impregnador, então isso nos igualava, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada. Era culpa dele que eu tinha que evitá-lo. Ele poderia me ler como um livro. Ele saberia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, o que significava que eu não poderia fazer uma entrevista pré-jogo com ele. Bem, eu poderia, simplesmente não seria cara a cara.

"Baby." Ele exalou pelo telefone quando liguei para ele. Eu estava sentada no meu carro alugado do lado de fora do estádio. Tão perto dele, mas tão longe. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa estar em seus braços e dar a ele nossas notícias, mas eu tinha que esperar até depois do jogo. Ele precisava se concentrar.

"Oi, bonitão." Eu disse a ele. Merda, eu estava chorando de novo. O que diabos era isso? Os hormônios já estavam fazendo um número em mim. Deus nos ajude nos próximos oito meses, ou algo assim.

"Como você está? Onde você está?" Ele perguntou, parecendo nervoso. Merda. Hora para o controle de danos.

"Eu ainda estou um pouco sob o tempo, mas me sentindo muito melhor." Eu menti. Eu era uma pessoa horrível e péssima, mentindo para o meu marido. Mais lágrimas caíram. Jesus.

"Você não parece melhor, baby. Eu enviarei o meu pai".

"Não faça isso! Estou indo para o estádio em breve." Mentirosa mentindo que mente, essa sou eu. Eu sou horrível. "Eu só vou descansar um pouco mais. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos fazer nossa entrevista pelo telefone?"

"Claro, baby. Qualquer coisa que você precisar." Eu precisava dele. Eu iria para o inferno. Eu tinha um plano, porém, e eu o cumpriria. Edward saberia sobre o nosso bebê até o final do dia, eu jurei isso.

"Como você está se sentindo começando a temporada?" Eu perguntei, como se eu não soubesse. Ele respondeu essa e tudo mais que eu perguntei. Evitei o campo minado sobre os rumores de negociação fora da temporada, porque eu sabia como ele se sentia sobre isso e eu precisava disso para mais tarde. "Isso é tudo que eu preciso. Obrigada, Edward".

"A qualquer hora, querida. Descanse um pouco. Vejo você depois do jogo?"

"Sim, você verá." Eu estava chorando de novo. Bom Senhor. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem, Bella?"

Limpei meus olhos de forma impaciente. "Eu estou, eu juro. Eu apenas não posso esperar para ver você. Vença por mim, ok?" E pelo bebê.

"Conte com isso." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz agora. "Tchau, baby".

Baby. Coloquei minha mão na minha barriga novamente. "Tchau, Edward." Fechei o telefone e descansei a cabeça no volante. Eu só tinha que passar pelas próximas seis horas e então eu poderia dizer a ele.

**xoxoxoxox**

Graças a Deus, acabou. E ele tinha sido fiel à sua palavra. Edward tinha demolido os Broncos. 38-13 foi o resultado final, e isso foi depois de um lixo de touchdown cedido nos últimos dois minutos. Edward tinha jogado dois touchdowns, um para Jasper e um para Fitzgerald, e um para o final livre apertado que tínhamos pegado, e o running back novato tinha corrido os outros dois a partir das linhas cinco e três, respectivamente. Meu marido tinha sido magistral, jogando para 386 jardas e apenas três incompletas. E sua esposa tinha conseguido vomitar apenas uma vez no intervalo. Foi uma vitória para todos os Cullens, aparentemente.

Fui para o vestiário após as conferências de imprensa e recebi o aval de Marty, o segurança, para entrar depois que ele deu uma rápida olhada para dentro. A primeira pessoa que eu vi foi Emmett, que estava sentado na frente de seu armário com um grande sorriso em seu rosto enquanto fazia alguma coisa em seu BlackBerry. Isso não podia ser bom.

"O que você está fazendo, McCarty?" Eu perguntei, plantando um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Ei, doente, quer dançar?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo brilhantemente. Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, a ideia fazendo meu estômago dar uma guinada. Ele riu. "Eu estou brincando. MVP chutaria a minha bunda se eu fizesse isso." Ele olhou em volta e gesticulou para eu me aproximar. Eu parei alguns metros na frente dele, porque eu não era boba. "Quer saber o que eu estou fazendo?"

Provavelmente não, mas eu tinha que perguntar. "Sim".

"Inscrevendo Tebow para o acampamento de passagem de Manning!" Ele disse, rindo com alegria. Eu tive que acompanhá-lo, no entanto. Tim não teve um bom dia, indo de 9 para 25 com dois picos.

"Você é mau." Eu disse a ele.

"Ei, eu sou um cara legal! Estou tentando ajudá-lo! Ele deveria ficar emocionado que eu estou trabalhando para melhorá-lo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Sim, você é um humanitário de verdade. Onde está o meu homem?"

Emmett fez um gesto na direção dos chuveiros. E agora eu estava imaginando Edward nu e querendo correr para o chuveiro para atacá-lo. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Ah, sim, os hormônios da gravidez. Eu precisava falar com Alice sobre essas mudanças de humor. Eu estava chorando, enjoada e com tesão até agora, e eu só tinha estado grávida por horas.. Bem, sabido sobre isso, pelo menos. Isto era louco.

"Eu estou fora! Cullen, a imprensa está aqui!" Emmett gritou quando fechou seu telefone e levantou. "Eu te abraçaria, mas eu não quero seus germes. Vejo você em casa." Ele me disse. Eu acenei e sentei no banco mais próximo, observando enquanto os jogadores saíam. Edward finalmente virou a esquina, sorrindo e rindo com seu pai. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ele estava vestido casualmente com jeans e uma camiseta cinza. Deus, ele era lindo.

"Bella! Você está aqui!" Ele correu para mim e puxou-me para os seus braços. Eu respirei nele e levou tudo o que eu tinha para não explodir em lágrimas novamente. Era tão bom ser segurada por ele após o surto que estive tendo o dia todo. Encontrei os olhos de Carlisle sobre o ombro dele e ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. Ah, sim, ele sabia. Eu sorri de volta e ele fez sinal de que estava saindo. Edward se afastou para me estudar quando a porta fechou.

"Como você se sente? Você ainda parece um pouco pálida. Pai, por que você não a examina? Pai?" Não houve resposta e Edward fez uma careta. "Para onde ele foi? Eu disse a ele que queria que ele a examinasse".

Eu sorri e toquei seu rosto. "Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu não preciso do seu pai me examinado. Eu só preciso entrevistar o meu lindo marido para que eu possa ir embora de Denver e voltar para casa".

Ele franziu a testa. "Tudo bem. Mas, sério, se você não se sentir melhor amanhã, eu mesmo vou levá-la para o médico." Eu escondi o meu sorriso. Nós definitivamente iríamos ao médico juntos amanhã.

"Ótimo jogo." Eu disse a ele, pegando o meu gravador. Eu o liguei. Eu queria ter isso para a posteridade.

"Obrigado. Foi bom estar lá jogando um jogo real novamente. Eu esqueço o quanto sinto falta até que eu esteja em campo." Edward inclinou-se contra os armários atrás de nós.

"Como você escapou daquele saque de Harris no terceiro tempo? Ele estava saindo do seu ponto cego, mas você o evitou como se tivesse olhos na parte de trás da sua cabeça".

Edward sorriu. "Eu simplesmente o senti, eu acho? Há essa sensação que eu tenho, um relógio na minha cabeça, que me diz que muito tempo já passou e eu não tenho muito tempo para me livrar da bola. Ouvi Emmett grunhir e eu simplesmente tive a sensação de que o tempo acabou. Whitlock ficou aberto e eu me livrei da bola, exatamente quando senti uma mão no meu uniforme".

Ele era magnífico. Fiz mais algumas perguntas e depois tomei uma respiração profunda. Aqui vamos nós. "Esse período fora de temporada foi repelto de rumores e insinuações, mais do que você já teve de enfrentar em sua carreira." Vi seus olhos verdes ficarem um pouco mais duros e sua boca formar uma linha reta. Ele não esperava essa linha de questionamento, principalmente de mim. "Como você responde ao boato de que você será pai?" Eu perguntei, impedindo-me de sorrir.

"Maldição, Bella, eu não posso acreditar que você está me perguntando sobre isso. Você sabe que eu não coloco qualquer crédito nos boatos sobre..." Ele parou e eu vi o momento em que a luz se acendeu em sua cabeça "Pai?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos arregalando e brilhando de emoção. "Baby?" Ele perguntou e, como eu, sua mão deslizou sobre a minha barriga. Eu assenti e observei o sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto. Ele nunca tinha ficado mais bonito, mais animado, ou mais radiante. Nem mesmo quando ele venceu o Super Bowl. "Baby?" Ele perguntou de novo, com a voz embargada de emoção.

"Seis testes de gravidez e um lote inteiro de enjôo matinal, o que é um equívoco, a propósito, dizem sim." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele no meu estômago. "Eu acho que você terá que me levar ao médico amanhã, depois de tudo".

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava fora do banco e em seus braços, meus pés nem sequer tocando o chão enquanto ele me segurava a ele. "Nós teremos um bebê!" Ele gritou, abraçando-me com força, beijando meu rosto e meu cabelo.

Sua reação foi tudo o que eu poderia ter esperado que seria. "Bem, se você não nos esmagar até a morte, com certeza." Eu disse a ele com uma risada sem fôlego.

Edward suspirou e me colocou no chão suavemente. "Você está bem? Eu machuquei você? Eu machuquei o bebê?" Ele estava me dando tapinhas sem jeito e parecendo em pânico. "Devemos ir direto para o hospital e verificar você. Onde está o meu telefone?"

Eu o agarrei antes que ele chamasse os paramédicos. "Eu estou bem, Edward. O bebê está bem. Eu estava apenas brincando".

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e respirou fundo várias vezes. "Não faça isso, Bella. Puta merda. Eu serei pai." Ele afundou de volta para o banco. Eu me aproximei e ele passou os braços em volta de mim, sua cabeça pressionada contra o meu estômago.

"Você será um pai maravilhoso, Edward. Eu não tenho dúvida em minha mente sobre isso. Eu estive em pânico durante todo o dia sobre se eu tinha bebido e se o Pepto machucaria o bebê e se o nosso filho será como a minha mãe, mas uma preocupação que eu nunca tive é se você seria um bom pai".

Ele esfregou o nariz na minha barriga e a beijou suavemente. "Eu serei. Eu prometo a você." Ele disse à minha barriga. Então, ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso deslumbrante que tirou-me o fôlego. "Eu te amo. Obrigado pelo nosso bebê".

Abaixei-me e o beijou. "Obrigada _você _pelo nosso bebê".

Ele colocou sua grande mão sobre o meu estômago novamente. "Será incrível, sabe?" Ele perguntou reverentemente. "Nosso bebê".

"Como ele pode ser qualquer coisa além disso com você como pai?" Eu perguntei, com lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Edward se levantou e segurou-me em seus braços novamente, o melhor lugar do mundo para estar. "Eu terei a certeza de que você e todos os nossos bebês serão mimados e estragados. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Eu ri e descansei minha cabeça sobre o seu coração batendo. "Deixe-me ter o primeiro antes de me preocupar com o resto." A risada de Edward rugiu através de mim. "Eu sei que você vai".

"Eu te amo." Ele se afastou, seus olhos verdes queimando nos meus. Ele abaixou-se e se ajoelhou na minha frente novamente, sorrindo para o meu estômago. "E eu já te amo. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo".

Eu não poderia esperar também. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward segurando nosso filho, ou filha, naquelas belas mãos dele. "Em breve." Eu murmurei, acariciando seu cabelo.

Edward levantou e ergueu-me em seus braços. Eu ri. "Eu posso andar, você sabe".

"Não enquanto eu estiver por perto." Ele me disse com um sorriso. "Eu tenho a garota mais preciosa do mundo e agora nós temos um bebê a caminho. Eu nunca vou deixar qualquer um de vocês ir".

Eu o beijei. "Você nunca terá. Embora eu possa ter de andar ocasionalmente".

"Não quando eu estiver por perto." Ele prometeu outra vez.

Eu ri. "Coloque-me no chão. Preciso desligar o meu gravador".

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Você gravou tudo isso?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, nós sempre teremos isso".

Seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto novamente. "Bom." Foi bom, muito bom. Ele me deixou desligar o gravador e pegar minha bolsa antes de pegar-me de novo. "Vamos ao médico." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu ri. "Amanhã. Primeiro vamos para casa".

Ele sorriu ainda mais. "Sim! Há muito que precisamos fazer. Precisamos de um berço e um trocador e..." Eu o silenciei com um beijo.

"Temos tempo para tudo isso. Agora eu só preciso de você e deste pequenino, ok?" Dei um tapinha no meu estômago.

Os olhos de Edward encheram de emoção. "Tudo bem. Eu quero cuidar de você".

"Você vai." Nenhuma dúvida em minha mente.

Ele levou-me para fora do vestiário e eu ri. "Isso é familiar".

"Acostume-se com isso." Ele me avisou. Deixe que ele seja superprotetor. Eu adorava.

"Para casa, Jarbas".

"Pena que tenho uma viagem de avião para passar." Eu fiz uma careta. Isso estava certo. Nós teríamos que nos separar. "Estou indo com você." Era como se ele fosse um leitor de mente.

"Mas a equipe..."

"Não está carregando o meu bebê. Nada de 'mas'. Vamos." Seria uma longa espera para o nosso pequenino chegar, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Seria divertido.

"Tudo bem, bonitão. Leve-me para casa." Eu não reclamaria sobre mais tempo com Edward. Deixe o fato de mimar começar. Eu estava bem com isso. Eu estava pronta para tudo. Coloquei minha mão na minha barriga novamente. Pequeno Bebê Cullen. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo e apresentá-lo ao seu louco pai superprotetor. Ele é o melhor homem do mundo e ele vai amá-lo aos pedaços. Simplesmente espere e verá.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>

_Mais uma semana linda começando. Obrigado a todas que est"ao sempre nos acompanhando. Espero que estejam gostando._

_Ah, pra quem perguntou: teremos sim mais um extra com os filhos deles. Só que já será com eles adolescentes. Não me lembro qual o numero do extra, mas podem aguardar que ele virá. _

_Beijos._


	53. Cena extra – Preparação antes do jogo

**Cena extra – Preparação antes do jogo**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**# Edward #**

"Explique-me novamente por que estamos fazendo isso?" Eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho para a confusa pilha de madeira e ferramentas na minha frente.

"Porque não há nada melhor do que montar o primeiro presente do seu bebê com suas próprias mãos." Emmett respondeu, dando-me um olhar como se eu fosse um idiota. Sim, eu era o idiota de nós três.

"Você está dizendo que você montou o berço de Megan?" Jasper lançou a ele um olhar incrédulo.

"Eu montei. Agora, vamos ler as instruções e começar a trabalhar".

"Eu tenho que ligar para Rose para verificar essa informação?" Jasper perguntou. "E onde você estava quando o nosso berço foi montado?" Ele tinha um ponto. Jasper e Alice teriam o bebê em pouco mais de um mês e nós não tínhamos sido obrigados a montar as coisas do bebê deles. Por que diabos eu tinha concordado com essa insanidade?

"Não!" Emmett gritou, pegando-o por uma perna, ou, o que diabos foi isso? Eu não aprendi isso quando estava na escola. Eu não sabia nada sobre montar coisas.

"Foi Rose quem montou, não foi?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, tecnicamente ela montou, mas eu ajudei".

"Ajudou como? Pegando para ela algo para beber quando ela precisava?" Ele jogou a chave de fenda em mim e eu a peguei antes que ela pudesse me atingir no peito.

"Olha, não é tão difícil. Você simplesmente parafusa isso aqui e aquilo ali e tudo simplesmente se encaixa perfeitamente. As pessoas montam berços desde o início dos tempos. E eu não montei o berço de vocês porque Weeble Wobble* não me deixaria perto das coisas do seu bebê nem se eu pagasse a ela".

_*__Weeble Wobble__: seria "Cambalei Weebles", que é o slogan utilizado por uma marca de linha de brinquedos rechonchudos._

Eu ri porque era verdade. Nós tínhamos sido convocados para ajudar a pintar o quarto do bebê de azul, e Emmett tinha feito um mural de nós três na parede quando ninguém estava olhando. Seu Jasper parecia um espantalho demente, ele se fez cerca de três vezes maior do que o resto de nós e eu tinha um estranho cabelo bufante que eu não queria sequer ver novamente. Isso quase me fez sentir falta do torso. Quase. Alice teve um ataque quando viu e o proibiu de entrar no quarto. Eu não tinha certeza se era pura genialidade da parte dele, ou apenas a sua tomada típica de malícia. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele tinha se consultado com Renée, no entanto. Isso parecia inspirado pelas aulas de artes deles.

"Então, hoje é o grande dia. Você descobrirá se é Edward Júnior, ou Edwina." Em começou a parafusar uma extremidade da madeira na outra. Sério, o que nós estávamos fazendo?

"Sim. Exceto que não serão esses nomes." Eu nunca faria isso com meu filho.

"Não há nada de errado com Edward Júnior. Eu meio que gosto da ideia de você tendo um Júnior, assim eu posso chamá-lo assim quando ele me pedir a mão de Megan".

Revirei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar nas instruções. Tábua A, Ripa B... o que era essa merda? "Meu filho não se casará com a sua filha".

"Eu discordo. Minha filha será uma Cullen, grave as minhas palavras".

"Porque você nunca poderia ser um?" Jasper o cutucou com uma das varas, ou como no inferno você as chamava.

"Eu não vou dignificar isso com um comentário. Onde está a coisa da chave inglesa?"

Era isso. "Ninguém que chama uma chave inglesa de coisa montará o berço do meu filho. Eu sou rico. Eu pagarei para alguém fazer essa merda".

"Malditamente certo." Jasper concordou. Isso era o que ele tinha feito. "E por que diabos você vai casar sua filha com o filho dele, que pode ser uma menina, quando você sabe que eu estou tendo um menino?" Ele exigiu.

Emmett sentou e olhou para ele. "Primeiro de tudo, ele terá um menino. Eu já sei disso. Segundo, seu filho ou será mais baixo do que Megan, ou vai assustá-la com os seus membros de aranha se ele for que nem você. E seu cabelo de esponja de aço a machucaria. Não, ela vai se casar com um Cullen. Eu estou trabalhando em meu dote agora".

Cristo. "Dote? Em que ano estamos?"

"É melhor tomar cuidado. Ele provavelmente dará camelos, ou algo assim, a você." Jasper me avisou.

Ele não estava brincando. Eu não queria o que no inferno Emmett considerasse como um pagamento por tirar sua filha das suas mãos. "Eu poderia ter uma menina." Imaginei uma linda menininha com o cabelo de Bella e seus belos olhos castanhos. Eu não podia esperar para conhecer um pouco do meu pequenino, menino ou menina.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Então, se você tiver, eu apoiarei quaisquer escolhas que nossos filhos fizerem. Este estado provavelmente nunca será progressivo o suficiente para permitir o casamento delas, mas nós podemos dirigir até a Califórnia, ou voar para Nova York, ou algo assim".

E agora nós estávamos tendo um casamento gay e meu bebê nem tinha nascido ainda. "Você tem problemas, McCarty".

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei o que eu sei. Seu filho e minha filha estão destinados a ficar juntos, exatamente como nós estávamos".

O quê? "Uhhh..."

"Não assim, Ellen. É o destino. Foi o destino que fez o Cardinals me contratar e depois contratar você e eu me tornar o seu melhor amigo. É claro que com os nossos filhos acontecerá o mesmo, no início, mas depois eles vão se apaixonarem e vão casar".

"E onde é que o meu filho se encaixa no seu cenário?" Jasper perguntou.

"Wyatt pode sair com eles." Emmett permitiu, ganhando uma bota em sua bunda. Ele resmungou e continuou a montar algo que não parecia em nada com a imagem no diagrama que eu estava segurando.

"Isso é grande vindo de você." Jasper o encarou, e quando Emmett não estava olhando, ele pegou alguns parafuso, ou algo assim, e os escondeu no bolso. Eu pensei em protestar, mas o fato da questão é que eu não deixaria meu filho sequer chegar perto deste berço que nós estávamos tentando construir. Foi bom Emmett ter comprado a coisa para nós, mas sua insistência em montá-lo tornou o gesto discutível. Eu ligaria para Bellini e o faria nos trazer um novo e montá-lo. Qual era o ponto em ter todo esse dinheiro se eu não o usasse para ter certeza de que meu filho estivesse tão seguro quanto ele ou ela poderia estar? Eu duvidava que meu bebê se importasse se eu construí a coisa ou não.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Em menos de duas horas e eu saberia. Bella e eu não tivemos uma pausa para descobrir o que estávamos tendo. Nós dois queríamos saber. Renée jurou que teríamos uma menina, porque o mapa astral para a data de concepção do bebê apontava para isso, mas eu não estava disposto a confiar nela, ou em suas previsões. Ela estava trabalhando em um móbile que muito provavelmente combinaria com a abominação que Emmett estava construindo do que com o berço real. Eu não queria nem saber o que ela estava criando para o seu primeiro neto. Charlie já tinha nos enviado um macacão do Seattle. Bella não me deixaria usá-lo como um pano de chão. Injusto.

"Talvez Megan case com o neto de Favre." Jasper sugeriu. Emmett bateu nele com uma vara enquanto Jasper ria histericamente. "Eles são mais próximos de idade, afinal".

"Tenho certeza que Brett não deixará Emmett em nenhum lugar perto da sua família." Eu expliquei.

"Tanto faz, é provavelmente graças a mim que ele ainda pode levantar. Aquelas ofertas de Viagra que enviei a ele foram assassinas. Mas a minha filha não será uma Favre." Ele disse isso como se fosse um palavrão.

"Os meninos de Brady." Eu sugeri, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Emmett.

"Aqueles vadios chorões não serão capazes de lidar com a minha menina. Desculpe, Cullen, terá que ser seu filho. Ele é o único que eu deixarei tocar a minha menininha." Ele parou por um segundo e fez uma careta. "Quando ela tiver 25 anos e só depois que eles estiverem casados. Ou talvez nem assim. Nós não precisamos de netos".

Eu sorri. Era tão fácil fazer com que ele cooperasse. Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era mencionar Megan e namoro e ele tinha um ataque. Não era de se admirar que ele quisesse casá-la com o meu filho de ele, ou ela, ter nascido. Assim ele poderia manter todos os outros meninos longe. Ela era uma criança linda. Ela se parecia exatamente com a mãe, mas tinha as covinhas de Emmett e a sua personalidade. Ela daria um trabalhão quando crescesse. Emmett teria trabalho.

"Que tal não falarmos de netos quando os nossos filhos ainda estão no ventre? Eu não preciso me sentir tão fodidamente velho, muito obrigado." Jasper caçoou.

"Você estava parecendo muito velho quando foi queimado por Revis na semana passada." Emmett disse a ele prestativamente. Jasper fingiu bater nele com a chave inglesa, mas quando Em virou de costas, ele a colocou no seu bolso também. Emmett teria um ataque quando fosse procura-la e não encontrasse.

"Onde está o conjunto de macaco?" Emmett perguntou, parecendo todo oficial.

"O que diabos é um conjunto de macaco?" Isso não poderia ser o nome, não é? Olhei para a lista de todas as coisas incluídas na caixa e não havia tal coisa.

"É a dobradiça, é assim que eles chamam isso".

"Não, não é." Eu informei a ele, segurando o papel.

"Tanto faz. Onde ele está?" Eu tinha bastante certeza que era o que Jasper tinha guardado no seu bolso, mas eu não diria nada. "Tudo bem, dê-me um martelo e alguns pregos".

"Martelo? Pregos? Não há nada sobre isso aqui".

"Bem, eu não confio nestes parafusos, então nós pregaremos tudo".

"Você percebe que o lado deve mover para cima e para baixo, certo?" Jasper perguntou. "Se você pregá-lo no lugar, eles não serão capazes de abaixá-lo para tirar a criança".

"Edward é alto. Ele pode se esticar e pegar a criança. Martelo".

"Hum, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu senti o sorriso mover pelo meu rosto mesmo antes de eu vê-la parada na porta. Minha Bella. Minha esposa. Ela estava absolutamente linda em uma blusa azul e saia preta, sua barriga de grávida finalmente visível. Eu passava horas a tocando e falando com nosso pequeno amendoim dentro dela.

"Ei, baby." Eu levantei e caminhei até ela, puxando-a em meus braços para um beijo.

"Vão para o quarto." Jasper sugeriu.

"Eu acho que eles estão tentando fazer outro bebê." Emmett declarou. Eu quebrei nosso beijo e olhei para eles, enquanto Bella ria.

"Eu acho que um é muito." Ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e eu lutei contra a vontade de pegá-la e levá-la para o nosso quarto. Vendo seu amor óbvio pelo nosso bebê nunca deixava de me excitar. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Eu suspirei e a puxei para que ela parasse na minha frente. Envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e acariciei o amendoim. "Emmett comprou o nosso berço".

"Isso foi doce. Obrigada, Emmett!"

Ele sorriu para ela e eu balancei minha cabeça. "E ele está montando para nós".

"Oh." Eu ri da sua resposta. Ela não parecia mais feliz do que eu com o desenvolvimento disso. "Isso é bom, mas tem certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo?"

"Absolutamente. Está tudo sendo cuidado. Você tem que preocupar em apenas cozinhar o MVP Júnior aí dentro e deixar-me cuidar do berço. Estes dois não são de nenhuma ajuda." Emmett disse.

Bella se virou para olhar para mim e eu sorri de modo tranquilizador. Ela não precisava ficar chateada. Eu cuidaria disso. Ela se virou para olhar para o berço e eu me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Eu vou ligar e pedir para que, ou eles tragam um novo, ou remontem este aqui".

Ela apertou minha mão em um agradecimento silencioso. "Parece... interessante." Ela disse.

Essa era uma palavra para isso. "Parece errado." Foi a minha avaliação.

Emmett olhou para mim. "Tanto faz. Não é como se você fosse de alguma ajuda. A montagem do berço é um processo. Não se parecerá com o que deve parecer até que esteja pronto. Obviamente. Você não deveria estar entrevistando o Homem de Plástico?" Ele perguntou para Bella.

Eu ri do seu apelido para Jerry Jones. Bella riu também. "Eu acabei tudo e vim para recuperar o meu marido para que possamos descobrir se estamos ou não estamos trazendo o seu futuro genro para o mundo".

Emmett sorriu e eu a apertei gentilmente. "Não o incentive, querida".

"Como você se sente sobre alpacas*****?" Ele perguntou de repente.

_*__Alpaca__: é um mamífero sul-americano, estreitamente aparentado com a vicunha e um pouco mais distante do guanaco e da lhama._

"O quê?" Bella perguntou, parecendo confusa.

Oh, inferno, não. "Isso não é o seu dote".

"Por que não? Eles são legais e bem melhor do que os camelos".

"Dote?" Bella perguntou, olhando entre nós.

"Ele acha que tem que nos subornar para levarmos sua filha, ou algo assim." Eu expliquei.

"Ah, bem, eu não sei se nós queremos isso, Emmett. Que tal ouro?"

Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Lá vai você, baby. Essa é a ideia certa. Tijolos de ouro, McCarty. Compre-os. Sua filha já é muito parecida com você para nós te darmos um desconto".

"Idiota. Ei, onde está a chave inglesa?" Emmett perguntou. Jasper acenou a chave ao redor, por atrás da sua cabeça, mas a escondeu quando Em olhou para ele, parecendo perfeitamente inocente.

"Nenhuma ideia." Eu disse.

"Eu acabei de chegar aqui." Bella murmurou com um sorriso.

"Maldição, eu sei que estava aqui." Ele começou a procurar em todos os lugares e eu beijei a bochecha de Bella.

"Eu senti sua falta, Sra. Cullen".

"Eu só estive fora por algumas horas." Ela teve meio dia de folga por causa da sua consulta médica. Nós felizmente tivemos o dia todo de folga. Daí a Operação Montagem de Berço. Em e suas ideias brilhantes. Poupe-me.

"Eu ainda assim senti sua falta".

Ela se virou e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Eu senti sua falta também. Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa e agora eu não posso esperar para descobrir sobre o bebê".

Eu sorri e a segurei firmemente. "Eu também. Vamos deixar esses dois com essa bagunça".

"Simplesmente espere. Vocês voltarão e tudo está montado e você se arrependerá por já ter duvidado de mim." Emmett fez beicinho enquanto parafusava outro pedaço de madeira no lugar.

"Tenho certeza que nós vamos." Bella se afastou de mim e foi até Emmett. Ela beijou o topo da cabeça dele. "Obrigada por comprar o berço para nós. Isso foi incrivelmente gentil da sua parte".

"Só o melhor para o meu futuro genro." Emmett disse, acariciando a barriga dela gentilmente.

"De fato." Bella murmurou.

Ela se aproximou e sussurrou algo para Jasper, fazendo-o rir. "Conte com isso." Ele prometeu.

Ela voltou para mim e estendeu sua mão. Eu entrelacei nossos dedos. "Vamos. Nós chegaremos mais cedo, mas eu não posso esperar".

Nem eu. Eu descobriria o sexo do meu bebê. Menino, ou menina, não importava. Eu já amava, ele ou ela, mais do que a minha própria vida. Mas eu estava morrendo para saber. "Vamos fazer isso, querida. Vejo vocês mais tarde, rapazes".

"Nós ficaremos aqui." Emmett nos disse, acenando seu adeus.

"Provavelmente do mesmo jeito também." Jasper disse, recebendo um olhar maldoso de Emmett.

Bella riu. "Eu não posso esperar para ver tudo pronto." Ela disse a eles.

Fomos para a porta da frente e eu peguei minhas chaves. "Deveria ficar naquele ângulo?" Ela perguntou.

"Provavelmente não, mas o nosso bebê nunca chegará perto daquela coisa." Eu a tranquilizei enquanto a conduzia para dentro do carro.

"Graças a Deus. O que mais Jasper escondeu dele?"

Eu ri e disse a ela sobre o parafuso e o plano de Emmett para martelar a madeira no lugar enquanto eu nos levava ao consultório médico. Eu acelerei durante todo percurso para lá, mesmo que estivéssemos adiantados. Eu não podia evitar. Eu estava ansioso para ver o meu bebê novamente.

A primeira vez que eu tinha visto, ele ou ela, no dia seguinte ao que Bella me disse que eu seria pai no vestiário, tinha sido incrível além da conta. Nada do que eu tinha visto, ou feito, poderia comparar com o que eu senti no momento em que o médico nos mostrou o pequeno amendoim na tela. Então, alguns pares de consultas mais tarde, eu ouvi os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. Eu não chorei, mas eu estive malditamente perto. Bella tinha chorado. Era tudo simplesmente incrível. Nós tínhamos feito uma vida e ela estava crescendo dentro dela. Era tão incrível. Eu sabia que as pessoas faziam isso todos os dias, mas isto era nosso. Nosso bebê. Nada era melhor do que isso.

Bella ficava mais e mais e bonita a cada dia da sua gravidez. Ela ria toda vez que eu dizia isso a ela, mas era verdade. Eu pensei que a coisa toda de brilhar era clichê, mas, no caso dela, não era. Ela estava positivamente luminosa. Impressionante. Minha esposa era a mulher mais bonita do mundo e ela só ficava melhor com o nosso bebê dentro dela.

Parei em frente ao consultório da médica e corri para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim enquanto me agradecia, como se ela tivesse que fazer isso. Era o meu trabalho ajudá-la. Eu sabia que em um par de meses ela teria dificuldade para se levantar sozinha. Pobre Alice, quase tombava cada vez que ela levantava, o que rendeu a Emmett o apelido de Weeble Wobble para ela. Eu nunca deixaria Bella cair. Eu meio que queria carregá-la para todos os lugares, mas ela não deixava. Ela tolerou isso por um dia depois que eu descobri sobre o bebê, então ela colocou seus pés no chão e me disse que ela não era uma inválida. Eu tive que me contentar com estardalhaço sobre ela e levar a ela tudo e qualquer coisa que seu coração desejasse. Houve algumas corridas tarde da noite para comprar sorvete para ela na última semana. Eu amava os seus desejos.

Nós entramos e Bella sorriu para a recepcionista. "Isabella Cullen. Estamos um pouco adiantados, mas..."

"Isso está muito bem." A senhora sorriu positivamente para nós. "Na verdade, nós tivemos um cancelamento, então devemos ser capazes de atendê-la mais cedo. Por favor, sente-se e eu avisarei a Dra. Connors que você está aqui".

Nós sentamos e eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela. Ela se inclinou em mim e eu brinquei com o seu cabelo enquanto a segurava. "Eu não posso acreditar que nós saberemos o sexo do nosso bebê em breve." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu sei que você diz que não tem uma preferência, mas você realmente não tem?"

Eu ri. "Não realmente, mas eu amaria ver o rosto de Emmett quando eu informássemos a ele que seu futuro genro é, na verdade, uma menina".

Bella riu. "Ele pode ter que se contentar com Wyatt, então".

Eu sorri. "Ele não quer um Whitlock. Ele só quer um Cullen".

"Bem, eu não posso culpá-lo. Se tivermos um menininho, não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ele será exatamente tão bonito quanto seu pai".

"Ele provavelmente será mais bonito, com seus genes nele".

Ela riu e inclinou seu rosto para cima para um beijo. Eu me perdi nela, assim como eu sempre fazia. Um pigarro chamou minha atenção. "A médica os verá agora".

Certo. Puxei Bella para os seus pés e nós seguimos a enfermeira de volta para a sala. Minha esposa sentou na mesa e deitou. Ela não teve que trocar para uma camisola desta vez, eu acho.

"Oi, Bella." A Dra. Tia Connors sorriu para nós quando entrou na sala. "Edward. Aqui novamente. Liberaram você dos treinos?"

Eu sorri e apertei sua mão. "Dia de folga, mas você sabe que eu não perderia isso por nada do mundo." Eu tinha vindo em cada um das consultas de Bella e isso não mudaria. O Treinador reclamou por causa disso, mas ele sabia melhor do que discutir sobre dar-me uma hora para ir ao médico com a minha esposa.

"Eu sei. Todos os maridos deveriam ser como você".

Bella sorriu. "Meu Edward é um em um bilhão".

"Ele certamente é." A Dra. Connors concordou. "Vou buscar seu prontuário. Vá em frente e desabotoe sua blusa e nós verificaremos tudo em apenas um minuto".

Ela saiu e Bella abriu sua blusa. Ela riu enquanto eu a observava com interesse. "Eu amo que você fique excitado com apenas um pedaço de pele nua".

"O que eu posso dizer, você faz isso comigo." Toquei sua barriga e ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. "Você sabe, nós podemos finalmente conversar sobre nomes quando soubermos o que teremos." Toda vez que eu falava sobre nomes, Bella parecia envergonhada e me dizia que esperaríamos até que soubéssemos.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e olhou para baixo. "Ei. O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei. Certamente ela estaria pronta para dar um nome para o nosso bebê agora.

"Nada. É só que..."

Eu esperei e ela não disse nada. "O quê, querida?"

"Eu meio que já tenho os nomes escolhidos." Ela cuspiu as palavras, tudo em uma corrida. Levei um minuto para processar o que ela disse.

"Você escolheu? Desde quando?" Por que ela não tinha me dito? Eles eram horríveis? Oh, Deus, ela queria que o nome do nosso filho fosse algo estranho? Deus sabia que eu era dominado o suficiente para deixá-la fazer isso, mas eu realmente não queria um filho chamado Apple, ou Scout, ou qualquer nome na moda que ela pudesse gostar. Merda.

Seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante. "Hum, desde o nosso primeiro encontro?" Ela me perguntou, como se eu soubesse.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, rindo. "Você nomeou os nossos filhos no nosso primeiro encontro?*****"

_*Para quem não se lembra, ela realmente nomeou os filhos deles antes, no capítulo 13._

"Pode ter sido no segundo, ou terceiro, mas, sim, eu meio que escolhi." Ela admitiu, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Ei." Inclinei o rosto dela para cima para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. "Por favor, não desvie esse seu belo rosto de mim. Eu amo olhar para você, mesmo quando você está envergonhada." Ela pareceu satisfeita com o meu elogio, então eu a beijei. "Agora, você vai me dizer do que você quer chamar os nossos filhos?"

"Bem, quero dizer, nós não temos que nomeá-lo assim, ou, tanto faz, é apenas algo que eu sempre planejei".

Eu ri. "Pare de postergar, Bella, e me diga".

"Bem, você não quer um Edward Júnior, certo? Porque se você..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu não quero que o meu filho tenha que fazer jus ao meu nome. Eu quero que ele tenha o seu próprio nome." Ele seria um indivíduo, mesmo que ele seguisse os meus passos e jogasse futebol.

"Ok." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu estava pensando em Kayla Elizabeth se for uma menina..." Ela parou e esperou pela minha reação.

"Kayla Elizabeth Cullen." Eu experimentei e senti um sorriso no meu rosto quando imaginei uma minúscula menina parecida exatamente como Bella. Minha pequena Kayla. "Eu amei." Eu disse a ela. Aquele lindo sorriso dela iluminou seu rosto inteiro. "E para um menino?"

Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Ryan Christian".

"Ryan Christian Cullen." Soava bem, com todos aqueles 'n' no fim. "Eu amo esse também, baby. Você fez muito bem em nomear os nossos filhos há tantos anos".

Ela riu e pareceu aliviada. "Graças a Deus eu não deixei isso escapar para você naquela época. Isso poderia ter sido a coisa para fazê-lo finalmente fugir de mim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Impossível".

"Ha! Você teria ficado completamente assustado se eu tivesse dito os nomes dos nossos filhos para você antes de termos o nosso primeiro beijo".

Bem, ela pode ter um ponto. "Eu teria ficado assustado, mas eu ainda teria namorado com você. Garotas loucas podem ser quentes".

Ela bateu no meu braço exatamente quando a Dra. Connors voltou pra sala "Problemas no paraíso?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo. Ela sabia muito bem que este não era o caso.

"Eu acabei de descobrir que Bella nomeou os nossos filhos antes de nós termos sequer praticado como fazê-los." Eu expliquei, ganhando outro tapa da minha esposa enquanto a médica ria.

"Bem, eu acho que é melhor descobrir o que vocês terão, se os nomes estão esperando há tanto tempo." Ela disse com uma risada.

Ela pegou o gel e o esguichou no estômago de Bella antes de pegar a varinha e pressionar contra ela. Imediatamente o som da batida do coração do meu filho encheu a sala e eu não consegui conter meu sorriso. Melhor som do mundo, bem ali. Até a primeira vez que ele ou ela me chamasse de papai. Isso poderia superar. Eu não tinha certeza ainda. Deus, eu choraria então? Eu precisava me controlar antes que eu virasse um covarde total.

A tela de repente encheu com uma imagem e eu podia ver o coração do nosso filho batendo. Tão incrível. Não há realmente nada mais incrível em todo o mundo do que isso. Nós precisávamos ter um monte de bebês para que eu pudesse ver isso uma e outra vez. Eu não sugeriria isso agora, no entanto. Eu era mais inteligente do que isso.

Nosso bebê realmente tinha uma forma de bebê agora. Eu poderia diferenciar a cabeça e os membros e tudo mais. Ele não tinha mais uma forma de amendoim. "Aqui está a cabeça e, claro, as mãos." Ela apontou os dedos das mãos e pés e tudo parecia da forma como deveria ser para mim. "Tudo parece ótimo." Ela disse, ecoando meus pensamentos.

Segurei a mão de Bella e apenas olhei para o meu bebê na tela. "Vocês querem saber o sexo?" A Dra. Connors perguntou, como se precisasse.

"Sim." Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Desviei meus olhos da tela para sorrir para a minha esposa. Ela estava lacrimejando novamente. Ela ficava assim todas as vezes que vínhamos aqui. Pelo menos tínhamos isso em comum.

"Bem, vocês veem a pequena protuberância ali?" Ela perguntou, apontando para o que definitivamente não era uma terceira perna. Um menino? "É um menino! Parabéns!"

Os olhos de Bella transbordaram e eu passei meus braços em torno dela enquanto ela chorava. Um filho. Eu teria um filho. Ryan Christian Cullen. "Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo." Eu sussurrei. A médica limpou o gel do estômago de Bella e eu coloquei minha mão em cima de onde o meu filho descansava. "Eu vou ensiná-lo a ser o melhor homem que você puder ser." Eu assegurei a ele.

A mão de Bella juntou-se à minha. "Isso já é um negócio feito, com você como pai".

Usei a minha mão livre para limpar suas lágrimas quando me inclinei para beijá-la. "Eu te amo. Obrigado por ser minha esposa e ter o meu bebê. Eu não poderia pedir mais nada".

Seus lábios eram doces nos meus e eu provei o sal das suas lágrimas misturadas nele. "Eu também te amo. Obrigada por me dar o mundo".

"Ele é todo seu." A médica nos deixou sozinhos enquanto eu ajudava Bella a abotoar sua blusa e a puxava para fora da cama para os meus braços. Nós nos abraçamos por alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando do momento. Eu a beijei várias vezes antes de me afastar. "Nós temos algumas ligações para fazer".

Bella riu. "Emmett terá um dia de campo".

Eu ri antes de beijá-la novamente. "Se o nosso filho quiser se casar com a sua família louca, que assim seja." Eu a beijei novamente. "Vamos dizer a ele que teremos uma menina, só para irritá-lo".

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem. Apenas por alguns minutos, porém, depois eu quero que todos saibam que é um menino. Espero que o nosso filho seja exatamente como você".

"Bem, eu espero que ele tenha a doçura da sua mãe e sua inteligência afiada".

"Contanto que ele não tenha o meu filtro".

Eu sorri. "Bem, contanto que ele tenha o meu charme, isso deve mantê-lo longe de problemas".

Ela balançou a cabeça e me abraçou novamente. "Assim como você".

Quer ele fosse exatamente como eu, exatamente como ela, ou uma combinação de nós dois, eu tinha a sensação de que tínhamos um vencedor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>__ Então é isso, minha participação na fic acaba por aqui. Essa fic deu trabalho, soamos a camisa, mas valeu a pena. Emmett e seus apelidos mais loucos serão inesquecíveis para nós, e as jogadas do futebol nem se fala! Hahaha. Bem, ficou lindo o outtake, uma espiadinha na vida deles antes da chegada do Ryan e o Emmett tentando montar o berço! É isso. _

_Digam a nós o que pensam._

_Bjus, _

_Lay._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<br>_**_Olá pessoal... então, temos mais dois extras por vir. E os dois são com os filhotes dos nossos amados personagens. Espero que estejam curtindo esses extras. Mais duas semanas e chegamos ao fim. Foi muito bom enquanto durou. Para que ainda não leu "Palavras com Amigos" e "Palavras com Estranhos" tbm são fics dessa autora e são incríveis tbm. Vale a pena espiar. Kkkkk  
><em>


	54. Cena Extra – Liga Infantil

**Cena extra – Liga Infantil**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Edward #**

"Ok, aqui está o que vamos fazer para vencer o jogo. Whitlock vai pegar o lado direito e executar uma corrida de cinco jardas. McCarty deixará Jenkins correr livre e descolará em cobertura para bloquear por Whit. Cullen vai bater nele e ele vai levá-la para a casa. Soa como um plano?"

Jasper e eu olhamos um para o outro enquanto Emmett elaborava o jogo em seu caderno. "Você percebe que cada jogo neste campeonato é uma entrega, não é? Eles têm seis anos de idade." Bem, nossos meninos tinham. Megan tinha oito anos e este provavelmente era seu último ano jogando. Os meninos estavam ficando maiores e ela pode se machucar contra uma classe de idade maior. Além disso, ela estava ficando entediada com isso, ao que parecia. Ela só estava jogando este ano porque Ryan e Wyatt finalmente podiam jogar. Eles eram os três Mosqueteiros, fazendo tudo juntos.

Emmett cruzou os braços e olhou para nós. "Eles não _têm_ que entregar a cada jogo, eles só fazem isso porque não sabem como jogar. Eles não têm o filho protegido de um futuro quarterback no Hall da Fama, têm? Eles não têm o filho de um receptor semi-decente, ou a filha de outro futuro jogador no Hall da Fama, para não mencionar campeão de dança, bloqueando para eles. Nós temos que jogar. Isso é o que as pessoas estão aqui para ver".

"Eu acho que eles estão aqui para ver seus filhos pequenos correndo e tendo um bom tempo." Eu disse a ele secamente, meus olhos no meu filho, que estava se alongando como eu mostrei a ele, soltando seu pequeno corpo. Ele parecia tão minúsculo em seu uniforme, e uma parte de mim estava nervosa, mas ele queria isso e, Deus sabia que ele tinha talento para jogar. Ele começou a jogar a bola quando tinha três anos e ele era definitivamente muito mais avançado do que eu era quando comecei na Liga Infantil.

"Alguns podem estar aqui por outras razões." Jasper observou quando uma mulher em uma regata apertada, os seios praticamente derramando dela, e minúsculos shorts preto, passou me encarando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e desviei o olhar do convite óbvio em seus olhos, concentrando-me de volta em Emmett, que estava de mau humor sobre a nossa desaprovação da sua chamada de jogo. Ninguém tinha ficado mais surpreso do que eu quando Emmett anunciou sua aposentadoria há dois anos. Ele tinha rompido seu ligamento cruzado anterior no primeiro jogo da temporada e, em vez de ir através da esgotante reabilitação para voltar ao campo, ele decidiu se afastar e passar tempo com sua esposa e filhas. As redes de comunicação praticamente tiveram uma guerra de lances para garantir os seus serviços, e ele agora era um comentarista na CBS. Mas isso era aos domingos. Nas manhãs de sábado ele era o treinador do time da Scottsdale Cardinals na Liga Infantil.

Jasper e eu ainda estávamos jogando, então nós éramos apenas treinadores adjuntos e perderíamos vários jogos devido a estar na estrada, mas felizmente a temporada deles começava antes da nossa e nós conseguimos estar aqui para o primeiro jogo. Eu não queria perder este momento por nada no mundo.

Jasper e Emmett começaram a discutir sobre por que Wyatt não sabia como obstruir o canto quando Ryan veio correndo até mim com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele estava com alguns dentes da frente faltando, mas, além disso, seu sorriso era exatamente como o meu. Assim como era o pequeno número 10 do uniforme que ele insistiu em usar, para que ele pudesse ser como o pai. Palavras não poderiam começar a descrever o que senti ao ver tanto de mim nele.

"Pai, eu posso ter dinheiro para comprar água?"

Abaixei-me e ajeitei suas pequenas ombreiras. Deus, ele era fofo. Bella havia tirado cerca de um bilhão de fotos dele antes que ele e eu saíssemos esta manhã, mas nós precisávamos de mais. "Temos água no cooler, Ry".

"Eu sei, mas Kimmy quer que eu vá com ela para comprar uma." Olhei para onde Kimmy Ross, uma das pequenas líderes de torcida, esperava por ele. Ela era um par de anos mais velha do que ele e, aparentemente, ela não se importava nem um pouco com o fato, porque ela estava olhando para ele muito parecido com a forma como a minha esposa olhava para mim, com esse tipo de olhar atordoado, ainda que possessivo.

Bella me mataria, mas entreguei uma nota de dez para ele. "Não diga para a sua mãe." Ele sorriu novamente e voltou para onde a menina estava. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e girando seu rabo de cavalo loiro em torno do seu dedo. Jesus. Quando é que eles ensinam as meninas como flertar, afinal? Graças a Deus Bella não estava aqui ainda. Ela odiava a forma como as meninas reagiam ao seu menininho. Ela já estava ameaçando encontrar um internato de meninos para o qual mandá-lo. Não que ela algum dia faria isso. Ryan ainda era o seu bebê, mesmo que ele fosse o mais velho.

"Papai!" A voz mais doce do mundo soou então e eu me abaixei novamente para deixar minha menininha correr para os meus braços. Eu a peguei e beijei sua bochecha.

"Oi, princesa. Você foi uma boa menina para a tia Rose e o tio Emmett?"

"Tio Emmett ensinou _pala_ nós como fazer _panqueucas_, e a Tia _Wosie_ fez cupcakes _pala _nós!"

"Ele ensinou, não é?" Eu atirei um olhar para Emmett, que apenas deu de ombros e gritou para Megan para praticar seus blocos de panqueca. Ele era tão malditamente louco. Jasper estava em campo tentando trabalhar nas habilidades de captura de Wyatt.

Olhos castanhos brilhantes encontraram os meus e minha linda menininha balançou sua cabeça, seus cachos castanhos saltando com o movimento. "Uh huh! E _Wiwy_ e eu fomos nadar! _Sawah_ não podia _puque_ ela é muito pequena." Lily era apenas dois meses mais velha que Kayla e as duas eram como unha e carne. Sarah tinha um ano e meio e era a mais nova de Emmett. Ele disse para Rose que eles precisavam continuar a ter filhos até que tivessem um menino, e ela disse a Emmett que ele precisava de uma vasectomia. Nós descobrimos quem ganhou essa quando Emmett apareceu usando um saco de gelo em sua virilha, alguns meses mais tarde.

"Parece que você teve um bom tempo. Você sentiu falta do seu papai?" Eu fingi um beicinho e ela colocou uma mão em cada lado do meu rosto e me deu um beijo estalado.

"Sim! Amo você, papai!" Eu soprei em seu pescoço e a tive gritando com a risada. Nada era melhor do que ouvir a minha menininha dizer que me amava. Nada.

"Eu também te amo, Princesa".

"A sua _geladela _está _fununciando_?"

Eu ri da sua tentativa de dizer geladeira. "Sim".

"Então é _melhoi _você pegar ela!" Ela riu com o triunfo enquanto eu fazia cócegas nela. Pelo menos Emmett estava ensinando algumas piadas para eles, eu supunha.

"Papai, eu posso ter alguma _futa_?" Kayla inclinou a cabeça e deu-me exatamente o mesmo olhar que sua mãe me dava quando queria alguma coisa.

"Bem, na verdade, a fruta é para depois do jogo..." Eu parei quando seu pequeno lábio começou a formar um beicinho. "Tudo bem, você pode ter uma fruta." Eu nunca poderia dizer não para a minha Kayla. Seria um problema quando ela começasse a pedir pôneis, e um dia, carros, e, Deus me ajude, para sair com os meninos. Embora eu suspeitasse que eu poderia dizer não, então. Eu arriscaria a ira dela para ter certeza de que eu fosse o único homem em sua vida até que ela tivesse 20 anos, ou 30.

Eu a levei até o cooler e entreguei a ela um pacote de maçãs cortadas e uvas. "Eu vou dividir com a _Wiwy_. _Obigada_, papai." Ela me beijou novamente e eu a coloquei no chão e a observei correr para as arquibancadas, onde Rose estava esperando com Lily e Sarah. Enviei a ela um aceno e murmurei 'obrigado', e ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ela amava Kayla. Todo mundo amava. Ela era uma menininha incrivelmente doce e bem comportada, especialmente em comparação com as crianças McCarty. Perguntei-me se talvez não devêssemos tentar afastá-la delas antes que elas a corrompessem, mas eu sabia que isso não funcionaria. Era inevitável.

"Heisman! Onde está a minha estrela?" Emmett exigiu. "Ele precisa aquecer aquele braço".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas ele estava certo. Ryan devia estar de volta das barracas de comida por agora. Eu fiz esse caminho e não o vi, ou Kimmy. Fabuloso. O primeiro jogo fora e eu tinha perdido o meu filho. Fiz meu caminho em direção às arquibancadas e esbarrei em Alice. Ela estava segurando a mão do seu filho mais novo, Cameron, que era apenas alguns meses mais novo do que Kayla. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro da sua mãe e os olhos azuis brilhantes do seu pai, e ele era silenciosamente engraçado como Jasper era.

"Ei, Ali. Cam. Vocês viram Ryan?"

Ela riu. "Sim, ele está sob as arquibancadas. É melhor você ir buscá-lo antes que Bella o veja".

Merda. Eu não queria saber o que ele estava fazendo debaixo das arquibancadas. É melhor não ser nada como eu costumava fazer sob as arquibancadas, isso era certo.

"Obrigado!" Atirei-lhes um aceno e corri para atrás das arquibancadas. Meu coração parou quando vi meu filho de seis anos de idade em um estranho beijo de lábios fechados com Kimmy Ross. Sim, ele realmente era exatamente como seu pai.

"Ryan Christian Cullen!" A dupla se separou e Kimmy, pelo menos, teve a presença de espírito de corar. Ryan apenas sorriu para mim. "Venha aqui." Eu pedi. Puta merda, ele queria me dar cabelos brancos? Sua mãe teria um ataque se descobrisse sobre isso. E eu não seria capaz de esconder isso dela se ela perguntasse sobre isso. Eu não podia mentir para Bella para salvar a minha vida, ou a do meu filho, aparentemente.

"Oi, pai. Está na hora de jogar?"

Cristo. Ele não era o Sr. Frieza? Pego beijando uma menina e ele pergunta sobre jogar todo casual. "Parece-me que você já estava." Kimmy se esgueirou para longe e eu me concentrei em meu filho. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu sou namorado de Kimmy agora, então eu tenho que beijá-la. Ela disse isso. Não é isso que namorados fazem? Você e a mamãe fazem isso o tempo todo".

Senhor me ajude. Eu suspirei e agachei-me na frente dele. "Primeiro de tudo, você não tem que fazer nada que não queira fazer. Você quis beijá-la?"

Ele empurrou seu ombro exatamente como eu fazia quando realmente não queria responder a uma pergunta. "Tudo bem, nós voltaremos a isso. Segundo lugar, você não é o namorado de Kimmy só porque você comprou-lhe uma garrafa de água. Você quer ser o namorado dela?"

Ele franziu o rosto. "Eu não sei. O que um namorado faz? Coisas como você faz para a mamãe? Eu não quero beijar tanto quanto você, ou levar o lixo dela".

Eu ri do seu retrato do meu relacionamento com Bella. "Bem, filho, você descobrirá que ser um namorado significa que você faz um monte de coisas que você provavelmente não quer fazer, mas pode ser bom também. Você gostou de beijá-la?" Eu me encolhi enquanto esperava por essa resposta.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Foi ok".

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Tudo bem. Bem, você pensa sobre isso e decide se quer fazer todas as coisas que um namorado faz. Acho que você deve se concentrar em ser amigo dela antes de ser seu namorado".

"Como eu sou com a Megan?" Ele perguntou.

Eu certamente esperava que sim. Eu não precisava dele beijando outras meninas. Bella teria um enfarte como era. "Sim".

"Ok." Eu me levantei e Ryan acompanhou meus passos. "A mamãe te disse que você era o namorado dela?"

Eu ri da lembrança do nervosismo de Bella em nosso primeiro e nos posteriores encontros. "Na verdade, eu disse a ela que ela era minha namorada. Mas eu deveria ter perguntado a ela, assim como Kimmy deveria ter perguntado a você. Você não pode simplesmente dizer a alguém que ele é seu".

"Mas você disse." Ele apontou quando saímos de debaixo das arquibancadas.

"O nosso foi um caso especial, e sua mãe precisava me ouvir dizer isso assim. Você, por outro lado, não precisa ser informado de que você é qualquer coisa. Você é o que você quer ser".

"Eu quero ser um jogador de futebol." Ele me disse e eu sorri e baguncei seu cabelo.

"Então é melhor você chegar lá e ser um." Ele correu até onde Emmett estava esperando impacientemente para aquecê-lo.

"O que, exatamente, eu preciso ouvir você dizer?"

Porcaria. Pego. Virei-me e sorri para a minha linda esposa, que estava me olhando com os olhos apertados. Evitei aquele olhar conhecedor e curvei-me para beijar meus filhos de oito meses de idade, que estavam seguros em seu carrinho de criança de gêmeos. Eu tinha convencido Bella de que precisávamos ter outro filho, e nós conseguimos dois de uma vez, muito para a minha total alegria e sua incredulidade. Ela alegou que estávamos terminados, mas eu queria uma outra menininha, e até agora ela não tinha pronunciado a palavra com V, felizmente. Tive a sensação de que eu poderia convencê-la de que precisávamos de uma segunda filha para compensar toda a testosterona na casa. Naturalmente, poderíamos ter um outro menino. Emmett morreria de inveja se isso acontecesse. Ele já reivindicou os gêmeos para suas duas mais novas.

"Olá, Andy." Ele agarrou o meu dedo e eu fingi que ele estava me machucando. "Você é muito forte!" Ele riu e eu limpei um pouco de baba no canto da sua boca. "Oi, Jason." Ele balbuciou e disse, "Dada", que eu estava convencido de que era o meu nome, mas Bella jurou que era apenas balbuciar neste ponto. Tanto faz. Meu filho era um gênio. Os meninos pareciam exatamente como Ryan quando ele tinha essa idade, embora o cabelo deles fosse um pouco mais escuro, e Bella estava, é claro, com medo do que aconteceria quando eles ficassem mais velhos. Talvez eu não devesse dizer a ela sobre o incidente do beijo. Ela pode trancar todos eles até que eles estivessem prontos para a faculdade. Se ela realmente os deixasse sair então.

"Oi, querida." Atirei a ela o sorriso que ela não podia resistir e levantei-me para beijá-la. Ela se derreteu em mim exatamente como sempre fazia. Eu podia ouvir Rose assoviando para nós da arquibancada.

"Bebê número cinco está a caminho!" Bella se afastou e ergueu um punho na direção dela.

"Eu vou matá-la. Como ela ousa brincar sobre isso quando eu tenho dois em fraldas? Serviria muito bem a ela se a vasectomia de Emmett não funcionasse".

Eu estremeci involuntariamente apenas com a palavra. "Baby, por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso, ok?"

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de sorrir maliciosamente. "Você é o próximo, garotão".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e dei um passo para trás. "Ah, não, você não faria isso com Zeus, não é? E se ele for danificado irreparavelmente? Você ficaria inconsolável".

Bella bufou. "Você dá muito crédito a si mesmo".

Eu sorri e peguei a mão dela. "Eu dou muito crédito a ele. E você também." Quando nós descobrimos que teríamos gêmeos, ela tentou me cortar. Ela durou menos de um dia. Bastou apenas eu sair do banheiro molhado do meu banho com a toalha pendurada baixa em meus quadris e ela tinha esquecido tudo sobre o seu embargo de sexo. Eu amava o efeito que eu ainda tinha sobre ela depois de todo esse tempo.

"Talvez." Eu a beijei novamente, até que alguém pigarreou atrás de nós.

"Eu não acho que meus netos precisam ver tais demonstrações".

"Pai!" Bella deu um abraço em Charlie enquanto ele fazia uma careta para mim. Eu ainda estava tentando me acostumar a tê-los aqui em tempo integral. Eles decidiram se mudar para cá quando os gêmeos nasceram, não querendo perder nenhum momento com seus netos.

"Sério, Charlie, como você acha que os bebês chegaram aqui? Nós queremos mais, não é? Você não estava apenas hoje dizendo como você adoraria outra neta para mimar?"

Ele resmungou enquanto Renée me abraçava. Era meio divertido que Charlie e Renée estivessem do meu lado na frente para outro filho. "Vamos levar os bebês das suas mãos e vocês dois podem fazer o que quiserem. Um com o outro, se vocês estiverem tão inclinados." Renée já tinha o carrinho e Charlie lançou-me um olhar desconfiado, mas decolou atrás da sua esposa, colocando no ombro a bolsa de fraldas.

"Haverá algum dia em que eles não me envergonharão de alguma forma?"

Eu ri e puxei Bella em meus braços. "Deus, eu espero que sim. Embora eu não ache que seja uma má ideia. O que você me diz de invadirmos a escola e encontrarmos uma sala vazia e..."

"Oh, não! Vocês dois não comecem isso de novo. Há crianças neste campo! Se vocês vão profanar um outro, voltem para o estádio".

Emmett. Eu olhei para ele enquanto Bella ria. "Você ainda tem inveja que Rose nunca cedeu".

Ele suspirou. "Era o meu principal sonho! Enfim, temos um jogo para jogar, portanto, se vocês estão pensando em ficar nus, leve a sua Lady Godiva para outro lugar".

Eu o descartei e voltei para a minha esposa. "Eles acham que nós não temos auto-controle".

"Porque nós não temos. Antes de eu saber, eu estarei grávida de novo".

Passei minha mão sobre a sua barriga plana. Ela trabalhou duro para perder o peso da gravidez, embora eu achasse que ela era linda de qualquer maneira. "Você é a mulher mais sexy viva, grávida ou não".

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Estou feliz que você pense assim." Ela caminhou comigo até a linha lateral, onde os nossos meninos estavam se preparando. "Você está pronto para o jogo de hoje, atleta?"

Ryan assentiu e levantou seu capacete. Bella tirou uma foto antes que eu pudesse me arrepender de não ter o meu telefone pronto. Essa era a minha esposa, no entanto, sempre preparada. A vida tinha obviamente mudado uma tonelada para nós desde que as crianças chegaram, mas era maravilhosa e louca e ocupada.

Bella tinha decidido, após Kayla nascer, que ela não queria a rotina diária de trabalho no jornal mais. Ela conseguiu um monte de publicidade, uma vez que tínhamos saído como um casal, e várias aparições em programas nacionais a tinham enchido de ofertas. Ela tinha eleito escrever um artigo mensal para a ESPN Magazine, assim como fazer especiais trimestrais na ESPN dando um olhar 'por trás das cenas' nas vidas dos jogadores fora do campo, com suas famílias e amigos e tal. A série foi muito bem recebida e deu a Bella a oportunidade de fazer o que ela amava sem estar longe de nós tão frequentemente.

Ryan correu para nós e pediu para Bella ajudá-lo a colocar seu capacete. Ela fez isso, parecendo cheia de lágrimas. "Eu não posso acreditar que você é grande o suficiente para jogar futebol".

"Mãããããããe." Ele reclamou. "Eu sou grande o suficiente para muitas coisas. Eu até tenho uma namorada que eu posso beijar quando eu quiser".

Ah, fôda-me. Sim, meu filho tinha o filtro da sua mãe. Saía tudo o que estava em sua mente, incluindo coisas que ele nunca, jamais, deveria dizer para a sua mãe. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela se virou para mim como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. O que eu não tinha. Eu apenas dei dinheiro a ele para comprar água. Eu certamente não achei que levaria a conexões ilícitas sob as arquibancadas.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, sobre o que o nosso filho está falando?"

"Você tem uma namorada?" Megan perguntou, sua voz quase tão irritada quando a de Bella. Ryan engoliu em seco e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Megan parecia exatamente como Rose quando ela estava irritada, o que era dizer, assustadora como o inferno. Ela tinha algunas centímetros a mais que Ry e poderia achatá-lo se quisesse. Eu me aproximei um pouco, apenas no caso de ela decidir bater nele. Não seria a primeira vez.

"Não. Sim. Eu não sei. Meu pai disse que ela não tinha que ser." Ele parecia desesperado e assustado, exatamente como eu me sentia neste momento, com um par de olhos castanhos e um par de azuis violeta prendendo-me com olhares furiosos.

"Edward, sobre o que ele está falando?"

"Ahem. Bem, veja, querida, o nosso filho queria comprar uma bebida para Kimmy..." Minha esposa definitivamente silvou e lançou um olhar desagradável na direção das líderes de torcida. Nós estávamos tão fodidos. Dei a Ryan um olhar que dizia a ele que isso tudo era culpa dele, e ele apenas parecia como um cervo pego nos faróis. Megan estava totalmente o encarando, com os braços cruzados e o olhar de sua mãe, pronta para transportar a bunda dele para fora do campo e para a mais próxima, ou mais como a mais longe, escola para meninos.

"Por que ele tinha que comprar uma bebida para ela? Ela tem água e Gatorade".

"Sim, bem, você terá que perguntar isso a ele. Eu apenas dei o dinheiro a ele." Que foi exatamente a coisa errada a fazer, porque minha esposa estava agora enviando sua ira em minha direção. "Ele pediu, eu dei. Você sabe que é assim que eu sou".

"Eu sei exatamente como você é. Tarefa simples." Ela murmurou através dos dentes cerrados. "Ryan, por que ela não podia comprar sua própria água?"

Ele fez aquele meio movimento de dar de ombros e mordeu o lábio, assim como sua mãe fazia quando estava tentando me deixar louco, ou achava que eu estava bravo com ela. Era uma divisão 50/50, eu pensei. "Ela apenas perguntou se eu podia acc... acc... ir com ela para o lugar dos lanches, então eu disse que sim. Eu estava sendo um bom homem".

"Um cavalheiro, filho." Eu forneci, recebendo outro olhar sujo de Bella. Ela sem dúvida não estava pensando que seu filho de seis anos era muito cortês quando ele estava beijando líderes de torcida de oito ou nove anos de idade. Eu estava meio que orgulhosos dele, se eu fosse honesto, e eu não estava com medo de que Bella chutaria as nossas bundas por isso.

"Sim, isso. Então, eu comprei uma garrafa de água para cada um de nós e ela queria ficar sozinha, então nós fomos lá embaixo." Ele apontou para as arquibancadas e Bella empalideceu um pouco. "Então ela disse que eu era o namorado dela agora e que nós tínhamso que nós beijar, então nós beijamos e foi quando o papai nos encontrou".

Meu próprio filho estava me traindo. Nós precisávamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem sobre lançar seu pai aos leões. Os lindos olhos castanhos de Bella estavam atirando fogo em mim. "Você os encontrou, não é, Edward? E você me contaria sobre isso?"

"É claro que sim." Uma vez que eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira para prolongar isso, de modo que eu fosse completamente inocente sobre dar a Ryan a oportunidade de ficar a sós com uma menina. Eu tinha certeza de que eu poderia conseguir fixar isso em Emmett, se eu tivesse mais tempo para chegar a uma história de cobertura.

"Uh huh. O que o seu pai fez então, Ryan?"

"Meu pai me disse que eu não tinha que ser namorado dela se eu não quisesse, e que eu não deveria beijá-la só porque ela disse que sim".

Os lábios de Bella curvaram em um sorriso. "Ele fez isso?"

"Sim. E ele disse que ele disse a você que você era sua namorada e ele deveria ter perguntado".

E então ela riu. Crise evitada. "Bem, ele fez isso, mas eu precisava ouvir isso, então estava tudo bem. E ele me fez uma pergunta muito importante mais tarde, que mais do que compensou por isso." Eu sorri, lembrando-me da minha proposta no vestiário e nossa subsequente revisita do sexo contra o armário. Eu ainda sorria cada vez que olhava para aquele armário.

"O que é impotente?" Ele perguntou, fazendo-nos rir.

"Não seu pai, isso é certo." Ela disse com ironia. "Ryan, eu acho que você é um pouco jovem demais para ter uma namorada que você beije. Talvez vocês dois devam ser apenas amigos regulares".

"Como eu e Megan. Sim, o papai disse isso também." Megan, que agora tinha os olhos em Kimmy, soltou um pequeno rosnado de algum tipo. Ela era realmente meio assustadora.

Bella sorriu para mim. "Parece que seu pai lidou com isso muito bem, considerando todas as coisas".

"Ok, eu vou jogar agora. Você vai me assistir, mamãe?"

Pequeno maquinador, ele sabia o que fazia com ela quando ele a chamava de mamãe.

"Claro, querido. Consiga um touchdown para mim assim como o seu pai faz".

O rosto dele se iluminou. "Eu vou!" Ele acenou para nós dois e entrou em campo com seus amigos, embora eu tenha notado que Megan deu a ele um pouco de um amplo espaço.

Emmett se moveu ao nosso lado. "O que é isto que eu ouço sobre o seu filho traindo a minha com alguma líder de torcida?" Ele perguntou, parecendo feroz.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu. "Eu sabia que Kimmy Ross estava fora para chegar a ele. Ela está atrás dele desde o primeiro treino. Acho que eu deveria dizer algo para a mãe dela, mas duvido que faria diferença. Ela é uma vagabunda de primeira e sua filha obviamente puxou para ela".

Emmett riu. "Por que você não nos diz como você realmente se sente, campeão?"

"Quem é a mãe dela?" Eu perguntei. Eu perdi a maioria dos treinos devido aos meus próprios treinos.

"Regata rosa, shorts minúsculos".

Emmett riu. "Aquela que estava encarando você mais cedo. Imagine. Tal mãe, tal filha".

Deslizei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella antes que ela pudesse decolar para as arquibancadas e brigar com a mãe de Kimmy. "Ela olhou para mim e eu olhei para o nosso filho e pensei sobre o quanto eu te amava".

"Doce." Emmett aprovou enquanto Bella se virou e me beijou. "Mas eu quero que vocês saibam que o mini-GQ ser um jogador está diminuindo nosso dote pela metade".

"Bom saber." Eu disse a ele, mais focado em minha esposa sexy do que em suas divagações. "Você não tem um jogo para treinar?"

"Já está sendo feito. Olhe para eles, ok? Perfeita formação i por si mesmos, enquanto o treinador do outro time tem que fisicamente colocá-los onde os quer. Nós venceremos por 50".

Bella riu e se enrolou no meu lado. "Eu não acho que você está autorizado a correr a pontuação neste campeonato".

"Eu não posso evitar se a minha equipe pode marcar à vontade. Aqui vamos nós!"

Ryan tomou a pressão, o que foi muito mais uma entrega do centro, e teve uma queda de três passos. Bella ofegou quando meu filho atirou um dardo curto, mas perfeito, para Wyatt, que conseguiu pegá-lo. Ele parecia estar atordoado, apenas parado lá, e então começou a correr na direção errada, mas Emmett e Jasper gritando o fizeram virar e nós marcamos um touchdown, apesar da desorientação.

"Oh meu Deus! Ele conseguiu! Nosso filho jogou seu primeiro touchdown!" Bella estava pulando e gritando e abraçando-me e eu estava exatamente tão encantado quanto ela.

"Em..."

"Sim, eu sei, eu pegarei a bola para você".

"Obrigado, cara." Ela iria para a sala de troféus, juntamente com os troféus Heisman e meus anéis do Super Bowl e outros prêmios esportivos. Foi uma coisa boa que tínhamos comprado uma casa enorme antes de Kayla nascer. Nós precisaríamos de um quarto extra se Ryan continuasse a jogar bem assim.

Ryan veio correndo até nós com um sorriso gigantesco em seu rosto, segurando a bola em seu braço. Ele estava tentando puxar seu capacete com uma mão e eu o ajudei, enquanto sua mãe o abraçava e balbuciava sobre que ótima jogada ele tinha feito.

"Pai! Eu consegui um touchdown para a mamãe!" Isso acabou com Bella e ela enxugou as lágrimas felizes.

"Você certamente conseguiu, Ry. Aquele foi um ótimo lance." Eu baguncei seu cabelo. É claro que o outro time estava jogando entregas por todo o caminho, uma vez que era praticamente tudo o que eles sabiam fazer, mas eu não me importava. Meu menino tinha jogado seu primeiro touchdown e foi incrível. "Olhe! Seus avós e tia Alice e Rose estão torcendo por você." Ele acenou e sorriu para a nossa grande família. Até Riley estava lá com seu namorado, Gary. Ele veio para uma série de funções da família e eu estava muito feliz que ele estivesse lá para o primeiro jogo das crianças. Minha mãe estava chorando e Charlie estava apontando orgulhosamente para a sua camisa Cullen 10, e provavelmente dizendo a todos ao seu redor que Ryan era seu neto.

"Eu tenho que ir jogar na defesa agora!" Peguei a bola do touchdown e a coloquei ao meu lado enquanto ele colocava seu capacete de volta e saía para jogar do outro lado da bola.

"Isso foi incrível." Bella murmurou.

"Agora, ambos os seus homens têm dedicado touchdowns para você".

Ela riu e me abraçou apertado. "Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por isso também".

A maioria dos jogadores jogava no ataque e na defesa, e os filhos de nós três ainda estavam em campo. Megan alinhou fora de campo e eu me virei para Emmett.

"O que ela está fazendo?"

"Eu não sei. Meg! Você está fora de posição! Volte para o meio." Megan era a nossa melhor bloqueadora, tanto na linha ofensiva quanto na defensiva. Ela realmente é boa em acertar as pessoas. A maioria das pessoas achava que ela herdou isso de Emmett, mas ela realmente herdou isso de Rose.

Ela enviou ao seu pai algum tipo de aceno e ficou completamente fora na linha lateral direita. O Dragons agarrou a bola e Ryan e Wyatt combinaram no ataque e derrubaram o menino com um ganho de uma jarda. "Nada mal." Eu murmurei, ao mesmo tempo que Bella gritou, "Oh, merda".

Segui seu olhar e vi que as líderes de torcida estavam todas gritando e correndo e Megan estava no chão em frente a elas.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Eu perguntei, surpreso que ela tivesse ido tão longe no jogo.

"Mais como, o que aconteceu com Kimmy?" Ela respondeu. Oh, merda, realmente. Megan se levantou e lá, debaixo dela, estava Kimmy Ross. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e chorando. Megan disse algo a ela e correu de volta para o campo, enquanto todos nós olhávamos em descrença.

Emmett começou a rir ao meu lado. "Eu serei amaldiçoado. Acho que a minha menina acabou de apostar sua reivindicação".

"Você não deveria colocá-la no banco, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei. Eu não tinha certeza de qual era o protocolo. O que você faz quando seu atacante atacava uma das líderes de torcida?

"Eu não sei. Cara, isso foi incrível. Você a viu bater nela? Técnica perfeita. Minha menina é natural. Megan McCarty! Venha aqui!" Emmett se dirigiu para disciplinar sua filha enquanto minha esposa ria ao meu lado.

"Acho que você não precisa dizer nada para a mãe dela".

"Não, acho que não. Você sabe, só o seu filho incitaria meninas de oito anos de idade a um motim".

Eu ri. "Tal pai, tal filho".

"É melhor você não incitar as crianças, ou mulheres adultas, a um motim. Você é meu".

"Todo seu, querida".

"Nosso menino está crescendo e beijando meninas e causando brigas." Ela disse tristemente.

"Nós temos mais dois de onde veio esse. E nós podemos sempre ter outro." Eu a lembrei, recebendo uma cotovelada por isso.

"Eu não posso ter outro menino. Estarei em uma instituição para doentes mentais antes que eles atinjam o ensino médio".

"Eu não vou deixá-la ficar louca, baby. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo." Nós dois comemoramos quando Ryan recuperou um fumble. "Além disso, se você se afastar, eu ficarei indefeso contra as Sra. Ross do mundo".

Ela bufou. "Eu gostaria de vê-la tentar. Vou derrubá-la e Kayla vai me ajudar".

"Você pode usar mais reforço do que isso".

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Você não desiste, não é?"

"Desistentes nunca ganham. Você se casou com um vencedor, querida".

Ela riu. "Tenho certeza que sim. E então eu tive mais quatro".

"Nós formamos um inferno de uma equipe, baby." Eu a abracei enquanto assistíamos nosso filho definir pelo centro novamente.

"Eu pensarei nisso." Ela disse, fazendo-me sorrir. Sabiamente, eu não disse nada, beijando o topo da sua cabeça. Sim, eu gostava de ganhar. Assim como o meu filho. Ele atravessou a linha e marcou mais um touchdown. Nossa família, todo o grupo louco, aplaudiu e gritou por Ryan. Sim, a vida não ficaria melhor do que isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<br>**

_Oi meninas, mais uma coisa fofaaaaaaa de extra. Ainda bem que amanha temos o Dominante para nos deixar menos bestas.  
>hahahahaa<em>

_Vamos deixar reviews pras pobres tradutoras, pois só temos mais um extra para nos consolar._

_Beijosssss_


	55. Cena extra – Tal pai, tal filho

**Cena extra – Tal pai, tal filho**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**# Ryan #**

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma ideia muito boa." Parecia que eu dizia muito aquelas palavras quando Megan dizia que tinha um plano.

"É claro que é uma boa ideia. É uma ótima ideia! Temos que revidar para aqueles idiotas da Robinson High, não é?" Ela franziu a testa para mim e eu me mexi nervosamente. Eu odiava quando ela olhava para mim assim, como se estivesse desapontada comigo.

"Nós não sabemos se foram eles que destruíram o nosso campo." Wyatt apontou, puxando seu cabelo loiro e selvagem. "Poderia ter sido..."

"_Eu_ sei." Megan o interrompeu, seus lindos olhos se estreitando.

"Você disse isso quando estava convencida de que Lily e Kayla quebraram o seu troféu de balé, mas descobriu-se que o seu cachorro fez isso." Eu tinha certeza que ela sabia disso o tempo todo, mas ela queria fazer uma brincadeira com as nossas irmãs.

"Você odiava aquelas estúpidas bonecas falantes delas também." Ok, sim, eu odiava, mas remover suas caixas de voz tinha sido meio maldoso. Mamãe e papai tinham me deixado de castigo por duas semanas por isso e não me deixaram jogar o último jogo da temporada. Isso foi horrível.

"Mas nós não sabemos com certeza..."

"Eu estou dizendo a vocês, eu sei." Quando Wyatt e eu apenas olhamos para ela, ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, seu rabo de cavalo loiro balançando. "Tudo bem. Eu descobri por Mark Strong que eles fizeram isso." Mark Strong era o quarterback da Robinson. O que ela estava fazendo falando com ele?

Wyatt olhou para mim e eu sabia que eu tinha que perguntar. "Por que você estava com ele? E por que ele diria a você quando ele sabe para qual escola você vai?"

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Por favor. Ele é um cara. Por que você acha que ele me diria?" Porque Megan era a garota mais bonita no Arizona, é por isso. Era uma das principais razões por que Wyatt e eu nunca dizíamos não para ela. Isso e porque ela sempre tinha ideias realmente divertidas. Esta era mais assustadora do que a maioria, no entanto. Esta poderia nos colocar em problemas com mais do que apenas nossos pais. Minha mãe me mataria se eu fosse preso.

"Você saiu com ele?" Wyatt estava realmente fazendo beicinho. Bela maneira de ser sutil, mano. A paixão dele por ela era óbvia. Eu era, pelo menos, bem mais discreto sobre isso. Megan não pensava em nós como algo diferente de irmãos mais novos, no entanto. Ela tinha 16 anos e podia dirigir e namorar e todas essas coisas, bem, quando o tio Emmett deixava. Isso não era justo.

Megan girou o dedo em seu cabelo. "Sim, mas foi apenas para obter informações privilegiadas para vocês. Vocês querem ganhar na próxima semana, não é?"

Essa foi uma pergunta boba. Eram as playoffs. É claro que nós queríamos ganhar. "Você sabe que nós queremos. Mas como isso vai nos ajudar a vencer?"

Megan colocou as mãos nos seus quadris. "Ryan Cullen, que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você não sabe nada sobre esportes de equipe?" Bem, eu só estive os jogando por, tipo, nove anos. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? "É tudo sobre a moral! Eles vêm para a escola na segunda-feira e descobrem que seu precioso mascote desapareceu! Isso esmagará o espírito deles!"

"Eles saberão que fomos nós." Wyatt ainda estava fazendo beicinho. "Como você saiu com Mark, isso será facilmente rastreado de volta para para você e através de você, para nós".

"Não se eu continuar saindo com ele por mais algumas semanas. Eu fingirei estar chateada com isso e o deixarei todo cansado e chateado, assim ele não poderá se concentrar no jogo".

"Eu simplesmente aposto que você vai." Wyatt murmurou, ecoando meus pensamentos.

"O que isso significa?" Megan perguntou, olhando para ele, seus braços cruzados sobre o seu peito, fazendo seus peitos... merda. Mau pensamento. Ela era minha amiga e isso era tudo. Eu tinha que parar de pensar sobre o quanto ela era bonita. Eu estava ficando cansado de ter que lavar meus lençóis todos os dias e eu não queria ter outra conversa com meu pai sobre como isso era normal e nada sobre o que me envergonhar. Quando sua mãe sabe que você está tendo sonhos molhados, isso é definitivamente sobre o que se envergonhar.

"Eu duvido que seja um sofrimento para você sair com o quarterback iniciante dos campeões estaduais!" Wyatt gritou, surpreendendo todos nós. "Não finja que você está fazendo isso por nós".

Megan o cutucou no peito e Wyatt se encolheu, mesmo que ele fosse praticamente 30 cm mais alto do que ela. Ele era quase tão alto quanto seu pai após seu mais recente surto de crescimento e ele tinha alguns centímetros a mair que eu agora. Isso era péssimo.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu estou fazendo isso por vocês, seu idiota! Vocês são meus melhores amigos e ninguém estraga nosso campo e se livra de nós. Eu não tenho estado lá para vocês em cada jogo, torcendo por vocês?" Nós não podíamos negar isso. Megan estava na primeira fila na arquibancada, gritando para as líderes de torcida, na maior parte do tempo. "Eu não treinei com vocês, para que vocês fossem bons o suficiente para jogar como titulares no seu primeiro ano do colégio? Não fiz?" Ela o fez. Ela jogou no canto e tentou interceptar meus passes para Wyatt. Às vezes, ela vinha até mim em uma corrida de blitz***** e me derrubava no chão. Eu gostava disso mais do que deveria.

_*__Blitz__: uma das jogadas mais eletrizantes do futebol americano. Os linebackers e os defensive backs (safeties) buscam penetrar na linha de proteção do quarterback (offense line) e derrubá-lo antes que o mesmo consiga passar a bola para algum companheiro do ataque. Uma blitz bem realizada anula o quarterback, com uma razoável perda de jardas para o time que está no ataque._

"Sim, Meg. Você nos fez melhores jogadores".

"Malditamente certo que eu fiz." Porcaria. Ouvir um palavrão sair da bela boca dela fazia coisas comigo. "Mark Strong é um idiota." Oh, cara. Nós temos que decolar. "Ele é burro como uma caixa de pedras, ele conta piadas estúpidas, ele tem mãos bobas..."

Espere um minuto. "Exatamente para onde elas estão vagando?" Eu chutaria a bunda dele. Eu não me importava se ele era um aluno do segundo ano. Ninguém tocava Megan assim. Ninguém além de mim. Ou Wyatt. Nós tínhamos um acordo de que se ela algum dia escolhesse um de nós, o outro não ficaria chateado. Eu não sabia se eu ainda me sentiria assim se ela ficasse com ele, mas eu tentaria.

"Por favor, você acha que eu não posso lidar com isso sozinha?" Ah, eu sabia que ela podia. Tio Em e Tia Rose tinham ensinado todas as meninas a se defender. Isso não significava que eu não chutaria a bunda de Mark, porém. Megan era minha... amiga. Eu não permitiria isso.

Os olhos azuis de Wyatt encontraram os meus e ele concordou. Eu sabia que ele estaria dentro. Mark Strong cairia, tanto no campo quanto fora.

"Ugh, vocês podem parar de tentar ser todos viris e essas coisas? Nós faremos isso ou não?"

"O que devemos fazer com uma cabra, uma vez que a pegarmos, se conseguirmos?" Eu não poderia levá-la para minha casa. Mamãe e papai definitivamente notariam.

"Fácil, vamos colocá-la no nosso barracão. Mamãe proibiu o papai de ir lá novamente e ela está ocupada no trabalho, então ela não estará arrumando coisas ao redor da casa. É perfeito".

Não parecia tão perfeito para mim, mas eu sabia que, uma vez que Megan tinha tomado sua decisão sobre algo, não havia como convencê-la do contrário. "Eu farei isso, mas se nós formos pegos e eu ficar no banco..." Eu parei de falar quando Megan gritou e jogou os braços em volta de mim, pressionando seu peito contra o meu. Ser pego não era um negócio tão grande, realmente.

"Eu estou dentro também." Então ela me abandonou para abraçar Wyatt, que parecia que estava no céu. Eu tinha parecido tão bobo? Ela tinha visto? Deus, eu esperava que não.

"Isso será tão épico!" Eu gemi, tendo ouvido isso do pai dela mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. Isso geralmente significa coisas ruins.

"Então, como faremos isso?"

Ela sorriu para mim. Maldição, ela era linda. "Fácil. Pegarei o Explorer do meu pai e vamos nos encontrar às sete. Vocês dirão que estão indo para a festa de aniversário de Trev, para a qual vocês foram convidados, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, assim como Wyatt. "Vou oferecer-me para deixá-los lá antes de encontrar Lindsay para ir ao cinema. Eles mantêm a cabra em um terreno ao lado da escola, uma fazenda, ou algo assim. Vamos até lá, pegamos, escondemos em meu barracão e vocês esmagarão a Robinson!"

Eu queria, muito. Era o meu primeiro jogo da playoff como titular do time do colégio. Meu pai e eu estivemos trabalhando muito duro para melhorar o meu jogo para que eu pudesse encarar uma equipe como a Robinson.

Megan tocou minha bochecha e eu parei de pensar sobre futebol. "Você pode fazer isso. Eu sei que você pode." Tentei sorrir, mas ela estava tão perto, e levaria apenas uma pequena inclinada para... não. A campainha tocou e era hora de voltar para a aula. "Vejo vocês amanhã!" Megan partiu com um aceno e Wyatt e eu a observamos ir. Nós não éramos os únicos também.

"Isso pode ficar muito, muito ruim." Wyatt murmurou enquanto seguíamos para a aula de Biologia.

"Se nós formos presos, minha mãe vai me matar." Meu pai provavelmente riria muito, mas minha mãe ameaçaria enviar-me para o colégio interno. De novo. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha mantido os panfletos que ela conseguiu da última vez que meus irmãos foram pegos brincando de beijar na escola primária. Ela odiava que estivéssemos crescendo.

"Se nós formos presos, _minha _mãe vai me matar. E Tia Rose é mais assustadora do que as nossas mães juntas. Como é que Megan não tem medo?"

Lembrei-me do que meu pai sempre dizia. "McCarty demais nela".

"Acho que sim. Ela não tem medo de nada." A voz de Wyatt soou impressionada. Eu não o culpava. Megan era destemida. E linda.

"Se nós não formos, ela fará isso sozinha".

"Eu sei. Então, nós vamos".

"Sim." Tomamos nossos assentos na aula. Esperançosamente, amanhã seria sem problemas. Eu não queria ter problemas e perder o jogo. Eu tinha razão extra para vencer Robinson agora. Mark Strong. Babaca.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Você está muito quieto, Ry." Olhei para cima a partir do jogo na TV e foquei em meu pai. Ele estava sentado no chão, usando um chapéu felpudo rosa e um cachecol de penas, tendo uma festa do chá com a minha irmã mais nova, Maddy. Ele parecia ridículo, mas ele não se importava. Ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

"Apenas assistindo o jogo." Balancei minha cabeça quando Tynes fez um lance ruim que foi perdido. "Não olhou para a linha de segurança".

Meu pai sorriu. "Eu ensinei bem a você. Ainda assim, é sábado. Você deveria estar fora. Onde estão seus irmãos?"

"Ao lado." Nossos vizinhos tinham um filho da idade deles e eles gostavam de brincar de bandido e porcarias como essa. Eu era muito velho para essa merda. "E Kayla está com Lily e Cam." Talvez eu pudesse perguntar ao meu pai, já que minha mãe estava fora com a tia Alice. "Pai, por que Kayla consegue ter um namorado, mas eu não posso ter uma namorada?"

Meu pai olhou para mim. "O quê? Que namorado?" Ele ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a porta antes que eu pudesse responder. "Cuide da sua irmã".

"Para onde você vai?"

"Encontrar sua irmã e descobrir mais sobre este namorado. O que ela pensa que está fazendo com um namorado? Ela não tem nem 13 anos ainda. Eu não estou pronto!"

O que havia com ele? "Uh, ela está com ele o tempo todo. Neste momento, de fato. Cam?"

Meu pai parou de andar e olhou-me. "O que vocêr quer dizer, Cam? Ele não é namorado dela. Ele é amigo dela".

Pobre pai delirante. "Hum, por que você acha que eles estão sempre brincando de casamento e casinha? Ele é namorado dela".

Meu pai piscou e suas mãos formaram punhos. "Isso era apenas fingimento. Certo? Eles já se beijaram? Onde está sua mãe? Eu preciso que ela encontre a escola para meninas mais próxima".

Ele estava perdendo sua cabeça. "Acho que não. Eles dão as mãos, é tudo." Acho que eu tive a minha resposta. Kayla não tinha permissão para ter um namorado. Oops.

"Certo. Ok. Eu posso lidar com isso. Talvez. Ele não deve tocá-la, porém. Vou ligar para Jasper e dizer a ele para falar com Cameron. Não, eu vou até lá e eu mesmo falarei com eles. Não deve haver nenhum toque!"

"Você pode querer tirar isso antes de você sair." Fiz um gesto para a sua roupa de chá e papai suspirou e a tirou.

Maddy o observou com grandes olhos castanhos. Ela parecia tanto com a nossa mãe. Sempre que todos os cinco queríamos fazer alguma coisa, nós sempre a mandávamos atrás do papai porque ele não podia resistir a ela. Embora Kayla o tivesse enrolado em seu dedo mindinho também. Claramente. Ele estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco com o pensamento de ela ter um namorado.

"Papai, por que você está _bavo_?" Ela perguntou.

Meu pai suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo que tinha sido achatado pelo estúpido chapéu. "Eu não estou bravo, bebê. Eu só não posso ter minhas meninas crescendo tão rápido".

"Eu cresço rápido." Ela disse, parecendo toda séria. Meu pai a pegou e a segurou.

"Não. Você não está autorizada a crescer. Você precisa ficar a minha menininha para sempre. Nenhum menino, ok? Os meninos são nojentos".

"E os meus irmãos?" Ela perguntou, apontando para mim.

"Apenas os seus irmãos e eu. Ninguém é bom o suficiente para se casar com a minha filhinha".

Sim, meu pai estava totalmente dominado por Madison. "Toby é o pai e eu sou a mãe".

Eu juro que meu pai ficou branco. "Toby? Aquele menino em sua pré-escola? Você brinca de casinha com ele?"

"Sim, nós temos um bebê e ele é o papai e eu sou a mamãe".

"Veja. Você não precisa ir para a escola. Você pode ficar aqui comigo o dia todo. Vamos fazê-la estudar em casa. Sua mãe é inteligente. Eu contratarei professores. Professoras. Como isso soa?"

Minha irmã era totalmente sem noção para o fato de que o papai estava perdendo sua cabeça. Ela bateu palmas. "Divertido! Toby pode vir também?"

"Não, Toby é nojento, lembra? Todos os meninos, exceto eu e seus irmãos, são nojentos e você não deve chegar perto deles".

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele. "Papai engraçado. Hora do chá".

Papai suspirou e a colocou no chão. "Nem sequer cinco anos de idade e ela já está namorando. Vocês, crianças, serão a minha morte." Ele agarrou o gigante urso de pelúcia dela e colocou o chapéu nele. "Brinque com Bubby, bebê. Eu tomarei chá com você em breve".

Ele sentou ao meu lado e roubou minha garrafa de água, tomando um longo gole. "Então, o que é isso sobre o namoro? Existe uma menina que você gosta? Trata-se do Baile de Regresso?"

Deus. O Baile de Regresso tinha sido tão estúpido. Uma veterana chamada Haley tinha me convidado. Ela era uma ruiva bonita e eu disse que sim. Mamãe tinha agido como se o fim do mundo estivesse chegando porque uma menina mais velha convidou-me para sair. No final, eu tinha sido autorizado a ir, mas só porque Megan havia se oferecido para ir conosco e ela levaria Wyatt. Nós três tivemos nossa diversão de sempre juntos e Haley ficou irritada comigo porque eu passei muito tempo com meus amigos. Eu não podia evitar. Megan tinha usado esse vestido apertado e pequeno e... sim. Não tinha sido muito de um encontro, no final, uma vez que ela foi embora com suas amigas e eu vim para casa com os meus.

"Não. Eu só queria saber, isso é tudo".

"Uh huh." Papai me observou de perto. "Tem certeza de que não há uma menina na qual você está interessado?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é isso, sério. Eu só queria a opção, se vier".

"Bem, você tem, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado. Mas você não tem nem 15 anos ainda, então, se você quiser sair com uma garota, você terá que pegar uma carona conosco. Megan não conta como uma acompanhante, não importa o que vocês tentem dizer. A única razão que você teve permissão de ir àquele baile foi porque havia acompanhantes adultos lá".

Eu não queria que Megan fosse minha acompanhante. Eu queria que ela fosse minha namorada. "Mamãe não nos deixou em paz por um minuto".

Papai riu. "É verdade, filho. Isso porque ela o ama e odeia o pensamento de você crescendo".

"Assim como você é com as meninas?"

"Elas nunca crescerão." Eu ri e ele sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo. "Você tem a fortuna e o infortúnio de ser exatamente como eu, garoto. Isso significa que sua mãe sabe exatamente quantas meninas vão achá-lo atraente. Ela adoraria lutar contra todas elas e trancá-lo até que você tenha 30 anos, mas eu não vou deixá-la, assim como ela não me deixará trancar suas irmãs." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Aposto que ela sabe sobre Cameron. Mulher sabe de tudo. Provavelmente ela acha que é fofo".

"Vamos lá, pai. Você sabe que Cam não tentará nada. Ele tem muito medo de você e de mim, para o assunto". Como se eu deixasse algum menino magricela bagunçar com a minha irmã? Eu achava que não.

"Vamos manter isso assim." Papai sorriu. "Haverá meninas na festa hoje à noite? É por isso que você perguntou?"

Ugh. "Não, pai. Quero dizer, haverá, mas não é por isso que eu perguntei. Megan apenas falou sobre como ela estava saindo com Mark Strong e isso me fez pensar".

"Bem, não deixe que Megan engane você, filho. Se você acha que o tio Emmett não está os seguindo para onde quer que eles vão, você não o conhece muito bem".

Isso me fez sentir um milhão de vezes melhor. "Tio Em os segue?"

"Ou paga pessoas para fazerem isso. Além disso, ele assustou Mark completamente da primeira vez que ele veio para levá-la para sair. Aquele garoto não tentaria nada mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso".

Eu podia ver tio Em fazendo isso. "Isso é bom, então".

Meu pai riu. "Ele ainda mantém a esperança de que um dia Megan se case com você." Engasguei com a água que eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole e meu pai bateu nas minhas costas. "Você está bem, filho?"

"Tudo bem." Eu ofeguei, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Casamento. Eu só queria beijá-la. Por agora, de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, talvez um dia poderia ser mais do que isso, mas agora eu estava focado no beijo. E tocar. E... eu me meteria em problemas de novo.

"Bem, não se preocupe com isso. Quando você encontrar uma garota que você queira namorar, eu trabalharei na sua mãe, ok? Lembro-me de como é." Verdade. Papai teve que lidar com a vovó. Ela provavelmente tinha as fotos dele de bebê e contou histórias embaraçosas. Eu preferiria a raiva da minha mãe do que isso.

"Obrigado, pai." Olhei para o relógio. Eu tinha que me preparar para a festa que eu não iria. Megan tinha enviado uma mensagem que nós precisávamos usar preto. Ótimo. "Eu vou me aprontar".

"Você precisa de uma carona?" Meu pai perguntou, já voltando para o chão para brincar com Maddy.

"Não, Meg vai nos deixar em seu caminho para encontrar Lindsay." A mentira me fez sentir doente, mas ele não estava olhando para mim, felizmente.

"Tudo bem, divirta-se." Sim, grande quantidade disso.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Vocês estão prontos?" Megan estava tão fofa com seu cabelo espreitando de um gorro preto. Ela deu um para cada um de nós. Parecíamos assaltantes. Eu não me sentia bem sobre isso.

"Sim." A voz de Wyatt rachou na palavra.

"Eu estou." Não, eu não estava. Mas Megan desligou o grande Explorer preto e nós saímos do carro. Estávamos estacionados atrás da escola e à nossa direita havia um grande celeiro.

"Ok, Wyatt, você dá a volta no celeiro e vem de trás. Ryan, você toma o lado direito. Eu vou pela esquerda".

Isso pareceu mais complicado do que precisava ser. "Por que todos nós simplesmente não entramos pela porta?"

"Porque precisamos de espaço fora, imbecil." Ela sussurrou, fazendo-me sentir como se eu fosse um idiota. "E se eles têm um vigia, ou algo assim?"

Para uma cabra? Por quê? Então, novamente, nós estávamos aqui para roubar. Talvez esta não fosse a primeira vez.

"Eu só acho que..."

"Isto é como meu pai disse que eles fizeram na faculdade. Isto é como nós faremos isso!" Oh, ótimo. Ela teve a ideia do tio Emmett. Eu deveria ter sabido.

"Tudo bem." Wyatt engoliu em seco antes de correr em direção ao celeiro. Estava escuro, então eu o perdi de vista muito rapidamente. Eu não gostei disso. Talvez eu devesse ligar para o meu pai e dizer a ele o que estávamos fazendo. Ou ao tio Emmett. Ele provavelmente viria roubar a coisa para nós e não teríamos que nos arriscar.

"O que quer que você esteja pensando, não o faça." Megan advertiu.

"O quê? Eu não estava pensando em nada".

"Mentiroso." Seu rosto estava iluminado por uma luz do lado de fora da escola e ela era tão bonita. "Eu conheço você, Ryan Cullen. Você não vai nos dedurar".

"Eu só acho que talvez seu pai poderia vir e fazer isso por nós".

"E isso faz dele uma lenda, não nós! Vamos, Ryan, onde está o seu senso de aventura?"

Em algum lugar em casa, com meus pais, que me matariam se eu fosse pego.

"Eu só acho que é uma má ideia".

"Bem, Wyatt já está no lugar. Onde está seu senso de solidariedade pelo seu companheiro de equipe? Seu irmão? E quanto a mim?"

Seu tom mudou e ficou meio ofegante e eu me senti nervoso. "O que você quer dizer, quanto a você?"

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto novamente, correndo o dedo pela minha mandíbula. Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando no meu peito. "Você não quer me fazer feliz, Ryan? Você não quer me mostrar o quanto você cresceu está agora? Você não é a criança com quem eu cresci. Você é um homem".

Eu não achava que eu pudesse respirar. O jeito que ela estava olhando para mim e me tocando. Ela realmente achava isso? Eu era um homem agora? "Se eu sou um homem, por que você está saindo com Mark Strong?"

Megan riu. "Eu disse a você por que. Mark é apenas uma cobertura para que eu possa ajudar vocês a ganhar".

"Eu posso ganhar por minha conta." Eu era um calouro, o único calouro iniciando na escola em anos. E nós vencemos todos, exceto um dos nossos jogos.

"Eu sei, mas isso é tudo que posso fazer." Megan fez beicinho. "Você e Wyatt podem jogar futebol, enquanto eu torço por vocês. Isto é como eu estou contribuindo. Nós somos uma equipe, lembra?"

Uma equipa. Sim. "Eu não gosto disso." Eu lembrei das palavras do meu pai de mais cedo. "Eu não gosto dele tocando você".

Megan deu de ombros. "Ele não é meu namorado, nem nada. Isso não é grande coisa".

Mas era, para mim. "Eu não gosto disso".

Ela riu. "O que você fará sobre isso? Eu disse a você que terminarei com ele depois que vocês o vencerem nas playoffs e..."

Eu não sabia o que me fez fazer isso. Talvez tenha sido a maneira como ela riu, ou o desafio em seu tom, mas eu a agarrei e a beijei. Um minuto seus lábios estavam se movendo e no seguinte eles estavam nos meus e foi maravilhoso. Eu tive um momento de pânico, esperando para ver se ela me bateria, ou gritaria, ou algo assim, mas seus braços vieram em torno dos meus ombros e de repente ela estava me beijando de volta. Graças a Deus. Finalmente. Isso era ainda melhor do que eu sonhava. Ela fez algum tipo de ruído e moveu seu corpo contra o meu e, cara, foi bom. Eu queria tocá-la em todos os lugares, mas eu mantive minhas mãos em sua cintura.

Nós nos separamos e ela olhou para mim na penumbra. "Bem".

"Sim".

"Eu acho que talvez devêssemos falar sobre isso, mas talvez não agora?" Ela parecia insegura pela primeira vez que eu me lembrava.

"Eu não quero falar." E então eu a estava beijando novamente e tudo foi incrível. Eu senti como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas e meu jeans parecia muito apertado, mas era um fogo bom e um bom aperto e eu queria mais. Infelizmente, eu ouvi passos vindo e nós nos separamos, ambos respirando pesadamente.

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Nós temos um problema!"

Wyatt reapareceu e eu me senti mal que tivesse esquecido tudo sobre ele. E sua paixão por Megan. Merda. Ele não ficaria feliz comigo quando descobrisse sobre nós.

"Que problema?" Megan puxou sua camisa e tentou parecer como se não tivéssemos acabado de nos beijar.

"Não é uma cabra! Por que vocês não estão lá em cima?"

"O que você quer dizer com não é uma cabra?" Eu não queria responder por que nós ainda estávamos onde ele nos deixou.

"Quero dizer, o que quer que seja aquela coisa, não é uma cabra. É maior e tem esses chifres encaracolados e é ruim. Ele bateu sua cabeça contra a parede quando olhei para dentro para ele".

"Oh, sim, bem, é claro que não é uma cabra." Nós dois viramos para Megan. "Eles são os Rams, idiotas. É um carneiro".

_* Em inglês, carneiro é "ram"._

"Você quer que a gente roube uma coisa grande que tem chifres e gosta de bater nas coisas com eles?" Eu perguntei.

"É uma ovelha. Então ele tem chifres. Grande coisa. Vamos." É claro que eu a segui. Assim como Wyatt. E, em vez de seguir seu plano idiota que nos faria entrar por todos os lados, nós entramos pela frente do celeiro. A coisa fez um barulho alto e então o som de estilhaços de madeira foi ouvido quando ele correu para a parede.

"Eu não roubarei isso." De jeito nenhum, não havia como. Eu já mostrei a Megan que eu era um homem. Eu tinha certeza que ela sentiu minha masculinidade pressionada contra ela exatamente há poucos minutos. Por que não podíamos voltar para isso, em vez de olhar para alguma criatura idiota que gostava de correr e trombar em paredes?

"Vamos lá. Será divertido!" Ela pegou sua mochila e saiu com uma corda. "Veja, nós simplesmente colocaremos a corda em volta do pescoço e levaremos para o carro. Fácil".

"E como você acha que conseguirá colocar a corda em volta do pescoço disso? Eu não entrarei lá." Eu tinha uma carreira de futebol para pensar.

"Eu também não." Wyatt balançou a cabeça.

"Vocês são tão bebês. Vamos simplesmente jogar em torno dele, como um laço".

Eu a encarei. "E quem laçará? Eu não sei como laçar".

"Wyatt deveria saber. Ele é do Texas".

Wyatt ficou boquiaberto para nós. "Eu nasci aqui, exatamente como vocês dois. E eu não sei se o meu pai sabe mesmo como laçar. Ele nunca me ensinou".

"Bem, isso é uma merda. Que bom da sua parte?"

"Que diabos, Megan? Como você não tem um plano melhor do que isso? Por que não é uma cabra?" Eu poderia gostar dela, muito, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não estivesse sendo uma idiota agora. E ela mentiu sobre o mascote para nos trazer aqui, eu sabia.

"Porque esse não é o mascote deles! Uma cabra seria mais fácil. Ele deve ser bom, no entanto. Robbie, o Carneiro." Bom a minha bunda. Robbie bateu na parede de novo.

"Como é que seu pai roubou o mascote?" Eu estava muito desesperado, perguntando os métodos do tio Emmett.

"Bem, era apenas uma tartaruga, então eles simplesmente a pegaram e levaram".

Cara. "Megan, isso não é nada a mesma coisa! Como você pensou que nós pudéssemos fazer isso?" Isso era idiota. Nós simplesmente precisávamos ir embora.

"Porque isto é melhor! Melhor. Seria épico." Então ela estava tentando superar seu pai. Eu deveria ter sabido.

"Olhe, Meg, esta foi uma ideia divertida e tudo, mas não podemos fazer isso, então, simplesmente, vamos embora. Nós podemos ir para a festa e talvez conversar".

"Nada mais de conversa, lembra?" E a próxima coisa que eu sabia, ela tinha aberto o trinco e entrado no estábulo, ou do que quer que eles chamassem isso. "Oi, Robbie. Bom menino. Bom carneiro. Você quer vir comigo, não é? Eu tenho todas as suas comidas favoritas apenas esperando..." Ela gritou quando o carneiro virou em sua direção e começou a correr. Felizmente, ela mergulhou para a esquerda e ele continuou correndo, diretamente para o portão aberto.

"Megan! Você está bem?" Corri em direção a ela, assim como Wyatt.

"Não se preocupem comigo! Peguem-no!"

Como diabos nós faríamos isso? A coisa estava berrando, ou gritando, ou o que quer que os carneiros fazem, e correndo para a noite.

"Dane-se isso. Precisamos sair daqui antes que alguém venha e nos pegue." Eu mal terminei a frase quando uma voz alta soou.

"Quem entá aqui?" Oh, merda. Oh, merda. Procurei um lugar para me esconder, mas, a menos que eu quisesse tentar me enterrar no feno, eu estava preso. Assim como meus amigos.

"Uhhh, estamos aqui apenas para alimentar Robbie." Megan deu um sorriso doce e um passo à frente. "Era a nossa vez esta semana e, de alguma forma ou de outra, ele escapou. Nós realmente sentimos muito".

"Eu não fui informado sobre a alimentação." A pessoa da voz alta permaneceu nas sombras, mas eu podia ver que ele era muito grande. E então havia mais dois caras com ele. Caras grandes e altos. Estávamos tão mortos.

"Oh, bem, estava no cronograma. Estamos todos na aula de Biologia e isso faz parte da nossa disciplina, então eu espero que vocês não digam ao professor. Nós vamos ajudá-los a pegá-lo e colocá-lo de volta".

Oh, nós ajudaríamos? Ela estava louca? Era uma coisa boa que ela era tão bonita, porque ela era louca.

"Você tem uma arma tranquilizante?" A voz perguntou. "Porque isso é o que será preciso".

"Bem, veja, o pai do meu amigo está no rodeio e ele sabe como laçar, então nós temos esta corda..." Wyatt começou a tossir enquanto Megan mentia através dos dentes cerrados.

"Nenhuma corda pegará o animal. Aquele é um animal selvagem! O que há de errado com vocês, crianças?"

"Por favor! É para a nossa nota de Biologia! Se nós não o trouxermos de volta, nós falharemos e nossos pais vão nos matar. Você não pode simplesmente fingir que não nos viu e que ele saiu por conta própria?" Megan estava fazendo de tudo, com lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu queria abraçá-la, porque ela parecia realmente chateada.

"Eu vou dar-lhe crédito, garota. Você é uma mentirosa muito boa." O maior homem aproximou-se e colocou as mãos em seus quadris. "Eu não sei de onde você herdou isso".

"Papai! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu nem sequer precisei adivinhar quem eram os outros dois homens. Meu pai e tio Jasper apareceram na luz também. Estávamos tão mortos.

"A mãe de Lindsay não sabia nada sobre vocês duas tendo planos para esta noite. Fiz do meu negócio verificar seu seu telefone e segui-la. Eu estive aqui o tempo todo".

"O tempo todo?" Engoli em seco quando seus olhos cortaram para mim.

"Sim, o tempo todo." Porcaria. Agora eu estava duplamente morto. Meu pai não tinha dito nada, mas seus lábios estavam em uma dessas linhas finas que me diziam que eu estava com sérios problemas.

"O que é essa porcaria do laço? Você realmente achou que eu sabia como laçar alguma coisa?" Tio Jasper fez uma careta para todos nós.

"Seria muito mais legal se você soubesse, TexAss*****." Tio Emmett disse a ele. "Agora, o que vocês acham de sairmos daqui antes de vocês, idiotas, serem pegos? Sério, Megan, o que você estava pensando? Como você poderia conseguir roubar um carneiro sem as ferramentas adequadas? Eu não ensinei nada a você?"

_*Aqui Emmett faz um trocadilho com a palavra Texas, usando o ínicio da palavra e "ass", que significa idiota._

Megan lançou-me um olhar, mas entrou no ritmo dos passos com seu pai. Wyatt se juntou ao seu e eu andei com o meu pai. "Sinto muito, pai".

"Você sentirá." Ele me disse, abanando a cabeça. "Eu diria que não entendi o que você estava pensando, mas eu vi claramente com o que você está pensando." Merda. "Tanta coisa para não estar interessado em uma menina".

"Bem, ela é na verdade mais como uma mulher." Parei de falar quando ele me deu o olhar. "Você vai me deixar no banco?" Meu pai era um treinador assistente voluntário na escola. Ele poderia facilmente dizer ao treinador e me deixar de fora.

"Eu deveria, já que você mentiu para mim. Mas eu não vou." Dei um suspiro de alívio. "Deixarei a sua mãe lidar com você, em vez disso." Isso era pior.

"Mas, pai! Era sobre o orgulho da escola!"

"Você quer fazer a sua escola orgulhosa? Você joga o seu melhor, ganhando ou perdendo. Você não coloca você e seus amigos em perigo e rouba algo que não lhe pertence. Achei que eu tivesse ensinado melhor do que isso." Baixei minha cabeça com as suas palavras. Ele estava certo. Ele ensinou-me melhor. Eu tentei parar isso, mas não pude resistir a Megan. Eu não acho que essa desculpa colaria, no entanto.

"Eu sinto muito".

"Tenho certeza que você sente, agora".

Nós chegamos ao carro. "Por que vocês não nos pararam antes de o carneiro ser solto?"

"Porque nós estupidamente esperávamos que vocês fizessem a coisa certa." Ele riu. "E o tio Emmett queria mexer com vocês".

"E quando ao carneiro?"

"A área é cercada. Ele será colocado de volta na parte da manhã, não graças a vocês. Estou muito decepcionado com você, filho. Espero que tenha valido a pena, porque você não verá nenhum dos seus amigos por algum tempo." Eu olhei para cima e vi Megan entrando no Expedition do seu pai. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela tocou seus lábios e sorriu. Sim, valeu totalmente a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>

_Tamtantam_

_chegamos ao fim. FOi bom enquanto durou. Nos divertimos muito com essa fic._

_Meninas, não tenho ainda fic para substituir essa, nem IWFFYITd,_

_por enquanto ficaremos com "O Dominante/O treinamento" e PcA e PcE._

_Não consigo parar pra ver e nem traduzir nada, acho que só depois do meio do ano *cruza os dedos*_

_Obrigado a todas que nos acompanharam até o fim. Obrigado por todo carinho. Beijos_


End file.
